What this is
by Heartland Rider
Summary: This is an "AU" which starts about 8 years after Season 8 Episode 8. Amy drops Ty off at his trailer after bailing him out and then leaves Heartland and Hudson. They never make it to Pike River.
1. What this is - Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was an odd set of circumstances that brought Lisa Stillman to Kentucky and the Derby that year. A business acquaintance from Alberta proposed a deal for Lisa to back him on the purchase of a pair of promising thoroughbreds that he wanted Lisa to board, train and race in exchange for future breeding rights and a percentage of winnings. It was a good deal and Lisa had to admit that it had been years since she'd been to the derby. As always she couldn't convince Jack to accompany her even though Heartland was in good hands. She tried to convince Georgie to come along with her but she had classes and things she had to take care of that week at the clinic.

Though the derby festival ran two weeks Lisa was there for the race itself, a few days before and after and the track was abuzz with news. The favorite, Cloister, had two bad showings in his last two races though his owner said they had "tracked down" his problem, he said it was actually minor and taken care of. Attempts by reporters to locate the mysterious trainer who fixed this problem or in fact locating Cloister proved impossible. A few days before the race Cloister appeared at Churchill Downs ready to run. As it turns out the owner was completely right, Cloister dominated from the first turn and took the derby by three lengths. In fact, he clocked the fastest finish, the last ¼ past the last turn in race history though not in the top 10 finishes.

She sat in the bar at the Derby club waiting for the crowd to clear a bit. She sipped her wine and watched the monitor showing the awards ceremony. It was towards the end when the owner, John Branch walked over to a young woman in a cowboy hat and hugged her as the camera panned back to Cloister and his jockey. Lisa stared at the screen, her glass suspended in her hand midway to her mouth which was agape. She quickly glanced over at the TV and the picture was different.

"Not much of a race in the end, ready to go Lisa ?" The man sitting next to her looked over "Lisa, you Ok ? Ready to go, I'll drop you at your hotel."

"I'm sorry Ron, yes I am."

Ron Thornton was a breeder from Kentucky with roots to Alberta. She had looked at his horses and agreed to the deal. They arranged delivery and Lisa was scheduled to leave back to Calgary the following morning.

Back in the hotel Lisa paced back and forth over and over again. Her hair was different, of course, colored and she was older but it was her, it had to be.

"I'm sorry Jack, I have to stay a few more days, maybe a week."

"Why Lis I thought the deal was struck ?"

"I know Jack but somethings come up and I have to check it out."

"Something with the deal, Ron ?"

"No no."

"Then I don't understand and I'm a bit uncomfortable with how this conversation is going. Do you need me there Lis ?"

"No Jack, it's that, I think I." The pause was too long and Lisa was clearly upset, Jack could hear it in her voice.

"Lisa please it can't be so bad that you can't tell me."

"I think I saw Amy Jack, her hair was different and it was just a glimpse but the more I think about it the more I know in my gut it was her."

"I'm coming down there Lis."

"No Jack, let me see if I can make sense of this and I'm scared that."

"If more of us get involved we may scare her away. Tell me what you think you saw and about that gut of yours."

Lisa described the scene she watched on the monitor and Jack interrupted. "We watched Lis, we didn't see that."

"I know Jack, that's just it, the monitors at the track are different, they stay on the scene rather than get cut back for the broadcasts. He walked off to the side and the TV's stayed on the horse but the monitor showed the owner John Branch walk over and hug this woman, Amy ! Listen Jack, you heard this story, Cloister had a problem in his last two races then disappeared until he was delivered here to Churchill Downs. The rumor mills ran than Cloister was fixed by some mysterious trainer and then that race, he dominated. It has to be her Jack, Amy fixed that horse, it all fits."

"Lis are you sure ?"

"How can I be sure at this stage Jack, I keep replaying it in my head, it's her Jack, it has to be."

"Lis it's been 8 years."

"We still get the check and a letter every year Jack and you've gotten others."

"From Switzerland."

"It's just a bank Jack, an untraceable bank."

"See what you can find out and keep me in the loop. Should I ?"

"Don't tell anybody anything, I'm waiting for several calls."

"Calls ?"

"John Branch for one and the people at the track will see if they have the monitor footage. I may hire an investigator."

"They've never done any good Lis."

"Now I have a starting point Jack."

Lisa returned to Calgary a few days later disheartened but not giving up. John Branch left right after the derby for an extended trip. All the leads she had floundered so she hired a PI firm, gave them all the information she had and went home.

The days and weeks that past were brutal for the two of them but they were kept busy. Cloister went on to win both the Preakness and Belmont Stakes completing the Triple Crown. Lisa scoured all the broadcasts she could but never caught another glimpse. Lou was gone off to Nashville, they had Katie, Caleb and Mitch Cutty, a ranch hand Jack hired who was now a partner in the cattle, took care of most of the work. Caleb was still partnered with Ty and they had taken Jack up on his offer and took him on as a partner in the stock business. Jack's part was allowing the horses to be kept and trained at Heartland. It was all they could do to make up for Amy's share that first year until her first check and letter came.

Ty was more of a silent partner in the business, he had finished vet school and was offered and accepted a position as partner in Scott's practice. He dated every now and then and actually had two somewhat longer term relationships, now he was single again and watched closely by every available woman in Hudson. He ate at the house every now and then, they were his family after all and he was a partner in Heartland's business.

"You sleeping Ok Jack, you're looking tired these days."

"Not sure what's been keeping me up Ty, I'm fine though, saw Trish just a few weeks ago for a check-up."

Ty looked at Lisa who had also been off lately and said nothing. He wished Lou was around so that he could ask about it but of course she wasn't. He'd ask Georgie if she knew anything. Georgie worked at the clinic with Ty and had an apartment in town with Wyatt, they were engaged and Wyatt was hoping to enter Law School. Georgie was entering her 1st year at UC Vet School. They'd get married in a few years. The plan was to open a second clinic where Ty and Georgie would go while the original clinic would stay with Scott and Cass. It was in the early planning stages.

As always before leaving Heartland Ty stopped in to see Harley. He also visited with the other horses.

"Evening Ty"

"Hey Mitch, just stopped in to see Harley, how's it going ?"

"Fine, no worries. Just down to do night check and close up."

Ty nodded as Mitch set off to work in the new barn. New barn sounded strange almost as it was almost 5 years old. The new barn and his seeing the stairs to the loft brought her face up to him again. The last time he saw her. She had dropped him off at the trailer after bailing him and Caleb out of jail after a bar fight.

"I think I'll go away for awhile Ty unless you want me to stay ?"

"You should go, figure things out."

"I really didn't think I had things to figure out but Ok."

"Figure out what you want in life Amy."

"I thought I had, to be with you and work with horses."

"I think you want more than that, more than this."

"I don't know what this is Ty or what this means to you, is it so easy for you to let me do it on my own rather that with me as my partner ?"

"I don't want to keep you from your dreams."

The memories flooded back as Ty left the barn and drove off the property. Jack and Lisa watched him from the porch.

"I thought there was hope for him with Helena."

"Do you think Amy married ? Found anyone ?"

"I have no idea Jack and no idea what was in his mind when he let her go. I hope she's happy."

The weeks went by and the summer progressed. Lou came and went, ranch life continued as always, Mitch was engaged to Jen, Wyatt's mom and they seemed happy. It was awkward for Lou who had dated Mitch early on but she was never around very long anyway. She had told them that after Nashville she would go for a Maggie's in Calgary which would keep her closer to home but that was at least a year away. Mitch and Jen were to be married at the ranch in September. Mitch would move out then and Georgie and Wyatt would take the loft. It was weird but it fit. Jack was growing into the idea.

It was an unusually cool day in July when Lisa spotted the email from the PI firm, she had stopped checking the folder she had set up everyday, nothing came but the weekly reports that arrived with an invoice and a report. Nothing, they had found nothing.

Lisa opened the email and gasped as she scanned it

Subject: Amy Fleming

Alias/Professional name: Amy Flamande

Address : Pegasus Stables, Ithaca, NY

Occupation: Owner/Operator Pegasus Stables, Equine Rehabilitation and Rescue.

Marital Status: Single

Children: 3 (adopted) – Jackson Timothy Grainger Fleming A/K/A JT, Jack, 6 years old, Charlotte Grainger Fleming A/K/A Charlie 14, Madelyn Grainger Fleming A/K/A Maddie 14. Note, Charlotte and Madelyn are identical twins.

Picture: Attached, please advise.

"Lisa what's wrong, what is it ?"

"It's Amy Jack it has to be, I can't believe it, how can I not have put this together ?"

"What are you talking about, they found her ?"

Before he could read the words Lisa clicked on the attachment. They both stared at the screen and stared. Tears formed in their eyes. It was Amy, her hair was different but it was her. She was standing with two girls in jumping outfits, both had reddish hair and blue eyes. Each of the girls had what Lisa knew had to be Warmbloods, both grey and there was a little boy, who also had reddish blond hair and blue eyes. He had a crutch under one arm, a leg brace and the most adorable smile.

"Who are those kids ?"

"They're your great grand children, they're adopted apparently. The little boy must have been an infant, his name is Jackson Timothy. They call him JT. And the two girls are Charlotte Grainger and Madelyn Grainger, obviously identical. Grainger must be their family name."

"She, well they look very happy. She never married ?"

"Doesn't say, just that she's single now."

"What should you have put together Lisa ?"

"Pegasus Stables has very quickly become one of the premier facilities in the states Jack. They opened, I don't know 7 years ago maybe. They're building a surgical facility at the ranch so that a horse can go straight into rehab. How she keeps her name out of everything is beyond me or maybe I heard it and never put the two together which is another thing I should have put together had I heard it. Flamande, listed as a professional name is an old style French way to refer to a person from Belgium, a Fleming."

"Well I'll be, she looks healthy and happy. What do you think, should we call, write ?"

"I'm flying to Buffalo tomorrow Jack and driving to Ithaca and you are going to cover for me."

"What are you going to do Lis ?"

"For one thing hug my granddaughter and her children." Lisa was crying again and had gone back to the photo.

She closed the file and password locked it from prying eyes, then closed her laptop.

"I'm shaking Jack."

Jack put his arm around her and led her to the couch by the fire.

"I guess she's doing well, she sends those checks, few hundred thousand by now."

"I remember Georgie talking about taking a summer internship there, at Pegasus, last year or the year before. I wonder if she applied ?"


	2. What this is - Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy woke up as she always did at just about 5 AM. After showering and dressing she walked into the kitchen where her adopted mom, Betty Grainger, was pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Morning Amy, busy day today ?"

"We'll see what it brings Betty, didn't seem too busy when I closed my eyes last night."

Betty served Amy her normal hot cereal breakfast, even in summer, and a glass of OJ.

"How's that new horse Crooked Prince ?"

"I checked him yesterday, I think we can help and I don't think he needs surgery but no promises. We'll start by getting films today and then I have a few thoroughbreds to look at. Tell the girls we jump after lunch and I want the chores done by then."

"JT ?"

"Have him exercise the pups if he wants and his normal mucking out his horses, Alpacas and bunnies, he can ride when he's done."

"Have you heard from Dr. Sherman ?"

"Preliminary in November 6th they'll call when it's confirmed."

"Thank god, the last one."

"Put in a good word for me Gran." Amy said dumping her bowl and cups into the sink.

"It wouldn't hurt you to talk to him every now and then young lady."

"I talk to her horses Betty, that should be enough." She emphasized the her, put on her hat and walked out.

Lisa landed in Buffalo at 6:15 AM on what she could only describe to Jack as "a god awful red eye stopping in Buffalo on the way to DC with no first class." After waiting calmly until 7:00 AM for the customs windows to open she was in her rental and on her way by 9 for about a 3 hour drive with the standard Buffalo rush hour traffic. She stopped once at a familiar Tim Horton's for coffee and a bathroom break and pulled up and through a large metal gate with a large horse in it's center a little before 1:00. She drove under a sign that said " _Pegasus Stables, Equine Rehabilitation and Rescue"_ and onto a circular drive with another sign that read _"Please do not pull up at the house for business, proceed to lot by barn."_

Lisa drove slowly and pulled up at the house in her rental Audi SUV. She took a second and looked around. There were three large barns, not fancy, red like at Heartland though newer. There was construction going on further down. She noticed 3 round pens, several paddocks, sand and jumping rings in the distance and a track. An actual race track. The house was nice, in various shades of blues with some interesting color variations.

"Can I help you ?" A woman's voice called from the porch.

Lisa turned and headed for the steps, "I'm sorry, my name is Lisa Stillman."

"You're here to see Amy I take it ?"

"I am and you are ?"

"Betty Grainger, good to meet you."

Just then Lisa was bumped and looked down to see a small alpaca ? llama ? Butting at her foot.

"Just ignore the little buggers, they're all over the place."

Lisa turned and as predicted the puffy little thing scampered away. "Is she around ?"

"Lunch soon, she'll be back, she doesn't take kindly to missing meals but I guess you know that."

Lisa turned and looked at her for a second puzzled by her answer.

"Girls, JT, come out and meet Mrs. Stillman."

"What Gran, oh hi, I'm Jack or JT." The little boy who opened the screen door was adorable and walked with a slight limp. He held up his hand which she took.

"I'm Lisa, it's good to meet you Jack."

"Jack, Lisa is your great grandmother and you're named after her husband Jackson who's your mom's grandpa."

Lisa turned sharply and Betty smiled at her, "don't look at me, I'm on your side."

"Wow really, are you from Canada like mom ?"

"I sure am."

Lisa started to tear up as soon as the girls walked out onto the porch. "Oh my, you two are absolutely beautiful." It's obvious that the picture was a couple years old because while JT had of course grown the girls had blossomed and were gorgeous.

"Lisa, on the right is Madelyn who prefers Maddie and Charlotte is on the left. Girls this is Lisa Stillman, she's your great grandmother."

"I guess that's a hugging offense" Charlotte said with a smile and opened her arms.

She was followed by Maddie and then Jack.

"Maddie, show Lisa the bathroom please and Charlotte, I'm sure there's a bag in that car for the guest room."

"I've got a motel Betty."

"Not on your life Lisa and from what I've heard I bet you can use a glass of wine."

"That would be good honestly, I was so scared."

"Don't lose that feeling, Amy's crap runs deep, I think you're good though. Go pee and then we'll talk or better yet after you talk to that husband of yours. Tell him you're safe for now and she's fine."

Amy walked across the field from the barn when the porch came into view. As always she had two dogs with her, one on her right and one on her left. She didn't recognize the car and stopped when she reached the top of the stairs to the porch.

There were her daughter's, her son, Betty and Lisa Stillman, the last two sitting with glasses of wine.

"Guess my schedule's changed after all, I have to wash and pee. Lisa, you look well, everyone at home good ?"

Lisa nodded and stared at her.

"Good, back in a minute." She turned for a second and nodded, "rest."

Lisa smiled as both dogs immediately lay down and and watched her as she walked in to the house.

"That went well." Betty said off handedly.

"Maybe the calm before the storm ?"

"Mom's cool, no use in wallowing over what's done." Maddie said off handedly.

Amy got back into the kitchen and yelled through the door, "let's eat, Mom's hungry."

Maddie laughed and got up followed by the other kids who Lisa saw each stopped to hug and kiss their mom.

When Lisa walked in Amy wrapped her in her arms and kissed her.

"You had something to do with this old woman ?" Amy sat down at the head of the table with Jack on one side and the girls on the other. Lisa saw a place setting next to Jack and headed for that. Betty sat across from Amy, Amy was looking at her.

"Depends."

"I didn't adopt you, you know."

"You couldn't get by without me, I could be retired on a beach in Florida right now."

"And this one on a beach in Toulon, what are you both still doing here ?"

"I'm making sure my grandchildren don't have to eat your cooking."

"And we sure appreciate that Gran."

"That's enough out of you JT."

"Sorry mom."

"And you, what's your excuse, oh that's right, stubborn old man in Alberta."

"Who misses you."

"I miss him too Lisa, and you."

"Not going to ask about him ?"

"Ty ? I thought he'd marry Helena, poor thing, guess not."

"You have spies."

"Of course I have spies. So Georgie and Wyatt and Mitch and Jen all living in my little loft. I was surprised when Ty moved out."

"He has a small house."

"So I hear, I'm sure he's happy with it. You know, I saw you at an auction a few years ago in Antwerp."

"I wish you would have said hello."

"No point in regrets, you're here now." Amy's phone rang in her pocket, it was distinctive.

"Excuse me I have to take this. 'Hi Dr. Sherman, it's Amy. Yes, oh that's great, I'll let him know, we'll all be there, thanks so much."

"C'mon mom, what did he say ?"

"He said that your last X-rays were amazing and you're scheduled for surgery first thing November 7th . We go to the city on the 5th."

"My last one."

"Last one sweetheart." Amy said and her look broke Lisa's heart.

"Uhmmm."

"Let's finish lunch, before all the uhmmmm's, unfortunately I have a rough list of things I have to do but we can do them together."

Lisa asked the kids about school and horses, they discussed small doings at Heartland and around Hudson. Lisa was shocked with the depth of Amy's knowledge of events at home.

"Are you done Lisa ? We might as well walk, talk and I'll show you around, oh, and give you a treat. How long are you staying and are you alone ?"

"I don't know and yes."

"Betty ?"

"Already in the guest room."

Amy nodded and led Lisa out the door after grabbing her hat. Lisa didn't notice before for some reason but there were a fair amount of people walking around. "The whole story of the kids is upsetting with them there, even Betty." Amy said getting Lisa's attention.

"Let's take care of the preliminaries before the deep family stuff" Amy began "Pegasus is 1200 acres on an adjoining 5500 acres of state and federal land accessible to land owners meaning us, we care for it on their behalf and if they ever choose to sell it's ours. I control in total 6700 acres. We have two barns with a total of 72 indoor stalls not including the medical barn that has 16. That facility under construction will house 2 surgical theaters, 2 exam and small procedure rooms and 6 pre and 6 post operative stalls. The first barn is for staff and family. My kids collect horses and thinks mom doesn't notice."

"I wonder where they get that from ?"

"I spoil them Lisa, that much is obvious."

"They're wonderful Amy, how ?"

"Did I get them ? Right place, right time, worst possible circumstance. Mitch and Gloria Grainger left the hospital with their two twin daughters and yet unnamed newborn son. Their car had a blow out and hit a tree at 55 miles per hour just south of Cortland. Mitch and Gloria died on the spot."

"My god, how horrific."

"The girls both had both legs broken from the accident which left the yet unnamed son with a badly mangled right leg, every bone broken, circulatory issues, the works. The girls were brought here early on as part of their rehab, they were a wreck both mentally and physically. Betty, who's obviously their paternal grandmother, would bring them and we had a good time. Betty has or had some medical issues and couldn't keep up with the baby and two 8 year olds so they wanted her to put him up for adoption. It was heartbreaking, they were wonderful kids I had fallen in love with them all, so I adopted them. My heart and my life Lisa."

"And Jack's leg ?"

"Reconstructed by the best orthopedists I could find, seven surgeries so far, this one coming number 8 should be the last. His legs will be almost perfectly the same length and should grow together at that point."

"I saw a picture of him with a brace and a crutch."

"That must have been old, maybe two years ago, with the girls, jumping outfits ?"

"That's the one."

They walked into the first barn, several teenagers smiled at them and one walked over with a chart. Amy scanned down, "good work team you can saddle up as soon as you're done."

"Thanks Amy !"

Lisa made a beeline to Spartan who snorted when they walked in. "Hey Spartan, how are you these days."

"He's fine, rules the roost."

After visiting with Spartan they continued on. The second barn were rescues or recovering hospital patients that were mostly healed of their troubles and going through training or rehab. Again, this time a young woman came over for Amy to look over a chart, she walked over to examine the horse, got down on her knees and checked his legs and made two changes on his chart. After another minute of instructions they moved on.

"How many employees do you have Amy ?"

"Without counting vet staff which varies, 6 full time trainers, 6 riders which are licensed jockeys that exercise and the like and pitch in, 12 regular full time ranch hands and about a dozen high school and college volunteers through the year. We take 6 promising interns in the summer."

"Georgie talked about interning here a year or two ago, the summer before vet school applications."

"That would have been interesting, I never saw the application and I see every one."

"Amy, excuse me ?"

"What's up Sandy ? Oh this is Lisa Stillman, Sandy Martin who coordinates rescues and adoptions for us. I should say anything that needs coordinating"

"We have six leaving for Delaware, Para and comfort horses and we have those six in isolation."

"If they're clean once their blood work gets back make the switch."

As they left the second barn Lisa stopped in mid stride and stared into a paddock right in front of her. Amy stopped a few steps away and turned. "Want to meet him ?"

"Is that ?"

"The most recent triple crown winner ?"

"My god Amy, it was you." Lisa confirmed.

"Come on grandma" Amy said laughing and walking her over.

Cloister looked up and immediately trotted over to Amy smooshing his muzzle against her face. "Hey boy, life treating you good these days ?"

"What a gorgeous horse, oh Amy." Lisa was gushing.

"Want to ride him ?"

"Are you serious ?"

"Sure, I have to run him in a little while, he needs a warm up."

"Yes, I mean is it allowed ?"

"It's not like you don't have a jockey's license."

"Then yes, of course."

"Uh, You're not going to drool or anything ?"

"Oh stop."

Amy laughed and called out "Bryce get mine and an extra flak jacket and helmet please. We'll get changed, let's get Cloister in the exercise ring."

"Sure thing boss."

"How's Roberta ?"

"Any day, last one though, shutting down the factory."

"Stopping at 4 she told me"

"Yup and this one's a boy so two and two, it's going to be a rough few weeks though."

"No it won't, it'll be in your pay at the end of the week, 8 weeks from the birth off, full pay and no arguments. Drop the kids here if you have to when the time comes, my girls will deal with the lot."

"Amy you don't."

"You're not going to cry are you because Roberta cried and you know how I feel about that stuff."

"Thanks Boss."

"So you're a good boss I take it ?"

"The best, I learned from you Lisa." She wrapped her arm around Lisa's waist and walked with her.

Amy took Lisa back to the family barn and into the office where she opened a large closet and pulled out a pair of stretch pants and a vest for her, turned, looked at Lisa and handed her one of each. The office had it's own bathroom that Amy pointed to.

When Lisa stepped out Amy was on the phone and pointed to a seat. "He's great John, I'm just getting changed to run him. I don't think Prince will need surgery but you need to give me some time. I'd prefer that too. I think you can trust me, call the clinic later. Bye John, kiss that baby for me."

"Crooked Prince ?"

"Yeah, poor guy, they thought bone but I think hamstring. We'll X-ray him later or tomorrow and see, doesn't feel like the bone to me, we'll figure it out."

Amy ran in and got changed and on their way to the practice ring Amy asked about Fairfield.

"Spy ring doesn't extend that far ?"

"I know what stock you bring in from Europe and when you don't does that count ?"

"How can you possibly ?"

"Spies Lisa"

"Business has picked up, it was bad for awhile there."

"I know, I could have helped, I'm sorry about that."

"You're doing well ?"

"Financially ? I'm pretty flush."

"Sure looks that way, you have a race track Amy."

"Not full sized, enough for me though."

"Still."

"I guess. Shoo, go on, find your momma"

"Those are ?"

"Alpacas, adorable little buggers. These guys around here are pets, rescues, we have an actual herd of around 480 or so, I guess. Shearing next week if you like a show."

"I can't imagine what your Grandfather would say about them, they are adorable though."

"I guess you'll find out soon enough, seems Grandma Busy Body has sent a PrivateAir ticket from Calgary to Syracuse in the name of one Jackson Bartlett. I got a copy a few minutes ago. It probably has a note from you attached to it by the way, Betty has no shame. Come on, up you go, let's freak out Georgie."

Lisa rode Cloister around the exercise ring and Amy filmed it on Lisa's phone and sent it to Georgie. "He's amazing Amy, his gait is remarkable."

"He's a rocket Lisa."

"I saw."

"You were at the derby ?"

"It's how I'm here, I saw the monitor from the Derby club. John Branch walked off the TV screen to hug a woman, you Amy."

"Yeah, he was pretty happy."

"I can imagine."

When they were done Amy took a selfie with Cloister and Lisa and sent that to Georgie as well.

"There, that should freak her out a little."

They walked over to the track and Cloister immediately nudged at her "in a second sweet boy, I promise."

"The gate please Pablo."

Moments later a starting gate with three slots moved out onto the track.

One of the trainers walked over and gave Amy a leg up. "You want us to time you boss ?"

"What the hell, might as well."

Amy walked Cloister into the gate and calmed him, a second later the bell rang and Cloister shot out.

"Look at her go." One of the trainers called out.

"She's fearless, look at his extension."

"Woo hoo, let him go Amy !"

Lisa watched Amy fly around the track and was shocked when Cloister hit the last turn and picked up a whole different gear, when she was done she clocked a 2:04."

"You just placed at the derby boss with no competition , that was amazing."

Amy jumped down and pulled off her helmet, her face was flushed, her eyes flashing blue and her smile captivating and as she stood next to Cloister, full of life and joy, Lisa took a picture and sent it to Ty.

Ty and Georgie had been on calls all day, phone service sketchy as usual as they drove through the foothills. "I swear I had better cell service in Mongolia."

They had pulled over for a coffee break before the long haul home when Georgie and Ty's phones started beeping.

"Why is Lisa sending me a video of her riding" then as the horse filled the screen "oh my god Ty, it's Cloister, Lisa's riding a triple crown winner !"

"Ty, Ty ? What's are you looking at ?"

"Amy, it's Amy and Cloister Georgie."

"What ?"


	3. What this is - Chapter 3

_A/N – Thanks for the comments. I wrote this story while away without access to my other fic in progress "AfterTyme." This story is written in shorter chapters and is almost complete with over 30 chapters already done that I'll roll out every few days. To the one that commented on my using Lisa. She'll play prominently in all my longer Heartland fics, I've always felt since the beginning that hers and Amy's relationship should have grown more prominently over the years._

 _As to the comment about the 888's, certainly interesting, I hope Chapter 25 doesn't freak you out too much._

Chapter 3

"I just got one of Amy, Cloister and Lisa. What the hell is going on ?"

"Isn't Lisa home ?" Ty asked thinking about whether she had mentioned a trip.

"No she left early this morning, red eye flight, we stayed at Heartland last night."

"To where ?"

"Ithaca, NY it seems, the helmet says Pegasus Stables, Amy is at Pegasus."

"Don't kid yourself Georgie, Amy is Pegasus Stables. We should get back."

"You Ok Ty ?"

"Ever have to face the worst decision in your life Georgie ?"

"How do you know something like that ?"

"Trust me, you'll know."

They parked at the clinic, unloaded the perishables and locked up the van. Georgie went inside and a minute later turned to see the door still closed as she listened to Ty's truck pull out.

She sighed and headed towards the offices "Hey Georgie, where's Ty ?"

"Not sure Scott, he left, uh, something came up, I'm going to call Jack and have him call Ty."

"What's happened Georgie ?" Cass asked walking over, "out with it."

Georgie brought the picture of Amy, Lisa and Cloister up on her phone and laid it on the table.

"Wow, holy shit is that Cloister ?"

"That's all you can say Cass ?"

"That's Amy and look at the helmet ! Pegasus Stables, it fits, the time frame, the name, it never occurred to me." Georgie said more to herself than the group "I almost applied there for an internship."

"Hey Jack, you got my message ?" Georgie said to her phone "he just unpacked the van with me and took off. Did you know about ? Ok, Ok, all of us, as soon as we close up."

"Caleb's at the ranch Cass, Scott, Jack wants you too."

"Let's close up and get out of here, call Jared and tell him he's on call please Georgie."

"Got it Scott, alright if I ?"

"Go ahead Georgie, we'll be there soon."

Georgie headed to the ranch and phoned their on call vet while driving. She considered stopping at Ty's but figured maybe Ty headed to Heartland so she kept on route. She called Wyatt as well and he said he'd meet her at the ranch. While the young engaged couple had an apartment in Hudson they stayed at the ranch several times a week. Jack was getting older and Georgie knew that her being there kept him closer to the ranch house letting Caleb and Mitch handle those things they were better suited for. That and aside from Amy of course Georgie missed being away from Lisa.

Truth is that since the day Amy left the words she wrote to Georgie, for her eyes only, helped guide her through the years " _I think I'm most sorry about leaving you Georgie, seeing you change and grow over the past few years has been very special for me and I hate not being there for you as you blossom into a beautiful young woman and face your teen age years. I'd like you to trust me about something, in those times when you find yourself alone and don't know where to turn for a sympathetic shoulder, advice on love or school or careers or simply want for loving hug. When you think that there's no one who understands you and everyone is against you, I want you to go to Lisa. She will always be there for you Georgie, she'll listen to you and talk you through and be your advocate or a shoulder to cry on and if you let her in she will mentor you and teach you. Mostly though, she'll return your love many times over, a commodity well worth investing in."_ Georgie and Lisa had grown close and most often when her emotions got the best of her she followed Amy's advice and sought out her great grandmother. One thing Georgie knew, that if Lisa was with Amy things would work out.

Ty drove out of the clinic and considered heading to Heartland and saddling Harley but he needed to think and not deal with family, he needed to clear his head and turned towards home and the Norton. He stopped inside and changed, checked the gas and the oil on the Norton and took off. He rode for an hour but got nowhere, 8 years since he'd seen her face and 6 since he'd heard her voice. He still had the message thanks to the apple exchange, he waited too long and when he finally tried to return the call it had been disconnected. She was gone. He knew nothing about her current life, well except she'd added red to her hair which was weird. He called up the picture again. Nope, no wedding ring or anything there. The Pegasus name and logo stared at him. She was as beautiful as the day she left, the thought tore at his heart and that pain was still real.

"Fuck" he yelled at the top of his lungs and turned the Norton towards his house. When he got inside he packed his saddlebags, grabbed all his cash and cards and headed out. Waze said 36 hours, he'd be able to do that in 3 ½ or 4 days with enough time to think. He grabbed his passport for the hell of it, his license would have done and with no more thought, tore off down the road.

Jack got to Ty's house 10 minutes later and smiled when he saw the truck. He knocked a few times and checked the windows. He discovered that the Norton was gone a few minutes later, left a note on the door and another voice message and headed back to Heartland.

"He's not home and he has the Norton." Jack said coming in.

"What the hell's going on Jack and have you bothered to call Tim or Lou ?"

"I'll call Lou in a little while Georgie and no Tim for now, are you insane, let me get some coffee and I'll tell you everything I know, here, video of Amy running Cloister today, 2:04, that would have taken the place spot at the derby."

Georgie watched as Cloister tore chunks from the ground "I'm a trick rider Jack, I don't think I could do that, wow look at him come out of that last turn, holy crap."

"He's fast and she's fearless on a horse Georgie, always a dangerous combination."

"The story old man, spill." Georgie said pouring herself a cup of coffee, black like the office coffee she drank all day.

"Damn I would have been there" Georgie said when Jack got to the part about the derby. He told her about Lisa's attempts and the PI and then the email which Jack opened and showed her.

"She has three adopted kids." Georgie said somewhat choked up.

"Here" Jack said and showed her a more recent set of photos.

"That explains her hair color, no one would ever think they weren't hers."

"I talked to Lisa on the way back and forth to Ty's so I hope I get all this right. I think the one on the right is Charlotte and the left is Madelyn, Maddie."

"And the little boy and why did he have a brace ?"

"The little boy is JT, uh, Jackson Timothy, and well" Jack choked up as did Georgie when hearing his name and told her about the circumstances behind the adoption and the surgeries.

"Lisa said it doesn't slow him down at all and they are all amazing with horses."

"Still, poor guy, sounds terrible, so Amy was alright with all this ?"

"Seems that way, the kid's grandmother lives with them and takes care of the house and I'm not sure what else, apparently she's been after Amy lately to well, get in touch."

"Pegasus Stables Jack, it's like this weird mysterious place hidden away, even their website is bare of anything but they work miracles or people say they do. We've used their surgical procedures. Her name is nowhere on the internet and with the mentions you'd never know it was her and there are no pictures." Georgie said after searching for Amy Flamande. "Pictures of the girls winning trophies and ribbons, lots of them, and always 1st and 2nd and they don't ride the same horse."

"It's a professional name, Flamande, she only used it out in public and they're sisters Georgie, Amy wouldn't let them come to blows over competing or she'd stop them. Seems they're happy for each other."

"So Jack's 6 and they're 14, wow, I have cousins and you've got a hockey squad and a great grandson Jack."

"I guess so" he said quietly.

Lou called Georgie rather than the others, she had received texts from several sources at this point. "Hi Mom, nothing's wrong really, but, right, well, hold on and let me send you something, I'll call you right back. Georgie bounced off and texted the picture of Amy and Lisa to Lou. When the phone rang Jack pointed and Georgie gratefully handed it over.

"Woah Lou, I can hear you fine, geez. No she is not here she's in Ithaca, NY. Can Georgie tell you the story and when are you leaving wherever the hell you are ? Nashville thank you. No just thinking if we needed you this might come first. Good. Katie Ok ? Excellent. Yes there are more pictures, her or the kids ? Three, twin 14 year old girls and an 6 year old boy. Of course adopted, two are 14 Lou. According to Georgie Pegasus is pretty up there in rep, she just fixed the horse that won the triple crown. Here talk to Georgie."

Jack excused himself to his bedroom, packed his grip and laid out his clothes, cash, tickets and passport. He also had the instructions sent about meeting his ride.

He heard Scott, Caleb and Cass and walked out. "Come into the living room and tell me one of you has a fix on Ty."

"Sorry Jack, we've all tried, I used my emergency key to his house, nothing."

"He's got to be somewhere Scott." Caleb said leaning on the couch.

"Caleb, head out and hit up the local watering holes, start at KO's let people know we're looking for him."

"Got it Jack, see you at home Cass better call Janet and tell her we'll be late again."

"Caleb, you don't have to drink at every stop and stop on the way to KO's and kiss the kids please !"

"Will do, love you hon." Were his last words heading out the door.

Everybody heard the mustang pull up and greeted Wyatt when he came in. Georgie took him off to Lou's room to tell him everything and take care of some other stuff before rejoining the group.

"Can one of you drop me at the airport before work ?"

"You're going ?"

"They sent me a ticket." Jack answered holding it up.

"I'll say, PrivateAir, that's pretty exclusive Jack."

"How exclusive Cass ?"

"No more than 8 -12 passengers I'd say."

"Client, Pegasus Corp, account # xxxxxxx4290."

"To be fair they have some pretty rich clients."

"I'd say so Scott, well hopefully my legs won't be squashed."

"I think you're covered Jack."

Ty rode through the night, he didn't push it, just sat and ran memories through his head.

He pulled over and got a room across the Saskatchewan border to Alberta about halfway between the Trans Canada and the US border in North Dakota. He picked up breakfast, sent notes on his cases to Scott and ate before laying down to sleep. He slept until 1:00 PM, about 6 hours before checking out, filling the tank and taking off again. He ignored the phone, either way, he didn't need anybody's opinions, he rode and replayed the day he came to Heartland in his head. It took till dinner when his thoughts turned to his return to Heartland the night of Amy's sweet sixteen.

Over dinner he answered the inevitable texts and emails. He took care of the clinic stuff first and then family and friends. He assured everyone that he was fine, safe and sober. He was just riding for a few days to get himself "right". He promised to check in twice a day, thanked Scott and Cass for understanding and everyone for their thoughts of love and concern.

He rode until around 10:00 pm and checked into a motel in Minnesota right across from the Wisconsin line, showered, shaved and passed out. In the morning he dutifully sent out emails and texts, turned off his phone and iPad and hit the road again. He didn't pay attention to the miles he passed, he barely acknowledged the scenery, all he knew was when he pulled over for dinner his head had stopped at Blair, it was aching and he was body sore. After eating a sandwich platter and washing up he hit the road again until he crossed into Illinois and then onwards towards Chicago before grabbing a room and passing out.

"I should go pick Jack up" Lisa said coming to the table in the morning.

"You'd never find your way in, Bryce will pick him up."

"How will they ?"

"Stop Lisa, if you want to go along that's fine but he's 6'4' with a championship mustache, a cowboy hat and boots. Of the possibly 8 total passengers on board, some of which won't even get off you think Bryce will miss him ?"

"Wait, what did you do ?"

"Lisa, we have accounts with PrivateAir and MillionAire, he's on a Gulfstream 'G' class jet stretched out under a blanket in a gold sided seat."

"I came on the red-eye with no first class."

"You, should have called ahead."

"Yes, well, who knew ?"

"Lisa the fact that you sat in coach at 4:30 AM means the world to me. Get done, I have rounds to make and an appointment in town after."

"We were scared that if you found out we were …."

"On to me I'd bolt ? Seriously you saw the kids and saw the name Pegasus Stables and thought I'd abandon my life's work ?"

"You left Heartland sweetheart."

"I left Ty Lisa and I made that perfectly clear in all my letters and you know it. I left the money for him to start a life, a family to care for him and sent in my fair share to the ranch every year."

"I know Amy but seeing him after."

"He never told you did he ?"

"Told us what ?"

"That on the anniversary of my leaving for the first two years I spoke with him or to him the second time and offered for him to join me, I was in Antwerp and planning the next step the first time. The second time I had just closed on this property and asked him to come build a life with me, to trust me."

"No he didn't."

"After adopting the kids I just let it go and moved on to plan B. He seemed to be doing fine though a bit morose for my tastes. He dated, well amused himself and then dated, I assumed had his share of whatever and seemed content with his life. The practice seemed to be doing well, what more could I have done. I don't know now, or ever knew, what he wanted from me, but the truth is he never trusted me and that was him Lisa, all him."


	4. What this is - Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they were distracted the day before by Cloister, Amy had not taken Lisa into the third barn and her eyes opened wide at the sight she beheld this morning. There was shiny stainless steel everywhere, each stall set up ready for seemingly anything they could encounter. There were several horses in slings clamped to various places on their bodies. There seemed to be a person assigned to every horse.

"This is something to see isn't it."

"My pride and joy Lisa, we designed it. The stalls are completely adjustable, the sling system can literally lift a horse right off the ground with no effort. There is a full time aide on duty for each 4 horses 24 hours a day. Every stall can be monitored by video camera and has a full medical array hook up to a main station. We can X-ray, scan or use a portable MRI in any stall. Oxygen and water taps in every stall and a Vet on duty here, 24 hours a day as well. Any two stalls can become a closed off sterile surgical theatre. Fully heated and A/C'd when needed, fully generator backed up and it has the safest fire system available.

This is the finest equine treatment and post surgical facility anywhere that I know of. When the surgery building is complete we will be able to transfer a horse from here to there and back again by sling or trolly without it ever touching the floor."

"Amy ? Got a minute, John's on the phone with Patrick. I have the X-rays."

"John Hamilton Vet, Lisa Stillman, Horse Breeder and Grandmother, come on Lisa, I'll introduce you to John and Patrick."

"It's about Prince Amy."

"The jig is up John, she's seen him and Cloister, Gran remember ?"

"Ya, sorry, it's just with these two, now ?"

"We're good, hey John, Patrick, I'd like you to meet my grandmother Lisa Stillman."

"Ma'am good to meet you" they both said.

Lisa watched as Amy examined the x-rays on a screen and then on the large acetate.

"That shadow is swelling, we have to get that down to see if there's a chip, massage and ice that leg on and off every 30 minutes, when the swelling is down, reshoot the leg. Has Bert seen these John ?"

"He has and agrees, he doesn't see anything and none of us do either, from these shots we see no damage to the bone."

"There's no fracture John unless there's something under that swelling. Give us 24 hours and we'll revisit this, I am not having my people do anything to that leg until we know what's up."

"Whatever you say Amy, you're in charge. So you took place in the derby yesterday I hear. Wait Stillman, Fairfield Stables ?"

"Yes, that's right"

"My dad and your dad did business years ago. I was young and you possibly were just married. Hartman, heart attack, I'm sorry."

"Hartfield."

"Bingo !"

"But you're a "Bartlett-Fleming" he whispered.

"And Lisa is officially Lisa Stillman Bartlett, she divorced Dan years ago. Lisa was my first client and chased grandpa for years until she landed him."

"A story for late night in front of the fire." John said.

"I look forward to it, perhaps at Fairfield one day ?"

"Sounds like fun, maybe during the stampede Amy keeps threatening me with. It was a pleasure meeting you Lisa, take care Amy, we're off to Dallas for the bball."

"Have fun kids !" She laughed cutting the connection.

"I've ordered the treatment, standard soak ?"

"Yup, let me know if something comes up, anyone else I need to look at John ?"

"No, I think we're all status quo for now."

"Alright Doc, I'm heading into Ithaca for a little while, you can get me on the phone."

"Mind if I tag along, the pictures make it a quaint town ?"

"I love Ithaca, sort of hippyish which is fine for me, I just have to stop at the Foundation office for a few minutes to sign some stuff. We can walk a little after. Let me stop and check on my merry band of miscreants and we can head out."

The kids were not out yet when Amy and Lisa left earlier but were now and rushed over for hugs and kisses.

"You going into town mom ? Can I come."

"Sorry JT not this time, Lisa's coming and you've got chores. How about we all trail ride a little later, you can ride with your great grandfather."

"That'll be great mom, how many more are coming ?"

"From what my birdies tell me maybe one more. I'd say Monday or Tuesday. Betty have someone open the guest cottage please."

"I thought Lisa and Jack are staying here ?"

"They are but when our other visitor shows the guest house will be perfect. Lisa, get a pair of flats on please."

Amy came out of her room a little while later wearing saddle tan chaps over her jeans and a matching light leather jacket. She handed a black one to Lisa.

"What's this for ?" She asked lacing up her boots.

"It goes with the helmet."

"You don't"

"Have a motorcycle collection ? Yes she does." Betty said laughing.

"Collection ?"

"Not a collection, some and some are officially the kids and one is Betty's actually."

"Lead the way, your grandfather will never believe this."

"How many ?" Lisa asked on the way to the 4 door garage.

"Six, just 6."

"Then let's call it the start of a collection, just between us."

"Deal" Amy said as the door opened.

"Is that ?"

"Ty's Norton ? Nope it's mine." She said handing Lisa a helmet and climbing on her custom painted 57 Indian Scout and made room for Lisa. It was done in a dark deep purple with matte black powder coating over the chrome. Amy's helmet matched the finish and Lisa smiled when she looked at the back. " _Miracle Girl_ " was painted along the back of her helmet.

Amy took it easy on Lisa, she'd had the Scout up over 100 more than once but today kept it to the law, 55, at least she tried.

"Why don't you go deal with your business and I'll wander."

"Nonsense, this won't take long, just setting aside funds for the foundation to use."

"Foundation that's the second time you've said that ?"

"Ah yes, well, while Pegasus is a wholly owned corporation there is also the Pegasus Foundation that spends our money so to speak. We have Pegasus Special Needs centers all across the country that have horses we train and supply. It's completely free, all paid for by the foundation. Autistic kids, Down's Syndrome, mentally or physically challenged or just city kids out for a few days with nature, the elderly, insecure. We have several levels for horse adoptions that start with free and the next level is expenses only or a percentage. The balance is covered by the foundation as are vet services provided for those that don't have the wherewithal. We also train horses for the blind, for the elderly and Para horses."

"Doesn't sound cheap."

"Neither are our services."

"How much does it cost to fix a triple crown winner ?"

"Two million dollars and 2 straws per crown."

"You have 6 viable samples ?"

"So they say, got a promising mare ?"

"Partners ?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then yes I do and they will make absolutely beautiful babies."

"I love beautiful babies, you should have seen JT, I fell in love with him the second I held him Lisa, he smiled that little smile and took my finger, so frail and so much pain for such a little body to bear. You have no idea how proud I am of him."

She stopped and collected herself before opening the door. Lisa watched the transformation from worried mom in an instance, after a deep breath, head held high and smiling, she followed Lisa in.

"Hey Amy, they're inside waiting, I'll bring in a fresh pot and I assume they left the bear claw."

"Thanks Bridge, Oh Bridget Murphy, this is Lisa Stillman , Bridget deals with all my correspondence and takes care of me on the side, watches my back."

"Nice to meet you ma'am, here are your calls and accounts Amy. He's on the move again."

She was handed a folder that she opened for a second and then headed down the hall.

They walked along and stopped by a door that read " _Pegasus Foundation_."

Amy walked in and several people nodded good mornings. She walked back to a large office with huge windows onto a beautiful garden and dropped the folder.

"Nice digs."

"I may have sat in that chair 10 times, I come in, drop my stuff on the desk, meet, sign, get my stuff and leave, all this is someone else's problem. I'm putting you on the Board of Directors effective immediately Lisa, welcome to Pegasus, I'll have them send you the big packet of glossy shit to read."

"uhm thanks I think."

"You think ? We meet quarterly somewhere in North America and once a year in Europe, the board and regional people, I can go out into the world more easily now so maybe Paris or Milan for Fashion week ?"

"Yes, I accept." Lisa said laughing "Can I spoil the kids by the way, just a little ?"

"If you can come up with a way to spoil my brood more than I do, go for it."

Amy led Lisa down a short hallway and opened one side of a double door that read Board of Directors. Lisa noticed that she did not knock, this Amy Fleming or Flamande was not the one that walked away 8 years ago.

"Boys, how's life ?"

"Morning Amy" a middle aged man with graying temples in a polo under a blue sports coat looked up smiling.

"Trevor Margolies, meet Lisa Stillman, my grandmother. I'd like her on the board Trev, at least one of us should have integrity."

"So, this is all over, the Flamande thing ?"

"All done."

"Interviews ?"

"Nothing will change Trev, I may not shy from the public but I really don't want the attention either."

"Lisa, Trevor is my crafty attorney, no one else would hire him. The quiet, devious, thieving one over there in the suit is Charlie Rogers who takes care of the booty."

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Stillman, I'll need a business card or something similar when you get a chance and there are some forms we'll get for you another time. Are we ready Amy ?"

"Sure Charlie what are we doing ?" Amy reached over and grabbed a chocolate topped bear claw, took a big bite and then sucked the chocolate from her fingers before slurping piping hot coffee.

"Right now I'm trying to imagine how you ate as a child, and it's scary Amy, very scary."

Lisa chuckled "I could tell you some stories."

"Just one, amuse us Lisa ?" Charlie said putting down his pen.

"Here we go." Trevor said laying his face on his palm.

Lisa giggled at the expression.

"Who did you stab with your fork, Peter ?"

Amy laughed, "we went for the last piece of chicken which I ate while my sister bandaged his hand. I used a fork, he didn't."

"Seems almost staid compared to breakfast in the French countryside and your dunking and slurping."

"Fun group you've assembled." Lisa said smiling.

"Do you want to see these now Amy, I sent the file to your email ?"

" How about broad strokes Charlie."

"37 centers fully funded and working so far this summer, 5 more on August 1st."

"No more ? Do we have horses ?"

"All up and good, that's our limit at this point 50 just wasn't in the cards. We'll open more next year Amy and the two new ranches to the public."

"And here ?"

"12 helpers a week as you've seen and the interns."

"Ok then."

"Sign and please read them, there are cute questions you need to answer tucked away inside as a test."

"I'll read them Charlie, I promise."

"I know you will Amy, plans for the weekend ?"

"I'm going to ravage my long away fiancé when he finally gets here and the Classic."

"Sounds messy, I'm sure you'll do well."

"I'm an officer of the court and it's almost condoning an employment harassment crime listening to you two. I heard you have a date for the last surgery Amy, we're all rooting for you."

"Thanks Trev, I have a good feeling about this."

"I've learned to trust those. I'll see you Sunday if you're around, kids want to swim in the grotto."

"Charlie, Trevor, a pleasure as always."

"It was good meeting you both, oh and here's my card Charlie."

"Fairfield Stables. Fairfield Flyer was yours ?"

"Yes actually."

"Nice horse."

"Oh, thanks."

Amy stopped at the office and grabbed her folder, they took their jackets and walked out.

"Interesting meeting."

"We're not fancy and neither of those two need to work, they do this to get out of the house and do good works, both adore horses. Charlie ran a hedge fund and will literally bet on anything, I met Trev in Mexico City at an illegal horse race."

"Illegal horse race ?"

"To be fair Trev acted as intermediary when my people came in to, let's call it free the oppressed. We sort of had to skirt the border patrol and the Mexican Federales. By the way, that Charlie even mentioned Flyer was high praise, he's a connoisseur of the finest racing flesh."

"Good to hear."

Amy stopped then and looked at her, "I should be honest with you Lisa, I am not a fan of cloning horses, it's something we need to discuss another time."

"Honest is always best."

"Wait I need to stop and get an appointment." She said cutting into a beauty spa.

"Hey Amy."

"Tomorrow morning Tres ?"

"8:00 ?"

"Perfect, hair, nails, legs."

"The rest ?"

"He likes the rest."

"Really! Good for you, all set up Amy." She said laughing and almost jealous.

"Lisa, can I interest you in a little beauty ?"

"What's this all about ?"

"Ty's coming."


	5. What this is - Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What are you talking about Amy ?"

"Where do you think he is Lisa ? The fishing cabin ? He's on his way here and slowing down the closer he gets because he still doesn't know what to do."

"What do you expect him to do ?"

"Hair, nails and legs Lisa."

"That's it, you expect to have sex with him ?"

"No, I'm hoping for much more but one way or another, happy smiling Amy."

They strolled down the street, stopping here or there to look in a window.

"It's peaceful like Hudson but bigger."

"To be fair there are a lot of students and faculty here during the school year, it's summer."

"Define hoping for much more for me."

"I want him to stay and join me Lisa, I'd gladly hand him the keys to that clinic, he's ready for it."

"And ?"

"And what ? I want him to tell me that he still loves me, has always loved me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me."

"Just like that ?"

"Just like what, I never stopped loving him, I still have his ring."

"You've had boyfriends since Ty Amy. He's had a serious relationship."

"I've had lovers Lisa, we fulfilled a mutual need for a time and moved on by agreements made beforehand. Two people attracted to each other without the time for more. Usually in Europe, a week here or there, once or twice a year if that, and not for the past few, compare that to the human battering ram of women. I've had three lovers in my life one of which is Ty."

"Jack shot that down, he was getting a reputation."

"As always too late for my taste, seriously a KO's waitress ? It was gross. He tried to convince himself he was having a serious relationship, twice actually, who was it Stacey and Helena, and walked away both times, not counting me. Did you actually hear him ever say I love you to either of them ?"

"Well no, you'd have to ask Jack how he felt, Ty's never really, I'm sorry Amy, it's, you're not the same Amy I knew 8 years ago, kind of hard to keep up."

"I can't be what I was then Lisa, I'm all grown up and all haired over, but I am the same Amy I was, except now with real responsibilities, people who depend on me, a family to raise, I don't have time for the bullshit anymore. I want Ty back in my life."

"I know how that feels."

"Look, his problem has always been that somehow I could be this famous person that somehow he would hold back by his mere association with me. That he couldn't deal with it. That it needed me to sacrifice my soul, Well, it hasn't, and it's done, the most famous equine facility in the the US, basked in secrecy, no one in the world knows who the fuck I am. I'm not evil, I'm a good mother, a good boss and lonely, I miss my best friend."

"And his inevitable problem with the money ?"

"What about it ? Grandpa lives with your money doesn't he or is you living at Heartland now just a shield for him ? Am I not spending my money fast enough, those documents I signed transferred 1.2 million dollars of my own money, so that kids can touch and connect with a horse just for this summer and I sign those quarterly, though not usually that much. Every horse we send is trained to purpose, special needs, trail rides, used to being touched, hugged, loved. They're sent with stable mates and caregivers in our trailers. We pay for everything. Much of that price paid for by the work I do, my so called gift, my surgeon's and staff's so called gifts. What the hell difference does it make that I refuse to fly with hundreds of other people, wait on line like cattle and prefer some peace when I travel. You know what they put Jackson through since his leg lights up that machine like a pin ball game. My money is earned honestly, isn't it ? We did pay that vet clinic he's a partner in $30000 to fix Spartan didn't we ?"

"You have 6 motorcycles sweetheart."

"Lisa, I run a facility and corporation that billed 59 million dollars last year and chair a foundation that collects millions in donations, I fixed the horse that won the triple crown, I'm not living in a castle, dining out or traveling the world. I work up close with horses, on my knees in their muck. Yes, I have my creature comforts and I refuse to apologize for them. Money isn't evil, it's cost what most people would consider a fortune for JT's surgeries, what would have happened to him, my sweet baby boy."

"How bad has it been ?"

"He's so strong and his spirit is, well you see it, full of life but his surgeries are hard his pain is real and I refuse to let them just drug him to oblivion and he hates it. He cried in my arms after his first surgery for 14 straight hours, pain killers and all, he whimpers in his sleep. He punishes himself to push through rehab and listening to him struggle for one more step makes me so proud of him. He had at most a 15% chance of ever walking on his own Lisa. Look at him, he's a miracle. The girls stay with him through his hospital PT's cheering him on when they can, they're all so perfect to me."

"It's nice to see and they're beautiful and wonderful children Amy and a reflection of you. It's obvious you're everything to them."

"They're my life Lisa." Amy checked her phone screen after hearing the ringtone, "Bryce sees the jet, we should get back soon."

"I'm proud of you Amy."

"Thank you Lisa, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"It humbles me that you consider me a mentor, what you've done here is amazing Amy. You would never have been able to do this at Heartland, this required risk, a gamble made with foresight and vision, a singleminded determination. I hope you get what you want from Ty sweetheart and I hope this isn't too much for him. The truth is he may have been right all along, staying at Heartland and with him may very well have stopped you from doing all of this."

"And now it's done and no longer something to fear."

"I hope for your sake he see's it that way."

"I hope for his sake Lisa, because I swear, if he turns me down, I'll kill him." Amy chuckled.

Lisa laughed as well, "I know that feeling too Amy, believe me I do. Those two are peas in a pod."

"Hey you got yours in 7, I tip my hat to you."

"What the hell is wrong with us ?" Lisa laughed.

"Was it worth it, catching him at 75 ?"

"Absolutely !"

"Then catching mine at 33 will be well worth the wait."

"You have a plan ?"

"Sex first, talk later."

"That just might work, and the kids ?"

"We'll see Ty's demons at one point or another Lisa. The money, the kids, I'm hoping he let's his desires lead him, it's time we both stopped running, I'm an open book, I'm not ashamed of anything, I will answer every question and do my best to lay aside any fear he may have but I'm willing to give him half, not give it up."

They had wandered quite a distance in town and it was almost an hour before they got back to Pegasus and by then Jack was sitting on the porch with Betty and the girls, JT was on his great grandfather's lap.

Jack stood after setting JT down and walked over to the stairs.

Amy pulled up and kicked down the stand. "Like it Grandpa ?" She said pulling off her helmet and stepping over after Lisa was clear.

"Nice bike Amy, you look good."

"It's good to see you, you want me to get you one of these, Lisa seems to like it ?"

"Maybe a ride later, think I can get a hug ?"

"I think that can be arranged" she was crying as he was when they reached each other.

They hugged for a long time and when they broke apart they both smiled. "Some spread you've got here Amy."

She laid her head back on his chest and he put his hand on it and ran it down her hair "Wait'll you see my herd Grandpa." She whispered and he kissed her head.

"I can't wait." He whispered back and then Amy took a deep breath and changed as she wiped a tear from her eye. Lisa marveled at her strength and maturity.

"I guess you met my merry brood and that one" Amy said nodding at Betty.

"I have, you have a beautiful family Amy."

She smiled at them and turned to the door "Come on gang, Mom's hungry."

"About time" Maddie whispered getting up with a smile.

They came in and Jack stood back as Amy took her seat at the head of the table across from Betty. "Come sit here by me Grandpa" Amy patted a chair and nodded to Lisa to sit across from him. "You three adapt."

Jack immediately sat down next to his namesake and the girls next to Lisa.

"Go ahead Jackson, you're closest." Betty said and JT smiled and scooped two big scoops of Mac and Cheese on his plate.

"Here you go great grandpa, help yourself and pass it down, Gran's Mac and Cheese is the best."

"Thank you Jackson, Lisa, enjoy that ride ?"

"It was exhilarating Jack."

"How long you staying for great grandpa ?" JT asked his mouth half full.

"JT, eat like a human please." Charlotte said.

"I eat like mom, she's human."

"Mom's half horse at least." Maddie said giggling.

"Use GG, JT, it's easier on the time and tongue than great grandpa" Amy said laughing.

"We can go fishing in the morning if you can help me saddle my horse GG."

"Well, I'm all for it JT, we'll stay at least for that."

"We can all go." Maddie added "I've got a new dragonfly I made that'll kill 'em for sure."

"Won't make a bit of difference the way you bounce those flies around." Charlotte answered.

"It's a dragonfly Charlie, it's supposed to bounce."

"You coming too Gran ?"

"I'll think about it Maddie, let's see what or whom the day brings."

"You've got at least today Betty, tomorrow's even iffy, he's a pain in the ass."

"Are you expecting company Amy, Lisa and I could."

"You'll be fine Grandpa, we have a nice little guest cottage for Ty."

"Excuse me ?"

"He's on his way Grandpa, I guess you sent him that picture Lisa, the one with me and Cloister you thought I didn't see, the staff mentioned it, we don't allow unapproved pictures especially of me or Cloister."

Lisa looked over blushing.

"I'd say that's a yes mom, who's Ty ?"

"Well Charlotte, Ty is technically my fiancé. We were supposed to be married 8 years ago but we've been on a bit of a break deciding."

"Come on Mom, if you were engaged you'd have a ring." Maddie said laughing.

Amy reached into her blouse and pulled out a chain that had two rings on it. "This is my mom's high school ring that my dad gave me for good luck and this is my engagement ring, they have always been here on this chain, close to my heart."

"Amy, what are you talking about ?" Jack asked looking at the ring and her expression when she held it in her hand.

Amy got up and walked off for a second and then returned with the folder she had received at the foundation office. "Let's see, last night Ty ate at the Homestead Diner, paid $13.00 for dinner and checked into the Wesleyan Motel in Trico, PA a few hours later. He must have filled up and used cash for breakfast or it'll show up later."

"How can you know that ?"

"His credit card hasn't changed, it's still his first, he got it with me after we got engaged. It probably still has my name on the bill he gets. I could have had people track him, but this is easier."

"You know mom, that's a lot of money, why can't I get an iPhone ?"

"First, put that down" she said putting the financials back in the folder and closing them. "Don't be a busy body JT and you know that the reason you don't have an iPhone is because you are 6 and 6 year olds need to keep their eyes on the world around them and their lungs full of fresh air and not on an 8 inch screen pressed to their face in the house. It's disgusting. You have horses, dogs, alpacas and bunnies, a nice room, food, a house with 4 bathrooms and your health."

"Maddie and Charlie"

"Are 14 in High school and still restricted using those damn things."

"Everybody else."

"Jackson Timothy that's enough, I'm tired of this conversation." She sounded more tired than angry and JT knew he'd pushed too far.

"Sorry mom."

"Forget it JT, go show GG around while the girls jump, the Classic is this weekend."

"We're ready mom, who's jumping whom Saturday ?"

"Straws at the event, sanctioned or not Mad."

"Lisa, you want to come, Saratoga is great in the summer and we all get dressed up for a big party after the event, there's a band and dancing and we're performing." Maddie asked.

"And Brin Caldwell." Charlotte said tweaking her sister.

Maddie blushed and smiled "back on Thursday."

"And Bobby Carmichael." Maddie said smiling at her "we'll see how he behaves when he takes third." Charlotte answered.

"Brin's taking third Charlie."

"Brin's really pretty."

"So is your sister JT, and none of this is your business either. You both make very nice couples. And the jumps will choose their winners."

"Anyway Lisa," Amy continued, it's the Saratoga Classic, big hoopity doo up here and I have to be there, it's a charity event that's important to me and you heard them, very important social event, bonfires."

"I'd love to watch you jump girls, but clothes for an after event ?"

"We're going shopping Wednesday Lisa, you can come."

"Nice shopping around here Maddie ?"

"It's not Antwerp, excellent shopping, but we're going into the city which is just as good clothes wise, Mom's got game."

"I see, Antwerp huh, how long is the drive into Manhattan ?"

Jack giggled "mom drive to the city, that's funny."

"I don't understand."

"At 7:00 AM a chopper will land on that field over there and fly you to Manhattan where a limo will drop you on 5th Avenue and remain at your beck and call all day. You'll be sipping Latte's by 9:00, 9:15 at the latest." Betty said with a smile. "Amy took the George Washington Bridge into Manhattan once and reached back for a shotgun half a dozen times by the time she parked. Thankfully Bryce pulled the gun out before we left. This is safer for all concerned and cheaper than her temper. We don't let her drive far these days."

"Another small creature comfort ?"

Amy blushed "I'm not a good traveler, I'm going to spoil you rotten Lisa."

"You'll love Sebastian and Mathilde Lisa." Maddie said.

"Who ?"

"Mom's designers, Chateau Devereux, they make all mom's stuff, ours too." Charlotte added.

"And Christy brings me stuff too." Jack added.

"Christy ?"

"She's a professional shopper and fashion coordinator, she'll get a rack of stuff for JT from wherever and we'll pick. Give Betty Grandpa's sizes, you'll need a suit Grandpa, Armani I think, they actually have this Texas oilman thing that's pretty cowboy if you ask me. You can get boots and a hat in town here or a hat in the city, I assume Ty is still a 40 42 Jacket and 36 slacks, we'll have him measured."

"Ok, I'm in !" Lisa said excitedly.

"I don't know if I can stay here that long Lis and that stuff sounds pretty expensive."

"I didn't ask for money Grandpa and I can't have my children dressed better than my Grandparents, what will people think ? It's not a hotel, we camp for the weekend, campfires, singing. As to the time you have, is it because fishing with your great grandchildren and sitting with JT on the porch getting to know each other is somehow not as enticing as sitting on your porch at home, alone and miserable?"

"We have a ranch that needs dealing with."

Amy sighed took out her phone and hit a button. "Hey Bryce, I may need to send two hands to Alberta for two weeks, nothing firm yet."

"I'll think on it boss, is this a pick up or drop ?"

"Neither, taking care of a small ranch for me, you'll be replacing someone who barks orders and sits on the porch all day, there may or may not be a 12 year old to frown at, it's a fly up to Calgary, they can take turns barking and pouring the coffee."

"Why don't we just send Betty ?"

The table tore up laughing at that, "I'll remember that Bryce Watson."

"Sorry Betty, seemed to fit, that is your job right ? Let me know Amy."

"This place would fall apart in a week without me."

"Jack feels the same way about Heartland Betty."

"Lisa, I do a little more than just sit and bark orders."

"Don't forget the coffee Grandpa." Amy added with a smile.

"It's going to be a while before I can be mad at you I think Amy."

"They really don't appreciate the world of experience we pass down Jack."

"You two should teach us a lesson and retire, we'll do our best to flounder along without you." Amy said with a smile at Lisa.

"Grandpa, those young guys, your partners, you know, Caleb, Mitch, Ty, I have a funny feeling they understand their jobs; vet, feed, exercise, clean, repeat, sell, buy, repeat. You're on the short side of 90 Grandpa, take some time to enjoy that."

"Well, I have horses to deal with after lunch troop, how about you take Grandpa and Lisa out and show them the ranch and our herd after jumping and Jack's tour. Have Grandpa ride Spartan please."

"You run white face Amy ?"

Maddie laughed, "we run puffballs GG, we do have some cows, mom insists."

"Puffballs ?"

"Alpacas Jack, Amy has a herd of Alpacas."

"They seem to be all over."

"The ones at the compound are pets Grandpa, rescues we took in, the actual herd is on the other end on the ranch."

"How big is this place ?"

"Pegasus itself is 1200 Acres outright but in agreement with New York State and the US Forestry service we control 6700."

"Acres ?"

"Yup, 5500 as a preserve."

"Well I can't wait to see that."

"Lisa, with me ? A nap ? Watching the girls ?" Amy asked.

"Bingo" she said on the third choice with a smile. "Every second I can with these three."

The girls both smiled at her.

"Is Lou in NY ?"

"Nashville I think she said Amy." Jack answered.

"Oh well, would've been nice to see her and Katie Wednesday."

"I'll call." Lisa said.

"Don't bother, we'll see them soon enough I guess, I can't wait to see Georgie and meet Wyatt. Lou will take time to come around. We can do this in stages before we get to the screamers. This has actually been nice so far."

"Lou's missed you Amy."

"She missed the old Amy, not this one, this" she said holding up the folder "is going to be an issue Grandpa, for Lou and Dad."

"She'll be happy for you Amy and proud."

"She'll stay up half the night asking herself with all her hard work how come I'm more famous and have more than she does."

"I think she'll be just happy to see you."

"I hope so Grandpa."

"Go get changed girls, I'll be in the medical barn. I'll check in on you."

"3 sets each mom ?" Charlotte asked.

"5 and change on 3 and 5 please. Switch horses."

"Ok coach."

"Come on GG, I'll show you my horses." JT said leading Jack down the porch steps.

"How many you have Jack ?"

"Just 2, I'll get a Hunter Jumper next spring though after my last surgery."

"Just 2 huh ?"

"One ranch horse, Merlin and my performance horse, I rein. Jasper's his name, you can ride him tomorrow."

"And the girls ?"

"4 each because they jump. One ranch, one hunter, one performance, they both do Liberty like mom and the warmbloods."

"And your mom ?"

"Mom has Spartan."

Jack laughed "All she's ever needed I guess."


	6. What this is - Chapter 6

_A/N – Thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate your time in both writing and taking the time to read. I deleted three reviews, and set up moderation for 24 hours, it's off again. I'm fine with people not agreeing with my story line, but when reviews citing 'your' inflexible take on canon reaches close to 600 words and gets belligerent I'm not going to deal with it._

 _To those who don't see the 'old' Amy, you need to keep reading, but she doesn't exist anymore and the 'old' Amy is not who Ty marries in the show either. In the show he learns that growth doesn't mean you're not the same person, generally it makes you a better one._

Chapter 6

The house was bustling early with the kids along with Jack getting ready to fish and Amy and Lisa leaving for an 8:00 AM salon appointment in town.

The day before had been exciting and in the evening Jack and Lisa sat in the seating area of a spacious guest suite looking at a small fire Jack had built more for show than heat as it was summer. "That Jack is one happy boy Lis, exuberant is a fitting word."

"So are the girls Jack, you know what they do, they draw straws the morning of an event to see which horse they jump and they have this routine when they win, which is usually, where they exchange congratulations at the ceremony. And oh Jack, their horses are amazing and look like twins and the girls love it."

"You believe all this about Ty, that he's coming here ?"

"Seems he is and she does and she's going to offer him all of this Jack. She's tired of being alone and wants to live her life with him."

"It's been so long Lis, I know he still cares for her, whenever he sees her pictures in the house or the office that's clear."

"She said something to me Jack and I didn't have an answer. I know he talked to you about both Stacey and Helena. Did he ever tell you he loved either of them ?"

Jack was silent for a few minutes and took a sip of the wine Betty was kind enough to leave in the room. "You know Lis, I can't rightly say he did but he wasn't asking me for their hand either. I do remember that when he talked about them he didn't mention kids which I thought was odd at the time. I assume she's had boyfriends ?"

"I think you'd assume wrong and this may shock you Jack but the way she described it to me was arrangements with men. She'd have to be in Antwerp or the Loire for a week and she had a friend in Europe that she spent time with. Or other places I guess away from the kids and prying eyes. Lovers by agreement. She's only ever loved Ty. She makes no apologies, she had needs and dealt with them."

"It's weird, she's our Amy but not. Jack took me around that Medical barn and she was there working. Two vets following her directions, discussing treatments, she's always deserved respect but I don't know how to describe it."

"I know what you mean Jack, makes you proud huh ?"

"She reminds me of you Lis in a way, she cares about her staff and stock. I still can't get over that whole Foundation thing. She funnels everything from here into it ?"

"And not fast enough for her tastes, I told her I was humbled that she holds me up to herself as a mentor, she's quite remarkable our granddaughter. You need to speak with Ty Jack. I know it's not your way but he's stubborn as a mule that son of ours and you need to talk him through his fears, she's done all this for him."

"For him ?"

"In her words Jack, this facility is the best in the world and nobody knows who the fuck I am. His biggest fear was that she would turn into this monster and forget her roots, leave him behind, truth is she hides from the spotlight."

"She leads a somewhat pretentious life Lis."

"And today I watched her muck out a stall and get down on her knees to massage a horse because it was her and she was there. Pretension tempered by sweat and horse shit. I own an estate in prime Alberta cattle country, a villa in Toulon and I travel First Class Jack, if it's good enough for his adopted parents it should be good enough for him. It's time for him to shake his childhood crap, that burden and pain he bears doesn't lead to happiness, it's become a crutch he uses for his misery."

At a few minutes until 8:00 AM, Amy and Lisa walked into the salon just about the time Maddie called "Fish on !" to the exclamations and cheers of her sister, brother and his best friend.

"Morning Amy and would you prefer Mrs Stillman or ?"

"Lisa is fine thanks."

"Great, I'm Audrey and I'll coordinate the goings on, let's get you some refreshments and some robes. Follow me, Amy coffee and then water ?"

"Yup."

"And Lisa, name your poison."

"Well coffee would be nice to start."

"Followed by your finest champagne Audrey." Amy added.

"I can live with that." Lisa agreed

"If you want a snack just let us know. Amy, want to shower first and we'll get to your waxing and I'll sit with Lisa and see what she'll have."

An hour later they sat through pedicures and manicures together. Lisa was sipping champagne and Amy her water, both wore plush white robes and leaned back with their eyes closed.

"So Brin ?"

"You caught that huh, Maddie is quite clearly a lesbian Lisa, she has never expressed any interest in men, ever. Brin, Sabrina actually, is as well it seems, I'm good friends with her parents, nice folks, he's a doctor and she teaches piano. The girls are young and I've seen them kiss, Maddie turns to mush when you even mention Brin's name. Charlotte on the other hand has a budding romance with Robert or Bobby Carmichael, our neighbors son. The three have been best friends since the beginning, Sabrina joined about a year ago and now it seems love blossoms with the other two. Advanced kissing is recent. One step forward and two steps back or vice versa, I can't keep up."

"And Jack ?"

"A little early for this conversation don't you think ?"

"No, no, I mean friends."

"Sure, his best friend is Carson Carmichael or Cars as he's called around here. Bobby's brother. I'm sure he'll show up fishing today. He's a great kid and a big huge support for JT. April Potter lives down the road, they're away for a few weeks, she's here all the time, somewhat Malloryish but they ride together and run the ranch. Lot of folk around here are off for the summer and a lot leave to travel, it slows down when the college kids leave and the tourists arrive."

Lisa had a facial while Amy got her brows done and a bit of coloring in her hair.

"You haven't mentioned the hair Lisa."

"Oh, nothing to mention, you look remarkably like their natural mother, close enough to blonde, do they know ?"

"I think so, they also know their name is actually Fleming, I'm not sure they understand all this completely but they're pretty good at going with the flow, I can be fickle."

"I have to tell you Amy, your grandfather is falling head over heels for your son and watching the girls jump yesterday was amazing. I'm in love."

"Wait till you see them shop Lisa, they'll volunteer to accompany you anywhere."

"Apparently Antwerp at least, I really can't wait, Georgie is a pain in the ass when it comes to this stuff."

"Mine can turn on the girly girl in a heartbeat and revert to doubles roping right back from the stores. You ask them to come lay on a Toulon beach for two weeks and they'll be yours forever. On the odd times I've had to go to Europe, Antwerp is nice and works for us. I can visit friends and the jumping teams and the girls love it."

"That's all you Amy and though it befuddles your grandfather, I'm all for the creature comforts."

"Fish on !" JT called out from his spot at the small rapids.

The girls shouted out encouragement and advice as he bravely fought his trout. His friend Carson ran to the shore and cheered as well, "bring him in slow JT, tire him out."

"It's a big brown Jack, he's beautiful, keep him tight." Maddie called out.

"GG, get the net, he's right here."

"I got you buddy, just a bit more" as Jack scooped the net up and a beautiful 14 inch brown trout shook inside.

"Get him out GG so we can get a picture."

JT stood for his picture smiling from ear to ear and then his grandfather helped him gently let it go on his way. Jack smiled as JT said thanks to the little warrior as it swam downstream.

"Catch and release GG means we can fish here forever."

"That it does JT and you are a heck of a fisherman, you all are."

"Thanks Jack, Maddie those Dragonflies you tied are awesome !"

"Thanks Cars !"

Cars headed home when JT started getting ready to swim, he had snuck out on chores to fish so there would be a price to pay but his dad was pretty cool. Jack heard the tale told as the boy tucked his stuff in the saddle bags. "That was a nice fish you caught Carson, worth a little extra shoveling, but make sure you show him a picture of that trout and I'll bet he's prouder than mad."

"You bet Jack, no worries. Bye everyone, c'mon Buckles." he called out as he turned his horse up the trail.

"So who taught you all to be such good fishermen ?"

"Mom and Gran taught us but mom doesn't fish much, she comes down and writes in her journal, sometimes she just sits or rides with Spartan. "JT explained. "The ranch hands fish a bunch so sometimes we fish with them."

"JT had his first trout at 4 GG." Charlotte added before heading off with Maddie.

"4 years old huh, how big JT ?"

"Just a small one GG but I was just a kid."

Jack laughed, "Your mom never did take much to fishing, she was more like my first wife who passed, Lyndy, she preferred to sit and play guitar and write songs while I fished."

"Great Grandma Lyndy is awesome, we listen to her music and mom sings, it's a lot of fun. The girls play guitar and Maddie sometimes sings her own songs."

"That's nice to know you like her music JT."

They were quiet for a few minutes before JT spoke.

"So you think I'll like this guy Ty ?"

"I think you would, why ?"

"I don't know, we went to a wedding in the spring and I asked mom why she's not married and she said because she was waiting for her knight in shining armor and it sounds like it's this Ty guy so I just wondered."

"Hmm, well it also sounds like you might get to meet him pretty soon so I guess we'll see."

"Here GG, you better tie one on these dragonflies on so you can catch one too and then we'll head over to the grotto, JT wants to swim and it's good exercise for his leg." Maddie said sitting down and opening her case.

"You tied this Maddie ?, it's very good work."

"Thanks, the harder part was catching the little bugger so I could take the pictures. Do you tie GG ?"

"I do, been doing it my whole life, where'd you learn ?"

"Gran ties and taught us, Bryce too. We like it, focus on a task to make something as perfect as you can and when they bite and you know that you did it, wow it's amazing !"

"Why don't you three head over and I'll stay here for my fish and join you in a little while ?"

"Ok, but you have to call out fish on so we can cheer you on, we'll hear."

"Deal."

They got to cheer GG on after a while though it was a small trophy, it was a fish and that's what mattered. He sat by the edge of the grotto, part of one of Ithaca's famous gorges and watched JT swim. The girls were off to the side reading near the horses that grazed around them. Seeing teenagers read a book these days was almost strange and he wondered at it. When JT was done he climbed out to his towel near Jack and sat to dry himself off. Jack was a little embarrassed when JT caught him looking at the series of scars on his leg.

"It's ok GG, Mom calls them my badges of courage."

"That they are JT." He was taken by this boy he didn't really know. He wasn't flesh and blood but he was part of Amy's heart and Jack was falling in love with his namesake. Hell, he already had, with all of them. He sat and thought about Ty, what he knew and what he'd learned from Lisa.

It was hard for Jack to see Amy's side in all this, she left and hid herself away, he couldn't remember how many times he read her letters to him. Her expression of love to him always tore at his heart. Seeing what she'd built here in 8 short years and the woman she had become was hard for him, knowing he played some part in her decision to leave gnawed a little, but this made him proud. More though it made him understand what she wrote, the need to make her own decisions, follow her heart, spread her wings and grow. He knew he was overbearing when it came to Heartland, he still was, Lisa reminded him of it more than once. He remembered her look of disappointment when she got back from Europe and talked about what she could do, her dreams on full display and unappreciated by everybody. No need to change, we've always done fine with a four stall barn. The look on her face the morning after he walked away.

 _I never want to be the one to stand in her way. She could be great Jack. Go anywhere, do anything._ That's what he said. They all knew after talking to everyone involved in that whole Ahmed business, Lou and Georgie, talking about how she reacted, crying and screaming in the house when she got back from the auction she never made it to apparently. Her confusion as to how this all could be happening. Her reaction at that dinner. Ty said he had always known it wasn't her. He couldn't imagine what Ty's reaction to this place would be though. He knew that Ty would see this as vindication, a confirmation of his worst fears, that he was right. Well, that might be true but a large part of it was his fear that it would change her and it didn't change her, she's the same Amy she was, dedicated with all her heart to these horses and now with a family, making hard decisions for them and the people she worked with.

The camps, what she called her Pegasus Centers. All children or anyone welcome to touch and love and marvel at a horse. Helping the infirm, the autistic and everyone in between, he knew that if she could she would have a 1000 of them. Ty would have to see that, it wasn't the success he should focus on but the fact that Amy was a loving, caring person completely focused on doing good in the world and helping horses and if Jack could be happy and head over heels in love with a rich woman who loved her creature comforts then so could Ty.

"Thinking deep thoughts GG ?"

"Excuse me uhm too soon ?"

"Maddie, it's confusing at first" she said with a bright smile, "you look like you've got something on your mind. Worried about mom ?"

"I am Maddie."

"And this guy Ty ?"

"Seems to be going around, what's your take if you don't mind my asking, a woman's point of view."

"Let's start this way GG, you may not have caught this at the table but asking me a woman's point of view about a guy is like asking a steer who lives with a sheep where their calves are."

Jack laughed "I caught it sweetheart or at least I think I did after I realized that I had never met a man named Brin, I guess the pretty part should have given it away but I'm over 80 so the processor."

"I'll cut you some slack GG, you Ok with it ?"

"It makes you happy and doesn't hurt anybody Maddie I'm good to go."

"He's cool Charlie" she called out before hugging Jack. "You and me are going to be tight GG."

"Uh Maddie ?"

"Right Ty, well, she was all excited to talk about him, when she talks fast you can tell, usually she's talking about a horse, never seen it with a guy, and she closed her eyes when she reached down and touched that ring like she does when she hugs JT after a surgery, like nothing else in the world matters in the minute but for that time he's Ok and back to her. That's gotta count for something GG. I think she's got it bad, it's sad, we've been reading tragedies this year. I don't like the way they end."

"Thanks Maddie."

"Your welcome, oh, we've got to go."

"Right. Let's mount up."


	7. What this is - Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ty was exhausted and no closer to deciding what he would do when he finally saw her. He was hungry and tired and if he needed further convincing to stop, it had started to drizzle. He pulled off in Erie, PA just before the NY border, saw the sign for a casino resort and turned towards it, seeing a liquor store on the way down the road he decided to stop there. After being days on the Norton and staying at roadside motels he needed some luxury, a bath and real food but liquor at these places was outrageous unless you were gambling. Since he would have to leave anything he opened at the hotel before he rode again he bought 2 pints of Hennessy Cognac and an hour later he was in a nice room with a king size bed, climate control and more importantly a large whirlpool tub.

Completely ignoring the prices on the room service menu he let his stomach take over. He ordered a big rare porterhouse steak, fries, a salad and pie. After a brief question and answer session with the order taker he agreed on a 6 pack bucket of local IPA's and sat down trying to relax. He had requested the use of a robe when he checked in and when it was delivered he stripped down and put all of his clothes in a laundry valet bag and called down for pickup. He requested that they be back by 6:00 AM.

After finishing his steak which was remarkably good even if it wasn't from Alberta he started filling the tub, cracked open a bottle of Hennessy, grabbed a glass and the ice bucket full of beer and headed into the bathroom. After soaking for a few minutes and taking a long sip of cognac, he popped open a beer, took a swig and turned on his phone and his iPad. As they beeped and sounded incoming emails and texts he took another sip of the cognac, set it aside and laid the cold beer bottle against his head. He read his emails, deleted those that were crap and answered none of them. Then he called up the picture of Amy. He stared at it until tears flowed down his face two beers later.

He lay down naked as all his clothes were sent out to the valet, closed his eyes and though his mind raced a mile a minute fell asleep as the effects of hard riding, a hot bath and some alcohol took their toll.

When he opened his eyes hours later, he immediately knew two things, his mouth was parched and the sound of pouring rain on the windows meant he was stuck here. After drinking one of the complimentary waters, he put on his robe, opened the front door, grabbed his folded laundry and the complimentary newspaper. He had a mild headache, probably a combination of things, drank another bottle of water, took two aspirin and showered.

After checking the weather and learning the the rain would continue until late afternoon he headed downstairs, stopped at the front desk to extend his stay another night and found a restaurant where he ate breakfast.

He wandered around the lobby for a while and looked at the slots and empty early morning tables then settled near the horse racing pit with a cup of coffee delivered promptly by a hostess without him asking. He reached over to a rack and pulled down a racing report staring at the headline. _Cloister secret solved_. The article spoke of a confirmed confidential report that none other than the world famous Pegasus Stables were contacted and were successful in solving Cloister's yet unnamed difficulties prior to the Derby.

Ty put the paper down and sipped his coffee. Well that mystery's been confirmed, Amy fixed Cloister. The article didn't mention her at all, Pegasus this and that, but he knew, he could see her with him in a round pen clear as day. He wasn't sure what the connection was between Cloister, the Derby and Lisa but he figured they connected there, at the derby somehow, which led to him sitting in this casino holding an iPad sized photo of Amy and wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Pretty woman, can I get you something ? More coffee ? Hair of the dog ?"

"Coffee would be great thanks."

"Your girlfriend ?"

"Was, fiancé actually, maybe still is, I don't know anymore."

"One of those huh ? Want to talk, it's part of the job ?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin."

"I'm off in ten, hour break, how about we begin over there so I can get a muffin and off these feet."

"Why not, I'm on a bike and stuck here till the rain ends."

"Cheryl Parmenter, busybody." She said it with a smile that reminded him of Lisa when she got comfortable in her chair by the fire and sat back to listen to him.

"Ty Borden, Dr, actually, vet." He said and they both smiled and shook hands.

Back at Pegasus, Amy was doing rounds and being accompanied by Jack and Lisa. There was a light rain falling and Amy walked smiling from stall to stall checking horses and signing charts. They chatted about the time gap and answered questions for each other, more gossip about doings than anything. At one point her phone went off and rather than ignoring it this time she checked the message and sighed while putting it away.

"Problem Amy ? Her grandfather asked.

"Plucked, waxed, shined and primed and he's stuck in Erie, PA."

"Excuse me ?"

"You know that feeling Grandpa when you're ready to head to the airport to meet Lisa in the morning, you shave and lay out your nicer clean clothes because you know, you missed her and you're looking forward to being together, you want to look your best ?"

"Of course."

"And the night before, all alone in bed for the last night you start to think of the next night when, you know, you'll become reacquainted."

Lisa laughed as did Jack "The point Amy ?"

"He's in Pennsylvania Grandpa and I'm all spit polished and primed for reacquaintance."

"Why are we having this conversation ?"

"He just booked another night, I guess it's raining in Erie too."

"Ah, well, you learn to live with that kind of disappointment Amy, life happens, flight delays, cancellations."

"Well, I know that Grandpa, but I'm pretty horny."

"Amy !" Jack exclaimed, Lisa just burst out laughing as did Sandra who happened to be waiting for Amy to notice her.

"Come on Grandpa I'm 31 and it's been awhile. Sandy, what's up ?"

"Well, this may not be the best time to bring this up but they're here for Cloister's straws."

Amy laughed at that "leave one for Lisa to take back for one of her mares Sandy."

"Got it, Fairfield Stables correct ma'am for the registry transfers ?"

"It's Lisa and yes Sandy, thank you."

"Amy, Erie is only 3 ½ hours away."

"I know Sandy but I refuse to chase him, he needs to come here, drive through that gate and right up to me."

"One of those huh, wait, this is for that guy on the desk ? You know for a year I thought that picture came with the frame and that maybe you just liked looking at it. So that's real huh ?"

"Yup."

"You know Amy, I could go get him for ya ?"

"Get out of here, don't you have sperm to deal with and a husband and kids at home ?" She shouted trying to drown out her friend's laughter as she skipped away.

"I'm sorry Amy, it's silly for me to think you don't uhm."

"Miss intimacy ?"

"Thank you yes, you have his picture on your desk ?"

"Yes Grandpa, I have his picture on my desk and in my bedroom and I wear his ring next to my heart. Do you really need more explanation ? Why is this so hard for you to understand ? You positively tortured Lisa for years with your insecurities."

"I didn't torture Lisa."

"Oh nonsense, too old, too rich, France, too many pillows, she cares too much, pampers too much or too little, take your pick because it's all bullshit anyway. Tell me Grandpa, please, explain to me, what all that is compared to holding the woman or man you love in your arms. Why is it always more complicated than that ? Money, power, fame, it's all crap. I just want him back and I know it's selfish to think he'll want me but he's on the way Grandpa, no tricks, he's coming on his own. He told me to keep this ring once and had the opportunity to get it a second time and opted to leave it with me. He's on the same break I am."

"JT and Maddie talked to me about Ty. Well to be fair I asked Maddie when she realized I was lost in thought about you two."

"Maddie is the empathic outspoken one."

"And Charlotte ?" Lisa asked.

"Observant, quiet and sharp tongued. Jack is special, he's a thinker and his questions are touchy, Crawl right up and sit next to your for awhile."

"That's a good way to describe what he said to me."

"Which was ?"

"So you think I'll like this Ty guy ?"

Amy laughed "And your answer ?"

"I told him I thought so and he should wait and see and decide for himself. It's the why that I found interesting."

They had moved into her office in the medical barn and Amy offered and then poured them coffee. Jack and Lisa sat in plush leather chairs while Amy moved charts across her desk signing. They both made a point of looking over. Ty's photo was on one side of the desk and the family photo on the other. On the windowsill, family photos she had taken with her and several from since she was gone which was unnerving, especially to Jack, a picture of him in his cross country tights.

"Go ahead Grandpa, I've learned to listen and sign, I'm sorry, I know it seems rude."

"Well he said because you told him the reason you never got married was that you were waiting for."

"My knight in shining armor."

"Yes and he said 'well I figure it's this Ty guy so you know.' I also saw his badges of courage Amy, this is really his last ?"

"That's what they promise Grandpa, they say puberty shouldn't be an issue with his growth but we'll wait and see, for now, yes his last surgery. And Madelyn ?"

"First made sure I was Ok with Brin."

"Oh did she ?" Amy said looking up and laying her pen down.

"Like I said, she came over after I spoke with JT. I was thinking about those kids of yours and Ty, mostly Ty and what he would make of all this. She asked me flat out if I was worrying about you and him."

"Like I said."

"Right so I told her I was and asked her opinion as a woman."

"I know where this is going." Amy said laughing.

"Well, I don't Jack."

"Hold up Lis, let me get it right, she said that in case I didn't get the comments at dinner

that asking her point of view about a guy is like asking a steer who lives with a sheep where their calves are."

"Oh that's delightful, I'll have to remember that."

"Then she asked me if I was Ok with it and I was, am I guess, so we'll be tight."

"Tight is good Grandpa, well done."

"I'm proud of you Jack, I was going to talk to you about Maddie."

"And say what ?"

"I guess that would have depended."

"Fair enough, anyway, she said you seemed excited because you talked about Ty like he was a horse."

Lisa couldn't help laughing about that.

"And ?" Amy asked blushing.

Jack smiled and his voice cracked "And that when you held his ring you had the same look on your face that you have when you hold JT after a surgery, for that moment, nothing in the world matters but the two of you."

Amy turned away and wiped a tear from her eye, "I'm sorry."

"You never have to apologize to us Amy."

"I have to apologize for too many things Grandpa."

"You did what you felt you had to do Amy." He answered.

"I hurt you all."

"You were hurting too sweetheart, you deserved healing just like these horses do."

"At what price Lisa ?"

"You tell me, look at this place and the good you've done in the world. A technique developed here was used successfully by Scott and Ty on one of my horses."

"I know, Scott sent us the files, Bert and the team consulted with him and came up with a surgical plan. I would have sent the surgeon if he didn't feel confident."

"So Scott ?"

"The first of my spy ring and obviously my number one source."

"Amy, I don't know what to say."

"I promised myself I would be completely honest with everybody about everything so, I would have bought Fairfield Flyer had he not been a clone when that deal went south. I was the offer you turned down for Toulon when you decided not to sell Lisa and push comes to shove I'd have bought Fairfield."

"Amy, I never."

"It all amounted to nothing so stop, I was proud that you stuck it out, very proud."

"So you knew about all of these trips, the Vet's without Borders thing." Jack asked

"Yup, Scott was beside himself with losing him all those times."

"I don't understand it or that agreement of theirs." Lisa said more to herself than the others.

"I really shouldn't talk about this."

"Too late for that Amy, you can trust us."

"I financed it Lisa."

"I don't understand." Jack said "Vets without Borders financed it."

"The trips Grandpa, I financed the sweat equity part and it's probably not a good idea right now to let him know that. I will tell him everything, me please."

"So Scott and who else ?"

"I'll give you one more, Haddie Mills."

"From White Horse Ranch, they opened 5 or 6 years ago ?"

"Yup."

"She is a gossip that's for sure."

"Yup."

"How do you know her ?"

"They train specialty horses; Para, companion horses and teaching horses for challenged and spectrum kids."

"Right I knew that, they've bought horses from us actually." Jack added. "came in handy a few times. They have a lot of alpacas too."

"Let it all percolate together while I talk to the crowd of people gathering outside and being nice and patient."

Amy walked out and moments later was talking to a several people outside the office when Lisa called out, "White Horse is Pegasus."

"No fuzz growing on you Gran." Amy called back a second before she came through the door smiling.

"I'm sorry, we're walking again you two." She said grabbing her hat and folder and walking out into a drizzle in bright sunshine.

"You own White horse Amy ?"

"Yes Grandpa, 2300 acres of prime Alberta land. Well, to be honest Pegasus owns it in trust for the Foundation, one of dear Charlie's tax dodges."

"You arranged to buy those horses."

"Yes Grandpa" She said it and smiling at him reached up to kiss his cheek "they were very nice horses by the way so thank you."

"What do you plan on doing with Fairfield Lisa ? They were walking towards the ranch house after a quick stop in the family barn to drop a file.

"I left it to all of you."

"You leave it to the foundation you can keep it until you're, well gone, pay no property taxes and we'll make it into the Stillman Family Rehabilitation and Retirement Center for Thoroughbreds. We'll keep it in the family just change the focus."

"What a wonderful thought, give something back and Fairfield will remain something to be proud of forever."

"And now that you're on the board, a true family affair and you can guide it's future as specifically as you want. Think about it, hopefully no rush."

"I will Amy, thank you."


	8. What this is - Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cheryl Parmenter was 59 years old, the unexpectedly widowed mother of 4 children. Her husband Bernie had died five years before of a massive stroke and Cheryl was left with her family, she was comfortable financially and well taken care of. Her 4 boys had all finished college, the oldest two were pharmacists like their dad and took over his business which Cheryl kept going until they were ready. Cheryl was a silent partner, the brothers insisted. Her third child was a graphic artist in Pittsburgh, working and just finished his Masters, and her youngest back at home, just recently graduated from university, working for his brothers and trying to find permanent work in computer security. Cheryl was lonely so she took a job to be out and with people.

She sat across from Ty with kind brown eyes and a loving motherly smile, pulled the top off a muffin, passed the bottom across to him and said "I'm waiting, tell me your tale Dr. Borden."

He didn't know what it was about this woman but he started to talk, maybe it's just that he needed to talk. He didn't go into much detail about his youth before Heartland but he was forthright that he came to complete his probation and that there was a bad family history. It somehow felt odd saying the words as they forced him to slow down unlike when he rode and thought to himself. He found that actually talking and telling the story out loud made some parts stranger to him than thinking them and that watching someone's expression hearing the words made him feel guilty at times.

She asked very pointed questions about that first year, she asked him to describe his feelings and then specifics about what was in the letter he had left. She asked questions about why he came back, first to Calgary and then to Heartland and then why come back and not just sit down with her and talk once he did. She didn't ask why he went, just why he did it like he did.

"You were 18 Ty and clearly in love with a 15 year old, you went away, it was your place to speak or step aside. She was a child and you her first and one true love it seems. I'm sorry I shouldn't judge, you had no understanding, you were as lost then as you seem now. Her too, she loved you and you disappeared, she still loved you when you came back and not a parent in sight to sit you both down, mediate and make you face each other and apologize. They left you all to battle it out in a gladiators ring."

He knew Amy wasn't perfect and Cheryl knew that as well it seems but this was his life and his story and she focused on Amy's side just to give him a taste of what she might have thought and her fears. She was shocked that Amy was given the task of earning the money to keep the ranch afloat and more so impressed that she could actually do it.

She was also shocked at Tim's antics and basically called him exploitative.

She stopped him again and again to ask questions some of which sliced through him like a knife especially the times Spartan was stolen and after he gave her the promise ring. She asked him to repeat the words to her and then spent time going over their lives after the Ring of Fire. Blair, Chase and that nightmare.

He found her more understanding of Amy's point of view than he had ever found himself and listening to her got some deeper understanding of events he had gone over a 1000 times in his head. Cheryl was also understanding of his position but he guessed she was trying to play Amy's part in all of this, having the discussions with him that he and Amy never really had.

"Where was her family when this idiot Chase turned up, granted she didn't see the manipulations but what were they doing ?" She had already railed on the lack of parenting when he kept extending his trip after the Ring of Fire. "Calling yourself a father and grandfather and acting like one are two different things Ty, your place is to provide guidance which apparently wasn't done for either Amy or you. Parenting is lending a hand to keep you from the cliff not throwing a rope to keep you from hitting bottom. "If you were my son and walked out on my daughter and your job I would have hauled your ass back way before 4 months were up."

The further he got into his story the more incredulous she got. She asked him more pointed questions about Dark Horse, the delayed engagement, Ahmed, Zeus, Charger, the money, the ranch dream, the barrel race and her return from Europe.

"I'm lost with something. Through all these 8 years or so the major breadwinner on the ranch was her, Amy, her work was the only consistent source of income unless I'm missing something. Why was it Ok to live on her dole before you were engaged and not after ? Was it the amount ? The source ? The reason ?"

"I never thought about it, it was Jack's ranch, I always just took it as his generosity."

His hour was up and she finished her second cup. He hadn't finished the story but had come to the point where he left after the final dinner with Ahmed.

"What a nightmare but nothing I think that can't be fixed." She said looking at him. "Look, there's an Atrium through the door at the end of that hall" she said pointing. Head in there, get two beers and I'll join you in 15 minutes. I need to wrap my head around all this. You say this was 8 years ago huh. Before you go, think about this. When you left, after you knew what this Ahmed fellow put her through, you said you realized he was nuts and it wasn't her, did you ask her if she was Ok or if she had been hurt or harmed ? Go ahead, one of those beers is for me, 15 minutes maybe a tad longer I have some stuff to check."

He was surprised when she walked up to him in street clothes, sat down and took a beer. "I closed out my shift so we can finish. I like you Ty, you're confused, but it sounds like you have a good heart."

"Cheryl, that's silly, you didn't have to do that, I'm fine."

"You're a god damned mess is what you are Ty Borden. I've raised a husband and four boys into fine young men, trust me son, you're lost. I'm well taken care of, this job is a hostess position, my duty is to make people comfortable, smile, not serve drinks. My boss is an old friend who knows firing me won't make a damn bit of difference to me and she likes me. I do it to meet people and get out of the house. Did you think about my question ?"

"I did, and to answer you, I didn't, I just assumed she was Ok. I don't like that I did that considering what's gone on in the past few years. I never thought about it till just now actually. She was pretty distraught when I left and from what I heard, well after, pretty much freaking before then."

"You know that all you had to do was hold her, each and every time you turned to leave, thought she was off course, was mad at her, no one held you when you were young, so how could you know it was a simple as that."

"She held me."

"And when she did all was good with the world. You've made that woman a lot of promises over the years Ty, were they made thinking there would never be a challenge to keep them, that there would be no sacrifice on your part ? I understand that you felt betrayed, I do, she should have told you about that man, but where in your promises to always be there for her, to do anything for her, to spend the rest of your life with her, was the clause unless it gets hard or she screws up or you do ? Finish up the story, I can't wait for the last bits."

Ty continued, the bears, poachers, Bob's part and back to Scott. He made sure to mention the brief contacts, the wolf cub, Chance meetings, the awkwardness at the trailer, and finally the bar fight, their last night talking at the trailer.

Then he told her about the phone calls from Europe.

"Three times she asked you to forgive her" she whispered to herself. She sighed and closed her eyes for a second. "I assume you have a jacket Dr. Borden ?"

"Of course I do."

"Go get it and take a ride with me, I've done some checking, there's something I want to show you. I'll be the blue pick-up outside."

"Cheryl."

"Please Ty, it's important, and you've got no where else to be but in your room with a bottle and a picture."

Ty smiled and got up, finished his beer, and turned "5 minutes."

40 minutes later they pulled through the wrought iron gates of Mercy College and Ty looked around. "Nice place."

"It's a private Catholic college, not cheap but good and not preachy. My kids all went to State like my husband and I and my third just finished his grad school at Carnegie Mellon"

Ty didn't really pay attention to the route or signs through the school and it was summer so students were light. He noticed the smell immediately and looked over to the stables as they passed them. He notices the large white horse on the sign and then read it. _The Pegasus Center at Mercy College._

"They opened this place a few years ago. Mercy College has something called the Autism Initiative for helping people on the spectrum cope, get comfort or contact with a living creature, they also focus on helping people with Down's Syndrome ease into normal life while working with horses and helping others. I remembered it when you mentioned the ranch, there've been news stories about it, local stuff. I did some checking after I changed and called ahead, come inside and meet the director."

The building was clean, modern and impressive. There was comfortable seating and pictures of horses all around. Ty stopped and sucked in a breath at the picture over the front desk. Marion Fleming and Pegasus. There she was, drover's coat and hat and down low in the picture a little blonde girl dressed exactly the same way hugging her leg.

"Here" Cheryl said handing him a tissue. He looked at it and realized that he had a tear falling down his face. "Something wrong Ty ?"

"That's Amy's mom and Pegasus." He whispered.

"And Amy I assume ?"

Ty nodded. "They saved my life, Amy fixed me."

"A lot of people look at that picture, can I help you ?"

"Cheryl Parmenter and Dr. Borden to see Dr. Rollins."

"I'll page him, the rumor is that's Pegasus and that woman is the founder but it's really only wishful thinking."

The receptionist had a slight jerky movement to her affect but her voice was melodious and her smile infectious and she sang softly to herself while she worked. She looked up and smiled at Ty and when he returned it, his eyes grew bright and his face lit up."

"Jesus, who would have thought that morose face would turn into that." Cheryl elbowed him. "If I was 30 years younger Dr. Borden we would never have left that hotel if I'd have seen that smile."

"Stop." He said as his smile deepened and he blushed.

"Here's Dr. Rollins now. Dr. Rollins, these people are Cheryl Parmenter and Dr. Borden, I think she called him Ty." She whispered the last part.

"Thank you Jane" he said and then shook hands with both. He led them to a comfortable conference room and they declined refreshments.

"So Dr. Borden, you're a vet passing through to Ithaca I hear and wanted to see a Pegasus Center. Where are you traveling from ?"

"Alberta, Hudson to be exact."

"Really, our horses came from there, White Horse Ranch actually if I recall correctly."

"Then I've probably vetted some of them believe it or not, my partner usually handles White Horse but some of these may have come from Heartland, my family's ranch."

"Your family's ranch." Cheryl repeated quietly.

Ty took the hit and ignored it, "what do you do here Dr. Rollins and please call me Ty."

"In conjunction with Mercy College's Autism Initiative we provide companionship, touch therapy and the like all the way up to employment training. Autism spectrum, Down's Syndrome, functional and occupational challenges. We're also available for disorder treatments where the patient gets comfort, Alzheimers or dementia treatments for the elderly and the like. Sometimes people who just want to touch a horse. The facility was built by a grant from the Rogers Family Trust, the first actual Pegasus Center aside from Ithaca of course. As a matter of fact our first two graduates are here, if you want to really hear some of what we do come meet them."

On the way he informed them that they try to only employ staffers on the spectrum or challenged but very capable in many ways for all positions. "I'd gladly give up my spot for a licensed Psychiatrist specializing in occupational therapy who actually had autism."

Ty and Cheryl followed him out to the stables area and stopped as Dr. Rollins called out "Emmy ?" A young woman who obviously had Down's Syndrome walked over with a big happy smile. "Good afternoon Dr. Rollins can I help you with something."

"Emily Rostrup this is Cheryl Parmenter and Dr. Ty Borden. Dr. Borden is a vet passing through from Alberta."

"Pleased to meet you both." She nodded and immediately put out her hand.

"Emmy, Dr. Borden would like to hear how you came here and a little about you, maybe while you show them around and introduce them to some of our horses ?"

"Sure, you can go Dr. Rollins, you're busy, I'll take good care of them."

"You two don't mind ?"

"Not at all, Emily will be perfect." Ty said flashing that smile again.

She walked them around and they talked while they stopped at various stalls where Emily checked the horses and introduced them to Ty and Cheryl. "So Emily, how did you get here ?"

"Amy came to school and talked with me and then my mom and then both of us. She chose two of us, Mitchell and I to be the first, you can meet Mitchell later, he's working now."

"Amy ?"

"Momma calls her my angel and she is."

"Because she brought you here ?"

"Yeah but when I'm scared or confused I can call her. Once I called in the middle of the night but she was nice. Her number's a secret, I keep a copy on the card she gave me." She took it out and showed it then tucked it away.

"And once you were here ?"

"I'm a groom, assistant trainer and wrangler. My teacher's taught me and now I'm in charge of the volunteers and teach the next class until my next placement."

"Do you have that ?"

"Phoenix where it's sunny and warm."

"At a Pegasus Center ?"

"Yes, mostly children and the old. When I'm there I'll become a full Trainer and try college, Amy says I can and that I'm smart and I can have a tutor if I need. She said maybe I could be a vet tech or helper one day. Phoenix is also a rescue center so there are always new horses to teach and take care of."

"How often do you speak with Amy Emmy ?"

"Not really that often, momma says she's really busy but momma said to call about being scared about college. Amy makes me feel better she has faith in me."

"What's going on over there ?" Ty asked looking over suddenly and seeing a screaming boy who pulled away from his mom and threw himself to the ground.

"Watch" she said. "That's Frasier, he has autism, he gets upset."

Ty watched as a large white horse walked over and reached down to nudge the boy. The boy immediately stopped any movement and turned his head. A minute later he was sitting there holding this huge loving and patient white head while he rocked. A very familiar white head.

"Chance."

"How could you know that Dr. Borden ?."

"He was a Heartland rescue, our ranch. My niece Georgie helped him."

"Niece ?"

Ty turned to her and said nothing.

He walked over closer and watched as the boy now stood, his arms around Chance's neck.

"Look at that will you. He doesn't allow anyone to touch him or anything or didn't until Chance. It's like he knows just what to do with Frasier. He'll hold on to that horse for hours which calms him for days. It's a godsend, a miracle." The woman was his age or thereabouts and obviously the boy's mother.

"Chance comes from Dr. Borden's family ranch, his niece trained him." Cheryl said with a proud smile.

Ty turned to frown at her.

"My family owes yours then Dr. Borden, you have no idea how this has improved his life and helped our family. If he gets unruly we just bring him here and Emily or one of the others takes over. It's changed him."

The woman's face broke into a smile when she heard Momma come from her son's mouth, "that's from this too" she said walking over "he might even hug me today."

Ty blinked as she walked away.

"Do you want to meet Mitchell, he's a trained farrier, wrangler and fixes saddles. He can float teeth too. He's going to Minnesota where it's cold and snowy but that's what he wants."

"I'm sorry Emily but we have to be going."

"Ready to go already Ty ?"

"Yes Cheryl, thank you so much for your hospitality Emily have a good life in Arizona."

"Bye and thank you Dr. Borden, nice meeting you both."

They stopped to thank Dr. Rollins for the center's hospitality and wish him well and to say good bye and thank Jane at the reception desk.

In the parking lot Ty stopped and looked at her. "Mind telling me what you were doing ?"

"Showing off good works."

"That's not what I mean."

"I'm still processing it, want to drive ?"

Ty took the keys and drove while Cheryl gave him directions. They stopped for coffee and sandwiches at a diner. They chatted and Cheryl told him a bit about her sons and more how she misses her husband. "Sometimes life cheats us Ty, we had planned to travel when the boys finished pharmacy school. He never saw them graduate. What I wouldn't give for a chance like you have right now, to be with him for one more day let alone the lifetime that was stolen from me." Ty felt horrible for her as she fought to maintain control.

Ty insisted on picking up the check and they continued on. She was quiet for about 20 minutes. Ty had the feeling he was sitting in front of his high school principal right before he got the boot, again.

"I can't decide if it sucks to be you or you're in fact the luckiest man in the world."

"You don't mean that to be a question do you ?

"I can see where actually seeing that your prediction was true would suck. She would never have been able to do this with you moping around or that Grandfather of hers, let alone her dad if he ever came back."

"He did, he came back when she left. He's always blamed me."

"He sounds the type to point fingers, the problem is that her being successful was never really your issue was it Ty, not the money or the lie, it was the fame had she actually used that moment to seek for more, to build on her success, those contacts she made. You thought that she would get so pumped up by others, so distracted and so full of herself to the point where you would be forgotten. Part of the background. That the fame would consume her and your life would be reduced to accompanying the famous Amy Fleming and examining those horses she couldn't cure with her magic wand."

"I'm leaning towards the lucky side, she gave all that fame and her whole family up for you. Imagine how much she loved you, to have left you her family to watch over you so she could accomplish her life's work in the background. So that maybe one day she would come back and you wouldn't be scared of her anymore and love her for who she is, a woman with a gift she seems to use pretty effectively. I work the racing pit, I know Cloister and recognize that picture. Right now, that's the most famous horse in the world Ty. That article says Pegasus healed him. It was her wasn't it, Amy."

"Pretty much no doubt in my mind at this point, and you think she's waiting for me ?"

"This Lisa sent you a picture, from her phone ?"

"Yes."

"Why else would she have done that ?"

"I just thought to let me know that she was Ok, Amy I mean."

"By torturing you ? You don't think they would have waited to see you over dinner and just let you know she's Ok ? A mother would never do anything that cruel to her son Ty. She sent it because she knows what's in your heart and that Amy wants you to come."

"Why are you doing this anyway ?"

"I told you, I like you, I think you have a good heart and I want to make sure you don't overthink your decisions tomorrow and run."

"Tomorrow ?"

"Why are you here Ty ? Did Amy or Lisa send for you ? Did you think a ride to just this side of the NY border would be fun ?"

"No," and then after a second of thought "I don't know."

"You don't know ? Are you 17 again ? Say the words out loud Ty."

"I still love her, I miss her." He whispered.

"She's a part of you son, you used the words _fixed me_ before, I've never quite heard the expression used that way when it came to a person."

"I was a mess, my life was shit, I had no future. She believed in me. She taught me what love was, commitment. I have no idea why they let me stay."

"Because Amy wanted you to stay or I hope he would have kicked you out like that no good father of hers."

"And now here I am."

"For the time being. I expect you at that ranch at 1:00 PM tomorrow afternoon or I will call Amy and tell her not to bother with you."

"How do you propose to do that ?"

"I memorized the number on the card when Emily flashed it."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, don't believe me. Be in the restaurant at 8:00 AM tomorrow and we'll talk about what you'll do. If you leave at 9:00 you'll be in Ithaca at 1:00 without killing yourself."

"Cheryl."

"Ty, shut up, 8 AM, now pull over and get out. Don't get drunk and don't overthink."


	9. What this is - Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Amy woke at 5:10 and rolled out of bed straight into a hot shower. At 5:40 she sat down with her iPad and was handed a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning Betty what's up today ?"

"Morning Amy, same, same I guess. Horses coming, horses going."

"Could be worse."

They sat and had coffee together, Amy ate and by 6:15 she had answered her pressing emails and been through the family barn. At 7:00 she was at the track having a second cup at a trainers meeting before they exercised the thoroughbreds. Today was a breezing day, easy runs to tone but not strain muscles. They'd be bathed and massaged later and then left to meadow and relax before being stalled again.

They had 12 horses to breeze and since they bantered and took their time it wasn't a speedy process. Amy was an understanding boss who loved her employees. They were loyal and hard working and there was no reason work on a horse ranch had to be grueling. When push came to shove they worked 25 hour days. For all she accomplished, Amy was never a type A personality. It wasn't odd to see the group in September sitting under one of the ranch's apple trees enjoying the fallen spoils of war as if they all didn't have something else more pressing. She often sent her interns off on on trail rides and her hands were always welcome to have their families use the ranch for rides, fishing or swimming. Maybe this itself was part of Pegasus' success.

Lisa walked over when they were almost done and smiling at her riding clothes Amy offered her a run. "Take Tucker's Comet, he's great."

"Santa Anita Stakes ?"

"Yup, it's like the Disneyland of stables Mrs Stillman, who would ever quit a job like this ? You get one maybe two champs in a lifetime if you're lucky. We have 18 multiple race winners here right now just for tune-ups. Diet and regimen. We rotate them by racing season, it's amazing."

"Here, put this on" he said taking off his vest and grabbing a helmet from the rack.

"Thank you Bryce, and it's Lisa please, I would have taken you more for the quarter horse type."

"Why limit yourself, truth is Amy got me into the speed, even my wife Roberta has a Harley now. Just a stretch today Lisa, limit his extension."

Lisa nodded and turned Tucker.

"Have fun Lisa !" Amy called out.

The girls walked over in jumping gear a moment later "Hey is that Lisa ?"

"It is Maddie, no kisses ?"

The girls both kissed and hugged her, "you almost ready mom, should we warm them up ?"

"Go ahead Charlotte, I can be done anytime."

Amy watched as Lisa ran her thoroughbred, her smile evident even from across the track. When she walked Amy over to the jumping ring a few minutes later, the smile never left her face. "I can't imagine what it's like to run those horses everyday. 18 champions."

"Not including those in medical or Cloister."

"I envy you Amy."

"I weigh my success with my sacrifice. Grandpa's gotten older."

"JT and your girls seem to have stirred something in him, and seeing you again. We've all gotten older Amy, tell me about these magnificent horses."

Rocky and Baggins were Dutch Warmbloods that Amy hand picked as 4 year olds and trained for her girls. She didn't set out for them to look so much alike, but they did and she did think it was cute considering. Without numbers at a competition no one except close family and friends would be able to tell them apart. Amy had the girls train them under her direction. Now 8 they were finally jumping and in the youth of their prime. Her girls were wonderful on them. Jumping in the states was different than in Canada and 14 was really the youngest you could be to actually compete and her girls were tearing up the circuit in their age group and making a name for their teamwork and spirit. They rode either of their horses chosen at random by short straw, they had a cute ceremony congratulating each other and always insisted that the official picture had both of them in it. The truth is they jumped for fun and lived for the dances and hanging out with their friends.

The Saratoga event was for charity and they threw a nice party. It was very exciting because Brin had been away and would be at Saratoga for the weekend with her folks. They'd have dinner together Friday and probably Saturday night.

It's funny how Amy had always known about Maddie, she just acted and reacted differently to some things like kissing on TV and in the movies than Charlotte did. One day out of the blue Charlotte mentioned something about a couple kissing in a movie and Maddie just said "sorry you two but I don't think I could ever do that."

"Do what ?" Charlotte asked.

"Kissing a boy, it looks gross."

"I think we all just kind of figured you'd kiss a girl Mad." Charlotte said.

"Oh Ok, that's cool." Just like that.

Amy's phone buzzed at 9:05 and the text was rather breathtaking.

"Mom you Ok ?" Maddie asked. "Earth to mom"

"Fine Mad, you ready ?" She said staring at the message a last time and thumbing it closed.

She watched through them running their circuits and was happy, they each had a sloppy turn and Amy had them run through them again. They switched horses halfway through the runs. Lisa stood at the rail the entire time and was joined by Jack towards the end.

When they were done and the girls were dealing with their mounts Amy started back towards the house with Jack and Lisa. "Betty's not around, where's JT Amy ?"

"Betty's in town I think and JT's in PT. Come on, I was going to check on him anyway."

Amy took a path around the house and through a small section of woods to a lovely cottage with a storybook front nestled in a copse of trees which hid its actual size.

"Oh Amy, it's lovely, what is this ?"

"Our guest house Lisa and I'm sorry you're not in it, next time hopefully though."

Amy opened the door to a beautifully designed family room done in what could only be called Alberta modern. Cushy leather chairs, couches and cushions designed around a large stone fireplace. The cottage had two large bedrooms each with an en suite and a seating area. The kitchen was small but modern and stocked. The gym was off to one side and contained a sauna, steam room, weights, treadmill, stationary bike, assorted arm bars, a whirlpool and an endless pool. When Amy opened the door JT was on the weight bench, Phyllis his therapist was adjusting the set up.

"Hey guys, I'm almost done, 15 lbs mom !"

"I knew you could do it sweetheart."

"He's pushing Amy, he'll be sore tonight."

"I'll be fine."

"Ok JT, 5 more reps and we're done."

"I could do 10."

"5 JT you can injure yourself as well."

"8"

"7 and that's it, you're impossible. I don't know how you live with him Amy."

"It's a burden we bear Phyl. Come on champ, let's see."

JT clamped his arms on the bars and lifted his leg slowly, it was a a struggle but he was steady. By the 5th he was sweating and shaking on the 6th.

"That's enough JT."

"I can do it Phylis, give me a second."

"No JT, you're struggling."

"But" he said tightening his grip.

"Jackson, you were told no, enough please." Amy snapped.

"Ok, sorry mom."

"I'm proud of you sweetheart so proud, but this showing off doesn't help anybody." Her voice was softer but still had an edge to it.

"I know, I get caught up I guess."

"Get showered and changed and I'll see you inside." Her tone had already changed and she smiled before asking, "are you staying for lunch Phyl ?"

"No thanks, I have another client in 45 minutes, busy day today. I'll get him in and see you Friday Amy."

"Early please we have a trip."

"Betty mentioned it, I'll be here at 9, no problem."

Amy had tears in her eyes seconds after they left the room. Lisa took her hand as she took a deep breath to get her control back. "I'm sorry, I hate snapping at him but he's reckless and sometimes he just doesn't get it."

Jack looked over for a second and decided to change the subject. "The large tub in the room with the whirlpool Amy ?"

"Swimming is great exercise for him because it's a zero resistance tool unlike say weights. He loves to swim, he doesn't limp when he swims. With his friends he's always been just like them in the water. That tub is called an endless pool Grandpa. There's a pump that creates a current against you so you can swim in place. JT loves it and it can be used in all seasons and doesn't take up near any space."

"I'll be, swimming in place like a treadmill in the water. What's one of those go for ?"

"That one because it's heated was about $22000 installed. That's American."

"How does a family afford something like this ?"

"They don't Grandpa, all indications at the time were for amputation and progressive prosthesis. There's a wonder of prosthetics these days, some work almost perfectly but several doctors said they could rebuild his leg but that the insurance would probably balk. They set up a program of surgical plans, we looked them over, talked to other orthopedists and we started. I stopped counting at a million. We're also sponsoring two other candidates for a progressive surgery with the team, one from Toronto and one from Kansas. Since we're bringing in the surgeon and his team and we have the operating theatre, they're doing their part for those families pro bono and we're, well, I'm covering transportation and housing for the families and patients."

"And bringing in the surgical team and paying for that and your surgery."

"Yes Lisa, they asked and I can't turn those people away, it only costs once to bring the team, the hospital is also donating their time and facilities. The children need their families for support and I can certainly do that. JT wants to help, he's been on line with the kids, it's important to him. This is the third time we've sponsored other surgeries."

"Jackson's a very special young man. I can't believe he's 6."

"He'll be seven soon enough Grandpa and the girls 15, all born in September, I'll expect you both here for birthdays."

"We wouldn't miss it Amy."

"Grandpa ?"

"We'll be here or you'll send people in to tend my ranch."

"I may just send them anyway old man."

"Amy, I'm really fine."

"That doesn't mean you can't spend a week or two with Lisa in France. You can be fine and take time off."

"I hate flying."

"So do I and I have a solution."

"About that by the way" he said stepping into the house after Amy.

"You want to fly commercial like cattle that's fine Grandpa but I'm sending Lisa home in the style and luxury she deserves. I hope you like traveling alone."

"Thank you Amy."

"You're very welcome Lisa and if you time it right I'll send the girls with you to France and you can leave this old fart behind."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"To what ?" Charlotte asked coming in.

"You two going with Lisa for a few weeks to her villa in Toulon near the sea."

"Awesome, I can deal with a winter tan on the Mediterranean."

"Can Brin come ?"

"We need to talk about this stuff Mad, your girlfriend can travel with you but you two are not bunking together."

"Told you Mad." Charlotte chided.

"I still don't think it's the same thing" Maddie pouted.

"What's going on ?" JT asked coming in.

"Nothing" four voices said in unison and then broke out laughing.

"Great, like I believe that."

"Girls, go help Lisa fix lunch, Gran's in town, there's deli for sandwiches and salads that are ready, I have to get changed."

"Where you heading mom ?"

"I'm going to meet Ty and lead him home Mad."

"Meet him where ?"

"He left Erie at 9:00 with instructions to be here by 1:00 or else. Coming by bike he'll be on 13, I'll pull up near Horseheads."

Amy trotted off and was back 15 minutes later.

"That'll bring him home Mom, what happened to leaving something for later ?"

"Hush Charlie, nothing in this package Dr. Borden hasn't seen before, this is just to jog his memory."

"You go girl" Maddie added.

"You go out in that outfit Amy ? Jack asked.

"You don't like it Grandpa ?"

"Where do you possibly keep your license ?"

"It's safely tucked away don't you worry."

Amy was wearing matte dark black skin tight leather pants and a matching skin tight light leather jacket, buckled black biker boots up to her knees. Her hair was down, her eyes and face done lightly as was her way.

She pulled up behind the Horseheads turn off and into the Forestdale Preserve where she parked to wait at 11:40. She checked emails and texts on her phone and answered a few quickly. At about 12:10 she heard the rumble that could only be Ty's Norton. He had driven hard and probably did nothing but check fluids before the ride and it had a rough timbre to it. She was excited when he barreled past oblivious that she was there and a second later she kicked her scout on and slowly rode down to the main road.

It wasn't hard catching up and she stayed behind for a ways admiring the view, she had always loved his butt since the first time she glimpsed it in the loft all those years ago. The thought still took her breath away. They travelled like that for about a mile until he pulled up at a stop sign and pulled out his phone. She watched him tuck it back in and pull out a map. She pulled up beside him.

He glanced over at her full helmet and then down at the body covered in tight smooth leather and finally at the bike and smiled appreciatively behind his mask. He had no idea it was her. She leaned over and tapped his helmet and yelled "need help ?"

He pointed to a small circle on the map and lifted his visor. She took the map and looked at it and then let it go in the wind.

"Hey what the hell's wrong with you I need that ?"

She revved her engine and raised her visor. "All you need to do is keep up Dr. Borden, if you catch me, you can have me."

He stared at her smiling flushed face and a heartbeat later she flopped her visor down and tore off down the road. He was struck dumb for a few seconds as she pulled over farther up the road and looked back. "Come on Ty, just a little further." She whispered to herself and then smiled when he headed up after her. She saw him slow to pull up and she tore out again. She let him pull up alongside her and toyed with him a while over the miles. His bike was no match for the Scout which was built and designed for speed and her pride and joy but she let him play. She knew he was smiling and could see that boyish grin on his face in her mind through his black out mask. When she hit the last 10 mile stretch she was done playing and pulled back. "Let's see what you've got old man !"

She knew he was loving this when he tore out before her. She rode along with him for a while, hit the gas and passed him at 70 as if he was standing still and a mile later when he came over a rise he saw her patiently waiting at a turnoff and followed her down a long road and through the same gates Lisa had found and all the way up to the house where a crowd was sitting on the porch.


	10. What this is - Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Pulling through the gate Ty was suitably impressed by the compound. He saw the barns, the garages, paddocks, horses, jumping arena and in the distance, the track. A moment later Cheryl flashed before his eyes. She was standing in front of his bike as she had before he left Erie.

"Don't you dare judge her by the trappings of her life Ty. She's obviously worked her ass off to accomplish what she has. Give her 24 hours before going sour on it all and when you can't stand it any more think of that sweet girl Emily and that poor little boy we saw yesterday and where they would be without her gift."

"I'll try Cheryl, I really will."

"You'll do more than try, promise me Ty."

"I promise 24 hours."

"Give me your phone."

Ty did as he was told and Cheryl punched in her cell number. "You are to text me that young woman's face so that I know that you're safe and that she has you."

"I promise."

"Now go, you know where to find me." She reached over then and hugged him. He felt her tears on his neck and then she kissed his forehead and was gone and through the doors.

They got off their bikes and pulled their helmets off together. Ty watched as Amy shook her hair out and turned to him, they both lay their helmets down on their bikes and took a step.

They looked at each other for half a minute and Amy stepped forward. She was staring at his face, almost examining it's every detail, every facet, every line and every mark. He stood still and watched her when she raised her hand to his face and ran her finger across his stubbled cheek. She cupped it and ran her thumb across the same space and down over his jawline. It was then she pulled back, her eyes opened a bit wide but she had a loving look on her face, she trailed her fingers across the somewhat graying salt and pepper hair over the tops of his ears. She had seen the lines of worry and the sadness in his eyes "Wow, would you look at that." She whispered running it through her fingers.

He smiled then, that smile that she had missed and that haunted her thoughts and dreams, and his face lost all it's lines of worry and the trouble they carried and that light reignited in his bright beautiful green eyes and she smiled back at him and the change in his appearance "There he is, welcome home Ty my love" and then reached across to kiss him. It was slow until she gripped his hair and pulled him down. She drew him in and he responded, the years disappearing as he tasted her and felt her respond in kind. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, their lips falling into to a wonderful familiarity. The porch was silent, watching, Lisa was crying, and then Amy lifted herself and wrapped her legs around him.

"Geez mom, get a room." Maddie exclaimed.

They broke apart almost immediately with Amy and everyone on the porch laughing "Sorry Ty, I um got carried away."

"Mom ?" He whispered shocked "Amy, mom ?"

"Come meet my children Ty." She said taking his hand.

"Children, how many children ?" He whispered again leaning over as he followed her up the steps his head bent over towards her. He straightened up and smiled at Lisa and Jack and then looked at the boy on Jack's lap who stared back at him.

"That's him right GG ?"

"That's him Jack."

"Jack ?" Ty repeated questioningly, then looking at her.

Amy smiled at his expression and whispered in his ear, "He's 6 Ty, get a grip," and then "Dr. Tyler James Borden I'd like you to meet my son Jackson Timothy Fleming."

JT got up and walked over. Ty, noticed the slight limp. "It's temporary" JT said with a smile and held out his hand. "Jack or JT will work Dr. Borden."

"Ty."

"Think I'll stick with Dr. Borden for now."

"I'm Charlotte, sometimes Charlie." She said standing and putting out her hand for Ty to shake.

"Madelyn, well Maddie" she said and then did the strangest thing, she raised her hand and ran her finger over his rough stubbled chin and then looked at her finger.

"I will never understand women, it's good to meet you Dr. Borden." Maddie too put out her hand to shake.

Everyone else laughed at the first part of her statement and Lisa and Jack got up to welcome and hug him and introduce him to Betty.

She looked him up and down and then stood up like she was examining a piece of meat.

"Be nice old woman." Amy chided with a smile.

"You make her cry young man I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Betty !" Amy exclaimed laughing again and joined by Jack and Lisa with giggling from the kids.

"Somebody should have said that to him 8 years ago". She said it low and nudged Jack with a grin. "You hungry Amy or has some miracle transpired."

"I'm starved, Ty ?" Amy asked taking his hand.

"Wait" he said taking out his phone. He leaned over with his arm around her "Smile Ames" and snapped a picture to send to Cheryl.

"Sorry, I promised, I'll explain later."

"Girls, see to the bikes please." Amy asked.

"That Norton sounds rough Mom, want us to ?" Maddie asked almost bouncing on her feet in anticipation.

"Go ahead, have fun."

"Wait what ?"

"It's fine Ty, they're 14, what harm could they do ?" She said it holding the screen door open for him while he walked through.

He stared at her and his mouth formed an o when he heard them kicked on.

"Ty, they'll be fine, I promise, come eat and we'll get you settled."

She walked over to the large double fridge and pulled out what was left of the lunch the others had eaten and a beer for Ty.

She settled with a cup of tea while they served themselves sandwiches when JT, and the three more mature members of the porch crew came in and began to sit.

"I thought you were all ready to go fishing with JT. No swimming JT."

"Come on mom !"

Amy reached over and pulled him into her lap. "Jackson, enough, you heard Dr. Sherman and Phyllis, please sweetheart we're almost there. You can't overdo especially on PT days." Her arms were wrapped around him, her face buried in his neck and he was giggling.

"Please don't cry mom."

"Then behave yourself and get to fishing."

"I've got stuff to do."

Amy stared at her and she stared back, "I'm warning you Betty." Amy implored her with her eyes and a nod.

"Fine, JT, get the gear and a pair of my waders for Lisa. We'll saddle and meet you by the porch. I guess the girls are busy ?"

"They've got a project, you won't tear them away. I'll just borrow some of Maddie's dragonflies too, you know just in case." He said and shot off.

Ty sat and watched her and the family she had adopted respond to her love. For a second he wondered if she really needed or really wanted him to come at all. Cheryl's voice slammed into his head again "Take the time to listen to her before coming down on yourself."

When they were gone having hugged and kissed their way out Ty chewed thoughtfully and watched her eat.

"What ?" she asked with her mouth half stuffed with food.

"Well, that hasn't changed." He chuckled. "You want to explain the kids ?"

Amy smiled and retold the Grainger's tragic story as he listened, he had put his sandwich down and stopped eating when she described the girls' injuries. "So the girls are Ok ?"

"As you saw, all around kids."

"And that temporary limp ?"

She then went through a quick synopsis of the extent of Jack's injury, the surgeries and the years of recovery.

"Wow, so one more huh ?"

"One more" she whispered her eyes glazed for a second. She was startled to the present by the knock.

"Sorry to disturb you Amy, I heard you had company."

"It's fine John, come on in, you two should meet anyway. Ty, John Hamilton here is one of our vets, John this is Dr. Ty Borden, he's a Vet in Alberta."

"Pleased to meet you Dr. Borden, John will do."

"Ty, good to meet you."

"The swelling's down Amy, the x-rays look good." He said handing her the iPad and the hard large X-ray films. She looked at the iPad, passed it to Ty and took out the film and held it up to the light. "Is he still favoring the leg John ?"

"Hard to tell in Medical Amy."

"Will he stand still for a 3D and density image ?"

"He may, we can give him some Valerian, it's a pretty defined spot so it'll be over fast."

Ty looked at the x-rays as well. "See anything Ty ?"

"Nope, what's the issue with him out for a test ?"

"The issue is him reinjuring himself, I'll explain after, better safe than sorry, check with Bert but I think we should get the image. Ask one of the girls to keep him calm for you."

"Sure thing Amy, good to meet you Ty."

"Special horse ?"

"They're all special but that one is Crooked Prince who they are hoping will follow Cloister. We're inclined to believe that it was just a hamstring injury that became super inflamed. The 3-D and density check will definitely tell us if there's a chip or deep bruise to the bone or just something we're not seeing."

"You can do that here ?"

"In his stall actually."

"Amy ?"

"Ty ?"

"It's really good to see you."

"Come on my love, let's get you settled."

It was kind of unnerving to Ty that she was like this. He thought at least she'd be pissed a little or in fact, that he would, but it wouldn't stick in his head. He'd had dreams of seeing her again, holding her again and here she was, kids and all. Wow, was all that went through his brain, all he could process for now, that, and he was here with her.

His feeling of confusion was quickly turned into disbelief at another matter when they came down the porch stairs and Maddie walked out of a door of what appeared to be a large garage. She had her hair pulled back and was wearing dark blue coveralls with a Pegasus logo and her name "Maddie" above the pocket.

"What's up Mad ?"

"This, is junk !" she said it holding a carburetor up and then surreptitiously bending her fingers and dumping it to the ground on the word junk.

"Hey, what the hell ?" Ty called out and started towards the garage.

"Ty, Ty !" Amy called out following behind and laughing.

He was upset and stopped to pick up the carb and began to dust it off. He was shocked when he walked through the door and saw his mostly disassembled Norton neatly arranged on a mat and his frame in a motorcycle lift.

"What the hell are you doing to my bike whichever one you are."

"I'm Maddie and lighten up Doc, we've got you covered. Charlie ?"

"There are two that look good, one in Surrey outside of London and one in Albuquerque but he wants more. Pick A or B ?"

"Oops, Correct that, it'll be much cheaper getting here from New Mexico and probably a lot better actually, England's so damp we'll be scraping rust off the chambers for days. One second, and…. and there. Thursday afternoon. Use one of ours if you want to ride, just not the Scout or mom will have your head."

"She's already had his head Charlie, almost chewed it off."

"Enough Maddie." Amy exclaimed laughing.

Ty smiled at her and Amy blushed and grinned.

"So that's it, he smiles and you turn to mush ?"

"Pretty much Charlotte, always been that way."

"How long is that ?"

"16 years and 4 months."

Ty smiled at her and then realized that he hadn't actually explored the space he was in. There were 4 workstations set up, all with full sized rolling snap-on tool cases that must have cost a fortune. There were analyzers of all shapes and sizes. Over each bench was a name "Amy, Charlotte, Madelyn and Jackson" there was a small set of steps parked by Jack's station and four jack stands in the center of the room. On the wall a large sign that said Marauders Motorcycle Club, Members approved.

"This is some shop, all for your one Amy ?"

Maddie hit a switch on the back wall and a garage door rolled up to reveal a small row of vintage bikes. He saw Amy's and walked over. It was parked next to a Norton, identical to his but powder coated matte black.

"That one's to spec Doc, purrs like a tiger. Nice bike, wish they were faster." Maddie said walking over.

"Wow" was all that came out as he walked around. "Is this a '59 ?" he asked

"That's mine '58 Panhead," Charlotte said matter of factly walking back to his bike and starting on the front wheel. "Mad's the black one with the black cherry flake."

"You have twin bikes ?"

"And twin jumpers." Maddie answered.

"And liberty horses." Charlotte offered.

"Come on Ty, you can marvel at the bikes and my awesome daughters later, we need to catch up."

"Catch up ?"

"Use your imagination Ty." Amy whispered and then laughed when she grabbed his saddlebags off the tool shelf and ran out and up the path towards the cottage giggling. He caught up and reached for her waist, pulled her against him and turned her around.

"Amy, what's going on ?"

"Sex Ty, can we make love before all the bullshit, I can hardly breathe anymore you took so long to get here."

He stared at her for a second and she looked at him. Her bright eyes caught him and then she said it in almost a whisper "please Ty."

He couldn't bear it any more and reached out to pull her in tighter. A second later he had his hands underneath and lifted her. Her legs wrapped around him, she found his neck with her lips and nibbled as he walked up to the door, She reached down giggling and opened it and when they went though she kicked it closed and his lips found hers.

"Which way ?" he whispered between breaths making her laugh and point before grabbing his hair and pulling him close again. She dropped her jacket as they moved through the door, and somehow managed to start unsnapping her boots. he didn't even notice the house as he dropped her to her feet and she pulled her blouse over her head. His mouth immediately attacked her neck and ran down over her chest. She was pulling at his belt and pulling down his zipper and then reached to pull off his T shirt. She stopped and examined him, she ran her hands over his chest and across his still youthful abs, different, but yet the same and she didn't care either way. "That's what I'm talking about" she mumbled as she kissed his chest and then nibbled at his neck, while she kept running her hands over him around to his back. God she loved his body.

Their love making was intense to start with but slowed as the afternoon wore on. Amy had absolutely no idea how many pleasurable moments they gave each other. Laying across his side, her leg draped over his and her hair across his chest she felt as at home as she could, his fingers gently running up and down her side.

"This is some room." He said looking around.

"Yeah, it's for the upper muckity mucks."

"So I'm an upper what did you call them ?"

"Uber rich folk."

"Like you ?"

"Are we starting now Ty ?"

"Ames, what is all this ?"

"This is whatever you want it to be sweetheart."

He reached down and gently fingered the rings that were now laying on his chest.

"All this time ?"

"Next to my heart."

"Why didn't you ever ?"

"What my love ?"

"Nothing I guess. What's motherhood like ?"

"Pretty amazing actually."

"They seem to be nice kids."

"They are."

"Maddie, what was up with the face thing ?"

Amy laughed "Maddie's a lesbian Ty, our attraction to men forever a mystery to her, she tends to soft, your face doesn't."

"How old are they ?"

"Oh, the twins are 14, 15 in September and Jackson is 6, 7 in September."

"And she knows she's."

"Always has, even early on, she just didn't get it. Absolutely no attraction to men. She was fine once we told her we just figured that anyway."

"Hmmmm, does she ?"

"Yes Ty, she has a girlfriend and Charlotte has a boyfriend both of whom you'll meet this weekend in Saratoga."

"Am I going to Saratoga ?"

"I hope you'll be going a lot of places with us Ty but I need you to make me a promise first."


	11. What this is - Chapter 11

_A/N – Thanks again for all the reviews. Lots of chapters to come with all your answers._

Chapter 11

At 5:30 Amy leaned over and kissed him "Sweetheart, time to get up."

"Amy ?" What ? Oh wow, it's actually real isn't it." He looked over and took her fingers in his hand.

Amy smiled "I felt the same way, come on we have to get ready. There's coffee."

"It's weird, we didn't get many all night wake up in leisure times."

"We can make up for that you know."

"Amy."

"I don't like the tone of that Amy, we have a deal, sex now, talk after the weekend."

"I don't want to talk Ames" he said reaching for her hand again this time with a slight tug.

"Ty, the kids."

"10 minutes."

"Ty, it's not fair to Betty."

"10 minutes." He pouted or what passed for a pout with Ty, he couldn't really lose his smirk, it didn't matter, the desire in his eyes at that second sent shivers down her spine.

"Just 10 old man ?" She answered giggling while undoing her robe tie.

"Maybe a little longer than 10" he murmured pulling her on top of him, pushing her robe off her shoulders and wrapping her into his arms as she moved up his body.

They ran out holding hands laughing and up the path at 6:45. When they got to the house everyone was sitting on the porch.

"You two stay up talking all night ?" Charlotte asked grinning like a cat.

"Yeah, fell asleep talking woke up late." Amy answered. "Uh Betty you didn't by any chance ?"

Betty smiled and handed her a thermos and a thermal bag.

"Thanks gran."

"You two have a nice talk ?" She whispered.

"You have no idea, we even talked this morning."

"You know 8 years, you could have talked over the phone" JT added innocently.

Maddie giggled.

"Is this conversation necessary ?"

"There he is, I wondered where that Grandpa went."

"He's around Amy, like an old bear though, you just have to poke him a bit these days." Lisa said laughing.

"So how exactly do we get to Manhattan ?" Ty asked.

"You seriously didn't tell him."

"We struck a deal instead Lisa."

"Tell me what ?" Ty asked and then startled a bit when JT pointed and shouted out "incoming !"

Ty stood at the edge of the steps and stared as a helicopter hovered and then came down on the front lawn.

He turned to Amy wide eyed, she had that innocent look and then just said it "Monday ?"

"Come on Dr. Borden, this is the awesome part." JT said walking by. "Come on GG, what are you waiting for ?"

"I don't think so JT, I'll see you when you get back."

"No, no, what are talking about" he chided walking back to the base of the steps, "come on, don't make me do the whole cripple boy routine and limp up these stairs, come on GG, live a little, it's - a - helicopter !" He was pointing with both hands as if Jack couldn't see it.

Lisa laughed and put out her hand to him, Jack took it and sighed standing and stopping in the house to grab his hat. "JT, you are going to love France." Lisa said leaning over to kiss his head and planning to just put JT on the phone to convince Jack.

"Seriously Amy ?" He whispered.

"Ty, not all helicopters are evil sweetheart, it's 10 hours round trip to Manhattan with minimal traffic. I love you and you have to trust me, Monday." She whispered it in his ear before nipping it with her teeth. There was no part of turning him on that she forgot.

"Stop that" he said moving away with a big smile on his face "Monday, I promise." She loved his smile.

"Come on Ty, we are in love with women who enjoy the creature comforts in life."

"I can't believe you're doing this Jack."

"If my great grandson can collect badges of courage I can accompany him shopping in a helicopter, I just hope he doesn't want to get on a roller coaster."

"Come sit by me GG we can look out, just don't get nauseous."

"Lisa sit here, Sebastian sent pictures of some of the dresses." Maddie said patting the seat between her and her sister.

"Badges of courage ?" Ty asked.

"Here you go Dr. Borden" Jack said turning his leg and pulling up his board shorts and showing off a series of long, healed scars. He had seen them in the pool.

"I have seven but there's eight in the set right mom ?"

"Yes there are JT, one more to go."

Amy and Ty finished the breakfast sandwiches and a cup of the coffee Betty had packed then Amy sat snuggled with her arms wrapped around Ty's arm and slept. Ty watched Lisa sitting with the girls looking at dresses. Lisa asked about Brin and Maddie showed her pictures. Then pictures of Bobby from next door. Lisa cooed appropriately at how beautiful Brin was and how handsome Bobby was as well. She was in heaven. Jack and JT were looking out the window. He remembered watching Lisa and Georgie getting close when Amy had left. It was more Lisa than anyone who got Georgie up and going again. Lou and Peter were breaking up and Amy was gone. Amy was laying down now, her head in Ty's lap.

"Mad, check out mom" Charlotte whispered.

"Pretty wild huh ?"

"What do you think ?"

"Girls, stop."

"Come on Lisa, look at her, she's napping, mom does not do that."

"Leave her be Maddie. Now what's Brin's favorite color ?"

Soon enough the 90 minute flight was coming to an end and the GW bridge came into view. The chopper banked and rolled south around the edge of Manhattan and past the Statue of Liberty and two other Bridges. Amy opened her eyes when it banked and saw Ty grinning as wide as he could at the skyline going by.

"Amy, this is awesome." He said it eyes wide with his face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself Ty."

"What'd I tell ya Dr Borden, pretty cool huh ?"

"Sure is Jack. So this is New York City, pictures just don't tell the story."

"Ready Grandpa, landings are always fun." Amy said as the chopper pilot announced they were coming in for a landing and they dropped.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Oh, that's an interesting feature. Takes a second till the stomach catches up, almost like riding a bronc."

Betty was off by a few minutes, Lisa and the girls had lattes served to them at 9:30 AM. Amy had taken both Jacks on a side trip and Ty literally begged to just take a walk in Manhattan since he had never been and was very excited. Amy made sure Mathilde measured him before he headed out and they called Christy with both Jack and Ty's measurements. Amy had texted pictures of the men and described what she was looking for while Lisa nodded and added as she felt necessary. The limo took them downtown and stopped on 42nd and Madison. "Should I wait ma'am ?"

"That's Ok Pat, take a few hours for yourself and I'll text. We'll take a cab uptown. Uhm could you pick up an order at Zabar's for us, have them put your lunch on the bill."

"Of course, hot dogs for the ride back ?"

"A dozen, no ketchup that's just gross."

"You folks are always my favorite passengers."

"Come on Grandpa, JT, we're just around the corner."

Amy led them into the Stetson shop and a salesman walked over to them immediately and spoke with Amy. Though at this store they sold mostly fedoras and businessmen's hats every Stetson store including midtown Manhattan had a signature western wear section.

"We have your order right here ma'am. We'll just get it tied up for you. "

"We need a couple more things, Grandpa you're still a 7 1/2 ?"

"Sure am but I don't need a hat Amy, see" he said showing her. "You need 2 for Saturday Grandpa, 100X Stetson, you'll never go back."

"Let's try that El Presidente in black please.

"Amy !"

"And a nice straw for afternoon, oh that one there with that nice leather band."

"Here you are sir, 100% beaver, our finest."

"Well I'll be" He said running his hand across it and laying it on his head. "Oh Amy, this is nice and feel that hand. 100% Beaver huh ?"

"The finest Stetson makes sir."

"Block it please, here and here and maybe trim an 1/8 off the brim, that should give him a nice line ?" Amy said smiling at her grandfather while raising the brim.

"Agreed, an 1/8 would look perfect." the clerk said. "Initials sir ?"

"JB"

"I like this too" he said trying out the straw and turning his head.

"You look very sharp Grandpa, we'll take the two " Amy said. "And travel cases please."

"Yes ma'am."

"Where's my new one mom ?"

"They boxed it sweetie, you can try it on at home, I got a black one for Carson as well."

"I'm going to take these two out for a treat down to the corner, you wouldn't mind holding these for us while you're getting done ?"

"Of course Ms. Fleming, no problem at all, about 20 minutes."

Amy walked them down the block when Jack's phone rang.

"I was afraid of this, it's your dad."

"Hey Tim, what, you'll have to speak up, Madison Avenue, New York. Lou's in Nashville. With Amy and her kids, Amy and her kids, Tim, Tim, I can't hear you." And then he hung up and promptly turned off his phone.

"Bad connection ?"

"Nope, dropping the news without the fight."

"Grandpa, that's horrible."

"Let him call Georgie or Lou, hey, is that my treat, I've never been in an Orvis store Amy. We get the catalog though."

"I remember the Orvis Christmas catalog Grandpa. I have an order for next month and since I knew I would be here I prefer handing it to someone, actually holding a rod, seeing colors and going over it. JT loves this place and I spoil them with fishing. Three birthdays in September, they grow out of gear like weeds."

"Come on GG, they've got 10000 flies. Floors and floors of them. From the Amazon too."

"And we don't have the time to look at them all, I have some stuff to look at and order and you two can play for a little while but I need my dresses and Grandpa needs his suit fitted as do you little one, so have at it, 30 minutes or so."

As they walked up the short steps to the entrance Jack mentioned "You know they don't seem spoiled Amy, they're almost never on the phone and do you own a television ?"

"I restrict their phone use Grandpa, it's gross to watch these kids. They're pretty busy, I found that putting a tool or a rod in their hand is better for the soul. And of course the horses. It's how I was raised. Who has time for TV, we really never did."

"It sure was how your mom raised you and you've done a remarkable job alone with them Amy."

"Well, Betty is really the heart of the family Grandpa."

"She hates Manhattan and she has things to deal with at Pegasus. I can deal with the city a day at a time. When I have to stay here I go nuts and I can't sleep. I need the country and peace. Betty and you are kindred souls Grandpa, probably why I'm so close to her."

She walked off to the courtesy desk while Jack and JT walked the aisles on the first floor, there were four. Jack loved watching JT walk around looking wide eyed at all the stuff. They tested some rods and looked at reels and cases. JT found a small fly vest that he tried on. It was green with neon orange safety accents on the shoulders and elbows which would make Amy happy. It had lots of pockets and a zip out lining and he loved it. "I'll ask mom. My birthday's coming."

"How about Lisa and I take care of that for you JT ?"

"Really GG, you don't have to, Mom will do it."

"We'd love to."

"It'll be perfect in September when it starts getting cold."

"Sure looks like it'll keep you warm JT."

"Hey Grandpa ready ?"

"Just let me get this for JT's birthday."

"JT, you didn't."

"No I didn't, I was going to ask you mom, really, but GG said."

"Fine Jackson, I apologize, go right ahead Grandpa."

When they got back to Stetson Amy hailed a cab, and they headed back to the dress salon to join the girls. There were three racks of men's clothes delivered soon after they arrived and set off to the side, Amy texted Ty.

Lisa was torn between watching them outfit JT or the girls, she was having a ball and Amy had arranged a surprise which was coming up soon. Amy and Lisa chose Jack a handsome dark grey suit that had a distinctively western cut to it. There were two nice snap up single pointed white shirts and two light linen shirts, one white and one with blue and white checks. Lisa texted Georgie to overnight two of Jack's string ties.

They also picked out a nice dark blue light weight tweed blazer with patched elbows to wear with his new jeans during the day.

JT got some new dress blue jeans for the afternoon and a nice dark blue blazer with gray slacks for the evening. Amy didn't believe little kids should wear suits, she felt that they looked ridiculous. She got him two striped shirts that he liked and no ties which was fine with his mom. She offered both shoes but both chose boots that they either had or would get in Ithaca. "Then you can all sit down tomorrow on the porch and get them polished, JT you're due new black boots we'll get in Ithaca but get the others done for the daytime."

The highlight of the day for the girls were the jumping jackets. Charlotte had designed two jackets with vents that opened so the jackets didn't pull when you jumped. She drew well and liked designing. By using a colored fabric for the interior of the vent when they jumped and the vent opened they would flash a different color or fabric. Without her knowing Amy had sent these to Sebastian and they created the product. They also lined the jackets with it and put a little patch on the pockets to show some color as well. The girls were thrilled and Charlotte shouted when she saw the labels. Pegasus Designs by Chateau Devereux. Maddie hugged Amy when they handed her one for Brin.

All the women joined in dressing Ty. He was nice about all the fussing and was glad Lou wasn't there. They got him a fine blue casual blazer and new dress Ariats for the afternoon with a nice lightweight linen white shirt that Ty said felt amazing. For the evening they chose a mid color blue suit, slim and single breasted with a narrow collar and a thin black belt for the stylish pleated slacks. After some discussion it was decided he looked better without a tie.

"Guess I'll join the boot polishing brigade with these two."

Amy smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Am I done, can I go or is there a haircut coming, why do we have to do this ?"

"Yes Ty, you may go, it'll be about an hour." She chuckled and smiled he was so excited. "We have to do this because this weekend we represent Pegasus and it's a charity event for a very good cause that Pegasus works closely with, and the man who runs it likes Betty and she likes him. We do one of these a year and you showed up for it."

"Gran will dance every dance with Harold." Charlotte said smiling.

"OK then, we've played dress up. I'll be at the all glass Apple store I saw before."

"Of course you will."

"We're in ! Maddie and Charlotte popped up.

"Of course you are."

"Mom ?"

"Ty, you've got the kids" she said with a smile. She wasn't exactly sure who was more excited about being here but she knew it was a pretty close race between the kids and Ty. "girls one of you holds on to JT at all times and the other makes sure that's happening."

"We've got him mom." Maddie said with a smile and her hand out.

On the way through the door as Charlotte passed Ty asked "Girls is there some secret to telling you apart ?"

"I'm straight Dr. Borden."

"Ok, Charlotte that's great, thanks, has anyone told you you're a lot like your mom ?"

"All the time, cool huh ?"

"Let's go troop." Ty laughed and shook his head.

"You have money girls ?"

"And a credit card from Gran mom."

"Have fun, watch JT !" She called out as they left. "bring me back a hot dog !"

"Will he be ok ?" Lisa asked laughing.

"Who knows Lisa, but the girls will keep him safe for now."

Amy turned to Izzy one of Mathilde's seamstresses and asked for some cold water.

"Give me a second Sebastian, I need to regroup."

"How do you live this life Amy ?"

"I don't live like this Grandpa, this is an odd week with the Saratoga. Generally we don't go anywhere. When I have to go it's as quick as I can do it, like today, in and out in time to be home for dinner. It's the charity, retirement for the horses, it's important to me and the girls have Brin and Bobby and there's a bonfire for the teenagers and a dance, jumping, liberty, they're very excited."

"You seem upset."

"It's Ty, I don't want him to think this is how we live."

"This is how you live Amy."

"That's just it, this week is different." She insisted. "Even this one day of being here drives me nuts. The girls need prom stuff next year and now, I'm sending for Lisa to take them."

Amy tried on several dresses, she'd be wearing her coaching gear during the day and for the evening she chose a dark yellow flowing cotton summer dress with blue poppy highlights. This was not a formal event, more comfortable than that but it was Saratoga in the summer and Saratoga was a bastion of old money racing. The dress fit her perfectly.

"That looks like it was made just for you Amy."

"Of course it was made just for her Lisa, Amy is rather particular about her appearance in public, when she goes out that is. I wish she went out more, I'm am dying to make her an evening gown. This yellow is a big improvement for you Amy and everyday dresses, this young man must be important. Sebastian said from his lips as he had pins in his teeth.

"That's all I need, evening wear and the young man is important to me." Amy sighed.

"Don't really fit that other world do you Amy ?'

"Sorry Lisa, I can do the circuit, I'm told I'm rather good at it, early on I had to, but it is so boring and tedious I'd rather just send a check and stay at the ranch, so I don't go. Maybe with Ty, if there is a with Ty after this weekend, we need to just get through Saratoga."

He brought out several other nice dresses for Amy, more everyday things and even some in dungaree cloth. She tried each on and took the one that needed no added alterations. Lisa loved them all and when she was done and Lisa had chosen a solid cream colored linen dress and two other casual pieces which they would alter and ship with a courier. Amy texted the girls and soon they were eating famous NYC dirty water hot dogs, boarding the chopper and heading home.

"I feel guilty being in NY and not going to Maggie's."

"I thought the same thing Jack" Ty said.

"Trust me both of you, you'd be depressed."

"Why do you say that ?"

"It's full of strangers Grandpa, it's very weird. It looks like Maggie's but that's about it. It was doing well from what I saw but for me Maggie's is more than a burger special."

"I guess I can see that."

"You walk in and it's full of New Yorkers, they don't nod or tip their hat, if any are wearing one. No one waves, no one knows you, there's no hi Amy coffee ? it's like the twilight zone where you walk into the most familiar place in the world and it's full of strangers in runners instead of boots. I was the only one in a hat that day by the way, maybe ever, and they all turned to stare at me as if I was the one out of place."

"Sneakers mom."

"Runners to Grandpa JT."


	12. What this is - Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thursday morning Ty opened his eyes and reached over to find himself alone. He recalled Amy waking him at 5:15 and he fondly remembered how she had done it. He took a few minutes to stretch and realized he must have fallen back asleep, or just passed out which was a distinct possibility.

He got up and trotted to the bathroom where he found a note stuck to the mirror. " _Morning my love, coffee in the pot or at the house where they'll know where I am. Come look fo me, I love you."_

Ty smiled and poured a cup of coffee. He sat and answered emails, insuring everyone that everything was alright and that he was in fact at Pegasus with Amy. He waited to send them all at once and then switched everything off not wanting to answer the flood of questions since he had no answers. "I have one answer I guess" he said glancing into the bedroom, the sex was absolutely mind blowing and Amy was as beautiful, sexy and alluring as she ever was. He kept that thought in the shower and while he dressed.

He took a few minutes to explore the house. The two bedrooms and their bathrooms were identical except for the furnishings which were homey and comfortable but obviously expensive and well made. The house was temperature controlled. There was a fireplace in the large living room and small stoves in each of the bedrooms which also had small seating areas. The bathrooms were large and luxurious, large soaking whirlpool tubs and expensive showers with waterfalls and jets. The house wrapped around a garden on three sides with a view of pastures full of grazing horses as the view.

As he was walking around he heard a low knock at the door and walked up to look through the peephole. Seeing no one he opened the door and found JT was standing there.

"Good morning Dr. Borden."

"Good morning Jackson."

"Nobody really calls me that but it's Ok, well mom does, but only when she's upset."

"Does she get upset a lot ?"

"No, not mom, but I'm a handful and overdo and she worries about me."

"Any reason you're here ?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to swim but no one's around and then I remembered you were here the whole time so could you watch me ? It won't take long, 20 minute cycle. Mom reads usually."

"uhm, sure, where exactly do you swim around here ?"

"In the gym, down that hallway." He said pointing.

"Oh, I thought that was another bedroom."

"Nope, it's the gym, come on, I'm the one that mostly uses it but mom likes to swim sometimes. I get my physical therapy here."

"There's a pool ?"

"Here look, it's not like you think. So you'll watch ? I can't really drown but Mom's got rules and it's not smart to break them if you know what I mean."

"I do" he said laughing

"Good, because in case you haven't noticed we make manure around here by the truckload and a shovel is only so big you know."

"I know that too JT." Ty answered laughing, this kid was hilarious. Ty found his matter of fact way of speaking reminded him of the elder Jack's way of talking.

"You know, I like it better when you call me Jackson Dr. Borden, it sounds right." He said it as he dropped his shorts, pulled off his shirt and then got into this small tub about 15 or so feet long. He was wearing a pair of boy's trunks with pictures of sea horses on them. Ty was shocked at how muscular and well defined he was for a 7year old, as he lifted his T shirt off every muscle on JT's stomach flexed tight. Ty had always prided himself on his DNA, he almost never exercised though he did lead an arguably active life. At 33, Ty was still trim and lean. JT looked like he's worked for his physique, no small feat for a 7 year old.

Ty watched as JT hit a button and the humming started along with a ripple. Jack then dropped down, started swimming and not going anywhere. Ty walked over to the edge and put his hand down into the water which was pushing against his hand.

Jack stopped for a second. "It's called an endless pool, GG said it's like a treadmill in the water which makes sense." Then he started swimming again.

Ty sat and watched as Jack swam for 20 minutes until the pool shut down on it's own. Ty really didn't know much about swimming as a sport, he knew how but that was it. From what he had seen through glimpses on TV though JT's stroke and form were perfect, virtually no splashing and his timing looked dead on.

"You're an amazing swimmer Jackson, I'm impressed."

"Comes with the territory Dr. Borden" he said pointing down, "mom says I'm like a fish in the water. I got lessons from the coach too which was great."

"You ready for that last surgery ?"

"Really ready and then I can start jumping in the spring. Mom and I've been training Turk as a hunter jumper and he can be mine when Dr. Sherman gives the Ok. I gotta get changed, want to walk me to the house ?"

"Sure Jackson, let me just grab my boots."

"It's fine, I've got chores so no rush."

"Chores ?"

"Bunnies and the rescue alpacas are my job and my horses of course. You have a horse Dr. Borden ?"

"I do Jackson, his name's Harley and he lives at Heartland."

"Harley, that's so cool, you should tell Maddie and Charlie, they've been building their Harleys for over 2 years. Mom helps, she said she learned from her boyfriend years ago, that was you I guess."

"I guess, we pulled that Norton apart enough times, didn't think she was paying attention."

"Mom ? She pays attention to everything, don't kid yourself."

"I won't" he said chuckling and following Jackson up the stairs into the house. "I'll get changed, help yourself to anything !" And he was gone up the stairs.

Ty poured coffee, walked out with two muffins and sat down on the porch.

"Morning Ty, can I make you something ?"

"I'm fine Betty, thanks."

A minute later she joined him on the porch and sat down sipping her own coffee.

Ty was watching the girls, they were doing an elaborate Liberty routine with two black and white paint horses. It looked like an old square dance and they were very good. One of the hands was off to the side speaking but what he was saying couldn't be heard.

"That's my favorite, the liberty work. Watching her with Spartan when the girls were still hurt made them fall in love with her. She walked on water to them, still does."

"I came to Heartland when Spartan did. He was insane, a mess, but she fixed him. He was her wonder horse, there was nothing she couldn't get him to do, champion jumper, herding, reining, roping, liberty."

"When you're ready, the third barn down there is medical, since it was finished every vet that's come to this place has made a b-line to get there. Last night after dinner when you were sitting out here with Jack and Lisa and she went off to do night rounds you stayed here."

"We were in the middle of talking."

"And now you're having coffee and muffins."

"Is there a point to this Betty ?"

JT came back out then and without slowing down "Hey Gran, chores time, you can come meet my horses Dr. Borden, I'll be in the family barn, it's the 1st one", he said it without missing a step and then trotted off when he left the steps.

"Doesn't slow down much does he ?" Ty said watching him turn into the barn.

"Pretty amazing considering his circumstances, she's always encouraged him to rise above the challenges presented to him in life. She's taught the girls too. Built toughness and individuality into them, tough job with identical twins by the way. They don't know what to make of you Ty, not sure I do either."

"I guess we're back to that point."

"You've walked one acre of a 6700 acre property Ty, trust me the most impressive structures are not the house, garage and guest cottage."

"Cottage ?"

"Oh that's right you're more comfortable suffering in the quaint under heated ranch house waiting to pee that's sitting on several million dollars worth of land we don't mention. Lisa moved out of Fairfield so you and Jack don't have to think about her money or her properties. Hell we don't even have to mention her no good father's ranch either or the diner's or the dude ranch or your partnership in a vet clinic. The poor destitute Bartletts and Flemings."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Fine, I'll accept that on your word. Let's get back to that point. Why are you here ?"

"I wanted to see Amy."

"Why ?"

"I don't know, I saw her picture and an hour later I was on the road."

"Fair enough, that got you to Saskatchewan maybe the Wisconsin border. Why did you come the rest of the way, I mean at some point you had to think about what she would say when you just showed up or what you would say or did you expect her to just kiss you."

"I don't know, I wanted to see her to see if …"

"Do me a favor, lose the I don't knows, you wanted to see what Ty, if she ever stopped loving you or if she still loved you as much as you love her ?"

"I don'" he started it and then stopped. "Yes."

"Good, so you love her ?"

"Yes."

"Think she loves you ? that's a yes or no question by the way."

"Yes."

"So what are you scared of, I mean besides the other acreage and those pesky buildings ?"

"She has three children for one."

"Yeah, they're a bit confused. JT more than the girls, the three of them have never seen her with a man."

"That can't be, she's never dated in 8 years ?"

"Well, you can get the particulars from her but she dated two men in Europe. She tells it like it was more physical than anything but I know that's not true. It's not her way, she cared about them but they happened because they were safe. She knew there was no future, they were 5000 miles away and lived completely separate lives. By my count, leaving out phone calls she spent a total of 6 weeks, 42 days total actually in the presence of a man she was dating. What's that ? 42 days out of 3,000. I imagine your score was better and no, you don't have to answer."

"I dated, no secret there."

"Almost took the plunge once a few years ago I hear now, about the same time she tried to convince herself she could be with a man 5000 miles away."

"Sort of how I felt in the end."

"Imagine that."

Ty smiled at her for the first time that morning.

"The smile is better Ty."

"There's a point to this somewhere Betty."

"Jackson's never known a father, my son would have been, was, a good and loving father." She paused then to collect herself as her voice broke. "He latched onto Jack like a barnacle, he worships his mom but he dreams of a dad. For some reason my daughter, and make no mistake about it, Amy Fleming is my daughter in every sense of the word, thinks you should have that job. You need to show me the Ty Borden that family up there in Alberta thinks you are, the man she thinks you are or can be. She's betting everything that you can see past all of this and just follow your heart" She was quiet for a second regaining the control that shed another tear and then got up, patted him on the shoulder and kissed his head. "She loves you Ty. I have to start getting lunch ready," and walked into the house.

Ty stood for a few minutes and sighed, none of this made any sense anymore. Again, Amy was the same but different. Even in bed, he knew the body but wow, the woman was amazing and he had never had anywhere near the pleasure he'd had in the past couple of days, just being with her again, het touch, seeing her smile and waking up with her in his arms was incredible. Father to three kids, just like that, granted they all seemed amazing, but kids. What would he do here ? Did he even belong here at this stage ? He had another life, in Hudson, he had roots there. Heartland was there. The clinic, everything but Amy, Amy wasn't there.

He saw her walk out of the medical barn for a second talking with a ranch hand and then go back in. She was wearing jeans, a long sleeved cotton plaid blouse, boots and a hat. Exactly what she was wearing on that first day. He could also make out the telltale marks on her jeans, the places where you wipe your hands until you can get to water. Every ranch hand had them, down the sides or front of you legs whatever the habit. Amy worked with horses, up close, she got dirty. Never expected someone to ever do anything she wouldn't do herself. He took a deep breath and headed to the first barn. It was large with a high ceiling and wooden stalls. It looked a lot like Heartland in that it had a distinctively rustic look except it housed 36 horses and several other offices and rooms. Who was he kidding this barn was huge and spacious. Looking around he realized that it was fully modernized behind the quaint façade. He found Jackson on a step brushing down his horse, said hi to him and walked down to Spartan who was very excited to see him, nuzzled his face and leaned in for hugs.

"Hey old buddy, how are you huh, I wish Harley was here to see you, you guys were pretty tight. Thick as thieves Jack would say eh ?"

Ty walked down the row, looking at horses and names and stopped at Jackson to meet Merlin.

"This is Merlin Dr. Borden, he's my ranch horse, fishing, trail rides or just messing around, Merlin's the man, er horse."

"He looks like a fine animal Jackson, and this guy ?"

"That's Jasper, my reining horse, I'm not as good as mom but I hold my own."

"Just two ?"

"I get a hunter jumper in the spring as soon as I get the Ok to jump. Mom and I are training him, well mostly her for now, his name's Turk."

"He's not here ?"

"He's not much for barn stalls, he's got an outside one."

"And the girls ?"

"Four because they jump, they have Rocky and Baggins."

"And your mom ?"

"Well mom has Spartan."

"I guess she does, always has at least."

"And she has all these other horses, mom says every horse that passes that gate is hers to care for and they're all her special horses. I think that's why all these people bring their horses here, because of mom, she's pretty special and people just know she'll do her best."

"She sure is Jackson, and all these other horses ?"

"Some of the hands, Uncle Bert and Aunt Meg, Cass and Alex, some of those thoroughbreds and rescues being trained. Lots of rescues being trained.

"I can imagine."

Ty wandered over to two horses together in a large stall.

"That's Honey and Percy, Honey went blind and mom's been teaching her to stay close to Percy so they can take their owner's trail riding again. She heard about it from the school and wanted to help. They're nice people."

Ty thought back to his blind horse and that fiasco with Caleb and Amy.

"I'm going to wander around Jackson, I'll catch up to you later."

"Ok Dr. Borden, thanks for everything, it's nice having company when I work, it's weird, all these people around and sometimes you're just alone in the barn."

Ty smiled and walked out of the stall and over to a horse standing in a paddock, "Cloister" was written across a bronze plaque on his bridle. "So you're a triple crown winner huh ?"

"Hey handsome, up and about and hanging with the champ I see." Amy said walking over and immediately getting Cloister's attention. She managed to reach up to kiss Ty's cheek. He smiled and put his arm around her, he loved the feeling of her fitting into his side.

"I saw the twins doing liberty, pretty amazing Ames, you must be so proud of them."

"I am, they've volunteered to be part of the entertainment at the Classic. They have costumes, music and a routine. Brin will narrate."

"Hey, Spartan's looking good."

"Yeah, he's getting older, I wish I could get out on him more often but it's so busy around here."

"I'd like to ride with you Amy, sort of been looking forward to it actually."

"Then Dr. Borden, I'll fit you in after lunch and you can ride Spartan."

"No Amy, I want to see you on him, I wish Harley was here."

"Yeah, Grandpa says he's doing ok."

"I think he misses me since I moved out. I have a small stable but what kind of life would that be for him, I'm away all the time ?"

"I guess he's better with his family for the time being."

"I watched Jackson swim this morning in that, uhm, endless pool ?"

"He just loves that thing, swims like a fish too."

"Nifty piece of equipment."

"I guess, he needs it when it gets colder and he can't swim the grottos."

"He's a great kid Ames, I like him."

Amy looked at him then and smiled. "Think he likes you Dr Borden ?"

"He seems to I guess."

"So I was thinking, this ride to Saratoga on Friday is about 3 ½ - 4 hours, how would you like to do the ride on a bike ? There's some real pretty country up here Ty."

"My bike's in pieces."

"Your bike will be fine Ty but I was thinking that maybe I could be the girl on the back of the bike again and we could take the Scout." She was smiling at him and knew she had just made him very happy.

"I would absolutely love that, how fast is that thing anyway, you flew by me like I was standing still."

"My top speed's been 118 mph."

"Seriously ?"

"Yeah but on a oval track, you really need a straightaway to open it up all the way."

"I guess those can be rough to find with cops."

"I think the girls want to ride the Adirondacks for their Sweet 16. They built those bikes themselves, look at their albums, we bought rats, they stripped those down, fixed the welds, ground down the rust, had them straightened, chromed and painted and rebuilt those engines and front ends all by themselves, even some mods."

"Have they ridden them ?"

"Around the circle and on the ranch just to check them and a couple of times we snuck them out when the sheriff agreed to turn the other way. I'll tell you a secret, they've been adopted by a local motorcycle club and they take them out every now and then.

"A motorcycle club ?"

"Yeah the Central NY Marauders, sounds scarier than it is, they're pretty nice guys and they adore the girls. They take them out and sort of hide them in the middle of the pack. They've got vests and everything. They're allowed 50cc's on a learner's so they can ride when they're 14 and they have 50cc dirt bikes, JT's got a little dirt bike and it's adorable but he prefers horses. Rocket, the President shared an after surgery room with JT. His wife Trish was JT's on call nurse for the surgeries up here. They started talking bikes with the girls and Rocket and the club helped them with the body work."

"Amy ! He's ready." John Hamilton called.

"Ready ?" Ty asked

"We can't see a damn thing on Prince's 3D images they took this morning so it's walkies. Want to come ?"

"Sure" he answered and without thinking put his arm back around her shoulder and walked along. A second later Amy did the same around his waist and leaned her head against him. For a second she felt like a teenager again.

They strolled together, that way, arm in arm to the medical barn and without actually realizing what he was doing walked right in and then stopped cold and stared at the facility. Since his arm was around Amy when he stopped and she didn't, they got off balance and he ended up pulling Amy around unconsciously and then swinging his free arm around her to hold her and stop the movement. Ty looked up and every person in the barn smiled and applauded as he held her in his arms.

Amy leaned up and kissed his cheek and then broke out laughing. "Everybody, Dr. Ty Borden, my, something or other yet to be determined."

Ty blushed, smiled and shook hands with the staff as they came up to say hi, figuring he'd remember no one and a second later everybody was back to task. "Amy, this is."

"Ty, horse first, tour after please." She had a huge smile on her face her pride in his expression clearly evident.

"Right, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Ok, we'll walk once around the round pen and let's watch his gait for anything. Come on Prince, there's a boy." Amy cooed as prince raised his head and started forward. He seemed to do just fine. Amy walked in front of him and let out her long lead walking backward and watching him. She continued through to the round pen that Ty opened for her and let him out a bit more. At least a dozen staff members stared at his front right leg.

"Easy Prince, easy, that's a good boy." She cooed and then turning her head a bit to speak a little louder "If anyone sees anything now's the time."

"Looks like a no Ames." Ty called out looking around and seeing nothing himself.

"Come on Prince let's have a little canter" Amy clicked her tongue and swung the lead. She noticed a video rolling and looked back to Prince as he trotted. "I've got nothing, he looks fine, anyone see anything ?" When she acknowledged the no's and nope's "Ok then we need all the film we can get of his last race, every angle. Let's find where he injured that hamstring, and if that's not it, his last training runs."

Amy slowed and stopped him and got down to check his legs. She held her hand on his neck and checked his respiration.

"What do you hope to find ?"

"Like always Ty, the key to a horses problems usually lies in the past. If we can find the moment of injury we can try to recreate it and follow the injury path. We'll get a load of information from that and then check to see if at an extreme it could have caused what we saw and hopefully gauge if it's a permanent issue or not or susceptible to reinjury."

"So how exactly do you …." He started when a young boy's voice cut through.

"Amy, Amy !" The call from the little boy sounded sad and scared.

Amy looked up knowing it was Carson. "Cars, what's wrong sweetheart ?"

"It's Buck, he slipped and scratched his side against the barn and we need his special medicine, I think it's bad." He had been crying and looked so horrified.

"Somebody get Prince into a meadow for an hour and let him wander and graze, he must be sick of those stalls and he can use the exercise. Let's schedule a light lunge for him tomorrow morning."

"Come on Cars, let's get a look at him."

"Ok, he'll be alright won't he ?" He said as she reached around him for a hug.

"I think so sweetheart but let's look. "Hi Buck, how are you doing boy ?"

She led Buckle in the medical barn and tied him off at a empty stall.

"Cars, it's your job to keep him calm, think you can do that like I taught you ?" Carson nodded "Ok, keep him calm while Dr. Borden and I wash and get gloves Ok ? Katie, pull up Buckle Carmichael's records please, and he'll need an allergy to antibiotics badge. Check his last deworming paste for me as well please."

"Dr. Borden please sign here before you scrub in." A young man in scrubs asked.

"What am I signing ?"

"30 day visiting overseas vet certification for New York State. It's the first step in the process. You can work under our license."

Ty looked at him for a second, nodded his head and signed. Just like that huh, I work for Amy Fleming he thought and then smiled.

They washed up across from each other. Amy looked up and smiled. "I wish it wasn't Buck but this is nice."

"If I didn't know better Amy."

"Don't you dare suggest what is going on in your mind Ty Borden, I would never, and to Carson, he's like a son to me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way but you are enjoying this too much and seriously, how much clout do you have to have to be able to license me just like that."

"Please Ty, let's just enjoy a moment of the life we promised each other."

Ty looked up while she was scrubbing, closed his eyes for a second and returned his focus to his hands.

"Would someone please call Betty and get Jackson over here to stand with his best friend." She called out.

"Carson, does anyone know you're here ?"

"Bobby walked with me, he's in the motorcycle shop, mom sent us because of Buck's allergy. So we walked him over. Is it bad Amy ?"

"I think it looks worse than it is because of the dirt Cars but because of his allergy we're going to keep him here for a couple days and make sure it closes and starts healing with no infections. You can visit whenever you want and I'll assign uhm."

"I'll do it Amy, Ok with you buddy."

"Thanks Katie, I know you love Buck."

"And you little man" she said and smiled at him and then gave him a little hug. "I think Carlo is my overnight."

"I like Carlo."

Amy smiled "Let's get him a mash set up, heavy buckwheat, chamomile, bergamot, echinacea and rose hips. I guess bee pollen and some honey, Buck likes his sweets. You can share an apple with him later Cars."

"He's fine on everything Amy, vaccines and paste."

"Thanks Katie, Ok get me a sterile water wash set-up and let's clean this."

"Hey Buck, hey boy ! oh man Cars, I'm sorry, he Ok mom ?"

"We're looking now JT, stand with Cars, he's scared."

"He'll be fine Cars, my mom's looking at him."

"I assume you've got this one Ames, no antibiotics I see."

"Let's clean this off first and you can help me set the bandage Ty."

Amy cleaned the wound slowly,

Amy sprayed the wound gently with sterile water and then patted it with a sterile bandage. "Talk to him softly Cars and T Touch." She very gently and patiently repeated the process until she was sure it was clean and every spec of dirt had been washed away. She then placed a thin gauze on the wound and held her palm up to it.

"Carson, do you want to see it, it's all cleaned off. Remember when Maddie scraped her knee and shin real bad."

"Yeah. I don't have to see, hearing is enough."

"That's fine sweetheart, well that's what it's like plus he's certainly scraped off some hair so there will be a patch for a while before it grows back Ok ? He doesn't seem to be in pain at all maybe just a little scared at all the fuss and attention. I can't see or feel any sign of infection. I'm going to make him a bandage with medicine and we'll let him rest. Do we have a nice clean stall ready ?"

"I'll come and muck him out in the morning and stay with him."

"That's fine Carson but you remember we're going away tomorrow."

"I know but Katie and Carlo will take care of him and I can see him when I get back and Katie can send pictures to you so I can see him right ?"

"You bet Cars" Katie said smiling, "now let's let Amy get his bandage ready and we'll take Buck here next door because he's not sick enough to be here in the hospital."

"Stall 16 is free Amy. Come on guys, let's get some bedding and hay down for him and let Amy and Dr. Borden work."

"Thanks Katie." Amy said with a smile.

Amy led Ty into a large room with stainless steel counters and shelves full of bottles of clearly marked herbs, infusions, oils and there were books, tons of them. This was the facilities supplements center and part of what set Pegasus apart from other centers. She removed the gloves she was wearing and put on fresh ones then grabbed her mortar. She added red clover, Neem, Rose Hips, charcoal, honey and some olive oil and began mashing it together, when it was broken up and smoothed by practiced hands into a paste smooth she cut open the bandage wrapper and smeared the mixture onto it.

Ty joined her a minute later and she smiled at him and handed him the bandage, grabbed a few clean strips of cloth and the bucket left by a hand and followed him out to the stall. She watched as he knelt on a blanket and removed the damp sterile cloth Amy had left, replacing it with the poultice then reaching for the linen Amy was handing him and then switching so he could finish. When it was tied securely they backed out and Amy hung his mash.

Ty followed her back into the supplement room, discarded the old bandage he had removed and watched as she put her remedies back on the shelf, washed out the mortar and pestle and listed the poultice on his chart, iPad actually. She initialed it as did Ty, then she kissed him and followed him out to the small group standing at Buckles new stall for the time being.

"We'll check him before bed and check the leg in the morning and change that as needed or every 6" Amy said. "He seems pretty calm, if the wound improves I think we'll be able to send him home Sunday with a supply of the poultice and herbal supplements, it's actually not that bad and already has top skin starting."

"Car's if it's healing well by tomorrow night we'll have them move him between Jasper and Merlin so he's got friends."

Carson reached over to Amy who was kneeling while talking to him and he threw his arms around her. "Thank you Amy, I was so scared, it happened so fast."

"It's ok Carson, how about you go off with JT and find out about lunch and I'll call your mom. Maybe you can stay over and we can put a tent here and you can stay near him tonight with JT."

"I'd feel better, he doesn't know any of the other horses here and I know Carlo has other stuff to do so I can take care of Buck."

"He'll have you today and tomorrow night he'll be with his besties."

"See Cars, nothing to it, my mom can fix anything."

Ty smiled at her, a tent in the barn, she really thought of everything. He flashed to Emily's face and remembered her smile when she talked about Amy.

"I'll help you set the tent up Cars."

"Thanks Katie." Carson said smiling.

The boys ran off and Amy stayed to talk with Katie. "Thanks for doing this Katie and thank Carlo for me."

"Come on Amy, Cars is family so Buckle's family."

Amy smiled and gave her a hug.

"Ty you want the tour now or we can check on your bike, Bobby's here and I want to peek in."

"So Amy, Charlie and Bobby, Maddie and Brin. Young love on the ranch, ahhh, it's so good to see" Katie said smiling at her and Ty.

"Cut it out Katie and please can we not have the rampant rumor mill."

"Sure Boss, we'll all just forget the kiss and the whole leg wrapping lock thing the other day."

"Tell me there isn't a pool ?"

"Pool ? I have no idea what you mean. See ya Amy, horses calling."

"Go on."

"Have a good lunch boss." She said laughing.


	13. What this is - Chapter 13

_A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and PM's I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this. I'm not interested in moderating the reviewers so please be kind. I understand not agreeing with the premise of a story but as several have said, this is a FanFic, it's been 8 years since they've seen each other, perhaps everyone has matured and slowed down just a bit._

Chapter 13

After Lunch, they strolled into the barn and over to the family horses where Amy got Spartan out and clipped off.

"Who would you like to ride Ty ?" She said as her hand swept passed several stalls opposite Spartan.

"Amy, these horses are beautiful."

"I know "she giggled "they're my beautiful mares collection I guess. We rescued them over the years and I can't bear to give them away so they're rotation ranch and trail horses. This is Lyric, Dancer and Chrystal. Dancer came pregnant with Chrystal.

"Have a favorite ?"

"Not really, take Lyric, the other two were out this morning" she said checking the iPad station.

They saddled and rode slowly out past the other barns. They were joined immediately by two dogs who ran or trotted on either side of them.

"They follow you everywhere ?"

"They seem to sense when I'm working and steer clear but we're heading towards their job so I guess they figure what the hell."

"Their job ?"

"My hobby, Dodger and Duncan here are Australian Herders, I trained them."

"You any good ?"

"I've got game."

"How much game ?"

"Guess you'll see next week."

"Ames, I'm going to have to go back to Alberta."

"I know Ty, a few weeks, Scott's fine with it."

"You've spoken to Scott ?"

"For years."

"I'll have to process that I guess."

"Ty, promise me something."

"What Amy ?"

"Promise you won't run away from me."

"You know, in the past few days two mothers have basically given me that very same advice, and Lisa, not being one of those, keeps looking at me like she's next. So considering, I promise not to do anything like that before talking it all out with you."

"Two mothers, neither Lisa and I assume not Lily is going to take some explaining. Wait has Betty said something to you ?"

"That's one, and please don't be mad at her. She loves you very much Ames."

"I couldn't be mad at her, she's pushed this for a long time and I can't imagine she didn't play some role in the grand reunion, I love her too."

"The other mom ?"

"That's a long story best left for later."

She looked at him for a second and nodded, "fair enough."

"Good, so how big is this place ?"

Amy described the ranch and the deal with the various government agencies. As they rode he noticed meadows filled with horses everywhere.

"You've got a lot of horses here Amy."

"From the spring through fall we run somewhere up to 200 horses here. I think this is about 160 now but it's really fluid, boarding and taking care of performance horses pays for a lot. Most of our clientele are like John Branch, younger, more modern rich as opposed to old family. Our way, mom's way, makes sense to them and the results speak for themselves."

"And the surgeries."

"They're not all surgeries but medical issues for sure."

"What was Cloister's problem if that's not a trade secret."

"Truth is I'm not really sure, the first few days were tests but he showed no outward signs of injury. While The medical team went through everything I rode him gently, let him be a horse, changed up his diet a little and eased him back to the track. He was a bit hesitant in a pack for the first couple practice runs so a bump or something in a race might have given him pause or hesitation but after a day or two he seemed back in stride so we drove him down. He came here between the other races and back after Belmont."

"So Miracle girl stuff, that probably pays for a lot."

"Come on Ty, stop." She said blushing.

"That paper I signed I guess I work for you now."

"Not really and everyone here works with me Ty, it's a 30 day pass, feel free to have the clinic send a bill, then you don't work for me, just a visiting consultant."

"They call you boss."

"I like to think it's more of an affectation."

Amy felt rather than saw the dogs go to ready position and called them back, "easy boys"

They were coming up on a rise and Ty looked over "what's up with them ?"

"They smell the herd." And a second later they came over the rise and Ty looked out over a field of cotton, moving around.

"That's a lot of Alpacas."

"My babies, they're adorable." She said as she kicked up to a canter and rode down. Ty watched her get down off Spartan and walk into the herd running her free hand over them as they parted to let her through pushing back with big wide eyes swallowing her up following behind. Ty took a picture and sent it to Georgie and Lisa.

When she came out she mounted and routed the dogs forward where Ty joined her. They passed through a gate in the tall fence that opened when Amy punched a code into the raised horseback height keypad and passed into the trees.

"This is beautiful Amy."

"And it will stay that way if I can help it."

"So how does this work ?"

"It's like an adoption really, we keep the land as it is and they're Ok with it. We cover all expenses, including the road through, fire breaks, contribute to the recuse squads and fire brigades. We don't allow hunting, and if we want to build a structure we need approval, so far they've been very cooperative. It's a starter program and they're very happy with the results so far. We also get a tax deferral which always helps."

They rode along at one point joining hands when they turned down what Ty thought was an old logging road. He was surprised when he passed a sign " _Entering Pegasus Foundation Wildlife Rescue and Rehabilitation Center – Access Restricted – Only authorized personnel beyond this point."_

"What is this ?"

"It's our wildlife rescue center Ty, come meet the vets."

Amy stopped at a small open paddock area and sent Spartan in, Ty did the same with Lyric.

"Amy !" I didn't expect you, what a welcome surprise. That's him huh, that picture of your's does not do those eyes justice, that's for sure. It's Dr. Borden I hear, good to meet you, Cassidy Running Bear."

"It's Ty please, I didn't expect all this to tell you the truth."

"Amy insisted on it and the government was fine with it. Come on in, stroll around and I'll get some coffee up and find Alex."

"Nice set-up" he said as they snaked their arms around each other.

"It's a wonder how easy that is."

"Muscle memory."

"I'm all for that Ty."

"Amy ! Not in front of the wildlife."

She giggled when he squeezed her side. They walked past several large netted canopied Aviary set ups "lot of big birds."

"Cassidy's an Avian Specialist, her particular interest is just what you see here, hawks, falcons, eagles, all those birds of prey, there's smaller enclosures in other places around the center and obviously there's other wildlife. They bring them here from around the area for surgery or rehab. The highways are brutal up here to wildlife, we passed an injured hawk the first year the Graingers lived here and the girls insisted on helping it and we literally had no where to turn. We had vets willing to guess and give it a shot and they helped it but that was enough for me. I was lucky to find the Running Bears and they're from Alberta, north of Edmonton. Alex is a general vet, exotics and wildlife and we have vets who volunteer like you guys do in Hudson. It took years before we could do it but I'm glad it's here."

"Amy ! And you must be Ty, Alex Running Bear, good to meet you. Come up to the house and have coffee, good view from up top."

"Up top ?"

"We built them a treehouse Ty, I figured they couldn't resist."

"She was right, come up, it's still breathtaking." Alex said.

Amy turned to the dogs, "rest boys". Ty watched them lay down, right where they were.

He hardly realized it was there before he saw the staircase and went up. There was a large open area with a big open stove and hearth. Leather couches and soaring windows. Ty couldn't believe it, it was living in the trees. It was all a little compact but looked huge with the openness of the windows which were curved out extending the view. He got the grand tour and saw the clever design for the kids' rooms. They were small but looked like a ball to live in. The kitchen, again small but quite adaptable with an outdoor grill. The bathroom was unique but obviously useable. Then he followed Alex up a circular stair to their bedroom which during the day looked more like a lounge, the bed carefully hidden somehow and Ty then looked across to the tops of the Aviaries in the compound and saw the big birds. "Wow."

"For me, it's like waking up in paradise Ty." Cassidy said coming up with a tray followed by Amy with one as well.

"I can imagine, actually until this moment I don't think I could."

Amy was beaming with pride. "they wouldn't let us build a permanent residence on the ground, the vet facility downstairs is actually built to be portable but we don't move it. It's a wink and nod thing. Anyway, one day I saw the girls watching this You Tube video of these amazing treehouses. We contacted the people at the wildlife commission who contacted their attorneys and as long as nothing was permanently damaged they approved us. This structure is entirely supported by steel posts that we disguised as trees. We had the forestry people do the pruning for the structure, our architect had a ball and here it is."

"It's like living in one of those zoo enclosures I've seen in videos."

"Come sit on the deck and have a cup, I hear you've had some adventures Ty."

They sat and had a very nice talk, Ty was comfortable and in his element. They laughed and told war stories of rescues in far away places. Amy was amused and asked pointed questions but Ty got the feeling it was somewhat feigned and that maybe she knew more about his life than he originally thought.

After about 45 minutes, the coffee was done and they excused themselves to continue on and allow the Running Bears to return to work.

"Come by again Ty and we'll give you the real tour" Alex told him reaching out to shake his hand, "coyotes, White tail, fox and raccoons oh and rabbits, hell of a lot of rabbits. We've had moose, snakes, beavers, lots of fun. We had a bear cub shipped out a week ago. Real pain in the butt, we named him Jackson."

"I bet he loved that." Ty laughed.

"He did, they had a thing those two. Anyhow, we restrict most vehicles as much as we can so horseback when you head out. Amy on Wednesday, I'll come in and Cassidy will be here for tours ?"

"That's great Alex thanks."

"We'll I'm shutting down at least long enough to watch those kids if they perform."

"That's fine Cass as long as you let Sandra know."

Cassidy hugged and kissed Amy as did Alex and Cassidy kissed Ty's cheek and hugged him too. "It's a First Nations thing Ty, besides you've got game Dr. Borden."

They rode out down the road and turned off onto a narrow path that meandered along a stream that joined another and then another. Ty was surprised when Amy stopped and then noticed the small open barn enclosure. He got off along with her and straightened up. "I assume this is still yours ?"

"This is my private place Ty, I'm really the only person who uses it, when I need to collect myself. Betty and the kids have been here once or twice, I assume most of the ranch doesn't even know it exists other than rumors."

"Are you sure you want me to ?"

"Make love to me above the trees Ty, I'm pretty sure. It's been on my bucket list for the last 60 minutes."

"Don't you have to get back ?"

"I sent a text that's probably running around the compound right now in total disbelief, I told Betty I was taking the afternoon off."

"Well then, maybe we should just unsaddle these two and make sure they're nice and comfy."

"What a wonderful idea Ty."

She led him up the steps and stopped before a door with a keypad and punched in a code. She then hit a button, punched in another set of codes and touched her thumb to a pad, when the light turned green she turned "punch in a 6 digit code Ty."

"Amy, this is your".

"Please Ty."

"Fine but you please stop doing that." He punched in a code and Amy said "thumb here Ty."

After sighing and then complying with her request and a few seconds later, the light flashed green three times.

They climbed the stairs and Ty followed Amy through into the room and sucked in his breath. The windows before him looked out over the preserve and continued on over Pegasus. Meadows of horses, the track, and alpacas. You could just make out the structures at the end of the vista. There were some trees the way and the treehouse seems to be cut back in such a way as to keep it partially hidden. The dogs settled on two plush mattresses in the corner. Amy set up water for them on a mat near the small kitchen.

"Wow Amy, it's, well I don't have the words."

"Want a drink Ty ? I think there's beer in the fridge, probably old though since, well, I don't drink I guess."

"It's probably fine in the fridge but I don't think so."

"I'll get some fresh stuff sent up here, I have a service that takes care of it. There's road access on the other side."

"Ames, you don't have to."

"Stop Ty, it's nothing, I give them a list and they fill it, they also rotate the fresh stuff in the fridge, how about a bottle of water oh and look there are cherries."

She grabbed two bottles and the bowl and headed up a circular stair to a large bedroom with a sitting area and another fire place. This panorama was 360 degrees and off in the distance mountains. He noticed that the décor was distinctly Albertan, hand made wooden furniture, paintings of wild horses. "Hey these are all by Jane Arcand, like that painting I got before the crash."

"I like the wild horses and they bring back good memories, I come here to dream about Alberta Ty."

"Amy."

"No, No Ty, none of these words need to be said now. Come help me out of these clothes, how about a nice bath ?"

"Well, that's one I don't think we ever did."

"Can't say that I recall one either, how novel."

They made love in the what Ty called the magic bath because it never got cold and then under a rainfall nozzle in the stone enclosed shower. Ty was a bit freaked out that one wall was solid glass and faced a drop but Amy seemed to like it, twice actually, facing it and not. When it first came out she became obsessed with concept of on demand hot water, heat recyclers and radiant heat. Memories of cold water showers and freezing floors in Alberta would never be an issue here. When needed, her barns had heat.

They air dried sharing a lounge chair on a screened in deck in the warm summer breeze. They laughed as a formation of ducks interrupted their necking, they squawked going by and all the way to Seneca Lake which they could see in the distance.

"Why don't you just live up here Ames ?"

"Because the world is down there and there are people who depend on me."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Not really. I assume I have enough money to just stop everything and do just that but I truly love what I do Ty. To think that we, this place makes a difference. I think if I stopped it would change me. I come up here a lot when JT's recovering from a surgery just to look out and clear my head. Take a deep breath you know."

"Part of my problem has always been not stopping for that breath."

"You know what they say Ty, the first part of conquering a problem is understanding that it exists."

"I guess, should we be heading out ?"

"Well I had hoped to inaugurate the bed."

Ty smiled and leaned forward to carry her inside while she nibbled at his neck and giggled.

The days were long in the Ithaca summer though not anything like Alberta, the sun was still high in the sky when they rode back through the woods and then a light gallop home, Spartan's days of jumping and hard riding behind him. They slowed when they reached the compound and got off to walk their mounts to the barn. They were walking hand in hand in front of the horses just getting past medical.

"Isn't that just adorable, I'm here working when I should be at the school and you are taking a stroll on an impromptu day off !"

"Shit" Amy whispered, "I knew I forgot something."

"Where in our agreement, our unspoken partnership does it say you can just ship one of my vets away, what am I going to do if a surgery comes up, it's summer remember."

Amy turned with a big smile "I have a very capable surgeon right here Bert, stop bellowing."

"Who is this ?"

"You know who this is Bert Koenig, she's right, stop bellowing. I assume by the smile on her face that you're Ty" a smiling youngish middle aged woman dressed for riding and leading a handsome roan turned to them and stopped." I'm very glad to meet you, I'm Meg Koenig and as you've heard this is my husband Bertram whom you may call Bert."

"Bertram Koenig, the orthopedic surgeon ?"

"Bert please, it's good to finally meet you Ty, Scott speaks very highly of you, I look forward to working with you. There, was that satisfactory ladies ? Amy Fleming, why am I delivering class schedules to you and you really do have to attend those faculty meetings, frankly I'm running out of excuses."

"Bert, do they really care, it's not like they listen to me, some of them sound like idiots."

"Still Amy, what am I supposed to tell them and stop referring to your colleagues as idiots."

"Tell them, you know Bert, I don't care what you tell them."

"And how would that help the horses ? More and more listen to you every day Amy, the young, that's our target."

Amy sighed "I hate you sometimes Bert, I promise, next one."

"Next two, and you need to check and sign off on the schedule Amy and the whole meet me at the ranch for class or office hours is pissing people off. Why do I bother ?"

Meg cut in laughing, "you bother because you love her and you love her because she provides you with endless mysteries to solve and you love them and then she provides you with the wherewithal, latitude and time to solve them !"

"Steer clear of marrying English Department heads Ty, their command of the language is hard to duck."

Amy laughed. "Thank you Meg, Ty, let's get these two stalled."

"Bert, why am I leading a saddled horse and you are standing there staring at Amy's ass"

"I am not, oh forget it, they do make a handsome couple though, come on Meg, who am I riding ?"


	14. What this is - Chapter 14

_A/N – All those pesky questions will be answered over time, there are over 40 chapters written plus the end. It's surprising that offered peace and sex for a few days there is at least a reviewer who feels that he or she would have rather just picked a fight. 33 year old men must have changed over the years._

 _Thanks for all the reviews._

Chapter 14

"Bert Koenig knows who I am ? are you serious ? we've used some of his techniques."

"Calm down Ty, his head is swelled enough. He's been passing Scott technique case studies to teach you. Lisa's horse Solomon ? Tobruk ? Bryston ? Those techniques were developed here at Pegasus. Bert is Pegasus' Medical Director. Meg and Bert are family Ty."

"Why do I think there in nothing about my life you don't know Amy."

"This isn't going to work anymore is it ? We can't wait until Monday to start filling in blanks for you. We need to do this now and modify the agreement so why don't we" Amy was stopped by the roar of engines coming down the road.

"What the fuck ?" Ty exclaimed.

"It's the club Ty, not an invasion."

"Hey Amy !" A voice from the lead bike boomed, "is that your pretty boy ?"

"Stay calm Ty, he's a marshmallow."

"Pretty boy ?"

"Well, you are sort of you know, I mean look who he's comparing you to."

Ty watched as an enormous bald man came towards them with a huge smile. John "Rocket" Enchino was just under 6 foot 7 inches tall and seemingly all muscle. Quite possibly the scariest guy Ty had ever seen and he'd been beaten by bikers. His arms were covered by tattoos, his vest by patches the one over his right and left pockets read President – Central New York – Ithaca. Original Chapter with a line of patches underneath.

Amy walked right up to him, put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

"John Rocket Enchino I'd like you to meet Dr. Ty Borden."

"It's a pleasure, nice to know there's someone out there to steal this one's heart. Uh, you're not going to hurt her or anything ?"

"Cut it out Rocket, we've been doing very well."

"Can I borrow the girls Amy and you're OK with the MGF on Monday, I sort of promised."

"You sort of ? Is Trish here I want her to meet Ty."

"Oh yeah, the girls got the club tickets to the event Saturday. We love watching them jump."

"You will not embarrass me Rocket or I'll have your ass."

"I promise Amy and Trish and I are coming back to see them dance."

"I have banquet seats for you two, you know that. Where are you taking them John ?"

"Back to the shop, they've been helping on a surprise for Jackson and you need to come tomorrow morning and approve."

"And what is this all about ?"

"Hey mom, can we go ?"

"Yes Mad, let me talk to John."

"And get some proper clothes on Mad, you can't ride naked like that." John called back.

"Yeah, Yeah."

"We got a sidecar for the black '68 Harley, the guys have been working on it and it was inspected today and passed with flying colors. It's for Jackson. Counterbalanced and everything."

"John, seriously, I mean it'll be so special for him, but really ?"

"Amy I swear it's safe, come check it out, you don't think any of us would, you know, put them in harm's way, I love them like my own."

"I'll come, early please we have a big day. Have them back at a reasonable hour tonight."

"Sure, it's done, we're just gonna ride it around the lot for kicks, have 'em back by nine. Trish's got dinner Amy."

"Let me talk to her and make sure, come on Ty, Trish is a dream and my best friend."

"Hey Amy, hi Ty, my my you are cute aren't you."

"Ty Borden, Trish Enchino who supposedly keeps this lot in line, you're good with feeding them ?"

"Oh sure, it's not like they eat like you."

Ty laughed "Heh, beef prices in Alberta dropped a quarter point when she left."

Trish laughed.

"Really Ty ?"

"Your rep precedes you my love." He said with just that same inflection that Amy used.

"Hey Amy, any tips for Sunday ?"

"Sorry Cooter, you see, if they're here, they're not racing, best I can do is all the horses here are a scratch."

"Oh yeah, why do I think you have the inside track on things ?"

"Too much road rash ?"

Rocket burst out laughing along with Trish.

"That's cold Amy" Cooter said. "Thanks for letting my brood ride out to swim the other day."

"Anytime Cooter, you know that."

"We'll see ya later mom" Maddie said walking up and hugging her.

"Have a good night Dr. Borden, I'm glad you got mom to take some time and get on a horse, you're good for her." Then Maddie reached up, kissed his cheek and climbed on behind Trish.

Ty was sort of taken silent as Maddie walked up. She was wearing blue jeans and leather chaps with black engineer boots over her jeans. She had a Harley bandana over her head, black sunglasses and a black scarf to go over her nose. Of course, she carried a black helmet. She also sported a vest identical to all the others. Over her right breast pocket the word Member and under it Central New York, Ithaca, Original Chapter Mechanic. Over her left Mad Maddie over the words Marauders Motorcycle Club. She had a Harley patch on one pocket and an Indian Motors patch on the other and on the back Member, Marauders Motorcycle Club CNY – Ithaca OC with the logo, what appeared to be a troll carrying some sort of a spiked bludgeon smack in the middle.

"Oh no Mad, you ride with me, keep those girly girl hands off my wife."

"Come on Rocket, I've got a girl who loves me and Trish only has eyes for you."

"Fine, I know you find me hideous anyway."

"Hideous is a strong word Rocket and I do love you, I just love Trish more."

"Why do I keep you around Mad ?"

"Well, you like Charlie and it's nice to have a spare and I tracked down that short in your bike last week."

As Charlotte came down the stairs Lisa pulled up with Jack and JT. Lisa had returned the rental. There were 6 ranch trucks, one was usually available. Jack preferred driving them anyway.

"We bought JT boots Amy." Lisa said getting up and looking over somewhat wide eyed.

"Now that's what I'm taking about, sophisticates, you must be Mrs. Stillman, I'm Rocket and this is Trish."

"It's Lisa, um Rocket, good to meet you."

"If you're more comfortable John works as well."

"I'm good with Rocket."

"John and Trish Enchino, my grandfather Jackson Bartlett and grandmother Lisa Stillman." Amy said as the men shook and Jack tipped his hat to Trish.

"Very pleased to meet you sir and you have one hell of a namesake. Hey Jax, give us a hug."

"Bikers don't hug Rocket."

"We hug all the time Jax, slap each other on the back, some nights that's all we do hugging and slapping."

"Ok, just one" Jackson said smiling and jumped up to be promptly lifted into an enormous bear hug.

"Can't breath, can't breath." JT pantomimed and Rocket kissed him on the head and put him down.

"You two need a new routine." Amy said laughing.

"Hey mom, have a nice ride ?"

"I did Charlotte, have fun and you two please help Trish after dinner before you play with the boys."

"Of course we will, so l'm with Shrek here ?"

"You do understand the hierarchy Charlie ?"

"Of course Rocket, Shrek" She said poking his enormous side, "beautiful Princess" she said pointing at Trish who was watching and smiling.

"I think she's got it John." Amy said laughing.

"Come on Rocket, we're burning daylight", Maddie called out. "Oh wait, the carb's in and soaking Dr. Borden, looks nice and clean."

"Thanks Maddie."

"Sure thing Doc."

Rocket started his bike followed by the other 12, the roar was tremendous up close.

"You have the honors Charlie" Rocket called back and Charlotte raised her hand and swiped it down as Rocket and Trish took the lead.

"I have to ask you Amy, is that safe ?" Lisa asked

"Riding on the back of a motorcycle ?" Amy asked innocently.

"That's a motorcycle gang."

"They're cream puffs on bikes Lisa. I mean if you're going to poke the bear he's going to poke back but they don't get poked. And the truth is they treat those girls with respect, dignity and they earned those colors, 18 months. He's taught them to weld and fabricate, they'll have NYS welding certificates at 16. He's also taught them that there's nothing they can't do, nothing they shouldn't try and not to judge a person by their looks."

Amy turned to walk back towards the house. "This is not Canada, well the truth is I'm not sure I'm the best judge of that these days but right here, Central New York, not necessarily Ithaca but outside of the cities is conservative and Republican and way too many people feel it necessary to interpret the Bible in hateful terms so my daughter as an openly gay woman is a target for people who think it's their place to comment. That she's proud of who she is has a lot to do with that man."

"She got hassled, heard something at an event, a local fair, she was walking with Brin and they were both rattled. John walked over to them after and sat them down to talk. He said" Amy deepened her voice trying to mimic the large biker "What the hell do you care Mad, one of the best parts of having a nice shapely ass like we do is that straights like that tend to watch it longer when you turn your back and walk away. There's no point in listening to that crap"

"He's right about that, sounds like a cowboy."

"They are very much cowboys Grandpa and gallant. We switched to the NYC hospital for JT's last 2 surgeries but before we used the hospital up there. Rocket was Jax's roommate for the third. Trish and I met years ago, she's a nurse and typically assigned to the trauma wing where Jax got his surgeries and had all his appointments."

"You don't get a private room ?"

"He hates it Ty, it's JT, he's a talker and he'll talk to anybody, Trish arranged it so she could take care of both of them."

"Well he does talk a lot, does he realize he's funny as hell ?"

"I don't think so, he has a matter of fact way of looking at the world though, as if things should be more obvious to people. Anyway, they compared scars, and Trish baked cookies, one of their daughters is a new pediatrician in the area, she was a medical student at the time, so she managed to bring up a video machine for them to play. Rocket sat in the big chair with little JT on his lap sharing the controls. Then the girls and their motorcycle magazines and 5 minutes after talking with my two ratchet heads a beautiful friendship was formed. Since then they come down to the city to visit JT, once a week like clockwork and they make a show of it. They ride down 5th Avenue past the hospital and rev their engines and then come marching down the hall with his nugget vest."

"Nugget vest ?"

"Oh it's so cute Ty. Ok, in order to be a member, first you have to be a prospect for a year and to be come a prospect you have to be a scut. You get a plain vest with your name and such but no colors. So you wash bikes, tune them, sweep, clean put away tools and you earn your Prospect patch but still, no colors. You spend a year as a prospect and then you get presented at a meeting of the other Marauder councils and they vote, there's an oath and they're presented their colors.

"Seriously ? "

"Yeah, it was pretty funny actually when he marched them in, but Ithaca is OC, Original Chapter, so John's got pull. You have to be able to ride and build your own bike to even be considered so JT's got a ways to go obviously so they got him a vest that says "Nugget" instead of prospect.

"Sounds like a good group to be friends with but I have to ask you, the uhm girl's clothes ?"

"Girls will be girls Grandpa. Trust me I'd feel safer with them walking the streets alone with those colors on their back than dressed like they usually do. They only wear that stuff when they're with the club anyway, they get dispensation for being teenaged girls."

"I guess, I can't argue with the results of your parenting Amy, those kids have no limits to their dreams and are confident in everything they do."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"I need to talk with Betty, let's stop at the house. Ty, you ok ?"

"They're not biker chicks Amy, they're actually bikers, like the bikers who beat the shit out of me in Calgary after chasing me from Vancouver."

"You think I would let my girls be biker chicks ? Wait a second, "she paused for a second "you were beaten by 14 year old biker girls ?" She added giggling.

"Well no, of course not Amy, not the point is it ?" He said it smiling

"Rocket owns the local motorcycle shop Ty, Trish as I said in a nurse. Cooter's a podiatrist. There are accountants, carpenters, Benny's our dentist."

"It's a sober club, they all have kids, they're part of Bikers Busting Bullying . They're more non conformists than anything else and I think all veterans, two are volunteer firemen. Rocket was a Marine Sergeant, lots of medals and two Purple Hearts, wounded in the line. Trish was a head nurse, retired as a major."

"You're right, Sounds like I don't know these people at all."

Betty walked out onto the porch as the group walked over. "JT's eating in the barn with Cars, please stop down there and look at that horse, I know everyone there is but you know."

"I had planned on it Betty but thanks for the reminder. Can I suggest you three hit Moosewood or something for dinner and if you can get me a couple of steaks and salad fixings Ty and I'll eat in the guest house. We need to talk."

"Everything all right ?" Lisa asked.

"You two handled what I told you Ok, my involvement with Hudson, White Horse?"

"Actually I was quite taken by the whole thing Amy."

"Thank you Grandpa, it's time that Ty knew as well. If we're not honest up front none of this will work. I was hoping to just not deal with it until after Saratoga. So, we've had a very nice two days, uhm reacquainting, we can't go tomorrow without some questions answered so …."

"Why don't I have a good feeling about this ?"

Amy smiled and ran her fingers over his cheek, "Because Ty Borden you believe that families are great, for love and support and advice when you're feeling down and need a smile and a home cooked meal, but not money. You have this thing about money and how people spend it, especially on you and the more that person loves you the more it bothers you."

"That's not true."

"We'll see over steaks as long as you agree to our new terms. You see Ty, no one loves you more than me and that's what scares me most about all this." She said it smiling and then lifted her head to kiss him.

"We're running low on those steaks by the way, can we just buy them direct now or do we still have to pay those thieves."

"I'm sure Grandpa will cut us a few sides a year Betty."

"Amy is that Heartland beef ?"

"Of course Grandpa but I have to get it from Garland and wholesalers, well did hopefully."

"I'm flattered."

"I'm spoiled."

"I'm with her Jack, that's some tasty beef."

"Thanks Betty."

"I'll get your food ready Amy and you can do your night rounds."

"Go ahead Amy, I want to speak with Ty." Lisa said.

"Here we go, number three, where to mom ?"

"Come to the guest suite Ty and if you want to call me mom I would love that but not in that tone please."

"Sorry Lisa, it was uncalled for."

Lisa turned and smiled at him. "I think Bourbon please Jack."

"I'll get it for you Jack wait here, you two go ahead Lisa."

Betty returned a minute later with a bottle and three rocks glasses. Jack thanked her and walked on following the others.

"Number 3 Amy?"

"I know you're one of them Betty, there's a missing mom. Something happened in Erie, I need to know who sent that text."

"What text ?"

"Here" Amy said handing her phone over.

" _Hi Amy, you don't know me. Ty has promised to be at your Ranch by 1:00. I have also made him promise to give you a full 24 hours before questioning anything, it's up to you to take him the rest of the way. He's a good man Amy and worth your effort. He loves you and I know you love him, that's all that matters."_

"I was wondering how you knew to meet him. Mystery mom. How did she get your number ?"

"He came here from Erie, Pegasus is all I can think of. Emily or Mitchell."

"Neither would do that Amy."

"Please text Trevor for me and ask him to check on recent visitors to the facility and I'll go see to the boys."


	15. What this is - Chapter 15

_A/N – Thanks for the reviews and thoughts !_

Chapter 15

Lisa was surprised when she turned to Ty by the small cozy seating area that was part of the guest suite. He smiled, held out his arms and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Lisa, I was rude, it's hardly what you deserve", she smiled at him when they were apart. Then he continued his though "this is starting to get a bit overwhelming. Scott, surgeries, what else am I about to hear ?"

Jack who had walked in during the hug and apology smiled while putting down the bottle and glasses.

"Well I hope you hear that she loves you son, the real deep down stuff, not well, you know, just the uh, reacquainting part as she puts it."

"Seriously Jack ?"

"What I mean to say Ty is I think taking the time to see her life now might be more important at this point than dwelling on what's done. It can't be changed. It's not the gift wrapping that matters son it's what's inside, Amy loves Ty, she's been pretty open about that."

"And Ty loves Amy Jack, I'm not that naïve. It's why I'm here."

"Sayin' ain't doin' GG, one of Jackson's mottos."

"Three kids Jack, I swear when I heard Maddie from the porch say mom I almost blacked out. Am I crazy but are they exactly like her now, that's not 15 year old Amy that I can see in those twins, they're bold, they don't have her old timidity, they've got a harder edge."

"I have to admit Ty, they turned my head. They're beautiful and well mannered. They're like Georgie was and not and like Amy and not. It's like they've layered this Amy onto them. They're teenagers but I guess it's what she said, they're proud of who they are and surprisingly very much like they were raised in Alberta if you ask me."

Lisa had poured them each a drink.

"Nice digs" Ty said looking around. "She does make them homey, they all sort of remind me of Heartland."

"This is good bourbon too" Lisa added. "Heartland with temperature control, bathrooms and endless hot water, like a dream come true."

"Come on Lis."

"In case you haven't noticed Jack there is an abundance of everything there isn't at Heartland" she said laughing.

"Amy discovered on demand hot water and radiant heating, she went on and on, it sounded almost that given a choice she'd take the hot water over me at one point." Ty was laughing at the expression on Jack's face. "The guest cottage has 4 bathrooms, it's almost confusing."

"I saw this switch on the wall and flicked it, she's got towel warmers, remember she would throw a towel in the dryer before showering ? She also does have a very good eye to homey and comfortable. Any way, assuming you haven't been on the phone with Lily, who's mom #3 Ty ?" Lisa asked getting back to business.

At about the same time as Ty began relating the story of his 40 hours in Erie, PA with Cheryl Parmenter and his trip to the Pegasus Center, Trevor Margolies, Amy's attorney was waiting to connect with Dr. Rollins at the center.

"I know that picture" Jack said.

"Yeah, it's the same one in the bookcase with Amy wearing that ridiculous coat like Marion and the hat dangling on her back. The receptionist, Jane, I think her name was, speculated that the horse was Pegasus and that Marion was the founder, at least that was the rumor."

"So this Cheryl gave you a lot to think about." Lisa asked after listening.

"Well, it's kind of a weird story when you tell it to someone who didn't live it. Through a bunch of it she kept verifying Amy's age which got me to thinking about a lot. I guess watching her work you sort of forgot she was so young. She worked hard and kept Heartland open, she was 15 when I left that first time, the twins age now, they look so young. Why in the hell did you even let me near her Jack ?"

Jack laughed "Well to be honest I did warn you away, I don't know Ty, I wasn't happy about a lot of things back then but she dressed me down good the few times I was ready to kick you the hell out that first year."

"Anything else Cheryl have to say ?" Lisa pushed not wanting to be distracted.

"A lot actually but being here now, one of the things she said got me thinking. When she got that check from Ahmed and she wanted to use it to buy that property, I made a big deal about being the man and providing for her because no one did for me and mom, I said it to Amy. That was part of it after Europe too, where I would fit into her life. Suddenly we had a lot of money and the reality is, it was all because of her. Sure Charger won, and I know Lisa that you said that any investment that turns out well was a good investment but who are we kidding, she won that race. The check for Zeus, her salary in Europe. The truth is Jack I always considered it all your generosity but really, Amy earned a lot of that money for the ranch those eight years and all of it for several up front. She gave up college to work at Heartland. She'd been providing for me all along. I would never have got through college and into vet school without her emotional support, she pushed me Jack all for that dream."

"She never felt that way Ty and don't you mean this dream ?" Jack whispered. "I wonder if we all didn't forget her contribution to Heartland just a little over the years."

"I know she didn't begrudge anything." Ty answered softly.

"And Europe, Ahmed and her leaving ?"

"We talked about it, I don't know why Amy never told me about the kiss but I told you years ago and Lou and Georgie have since told me about her meltdowns and Lou's advice to remember Chase, I believe her when she said he was delusional, I always have, I needed to know I could at least provide her with something, it seemed like a grand life she enjoyed."

"That holding her back crap got in the way, when he said you weren't good enough for her."

"Look at this place Jack."

"I've seen it Ty and everything else, including those kids, she doesn't think you're not good enough for her, she never has."

"Would she have done this if I had run away with her or stayed at Heartland ?"

"No one knows Ty but I can tell you this, I'm 86 closing in on 87, those things from the past, the decisions we made are done, we can't go back to them, this place and that family exists and they're not going away. Amy regrets some of her decisions, no doubt, but listening to her, she's put them behind her. This is her reality now. You know Ty, I can ask the same questions. She came home and wanted to change things. I pretty much shot them down. Bryce told me that the first thing she did after their first rescue was buy the lumber to make the 12 horse barn into that 36 family barn."

"Have either of you asked her about the leaving ?"

Lisa answered first, she was slow and measured and they both could hear the strain in her voice "that moment when I saw her on that monitor, when my gut told me it was her, I promised myself that if I could ever just hold her once more I wouldn't care, that I would take every second as precious to me, so no Ty, I don't really care right now, something drove her to it and one day when the time is right I might ask but not now."

"Jack ?"

"Well Ty, my truth is I'm scared to hear her say it, what each of our parts must have been in what had to be a devastating decision for her. I don't know that I ever want to hear it."

Ty nodded "Tell me about White Horse Lisa."

"I'll tell you my part and Jack can tell his but yours, you'll have to get from her Ty, it's not either of our places."

"Fine, I respect that."

"I don't think this is news at this stage but White Horse is Pegasus. Amy knew Haddie as an Alpaca breeder down here and offered her White Horse. She was working for someone else at the time and grabbed it. She would run the Alpacas and Amy would set up a horse procurement and training center in Alberta, a good source of horse flesh. They did rescues, auctions and the like and those horses were prepped for Pegasus."

"Ok, that fits with the Erie center's horses."

"Jack ?"

"You remember a few years ago we lost a buyer for a lot of horses right before September ?"

"Sure, we, uhm you,"

"You can say we Ty, it's Ok, you are a partner in the business."

"The taxes and operating loan money."

"That's it and then we found a buyer that dug us out with a little extra ?"

"White Horse." Ty said thoughtfully "Which is when we sold Chance."

"That happened twice, they bought stock from us twice when things were getting rough."

"The bad winter."

"Yup."

Lisa started next. "It was different in terms of me unfortunately, when the deal fell through with Flyer a few years ago things were bad. She told me had it been any other horse other than a clone she would have bought it."

"I can see that with this Amy for sure."

"She knows her mind." Lisa said smiling.

"Oh yeah she does. It's uhmmm, hell it's exciting."

"Let's leave it at that." Jack said stopping him.

"That's fine Jack." Ty was smiling and Lisa patted his hand.

"She did tell me that the offer I think I mentioned to you at the time, for the sale of Toulon, the one I couldn't bring myself to take even if it was more than fair ?"

Ty nodded "hers ?"

Lisa nodded back, "she also told me and I have no reason to doubt her, she was willing to buy Fairfield. She actually offered to have the Foundation take care of it for me in perpetuity as a rehab and retirement facility."

"You considering it ?"

"I like the idea so it's certainly bears considering. We have time."

"And the surgeries ?"

"That's her part Ty, it's not our place except for Solomon. Scott called Amy and 48 hours later was on the phone with the surgeon's here going through the surgical plan."

"What's the point of all this Lisa ?"

"You are truly hopeless if you can't see ?"

"It's obvious she wants me to work with her, I have a life in Hudson."

"Jack he's almost beyond hope, she wants you to be her partner Ty, to stand by her side, to be with her, be a father to her children and grow old together. You have a small house, her family and a partnership in a business that bores you. Maybe this could offer a bit of a challenge at least something to consider, an opportunity to work with her to be happy ? That's three mothers son, three, should we call Lily ?"

"Marry her just like that ?"

"I haven't heard the work marriage yet and I really don't think Amy cares about the word, the ceremony or the time frame Ty, from what I can tell she doesn't care about marriage at all, I would say she'd like an eventual commitment of some type, she has children. She seems just tired of being without you." Jack said.

"Go talk to her and agree to whatever she wants as a deal. I assume it's a cooling off period for the next few days after you talk or while you talk, and don't demand everything at once, take the time to listen and think. Ask don't confront, she's answered every question I've put to her Ty."

"I've promised to listen and she doesn't seem ready to cool off Lisa."

Lisa laughed, Jack smiled "Ok, simmer down hotshot."

"Use that then, she's a smart girl, she's learned what's important, the connection between you two is evident to everyone Ty." Lisa said patting his knee.

"What did she say Lisa, 'in the end is all the bullshit worth more than holding the man or woman you love in your arms.'"

"You think that's all it really is Jack ?"

"This mom here and I are living proof of it Ty. The cowboy and the debutante. We've been very happy for almost nine years and most of our time together before that. Fairfield and Heartland, none of it matters more than us.

Lisa leaned over and kissed Jack "Go have dinner Ty, no one including her is expecting a wedding while you're here. It's not easy for her to go slow these days, she wasn't ready for this either and she's forced forward by a wave."

"In what looks like a very expensive endless pool."

"If you let her money stand in the way of your happiness son then you'll never be happy. You'll just keep searching." Jack said squeezing his shoulder.

"By the way, have you two heard anything about her teaching at the vet school ?"

"Amy ? She barely finished high school." Jack laughed

"Nonetheless, Bert Koenig, maybe the best equine orthopedist around and certainly top 5 just begged her to please attend some faculty meetings and brought her next semesters class schedule, her actual class schedule."

"Imagine that, Professor Fleming." Jack said with an air of pride.

"That'd freak Georgie out, imagine her walking into a class and Amy getting up." Ty laughed, "I should go. Thanks both of you. He leaned over and kissed Lisa with a little hug and walked by Jack where he stopped and put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He took a step then and turned back and as Lisa smiled at him he leaned over and kissed Jack's head before leaving the room.

"Hi Ty, all done in there ?"

"Yeah Betty all good, uh Amy ?"

Betty handed over the iPad on the table and opened a picture. Ty looked down and smiled. There was a tent set up in front of a stall. Amy, Cars, Katie and JT were sitting in front of an electric lantern. They had dimmed the lights and closed the doors most of the way.

"That other horse is Merlin, JT's, I guess to keep Buck happy."

"She's still in there, I'll leave the basket on the porch Ty, enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you Betty, yours as well."

Ty headed off and stopped at the mostly closed entrance to the rescue barn to look in. He stood at the door watching Amy sit with the boys and several others that wandered over. Merlin was eating some hay, they had set down. Buckle was calm in his stall.

"Oh Ty, I'm glad I caught you, has Amy mentioned Wednesday to you ?"

"Uhm no Bert, not specifically."

"Well, I'm sure she will, anyway it's kid's day, a constant stream of kids and their pets and problems around here that can be pretty wild. Anyway, it's all hands on deck, spaying, neutering, the works. A dozen vets and techs, it's a madhouse but the kids love it and we keep their pets happy and healthy. You in ?"

"Absolutely, just let me know where and when."

"Sandra will let you know, she coordinates things, oh and if you're interested we have a mystery to solve coming in a few days, dressage horse that fouls up going to his left or right, who knows."

"I'll be around Bert, thanks."

"I've got to head home, Meg's already texted twice, I'll get you that file when it's complete, have a good night Ty."

Ty wandered over to medical and walked in and over to one of the stalls. He looked at the iPad and had no idea how to call up the horses chart.

"Need help Dr. Borden ?"

"His chart ?"

"Oh, all the iPads attached to stalls are keyed to have that chart on them, here" she said tapping the screen. The tabs along the top take you to various tests, doctor's notes and back here the care charts."

"This sling ?"

"Amy and Bert designed the sling system and the transport. They modified an auto plant system I think, you know to swing engine blocks and the like. There a small one in the garage for engines. It's pretty amazing and when they're open next door it'll be used to transport the horses. They never have to touch the ground. Anyway Booty here is a German Warmblood and a jumper who had surgery on his rear right the other day, he had a fracture and some arterial damage. The sling allows him to be comfortable with the leg extension without the discomfort of having to put weight on it. As it heals we can adjust the pressure we allow by degrees, ease him back into his weight and they really don't seem to mind and we can allow them some movement to keep them sane."

"His prognosis ?"

"My opinion is good bordering on excellent. The truth is whether he jumps again is something we'll have to wait for and that's Amy's department. No pain and a solid repair is what we strive for. The fracture wasn't extensive but the blood flow was cause for concern. We did our part well, how well ? That comes later, I think Amy plays a large part in getting them ready for reintroduction, there are no time barriers. Booty won't jump for at least 6 months if I know her but if he can jump again, Amy will be the one to get him to do it."

"Where do you do your surgeries now ?"

"There's one in the back but Bert prefers out here. Any two stalls can be closed off to create a sterile environment. We all can't wait for the Surgery center to open."

"I can imagine, can I get to the rescue Barn through there ?"

"Yup just down that tunnel."

"I'm sorry, your name ?"

"Barbara, Barb actually."

"Call me Ty Barb and I promise to try and remember."

"I know what it's like, this place can crawl with people."

Ty wandered in and sat down next to Amy who leaned over for Ty's arm around her waist.

"Hey Dr. Borden, you meet Cars ?"

"In the heat of the moment Jackson, Cars, it's good to know you."

"You too sir, thanks for helping out with Buck, I hate it when he's sick."

"I know the feeling Cars, it's never fun when someone you love isn't well."

"Amy, mom says to call when you get a chance."

"I will Cars, you all set for the weekend ?"

"Yeah, they'll bring Crater in the morning, will we have horses too ?"

"Sorry bud, not unless you're jumping or performing, but you've been to Saratoga, you and JT can tear it up."

"And Sandra and Bryce said I'm wrangling Wednesday."

"Oh Ty, Wednesday, I meant to tell you."

"Bert mentioned it and I'd love to be a part Ames."

"You're a good guy Dr. Borden we should go fishing."

"I look forward to it Jackson, maybe with GG, he taught me you know."

"Cool, sure, I love fishing with GG."

"JT, you'd fish with a zombie horde." Amy said laughing and starting to get up "Come on Ty, let's get Merlin here off and have some dinner. I'll be in the Guest Cottage Jackson."

"Ok mom, see you in the morning."

"I'll stop back to check on you guys and Buck later."

"I've got them Amy."

"Thanks Carlo."

Amy kissed them both and walked out with Ty and Merlin.

"Barb showed me a little of what one of those stalls can do Amy."

"Yeah that took some trial and error. Bert and I went nuts figuring out the sling system."

After stalling Merlin and picking up the food they settled at the guest house.

"Ty, start the grill and I'll get the salad ready. Beer or wine ?"

"I'll grab a beer Ames."

He sat at the counter when the grill was heating and watched her work on the salad.

"Something on your mind Ty ?

"How much money do you have ?"

She smiled at him "That's actually not that easy a question to answer, there's me and the family, the ranch corporation and the Foundation. I'm not trying to be evasive Ty but it amounts to at least 10's of millions over 20 if that helps, the properties are where it gets tough and what I own and what the Foundation owns. I'm donating a little under 2 million dollars to the foundation and another charity this week so it changes."

"Thank you, I wasn't sure you'd answer. 2 million dollars ?"

"About 1.7 actually I think. I figured you'd ask about the money and I'm not ashamed of it Ty, it really doesn't effect most of my life. Anyway we could ask Charlie but if you want an exact number you have to pick a point in time."

"You don't find how you live to be extravagant ?"

"Come on Ty, I'm not jaded" she said laughing, "flying in private jets and taking a chopper into the city is certainly extravagant. But my home isn't and yes it's large, yes the medical barn is a wonder but what do you expect ? I drive an unmarked truck, wear my jeans and boots raw and get upset when I stain a hat. I tried to explain to Lisa that this isn't a good week to do this. I don't go to the city or charity events. I stay here Ty, on the ranch unless I have no choice. This is my world and I prefer it comfortable. I work hard, we all do. Today was the first day off I've taken in 6 years.

"I've heard that and you've mentioned it, thanks by the way, it was a good day."

"Saratoga will be extravagant Ty, outfit changing, lifestyle judging and old money pretense but the charity is important to me, the girls want to jump and perform and the evenings after the festivities are relaxing, the jumping is always fun and I love watching my girls do liberty. Unfortunately we go representing Pegasus, both the ranch and the foundation which is heavily connected to the charity and so we will dress and act the part and make the best of a slightly uncomfortable weekend by surrounding ourselves with people we like."

"Anyway, the day's not over yet Ty but hold the good day thought. Would you mind if I showered and changed while you get the steaks on ?"

"Of course not Ames, go ahead and I'll get this stuff done."


	16. What this is - Chapter 16

_A/N – Love the reviews and thanks for the PM's as well. Sorry this wasn't up sooner but the site was down for most of the day yesterday. Enjoy._

Chapter 16

Ty smiled when Amy padded out of the bedroom in a mid length denim dress with flowers embroidered across the bottom hem. It fit her perfectly and he smiled at the dark blue moccasins on her feet. Without her boots, Amy was short, barely 165 cm. She wore delicate dangling filigreed earrings and a simple gold chain with three children and a black horse head as charms. He was finding it harder to ignore the feeling he had seeing her, being in the same room with her. He had missed this so much it was almost like a healing for him.

"You look pretty Ames."

"I don't do girly often these days, I picked some simple stuff up in the city. I figured with you here I might have a chance to wear them so I had Sebastian put some stuff together. This one fit fine so I brought it home, the rest will come in the morning."

Ty looked up at her walking from the door to the kitchen and back. He was having a hard time deciding if she was really the same girl, well woman, he fell in love with all those years ago. She was so beautiful. He thought about what she said, how lonely those words sounded, the chance to wear a dress.

They sat next to each other at the small table outside in the garden and ate, making small talk.

"So you never gave up on Heartland beef huh ?"

"I like sourcing local food, straight from the producer. There's some good beef around here for sure but I don't know, it all felt off to me. I'm fine to eat out but home, this suits."

"So how would you like to do this or would you prefer to tell me about the mysterious dressage horse we're getting."

Amy looked at him for a second, the words _we're getting_ sounded good to her and she smiled. "Two veterinary clinics have failed to diagnose the issue of Boxer, a nine year old very promising Belgian Warmblood who is fouling up when going to his right. Something that got progressively worse over the past few months. Bert and I discussed it last week and then in subsequent conversations after looking at the files and talking with the referring vets at Colorado State we agreed to look, no guarantees but it won't be cheap and they've agreed that money was no object, gotta love internet millionaires.

"Money is no object ?"

"Please Amy, money is no object. Those six words pay for a good part of the Foundation and our work. It's pretty simple, if money means nothing to them then we'll put it to good use."

"Seems wrong somehow."

"I thought so too but Nick set me straight on that."

"Nick ?"

"Nick and Claire Harwell and I were partners for a over a year in Europe and then I bought this place. We stayed partners for a while after, getting rid of some stock in Europe and dealing with some clients we lined up in the states before I left, he still refers clients and we've helped each other out since.

"Really, that's a big chunk of the puzzle."

"I left Hudson to Victor's where I spent a few weeks talking and you know, what I do at Victor's. Basically trying not to kill myself agonizing over what I had actually done, once I'd realized I had actually done it. After talking it out and taking a deep breath I lined up a job, I left Spartan with Victor and flew to Paris. I worked for a month with the French team, working with their horses while trying to figure out what I was going to do for the future and then the team moved to Antwerp where I ran into Nick. He became a jumping trainer in Europe after the whole polo thing. I met him and had dinner with him and Claire while on tour with Ahmed's team a couple of times, It was nice to get away from the foreigners. Anyway, they started a small side business of moving jumpers, buy low, train and sell. Quick turnaround stuff. When we met he had a few horses that well, were proving more difficult. He asked and I worked with them. One night at dinner they proposed that we pick up some more troubled warmbloods Nick knew about on the cheap and see what we could do. We threw in all our cash and we did well, real well, we must have worked on 80, 90 horses in the year, buying other people's problems and turning them around for very good money, but I was dissatisfied, unhappy and Nick and Claire knew it."

"I'm happy they're together again, glad they worked things out."

"So am I, they're a good match. They have 2 sons, a small place in Belgium where they can work, a good life for them, they're happy. Anyway, I started working out a plan of coming back but Canada wouldn't work obviously so I chose the US and over time I found a nice piece of property where you would never find a horse ranch and near not only a major university with a vet school but as it happened Bert."

"I was lucky, I met Charlie, Trudy, Bert, Bryce, Trev, Stephanie, Trish, John, the kids, Betty, we all became a family and this just grew. We licked our multiple wounds together and jumped."

"And the feeling bad part ?"

"Right, sorry, Nick reminded me when I was talking about it with him that when Spartan broke his leg Scott had no problem charging almost $30,000 for that procedure. He knew Grandpa was selling off calves to pay it and took a loss selling them early. He vetted them for the sale. Heartland was his home Ty, Mom fixed him, we were his family through college, vet school and he has always been welcome. Really like a big brother to me. Almost a brother in law, twice. We all appreciated his interest in you but that $30,000 was a hardship and a half and had we not been able to pay and I said put him down for that reason."

"Scott would have put him down."

"And we wouldn't have faulted him but you and I both know there's no way the cost of the procedure was $30,000. That was his price, it may or may not have been a really good price but the result was clearly worth what we paid. Now, you're a partner Ty, what if it was Phoenix, the surgery was doable, a difficult surgery but $50,000. Have you put down a horse because the expense was too much to bear for a family ? More importantly, when a $60,000 surgery walks in, someone who's got the money, what's that family, Westfield ?, you go to dinner and celebrate ?"

"Look, we just charge more, we're their last chance Ty and our stalls are in demand and come at a premium. Our wealthy paying clients understand that and support what we do willingly. We spent weeks going over tests, we dedicated days of staff time. John Branch was charged just under a million for Cloister and happily wrote two checks, a million to the ranch and a million to the foundation. Cloister's value went from 1.5 million to 40 million the second he won the crown, John was absolutely thrilled."

"I can imagine, still, it's going to take some time getting used to this Amy."

"Hopefully we'll have the time to do that Ty."

"To tie that all up by the way, we can't fix every horse, but we have a generous scholarship fund, and if we knew of and could do or sponsor we thought would have a positive surgery, we'd fix Phoenix for what they could pay or nothing and take the money from John Branch who was happy giving us two million dollars knowing that we would just do as I described with it and I have I six straws in the deep freeze to boot. Well 5, I'm partnering with Lisa on a foal."

"Those straws are worth a fortune Amy."

"Imagine that and they cost him nothing."

"What do you do with them ?"

"So far very little and I have quite the collection. Cloning scares me Ty, these straws may come in handy one day."

"Really ? That's a discussion for another day huh, maybe a script. After the zombie apocalypse we repopulate the world with thoroughbreds."

"I was going to start later with a performance Dr. Borden, I may just not, do not mock me." Amy made her serious face which made Ty smile and raise his hands in mock horror.

"I would never."

"You're cute, it's almost nine, let's clear off and we'll do a kid check and then talk by the fire."

"Why does everything sound so easy when you say it."

"I've already made my decisions and the past is done, I think I did my best for the people I love without interfering in their lives. I did what I did out of love and won't apologize for that, it goes against everything I've become Ty. You make decisions and live with them and move on, other people make decisions and they move on. The alternative is eating yourself alive."

"Hard way of looking at things."

"As opposed to your way which is agonizing over the past until it consumes you ? Amy walked over to him and got up close to his face her eyes staring into his and whispered as if it was a secret between them. "Ty Borden you have always been and will forever be good enough for me. I never wanted to spend the rest of my life with your past my love, just the present and future with you at my side." She smiled and kissed him gently.

The roar of 2 engines was nothing like the club but Amy smiled and headed to the door, "come on, I like having the last word."

They strolled out, Ty catching up and taking Amy's hand as the bikes pulled up to the house.

"Nice dress mom, the sidecar's awesome, can't wait until you see it."

"I'm sure it is Mad but JT's so small and a setback would destroy him."

"It won't happen Mom and he's not that small," Charlotte said. "Really nice dress, good for you doc."

"Thanks for the compliments girls, I promise to look but the decision has to be mine."

"Fair enough, going to shower, love you" Maddie said hugging and kissing her followed by Charlie.

"Night Dr. Borden, let her get some rest huh, all that talking, I'm surprised you're not hoarse. Get it, we take care of horses."

"Good night Maddie." Ty said laughing.

"I'm Charlie."

"Then you're wearing Maddie's vest."

"Observant, I like that."

"Don't mind her Dr. Borden, I have a mark right here and Mad has a scar here and the tattoos, but they're hidden. You'll get used to it." Charlotte said with a grin.

"They get tattoos Rocket, you'll pay. Trish, is this thing safe ?"

"I'd do it Amy, John's real gentle and we'll leave it here so you can play with him too, we just built it for Jax. Come on, the boys worked hard, come and look and bring this one, I like looking at those eyes."

"See you in the morning you two." Amy kissed both of them and Rocket shook Ty's hand, "Have a good night Doc, helluva family huh ?"

"They are that John. Ride safe."

"When the girls finish with your bike the four of us should take off for a day and ride, we'll slow it down so you can keep up."

"I'd appreciate that John." Ty said smiling.

"They do seem nice. Rescue barn ?" He said when the bikes took off.

"Let's hit it."

They found the door closed and rather than making a racket went in through the medical side.

"Hey Amy, they were close to out when I went in 10 minutes ago. It was nice having them here, I actually think the other horses liked the company."

"Thanks Katie, anything up ?"

"Preliminary Boxer films."

"See anything ?

"We need better shots but I saw the film and it looks like tendon or radial related if it's anything. I'd like to see the blood supplies and nerve paths maybe there's a pinch or something. I see nothing bone."

"We'll sit down when he's here and decide on a course, I'd like to ride him myself and make sure the rider isn't causing it. I find it strange that two good facilities couldn't at least diagnose the issue.

"If it's the rider that'll really piss Bert off." Katie answered laughing.

"How hard is that ?" Amy said joining in with a chuckle.

"Go ahead kiss those adorable kids goodnight."

"Aren't you're supposed to be gone already."

"Leaving now, had dinner with the boys and then the pictures so naturally I."

"Good night Katie."

"Night boss, night Dr. Borden."

"Ty, please and good night Katie."

She smiled and nodded before turning towards the back door.

When they got to the tent the boys were asleep with Dodger and Duncan curled up in front. Amy climbed in and covered both boys and then kissed them.

Carson was sleeping peacefully after his emotionally draining day.

"Good night mom I love you." JT barely whispered.

"Good night my sweet Jackson. I love you so much."

"Good night Dr. Borden."

"Good night Jackson, happy dreams."

Amy checked and made sure it was Ok with Carlo if the dogs stayed with the boys and after, they walked back and found the grandparents on the porch, sharing a bottle of wine.

"Amy, Moosewood is wonderful even Jack liked his chicken and biscuits." Lisa told her holding up the restaurant's original cookbook that she had bought, the cookbook that put the restaurant on the map.

"Purity Ice Cream too, and all those flavors." Jack added.

"We don't go out often but I like Moosewood, good simple food and Purity is special. Has Betty mentioned Wednesday to you two ?"

"I'll keep the little ones in line wrangling Amy. Lisa will work with Betty in the kitchen and walk around making sure people are happy. Do those guys actually hand out peanuts and pink cotton candy ?"

"Thank you both, a couple years ago the club came home from an auction with one of those carnival things that makes cotton candy and a peanut roaster. They set up on the side of the road, have movie nights and the kids love them. They go to events in the area, all free, they love the kids and they hand out anti-bullying pamphlets. They wear red clown noses.

"Wrangling 7 years olds can be a chore Grandpa if they get bored JT's been working on his rope skills, oh and ask him to rein for you. The girls make a pretty good roping team, they wouldn't take buckles but they're clean."

"Who's the header with the girls Amy ?"

"They switch Grandpa, I have my personal favorite combo but I'm not telling. Anyway our cows are on a neighbors graze until we need them for training so we'll see if there's time."

"Dinner go ok ?"

"Dinner was great Grandpa. We all set for tomorrow boss ?" Amy said turning to Betty.

"You and Ty on the scout and the rest of us with everything else, 6 horse, 3 mini mansions, kitchen and the passenger bus. Clothes are due here by 10, we should be gone by 1:00 and sitting at a fire by 5:30. Jack and Lisa with the girls and I'll take JT and Cars. Pavel and Yvette in their camper."

"Thanks Betty, we'll see you all in the morning."

"Good Night Amy, Ty."

"Jack, Lisa" Ty answered.

Back to arm in arm they strolled to the guest house and Amy walked over to fix a cup of tea while Ty grabbed a beer and wandered into the bedroom.

"Ames, what are these packages ?"

"I made a list, underwear socks, some jeans, sweats I think. T shirts, some button downs, swimming trunks, Some things are in the closet."

"Well, whoever got this stuff for me thank them please."

"Betty picked it up and you can thank her yourself."

"Living room or bedroom Ty ?"

"Does one mean we won't get to talk, I just want to get some answers so I can gauge the extent of your evil manipulations, Jack told me about White Horse and Heartland and Lisa about Fairfield. Nick Harwell huh, you went all the way to Europe to land back in Hudson."

"Start a small fire Ty and I'll get into PJ's, there should be something to sleep in for you in that bundle."

"PJ's ?"

"I have kids and they have friends Ty, running around half naked is unacceptable. I like PJ's and got used to them. Besides, anything less and we won't talk." She smiled and walked over.

"What ?"

She leaned up and whispered "don't worry sweetheart, they slip right off or rip, either way."

"Ok stop, go ahead I can't imagine they're not sexy as hell." He growled and smiled and grabbed at her. She giggled and spun away into the bedroom.

Ty found some light sweats, changed and sat down on a big comfy leather chair by the fire. He watched her walk over. Seriously PJ's are not supposed to fit that way. When she reached him she sat down across his lap and snuggled in to his side.

"Uh, Ames ? Talking ?"

"Ask me questions Ty and I'll have one for you later."

"When did you and Scott first talk ?"

Amy looked up at him and he turned to her "I've really missed your lips Ty." He grinned and she craned her head up to kiss him. "One more." She whispered tasting him once again. "I called Scott when I found out you brought Lacey to the loft."

"Next question" she said and reached up to kiss him again.

"Why ?"

"It was gross Ty, you're supposed to be a respected member of the community."

"Yeah, that's sort of what Scott said and in front of Jack, it was sort of an intervention."

"And Grandpa ?"

"That I was embarrassing Lisa."

"Ohhh that must have stung."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about how I spoke to her before. I told her but that's going to gnaw at me. I drank a bit too much for a time back then."

"And spent too much time with Caleb."

"Yeah, he was more than happy to join me in my debauchery until him and Cass found their way."

"Don't let what you said before bother you too much, Lisa knows you've had a lot thrust at you."

"Next question or are we behind on the kissing ?" Ty asked.

"Hmmmm, how about here" she whispered lifting her head and running her finger down her neck from her ear over her pulse. Ty ran his lips down her neck in soft kisses to her collarbone.

"You ?" She whispered turning her head and running soft bites down past his chin and on down his neck.

"Not the teeth Ames if we hope to finish. Surgical procedures and ?"

"Some of the horses you worked on were routed by us."

"Why ?" Ty pulled back a second to look at her.

"To give you the experience you need to do the surgeries we do here Ty."

"What do you want me to do here Amy ?"

"This is all out of order but I promised to answer whatever you asked so," Amy took a deep breath. "I'd like you consider taking the position of Assistant Director under Bert and then take over for him when he feels you're ready. He wants, actually feels he needs to be there to teach, and he does Ty. You've met Katie and Barb ?"

"Sure, the on call vets I met."

"No, not vets, vet techs, Bert calls them his ortho techs and surgical aides. They're his seconds, his eyes and ears when he can't be here. They're off the wall innovative when it comes to post surgical care. They're starting vet school in September, his personal projects, that's what he wants to do, training a new generation of surgeons with vision, who can carry on our work but he needs a passionate replacement here, we'll give you the experience Ty, I know you have the passion and vision in you."

"Passion huh ?" Ty leaned over and cupped her cheek lifting her head so their lips met softly.

"Ty ?"

"Hmmm."

"Is that something you might consider ?" It was barely a whisper but she was looking into his eyes and holding her breath.

"Consider ? No vet would just blow off an offer like this without considering it Amy, your kids are great but this job comes with them."

She let out her breath and sighed. "Ty, I love you but I can't say I'm sorry about anything having to do with them. They weren't part of my life plan when I bought the ranch but they're so much of my life now. We need to finish, the last part, so we can ride with a clear conscious and you need time to think and process."

"What don't I know, the last part."

"What you might consider the worst."

"Kiss and tell then."

"Oh that's sweet Ty, come here" she said and pulled him down to meet his lips half way for their kiss which went on for more than originally planned.

"Amy ?"

"I financed your trips with Vets without Borders, your absences from the practice."

"I'm somewhat distracted Amy, you'll have to explain." He said it reaching down to kiss her neck.

"Really Ty, that spot ?"

"Talk woman."

"After Mongolia and the months of getting back on your feet after you wanted to go and do all these other things, wolves, Vietnam, back to Mongolia, conferences, more trips and Scott said that it was getting ridiculous and you've got to stop because your absence is hurting the business and your equity position but you loved it so much."

"So ?" He said pulling back and looking at her.

"There is no account with White Horse Ty, we maintain our own vets and there isn't a rent a vet service or whatever he called it, we just sent over a White Horse vet if he needed fill in help. You never paid attention to the business part so he made Cass a partner and Scott and I clandestinely covered you."

"Ty ?"

"He goes to White Horse all the time Amy."

"He hangs out with Haddie and the vets for a few hours to make a show of it. That's also usually when he talks with Bert. Studies our work to pass along the techniques. He helps out if they're busy but pretty much no work."

Ty stared at her for a second and then started laughing.

"What ?"

"Cass and I thought he has a thing with Haddie, because he always insists on his going, like really insists so we just figured."

"Well that would be funny considering he sometimes takes a check when he leaves."

"I guess, that's the worst ?"

"I think so, I can't even think of anything else, those are all my evil machinations. Oh, you still have the same credit card. Every time you use it I get a text."

"So you knew."

"The whole way to Erie. Ty, the money, White Horse ?"

"Assistant Director under Bert Koenig ?" He said.

"Ty ?"

"I'm Ok Amy, just, not now, I'm good, sort of feel kept which is weird considering, we can talk it out, let's forget it for now, the money part's going to be something I have to come to terms with, besides, I'm really horny, I love PJ's, oh, how did you know to meet me after Erie ?"

"I told you I had a question."

"That's right, these PJ's of yours are very soft and distracting" he said unbuttoning her top.

He moved his head down and began to kiss her neck "ask away Ames" he murmured.

She moaned as he moved down further and began pushing aside the soft blouse his kisses and then fingers driving her to distraction, her question was rather breathy "the answer can wait till morning Ty, who the hell is Cheryl Parmenter."


	17. What this is - Chapter 17

_A/N – Thanks again for the reviews and PM's I do enjoy reading them._

Chapter 17

Amy and Betty sat at the table with their coffees looking at the newspaper split between them and talking about local issues. It was just about 6:45, and Amy had left Ty sleeping soundly at 5:15 and had done rounds making sure to check on the boys and Buck. By 7:00 the girls were up and heading out to get their horses and gear ready to be trailered and get their stalls ready for their return. At 7:15 JT and Cars came barreling through the door famished.

"How's Buck doing Cars ?"

"He's great Amy, Carlo checked him at night and this morning I helped Katie with his special mash. She said it looks like we can move him later."

"I checked him on rounds early this morning and agree. You two did very well."

"And Buck." Carson exclaimed proudly.

"Of course Buck."

"Where's Dr. Borden Mom ?" JT asked.

"Sleeping or puttering around I guess, why ?"

"PT at 9:00"

"And what's Cars going to do ?"

"Sally's coming to get him soon so he can clean up and get his stuff ready. She's bringing Crater, then dropping him off again with his bags."

"That's fine and I'll make sure Ty's out of the guest house by nine JT.

"Where's GG and Lisa ?" JT asked.

"Out on a ride, they should be back soon." Amy got up and checked the window to the front. Three large recreational vehicle busses pulled in along with a small stainless food service truck, Mercedes Passenger transport, and an enormous 6 horse trailer with living quarters for the hands pulled by a large commercial cab diesel truck. All bore the Pegasus logo prominently displayed.

"I hate those things out there on the circle" she mumbled.

"They'll be gone soon enough Amy."

"I'm packed except for what's coming. You good here Betty ?"

"We're good, go get him up or out."

The morning went by quickly, Ty was having coffee, answering emails and texts and had packed for the weekend. Together they moved their bags out to the house to be loaded onto a bus later. They had agreed to shelve the Erie tale and Cheryl Parmenter until later in the interest of actually getting on the road which they were both excited to do. Amy was anxious to leave but they waited until the clothes showed up and she knew they had everything they needed. She wanted some time to stop and shop along the way and not be rushed on their ride. Route 20 was very special to her and the people and history one of the things she loved about Central New York. She also needed to stop and see the side car. She knew it would be perfect and safe enough for a newborn, but she had to see, and was by no means convinced by everyone's assurances.

"It's odd to see her not working or running around the ranch full of worry. I'm glad to see her taking time for herself, this is new for me." Betty said sipping coffee with Lisa and Jack on the porch. Jack sat near the door and Lisa and Betty had moved further down off to the small seating area with a table.

"She always found the time to go out with him. They were both busy, he had a job and college and later vet school and she had all those horses she cared for and ranch work but early mornings or when they could fit it in they'd go out on the bike or truck or horse to spend time alone together."

"Not here Lisa, she rides less and less these days as the Foundation gets bigger and the work and kids demand more of her time. She actually took an afternoon off from the ranch yesterday, first time since I guess we've been together unless it had to do with the kids or a trip. Seeing her taking the time for a leisurely ride on a horse or bike with a man and smiling the way she has been does a mother's heart good."

Lisa patted her hand "She mention how last night went Betty ?"

"Not much but they're still together so I guess it didn't exactly go badly, they've got some talking yet, he's as scared of those kids as they are of him."

"And the money."

"And the money." Betty agreed.

"And a host of other crap only a man would think of I guess."

Betty laughed, "and that too, how true."

The highlight of the morning was a dark blue truck hauling a similar colored trailer. It contained two very important things, a jumper named Chester and his rider, Sabrina Caldwell.

"Blue trailer pulling in" Jack called out absentmindedly looking up from the paper.

He startled when the door shot open and one of the twins ran out, hopped the four steps off the porch and flew across the lawn.

Amy and Ty walked up from horse trailer that Ty wanted to see., "Come on Ty, say hi to the Brin-laws."

"Seriously Amy ?"

"They'll want to meet you Ty, be nice."

They walked arm in arm across the lawn eliciting smiles from the porch.

"Does he realize how deep he's in Jack ?"

"I don't think he has a clue Betty, look at them, that could have been 8 years ago and you'd never know it."

"They fit well and they never quite let go of each other do they ?"

Lisa smiled "they always have fit well, kissed a lot, and contact was always a thing. I've always worried about him and kids, abused and psychologically tormented like he was. I don't think he would harm a fly, don't get me wrong, and I truly believe he would be a wonderful father, but I can see him, I don't know."

"Thinking he won't be good at it just like he never felt good enough for her. He probably still battles about what she see's in him."

"You need to head that crap off Jack."

"I'll talk to him after the weekend Betty, maybe we can fish with JT. Let him see the boy, JT will take care of the rest. Couple of those questions of his and Ty will wonder where that kid's been all his life."

"I wonder how long Amy's patience will last, I understand that she was pretty indecisive back then. It would be interesting to meet an indecisive Amy. This should be good" Betty said nodding at the teens on the lawn "4 weeks is an eternity at that age and those two especially."

The scene on the lawn was in full view as the two girls faced each other. They didn't run into each other's arms but stopped a few steps away and took each other's hands. Then Brin let go and put her hands on Maddie's cheeks and kissed her. Maddie's arms went around Brin's waist and then that was reciprocated. This kiss was real, the girls made no bones about that and before it got uncomfortable for the setting and Amy stepped in, they were apart and smiled at each other for a second before turning, they were beaming and obviously very excited to be with each other again.

Brin immediately hugged Amy and then stopped to look at Ty. "Definitely a step up from the men Maddie frequents Dr. Borden, you, are not hideous." It took a second for Ty to get his bearings as Brin opened her big hazel eyes and smiled at him.

"Thank you Brin, it's good to meet you, and it's Ty." He said laughing.

"Thanks Ty, excuse me we have to get Chester and the tack out."

"Uh Brin ?"

She turned around and smiled again, he had to admit she was stunning, "how come you can call me Ty ?"

"Oh, you're not my mom's boyfriend Ty." He watched her walk off as a more mature woman in her late 30's walked over. Once again Ty had to admit, the acorn did not fall far from the tree.

"Hi Amy, you sure this is no problem ?"

"Of course not Meg, where's Sam ?"

"Emergency, we'll come after he's out of surgery. I assume you also informed Maddie about bunking arrangements."

"Absolutely, you'll have dinner with us tonight ?"

"Where else would we go, Sally and Tom too I guess. Thank you for this Amy."

"Please stop, it's for a favorite charity and I love Brin and the boys like they were my own."

"Well, I just wanted to say it."

"So this is him huh", she turned and took Ty in and then smiled and held out her hand "Meg Caldwell Ty, Brin's mom."

"Good to meet you Meg." Ty answered with his signature smile while shaking her hand.

"You planning on sticking around ?"

"Still working out the kinks."

"Well Maddie likes you, not hideous is high praise from those two." She said laughing.

"Thanks Meg."

"Brin come say goodbye and I'll see you in Saratoga later."

Once Meg was gone Amy tracked down the teens in the shop. "Scout's all ready mom."

"Thanks Charlie."

"Dr. Borden this is Bobby Carmichael, Carson's older brother." Charlotte said.

"Bobby, good to meet you."

"You too sir, thanks for letting us jump Amy, it's real nice of you, and thank you for Buck, little guy was beside himself."

"You're very welcome Bobby, it was nice of you to walk him over yesterday. You and Cars riding up with our crew ?

"Yeah, Dad's in court and we want to walk around the town before all the Classic stuff."

"Ok we'll see you all up at the track, help your Gran set up before you disappear later please."

"We sure will mom."

Maddie said walking through the door hand in hand with Brin.

"Thanks Mad, now kisses and hugs please."

All the teens came over to hug her. Ty was surprised that he got a handshake from Bobby and kisses on the cheek from the three girls.

"The boys are with Buck ?"

"Yup. Cars got dropped off with his stuff at 10:00, mom's on a tight schedule."

"Let's ride over to the barn Ty and just head out from there."

After appropriate goodbyes in the barn Amy and Ty headed out into Ithaca for a stop at Ithaca Custom Cycles where they played around with the sidecar. Ty drove Amy around and then she drove him. If felt very safe and she knew JT would get the thrill of his life. The kicker was the puppy faced expressions of the club which were comical.

"Ok boys, do not break him please."

"Don't you worry Amy."

"Sorry John, if you can worry about your grown up brood I can worry about my little one."

After Amy got several huge bear hugs from the gang, Ty asked to see the shop.

"Um I don't know Doc, it's kind of messy right now."

"I think I can handle that John."

"Ok, no freaking out though alright ?"

Ty smiled and walked into the shop. It stood out like a sore thumb and immediately drew his gaze.

"John is that my frame ?"

"Well Doc you see it's a little crooked and you haven't done almost any of the technical bulletins that came out through the years so the girls are taking care of that stuff and well, the frame's on the universal overnight."

"Any idea when I'll be on the road again ?"

"Tuesday or Wednesday the latest. If you need a ride before just ask, we have plenty of loaners."

"Come on Ty, let's ride." Amy said laughing.

"Thank you for doing this John."

"It's our pleasure Ty."

They left north on Route 11 at around noon, connected to Route 20 and then drove East at a leisurely pace. It wasn't the quickest route but Amy had learned to love the trip. She loved riding in the Adirondacks the most but they didn't have time for that this trip. She almost never had time these days but when she had to cross the mountains heading east Route 20 or the more northern Adirondack route was what she took. Amy's biggest reason for loving Route 20 was that riding it always made it seem like the world wasn't racing by her as quickly as she felt it was. She loved just driving the family along the road and stopping at farms and towns for the kids to walk around and take in the long history of their native country.

Amy told Ty what she knew about U. S. Route 20 which began as First Nations trails in the early years of America. Ty also took some time over coffee in the morning to get some information on his own and he too was fascinated the more he read. During the nation's first century, these trails were transformed with the building of several turnpikes, no more than the route cleared of brush and pounded into road by traffic. They were needed to handle the increase in westward traffic by horse and wagon. The farms and businesses that sprung up along the road dated back to the mid 1700's a 100 years before Heartland was settled. Many of these farms and landmarks still connected to their original settling families. The most famous of the turnpikes connected Albany, NY to Cherry Valley and later was lengthened to just north of Syracuse. This roadway became known as the Cherry Valley Turnpike and soon it too was dotted with taverns, wayplaces and other stops and services for travelers. In the 1860s, the Cherry Valley Turnpike became the property by decree of New York State. State and federal programs began providing money for the road and the state took over it's upkeep and eventual paving.

With the coming of the automobile, the highway had once again changed. In 1926, the road was designated as U.S. Route 20, the longest road in the country, running coast to coast a distance of 3,365 miles.

Roadside attractions and tourist cabins and way stations provided entertainment and much-needed services to a whole new kind of traveler. You could actually track the westward growth of the state and the northern country of the nation in the buildings and the landscapes found along Route 20 in New York alone. The quiet neighborhoods and Main Streets of its historic villages were littered with Federal and Greek Revival architectural styles of the Colonial days mixed with buildings and structures dating all the way to the Turnpike era or the late 1900's, it wasn't odd to see a town with several inns and taverns dating back 200 years and drive past a fast food restaurant across from a diner made out of a railroad caboose in 1930, a mile out of town.

Along Route 20, they drove past New World Dutch, English, and the famous gambrel-roof dairy barns of the Northeast, and numerous drive-ins and motor courts in the glitz and deco of the 1930s-1950s, all against the backdrop of the productive farmed fields and orchards and tranquil pastures of dairy farms that first brought prosperity to the region. Orchards of apples, pears peaches and berries, and corn as far as the eye could see. It always reminded Amy somewhat of Alberta, it wasn't uncommon when speaking to people along the road to find those who have been on the same land as their ancestors for 250 years.

They stopped along the way when it struck their fancy. Since it was summer the small main streets were inviting with racks of things and oddities for sale. They took the time to shop and stroll and talk and laugh together. Arm in arm or holding hands they always smiled and their old familiarity returned slowly.

Ty loved watching Amy shop for things and interact with the shopkeepers, she had a way of striking friendships and her almost childlike excitement over smallest things like some vintage earrings or dresses, made this time with her special. They stopped at a farm cheese shop and a and another roadside smokehouse and charcuterie along the way and began filling the saddle bags with assorted foods they nibbled at and delighted in. Along with the large saddlebags, she also had a backpack to fill. At one stop at a farmer's market along the way they bought apples for later and a pint of fresh just picked strawberries and sat to eat them on the side of the road. Ty sitting against a tree with Amy leaning back against him.

"You're right Ames, it's not Alberta but there is some beautiful country up here and the history of this road is amazing. Those are the Catskills ?"

"Those are the Adirondacks, the Catskills are to our south. When I have the time my favorite ride up here is through the Adirondacks. They're not the Rockies but they are beautiful."

"Then we'll have to do it sometime."

"Will there be more sometimes for us Ty ? Have you thought about, well, anything ?"

"Why can Brin and Bobby call me Ty but the kids can't, is it as simple as Brin says ?"

"This is a complicated answer, one of those that may scare you, the girls were 8 when the accident happened they remember their parents. They talk to Betty about them and she reminds them of memories so they don't forget and they talk to me about them sometimes."

"And Jackson doesn't."

"Right, I think he's scared that if he becomes very attached to you that you may just disappear, like their dad, his dad, that he never knew."

"That doesn't actually answer my question."

"No, it doesn't but that's the reasoning behind it, the girls are following JT's lead, they'll call you something different when he does and not before."

"Have any of them spoken to you about it, um us ?"

"Not really, this is all new to them, I've never dated or done anything like this Ty around them. I assume they've talked among themselves. Betty has a way of getting into that with them. You might ask Lisa and Grandpa though, they've spend a lot of time with the kids, JT with Grandpa and the girls with Lisa."

"I'll do that, Jack suggested "fishing."

"They love fishing."

"What were Brin's folks thanking you for by the way ?"

"Well the Classic is a charity event. It costs $10000 to jump. That's a heavy amount to pay for a meaningless non point event and far more than any other event, even for a Doctor or an Attorney up here. So, Pegasus entered them."

"And their folks are OK with that ?"

"We've all been good friends since I adopted the kids and the Caldwell's moved in. You haven't met the Potter's, April is the third to Cars and JT. Be prepared, she's a lot like Mallory. I would do anything for them and they know that. Meg's taken the girls to Disney and the Carmichael's took Jackson and April up to Niagara to see the falls and Cooperstown for the Hall of Fame. We do what we can for each other. Their horses came from us and I train them, they ride under the Pegasus logo.

"So you've paid $40000 for this weekend ?"

"So far. Assorted crap like that shopping trip to the city, camping slots, catering, the banquet fee and the donation will get more serious."

"The 40 isn't the donation ?"

"No, the donation will be much larger."

"Go ahead, I want to know."

"Quarter million."

"Really ?"

"It's just money Ty, going to a very good cause."

"I read about it, I agree."

"Ty ?"

"Still here Amy, just processing."

"I love you Ty."

"That's where all that processing leads Ames, those 4 words."

"Then I'll make sure to keep saying them."

They split the last strawberry which playfully got a bit messy. They spent a few minutes necking and whispering to each other, neither wouldn't have been surprised to know that they both thought back to simpler times as teens in those moments, when just being together and in love was all that really mattered. Amy hoped with all her heart it was.

They rode on making their last detour around Sharon Springs. Dating back to the mid 1700's, they stopped at several historical buildings and markers. They also stopped at a favorite spot of Amy's, the Black Cat, which was a bakery and small café. She loved the petit fours that were a special that day and their regular selection of cookies and bought enough to fill the last place in their bulging saddle bags after they sat for frozen "hot" cocoa, Amy and the kids favorite on a hot summers' day.

They cut over to the thruway for the last leg of the trip. Amy wanted Ty to let out the Scout and he did get it to almost 90 mph once before he ran into some traffic. They arrived in Saratoga from the east and drove down Broadway with it's stately homes. Ty enjoyed the colors, the beautiful old world hand made wooden designs and manicured gardens full of flowers. Saratoga was old money and though many of the original families no longer counted amongst the wealthiest in the area any more, many also kept hold of the family home. They spotted the girls and Bobby carrying bags along the quaint looking but high income touristy shopping part of town and Amy had Ty pull over into a spot.

"Hey mom, Dr. Borden, nice ride ?"

"Really nice Mad, thanks. You girls been tearing up a card ?"

"Gran said go ahead mom, free day. We've been good."

"I trust you Mad, did you buy something pretty for Brin ?"

"Bathing suit." Brin said blushing.

"I forgot a sweater so "

"Charlie picked one for you, that's fine Bobby."

"Girls, I appreciate what you're doing with the Norton but you can ask, I trust you."

"Thanks Doc, nothing more we can do anyway, there's only so fast that bike will go though I bet with the 'o' rings you'll get better compression. That may boost you 10 miles an hour."

"There are no 'o' rings Maddie."

"There are in the 1977 technical specs doc, it's a customer upgrade written up in the back but it really makes a difference, we also beefed up that cross bracket. A lot less vibration."

"I'll leave it up to you girls."

"Ty let's head over to the track, I want to get washed up and changed."

They headed down the road where she pointed him to the VIP entrance and handed over a card to the attendant. Ty had checked on the town and the track as well. This track was built in in 1863, the 4th oldest in the country and certainly one of the most famous.

"Good afternoon Ms. Fleming. Your camp is #1, at the end of this road, I doubt you'll miss it."

"Should I be surprised we're #1 ?" Ty asked with a grin as they slowly rode down the small road.

"No, it's the only site facing no one and no one on two sides, I don't like people in my business Ty. There are many here who live for the paparazzi and I don't, I'd like to keep it that way. My kids and Betty want to do this and so I'm here."

They pulled up at a luxurious setting of vehicles arranged in a large U. Three luxury trail busses along with a food vehicle. When opened the busses were enormous. Two were expanded to accommodate a second bedroom for the kids. One, Amy and Ty's was not.

Lawn furniture and tables were set out. Several coolers were open with an assortment of items. Amy had Ty park behind the food truck and she proceeded to hand Pavel, Amy's preferred caterer, the assortment of local farm cheeses and jams, heirloom tomatoes, fresh corn, fruits and bakery goods she had collected along the way. They had snacked on some of these things on the road, slices of cheese, fresh apples and cured meats. Some Amy managed to feed him while they rode. Amy thought the day and the ride was special and Ty began seeing the love of his life differently, he saw this Amy the one that belonged in this camp and at Pegasus with those kids, while realizing how much she was the same as the Amy who was happy being with him on a blanket in a meadow on a favorite ridge. When they walked out into the center, Betty, Lisa and Jack were sitting with coffee.

"Here Grandpa, one of the great things about Central New York, 200 types of apples. I think for eating right off the tree the best are Honeycrisp."

Jack rubbed it and then bit down with a crunch, he was surprised at the quantity of sweet juice in such a firm fruit and when he had the chance "that is a good apple", he said handing it to Lisa for her to try.

"Come late August to November the whole countryside smells like apples. We have them in the meadows at the ranch, and that line of trees along the road are 12 varieties of apples. The pies, breads, cakes and ciders are what makes the season special though. We have some happy happy horses on the ranch for a few months."

"Sounds wonderful Betty." Lisa said taking another bite before passing the apple back to Jack.

"I tell you Jack, there's some beautiful country up here to ride. Some real mountains too." Ty added.

"I still haven't seen the ranch it seems, Amy you have a nature rescue preserve ?"

"Not me personally Grandpa, the foundation."

"Do you take credit for anything sweetheart ?"

"My mistakes Lisa. I need a shower and we need to get changed before the lifestyle judging begins, the kids are with their horses and walking the course ?"

"Cars and JT are with them too." Betty told her

"Good."

"Amy how many for dinner ?"

"Did you arrange for the pantry pick-up Pavel ?"

"Of course, best call of the day."

"Might as well for 35 then and the rest go to a good cause."

"What are we having ?"

"Steak and rib tips, sliced rotisserie chicken breast and seitan stir fry. Sides are rice and salads and since Betty is so fond of it, Yvette's Double Blueberry Pie, also vegan.

"Seitan ? Who's a vegan ?"

"I'm surprised you know what it is Ty, Trish and John."

"A bunch of the vets without borders people are vegan so I've had it and there is no way that guy is a vegan, he's enormous."

"Next time we run into an elephant or a mountain gorilla we can discuss size and being a vegan or you can just wander over and ask a horse. Rocket was sick and now he's healthy, the diet worked. Trish and their kids joined in to support him."

"How sick ?"

"Type 2 Diabetes, high blood pressure, heart and circulation problems. He became a vegan, dropped 120 pounds of fat, went from 6 pills a day to none. I teach that to vets, proper nutrition, natural supplements, strong immune systems and care means healthy horses."

"So you actually teach at the Vet school ?"

"I do actually, it's odd, I admit it."

"What do they call you ?"

"Professor, and that's enough of this conversation for now, I'm getting showered. Ty let's unpack, ariats and a button down pease. Please have the kids change when they get back Betty. The hands all settled ?"

"Bryce is on it."

"What the hell is he doing here ?"

"He said he's got a few weeks and any other bullshit he could come up with."

"I've a good mind to have Rocket throw him on a chopper back to Ithaca."

"I have two numbers in case Amy."

"Well that's something, though this is her fourth, she could have it while he's over Cooperstown."

"I'll call Roberta and make sure someone's with her."


	18. What this is - Chapter 18

_A/N – Thanks again for the reviews, I'm glad so many of you like the story._

Chapter 18

"This bus is bigger than my house Amy."

"Why did you buy that anyway, I was surprised when Scott told me. I thought for the time being you'd be more of a condo man ?"

"The whole living back in the loft was too strange, first, it was supposed to be for us, you left the money we used to build it, then bringing women to the ranch, Lisa watching them leave, the look on her face, ugh and I wasn't going back to the trailer. I thought about a condo but I figured the small land and house would keep me home, tending or fixing."

"I guess, you coming to shower ?"

"Trailer shower, won't we just elbow each other to death ?"

"My entire life now has been carefully arranged without the discomforts of my youth Ty, the trailer shower included, come on, let's have some fun."

The master shower wasn't huge but definitely enough for two with granite walls and a rain shower head which Amy seemed to prefer. The unit had a living room with an expanding dining room table and a large separate bedroom. When expanded there was another smaller bedroom. The kitchen though small looked complete. Stainless appliances and granite counters. They had satellite TV, a stereo, broadcast wi-fi and satellite dish. It was also designed in Amy's style, she had all the metal glitz ripped out and replaced with wood, shiny leather replaced with muted saddle tans and browns. There were throw blankets and comfy pillows on the couches and chairs, comfort food in the cabinets and a stocked fridge.

Their time in the shower was fun and felt great after more than 5 hours on the road. They washed and massaged each other's shoulders and backs, gentle touches and kisses spending the time together they never really had when they were younger when everything was rushed.

Amy loosely braided her hair and dressed in a beautiful blue sundress with a floral print. She wore on a pair of nice dark saddle tan boots with a stitched white and blue pattern and grabbed a white straw hat. Ty wore black Ariats, a dark green button down cotton shirt and his black boots. He had folded up his cuffs a couple turns and without any effort at all Ty was sexy as hell, his shirt highlighting his eyes and the stubble completing the package.

They had both unpacked before their shower and when Amy came out of the bedroom they stopped to admire each other. "You cut quite the handsome country gentleman Dr. Borden."

"You're just beautiful Ames, country or not you take my breath away."

She blushed when he said it and turned her head, her smile tore at his heart. For as far as she had come she was still as much the shy Alberta cowgirl she always was. Ty was lost, she was in every one of his thoughts.

They came out to way more activity than there was when they went in. The kids had returned and changed. JT was struggling with his new boot and Jack was telling him to calm down and lay the boot on the floor, step into it, then push down and pull up. When it popped he smiled. "Whew, tough work being a cowboy huh GG."

JT was wearing clean dress blue jeans and a striped blue and white shirt. He wore his hat proudly and well. Mom's little cowpoke. He and Cars were adorable. The girls wore flowered sundresses in a dark burnt orange, similar to Amy's but with a younger cut. They had their hair down. Brin was also wearing a dress, dark green with a nice geometric border at the bottom. The dress showed off her hazel eyes. She sat holding hands with Maddie in their small group of four. Bobby wore a paisley blue shirt with dress blue jeans and Doc Marten's. Her girls wore white hats, the other two didn't. All three girls wore cowboy boots. Amy had gotten Cars a hat like JT's and he loved it.

"Dinner in about an hour Amy, we could put some finger foods out if people are hungry ?"

"Thank you Pavel, that would be wonderful."

"Ty would you like to come for a stroll over to the horses, I have a ranch manager to tan."

"Roberta's with her sister Amy."

"That's great Betty, he still shouldn't be here, I know how he feels about his job and I love him for it but he needs to be with Roberta right now. Who leaves their pregnant wife to come to a jumping event of all places. If this was a rescue, working a cull, fine, but this ? Four horses ?"

"I'm with you Amy, go, give him hell. That is a beautiful dress by the way, sort of makes you shine, it's nice to see."

Amy smiled, she was happy and although there was still an underlying nervousness in everybody she couldn't hide that happiness from her expression. She could never seem to conquer not showing that one emotion, love.

"Can we come visit the horses mom ?"

"Sure JT, come on. You four braiding in the morning ?" She asked the teenagers.

Maddie and Brin nodded.

"Three for sure, I'm terrible at it."

"I'll braid Crater for you Bobby."

"Thanks, Charlie."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. Her smile was radiant and then she leaned over and kissed him back, on the lips.

Amy turned and stepped over to Lisa who was also watching. "I guess we're up to one step forward or is that two steps." She whispered.

"Why bother counting, none of that with Brin and Maddie though."

"For a while already, that's a lovely dress Lisa and you look very sharp Grandpa." Amy said with a smile.

"You are kind of crisp Jack, and that hat is perfect."

"Thank you Ty, Amy, tell you the truth I can't wait til tomorrow to wear that black one. One hundred percent beaver, it feels like a million bucks."

"You are a miracle girl aren't you ?" Lisa laughed "I've been trying to get him to at least try a casual look, something between manure stains and a suit and tie. Jack that shirt looks wonderful on you."

"We'll be back for dinner, I assume John and Trish will be by and the Carmichaels and Caldwells."

"How does John fit in with this look ?"

"They'll ride in with their colors and when he takes off his vest he'll be dressed nice. Trish too. She's my best friend Grandpa, she and John know everything about my life. They've been there for us and the kids for years. They're good decent people, my family and frankly, I don't care how they dress."

"Well said Amy." Jack agreed. "Lisa why don't we stroll a little, Betty join us ?"

"I'd love to Jack, girls you staying ?

"I think so Gran, Maddie and I were going to play a little."

"We won't be long, there's some apps coming up if you get hungry."

"And don't play out you two, Amy owes me at least a song and I'd like one from you two as well."

"Ok GG, we'll figure something out. Mom, one of Great Grandma Lyndy's for you ?"

"Absolutely."

Amy and Ty walked holding hands and Jackson reached up for Amy's other. She looked down and smiled at him. After about 5 minutes he broke away and pointed "there are the paints mom."

"Go ahead sweetheart I need to speak with Bryce."

"Hey Amy, Dr. Borden."

"It's Ty, have we met ?"

"Not officially but it's a small ranch. I'm Bryce."

"They're all fine if you came to check." Bryce told her.

"Are you insane Bryce ?"

"Look Amy, they're all driving me nuts, her sister's with her and I had to get away."

"How about just going to the ranch to get away, you had to come here ?"

"I read that damned script for weeks while Brin was away, I am going to see them do it under the lights Amy."

"We have two choppers on call in the area, but damn you for saying the one thing I can't yell about."

"We're pulling out as soon as it's over, back at the ranch by 1:00 AM Tomorrow, er Sunday."

"Feel free to stop by the site but I assume there's a wrangler thing tonight so see you in the morning and stay in touch with Roberta."

"You worry too much boss."

Amy looked at him and pulled him in for a hug "You miss that birth and you're fired."

"We've been through way too much for that Amy, I'd just come to work anyway." He said hugging her back.

"Jackson, Cars, dinner time." She called out and turned back to walk.

"You two been together a long time ?"

"Not if you're going to put it that way Ty" she said laughing. "Bryce was my first employee. Ranch Manager. He's Albertan, from Lethbridge, gave it up to be here with Roberta. He marched right up to the door a week after I got here, he was working as a heavy machinery mechanic, I was living here all alone. He wore a Smithbilt cowboy hat, boots and all. Introduced himself, said he heard through the grapevine I was opening a horse rescue and handed me a resume. I hired him over coffee."

"And you've had some times ?"

"Shot at, threatened by some pretty pissed off people and chased by the border patrol North and South, I'd say we've had some times."

"And now ?"

"And now, I have a family that's already lost their parents so this may sound horrible to you but I have people who do that for us."

"No Ames, it sounds perfectly reasonable. Your kids are amazing."

"Thanks Doc", Jackson said with a big grin, yeah, we sort of blend in down here if we're quiet."

"You two and the girls are amazing." Ty said "no reason you shouldn't hear that."

Amy squeezed Ty's hand.

"JT, I."

"It's Ok mom, I don't remember, when I hear the word Mom, you're what I get in my head, the girls too, they remember them but you're their mom."

Amy's face scrunched up and Ty put his arm around her shoulder when she stopped walking her head bent.

"Really ?" JT looked up and entreated her "You're going to blubber, great, what a headline, crippled kid makes his mom blubber."

"News and weather at 6." Cars added deadpan which made Amy laugh and brush away her tears.

They turned the corner into the camp to more people than Amy expected. Lisa ran into a couple of breeders that she knew and invited them and their wives to dinner after Betty gave her a discreet nod. John and Trish had also arrived. Betty had also not surprisingly ran into Harold Bergman the Chairman of the Saratoga Race Association and whom was widely expected to be Betty's dance partner the next night.

The Caldwells and Carmichaels came by as well so it was an interesting group of people that stayed. As always Pavel did a great job, he and his wife Yvette ran a small catering business in Ithaca and Amy used them as often as she could.

As usual Amy shied away from the crowd and sat with Trish, Ty and John off to the side at a small table Pavel just happened to have.

"Pavel, you know, that I know, you'll bring that table anywhere I sit right ?"

"We each have our roll to play Amy. Is 9:00 Ok for the Pantry ?"

"More than fine, you can be packed by 9:00 and empty out tomorrow night, just keep breakfast."

"Thanks Amy."

"The Pantry ?" Ty asked.

"They collect usable food and distribute it to the poor, elderly, shut-ins, people who can't get out. Tomorrow a bunch of people are having Rib Tips for lunch."

"Nice."

"I like the Pantry, I give them money, they do good work."

"You do good work Amy." John said. Ty smiled, Amy just nodded.

They sat and ate, the four talking about a day trip to Watkins Glen with John mentioning that they had never gone out just the three of them in all these years. "You might actually get her to have a life Ty."

"Stop John, I'm not exactly suffering."

"I'd be willing to argue that point if you want Amy, this is us."

"You too ?"

"Yes me too." Trish said leaning over to kiss her cheek then rub her thumb over the lipstick mark.

Lisa's friends had stopped by to thank them for their hospitality, the Caldwell's had also left, Sam was exhausted after the surgery and with the drive he just wanted to shower and sleep. As the sun set, Ty and John got a small fire going, the girls had their guitars out. The teens would be heading out to their own bonfire for their favorite event of the weekend, Friday night snuggling, neither Amy, the Caldwells or the Carmichaels were the least bit concerned even if this year there would actually be snuggling. They all trusted their kids.

"Ok, we promised two songs." Charlie said "which first ?"

"Let me have some tea if I have to sing Charlotte, you go first."

When Amy stood a minute later to fix herself a cup Yvette turned and handed her one. "Honey and Ginger."

"You're a wonder Yvette."

Amy sat down next to Lisa knowing that sipping tea in a chaise invariably ruined her dress. She never quite got dainty down either.

The girls sat down across from Jack and both started strumming, then one alternated lead ins with the other.

 _(A/N – This song is "Sweet Baby James" by James Taylor with some of the lyrics changed for effect.)_

Maddie started, her voice was sweet, they were both sopranos.

" _There is a young cowboy, he lives on the range._

 _His horse and his cattle are his only companions"_

As she sang the verse Lisa sighed and Jack smiled. And then Charlie took over.

" _He works in the saddle and sleeps in the canyons_

 _Waiting for summer, his pastures to change"_

Then Maddie,

" _And as the moon rises he sits by his fire_

 _Thinking about women and glasses of beer,_

And Charlie again.

 _And closing his eyes as the doggies retire_

 _He sings out a song which is soft but it's clear,_

And then together,

 _As if maybe someone could hear_

 _Goodnight you moonlight ladies_

 _Rockabye sweet GG Jack_

 _Deep greens and blues are the colors we choose_

 _Won't you let me go down in my dreams_

 _And rockabye our sweet GG Jack"_

Lisa had tears on her cheek and Jack was a bit watery as was everyone listening to the girls sing to their great grandfather. Charlotte took the next verse which elicited chuckles.

" _Now the first of December was covered with snow_

 _So was the turnpike from Calgary to Hudson"_

And then Maddie

" _The Rockies seemed dream-like on account of that frosting_

 _With ten miles behind me and ten thousand more to go oh oh a oh"_

Then together:

" _There's a song that they sing when they take to the highway_

 _A song that they sing when they take to the sea_

 _A song that they sing of their home in the sky_

 _Maybe you can believe it if it helps you to sleep_

 _But singing works just fine for me_

 _So goodnight you moonlight ladies_

 _Rockabye sweet GG Jack_

 _Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose_

 _Won't you let me go down in my dreams_

 _And rockabye our sweet GG Jack."_

The applause and sniffling was kept low, the girls put down their guitars and went over to hug him and Lisa.

"So GG, apparently I am sometime heiress to a ranch in the Rockies that my great great great great grandad started in 1858. Pretty cool huh ?"

"It sure is Maddie."

"You know we haven't seen it yet."

"I do Charlotte."

"And we have a fishing cabin, so one day GG, you and me."

"I look forward to it Jackson." He answered laughing.

"Mom, what'll it be ?"

"Got somewhere to be Charlie ?"

"And someone to be there with" she answered with a grin.

Amy laughed, she remembered that feeling and glanced at Ty who smiled at her "night check."

"Just start Charlotte and I'll figure it out and you'll both help with the chorus."

"I remember you two and night checks." Lisa said laughing.

"And how sometimes they took way too long" Jack added glancing over at Ty who smiled with his hands up.

"Come on Mom, sit here between us." Maddie was patting the spot next to her.

JT walked over and sat on Amy's lap and Lisa took a picture while the girls began playing, she smiled when she recognized the song and waited. Amy's voice had become more mature than they remembered, she had a strong beautifully toned and rounded alto voice.

 _(A/N – This is known as both "Small Town Dreamer" or "Lyndy's Song" it was performed by Stephanie LaRochelle and Amber Marshall in Season 8's episode Broken Heartland. It was written by Shaun Johnston (who plays Jack) and Kevin Simpson (a Teamster on the crew). In this story, Amy had left and this episode never happened. Ty has never heard this song before tonight.)_

" _She used to sit down by the highway,_

 _and watch all the cars going by,_

 _and hang out down at the pool hall,_

 _and listen to the old man tell lies._

 _They'd fill her head full of stories,_

 _about places and things that they'd seen._

 _She'd tell her friends about all her plans,_

 _and now she's a kid full of dreams"_

The girls joined in.

" _Small towns can't hold on to dreamers,_

 _they grow up and just drift away,_

 _And later we'll read in the papers,_

 _about how well they're doing today._

 _Small towns can't hold on to dreamers,_

 _but the world ain't as big as it seems,_

 _You can live in a castle,_

 _you can walk in the sand,_

 _but you can't take the home out of dreams._

 _You can't take the home out of dreams."_

Again the applause was soft and Jack got up to hug the girls and Amy.

"It's getting chilly our here, boys you go get ready for bed while Cars folks are here and we can all kiss goodnight. Here's the iPad, it's set to get Carlo so you can say goodnight to Buck. Girls, give Lisa her gifts before you leave please."

"Gifts ?"

"Some things from the ranch we wanted you to have and tonight seemed appropriate." Amy answered smiling as the girls came out of their trailer with two decent sized boxes.

"What are these ?" Lisa asked excitedly.

"Time to be the husband GG" Maddie said as she put the one box on his lap while Charlotte handed the other to Lisa and stood back.

It was a pretty mottled color box which that was tied with a bow. She was surprised that it was a sweater in a dark cream color interwoven with a dark brown leaf pattern. It had toggle buttons, a belt, a tall fold over collar and big outside pockets. She ran her hand across it and smiled.

"Try it on Lisa" Maddie said stepping over and taking it from her. Lisa stood and Maddie helped her get it on. The sweater was very soft and Lisa warmed immediately. It was longer than she had thought but she liked it's simple feel, it was cuddly.

"What is this, it's very warm"

"It's a porch sweater you can sit on it and keep your butt warm and snuggle up, hypoallergenic, thermal and naturally water repellent too." Maddie answered.

"It's so soft and inviting, is it Cashmere ?"

"It's Pegasus Alpaca Lisa" Amy said with the girls smiling on.

"I absolutely love it. What's in the other one ?"

Jack pulled the bow and revealed a large buckskin colored throw blanket with a beautiful western geometric pattern across the edges. It was also alpaca.

"Oh Amy, it's beautiful, we'll put it on the couch for everyone to enjoy."

The girls put away their guitars and Brin ran back to get a sweater from her trailer. Amy and the Carmichaels kissed the boys goodnight.

"You want a kiss too Dr. Borden ?"

"Sure Jackson" Sally Carmichael smiled at Amy when Ty bent over for his kiss.

"Maybe we can bring Merlin to Alberta and we can go out with Harley."

"I look forward to it."

The Carmichaels had left and the remaining adults were settling when Brin came around the corner, she was hugging herself and walked quickly to Maddie, her head was down and she was crying.


	19. What this is - Chapter 19

_A/N – Thanks again for all the great reviews and encouragement. I beg minor forgiveness for the whimsy added to the next few chapters. Trust that it's all for a good cause. The oath comes with thanks to John Henry Books, The Shootist."_

Chapter 19

"Bina, what's wrong, what happened ?" Maddie was close to her, her arms around her and whispering. Bina was Maddie's special name for Brin and Amy smiled when she heard it.

"These boys walked along with me when I was coming back, one said maybe I'd like to get to know him at the campfire and I said no thank you I have a girlfriend." She was upset, her words coming slowly and with care through her tears.

"Come sit here with Trish Bina." Maddie was talking low, she knew something had spooked her and she was trained to stay calm. Trish Enchino was a Trauma Nurse, aside from being a regular Registered Nurse she was also trained by the Army to deal with patients who have been assaulted or had suffered a traumatic attack or injury. Trish gave a course in how to deal with victims of trauma and the girls had been required to take it as part of their becoming members in the club.

The club was part of an organization called Bikers Busting Bullies which required the course of all members. The club had 100 % participation across all of Central New York, over 500 Marauders actively protected kids from bullying. One call from a parent or child would bring the local den mother to talk with the family. She would contact the local authorities and the child's school for support. The club's fund would be offered for to pay for psychological care and an escort of bikers for the child if he or she was scared. John firmly believed that no child should ever live in fear for any reason and the club was determined to make this a fact in Central New York.

"I'll call Meg."

"Wait mom, let's find out what's going on first." Maddie was very calm and steady.

"Bina, there has to be more than that, you've said no before."

"When I kept walking he, he." Trish looked at her and then down at Brin's hands. She was running one over the other.

Trish leaned over and took her hand "did he grab your wrist sweetheart ?"

Brin cried and nodded, " He said, "Girlfriend, maybe because you haven't spent time with real men. I pulled my hand away and ran but I was so scared Mad."

Maddie took her hand and pulled back Brin's sweater from her wrist, saw the bruising and reached her arms around her and pulled her close. "You did good Bina, you got to safety that's what you're supposed to do and you are allowed to be scared. I'm proud of you Brin. How many boys were there ?"

"Three, just one said it but the others laughed."

"Ok, you're safe now, do you think you could point this boy out to me ?"

Brin nodded.

"Good, you stay here with Trish, Ok."

"Maybe we should call one of the Troopers I talked to before" Jack suggested.

"Wrong message in this crowd GG, you'll just teach that dirt bag that his dad can get him out of assault or anything else he decides to say or do to a woman all with a phone call and an old buddy pat" she was pissed off and her expression showed it when she marched into the trailer and locked the door. She was out in a few minutes tying a skulled bandana on her head, wearing her black boots instead of her cowboy ones and her vest. She was carrying her sister's boots and vest.

"Second me Charlie"

"John ?"

"Easy Amy." Trish said.

"Why does she have that ?" Ty whispered.

"I think they were going out for ice cream after jumping with the club and brought them. Kali, the Saratoga Den Mom loves the girls." Amy stared at Maddie itching to move but Trish held her. "Easy Amy, let John talk to her" she whispered in Amy's ear.

Maddie was facing away moving back and forth on her feet, her fists clenched and knuckles white. Charlie pulled on her boots and put on her colors. She was on Maddie's left a few steps behind and tying on her bandana as soon as she was ready.

John walked over and stood behind her.

"Maddie." His voice was soft.

She didn't turn but when she spoke it was loud enough to hear though she was having problems controlling herself, "He put his hands on her Rocket, she said no and he put his hands on her and she's hurt and scared. He has no right to that power over her."

"Maddie." He heard how upset she was and also that she struggled to keep control. The crowd around her was silent and Trish held Amy's hand.

"I swore an oath John."

"An oath ?" Ty whispered at Amy who had taken his hand as well.

"Maddie repeat your oath for Dr. Borden."

"I won't be wronged, I won't be insulted, and I won't be laid a hand on. I don't do these things to other people, and I require the same from them and I will comfort and stand for those without the strength to stand for themselves when others do these things to them and I will be their strength until they can stand on their own."

"Turn around Mad."

"John, it's a matter of honor."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "please don't make me order you to turn around Mad."

She was fighting the tears in her eyes when she turned. Her eyes were turned down.

"Maddie look at me"

"John" her voice was pained and pleading. Gently he put his huge hand on her face and very slowly tuck his finger under her chin and slowly raised it.

"Open your fists sweetheart, you don't need them."

Maddie closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened her hands.

"Trish colors please."

"John."

"She swore an oath Amy, I'll be with her."

Trish handed Charlie Rocket's vest and she did her best to help him on with it while Trish donned hers.

"Bina, you stay with me, you will tell that boy exactly what he did to you and demand his apology in front of that campfire for everyone to hear."

Brin looked at her, smiled and nodded.

The four now almost comical looking characters and Brin walked toward a distant campfire. The girls were still wearing their dresses just different boots and their vests and bandanas. Same with John and Trish and their nice clothes. Brin held Maddie's hand and stayed close to her as they walked the crowd under the scrutiny of the couples and groups of teenagers along the edges of the meadow where there bonfire burned in it's center.

"Those three with the beer."

"Of course because they're not stupid and disgusting enough on their own." Maddie said it loudly. John smiled, he actually liked that touch.

"Talking to me ?"

"Bina ?"

"He's the one that spoke and grabbed me."

"Lying bitch I didn't grab you."

Rocket literally growled, actually it was more of a rumble, you could physically feel it two or three people away, it was quite remarkable. It felt almost like a vibration passing through a human body. It was then that Trish thought this young man might understand the gravity of the situation. That and the fact that when he turned, his friends had disappeared.

Maddie smiled, "Bullies have no friends. Fortunately for her, Sabrina here has an army. Over in front of the campfire where everyone can see you, move." He looked at her and she nodded her head "now" she did not waver in her gaze. He held his head down and walked over.

"Look her in the eyes" Maddie said.

Maddie looked over at Brin. "You grabbed my wrist and I had to pull myself away, I was hurt. You don't get to do that, I said no to your gross suggestion and regardless you can't just lay your hands on people. You need to apologize." She was loud and squeezed Maddie's hand for support, the boy saw that too.

"Loud enough so that everyone can hear you." Maddie said steadily.

"I'm sorry, I apologize. I was wrong to do that, I won't do anything like that again."

"Thank you." Brin said

"Go back over to the busses with Trish while I finish up here Bina."

When they turned and left, Trish's arm around Brin's shoulder and whispering to her, Maddie walked a step closer, got right up into his face, stared into his eyes and whispered. "Unfortunately for you she's my girlfriend. I'll find out who you are and we'll keep an eye on you. Don't make me have to do this again."

Then just like that she turned, Charlie at her side, Rocket behind her and headed back.

There was a crowd staring on and the girls started hooting, applauding and cheering as they passed, a second later the boys join in and cheered as well.

As soon as she passed the opening of the U to the camp Brin rushed her and attached her lips to Maddie's. Quickly after though John cleared his throat and they broke apart.

"Come on Bina, let's get some water and take a walk."

Maddie hugged Amy and then Ty followed by Charlie.

Amy held Sabrina, "you ok sweetheart ?"

"I am now Amy, Maddie's with me."

"Mad, you don't think maybe you should stay close tonight."

"Come on mom, you don't think I'm passing up sitting at a fire with my girlfriend because of that guy ?"

"Now why would I think that, you wearing that vest out there are you ?"

"Brin ?"

"Ok with me Mad, I like it."

"Night mom."

"Get her home safely Mad, in your trailer by 11 please."

"Count on it."

Just like that the four teens marched off towards the lights of the fires.

"That's it ? He apologized and it's over." Jack asked.

"Well Maddie added a little something at the end. Typically we frown on stuff like that but being it was Brin I thought he got off lucky. Anyway, since it's Maddie and Brin there won't be follow ups with the girls and the like just maybe something tomorrow." He said it and smiled at Trish who smiled back and nodded, then walked off pulling out her phone. "We'll make sure to keep an eye on the kid. Trish will call his school and folks."

"And what did she add ?" Amy asked.

"Unfortunately for you she's my girlfriend, I'll find out who you are, and we'll keep an eye on you. Don't make me have to do this again."

"Good for her." Lisa said. "All this macho crap has gone on way too long."

"She hates bullies, injustice, when people who don't know her challenge her choices, that's do in no small part to you John. Some of the things people have said to those two border on disgusting."

"Nonsense, it's not us Amy, her mom's her inspiration, look at what you've done. It takes a strong woman to raise a strong woman. You've stood up to your share of bullies."

"Thanks for standing with her John."

"We took an oath to each other as well Amy, a lifelong bond of brother and sister and I have never broken an oath. While another Marauder breathes, your daughter's are not alone."

"You Ok Grandpa ?"

"John, I'm impressed with what you did for her, calming her down like that. I'm also impressed in both of them, that oath is something we can all stand to follow."

"Thanks Jack, I appreciate that. They take what we do seriously, especially Mad."

"Jack that nightcap is lulling me to sleep, let's go in."

"I'm with you Lisa" Betty added.

The three hugged and kissed everybody goodnight including John and Trish and headed off to their trailers.

Returning back to their small seating area by the fire John smiled and looked over "So Ty, Amy tells me you've punched every guy who's ever kissed her."

"Up until 8 years ago at least."

"Understandable, but I guess there's still time to track those stragglers down." He laughed again and Ty smiled "Seriously though how long you plan on hanging around ?"

"I'll call my practice and find out what's going on over there. I'd like to stay a couple of weeks at least so Amy and I can work out what this is."

"Then we should definitely ride before you go and Watkins Glen is a perfect day trip, there's a crafts fair weekend after next. Trish and Amy love them."

"We should head over to the B & B John. Kali's on the phone with the other moms, who knows, the girls are popular maybe 200, we'll be busy."

"Ok this doesn't sound good." Amy said looking over.

"Maddie's driving Brin down Broadway tomorrow morning led by 200 brothers and through the gauntlet in."

"John"

"Amy, they deserve this and Brin needs her escort in to the place of her assault. It'll just be bigger than usual. Worried they won't take your money ?"

"That's not the point." Amy answered.

"I'm sorry John, excuse the interruption, do you have a minute ?"

A NYS Trooper had leaned in from the back of the site near the bikes.

"Sure Pat, excuse me, I assume that young man's been lying to his folks, and it is the point Amy, I'll square it with the troopers."

"John, do you need me to call Trev ?"

"I'm fine Amy, Pat and I are old friends."

"John, this lady claims you threatened her son."

"I've never spoken a word to her son Pat."

"He said a biker threatened him."

"Ma'am, your son spoke rudely to a 14 year old girl and when she told him she wasn't interested laid his hand on her which is technically simple assault. He later called her a lying bitch when we went to speak with him. This girls 14 year old girlfriend asked him to publicly admit and apologize to the young lady's charges and he did, if he told you anything else happened, he's a damn liar. Regardless you should probably see that he's punished and told that drinking beer doesn't make for good decisions, to keep his hands to himself unless invited to do otherwise and maybe to mind his language."

"How dare you, my son would never disrespect a woman."

They stood at an impasse until a second Trooper came over. "Ma'am it appears that your son admitted in front of several dozen witnesses to uhm treating a girl badly and was asked to apologize and did. There are numerous witnesses still available and a list of those who have left to bed, it was quite public and he's been seen drinking, your son is 16 ma'am, do you know how he came by the alcohol ?"

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"Yes ma'am perhaps with a large stick." John added with a smile.

It was all Pat could do to keep from laughing.

The lady stormed away muttering to herself.

"Sorry John, I knew if you were involved what she was telling me was nonsense. The posturing and formalities though are big with this crowd."

"Not a problem Pat, why don't you two come have a cup of coffee and warm up, meet the girls' mother."

"Terry, what do you say ?" Pat asked.

"Coffee sounds good, I'm done with these pretentious assholes."

John introduced Pat Sheridan, Troop Division Lieutenant and his aide Sgt. Terry Pritchard. Both had heard of Pegasus, the troop maintained a stable at the Saratoga Retirement Center where Pegasus helped when needed. John told them the story while they sat.

"Your daughters sound like fine women Amy, you should be proud of that one that stood up for her girlfriend. Some of these kids think they can do anything and their dad will buy them out of it, or more likely the girl won't say anything or they'll just accuse and shame her in public. Terry checked, there are several sealed files on that one and apparently a mother who doesn't see it and a dad too busy to care. Maybe you aught to start those talks with the high school groups after all Trish, the girls think they have no power at all and the boys think they can do anything. I bet seeing your two got some of them thinking."

"They applauded when Maddie and Charlie passed, damn I was proud."

"You're just a big mush John." Amy said.

"Maybe I'll do it with the girls and other den moms. Your two could make them believe they have strength Amy."

"This is important to both of them so if they want to stand up it's fine with me Trish. I guess we should head in too Ty, big day tomorrow."

"It was a pleasure meeting you both" Ty said to the troopers. Amy shook their hands as well and kissed and hugged John and Trish. Ty said goodbye too and was glad to accept a brotherly hug from John. He was the real deal.

When they got inside and kicked off their shoes Ty stopped.

"John's seems a much better mentor than I ever had, what I saw him do with Maddie, where was that guy in my life when I was 15."

"Don't kid yourself Ty, in his teens John was a terror and worse than you. He joined the Marines to stay out of jail. The Marines turned him around, he met Trish who was an Army nurse in Germany where John was recovering from his second Purple Heart and ready for his discharge. He had changed, he was a hero and his men respected him, he learned valuable lessons about leadership, honor and integrity, self worth. They fell in love and when he got out he turned around that club through the force of his character. His father started it, his father was a lot like Wade was."

"Honor and self worth, your girls are amazing Amy, they're about the age you were when I met you and their strength of character and self assuredness should make you very proud."

"They don't know that Amy, the one I was. They see this Amy, the best parts of that one and what the rest has become. You're not that Ty either."

"What makes you so sure ?

"You didn't run off half cocked when you heard Brin."

"I didn't think it was my place."

"That Ty would have. That Ty would have become the bully."

He looked at her but didn't challenge it, he didn't want to go there. "You've had no boyfriends Amy ?"

"Is this our conversation for the evening my love ?"

"I guess we should get it out of the way."

She walked over and gently kissed him, her hand alighted on his cheek for a second and it sent sparks through his body then she nodded and smiled. "Let's get ready for bed." She spoke while they changed.

"I dated a man, I don't know, a little after the first year. Before the kids, he was nice, divorced, no kids, we had dinner twice and walked a Sunday fair together. He wanted to go further and I felt nothing. It was nice going out but it wasn't for me. He asked to try, give it time and I couldn't."

"When the kids came I decided that I would only show them me with a man I loved, truly loved. I both missed and was scared of any intimacy to tell you the truth. You were the only one I'd ever, well, done anything with, besides I had two fairly young scared and sad orphan girls and an infant with every bone in his leg broken Ty, arteries crushed, blood flow problems. Betty had lost her son and daughter in law and was diagnosed with Thyroid cancer and being treated. Truth is I had more intimacy than I could stand and is a broken heart."

"I'm sorry Ames."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Ty, you and I both made decisions that, well, hurt each other."

"And through all that intimacy you built this."

"I fell ass backwards into a lot of this. Trevor my attorney, Charlie my money guy, Bryce, Bert, my god Bert is brilliant Ty and he gets it."

"How's teaching ?"

"I love teaching young doctors who were raised differently and see the world as more of a whole, a circle, starting to understand that things like the overuse of antibiotics has to be dealt with and that nutrition, regular exercise, purpose, all play a very big part in a horse's health. That allowing a horse to heal naturally and keeping their immune systems strong, my way, makes for a stronger, happier and far better performing horse."

"And the not so young vets ?"

"I sat at a faculty meeting and proposed a one year moratorium on broad spectrum antibiotics except in the most extreme cases. You'd think I'd have just sacked York, they went ballistic. Explain the concept of herd health and my theory that a head mare moves the herd to provide proper nutrition, letting a horse choose it's own medicine. They think I'm looney tunes. They don't care that I have proof dating back 16 years. That Bert has seen it with his own eyes. Fucking idiots the lot of them."

"Definitely not the Amy I remember. Let's finish the love life part."

"Fine then, all at once. I had two lovers, boyfriends, between I guess a 2 to 3 year or so period, both met through business associates in Europe, friends of friends. We had dinner a few times, neither of us wanted long term anythings, we were attracted to each other and decided to go away together every now and then. Have fun for a week and go back to our lives and careers. 2 or 3 weeks out of the year, always away, mixed somewhat to business. A week in a small town in Switzerland, France, Spain, no one knew who we were, no one cared. Pretty safe emotionally I guess.

"Purely physical ?"

"We liked each other Ty, cared for each other, and for that week we held hands walking on the beach and cuddled by the fire. Romantic dinners watching beautiful sunsets. Caught each other up on our lives. We took what comfort we could and went back to our passions. Me to work and the kids, him to his life. I won't lie to you Ty and say I felt nothing, I don't think I could really be intimate without any feeling or caring."

"How do you break off something like that ?"

"He meets someone and gets married." She said it laughing "It's over when you get the invitation and he introduces you to his wife at the wedding. I'm still friends with both and their wives."

"Nothing more than cared for each other."

"They weren't you Ty, I had no connection to their dreams and they had none to mine. It was back when you dated Helena, when I thought that maybe you" she was whispering and her throat had tightened.

"It took me a long time to realize that none of the women were you." He interrupted understanding what she was trying to say.

"Did you love any of them Ty ?"

"I thought I loved Helena. I danced around it, the words, when she would say it. She would talk about the future, a life with kids and I just couldn't see it. It was weird and strange to me, I felt awkward."

They had moved into bed by now, Ty had his arm around her, she was spooned back against him. Amy glanced at the clock when she heard the girls and saw that it was just before 11:00.

"Do you want kids Ty ?"

"I've always seen myself being a dad."

"Well that's nice I guess, got an answer to the question ?"

"The question is loaded Amy."

"Let me make it easier then, would you like to have a baby with me ?"

"Yes."

"That's a good answer Ty, let's do that, I've dreamed of it, having and holding our baby," the last words came out as a yawn almost as a spoken dream, a yearning.

He held her for a few minutes.

"I guess that's always been my problem, the only kids and future I could ever see having, dream of, have been with you."

He thought she squeezed his hand and he smiled tucking her even closer to him.

After a minute he kissed the back of her head.

"Amy ?" He whispered. "Amy ?"

The only answer he got was her gentle breath, she was fast asleep.


	20. What this is - Chapter 20

_A/N – Seems I write this on every chapter now, thanks so much for the reviews and opinions. Again, many of your questions are valid and will come up soon. We're not half way through yet. This chapter should be fun._

Chapter 20

Ty opened his eyes to an empty bed, stretched and went straight to the bathroom. He heard signs of life and laughing outside, showered and dressed in new blue jeans, T-shirt, a striped, open, button down shirt over it and headed out.

Amy was getting coffee and walked over to kiss him. "Morning Ty."

"This Ok ?" He asked low referring to his clothes.

"Until after lunch, changing for the competition, I know it's weird but it's what's done. We won't have to do this again. The rest of the fancy competitions well let's say we don't do this."

Amy sat down with Jack, Lisa and Betty, Ty got coffee and a bagel and joined them.

"This is good smoked salmon and a good bagel."

"It's Nova Lox and I agree, it's excellent." Amy said "I picked it up on Wednesday when we were in the city, all those other smoked fish also. New York bagels are pretty special. Pizza too."

"What's the schedule today ?"

"I've got to meet the girls make sure they've got the horses braided, no problems overnight, the usual, stay and have breakfast and I'll be back, JT's with the Carmichaels, he'll be back eventually."

Lisa and Jack were going to walk down Broadway and see Saratoga after breakfast. Betty considered joining them but wanted to find out what Amy's plans were before committing. The boys needed to be watched.

"So I read about this charity, Amy mentioned she's seen their facilities, how does this event raise money ?" Jack asked.

"Amy writes a $300,000 check to start." Ty muttered.

Betty stared at him for a second, "You know Ty I start to think I understand you and then you lose me. You do understand on some level that those Boy Scout jamboree trips to Mongolia and wherever are paid for by people like Amy. I could understand if she was buying a Lamborghini but it's charity and this one is dear to her heart. I can't imagine that donation information wasn't given to you in confidence either, you should learn to mind your tongue, she doesn't broadcast her work." With that she got up and walked off to her trailer.

"I'm not making the best impression on her am I ?"

"You're not making the best impression on me either, in case you haven't noticed, for the most part they live on that ranch with no pretension Ty or haven't you seen those kids shovel manure yet or Amy on her knees in the barn ?"

"Lisa, what do you call this ?"

"I call this the modern version of what they drove up from Fairfield to save your ass from that plane crash with Scott years ago Ty. Open your eyes, the foundation collects millions of dollars and supports the retirement facility this charity funds with resources. There is an image that needs to be shown to the world. By the way, I own one of these busses now, how high do you rate my pretension. I think I'll go for a walk and find the girls. We'll go at 10 Jack."

Jack looked over, he didn't say anything.

"At least Amy's still talking to me."

"Hanging your hat on that are you Ty ? You have insulted my wife who considers you her son and the woman who cooks your food and considers Amy her daughter."

"How do you live like this Jack ?"

"I don't and neither does she and I don't start by questioning a remarkably generous donation to a worthy charity by the woman who earned the money. I assume you asked for this information ?"

"Brin's mom came by and thanked Amy for doing this and I asked, I found out that it costs $10000 to jump for the event. She paid for all of them including Brin and Bobby."

"Do you have a problem with that, does she, do their parents ?"

"I asked, she told me that each does what they can and they are all fine with it. Brin's folks took the girls to Disney last year and Jackson went to see Niagara Falls and some other stuff with Cars folks. The girls wanted to jump, the charity is important to them and they want their friends."

"Ok so I guess now her donation is $250,000."

"Yes, I asked, she told me."

"Different Amy, no more secrets and lies, that's what you said right, back then when you turned your back on her ?"

"I did say that and I didn't see clearly enough back then and I didn't turn my back on her." he whispered.

"Don't feel bad because none of us saw it all clearly back then either, seems she's made sure that kind of thing won't ever happen to her girls, not after what I saw last night. She's done quite well raising them on her own. You shut down all communications with her Ty, you had every reason to be mad and she knows it and knew it then but you gave no leeway and the times she came to you, you turned her away. You ask her how much money she has yet ?"

"Yeah, I don't even know why."

"To build that worthlessness bullshit up in your head again, the I'm not good enough part, or she doesn't need me part, or the stand in her way part, and I don't want to know the number by the way. You'd think those kids would be a little spoiled."

"They get what they want Jack."

"So did Amy and so did Lou, you think a Columbia degree comes cheap Ty , it's what parents do. Those girls take care of 4 horses each, JT takes care of three, the pet Alpacas and Bunnies. They get good grades, they help in the house, the girls watch out for their brother and as I understand it help their mom when new rescues are in. They seem to do your job Ty and they're 14. JT is 6. You want them to pull fence ? Chop wood ?"

"Amy had a motorcycle ?"

"Had Amy come to me and asked me to help her build a motorcycle like those girls did to her, you think I wouldn't have helped her ? You heard her, they built those things from rats Ty. How old were you when you showed up ? 17 ? You had a truck, a motorcycle, an attitude and a probation to finish. Now you're a partner in a vet clinic. Why doesn't your shit stink ? What's really bothering you son ?"

"Yesterday, the thing with Brin when Maddie went out with John and Trish."

"I noticed you didn't go."

"It struck me at that moment that I was looking at you and me Jack. That man stepped right up as her dad, he didn't question that place, Amy didn't and Maddie didn't, I heard your voice in my head, _it's not your fight son_."

"You want that spot Ty, it's yours to earn, I don't think John would stand in your way. He's a good man, he loves Amy and those kids, he knows you're what's best for them."

"And you Jack why didn't you go ?"

"Lisa was squeezing my hand and I heard her voice in my head."

They smiled at each other as Amy walked up with JT.

"Hey, you two deep into something ?"

"Hey GG, Dr. Borden, Maddie kicked some guys butt last night, everybody's talking about it."

"Jackson Timothy I told you that did not happen, she spoke to him and stood while he apologized to Brin."

"That's a butt kickin' mom."

"JT, you certainly make my life interesting. Ty, we have a few hours we could join Grandpa and Lisa with the family for a stroll through town ?"

"Ty you might as well take her in and tell her, Lisa's on the way back already I see, maybe I can dig you out with one of them."

"Jackson, please stay around the camp."

"Ok mom."

Amy went inside and pulled off her blouse heading into the bedroom.

She turned and then went back to the bedroom door. "Ty ? Look at you and that face, what did you do, did you steal pie ?" She giggled. "I was gone for like a half hour. Ty ? Come in and talk to me while I wash up and change please."

He wandered over, leaned against the door and told his tale.

"Ok, well lesson learned I guess, don't do that again, I value my privacy. Is it over now because I found the whole having a baby together thing way more interesting. Maybe we should talk to Betty about that."

"Sounds like John and Trish are pulling in. Do I have to change for town ?"

Amy giggled again "You sound like JT, your next change is after lunch for the competition."

"I'm only changing because I hate shopping smelling like a horse. Come on Ty, stop being mopey, we know the money's an issue, we'll figure it out. We'll buy all the baby's clothes in the thrift shop."

"Stop Ames."

"Stop what Ty ? You don't have an issue with the money ?

"How do I square things with Betty ?"

"You don't, that'll happen in time when she gets to see you out of this element and working. Your dedication to your patients will win her over. And the kids Ty, that's what she's watching. She's scared too you know, they're her grandchildren and me, I'm"

"Her daughter"

Amy nodded and smiled "Let's go and don't be mopey, I love you and I'm on your side, that sort of counts for something around here."

They came out to hugs and kisses from John and Trish and the girls, Brin and Bobby.

"Our group has grown." Lisa said.

"Lisa, let's go to town and spend an obscene amount of my money. Really impress Ty."

"Oh great, Amy I apologized."

"Actually you didn't, I forgave you."

"Can we stop for Cars ?"

"Of course JT, Brin where are your folks and they know about last night ?"

"Maddie thought it best that we tell them first thing last night so we stopped on the way to, uh."

"The campfire."

"Right. They're in town too."

"Maybe we'll run into them."

After picking up Cars, and apparently granting the elder Carmichael's some alone time, they walked off towards town. The track was about a ¼ mile down Broadway from downtown so in no time they were window shopping. They walked slowly, chatting and laughing. Ty was in back with John, Amy walked with Trish along with Lisa and Betty.

"John, why are there Marauders from the Utica and Plattsburgh clubs wandering the streets ?"

"No reason."

Amy smiled and watched bikers walk by the girls and nod or fist bump them. Kali, the den mother from the Saratoga chapter walked up to them at one point, kissed and hugged each and began walking with the girls.

"How many John, the place is crawling with bikes and bikers ?"

"Probably close to 300 Amy. They'll start closing off the street at 1:30. Pat's talked to the organizers they know what's coming."

"You think you can swell their heads a little more John ?"

"If you can come up with a way Amy, I'm all ears."

"You're incorrigible." Amy said swatting at him.

Ty had stopped at a jewelry store that had a display of watches in the window. He gazed over the large display and his eyes stopped on a TAG Heuer watch. It was a Special Carbon series Formula One Chronograph with dark blue features.

"ooohh watches."

"Mine stopped a few weeks ago."

"Which one you like ?"

"No Amy."

"Please Ty ?"

"Amy no."

"Pretty please ?"

"You don't even know how much it is."

Amy snaked around in front of him and ran her hands over his shirt. "Please Ty, please, please, please ? Just try it on, what could that hurt ?"

"I like that one, Patek."

"Which one Grandpa."

"That one right there, brown leather band."

"Lisa what do you think, Grandpa likes that Patek."

"Fine looking watch Jack. Let's try it on."

"Can't make out the price."

"Don't you worry about that Grandpa, it's a gift and besides, it's a watch, how much could it be ?"

Lisa looked at her and smiled as they walked through the doors.

"Come on Ty, you can stand to watch Grandpa try on a watch can't you ?"

"Why are you doing this ?"

"Doing what my love, buying the man who raised me from a child a watch ?"

"Come inside Ty." Lisa called out.

"Girls, you can go on, but keep an eye on the boys please."

"Ok mom."

"John ? Want a watch ?"

"I'm good Amy thanks, got one."

"Betty, you good ?"

"I'll wait with John and Trish Amy."

Lisa ooohed and ahhhed when Jack had the watch on.

"That's sharp Grandpa, what do you think ?"

"I can wear it working and out."

"How much ?"

"Never you mind about that Grandpa." And then "we'll take it." to the clerk.

"Amy is that the price ?"

"Of course not Grandpa, that's probably the model number." She smiled at the clerk who smiled back. He was thrilled.

It was all Lisa could do not to burst out laughing.

"Ty, which watch were you looking at in the window, it was one of those black TAG Heuer ones wasn't it ?"

"Ah the special carbon series, plain face or the chronograph ?"

"Oh, definitely the chrono, let's see those."

"Amy."

"Oh, they're very light, here Ty, try one on."

"Go on Ty, it's just a watch." Jack said.

"Seriously Jack you."

Lisa walked over then and took Jack's hand "come look at this brooch Jack." As soon as Jack turned Lisa turned to Ty and shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"Watch or no Ty don't spoil this for them." Amy whispered.

"Sir ?"

"That one with the blue accents on the dial."

Ty tried it on and turned his wrist.

The clerk smiled "only 500 of those will ever be made sir."

"Is that so, hear that Ty, one of 500."

"We're fortunate to have one of the sets as well if you'd care to see that ?"

"Sets ?" Amy asked her smile growing by the second.

"His and hers."

"Oh definitely let's see that" Amy was thrilled.

The clerk smiled "yes ma'am, one moment."

"Amy I'm not going to let you do this."

"I am so done with this nonsense Ty, it's a watch, you need a watch, we could have matching watches." She whispered and sighed looking at his expression. "What am I supposed to do with you, this is the biggest thing, the money, how we feel, have felt without each other can't beat the money ?"

"Here you go ma'am, matching serial numbers and we can engrave the backs with a sentiment."

Amy took hers out and put it on. "And it's blue to match my eyes."

"Have the man's engraved _'I will always love you and be there for you"_ sign it _'Amy'._

"And the ladies' ma'am"

"Just the men's for now please."

"Of course, it will take a few minutes."

"You'll have exactly one hour from when we leave this store."

Amy took a paper from the counter and wrote something out. "Can this be inscribed nicely on my grandfather's watch ?"

"Yes ma'am, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Amy ?"

"Please Ty, let me finish one thing at a time, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Grandpa, I'd like to have your watch engraved, would that be Ok ?"

"I'd like that Amy."

"I'll take care of it sir."

"Lisa what are you ogling over there ?"

"It's a brooch, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing and this is an object lesson for Ty, remember ?"

"Which one, oh it must be that one with the blue stones, that's just your style."

"I'm scared to touch it."

"Take it out please."

"Amy no." Lisa said but without heart or any conviction.

"Please ?" She looked up at the clerk who could not even begin to figure out the commission this pretty woman was racking up.

"Yes ma'am."

He placed the small brooch on the counter. It was surrounded in small sapphires and diamonds with a large sapphire in the center, the backdrop was gold carved with small flowers. Amy turned over the box and put it down. The clerk placed the brooch on a black velvet mount he brought over and then brought over a natural light. "It has a hidden loop as well, to be worn as a necklace or pin. The center stone is registered as 3 carats VS1."

"Oh Lisa, look at that center stone shine." Amy held it up in her palm then held it against Lisa's blouse. "What do you think Grandpa ?"

"It's beautiful Amy, makes her eyes shine even more."

Lisa smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Ty, you were saying."

"Amy what are you doing ?" Ty whispered.

She stared at his for a second and pulled him to the side and though whispering it wasn't the most private conversation.

"No Ty, what are you doing because if you're here for the great sex then let's get a room and a Victoria's Secret catalog and when you've had enough you can leave and I won't have to shame myself in front of my kids and employees anymore."

"That's not fair."

"It's not fair ? You know what's not fair, you acting as if I didn't say the words twenty million dollars to you. If that bothers you so much why are you still here if it's not the sex ?"

"Because I love you."

Amy smiled and turned back to the clerk.

"Three watches and a brooch, Lisa please escort our two handsome men outside while I dicker with this young smiling gentleman." She had reached into her pocket and pulled out a black card. It had the words American Express across the top in an offset black and nothing else. Lisa saw it as did the clerk.

She was out a few minutes later wearing her new watch.

"Ty, that watch in there represents my love and commitment to you forever, I promise to always be there for you. You heard the inscription, I seem to recall you made me several promises similar to that over those 8 years, you wished you could spend the rest of your life with me, it's time to pony up."

"John, if Dr. Borden is not wearing a TAG Heuer watch that matches this one at noon take him back to Ithaca, pack his shit and drop him across the Canadian Border, maybe the one near Niagara. We'll ship his bike when it's done."

"Come on Lisa, let's find the girls." Amy said turning and arm in arm with Lisa she walked away. A few steps later she let out a deep shaky breath and Lisa squeezed her side and whispered "All on the table now sweetheart."

"And about damn time" Betty muttered on Amy's other side.

Ty stood next to John, Trish and Jack.

"You walked into a store with a beautiful woman who adores you and a second before you walked into that store she ran her hands over your body and pleaded to buy you a watch. What the fuck did you say to her in there ?"

"He walked right into this John he told her he loved her and no thanks to the watch."

"It's a $5000 watch Jack."

Jack turned and stared at him for a second but remained quiet.

John however was another matter altogether "Are you out of your mind Ty ? What difference does that make ? Did her money make any difference to you when you rode up here with her arms around you ? Did you price her Scout ? The cost of the linens ? Is there someone else you'd prefer waking up with in the morning ? I'll tell you a secret buddy, Trish is a retired Army Major. She runs a trauma team of nurses at Cornell. Her salary is $140,000 a year not including a full Army pension. That's a bit more than I make, partners means partners Ty, do I strike you as weak, unmanly, you think I'm being kept ? I get it Ty, more than you know, your dad sucked, he treated you and your mom like shit, so did mine, you don't have to be him, fuck him and get on with your life."

Ty looked at him, the sentiment was so close to what Jack mentioned Amy had said to him with an added understanding apparently.

"I like you Doc, I really do, but you heard her. You've got some thinking to do. Niagara, that's a long drop to the border." He said it half seriously and with a smile but at the same time Ty had no problem thinking that John would strap him to a bike and at least see him to the falls crossing.

"Thanks John, I'll uh, keep that in mind."

Jack and Ty walked ahead to catch up to the women and kids.

"Uhm Ty, what you said back there."

"Jack, we are going to swear an oath you and I, right here and now, that Amy never hears about that number I mentioned. You may tell Lisa you heard it and get the rest from her but today that's a pit I do not want to face and you will wear that watch every time Amy sees you."

"Fine, I'll do it for Amy, but you owe me one though. By the way and for the record on the whole money thing Ty, you've been to Fairfield I assume ?"

When they caught up to the group Ty was surprised that Amy walked over and snaked her arm around him as if nothing was just said. Jack had his arm around Lisa, Betty walked on the outside and kept checking her watch. Lisa kept slapping her hand down chiding her to stop already. Ty noticed.

The girls were up front, they were wearing jeans short sets with white hats, short boots, typical teens. Maddie walked arm in arm with Brin and Charlie hand in hand with Bobby. Ty smiled when Brin reached over and kissed Maddie's cheek. "Those two've got it bad."

"Yeah, the first time Maddie ever saw her she was gone."

"Grade 6, Charlie said Maddie just froze when Brin looked at her and smiled."

"Grade 7 formal Maddie walked right up to her and asked her to dance."

JT walked over then and leaned up to whisper to Amy who had leaned over to meet him. "I think I should sit for a little."

"How about you ride on my shoulders Jackson ?"

"Sure Dr. Borden, that would be great."

Cars walked along beside them. He giggled when John swooped him up onto his shoulders.

Ty felt JT turn and look up at his friend.

"Sorry Jackson, this is as high as I got."

"That's Ok Dr. Borden, this is just perfect for me."


	21. What this is - Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They walked along, the girl's stopped to look at clothes joined by the women and the men wandered off to a kite store where they picked kites for the boys for flying back at the ranch. They found the Caldwell's sitting on a park bench eating apples eating apples and joined them. Ty placed JT on a bench and John dropped Cars down as well.

John walked over and bought a bag of apples from a truck parked to the side and when he got back Meg and Sam walked over. Meg hugged him and Sam shook his hand. Charlie grabbed the bag and handed it around.

"This was all Maddie and Charlie, Brin's a lucky girl to have found that one."

Amy smiled, she was sitting next to Ty who had sat down next to JT.

"So are we fishing Monday Dr. Borden, you can ride Merlin, we got waders and rods."

"I guess that's the question of the hour Jackson."

Amy bit into her apple and wrapped her free hand around Ty.

"This is a good apple." Ty wondered at her choice of words considering the timing of the statement.

When it was time to go Ty leaned over and whispered to Jackson "want to keep riding buddy ?"

"I can walk but riding's fun so if you want."

Ty smiled and hoisted Jackson up. Amy wrapped her arms around Ty's left arm careful to not interfere with his grip. She reached over and kissed Ty's cheek. He leaned over to kiss her lips.

Lisa and Jack were walking with Betty, John with Cars and Trish behind. They were a few yards behind Amy and Ty.

"Carson, that there is what we call a full court press." John said which made the other three in front of him laugh.

"I'm glad she did it, he's so annoying, I can't figure him out and I need something solid to hang my hat on you know."

"Hush Betty, enough, I've waited almost 14 years for this."

"Yes well, you and Jack are saints."

Amy looked over "you ready slugger ?"

"I've been thinking that I've actually kind of made this decision before, back then I chose beaten by bikers first before you. Can I have your watch please Ames ?"

Amy took it off and handed it to him and he lowered Jackson to the ground when they reached the jewelry store. A second later Ty walked in. They stood outside waiting for about 10 minutes, to Amy it felt like forever.

"What are we waiting for ?" Charlie asked

"Dr. Borden's inside, maybe he had to go to the bathroom." JT answered.

Jackson turned when the door opened and Ty came out, he was not wearing a watch. He walked over and put the bag he was holding down between his legs and pulled out the Tag Heuer box. He took out his iPhone and handed it to Trish. "Just hit play Trish" and when the music began Amy her smile and the tear in her eye said it all, the song was _"Modern Woman."_

"Let's start this over" He took out his watch, leaned over to kiss her and had her put it on him. He took hers out and showed her the inscription they had all apparently waited for, leaned over and kissed her gently again "Because I love you now and forever" and put it on her wrist. She ran her hand over her watch and reached her arms around his neck and kissed him gently as well. Leaning over to his ear she whispered. "Those are the only two commitments I will ever require of you Ty, I'm completely open to negotiations for an upgrade when you're ready." When she stepped back, she looked into his eyes and with a mischievous smile said without taking her eyes from his "Come on troops, Mom's hungry."

Ty's smile said it all when he heard her comment and they started back with Amy and Ty leading the way, Jack leaned over and patted Ty's shoulder "well done son, you two will get it right this time I hope ?"

"Don't worry about it Jack, this is what we want, have always wanted."

"Amy, we're good right ?"

"Of course Ty, what do you mean ?"

"You said two commitments ?"

"Seriously Ty ?" She said stopping to face him. "You promised we'd have a baby !" She said it loud enough for all to hear without realizing it.

"Whoa Whoa" Maddie called out. "A weird watch ceremony to babies ?"

"Yeah, let's have a baby !" JT called out.

"It doesn't work that way JT !"

"Calm down Charlie, Ty and I have committed to loving each other forever and always being there for each other, these are promise watches."

"Amy, the boys ?"

"Have been watching horses and Alpacas give birth since they were babies. We breed animals Grandpa, they know babies don't drop from the sky. Oh Grandpa your watch, Ty take out his watch."

"Not here Amy, we can wait."

"No Grandpa, look he's already got it out."

"Careful Ty, be careful, don't drop it" Jack winced when the watch shifted in Ty's hands.

Amy and Lisa stared at Jack for a minute.

"Oh my god Ty, you told him didn't you." Amy cried out slapping his chest laughing.

"Really Jack, what, you lasted 2 minutes ?"

"Sorry son, Amy this is."

"Fine Grandpa but before you cast it off let Lisa at least read the inscription, out loud please."

" _Grandpa, you are always in our hearts. Love Amy, Ty, Charlie, Maddie and JT."_

"You are as bad as my wife." Jack muttered. "How much ?"

"More than a Harley less than a truck" she paused then and smiled and then in the interest of honesty "um not one of your trucks Grandpa, like a real one."

Lisa tried to hide her smirk but couldn't help herself at the last comment and just laughed.

Arm in arm Amy and Ty turned towards the VIP entrance.

"So my name is on that inscription." Ty whispered leaning over "that sure of yourself ?"

"We're miserable apart Ty, I'm miserable apart."

"I'm all for being a whole Amy, I love you."

"Whole is good Ty, I love you so much."

Amy leaned her head on his shoulder as they turned in.

The kids were all talking in the back of the group.

"Ok, the children require a stop. Let's go back to baby please ?"

Amy and Ty broke apart and turned "Maddie, this isn't the place" and then seeing the looks on her kids faces. "I want to have another baby and I want to have it with only man I ever loved."

"And when did you have a baby ?" Charlotte asked.

"Jackson was my 1st baby, my sweet precious little baby boy Mad, just like you two were my precious little girls. I just want to carry a baby, y'know, inside, sing to it, feel it grow."

"We get it mom, time clock, be a woman, sorry." Maddie said.

"JT ?" Amy asked meekly.

"I'm the #1 first baby, we going for a boy or girl because I pick boy, you know, maybe even things up a little."

"You get one maybe two scoops Jackson, you don't get to choose the flavor."

"Yeah, I get it Dr. Borden, a guy can hope though."

"A guy can definitely hope Jackson." Ty agreed and walked through the gate holding Amy's hand with his other arm around Jackson's shoulder.

They walked on into their camp where Pavel had lunch set out. The kids picked up the Carmichaels along the way and the Caldwells, who had stopped for something in town showed up a short while later, the latter were immediately set upon by Brin and the girls. A few minutes later, with the food uncovered they began to serve themselves. This time Amy and Ty sat with the Caldwells and chatted.

"So promise watches and babies, is there a time frame or a count down ?"

"Cutting straight to the heart of it huh Meg ?"

"We've had way too many bizarre conversations Amy, our daughters are in love, this may actually be the least bizarre conversation we could have these days."

"How bizarre a conversation have you two had ?" Ty asked intrigued.

"I got this Meg, Brin has a new bathing suit, Maddie bought it for her remember ?"

"Yup."

"A shopkeeper would have no problem with two teenaged girls stepping into a dressing room while one tried on a bathing suit. It's even stranger because neither of us had a problem with them say, having a sleepover and sharing a bed, or changing together before they were a couple. They've seen each other naked a thousand times Ty, they have gym together, showered together and have slept together."

"Ok, I get it."

Meg smiled at Ty, "we trust them Ty, it's just as parents and with Amy and Charlie and Bobby."

"I get it Meg."

She smiled and nodded "and now back to you two ?"

"We have issues to work out Meg and we're committed to working through them."

"For example ?"

"Ty feeling like he's a kept man."

"You can keep me anytime Amy."

"Thanks Sam, I'll keep that in mind if Ty doesn't work out."

Meg swatted at Sam smiling and looked at Ty "Yeah, I think we all get that in our group. I would think it would be different for a husband and wife or committed couple. You have things, she has things, money's not an issue unless you want it to be Ty. I'm a Piano Teacher and accompanist, Sam's an Endocrinologist, he'll always make more than me by a huge margin, I knew that going in, we're together that's more than enough. Do you have a schedule, are you moving, anything ?"

"I have to talk to my business partner before I commit to Pegasus, it's only right and things here are moving pretty fast. I doubt there's more than logistics at this stage."

"So is that a yes Ty, are you committing to the position assuming Scott is OK with it ?"

"Yes."

"I'll put you on the schedule." Amy took out a phone and sent a text.

"Good, you'll need a second, two actually but one to start who'll train the second."

"A second ?"

"Like Barb and Katie, someone you are good working with, communicate with well, trust, a passionate advocate committed to Equine Ortho and Rehab and vet school and if he or she can say teach the rudiments of trick riding and hunter jumping I would not be adverse to the idea."

"Georgie."

"Unless someone else fills that bill, I could actually add the words 'my niece' to the description to really firm it up but good luck getting past the trick riding."

"We have been a good team lately but there's Wyatt and her school to consider."

"We have an Ivy League Vet and Law School just down the road Ty."

"I'll talk to her and we'll all talk to Lou."

"Fine and we'll all figure out what to do with my dad."

"Yeah, your Dad and I, we've been sort of rocky."

"Imagine that, without Lou and Dad I've had a rather pleasant 8 years, Grandpa has been dealing with him. Lou's coming in the next week or two, Dad, who knows. He can be as nasty as he wants any where else but not on our ranch Ty. So he's married to Wyatt's Aunt, Casey McMurtry from the rodeos, I remember her but not much."

"Right, and Shane, who knows, your father had a big fight with him." Jack said coming over and sitting down with a plate.

"Shane's fine Grandpa, he's in school in Ottawa. We talk and text every now and then and I've seen him over the years. He'd be thrilled if I got Pal here. It's about 4 hours or so with good traffic from the capital."

"Good to know, good for you Amy."

"And the baby ?"

"Sorry Meg, when things settle and he's here. I'm not interested in a pregnancy on my own, I'd like him with me and I really want to do this."

Meg leaned over to whisper in Amy's ear. She did it with a smile to those around "And since we're both old fashioned at heart ?"

"If Dr. Borden wants to advance our relationship, up the ante so to speak, I'd be open to negotiations." Amy whispered back and then smiled at Ty.

Charlie, JT and Maddie who were over at the other side of the camp with Trish, John, the Carmichaels and the other children came over then and kneeled down by Lisa who had sat down with a plate near Jack. It was funny that they said it together "How about _Grand Mere_?"

"Excuse me girls ?"

"Us calling you grand mere. Lisa is weird for us, we didn't know you as Lisa first and Gran is Gran so Grand Mere." Charlotte said. "It sounds pretty."

"Grand mere would be wonderful girls, I don't know what to say."

"Nothing to it. Trish suggested it, she didn't like us using Lisa either she said we should be comfortable, and there's the whole French thing, Trish speaks French."

"Grand mere, I like it."

"Then GG and grand mere it is." Maddie proclaimed. "So you got a box too, whatcha get ?"

"A lovely brooch that you'll see tonight."

"Charlie and I have Pegasus necklaces, pretty neat. Gran's is amazing."

"I guess we should all be getting dressed. John is there anything I need to know ?" Amy asked.

"Cooter will be here in 10 minutes and take the girls to the Saratoga clubhouse for a brief ceremony and we'll meet you at the jumping course entrance where we'll deliver Brin at 2:00. Bobby checked, it's a nice and clear view from the top of the buses."

The group broke apart either heading to their own busses or trailers.

Ty pulled out his afternoon clothes. Dark Grey Ariats with a white linen shirt. His jacket was a light weight blue blazer with thin lapels and cut slim.

Amy had her coach's gear out, tight spandex light grey jumping slacks and a white silk blouse. Her custom fitted matching jacket had the Pegasus logo on her left breast over the words Pegasus Equestrian Team.

"The grand mere thing, it's why Jackson won't call me Ty isn't it."

"I think so, actually now it's pretty evident."

"Ames."

"Ty, don't get into your head and don't rush on, JT's fine with it. He likes you and wants to get to know you. He's as scared of all this as you are. The Dr. Borden thing is his just way of staying safe for now. He doesn't know what to expect from all this but he's anxious for," she paused a second "just spend time with him, he's pretty easy to fall in love with."

"And me?"

"You're pretty easy to fall in love with too. Be honest with him and be yourself. Go slow, get to know each other. He knows there's a time factor in all of this."

"Anxious for a Dad Amy ?"

"You will be a great Dad Ty, the perfect Dad, I know you will."

Amy had just pulled on a fresh pair of panties when Ty pulled on his shirt. He was already wearing the ariats and socks. She walked over to him, naked except for the panties and looked up into his eyes as she began to button his shirt starting at the second button from the top. She smiled at him as she gently buttoned it down. He could feel her hands touch him softly with each button. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers. She snapped his sleeves and did the buttons on those and he tucked and did up his slacks. She had his gaze the entire time and then reached over and around him threading his belt. When it was around she unsnapped the buckle and reached behind her for a small box she had brought over. "I have two of these, I wear one every now and then." Ty looked over and then watched her take a belt buckle out. It was dark brass with a mother of pearl inlay of a white horse's head between the scrolled words _Pegasus Ranch._

"There, a man who owns a ranch should have a belt buckle."

"It's your ranch Amy."

"Look at me Ty."

"Amy, you are driving me crazy, put some damn clothes on please, I can't think straight."

"Fine" she said laughing, "give me a minute but I will say my piece before we leave this trailer."

"And I'll listen but can I ask that my response not have to be weighed against a trip over Niagara Falls."

"Awww, John likes you Ty, he probably just would have held you over the edge for a couple seconds, I doubt he would have dropped you. I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Well I sort of deserved it, a little."

Ty waited with his jacket over a chair until Amy came out.

"Maybe just a little, you are very fetching in fit jeans Ty."

"Those tall black boots, silk blouse and those stretch pants have got to be a part of my top 5."

"I'll remember that, you know I could probably dig up a riding crop somewhere."

"Say your piece Ames." He answered laughing.

"Ty, if you can't accept a true partnership with me then we are exactly where we were 8 years ago. It didn't work then and it won't work now. My greatest treasure are those kids, the money is nothing, but you can't take one without the other. Those kids need parents that are equal and share everything. They need to see that to grow and feel safe and learn what a real marriage is, two people sharing one life as equal partners."

He sighed and knew she was right.

"I'll make you a set of keys to the truck Ames, the bank owns most of my house. I don't have much else, Harley and the Norton. My share of the clinic and Heartland stock business."

"You have me Ty, and I have you, I don't need anything else. I think I still have my truck keys somewhere. That code you entered is a master, it'll open any keypad in any Pegasus property anywhere."

"The money is nothing ?"

"I would trade it for you Ty if that's what you need."

"I don't need that. You'll have to give me some time to get used to the spending part of all this Amy but I'll say this, the watch is awesome."


	22. What this is - Chapter 22

_A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and messages, they're awesome._

Chapter 22

It was the perfect day for a jumping event and the Saratoga Raceway Complex was beautiful. Manicured flower beds, lawns and meadows in the distance. It was hot but there was a lot of shade. The jumping field would be roasting though, they'd have water for the jumpers and horses and the crowd would hang in the shade.

Jack looked handsome in his new straw hat, tweed jacket, jeans and a crisp white shirt. He also wore his matching Heartland bolo and belt set.

"That's a sharp belt Ty, come with a story ?"

"Comes with a ranch Jack."

"Well, you sort of knew that was coming."

"Jack a week ago I just needed to see her face and thought that maybe she'd shoot me on sight."

"Glad it didn't go that way son."

"Not wearing your jumping slacks Grandpa, yeah Scott made sure I got that picture. You look pretty slick by the way."

"I appreciate that prominently displayed in your office by the way. I have to say this outfit is way more comfortable with the jeans."

"Nice jeans are a thing these days, I hope it stays, I like men in jeans."

"Amy, can we talk about the watch ?"

Lisa came over then. She was smiling and agreed to be on the jumping field with the kids and as such was wearing a Pegasus outfit similar to Amy's. Betty wore slacks and a tweed jacket over a silk ruffled blouse. She proudly wore a diamond Pegasus Brooch on her lapel and a diamond Rolex on her wrist.

Bobby and the Carmichaels came over as did Brin's folks. They were going to be a sight standing on the buses but Amy didn't care.

"Grandpa, you took care of me from when I was 5 until I was 23. You made sure I was strong enough to do this. You taught me, fed me, clothed me and kept me safe. That watch is a gift that doesn't come close to repaying any of that. You are the best Grandfather I could ever have hoped for and you should wear the best watch on earth. It's guaranteed for life, wear it in good health and for many many years to come, besides, it's engraved, I can't return it."

"Well, thank you for that, and the clothes and the hats. This all costs a fortune doesn't it ?"

"Grandpa it doesn't cost a fortune to me. I didn't have to sell my calves for it. Please can we not talk about the money anymore." She had a tear in her eye and sniffed before turning away and walking off to the Carmichaels and Caldwells.

Betty looked at the men "Jack, did you miss the gentleman's class on graciously accepting a gift. She's telling you that she couldn't have done this without you, she wants you to share in her success. I know you both consider yourself somewhat modern men but this macho I have to be the breadwinner bullshit is never going to happen. You both knew this going in so I fail to see why you're all surprised about it now. Ty, to her, your love and your first surgery will be payment enough for your half. Jack I can't imagine your love hasn't paid for your share of whatever Lisa has either or a few gifts from Amy."

"More than paid for it Betty" Lisa said putting her arm through his.

Amy walked back over, "it's 1:30 let's get up top. Bryce has the horses at the jumping field."

"Amy ?" Jack said looking at her.

"Yes Grandpa ?"

Jack took a step and reached his arms around her, "I'm sorry for how I acted a moment ago, I'll cherish this watch, thank you for everything."

Amy hugged him back "I'm sorry too Grandpa, for everything, I love you so much."

They climbed up the ladders carefully and into the sun. Ty and Jack helping from below were the last up. There was a mostly clear view from the bus tops but Jackson moved around and back and forth trying to get a perfect vantage until Ty grabbed him and hoisted him up onto his shoulders. "That's much better, thanks Dr. Borden."

"Anytime Jackson. The day will end much better without you falling off a bus, ok buddy ?" Ty said with an air of authority he didn't think he deserved the second he said it and was surprised by JT's chastised response.

"Yes sir."

Amy smiled and snaked her right arm around him. Ty had his left hand on Jackson's thigh holding him steady and Amy ran her hand down over his watch and onto his hand intertwining her fingers in his. Jackson looked down and smiling put his hand over theirs. Ty's face changed for a second feeling the small warm hand on theirs. Betty turned away and Lisa handed her a hankie.

Tom Carmichael hoisted Cars up as well and the group gazed down Broadway where a rumble was getting closer.

At about the same time that Amy and the family were coming out after dressing, the three girls were sitting in their jumping outfits without their jackets which were left with Bryce. They wore tight grey jumping slacks and white silk ruffled blouses, high black leather jumping boots and makeup. They looked odd but very comfortable hanging around and joking with several bikers in a group of hundreds.

The crowd got quiet when John came out of the club room and asked for the girls. Inside the clubhouse the Presidents or highest ranking member of each area club and the den mothers present today stood in the circle while Brin helped Maddie and Charlie on with their vests. She was told to hold them up before the twins so that they could see their new patches. On the right side of each vest under the words

Member

Central New York – Ithaca

Original Chapter

Mechanic

Oathkeeper

They had added a patch right under Mechanic that read "Oathkeeper" one of the highest honors the club gave.

Brin was grinning as wide as she could when she helped Charlie on with hers and then hugged her and kissed her cheek. She had tears in her eyes when she showed Maddie hers. Trish had taken Brin back to sew Maddie's on herself. While the hug was the same Brin locked on to Maddie's lips and wrapped her arms around her to the cheers and hoots of the bikers in the room, when it made John uncomfortable which was quickly he stepped up.

"Ahem, ladies, we're holding up traffic." John was smiling and all three girls hugged and kissed him before heading out of the clubhouse. The girls squealed and hugged him again when they came out and found their Harley's sitting in front.

John laughed "Well, whose bikes did you think you'd be riding, some of the guys drove them up last night. Come on let's do this, Brin uh, your behind Mad."

"Really ?"

"Go ahead, one of your mom's will kill me later, maybe both."

"This will be epic." Maddie said when Brin reached around her and tightened her grip around Maddie's waist. "Who hoo, I've got a biker chic !"

Everyone who heard laughed and the girls kicked on their bikes followed by the roar of almost 300 more.

Before pulling out Maddie turned and lifted her visor and then turned her head to Brin who did the same. Maddie smiled and kissed Brin who tightened her grip. "I love you Bina" she whispered. "I love you so much Mad" Brin whispered back.

JT shouted when he saw the first of the bikes coming down Broadway.

The roar was tremendous, they rode down in two columns on either side of the street, people along Broadway stopped to watch the parade of motorcycles. The Saratoga Chapter led the way and stopped at the edge of the entrance and turned their bikes inward towards the center line, the column on either side was almost ¼ mile long. When all the bikes had stopped the Ithaca Club rode down the center aisle between the parked bikes. Maddie and Charlie leading the way with Brin behind Maddie and followed by all 24 other members behind John and Trish.

"How the hell did they get their bikes here ?" Amy asked.

"Is Brin behind Maddie, Amy did you know about this ?"

"No I did not Meg."

"Sam you need to have a talk with that man."

"Sure Meg, I'll get right on that, it's like yelling at the world's biggest puppy."

Ty laughed, "he was going to hold me over the falls."

"He has a special place in his heart for Amy Ty, I'd stay on your toes." Betty said patting him on the arm laughing.

They watched as the girls rode up even to the Saratoga club and stopped. Then like a wave, the bikers on the outside revved their engines into a deafening roar and then pulled out passing on either side of the stopped Ithaca club in tribute and then on down the road.

As the girls turned into the complex the Pegasus camp scurried off the bus top and made their way to greet the girls arriving at the jumping ring.

Amy walked up smiling and stood up front as the girls rode up on their bikes and set the stands.

Bobby walked over to Charlie immediately to kiss her "when do I get to do that ?"

Amy hugged Charlie as she came over and then Maddie and lastly Brin. The girls laid their vests on their bikes and walked into the ring to stand by their horses. Lisa helped them with their coats and helmets.

Amy noticed Meg walking over to John, she also noticed when she elbowed him in his side and his mock pain. Then she laughed when John grabbed her into a hug and made her squeal.

The girls left the horses with Lisa and walked over to Amy and in full view of everyone, each reached out to take a piece of hay from her hand, check it's length and then walk to their horses. Baggins short straw and Rocky long. Amy then went to the judges to fill in the last part of the form, who rode whom.

This was a charity event and there were 18 mixed age and class jumpers between 14 and 18 years old. The Pegasus 4 drew 3 for Maddie, 6 for Bobby, 8 for Brin and 14 for Charlie. The course was long and set for 2 and ½ minutes. It was a tough course and a non point event. The event was scheduled for 90 minutes which should work without a problem.

The Pegasus jumpers beat the field by 3 seconds, the next fastest time 2:27 after Brin. Maddie (2:21), Bobby (2:23) and Brin (2:24) set the bar high. The most interesting jumpers in the first round, were Charlie who also ran a (2:21) to tie her sister, and Chris Jaeger. This was the boy who Brin had the issue with and unbeknownst to anyone including several exasperated event coordinators, when he was set and mounted, 4 girls and a boy, all jumpers walked out into the jumping ring and held up signs. On the far left the sign was a hand drawn eye held by the boy, the other four held signs that read _I Am a Witness._ The symbol representing a well known anti-bullying logo and slogan. They held it up at him and then turned 360 degrees flashing the signs at all the spectators. They stopped then and tipped their helmets at the Pegasus Group and then surprisingly at the Ithaca Marauders who all stood to acknowledge their nod.

When all had jumped they called 15 minutes so that Charlie and Maddie could get ready for their jump off. As always they went off by themselves to talk and then walked over to Amy who was standing with Ty.

"You two remind me of watching your mom jump when she was your age."

"Thanks Dr. Borden."

Brin came over, "I lost by one second, what is that ?"

"It's luck of the course Brin, you know that, you all out jumped the field and are within 3 seconds of each other."

"I know Amy, whatever, it's been a special weekend and I got to do the whole girl on the back of the bike thing, that was pretty awesome."

"And the dance."

"Pretty psyched about the dance."

"You don't care at all about winning do you ?"

"Not really, I mean ribbons are great, but we like the hanging out part."

Brin wandered off with Maddie for a few minutes.

"Ready Charlie ?"

"Yeah, Mom, you trust us right ?"

"Where did that come from, but yes, you know I trust you both."

"Cool, thanks mom." She said it with a smile and then wandered off to join the other three.

"What was that about ?" Betty asked.

"I have no idea."

They had the girls choose and Maddie was to ride first. She sat on Baggins and chatted with Charlie who held for her. Amy knew it looked odd for competitors but what did people expect, they were identical twins and Baggins belonged to both of them as did Rocky.

When she got the signal Amy saw Charlie pat Maddie's leg and heard her very clearly, "2:21 Mad." What the hell were they up to ? She watched as Maddie jumped and broke at least one cardinal rule, she checked the clock at several turns.

"What the hell is she doing ?"

"Hush Betty" Amy said fascinated as Maddie rode past the meter and the clock stopped at 2:21. Amy saw Maddie glance over and smile. Charlotte was already on Rocky with Lisa holding and got a high 5 from Maddie as she went by.

"2:21" Amy said as Maddie got down.

"Not bad huh ?" Maddie said and then sidled away to Brin where they held hands.

Amy watched as Charlie set out and was floored as she too checked the clock around turns.

"What's going on Amy ?"

"I can't believe it, why are they doing this ?"

"What are they doing ?" Ty asked with Lisa and Jack leaning in for an answer.

They watched as Charlie made her last jump and headed towards the line a clear second ahead of Maddie and then at the last second Rocky's head pulled to the side, he broke stride for one second and crossed the line at exactly 2:21. The crowd exploded in cheers, they had tied again.

"I should check Rocky, looks like he stumbled."

"He's fine Ty, she made it look like a stumble."

"What ?"

"She pulled his rein, no one watches the horses legs and everyone would have thought stumble. She threw the race, they made up to tie, they're trained not to look at the clock but why ?" Then Amy smiled, Maddie was beside herself smiling and looking at Brin. "so that Brin could take third" she whispered in awe.

"And so shines a good deed in a weary world." Betty whispered and patted her on the shoulder.

"Come on Ty, we'll need you, play along."

Ty followed Amy over to the judges while the others stayed back.

"Betty ?"

"Three spots 4 jumpers Lisa, someone's always last jumper out. This is a charity event. The girls are hoping Amy won't let them jump a third round."

"How does that help ?"

"Watch."

"Amy, quite the team you have there, would 20 minutes be enough, it'll take us over but what can you do ?"

"Ty check them please, we really didn't expect this much of a workout, they're still young Harold."

"How about you girls, doing alright ?"

"Kind of hot in these silks Mom."

"Dr. Borden ?" Amy asked

"I guess they could do another."

"They're tired mom, couldn't we just share 1st ?"

"You know, that's an excellent idea Charlie, how about it Harold, in the spirit of the day, the girls will share first and Bobby second. Oh, that leaves third, "Sabrina sweetheart, get Chester over here for his ribbon."

Amy watched Brin's face light up as she got up with Lisa's help and got in line. Harold Bergman the Chairman of the Saratoga Race Association made a grand announcement which everyone cheered. It was hot as blazes on the field and the camps, refreshments and gathering areas were all in the cooler spots under the trees and canopies. The Twins would share first with second going to Bobby Carmichael and Third to Sabrina Caldwell all jumping for the Pegasus Equestrian team.

When the announcement was made the twins went though their routine and gave each other a high five while riding by each other on their horses followed by a hug they leaned over for. The crowd ate it up.

The girls came over to the group as Bryce and 2 hands led the horses away. The jumpers would follow soon after to care for them. Those were the rules.

"Here you go Doc, you're first first !" Maddie said handing Ty the blue ribbon leaning over to kiss his cheek followed by Charlie.

Sabrina took her third place yellow the other direction and handed it to Rocket. "here you go big guy" she said and then reached up to kiss his cheek and hug him.

"Thanks Brin, we'll hang it in the clubhouse."

She smiled "got to get back to Mad."

After all the congratulations and pictures for the organizers and the Saratoga Gazette the 4 teens headed over to the stable area to care for their horses while everyone headed back for snacks at the camp. The girls asked the photographer for two special pictures, one of Brin and Maddie and one of Bobby and Charlie. He promised prints when they were done.

"Come get changed when you're done kids."

"We will mom."

"I'm proud of you all, it's an honor to be your coach."

They all smiled at her before they left.

"Not like you and Ashley huh ?"

"No Ash and I made up, you know that, we're good now."

"You talk to Ashley ?"

"I called her years ago and we've kept in touch."

"You know what Jesse did right ?"

"Yes Ty, I do, he goaded you into a fight, which is when I called Ashley again, from Belgium and caught up, if that assault charge would have gone through to trial Ashley would have volunteered to second chair your attorney or act as a character witness for you."

"Jack took care of that with Val."

"I know, had that happened a few years later I would have dropped on Jesse like a thunderstorm. At the time, Ashley was what I could get."

"Wouldn't that have been something though ?"

"Let's be glad it didn't happen."

They joined the group at the camp and each grabbed a water.

"Schedule's up Amy, apparently Dr. Borden is officially on staff, well done Ty, I'm proud of you son." She then walked over, reached up, kissed his cheek and wiped the lipstick off with her thumb.

Ty grinned and pulled away like a schoolboy "Thanks Betty. I'll try to keep doing that."

"Come inside Ty, let's cool off and we can talk. I have to change anyway." Amy said walking towards the trailer.

Inside Ty took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves a bit. Amy had gone by and into the bedroom. She took her hair out of a bun and brushed it out. She smiled when she looked in the mirror and then took off her blouse and bra. After she put her blouse back on and tucked it in unbuttoned, arranged her hair and leaned on the doorway.

"Top 5 ?" Amy asked.

Ty looked up and smiled. Leaning against the doorway, one booted leg up, her silk blouse unbuttoned and half open, no bra, those skin tight slacks, he just stared. "Cool off, really ?"

"Think you can help me with my boots Ty ?"

"I think that can be arranged." He was moving towards her when he said it and didn't stop until his lips were kissing her neck and he had lifted her against the door frame. He didn't let up, his kisses and lips tracing her neck and then down onto her shoulder and across her chest.

Amy was panting, her booted legs around his waist as she frantically pulled his pants open. When his slacks dropped and knowing she couldn't possibly get hers off she dug her fingers into the seam of her crotch to rip them open. Ty sucked in breath hearing the sound, "I can't get it" she moaned and he shifted her slightly, grabbed hold of the torn fabric and pulled as it tore open. When he turned to move towards the bed she whispered, "no, no, go back" she was gasping and shuddered when her back hit the frame and the cold metal lay flat against her back. Getting control she reached down to guide him passed her panties and shredded slacks then tightened her booted legs around him. Both of the them moaned gutturally when their bodies and lips joined.


	23. What this is - Chapter 23

_A/N – Thanks again for all the reviews. I meant to publish this yesterday but I'm on the road for the next 2 ½ weeks, I didn't get in until late and couldn't bring myself to do the final check before uploading. I will try to keep publishing the updates every few days but I'll ask now for forgiveness if some are delayed._

Chapter 23

Ty came out of the bathroom toweling his hair and watched while Amy brushed hers out at the small dressing table in the corner of the room.

"So is there a salary for this Assistant Director's job ?"

"There is Dr. Borden, $180,000 a year which I'm hoping you'll donate to the foundation."

"Not much of a salary if I give it away. What if I want to buy my favorite girl a necklace or earrings ?"

"Hmmm, interesting thought, well I figured my life partner and I would share in our family stake which comes in December so keep track of what you spend on nice things for me and you can pay us back. As a senior partner I guess a large portion of that would be under your discretion."

"And how much would that be ?"

"Figure maybe 7 or 8 million."

"Seriously, half of 8 million dollars, that's insane."

"No my love, that's your discretionary half."

"What do you do with all of that ?"

"I'm about to write a check for $250,000. Brings my charity total up to 1.7 million for the week. That's not an every week thing but it adds up over the year."

"True, I guess, still it's pretty overwhelming."

"It's still overwhelming for me but I've provided for family, our employees and their families and the ranches in my will and a lot goes to charities and the Foundation, I don't feel guilty Ty, I give away every penny I can before the government starts taking offense."

"How much did you, we, spend today ?"

"About $ 36,000."

"You can do that on a credit card ?"

"Yeah, you'll get one of these black Amex cards with no limit."

"No limit ?"

"Not quite sure what that means but I bought those 6 ranch trucks with it. You need a vehicle by the way, a real one, you can't break down on the way to an emergency. There's a partially done 1953 F100 in the other side of the garage. You get it running it's yours for play, I got it about halfway done, I get pulled away. It might be a good project for you to tinker with and take your mind off things. I have an F350 when I need to drive more than the Indian. It's not Alberta but we get a bunch of snow and we've got hills. I almost bought a Porsche a few years ago, we can get something to play with if you want. I just figured I'd never get enough use out of it."

"What do you get enough use out of ? Just listening to uhm, some of your loving staff and others seems that you work yourself to exhaustion, you used to do that just sometimes. You need time for yourself Ames."

"I take most of my free time with the kids Ty. How about I spend my extra time with you."

"Then I'll make sure I take us away from here. Do we have a cabin or something like that ?"

"We have a treehouse."

"And it's beautiful and it will work for short spells or a night away from the ranch house, I mean something away from here, Ithaca, just for relaxing with the family."

"Not really."

"Then that's the first thing I'm going to do with part of my discretionary share. Buy us and the kids someplace to get away with beautiful views and trails and fishing. Maybe in those not quite the Rockies, Adirondacks to the North you love, just a few hours away."

"I will leave that to you then sweetheart." Amy said walking over to him. Ty had a towel wrapped around his waist and she ran her arms around his back and looked up into his eyes and whispered, "you're still going to, you know, get me the pretty jewelry though ?"

Ty leaned over and kissed her gently, that impish teenage grin returning to his face for a second. "I am, but first I'm going to replace those jumping pants."

"It's only fair, you did rip them and the blouse." She whispered with a smile and then leaned up to kiss him as her palms ran over his chest and back around over his back. "We have to get dressed."

"Let me help you with this robe" He said it while pulling the knot loose. His arms snaked under the terry and over her back. He leaned over and took her into his arms and pressed her to him. The kiss was slow, their arms roamed freely over their bodies as they explored each others lips and tongues. Their desires on full display to each other. They stopped to whisper sweet expressions of love to each other as they held on for a last second before breaking apart. They looked in each other's eyes with longing both turning to smiles which showed how happy they were together. Ty walked over to his pile of clothes and Amy began dressing as well.

"My schedule Boss ?"

"Let's do that tomorrow. For now on Monday, you have fishing with whomever until 10:00, then either rounds with Bert and the staff or a consult meeting, both will happen though the order can change. That will determine the rest of Monday. Plan on rounds every day, schedules change, for now your job is to assist Bert, learn from Bert and get comfortable with how we do things. You'll also be spending tons of time with Barb and Katie, it might sound strange to take direction from them for now but they know their stuff and how we do things, what's available, like that nifty 3D imaging machine, stuff like that."

"And Hudson ?"

"Well Bert likes Scott, a lot, and word is Cass is an excellent surgeon. We've needed a place on the west coast for a while and while Canada is further north than we originally thought of, we've offered to make the clinic part of Pegasus, and with White Horse it makes sense I think."

"Cass is great, Scott's a good teacher. How would that work ?"

"Which part ?"

"Well, uhm."

"Oh that, well, you're in an odd position, you see technically I guess, you're probably Bert's boss and you simultaneously work under his supervision with him as yours. If we do this, Scott will be medical director of Pegasus Hudson but as medical director or even assistant here makes you his boss, twice actually. It's a lot easier for me when I think of Bert and Scott and Bryce as my big brothers, Charlie and Trev as uncles, like that."

"And the actual operation ?"

"There will be traveling for all of you. Them here to assist and learn, you and Bert there to help, teach and also learn."

"And you, Alberta ?"

"I think after the surgery maybe, we'll see, I miss it, have missed it."

"You've never gone back ?"

Amy was quiet for a few seconds, "I've been back twice, the first time to buy White Horse and then with Haddie to set up the Alpacas."

"Did you go though Hudson, see Heartland ?"

"Both and over Heartland also actually."

"Didn't think about stopping ?"

"I did think about it, one time you were gone, BC I think Scott told me. It wasn't time, I wasn't ready, I don't know Ty, shame, sorrow, fear, anger, love, always love, I just don't know why I made some of the choices I did, the kids and Pegasus drove them and I put things second, prioritized relationships I guess."

He didn't want her upset, this was hard for her and he knew she would answer and spend the time when it was right so he decided for now to change the subject. "What time is dinner ?"

"As soon as we walk out probably, I know, weird right."

"Can I go jacket-less ?"

"It's fine in camp, it'll chill out later so the suit will help. I'm sorry we had to start with this, I know it seems over the top but it's necessary. Things will seem more normal back on the ranch once this is over."

They got outside just when the twins were apparently returning from their chores with the horses.

"Girls was there a problem ?"

"Yeah, well no, Charlie and I did 6 interviews." Mad answered.

"Trish, apparently this Jaeger guy and his buddies are terrorizing girls in the Lake George and Lake Placid jumping region which I think goes all the way up to Plattsburgh. Sounds mostly being too bold like with Brin but one of you may get more. We have 4 names of girls who'd like to meet with a den mother and 2 from down here with other guys harassing them or just the usual uncomfortable lewd vocals, so that would be Kali I guess. Those are the just the ones who came here for the weekend."

"Kali would probably handle them all Charlie, Plattsburgh is way the hell up there. She'll talk to Carol and they'll figure it out."

"Well, we have the girls names and cell numbers and as much as we could get here under the spotlight and out in the open. So here you go, wish we were closer. If it'll help we can Skype if they want to talk with us."

"You girls have done great Mad and these girls have come forward to be heard because of you two. Amy, you might know who we can speak with, maybe we can set up booths at jumping events to tell people we're here, let these girls know they're not alone. I think this may be a real issue with some of these entitled bratty boys."

"I'll ask around Trish."

"Amy, any time."

"Thank you Pavel, folks let's all get something to eat. They don't eat here until most of us are usually heading to bed."

"We'll get changed quick mom."

"You going to go pick up Brin sweetheart ?"

"Bobby will on the way and meet us here."

"Amy, the boys are here with the trailer to take the girls Harley's, I'll drive them back with ours tomorrow, there's a chance of rain on the road home, want us to take the Scout ?"

"Ty ?"

"Absolutely John, thanks, I have no desire to ride in the rain."

"We'll drop them at the ranch, you two are welcome to drive back with us tomorrow if you'd like, just an option."

"Thanks John, I think we'll ride with the family. Monday morning after 10 by the way, Ty's fishing with JT and Grandpa and has to be back then for work" Amy added.

"Maybe we'll ride him up to Dinosaur for lunch." Trish suggested.

"Oh he'll love that but uhm ah."

"We'll bring you back some."

"Thanks Trish."

"Dinosaur ?"

"Dinosaur Barbecue Ty, small chain out of Syracuse, very good."

The girls came out dressed in nice jeans and had time until they got dressed.

"What time are you scheduled for girls ?"

"9:30, they'll call for us at 9:15." Charlotte answered.

Amy sat back in a chaise and closed her eyes, she wasn't that hungry and would wait.

Ty was over getting a beer and something to eat.

"How's your day going Ty ?"

"It's going well Betty but she never really seems to relax she's always thinking about this place."

"You've slowed her down Ty."

"Well I get that for this week but once we get back into the swing of things again I'm told life gets hectic and so does she. I need your help with something, I need a realtor in the Adirondacks who can deal with a large property."

"May I ask why ?"

"Because a nest where everywhere you look is what you're trying to escape doesn't work as an escape. If she's going to hand me millions of dollars I'm going to use part of it to buy this family a place to get away from work. No cell phone signal is a plus and the more it looks like Alberta the better. I've seen her fixate on horses for weeks, it's not pretty, I can't imagine how wound up she is 100% of the time. Actually I can, and this is it."

"I'm starting to like you Ty, I'll get you a name, how big ?"

"I'd rather not have to spend years building and getting approvals. Something done and nice, modern amenities, at least a few hundred acres and it has to have views of mountains, riding trails and fishing. Stables are good but those are easy to build and a caretaker would be nice, separate residence is better and a couple or small family even better."

"Won't be cheap."

"I already have a $5000 watch Betty and since I've never had eight million dollars to spend, I can live with seven, probably a lot less."

Betty reached up and patted his shoulder. "Definitely starting to like you."

Ty walked over and sat down with Lisa and Jack who were sharing some wine over a plate of cheese. "Betty seems to be warming to you." Lisa said smiling.

"Guess I said the right thing."

"Care to share ?"

"Let's say I'm looking for a big fishing cabin on some nice mountain land to take this family away from Ithaca so Amy can get some actual relaxation."

"And when you find it ?"

"I'm going to buy it for us."

"That's going to run you son."

"Well, Amy wants to share and this is what I want part of my share to do."

"You happy Ty ?"

"I am Lisa it's a feeling it seems I've only played with over the past few years."

"Hey Dr. Borden."

"Hey Jackson" Ty said lifting him onto his lap.

"So fishing Monday ?"

"I have a meeting at 10:00 so until then I'm all yours.

"Awesome, you can ride Merlin, I'll take Jasper. So what's up with the watches ?"

"Well your mom and I promised to love and take care of each other forever. Let's say the watches are reminders of that."

"Are you going to stay ?'

"Eventually, I have to go back to Alberta and probably do that a few times but then I'll come here to live, if it's Ok with you and your sisters. There will be trips but not too often I hope.

"It's fine with me, we can hang out, fish and stuff, I can show you around the ranch and the preserve."

"I'm going to try and get that old truck in the garage fixed up, think you'd like to help me do that ?"

"You think you can ? it's pretty old."

"How about we try together and see ?"

"Sure thing Dr Borden, you know where to find me" and with that he scooted off Ty's lap and ran off after Cars.

"Making a friend ?"

"I'm hoping for more than that Lisa. Can I ask you a question ?"

"Of course, what's up ?"

"You mentioned and just before Amy mentioned that all this is necessary and I don't get it."

"You mean the pomp and extravagance of a million dollars in portable hotels ?"

"That's it."

"I'll just say it and you let it sink in before you react, people who give large sums of money to charities want to know that they are giving it to people who are used to handling large sums of money responsibly. They give money to other rich people and trust them to distribute it for them."

"Rather than ?"

"Driving down the road and handing $10,000 to every ranch that claims it's a rescue facility or uses the money to help bring peace to people who take comfort in being with a horse. Pegasus is a big supporter of the Saratoga Foundation, she believes in taking care of these horses and providing them comfort, I've looked into them on google, I'm actually quite taken by the idea that Fairfield could become a facility like that. Anyway, Pegasus also issues scholarships to rescue facilities. We haven't seen it but Amy spends time with any donor who wants to speak with her and Betty says she's become quite the expressive passionate advocate. They trust her and Pegasus to put the money where it's needed and part of that trust is this."

"Well, she certainly talked us into some harebrained rescues back when so I get the passionate advocate. I guess thinking about it, it's easier to just shop at a big supermarket than around 12 specialty shops, Pegasus is a one stop charity if you love horses. Thanks Lisa. I'm going to check on Amy."

Lisa smiled as he walked away.

"She's pushing him pretty hard Lis."

"She's not pushing him Jack, he wants this as much as she does. She's certainly not pushing him and Jackson together or the girls that I can see. Those kids are what they are and you see the way he looks at them. Sometimes I can't help but think we gave Ty too much leeway, for all Amy's naïveté with men back then the solution to a problem is never turning away and stopping communication, we know that better than most Jack."

"Doesn't sound like he's running this time."

"It also doesn't take much for him to run. She told me she hasn't made him a blatant offer of anything. He asked about what she was offering and she told him. From what I can tell she's answered every question he's asked openly and as honestly as she could and he asked about the men and the money."

"Hey Lis ?" Jack said dropping his voice. "In the jewelry store, when she pulled him aside, did she say $20 million ?"

"I've seen some of the financials, Betty was showing me the "boarding and training" fees, I think $20 is an at least number Jack."

"How do you actually make that kind of money."

"The horse's they board and train at $1500 a week about to almost $15 million in revenue alone and there's a ranch in Arizona and one in Montana. I have no idea how the Alpaca business does but they own almost 2500 of them spread out."

"Hard to imagine."

"Amy's always had a way with horses and people and a desire to do good. As to Ty, I would guess she just told him that she comes with the kids and they come with the money."

Ty walked over and sat on the chaise next to Amy. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey you."

"You can go inside and take a nap you know, I'll wake you with enough time to get ready."

"Come nap with me."

"No Ames, you need the rest, just lay down and close your eyes. You don't have to sleep."

"One hour, watch Jackson please."

"You never have to worry about that Amy, go on."

She kissed him and went into the trailer.

Ty wandered back over to Betty, "I need a couple more things."

"Go on."

"First, what time does she really need to be up to be ready for later ?"

Betty looked at her watch, "it's still early, an hour and a half from now will give her plenty of time."

Ty brought his watch up and set the alarm for 90 minutes and listened for an acknowledgement. "Hope that works."

"What's going on ?"

"She was napping in the chaise, I told her to go inside and just close her eyes, she doesn't have to sleep. She agreed to an hour, I didn't."

"I have a schedule, does she ?"

"We all have a schedule, not the kids unless it's assigned. Sandra does ours and Bert's and then I approve it."

"That's easier than I thought. Block out an hour a day in her schedule and mark it Spartan and assign someone with her. You, me, the kids, Bryce, Jack and Lisa while they're here, I don't care and then tell Sandra that this hour is inviolate. It can shift but not disappear. Before you say it, I understand the nature of the business so I understand emergencies but it should be the hardest thing to lose off her schedule. Just hearing her say she feels bad because she doesn't ride him enough is ridiculous. Spartan is a part of her, her confidante, what's the point of all the money and people if you cant take an hour a day and breath with your best friend."

"And when she see's it ?"

"Partner goes both ways Betty, send her complaint to me. Tell her you're not getting in the middle."

"Push back, I like it. Good luck."

"More like payback" He said and smiled that impish grin at her. "How do I do things like order stuff like parts or tools for the shop garage ?"

"Payback huh, this should be fun to watch at least. Anything to do with that building, ask the girls, it's all set up in the shop computer, Charlie Rogers our finance guy will hand you a card when you have that meeting, Board of Directors and overall finances, don't worry, not like what it sounds. Actually depending on scheduling he just may send one over. What are you building ?"

"Jackson and I are going to get that F100 running."

"Either of you see mom ?"

"She's napping Charlotte." Ty answered.

"Is she feeling Ok ?"

"She's fine, just getting some rest."

"Mom ?"

"Charlotte is there something you need your mom for ?" Ty asked.

"We were going for a walk."

"Have fun, be back in a hour and you can wake her, she'd like that."

"Can Cars and I come ?"

"You stay here Jackson, they want to be alone." Ty said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Why ?"

"Kissing and hugging." Ty answered.

"Oh that."

"Bye girls."

"Bye Dr. Borden, you're scared to wake her on your own aren't you ?"

"Actually I'm not Charlotte but when I do it there's kissing and hugging and she'll be late."

"Scared."

"Bye Charlotte."

"I got to go change Jax, my good clothes are with mom, you know."

"Can I walk Cars Dr. Borden ?"

Ty glanced up and saw Betty give him a small nod.

"Sure thing buddy, don't stay long though, you have to change too."

"I'll come right back." He said and the two walked off.

"Back to the truck Ty, tell me I'm not going to see my grandson driving that thing around the ranch sitting on a bunch of phone books."

"Now why would I possibly tell you that Gran ?"

"You're as bad as she is." Betty said with a smile. "Go on, you look like you've got another quarry in mind."


	24. What this is - Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ty wandered over when he saw John alone for a moment. "Take a walk with me John, let me run a few things by you."

"Sure Ty, I'll just let Trish know. Where's Amy ?"

"Napping for about 20 more minutes so the clock is ticking."

"Got it Doc. You got her to nap ?"

Ty smiled at him "sure, no problem" he said as the turned past the trailers.

They wandered down towards the stables "I need your help John. If I was from around here or able to stay for good for the next few months."

"You're not going to ask me to watch out for them are you Ty ?"

"No, I know you'd do that, have done that all along. I need a gift that keeps on giving for the girls."

"Is there something they don't have ?"

"Actually there is, something to do for the next year. Fussing over those perfect bikes is a way to hang out, not stay busy."

"Agreed. Go on, I'm all ears."

"They're going to need trucks a year or so from now. Nice, crappy identical pre 1970's rat trucks that they've, you know fixed up and decorated. Paint and chrome on me, hell I don't even care if they go hot rod as long as they build the engines."

"And I'm supposed to find these trucks ?"

"What do you say, partners ?" Ty asked holding out his hand which John shook with a smile.

"What about that truck in the shop ?"

"That's mine and Jackson's project."

"All in huh ?" John had stopped and looked at him.

"Do I have a choice ?"

"Don't know why you'd want one actually, those three are a treat." John agreed and they started back.

"Also, I'm going to need a few trips into the Adirondacks, I wouldn't mind the company."

"Another project ?"

"Looking for a get away."

"Sure, no better way to get to know someone than riding the roads and I guess you and I are destined to be friends Ty, I'm in."

"Excellent, thanks John."

"I assume you'll be there to lend a knowledgeable hand with those trucks ?"

"That's part of the plan for sure."

John nodded as they headed back to the camp. Caught up to Trish and headed back to the B & B to change for the evening.

The girls got back with a few minutes to spare. Bobby and Brin were at their camps to get ready as well. As usual the families would gather at the Pegasus camp and foray out as a team. Strength in numbers Ty figured.

"So, should we do this ?" Maddie asked.

"Go ahead girls, I'll be right behind you."

The girls went inside and up to her bed. Maddie reached over to move the hair from her face.

Amy smiled and didn't open her eyes. "Come snuggle with me."

"Which one or both mom ?" Charlotte whispered from behind her head.

Amy opened her eyes, "is something wrong girls ?"

"No, Dr. Borden sent us in to keep him safe from your evil clutches and wily ways. Time to start getting ready."

Amy giggled "Thanks Mad, go on, you're wearing your costumes in and then changing ?"

They nodded as they headed to the door each stealing a Petit Four from the platter on the counter.

"All clear Doc but she still might want to snuggle."

"Thanks Maddie."

"Hey that's pretty good doc."

"50/50 what the hell, might as well roll the dice."

Maddie smiled and Ty walked up the steps to the trailer and turned.

"You are Maddie, right ?"

"Whatever Doc, it's the thought that counts." Maddie said with a big grin.

Ty smiled at her and shook his head as the door closed, came in and over to the bedroom where he was promptly hit with a pillow. "I said an hour Ty."

"And Betty said this will be fine, you needed to rest."

"So this is it, you'll be taking care of me now Dr. Borden."

"You know you don't get to play that card, and yes it's only fair that I will be taking care of you now Ms. Fleming, your meddling days are over and mine have just begun. I've been very busy."

"oooh tell me." She said playfully scooting over to sit on the edge of the bed and running her hands under his T shirt.

"Well, Betty said she'd help me find a realtor. John has agreed to ride the Adirondacks with me looking at suitable properties. Jackson has agreed to partner up with me to get that F100 running and we have started the search for suitable trucks for the girls to drive in a year."

"Well, John will keep you safe" she said leaning over and kissing his stomach "and Jackson will drive you crazy," she said undoing his belt and pants button, "tell me about the trucks ?"

"I've asked John to find two identical pre 1965 trucks that should rightfully be shot. Chrome and paint's on me."

"You're getting the girls projects."

"For their birthday and tools and catalogs of course, maybe a lift or two."

"Going for the whole ball of wax huh ?"

"Diving right in, shall we dress for the ball Ms. Fleming, we'll be pretty conspicuously late if you continue on your current trajectory."

Amy sighed "You're right and pretty sexy when you're doing the whole protective dad thing. I guess I'll have to wait. You know we haven't danced since Grandpa and Lisa's wedding reception."

"I guess not." While Amy's was said with excitement, Tys' came with sadness.

"Well let's not go there Ty, remember, starting this again ?"

"Amy loves Ty and Ty love Amy."

"Pretty much seems written in the stars." She said standing to kiss him gently and scoot by.

Amy went into the bathroom and Ty got his suit out.

"Amy should I shave ?"

"Not in that suit, you'll be perfect."

Ty followed her into the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks. Amy was wearing white silk panties a matching bra and a garter belt.

"Holy…., I fucking love Saratoga." Ty said staring into the bathroom.

"Dress up comes with perks sweetheart."

"We are definitely dressing up more often Ms. Fleming, definitely."

"There's a catalog in the house Ty, feel free to shop."

They passed in the doorway and their lips brushed, Ty's hand catching her in the exchange, his fingers running across her body in passing. She giggled and continued on.

He washed, brushed and tried to comb his hair and came out to find Amy pulling up stockings.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on anything but you tonight ?"

"I'd be so disappointed if you did Ty."

"Good to hear my obsession is appreciated."

"Obsess away sweet prince."

They smiled and flirted as they dressed. Catching glimpses of each other it was all either could do to stay away. Amy did her make-up and got her dress on. Ty zipped her up, kissing her neck when he pulled up her zipper. He helped her with a simple pearl necklace which she matched with slight dangling pearl earrings.

Before pulling his suit jacket on Amy walked over and helped him with his watch. He took hers "was the sentiment Ok ?"

"Perfect." She said turning it over to glance at it before he strapped it on. It was one word " _Forever"._

"Doesn't really go with that outfit."

"I'll have a sweater with me and I don't care. Come on my love everyone's probably waiting."

"They wait for us huh ?"

"It makes me uncomfortable but that's the way it is, so yes, our ranch, our group, they wait for us, no one says anything, but to them it would be like us eating at Heartland before Grandpa sat down."

"Tell me before we go out ?"

"I love you Ty."

"I love you Amy."

"All that matters ?"

"All that matters."

Amy snapped down Ty's sleeves and straightened his jacket before flattening her dress and opening the door. Stepping out and down the stairs,Ty steadied her, holding her hand walking down behind her.

"Wow, would you look at those two, they'll notice her now." Betty whispered.

Amy wore a mid length cotton silk blend dress that fit every curve of her body before opening into a flowing skirt. She wore short boots with a somewhat wide heel which would make it easier on the grass. Her dress was a dark yellow and had a trail of vined blue poppies that ran down and across. She had done her hair to the side and in a French braid coming down on one side and leaving her neck and shoulder on the other side bare. She was radiant next to Ty who looked every bit the Georgio Armani ad, trim and handsome in his suit. Almost a denim blue, it was a cotton tropical wool blend with a slight sheen. The cut was very athletic and accentuated Ty's build. His white linen double white shirt seemed to show off his eyes and smile. Together they made an impressive couple certain to garner looks and attention. Ty might not have known it but their clothes screamed wealth to the assembled. Their smiles as they laced their fingers was something no one in their group had seen on either in a long time.

"I have never seen her dress or look like that, she's stunning."

"Come on Betty" Lisa whispered "let's get noticed."

"An hour before starting Pavel."

"Sure thing Amy." He answered before she turned with Ty and walked.

"Starting what ?"

"Well Grandpa, be forewarned, while we have a table the dinner is a buffet which is surprisingly quite awful so."

"We get sliders and Glazier's hot dogs at the camp." JT called up.

"Heartland sliders." Amy added to JT's obvious glee.

"Let me get this straight, you pay to come and won't eat the food."

"Eat away Jack, Amy's right, the food sucks."

"Thanks Betty." He laughed.

"What can I say, true is true."

"So no one eats it ?" Lisa asked.

"Oh no, the people who come in for just the ball and don't have a camp eat it and others. I'm sure some like it too. We just prefer burgers, hot dogs and pie, actually fresh apple pie and ice cream to over cooked buffet food."

"And s'mores" Brin called back.

"Come on Ty, let's work up an appetite, I want to dance."

Betty walked into the pavilion with Lisa and Jack. They were joined minutes later by the Enchinos, the Carmichaels and Caldwells. All in dresses and suits, it was tough to see John as looking regular considering his size but a suit did cover a multitude of tattoos. Trish was stunning with her hair down and out of her normal jeans. The Carmichael's and Caldwells we also dressed well though neither of the three men wore ties for a more casual look. Meg and Sally both wore beautiful dresses as well. As usual Amy chose a table away from the inside dance floor towards the outside. The girls, Bobby and Brin followed Amy and Ty to dance outside and under the stars while the rest found the table and ordered drinks from the waitresses who immediately came over.

"Coke please with a cherry" JT ordered.

"JT ?"

"Mom said one Gran."

"And one s'more, I don't need two 7 year olds bouncing around my trailer at midnight on sugar overloads."

"Go ahead Carson, one for you too." She added smiling after getting a nod from his mom.

"Coke please with a cherry" he said grinning.

The boys were each wearing boots, grey slacks, shirts and blue blazers. They also wore their black hats like GG.

Jack wore a dark grey Armani suit, white shirt, his Heartland string tie and belt, boots, his new Stetson and his new watch. Lisa wore short cream colored boots and a cream colored linen dress which fit her perfectly and showed off her shape. Pinned to her dress was her new brooch which offset her blue eyes. Amy lent her a pair of sapphire earrings and a matching tennis bracelet. Betty's dress was a light emerald green and also fit her well. She wore the same Pegasus diamond brooch and Rolex she wore in the afternoon and a very slight gold diamond and emerald laced necklace.

Looking around Lisa approved of the tent and what they had done to bring an elegance to a field in a race track. Two very nice bronze sculptures were on display as well as other art relating to racing and the history of Saratoga. She was surprised that the china and cutlery were very high quality for an outdoor buffet as were the floral arrangements around the tent, the grounds surrounding the party and the tables. The band was outside at the other larger dance floor which made the tent comfortable and a place to visit and though the music could be heard, it wasn't right there blaring at you but was enough for dancing on the smaller indoor floor.

The guests interested her in that they seemed a mix of old and new money and many stayed separated. The old money seemed to gravitate towards one corner of the tent while the younger crowd here, where they were. The older money all ate easily from the buffet it seemed and seemed to keep the drink waiters fairly busy. Lisa assumed that these folks were the ones that came for the banquet and returned to their mini summer mansions in the area or along Broadway for the night. The younger rich she guessed were the ones arrayed around the outside of the field in opulent camping settings like the Pegasus camp.

This brought on another train of thought which was interrupted by Jack "you seem pretty focused Lis, everything Ok ?"

"I'm sorry Jack I was just taking all this in."

"Seems nice."

"Oh it is, very well done, it just brought Ty to mind."

"How he's going to deal with this ?"

"He seems to be dealing with this fine so far it's just he described to us looking for a fishing cabin with nice views. He described an Adirondack camp to Betty and that's what she told Charley Rodgers."

"I'm not following Lis, what's the difference."

"Up here what Ty described, hundreds of acres, Mountain View's, fishing, a house with modern amenities that's done. Caretakers and the like. It needs to be fairly large as well they'll need 8 or 10 bedrooms with friends, perhaps some guest cottages, other buildings like stables, garages and probably a boat house."

"I'm still lost."

"Two to six million Jack, probably more in the lower end of that because I think Ty will go for an older renovated and modernized house rather than a new more modern structure."

"You think he has no idea ?"

"I know he has no idea, I'll mention it to Amy back at the ranch. I know she knows."

"She's just playing with him isn't she ?"

"He decided to do this and talked to Betty while Amy napped. This is not her and I don't know if she knows exactly what he asked for but if he did describe it that way she knows and I'm sure she's smiling inside. She owns lots of land Jack."

"She was raised to love the land."

"Have you seen White Horse ?"

"Driven by, you ?"

"Had to drop some charity stuff off to Haddie once, it's beautiful."

"Not many ugly Alberta ranches Lis."

"We'll go when we get back, you'll see."

"then I look forward to it.

Lisa smiled when a gentleman walked over and asked Betty to dance. She was sitting with John and Trish and excused herself "Of course Harold, I'd love to." She answered smiling and getting up to take his proffered arm.

"Don't you like to dance Grand Mere ?" JT asked.

"She loves to dance JT, you two OK alone ?"

"Oh sure GG, we're just waiting for the all clear and we'll go hang out with Pavel."

"We've got 'em Jack" Tom and Sally Carmichael laughed coming over "Come on guys let's walk over to the stables and visit the horses."

"Bye, Grand Mere, GG, come have a hot dog later, Glaziers are the best."

Jack and Lisa walked out of the tent and over towards the large outside dance floor. The band looked to be 18 pieces and played a variety of generational dance music. _"Love me Tender"_ was the song just starting and Lisa caught sight of Amy and Ty in a dark corner completely oblivious to anything going on around them. Ty was either whispering or kissing Amy's exposed neck at first and her smile said it all. They also spotted the twins and their dates off to the side similarly oblivious and dancing very close.

"Should they be dancing like that ?"

"Like what Jack, touching ? They're Amy's kids and she trusts them."

"Amy and Ty seem pretty happy."

"I haven't seen Ty smiling like that in years."

"Wonder why that is ? Come on Lis, let's dance."

Lisa smiled at him and took his hand onto the floor.

About 20 minutes later the girls were called off by the staff and headed out with Brin to meet Bryce and the Paints. The girls had named the pair Margot and Rudolph after Margot Fonteyn and Rudolph Nureyev the great Russian ballet team. The routine they had written and learned was complicated and somewhat controversial in this setting and in Saratoga.

Ty and Amy stopped at the bar. Amy got a large glass of cranberry juice on ice and Ty opted for a beer. Amy spotted Betty at the rails with John and Trish and they joined them.

"So what are we seeing Amy ?" Trish asked.

"I've seen the routine but not read the script. Margot is Maddie's partner in this and it's a dance so we'll see how far she pushes the story, she's the radical."

The rest of the group joined them using Rocket as a beacon. "No losing you in a crowd eh John ?"

"It's why I married him Jack." Trish answered laughing.

Meg wandered over to Amy "I read the script, not too bad."

"How did you ?"

"She's got to sleep sometime Amy."

"Meg you didn't."

"Tell me you didn't look ?"

"How would I do that, the other one is always around."

"I read it, it'll be cute and I think the crowd gets Maddie's stance by now." Betty added looking over.

"How did you see it ?"

"I told her that while you were willing to give them their head I was not."

"Teamwork, I like it." Jack said laughing just as the light's in the Pavilion and the dance area dimmed and the lights in the area past the rails went up. Brin's voice filled the air.


	25. What this is - Chapter 25

_A/N – Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and even the not so wonderful ones. I would never forget Cheryl who will be discussed in the next few chapters (chapter 27 maybe ?) and she'll also be back as you might imagine. The whole family will be along once they're back at Pegasus have no fear. Sorry for the delay in getting this published, travel is what it is, I'll continue to try to stay close to on schedule._

Chapter 25

There was a pool of light highlighting a circle in the center of the field. While you could hear Brin over the speakers she couldn't be seen. The twins were standing back to back in their flowing costumes, their hair was down and when they would eventually move their hair and costumes would flair out and flow with their dancing and the warm summer breezes blowing over the meadows..

"A Medieval Fable of Sisters, identical twins and exactly the same in every way, they loved the farm life they lived, the animals they tended, their families and each other and they were inseparable. They also loved to dance and lacking other partners danced with each other or just by themselves. Their parents were protective of their girls but proud of what they had become, they had blossomed into fine and proud young women."

While Brin read, the twins were on the field alone in an elaborate pantomime of her words, they skipped, made like they were feeding animals or washing clothes and dancing together and apart. Their movements were exaggerated and flamboyant but it was necessary and it was fun watching the costumes move with the dance.

"Their favorite days of the year were harvest days when their parents would load up the big wagon and they would all travel into town to sell their produce, eggs, cheeses, jams and pies. It was an exciting day for the sisters because it always ended with a dance in the square. The girls would hide in the shadows and watch the dancers meet in beautiful movements together."

Again, while the story was being read the twins acted out their parts elaborately and the spectators watched and listed to the story waiting anxiously for the horses to appear.

"This year their mother gave them each a new dress and told them that this year perhaps it was time that they came out and met others their ages and join in the dancing. She knew that they were beautiful and she had raised them well and knew it would be wrong to hold them from the world any longer. She gave them permission to join in the festivities in the square come evening and they were overjoyed."

The girls danced and celebrated in a mock surprise and joy, twirling and jumping.

"One sister Charlotte dreamed of being approached by a tall handsome young man and told her sister. The other Madelyn simply nodded because she secretly dreamed of a beautiful princess. Of course Charlotte knew, she had always known, they were the same but different and it didn't matter to her at all. Her parents also knew and though in their hearts they had wished for an easier path for their beloved daughter they understood as good parents should, that their children's happiness was paramount to them and that the good lord whom they were taught to trust all of their lives as a loving mother would bless the loves of both of their daughters wherever that joy was found and let those who stood against her decree deal with her wrath when their times came."

During this narration the pantomime continued with the girls elaborate movements and their flowing costumes and hair.

Amy was standing along the rail, Ty behind her with Jackson now on his shoulders, which to all it seemed was becoming a familiar sight. Amy was holding Meg's hand and they both had tears in their eyes. Sam, Brin's dad, stood next to Ty with Carson on his shoulders and was surprised at the expression on Ty's face which he assumed was very similar to his own. The Carmichael's stood with Bobby, his eyes trained on Charlotte.

"They handed me a bogus script." Betty said chuckling.

"Not what I read either" Meg croaked her throat obviously strained with emotion.

Both Jack and Lisa were silent as were John and Trish, each couple stood together in pride and watched the tale unfold.

"That evening" Brin continued "the girls helped pack away the little they hadn't sold, changed into their new dresses and then stood before their parents for their evening blessing. They bowed their heads as both their parents laid their hands on them "May the good lord watch over you and in her wisdom and love bring you joy and happiness."

"The girls walked out and into the brightly lit square where they stood off to the corner, their eyes wide. After a time they noticed another pair across from them, similar but different. Charlotte noticed the handsome young man, he stood tall and his eyes and smile captivated her. Madelyn however was lost in his companion, a beautiful young woman whose skin shone like pearls and whose beautiful hazel eyes like beacons in the night."

It was then that the spectators noticed the twin Paint horses lined up across from the twins as the light above them was raised brighter and the crowd sighed in approval when they appeared.

"The young man unable to hold himself back from her beauty any longer wandered across the square and bowed before Charlotte and proffered his arm and name and after a proper curtsy Charlotte took it and returned her name with a smile. His name was Rudolph and he asked her to dance."

With Charlotte's signal Rudy trotted across to her and bowed his head and knelt to the best of his ability, as he was taught. When Charlotte turned to walk apart, Rudy nodded and followed. Then Maddie signaled Margot.

"His sister Margot stood shyly before Madelyn both knowing their hearts. Madelyn curtseyed and Margot reciprocated and then after a second Madelyn held out her hand. Margot smiled and with a deep breath, took it and followed along after their siblings."

During this part of the story there was mild applause as the horses joined, followed the girls in the pantomime and bowed or curtseyed.. It was pretty impressive and the crowd responded.

The story continued. "They joined in several line dances that were not partner specific and sat out several others off to the side enjoying refreshments and talking. At one point they introduced each other to their parents who stayed together and watched their children. The parents understood about their children and their desires for the future as no parent could be truly blind to their children's needs and happiness if they chose to see them and these were loving parents who trusted in the lords plan as they were taught."

At this point in the performance the dance was free form and the horses followed their trainers through many swishing and swaying turns. Their manes flowed and tails whipped back and forth when their heads turned and the girls outfits and hair were alive with their movements.

Brin continued while they danced. "The last dance of the evening was the Quadrille an elaborate dance set up in sections of four sets. It was a dance for couples and very often at the end a kiss was stolen and true intentions were laid bare."

At this point the sisters and their horses faced each other and played out the next paragraph.

"Seeing the Quadrille form Charlotte was excited and took Rudolph's offered hand while Madelyn stepped back. Seeing their sister's dilemmas they whispered and contrived a second and third couple from friends nearby and then innocently called for their sisters to simply fill the fourth slot and they happily agreed."

"The Quadrille was elaborate and involved spins, passes, turns and partner changes. Charlotte and Madelyn had practiced alone for years together as did Rudolph and Margot and when the music started they paired off and began."

The crowd watched as the music played and the girls danced their horses in the elaborate routine they had been taught. Two seemingly identical paints dancing with their twins. Liberty is typically a solo performance, the trainer and as many horses as was part of the act. Liberty is a joining, an understanding between human and equine that takes trust and patience. More than one horse made it complicated, two trainers and two horses changing partners almost never done. Amy knew early on that when training the twins she needed several things to happen. They needed to work together as a team, that their victories and successes can be theirs and shared with their counterpart simultaneously. In many ways identical twins share what she could only describe as a connected soul and an inner light that shone from both of them, individual but together. Amy knew that although they didn't voice it the girls were almost telepathic when apart, appearing just as the they were needed for one task or another as if physical communication was unnecessary. She had seen it a hundred times and did not doubt it at all.

To this end Amy insisted that other than their primary ranch horses, the pairs for jumping and liberty would be interchangeable. She scrupulously set out to schedule them to care for, train, ride and perform on and with each of the horses equally so that bonds were laid and set in stone. It's not that the horses couldn't tell them apart, their smells were different and horses were very intelligent, it took time but they learned. The girls routinely joined up with all of the horses under their care and over time the horses treated them equally. To be truthful, even their ranch horses treated them equally though they rode their own personal horses almost exclusively. The girls and JT absolutely loved their horses and it was quite obvious that the feelings between the three and the horses they cared for were mutual.

The crowd gathered was enthralled by the dance and reacted as many horse lovers did when watching Liberty work. Many could never imagine a bond like this or that the horses were capable of such detailed work. That the girls trained them themselves albeit under Amy's supervision was also appreciated by many. They were as the programs told only 14 years old.

The applause as the dance slowed to it's conclusion was hearty and the crowd murmured approval. Then Brin continued.

"At the end of the dance Rudolph stood with Charlotte and asked for permission to kiss her, and gave her his claim of love and his wish to court her and she smiled and agreed."

The crowd laughed as Rudy bowed again and when Charlotte turned her cheek for him to nuzzle and he moved over to slather her face.

"Madelyn and Margot were torn and scared but seeing their parents smiling and Charlotte and Rudolf nodding their approval the girl's kissed and hand in hand joined their parents."

Once again the crowd murmured their approval as Margot stepped up, nodded, bent her head and slathered a kiss on Maddie's face.

"As the year passed the families became close as parents do watching their children's love grow and then one day at a large Sunday dinner, the children announced their intention to marry and post bans at prayers come the next harvest day."

During this section the girls walked, skipped and moved their horses elaborately and then they knelt in a mock proposal again to the laughter and applause of the crowd.

Brin continued "On that day their parents presented them all with new clothes contrived by the mothers so that their children would be looked favorably upon by the Town Elder the spiritual leader of their community and the gathered parishioners but that would not come to be. The Elder was aghast at the suggestion that Madelyn and Margot would marry or that Charlotte and Rudolph or their parents would promote such an affront to the Lord. How would they fulfill their obligations to produce children in the Lord's name and raise them to believe in god's glory and greatness."

"The parent and sisters stood equally aghast at the suggestion that their children's and siblings love would be denied and expressed their confusion. God loves us all equally, how can our love be denied ?"

The pantomime showed the girls shaking their heads along with their horses as they faced each other and then stepped back.

"As the Elder and those others assembled in the sanctuary pews frowned on the families Madelyn stepped forward. "We will care for those children who in the Lord's wisdom are left orphaned and destitute. We will teach them that the lord loves us all equally regardless of where our joy is found and that's it's not our place as mortals on this earth to pass judgements on our fellows and their happiness." And with that they marched from the assembled congregation and the sisters and partners and their parents stood in the center of the square and declared their love for each other in defiance of the the Elder and went home."

Here again the pantomime followed as closely as they could, certainly without words it would have looked odd but with the story the movements between all four "actors" were done well or as well as one could expect considering.

"In time, the town split and the new families were accepted by those who could not deny the couples love and rejected by those too blinded by intransigence and hate to see it. A year later, soon after Charlotte gave birth to her twin daughters, alike and identical in every way, Madelyn and Margot found a grandmother wandering on the road with a sick boy and his two sisters, also, alike and identical in every way. They took pity on the family and took them in and fell in love with them and made them at home. They cared for the young boy with all the love than any other parents would and made him well. Seeing this, more people in the town turned a kind eye on the couple and allowed them in."

Charlotte pantomimed rocking a baby in her arms and Rudy looking at the motion close by, again the crown was amused but the applause more subdued as the moral of the fable came to light and Brin continued.

"Now, many years later the sisters live close by and their children love each other and play together. As time passed whenever there are those in need passing through they are steered by the townsfolk and those around to this family for help and to find love and peace for a time and with that sharing of their love and the lessons they taught to all who could see, they lived happily ever after."


	26. What this is - Chapter 26

_A/N – Thanks for the reviews and comments. Sorry about the delay in getting this published, on the road isn't the easiest. I'll try to get the next published by the end of the week. I'll be in Texas by then and stationary for a few days. Enjoy._

Chapter 26

"That'll slap some asses" John whispered while wiping his eyes. Ty glanced over at the biker and smiled while he wiped his tears away as well.

Jackson and Carson were cheering and soon the rest were as well and their cheers carried through the crowd as the applause grew and the lights dimmed on the field and came up in the party space.

Amy turned to Ty and saw him wiping his eyes along with John and her Grandfather. He had released Jackson a moment before and watched him run off to his sisters. Amy giggled "the three toughest men I have ever known reduced to marshmallows, just pathetic."

Trish laughed as well, wrapped her arms up and around John's neck on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips, "Awarded two Purple Hearts, the Bronze and Silver Stars for bravery and distinguished service, the bravest and toughest man I know is a marshmallow and I love him !"

"Jack's kind of toasty inside so he's more like a toasted marshmallow." Lisa added leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Amy smiled at Lisa.

"What, I get nothing ?" Ty asked with a smile.

Amy also wrapped her arms around Ty's neck and looked at him with all the love she could put into her gaze "Ty has also never shied away from defending the defenseless and standing up for what he believes. He's no stranger to using his fists so there is more to my marshmallow than just the mushy sweet insides but that's the part I think I love the best."

Their kiss was brief but Amy kept her hand on his cheek for a second and mouthed, "I love you Ty."

Before he could respond the girls came over to the group led by JT and the hugging and kissing began. Everyone was thrilled with their performance especially Amy. She knew how much effort they put into building their bonds with the Paints. She held each in front of her before hugging and kissing them each and then Sabrina.

"You were all wonderful and I'm proud of you all, girls you deserve nothing but praise for how you trained those horses. Go on, I'm sure there are people who want to talk with you. Maddie ?"

"I'll be good mom, promise."

Amy couldn't imagine what the reaction would be but she didn't care and was proud of them. Her biggest issue these days was the intransigence of the so called church goers in the area who felt it their place to comment on others. Amy was raised differently _mind your own damn business, if no one's getting hurt it's not your problem._

They waved at Bryce as he led the horses to the stables. They'd be leaving soon to head back to Ithaca. This was the one time the girls would not care for their mounts, they needed to get changed and make an appearance for the crowd.

"Ty, John, stay close by to them please."

"They'll be fine Amy." John answered.

"Still, they shouldn't have to hear any of this crap today."

It was interesting that Amy and Meg were the ones approached by several people, their biggest complaint was that this was not the place for such a statement though others were horrified at the statement the girls made. The mothers smiled and thanked the complainants, feigned understanding their positions but not apologizing for their daughters. They saw groups nodding at them and a few openly pointing at the girls later when they had resumed dancing.

The Carmichael's left the boys with Pavel and Yvette and everyone returned to the dance floor. Amy and Ty gravitated towards their spot in the corner.

"What are you thinking Ty ?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking about anything ?"

"Your hands aren't roaming sweetheart, your hands always roam when we dance."

"I was thinking about the girls."

"Come on Ty, what's up ?"

"It's nothing."

"You are accomplished, honest, dedicated, sacrificing, compassionate, courageous and loving, all of those things Ty and so much more. You are a good man and the girls deserve to see that, experience that as part of their lives again. You have so much to offer them."

"You seem pretty sure of all that."

"Which of those things don't describe you my love ?"

Ty sighed and kissed her head.

"Is it really the girls that's bothering you ?"

"You mean Jackson ?"

"I mean a baby Ty ?"

"Bother is not a good word for this, I'm scared out of my gourd Amy."

"Scared is a grown up word for you Ty, and you shouldn't be, you'll be a great dad."

"You seem pretty sure of me."

"I'm always sure of you and us Ty, I always have been. I have faith in you, I know the person you are not the person you're scared you'll become, be who you are and let that fear go."

"Do the kids know about what happened between us ?"

"They know that I was at odds about my future with my family and I chose to set out on my own and see what I could do."

"They never asked ?"

"The girls started asking for more details over the past few years, Betty has wanted me to make contact for a while now."

"The last thing I expected to find was three kids."

"That's the last ? I could have been married Ty."

"The picture I saw had no rings, I just figured you're a ring girl."

"I guess I am, so we good for now ?"

Amy giggled when Ty's hand roamed down her side, over, then past her hip as he leaned over to nibble at her exposed shoulder.

"I love you so much Ty" she whispered "You take my breath away."

"Forever" he whispered back as the band slowed and announced a break and asked for Harold.

After the announcement, they all gathered back at the table to take part in the ridiculous handing over of the loot. Harold took to the podium and reminded the guests of the real purpose of the evening as coffee and pastries were served at the tables and guests nodded and took out their check books.

"Seriously ?" Ty asked. "They just collect the money right here ?"

"I absolutely hate this part but the truth is they make way more this way, if you're at a table with people who require acknowledgment over the gift you write or you're not ready to see your friends watch you not do your share." Amy said taking an envelope from her clutch, Ty watched as she removed and signed a check which she slid into the envelope graciously provided by the Saratoga staff.

Amy didn't notice others doing it and was surprised when Jack handed her a check from Lisa's and his joint account for $10,000.

"Grandpa, Lisa, you don't have to do this."

"Please Amy, we're comfortable and we want to." Jack told her.

She was also surprised when John and Trish handed her two checks.

"One's from the club, Central New York Amy, charter vote. The other is from our family, both in honor of the girls."

Each check was for $5,000. She slid all into the same envelope.

She got up and thanked not only the Enchinos but Lisa and Jack as well, all with kisses and big hugs. Harold came over to thank the girls and sit for a moment with Amy and to thank her personally for her continued support and generosity. He also took her envelope personally. Amy took that moment to introduce Ty, "Harold Bergman I'd like you to meet Dr. Ty Borden, he's accepted the Assistant Director's position under Bert."

"Well done Dr. Borden, and Betty tells me you're Amy's long time beau, I'm sure you'll do great things together. For now I can't thank you enough for this Amy and all the help Pegasus has given us over the years. It truly is god's work you do. An understanding and loving god," he said with a nod at the girls who smiled.

"From your tongue to her ears Harold, come by for a hot dog when you're done." Amy smiled and kissed his cheek acknowledging his thanks with that small gesture and nothing more. Ty stood and shook his hand.

"Duty calls, I'll try to see you a little later Amy, Ty."

When he left she turned to Ty, "I'm starved, one more dance and then a snack ?"

"As you wish my lady" he said with a smile standing and holding out his hand.

When she got up Amy turned to him and ran her hands around his neck. Her smile and the look in her eyes was intoxicating to Ty and as she lifted her head and raised herself onto the balls of her feet his lips met hers, just for a few seconds and then they just stared at each other for a second before walking off arm in arm towards the dance floor.

The teens also headed back to the dance floor as did the rest of the adults in the group while the Carmichael's headed back to the camp for snacks and to get a cooling off period started for the boys.

"So those two seem a lock." John said nodding towards Amy and Ty who were again lost in each other's arms.

"They've been a lock before John." Lisa answered.

"As close as this ?"

"How could we know" Jack said "this does seem more serious and different and she's not allowing his fears to stand in their way, he's very capable of running from the money but I don't think he can turn from her or the kids. I've always felt he had a fear of digging deep roots as if they're not in his DNA, issues with his folks and step father."

"Ty and I'll be spending a lot of time together on the road together. I'll hear him out and keep an eye on him Jack. It took me a long time before I stopped thinking about how bad a dad my father was and that I didn't have to be. No DNA involved in that part at all. You get beaten down for years as a kid, that shit buries itself deep."

"Thanks John, that's something and Ty respect's your values, that's important, he'll listen to you." Jack added to Lisa's nod of acknowledgement.

Amy and Ty returned to the pavilion arm in arm along with the girls following and they all headed back to the camp. Amy went into the trailer and came out wearing a long Alpaca sweater with flat warm booties, tossed a sweater to Trish and sat down by the fire. Betty brought her a hot dog with a smile. "I'm glad you took a nap before Amy, Ty seems to slow you down, never thought I'd see it."

"I have to admit it was nice. I feel comfortable stepping back knowing he's here with me, it's a feeling he's always given me."

Lisa also came out in her sweater as did the girls. Betty ran in for hers and was back a few minutes later, "the boys are out cold Amy."

"I figured they would be, they're non stop at one of these events. They were adorable though."

"So I have a slot on my schedule Tuesday that says Alpaca Shearing for an hour ?" Ty asked sitting down. He had traded his suit jacket for his leather one opting for not trying the sweater look just yet.

"Everyone gets an hour to watch Amy work the dogs, it's a thing." Betty said. "you'll want to watch her. Pavel sets up so you can eat."

"Wouldn't miss it. So how long does it take to shear nearly 500 Alpaca ?"

Amy looked over smiling "The Figueroa's can do the lot in a day with a dozen shearers but this year we'll leave 50 or 60 to show the kids on Wednesday. I think she's bringing 10 and she'll stay over with one or two and the head grader to finish up, give demonstrations and hand us our check. Girls, Wednesday morning you two need to cut and herd for the Alpaca demonstrations."

"Sure thing mom." Maddie answered with Charlotte nodding.

"And your job during shearing ?" Ty asked her.

"I call commands to Dodger and Duncan from horseback and they cut and chute the alpacas, 10 at a time."

"And you're good ?"

"She's amazing Ty, the club thinks they should use her herding zombies in the Walking Dead." John said laughing. "Jax isn't bad either, kid's a wonder on Jasper."

"It takes a lot of leg to rein well. For a kid like JT that's not easy but his legs are so powerful for his size at this stage and Jasper is so attuned to him that he's relaxed enough to handle the dogs, ride, cut and field if he has to."

Ty looked around at the group remaining by the fire, "so where's the money in all this alpaca stuff ?"

"Now this I'd like to hear." Jack agreed as did Lisa nodding and leaning forward.

"Alpaca fleece is graded on a scale of 1 to 6 with 1 being the highest grade." Amy began, "Ultra Fine followed by Grade 2 Super Fine and Grade 3 Fine followed by the utility grades. Ok, so for our Pegasus herds including the Ithaca 480 and the quality of alpacas we keep and breed we shoot for Grades 1 and 2. We lean heavily into the highest grade for the past two years I guess. We sell into a textile pool so graders chosen at random will also come Tuesday to card, test, sort, weigh and bind the fleece which they'll stack on trucks and remove."

"Our herd averages a hefty 11 lbs of fleece per hembra which if graded 1 and 2, which we should get, will pay as much or more that 5.50 an ounce on average or $88 dollars a pound or $968 per animal." She said this as rote, the numbers easily recallable to her.

"What are we figuring Betty $450,000 ?"

"Around there but there's been a spike, if it goes over $6 who knows. Charlie says bet on it."

"Wow" Lisa whispered.

"There's also selling off excess stock and Macho's are worth their weight in gold, we sold two last year from our herd here for $20,000 each. We figure these 500 bring up about $600,000 in gross income. Haddie's lot close to a million and on our places in Montana and Arizona another million total."

"And the cost ?"

"Mostly hay, feed in the winter, maintaining their dens, vet expenses, we'll clear $400 thousand easy from our lot, we have vet slaves as Bert likes to call himself." Betty said.

"Once a year."

"Once a year Grandpa."

"Still, that's a nice chunk of change."

"Seriously one of the smartest things we ever did." Betty said "and there's these great sweaters and things."

"Amy are those alpaca lined moccasins ?"

"They are Lisa, I'll get you a pair, they're scrumptious."

"So what's the downside ?" Lisa asked.

"There's my gran. Initial investment and wait time to grow the herd. We've been actively improving and growing our herd over 5 years and we've been successful because Haddie is brilliant and we can invest in prime stock. A whole herd of Grade 1 and 2 producing hembra is expensive add machos to the mix and that can add a few hundred thousand. You need numbers and the wherewithal to feed them for a once a year payoff and to wait out the initial investment payback of over a million dollars over several years."

"And a 1000 acres of grazing land to keep them on." Jack added.

"Not that much Grandpa but yes you do need the land, they do great with cows though." Amy yawned the last bit and apologized. "We'd be glad to work with either of you, I can have Haddie come and talk to you about it. We can front the herd and work with you to either buy it or just a cut."

"Something to think about" Jack said nodding.

"I've got the land, it's certainly tempting." Lisa agreed.

"No rush" Amy said with another yawn. "I'm sorry folks but it seems my nap has expired."

Amy stood up as did Ty and said their good nights, she turned past the food truck "girls it's time for bed, why don't you walk Bobby and Brin back and then inside please."

"Half hour mom ?" Charlotte asked.

"Take the half hour as part of your goodnight's please, in your trailer in 30 minutes."

"Thanks mom, night Dr. Borden."

"Night Maddie, you were all great today, night."

"You did pretty good too Doc, it'll be nice having you around."

Inside Ty smiled as he shut the door. "That was Maddie right ?" He whispered.

"Yes Ty before also."

"Good, starting to get the hang of it. You're tired Ames, why don't you head in ?"

"I, uh sort of faked the yawns Ty, I figured you and I could, you know, celebrate today a little." She smiled and blushed, her hand was on her watch and then she put out her hand to lead him into the bedroom.

"You think they'll ever think of me as their dad ?"

"Seriously Ty ?"

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be sorry you deserve an answer but I don't want to scare you away."

"Ames, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"I think Jackson can't wait to call you his dad Ty."

"And the girls ?"

"Will probably take a bit longer but I think yes, they're very loving and will come to see you as their dad."

Amy kicked off her boots and started on her earrings, Ty stopped her.

"Oh no" he whispered coming up behind her "I want the whole package." He kissed her bare neck and ran his hand down her arm as he kissed over her shoulder and back up to her earlobe. She moaned as she felt his hands on her zipper and pulled it down followed by his lips.

She turned and stepped back then used her fingers to push back the straps. The dress fell and Ty smiled and unabashedly took her in with his eyes.

She looked up at him and smiled "Let's snuggle a little, I think there's champagne in the fridge if you want."

"You drink champagne ?"

"I'll take a sip but no, that much about me hasn't changed."

Ty opened the bottle, he wasn't sure who chose it but it sounded expensive, "1998 Piper-Heidsieck Millennium Rare. That can't be cheap."

Amy frowned at him.

"Sorry, one or two flutes."

"One should be fine for what I'll sip, hurry up Ty, lips and hands."

"Oh wow this is amazing, taste a sip."

"It tickles" she giggled pushing him down on the couch. "Many kisses please." It was said as a request while she pulled herself onto his lap. The evening went differently than the past few days or even the afternoon.

The banquet set the tone, slow dancing, holding and whispering their love and hopes to each other slowed them down, they had time now, had committed to each other. They played on the couch for hours, kissing, necking, it was slow and sultry. They explored each other gently, relearning and seeing the changes in their lover's bodies. Ty had to admit that Amy was in excellent shape, her body was firm and toned, her skin was the same, soft and silky. Amy was also happy to find Ty equally toned, his abs undiminished by the years. He had some grey hairs on his chest and several scars she wasn't sure she wanted to know about and at least one canine bite she was sure wasn't a pet, but all the same in the end.

They reverted to this slow exploration of each other's bodies as if they were teenagers again. Amy remembered that she had expected Ty to be a well versed lover when they first made love. He admitted to none of it. His sexual trysts before her were rushed, hurried, bereft of love or meaning and felt dirty to him compared to being with her. Over by when he was 17. They learned together slowly then as they learned now though way more mature in their needs and desires and with far less fear. Tonight was a celebration and they spent until early morning satisfying each other until they fell asleep Amy spooned in Ty's arms both naked except for their watches.


	27. What this is - Chapter 27

_A/N – Posting from Northern Texas. Thanks so much for the reviews and kind wishes. This is a long chapter for this story, hope you like it ! More as soon as I can get it to you but there's still a few weeks for travel for me._

Chapter 27

It was interesting to see the reaction of those awake when Ty came out and informed the kids and Betty that Amy was still fast asleep.

"You must have magical powers Ty" Betty said with a smile.

"She's tired and I promised to make sure everyone was well cared for. Does anyone need anything ?"

"No, we're all good Ty" Betty said with a smile.

"Come on Dr. Borden, you can have breakfast with me." Jackson said walking over to the truck.

"Here you go Jackson" Yvette said handing him a plate with an egg and a pancake.

"What can I get you Ty ?" She asked.

"Coffee to start Yvette, thanks."

"How about some eggs ?"

"Eggs and a bagel would be great, thank you."

"Go sit with JT and I'll get them to you" she said handing him a cup of steaming coffee.

Betty watched Ty and JT eating off to the side having what looked like a pretty serious conversation which ended with a smile and a hand shake.

"Better get washed and packed buddy."

"Yes sir, Carson's at his folks until the ride back." JT said scooting off to his trailer.

"All good Ty ?" Betty asked as he walked by with his phone out waiting for a connection.

"Everything's fine Betty" he glanced down with a smile "Good morning Georgie" he said as he disappeared from sight and walked away.

Betty noted several texts come by on her phone and dealt with them with a smile.

She saw Ty walking back a few minutes later texting and then he was back on the phone. "It's fine Georgie, all good, of course Wyatt too, plenty of room, Haddie won't have an issue, great, let me know if there's a problem. I haven't met them but I'm sure there'll be something to keep Wyatt occupied."

He came into the trailer and found Amy packing. He had brought her a cup of coffee which she sipped and then put down for a second to wrap her arms around his neck and draw him down for a good morning kiss, a very thorough, blood pumping, heart racing kiss.

"All rested up Ames ?"

"All rested and very happy, you were quite thorough last night Dr. Borden."

"It wasn't all me, you were breathtaking Amy."

She smiled and kissed him again, "I love you Ty, I'm so happy you're with me."

It was Ty's turn to kiss her and he wrapped her up in his arms and lifted her for his part.

"I need to get packed and you should grab some breakfast Ames." He said it holding her "Being away from you isn't going to be easy."

"But coming back ?"

"Will be all I think of Amy, every second away, but we have a couple of weeks, so go eat." He said it with a big grin and pat to her butt which put a smile on her face as she walked out of the bedroom pulling her suitcase behind her.

For the most part the group slept or nodded on the bus trip from Saratoga to Pegasus. It was a luxury Mercedes passenger bus with reclining seats, they had pillows and blankets, it was all very comfortable and very smooth. Amy slept against Ty who leaned into the corner of a large seat. He slept as well. Most woke when the bus left Route 81 and wound it's way on smaller roads to the ranch.

As they pulled into Pegasus and up to the house a crowd came out of the rescue barn led by Sandra who was carrying a pot and a ladle.

"Oh my god" Charlotte said watching her walk up with a big smile banging the inside of the pot. She turned and immediately got a high five from Maddie.

"Bangerang, awesome" JT said excitedly while giving a high five to Carson.

"Bangerang ?"

"The stars have aligned and we've found homes for all the rescues in the rescue barn. We're going to clear out and take in at least 36 horses this week Ty, the whole rescue barn needs to be vetted, transported and 36 or more new rescues will be vetted, processed and then evaluated."

"And shearing and Kid's day ?"

"And Boxer and anything else that pops up. I told you, last week was not a typical week for us although neither is a bangarang or a kids day or the shearing."

"We have to vet 72 horses ?"

"Welcome to Pegasus my love, on the bright side we are going to join up with 36 horses over the next few weeks and that's always fun. Ready girls ?"

"Oh yeah." Maddie sighed happily.

Sandra came up as they got off the bus and got high fives from all the kids. Amy smiled and hugged her. "You've been busy !"

"It really just came together. You get 8 Amy, 6 tomorrow and 2 Wednesday first thing, I promise it'll be first thing. The 36 are due over Thursday and Friday, I'll get the prelims on line as soon as they come in."

"You call Bert ?" Amy asked her.

"Well, I thought you'd want to break the news."

"You're chicken."

"What do you actually say to him that he doesn't list every problem he can possibly conceive of ?"

"Why would I say anything to him ?" Amy said reaching for her phone then typing and texting a message. "There, let's get everyone unpacked and settled."

"You texted him ?"

"Of course not, I texted Meg."

"Oh, Meg, you see, that's probably why you're the boss." Sandra said laughing.

"Yup, I told her to have him coordinate with you."

Sandra frowned and then brightened "You know what Amy, the hell with Bert Koenig, this, is a good thing."

"Anyway, the prep files for you are in the guest house, I figured, well, that's where you're hanging your hat these days. Yours too Dr. Borden and those itineraries, welcome aboard by the way, any questions about your schedule just talk to Betty or me. Hell of a week to start."

"It's fine, I have no idea what to do about this guest house business." Amy answered.

"Ask Betty, that's what I got. I've got tons to do and have to get home."

"Then just go home Sandra, what are you doing here on a Sunday anyway ?"

"Just came to bang the pot, I've been home all day and then the last slot hit. See you tomorrow Amy, Ty."

"Thanks Sandy." Ty called out.

They walked past two hands who had brought over their bags from the bus who nodded and smiled going by.

"Do about what and the guest house ?"

"I have a very nice bedroom in the house Ty, fireplace, cozy sitting area, bathroom, it's where I usually sleep and where the children get comfort in knowing I'm there. You sleeping in it with me sends a message."

"Different than the guest house."

"Yes, different, parents sleep in bedrooms in the house."

"I get that, sure, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about Ty, no one parents naturally, every kid is different and this is weird, it's not like we've been dating for two years in their eyes. I think the girls would be fine with it but JT ?"

"You sleeping in the bedroom and me in the guest house sends even a different message."

"Yes and I don't want to do that either, besides, I don't trust you alone, you think too much when you're alone" she said it with a smile which he shyly returned.

"Yeah, I'm working on not thinking at all without you." He said it smiling and reaching over to grab at her. Amy shrieked and scooted away "What are these files ?" He asked.

"You may think of me when I'm not around and vet stuff, but that's it for now. My files are for our local adoption program and whatever else she has for me to see. Yours I assume are consult files for tomorrow and whatever else she needs you to see and what itinerary are we talking about ?"

"Georgie's itinerary and probably Lou, Georgie left Hudson with Wyatt and a trailer this morning. I actually have to call her and tell her not to react to those pictures."

"Wait, what's up with Georgie and what pictures ?"

"They left Hudson this morning with Harley and Pal. They're staying in a rescue facility tonight and then two Pegasus Centers Monday and Tuesday. They'll be here Wednesday morning."

"What ?"

"I'll go slow" he said impishly "I told her to go to Haddie, get a truck and two horse trailer and come here. She's driving down with Wyatt, she left this morning. Then I texted Sandra with Georgie's cell number and she sent Georgie instructions. Georgie sent a text that Lou's flying into Newark, NJ, Liberty Airport ? is it ? on Friday. We need to get her here, what do you think ? limo, chopper, balloon perhaps ?" He was laughing at her expression.

"Enjoying yourself my love, when did all this happen ?" Amy was amazed and had a big grin on her face.

"This morning, you were sleeping so I texted Georgie and then Sandra then I spoke to Georgie and I'm not used to someone like Sandra or Betty for that matter. I text, they answer and 5 minutes later it seems they send me stuff. Before I got off the phone with Georgie, Sandra had split the distance and found places for her to stay. Anyway, I work much faster with Georgie, she knows my rhythm, how I like to be handed my instruments and I know that I can walk away and she'll do what I need her to do. Truth is if she wants to do this we need to know sooner than later and she's got nothing pressing right now and neither does Wyatt."

"Hey, I get it, so does Bert, he trusts his seconds and needs them when they're here and he's not. As for Lou, ask Betty to arrange transportation from wherever she is and we'll fly her to Syracuse. By the way, we could have flown them down from Calgary and had someone bring the horses. Thanks for Pal by the way but Harley ?"

"Also while you slept Jackson and I had breakfast, I need to leave Harley for him, he's starting ask about me about going and how long and I thought, let her and Wyatt have some time together and the horses need to get here, it just became a plan."

"Oh Ty, that's so sweet and thoughtful."

"I figure he'll know for sure that I'm coming back if he's got my horse."

"Come here you, how about I give you a reward for being such a sweet guy." Ty smiled and walked over. Amy pushed his leather jacket back off his shoulders and nuzzled at his neck as it dropped. "What kind of a reward ?" He asked in a whisper while biting her earlobe. She switched and nuzzled him back, "your choice." She whispered pulling his T-shirt off and lightly raking her fingernails down his front.

"Damn Amy" he gasped.

She followed by kissing down his neck past his chest following the path of her nails down over his abs. "Or I could just guess, how about just the initials ?"

"Your rewards have definitely improved with age Ames." He said it sucking in air in an almost gasp as her hand slipped under the waist of his pants and stopped at his waist snap.

Later, they snuggled on a chair in the bedroom in front of a small fire.

"My files and your files ?" Ty asked to break the silence.

"I have one file that's an overview of all of your consult files and the rehab files and one for each of the adoptions I'm doing this week. You have consult cases and an itinerary."

"Right, explain adoptions first."

"Pegasus sponsors adoptions to families that have the wherewithal to keep a horse but not buy a horse. They have two kids sharing one or a family of four with three or whatever. They apply and as long as they can pick the horse up and we've checked the property and done some simple background checking we give them a horse, here or at a rescue center. Or say someone needs a horse specifically trained to say carry a blind or deaf person. Live with a family that has an autistic child."

"Sounds more fun than what I'm doing."

"Sorry sweetheart. We do consults with vets both with difficult cases and with our procedures or rehab techniques. The seconds field them originally and then meet. They actually handle a bunch of them. The more complicated ones get Bert or John who's off to a new rotation soon or you now or when you feel ready. We teach Ty, it's a big focus of what we do and we help when we can. You'll sit in on the meeting and then observe several of the calls, maybe all. I do some of the rehab calls but that's usually me and the seconds. You get the surgeries. We also take emergency calls and do what we can. Bert lives for these by the way, everything is a challenge and he lives for and loves to teach."

"So I have to review these by 10 tomorrow."

"Right, Just familiarize yourself for now, list concerns questions, thoughts, but first you have to tell me about pictures and Georgie and how you know they exist at Pegasus Centers and about Lou."

"Georgie told Lou she was coming, Lou said she'd come here instead of Hudson,

I've been to the Erie Pegasus Center."

"That's right and met Emily Rostrup, Dr. Grissom and was accompanied by a woman in her late 50's named Cheryl Parmenter, the third mom."

"Ok, Lisa or Jack told you."

"Well you confirmed it remember and then took advantage of me and drove it from my mind but actually, Cheryl told me, she sent me a text letting me know you were on the way and asking me nicely not to hurt you, that's how I knew to meet you on the road. Trev called Dr. Grissom. How did she get this number ?"

"Emily flashed the card at us and Cheryl memorized it, then told me if she didn't get a picture of you by 1:00 Tuesday she would text and tell you not to bother with me."

"I should offer that woman a job. I figured it had to be through Pegasus but I couldn't believe either Em or Mitchell would have given it up. I had Trev call Dr. Grissom and ask about visits."

"If Emily becomes a vet tech would you have her work here ?"

"That's a sweet idea but Phoenix is important for her health and the university there is willing to allow her what she needs to succeed. We're moving her mom there in a few months as a surprise. We're a few years with Em getting through school, I think she can do it, but it'll take time. We'll see, she might meet someone.

"She calls you her angel."

"I have a few, a bunch of us do. You go to a new center, interview candidates pick and become a positive influence in their lives. A lot of times the major donor to the center does it, John Branch has several, Pat Dooley his sometimes partner in crime does as well. Charlie and Trev have some too."

"Cheryl Parmenter please Dr. Borden, and then we've got studying until dinner."

Amy decided she would nuzzle with Ty and nibble at his neck while he told her the story. He stopped several times to reciprocate, they both enjoyed themselves. She didn't stop to ask questions or for more, it sounded like Cheryl pushed him a little and what surprised Amy the most was the fact that he could have withheld anything from this stranger and he didn't.

"I'd like to meet her one day."

"I'm sure she'd love to meet you Ames."

"You want something before we hit these files, I'm getting some tea."

"Coffee please."

When she returned they split to the two chairs, Amy took out a pencil and post its and tossed the same to Ty along with a pad and they sat by the small fire and worked.

Ty had 7 files to review and Amy was right, they were fascinating. As he went through the pictures, files and texts and made notes for himself he wondered if he actually had what it took and stopped to take a breather and regroup.

"Amy, talking about Cheryl brought something up that she mentioned and it's nagging at me."

"What Ty ?"

"Ahmed, he didn't hurt you or anything right, nothing physical ?"

"Uhm Ok, Ahmed, let me regroup, that's a switch. Never anything physical in the sense you mean, well that stupid kiss, but no it was more psychological than anything else. I was scared when he came to Canada and I was alone with him once and got very scared. I don't know if anyone told you about that or when he met me on the horse. I was terrified when you hit him. When I heard later that you'd been beaten I thought the worst but that thankfully never came. Just poachers, you were lucky."

"You should have said something Ames."

"Ty, I didn't know what to do, at first I thought it was just a misunderstanding, I mean I travelled with the team but I had Adrian's job, head trainer, I stayed near the horses for the most part. If there was time while we were at an event and the horses were stabled I took trips with the team, once or twice on the bus ride. I had time in Antwerp and France to shop but I went with some friends from the French team. I had my hair done, bought some clothes. I went to functions where I was told I had to be and there were promotional pictures with the team.

I spent time with Ahmed training in the morning and a daily meeting but he did all this business stuff with advisors and government work a lot of the time. I was friends with him and the team. When it became pretty clear it wasn't a misunderstanding on his part, I called him and quit. Ok, I mean I get it, I was an idiot for not realizing it immediately but I couldn't believe that he could be that delusional. I sent back Gypsy, then that truck, though that sucked. Then he came and I told him I quit again, to his face this time and then again to his face and at that dinner. I didn't know what to do, Ty, he was a Prince, a real Prince, it's not just a title, he travelled with body men, he walks through customs without stopping, when he checks into a hotel they fly his flag and now he's a king." She was upset and started to cry, she shook remembering, standing out in front of that mansion he was offering her, his delusion becoming clear to her and realizing she was alone with him, no one knew. She had started shaking and becoming distraught almost rocking when she told him. "I don't even remember everything anymore just that feeling. I yelled at Lou after and Georgie was there, she freaked out, Lou kept saying not to tell you."

"Hey, hey, what's going on, shhhh, no Ames, come on, ." He had come over and cradled her, kissed her forehead.

"The day I asked you to come to the auction with us and you couldn't." She was blurting this out between tears. "I tried not to go but Grandpa kept countering everything I said. I quit already. Then he turned off the road and took me to this estate that was for sale. We were alone, he had the keys. He showed me around. He told me he loved me and that the gift, the necklace, was from him and not the team. That this place was for him or us, I was so scared Ty, he was crazy, he wouldn't hear what I was saying, just kept talking and then he showed up at the house with my idiot father and did it again, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, my whole life was crumbling, my success, you, the way everyone looked at me, I felt filthy, ashamed. I went for nothing, the money, the contacts, the ranch. I ruined everything." She finished in a whisper "he had no right to do that to me Ty and the truth is I don't have answers to even the most obvious questions about what he was thinking."

"I'm sorry Ames."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Ty, nothing, I should have confronted him until he understood and I should have told you but I was scared, I just haven't thought about that in a long time, I just stopped and put it aside and then recently I've tried to piece it all together but it's like blocked almost. Except the feeling, I have never in my life felt more alone than in that place with him. She was quiet for a minute and then looking at the files on her lap she sighed and ran her head over her eyes and through her hair, "We can do more of this another time Ty. This subject is going to have to be broken up, I don't have the energy now and I have to read these. Let's just finish up." He watched her sip her tea, take a few deep, slow breaths, close her eyes, regain control and calm herself. Lisa had described her doing this but seeing it was pretty amazing and impressive.

"I want to surprise Jackson with Harley so let's not mention Georgie bringing him." He said it to get a reaction, any reaction so he knew she wasn't obsessing.

"That's fine." She whispered.

"Lou and Georgie are coming, should we talk about your dad ?"

"Not yet please, I think I want the questions and answers over before I see him. It's been 8 years Ty and I still can't figure out what he was thinking by pushing Ahmed like that. Did he want me to go ? Not stay and marry you ? The added stress of his affecting your business, undercutting you and then just leaving."

"I don't know Ames, it was a long time ago, parts of it are, are so muddled. Everybody seems to blame themselves for something. What questions and answers ?"

"I left and disappeared for 8 years Ty, everyone has questions, you have questions."

"Well, I know you went to Victor and then Europe, made a lot of money with the Harwells and bought this place. You hired Bryce, met the Graingers and built this amazing facility and legacy. Amy loves Ty and Ty loves Amy, I'm going to take everybody's advice and focus on that, I'm good for now what difference does eight years ago make, I, we've lost so much time ?"

Amy smiled, " just like that, nothing at all ?"

"What makes you so sure I can do this Amy, these cases are the kinds of things a surgeon sees once in a lifetime ?"

"There he is, I've been waiting for you to get back from the spending spree" she said it smiling and with love "because I have faith in you Ty, Scott and Bert do too, spend time with Bert, this is our stock and trade, it takes time to learn to look beyond the limitations and towards solutions, those are his words by the way."

"How much time ?"

"When you're ready Ty, no one is expecting you to be Superman and no one can just step into Bert's shoes, not you or anyone."

"That doesn't really answer the question Ames."

"He'll never be gone completely Ty, Bert's a part of this place but he'd like to be spending most of his time teaching in 5 years."

"Wow, 5 years ?"

"Ty, after spending a couple of days with him 5 years might not seem like enough, he's weird, brilliant, he thinks out of the box, he's fearless and he's ambidextrous so he can do parlor tricks and scare the visitors."

"Is that true, Scott mentioned it once I think."

"I think he does it to show off, he does everything else right handed but that stupid freaking out a visiting surgeon by just switching hands while sewing. By the way, Bert just might be your match at pool Dr. Borden, he can shoot from both sides and he is steady as a board, don't bet the ranch" she added smiling. "Look, he'll start stepping back little by little and still be there after a time but you have to be patient sweetheart."

They were summoned to dinner by Jackson who was immediately scooped up giggling onto Ty's shoulders for the walk back to the house. A long table was set on the lawn near the sitting areas of benches and tables and it was evident their dinner had become an al fresco buffet.

"Trev and family and Charlie and Chuck were riding, Meg and Sam came by to drop Brin, Cars and Bobby are here, you see where this came from."

"Fine by me Betty" she said grabbing a plate, filling it and heading over to a table followed by Ty who had released JT to Cars and the girls.

Ty watched as two men came over and sat down at their table.

Amy glanced over at them and smirked.

Ty looked at both and then at Amy. The older gentleman laid a white envelope on the table and slid it across to her with his finger.

Amy glanced over and lifted the flap with her finger, just enough to see the small stack of 100 dollars bills.

"Charlie, why is there a wad of cash in an envelope, are we running drugs ?"

"It's only fair, I bet Brin to show Saturday and damned if you didn't fix the event, that's your half."

"You bet on a teenagers charity jumping event, how does one even do that ?"

"You can bet on anything Amy and jumping's more fun than dressage."

"Bullshit, you can't bet on dressage, besides it's the most boring thing on earth. How much is in here ?" She asked laughing.

"5 grand."

Amy pushed it back, "let it ride Charlie."

"That's my girl."

"Dr. Ty Borden, Assistant Director of Pegasus Equine Services and Board member of the Pegasus Foundation meet Trevor Margolies, our Chief Legal Council and Charlie Rogers, Treasurer and CFO."

"That's your introduction ?" Trev asked.

"Trev, Charlie I'd like you to meet my committed partner forever, the love of my life, Tyler James Borden.

"This is for you young man" Charlie said putting an envelope down. "Good to meet you finally Ty" and held out his hand with a big smile "I'm happy you found your way to us."

"Is that envelope full of cash ?" Ty nodded at the envelope smiling himself as he shook Charlie's hand.

"Better than cash Dr. Borden, credit cards that someone else pays. Amy, did you buy everyone ice cream in Saratoga ?"

"I visited a jewelry store and why am I answering to you ?"

"Don't be touchy, I'm glad you're spending some money, of course not near as much as young Mr. Bucket here. Ty, there is a business card in there with the name of a young woman who's a realtor. 6 properties that might suit the description you gave Betty. Go onto the website and enter the code on the back of the card and there's a video on each of the properties. Talk to me before you shake on the deal please. Amy try not to spend more than the house."

"That's fast, I talked to Betty yesterday." Ty asked.

"How many people do you think want to buy one of the great Adirondack camps still available that come with the guarantee of two million dollars in cash up front ? One of those has an abandoned zoo in the woods. Sounds perfect for a preserve facility. This will take a while Ty, it takes a day at least to see each of these."

Trevor smiled at him, "Ty, we'll arrange a meeting and a tour of the foundation offices for both you and Lisa and give you a broad idea of what we do and how we do it and pay for it and then some time to study before questions at a later date."

"Thanks Trevor, Charlie."

"Trev is fine. Law and vet school huh, no promises on law Amy but I have a call in to the Dean, leave it to us for now, you and Bert can deal with the vet school."

Ty looked up as a young man walked up with a round bright smiling face.

"Hi Amy"

"Hey Chuck, done for the day ?"

"The guys said I can go early with Dad."

"That's good, did you get to ride ?"

"Yeah, we rode to see Cassidy and the birds. I gave Spartan an apple. I have to eat before we go I'd better get to it."

"Well first, this is Dr. Borden, he's going to work with Uncle Bert and live here with us. Ty this is Chuck Rogers one of our wranglers and Charlie's son."

Ty stood up and shook hands, "it's good to meet you Chuck."

"You too sir."

"Make sure you wash up first Chuck and we'll see you tomorrow for the adoptions. Kids day Wednesday."

"And Bangerang, lots of washing and wrangling." He picked up his hand in a small wave with a smile "I'll be with the guys dad."

"I'll come find you Chuck, no hug for Amy ?"

Amy smiled and Chuck came over to hug her. "Go get some food sweetheart." She said kissing his head.

"You know when he was young Trudy and I would wonder what would become of him. This never crossed our minds. I wish she was here to see him."

"She see's it Charlie." Amy said patting his hand.

"Absolutely buddy."

"Thanks Amy, Trev, are we done, Steph is patiently waiting it seems." He said waving and smiling at Trev's wife who was holding a bag in one hand and a basket in her other hand.

"Hi Amy, he's cute !"

"We'll have dinner one night Steph !

She nodded and handed a basket to Trevor when he joined her and turned away talking.

"How's the grade price look Charlie ?" Amy asked as she watched them walk away.

"I'm betting we top 6 by the commodities run up this week, rumor is the market's starved for high grade."

"I'll take that."

"Nice meeting you Ty." Charlie said and shook his hand.

"Backstory ?" Ty asked when Charlie walked away.

"Sorry, Chuck is Charlie's youngest, born with Down's Syndrome. They would bring him here early on at about the same time as the girls actually. His wife Trudy got sick and Betty and I would watch Chuck for him while he sat in the hospital sometimes. Chuck stayed on and became a wrangler over time under Bryce's teaching. He lives in a separate apartment on Charlie's spread. I'm his adopted god mother Ty, I've promised Charlie I would care for Chuck if something ever happened to him. This place is his life. His friend's, his job, he even dates a girl who worked here last summer. Down's Syndrome also."

"And he's good, Charlie I mean ?"

"Robert Charles Rogers IV, Ex Chairman and CEO of Rogers Equity and Venture Capital Corporation is the best there ever was Ty and very rich."

"How rich ?"

"Not sure but if you ask he'll tell you that while we might be able to buy a small estate in England, he's actually seriously considered buying an island. That rich."

"What does he mean about spend more than the house, on what ?"

"Furnishings. Charlie was shocked by the treehouse."

"Didn't look that fancy Ames."

"10 of your friend Jane's original paintings for $200,000."

"That'll pump the bill up. Law and Vet schools ?"

"It's July Ty, if Georgie and Wyatt decide to join us they need slots. Bert and I will handle the vet school, law is trickier but let's let that be Trev's problem for now, I texted him before."

"Hadn't even thought about that. By the way, Mr. Bucket ?"

Amy smiled, "Together we've always made a good team Ty, Mr. Bucket from Willy Wonka ?"

"Bucket ?"

"Charlie Bucket gets the chocolate factory."

"Oh cute, his last name's Bucket, that's right. Cool, do I get an elevator ?"

"You get to go down, does that count ?" She said it with a big grin and a blush covering her face completely.

"Amy Fleming, I'm shocked you even said that out loud."

"You have studying Ty and a few weeks you will never forget and I have homework piling up."

"Homework ?"

"I trust our people implicitly, for any of this to work you have to allow people to make decisions. Betty, Bert, Trev, Charlie, Bryce and Sandy get to do this but I have to look at it all so that I know what's going on. It's easier to juggle when someone's feeding you the plates. Plus there's stuff I have to sign and stuff I've signed I need to read."

"Can I help ?

"Eventually Ty, now you need to focus on Bert when you're here and find your comfortable spot, and this week is going to be rough. You'd better warn Georgie, she's dropping into a battle zone."

"That bad ?"

"Kid's day will make this hectic. The hands and anyone else free will start the process of getting ready. Tuesday won't be that bad, these are healthy horses, we're just double checking everything. Then a team will come in and pressure wash and disinfect the entire rescue barn."

"Seriously ?"

"Oh yeah, completely empty monster sized rescue barn, that's getting blasted."

"On Wednesday we'll use that for large stock brought in, horses, mules, donkeys, whatever and medical will be set up for spaying and surgeries. There's a separate area if all you're here for is vaccinations. The family barn is closed off to visitors. Back entrance only with someone there at all times."

"Anyway, as soon as the last patient leaves on Wednesday we have to set up for Thursday morning intake, chutes, tents, then…."


	28. What this is - Chapter 28

_A/N – last night in Texas before the long trip north to home._

Chapter 28

Amy checked her phone when it beeped, "Bert and Meg are coming for a visit Ty."

Ty checked the clock and saw that it was 7:25.

"Any reason ?"

"We're all pretty good friends, family actually and I think Meg wants to see us together and I think Bert knows you're probably freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out."

"Fine, go comb your hair though" she said laughing "as if somehow I would forget biochemistry exams and that hair."

"Ok, Ok, Maybe a little freaking out, I don't see how we can help one of these Amy." He answered.

"Bert might not either Ty, we don't get the easy ones."

"Can I do something to help get ready ?"

"Hair and then put up a pot of coffee and see if we have something to serve. I'll fluff pillows."

Amy did more than that, Ty was shocked when she started up the vacuum.

He watched her as he put homemade cookies from a tin onto a plate and fruit into a bowl.

"Why are you staring at me Ty ?" She asked while pushing a chair back into place.

"You're vacuuming."

"Have you seen housekeepers ? I cleaned our bathroom while you slept Friday morning, I wipe down the kitchen every morning after I have coffee. There's a washer dryer across from the gym and we can stand to strip the bed in the morning. There's a load of towels and your socks, T-shirts and underwear in the dryer. We also need to talk about Georgie and Wyatt. Are you Ok with them in the next bedroom ?"

"And the house ?"

"Really ? Betty and the kids and when I'm there, me too. I'm not interested in entitled children Ty. They're far from stupid and understand that we have money. Taking care of yourself and your things, working for them, is an important lesson to learn. Betty cooks, the girls and Jax help. They care for their horses and have chores. There are people who deal with the tree house and several loft apartments when we need them. Georgie ?"

"I'm fine with them next door. Uh ?"

"Solid core soundproofing if that's your next question." Amy added laughing.

He laughed as well, "no, but it's nice to know. Do we have to change ?"

She was laughing too, "no, house clothes are fine, they really are family Ty, home we change when we want or we're dirty."

"I guess I'll need the whole story about everybody eventually."

"Here's the order, Bryce, Charlie, Bert, Trevor. The last three knew each other, college buddies. The kids came around the time Charlie did. He paid for the first two surgeries and yes he has been repaid. We don't owe people money. We have mortgages and loans for tax and business reasons. They have all been very generous with the Foundation and I wouldn't have argued at all being partners with all or any of them had they asked or agreed to my offers over the years."

The Koenigs arrived at around 8:30 and Amy greeted each with a hug and kiss. Bert shook Ty's hand and Meg gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"Get used to it, I took over Lou's job." Meg said and Ty smiled hugely at her.

"Ty, how are you feeling ?"

"Pretty lost Bert but ready to dive in."

"Let's sit down and talk, grab those files."

"Bert you really don't."

"I do Ty, I need you to sleep tonight and not obsess that you need to prove something or we'll give you the boot. That horse can't be helped, the others can, and we need to focus on those."

"That horse, Tremont."

"8 hours Ty, he stared at that file for 8 hours, if there was a way, any way, Bert would have seen it." Meg said it gently, "he needed you to see it too, even Pegasus is human Ty, there are only so many miracles we're blessed with."

"We'll head out on the patio Bert, you two can take the living room." Amy said grabbing a cup of coffee and then pouring one for Meg. She kissed Ty on the cheek "have fun my love" she whispered and followed Meg towards the patio.

"Oh, Lisa's joining us, apparently Jack's found the fly tying room and is down there with the kids and Betty, she was sitting on the porch."

Amy called out "Ty listen for the door, Meg said Lisa's coming over."

Ty smiled and nodded as he and Bert settled in the chairs by the living room fireplace while Amy and Meg did the same outside on the patio.

"Pretty homey around here these days. Ever moving back ?"

"Betty say something ?"

Meg nodded with a smile "Any idea what you plan on doing ?"

"For now, here for the couple weeks, we'll deal with it for the next trip."

"Amy, if you're a couple then."

"Meg, not now" Amy cut her off. "I need him to leave here without anything to obsess about."

Amy watched Ty greet Lisa with a hug and point to the patio and the coffee then return to Bert. Lisa grabbed coffee.

"He seems steady."

"The outward calm of a duck on the water Meg" Lisa said after the patio door was closed behind her.

"Excuse me ?" Meg asked.

"Calm on top, paddling as hard as he can underneath. I brought muffins by the way."

Amy shot up through the patio door and grabbed the plate from the counter.

"Hungry Amy ?" Meg asked her laughing.

"Actually I am, should we call Trish ?"

"Go ahead, this is our last night for awhile." Meg answered pulling the top off a muffin.

"Why for awhile ?" Lisa asked sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, these next couple weeks are going to be hectic, lot of horses moving, lot of horses to get vetted, bridled, saddled and sorted." Meg explained "it's exhausting."

"She's stopping at Purity on the way." Amy said putting her phone down.

"Remind her to get Bert's Rum Raisin."

"First thing I said Meg."

"Thanks Amy."

Trish got in 15 minutes later, in her pickup, and stopped to kiss and hug Bert and Ty and hand Bert his ice cream.

Amy went out, grabbed bowls and spoons and met Trish with a hug at the patio door.

"He doesn't eat ice cream ?"

"No he doesn't Trish, it's disgusting." Amy said.

"He's not one for sweets at all, muffin every now and then." Lisa added scooping ice cream into a bowl. "me on the other hand…."

Amy turned around and looked at him sitting with Bert and listening, the intensity on his face made her smile.

"Leave him to Bert Amy, this part is out of your hands, Bert will put him at ease."

"I know my part Meg, I can still worry."

"Lisa, Grandpa's Ok with Georgie and Wyatt living together ?"

"Grudgingly."

"They can stay here in the guest house without an issue with him or Lou ?"

"It's your home Amy, he won't say a thing and Lou's fine. Your Dad on the other hand."

"Seriously, that pot seems to love calling every other pot black."

"And that hasn't changed." Lisa added.

"I'm glad Grandpa's fine with Mad. I love you here Lisa but I need you in Hudson when Ty goes back."

"Jack said the same thing about Ty and he seems fine with Maddie. John said he'll watch him on the road looking at properties. I still can't believe that was his suggestion, does he get how much his getaway will run ?"

"Charlie mentioned it in passing, he's set aside a preliminary 2 million, it's Ty, it'll sink in eventually."

"And what about your dad ?"

"I'm not ready for him yet. Lou and Georgie first."

"He knows we're here and Lou won't keep it from him, what's the issue Amy ?"

"The issue Lisa, is that I have never been able to piece his part in the Europe saga together. What was he trying to do ? And then he ran, I needed him and he disappeared, knowing what had happened, he saw and was a part of it, and I'm not setting aside my blame or weakness in it all, but I needed him, he was my father and for the second time in my life, he abandoned me."

"Sweetheart, back then, why didn't you ?"

"I've answered some of Ty's questions about it and I am willing to sit to the family's scrutiny about everything once, the leaving and everything since. Every question until it's done, this Saturday night, right here, everybody but Dad. Trish you'll take the kids please ?"

"Sure, movie night at the garage, we'll set up the big screen and put out the flag."

Amy laughed, movie night was a fun time. "Fine, Ty would love that though, next time."

"I'll be here with Bert."

"It's not necessary Meg."

"It is Amy, it freaks you out and I will check with Ty to make sure you are sleeping and from more than exhaustion."

"It's her or me Amy, one of us will be here and anytime you're ready, John and I will second."

"Enough Trish, both of you, None of this will be settled tonight and I want to go see the kids and say goodnight."

"I'll walk with you" Lisa said standing.

"You need to figure this shit out too Amy, you can't live out here forever."

"Thanks Trish, you'll let me know what to do about this when I get back. I'm sorry" she said it with real contrition as if she'd yelled at her sisters, "I know it's after Saratoga and we've said the important stuff to each other but at least give me the night to regroup."

As they left the house Lisa wrapped her arm around Amy's waist. "Take a breath Amy."

She stopped and let out a shuddering breath. "you really don't want to do this do you ?"

"It has to be done, people need to hear it Lisa, I just thought I had more time, which is funny actually considering but it's now."

"Who'll take it the worst."

"Your husband."

"Jack ?"

"I didn't see an end Lisa, it was beyond uncomfortable with me wearing his ring and being, what's a good word, ignored, part of the town gossip mill, I actually stopped going to Maggie's. He had Hudson and I needed Heartland, I saw the only option as Grandpa having to choose, Ty or me, I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't hurt him like that. I was weak and this is the price I paid."

"Weak ?"

"I should have stopped it, confronted Ahmed, told him he had no right and demanded an apology. I should have stood my ground. Instead I let myself get railroaded into a ride with him, railroaded by my dad and then I let Ty railroad that dinner into his confrontation and my father damn him, what was he thinking, Lou, Georgie and then they turned their backs on me and I, I felt ashamed for doing what I thought best. I became this pitiable creature."

"You do have this bad don't you, seems Trish and Meg have been there for you, it's nice to know."

"We have been through so much together in the last 6 or 7 years. The personal and health issues, barreling ahead with Pegasus. 40 centers in 5 years, we're only just breathing now."

"Where did the money to start this come from Amy, you said you spent almost everything on this property ?" They had started walking again.

"Charlie and Trudy, loans, donations, I told Ty and you can tell Grandpa but I'd rather it not spread. The Rogers paid for the first surgeries. Co-signed operating loans, mortgages, found money, donors and clients."

"Charlie ?"

"You should get this, the significance was lost on Ty, Robert Charles Rogers IV, Ex Chairman and CEO of Rogers Equity and Venture Capital Corporation."

"Seriously, wow, I should have recognized him, I still remember him walking out of that Congressional meeting after dressing them down, that was big news even in Alberta."

"He came home to Ithaca as promised, to his wife and youngest son and we met. They introduced me to Trev and Bert. They listened to me."

"I met his son, Down's Syndrome, nice young man."

Robert Charles Rogers IV, was 53 years old. He began his career with a small well situated and growing firm on Wall Street and then after a good run as an analyst started his own company. He started young, in his late 20's and he was good, very good. His specialty was in interpreting tax law and using it. Over the next 10 or so years, he guided his clients through series upon series of investments, shelters and gains using the existing tax laws to maximize returns and minimize loss until one day, a long time Senator from New York sought to win votes by standing on the senate floor and calling him and his clients out for "not paying their fair share."

Charlie responded the next morning with a full page ad in bold type and in 12 major newspapers, "I'm right here Senator, Come get me."

The people were justifiably outraged at the challenge and Charlie went to war with the IRS, SEC and the US Justice department. It lasted 8 years.

It was a cold, blustery and rainy day in Washington when Charlie walked in to the US Senate Finance Committee hearing on "Charlie and his gang" as they were referred to in the media. He came alone and sat by himself in front of a microphone surrounded by the empty chairs he refused to fill. He didn't need them and the statement made by his facing the panel alone made for quite the scene being broadcast. The long standing senior Senator from New York went on and on leading to his first question which ended simply "So Mr. Rogers, can you answer how you can pay less in payroll taxes than my secretary ?"

"Of course Senator, that's easy, it's because I don't get a salary. No salary, no payroll taxes. Of course that's not really your question is it, that's just bluster for the masses. Your real question is how can I and my clients make millions, hell, billions and pay so little, we both know the answer, but you won't ask that question because you're scared of the truth and you know that telling the people the truth shows them the depth of your incompetence as a legislator."

"I beg your pardon." The senator snapped back.

"That's a first, You don't have to beg, I pardon you, do better next time though." The crowd laughed "Want to ask the question ?"

"Fine, how is it that you pay so little Mr. Rogers."

"I follow the law to the letter Senator, laws passed by this body and it's predecessors, many of them by you. I have been accused of breaking the law and have been found innocent time and again, no penalties, no indictments and last I checked all my SEC licenses are still intact. I cut no deals, accepted no pleas bargains and you've got nothing Senator but this subpoena, so that you can ignore the past 8 years and accuse me again in public. I spent 200 million dollars of my own money defending myself from your wasteful search, the government's butcher bill almost topped a billion didn't it Senator ? All to find out that you write bad laws and then blame the honest people who follow them to the letter for your stupid mistakes. You're profoundly unqualified to the task and just don't get it. By the way, I don't just make money for the rich, there are millions of people invested in my company, labor union funds, retirement funds and simple everyday folks. Well, I've said my piece, this letter is my resignation, I'm tired and I'm going home." And with that Charlie stood up, lay the letter on the desk and walked out.

"You're in breach of your subpoena" the Senator shouted.

Charlie turned and with cameras snapping and news agencies broadcasting live, called back "I'll be in Ithaca Senator, Come get me."

Amy continued up the porch and into the house. "When we started I put up flyers and visited with several help groups and offered a chance to try some horse therapy. Charlie and Trudy came by to see if we could help Chuck by connecting with a horse and the rest is history. Chuck blossomed, Bryce took him on. We became quick friends, Chuck did well with the kids, we spent a lot of time together talking. Trudy, Charlie's wife took ill and we were there to help whenever we could. Meg and Trudy were friends through Bert and Charlie and we just bonded. Trudy's cancer, Chuck's Down syndrome, the girls rehab, JT and this problems. Trish was JT's nurse up here in Ithaca for the first surgeries. Then John's accident where they discovered just how sick his body was. Him and JT and the girls connected. We are just one big family brought together by need and hugs."

"Seems it works."

"I could never have done any of this without their support, I still can't. Bert's been on me for a while now to find a successor and he's been on board with Ty since I first mentioned him and he looked into Ty's background and spoke with Scott. Thanks for screwing up the timeline by the way, the other options would have been way more weird. This is more to my liking."

"What was the other option ?"

"Several scenarios, one plan was to head hunt him once the surgery building was complete. Bert and Charlie would have gone up to offer him a year under Bert's tutelage at Pegasus. We would have said that he was nominated by Scott who would have insisted he take the position."

"Who wouldn't in Ty's position ?"

"I would have met him after he toured the facility and well, we would have seen from there. Somewhat dishonest."

"There was a second which would have me going up with Bert and then just be there, and a third and fourth option, none better and equally shocking."

"And now ?"

"He came to me Lisa, because he loves me, he never stopped."

"Trish wants you to confront Ahmed, like Brin."

Amy nodded and sighed and headed down the stairs to the expansive basement. They found JT reading to Betty and the girls showing Jack their tying set ups.

Lisa smiled as all three got up to hug and kiss both her and Amy when they got downstairs.

"We just came for goodnight kisses." Amy said.

"JT's all ready, early start planned. Ty with Bert ?"

"He is Betty, he'll be fine, what time Jackson ?"

"uhmmmm. 6 ?"

Amy scrunched her face up a bit.

"7 ?"

"I'll have him ready."

"Come on Grand Mere, you can see my room."

"I'd love to Jack, lead the way."

"Say good night to Dr. Borden for me."

"I will sweetheart, good night."

"Night mom."

"Not too late girls, we need to conserve our energy for what's coming."

"Almost ready Mom, just want to get GG set up."

"Ok, see you all in the morning. I have 6 adoptions tomorrow by the way."

"I love those." Charlotte said with a big smile.

"Check the schedule then, night girls, Grandpa."

She met Lisa coming down the stairs from Jackson's room and walked out onto the porch.

"His room is gorgeous and that view. It's a wonder he just doesn't live up there and never see the light of day or at least in that family room in the basement."

"They're in a lot more in the winter, none of them miss the inside when it warms up, horses, fishing, the preserve, they love being active. The plan for next year is an indoor arena and rehab center with 72 stalls for other than thoroughbreds, probably mostly jumpers, a water facility and stables for outside competitions, maybe a schooling show."

"Sounds nice but your three don't seem the winter shy bunch, no fat kids on a ranch either way."

"That's for sure."

Bert called it quits at 11:00 "You're fishing in the morning with Jax, that's important, get some rest and don't stress, you've done well Ty and that's coming from me."

"Thanks Bert, I'll try to live up to your expectations."

"You already have Ty, live up to that boy's expectations."

"Let us know if you need help this week Amy, we'll pick the kids up at 10:00 tomorrow. Have fun fishing Ty."

"Night Trish" they said and then the same to Bert, Meg and Lisa.

After straightening up they settled in bed, Amy laying as always, her head on his chest snuggled close."

"Kind of quiet Ty."

"It's almost scary how he thinks, he keeps saying things like _I can see it now_ , can he actually see a surgery in his head ?"

"I stopped trying to peek into Bert's head a long time ago Ty."

"I can imagine but he did calm me down and he is an amazing teacher."

"So, not ready to back out yet because these moments are tempered by reality around here. Taking in 36 rescues isn't easy."

"I can't wait Ames, being here has been amazing but I don't think it gave me any idea of what people say is coming. Bert said the last Bangerang came with 4 colic surgeries in the first 72 hours."

"And the rescues we plan for can change drastically, we take the worst available. We'll leave those who are on their way to recovery for others that are truly suffering. Sandy and Bert make the final calls. Once that's done while those chutes are going up we'll pull the red files, the worst we know of and get ready for them."

"Let's sleep Ty, JT will be at the door at 7:00 sharp."

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Ty."


	29. What this is - Chapter 29

_A/N – Been trying to post this for a few hours. Thanks for the reviews and the PM's. When I reread this Chapter the other day I realized that it was one of my favorites._

Chapter 29

Looking back over the week and the amount of work that still had to be done Ty was amazed, even with a system geared towards streamlining everything, the job was daunting. Thinking back to the beginning of the week though, he smiled at memories indelibly etched in his mind.

Monday morning had started nicely in the shower with Amy. After coffee and bagels there was a knock at the door at exactly 7:00 AM and a smiling young man in jeans, long sleeved shirt, duck boots and a fishing vest walked by, ran over to Amy for a hug and turned. "Ready ?"

"Let's go Jackson, I haven't been fishing in ages."

"Bryce helped me saddle and I've got your stuff and a thermos for you from Gran and some apples. GG and Lisa went for a ride instead so it's just us."

Amy smiled listening to JT's non stop dialogue as they walked away. She stripped the beds, grabbed towels from the bathroom and set up a wash, folded the stuff in the dryer and put it away, wiped down the kitchen and headed over to the house.

In the kitchen she poured a cup of coffee, picked up the Ithaca Journal and checked the headlines. It was amazing how little happened in the summer. She also checked the Ithaca Voice an online information site for the area and found some information about the Watkins Glen Crafts Fair happening in two weekends. She bookmarked the site in her iPad and enjoyed 5 minutes of quiet before the girls walked in.

"Morning Mom" they both said and came by for hugs and kisses.

"I thought you two might have gone fishing."

"Naw, we figured Dr. Borden needed the full JT." Maddie said pouring a glass of juice with an evil grin.

"Absolutely" Charlotte agreed.

"Ok." Amy said smiling "Where's Lisa and Grandpa ?"

"Rode out to the nature preserve, they wanted to see it. Charlotte texted Cassidy, she said come on ahead."

"And you two ?"

"Chores and then the MGF." Charlotte answered.

"OK, so if I do this and then choose 9:55 and tap this." Amy sat over her watch setting an alarm and then whooped when it acknowledged with a low bell.

"A girl and her toys." Maddie said laughing "It's a cool watch mom and uhm, it's nice it has a match."

"Aw Mad, that's sweet, you two Ok ?"

"We're great Mom, Gran wants you to come home though, she's muttering."

"Just Gran Charlotte ?"

"JT wondered."

"Next time I think girls, run interference for me Ok ?"

"He's good mom, it's all a bit more confusing for him, we grok stuff he doesn't."

"I get that Mad, still if something he says troubles either of you."

"We'll let you know, two important men in his life, it's been pretty special for the little guy."

"Thanks Mad, Charlotte you too, you've both been great, I know this is weird."

"It's Ok mom, we need something for the tell all biography of your life." Charlotte added.

"I guess." Amy chuckled.

Jackson insisted that Ty ride Merlin out when they left. He was on Jasper, his reining horse. "So you fish much Dr. Borden ?"

"Not really Jackson, GG would love it if I did."

"You any good ?"

"Well, I guess we'll see, some days are better than others. How about you ?"

"I guess, it's usually up to the fish."

Ty rode along with JT "How long have you been riding Jackson?"

"Gran says before I could walk which in my case was between surgeries I guess. Pretty steady though. How about you Dr. Borden ?"

"A girl named Mallory taught me when I came to Heartland. I couldn't ride at all when I met your mom. I had a truck and a dirt bike, I was 17 and your mom was 15."

"I guess that's a long time, Merlin seems to like you."

"He's a good horse Jackson."

They passed the small grotto and got to the large stream soon enough and tied off their horses. Donning their waders Jackson asked "we fishing together Dr. Borden ?"

"That would be nice." Ty answered with a smile working on adjusting his straps.

After sitting down and tying on a fly Jackson looked over. "Here try one of Maddie's Dragonfly's they've been biting pretty good lately."

Ty watched Jack wade out into the river and begin his cast. He watched as Jackson carefully floated his fly in the air and dropped it into an eddy across the rapids.

He waited a couple minutes before starting a recast and seconds after it landed and just when Ty was starting to stand he heard it, "Fish on !" Jackson called.

"Take it slow Jack" Ty said laying down his rod and reaching for the net.

Ty watched Jack with admiration as he played his trout, gaining it some head before a solid set before he turned and tired it. He was impressed watching the young boy, not only his skill in using the currents and rocks but in the strength obvious in his arms and legs as he played the fish.

"A couple more cranks Jack" Ty said as he raised the net to a beautiful 10 inch Rainbow trout that sparkled in the sun.

"Well done Jackson"

"Let's get him out." JT said excitedly as Ty lowered the net and Jack reached in. Ty took the picture a few seconds later and soon Jackson was holding him under the water and he shot out of his hands.

JT retied his fly while Ty waded out. He started his cast and then lost the rhythm which sent his line and fly soaring off behind him. JT watched and said nothing as if he didn't notice as TY walked back to free his fly from a bush.

JT wandered out into the stream and cast as Ty walked over and waded in again. By the time Ty was ready to cast JT had landed another one "Fish on !" He called out as he reeled in an 11 inch brown trout which he quietly netted on his own and released without the show or the picture.

Ty cast a couple of times and then lost one behind him again.

Jack looked over and then turned back to the river. The third time Ty fouled Jack reeled back, lay down his rod and walked over.

"How about I get you fishing and you teach me to build a truck Dr. Borden, deal ?" Jackson stuck his hand out and smiled.

Ty smiled "deal buddy and we don't have to mention this to anybody right ?"

"Sure thing Doc, us guys have to stick together" and they shook on it then bumped fists.

"Ok, Doc, lay down your rod over there, you should use mine, it's shorter."

"Shorter ?" Ty asked as he walked back and lay down his rod.

"Ok, get over here by the edge and get down on your knees."

"On my knees ?"

"You gotta get closer to my size for now Dr. Borden."

"That's not going to make this easier Jackson."

"You should try it in a wheelchair."

"Knees it is then." He said getting down.

"Ok, you're taking too long to bring your arm to cast, it's 1 – 2, past two you lose the fly behind you."

"2 count."

"Right 1 – 2 - cast. Eventually it's a feel but 1-2 usually works. You see over there, follow the other shore and you can see where my fingers pointing there's a pool in the middle of those rocks, right past that dead log on the other shore."

"I see it."

"That's my special spot and we're gonna cast into that pool and get you a fish."

"That's pretty specific Jackson."

"Well Dr. Borden, that there's a deep pool with a funnel so the cold water swirls around in there and the fish like that. We're a team now so you gotta promise you won't always go to that spot just when you're having a hard time you know."

"Got it, keep it a secret."

"Ok, so lay out some line, I'll let you know how much."

It took Jackson about 20 minutes to get Ty into a good rhythm.

"So it's always 1-2 but you change the timing, sometimes it's a slow 1-2 and sometimes it's faster."

"Well sure, I just say 1-2 to relax you and it worked, you're doing great, it's more a feeling."

When Jackson was happy with Ty's progress they worked to get him to consistently lay a fly down in that pool and on the third drop "Fish On" Jackson called as the rod dipped and a trout ripped line, dove and Ty got up off his knees to work his catch.

"Careful, when he hits that funnel he'll rip some more line." Sure enough the rod bent sharply for a second and Ty let the reel go and line out for the trout before pulling back.

"That's a good set, ease him around Doc. Easy, easy, go to the left or you'll catch up, that's it." Jackson grabbed the net and waded out to meet the line "Keep him tight, rod high, easy, easy" Jackson whispered and leaned over "two more, easy, got him !" And when he lifted his hand a 12 inch brown trout wiggled in the net.

"Excellent ! Let's get a picture." Jackson said waddling out, net in his hand and that huge smile plastered on his face.

Ty insisted that they take the picture together so he held the fish out in front of Jackson. They set the phone against a rock and set the timer. The picture was great. Both Ty and Jackson had big smiles, Ty held the fish and Jackson had his thumb pointing up at Ty's face, he was turned sideways and smiling right at Ty. They packed up after releasing the fish and Ty turned to him.

"I can't believe you fished in a wheelchair Jackson."

"I never fished in a wheelchair Doc, where'd you get that idea, besides, how would we get one down here ?"

"You said that …."

"Oh no I didn't, I said that you should try fishing in a wheelchair Doc I never said."

"You are something else Jackson" Ty said laughing "but thanks, I had a great time."

"Me too Doc, so I guess we'll have to practice together since this is a secret."

"I guess so."

Jackson smiled and Ty gave him a leg up on Jasper. "We better get you back, you don't want to be late for your first day of work. You should bring Uncle Bert an apple."

"I'll think about it Jackson, thanks for today, I had fun."

"It's fishing Doc, if it's not fun you're doing it wrong."

"You never get skunked ?"

"Oh sure, Gran's law, if you were meant to catch a fish they'd call it catching."

TY smiled and followed behind Jackson up the hill and then along side him.

Amy watched them ride up to the family barn with a big smile on her face. "Here are my boys back with big smiles. Did we have a good time ?"

"Awesome mom" Jackson announced. "you go on Dr. Borden, I'll take care of the horses, time for the blue PJ's."

"Thanks Jackson, we'll go again soon." He said it with a smile and Jack turned and smiled at him with a nod and a thumbs up.

"How bad did he outfish you ?" Amy asked when Jackson turned into the barn.

"Pretty bad but I did get one" Ty said and handed her his phone. She stared at it and quite unconsciously had tears in her eyes a second later.

"Hey, hey, give that back if you're going to cry. What's wrong Ames ?"

"Nothing, just seeing him, nothing Ty, never mind."

"I would never hurt him Amy, you know that."

Amy smiled, reached up and kissed him "Of course I know that Ty, go get your scrubs on, don't be late. I love you. Oh, riding Spartan with you today at 4:00 showed up on my schedule mysteriously Dr. Borden, care to explain ?"

"Part of my new keep Amy smiling regimen." He said it pulling her closer. "I made an executive decision partner, you ride every day." This he whispered leaning over her ear getting very close.

"Have a destination in mind ?" She whispered back taking a nip at his neck.

"Hoping for elevator rides in the trees." He said it almost breathless into her ear and then he bit down, it wasn't gentle but he knew what it's effect on her would be.

Amy sighed a shiver gripping her. "That's playing dirty Ty."

Ty stepped back with a huge loving smile "Consider it upping the ante Ms. Fleming, can you handle the challenge ?"

Amy smiled "Game on Dr. Borden. Now go … to … work." She said it turning him with a little slap on his butt.

"Yes boss." He said it with the cutest smirk and then turned and trotted towards the medical barn.

Amy watched him go, took a deep breath and started to turn. "It's a nice view coming or going for sure."

"Always has been Betty, what have I missed ?"

"The girls are getting my Chief ready for one, I'll bring the tag along tether and load it for dinner."

"What brought this on ?"

"Seriously Amy, I love you but all three kids biking to Syracuse and no adult supervision ?"

"Trish ?"

"One's not enough with that crew and if JT's in that side car I'm riding behind him, Lisa's coming along too."

"Ride safe Betty, wish I was going with you."

"Still can."

"I have work piling up."

"And a ride at 4:00." She added smiling.

"I'm starting to wonder if he isn't doing all these things to get on your good side."

"Does it matter ?"

"Nope and we'll be at dinner."

"That's the idea of the BBQ."

"Betty, I know what you want."

"As long as we understand each other Amy, you need to come home."

Amy had nothing to say so she sighed, nodded and turned to her work "I'll come out when the club gets here."

When she came into the family barn she smiled when she turned the corner and found the girls helping Jackson get his chores done. He had no idea that he had a ride coming.

"How's the Chief ?"

"Fine mom, fired right up, sounds awesome, tank full, fluids level, tandems on and tight."

"Thanks Charlotte."

"Sandra said a guy's coming to measure the auto shop, what's going on ?"

"No idea Mad, there's another mind at work here these days, kind of exciting actually."

"He's going to buy you stuff isn't he, you just love stuff."

"I actually do love stuff Mad, especially the stuff I get to share. Get finished, you've got like 10 minutes."

"10 minutes for what ? No more adoptions till later."

"Never you mind JT, get done." Amy said rubbing his head

"Mom, can Bobby and Brin come for adoptions and dinner ?"

"Yes Charlotte, of course, tell Gran please. They'll be here starting at 6:00." Amy added.

"One's twins right ?"

"Not identical Charlotte but yes. 9 year olds, a boy and a girl."

"And the other's an elderly man ?"

"He's 66 so middle aged but can't get himself up because of his hip, he's retired and would like to ride regularly. They've got a small place and 2 mules so the horse will have company. He lives with his son's family, his wife passed. Local, Cortland I think. I also think they're taking care of his rescue bill which is nice. The twins are from B'ville."

"We're from Cortland."

"Maybe you are, I'm an Ithacan."

"I know JT, but Mad and I lived in Cortland, we went to school there."

"I guess, where's Dr. Borden from ?" Jack asked.

"Vancouver, British Columbia." Amy answered him when the distinctive sound of motorcycles filled the air and her phone alarm sang almost simultaneously.

"We done ? Amy asked "Let's get these guys away and you girls should change."

"Come on Jackson, you're with me." Amy turned and sent a text to Maddie asking her to get JT's riding outfit.

They split, the girls headed to the house and Amy and Jackson to the garage. Halfway across the way Jackson giggled when Ty now in his scrubs scooped him up onto his shoulders.

"You better hope Uncle Bert doesn't catch you slipping out Dr. Borden."

"Well, let's not wonder about that power struggle for now and focus on this guy." Ty said lifting him over and into John's arms.

"Hey Rocket !"

"Hey Jax, how's your birthday going buddy ?"

"It's not my birthday until September Rocket."

"Told you John" Trish said "We'll just have to take it home and wait."

"Take what home, no, no no, that's not fair !" He was looking around wildly as to what they could be talking about.

"What do you think Amy, we could just get him something else for his birthday." John asked.

"C'mon mom !"

"Ok John, go ahead." Amy said with a bright smile and laugh.

"Here you go Jax, what do you think ?" John said it stepping back and turning so Jackson could look down and see the bow on the sidecar and then setting JT on his feet.

"Whoa, a sidecar, that's so cool, wait, what ? mom ?"

It was then that the girls walked up ready to ride and handed Jack a sweatshirt, his flack jacket and his helmet. "Go ahead JT, lunch at Dinosaur with the club." Amy said with a big smile.

JT ran up to her and she bent over for his hug, "This is awesome mom, thanks."

"Thank the club JT, they did it."

"Yeah but I bet it was harder to say yes than building it."

They all laughed and Amy hugged him again "Have fun sweetheart."

Ty looked over and smiled watching Lisa and Betty walking up in jeans, chaps, leather jackets and boots.

"Ladies ?" John looked up surprised.

"We're coming John or can't grandmothers ride along ?"

"Great Grandmother" Lisa added with a grin as she ruffled Jackson's hair.

"Sure, welcome aboard. Girl's get the garage, let's go." Rocket called out.

"Nice outfit, where's Grandpa Lisa ?"

"The chaps and jacket are yours Amy, his hands are bothering him, probably his knees too, I gave him two pills, let him read the paper, maybe nap."

"I'm making him an anti-inflammatory tea and some cream, paperwork can wait."

"Anything to help Amy, if you can get him to actually use it."

"He'll use it" Amy said sounding pretty determined.

"Ty is there a problem ?"

"Nice bike Betty, Lisa, ride safe."

"Bring back enough for everybody !" Amy said. "Ready Jax ?" She asked checking his safety belt and giving him a last kiss and hug.

"You bet."

"Ok, little buddy, you get the honors." John said looking down.

Jackson raised his right arm and the bikes started, when he dropped it Trish and Rocket pulled out followed by Betty w/ Lisa behind her and several other members and then the girls pulled in followed by Cooter and the rest, a minute later you could hear them heading east toward Route 34 for the off the beaten path route north to Syracuse.

"Betty's bike, a '53 ?" Ty asked.

"She refuses to tell me what it cost, that's one rare bike."

"Ok so your bike, your Norton, the girl's bikes, Betty's bike, that leaves another Scout."

"Sure does" Amy said smiling. "You can ride it, but at your age, we have to watch your heart, you may be better suited for that Norton."

"Nice Fleming, very nice."

"Ride any of them Ty, I love your Norton, you built it, it has a part of your heart in it, it's familiar and now that the girls are done with it, probably unlike anything you've driven."

"Seriously, not gonna let up huh, at least I don't color my hair."

"Not because of grey hairs Ty."

"Says you, I've got the inside track."

She smiled and blushed,"touché my love, touché."

They turned and arm in arm, Amy walked Ty back to the Medical barn where they split up. Ty went off to the conference room. Amy walked into what her staff lovingly referred to as her potions room. There was a main feed and supplement room where most of the herbs and infusions included in the normal course of the barn operations were kept, this room was smaller and more compact, it had a desk and was considered Amy's personal domain. It took her about 40 minutes to get her two remedies ready. One was a tea made with lemongrass, peppermint, green tea, turmeric, celery seed, devil's claw and dried apricot. The other was a cream consisting of coconut oil, beeswax, camphor, menthol and eucalyptus. She packed the teas into 20 teabags that she filled and stapled shut. She put the bags into a small mason jar and printed a label.

Once the cream was mixed to her satisfaction she spooned that into a small glass container, labeled it and headed back out. She passed Ty and Bert with several techs using a horse to map a surgery. She stopped to look in for a second, leaned up to kiss Ty on the cheek and turned to leave.

"We don't all get kisses ?" Bert called out.

"Sorry Bert, did Ty show you his fish ?" Amy didn't turn just called back on her way out.


	30. What this is - Chapter 30

_A/N – Thanks again for all the good wishes._

Chapter 30

"Grandpa, look at me, the tea is an anti inflammatory and will help hold down the swelling in your joints, the cream will ease the pain. At least try."

"The pills help."

"And fishing and fly tying doesn't."

"Amy."

"Please Grandpa, this can help, just try, do it for me."

"Fine, make me a cup of the tea and show me what to do with this stuff."

Amy fixed two cups of tea, ginger for her and her joint relief tea for him and brought them out. He took a sip and didn't find it unappealing then held out his hand where Amy gently rubbed in the cream over his joints and the back of his hand.

"It smells."

"You work in manure, cowboy up Grandpa, should we do your knees ?"

"We should not Amy, if this helps I'll do it tonight before bed."

"Ok, I've pushed enough. Read the paper and I'll try to get through some of this mess."

After about 40 minutes Amy covered her grandfather's legs with a light blanket and took his glasses to lay down on the small table. She worked through paperwork for a couple of hours while he napped. She had a snack rather than a big tiring lunch and fixed a sandwich for Jack.

"Hey Grandpa." She whispered gently and kissed his head.

"Marion ?" He whispered opening his eyes.

"It's Amy, Grandpa."

He took a deep breath, "Of course it is, I must have fallen asleep. The cream helped Amy, thank you."

"You're welcome, come Grandpa, are you hungry, I have a sandwich for you."

While he ate Amy cut up an apple and shared it with the dogs who had come looking for her. She had brought some work to the table and was reading documents and initialing and signing as she went.

"Not what you thought you would be doing a few years ago I guess."

"I'm usually more on top of things, the past week has been strange. I'll catch up."

"How's it going with Ty ?"

"I think it's going well. It's early and there's still a lot to get through. He say anything to you ?

"Not really anything to hang your hat on. He loves you Amy."

"And I love him Grandpa, always have."

"Can I have coffee, what's the deal with the teas ?"

"You can have coffee, you should have at least 2 cups of the tea a day or more if you'd like."

Amy continued working and signing or making notes.

"What is all that anyway ?"

'Letters to donors thanking them, loans, rehab notes, donations, training reports, reports from the centers, financial statements, fund transfers, you name it, I look at it."

"You work hard Amy, you look tired."

"I was taught to work hard Grandpa, I do my best."

"Betty says Ty has at least gotten you to slow down a little."

"The girls said something like that to me. I remember watching how hard Val and Lisa worked and I always admired that in both of them and wondered if I could do it. Balance this stuff, the incessant paperwork and day to day with actually working with the horses and still finding the time to spend with the kids and family."

"Worth it ?"

"Ty would call that a loaded question Grandpa. How do you measure something like that ?"

"I guess you don't, are you happy Amy ?"

"It would be a lie to say I've been unhappy and a lie to say I've been completely content. It's always been a fine line."

"And just today ?"

"Today I am happy and content."

"There have been other days between, let's call it then and now when that's been the case ?"

"Yes Grandpa there have."

"Then I guess you're pretty much like everyone else, we live our lives day by day Amy, those days when we are both happy and content are the best of them. You have two families that love you, seems happy, content and fortunate to me."

Amy smiled and reached over to kiss his cheek before cleaning off the table.

"Ty mentioned that Georgie and Wyatt are on the way."

"I hope she's not too mad at me, I miss her Grandpa."

"I think just seeing you might swing her. She seemed to gravitate towards Lisa when Lou started going away a lot after the divorce."

"I hoped that would be the case."

"Ty seems to be making friends with Jackson."

Amy smiled and showed her the picture of "their fish" Ty forwarded to her after she had seen it.

"Would you look at the smiles on both of them."

"I thought you were fishing with them Grandpa."

"Lisa suggested that a ride with her might be better advised, by the look of things she was probably right."

"He's going to take it hard when you two are gone, April should be back by then so that should help."

"Ah, the neighbor girl."

"Yeah, between her and Cars there's always one around."

"Her folks are farmers ?"

"Small dairy farm, artisanal cheese, eggs and the like. Erma is an amazing cook and baker, they do weddings on the farm, really down to earth folks and April is very much like JT."

"You had mentioned a lot like Mallory."

"Not as gossipy but the questions that girl can ask."

They were interrupted by the roar of motorcycles getting close. Amy smiled, "come on Grandpa let's see how it went."

On the way out of the house Bryce called over "Amy, Barclay and Colton are up next, is that good for you and Ty ?"

"That's perfect, is Spartan out ?"

"North meadow, resting up for tomorrow."

"I'd like to switch off tomorrow with Jasper please, Spartan's a bit old for a whole day."

"I'll take care of it boss."

"I guess he must be getting on."

"He's 24 Grandpa, I've let him slow down a little. He's healthy with no issues but."

"I know how it is Amy." Amy nodded as they walked across the lawn towards John and Jackson who was standing with his fists in the air like Rocky.

"I was sorry to hear about Paint Grandpa, I remember his smiling face every morning, first you saw."

"He was a good friend, Buddy though has worked out for me, a good horse is a good horse."

"I look forward to meeting him one day." They had reached the group and they steered towards John. "Have a good time JT ?"

"Awesome mom, the best."

Ty walked over then and snaked his arm around Amy, "looks like a fun ride Jackson."

"I need a bike home Amy, can I grab your Norton ?"

"Sure John."

"What about this ?" Jackson pointed.

"Not mine Jax, here you go Ty" John said with a smile at Amy and flipped the keys.

Ty caught them, smiled at Jackson and dropped them in his pocket.

JT grinned a mile wide.

Betty who had driven over to the house to unload the food with Lisa came walking back.

The girls who had backed their bikes into the shop joined the group as well.

"Mad pull out the Norton for John to ride home please." Amy asked

"Charlotte, get the Chief parked please." Betty added.

"Sure thing Gran" Charlotte said trotting over to the house.

"Take care of the Harley for you Doc ?" Maddie asked.

"Thanks Maddie, that'll be great, I have a riding date." He said it digging the keys out of his pocket.

"Girls we're taking Barclay and Colton, you need to exercise them."

"We know mom, bad week last week all around so we put them on rotation." Maddie said.

"That's fine Mad."

"Hey Doc what's going in the auto shop ?"

"What makes you think I know Maddie ?"

"Mom said."

"Ever think your Mom said it to throw you off ?"

"Hey, that's not fair." Amy cried.

"So that's how it's gonna be with you two ?" Maddie asked smiling.

"Bye Maddie."

"Later Doc."

They walked towards the family barn where two horses were tacked to the round pen.

"These are Maddies' and Charlottes' ranch horses, Colton and Barclay, between jumping and liberty they've been stretched for time. Ty, Spartan's getting older, we'll rest him today for tomorrow and I won't do the whole day tomorrow on him. Besides we have a little over two hours and I won't run him like that. Race you to the preserve ?"

"Dodger, Duncan stay boys."

"Ok, so, how did this used to go, what was it 1,2,3 go ? Ty said kicking Colton off into a canter and pulling away moving quickly to a gallop.

"Hey that's cheating" Amy called out laughing while getting Barclay on the move.

They had an hour together and spent a lot of it giggling and laughing. They were more in sync every day and Ty started to allow himself to relax in this place which was still so odd for him. Amy caught him staring off at the treetops while she was checking the clock. "We have to get back before 6:00, what are you thinking about ?"

"Everything is so different and then so familiar."

"Ok, that sounds like more than we have time for. Want a quick shower, now's the time."

"I'm good I think."

"Better than good Ty but I agree, short workout" she said with a huge grin. "Come, on adoptions are great, especially when they're kids. We will talk later and get out in front of it."

"It's really nothing."

"Then we'll do something else."

They rode back at a brisk canter once they left the preserve and were met by the girls, Brin and Bobby who were sitting outside the family barn.

"We'll get them stalled and feed them mom."

"Thanks girls, where's your brother ?"

"In here mom, with Cars."

"Oh hey Dr. Borden wasn't sure if you had to work more."

"I think I'm slacking to see my first adoption Jackson. How's Buck Cars ?"

"He's great sir, back at the house though, mom dropped us off cause of the bar b que."

"Did someone switch the laundry to the dryer in the guest house ?" Amy asked.

"Gran did it when she checked stock."

"Thanks Mad, we have some time Ty, I can send someone when they get here. I'll be in the office kids."

"Hi Brin, Bobby" she called out "didn't mean to ignore you."

"Hi Amy, we're good." Brin called back.

Amy sat and started working through the ever shrinking backlog of work. She was hoping to be caught up before Thursday, checking in and dealing with 36 horses was daunting under the best of circumstances but until they knew the condition of what they were getting until the moment the trailers leave the shelters they didn't know for sure. They had five on sight surgeons ready and would make calls depending on what was coming.

"That is a worried face, don't you ever relax ?"

"Well strangely enough lately."

"I don't mean that I mean fish or write, do you still write ?"

"Sometimes, not like I used to."

"Maybe you should start again, I think it used to help you."

"Mom, trailer pulling in." Charlotte called out as she walked out waving at the two kids hanging out the back window."

"This helps, come on."

Amy put on a big smile when she came out of the office and immediately went up to shake the hand of a man about their age.

"Will Morrow, Ms. Fleming, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please call me Amy, this is Dr. Borden, my daughter's Charlotte and Madelyn. The one on the right there's mine too JT and his friend Carson. That's Brin and Bobby. And you two are Willie and April, we have a neighbor named April. So two horses for two kids huh, shall we let them choose ?"

"They will ?" Willie the boy asked

"Of course they will, girls if you'll get the horses into the round pen please, JT, herd those two lucky children in there to wait and we'll see."

Soon the girls and JT had the four together. They had met before as a group but Amy always liked this part when there were two riders.

"Take a step towards them kids let's see."

The kids each stepped forward. The horses were off towards the far rail.

"Click you tongues and hold out your hands."

That did it and the horses started moving they were wary but each surely headed towards one.

"There you go, April your horse is ?"

"Trike !"

"And I've got Rubin."

"Now let's hear our agreements." Amy said standing before the two.

"We promise to take care of our horses who are our best friends. We will feed them and keep them clean and healthy and wear our helmets." They said it together as they had memorized it and Ty smiled listening to them recite it.

"And ?" Amy asked.

"And it we ever can't to call Pegasus."

"Right. Excellent, now usually I get a hug" she said bending over and getting two smiling happy hugs. "Ok the girls will help you get them in the trailer and I'll sign some papers with your dad while Chuck here, this is Chuck, will load some goodies for them. Your dad says you have good saddles ?"

"Yes ma'am" Willie answered.

"And helmets ?"

"Yes ma'am until we're ready."

"That'll be up to your folks but no arguing."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok then." She was smiling and they smiled back.

"Mr. Morrow, Will sorry, if you'll follow me we can take care of the paperwork.

Soon they all stood waving as they pulled away.

"Two more off to a happy home !" Carson said waving.

"Keeping track Cars ?" Amy asked.

"Naw, just like seeing it." He said smiling at her.

"Well we have 20 minutes or so for the Habermeyer's to show up, I can sign my name 4 times in 20 minutes." She said it heading through the office door.

"Does she actually slow down ?"

"Well, if she hasn't been signing and reading on the trail with you or the past few evenings then yes, she does." Charlotte answered.

"So it's like that ?"

"Not really that bad but we'll spend a few hours after dinner together in the living room or the family room and we'll all go to bed and she'll stay up working, sometimes pretty late. Or we'll all go fishing and she'll end up reading something eventually."

"When you heading back Doc ?" Maddie asked, they were strolling along the rescue barn, saying goodbye to all the horses they had helped. Ty watched the horses respond to the twins as if were Amy and thought it was funny that they spoke to them like she did, with that silly patter she had of asking the horse something and then answering her question out loud.

"After next week for 2 or 3 I think."

"We'll miss you Dr. Borden."

"Thanks Maddie, you'll keep the Norton for me I guess ?"

"Sure thing Doc. Want to spill on the auto shop ?"

"Nope."

"Last one pulling in" JT called out from the door of the barn.

Everybody came out to wave at the Habermeyer Clan as they pulled up in their red truck and trailer. There was a younger couple in their 40's, a teenaged girl and an older gentleman.

"You must be John, I'm Amy, we spoke on the phone" Amy said walking towards the elderly gentleman and putting out her hand.

"Good to meet you Amy, this is my son Dave, his wife Julie and my granddaughter Alisha."

"Nice to meet you all, my boyfriend Dr. Borden, Ty, my daughter's Madelyn and Charlotte, son, Jackson and these are Carson, Brin and Bobby. Oh and that's Chuck coming over."

"Grainger, you're the Grainger twins. We were in kindergarten and 1st grade together." The young lady said. "Remember mom you and their mom, uh."

"Gloria and Mitch, Betty and Jim's son and daughter in law. Well Betty, Jim had passed by then." The older gentleman spoke up.

"That's us, Alisha, that's right, you had two tiny dogs and a yellow kitchen." Charlotte said. "Wow, I hardly remember any of that."

"And mules." Maddie added.

"Betty ? Your Grandmother ?"

"We'll get her John, Jackson please fetch Gran."

Jack and Cars ran off. "Jackson's the baby."

"He's running, they said his leg was crushed." Julie said.

"Not quite but pretty bad and several surgeries with one more to go. They're the best part of my life."

"We lost track, things happened so fast."

"They needed to be in Ithaca for treatment, I met Betty and the girls several weeks after they came. A decision needed to be made about the leg, it was getting circulation but the bones were a mess, there were surgeons who said it could be fixed but someone needed to step up and I was already in love with them by then so."

"John ? Is that really you ?" Betty called out walking over.

"It is Betty, it's good to see you well."

"And you." She said hugging him " and Shirley ?"

"Passed a few years ago."

"Sorry to hear, you're Dave right, you used to love my oatmeal raisin cookies."

"I remember, you'd send Mitch with them when he came over to fish and ride the mules."

"That's right and you must be Julie, I had left Cortland for a few years when you came on the scene. So you say your daughter went to school with our two, what a small world." Betty added.

Amy smiled "Girls take Alisha and go fetch Trenton for Mr. Habermeyer. Should we sign some paperwork ?"

"He doesn't have to swear and promise out loud ?" Ty asked with a chuckle.

"No, I think it works with the little ones, they're always so serious." Amy laughed "John here gets to sign."

Sitting down Amy pulled out a file.

"That was something special you did taking in that family. Mitch and Gloria were good people."

"This might sound strange John but it was nothing, I couldn't imagine my life without them." She said smiling at him.

"Now Trent's been at your place a few times, you're good getting him down ?"

"He's been perfect, thanks so much for this."

"Don't thank me, you're paying for this one."

"We both know that's not the case."

"Still, thank you John, now if you'll sign at the arrows please."

"I leave the check with you ?"

"Sure, just leave it on the desk and let's get you on the way."

They walked out of the office and Trent immediately acknowledged John.

"Looks like we have a pair, you all should feel free to call Betty and come down with the family to ride and visit."

"Thank you Amy, it was wonderful meeting you and seeing the children again and Jackson, I saw him in the hospital, you were a beautiful baby young man."

"He was, thank you Julie, Dave, Alisha it was good meeting you all."

"Safe drive home" Betty called out as they turned the truck and everyone waved.

"Mom ?" Charlotte asked.

"Let's go, Bar b que awaits and mom's hungry."

"Jack and Lisa set up so we're good." Betty added.

"Then let's eat." Jackson said taking his mom's and Ty's hands and walking towards the house.


	31. What this is - Chapter 31

_A/N – Thanks again for the reviews and the personal messages, I love hearing from you all. I'm sorry for the delay in uploading this I just didn't have the time or energy to do a final read through until this morning. It's a good long chapter, and leads into a few very interesting days._

Chapter 31

Tuesday found Ty turning off his alarm and getting into the shower almost immediately. It was a big day at the ranch and Amy told him she'd be up early but if he could, to make it to breakfast in the ranch house at 6:00. He got in with time to spare and found everyone awake and puttering except Amy.

"Good morning Ty, she's saying goodbye to the horses, she's on Alpacas today. Go ahead, rescue barn." Betty called out.

Ty smiled and walked through the door, a second later he headed down the steps of the porch with Jackson, hat and boots on and at his side reaching up for his hand.

"Good morning Jackson, coming along or going the same way."

"Coming along."

"Ready for today ?"

"All set, wrangling, washing and mucking."

They stopped at the partially closed barn door and looked in. Amy was standing by a horse about midway down and talking softly to it. After a time she moved on to the next one and started talking to it.

"She says they don't really understand her but look at them" Jackson whispered.

"You don't have to convince me Jackson."

Ty pushed the well built and virtually silent counter balanced door a little to the side and walked in with JT.

"Good morning." He called out.

"There are my handsome men, just saying goodbye to all these guys and gals."

"Good bye Simi. You're going where it's warm, North Carolina. I think you'll like it. What do you say huh ?" Ty and JT watched, looked at each other and smiled when the mare nodded up and down.

They walked with her for the last few and then through the door and over to the house. Just like at Heartland with Jack, Amy walked in and people took their place at the table. Ty had taken up the spot to Amy's right with JT next to him followed by Maddie. Betty sat opposite Amy, Charlotte across from Mad, Lisa and then Jack across from Ty.

Amy had 2 files and an iPad next to her plate. She called up the days schedule while Ty poured them both coffee and the family ate.

"Grandpa, you're on here, are you Ok to help ?"

"I feel fine, had your tea last night and put the cream on before sleep."

"Just don't overdo, I'll have Sandra keep an eye on you. Ok so you're in the barn and Lisa is, well look at that, breezing thoroughbreds."

"Bryce asked, he was in a bind." Lisa did a very poor job of hiding her grin.

"Of course he was because cleaning a barn is much more enjoyable to the trainers than horses. He likes you Lisa, have fun."

"Thanks, I think I will."

Maddie smiled across the table at her. "We can't get licensed until we're 18, I can't wait."

"Your mom ran Dexter to show in her first race when she was 18 I think."

Amy cut in then, "ancient history, girls we'll need you here keeping these horses calm for vetting and loading, I'll be with the Alpacas all day."

"We're good mom, Bobby and Brin are coming to help."

"Good Mad."

"Betty you ok ?"

"Pavel and I will keep everyone fed."

"Trucks pulling in Amy, the Figueroa's are here" Bryce said coming in followed by Sandra.

"Sandy we good ?" Amy asked.

"All good, sorry Ty, because of tomorrow and the new ones coming in you and Bert are stuck checking them all out with the seconds today. You have grand rounds after and we have two possible surgery's next week to send you back on your way to Alberta. You fly out a week from Sunday with Wyatt. Georgie is staying for the following week. Georgie and Wyatt are of course tentative if they decide to stay."

"Lisa, Jack, I have you on for flying out this coming Sunday ?"

"Time we were heading out and I have a couple meetings next week." Lisa answered.

"Hey, what's with the face Jackson ? You knew I had to go but I'll be back in a few weeks." Ty asked.

"I'll have school again after."

"And I'll be back before school starts, right ?" He said it looking around.

"Last two weeks." Sandra confirmed.

"Ok" JT said.

"Ok" Ty repeated roughing JT's hair.

"Ok, I have to get to work." Amy said with a smile.

"I have Spartan saddled and tied up with Jasper at the round pen Amy."

"Thanks Bryce, who's with me ?"

"Yours truly"

"How nice, how's Roberta ?"

"Anxious and miserable, other than that fine."

"Ok ? Everybody know where they're going ?" Sandra asked.

Amid nods and moving chairs Amy kissed the kids, Jack and Lisa and then Ty. "You know, I'm going to miss you when you go too and I also have to go back to school," she whispered walking him out onto the porch.

"I'll definitely be back for you." He whispered back walking with her.

"I'll meet you in a hot bath later." Amy answered as they reached Spartan and Jasper.

They kissed gently and smiled at each other, "let's go to work Ty."

"You got it boss."

"That's going to be a thing with you huh ?"

Ty smiled, "I think so."

"T minus 20 Ty, scrubs please." Sandra said walking over.

"Yes ma'am." Ty said with a grin and trotted towards the barn.

"Bert's on his way, you doing Ok Amy ?"

"I'm trying to get through the week Sandy."

"We'll be busy and exhausted, you'll do fine."

"Well they're probably set up by now so I've got work." Amy whistled, "come on boys, work time." Both Dodger and Duncan came charging out of the barn and over to the horses.

"They look ready."

"They're always ready, see you later Sandy."

"Have fun Boss !" She called up as Amy turned and headed towards a long day of cutting and calling.

Amy rode up to the temporary enclosures set up for shearing not far from the Alpaca herd. "Heel boys."

She got down and Bryce came over to take the horses while Amy talked to the shearers.

"Miranda, it's great to see you " Amy said as they hugged.

Miranda Figueroa Olsen was 34 years old, the mother of two teenagers and firmly entrenched in the shearing business started by her parents 22 years before when they came from Peru to find their fortune. She started learning the business when she was 12. Her husband Ralph was a high school math teacher in Lake George. As far as Amy was concerned the Figueroa's were the best at what they did in the state whose population of Alpaca, sheep and Llama was growing. The Pegasus herd was large by state standards at almost 500.

"Back at you Amy, these coats look magnificent. The market's a rocket opened at 6.25 this morning, dad and mom send their love."

"How's she doing ?"

"Better than Dad, he hates seeing her in pain but the surgery went well, brand new hip, he didn't feel right leaving her, it's only been a few weeks."

"Please, I'm glad he stayed with her, so who's our grader ?"

"Viv Mason from New England Textile, she's fair, I like her."

"Like her or not she's who we drew."

"Here she comes now, I guess we're ready."

"You must be Amy, heard a lot about you, all good, Viv Mason from NET."

"Good to meet you, Amy Fleming" she said shaking hands and smiling.

"So I'm told you put on quite the show with those dogs, haven't seen that one yet."

"We do Ok, what's your take on the herd ?"

"Preliminarily, your fleece will average at 6.25 or higher, this will be a nice shear and I'm sure Miranda's told you the market is starved for quality Suri fiber, this may be the best I've seen in a few years."

"Let's hope then, are we ready to start Miranda ?"

"We're good Amy, feed us as you can."

"Viv ?"

"Let's get to it."

Amy walked over to the small temporary paddock and got up on Spartan. When she was clear of the gate she called out "Dodger, Duncan, Stand Ready !, Let's cut 'em " as she walked Spartan through cutting several Alpaca gently from the herd and began calling out commands for the dogs to herd them away and towards the cutting chute.

"Cut left Duncan !" "Stand Ready Dodger"

She also whistled commands, in a simple pattern or short tweets and long whistles.

She began to cut a second group as soon as the shearing began, she had between 6 and 10 minutes to fill the chute pen with 10 more if she hoped of keeping up with the shearers. She smiled as the dogs responded and soon they had a nice pattern set up, an hour later 50 of the Alpaca had been sheared. When she stopped for some water she was told the fleece was easily running Grade 1 and high 2 for over 95% of the first 50.

Back at the main compound Ty stood at the side of a chute vetting horses for discharge. Looking around he was amazed at the activity. All the horses were out and kept separate by shipment. Groups were led by wranglers including Jackson and Cars from paddocks to bathing stations to brush downs. They went from this into holding for the vets. When the horses had all been groomed every free hand mucked and shoveled every speck that they could out of the rescue barn. Every stall was cleared of anything.

Starting at about 8:00 AM and following Sandra's transportation schedule, every now and then a truck and trailer, both marked as Pegasus vehicles pulled in and a team loaded them and their trucks with their horses, feed and everything else on a shipping order. Sandra checked each trailer and truck out herself.

What amazed Ty the most were the hands, trainers and staff all taking the time and stopping when they could to touch and wish each horse goodbye and a good life. They treated these animals they had cared for, made well and trained, like royalty.

The other thing that he watched admirably were the twins, who were all over the place calming the horses, keeping them still, steady and at peace. When a horse balked at a bridle or they were a bit nervous getting onto trailers one of the twins was there, whispering and talking to the horses exactly the way Amy would. He heard that same trusting vocal patter that he had heard Amy use a thousand times.

"They're something else those kids, I've seen you noticing." Bert said across the chutes they were manning.

"I guess you've known them from when they got here."

"Pretty close to it, Meg and I were there for the adoption ceremony. Meg and Trudy, Charlie's wife were very close as are Charlie and I and Trev. Trev's wife Stephanie too. Meg, Amy and Trish though are tight. I hear you play pool Ty ?"

"I've been known to shoot some racks and I hear you shoot from either side Bert."

"He's got your ticket Bert, time to move on." Katie said smiling.

"I'd be glad to play you Bert, quarter a point sound good ?"

"Well a quarter is 25 grand in Charlie's world but I guess that's not what we're talking about."

"Nope."

"Last 8 you two, you both going out to the Alpacas for lunch ?"

"I think so Sandy, Ty ?"

"Sure am."

"I'll have them get two horses ready."

"You don't have to Sandy."

"Sorry Ty, Assistant Director comes with a saddle during business hours."

"Then thank you."

Sandra smiled, patted his shoulder and moved on, iPad in hand.

"I would tell you she runs the place but the truth is no one really does, she's any one of several people who seem to do so much."

"And you ?"

"And me and you Ty are at the mercy of many very demanding women. Believe it or not we are getting the files of two horses who went down in a tumble in a breezing exercise. We'll start getting pictures in a few days once both are stable enough and if they can be kept comfortable."

"Sandra mentioned it, any preliminaries ?"

"A vet on site whom I trust told me that our decision will determine these two horses fates Ty. They're not equipped for multiple surgeries and one will almost certainly need it. The owner is fine with comfortable retirement so we've agreed to look, there's probably a money issue too so either way we're involved. That's our condition by the way, in the contract."

"I don't understand."

"Amy and Trev came up with it, like all surgeries the best result leaves the animal comfortable and in no pain. Some times even our best work will leave a performance animal comfortable and in no pain but unfortunately not able to say, race or jump again safely or with any real surety for their future well being. That's our contracted decision and if we say comfortable retirement that's contracted too and we check. You race or jump a horse like that and we'll sue and we mean comfortable retirement, allowed to live out it's natural life comfortably and in peace."

"And not the best result ?"

"We've put horses down Ty and lost them in surgery and after, we run way over 90% though and we get the absolute worst."

"How way over ?"

"For performance animals, not counting vehicular accidents and rescues which well, let's not go into what we see and with comfortable retirement about 98%."

"Who decides ?"

Bert turned and looked at him "Amy does Ty, with our recommendations, she also makes the call to the client and hands it over to us if there are questions. The most humbling part of my life," he laughed then, "Meg says it's what keeps me centered on Earth, is realizing that these horses aren't here because I'm the end of the line, they're here because she is." Ty looked at him for a second, Bert was smiling, "But you knew that already didn't you, I've read both Marion's and her journals Ty, and I've seen what you have, Miracle Girl really doesn't cover it, come on, let's get washed and changed."

On their way to the Medical Barn Jackson ran by and Ty scooped him up, "where you off too Jackson ?"

"Get a hot dog up by the shearing and watch mom, how about you ?"

"Seems we're heading in the same direction then buddy, got a horse saddled ?"

"Chuck's getting Merlin tacked for me."

"Someone's saddling for us so we'll meet you over there at the barn."

"Sure thing Dr. Borden." Ty let him down and he smiled and scooted off.

"Don't think he was waiting for you or anything." Bert said with a chuckle.

"Nope, don't imagine he was." Ty said smiling and walking into the scrub room to wash and change.

They met JT and Chuck outside the family barn. Ty stopped for a second at the rescue barn and saw at least 8 people doing the last of the sweeping and a crew with sprayers waiting to begin disinfecting the inside before the power washers moved through.

"That's some process." Ty said walking up.

"Sorry Uncle Bert but Browning is out in a meadow so I saddled Chisholm and Klondike for you and Dr. Borden."

"Thanks Chuck and please call me Ty."

"Ok Ty, Dad said you were Amy's boyfriend, I figure that means you're a pretty good guy."

"He is Chuck, thanks for this." Bert agreed with a smile.

"You three have fun, I'm next shift out to see the dogs run."

"Bye Chuck, I'll make sure to leave a hot dog for you." Jackson said climbing up on Merlin.

"Thanks JT have fun." He called up and then turned to walk to the rescue barn.

They rode up quietly, Ty in the center flanked by JT and Bert.

"You been fishing lately Uncle Bert ?" JT called over.

"Not much for the quiet ride are you Jackson ?" Ty said smiling.

"Well sure when I got stuff to think about but I'm pretty empty now, what are you thinking about Dr. Borden, maybe I can help ?"

"I was wondering about the last time Bert fished actually."

Bert laughed.

"Come on, oh wait, I get it, you were thinking about mom."

"How do you know I wasn't thinking about you Jackson ?"

"Maddie said it's the same."

"She does."

"Yup."

"Teenagers and precocious adolescents add spice to a relationship Ty, gotta learn to switch gears at a moments notice."

"Thanks Bert, I'll keep that in mind. I was thinking about you and your sisters and mom Jackson."

"Mom says we're a handful but Gran said there's always room for more so you don't have to worry about anything."

"See Ty, nothing to worry about." Bert said leaning over to pat him on the shoulder.

"You a drinking man Bert ?"

"Charlie, Trev and I have been known to sit through a tasting flight every now and then. Bourbon or Rye usually."

"We'll have to do that soon then."

"And shoot some pool."

Ty smiled, "we'll see about the pool Bert."

They came over the hill and rode down to the paddock where Bryce was waiting to take their horses.

"I'll take those guys, JT, give me a hand please." Bryce said walking over.

"Thanks Bryce." Ty said and Bert nodded smiling.

Bryce looked up "She's do a break coming up, the shearers need a rest."

"How's it going ?" Ty asked.

"Great, market's up and our product is top notch. She wants that indoor arena this spring, this may just cover it." Bryce said.

Ty walked over to the rail and watched as Amy pushed a few alpacas off and the dogs took over. She called out commands, "Dodger left, move 'em on, chute dodger, chute."

He smiled watching her turn on Spartan and command Duncan "herd 'em in Duncan, herd one, herd one, good boy. Stand ready."

When he had watched her herd two more groups he saw her ride over to dark haired woman and speak to her before getting down. A second woman joined them a moment later. Ty climbed through the face and walked towards the group of three women.

Miranda saw Amy turn her head and watched her face change into a glowing and very welcoming smile. "Oh my god, is that him, he's gorgeous Amy." Miranda whispered.

"That's yours ?" Viv asked.

When Ty reached them Amy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "All done Ty ?"

"They're on their way, barn's getting done."

"Ty Borden this is Miranda Figueroa whose family has always handled our shearing since the beginning and this is Viv Mason, our grading pool rep from New England Textile."

"Viv, Miranda, it's good to meet you both." Ty said shaking their hands. "How's it going ?"

"Market's at 6.41, 16 cents higher than this morning. A whole lot of #2 coming in, this #1 is going to drive the market."

"Can you take a break and have lunch ?" Ty asked her and all three actually.

"We were just doing that and I want to switch horses anyway. Come, let's hand Spartan off and grab some food."

Jackson came running over when they walked away, "I got him mom, Bryce said go eat."

"Thank you JT." Amy said kissing his head and handing off Spartan. "Have them saddle Jasper for me sweetheart."

"Ok, mom, on it."

They walked arm in arm towards the bbq's set up. "How's it going Ames ?"

"Fine, almost half done."

"And you ?"

"Hot day, sweaty horse, my panties are riding up, I'm pretty randy Dr. Borden"

"So, we gonna wait for later or hit the woods ?"

"Tempting offer but I think I have a date with a hot dog and a bottle of water. Later however you may have your way with me."

"I can't wait to have to concentrate on rounds with that thought rolling around."

"I love you Ty."

He smiled and turned her "I love you so much Ames."

Her smile at that moment sent shivers up and down his body, it was all he could do to keep himself from carrying her off, instead his smile grew, that smile that she fell in love with so long ago.

She sighed and took his hand, "let's eat Ty."

They sat with Bert and were joined by Bryce and Jackson who fit himself in between his mom and Ty. They had hotdogs, bottles of water and chips. Amy was talking to Miranda who had also joined them. The market was holding steady at 6.41.

"I just called in the preliminary on 5000 lbs of Grade A, that may drive the prices even more." Viv Mason said coming over.

"So, we building in the Spring Amy ?"

"Sure sounds like it Bryce, I'll mention in to Trev and Charlie."

"This is that indoor facility ?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, two large rings, and a water rehab center."

"And stables."

"Yes Bryce, 72, I think, maybe less if we add offices and I think the seconds deserve them."

"Where is this going ?" Ty asked before taking popping the last of his hot dog in to his mouth.

Bryce answered while Amy swallowed.

"We have a 50 acre spot with road access so that it's easy to get to from outside the ranch. Amy's been talking about a jumping show or at least schooling events for years."

"And a place for the horses to be worked over the winter."

"You plan on keeping outsiders separate ?" Ty asked.

"There'll be 24 indoor stalls attached directly to one side of the arena accessible only from the road entrance. Our two 36 stall barns will be attached to the other side by enclosed breezeways." Bryce explained. "It's near the thoroughbred stables, same access road."

"The plan is to do with jumpers what we do for the thoroughbreds but over the winter so the arena is important."

"And the pool and hydro facilities." Bert added.

"That'll make Georgie happy." Ty added

"She's still into that, it's good to hear she kept up." Amy said. "Ready Miranda ?"

"I guess we have to be" she answered with a smile.

"Can I try mom, I've been practicing my commands ?"

"What do you say Miranda ?"

"I'm game JT, think you can handle us."

"Yes ma'am, I think so."

"Good enough for me, let's make it happen JT." Miranda said with a wide smile.

"Go ahead JT, Jasper's all saddled."

"Thanks Bryce, you gonna stay and watch Dr. Borden ?"

Ty looked across at Bert who smiled "we sure will for a little while JT, wouldn't miss it."

"Thanks Uncle Bert."

Jack smiled at Ty and Amy and trotted to Jasper who was waiting patiently.

"Thanks Bert" Ty said.

"Don't think I want to see my godson herd alpacas Ty ?"

"Oh, I didn't realize."

"Yup, Meg and I have that honor."

"The girls ?"

"It was different with the girls, JT was a baby, unofficially John and Trish for sure and you couldn't do better."

Amy had gone over to give JT some pointers and as he started she returned and fit herself to Ty's side. He looked down and kissed her.

"Look at us." She said smiling.

Ty smiled at her and then turned her gently to face him and taking her into his arms and pulling her in for a proper kiss. Touching foreheads after he smiled "look at us."

Bert glanced over and smiled "Come on JT !"

Amy and Ty split and both turned to the rails and JT. He managed 8 the first set and then 11, by the third he had settled into a routine and was doing well.

Amy turned at the hoof beats behind and saw the four teens and Jack and Lisa stop to watch from horseback.

"Cut 'em JT, woohoo" Maddie cried from behind them.

"That's it Jack, get him in the chute" Jack called out to his great grandson.

"Go ahead Grandpa, Barclay's a good cutter, Mad trained him."

"You think ?"

"JT will love it, go on."

"Go ahead Jack" Ty called to him "Let's see what you got."

Amy noticed Maddie and Brin on Honey and Percy. "You think they're ready Mad ?"

"Ready enough for a trail ride here and to see how they do with the Thomas's. She stays right with him mom."

"Brin ?"

"She's been pretty perfect Amy."

"Tell Sandra, let's have them next week when things settle a little."

"That's it JT, your doing great !" Charlotte called out.

"Cut left Dodger, chute 'em up. Cut 10 more GG."

"Push 'em Dunc, push him, good boy."

"Grab 'em up Dodger, that's it chute boy chute !

"Maybe I won't do this anymore seems we have a winning team." Amy said to Lisa who had come down off of Lyric.

"Amy this horse is beautiful."

"Lyric always reminded me of Cinders Lisa, I'm sorry, you two were close."

"I miss her, haven't really even."

"Take Lyric, she's young."

"No Amy, I couldn't."

"We'll if you change your mind or you can go pick one at White Horse."

"Maybe it's time, I'll think about it. Would you look at those two."

"I'm filming it to send to Georgie, she'll love this." Ty said holding his phone sideways.

"Thank you Bryce." Lisa said as Bryce took her reins. "She's coming tomorrow and Lou on Friday ?"

"That's the plan I think. Ty handed it off to Sandra. Betty may have it, she does most of the travel stuff."

"I was surprised at how much she actually does." Lisa commented while not taking her eyes off Jack and JT.

"Are you kidding she's the heart and soul of this place." Amy said and then whistled a command to Duncan.

"Thanks mom ! Jack called back pushing Jasper at a hembra.

"Ty, we'd better head out."

"Sure thing Bert, thanks for the extra time."

Bert walked over to Amy, "you're the heart and soul of this place Amy, there's no pushing that away."

Lisa turned and smiled at him as he turned to walk away.

"Go fix my horses old man." Then she giggled "old men."

"Later Boss" Ty whispered leaning in for a kiss.

"This job's always just going to be more fun for you than me isn't it Ty ?"

"You can always teach Meg to talk to horses Bert, sorry, that's all I got." Ty answered laughing and then ducking from Amy's hat.

"Go – To – Work !, Both of you !" Amy said stamping her foot with a big smile.

"Sure, you've got a 6 year old and an 86 year old to do your job." Ty called back.

"We better go while you're ahead Ty." Bert said smiling as they walked towards the stable where Bryce was pulling their horses.

Charlotte walked over and snaked her arms around Amy for a hug.

"How's your day going sweetheart ?"

"Good, empty barns are so sad." Charlotte answered.

"They are but they hold the promise of more to come so there's that."

"So you asked about JT, you know, if he said something ?"

"What's up Charlie, what did he say ?"

"He asked about the watches."

"And ?"

"And I told him that it means that you love each other."

"Come on Charlotte just tell it"

"He wanted to know why you didn't come home."

"Out with it." Amy prompted.

"I told him I'd ask. Sorry mom, he says the house feels empty. I just didn't know what to say."

"You shouldn't have to say anything Charlotte, I probably handled this wrong from the beginning."

"Well Mad and I sort of get that you two needed some alone time to, uhm, get sorted out but I'm with him, you pushed it, now you got to own it. Watch, baby, buckle comes with the bedroom and that chair. Anyway, I got a date trail riding with a handsome young man so I've got to go." She reached up and kissed Amy on the cheek, then walked around Amy and kissed Lisa as well and then whispered in her ear "was that loud enough ?"

"Perfect honey."

"She's all yours then." Charlie said with a giggle and walked over to Bobby.

Amy and Lisa watched as the four teens rode off towards the preserve and then disappeared beneath a rise at a slow canter.

Amy looked at Lisa and then turned to the meadow. "OK JT, my turn, you too Grandpa."

"Coward."

"I'll talk to him Lisa. What was I supposed to do, it's Ty, god knows what one of his idiot friends or all of them would have said to him when he went back to send him packing. He needed to see and be a part of this place before he goes back."

"They'll still say those things to him you know."

"Don't remind me. Seriously though, was I supposed to do wait for him to ask me out on a date when he rode up to my door ?"

"I don't know that it matters now, talk to Ty and decide what you're going to do and if you're not moving into the house you need to talk to your son."

"And if we are moving into the house ?"

"You need to talk to your son."

"I guess we'll have a talk with Jackson then. What are your plans for the afternoon ?"

"Trail ride with a handsome older fella."

Amy smiled "Have fun, see you at dinner Lisa and thanks for the pep talk."

"Sorry I just don't have anything for this."

"Who does ? Have a good ride !" Amy shook her head, took a deep breath and headed over to the paddock to claim Jasper from JT and get him and the dogs watered for the rest of the afternoon.


	32. What this is - Chapter 32

_A/N – Back home for the time being which is at least a week but I'll be flying or taking short drives from now on I think. I remember writing this chapter and being very happy with it when I was done. I reread it again and I still like it._

 _Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the delays._

Chapter 32

Amy beat Ty back to the ranch house in the evening by a half hour. Ty had sat all afternoon with Bert going over case files of current horses in the barns, and what they had on Boxer to date. He was as mentally tired as Amy was physically.

"Hard day son ?" Betty asked as he sat down in the kitchen.

Ty looked over and took in the loving look of compassion "My brain is fried Gran. Amy back yet ?"

"In the library, here, fresh coffee, she's got one."

"The library is down the hall on the right." He asked.

"That's it, double doors. Dinner will be 20 minutes or so. Don't worry, soon it'll be home and all too familiar. Lisa and Jack are getting washed up and the kids are downstairs."

"Thanks Betty."

She smiled and nodded as Ty took a sip and headed to the library.

He thought for a second before not knocking when he opened the door and Amy smiled at him immediately when she saw him. "Barb told me you were neck deep with Bert so I didn't want to disturb you." He walked over and leaned down to kiss her. She was curled up in a big plush leather chair with a coffee on the small table and her phone in her hand.

"Ty's here Trish, the table and a talk is good, let me go."

"Hi Ty !"

"Hi Trish and I guess bye Trish."

"Bye you two !"

Amy got up and wrapped her hands around Ty's neck, leaned up and kissed him again.

"I've so missed seeing you at the end of a busy day Ames."

"We need to talk Ty, family stuff."

"Kiss me again first." He asked with a grin.

Amy leaned up and pulled his head down into a more passionate kiss than he was expecting but he went with it. "Is that a wrangling randy Amy kiss ?"

"That's a welcome home my love kiss."

"Lap or facing, how serious is this ?"

"Lap is fine" she said sitting down across his lap and laying her head against his now reclining body as soon as he situated himself.

"JT is confused why we don't stay in the house. I think he also gets the buckle. I'm sorry Ty I handled this all wrong. I keep saying how ridiculous this sounds but this is all faster than I ever imagined."

"We could slow it down Amy."

"No, no, no, full steam ahead cowboy, kids don't come with a brake."

"He asked about the watches, I should have mentioned it. Come on Amy, neither of us gave thought we'd ever connect like this."

"I should have thought about that Ty but what's done is done. Trish suggests the opposite head of the table now and an explanation that for now the guest house is just easier but when you come back."

"I'll move in, either way Amy, I'll do what it takes to make Jackson comfortable."

She smiled up at him and leaned up for a kiss when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Amy called out and Betty popped her head in and then opened the door and walked in followed by Jack and Lisa.

"Close it for a minute Betty." Amy said getting off Ty's lap and moving into another chair alongside.

"So what did you come up with ?" Betty asked.

"You know ?"

"Do you even have to ask ?" Lisa said smiling.

"I guess not, how does table for now on with an explanation about the guest house ease for the time being and when Ty comes back he'll move into the house." Amy answered.

"Sit, sit all of you, I feel like I'm in the principal's office." She added.

"This room is amazing Amy." Jack said looking around.

"Every book about horse healing I can get Grandpa, vet texts and all."

"Oh, they dropped that this afternoon." Betty said pointing at the box on the desk.

"We need a second desk for Ty Betty."

"I'll look where we got this one and talk to Tommy about outlets. I don't know if the table is solid enough for him." Betty said returning to the reason for the sit down to begin with.

"I'll hand him solid as soon as Georgie gets here in the morning Betty." Ty said looking over.

"Let's hear it."

"Harley will be here, I'm leaving him my horse to take care of."

Betty's smile was magical. "Wow, I didn't see that coming, good enough for me, to that boy leaving your horse is a contract signed in blood, table and horse. It's the girls who want the bedroom anyway, they'll get it."

"The girls ?" Jack asked.

"The girls get the significance of the bedroom, just because JT understands the process when he sees animals mating and a birth he doesn't yet associate that with his mom. He sees but doesn't understand Grandpa. JT says the house feels empty without me that's what it's about for him and losing Ty."

"I think I've got the girls covered too but that's a secret." Ty added smiling at Amy.

"What are you planning ?" Amy asked.

"Dinner up Betty ?" Ty said getting up along with Lisa, Jack and Betty.

"Ty, tell me" Amy whined following the crowd out of the room. "I hate secrets." She called after.

Amy walked over and opened the door to the basement "Dinner kids."

"Coming mom" three voices called out.

"Ty, tell me." She repeated at the table.

"No Amy, surprise." He answered with a smile.

When the adults got to the table they found Amy and Ty facing each other at the heads. Jack sat next to Ty who looked up when Jack patted his shoulder, Lisa in the middle and Betty on the end next to Amy. Maddie and Charlotte smiled at each other and Charlotte immediately sped up to reach the seat next to Ty's chair along with Jackson, Maddie immediately took the chair in the middle.

JT looked up and frowned at Charlotte and then ever so slightly took a side step to the chair and laid his hand on the back. She waited a second and smiled at him, then Maddie smiled and took a step over and Charlotte took the center chair.

"Musical chairs over ?" Betty asked smiling.

"I'm good, let's eat, Mom looks hungry." Jackson said.

"Girls help me with dinner please." Betty said with a laugh while getting up with the girls.

"So what's new Dr. Borden ?" Jackson asked. Lisa melted when he asked the question it was just perfect.

"Well, your mom and I were discussing living arrangements, you know, get her back in the house ?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that."

"Hmm, what were you wondering ?"

"Just you know, if she was coming back."

"That's just what we were talking about."

"So is she ?"

"Well you can count on that, but first let me ask you something, you Ok with me moving in here with her ?"

"I guess."

"You guess ?"

"No, I'm ok with it."

"Well that's good for me I guess."

"You guess ?" Jackson asked with a smile.

"No, you're right it's good for me."

"So when ?"

"That's the part we were trying to figure out. You see, I'm kind of new around here and I have a lot of studying and learning to do for the next few weeks and your mom and I we still have a lot of talking to do. All my stuff is in the guest house and then there's your cousins and your Aunt who are coming to visit and your mom and I figured that it might be easier for the next week or so to stay in the guest house. I'll head back to Canada for a little while and your mom will move back into her, 'err I guess our room and when I get back, boom, I'll be here too."

"So just for like a week more ?"

"Maybe 10 days then back to normal."

"And then we'll be like a family, all of us ?"

"Just like that."

Jackson was quiet for a minute and served himself some chicken off the platter Charlotte held for him.

"Jackson ?" Ty asked.

"OK, that's good, thanks Charlie."

"Any questions ?"

"Uhm probably but I have to think some first."

"Girls, got questions ?" Ty asked.

"The sheer quantity of our questions would stun a moose Doc but we need to think some first too." Charlotte answered with a smile and a nod from Maddie.

"How about you and I take a ride into town after dinner and pick up some ice cream for later Jackson ?"

"Sure I know the way to Purity, I can show you. You don't have a truck though."

"I actually have several trucks I hear but I figured I'd try out our new Harley, you know, the one with the sidecar."

"Oh yeah, that'd be great Dr. Borden." He was smiling so broadly and trying to act so nonchalantly about the whole thing that everyone was choked up and smiling.

Ty glanced over at Amy who smiled at him and mouthed "I love you so much."

Ty smiled back.

"This is like a new puppy thing with you two right ?" Charlotte asked looking from Amy to Ty.

"I like it, you should tell mom you love her too Dr. Borden." Jackson said.

"Go on, we can take it." Maddie said groaning.

"I love you too Amy." Ty said blushing.

"How much ?" Charlotte asked.

"So much." Ty added laughing along with the group.

"Oh no, that's not how it's done. JT show Dr. Borden how we do so much." Charlotte said prodding him.

Jackson stood up and threw out his hands wide "sooooooo mucccchhh."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that" Ty answered laughing.

"One day you will." Maddie said knowingly.

"It's a lock, probably sooner than you think." Charlotte added.

Ty looked at Amy's smirk and watched her shrug her shoulders and go back to her plate.

"Awful quiet down there." Ty said filling his fork and looking down the table at Amy.

She smiled back "Just minding my own business, you've been doing fine, I'm impressed."

"Tell us about Georgie and Wyatt, awesome names." Maddie asked.

Ty looked over at Lisa who nodded to him so he started. "Well, Georgie is actually Georgina who was adopted by Lou and Peter when she was 11 and now she's 21 so 10 years ago. Amy coached and taught her. She jumped and was a trick rider, she still does both mostly to exercise her horses. She's done some horse training and now she's my assistant at the clinic and hopefully here and she'll be going to vet school."

"And Wyatt ?" Charlotte asked.

"Wyatt showed up on the scene oh 6 years ago, they went through the normal Heartland shuffle and I guess they became serious 3 year ago and engaged last year. He'll be attending law school in September. They're a fun couple."

"Wyatt ride ?"

"Sure Jackson, can't court a Heartland girl and not ride." Ty answered.

"Betty, have Carlotta open the loft apartments over the family barn when she does the treehouse."

"I figured we had enough room. Lou in the smaller guest suite and Georgie with you two."

"I spoke with Lou before and of course." Amy began.

"She spoke with Tim." Ty finished

"He'll pop up at the worst possible time. Grandpa could you call him please ?"

"And say what, he's your dad Amy."

"And say that he should come Grandpa, we'll help with the arrangements and remind him to mind his manners."

"That I can do." He said smiling.

"Ty, you Ok with that ?" Amy asked.

"Sure, it'll be fine, no worries."

Amy looked at him for a second and completely thrown by the tone and meaning of his answer she changed tactics "tomorrow morning after you talk to me Grandpa please."

"That's fine Amy." Jack said seeing that it was time for Amy and Ty to talk about Tim.

Amy walked Ty and Jackson out to the garage and waited until she saw them head up the road. Before they left she kissed them both "Don't stay out all night boys."

"We're just going for ice cream mom. No problem."

The trip into town was fun, Ty loved having the sidecar and glancing over at Jackson's expression which was heaven, he began to envision a future he had only ever dreamed of, a life with Amy and their children. He also realized that whether they were naturally theirs or not would make no difference at least to JT and he really believed that the girls were waiting too, both for Amy's and JT's sake as well as their own.

Driving along Ty startled for a second when JT reached over to put his hand on Ty's leg to get his attention and point to a turn. A minute later he smiled at the feeling of warmth that came over him when JT left his hand there as they drove on.

It was apparently quite the entrance when Ty maneuvered the turn into the small lot behind Purity and JT pointed to where motorcycles usually parked. He pulled in next to two Harley's one some others and soon after they were walking towards the building.

Ty saw several people stroll over to see the uncommon combo motorcycle set up and watched many wave and call out to JT. Who in turn smiled and waved. There were two Marauders with their families sitting at a long picnic table who called out and waved to both of them. Ty recognized them both but couldn't recall their names.

They had decided to sit and enjoy a cup together before heading back to the ranch and Ty texted Amy to let her know. Jackson got his favorite banana ice cream with fresh strawberries on top and Ty tried the rum raisin which Bert apparently lived for. Ty was never a sweets hound or a big fan of ice cream but he found he liked the rum raisin and was happy with the choice.

"So tell me about your dad Dr. Borden."

Ty stared at his ice cream for a second and then looked up. "He passed away a few years ago."

"I know how that feels, but like when you were a kid like me."

"My dad left us when I was about your age Jackson, I didn't see him or hear about him again for years. He wasn't, uhm, well truth is he wasn't the best dad in the world."

"Mom said her dad left too, he was sick, was your dad sick ?"

"I think that was certainly part of it."

"So you lived with your mom like we do, well we live with Mom not well our mother and father. I never had a dad."

"Well your father was your dad Jackson."

"Nah, Dad's go fishing and camping and play ball, father's have babies. It's not his fault, the accident you know, but we never got to, you know, be together."

Ty thought for a second and spooned some ice cream to give himself a moment to absorb Jackson's theory. He also fought the overwhelming sadness in that small voice. Jackson had constructed a safety net for himself. He never lost a dad almost like Ty felt about himself sometimes, he lost his father but no real dad would would have done to them what Brad did.

"How about your mom ?" Jackson asked.

"She got sick too."

"Did she die like Grandma Marion ?"

"No, she's still alive and lives in Vancouver, in Canada, with her husband."

"So you have a step dad ?"

Ty was in deep and could not have wished for Amy more at that point.

"He is now Jackson, there was a time they were both sick together."

"Well, that's good that they got better."

"It is, they got well together a few years ago, they're happy. I visit when I can."

"GG calls you son sometimes."

"GG and Grand Mere are like my mom and dad."

"Adopted, like me, that's cool."

"It is."

"So you grew up at, uhm, Heartland ?"

Ty closed his eyes for a second and thought of Amy and of Marion.

"I wasn't a good kid Jackson, I'm not going to lie to you, ever by the way, I was angry and bad things happened at home. I got in trouble with the police and the judge punished me, I went to Juvenile Detention it's like a jail for kids. I was allowed to finish my sentence at Heartland, your Grandma Marion made arrangements for that before the accident when she died, I stayed or came back to Heartland when it was done. Your mom saved my life, without meeting her I don't know what would have happened to me."

"So you're like us, the Grainger us, mom brought us to the ranch and now we're a family and she made us all better."

"Just like that" Ty whispered.

"Well us and all those horses."

"And all those horses" Ty repeated with a laugh.

They both took a few minutes to finish their ice cream.

"Any questions Jackson ?"

"No, more thinking I guess. Well, what did you do, you know the bad stuff, the judge and all that ?"

Ty looked at him for a second, "Well I said I won't lie and I won't, maybe though you're a bit young for the rest of that story."

"OK, I understand. You should probably tell the girls I guess."

"That's true, I'll do that" Ty said, "what kind of ice cream should we bring back."

They bought a pint of each of the family's favorites and packed them in the small boot at the back of the sidecar before heading home to Pegasus.

When they reached the house Ty grabbed a bunch of spoons from the kitchen "it's later than we thought we'd be Jackson, maybe you should go get ready for bed."

"Ok, Dr. Borden, I better shower too."

"You ok on your own ?"

"Sure thing."

"I'll let Amy know, she'll come up for good nights."

"And you."

Ty smiled, "and me."

Ty watched him walk up the steps and then turned only to be called back.

"Thanks for telling me that stuff, I'm glad you found mom too."

Ty nodded and watched him go.

When he got downstairs he mentioned that JT was getting ready for bed, the girls handed out the pints and spoons and everyone was occupied as before. Amy, Betty and Lisa talking and the girls and Jack working on flies.

Ty sat for a few minutes and Lisa noticed he was deep in thought. Lisa nodded to Amy who glanced over. "Ty, you Ok ?"

"Fine Ames, girls I need to talk with you about something."

"Go ahead Dr. Borden." Charlotte said looking over.

"I think over here would be better."

"Ty ?" Amy asked concerned and walking over.

"It's all good Amy, let me do this please."

Amy nodded and came over to sit with him and take his hand. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her head.

When the girls sat down on the floor by him he leaned over and started "I was born in Vancouver, my parents ….."

Ty went though his life and he was sure to let them all know that Jackson got a much more vanilla version of the story, no abuse or any of the specifics of his wayward youth. He did not hold these details back from the girls or Betty who he figured knew some or all of the story anyway. John and Trish certainly seemed to know. He told them about Brad abandoning them, the gambling and drinking, his mother's substance abuse, Wade and the beatings. His arrest and his mother's lie which sent him into the system. He told them about Juvenile detention, group homes and the robbery he got away from, his last act before ending up at Heartland through something Clint Riley saw in him and their Grandma Marion's grace.

"One day Jackson will want the details and I wanted to let you both know that it's my job to do that and I hope you appreciate that and keep it in mind. You know how he is. I want to do this myself."

They both nodded "we understand."

"You two Ok, have questions ?"

Both girls looked at him and Maddie got up and went over to sit on his free side and Charlie moved Amy over with a smile and they both hugged him. "Wow, your life sucked."

"My life sucked Charlie and it took a long time to get over and face it. Not sure if I'm entirely over it."

"Well you're here now and that's all behind you." Maddie added "we're glad you're here Doc" she said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Little guy put you through the ringer huh ?" Charlie said reaching around to hug him again which he returned, she kissed his cheek again as well.

"He just asked about my parents Charlie, I couldn't lie to him."

"That's a good policy Ty" Betty said "and I'm glad you're here with us too."

"We should get upstairs for JT." Amy said standing and taking Ty's hand. "Big day tomorrow girls, wrap this up and get the ice cream into the freezer please."

Ty and Amy said their goodnights and headed up the stairs.

On the way up the second stair Amy asked "you ok Ty ?"

"I'm ok, I'd rather continue this with you in my arms though."

"Let's do that then and get it out, JT first."

"And first later, there's more."

Amy looked at him "I'm sorry this has gotten emotional Ty, I figured over time."

Ty cut her off, "no it's fine, that part is out of the way and that's good."

Amy and Ty walked into to Jackson's room and found him in bed reading a fishing magazine. Ty walked around. The room was big by any standards and kept fairly neat. There was a Sega set up but Ty couldn't imagine when he used it. There was a rack of fly rods and wooden cases of flies. There were also flies in frames with pictures on the walls of Jackson's exploits which also included pictures of him riding. He also had his own bathroom and a small porch outside reached by to two large French doors which faced meadows that Ty assumed were filled with horses most of the time.

"Goodnight my love." Amy said walking over and and sitting gently while taking the magazine before leaning over for her hug and kisses.

Ty sat on the other side and also leaned over for a hug and kiss.

On the way down the stairs they passed the girls who both kissed and hugged them again before heading to their room.

"They share a room ?"

"They each have a room joined by a mutual bathroom. Their decision was to share one as a bedroom and one as a sort of lounge. It's easier with friends."

"Makes sense, they're so close."

"It's a thing."

Ty stopped her on the path to the guest house and pulled her into his arms. It was more a hug and a contact than a kiss and Amy could sense Ty's anxiety lifting a little while holding her.

"He really threw you didn't he." She whispered

"He didn't mean it, really a pretty logical question if you think about it. Come on, let's get the talking out of the way."

"I'll start the tub, get yourself a beer."


	33. What this is – A Pegasus Christmas Tale

_**This Chapter has been removed for re-editing. If you are reading from the beginning this chapter does not make any difference to the story at this point, the regular story continues in the next chapter.**_


	34. What this is - Chapter 34

_A/N – Thanks so much for the reviews and messages about the Christmas Tale, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Someone had asked if this will take the place of Christmas in the story, it won't. A lot of people seem interested in Sarah, she's a fun character and she'll be along in a couple chapters. Several also commented that the story seems one that can be added to later on, I've considered several including one about their time apart, going from one to the other over the eight years ending with Amy leaving to the Kentucky Derby. We'll see, back to AfterTyme when this is over. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 34

Amy slowly lowered herself into the hot steamy tub and into Ty's waiting arms. He wrapped her up in them as she leaned back and immediately began nibbling at her neck.

She shifted slightly and turned her head so that their lips could meet. Her arm curled around his neck his hands roaming over her body as she sighed into his mouth.

When they broke away from each other Amy settled herself against him, her head laying against his chest.

"Comfy Amy ?"

"That is an understatement Ty, and I'm ready to talk whenever you are, your choice."

"Well, your father has always blamed me for your leaving and we steer clear of each other or at least I do."

"And ?"

"Jackson mentioned that Jack calls me son and I call him Jack."

"Oh my, you've had quite the evening."

"It's fine Amy, I hope it's ok that I told him and the girls about me, well my past and what brought me to you, I guess I should have run that by you."

"No sweetheart, no, I think it's important that they know and you were very good about what you kept Jackson from hearing for now and understood that the girls are mature enough. I trust you Ty, you have good instincts and judgment when it comes to kids, you always have, and it's important you not push their questions away, that's a matter of trust between you and them. Too young is perfectly acceptable an excuse by the way, both the girls and Jackson understand that there is formation that's inappropriate."

"And the son part ?"

"I've got nothing right now, let's see how Harley goes but Ty, ultimately this is between you and him, and the girls, and each of your comfort levels. I can give you this for reference, I used the words son and daughters as soon as we set adoption in motion, from the moment I told Betty I considered them my children."

"And them ?"

"Well JT you realize had to actually be told I wasn't his natural mom a few years ago, that's an awkward conversation and I think the little bugger knew anyway and just put me through the wringer a little. The girls didn't take long at all, a few months."

"Adoption ?"

"Deep in tonight are we sweetheart ?"

"Just repeating your word."

"It comes after marriage, the kids will decide as individuals as you will I guess."

"I get that, just curious though ?"

"Planning on getting married lover ?"

He looked at her for a second and smiled, a loving, knowing and full on Borden impish smile "this won't be that conversation you." He said it tapping her nose.

"Fair enough" she said but her eyes were shining and her smile was a glow of sunshine that warmed him from head to toe. "Jackson's a lock and you know that, the girls, I think will as well, but they are their own people Ty."

"They sure are. So Bert tells me he and Meg are Jackson's god parents."

"Yeah, like Chuck and Charlie our relationships seem to encompass our families. Trudy called me to her bed when it got near the end and put Chuck's hand in mine. I love him like a son Ty. Bert is the only one I could trust to see Jackson through, him and Meg, they've been the rocks through the surgeries. Bert believes with all his heart and always has in the soundness of the surgical plan. The plan was that Bert and Meg would adopt JT if something happened to me and see him through. The girls don't actually have but, well, with the Marauders, I think they're covered. If Betty couldn't deal with the girls, Trish and John would keep them safe. Seems the Graingers didn't truck much with religion so no godparents. Betty started talking to god after the accident. She doesn't go to church or anything but she does talk to god."

"She favors one sided conversations." Ty added with a laugh.

"Noticed that have you ? Ty no matter what the kids decide you need to be their dad, you understand that right ?"

"I do Amy, it's the scariest and most exciting thing I've ever had to think about."

"If tonight's an example of your being a dad, you'll go down in history as one of the best sweetheart."

"Amy."

"No my love, kiss me and then tell me about my dad Ty and how did I not know it was bad."

"Don't know how you could have without a spy at the dinner table, he went to dinner I didn't. When I had to interact with him I did it quickly. He needed to blame someone Amy, he took it hard."

"He took abandoning me for the second time hard Ty ?"

"He went with Casey on her rodeo tour Amy."

Their evening conversations had become interesting in that they had decided that they wouldn't get emotional or let it last past the moment and there were two other rules. They had to have the conversation while making contact. Naked helped but wasn't a requirement and either could call a kissing break.

There was emotion but without any contention. It was over, in the past, and the decisions for good or bad, right or wrong would not interfere with a truth they had both come to themselves and that cemented seeing each other again. They were for the most part incomplete without the other. There was no other way to describe it.

"He call and share that with you did he ? Because he didn't call me for all those months, when I left, I had no way of knowing I'd ever speak to him again, just like when I was 5, he probably talked to Lou and I'm pretty sure Grandpa but not me."

"He felt bad."

"How bad and for what ? Pissing on the small ranch we found, the part when I was blind ? The car parts ? Hassling me about Charger ? Hot Shots ? Ahmed ? The running away like a coward part ? Which part Ty, I needed him, someone on my side, come hell or high water Ty you stand to support your children."

"I don't know Amy, regardless, he's coming."

"I'll talk to Grandpa in the morning."

"And say what ?"

"Ty, he can't come here and mouth off in our home in front of my, no that's wrong, our kids, or Betty and our colleagues, I won't stand for it. I don't do demands from belligerent children or adults anymore and no one raises their voice to me here, no one."

"Yeah, he may not listen."

"Fine, he won't listen to me, I have Marauders too. Let's get out of this tub and rinse off."

"Come on Amy, you're not going to have him kicked out."

"Ty, two things will not happen this weekend, we will not be bullied or disrespected by my father and we will not finance Lou's Nashville Maggie's."

"She's been having a rough time of it Amy, we could help."

"She may have a Maggie's in Calgary and Edmonton to start, we'll fund the whole damn thing but her part will be making Heartland her home base."

"Amy you can't."

"Yes we can Ty, Grandpa's 86 years old, he needs her."

"We can't dictate where."

"Give me a reason why, no one ever had any problem dictating my life. I worked for years keeping Heartland going and I still do, I gave up college, yes it was my choice but still, and in the end my reward was to be a studio above the barn, the four stall barn of course and the opportunity to ask permission of my grandfather and have him say no if I wanted more. Not one person saw me for anything more than that and before this crap with Ahmed was even an issue. Where was my acknowledgment for what I had accomplished ? Let's not go overboard and put on aires and expand the barn ? What did it take, a month before everybody but me was satisfied ? I was back to where I belonged, walk in trade. High performance horses were above my pay grade apparently. Grandpa was in charge, Lou was a shining star building an empire and Amy shut up, you walked away, I had no aspirations, there was no advancement, all was good."

"You had changed Amy."

"Of course I had changed Ty, I mean putting aside the pressure I was under from the harassment, we all change, high school, college, vet school, you didn't change ? Why, because you lived in a trailer, did it all on your own ? Were there people telling you what you aspired to was something beyond your abilities or station ? When was it determined that all of my successes be cast aside. You would never have heard me ever say anything you wanted was beyond you Ty or that I wouldn't stand with you while you did it." Amy said it with tears in her eyes.

"Nobody ever told me that and I didn't do it on my own, not any of it."

They were in the shower now and Ty reached over and turned her away from him and started soaping her back, "I think we need to get back to randy Amy and shelve your dad until morning, Jack can talk to him but I will also do that before we set him loose."

"Ty, you don't have to get in the middle."

"I think it's time I did Amy, we've decided that obsessing over the past 8 years isn't going to change a damn thing. He's fond of telling me that Heartland isn't actually my home, it's not my prize for driving you away. What's he going to say about Pegasus ?"

"Oh Ty, that's just not true, Heartland is your home and will always be, it's why I left." She said it softly and was almost sorry she said it but she knew deep down that he needed to hear it before it was said to others.

"I don't understand."

"I had a dream, after I rode over to the trailer that day with the cow surgery, not that day but that week. I was in my room and they called me for dinner and I was sitting across from you at the table in the ranch house and you were engaged and showing Grandpa the plans for the loft. Lisa and Lou and Georgie were all admiring the ring, my ring on some stranger's finger and the plans to the loft, all I could see were my French doors x'd over because she thought they looked stupid. And then you looked across at me and smiled and went right back to talking to Grandpa."

"I didn't know what to do Ty, what you wanted, you sent me away over and over and then one day I was bailing you out, like you would have called your sister, or a buddy. Something had to change and I couldn't ask Grandpa to choose between us and you would have destroyed yourself without a home and family to take care of you, so I left."

"I would never have done that to you Amy."

"Why would I think that Ty ?"

"Because I loved you."

"You loved me ? I'm sure that's true and has always been true but you wanted nothing to do with me Ty, do you know what it felt like to have you just walk into the house and ignore me, look through me. Or in town ? At Maggie's ? I was wearing your engagement ring Ty and you treated me like I was some, I don't know what, some chick you screwed and was done with. You seemed disappointed and disgusted with me. I felt like I was the brunt of finger pointing in town like some pathetic hanger on too stupid to know you'd moved on. It went on for months. I'm shocked you just didn't show up for dinner and sit down next to me. It was horrible, demeaning and embarrassing."

"We were on a break."

"You were on a break Ty, I wasn't, I wanted to talk and you wanted I don't know what. What end did you see if you wouldn't talk to me and let me know what you were feeling ? Was I supposed to believe that you'd just show up one day and miraculously see me differently, was I supposed tame a herd of wild horses, rescue them single handedly ?"

"I needed to know that you still wanted me that we still had the same dream."

"I've always wanted you and this is my dream Ty, I told you I wanted to fix horses and be with you, look around, drink it all in, is it good enough, anything like you envisioned ?"

"I don't think anyone envisioned this."

"No, I don't suppose any of you did or thought me capable of doing it, I sure didn't see this and Would never have believed it possible. It was these people, perfect strangers that said I could and stood with me, but I would have wanted to do this with you, together, I asked."

"I thought you capable of doing anything you set your mind to Amy, I don't know why I didn't, I just don't."

"I don't understand any of this, not now and not then Ty and the truth is we probably weren't ready, I don't care, this is where we are and I don't want to do it without you anymore."

"Then we'll do it together from now on and be done with the past."

"Sounds like a plan, now what is Georgie bringing for me ?"

"Oh no, you can wait until morning."

"Ty, you know I hate surprises !"

"You hate not being in control, you love surprises, it's knowing they're coming that drives you nuts."

"Fine, but I expect a lot of sex to keep my mind off all this until morning."

"Yes ma'am, it'll be my pleasure but my demanding boss expects me to work all day tomorrow and I need some rest before morning."

"Then you'd best get started Dr. Borden, randy Amy will not be denied."

Ty laughed, his eyes bright and desirous. They had toweled each other dry and he scooped her up and over his shoulder. She shrieked as he carried her from the bath and into the bedroom and flipped her onto her back, splayed across the mattress.

"ooooh caveman sex, yes please Dr. Borden !"

Amy dressed and left Ty sleeping while she made coffee at 5:15. She startled when the knock came at the door at 5:30 and was surprised when she answered. A second later Georgie was in her arms and hugging her. "Oh Georgie, it's so good to have you here."

She held her niece away from her a minute later and they looked each other up and down, both had tears in their eyes. "You're beautiful Georgie."

"How did you not age at all ?" Georgie asked her wiping her eyes.

"I have for sure Georgie, come in, grab a cup of coffee and I'll get Ty up."

"I'm sorry, you must be Wyatt." Amy said pulling him in for a hug as well. "It's good to

meet you."

"You too Amy."

"Get comfortable, someone see to the horses ?"

"Someone named Bryce put them in a paddock by the house, he mentioned Ty needing Harley available."

"Yeah, we'll fill you in, see anyone at the house ?"

"No I asked for Ty and he pointed here."

"We expected you at 7:00."

"She couldn't sleep so we just left early." Wyatt said

"Pegasus centers are amazing Amy."

"Thanks Georgie, I hope you give joining us serious thought."

"And Wyatt ?"

"We run a 50 million dollar corporation and a 100 million dollar charitable foundation Wyatt, we do good work and always need attorneys. Like I said, take some time and give it some thought, no pressure."

"And school ?" Wyatt asked.

"Cornell law ?" Amy asked.

"Excuse me ?"

"We're working on Cornell Law and Vet school. The vet school isn't a problem, two faculty members and a lot of pull, we have a call in to the Dean of Law, we have some pull there too."

"Bert Koenig, that's amazing and who else ?"

Amy smiled, "Auntie Amy."

"Get out, you're a faculty member ?"

"We'll catch up, with everything in time, you're staying here in the cottage for this visit with us and if you decide on joining us we'll set you guys up with a place at the ranch, there are several options."

Amy excused herself to the bedroom and then moments later screeched and giggled, "Ty, not now, aaaaggghhhh, Ty stop, Georgie and Wyatt are here."

"Hi Georgie" he called out laughing.

"Hey Ty" Georgie called back laughing as well.

It was at this point that the adults sort of lost control of the moment and Georgie got the full Jackson in all his glory.

The knock was low to the ground but loud and with Amy in the bedroom Georgie opened the door. Jackson looked up for a second surprised and then catching sight of Amy walked by but glanced back at Georgie and then Wyatt. "Morning mom. Where's ?"

Amy smiled and held her thumb over behind her as JT scooted by. "Hey Dr. Borden, you're not going to believe this but, woah, is that a bite scar, that's so cool, got any others, what's that one ?"

"Jackson !" Ty said looking at him, "focus !"

"What, oh, you gotta come see this, Harley's outside ! In a paddock !"

"I know Jackson, Georgie brought him."

"Georgie, my cousin Georgie ?"

Jackson turned and looked at Amy who pointed at Georgie.

At this point JT walked back out past Amy and right up to Georgie. "Jackson Timothy Fleming," and put his hand out.

"Georgina Fleming Morris, I prefer Georgie and you ?"

"Georgie's fine with me."

"No, I didn't mean" and then she looked down at the big grin on his face and smiled. "Cute."

"JT, Jack, Jax or Jackson. You must be Wyatt, very cool name."

"Thanks" Wyatt said shaking JT's outstretched hand.

"Jackson ?"

Ty had come out pulling on a sweatshirt. "Would you get Harley and Pal into the small meadow behind the family barn and then move Spartan in with them please, make sure they have hay and a filled trough ?"

"Sure thing Dr. Borden, oh mom, Gran and Grand Mere said everyone should come to breakfast at the house. Pavel's setting up by the barns for everyone else."

"You think maybe that should have been the first thing JT ?" Amy asked.

"Maybe but have you seen that scar ?"

"Jackson, the horses ?" Ty said turning him towards the door.

"Yes sir."

"See you at breakfast." Ty finished as the door started swinging shut.

Amy burst out laughing as soon as he walked out and the door closed.

"What the fuck Ames ?"

"It's a pretty cool scar Ty."

"Wow" was what came out of Georgie's mouth. "So you two getting along Ok are you ?"

"Seems to be working itself out." Amy answered laughing.

"You're early Georgie." Ty said. "I'm not used to early Georgie."

"Very funny, I was anxious, this is a cozy set up." She said looking around at the house.

"It is, you two have the second bedroom, I'll have one of the hands move your stuff. We start at 7:00, gates open at 9:00 and apparently we're expected for breakfast."

"I need a shower, I'll be up in 15 minutes you all go on ahead."

Amy walked over and reached up to kiss him "sorry for laughing."

"It's fine, it was funny, he's, I don't have the words."

"I have the words, mom's hungry." Amy said smiling and turning to the door.

The first to get to Georgie was Lisa and they hugged long and hard and then she switched to Wyatt. Jack was next for both.

Georgie turned and stared for a second when the girls came down the stairs.

"Wow, you two are pretty identically beautiful. I'm Georgie."

The girls each hugged her and then Wyatt and introduced themselves. Lisa introduced Betty as they gathered at the table. They sort of milled about and Georgie thought it strange until the door opened and Ty walked in alongside Jackson who was of course going a mile a minute.

"Spartan and Harley were real happy to see each other. So I figured, you know, I put Merlin out there too, so they can get to be friends."

Georgie who was talking with the girls watched as Ty walked over and kissed Amy before heading to the end of the table and sitting, Jackson next to him and the rest of the group pulled back chairs.

"Wow" She said again and smiled when Amy had her sit next to her followed by Wyatt and then the girls. Georgie leaned over and whispered, "uhm you two have some sort of uhm agreement ?"

"Promise watches" Maddie said matter of factly with a smile "must be Canadian."

"Watches ?"

"Later Georgie" Amy said as the door opened and Bert and Meg walked in.

"You two hungry ?" Betty asked.

"No we're good Betty" Meg answered and then smiled at Ty and then at Amy, "that's nice."

Bert looked over as people began serving themselves.

"Ty, when you're done let's get morning rounds out of the way before the carnival starts."

"Almost there Bert, oh, this is Georgie, my second, Georgie, Bert Koenig."

Bert smiled, "it's good to meet you Georgie, I hope you decide to join us. This is my wife Meg."

"It's an honor sir, I've read some of your articles and assisted on some surgeries based on your work. Good to meet you too Meg."

"Your counterparts will be by any minute I'd say, don't believe anything they tell you about me. He said smiling. "Betty, we need brunch on Sunday with Lorin in the library please, Zabar's if we can swing it."

Betty nodded "how many ?"

"Meg and I, Lorin and Pat, Amy and Ty, Georgie and Wyatt is it ?"

"Yes sir." Wyatt answered.

"We'll work out the list." Bert finished.

"Lorin ?"

"Dean of the Cornell Vet school, he's nice Georgie." Amy said.

"Amy, I."

"I know Georgie, both of you, but if you decide yes and don't want to lose the year we need to do this now, we can always decline but once every slot is filled they're filled."

"No pressure."

"No pressure." Bert assured her.

"Wyatt, you good with this ?" Georgie asked.

"Georgie, we can't afford Cornell Law." Wyatt said softly.

"If you stay that won't be an issue Wyatt." Amy said.

"Amy we can't let you." Georgie cut in.

"Shhh, stop, you'll be treated like everyone else on the ranch. You work here and agree to work off your education and we'll take care of it. Every hand with a family and kids gets the same offer."

"Uhm Ok, how do we even begin ?" Wyatt asked.

"Our corporate council will be by later to meet you, he'll explain, I assume you'll intern to him or closely with him or maybe Charlie. His name's Trevor Margolies and he's family Wyatt, you'll like him." Amy explained.

Sandra and Bryce walked in next.

"Well this is nice I guess." Sandra said looking at Amy.

Amy smiled "right and I guess we better get out."

"Wait, wait, this is a large enough crowd for Amy I'd say, well, it's not a busy summer day in Saratoga but I have one more thing." Ty said getting up and walking over to Georgie.

"Georgie that thing I asked ?" He whispered.

"Oh, uh, sure, here." She said standing up and digging in her jeans.

A moment later she handed something to Ty as clandestinely as she could.

"Ames ?" Ty said reaching out and helping her up. He smiled and reached down to kiss her, with feeling, the crowd was patient.

"Uh Ty ?" Amy asked breathless when he pulled back.

"I love that watch, and mine Ames but I figured since we were starting again and let's face it, the watch is a bit Canadian, how about we just do this." As he said it he slipped Amy's original promise ring over her finger for all to see and then brought it up to his lips and then turned her hand to kiss her palm.

"Oh Ty, you kept it all this time." She whispered crying looking at it "my promise ring."

Amy smiled and as she had done so many times in the past week reached to her chest to feel their engagement ring and startled.

"Hasn't been there for a few hours." He whispered in her ear. "Trust me ?"

"I do, I love you Ty."

"And I love you Amy."

"How much ?" Charlotte asked innocently.

"Well played Charlie !" Maddie whispered.

"Well Dr. Borden ?" Jackson asked with the biggest grin. "You want to be one of us don't you ?"

Amy giggled.

Ty was beet red at this point then he spread out his arms "sooooooooo muuuuucccccchh."

The room exploded in applause and Ty turned and bowed. The girls each hugged and kissed him. Jackson had a big grin on "I knew you could it Doc."

"Wow" was all that Georgie could utter.

"Work, crowds of people coming, let's go people !" Sandra called clapping her hands.


	35. What this is - Chapter 35

_A/N – Here's a good long chapter, thanks for all the reviews and the PM's they've been great !_

Chapter 35

"Oh wait !" Georgie said "Wyatt where's the box Scott sent ?"

"I put it on that table behind you Georgie"

"Here Ty, Scott said you'll need this."

Ty smiled when he saw the box and Amy took it in her hands. "Seriously Ty."

He took the box from her and opened it to reveal the stethoscope Amy had gifted him years ago. When he put it on and fit to his ears she took the end and held it to her heart.

"Hasn't changed at all" he said taking them out and leaving them around his neck.

"No it hasn't. Let's go to work." Amy answered.

Amy started off with two adoptions, one a quarter horse to a 14 year old girl and one a calm trail horse to a family with two kids, one autistic. The second family had spent several hours a week for the past 5 weeks at Pegasus familiarizing the kids to their horse and getting the horse, Vado, and Daniel, their autistic son together. They seemed a good match and today they were taking him home. When she was done Amy made the rounds of all the barns, stopping to talk with, answer or simply inquire after the hands and volunteers in for the day.

She saw Miranda and Viv for a few minutes and introduced Mad and Charlie to them.

Seeing the Marauders setting up their half carnival half anti bullying booth she walked over to find Trish and Meg Koenig laying out brochures on the table. After hugging and kissing both she went on to visit for a minute with John and Cooter.

"Mighty long line at the gate Amy." John said looking up. He was sporting a red clown nose as was Cooter. Amy giggled, nothing made a giant biker more ridiculous looking than a big red clown nose.

"You guys are amazing for helping out with all this stuff."

"It's nothing and we have a blast, couple news trucks out there, the clubs got them off to the side and the pet folk safe with two troopers they sent over."

"I'm off to the preserve after rounds John, thanks."

"See you at dinner Amy."

Her last stop was through medical where she found an exuberant Georgie being led around by Barb and Katie. Georgie was wearing new blue scrubs, her name "Georgie" and "Second" both prominently under the Pegasus logo.

"What do you think of our barn Georgie ?"

"It's like everything I ever dreamed of in rehab all in one place."

"Barb, later you can show her the plans to the hydro facility, it's a go I think."

"That's great Amy, can't wait." Barb answered enthusiastically.

"How many out there ?"

Katie looked up from her iPad, "Over a 100 so far, mostly vaccinations and spays at this point, no large yet but they usually wait. Ty's looking over the new Boxer files that came in today. He'll be arriving Friday, so far we got nothing."

"Get me the performance films and we'll divvy them up."

"Anything on the rescues ?"

"Not that I've heard, I don't even know if we have a prelim list yet." Kate checked her iPad "nothing, just a working file."

"You three roving ?"

"Yup, we'll lend a hand wherever, the other techs are slotted." Barb confirmed.

"Ready Georgie ?"

"Ready as I'll be I guess, wish me luck."

"I'd rather wish you success." Amy said smiling "Ok, Ty and Bert in the conference room ?"

"Last we saw." Barb answered.

Amy nodded hugged each of them and walked off towards the conference room.

"Ty, you speak with JT about Harley yet ?" Amy asked poking her head through the door.

"On my way now, you leaving ?"

"I'm heading that way, Bert you all ready ?"

"We're good Amy, Alex is on his way down now, we'll start with 4 and the rest will be along about 9."

"Ok, see you at dinner, has Sandra mentioned anything ?"

"Nothing at all Amy, we are at her mercy, is Meg with you today ?"

"Meg is with Trish right now and I'm on paperwork."

"I don't envy you, uh, school paperwork part of that ?"

"I will hand Lorin my completed written obligatory nonsense on Sunday before the begging begins."

"Thank you Amy. Oh we lost one of the two thoroughbreds from that breezing accident. He started seizing and the owner decided it was best. They think they'll be able to get a good set of shots of the second by the weekend."

"That's a shame, freak accident, should I call ?"

"I don't think so, maybe a note of condolence."

"Ok, I'll do that." Amy said taking out her phone and making a note to herself.

"Have a good day Bert."

"You too Amy."

"You'll be in the library, guest house ?" Ty asked as they walked.

"Treehouse, I don't hang around news crews."

"Seriously you don't see any of this ?"

"Well truth is this is a godsend for me, a whole day to get through this stuff is just what I needed."

"I want you to start letting me help with this paperwork Ames."

"I promise to start going through it with you when you get back from Hudson, till then I don't know that either of us will have the time. It's fine Ty, I've just let things pile up, my evenings have been way more enjoyable lately, a very," she paused for a second "satisfying trade off."

They found all the kids with Chuck, Bryce and Jack at the small meadow with Spartan, Harley, Pal and Merlin.

Harley reacted immediately to Ty and then changed directions 100% when he got a whiff of Amy. Both Pal and Harley pushed to get at her and soon both her arms were around their necks as they nuzzled up close to her.

"Hey boys, how have you been huh, miss me ?"

"So we've been discussing what to do with these two." Bryce mentioned with a look at Ty.

"Well, I'm going to be pretty busy over the next few months" Ty started "I was wondering if someone would take Harley on for me for the time being, keep him exercised, brush him down, someone I can trust."

"Well we could put them in the rotation, that should cover it."

"I know Bryce, Pal did that and he's fine I think for now but Harley, he's sort of a one guy horse, wait, I've got an idea" Ty said looking down at Jackson who had an anxious look in his eyes. "Jackson you think you could …"

"Absolutely, Dr. Borden, I'll take care of him for you, no problem, muck him, exercise, you name it, like he was my own."

"You're sure now, you've got all these other chores and all." Ty asked.

"I'm sure, I'm your man, er kid, you know."

"I do Jackson, you've got the job, maybe though we should move him near Merlin and Jasper, you know, no reason they shouldn't be friends like you said."

"Sure we could do that, whatever you want Doc." Jackson said nodding.

"Ok so you'll have to move some of them around. How about, Jasper, Merlin, Harley, Spartan, Pal, and then your sister's horses." Ty suggested as they walked the stalls.

"Awesome, I'll get right on that, I've got morning in the family barn with GG, we could do it together. I bet Harley and Merlin will be great friends." Jackson said. "So should we shake on it ?"

"Shake huh, can't get a hug ?" Ty said bending down.

Jackson smiled and ran into his arms, everyone around smiled just as Bryce's phone screeched, it wasn't a normal ring but a baby crying.

"Seriously 'Berta, today ?" Bryce muttered going for the phone.

"On the way sweetheart, I'm with her now so she knows, stop worrying, she won't hate you. 10 minutes. Love you too."

"Got to go Amy, boy on the way."

"Go ahead, go." Amy answered hugging him. "Kiss her for me and that new baby !"

As he trotted out Amy turned to Chuck "You ready for this big guy, you're in charge, I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry about a thing Amy, I'll take care of everything, you'll be proud." Chuck answered.

"I'm always proud of you sweetheart" she said reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Now I need a horse with those two saddlebags."

"Dancer Ok ?, she's up next or you want Spartan ?"

"Dancer will be fine Chuck, let's leave Spartan here with these guys today. So you're in charge here at the compound, call Benny and tell him the Thoroughbreds are his until Bryce is back and get Dancer saddled for me."

"Ok Amy, Jax, give me a hand saddling Dancer and then you can get these stalls set up." As he walked away she heard Chuck on the phone talking to Benny and then smiled when she saw him take the iPad, she watched as the digital screen on the wall changed from B. Watson, Head Wrangler to C. Rogers, Head Wrangler and then she turned to wipe away a tear.

"You Ok mom ?"

"I'm great Charlotte, I'll be in the treehouse if you need me."

"Pretty cool what you did with Harley Doc, he's gonna brush that poor horse raw though." Maddie said laughing and coming over to hug him "What do I get when you go, something in the garage maybe ?"

"Where's you girlfriend Mad ?" Ty asked laughing.

"Piano, composition, performance prep and practice."

"Huh ?"

"Brin's a bit of a piano prodigy, she's in the Ithaca College Advanced Performance Program in the summer." Amy explained. "I assume she'll be by later."

"Well, I'd love to hear her play and Bobby ?"

"Strawberry jam day at home." Charlotte answered. "With Cars, they'll be by later too."

"That's right they have a small farm Sally runs and Meg's a piano teacher."

"Well we need to get Colton and Barclay saddled for the Alpacas and Sandra asked if we could play with the Paints after lunch for the crowd." Charlotte said starting the round of hugs followed by Maddie.

"Seems everyone's set so I'll head out, Grandpa you'll keep an eye on Jackson ?"

"I will Amy, have a good day."

"Thanks Grandpa" she said hugging him.

"I'll walk you out." Ty said slipping his arm around her effortlessly.

Sandra walked over to meet them at Dancer. "Heading off boss ?"

"I am, I guess you heard about Bryce ?"

"About time, I thought she'd never pop, I see you put Chuck in charge ?"

"I have."

"He can do it Amy, we'll all pitch in."

"I know he can Sandy." Amy agreed choking up again.

"Proud momma are you ? You should be."

"Stop, I'd better get going, see you all later."

"Carlotta has lunch and snacks set up for you and those apartments will be open by this afternoon. She's also sticking around with her daughter's for general housekeeping over the weekend at least. Your sister is coming around noon Friday with Katie and your dad Sunday but that's not me, Bridgett's got that one and she's at the office today if you need her."

"Ready Ty, we'll be starting soon."

"Ready Sandy" he said giving Amy a leg up. She leaned over for a kiss before turning away and riding off.

"Can I see my clinic schedule Sandy ?" Ty asked reaching for the iPad.

"Here you go, problem ?"

"Adjustment, let's take out these two breaks for me and make lunch 2 hours."

"You want a two hour lunch and no breaks."

"I do."

"Need a horse ?"

"Motorcycle, where are the girls ?"

"What are you planning, wait are you ? You want me to change your schedule so you can ….."

"We're passing into the TMI zone Sandy."

She sighed, smiled and laughed, then shook her head "you two are going to be a handful aren't you ? The girls are in rescue talking with Miranda, they're about to move the un-sheared herd down to the grazing meadow for the demos.

"Thanks Sandy." He said walking off to the rescue barn and up to the small group by Colton and Barclay.

"Good morning Ty" Miranda said.

"Good morning Miranda, Excuse me, girls I need a bike at noon."

"Take anything but the Chief, Gran's particular. Yours is almost done, depending on the rescues we may be finished in the morning. Either of ours is fine if you want." Charlotte said.

"Thanks girls, I've got to go or Bert will kill me."

"Later Doc." They both said eerily at the same exact second.

Ty got two or three breathers through the morning but worked pretty steadily. He lost count of the spays he performed, some with Georgie and some without. He kept track of her through the morning and heard Bert and some of the other vets thank and praise her more than once. At one point Bert was removing several growths along the esophagus of a dog who had developed a wheeze and some difficulty breathing. These were slow growing and non cancerous, calcium buildups. If they could be removed they're regrowth would take years, and would probably not keep the dog from living out it's natural life. Georgie was assisting. He was working near the heart when a second tech monitoring vitals pointed out a small bleed and before Bert could react Georgie surprised him by closing it herself stitching the muscle and stopping the bleed. "Keep going Bert, It's minor, I've got it."

"Well done Georgie, thank you."

Ty had to admit that the techs and the seconds were top notch, knew their jobs well and were always happy and smiling when they lent a hand. Georgie has always fit that mold once she had seriously chosen becoming a vet and came to the clinic.

They had several sad cases of found growths and cancers and an assortment of worms and other illnesses that had progressed into serious issues. The vets or seconds handled the parents and kids as well and volunteers herded them to recovery areas to wait. There were several local vets helping and those cases that required hospitalizations were divided amongst those practices and sent through the day. Pegasus just wasn't set up for housing smaller patients and the foundation would handle all expenses.

During one of his breathers Ty took in the main compound. Jackson seemed to be by his side immediately and smiled when Ty reached his arm over his shoulder.

"This is something else huh ?"

"Sure is" Jackson agreed. "It's a lot of fun, most kids aren't used to large animals, even out here."

Ty looked around, there were two Marauders tying balloon animals for kids on the line. Several others with wagons of water for both humans and animals. One handing out cookies or animal treats every now and then and each wearing big red clown noses which pretty much made them harmless.

He smiled when John waved from across several paddocks where he was standing with one pink cotton candy cone and a blue one handing them down to kids as Cooter reached through the window. They both had big red noses.

The line reached past the family garage and several trailers had pulled in and were parked near the barns.

Bert joined them a moment later. "Madhouse run by bikers."

Ty laughed and Bert did as well "Come on Ty, let's get the large stock done."

Miranda and Viv stopped them for a second to say goodbye to Ty.

"Here Ty, Sandy said you'll see her at lunch, tell her 48 hours."

Ty opened the envelope and looked at the money transfer which read $545,708.41.

"I'll see that she gets it Viv, thanks. Nice meeting you both."

As they turned to walk back to work Bert looked over "not a bad week for you Ty."

"Sure is" Ty answered scooping Jackson up. "You done getting everyone settled ?"

"Yes sir, all tucked away."

"Good man, I've got to work."

"Time to help serve the hot dogs for me." Jackson answered as Ty put him down.

"Have fun Jackson." Ty said with a fist bump before JT scooted off. "Not a bad week at all Bert."

"Georgie's very well trained and pleasantly intuitive Ty, you're a good teacher."

Ty smiled "I didn't do that on my own Bert."

"You and Amy are a pair, that's for sure."

Ty and Bert stepped out again an hour and a half later for lunch. Hearing the applause they wandered over to watch the girls performing a liberty routine.

"They're very good." Georgie said surprising him after joining him at the rail.

"You have no idea Georgie, you should see them jump."

"I can imagine, if they were Canadian they could compete in the finale."

"They are Canadian Georgie, Dual citizenship, Amy too." Ty told her. "I've gotta head out."

"Where are you going ?"

"Out."

"Thanks Ty."

"Amy, Ok Mallory."

"I'm not near that bad and you know what Jack would say." She said giggling.

"I do and you don't be jealous, go find Wyatt." He called back trotting to the garage.

Georgie looked over at Bert who was smirking.

"You'll lose all respect for me if I head to the guest house won't you ?"

"My wife is right over there Georgie so no, I have an office with a lock I'm considering, your respect is intact."

"Well Ok then, see you for round two Bert."

"Don't be late Georgie."

"Don't believe everything Ty tells you about me either Bert."

Georgie waved at Ty as she headed towards the guest house and he rode out on the Scout and a few minutes later he was throwing down the kickstand on the back side of the treehouse along an unpaved service access road.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise." Amy said getting up with a big smile and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss.

"I've gotten used to having you around." Ty said not letting her go from his arms.

"Lunch ?" Amy asked

"After ?"

"Ty, you have an hour."

"I actually have two."

"You didn't."

"Guilty."

Amy laughed "get 'em off then and let's get to it."

"You're a hopeless romantic Fleming."

"You want romance my love, it's romance you shall have" Amy said wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her head up to whisper a sultry suggestion in his ear and then start nibbling down his neck. "Seems scrubs don't do much to hide your hopeless romantic nature Ty, isn't that uncomfortable ?"

He sighed when she undid the pull on his pants and they dropped to the floor.

"There isn't that better ?" She whispered as her hands roamed his body and found their target.

"You have no idea." He groaned.

They ate lunch sprawled on the bed, sheets wrapped around them, they shared a large salad with fresh rolls, hard boiled eggs, cheeses and assorted toppings.

"When you're ready Dr. Borden, I want my ring back, don't fuss it up." She said it matter of factly and went back to her salad.

"Ok, that's good to know." He said smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and chewed. The look in her eye's made him dizzy.

"So Brin's a pianist."

"She's quite remarkable, Mad just melts when she plays."

"And Bobby ?"

"Bobby's very smart, mathematician has been bandied but he's undecided. He also writes, short stories mostly, I think they're great and I also think he's seriously considering Cornell Agricultural College. What's up Ty ?"

"Nothing's up Ames. I was thinking about Jackson."

"So you asked about the girls ?"

"Weird huh ?"

Amy got up holding the sheet with one hand and deposited her plate on the dresser. Ty looked up just as she dropped her sheet "Got time for a final act sweetie ?"

He smiled back "I think that can be arranged."

Sandra stood outside the medical barn looking at her watch as Ty walked by "welcome back Dr. Borden, thank you for being on time."

"Have to set a good example Sandra."

"Seriously Ty ?"

"Don't judge."

"I don't, I just comment. Have a good afternoon Ty."

"You too Sandra."

The last patient pulled out at 6:05 and as soon as the car cleared the gate the applause started. People came out of all the buildings and barns to clap, hoot, whistle and congratulate each other for a job well done. Amy stepped up on a bale and thanked the assembled for all their hard work. She apologized that everyone wouldn't fit in the house but that the buffet Pavel and crew were setting out was welcome to all and their families. She gave special thanks to Chuck and Benny for stepping up in Bryce's absence and promised that as soon as there was any news about the baby Sandra would send a ranch wide text along with the pool winners which brought laughs from the crowd. Many of the staff made a point to personally shake Chuck's hand and congratulate him.

They all knew what was coming and many showing up fresh were about to work all night setting up for intake and joined those leaving for dinner and to hear how the day went. Families also arrived to eat and spend time with those that worked all day and some for dinner before their loved ones would stay and spend the night working under the lights.

There was no grumbling or griping, these people loved what they did and it was evident in how they treated the horses and the respect they showed each other. Vets sat with wranglers, bikers and trainers, they joked, laughed and their kids all ran around like family.

Walking past the family barn on the way to the house Amy noticed Charlie standing and staring at the electronic duty sign on the wall and stepped over with Ty.

"Hey you, what are you doing here ?"

"Chuck sent me a picture of the sign, I had to see it." He was crying, unashamed, the man who had stood up to the legislative and judicial branches of the US Government and walked away whole shook, as the tears rolled down his face and Amy wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, hey, what's all this, we should be celebrating, come on, let's crack open a thousand dollar bottle of champagne and have a hot dog."

"Where the hell were you brought up Amy ?" He said with a slight laugh.

"Steak ?"

"Better, chateaubriand even better," then more seriously and with intense feeling "Thank you Amy."

"He did it himself Charlie, we just showed him the way and gave him a chance. Where would be without that remarkable son of ours ?"

"Come on, let's go eat, he's not leaving by the way, not until they're done tonight." Charlie said "laid that out as soon as he saw me."

"We'll set him up in a loft apartment tonight so he can get some sleep, Carlotta opened two of them up today and if you want to stay you're welcome as well."

"I met Wyatt today at the office with Trevor, nice young man, good head on his shoulders."

"Can you get him into Cornell Law ?"

"Trev will get it done and we have an ace in the hole."

"Go on ?"

"They've been asking me to teach a little tax law my way, it might be fun."

"Charlie, you'd do that for me ?"

He looked at her for a second and then leaned over and kissed her head, "I'd do anything for you Amy, you know that."

Ty smiled, there was a time that exchange would have drove him crazy but this man loved her like a younger sister or daughter. She cared for his son as if he was her own and there was no love loss it seemed between any of these people who surrounded her.

Chuck was Amy's first stop in the house and she hugged and kissed him. "I am so proud of you Chuck."

His smile was indescribable "Thanks Amy." He said blushing.

"Well done Chuck, we're all proud of you." Ty said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Thanks Ty."

Charlie hugged and kissed him as well and Chuck shied away. "Come on dad, not in front of the guys." He whispered

"Amy kissed you."

"God moms are different" he whispered.

"Ok, Ok, make sure to eat before you get back to work."

"I will Dad, I promise."

"Red letter day Charlie" Trevor said walking over and sitting down. He was followed closely by his wife Stephanie who hugged Chuck as he walked away and then stopped to hug and kiss Charlie from behind.

"Just think" she said "all those Pegasus centers doing amazing work because we saw Chuck change before our eyes. Look at what he's accomplished. Remember that autistic boy Amy, Randy was his name ?"

Amy smiled, "I will never forget that, the look on his face when he touched that roan, like he was healed, his anger driven away."

"I saw that in Erie, Georgie did you see Chance ?" Ty called out.

Georgie came over with Wyatt, "he saw me and freaked out. We were stalling Harley and Pal for the night, it was good to see him."

Ty continued "I literally watched him heal this kid, his mom told me it calms him down for days, one second he was yelling and laying on the ground in his own closed off world and seconds later he had his arms around that huge white neck like a baby."

"Georgie did you bring anything nice to wear ?" Amy asked.

"Nice how ?"

"Nice dress, sport coat or suit for Wyatt ?"

"Some leaning towards more casual, sorry." Georgie answered.

"Not a problem, Meg, Lisa ?" Amy called out.

Meg, Bert, Jack and Lisa strolled over, they had either wine or champagne.

"First, when are you flying out Sunday ?" Amy asked.

"Betty insisted on the dinner flight." Lisa answered.

"Oh, out of Syracuse it's nice, get the lamb or duck, the steak is plain and the chicken or fish bleh. I hear the wine list is top notch." Amy said enthusiastically "You'll have to join us at brunch, it wouldn't be right, Lou too I guess. Well, I'll talk to Betty, Lisa I need you."

"What do you need honey ?"

"Please talk to Lou about clothes for Sunday, look at what Georgie and Wyatt have and judge, otherwise Meg, you and Lisa will get them dressed. Sunday brunch with the dean, casual in a fancy way, Saratoga-ish. Call Sebastian and see what he has in her size but go shopping if you need to. And ask Trev about his end, there might be suits and more formal in all this for law."

"Amy."

"Georgie, listen to me, focus, the formalities of the process, the politics, are important. Cornell is the second best Vet school in the world, the Dean of that school is coming here at our invitation to meet you. Bert here is going to sing your praises. Process, then take a deep breath."

Georgie stopped for a second and closed her eyes. "Got it, Ok, Wyatt ok ?"

"Cornell Law for me and you haven't stopped smiling since you've got here. I'm good Georgie." Wyatt said.

"And there's always lunch at the ranch as an inducement." Bert added which broke up Meg and Amy, Ty tried to hold back, Georgie and Wyatt blushed.

"Sorry Lisa, Grandpa, there's no explaining that." Amy said trying hard not to blush.

"Don't actually think I need to hear it Amy." Jack said smiling.

When the food came out Ty laughed seeing what he thought was a joke. Hot dogs, burgers and beef on a bun. Assorted salads and a heap of fried chicken.

"Is this all you eat, hot dogs ?" Ty asked laughing.

"It's the last of them, there's this hot dog company in Canton, NY called Glazier's, every now and then someone's passing and we get a couple gross in the summer mostly and we don't freeze them, it does something so we use 'em up and then we go back to other stuff."

"They are good hot dogs." Ty acquiesced.

Amy smiled chewing one and nodded as Ty wiped mustard from the corner of her mouth.

John and Trish joined the group after a time, they had eaten with the club at the large buffet. John smiled when he noticed Ty lifting Jackson against his chest to carry him off to bed fast asleep. Jackson wrapped his arms around Ty's neck without a care in the world, laid his head on Ty's chest and sighed. The Carmichaels had left for the night as did the Caldwells. Amy followed him up the stairs a steadying hand against his back.

"What do you think John ?"

"Those two are good for each other Jack."

"Which two specifically ?"

"Ty and either one I guess."

"Or all I'd think." Jack added softly.

"How was your day Jack ?" John asked with a smile and a nod of agreement.

"I have to admit I had fun today John but you folks put in some long days, I'm beat."

"Yeah, us too, just wanted to stop by and say goodnight before heading for a bed."

Ty gently laid Jackson down after Amy pulled back his quilt. While Amy sat Ty untied JT's sneakers as Ty was getting used to hearing them called and then undid his belt to get his trousers off. He sat opposite Amy and they pulled the cover up. Jack didn't budge, out completely. Amy bent over and kissed his forehead and cheek. Ty ran his hand over Jackson's hair and leaned over and kissed his forehead as well.

"Sometime's I sit here and just bask in his silence." Amy said with a smile.

"He's perfect Amy." Ty whispered.

"You falling in love Ty ?"

"Way past with all three of them, real bad too."

"Ty ?"

"It's good Amy, I'm good."

They heard the girls coming up the stairs and quietly met them in the hallway.

"Jax Ok ?"

"He's fine Mad, just tired." Amy said.

Charlotte smiled and hugged Ty which tonight he returned. "Night Charlotte."

"Goodnight Dr. Borden."

Maddie followed while Charlotte went to Amy.

"Not gonna spill huh Doc ?" Maddie asked her arms around him.

"Truck lifts Mad, I'm having three truck lifts installed."

She stepped back and smiled "Really ?"

"Yes really."

"Why ?"

"They're for working under a truck Mad."

"I know that why."

"Then why did you ask ?" Ty said with a smirk.

"You're impossible."

"Night Madelyn."

"Good night Dr. Borden, night mom."

"Good night sweetheart."

As they walked down the stairs Ty looked over "I don't know how I tell them apart but, it's weird, a week ago they were exactly the same."

"And now ?"

"They're completely different."

Amy nodded and smiled at him as they hit the last step.

The room broke up very quickly when Amy and Ty returned most waited for the good byes and good nights. Bert, Meg, Amy, Ty, Georgie and Wyatt were the last and about to leave. Rescues were coming in the morning and as they turned Sandra stood at the door iPad at the ready. "It's up, 38 rescues coming in over two days and Boxer on Friday. The first is due no earlier than noon tomorrow so relax tonight. The files are open."

"Immediate surgeries ?" Bert asked.

"The first four arriving were found beaten, we need to be ready to intervene. They're under medication, stable for now and jittery. 16 are coming, health stable from facilities with everything we usually find. The rest from state authorities, it's us or well, it's us."

"There will be colic somewhere in that state group, out of 17 figure 4 in 48 hours. Let's meet at 10:00 and see the latest reports, we'll plan from there." Bert announced. "Good night everyone."

"Good night Bert, thanks Sandra, we'll look them over and get set in the morning." Amy said "Go home and get some rest, how's it going outside ?"

"They'll get to sleep, they want to do a good job for Chuck, everybody's pretty proud Amy. Good night everybody, good work today."

Everyone wished each other goodnight and soon Amy, Ty, Georgie and Wyatt were walking up the path "So Lisa says the rules are we can ask anything but there are some topics you want discussed once with the family which is Saturday night."

"Well, I didn't realize we had formalized it but Ok Georgie." Amy said.

"Does anyone know what you wrote to them ?"

"Not unless you discussed it, no, not from me."

"Can we establish you're rich ?"

"By most standards." Amy answered as they went into the guest house.

"Cool."

"Thanks Georgie."

"Can we get washed up and hang out a little ?"

"I'd like that." Amy said with a smile.

"How long will it take all of us to shower ?"

"On demand hot water Georgie, we can run both showers and tubs simultaneously and never run out."

"I'm never leaving" Georgie said, "ever, send for my stuff."

"Let's meet in the living room in a half hour." Amy said laughing.

Georgie and Wyatt came out to find Amy sitting across Ty's lap in a big leather chair. They were each reading files on an iPad.

"We'll have more detailed reports on most of them by the meeting tomorrow." Amy started. "This first group may be pretty traumatized, those are the ones we lose, if we can't get to them we can't treat them. Why would anyone beat a horse ?"

"Bert mentioned the state adoptions." Ty asked.

"If the horse requires extensive work a lot of smaller rescues can't take them even with a scholarship from us. It's time they can't spare from the rest of their horses. If the state can't find a rescue facility to take them ultimately they put them down. If we have a slot we have the people and the time."

"Seems a shame." Ty whispered.

"Look at me sweetheart, we can't take them all just do our best for the ones we get." Amy had her hand on his cheek.

"I know, it's amazing we can do so much."

"So TV ? A movie ?" Georgie asked.

"Sure Georgie, if you can figure out how to use that thing, I guess there's a remote somewhere." Amy said pointing to the TV.

"You've never put the TV on ?"

"Sorry Georgie, oh wait, get that thing on I have a thumb drive and a website with a password." Ty said slipping out from under Amy and trotting off to the bedroom.

"Thumb drive ?"

"Real estate Georgie, Ty wants to buy a getaway for us."

"Getaway from what ?"

"From here Georgie" Ty said coming over with a laptop.

After checking the envelope it was easier to use the website and the iPad/SmartTV setup and soon they were watching a 20 minute video of an extravagant home and adjoining buildings that started and ended with a flyover helicopter tour of the property. When it was over it prompted for the next property overview.

The group was silent for a few minutes until Georgie said it in one word. "Wow."

"3.7 million dollars ?" Ty repeated stunned "I mean it's amazing but 3.7 million ?"

"It's a nice property, I don't think it's the one for us but overall very nice." Amy said.

"You can consider 3.7 million dollars ?"

"Yes Georgie, I doubt there's anything under that password we can't afford."

"Why not for us ?" Ty asked.

"Doesn't feel right for what we want unless we want to entertain a lot and I doubt that's what you're looking for. It's a tad to formal I think. We're a pretty active bunch, something more recreational would suit us better."

"Oh, I have an envelope I was supposed to give you at lunch." Ty said running out again and returning with the Alpaca money transfer.

Amy opened the envelope "You forgot to give me a half million dollar piece of paper Ty ?"

"You drove it from my mind." He said sheepishly.

"That's a really good shear." Amy said looking at the supporting document. "If the other herds do this well there's going to be some nice Christmas bonuses."

"And you're building me a hydro pool."

"Just for you Georgie, plaque and all." Amy laughed.

"You should make the main pool smaller and build an adjoining lap pool or endless pool or two differing depths. They seem to prefer that from the articles I've read at least."

"Ok, well, gather the research and sit down with Barb and Katie. Let me know when you've all decided."

"Really ?"

"Yes, really Georgie, I had no idea they had an endless pool that would work."

"You know what an endless pool is ?"

"Yes actually, there's one down that hall in the gym. Oh that reminds me, JT has PT at 9:00."

Georgie got up and immediately went down the hall. She was back a second later. "There really is no reason to ever go back, Can I have this place ?" She said it as a joke and it made them all smile.

"No, this is the guest cottage, when you decide to stay we'll talk about where. Do you have a wedding date ?"

"No, we wanted to figure out paying for school first and all that, it may be a couple years off."

"More Heartland syndrome, you're figuring is over, I'll cover school anywhere, long engagements don't work, trust me, set a date Georgie."

"Fuck that, we'll set a date when you two set a date."

"Fine with me." Amy agreed.

"What the hell Amy ?" Ty exclaimed.

"What he said Georgie, I mean I really want to marry you but," when Georgie turned to look at him with that look he had learned so well he realized that in using _but_ he had made the wrong choice of words and stopped, "fine, that's fine."

Georgie smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Thank you Wyatt, I really want to marry you too."

"See Ty, all good." Amy said smiling. "Come on, let's fool around and get some sleep, Jackson at 9:00, maybe before."

"We have a lock on the door in the house right ?"

"I think so sweetheart, goodnight Georgie, Wyatt."

"Good night Amy, Ty" they said.

Georgie turned to Wyatt "more TV or frisky Georgie ?"

"Get the lights and lock up woman, I'll get us some water and meet you in the biggest bed I have ever seen."


	36. What this is - Chapter 36

_A/N – More a nuisance amount of snow up here for New Years. Happy New Year to all you readers out there, no, this is not a New Year's special though I considered it for a second. Thanks for all the reviews and messages !_

Chapter 36

Amy opened her eyes and glanced up at her watch on the night table just above her head. It was 5:25. She thought for a second, shrugged and turned over wrapping herself entirely around Ty's body, the last thing she did was hike up the light blanket around them and close her eyes. She smiled when Ty's arm snaked under her and pulled her closer. They sighed together and dosed back off.

At 6:55 after a rather enjoyable wake up for them both they showered and sat down to check on any updates on the rescues and to get on with breakfast. Amy shocked Ty by setting up food and getting started.

"I make the kids breakfast and lunch all the time, stop staring at me Ty. Well, stare at me but, you know, the other way."

The smell of coffee and pork shops was enough to rouse Georgie and Wyatt out of their room and soon the four sat down about to eat a hearty ranch breakfast, fresh pork chops, eggs, sliced freshly picked tomatoes, fried potatoes and rolls which were the ready made roll up kind Amy had popped in the oven. The knock on the door was unexpected. Ty got up and walked over to find the kids all standing outside.

"Surprise, we've come for breakfast" Jackson said as Ty hoisted him up and everyone started making room at the table.

"The grands headed into town for breakfast." Charlotte said "sent us waifs a packing."

Amy laughed, "Come in sit down, JT is there a note for Phyl to find you here ?"

"Gran texted and got an answer Mom."

"So horses for you two, "Amy continued the conversation they had started, "Jackson, I think Georgie will be riding and training Turq for you, Wyatt is a rotation horse good for you for now ?"

"Fine Amy" Wyatt said.

"Training Turq for what ?"

"Turq's my hunter jumper but I can't jump him until the all clear after my last surgery so you'd really be doing me a big favor Georgie, I exercise him and the girls and mom, so if"

"Ok JT, enough" she said it hands up, "Not a morning person, I'm fine with it. Do we have a course ?"

"The girls will show you, for now use him to trail ride Georgie, get to know each other." Amy said reaching over to kiss her head and getting a smile back.

"He's a solid jumper Georgie and quick." Maddie said.

"Good, you two will jump it with me." Georgie nodded to them both with a smile.

"No problem, it'll be fun" Charlotte agreed returning the smile.

Ty had divided the food on the platters to share for more and even with three extra mouths there was still more than enough.

"I guess if we stay you can get my guys down here ?"

"Sure Georgie, you have three, I know Checkers and of course Phoenix ?" Amy asked.

"Phoenix, Trouble and Checkers. Trouble was abandoned, Scott brought him a few months after you left."

"Not a problem, no horse for you Wyatt ?"

"Never came up, there's always a horse around."

"Wouldn't be right, if you stay we'll find you a horse."

"That would be nice, thanks." Wyatt said smiling.

Amy and Ty's phones buzzed and they both grabbed for the iPad between them at the round table. "Take it Ty." She said with a laugh and he leaned over to kiss her gently then turned his chair and shared.

Ty sat back and scanned down pages, his phone buzzed as he was reading. It read Bert. "You're on speaker and we're looking now Bert, these 4 are under a lot of sedation."

"Agreed, Amy we need to switch them to full dose Valarian and local anesthetics and hope that's enough, we need everyone on board for these 4."

The horses were being brought by Pegasus transport from Northwestern Pennsylvania and were found beaten and half dead by police authorities when they arrested a suspected Methamphetamine manufacturer and dealer. His family had long left him and he lived in squalor with his partners, both violent and sadistic. After a long days work where they were high all the time, the nature of the business when cooking meth, they took turns getting pleasure out of torturing whatever animals were left on the farm. The authorities found shallow graves with three dogs and the remains of two dead horses on the outskirts of the property. A local vet and wildlife authorities were called and they did the best they could under the circumstances, high doses of phenobarbital switched off with Valium coupled with equal amounts of antibiotics. It was the local vet that called Pegasus and spoke with Sandra. The story tore at her heart.

Initially, the PA authorities were dead set against any transfer and were insistent that the horses be put down from their suffering and misery. Sandra however was very good at her job and even better at threats and wielding the hammer of political clout Pegasus had cultivated through their wealthy clients and contributors. In the end she threatened to alert the media in a full on press conference that she guaranteed would be picked up nationally and they acquiesced. Pegasus picked up the tab for their treatment and now the local vet assured them that the horses could make the trip and were on their way. He would be a part of the transport in case of emergency. It took Sandra just 72 hours from that first call to make all the arrangements.

Amy got up and looked over Ty's shoulder for a better view and was joined a second later by Georgie.

"That's a lot to debride" Georgie added looking at the photos Ty was flicking past.

"Violette has these Bert ?"

"She does and the next groups as well Amy, I think she's already in the potions room with Sarah."

"Potions room ?" Georgie asked.

"It's where Mom's staff puts together treatment regimens and supplements." Charlotte answered.

"That room you took me to."

"That's my small potions room, the staff one is quite larger." Amy said.

"And Violette and Sarah ?" Ty asked.

"Violette is a botanist and Sarah is, uhm, a"

'She's a witch Ty."

"She's not a witch Bert." Amy laughed "she is well versed in herbs and remedies and has a way with horses."

"Critters." Bert corrected.

"Enough Bert, Sarah is special, don't mock her."

"I can't wait to smell what she cooks up today, granny's magic debrideing juice."

"Are we quite done Bertram ?" Amy said in a terrible British accent.

"We are Mary Poppins, I'm at Cornell, I'll be at the ranch in an hour or so maybe 90 minutes. Ty can you handle rounds this morning with the seconds ?"

"No problem Bert."

"Good, how are you at public speaking by the way ?"

"Never really tried Bert."

"Nothing like a trial by fire, you'll be great. Looks like the second group in are more yours than ours Amy, we'll deal with the first 4 and then get ready for the state load."

"I'll head over and sit with my team in the meantime, get all the feeds up and ready."

"Oh, is Wyatt with you ?"

"I'm right here Bert."

"Meg's coming to get you for some fittings and her and Lisa have pictures for Georgie."

"I'll be here, thanks." Wyatt answered.

Bert wished everyone a successful day and got off.

"I'm sorry there isn't much for you now Wyatt, is there something you'd like to help out with or do ?" Amy asked.

"I wouldn't mind a ride around later honestly, I need to do some thinking."

"You ok Wyatt ?" Georgie asked softly leaning over and putting her arm around him.

"Oh I'm good but I need to speak with Mom later and I have to formulate that."

"Yeah, she should be good though."

"Sure but she was counting on me, us, planning and all that, part of the wedding, spending time with Mitch and being there for Brick."

"We'll call her together and nothing is set in stone yet." Georgie said. "I assume we'll be able to bring them down for a visit and Brick can come visit."

"That wouldn't ever be a problem Georgie" Ty said.

"Absolutely !" Amy agreed.

"Concentrate on your work Georgie, this won't be bad." Wyatt said leaning over to kiss her.

"Where do you want us mom ?" Maddie asked.

"These 4 are going to need all three of us Mad. JT, you ask Chuck what needs doing."

"Ok mom, after PT."

"We'll all work on the rescue transfers, that seems fairly staid. The state adoptions will be what they are. Thankfully they're coming last.

Ty and Georgie headed off to rounds when Phyllis arrived for JT's therapy in the gym. Amy and the girls cleaned up breakfast and straightened up before heading over to the house with Wyatt after Amy stopped to talk with Phyllis for a moment.

"Let's have a day when you don't argue with Phyllis JT."

"Ok mom, I'll listen, I promise."

Amy looked at him for a second.

"Really, go."

"Hold him to it Phyl."

"I'll do my best Amy." She answered laughing.

Amy stopped at the house while the girls were going to make a best effort to get the Norton back together or at least mostly back together. Wyatt joined the girls and was soon showing off his Mustang which they thought was the bomb.

Betty and Lisa who had just returned pulled Amy into a quick sit down with the menu and a tentative guest list for Sunday's brunch. Amy decided she wanted the kids to at least join them to eat and Betty noted that, as well as the choices for flowers, linens and drinks.

"Your father gets in Sunday at 4:00, we'll drop Jack and Lisa and pick him up at the same time." Betty told her handing her the itinerary.

"Deep breath Amy." Lisa said.

"I'm more worried about him and Ty at this stage, only my dad can hold a senseless grudge for that long."

"Ty will be fine." Lisa said.

"Where's Grandpa Lisa, I need to talk to him about this."

"He's helping Chuck with the turnout, he's a nice young man, Jack likes him."

"I'm glad, he's very special to me Lisa and Pegasus."

"Meg and Bert told us about the early days, you all just agreed to do this watching him ride huh ?"

"All from an off the cuff comment Amy made." Betty added "those were some days."

"Seems so long ago" Amy whispered. "Well, I have to get to work."

"Ok, last thing, Cheryl is sending a few suits and outfits for Wyatt, he prefers more vintage gear so she's handling that. Sebastian has about a dozen size six and eight dresses for Georgie that he's getting ready too."

"That's great and Dad will miss it which is perfect, I can live without the stress of him being part of that."

"And Lou ?"

"I'll talk to Lou Lisa, she'll be fine."

"How's that going ?"

"We've spoken twice, we'll be ok."

"You know what's going to come up."

"I know and Ty mentioned it so I'll say the same thing to you, I will gladly back a Maggie's in Calgary, Edmonton and Vancouver in that order, as long as Heartland is home for her."

"And Nashville ?"

"On her own, her grandfather needs her close by."

"He doesn't need her that close by." Jack said from the door.

"Yes he does Grandpa but now I need to speak with you about dad."

"You've spoken to Ty I guess."

"How did you all let this happen ? Why can't you all just tell him no."

"He doesn't hear no Amy." Lisa said.

"He'll hear it here Lisa. Grandpa you tell him that Ty is going to be those kids father and I will not have dad denigrate him in front of them, nor will he raise his voice to anyone on this ranch or I will have him removed. This is not Heartland and I am not Lou, he's used us and turned his back on me twice, I don't owe him a damn thing."

"This is not going to go well, maybe Lisa and I should stay."

"You have to get back and he needs to learn to mind his tongue and accept the consequences of his actions and words. No one raises their voice to me on my ranch."

"Amy."

"Just tell him Grandpa, I have to go, we have patients coming." Amy got up and kissed the grands. "Please Grandpa, make him understand."

"What's up with Jackson, he seems anxious." Jack asked.

"Erma called late last night, storm brewing down south so they're a day early coming home to beat it. April's coming home." Amy explained on the way out, "hope she's not bringing a boyfriend with him."

Lisa stared at her for a second and laughed. "I hope not."

Betty topped off the three coffees and sighed.

"Jack at least tell Tim that any number of people here will just deck him if he says the wrong thing to her. People like John, or Trish for that matter. Trust me, he doesn't want John as an enemy."

"We'll talk to him Betty." Lisa said "I hope he doesn't say the wrong thing to those kids though."

"He wouldn't." Betty said incredulously.

"He'll say whatever pops into his head at the moment, always has." Jack sighed.

"Then I might hit him."

"Go ahead Betty, sounds like someone will." Lisa said sighing as well "Lord knows we've all come close to it."

"Some closer than others" Jack said with a grin.

Amy walked through all three barns checking on horses and the readiness of the rescue barn. In the family barn, she met up with Sandra who was trying to come up with a plan for the rescues coming in and stopped to talk.

"Roberta stopped progressing at 6 cm. They're giving her a few more hours before they intercede." Sandra told her.

"Poor thing she's always been one for long drawn out labors."

"She's fine, Bryce is a wreck."

"I can imagine" Amy said laughing "I'm surprised he didn't take a couple hours to breeze some horses."

Amy walked through to the medical barn and sidled up to Ty who was changing one of the horses treatment schedules on exercise. "How are my horses ?"

"This lot is pretty damn good, I think we can send these 4 over to the thoroughbred stables to start an exercise regime."

"And Boxer or Yankee Pride ?" Amy asked.

"Boxer is a mystery to all of us at this stage, Yankee Pride, that's going to depend on his recovery. We're hoping he'll be able to stand transport sometime next week, it's a long ride up from Tennessee." Ty said. "We are all agreed that he'll be a comfortable retirement, those two breaks can be fixed but he won't race again."

"Almost done with rounds ?"

"Are done actually," Katie said "we were heading over to potions."

"Don't bother for now, I asked Chuck to saddle Turq and 2 others, take Georgie over to meet Cassidy and relax for an hour. Long hours of sitting coming up."

"I can definitely do that." Barb said.

"I'm definitely up for a ride." Georgie smiled "thanks boss."

"You too ?"

"I guess it's a thing." Georgie answered.

"Go have fun."

"And me ?" Ty asked leaning down for a kiss.

"You come meet the potions crew." She said turning him from the stall towards one of the rooms along the back hall.

Amy opened the door and led Ty in.

"It's about time you got here Amy, they have dosed those poor tortured horses with so many damn drugs Violette and me are fit to be tied. How the blazes are we supposed to work on these baes ?"

"Down Sarah I'm on your side and so are Bert and Ty but we need to deal with them so we need a plan." Amy said patting her on the shoulder.

"Ty Borden, I'd like you too meet Sarah McCoy and Violette Tournot, our herbalists."

"Ladies, pleased to meet you both."

"Damn he's good lookin Amy !"

Ty smiled.

"Do you have a brother Ty ?" Violette asked.

"Not that I know of Violette, no."

"Oh well, I will stick with my Marcel I guess."

Sarah spoke slowly and with a heavy drawl and patois very hard to follow. Ty later learned that she was 41 years old, born and raised in West Virginia Appalachia. Her mother was a healer woman as was her mother and so on and Sarah was as well but better with critters. She had a way, they said at least. She had two kids, both attending Cornell, one in Botany, her daughter Anna or Annabelle and one as pre vet Crey or Creighton. Anna was Sophomore and Crey a Freshman. They both dormed at the school.

Violette had a heavy French accent. She had come to the US in conjunction with a botany program at Cornell that was exploring herbal medicinals. She volunteered as part of a team that traveled around Appalachia gathering herbal folklore, methods and samples. Violette also loved horses and after listening to Amy lecture about her use of herbs, wild herd health and allowing a horse to choose it's own methods of healing contrived to meet her. Soon after they were friends. Violette met Sarah on one of her trips and Amy sent a letter inviting Sarah to visit Pegasus.

In response to the letter Sarah showed up one day with suitcases and never left.

Violette joined the team after she received her degree in Paris a year later. Her husband Marcel was thrilled to work for the foundation as an accountant.

Ty thought the combination of these three was definitely the most comical working group he'd ever seen and had no idea how Amy understood either of them, let alone them understanding each other.

"Just passing through Amy or do you plan on signing some of these here charts ?" Sarah drawled matter of factly.

"I just wanted to introduce you Sarah I'm staying, did you call Trish ?"

"Woman's an angel, her and two others as soon as we call."

"Trish ?"

"Military trained debriders Ty, Trish and her trauma nurses debride burns and wounds, we should be able to do all four horses together if they'll let us."

"That's great Ames, I've got charts to enter and sign off and Bert will be here soon."

Amy leaned up to kiss him, he nodded to the other two and shut the door behind him.

"Just gonna say that I can't imagine how much fun it is rubbin' up against that on a cold night." Sarah said laughing and turning to the desk.

"Hot nights too." Amy answered with a smirk sitting down across from them and reaching for a stack.

"Yes, well, that goes without saying." Violette added opening a file with a smiling sidelong glance at Amy.

Ty returned at about noon holding a plate of sandwiches and waited while Jackson opened the door for him. "Betty sent lunch over and Jackson was hungry."

"Jackson is 7 and always hungry, isn't he" Amy said grabbing him and kissing his neck.

"Hey Vi, Sarah !"

"Bon jour Jacque"

"Hey whippersnapper"

"I can use a break" Amy said stretching which Ty took advantage of and leaned over between her arms for a kiss.

Looking around while people washed and others came in to join them at the large stainless steel tables where soon Georgie, Katie, Barb and Sandra were getting to know each other and gossiping. Ty saw two rows along two walls that seemed to be the same devices used in self serve bulk markets except with digital readouts on the front. Each had a supply of whatever was inside and was clearly labeled. A closer look revealed that they were herbs and medicinals. Another wall had the same type of devices for bulk storage except these held liquids. There were lines of buckets and several printers.

"She's full on 9cm and going strong Amy." Sandra said showing a text that had come in.

"She'd be done if she'd a listened to me." Sarah muttered. "Juniper Berry tea when she felt the first pang and she'd of popped that kid like a watermelon pit by now."

"Oui, it turns our that the old adage of a shot of gin in labor had some truth to it." Violette added nodding.

"So what's the order of events for the first group ?" Ty asked shaking his head.

"You stand back and let us work to start." Sarah said with a laugh. "We'll get 'em clean and calm and then you and Bert can have your blood."

"More specifically Ty" Amy said with an exasperated look at Sarah "we'll mash them and try to get them washed. If they let us we'll set to debriding them and get them covered."

"I know it's a dirty word but for these ?"

"No antibiotics, not unless they show a specific sign of infection Ty, instead we'll supercharge their immune systems and see what we get. These four have already been shot full of whatever they can think of it seems." She said holding up symbolic reams of drug orders on her iPad.

"So what do they get ?" Ty asked.

Amy smiled and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Apple juice willow tea to start. They'll get a mash of buckwheat, oats, protein cubes, we use pea protein, fenugreek and red clover. To that we'll add our tonic which is soaking over there, here's the list we've put together for the first 4. Bergamot, bee pollen, black oil sunflower seeds, cayenne, couchgrass, echinacea, rose hips, garlic, ginseng, milk thistle and yellow dock. They'll also get Valerian and Vervain to hopefully keep them calm."

"Once they've eaten we hope they'll allow themselves to be washed with the solutions in those barrels soaking over there, willow, oatmeal, sage, mild soap and neem and those will also be used as a wetting agent for the debriding. That will also provide an analgesic, soothing and antiseptic agent to work with for rinsing. We have a poultice ready which hopefully will soothe them in the stall and stave off infection as they heal as naturally as they can."

"Once that's squared away or as best as we can we let the meds wear off and see where we are. We'll monitor vitals, intake, bowel movements and urine and keep an eye on their demeanor as they come back and go from there. Those wounds have to be dealt with, they look horrible, that's got to be first if there are no other signs of evident disease or sickness."

"They'll be fed every four hours with supplements every eight." Amy concluded.

"And the vets ?"

"You'll get vitals and once they're calm enough blood work Ty, feel free to sit and debride with us, those wounds are filthy, they need to be cleaned."

The girls showed up a few minutes later, Ty was surprised to see them in scrubs with their hair pulled back and braided under surgical hats. They told Georgie that Wyatt had taken a horse out and was trail riding. They each grabbed bottles of water and sandwiches and joked around with the others while they ate.

"What are you doing this afternoon Jackson ?" Ty asked.

"Jack's waiting on his girlfriend." Charlotte said,

"Oh is that today ?" Ty asked smiling.

"You know it's today Dr. Borden."

"I do Jackson, I can't wait to meet April and her folks."

Sandra's phone beeped and then rang. She looked down, "20 minutes folks, Ty let Bert know please," then she answered "Hey partner, congratulations Bryce, kiss 'berta for us all, yup she's right here, text the details."

"Hey Bryce, yeah 10 and10 huh, good count, 7lbs. 8 oz., I'm so happy for you two. Ty and I'll stop by when we can, kiss her for me Bryce, sure thing tell her to drop them at the house. Bye !"

Amy sat back and sighed.

"Roberta doing well ?"

"She is Sarah."

"Girls, we may need help with the Watson kids in the morning so Roberta's sister can visit and help her get ready to come home."

"Sure thing mom, whatever they need."

Sarah looked over and saw the kids across the room back to joking with the seconds. She lowered her voice conspiratorially "Rumor is you and this handsome man are planning one."

"The rumor is correct but we're not there yet Sarah, I'll see you all in a few minutes." Ty said with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

Amy stood up "Washed and gloved everyone, let's meet them outside, Sarah text Trish. I've got to change"

10 minutes later Amy walked out in scrubs and Ty looked up watching her walk by. A couple minutes later he joined her outside and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"This might be totally inappropriate for the moment Ames" he said low and bending towards her ear "but your ass is amazing in those scrubs."

"So is yours my love." Amy whispered back and then reached her arm through his and her hand over his ass and onto his hip.

"Very professional." Ty whispered.

"I can separate you two you know." Sandra whispered from behind them.

Amy giggled. The group milled around waiting for the first of their charges to arrive when the girls wandered over.

"Problem sweethearts ?" Amy asked.

"With Dr. Borden." They said together.

"Excuse me ?" Ty asked.

"No more watches, rings or baubles until there's been some dating." Charlotte said.

"Dating ?"

"We've pinned down what's been bugging us." Maddie said. "This is on the same level with calling Grand Mere Lisa for us, it's completely unfamiliar territory, there's no history. We always expected dating. Mom rushing around getting ready, excited and nervous. A handsome suitor with flowers and little gifts for the kids. A gentle kiss goodnight at the door. Eventually, y, pretty gifts, earrings or a nice necklace, not too gaudy. You know dating, courting, wooing."

"Maddie, we've been engaged." Ty said.

"Says you, you need to date our mom Dr. Borden." Charlotte said.

"Uh Ames ?"

"Yes my love ?" Amy answered with the biggest grin in the world on her face.

"Would you like to go to dinner say Sunday night ?"

"That would be wonderful Ty, I'd love to."

"I'll pick you up 6:30 at your place."

"I'll be ready."

"Did we ever actually date, like date date ?" Ty asked.

"This will be novel, dating with money, are we staying local ?"

"Hadn't thought about that, I think this time yes but that does open interesting possibilities. Thanks girls, I'd love to date your mom."

The girls smiled at them both and turned as the trailer came down the road.


	37. What this is - Chapter 37

_A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and good thoughts. Sorry for the delay in getting this up, I'm fighting a cold._

Chapter 37

The truck pulled around the big 'U' shaped drive and stopped with the back of the trailer facing the treatment chutes set up in front of the rescue barn. Chuck was first up to the doors and swung up the lock and the first door open in one fluid motion then stepped back along the barn with 4 other hands at the ready.

Amy and Sarah walked up followed close behind by the girls.

"Girls maybe you better" Ty began.

"This is our job Dr. Borden, we'll be fine." Charlotte said softly putting her hand on his arm. "you know, Fleming magic." She whispered followed by a golden smile.

"Here you go Mad" Amy said handing her the first horses lead.

Ty watched as Maddie walked him a few steps allowing him to get accustomed to being outside. "He's pretty out of it, let's get him into the chute. Who's got his chart ?" she asked her palm against the horses neck.

"Respiration out of the box 15. Easy boy, you're Ok come with Maddie that's it." She sang leading him gently along and over to the examination chutes.

"Good job Maddie." Chuck said calmly hanging a bucket of Apple Juice and Willow which he seemed to appreciate. "Let him drink I'll get his mash."

Ty watched as Maddie shrugged on a stethoscope and closed her eyes then checked her phone. "Heart rate 42."

Charlotte had the next one and started exactly the same way and then coming up alongside Maddie calling out vitals to her scribe.

Amy led the 3rd horse out when Sarah called from behind her in the trailer, "scrub up Dr. Borden, twisted gut on this one getting worse by the minute, go on, we'll deal with this, tell them we need a surgery set up pronto. Amy, we need to strap him now or he's going down and dyin' right here in this trailer."

"Katie, Barb, full straps with sheepskin and lidocaine. Georgie scrub in with Ty." Amy called over.

"You heard 'em guys, get these legs down and unhitch that truck, We need to use the harness." Chuck told the hands and immediately walked to the side of the trailer releasing steel mounted legs on to the ground followed by others doing the same. "We need all greens for the glide to work right."

"What a strong bright bae you are lad, we've got you now. We'll get you fixed up right soon don't you worry. You be brave now." Sarah kept up a constant stream of soft drawling calmness evident in her voice. The horse was calm and Sarah kept constant eye and hand contact with him, willing him to stand and not go down, when he swayed momentarily she pushed him against the wall of the trailer giving him a solid surface to orient himself against.

She could feel him struggling and Katie and Barb maneuvered around her getting the body length sling set up and strapped on. As they worked on the horse a low to the ground 8 wheeled crane pulled out, Benny Castro, the thoroughbred head wrangler was at the remote wired control as the heavy snaps and carabiners were fastened to the overhead trolly system a custom feature found on every Pegasus long trailer. It allowed the trailer to mate with the in house Pegasus system and transfer a horse directly from trailer to medical barn.

"Chuck we good ?"

"All green on our side."

"All green here Benny" another hand called out from the other.

"Snap him up ladies" Benny called out.

Sarah stayed with him still speaking and holding him as the truck hydraulics were attached to the crane and the horse was lifted a foot off the ground. Kate and Barb pushed the horse along the track slowly and Sarah walked along looking at him so he could see her and hear her soft voice encouraging him and soothing she hoped some of his fears.

"Are they ready in there ?" Sarah asked.

"All set on this end, Benny, he's all yours." Amy said taking over for Sarah while she got down and then walking the horse with her.

"Almost ready" Katie said coming over to check on the horse who was starting to fuss as the fresh air and excitement fired his adrenaline and brought him slightly out of his drugged haze.

"He's alright, my sweet bae' he'll be fine, he's strong and the good lord loves him" Sarah said lovingly looking into his eyes and then she began singing softly. Her voice was eerie and dirge-like almost out of an old scratched record, even the melody lingered on the air between verses.

" _Amazing grace! how sweet the sound,_

 _That saved a wretch; like me!_

 _I once was lost, but now am found,_

 _Was blind, but now I see._

' _Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,_

 _And grace my fears relieved;_

 _How precious did that grace appear_

 _The hour I first believed!_

Barb motioned and Benny slowly turned the horse into the doors of the medical barn. Ty and Georgie were waiting as several staff techs took over and switched clips turning the 1000 pound animal effortlessly into the surgery and into position. All the while Sarah stayed close by singing softly.

" _The Lord hath promised good to me,_

 _His word my hope secures;_

 _He will my shield and portion be_

 _As long as life endures._

 _When we've been there ten thousand years,_

 _Bright shining as the sun,_

 _We've no less days to sing God's praise_

 _Than when we first begun._

 _Amazing grace! how sweet the sound,_

 _That saved a wretch; like me!_

 _I once was lost, but now am found,_

 _Was blind, but now I see."_

Ty smiled at Sarah before turning "I've got him Sarah, I'll do my best."

"I know you will Ty."

Bert who had left to a meeting got back as soon as he could for his 911 call to the ranch. He joined Ty in surgery a few minutes later.

"How could they miss that ?" Georgie said holding out a tray for the obstruction they pulled.

"All the drugs hid the signs and this guy's a fighter." Bert said checking the computers against the walls that held the vitals read out. "I have no idea what kept him standing."

"Maybe all those drugs will turn out to be a blessing in disguise for this guy." Ty said as then untangled and straightened intestines and worked them back into place.

"We need to get out of this belly fast." Bert said.

"Short of you using both hands Bert we're doing the best we can." Georgie said who at Ty's request was stitching a latent flap that had worked it's way loose.

"I like you Georgie, maybe I should steal you away."

"That's what they all say Bert but I'm feisty and hard to get along with."

"Yeah, I don't know anyone named Fleming that fits that description." Bert said laughing.

Sarah and Amy returned to the other three horses arm in arm. "That horse makes it I'ma gonna call him Wallace for Willim Wallace, strong warrior who took on the British king to free his people."

"It's a good name Sarah. Ty and Bert will do their best."

"He's in a bad way Amy, it's up to him and god now."

"Then let's hope she smiles on Pegasus today Sarah."

"I'm a walkin' arm in arm with a heathen, momma would never believe it."

Amy laughed as they reached the other three horses who seemed to be doing remarkably well and staying relatively calm though the process.

"They've been mashed and washed mom, they tore through those buckets." Charlotte, who was closest told her. "Drugs are wearing off but they've been behaving."

"When Chuck stops by tell him to give them another mash when they're all stalled, no supplements, and then continue on the same schedule."

Debridement is the medical removal of dead, damaged, or infected tissue to improve the healing potential of the remaining healthy tissue. At Pegasus this included the removal of any foreign matter as well. These horses had been whipped which left detriment imbedded deep in the wounds and it needed to come out.

Each horse had a person working wounds and long slash marks on each side. Trish and one of her nurses Patricia were working on one, Mad and Charlotte on another and Sandra and Violette on the third. Tracy, another nurse was having a breather. The process was tedious, each section of each wound was examined using a magnifier hung over the eyes of a debrider and then with things like tweezers, small silicone,

Picks, soft brushes and q tips they cleaned every speck of foreign matter and removed any dead tissue. There was no right or wrong way, gentle was the key. It was hell on the fingers, eyes, and everything else. As sections were completed they were covered with strips slathered in a healing, antiseptic and analgesic poultice. They worked in sections. To keep the horse comfortable it was covered in a large sheet soaked with a wet solution. To work you used laundry clips to hike up the section of the sheet you wanted to work under.

Keeping the horses calm was another matter and they took turns doing that as well though most times it was Maddie or Charlotte who was needed when the horse got extra fidgety.

Sandra who seemed to always have information for Amy looked up "Lisa and Meg have Wyatt in Ithaca at Charlie's tailor with get this, 2 vintage suits Wyatt found online at a local thrift shop. Word is he looks great so they're going thrifting for a sports jacket and some slacks. There are some nice vintage clothing stores in town and more in Syracuse if they have to."

"Trailer pulling in Amy." Sarah nodded.

"It's the Potters, the horses are here for physicals and April is here just because. I'll be back."

Amy walked off, the last she heard was Sarah's mountain drawl "who needs a break ?"

April saw Amy and ran right into her arms to be picked up for a big hug and kiss. "How are you doing sunshine ?"

"I'm great Amy, can't wait to see Jax though."

"Well grab your horses sweetheart, he's in the family barn with Chuck."

Erma had opened the gate on the trailer and they walked back to grab April's horses. "Hey Tristin, hey Kite" Amy said taking hold of a lead. "Can you handle them both ?"

"I've got 'em Amy, come on you two I bet there's a mash up and some apples for you in the barn. April was talking to them as she walked reminding Amy of JT, constant speech at all times.

"I'll be back for you later April !" Erma called out before Amy and her reached out and hugged for a long time.

"Where is he ?"

"In surgery with a colic, sorry Erma."

"Oh well" she sighed. Amy noticed the luggage still in the pickup "you haven't been home yet ?"

"August is stuck in NJ with the steer we were bringing up, cracked axle. He should be here Sunday morning. I have Kim and April and we're back to move the herd down but without him and with Kimmy, I don't even have time to check them and we have 4 calves coming, it's a mess and the family that has them is leaving."

As they were talking a Pegasus ranch truck pulled up with Betty, Lisa and Jack. The group came over to see Amy and Erma.

"Welcome home Erma, how was the trip ?" Betty asked hugging her.

"Harrowing and August is delayed. You must be Amy's grand folks Jack and Lisa, I'm Erma Potter, April's mom and little Kim there who seems to be getting up."

"Let me" Betty said walking over and coming back moments later with a small 1 year old in a country dress, her hair clipped down. She was yawning and adorable.

"She's grown so much" Amy cooed reaching over to kiss her.

"She's been pretty perfect." Erma said smiling.

"You know, Grandpa, you can help. Erma's husband's been delayed and she needs someone to check on her herd and needs help moving them back to her place on Saturday. How about we take Kim here for the day and you can help Erma, JT and April bring them down. I'll send the dogs with JT."

"I'd love to help and I'll be glad to check the herd for you if you let me know where to go." Jack said smiling and almost anxious to get near the cows, even milk cows like the Potters."

"I couldn't ask you to do that Jack."

"Sure you can" Lisa said "he's dying to get near some cows again and pushing a herd with JT will thrill him to no end."

"And Lisa and I will look after Kim." Betty said smiling.

"That's a relief then and I'm sure August will sleep better. I should get home though and unpacked. What time should I get her Amy ?"

"Come back and have dinner with us, this way you won't have to fuss."

"Not going to argue and I assume I'll get to meet ?"

"I hope so, bangarang though."

"I get it, it's just Meg and Sally have gone on and on so I just have to see for myself. You do look happy though Amy."

"I'm very happy Erma."

"Good." Erma answered seeing that Betty had Kim strapped in and ready. "6:00 Ok ?"

"Or earlier if you want to just sit and breathe." Betty added.

"I'll bring a few dozen eggs for breakfast."

"Your eggs are always welcome Erma" Amy said hugging her again "It's good to have you back."

"Truth is all we did while visiting with family is miss our family here. It's good to be back."

As she pulled out Jackson and April walked out of the barn leading two horses, Harley and Merlin.

"Where are you two off to ?" Amy called out.

"Bringing the mail up to Cass mom, we'll be back soon, can April and Cars stay for dinner please ?"

"April and Erma are already and if it's Ok with Sally Cars is welcome."

"Thanks mom, he's riding over with Brin and Bobby as soon as Brin gets home."

"Have fun kids !" Amy called out.

"We'd better open that table" Betty said laughing "sounds like a full house for dinner."

"Sorry Gran."

"Don't be Amy, Lisa and I will handle it and looks like you've got your second load coming in, how's the first going ?"

"Those three are almost done, the nurses are fast. I assume you've got wind of the colic, they should be finishing it up."

"What do you think ?"

"The odds are against him but he's a fighter and he's got Sarah on his side."

"Have you met Sarah and Violette ?" Betty asked Lisa and Jack.

"Violette introduced herself just so she could spend five minutes face to face speaking French." Lisa said. "She's a delight Amy."

"They both are, I'll invite them to dinner." Amy said smiling at Betty.

"Oh, we're getting Zabar's delivered Saturday for the Sunday brunch, anything else from the city ?"

"Katz's ?"

"The works ?" Betty asked smiling already having planned the stop without asking.

"Yes please and knishes and the bread and mustard."

"And pickles." Betty added.

"Saturday night dinner is set then, let them eat Jewish Deli !" Amy exclaimed.

"Jewish deli ?" Jack asked.

"Jewish style cold cuts, except they'd served hot, corned beef, pastrami and brisket Grandpa, it's amazing. Knishes are these wonderful balls of filling baked into a crepe crust, potato and onion, kasha,"

"Kasha ?"

"Buckwheat groats Grandpa."

"Buckwheat is horse feed Amy."

"It's delightful cooked with fried onions Grandpa, you'll love it." Amy promised.

"Ok then, I guess we'll have a Jewish deli." Jack agreed when they approached the trailer.

"We're done mom, we can help." Charlotte said walking over with Maddie and Sarah.

"You two go get washed and changed, Brin and Bobby are coming over, go for a ride."

"We can help mom." Maddie insisted.

"You need to spend time with your friends too, be teenagers for me this afternoon and we'll start again tomorrow. Go ride. The hands can handle the transfers, they just need feeding and washing, Sarah and I will keep them calm, now go."

"Your mom's right girls, go ahead." Sarah drawled.

They both smiled and hugged Amy and then Sarah and walked off.

"It's not easy what you did with those two Amy, you should be proud."

"Don't worry about that, those three kids are my pride and joy."

"Ty seems like a good man who's had a hard life."

"He's a good man who's risen above a lot Sarah and I love him so much."

"Good to hear Sugah."

The first delivery of rescue transfers came just about on time and had 4 horses brought from Virginia. They were fostered at a farm until a suitable spot was found and that was Pegasus. The horses were recovering from various ailments of neglect which were documented ahead of time and the staff was ready. Mashes and supplement regimens as well as ailment treatments were put together by Amy, Violette and Sarah and teams were ready to separate, wash, examine, chart vitals and visual notes. They were watered and fed, washed, brushed as needed and stalled immediately. They'd be seen by the seconds, except Georgie who was in surgery and then by the vets when they had a chance. If that didn't happen Cassidy and Alex would come up.

They had a list of vets from Cornell and the area who would come at a moments notice but they were needed for what was coming, the state transfers, recently rescued and in serious need of more care than a state facility could provide. The state transfers were being readied and would arrive starting 7 AM the following morning.

Amy got a text from Cassidy that Cars had joined the group at the nature rescue and they were staying to help with the feeding and some chores. She was also out to see Brin and Bobby ride up to the house and get greeted by their beaus. Amy wondered if that was right with two girls and made a mental note to check online later.

When she looked over at the debriding station they had set up Amy saw Trish kissing and hugging both her volunteers who headed towards their car.

"Thanks Trish, you're a life-saver." Amy said.

"Have volunteers for tomorrow too if you need us."

"You're a wonder, we need to find some couples time."

"John was saying the same thing, how about dinner Sunday at our place."

"Can't, got a date." Amy said with that same grin she had when Ty asked her.

"A date ?"

"The girls have insisted that we date, they told him very specifically that they expect dating, courting and wooing."

"Get out."

"I'm so excited I can burst." Amy gushed.

"You let me know what wooed and courted by a millionaire is like Amy, I'm so happy for you."

"We had nothing as teenagers to speak of, we never really dated. Trail rides, drives in the country, parking, the occasional movie and a diner meal. Pretty pathetic. Don't get me wrong at the time it seemed perfect but watching the twins go out on a date, the movies, concerts, a walk in town after ice cream is special. I want them to do that Trish, get more enjoyment out of life."

"I don't want to think about my early years, teenager is a blur of bad behavior, I loved the Army when I got in, but well, I met John, he was amazing and when he was getting out, I was not losing him. I never regretted a second of that time just being with him. John mentioned Ty's been real estate shopping."

"We have videos to start, we've watched one, he's still recovering."

"How much ?"

"3.7."

"Don't mind me saying Amy, that's hardly a stretch for you two."

"It's more a matter of perception for him. We'll choose together based on his choices. I'm all for it, excited about it."

"I like you this way Amy, don't change. I've got to get back to the hospital for rounds, later sweetie."

"Bye Trish, one of us will let you know about tomorrow and we're on to go to the Glen next weekend."

"Amy we're done." Georgie said walking out of the medical barn, face to the sun and stretching her arms behind her back.

"How is he ?"

"Six maybe eight hours one way or another."

"Always is I guess, anesthetic?"

"He took it well. Bert can give lessons on nail cutting. I learned more in one surgery and answered more questions than all of vet tech training I think."

"They didn't warn you I guess."

"Don't tell me this isn't an initiation."

"Sorry Georgie, your job is to learn and Bert takes his job very seriously. How's Ty ?"

"He's good, probably a little like me with the discussion aspect."

"Bert loves a captive audience. He wants you to think and express those thoughts, he loves bold and brash. Go get washed up and changed Georgie, I'll go find the boys."

Amy wandered through medical and stopped at the horse now named Wallace resting. He did not look well or peaceful.

"Poor thing." Sarah whispered along side her. "I'll stay with him." Amy watched her pull over a stool and reach into her pocket for her ever present hymnal. She just held it, didn't open it, closed her eyes and reached out her hand to Wallace's neck. As Sarah had told her many times "comfort taken and comfort passed along, the mountain way."

She stopped again for a second at the crew cleaning the surgery. "You all Ok ?" And after hearing that they were fine she went back to the scrub rooms and knocked.

"Come on in" Bert called out.

"Doing ok Bert ?"

"Fine Amy, he's in the shower, rough surgery all around, we need to keep Georgie here, she belongs with us, she's sharp and intuitive."

"We'll do our best Bert, excuse me."

Bert smiled watching Amy making her way back to the showers. She leaned against the wall and watched Ty. He didn't see her until he closed the faucet and turned. He was surprised for a second and then smiled.

"There's like this whole section of professional behavior you pay no attention to."

"You are a very sexy man Ty Borden."

"Ames, cut it out, geez that look on you."

"If you had an inkling of how filthy my thoughts are right now."

"Enough, out, go," he said flicking his towel at her.

"Ok, Ok I'm going. You did good work today Ty."

"We all did." He said smiling and then turned to wipe off.

A few minutes later Ty in fresh scrubs joined Bert and Amy who were talking outside the scrub room. "You two have the energy to vet the horses that are ready or should I ask Cass or Alex over ? Katie and Barb have seen them."

"I don't know about Ty but I'd love to see some horses who don't need surgery. Oh before I forget, this Friday will be a bear but Meg and I would like you two to come for dinner next Friday ?"

"That'll be nice Bert" Amy said with Ty's nod.

"Ok let me just call and give her an ETA for today and I'll meet you next door Ty."

Amy watched Bert walk by and then stop into Wallace's stall. "Let him know we did our best Sarah." He whispered.

"They both know that Bert." She said smiling and patting the book with her thumb.

Ty leaned over and kissed Amy and arm in arm they walked towards the door. "Let someone spell you Sarah."

"When the time comes Amy."

"What does that even mean Sarah."

"It means bide to your own affairs young lady."

They walked on a few steps when Ty stopped and turned "Sarah, how did you know it was a twisted gut ?"

Amy caught a slight twitch at the corner of Sarah's mouth who without looking up or moving drawled "I'm a witch Ty, we know things."

Amy burst out laughing and turned Ty towards the door.

"I think most of the people here are insane." Ty said with a grin.

"Ty in a next week we'll have 43 open and fully funded and staffed Pegasus centers operating in North America all from an off comment made in jest 6 years ago. Insane doesn't begin to cover it. I love you, go check those horses, I'm off to meet with Benny and sign off on training schedules. Oh, Sunday night, are we dress up or casual ?"

"Hmmmm, let's do dress up."

"Excellent Dr. Borden" Amy said reaching up to kiss him and then trotting off to grab Spartan who had been saddled for a ride out to visit her thoroughbred charges.


	38. What this is - Chapter 38

_A/N – Just watched Season 12 Episode 1. No spoilers, I enjoyed it, it was new Heartland. I tried to do this earlier but unfortunately today was the first day I felt really up to proofing, I'm actually feeling much better. Here's the next chapter, one of my favorite stories in a story chapters. You'll see. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews and well wishing._

Chapter 38

19 of the 20 horses dropped at the ranch on Thursday seemed well enough and stalled comfortably. Wallace was doing as well as could be expected. Sarah debrided him through the course of the rest of the day and into the early evening and he seemed to do well with her around. Walking past them you could always hear Sarah whispering or singing to him softly.

The three other debrided horses were also doing well. Off their meds they were dosed with Valerian and seemed content and calm. They were in isolation stalls along the back outside of the rescue barn along with any other horse they were unsure of. The horses that came in accompanied by a vet and papers assuring they carried no communicable diseases were stalled in the barn. Six of the rescue horses that came in were outside in isolation for a mandatory 48 hour watch along with the three.

As horses were delivered through the afternoon they were vetted, groomed, fed and watered. Amy, Violette and Sarah checked blood work and vitals as the information was gathered they tweaked the feed and supplements regimens of each horse to match specific health goals. Then Amy sat with Chuck and went over exercise schedules for the horses that were up to it. He would also see that each of the horses was seen by the farrier and that they were fed as regimented in their files. He knew his job and Amy trusted him to do it or seek help. He would leave nothing on his list of assigned tasks undone, it was how he was taught and he took great pride in his work.

Ty sat with Burt and worked through files, they also went through each of the intake charts and records, noted the natural remedies Amy had approved and looked for the telltale wording that made her who she was "No drug regimen expected."

"I swear that if they let her loose on dogs and cats vet clinics would be shutting down faster than buggy makers." Ty said going though the files.

"Not really, Amy's methods take time and more patience than many people would give if they hear an injection would clear it up. I don't know that I disagree in many of these nowadays. I have never seen healthier horses in my life than those she and the staff care for, there's a list of thoroughbred owners who would stable here if we had the room and when they announce the jumping facility there will be a mad dash for slots. We've got all the time in the world to see these horses through."

"And you think they are better off this way ?"

"I do Ty, in the end I think any drug regimen we can save them from is beneficial to their future. Antibiotic and other drug resistance is very real and seems to be being passed generationally and our methods can slow that down maybe over time reverse it. Stronger and more virulent antibiotics are clearly not the answer. The only reason Amy ever agreed to teach was her singular message, stop drugging them unnecessarily." They turn students away from the electives she teaches, they're considered coveted slots, she's a passionate advocate and teacher."

"These transfers in the barn assigned to the girls ?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, they each take 4 when they come in like this and they're not in school, they'll get them bridled and saddled and then we'll see."

"They'll each join up with 4 horses ?"

"Pretty cool to watch. Amy has the other two and she'll take the ones who were debrided today. Probably Sarah as well. You seem surprised Ty."

"I guess I shouldn't be, I met Amy when she was 15 and this is what she did, I fell in love with her watching her with Spartan."

"She must have left that out of the book manuscripts." Bert said laughing.

"Book manuscript ?"

"Books actually, case files and methods, she uses them for teaching."

"Published ?"

"She's being pressured but not yet. Don't look like that, she's not keeping it from you Ty, there's a lot to take in, in what, the less than two weeks you've been here."

"Why did you ask about public speaking ?"

"We are all about to be put on the block for the Dean of Cornell Law and Vet schools, Locking you in as the future Medical Director of Pegasus would be a coupe for Lorin. That, the book, me, Sunday will be a negotiation, he won't specifically ask for anything but suggest something simple, like you do a series of lectures on something."

"In exchange for Georgie's slot."

"Yup."

"You would do that for Georgie ? Oh, for Amy, like Charlie."

"And now for you Ty, you are important to me and Georgie is important to you. I'm formulating an idea that may be all we need and would benefit us as much as the school. I have to talk with Charlie first as it deals with a scholarship."

"Where did she learn all of this politicking ?"

"Charlie, Trev, Meg, me I guess, it's mostly common sense and determination. That's what she's got. She has a way with people, convincing them, getting them on her side, making them comfortable, making them trust her. Build a bond of trust and stick to it, horses, people both seem the same to her. She's very good at this Ty, she's amazing in a social setting like a cocktail party."

"Amy. At a cocktail party." He said it as statements. Ty was incredulous.

"She tries her best not to these days, back when we started raising funds though she was something to see."

One of the things that the staff and hands starting seeing and commenting on with smiles and giggles was that both Ty and Amy went out of their way to spend a second or two with each other through the day. A passing kiss, a touch, a tender smile or a hug, if they were anywhere in each other's vicinity they took a few extra steps to make contact.

They also noticed the look in Ty's eyes when he was found watching the girls or Jackson work. Sitting with Bert at one point he heard a flute song start and immediately looked up.

"Go ahead, we're almost done, that's Brin on the recorder."

Ty walked out and found the twins and Bobby walking among the rescues and Brin sitting with her back against a stall, a black quarter horse looking down at her from above. She was playing what looked like a way fancier recorder than he remembered Georgie playing in school. The tune was familiar but he couldn't quite place it and then her heard Charlie and Maddie start to sing and Bobby who also seemed to have a fine voice join their song.

 _A/N – This song is actually sung by Amy with a little girl in Season 3 Episode 2. It's called "I Ride an Old Paint". Legend has it that the song was collected by Carl Sandburg, a musicologist and was passed to him through others. The author was a Santa Fe cowboy, name unknown. It's been recorded by Woody Guthrie, Johnny Cash, Pete Seeger and Linda Rondstadt to name a few._

" _I ride an Old Paint_

 _I lead an old dam_

 _I'm goin' to Montana_

 _To throw the Houlihan_

 _They feed in the Meadows_

 _They water in the draw_

 _Their tails are all matted_

 _Their backs are all raw_

As they walked from stall to stall the horses seemed to come forward for contact, the song and smiles soothing them in a way. They handed out apples which the horses appreciated.

 _Ride around_

 _Ride around real slow_

 _The fiery and the snuffy are raring to go_

 _Ride around_

 _Ride around real slow_

 _The fiery and the snuffy are raring to go_

Ty smiled and turned when Amy joined in singing, she had walked in from stalling Spartan and came to stand next to him. They stood arm in arm, Amy tucked in to his side as always, her rich alto matching the tone of Brin's Alto recorder.

 _Old Bill Brown_

 _Had a daughter and a son_

 _One went to Denver_

 _And the other went wrong_

 _His wife she died in a pool room fight_

 _And still he keeps singing from morning til night._

 _Ride around_

 _Ride around real slow_

 _The fiery and the snuffy are raring to go_

 _Ride around_

 _Ride around real slow_

 _The fiery and the snuffy are raring to go_

Several other hands came into the tunnels to listen and several at the entrances on the front or back. Brin played artfully along, accompanying the singers and playing small interludes between the verses.

 _Well when I die_

 _Take my saddle from the wall_

 _Put it on my pony and lead him from the stall_

 _Tie my bones on his back_

 _Turn our faces to the west_

 _And we'll ride the prairie_

 _That we love the best_

 _Ride around_

 _Ride around real slow_

 _The fiery and the snuffy are raring to go_

 _Ride around_

 _Ride around real slow_

 _The fiery and the snuffy are raring to go"_

When they were done, Brin started playing again after a minute or so. This time it was a classical piece and Ty had to admit though not the biggest fan of classical music that it was a beautiful melody and Brin was very good. While she played Maddie came by the tunnel and Ty asked after the piece.

"Vivaldi's Recorder Concerto in G, she's been practicing it all summer, what do you think ?"

"It's beautiful Maddie, she's quite accomplished." Ty said.

"She has a solo performance at the end of August, Piano and recorder. You'll come ?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Mad."

Maddie smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek and hug him before continuing on her round. "It'll be nice to have you there as part of the family Dr. Borden."

"When did you get so perfect ?" Amy whispered up to Ty.

"I've always been perfect Amy, you know that."

"I'm very excited about our date Dr. Borden. It was nice of you to ask."

"I'd been planning, dating, courting and wooing for some time now, I just figured you know, why not start this weekend."

"How about you and I step away for an hour or so." Amy whispered.

"I have rounds, my boss insists I do my job."

"I'll have a talk with her later, raincheck on the hour ?"

"I'm going to ravish you later Amy, no prisoners, no time frames."

Amy sighed, "you'll be the death of me Ty Borden."

"I hear it's not a bad way to go."

"You heard that did you, where would that be ?"

"Around."

"Around where exactly ?"

"Just around."

"Uh huh, wouldn't care to define ravish for me would you ?"

"Go to work Amy."

"You got it boss." She said reaching up and biting at his neck.

"Hey, no hickeys, I'm a professional."

Amy giggled "I'll see you in a little while my love."

"Not too long."

"Never too long again." Amy whispered moving her hand to his cheek.

Ty smiled and leaned over to kiss her then turned back to the medical barn.

Amy walked through the rescue barn and sat down next to Brin who was swabbing her recorder before casing it. "The Vivaldi is coming along Brin."

"I think so, one or two odd parts still, I've neglected it a little working on the piano pieces. It'll come together. You look happy with Ty Amy, it's nice."

"I am happy with him."

"So I hear you've got a date."

"I do, it's very exciting."

"I don't know if I should say this, Mad and Charlie, they get that you need space with Ty but they'd feel better seeing you together."

"Together ?"

"See you being together rather than leaving together to be alone."

"They want to spend time together with us as a couple."

"As a family Amy."

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Anytime, between us Ok ?"

"Always Brin."

Later on towards dinner, Wyatt, Amy and Ty walked from the guest house to the ranch house together. Georgie was looking at dresses with Lisa and Betty, Meg Koenig skyped along from home while getting her dinner ready.

"What is that ?" Georgie asked when she saw Meg walk away and then return after sliding two loaves of woven breads behind her.

"They're called Challah Georgie, it's a traditional braided bread, Jewish, typically we eat them to welcome holy days and for celebrations."

"It looks awesome."

"Next week I'll make an extra for Amy to bring home, they're coming for dinner Friday. The Jewish Sabbath begins at sundown on Friday and goes for 24 hours. The challah is one of the ways we welcome the sabbath. We're not observant by any means but I grew up in a traditional home so when I can I cook traditionally for holidays and well the sabbath."

"I get it, like ham or turkey on Christmas or an Easter Goose."

"Exactly."

"Oh that's nice, really nice" Georgie said looking at one of the dresses on the screen.

"He has that in both a 6 and 8 so that should work and it's perfect for what we need." Betty added looking at the screen.

"Choose three or four Georgie, this way we'll be covered unless we need a cocktail or more formal dress." Lisa said

"What happens then ?" Georgie asked.

"Depends on the time frame, for formal, if we have time to head into Manhattan that's what we'll do." Lisa answered, Betty nodding along.

"The helicopter ? Ty mentioned it."

"Yup." Lisa answered with a smile.

"Is it weird that she seems the same ?"

"She is the same Georgie, she's grown into the money part." Betty answered "we were pretty tapped out when we started, she fell in love with this place, that was before us, and threw everything she had into it. Roberta would send Amy's lunch with Bryce to make sure she ate, not that they had money but a PBJ is easy enough."

"Mac and Cheese for dinner too" Georgie said. "Wyatt and I've been tapped."

"Georgie you never mentioned."

"No Lisa, let's not, we wanted to make it on our own."

"And prove the naysayers wrong."

"Well, mom, dad, Jack, Tim, Jen, seriously how many people had to tell us it would be hard ? We were too young ? I haven't talked to her about it, waiting for Saturday but I can see where Amy felt she had to leave, after years of being encouraged to dream and do, it gets old getting told no Lisa."

"I'm sorry honey."

"Please don't be, I could never had done any of this without you Grand Mare." Lisa smiled at the use of the name, having heard Amy's kids use it Georgie loved the idea and immediately adopted it, when she remembered. She was sure it would get easier. "Mom and Tim were shocked when I said I wanted to do the vet tech training and give up performance. They loved vet school but living with Wyatt ? You always had my back."

"Ty and I never even went there" Amy said walking over "that's a nice one." She said looking over at the dress. "Living together probably would have changed everything that happened but well here we are looking at very expensive dresses."

"We're getting that one for the brunch, we're now onto a few more." Meg said from the iPad.

"Hey sis, how's dinner coming ?"

"Fine Amy, soup's done, Challah's out and kugel is in."

"Kugel ?" Georgie asked.

"It's a sweet noodle casserole pudding thing with eggs, raisins and cinnamon. It's great and JT's absolute favorite food especially if Meg uses cheese."

"Well this is for Shabbat Amy, no cheese but I'll bring a piece and see if he turns it down."

"Jackson turning down food is not going to happen. Oh, Saturday night Katz's deli night here, a prelude to Zabar's at brunch."

"Deli and then the Q & A."

"Sure throw a pall over my gastronomic dreams why don't you ?"

"Amy, I don't care."

"You don't care about what Georgie ?"

"Any of what happened 8 years ago, I don't care."

"Well, good, thank you Georgie, I'll tell you a secret, I don't really care either, sure I question my decision sometimes but not the result. I think my reasons for leaving were valid and what's done is done. Sarah says _life's for living not reliving."_

They were joined by Wyatt and the teenagers a few minutes later and the girls immediately took over the screen and had 4 dresses ordered for Georgie in 10 minutes. Talking a mile a minute along with Georgie, discussing the why's and why nots about each including where a dress like that may be worn including dates and night's out and virtually shutting out the adults.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Georgie said laughing when they sent the email. Lisa and Betty had taken Georgie's measurements and the four dresses would be near perfect with room for adjustment if needed. Betty and Lisa would handle whatever minor alterations were necessary.

"Wyatt's all set ?" Amy asked.

"I sure am." Wyatt said obviously thrilled that the women let him choose and were happy within his choices."Two suits, sport coat and slacks. Shirts and ties, all pretty nice."

"Unless we need formal for either." Meg added.

"Let's hope not." Amy said.

"Agreed" Georgie nodded.

"So jumping ?" Amy asked looking at the teenagers.

"Not this week mom, to much to do, how about Colgate, next Saturday ?"

Amy looked at Ty for a second and Charlotte smiled "What ?"

"Day trip with Trish and John to Watkins Glen, couples thing."

"That would be a double date if there's scorekeeping." Ty added.

"Nice Doc." Charlotte said smiling.

"I could ask Mom to coach us ?" Brin said.

"This is a jumping event, Colgate ?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah, they compete 14-15 years olds, nothing real until 16 here."

"I'll go."

"Awesome, Georgie can coach us." Maddie said.

"Awesome it is then." Amy agreed.

"Great, when do you practice ?" Georgie asked.

"We've slacked off this week." Maddie said.

"So how does this work, I tell Sandra and she puts it on the schedule and then works mine around it ?"

"And theirs." Amy said nodding.

"Ok, I'll talk to Katie and Barb and then Sandra."

"Uh Georgie ?"

"Uh Maddie, before you're about to say what I hope you don't, I'm a Fleming too, we don't take kindly to losing and when we do, it better not be for lack of effort. No practice, no competition, make the time."

"Oh you're definitely hired" Amy added laughing.

"She's worse than you are Mom." Charlotte said with a grin.

"I seriously doubt that but your mom knows what you can do and I don't, so you'll jump for me and make me feel better."

"I love jumping." Brin said.

"We all love it Brin." Bobby agreed.

"Then we're agreed, let's eat." Amy said getting up.

They came out of the library to find Jack sitting with Erma, Sarah and Violette. Jack had Kimmie fast asleep against his chest and Erma was telling him about their herd of Brown Swiss dairy cows. They were also nibbling on fresh Potter Farms creamy gruyere.

"Lisa you have to taste this gruyere, Erma makes it, it's absolutely the best."

"It was perfect when I checked so I just cut a huge chunk to have with dinner. Brought a few dozen eggs too."

"Erma you don't have to."

"Oh please Amy, it's just cheese and eggs."

"Mom, can I ride over and help April with chores in the morning. ?"

"And your chores JT ?"

"No, after my chores, guess I should have led with that."

"Of course you may, just let someone know you're leaving the property."

Sarah got up when Ty walked over. She had a big smile on her face. "Well Ty, Wallace is standin' on his own, breathin' much better, drinkin' and holdin' down some mash. I'd say your first surgery with us was a rousin' success and I congratulate you, let's have a toast !" Sarah said putting out her hand "Well done."

"Hear hear" Amy called out applauding.

It didn't take long before Betty pulled a bottle of Champagne and one of non alcoholic sparkling cider to open and share with some of the gruyere and grapes Lisa put out.

"To Dr. Borden !" Jackson called out holding his cider.

"To Dr. Borden" they all called out.

Walking to the table Amy pulled up to his side and put her arms around him. "You're kinda my hero right now Ty."

"I like being your hero Amy, I think it suits me."

"It definitely suits you Dr. Borden, I might have them change Assistant Medical Director on your scrubs to Amy's Hero."

"You don't think Bert might have an issue with that ?"

"Don't worry about Bert Ty, his ego can handle anything."

They kissed before splitting to sit across from each other, way further away than either of them wanted but Amy had dreamed of him there many times and she knew he felt that when she looked across the table at him.

"Not a puppy thing then" Maddie said watching them.

"Not a puppy thing Mad" Lisa said from across the table.

"It's kinda nice to have someone look at you like that." Brin said looking over to Maddie who leaned in for a kiss.

"It's spreading" April said giggling.

"So what are all you kids and teens doing after dinner ?"

"April is coming home and getting a good night's sleep as are I, if Kim here cooperates." Erma said smiling. "And I'm tasked to drop these three off on the way. Brin has to practice, and Bobby and Cars have chores to finish."

"So it's just us ?" Ty asked.

"What do you have in mind Dr. Borden ?" Charlotte asked.

"Well I was looking into, well your mom and I, into getting a place away from here, not too far like a home away from home to unwind and spend time together."

"Spend time together ?" Jackson asked.

"As a family Jackson, all of us, riding, fishing just being together without the pressure, no work."

"No work." Charlotte said looking over at Amy with her eyebrows raised.

"No work Charlie" Amy assured her.

"And ?" Maddie asked.

"We have some videos of places, we were going to choose but I think maybe we all should."

"Cool" Jackson said.

"How about we all head over to the guest house after and look at some ?"

"Sure Doc, that would be great" Maddie said "do we have popcorn ?"

"S'mores" Jackson added.

"I love s'mores." Brin pouted.

"I'm sorry Bina, next time."

"It's ok Mad, I have s'mores ice cream at home."

"Grandpa, Lisa, Betty, want to join ?"

"No thanks Amy, I'm heading to a comfy chair and then bed." Jack said.

"I think we all are Jack" Betty agreed "you kids have fun, pick a nice one."

"So Erma, how did your family come to these parts." Jack asked.

"A story for the ages Grandpa." Amy said "true Americana."

"I'm all ears" Jack said leaning forward.

"So am I" Georgie said.

Erma blushed and grinned "Well, the legend has it that my great great great great great grandfather, I think that's right, Eamon and August's grand sire Jeremy met on a boat out of England to the colonies in 1770 along with their wives. August's family from England and mine from the German Swiss border, my maiden name is Kiltcher. They became friends on the trip and traveled here together and finally settled in what became Ithaca in 1772. The legend tells that Eamon and Jeremy left together to the revolutionary war in 1775 and returned a year later triumphant. Our families have lived side by side for over 225 years. August was born 40 days before me in the same hospital delivery room and delivered by the same doctor. We attended the same schools, were best friends and then husband and wife. Since the day we were both born onto this earth we have never lived further than ½ a mile from each other."

"What do you say to that Grandpa ?"

"I don't know what to say, it does sound like a story out of a fairy tale, 225 years, imagine the history in those houses."

"How far you think it is between April's house and here Jackson ?" Ty whispered.

"Cut it out Doc" Jackson whispered back blushing.

April looked over and smiled at Ty, the girls were beaming.

"That's absolutely remarkable" Lisa agreed.

"We joined the farms when the folks retired and now rent one of the houses, nice bit of income. My folks passed and August's dad. His mom is still with us though, she's 88 and doing well actually."

"And you've always farmed."

"And dairy, Brown Swiss, heavy butterfat, great for cheeses and cream, our starter stock came directly from the Switzerland, Kiltcher stock actually." She said it proudly.

"My kin hail from Scotland, came by to the Appalachia in the 1820's." Sarah said, "missed the first 2 wars but none of the others."

"Set up the witch practice right off did you Sarah, or work your way into that ?" Ty asked with a grin.

There were laughs around the table.

"Well," Sarah said laughing herself "the Smiths, that's my momma's side, been tendin' to folks and critters all along as far as I kin remember. Our songs and stories go back a far piece, back to the old country. Some pretty scary stuff. One says one of us was burned by the church in Scotland, who knows ?"

"Burned ?"

"What, none of your kin never needed burnin' Ty ?"

That broke the room up and Betty started clearing with help from others.

"You all going to have dessert back at the cottage ?"

"That'll be fine Betty, you kids want to sleep over in the living room ?"

"Sure" Jackson answered first off.

"We're game." The twins agreed.

"Help Gran tidy and then get changed, grab some stuff for the night and head over, we'll get the guest house ready." Amy said and they all nodded and went off to their assigned tasks.

"What's this ?" Betty asked

"They want to spend time with us as a family" Amy told her.

"Makes sense I guess, the source ?"

"Sabrina mentioned it this afternoon in confidence."

"Good source, good idea. The dating sort of threw me."

"I can see it but I think they're just playing at this stage."

"You seem Ok with it" Betty said with a side look and a grin.

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"I think Carlotta stocked you pretty well so breakfast won't be an issue but we start early tomorrow. Let Ty get some rest."

"You think he'll make a good son in law old woman ?"

"I'll think about it when he asks me and the kids."

"Is that a subtle message Betty ?"

"Ty's got a good heart Amy, he doesn't need that message. I do look forward to the sheer awkwardness of the moment."

"Yeah, they're not gonna make it easy on him are they ?"

"Those girls are probably working on the questions already." Betty answered laughing, "I wish you could be there Amy."


	39. What this is - Chapter 39

_A/N – Thanks again for all the reviews, I hope all of you who got to watch 12:1 enjoyed it. I like this chapter, I just read it twice._

Chapter 39

Amy walked into the cottage and found Wyatt popping popcorn, Georgie arranging pillows and throws and Ty getting a small fire going. They had all changed into loungewear which in the case of all three was light sweats. Amy changed into PJ's and joined the group in the living room when the kids knocked at the door. They were each laden with a backpack and assorted bedding and had all changed into PJ's as well.

Ty came over and helped carry and shift bags as everyone get settled.

"I brought a bathing suit so I can swim in the morning." Jackson said matter of factly while laying out a light quilt and staking his claim of a spot right next to where Ty and Amy's phones and iPads were laying on the couch.

"I have to be out at dawn tomorrow and I have no idea when tomorrow will end." Ty said plopping down right behind him and pulling Jackson back to whisper in his ear "it'll be up to the horses buddy but if I can, how about some early morning fishing on Sunday ?"

Jackson smiled and showed Ty two hands with crossed fingers. He stayed sitting between Ty's legs, back against the loveseat sort of leaning against Ty's right leg. Amy smiled down at him when she stepped over "comfy JT ?"

"Yup."

Amy sat down next to Ty and Georgie came to sit between her legs next to Jackson. Amy leaned over and kissed her head. "this is a blast from the past huh ?"

"Sure is, how bad is this going to be tomorrow ?"

"You heard Bert, almost guaranteed colics. From experience along with dehydration and malnutrition, expect ringworm, pattern dermatitis." Amy started and then the twins chimed in.

Maddie added "SSRD"

Charlotte " Rain rot."

"Coughs, laminitis, name it, all, none. Don't get me wrong they've all received treatment they're just the worst." Amy said.

"They're so sad when they get here." Jack said.

"Sorry I asked." Georgie said trying to change the mood. "Should we watch the first again ?"

Amy and Ty contacted the agent when they decided to do this with the family. They arranged to have the price of each property removed from viewing. Neither saw any reason for the kids to know. Amy voiced her reason and Ty agreed, knowing you were rich was not the same as how rich.

The first property built in the 1930's was called Camp Splendor and was upgraded and renovated about 10 years ago. It was situated on Lake Placid and in the area of some of the most famous homes in the Adirondacks. No less than 3 Presidents had stayed at the home which was built by a wealthy textiles manufacturer from Gloversville. The house featured a remarkable 12 bedrooms and 10 baths. Maddie commented that it looked more like a hotel than a home and Amy agreed. The kitchen seemed dated to Amy as did the baths. The home was formal, there was no other way to describe it and it almost bothered Amy that someone should be that conservative building someplace you would hope people would be comfortable and relaxed. The property had 300ft of frontage on the lake and encompassed a total of 273 Acres. There were two 3 bedroom guest houses, a bunkhouse and a 5 slip boathouse on the lake. The property was secluded in that you were quite the distance from neighbors but it wasn't really set up for horses and seemed cramped having neighbors on all sides except for the lake.

"What do think Jackson ?" Ty asked.

"Pretty fancy, I don't know about just fishing on a lake, lake fishing's alright but you know, a good river and rapids."

"I don't like the house" Charlotte said,

"Me either" Maddie added.

"I don't think we're major lake people and I have a feeling there are parties and socializing at Lake Placid."

"Yeah and we don't want to socialize." Ty said laughing.

"It's not like that Ty" Amy explained grinning.

"I get it Ames we just want to socialize with our kind, bikers and cowboys."

"Right, an excellent combination."

"Hey you two ride ?" Maddie asked.

"Ride ?" Wyatt replied.

"Bikes, motorcycles." Charlotte added.

"Well I have and I think Ty taught Georgie, not a thing for us, we couldn't afford one."

"Well, you have to ride, we all ride." Maddie insisted.

"Not to belabor the state of our finances Mad, we don't have a bike let alone bikes" Georgie said.

Amy was texting for a few seconds, technically against the rules but who would call her on it, and then handed her phone to Georgie. "That's your salary if you say yes."

"What's the number on the bottom ?"

"The Canadian conversion."

"Fu, uh, wow." Georgie said handing the phone to Wyatt.

"Starting salary for a second." Amy confirmed,"just texted Sandra."

"What does Assistant Director get ?" Georgie asked looking at Ty with a smile.

"Substantially more" Ty said "and none of your business."

"Wyatt, I assume if you take a position with the foundation and attend school, there'll be, I have no idea what amount of salary honestly."

"This is while I, we, go to school as well ?"

"Yes Georgie, you're a couple and my niece and you need to live and you'll spend every free second you have in that barn and the surgical building when it opens. You'll TA for me. For that salary and an education you owe your soul to Pegasus for the next 6 years at the end of which you could probably go anywhere in the world to work. I guarantee it will be the most rewarding 6 years of your life."

Georgie looked at her for a second and then smiled "house number 2 ?"

While Georgie called it up Wyatt read the file description from the folder.

The second property was located prominently on the western shore of Upper St. Regis Lake, named Camp Brittany, it sat on 320 acres of land with 1900ft of shoreline with additional frontage on Bear Pond. Established in 1883 within the great camp tradition this family compound boasted 25 buildings well maintained and preserved over the last century. The video and tour was narrated and led by the current caretaker who had held this position for the past 20 years. The property held 8 sleeping cabins each with a full bathroom and two bedrooms. There was a centrally located and magnificent dining cabin with stunning native stone fireplace, polished southern pine floors and newly upgraded kitchen. Along the shore was a two story Pavilion Boathouse with an open-air deck providing exceptional views up the lake plus an octagonal Tea House with lead windows and 4-slip boathouse. The main house boasted 8 bedrooms and 8 baths, 6 fireplaces a brand new kitchen and a two story deck with spectacular views of the lake and the mountains beyond.

The property was located within 15 minutes from the Adirondack Regional Airport capable of landing a Boeing 757 at any time of year. It's also within a 25 minute drive to Saranac Lake and 35 minutes to Lake Placid.

"Let's see it Georgie but it sounds like a small city." Amy said sitting back.

"It looks like a summer camp" Charlotte said as the video ran.

"Does that guy come with the house, that's creepy." JT said.

"Show it again Ty." Amy asked.

"Uhm Ok, you like it ?"

"As a Pegasus facility, yes I do, families and kids in need come up, get a cabin, for a few days. Experience nature, breathe, get help, some relief. It would be a very special place."

They watched again and Amy described what she saw, her description of her vision was enthralling, first she described the main house for the staff and medical facilities. Bright open windows , flowers, kept simple in it's own way, homey. The families in individual cabins, perhaps an assigned trained aide or aides so the parents can get away and clear their heads while others cared for their kids. Meals in the dining hall or brought to you if needed. They'd have to build some stables, maybe a few more cabins, perhaps cut some trails but doable and a beautiful wilderness setting.

Amy smiled for a second, "Oh well, we can mention it to Charlie see what he thinks, it could be a great fund raising tool."

"How about we take a break for some snacks and then maybe one more ?" Ty suggested. "I um have to take this text so grab the s'mores stuff."

The girls got up to grab supplies from the kitchen and Georgie looked over at Amy smiling "think he has a girlfriend ? Who goes off to text ?"

"Seriously Georgie, you're asking me about Ty's day to day habits ? How the hell would I know ?" Amy answered laughing. "This must be date business."

"What's date business ?" Maddie asked coming over with a bowl of supplies.

'Dr. Borden is texting and we don't think he has a girlfriend." Jackson said grabbing a stick from the tube alongside the fireplace.

Georgie watched Jack for a second "that's so cool a marshmallow stick holder."

"Here you go Georgie" Wyatt said grabbing two and handing her one.

They sat together giggling as marshmallow pulled and chocolate dripped.

"So where you taking mom to dinner Dr. Borden." Charlotte asked.

"It's a secret Charlotte, we don't want to spoil it."

"You have no idea do you ?" Maddie said smiling.

"Things are in motion Mad., plans are forming up."

"So Mad, when did you come out ?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt with a bro save to the lesbian" Maddie laughed, "I don't know that I ever did, no one here ever questioned it. I liked girls so Charlie noticed guys, I noticed girls. It's way more common these days than even a few years ago. You see a lesbian couple and if you're brought up to see nothing wrong with it I guess it's not something to keep a secret. I've just always been this person."

"Meg says they knew early on too, I don't know how a parent can't know. You would have had to be blind to see her and Brin look at each other and not see the attraction." Amy said.

"And everyone here is fine with it ?"

"Well broadly" Amy said "Certainly on the ranch, Ithaca is a fairly liberal city and most cities are more accepting but there's a lot of rural up here where people are more judgmental. It's a mixed bag."

"I get a lot of support." Maddie said head butting Charlie in the arm.

"Mad kicked some guys butt for messing with Brin." JT added.

"Jackson." Amy warned.

"I guess a story Georgie will hear at a later date, should we look at one more ?" Ty asked.

"Speaking of dating Dr. Borden, I assume mom's laid out the house rules for dating ?" Charlotte asked.

"Just so that there's no room for misinterpretation." Maddie added.

"You'll be picked up at the house I recall." Charlotte reminded her.

"I'll let him know girls." Amy said smiling.

"Should we have Gran or your Dad as your adult ?" Maddie asked.

"Gran will be fine."

"And let him know about the livestock."

"I will Charlotte." Amy said giggling.

"Livestock ?" Ty asked. "What rules ?"

"Later Ty, you'll uhm love them."

"I already don't love them" Ty muttered going back to his seat. "Dating around here is turning into an Olympic event."

When they lowered the lights for the 20 minute video Amy snuggled closer to Ty and nibbled at his neck. "I'm very excited about dating and courting, especially wooing."

"I am too" he whispered reaching over to kiss her.

"Are we done complimenting the twins for their brilliance ?" Maddie asked.

"How did you get so intuitive Mad ?" Ty asked laughing.

"I played the scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz in 7th grade and it rubbed off." She answered with a smile.

"And you Charlotte, let me guess, Tin Man ?"

"Give that man a seegar" Charlotte crowed.

"And who did the lion rub off on ?" Ty asked.

"Bobby of course" Charlotte said with a big smile.

"Bobby courageous is he ?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, Edward Kralick said something nasty about Charlie" Maddie started "and Bobby just decked him. Later in the principal's office he refused to apologize or repeat whatever it was. We still don't know what Ed said but the next day with Bobby standing there Ed said he was sorry to Charlotte and he was sporting a pretty wicked shiner. Bobby took two weeks detention."

"So we like Bobby ?" Georgie asked.

"Yes we do" Charlotte responded on a faked swoon into Maddie's arms.

"Jack Ok with all this dating at 15 ?" Georgie asked "How did I miss that boat ?"

"You and me both kid" Amy concurred with a smile. "Dad's coming though," she whispered leaning over into Georgie's ear. Georgie reached back and patted her hand.

The next video surprised Amy in that it was one of the Adirondack great camps and actually a way to own a piece of history. Designed by renowned architect of the time William Distin, for a railroad tycoon, the central camp house was highlighted by a 30 ft. high octangular great room with a massive stone fireplace as its centerpiece. Other impressive features according to the video narrator included natural birch bark ceiling finishes, rustic timber beams and peeled log interiors. Camp Tucker's main house was comprised of 8 bedrooms and 4.5 baths, with a country kitchen formal dining room and four stone fireplaces. Just a stone's throw from the lake, the property is 158 acres and 370 feet of shoreline with covered boat slips. One of the last unspoiled and authentic Adirondack landmarks in the Upper Saranac Lake region.

"Forced hominess." Georgie said.

"That's a good way of describing it and having to build a bonfire for eight people in a family room seems excessive. It's built for impressing guests and entertaining."

"Two kitchens to redo for Gran for sure." Charlotte added.

"And what's that building behind the house, servant's quarters ?" Maddie asked. "That's spooky too."

"We need trout people, bass and pike are fine but come on." Jackson added.

"So that's a no Jackson ?" Ty asked leaning over.

"Yup, we keep looking !"

"Ok then, another night though." Amy said getting up "You know JT, we have to sleep there too, so along with trout we'll need bedrooms and bathrooms."

"You know I was thinking that Dodger and Duncan would just run right through that fireplace in the last place." Jackson said.

"We're not buying Historic Camp Tucker JT, that's obvious and where are the dogs by the way ?"

"They've been bunking with GG and Grand Mare." Maddie said.

"They have huh, Grandpa was always an old softie."

"Don't worry mom, you move back in they're all yours." JT assured her.

After clearing off and settling the kids Amy, Ty, Georgie and Wyatt split off to their rooms.

Their conversations were different but ultimately led down the same path. The kids however was an eye opener.

Maddie lay in between Jackson and Charlotte. They were on thick quilts folded over and had light blankets.

"Mom and Doctor Borden are going to get married right ?" Jackson asked.

"I think that's certainly the plan Jax." Charlotte answered

"So what happens to us ?"

"I don't follow JT."

"With Dr. Borden ?"

"Dr. Borden would be our step dad." Maddie said and then rolled over and put her arm around him "what's up bud ?"

"So mom's our mom and Dr. Borden is our step dad."

"Unless Dr. Borden adopts us, then he's just dad, mom and dad."

"Are we going to do that ?"

"I have a funny feeling mom's going to give us a choice kiddo, and Dr. Borden would have to want to." Charlotte said coming over to sit on his other side.

"You think he would ?"

"I think so." Charlotte said

"So we would decide together, the three of us, right, otherwise like, well that would be weird right ?"

"We're getting a little ahead of the game Jackson" Maddie whispered pulling him in for a hug. "Us three, we're a team, always, brother and sisters."

"Ok, you would do it though, Dr Borden's a really great guy."

"He is JT, now go to bed." Charlotte said getting up.

"You wanna come sleep on this side Charlie ?"

"Sister sandwich for you Jax ?"

Jackson smiled when his sisters settled on either side of him. They both leaned over to kiss, squeeze and hug him goodnight together until Jackson squirmed.

"Oh come on, really, gross, you're slobbering, stop."

Off in their bedroom, Amy snuggled up against Ty, his arm wrapped around her, her leg wrapped around his she sighed and kissed his chest, her hand idly running across his stomach, running down and across his abs.

"Let's get the dating rules out in the open shall we ?" Ty sighed and brought her straying hand up to his lips to kiss it.

"Well" Amy started, "You get picked up at the house and in the presence of an adult."

"Makes sense."

"You get returned by the designated hour to the house where you were picked up and say good night."

"Makes sense, that's it ?"

"I'm sleeping in the house, all wooed out and all alone."

"Ok, before I actually take this in, livestock ?"

"You may not show up for your date smelling like the ranch. You must bathe and change."

"Let's get back to you sleeping in the house, is this permanent ?"

"Date nights I think."

"You're Ok with that ?"

"I might be persuaded to sneak over."

"That's my naughty girl."

Amy sighed, "I said might, it will of course depend on the courting and wooing. Now if we're done you promised me a ravishing."

Next door, Georgie was snuggled with her back up to Wyatt, his arms around her and their legs in a tangle.

"You Ok with all of this Wy ?"

"That's a lot of money G, it would change our lives."

"It's only worth it if it's what we both want."

"I've been reading about the foundation, they do a lot of good things. To me the scariest part of being a lawyer was getting sucked in to, well, being a lawyer. You know ?"

"Sure, you don't want to be the crawling on the ground slimy kind of slug lawyer, the kind of lawyer I would despise and detest."

"Er right, geez G, you do have a way with words. They're starting a program to try to bring some urban kids out to Pegasus centers or the two ranches out West, that sounds cool, I may talk to Trevor about helping with that."

"That sounds perfect for you Wy, that's awesome."

"Y'know Georgie, if, we do this we could get married a lot sooner. I'd like that."

Georgie sighed "we'd have to hold off on kid's, I hate saying that."

"I know, sure, but the married couple part would be nice."

"Wyatt, I can't wait to be married to you."

"We should celebrate." Wyatt said nuzzling her.

"You do realize I know you've been celebrating back there for a few minutes now right ?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd notice." He said giggling as she turned to face him "make it good kid, don't know when we'll meet again." Georgie said reaching her arms around him to draw him down to her lips.


	40. What this is - Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Amy was surprised to find Ty coming out of the bathroom in fresh scrubs at 5:15.

"Couldn't sleep Ty ?"

"No, slept fine but I got up and figured I could get rounds out of the way and get set up for 7:00."

"Ok, what about Georgie ?"

"6:30 should be fine, have breakfast with them and the kids." He leaned over and kissed her, then lingered a little, each taking a second to get comfort from the closeness.

"Make sure you eat Ty." Amy said leaning in to kiss him again.

"I will, see you later, love you."

"Love you too." She said shaking her head a little confused and heading to the shower.

He managed to get out of the cottage through the private patio outside the bedroom and around the side bypassing the kids altogether. He headed straight to the medical barn and after grabbing an on call iPad headed into the conference room to wait for John. He started a pot of coffee and sat down to check the latest files on the horses incoming and those already in house.

At just about 6 the door opened and Bert walked in.

"Didn't expect to find you here Ty."

"Yeah, wanted to get an early start."

"Anything new ?"

"The range of what's wrong with these horses is pretty astounding."

"Usually is with state turnovers, if they were easy they'd find them other homes."

Bert was surprised when the door opened and John popped his head in followed by Charlie. "We good ?" John asked.

"Fine, thanks for coming." Ty told him.

"Ty, why am I here at this ungodly hour ?" Charlie asked.

John put down a bag of bagels and some spreads that they all helped themselves to.

"Bert, you part of this ?"

"Part of what Charlie ?"

"I have no idea, John texted me and said to meet him here for Ty and here we are."

"The girls are requiring that I date, court and woo Amy, we have a dinner date Sunday night, local, dress up and I have no idea what my schedule will be for the next two days, or anything knowledge really about Ithaca, I need help."

"God, at the mercy of those two, I can't imagine what they plan for you buddy." John laughed joined by Charlie and Bert.

"I'm glad you all find it funny, dating is like a spectator sport with rules around here."

"What do you need Ty ?" Charlie asked.

"A car and a restaurant for Sunday night. Quiet, romantic, a little dark. The car has to impress her, you know classic, maybe a soft top ? I guess flowers for the pick-up."

"Ok, the restaurant is Le Café Cent Dix, in town, I'll call Jason the chef, what time ?"

"7PM Sunday, picking her up at 6:30."

"Ok, I'll have him do a tasting menu, beer for you and cider for her. Let's do 8 dishes and 2 elaborate Amy desserts. I'll text you the details."

"Beer not wine ? Ty asked.

"Can you hold that much wine, beer is better, a couple sips of each. Perfectly acceptable up here, it's the land of breweries." Charlie assured him.

"Car ?" Ty asked.

"John and I'll call around, one of us will let you know." Charlie said. "A little more notice and a later meeting would be appreciated next time Ty but I get the circumstances. I had to drop Chuck off anyway and I have a 9 AM Tee. Good luck Sunday, I'll be in touch."

"Thanks Charlie."

"No problem Ty, it's us against them."

"Against who Charlie ?"

"Them Ty, in my world there's always a them, in this case the evil twins."

"They're not evil."

"We'll take another vote in a few months my naïve young friend, we done here ?"

"Flowers ?"

"Already texted Trish, we're good buddy." John said smiling.

"Thanks guys, I'm really in a bind this time."

"Call us for the next one too Ty, impressing Amy, well, that'll take some doing."

"Thanks Charlie and this doesn't have to get out right ?"

"Your conspiracy is safe with us Ty, and Meg and Trish." Bert said.

"Yeah, kinda figured that was coming."

While the men were meeting another gathering took place in the guest cottage. Jackson was sad that Ty had left early, Georgie wasn't too keen on the idea either.

"He goes I go Amy, isn't that the point ?" She huffed.

"Ordinarily yes Georgie but this is a family ranch and you just got here so sit with your cousins while I get food ready. Jackson maybe you'd better swim before breakfast ?"

Before JT could even ask Charlotte piped up, "uhm Wyatt, why don't you hang and keep an eye on JT for a bit while the girls get breakfast ready ?"

"Well, ok, sure Charlie, any instructions ?"

"Don't let him drown." Amy said laughing, "don't worry, it's a formality but we stick to it. Kid in the water gets watched. There's magazines and stuff to read, only 20 minutes."

As soon as the hum of the pool started a few minutes later Amy turned to the girls, "How bad is this ?"

"Adoption." Maddie said.

"Good lord, it's been less that two weeks, can I catch a break ?" Amy moaned.

"This is more on us Mom but you need to hear it." Charlotte said.

"Go on Charlie."

"JT asked if you two were going to get married and we basically said yes, that's the plan." Charlotte said.

"Then he asked what happens to us ?" Maddie continued.

"And we said step dad." Charlotte said.

"And he said so mom and step dad." Maddie took over.

"And we said unless we get adopted then it's just mom and dad." Charlotte said.

"How is this on you both ?" Amy asked.

Charlotte looked at her "well we said that Dr. Borden would have to want to and we would also have a choice."

"Right" Maddie agreed "and after letting him know that we thought Dr. Borden would want to he, well, he."

"He doesn't get that we could choose no and he could choose yes, he thinks we have to choose together." Charlotte finished.

"Or somehow not be a family." Georgie said "like Jeff and I when I got adopted, it did feel weird that I had a mom and dad and he didn't, even though you all tried to make him feel like family, I get where the little guy is coming from. There's also the place of the rumored baby Lisa mentioned in all of this. Have you two thought about it at all ?"

"Of course we've thought about it Georgie, even talked to Gran about it." Maddie said.

"What did she have to say ?" Amy asked.

"She said that if you two get married then she will treat Dr. Borden like her son no different than dad and that we had to choose, that he would love us like we were his own because that's the man she sees and he'll do that no matter what we each chose."

"She said that huh ?" Amy said tearing up.

"She loves you Mom, you know that. Like you were."

"Her daughter" Amy whispered finishing Charlotte's thought.

"Seems she thinks that about Dr. Borden too, he's grown on her I think." Charlotte said.

"He's a good man girls." Amy said.

"We know mom." They said together. Georgie stared at them for a second and shook her head. "you two speak paragraphs in tandem."

"You'll get used to it Georgie" Amy said laughing. "Thanks for the heads up girls, Ty and I have discussed it, this should be a fun talk to advance the topic. If I see him again this decade, I hope today doesn't turn into a nightmare. Let's eat and head out, JT sounds done."

After breakfast, the girls stayed at the house to watch the Watson kids while others got Roberta settled at home with the baby. Amy dropped Jackson at the family barn for chores and continued on to medical. Georgie had gone on ahead and Wyatt got scooped up by Charlie Rogers of all people, supposedly to the golf course.

"Charlie behave yourself, don't hurt him." Amy said off to the side.

"Come on Amy, what do you think I'm going to do ?"

"Don't leave the country Charlie, you know, don't even leave the county."

"You worry too much Amy, go fix horses." He answered laughing.

After changing into scrubs Amy wandered to the front of the medical barn and turned to the building standing next door waiting to receive the equipment and get wired for use. They were on a 6 day lull waiting for the heavy imaging equipment which was the first installation. The process of setting up all this equipment so that it was useable without hindering the transport system was daunting. It was also exacting, one piece at a time. The building was scheduled to open for use on October 1st.

"Standing golden haired in the sun staring at my new surgery with a wistful gaze and in those very hot scrubs" Ty said running his arm around her waist from behind and pulling her against him.

"So whom were you off dallying with this morning Dr. Borden ?"

"Let's see, I had bagels and coffee with Bert, Charlie and John."

"Before 6:00 AM ?"

"Yup, Bert got in, Charlie brought Chuck and John was just stopping through."

"At 6:00 AM ?"

"Yup, about 6."

"Ok then, I'm still the boss right, you guys didn't vote me out or anything ?"

"Nope." He said as the first trailer pulled down the road.

"Good, then get to work" she sat patting him on the butt.

"Yes boss and in case I haven't mentioned it, I love you very much."

"Still have to get to work Ty." She said sighing then turned to kiss him gently on the lips.

Ty smiled and walked off to stop into medical, grab Georgie and head out to meet the trailers. The next 24 hours became sort of a blur to him with notable exceptions. Of the 18 horses delivered to the ranch over Friday, including Boxer who was delivered directly to the thoroughbred stables six required colic surgery within the first 24 hours starting with a horse on the first trailer who was found in respiratory distress when they opened the box. He was alert and moving though very skittish and obviously scared so Amy handed the lead to Georgie who calmed him for a few minutes, walked him slowly and then led him warily to a medical stall.

"I'm not used to a Fleming on the vet staff, seems an asset." Bert remarked walking past towards the trailer as Ty went to get a preliminary read on the horse just stalled.

Checking the horses chart he saw that the report that preceded the first transfers included that all 5 suffered from rain rot along with a schedule of Streptomycin injections. He also noted that Amy had signed off on it with some modifications.

This horse also had cracked heels and a file attachment of recommended treatment which would be adhered to based on an actual physical exam by Pegasus staff.

Within the hour Ty was untangling a mass of tapeworm from the horse with Georgie's assistance. Bert was opening an infected wound on a second horse and two other Vets who had come in from Cornell and were quickly introduced to them were off with Sarah and the seconds to vet the other horses in isolation.

Ty knew that Amy had come by several times and stopped to talk with several people he did not at this point have the wherewithal or familiarity to identify most of them. One time she poked her head in behind a mask, and he saw her smiling at him, her eyes were what he saw and they told a thousand stories.

During his second surgery that day he got word that Lou had landed and was en route to the ranch with Katie.

"Georgie your Mom's on her way from the airport I wonder how Amy is going to react to Katie and her phone ?" Ty asked over a horse's intestines.

"I meant to ask you, the girls have phones right ?"

"Yeah, I've seen them but it's not a thing and I don't know that I ever got rules."

Bert responded from the next stable "Amy considers them evil for kids and teens alike. She swears they affect the horses. You won't see JT with a phone until high school like the girls. Get her started and she'll go off on a diatribe. She understands their need and the girls have I assume the best but you just don't see them glued to it. Jackson rode off to the Potter's before so he has one with him until he gets back. Katie is Lou's daughter ?"

"Yup, my kid sister."

"Of course, what was I thinking, I'm sorry Georgie."

"That's fine Bert, it's not like I was standing here a week ago. I wondered about the girls, Katie is attached to hers like a tether."

"It's interesting" Bert said "the twins are busy girls, they're not allowed to forego their responsibilities, and that includes something like this. Sure they slide but Amy and Betty keep on them. Sabrina is a serious musician and that requires serious work and time, Bobby works the farm with his mom. None of them have time for the phone and they've realized at a young age that the sooner they get done the sooner they can touch and touching is better than texting."

"So Bert, are you a romantic ?" Georgie asked.

"I'm a pragmatist Georgie, I need thinkers not googlers. I understand that you can consult a textbook on your phone, and over the past few years the dependence level is sky-rocketing with interactive databases. I've already written my books, someone else needs to write the next books and that person needs to think independent of my thoughts, they need new thoughts, different thoughts, better thoughts."

"A romantic and a philosopher, I like that." Georgie said after a minute and glanced up to see Bert smiling at her under his mask.

"Careful of those dimples Bert, she's wily." Ty said laughing.

"Heh, I'm married to a woman who has bled Ivy League academia politics for twenty years Ty, I live with wily besides after dealing with Amy's smile for all these years I'm at least partially immune."

"I look forward to dinner next Friday Bert, it'll be nice to just sit and talk. Oh, if I could get a couple hours early Sunday that would be helpful."

"Early Sunday and a dinner date, care to share ?"

"Fishing if the horses cooperate."

"Ah yes, there's something grounding getting outfished by a seven year old."

"Six year old he reminded me last time out. He's a hell of a fisherman, got to give him that."

"All three, have you fished with the girls ?"

"Not yet, I've been kind of busy since I got here."

"Well you saw jumping and liberty, they're the same with fishing."

"And this fishing is from Betty, a Grainger thing ?"

"We'll I guess that was part of it but no, Amy insisted on fishing with the family every Sunday or whenever they had a few hours. Betty got them interested in tying which sealed the deal. That and JT's pretty much a fish himself."

"I've seen him swim, I'm no expert but he's sleek in the water."

Bert laughed "Amy had him coached by Ithaca's own Olympic and world medalist swimmer Allen Breyer. Watch him in the real pool at the university one day if you're impressed by the gym pool. He's fast and he does that flip thing."

"How is he after surgeries ?"

"He's a good patient, a bit headstrong, Amy dotes on him for a few weeks, it's understandable I guess. He likes the attention. It'll be fine Ty, he takes his pain stoically, he's a tough kid and proud as hell."

"It'll be hard seeing any of them in pain Bert."

Early on as events complicated Amy tried her best to keep the emotional happenings on the rest of the ranch from Ty and Georgie while they worked but they had to take breaks and Lou wouldn't be denied so Georgie and Ty both saw her and Katie for a few minutes and of course let slip to Georgie that Tim was, as always being a pain in the ass. Georgie of course felt obligated to let Ty know.

"Did you hear about Tim ?"

"He's coming Sunday Georgie."

"Not quite, he's decided that since we're all here now, he should be too, and is insisting on flying in today."

Ty closed his eyes for a minute and breathed. "Need to step out Ty, I can stand in."

"No, I'm good Bert, thanks, just trying to gauge Amy's reaction."

"Interesting character from what I've heard."

"You don't know the half of it Bert" Georgie said.

"I'm sure I don't, what I know is clearly enough."

After they had settled in their rooms, Amy was sitting with Lou and Katie over muffins, coffee and juice, Katie's disappointment over the lack of soda notwithstanding. Amy's phone buzzed, seeing it was Bridget she excused herself and took the call.

"What's up Bridge ?"

"Your father is what's up Amy, he insists on coming tonight and he's rude, overbearing and, and belligerent." At the use of the word father Amy put the phone on speaker between her and Lou.

"I'm sorry Bridge, I did try to warn you."

"I'm sorry too, he's not easy to deal with, I have a flight for him that lands at 8:00 in Rochester, by car that'll put him here at 10:00. Half hour by chopper but it's too late for landing at the ranch, he'd have to go to Ithaca. You'd save maybe a half hour with the double transfer."

"Book the flight and let me think on the getting to the ranch part."

"I could just call Charlie and order a hit Amy, I'm sure he has a connection."

"I hope it doesn't come to that Bridget, it's always an option" Amy laughed, "you have a stack for me ?"

"Sorry girlfriend, hey that Wyatt's a cute guy huh ?"

"He is and engaged to my niece. Spread that around will ya ?"

"Sure thing boss, Wyatt will have your pouch of goodies. Amy ?"

"Yes Bridge ?"

"We miss you around here too you know and we're all sort of curious."

"I'll bring him by before he heads back to Canada, text or call with any updates. Thanks Bridge."

"Later boss."

"So who is Bridget ?" Lou asked.

"Bridget is my I guess executive assistant maybe at the foundation and Sandra who arranged for your flights is I guess business manager of the ranch. I'm not sure of either's actual title."

"Seems awfully friendly a relationship." Lou commented.

'Maybe, but they both plan for me and gather my information, they watch my back, we're pretty close."

"Not going to question your management style, it obviously works."

Katie was sitting in front of her empty glass and plate texting on her phone oblivious to her surroundings. Amy had watched her and wondered if she would ever look up.

"Katie want to come see the barns, if your cousins are free maybe you can go for a ride." Amy asked.

"No, I'm kind of beat, is it Ok if I just hang round here ?"

"Sure, well, you know where your room is and the fridge, feel free to explore."

"Lou what do you feel like doing, I've got rounds but" Amy was interrupted by Jack, Lisa and Betty coming in.

"Grandpa, did you get a chance to speak with Dad ?"

"He's coming Sunday."

"No, he's now landing at Rochester at 8 and will be here at 10:00. A perfect time for you to talk."

"Fine, I'll go pick him up and we'll talk." Jack said.

"And I'll drive" Lisa added.

"Sorry you two but I think that's best, now we don't know where anyone will be, he has to understand that. Georgie and Ty could be sleeping or in surgery. Any of us could be sleeping or tending a horse. He'll need to survive until morning but we can't just stop."

"Amy what are you so worried about ?" Lou asked "what do you think he'll do ?"

"How could I possibly know Lou, that's the problem."

"He just wants answers."

"To what ?"

"You left ? How about starting with that."

"I left Heartland, Ty, you, Grandpa, Lisa. He was already gone Lou, I couldn't say goodbye to him if I wanted to. Everyone got a letter. Some got several."

"So what's the point of this thing tomorrow night ?"

"Because people still have questions and things they want to know and I want it to be over with."

"And Ty's questions ?"

"Ty and I have talked a lot about us, about then and now, and moving forward, we're fine."

"Just like that."

"Just like what Lou ? I have answered and openly discussed every issue and answered as honestly as I could every question. So has he. We both want this to work, it's not fair to say that I'm unhappy without him because as Grandpa has pointed out I haven't been entirely unhappy but I miss him in my life, there's an emptiness that success and motherhood doesn't fill. Ty fills that emptiness in my heart."

"He almost got married you know."

"I know Lou, it would have been a mistake."

"She was nice, they made a good couple."

"And while contemplating marriage to Helena he kept my picture in his office desk and used the stethoscope I gave him all this time. He kept my promise ring in his night table at home. It would have been a mistake."

"They could have been happy."

"Maybe, she probably would have gotten pregnant and Ty probably would have stayed, happy's relative though."

"Dad and Ty haven't." Lou started.

"I know Lou, at least I know now. Dad has no right or place to call Ty on anything let alone his belonging at Heartland. I left when I was 23, Ty doesn't owe him any explanations and neither do I."

"You're his daughter Amy."

"He's my father and I am his child, parents put daughters first I don't know if Dad has that in him."

"He loves you Amy."

And I don't doubt that at all Lou, but my relationship with my kids is about them not me. Dad's relationship is with himself. He came after mom's death, for him, his piece of mind, not mine. I never had the relationship with him that you had Lou, you seem to always lose that in these conversations. Then and now apparently. He was a real person for you, you missed him, you wanted him back, he was solid for you. I spent 10 years forgetting about him, he was a shadow to me to start and not much of a memory. He backed your dreams as a partner he never offered me a partnership and actually put me at odds with family through his avarice over and over, actively undermined my relationships and left me again."

"He didn't leave you again Amy, why would you think that ?"

"He was gone the next morning, I left months later, what exactly do you call that Lou ?"

"He felt terrible."

"He felt terrible ? That's the difference between child and daughter, father and dad. I need to get to work, do you need something ?"

"No, I'm good, I have some work to take care of."

"I'm sorry the time is what it is Lou, busy weekend."

"No of course I get it, I'll be fine."

"Good and Katie ?"

"She's a 12 year old Amy, I'm sure yours went through this."

"Mine didn't get phones until their first day of high school."

"Things are different out here, Katie spends a lot of time in the city."

"Whatever, I don't require guests to do chores Lou, I also don't allow children to text at my table, there are some rules that won't be broken this weekend, that's one of them."

"I'll let her know, we do set boundaries Amy."

"I'm sure you do, out here though in bumpkinland we're more old fashioned, haven't adopted those high falutin' city folk ideas yet. We think children should interact up close with the world around them, notice the lamppost before walking into it and fear the city as evil. This is a dangerous place for someone to not pay attention to, please remind her of that."

"You've changed Amy."

"Almost hard to believe it myself Lou." Amy said laughing. She walked over and kissed her followed by a hug from behind bent over Lou who was still sitting. "I'm glad you're here, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Amy."

"While I'm down here, you should know that my kids won't come to the house, they're busy, if you or Katie would actually like to interact with them, it won't be here. Ask anyone where I am if you need me, they are most likely with the rescue horses, 2nd barn over."

"I'll get her out."

"And you Lou."

"And me."

When the front door closed and they could hear Amy going down the porch stairs.

"What is bothering her ?" Lou asked.

Lisa answered "I'll repeat what she's said Lou, no one raises their voice to me on my ranch, your dad does that. These people though friends also work for and respect her Lou, she's serious about how she's treated."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind." Lou muttered nervously.

"Takes a little getting used to this Amy" Jack added.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Katie and make a few calls." Lou said getting up.

"Need bearings to your suite Lou ?"

"No, thanks Betty, nice room by the way."

"All Amy, she likes comfy. Let me know if you or Katie need anything. You heard about the brunch Sunday ?"

"Yup, all set. Nice dress for me and a nice pant set for Katie."

"Excellent, I've got paperwork, Jack, Lisa ? Plans ?" Betty asked.

"I'm heading to put my feet up" Jack said, "Lis ?"

"I'll follow Amy see it I can help. When's JT due back Betty ?"

"Erma will call Amy, but he'll be back before dinner, he's on Merlin."

After checking the family barn Amy walked into rescue and found the girls, Bobby and Brin returning 4 horses to their stalls after they had evidently been brushed.

"We've walked them all for 20 minutes, about to mash these last 4." Maddie told her.

"Can we move any next door and start bringing in those in back ?"

"They're calm enough." Charlotte said with the others nodding

"Good" Amy said "Let's shoot for moving all these tomorrow afternoon, we'll clean all these stalls and see who can be brought in from isolation. Write up the transfers and I'll sign off, tell Sandra. What are they recording in there ?"

"No idea" Maddie answered.

"Oh hi Lisa, I was just going to send them to the house to see if Betty needed them for anything."

"We're fine let them finish out here and relax, Jack sitting a little then we may go over to see Bryce and the new baby."

"Ty and I have to do that also, bad weekend time wise."

"I think Bryce gets you're a little busy Amy, we won't stay long just wanted to get it done before time was lost."

"Well hopefully some of us will be around for dinner. When are you leaving for dad ?"

"We'll eat early and go. He lands at 8:00 and a half out or so till he reaches us."

"Jack's also heading over to check those calvings for Erma."

After her goodbyes Amy made her way to the scrubs room to change and listening to the monitor she did a double take and looked over. The video showed Georgie working over a horse while Bert looked on ready to assist. Georgie was speaking.

Pulling a mask on Amy walked out to the main medical tent area where two surgeries were going on. Ty over one and Bert or Georgie actually over the other.

"Hey Amy" Barb whispered.

"What's going on ?"

"Ty's got a complicated impaction. Bert's horse is a strangulation with bowel involvement. We've never seen anything like it. Georgie says they've had it with cattle in Alberta but never a horse. Baling twine she says. She's figuring out where to cut to free both ends from the two metal bailing clips right off the bowel. Bert called for the close up cameras and mics so Georgie can walk us through."

"Ok in there Georgie ?"

"Oh hey Amy, sure I'm good, might I mention that salary you told me about is a bargain. Barb will you scrub in please ?"

"Don't forget the free lodging and the lunch specials." Amy offered.

"Ok Kate, we're ready to pull on your end as soon as Barb squeezes in here and we become life long friends. Barb the bowel is going to leak, you'll need to suction and clear while I clamp and hold."

"Georgie, are you going to be able to hold your end securely enough ?"

"I won't let go Bert, I guarantee it."

"Barb you ready ?"

"Uhm, yeah, this is cozy" Barb said squeezing past Georgie, indelicately they were squeezed together, too many people in a surgery.

"Perfectly good surgery in the back Bert." Georgie said getting a grip with her left hand.

"Yes well." Bert started, "who knew we'd be holding a dance in this one."

"Hold that thought Bert, Katie you have the easy end, pull straight back, one fluid motion, on three, one, two, three pull, pull, pull"

"It's free" Katie said holding it up.

"Bert, your end is going to untangle and it might catch up like a slip knot, you'll have to pull it free, the snag will cut loose."

"You sure you'll be able." Bert started.

"Bert, I'm a trick rider, I dangle off a horse galloping in a circle at 40 miles at hour all by this left hand which then pulls me back into a saddle, I won't let go."

"Count it off Georgie." Bert said.

"One, two, three, pull, pull, pull, pull, there's the knot, pull steady."

"It's slipping" Bert gasped and then they could hear the faint pop as the long plastic strand came free.

"Excellent. Ready Barb, Bert you ready to stitch this bowel ?"

"All set." Bert acknowledged.

"I'm going to pull the clip and the short strap out and clamp it, Barb suctions and Bert sews, I'll step back and then out."

"Count if off Georgie." Barb said.

"Here we go, one, two, three" Georgie whispered and pulled back simultaneously, as soon as the central mass pulled she dropped her hand clipping off the bowel then she stepped back against the barrier while Bert stepped in.

"That's good work Georgie." Bert said.

"If he makes it."

"Sometimes our best work isn't enough Georgie, he has a chance because of you, you stepped up, that's good work."

"Thank you Bert."

"Go get cleaned up Georgie, I think we're in a lull." Bert said over his shoulder "we'll finish this guy up, Amy, anything I need to see when we're out ?"

"Not that I know of Bert, go give Meg a squeeze."

"I may just do that and grab a couple hours sleep. The night always brings on something, it's a given. Ty, how are you doing ?"

"I'm out in 10 minutes if Carlo here will close for me ?"

"Sure thing Ty." Carlo confirmed.

"I'll stay with you Carlo, I'm on until midnight." Barb said.

"I'm midnight to 8 and then off until Monday morning ?"

"You need to get into Cornell Georgie and deal with your family shit. You're nearby if we need you, we'll handle it." Katie called over.

"Thanks you two, I'll make it up to you both."

Amy walked back to the scrub room with Georgie.

"Can we talk while you shower Georgie ?"

"Sure have a seat, what's up ?"

Amy sat down so that she wasn't looking into Georgie's stall and waited a few minutes. "What should I expect from your grandfather Georgie ?"

"Hard to say, your position towards him is that he left, can't really argue with that. When he got back he had no idea that you two didn't talk it out."

"So he didn't call anybody that whole time ?"

"No and when he got back no one had anything to really say, but to be honest Amy we were all pretty shell shocked. I thought it was all my fault, Lou, Ty, Jack. Your letters to me helped a lot."

"I'm sorry Georgie, I was pretty scared of telling anyone truthfully, I couldn't risk any of them going after Ahmed and then it just barrel rolled."

"So you ?" Georgie asked confused by her answer.

"No, I despised Ahmed at that point, he twisted our working friendship into something that never existed except in his head and then used his money to influence an outcome."

"So what did you care, Ty hit him."

"Ty hit him at Heartland, had Ty hit him in front of Maggie's he could very well have had to deal with bodyguards and an arrest for striking a diplomat. They could have beat him and had him arrested."

"And Tim or Jack."

"Yup. Ahmed is the King now Georgie, an actual King. He's powerful and always was, I should have stopped it, been more forceful. Stood up said my piece and had him apologize for his harassment and instead I let male bravado and macho push all that aside. At that moment he stole everything from me."

"You've changed Amy."

"I have, which is why I need to know what to expect from my dad, I've grown a backbone."

"No matter what Jack and Lisa say to him he's a wild card Amy, that hasn't changed."

"You have an implant Georgie ?"

"Have we switched conversations ?"

"No just thinking about something."

"Nexplanon, no periods after a time, it's nice."

"Same here."

"Thinking of having it removed ?"

"Thinking it's too soon and not soon enough for my tastes."

Georgie walked past her pulling on her tank top, "sounds deep, we'll talk, come on, I have a man to check on."

They met Ty and Bert outside the barn, they were saying goodbye. "Sleep Bert, Georgie and I are here if there's an emergency."

"Regardless, call me if there's a surgery Ty."

"I will."

"Have a good night Amy, Georgie."

"Nite Bert" Georgie said.

"Shabbat Shalom Bert" Amy said reaching over to kiss his cheek.

He smiled and turned away as Amy, Ty and Georgie continued on to the house.


	41. What this is - Chapter 41

_A/N – I'm definitely not a vet, no. I enjoyed 12:2, nice full Heartland episode, Amy even talked to a horse, that's twice in two shows. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews and love. The PM's with your thoughts are also appreciated. Hope this chapter satisfies all your cravings._

Chapter 41

Walking towards the house they watched JT on Merlin ride off a trail and canter towards the barn waving hello with one hand. There was a young lady's arms wrapped around him.

"That's my boy" Ty said inflating his chest making Amy and Georgie laugh.

"Come on April, let me get you down." Ty said reaching up to the smiling girl as they rode up.

"Thanks Dr. Borden, good to see you again. Gran said I should come back for dinner, GG said we have two new calves that look fine and the other two pregnant cows look good too. We're moving them tomorrow. GG said maybe you'd come and check them when they're all here"

"Take a breath April, I'm sure Ty would love to come by and check them, help JT stall Merlin and we'll see you inside." Amy said smiling.

"Ok Amy, see you soon."

They met Jack and Lisa heading back to their room to get ready to leave.

"We'll head out a little early since we have no idea where to go, the instructions look easy enough." Jack said.

"You won't have an issue and that number to PrivateAir will talk you through if you get turned around. Excellent people and customer service." Amy said.

"Any idea where Wyatt is ?" Georgie asked.

"Library with Trev and Charlie." Betty said. "You can go in. Your sister and mom are in the living room."

"I'll go in a minute, sitting is good for now." Georgie said. "I'm beat."

"You should eat and get some sleep, you too Ty, no telling what will wake us at this point." Amy said walking by and kissing both their heads.

"Well, I'm on overnight at midnight so sleep is definitely coming soon." Georgie added.

"How about I let Wyatt know you're here and Betty will get your dinners and then we'll tuck you both in."

"I've got them Amy, go back and rescue Wyatt."

"Thanks Betty." She answered as Betty laid down two full plates for the Georgie and Ty.

A moment later they both chose beers with their dinner.

"Hey Lou, Katie" Amy said passing though, "gotta break up the boy's club meeting, have you looked around ?"

"We saw the family barn ? Met a young man named Chuck who was very nice showing us around."

"And the house is very cool !" Katie added.

"Thanks Katie, glad you like it. I'll be out in a few for dinner, you ate with Grandpa and Lisa ?"

"Yeah, I figured why have them eat alone." Lou answered.

Walking into the library Amy smiled as all three men rose at her entrance. "My how gallant we all are."

"We were getting up anyway" Charlie said with a smile.

"So what have you three been up to ?"

"Wyatt has expressed an interest in the urban/inner city program so we are going to start him with that and see where it goes." Trev said smiling.

"Oh great I loved that idea, Ty will like it too. Maybe we can get my niece Katie into it, a week in the country might do her good."

"She's not that bad Amy, it's just right after the city trips she's in city mode." Wyatt answered. "Put her on a horse."

"Thanks Wyatt, good to hear, Georgie's eating and then I guess getting some sleep, so now's the time for together."

"We're used to the odd hours," he said heading to the door. "I've bartended, between that and her hours sometimes it's been interesting."

"Where did you take him all day Charlie ?" Amy asked after he left.

"Just around to do some errands with me and then to the office and Trev. Nothing insidious."

"Either of you staying to eat ?"

"I am taking my son for a steak." Charlie said.

"I am going home to Steph." Trev said.

She walked them to the door where they shook hands around the table or nodded and then hugged Amy goodbye.

"You'll get that information for me Wyatt ?"

"Sure thing Charlie, first chance."

When the door closed Amy looked at him.

"It's nothing Amy, transcripts."

Amy nodded and sat down to eat. They talked about the day and plans for the next, ranch and town gossip from both Ithaca and Hudson.

"What's everybody's plan for tonight ?" Amy said looking at the kids as plates were being cleared.

"Not sure mom, hanging downstairs I guess."

"Me too" Jackson said.

"I have paperwork, I'll sit with you." Amy added. "Wyatt, care to join us, those two need to sleep."

"Sure, I'll grab my laptop and come back."

"April what are your plans ?"

"Get dropped off I guess."

"How about I take you later and you can stay here for awhile, I can call your mom ?"

"Great !" Jackson answered.

"How does he end up hanging out with his girlfriend ?"

Jackson looked past April at Maddie "She's no" he started and then caught April's look, for that second, for all to see he had become Wyatt and changed in mid sentence, "don't be jealous Mad."

April beamed at him. Apparently at one point while away April decided they were a thing and although Jackson had no earthly idea what that meant it felt good so he went with it. Maybe talk to mom later, or Dr. Borden.

"You Ok Jackson ?" Ty leaned over and whispered.

"Sure, couldn't be better." Jackson answered. "Come on April, let's get washed up and pick a movie."

"Keep the lights on JT" Charlotte said as he passed.

"Funny Charlie, ha ha." JT said as he tugged on her pony tail going by.

Charlie shrieked mockingly "Hey lighten up bro" she called with a laugh.

"Be nicer." Jack called back walking away.

"Sorry JT."

"Me too" Jackson sang out disappearing down the stairs "love you Charlie."

"That'll be enough, all of you, including you Ty, let Jack ponder things out on his own please."

"Sorry mom."

"It's fine Charlie, it's cute, but enough and no one, understand me, no one, measures the distance between the Potter's front door and this one."

"I'm heading to bed" Ty said with a laugh standing and grabbing his plate to the sink.

"Me too." Georgie said, "11:30 wake up comes quick. Mom around ?"

"Check the living room." Amy said.

"I'll walk you two back for my stuff. Oh Amy, Bridget sent some envelopes, they're on the desk in the library."

"Thanks Wyatt, girls, help Gran and I'll meet you downstairs."

After kissing Ty and Georgie good night, Amy headed into the library to gather her work. Lou and Katie were missing from their spots in the living room.

In the library sitting at her desk she glanced up as Betty walked over and sat.

Amy smiled "how's life Gran ?"

"I'll miss Lisa and Jack."

"I know that feeling, you here about dad ?"

"I have him in the small suite upstairs."

"That's what we have, I would have put him in the master guest but he's coming early so he gets what he gets unless he wants one of the lofts."

"Have we ever filled all the guest suites and the cottage ?"

"Not that I remember, even storm parties."

"Later ?"

"I'll stay up to see him settled, you don't have to."

"Fine truth is I'm exhausted, glad Lisa's driving."

"Me too Gran. Anything else ?"

"You tell me."

"Jackson's been talking to the twins about adoption."

"You knew that had to be on the horizon."

"I need a breather Betty."

"You've breathed for six years Amy, time to gasp a little."

"The girls told me your take on the subject."

"I told them the truth and I told him when he got here. Show me the man and he has, sure it hasn't been long but he's stepped up and I find that I like him Amy, he has. A good heart, that's easy to see."

"I'm glad yo feel that way Betty, it means a lot to me. Any idea how the girls will swing ?"

"My guess is they're a yes, how far they push it, who knows."

"Sleep well Betty."

"You too sweetheart."

When they got into the guest house Ty made a beeline for a water bottle and then said goodnight.

"Hold up cowboy, you need to choose." Wyatt said taking out his phone.

"Choose what ?"

"A carriage for your date. The forecast for Sunday evening is clear and 70's, we've chosen a very sporty 1957 Corvette Dual Port Roadster in Black and Grey with a Red interior or a classic 1960 Mercedes 300 Roadster in Midnight Blue with a Saddle Tan interior."

Wyatt handed the phone to Ty "swipe back and forth, you get either for 24 hours."

"They run well, no issues ?"

"Test drove 6 equally amazing cars today Ty, those two are flawless and purr like a lion."

"Wait, I did surgery all day and you drove six vintage sports cars around ?"

"You were right Georgie, this, is an amazing job." Wyatt answered grinning ear to ear.

"I'm going to bed, alone, kiss me and please don't wake me later."

Wyatt leaned over and kissed her, he laid his hand on her cheek and held it for a second longer than necessary, kissed her softly again and then smiled at her.

When she came away she smiled back, all dimples and all melted, "I'm glad you had a good time today Wyatt. I love you."

"Thanks G, I love you too. Well Ty ?"

"Gotta be the 'vette dude, I just can't resist."

"I figured, the Benz is classier but the 'vette is definitely cherry sweet." Wyatt agreed.

"Ok then, I'm off to sleep."

"I'll let Charlie know Ty, rest well."

"Thanks Wyatt."

Amy joined the kids, Wyatt, Lou and Katie in the basement and settled in to read and sign, read and initial. She made some notes setting some things aside for clarification.

The girls worked on flies, chatting with each other and the occasional skype with a significant other. Jackson and April settled in watching a show he found on satellite about fly fishing bass, every now and then one of the girls looked over and said something about a fish or fly or technique on the screen.

Katie sat scrunched on the couch with her phone although every now and then the conversation broke through and Katie joined. She wasn't lost in it all, like all the Heartland kids she too had spent her time fishing at the pond with GG and even a few trips to the fishing cabin through the years. Her dad also fly fished and she and Georgie had done the BC fly fishing weekends with Peter over the years as well.

Wyatt sat on the floor between the girls and Jackson with his laptop reading an on line car magazine.

Lou sat across from Amy with her laptop but could not take her eyes off of her sister for very long.

"Question Lou ?" Amy asked looking up.

"What is all that ?"

"White is the foundation, Red is Cornell, blue is family, green is the ranch which means everything else."

"So that top one on the green stack."

"Final alpaca shearing sales for Pegasus and White Horse. We have two to go, Montana and Arizona."

"Is that a good business ?"

"I need a cup of tea Lou, walk with me ?"

"Sure, Katie you Ok ?"

"Yup." She answered not looking up.

Up in the kitchen Amy grabbed a mug "tea Lou ?"

"Sure, herbal though."

"Same here, caffeine at night drives me nuts now. Mint Ok ?"

"Perfect, no money in front of the kids ?"

"We try, they're not stupid but numbers can be confusing, strange as it seems we try not to make an issue of it."

"This year our herds should gross around $3,000,000 and net about 2 mil, give or take. We're building an indoor facility so we'll use that. Generally we use the alpacas to fund construction projects, trusts and bonuses. That's an amazing shear so far, we expected 2.5. Bonuses will be good I think."

"Trusts ?"

"Family trusts, employee benefit trusts for education and medical emergency, atypical employer stuff I'm told. Once that's done we divvy up the rest for bonuses."

"You have an education trust ?"

"Yes with a commitment to any Pegasus endeavor for a specific time depending on the degree."

"Explain that."

"We will pay for your or your child's education if they commit to 6 years of working for Pegasus including the time they're in school as interns. Typically it's 3 or 4 years of school followed by 3 or 2 years work after."

"That's very generous."

"Our experience is that many stay on after their commitment. Our turnover at major facilities is single digits. I really love our employees, it's good work for a good cause."

"I can imagine, they certainly seem happy enough. Georgie's in her element for sure."

"Yeah, it's been a real treat reconnecting with her."

"Amy, Georgie and I haven't really connected for the past few years."

"What does that mean Lou ?"

"I didn't, like, well agree with her path, her decisions, giving up jumping and trick riding and Wyatt, moving out of Heartland, engaged, it's been hard for her."

"Fix it."

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is, are either of you actually happy about it you think ?"

"I'm not."

"She probably isn't either, fix it, just fix it. Say what has to be said, be completely honest and move on, you have common ground, you want her back and she wants you."

"Is that your secret ?"

"Pretty much, after admitting that your life apart isn't complete what else is there, we can't change the past Lou only the future."

"Boy have you changed."

"I guess, I don't feel changed that much, my perspective has been altered as Meg Koenig likes to say."

"So, is Georgie staying here ?"

"Talk to your daughter Lou, Georgie and my professional relationship with her doesn't extend to you and you know that. Both her and Wyatt have been offered a place here."

"A girl can try."

"I've missed you Lou. We need to get back downstairs. You should send Katie out with the kids to help with the rescues tomorrow, get her on a horse."

"I'll deal with it."

Amy walked past the kids and April and Jackson were watching another bass show.

"What do think Jax ?" Amy asked.

"We'll need a bass boat, floaters and a kayak." JT said.

"Yeah mom and a pair of jet skis." Maddie chimed in.

"Ooh yeah, a jet ski." Jackson agreed.

"Nothing until we have a place and then we will see." Amy explained. "We will have beds before boats."

"I'll mention the boat and jet ski and stuff to Dr. Borden though." Jackson said.

"You do that JT."

Lou had moved over a little and Amy was showing her a few foundation proposals they were considering. Wyatt joined when they talked about the inner city youth programs they were considering.

"You know Wyatt I've spoken with Clint Riley in Alberta and we're considering White Horse for a camp. That would give you and Georgie some opportunity to travel back so you can spend time with your family. I know that's a concern of yours."

"I've met him actually, Clint, we had lunch with him and Georgie at UC one day. Ran into him on campus. That sounds great actually, mom sounded a bit down when we talked about all this. She's thrilled at the opportunity and Mitch thinks it's great but I think she'd like to know we'll have the time to come back."

"How about you coming back to Alberta ?" Lou asked.

"I'll come when things settle Lou, Ty's going to need to go back and forth a bunch and we have school and JT's last surgery to contend with, it'll happen."

"Well my emails point to a trip to Nashville next week, maybe mid week."

"We'll get you where you need to be Lou." Amy assured her.

"You know mom Georgie's staying another week and then going to Hudson, maybe I could stay and come home with her."

"That would be great Katie, we were thinking of an overnight at the river, you could come. Kace and Piper are coming back next week."

"Kace and Piper ?" Lou asked.

"Our wildlife vets, Alex and Cassidy have a son and daughter who were with grandparents for a month in Alberta, they live at the nature center. In between the girls and Jax."

"So can I mom ?, Nashville's boring."

"Well, I guess I don't see why not, I thought we'd be together but it's Ok if it's Ok with Amy of course."

"We'd love to have her, I'm sure Georgie wouldn't mind having her along going home."

"Then I guess that's settled." Lou said somewhat subdued.

"April it's time to get you home sweetie, Jax coming for the ride ?" Amy asked.

"Yup."

"Ok, runners on, and get ready while I finish my tea."

"Sneakers mom."

"I know, sorry."

They were ready a few minutes later.

"Girls we'll be back in 15 minutes."

Erma came out to meet Amy's truck and hugged her. "There are blondies inside, you may each have one and some milk."

"Need to talk to Amy mom ?"

"Blondies, little miss nosy." Erma said giving April a little pat to get her going.

"What's up Erma ?" Amy asked when the kids disappeared inside.

"He's coming tonight and no one knows ?"

"Apparently you know."

"Well, Trev told Steph who called Trish who called me."

"What Erma ?"

"You Ok ?"

"I'm fine, it's late, I'm showing him his room and crawling into bed with Ty. Besides Grandpa and Lisa are bringing him and Lou's home."

"Well, I'll be with Jack and the kids in the morning moving the cows. We'll pick them up first thing and drop Kimmie at the Carmichael's, but expect Trish and Meg hanging around."

"My first defensive line, I have no idea what you all think will happen."

"That you'll freak out Amy, you get all weird when you think about him and then."

"You know Erma, now that it's here, I'm not that bothered anymore. I have Ty with me, both of my families, Betty and the kids, I'm good."

"You're full of shit" Erma said with a smile "Jax, let's go, your mom's got to get home." She called out.

"Good night Erma."

"Night Amy" she answered reaching around for a hug.

On the way home JT was quiet and looking out the window. It wasn't more than a 5 minute drive, the Potters were just up the road. It was unusual for Jackson though.

"You Ok JT ?"

"Oh yeah mom, sure, just tired."

"Can I ask you to help your sisters with the rescues tomorrow afternoon. I have to head out early to the thoroughbred stables and have some stuff in the afternoon."

"Sure mom, no problem, moving the cows won't take that long with all of us, I'll bring April. Uh, Mom ?"

"Yes sweetheart ?" Amy pulled up to the porch and put her truck in park. "Want to talk on the porch for a minute ?"

"Ok" Jack said and came around to meet her at the steps, he took her hand on the way up.

Amy sat on the big rocker and pulled Jackson up onto her lap.

"Talk to me bud, what's up, is this about April ?"

"April, no, uhm, why is everyone so nervous about your dad coming ?"

"Hmmm, well, when I left Heartland it was because Ty and I, well, I guess we weren't ready to be married."

"Like you are now." Jackson asked matter of factly.

Amy smiled and hugged him, "Right, like we are now, we were much younger then and things in our lives happened and were confusing to us. Some of those confusing things involved my dad and at, well, what was to me a very bad time for me, and I needed him, my dad went away and even a few months later hadn't come back."

"Like when you were a little girl ? Was he sick ?"

"No sweetheart, maybe he was scared or embarrassed about those confusing things. I really don't know. I think everyone's nervous because first, I'm not happy with him for leaving me when I needed him."

"Ok, I'd be angry too." Jack agreed.

"It seems he also blames Ty that I left. You see when he came back he didn't know I'd gone and blamed Ty."

"Why ?"

"He couldn't accept that I had left on my own, that it was my decision so he needed someone to be mad at."

"So you don't want to have a big fight."

"Well that's part of it but there's another part. You see my dad, sometimes he tends to act out, be impetuous, speak first and think later and he's been known to raise his voice and make demands."

"He sounds horrible."

"No sweetheart, no, you must never think that of your grandfather, he has a good heart and I know he loves me and he'll love you."

"He's a handful and sometimes does things without thinking them through. Like me."

"Exactly sweetie, sometimes my dad acts just like a 6 year old."

"Almost 7." Jack added.

"Him too I guess, go get ready for bed JT and I'll check on the girls."

In the end it was Lou and Amy sitting on the porch in Alpaca sweaters and booties waiting.

"Explain Nashville to me Lou ?"

"How so ?"

"Why Nashville ? Why not Seattle, Vancouver, Calgary ?"

"Oh, some of my partners thought it would be a good spot, the city's nice, very country, good fit."

"And you ?"

"It does have it's pluses like we'll be able to have a tack shop like the original."

"I guess a tack shop didn't fit Manhattan. You're good spending all that time in Nashville though ?"

"Well, we're having issues with financing so it may never come. What's with the interest ?"

"It just seems so far like you're pushing to just be further arbitrarily. You plan on moving Katie down there ?"

"Haven't gotten anywhere near that far yet but I'd like to keep her in Hudson."

"And if Georgie stays here ?"

"That'll make Hudson harder, she helps a lot with Katie, even living off the ranch, she makes the time. Got a suggestion ?"

"Build closer to home."

"Like Vancouver ?"

"Or Calgary."

"You mean really closer to home."

"I mean home Lou, Heartland."

"Yeah, I don't know that Calgary is in my partners plans."

"Find a new partner."

She said it as the Pegasus truck finally came into view coming down the road and drove up to the house to park, Lou looked over and watched Amy close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"Ready ?" Lou asked putting out her hand "Hey, you're filthy rich, he can't bitch about that."

"Should we say $20 bucks ?"

Lou smiled "come on Amy, he has changed a little since that scare a few years ago."

Amy walked over to the back door as it opened "Hey Dad, welcome to Pegasus."

He looked at her for a second before she put her arms around him and her head against his chest. It took about a second for his arms to reach around her.

"It's good to see you Amy."

"It's good to see you too Dad."

He reached in and grabbed his bag and then stood there for a second. "Casey's with the rodeo so, maybe next time ?"

"For sure, how long you plan on staying ?"

"I don't know that I've gotten that far."

"Fair enough, let's get you inside and settled."

"I guess everyone's sleeping."

"Pretty much, life starts early around here."

"Life runs 24 hours a day here" Jack said. "Sit on the porch for awhile and Georgie will be headed to work."

"It is a bit hectic" Lisa said with a chuckle.

"Oh Lisa, I'm heading up to the thoroughbreds in the morning if you'd like, Grandpa's moving the herd."

"Betty said the Syracuse Farmer's Market is not to be missed."

"It isn't, have a great time but those thimbles of distillery delights add up so watch each other please."

"Yes ma'am." Lisa said smiling. She had already hear about the area where the various distilleries and breweries showed up to hawk their newest creations.

Amy insisted on carrying Tim's bag after saying goodnight to Jack and Lisa downstairs.

When she opened the door to his suite Tim whistled. "Is this your room ?"

"No dad, we call this the small guest suite. That's my room at the end but Ty and I have been in the guest cottage. Now with Georgie and Wyatt."

"Together."

"Well Georgie and Wyatt have their own room."

"I figured that."

"Yes, Ty and I in one room and Georgie and Wyatt in the other. You did speak with Grandpa and Lisa right ?"

"I'm just confirming facts Amy, you and Ty are together and are planning to get married."

"Well, that's the idea, I expect a proposal, but I think that's a little further down the road."

"And how is Georgie working here, what about her school ?"

"We're working it out."

"Lou ?"

"Georgie and Wyatt have to make their own decisions dad, we're going to have to both get used to it."

"And the general ?" Tim said it and then glanced at Amy's face "sorry Ok, Peter."

"Remember it dad."

"I will, I'll try."

Lou nodded then continued "Peter's the same way, they have chosen to be a couple, they're adults and they have to decide on their own future."

Amy showed him around, the small seating area "want a fire dad ?"

"No I'm good."

She moved to the extensive but small bathroom, closets, remote for the TV which shocked Tim by coming out of a piece of furniture when Amy hit the on switch.

"You settled enough Dad, I've been up since 5:00."

"Go ahead Amy, I'll stay a little." Lou said.

"Ok great, just head downstairs in the morning Dad and there will be people around. Ask anyone where I am if you need me."

"Goodnight Amy."

Amy walked over and hugged him and then kissed his cheek. "We'll introduce you to your grandchildren tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

Amy kissed Lou and a moment later was down the stairs.

"Lou what the hell is going on ?"

"You're going to have to be more specific Dad, unpack and we'll talk."

"Is this thing actually hers ?"

"Seems that way dad, everyone calls her boss."

"This house is nice."

"Amy's pretty successful it seems."

"You mean rich."

"I think we could say that."

"You've met her kids ?"

"They're nice, and well, a lot like Georgie was or Amy for that matter and some Mallory thrown in actually."

"Sounds like a nightmare."

"Dad, they're not and by all accounts and the time I've spent with them they are great kids."

"So this meeting is tomorrow night ?"

"Yes dad, they've taken in a few dozen rescues in the past few days, it's been busy. I hardly saw Georgie today, they've cleared schedules for tomorrow night and arranged for the kids to be away for a few hours."

"Ok, you're probably beat too Lou. Let me get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Good night dad."

Amy climbed into bed and smiled when Ty reached for her and pulled her close. He was exhausted and she knew it but appreciated the nuzzles and his sweet whispers to her as he dozed back off and she followed him soon after.


	42. What this is - Chapter 42

_A/N – Here's another, love your reviews. Few more chapters of weekend and then we move things along._

Chapter 42

Amy opened her eyes and rolled out of bed at a few seconds before 5 AM. Ty had kissed her goodbye a little before 3 with a 911 call to the barn. When she set up the coffee pot she checked the status log and found Ty and Georgie in surgery with hopefully the last colic of the weekend.

After showering and dressing in riding gear she sat with her first cup reading through schedules. Wyatt came out dressed and joined her at the table frowning at his emails.

"Plans for today Wyatt ?"

"Heading to Syracuse with Betty and Lisa."

"What's with that face ? Something up with your emails Wyatt ?"

"Rent and some other bills due in Hudson, we'll figure it out."

"How do you pay your rent ?"

"Online, either direct transfer or credit card."

"You can do that from here." Amy said "I don't think there's a border issue"

"Yeah, no that's not it."

"Money ?"

Wyatt looked at her and then down on the screen.

"Wyatt ? Do you have any money to take today ?"

"Not really and our credit card is, uhm."

"Maxed out ?"

"And we both haven't worked in the past week so our checks."

"Call up the rent, I'll pay it, don't worry, if it bothers you, feel free to pay me back. I'll give you $1000 cash in the interim and we'll set up an account locally. Anything else pressing on you both Wyatt and be honest please."

"We have that credit card bill."

"Hand it over."

"I can't do this, Georgie and I."

"Ok, I understand, I get it, I do, how about you come to the house and we'll talk it all out with Georgie and Ty, would that be better ?"

"That would definitely be better, yes, thanks Amy."

They left soon after and joined Betty, Lisa, Lou and Katie on the porch taking in the morning over coffee and muffins.

"Dad up yet ?" Amy asked.

"Haven't seen him, Lou and Katie are coming with us for the morning." Lisa said. "The girls are out in rescue, Jack and Jack are with the cows."

Amy called over to the thoroughbred stables and arranged to come over a little later after learning that Ty and Georgie were just scrubbing out of surgery before heading back. She sat with Wyatt, Betty and Lisa who also delayed for a little and all were having coffee when Ty and Georgie walked by.

"How was the surgery ?" Amy called out.

"Not bad actually, minor obstruction, in and out, that should be the last in this group I think." Ty answered back accepting a cup of coffee along with Georgie.

"I thought you'd all be gone by now ?" Georgie asked.

"I think we need to sit down and talk for a few minutes Georgie, I asked Wyatt to wait." Amy said.

"Is there a problem ?" Lisa asked.

"I wouldn't call it one, it's fine Lisa." Amy assured her. "Why don't the four of us head to the library for a few minutes and we can all get on with our days."

"Will this take long ?" Lou asked.

"We just need 5 minutes Lou." Amy said.

"Should I join you, is this important."

"Probably not a good idea Lou, it's more employment related."

"Fine" she said pulling out her phone..

"What's wrong" was the first thing out of Georgie's mouth when the library door closed.

"You tell me Georgie, I came across Wyatt worrying over his emails this morning. You have no money with you, rent that's due and a maxed credit card that obviously needs paying."

"We'll deal with it" Georgie said.

"And right now" Amy said "I need you focused when you're working Georgie, whether you ultimately take the job or not, Ty and I can help and there's no shame in that. Ty took help when he needed it and I didn't do this all with no help, I had to let people pay Jackson's bills or they would have taken his leg. The girl's rehab, construction issues and everything else. I'm not judging you, I get it, no one's made this easy for you."

"We'll pay you back though." Georgie said quietly.

"We wouldn't have it any other way Georgie." Ty said.

"Ok, but."

"No one will ever know, you have my word on that, besides even if you go back you have worked here." Amy assured her. She then opened her drawer and took out an envelope removing a wrapped bundle of $50 bills that read $1000.

"Here's a thousand dollars, and here, use this credit card to pay off this months rent and the rest through the end of the year. Later I'll need to sit with one of you and we'll take care of your credit card. For now the truck you came in is yours to use. If you decide to stay we'll get you an unmarked one and get Wyatt's ride down here. Are we good or is there more ?"

Georgie sighed, "we're more than good, Amy, I don't."

"Hey Georgie, you can thank us by being happy and being a part of our lives, full time or not, in Ithaca or anywhere you choose." Amy said interrupting her.

Georgie smiled and took Wyatt's hand when there was a knock at the door and Tim popped in.

"Good morning Dad, sleep well ?"

"Yeah, slept great, they said you were in here."

"We were just done." Amy answered getting up and giving him a hug followed by handshakes from Ty and Wyatt and another hug by Georgie. "Any idea what you want to do today ?"

"Well I was hoping to spend some time with you, maybe show me around ?" Tim said.

"I have rounds at the training stables, you can certainly come with me. Ty and Georgie I assume are back to bed and Wyatt's off to Syracuse."

"Sounds great. You two were up all night ?" Tim asked.

"Georgie's been, I got around 5 hours, a few more wouldn't hurt. I didn't even check the schedule." Ty answered.

"I switched grand rounds to 3 so Georgie can be up and so you and I can hold a baby at 1:00." Amy said.

"Thanks Amy, didn't look forward to the 1:00 rounds." Georgie said.

"Ok, just get me at the cottage" Ty said, "I'll be up, I'll do charts after a few hours sleep."

"You're blocked out for 3 hours tomorrow morning." Amy asked.

Ty smiled "Fishing with Jackson, horses allowing of course."

Amy smiled and sighed, Ty took as an I love you so much and smiled back.

Georgie saw it that way as well and smiled along.

They broke off at the porch, the Syracuse truck loading in front. Ty and Georgie walking the cottage path and Amy and Tim heading towards the family barn.

"Pretty big spread Amy."

"1200 acres is ours the additional 5500 we keep in trust for various wildlife agencies."

"You have others ?"

"Pegasus currently owns three additional ranches other than this one, White Horse, Arizona and Montana."

"Some big land down that way." Tim said walking into the barn.

A few hands nodded and Amy checked the board.

"I'm taking Spartan, want to ride Pal ?"

"Sure, Pal is fine."

"Hey Amy, can I help with something ?" Chuck came over asking. He stopped and pulled off his hat to wipe his brow.

"No Chuck, we're good but it's good you're here so you can meet my dad. "Chuck Rodgers is our head wrangler at the rescue compound for the time being, Chuck this is my father Tim Fleming."

Chuck reached out his hand and Tim shook it. "Good to meet you sir. Well if you don't need me Amy the girls are about to move some of the rescues to exercise and I, well."

"You don't like them doing it alone. Go ahead Chuck." Amy said.

Amy walked Tim down the line of family horses. Spartan reacted to Tim nicely and after a little brushing they saddled.

"All these horses yours ?"

Amy chuckled "this is the family barn, usually family and staff, rescues up to training if we need to. I guess the immediate family has about 15, 20 – 25 if we add the regular friends horses that come and go."

They rode past rescue and Amy whistled in. Two dogs came rushing out a second later and a minute after that the girls walked out squinting into the sun and pulling their hats down to see.

"Girls we'll visit later, this is your grandfather Tim, my dad. Dad, Madelyn is on the right and Charlotte on the left, Maddie or Charlie."

"I'll take your word for it. Here let me get down."

"No no Grandpa, we've been mucking, we're sort of stinky" Maddie said laughing. "We'll see you clean and huggable later."

"Ok, well you're both beautiful." Tim said smiling.

"Thanks" they answered together.

"How are they doing ?" Amy asked nodding at the barn.

"We've definitely had worse, they're a little skittish being led around, aside from that they've been pretty responsive." Charlotte answered.

"Let Chuck help you move them and be careful." Amy said.

"We will Mom." Maddie nodded.

"Ok, JT said he'd help you two later, I'm going over at one to hold the baby, thoroughbreds till then."

"Taking the dogs ?" Charlotte asked.

"Need them ?"

"No, just don't want to worry where they've gone off to." Charlotte answered.

Amy smiled and nudged Spartan as the girls turned.

"They work hard ?" Tim asked.

"They work their share, like everyone. The kids all love working with horses."

"So not like Katie."

"I can't answer for Katie dad, there's us in there somewhere. You know, you actually have to show a kid how a shovel is used."

"I don't know Amy, she goes off for a couple months and changes then eventually she's almost back and off they go again."

"Wyatt says the same thing, you can't parent other people's kids dad, it doesn't work. You get an opinion that you can voice or not, but that's it. She asked about staying rather than Nashville, we'll get her riding and she'll go back to Alberta with Georgie all horsey girl."

Tim laughed, "I was about to point out that you might think differently about kids one day but I guess that ship has sailed. You've had them for 6 years ?"

"Six amazing years." Amy repeated.

"You like it ?"

"I love being a mother. It's the most important thing I've ever done and the most humbling."

"So you've been happy ?"

"It's a fine mix, I have been happy, I have been sad and I have been lonely. Grandpa calls it life."

"Your Grandpa isn't always wrong." Tim muttered laughing.

They rode along quietly, Tim had glanced into medical and looked at the surgical facility. Amy took the long way around and pointed out the just shorn herd, she kept the dogs at her side.

As they rode up past the race track "Lisa mentioned you had one of those. Is Cloister here ?"

"Sure, you can meet him, I think he's running a couple of stakes races in September. He'll be here until then."

"What's it cost to stable a horse like that here ?"

"$2000 to $3500 a week depending on what we're doing, rehab can go over."

"That's a nut and a half." Tim exclaimed.

"Horse racing is not a cheap game dad. These horses are some of the fastest in the world, probably 100 million in winnings and winning costs more.

"You don't have to tell me."

"Guess not."

Benny Castro, the head thoroughbred wrangler and trainer came out to meet Amy and take the horses. Amy introduced Tim and Benny who handed the horses off to a hand that showed up immediately.

"We'll be here a while Chap, unsaddle them and let them graze please."

"Sure thing Amy" the hand replied tipping his hat and leading them off.

"How we starting boss ? Benny asked.

"Any problems ?"

"No thankfully considering what you all have. How's Chuck doing ?"

"He's been pretty amazing."

"So, walk the stalls ? Breezing ? Boxer ? Or are we sitting ?"

"Let's walk and stop at Boxer, I told John I'd breeze Prince."

"He's anxious."

"John or Prince ?" Amy laughed.

"Both I guess, I'll have him wrapped and warmed up. You saw Cloister's work out times ?"

"He's ready to go, that's for sure." Amy answered.

Amy walked along the stalls stopping at hands and speaking with trainers walking along the way, checking iPads. It took about an hour to walk all 72 inside and 36 outside stalls. They talked about the horses as they walked. Tim still kept up a bit with the track world and knew several of the horses. Amy took a picture of him with Cloister and then all three of them together with the help of one of the trainers.

After, they met Benny at the small medical stall unit and Amy approached Boxer. Clearly a Belgian Warmblood, his coat, a dark chestnut and mane which was dark black were shiny and silky. He was as handsome a horse in person as he was on screen. She walked up to him slowly and caught his attention. Speaking softly and in her telltale patter Boxer allowed her to run her hands over him, exerting slight pressure here and there looking for weakness.

"When's the medical team scheduled Benny ?" Amy asked.

"Monday morning."

"I want to ride him first, before they get to him."

"I'll make the change, see something ?"

"Nope, still I want to see if the he exhibits the same problem with a different rider though I'd guess someone tried that before now. I'd like to feel how he moves. Have Georgie scheduled to be here for me, she's Ty's second, text Sandra."

In the office Benny and Amy discussed the new diet changes and exercise schedules for those horses about to "change status" to race ready. Rehab progress for those with issues or recovering from surgery and finally the new facility.

"You have any idea who'll be running the new place ?" Benny asked.

"Some preliminary stuff running around in my head, we'll all sit and talk it out before we finalize both the plans and operations. I have someone in mind, actually a family, but we'll see."

"And Bryce ?"

"He say anything to you ?"

"Nothing he hasn't said under an apple tree before."

"I think Bryce's wrangling days are over Benny." Amy said. "I'm leaning towards Ranch Manager and Head Trainer over all three."

"Office job." Benny said laughing.

"As much as Sandra or I Benny and if it. Keeps him with the kids a little longer that's a good thing." Amy said. "I've got to head back, let's get Prince on the track."

"This is Crooked Prince, he had that stumble ?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, they send him here, it didn't seem to turn out to be anything serious, this will be his first real run with any speed."

"And you're doing it ?"

"Yes Dad, I get the big money."

"And you love it, the speed I mean."

"Guilty as charged and all your fault I guess." Amy said walking over to an energized Prince. There were several other horses out being exercised along with trainers and riders. When they saw Prince and Amy several wandered over. Tim smiled as they leaned against trees waiting for Amy. Amy was on her knees, her hands running across Princes front haunches then got up and back up to Prince's head.

"Ready for a run boy ?" She whispered.

Tim smiled again when Prince snorted and nudged her.

"Gate boss ?" One of the hands asked.

"I don't think so, next week I think. I'll take him around slow and if he's game let him loose at least a little."

"Have fun Amy, we'll wait here." Benny said putting out his hands to give her a leg up. Amy settled herself and walked Prince around before settling him on the track and kicking him forward, she walked him in to a canter and then a light gallop. She sped him up a bit on the far straightaway and then again coming around the turn, she waited until she was close enough and let him go. Tim noticed at least 4 stopwatches pulled as Amy guided Prince around. She kept him from full extension but she could tell that as soon as she gave him the go he would fly. She wouldn't give him that chance and kept him a couple notches down. She was very happy with the result when she hopped down and handed him to one of the trainers. When she pulled off her helmet she knelt down alongside Benny and checked him.

"He looked great from here" Benny said running his hand up and over his leg.

"He was itching for me to let him go, just like Cloister, finding two horses like that in a life time, who would have ever thought."

"You probably have a better chance than most Amy."

"I guess, not bad being you either huh Benny ?"

"Can't say I have any complaints."

"Let's check him every few hours today and get his diet up to race ready. We'll breeze him again Monday and hopefully turn him loose sometime soon. I have a funny feeling we'll have company for that one."

"And Bryce I bet."

"Probably, well, take care of our Prince here I'm guessing he'll be California bound by the end of the month and I'll be back on the other side if you need me."

"You have a name Amy ?" Benny asked standing.

"I do actually, I want to bang it around a little though."

"Family ?"

"Like you all, this is husband and wife."

"Good, Bryce and I have a design change you may consider by the way, for the new facility, we'll have Sandra get it on the agenda."

"Ok well, so do the seconds so we'll sit soon."

They rode back quietly and again Amy took him the long way through the preserve and around past the Alpacas who it seems were being moved.

Amy rode over with Tim and she kept the dogs close. "What's up Derrick ?"

"We'll be bringing steers down in a couple weeks and Chuck wants to let this meadow grow out a little. They're mostly on hay at this point so they can move." He said nodding at the bald Alpaca herd.

"Want some help ?" Amy asked

"Bring 'em on boss" he said smiling "should we just stand back ?"

"Take up the sides, Derrick Colby, this is Tim Fleming, my dad." They both nodded and tipped their hats. "dad want to watch or herd ?"

"I'll help, why not."

"Well you take this edge then sir and we'll get the far."

"And the middle ?" Tim asked.

"I've got it dad." Amy said with a smile.

"Far gate Amy" Derrick said as Amy rode on, "Duncan, Dodger, line up."

"The dogs ?" Tim asked

Amy smiled, and whistled two short commands as she rode Spartan to the center edge of the herd and the dogs took their places resting on their haunches at the ready on either side of her.

"Move 'em up boys" she called out followed by a whistle.

Tim was impressed and proud actually watching her all morning and even this, stopping to have some fun and lend a hand. She moved the dogs back and forth, never pushing too hard keeping the dogs back. He stopped and rounded up one of two stray hembra that pulled back and took off, Amy sent Dodger after the second. Tim noticed that the dog had no problem turning the stray and soon had her back in the herd while the dog returned to his post, crouched a bit and moving the herd forward. It took them about twenty minutes before they were riding back to the house and waving at the two hands.

"That was fun, you're pretty handy with those dogs."

"They were fun to train and they're good with the alpacas."

"Amy, uhm, geez I feel like I'm walking on eggshells every time I speak."

"Ask what you want Dad, I can always not answer."

"Is this all yours ?"

"This ranch belongs to me, well, us, my family."

"And the rest, White Horse, the other ranches ?"

"We own White Horse outright as well, the other two are a mix."

"A mix ?"

"There are three main entities, my family which for this conversation are the kids, Betty and I and now or soon enough Ty."

"Ty ?"

"If it's going to work Dad, yes."

Tim sighed, "go on."

"There's Pegasus, the Ranch, the corporate entity of which the family controls a majority interest and the foundation where I'm Chairperson."

"The Pegasus Foundation ?"

"Let's do that part with the family." Amy said as they approached the barn where several hands were in a group around Chuck.

Two broke off immediately and came over to take the horses from Amy and Tim. "We've got them guys, thanks." Amy said after getting down. They both tipped their hats and went back to the group.

"Dad, take these two back and clip them up please, I'll be back in a second."

Tim nodded as Amy walked over.

"Problem guys ?"

"No, just switching things around." Chuck answered. "We should meadow seed that field we just cleared and water in good while we have the two weeks open."

"Makes sense" Amy agreed. "Derrick mentioned it."

"We need to switch that and Benny says we need a deep harrow on the track and I want that to settle for a couple days. We've got it Amy just dividing up." Chuck added.

"The Jumping paddocks need harrowing as well, we're jumping again."

"Already done Amy" one of the hands replied.

"I'll leave you to it then. Girls in the house Chuck ?"

"Yeah, little while ago."

Amy and Tim brushed down the horses and seeing the others in the "family meadow" behind the house led them out rather than putting them in the stalls.

"Some of these look pretty expensive."

"The girls Liberty and Jumping horses are probably worth a pretty penny. Those three are hunter jumpers."

"What's a pretty penny to you these days ?"

"I guess its all relative Dad, I was speaking from your perspective, come on let's get some lunch."

They came out of the barn and watched a truck with a spreader pulling out followed by a sprayer.

"All good Chuck ?" Amy called out.

Chuck nodded and waved as he got on a horse and headed past the medical barn.

"He, uhm, your head wrangler."

"Was born with Down's Syndrome."

"I guess there's a story there for a later date."

The girls were helping to unload the truck from the market trip to Syracuse when Amy and Tim walked up.

"What did you think Lisa ?" Amy asked grabbing a box.

"Well I've certainly never seen a farmers market that big, good home made food too and the nicest people."

"And the distillery pavilion ?"

"Interesting, we bought gin, very good,"

"It's a fun morning for sure, I'll leave the gin to you." Amy agreed pulling off her boots and heading into the house continuing on with the box.

"Hey Sweetie !" Trish said coming into the kitchen from the dining room.

"You alone or is second platoon lurking somewhere ?" Amy asked her walking over for a hug.

"She's got the next shift." Trish said with a smile. "How's it been ?"

"Not bad I guess, we haven't all been together though really."

"Well table's set, let's see it Betty needs help and then we'll see how that goes."

Amy and Trish set out laying out salads that were picked up at the market for lunch while Lisa cut up fresh veggies and Betty unpacked. Tim was on the porch sitting with the now clean girls.

"How was your morning ?" Lisa asked.

"So far so good, it was nice." Amy answered. "He may just be impressed."

"I can imagine." Lisa muttered. "Oh, here's Jack and I guess JT."

Jack walked in a minute later. "JT's with Tim and the girls, cow's all moved and doing well, beautiful animals, all uhm, Ok here ?"

"Fine Grandpa." Amy said smiling. "They are beautiful cows for sure, Erma just loves them."

Lou was coming down the stairs and called back. "Sorry, Katie, lunch is with the family and leave the phone."

"But !"

"No buts !"

"Fine !"

"Stand strong Lou !" Amy said with a grin.

"I'm going to sit with dad and my nieces and nephew."

"I thought Ty was sleeping." Betty said looking over at the window.

"He was going to nap and do paperwork, he's either done or hungry." Amy answered.

"Now it's a party" Jack said leaning over and looking out watching Ty stop near Tim.

"It'll be fine Grandpa." Amy said carrying a pitcher out to the dining room.

"Lisa, I think we're good, mind fetching the girls." Betty asked carrying two bowls of salads.

The kids, Tim and Lou came in and walked towards the dining room.

"Dr. Borden will be a second Mom, he's on the phone with Uncle Bert." Jackson said walking over to his usual seat.

"Uncle Bert ?" Tim asked.

"Bert Koenig, our Medical Director, he and his wife Meg are JT's god parents."

"And the girls ?" Tim asked.

"Trish over there and her husband John are as close as we get. Trish Enchino, this is my dad Tim Fleming."

"Good to meet you sir." Trish said walking over to shake his hand.

"Sir ?" Tim laughed.

"Sorry 20 years in the service, treat everyone with respect until they don't deserve it anymore."

"20 years huh, what did you end up as ?"

"I retired a Major, Mr. Fleming."

"Wow, a Major huh, oh and it's Tim please."

"Trish." She replied.

"Let's all sit, we've waited enough, Ty will be in soon" Amy announced when almost simultaneously Ty walked though the door and over to kiss Amy just as Tim sat down in Ty's seat which unsurprisingly stopped several people in mid stride.

"Problem ?" Tim asked.

"That's Dr. Borden's place" JT whispered.

"Are you kidding me ?" Tim muttered.

"No, why would I kid about that." JT whispered "you should get up Grandpa."

Everybody smiled at Jackson's logic and matter of fact statement.

"Come sit between us Grandpa" Charlotte said moving over one seat so that there was a gap.

"Fine I guess, no big deal, wouldn't want to put Ty out" He muttered moving over.

Ty stood where he was and watched, a second later he kissed Amy again, then walked down the table and sat.

"Let's eat" Jackson said reaching for a bowl the second Ty's butt hit the table.

"You heard the boss" Amy said smiling and reaching for a roll.

"Girls, anything in your group that we have to deal with ?" Ty asked.

"Farrier stuff and teeth floating, most just need some good regular feeding and love." Maddie said.

"Rain rot seems under control." Charlie added. "Sarah wants them tested before they get another Strep shot."

"So after lunch ?" Amy asked.

"Bobby, Cars, Brin and April are coming. We're going to get the jumpers out for a ride, loosen them up a bit and spend time with them." Maddie said.

"Can I ride Turk mom ?"

"Sure Jackson, no jumping though and that's for April and Cars too."

"We know" Jackson assured her.

"Keep the jumpers on our side when the new rescues get shifted."

"Sure thing mom." Charlie said.

"So who are all these kids and horses ?" Tim asked.

"Well, Charlie, Brin, Bobby and I all jump on the Junior Circuit for Pegasus. So our horses, Rocky and Baggins and their horses Crater and Chester get stabled here when we train for events."

"Cars, April and I are going to start cross country in the spring so we have Turk, who's mine and Kite who's April's and Preston is Cars who's really Carson like Brin is really Sabrina."

"And you all just jump together ?" Tim asked.

"Well, Bobby is Charlie's boyfriend and Brin is Mad's girlfriend."

"And April ?" Tim asked.

"Uhm well, April's my girlfriend."

"That's official then JT ?" Charlotte asked grinning.

"I suppose."

"You suppose ?" Ty asked.

"It's official Ok ? Can we change the subject ?"


	43. What this is - Chapter 43

_A/N – Pretty cold and snowy in NY, colder than Alberta. Here's one more chapter, hope you all like it. Let me know in you reviews. Good stuff here._

Chapter 43

After lunch Ty was waiting for Amy to gather some stuff and found himself on the porch with Jackson. "you Ok buddy ?"

"Yeah, fine, how's fishing tomorrow looking ?"

"Pretty good I'd say, three hours on the schedule."

Jackson smiled "that's good. Ok if we talk about some stuff while we fish ?"

"That would always be Ok with me Jackson. Something important ?"

"Well just some questions."

"April ?"

"Yeah that's some for sure."

"Got a list huh ?"

"They sort of keep popping up."

"We'll straighten it all out buddy, we're a team right ?"

Jack smiled "yup, well, I gotta go get Turk saddled."

"Have fun Jackson."

"Like mom says how hard is that, I'm a 6 year old off to saddle a horse ?" He said with a smile heading down the stairs.

Amy came out and smiled taking in Ty's gaze watching Jackson walking away.

"What have you two been taking about ?" Amy asked handing Ty his leather jacket and glasses.

"We riding over ?"

"The Norton is finished, passenger or alone ?"

"Passenger."

"You and Jackson ?"

"He wants to talk and fish. April and other stuff that's popped up."

"Adoption, step, dad and not step dad was the conversation of the evening amongst the three last night."

"Seriously ?"

"Things move fast on the ranch I guess, I heard this morning and you were in surgery, then Wyatt and Georgie."

"Yeah this is the first alone we've had."

"You want me to talk to him ?" Amy asked stopping and turning towards Ty.

"Let's go see the baby, maybe we can find a few minutes to actually sit and talk, besides, how do we know that's what he wants to talk about."

"Sure, that's the ticket" Amy said with a grin. "Look Ty, this conversation is bound to happen. You, Betty, the girls and him. He's confused and he's turned to the girls because that's what he's confused about most, his relationship to them if he's adopted and they choose no."

"Yeah, I've gone a few rounds with that."

Ty stopped when the garage door was pulled up. He looked at the Norton and then tilted his head. He went in while Amy waited and pushed it out into the daylight. They hadn't gone overboard but it was clean and shining in the sunshine. He noticed that the telltale scratches everyone notices on their bikes were gone, all buffed away. Every bit of rust was gone, the chrome was bright and small dents in his gas tank were gone and they had even replaced some of the gold leaf on the Norton insignia on the tank. He rode his fingers over the lines, he felt the smoothness of the metal and knew the work that went into it. He had a set of new Michelin Pilot tires, the rims were perfect and the spokes, which all sparkled were either straightened or replaced.

Amy was smiling watching him walk around the bike "Start her up."

Ty pulled himself over and reached back. The kick was smooth as silk and the bike roared to life with no hesitation. As he raised the RPM's and revved it, the engine sang and then releasing the throttle it purred, not a latent tick, skip, sound or knock. Sitting back he noticed the extra springiness to the suspension and smiled.

He got off and then stood along side it and raised the engine again watching it. When he turned to Amy he saw the girls sitting on the stoop of the house across the road and the lawn watching him. He smiled and then bowed with his arms stretched out like a showman. Then he stood straight and brought his hands to his heart and bowed his head.

He could see them both smiling, their hats shading their faces as they both reached up and tipped their brims. Amy noticed the look on Ty's face when he turned. Through the years she had learned it, Ty's emotional well and the wall he had always constructed to hide it breaking down for a second when he felt love bestowed on him unexpectedly.

"Come on tough guy, let's ride." Amy said reaching up to kiss him and gently wiping the tear from his cheek with her thumb.

Bryce and Roberta actually lived just down the road but Amy had Ty take a longer route to let the Norton out a little. When they pulled in and up to the rail in front of the house Ty whistled.

"This is a nice spread for a ranch manager." Ty said.

"True, but how many ranches generate millions in revenue boarding and caring for thoroughbreds at our level. He deserves everything he has Ty."

Bryce came out as they walked up to the porch and Amy immediately hugged him and kissed both cheeks. Ty was surprised but accepted and returned a hug from Bryce as well.

The house reminded him of Pegasus, modern western with what seemed to be all the amenities. Roberta got up slowly although Amy told her to sit. Ty watched them both in tears a second later and hugging like sisters. When they broke apart she looked Ty up and down "been waiting to meet you for a while Ty."

Roberta was a couple inches shorter than Ty with long black hair and dark eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, "welcome to Ithaca."

The baby started awake then and Roberta looked at Amy "go on, it's not official yet but Edward Tucker, we're already using Tuck."

Amy smiled and took off her jacket, grabbed a disinfectant towel to wipe her hands and then smiling reached over to lift the infant. "Hey Tuck, I've got a pony for you."

"Amy you didn't." Roberta jabbed.

"Of course I did, he's a little paint named Spackle, and he's adorable just like this guy."

Ty sat down and helped himself to a cup of coffee from the pot. He watched Amy cooing at little Tuck and his bright eyes as he haphazardly reached for her hair.

"He's gorgeous Roberta. Where's the rest of the clan ?"

"My sister has them until tomorrow, I'm in sleep mode."

"Well we won't keep you" Amy said.

"Ty want a snuggle ?" Roberta asked.

"Sure, I'd love to."

He also cleaned off his hands and Amy gently laid Tuck in Ty's arms.

Ty smiled and offered a finger that tuck grappled immediately.

"Looks like he's a natural." Bryce said.

"Well, I've actually delivered a baby Bryce, Lou's daughter Katie, our niece."

"Seriously ?" Roberta asked. "You never mentioned that Amy."

"What can I say Roberta, Ty's stint as an Obstetrician never came up."

"Can't imagine how it would have actually. I'm almost done with that logo work by the way, I'll get the final to Bridget in a few days."

"Take your time 'berta , just telling the family tonight."

"Telling them what ?" Ty asked.

"That Pegasus is a working name that we use for what is actually Pegasus, the Marion Bartlett Fleming Foundation, the new logo which we'll roll out will have mom and Pegasus. Roberta is our graphic designer."

"Oh wow Amy. Everyone's going to be awful proud of that." Ty said.

"Yeah, mom started this all, she deserves it."

"You started this all Amy." Bryce said.

"No more than you two and a dozen or so others." Amy answered.

When the baby fussed again Bryce came over and took him over to Roberta in the rocker.

"We'll go and let you get on with your quiet time" Amy said standing. "Bye Tuck" she whispered bending over to kiss his cheek.

Bryce shook hands with Ty who bent over to kiss Roberta after Amy did. Bryce walked them out and hugged Amy goodbye. "I'll stop in over the week, I know I don't have to."

"Just when you're here, be here Bryce, we're fine." Amy answered.

He nodded and they dropped their helmets. Amy pointed Ty around the edge of Pegasus and had him pull into a rear service road to the training stables and then off to a meadow where he parked and they got off. There were sticks with colored flags scattered around in the ground marking whatever imaginary boundaries they were meant for.

"This is where the indoor training and rehab center will be, new stables and all."

She grabbed a water bottle out of the saddle bag and walked over to a tree. Ty sat down and Amy sat in front of him and snuggled in.

"This is nice." Ty whispered.

"Breathing ?" Amy whispered back.

"I missed this the most, over all those years, just holding you, the in the moment stuff."

"Any thought about the kids ?"

"Well, I have lots of thoughts of watching you hold that baby."

"Ty" Amy whispered.

"Too soon ?"

"You looked pretty good too you know."

"Still everyone says you held Jackson all the time, that he would be most calm in your arms, I can see that."

Amy sighed and Ty reached down to kiss her. "I do want to be their dad Amy."

"I know, I see the way you look at them. So show them that, let them know and give them time. Spend time with them, be a part of their lives, and you know Ty, you can be their dad without any paperwork at all."

"We should get back, I have rounds."

They kissed before they stood and then held each other before walking back to the bike arm in arm and getting their helmets.

They went straight to the cottage where they found Georgie and Wyatt sitting in the kitchen. Georgie was having coffee and a sandwich.

Wyatt handed Amy her credit card, "thanks Amy, rent's done through December which is when our lease ends so we're good."

"No problem Wyatt, glad we could help. If you have a minute we could deal with the credit card."

Wyatt looked over at Georgie "go ahead Wy, this is family with no judgement."

"Absolutely not" Amy agreed.

Wyatt stayed behind to read over several files that the foundation had sent over for him. Amy stopped at the house while Ty and Georgie went on to medical. She found Lou, Trish, Lisa, Betty and Jack at the table over coffee.

"Oh hey, where's dad ?"

"Walking around looking." Jack said.

"Is that Katie's phone ?" Amy asked.

"She's riding with the kids, I made her leave it."

"Well, I don't want to freak her out Lou."

"She'll be fine, I find it annoying too you know."

"I'm sorry if I sounded harsh before Lou."

"it's fine Amy, I've missed the sister jabs, it's kind of harder now though."

"Yeah, the whole me raising kids thing is a bit of a shock, Dad said the same."

"How's he been ?" Lisa asked.

"Fine I guess, quiet, maybe thoughtful, the Ty thing is an issue with him."

"Not the money ?" Jack asked.

"Look, the money was always going to be an issue for all of you. It's probably still an issue for you and Lou Grandpa, and I'm sure Dad. I think Georgie is taking it all in. We work hard though and she's seen that first hand."

"As have I" Jack said.

"I think you actually have to experience a Pegasus Center to get to the heart of what all this means to us. I think Ty's perspective was different when he got here having seen one."

"Betty showed me a promotional video of one" Lou said. "You have over 40 of them ?"

"Hard to believe, it's been so frenzied over the years, we even combined work with Disney trips and vacations."

"Seems you're ready to slow down a little." Betty said patting her hand. "How's the baby, I haven't gone yet."

"He's perfect, they haven't made it official yet but Edward Tucker, they're calling him Tuck."

"That's adorable." Lisa said. "he was unnamed when we looked in."

"Well, I have rounds with Sarah and Violette, you all have plans ?"

"I'm getting in a nap before tonight." Jack said.

"Betty and I are baking and I guess waiting for Pavel's folks to get the Library ready for tomorrow."

"How many are we ?

"About 20 I think, kids just for eat and greet, not in the 20." Betty said

"Ok, do we have an inkling of a plan ?"

"Not me, this is Meg and Bert, Cornell politics are beyond me Amy."

"Me too though Ty and I are on the block for sure. We'll see what Lorin wants."

"So what is this exactly ?"

"Well Lou, we are asking the Dean of the vet school to lay aside all principles so that Georgie can attend in September. We have Bert, Ty and I as bargaining chips plus some other things but he will get a price for this."

"Well, from what I've heard I get Bert, but you and Ty ?" Lou asked.

"He wants more of my time. My classes are in demand and though some of the faculty are not much for my methods, the students are, more of me and certainly more association with Pegasus is a coup for him. Ty will one day be the Medical Director here, getting him on board while Assistant Director, another coup. We're about to build a rehab complex and are completing a state of the art surgical facility something else the school might want access too."

"And the books" Betty added.

"And those."

"Books ?"

"Amy hands out material in class every year. All together it's two books, case studies in one, specific methods in the other. Cornell wants to publish it."

"Whatever, hopefully the smoked fish and alcohol will temper our dear Dean's appetite."

"All for Georgie." Lou said questioningly.

"All for Pegasus Lou."

"Somehow I don't believe that, I hope she appreciates this."

"She does." Amy said.

"And Wyatt ?"

"Out of my hands unless there's a plaque involved."

"A plaque ?" Jack asked.

"Straight up money Grandpa, it's the law school, they lack finesse, and their morals, well."

"A bribe ?"

"Not quite Grandpa, they'll want full tuition, that's double the vet school plus. And if there's a lounge they want to redo for say a plaque and donation they may mention it. We have other law school chips as well, we'll see."

The afternoon went by without incident. Lou met Sarah and Violette and accompanied Amy on her rounds. They invariably met the vet group on their grands and stopped for a second to watch Bert down on his knees with Georgie running through the surgery that was performed on the horse. Her hands following the noted vet's down the leg noting points of interest in the horses anatomy that came into play. They had discovered that through a minor injury the blood supply to several nerves and muscles in the horses front right leg had been blocked, not drastically but enough to hinder and affect performance. He explained the arthroscopic procedure they had used, the herbs like Hawthorne that were prescribed to increase blood flow for healing and the exercise regimen they were using to bring him back to performance standard over time.

"I've never really seen her working" Lou said "I've heard her talking shop with Ty but in scrubs in this kind of a setting."

"Something to be proud of Lou, she's impressed us for sure, he's perhaps the finest equine orthopedic surgeon in the world and he's down there teaching her."

"So you think she'll stay ?"

"I think she belongs here Lou, this was mom's dream, Georgie should be a part of it."

"Mom never dreamed this Amy."

"Working hand in hand, the natural and the scientific was her dream Lou, you can read it in her journals, doing what was best for the horses, making them strong on their own, giving them a chance to heal on their own naturally and accepting the need for the science when the need existed, an honest and open joining of the holistic and the veterinary."

"We've got a ways to go on that account but little by little." Sarah said on the way out with the group.

"We'll get these all set up Amy, you were up at training this morning ?"

"I was Vi, all signed off and I ran Prince, he's back to snuff I think."

"I think we're in the clear on most of these." Sarah added tucking her iPad under her arm. "When do we start working them ?"

"Monday morning, I assume there will be dollars on the table and horses in the round pens Sarah. Want to play ?"

"I think I will, teach those girls of you'rn a lesson."

"Bring it on witch." Amy said with a big grin.

"You parlay with horses and I'm the witch, seems somehow backward to me but I'm just a simple mountain girl who trusts in the lord."

"Nothing simple about you Sarah, I'll check in later."

Amy and Lou found Tim standing by a paddock behind the family barn.

"You good Dad ?" Amy asked as Lou and she leaned against the fence on either side of him.

"You feel comfortable with the whole boyfriend girlfriend girlfriend thing with your girls Amy ?"

"In what way dad ?"

"Well they are 14."

"That they are, 15 next month, what do you suggest ?"

"They seem awful chummy is all."

"They kiss and hold hands Dad, snuggle, and they have almost 7000 acres to roam, I trust them, I raised them to think before they act, well, Jackson's still a work in progress but the girls are good to go."

"Well, he got a kiss too."

"He did huh ?" Amy grinned "how'd that go ?"

"She kissed him on the cheek, he blushed, he held her hand when they road off though. It was cute, ok ?"

"Poor little guy's been bombarded lately."

"Want me to talk to him ?"

"No dad, definitely not, he's got someone lined up for Q & A."

"Ty I assume."

"Dad."

"Amy, you have got to give this some thought."

"Give what some thought dad ? Ty ? I've given it way too much thought, we've given it way too much thought, it's not hard, listen to my words, I'm not happy without him, yes I have moments, huge chunks of joy, but in the end there is always something missing and it's him, I'm not confused, drugged or anything else. I have loved Ty Borden for 16 years, it's not like I'm rushing into this."

"So just like that you're giving him half of everything you've worked for."

"Just making sure I'm right here, when you and mom got married you didn't consider half of everything you had hers ? How about you Lou, you married a millionaire oil man, did you not consider it half yours ? You did right dad ?, I mean you considered Peter's money half Lou's didn't you ?"

"What a disappointment that turned into." Tim muttered.

"Feel that way about Ahmed too Dad, half a kingdom would have stood you in well at the cowboy club ?"

"Is that what you think ?" Tim asked.

"That's the funny thing Dad, with you I never seem to know what to think or what you are ever thinking, especially when it deals with money. Sure seems you had an Ahmed agenda 8 years ago."

"Not in the way you're implying, and now I'm thinking what's in your best interest in this Amy, I understand I don't know the whole of your life but this seems pretty quick for my tastes."

Amy was quiet and turned to the horses.

"Amy ?" Lou said softly.

"Sorry Lou, I'm trying to come up with something, anything from the past where Dad acted in my best interest."

"How can you say that ?" Tim and Lou asked together.

"I've had eight years to think about it. I love you Dad but I just think that everything you think you did for my benefit was for yours and things like Dexter, Hot Shots and Ahmed just blow my mind altogether."

"Look, I know I haven't been perfect but I was always on your side."

"I don't see that either dad, I know you love me and you may think that was the case, I don't know, I've had a lot of time to think about a lot of things. I'm sorry but I really don't know what to say, the idea of pitting one of my kids against their grandmother, going into business against their fiancé, fawning and throwing yourself and your child at wealth, how does any of that fit what you've built up in your head. You left me Dad, at the point in my life I actually needed you and you ran rather than cowboy up."

"I didn't know."

"You chose not to know which is worse in my opinion. You chose not to come back when I was a kid and you chose not to know about Ty and I."

"Amy, I'm sorry you feel this way, I'm just sorry."

"I know Dad, I do and you seem changed but the past is what it was."

They were interrupted as 8 horses came around the bend walking towards them.

"How was your ride ?" Amy asked walking up to take April and Carson's leads as they climbed down. Tim had taken Jackson's, the teens just got down on their own.

"Great, they all rode fine and easy." Brin said.

"Good because the schedule is up and you four are jumping for Georgie from 8 – 10 tomorrow morning." Amy told them on their way into the barn.

"Katie, have fun ?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, nice being on a horse again."

"It's good to see you on one" Lou answered.

"Ok, so let's get these guys brushed and mashed and then we'll transfer the rescues that we're starting to these empties." Maddie said.

"Are we all staying for dinner and going to movie night together ?" Charlotte added.

"It's Katz's so there'll be plenty, I'm heading to the house so I'll tell Gran and call your folks."

"I can go right mom ?" Katie asked

"Of course."

On the way back to the house Lou asked "What is movie night actually ?"

"Our friends Trish who you met and John have the local motorcycle shop. They set up a big screen and show movies and cartoons on the wall and neighborhood kids and families come and watch. Blankets and beach chairs, it's fun. They have cotton candy, ice cream and stuff."

"I thought she was a nurse ?"

"She is dad, he runs the shop and she's a head nurse at Cornell."

"Maddie's girlfriend Brin, I think, her folks, I guess."

"Yes Dad, they know, we're good friends and with Bobby's folks, Carson is Bobby's younger brother and JT's best friend."

"And April ?"

"The Potter's live just down the road. Erma brought welcome bread and cookies with April the first day we were here. There's a path through the woods though the road is faster. The kids ride the path. The Carmichael's can also ride over, Bobby and Cars. April and JT grew up side by side Cars a couple years later."

"Sounds like Alberta."

"Not quite and sometimes Lou, it's nice the kids can ride over and you're not looked at like a nut in a cowboy hat most places. We have wonderful friends and neighbors, but even for Bartletts, they settled here early, April's family has been here on that farm for almost 250 years. They fought the British for independence, I feel like the enemy."

"Wow, that's part of history huh ?"

"April is like 9th generation on both sides. She's literally a part of the earth here."

"Like Heartland." Lou said.

"I guess and of course there are the Rockies. This is not Alberta. No Northern Lights"

"Georgie mentioned a mountain retreat."

"We're looking, that's what the lake fishing is all about. Most of these properties appear to include lake frontage. We fish the river, I mean, they'll fish anywhere but they prefer rapids. A few hundred acres in the central Adirondacks."

"Sounds like a good life."

"I try dad, I really do."

"I'm happy you can Amy."

"Thanks dad."

They found the house a beehive of activity, Betty and Lisa were sorting through bags, boxes and trays of deli that Pavel brought and Amy heard Meg's tell tale stream of instructions to the crew setting up the library.

"Go save Pavel Amy."

"I have to call Trish, the Caldwells and Carmichaels Lisa." Amy said walking around the table grabbing a bottle water.

"Trish is coming with the bus at 7 for the kids." Betty said. "The folks know and dropped off clothing changes and John and Trish will drop everyone home later."

"Oh, great, Meg and Pavel then. Lou, come help."

"What are we helping ?"

"Sounds like choosing the proper combo for service." Amy said walking though the dining room towards the library.

"Where is Amy, this is her ball."

"She's right behind you Margaret all you had to do was text."

"Ok, sorry, stemware, plates ?"

"Not the vintage or Pat will talk about it endlessly. Casual, let's do the Steuben Whisper stemware, the Lenox Glories on Grey and the Tuttle or Christofle Silver ?"

"This one" Lou said "with lilac napkins."

"Christofle it is, Meg ?"

"Good, lilac napkins on grey linen" she noted to herself and pulled the stack of lilac linens off and handed them to Pavel, "now, we have champagne, white wine." Meg listed.

"Juice, coffee, appetizing and Pavel ? Desserts ?" Amy took over.

"The Ithaca Bakery is putting together a few platters, they know it's for you."

Amy, Lou and Meg then walked the room. The desk and reading desk had been removed and any tell tale signs of them removed. The furniture in the room as well as several pieces brought in were arranged in separate seating arrangements but opened to the center so that a conversation or comment from another area wouldn't seem awkward.

"What's the weather for tomorrow, should we open the patio ?" Amy asked.

"Nice tomorrow 70's and clear" Pavel said. "The terrace would spread the group out."

"That's true, how about setting it lightly and keeping it closed. We'll open it if the room seems stuffy or close." Meg suggested.

"Ok flowers ?" Amy asked.

"I asked Sarah and Vi to do something local and Pegasus like, dry and wildflower."

"Good, I like that, ask them to add some scent, mild, maybe a wild sage."

"Ok, that's good." Meg repeated.

"Good, Ok so Pavel what are we having ?" Amy asked.

"Bagels, croissants and brioche, three different sturgeon caviars, lox of course, smoked sable, whitefish, trout and sturgeon, Erma's doing a cheese platter, crudités and spreads and Yvette will prepare blintzes, both for the caviar and cheese and fruit stuffed of course as an on buffet prepared entree."

"Can't wait" Amy said.

They were interrupted by the teenagers pulling boots and walking towards the stairs.

"Stop, what's happening ?" Amy said walking out.

"Showers and changing for dinner" Maddie said.

"Maddie, April and Katie in the twins shower, Bobby, Cars and JT in his room and Charlotte and Brin in my room. Go."

"Fine" Maddie said walking past.

"Madelyn, do you have an objection ?"

"Nope."

"Good, see you all shiny then." Amy said as the group made their way upstairs.

"What was that ?" Lou asked.

"Maddie thinks it's ridiculous that she and Brin can't shower in the same room."

"Why would she think that ?"

"Because in a month they'll change next to each other in school, shower next to each other, they'll go on overnight school trips together, swim club, just like last year, the school is of course fine with it, need more ?"

"That's a 1st world, 21st century problem huh ?" Lou commented thoughtfully. "Good luck with that." She finished with a smile.

"Thanks Lou."

They settled around the kitchen table, Amy, Meg, Lou, Lisa and Betty. Jack and Tim had gone to their rooms to wash up. They talked about local stuff and ranch doings, the Watson baby as kids wandered downstairs, clean and changed. Ty, Georgie and Bert joined the group after a while and Amy and Lou excused themselves to get cleaned up.

Amy bent over the sink in her bathroom washing her face. She had stripped down to underwear to change from work clothes. She sighed when a pair of warm searching and welcome hands landed on her hips and then moved up to raise her back against a strong chest and his lips found the base of her neck and her pulse.

"Miss me Ty ?"

"I have" he whispered moving his lips over her shoulder, "been" then to her ear "missing you."

"We can't do this," she sighed turning her head and reaching up to catch his lips with hers. She turned and fell into his arms laying her head against his chest.

"How about a dress for you ?" Ty asked stepping back and smiling.

"As you desire sweetheart." She said skipping over to a closet and walking in. She came out a few minutes later with a light weight embroidered jeans dress that fell to her knees.

"Nice" he said from the chair he had dropped into. She stepped into a pair of cozy flat slippers and held out her hand for his.

Downstairs in the living room the teenagers were standing off to the side and Ty walked over.

"I'm here to hug my girls." Ty said with a big smile.

When Charlotte looked up and smiled he opened his arms and drew her in, Charlotte laid her head down on his shoulder and hugged him back. "So my girls huh ?" She whispered. "Guess so Charlie, that Ok with you ?"

"Yes Dr. Borden, that's fine with me." She whispered back and gave him a last squeeze before letting go. Ty smiled at her and turned to Maddie.

"Can't just shake on it I guess ?" Maddie said opening her arms.

Ty wrapped his arms around her and Maddie did the same, laid her head down like Charlotte and hugged him back. "Ok with you Mad ?"

"We come as a set Doc, it's weird."

"Give it up scarecrow." Ty looked down at her.

"Yes Dr Borden I'm just fine being one of your girls."

"And the hugging ?"

"Way nicer than I thought it would be Doc."

"See Mad, told you." Brin said smiling.

Ty stood back "you two are amazing."

"We're a pretty good catch Doc, no doubt." Charlie said.

"Up there with winning the lottery." Mad said with a grin.

"It feels like that Mad. What are you grinning at Jackson ?"

"My sisters are awesome."

"Hungry buddy ?" Ty asked him

"You bet he is." April answered straight off.

"Ok then, let's eat." Amy said with a sniffle, a laugh at April and wiping her hand across her eyes. They walked in to the large table set up as a buffet. There were platters of cold cuts, breads and side dishes which Bert was patient enough to walk Ty through while gathering his own food. Meg and Betty took Jack and Lisa in hand and Amy took Wyatt and Georgie through. Lou and Katie were familiar with the fare as most were who spent any time in New York City.

Tim came in from the porch tucking his phone away. "Casey sends her love to everyone I guess and Ty FedEx just dropped this off special for you from the Alberta Department of Motor Vehicles. Something we should know about ?"

"Just two books Tim, nothing to worry about."

"Books ?" Amy asked.

"Later would be better Ames."

"Ty ?"

"They're just books Amy."

"Then open it up." She said coyly.

They had sat on the floor in a semicircle with the kids. Jack and Lisa were with Betty and Tim and Lou were off to the side.

"I was going to talk to you about this in private but you insist so" Ty grabbed the outside of the envelope and grabbed the long imbedded tab. He pulled it open and then reached for the two books which he dropped on the floor in front of where they had all sat to eat.

Amy picked one up and read "Class 7 Motorcycle Learner's Permit Test Manual and Study Guide ?"

"Tell me you don't have a motorcycle license." Amy asked.

"Seriously, of course I have a license." Ty answered indignantly.

"Then I don't get it."

"Just remember you asked for this Amy," he started. "Girls, in the states the legal age to ride a motorcycle for the most part is 17, but you're Canadian citizens with a home, several actually in Canada. The legal age to ride a motorcycle in Canada is 16. You may have a Class 7 Motorcycle Learner's Permit on your 15th birthday and ride unencumbered along with a licensed driver. You may take the test two weeks before your birthday. Study up."

"We can ride on our birthday, this birthday ?" Maddie asked.

"In Canada, with a licensed driver alongside you, if you pass the written exam." Ty said.

"Wow." Charlotte said. "Could we do that, we have school ?"

"I think we can arrange to get you over a border before your birthday for the test, of course it's up to your mom, who couldn't wait to hear."

"Mom ?" Maddie asked

Amy looked over at Ty "when were you going to ask me ?"

"Any time before Sunday evening when I had planned to give them the books."

Amy smiled and shook her head, "I don't see why not, they can't ride down here can they ?"

"No, not in NY until they're 17 or 16 with a permit, we'll check, an actual license may supersede the need for an actual learner's permit." Ty said.

"I walked right into that didn't I."

"In some ways you haven't changed at all in 16 years Ames." He said smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way you know."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ready for later ?" He said low leaning over and whispering.

"As ready as I'll be, how do like this stuff ?"

"Pastrami is pretty amazing, not much for chopped liver, these pickles are the best I've ever had and knishes rock. I'll try brisket next. Oh and the mustard is perfect."

He looked around and saw that Betty, Lisa and Jack had made their way onto the porch. "I've got to talk to Betty for a second." He said getting up and balancing his plate. He grabbed half a brisket sandwich and some health slaw onto his plate and walked out the door.

"Ty, join us" Jack said nodding at a seat.

"Don't mind if I do Jack, have you spent any time with Tim since he's been here ?"

"Nope, Amy and Lou have. Any idea how that's going ?"

"Nope. Betty ?"

"Yes Ty ?"

"We Ok, you and I ?"

"In what way son ?" She answered with a glance up from her plate and a smile.

Ty smiled back, "never mind."

"Already forgotten."

They were done eating and clearing away when the small school bus pulled up with Trish and Sally Carmichael who was coming along to help. The small yellow bus, another piece of the Marauders equipment they had for some reason. The kids all lined up for kisses and hugs all around before hopping aboard.

"What the hell were the girls wearing ?" Tim asked.

"They're members of the motorcycle club, movie night is run by the club so they're in vests." Amy explained.

"They're 14." Tim stated.

"You actually don't have to remind me of their ages Dad, it's a social club, the girls are gear-heads, Trish and John are our best friends."

"How are they in a motorcycle club do they have motorcycles ?"

"We all have motorcycles except for Jax who actually now has a side car. Well he has a small dirt bike."

"The girls ?"

"1958 Harley's they built themselves, they're excellent riders."

"Whatever, where's this meeting happening ?"

"In the guest cottage as soon as we're done clearing."

"You don't have people to do that ?"

"Actually I do, they're called kids but they've gone so it's up to us."

By 7:15 quite a crowd made their way from the ranch house over to the cottage.

Ty, Amy, Georgie and Wyatt had gone on ahead to set up coffee and light the symbolic summer fire for the coziness effect.

Tim walked along with Jack and Lisa at the end of the folks walking.

"Why are all these people coming to a family meeting ?" Tim asked quietly nodding at Betty, Bert and Meg who were ahead and heading through the door.

"Obviously they're family Tim" Jack said matter of factly.

"Great." Tim muttered as he went though the door and took off his hat.


	44. What this is - Chapter 44

_A/N – Sorry for the delay, weather and stuff. I like this chapter, hope you do too. Sorry, it isn't 10000 words but it is over 6. Thanks so much for the reviews._

Chapter 44

"This is the cottage ? What do they call the house ?" Tim asked walking in and seeing the great room he was standing in.

"We call it the house Dad, can I get you something ?" Amy asked. "Coffee, strudel ?"

"Strudel ?"

"It's an apple pastry, German I think, with powdered sugar, I'll get you a piece, go sit down."

"Why are these other people here ?"

"Well Betty goes where she goes this is her ranch and Meg and Bert are family, best friends."

"I thought Trish was your best friend."

"Yeah, I guess that's weird to other people, anyway, I've got no secrets."

They each took coffee or tea and found places to sit. They put out a platter of baked goods in the center of the grouping from which people could help themselves. Amy brought a piece of Katz's strudel to Tim.

Amy and Ty sat down on the couch, Wyatt sat down on the floor leaning against the couch next to where Amy was sitting with Ty. Georgie sat down in front of him and then leaned back automatically getting wrapped up in Wyatt's arms.

"You two going to neck ?" Tim asked.

"We're getting married Tim, the whole your granddaughter is in love and happy is supposed to make you smile." Georgie said.

"You're right, do I have to be happy watching you struggle through life too ?."

"We're not struggling, don't concern yourself." Georgie answered.

"I guess not now that Amy's got you."

"Actually" Bert Koenig interrupted, "the only person on this ranch with the final authority to hire or fire a member of the veterinary staff is me Tim. I want Georgie here."

"Thank you Bert." Georgie said with a smile.

"You're very welcome Georgie." He answered with a smile and a nod.

"You still can't have her Bert, she's my TA." Amy said.

"And my second." Ty added.

"Show me the love" Georgie sang and danced from her spot with her arms in the air.

"So you're staying ?" Lou asked laughing.

"If the schools work out Lou" Wyatt said

"And you, Wyatt, what's your part in all of this ?"

"Excuse me Tim ?, Georgie and I are getting married."

"I mean here Slick."

"Dad" Amy said softly.

"Wyatt Ok ?"

"I'll be working for the foundation and hopefully going to school."

"And money, a place to live ?"

"We have jobs, I'm not sure about where we'll live, Amy mentioned the ranch but we'll get by Tim, like we have been."

"You'll get by."

"Yes, Grandpa, we'll get by, what is your problem, you know." Georgie started.

"Georgie" Amy said getting her attention. "Yes Dad if you must know, I haven't asked Betty yet but we have plenty of place in the house and at least two open lofts and we're building again in the spring. Georgie and Wyatt are welcome here at the ranch or if they choose to be on their own and closer to campus, they can certainly afford a nice place on their combined salaries. Dinner anytime, hugs, horses, a friendly ear or whatever are always welcome to them here. I'm not giving them anything, they are making a commitment to Pegasus and it to them."

"Maybe we should get on with why we're here." Jack mentioned from a chair off to the side. "When are you going to stop this nonsense Tim, struggle is part of life too, it makes us stronger."

"One of the key tenets of natural medicine." Amy said. "Let's start this by revealing a secret and maybe lighten the mood. The full name of the Pegasus Foundation is Pegasus, the Marion Bartlett Fleming Foundation. We're going to officially at least change plaques, logos and the like. I assume it will always be called Pegasus because the rest is a mouthful but."

"Amy" Lou whispered.

"She'd be so proud Amy." Jack said, Lisa had taken his hand and had a big grin.

"She didn't use Bartlett Fleming." Tim groused " and you could have asked, my wife and my horse, but she would have been proud."

"She used Bartlett before Fleming dad and probably would have saved the Fleming had she known she's be on her own eventually but whatever. As to Pegasus being your horse, you gave that right up years ago."

"Whatever Amy" Tim said "she would have been proud, I'm proud."

"Well, I'm sure proud." Georgie said.

"How should we do this, what do you want to know ?" Amy asked laughing.

"Why did you leave and where did you go ?" Lou asked.

"We're skipping the whole Ahmed part ?" Tim asked.

"What do you want to know ? Amy asked. "If you believe there was something between me and Ahmed dad what could I say to change your mind ?"

"I didn't say there was anything but I wasn't there after."

"Don't remind me" Amy said. "Look, I think now that the Flemings' at home have discovered bloggers and paparazzi for what they are" Amy said looking at Georgie and then everyone else "go back and check all the tour paparazzi shots and blogs. Georgie followed at the time. Any other pictures of me and Ahmed Georgie, I mean aside from team photos and those at events ?"

"Nope, just the kiss."

"There were pictures of Ahmed on the town ?"

"Sure."

"Was I in any of those ?"

"Just the awards dinner."

"It's my word or your imagination Dad, Ahmed was delusional, he wanted to buy me, shall I continue where this is going ?"

"No, forget it." Tim said.

"Good, why did you leave and where did you go ?"

"I left for two reasons." Amy began. She sat forward and looked back at Lou. Ty rested his palm gently on her back. He could feel that she was nervous and rubbed her back a little. He felt her take a breath and relax a little.

"I left because I felt like I had no other choice. I dreaded waking up in the morning, looking at the barn, the loft, facing a dismal, lonely, tortured future. For the first time in my life Heartland no longer felt like home."

"Come on Amy, that's a bit over the top don't you think ?"

"Is it Lou ? Within a week of walking out leaving me devastated, Ty stood ten feet from me bringing his niece, his niece, a wolf cub to care for, he stood there looked at me in my home and turned away. Then he came back, again and again. On the road, in town, for months, he just ignored me, sometimes I imagined he hated me, sometimes pity, blame, sometimes disgust. I saw it in his eyes, your eyes, Grandpa's eyes, Georgie. Poor pathetic Amy still wearing his ring and there was nothing I could do but exist."

"We felt bad, it was sad watching you, it's kind of hard to ignore it, I had no idea how to act." Georgie said.

"Georgie, you had boyfriends before Wyatt ?"

"Sure."

"You broke up with one."

"Sure, Adam."

"And had Adam shown up and sat on your stoop staring at you whenever he wanted or say showed up for dinner or with gifts for Katie. How about just sat in front of you at Maggie's all day when you worked ?"

"Ok that would have been weird."

"And what would you have done ?"

"Told someone to get him to stop."

"Except I didn't and couldn't, it was Ty, and neither did anyone else because it was Ty. Grandpa's son, your brother Lou, Katie's and Georgie's uncle. Georgie spilled the beans one day, she said that Grandpa told her not to worry, that Heartland was Ty's home too and he'd always be welcome there. Six generations of Bartlett blood running through my veins and I felt unwelcome. I'd hear a truck pull up and my skin would crawl. That's no way to live Lou."

"You were never unwelcome." Jack said indignantly.

"Sorry Grandpa but that's just not true from my perspective. If Dad had done this while engaged to mom and he kept showing up what would you had done ? How about Peter with Lou ? Or even Scott ? My option was to come to you and tell you to choose, how could I do that to you, hurt you that way, force you to turn away your son ?"

"I'm sorry you felt that way Amy."

"Please don't be sorry Grandpa, Heartland was and is Ty's home, I knew that, and I was scared that if I chose to come to you and Ty had left, where would he have gone, who would have taken care of him ? He would have become that person, he would have crawled into that dark place of his and one day you would have blamed me for what became of him and I would have broken your heart. The alternative was worse, you could have said no."

"You said two reasons ?" Tim asked.

"I had changed Dad, I did, I had accomplished something amazing. I trained a team of jumpers on the finest horses in the world and they won. I succeeded, I was noticed, respected, I made connections, I was paid well, I liked buying $500 boots, I dreamed of a future. I was told that it was unwelcome. I was told by my grandfather to shut down and tow the line. Seriously ?, extend the barn ?, for what ?, we've got paddocks and meadows. I was told by the man I loved that he was disappointed in me, he judged my entire accomplishment on a 10 second video of me at a party and then in some bizarre twist in his brain he then told me basically that he could no longer stand to be in the presence of someone who would attend such a party when some wolf was dead and to basically decide on him or success. He told me that he didn't recognize me, that working with expensive horses was a waste of my talent as if for some reason either I or they were somehow unworthy of being in each other's presence and that if that's the path I chose he couldn't be a part of it."

"I had nothing to do but think, no friends, my life was Ty and work, my family just went on as if everything was normal. I realized over that time that the men in my life have always determined how far I would go, 8 years I worked on that ranch, newspaper articles, magazine articles, the Fall Finale, I fixed thoroughbreds and jumpers, plow horses and rodeo horses, I won the Ring of Fire, I won a position with Dark Horse and turned it down, I gave up college, I turned an insane, drug addicted horse into a Para horse, I fixed and ran Dexter and Charger and in the eyes of the men in my life it was all nothing. There would be no change, no advancement, no acknowledgment, just judgment."

"I didn't do that, I wanted you to." Tim started.

"Stop right there, and unless you can change the story I'm done with this, you wanted me to be with Ahmed, you saw us as a team, a match, you fawned and chased him and threw him in my face and when I announced that I had already quit and were considering other options, you doubled down and told me to reconsider and pushed like a street corner hawker and when all your handiwork was done, and my life was a shambles, you slithered off and hid. I have witnesses Dad, I understand you went to the rodeo with Casey and if you want to feel innocent because of that fine but I'm not buying it. The only thing I was more disappointed with than my life, was you Dad."

"I left to have a choice in who I was going to be and no one, not Ty, or Grandpa or Lou or my father was going to make my life choices for me anymore, I would stand and succeed or fail on my own. I chose to leave."

"I know that feeling." Georgie muttered.

"I'm sure you do" Amy said "and you left too Lou, if mom hadn't died you would have never come home."

"Nothing to say Ty ?" Tim asked.

"Actually no Tim, I'm not happy with the way I behaved back then and I think Amy and I have come to an understanding, we don't want to go back. We both made mistakes and lost so much, reliving it brings a focus to very confusing and dark parts of my life for the past 8 years a recklessness that I don't want to think about anymore."

"I think we can all understand that." Lisa said. "Tell us the rest of the story honey."

"Once I decided to leave I went back to my room and packed, wrote letters, sat with my finances. It was weird, I just did it almost devoid of emotion. I guess if I had taken the time considering I don't know if I could have done it. In the morning I went to the bank, bought a truck and trailer for cash that they were happy to deliver and park for me at Big River. During the day, you two were at Fairfield and I had borrowed Grandpa's truck, loaded my saddle and bags and got them moved over. When I was all set, I dropped the letters with the money and my instructions at the house and I rode Spartan out, loaded him and left. I don't think I said 5 words to any of you from when I made the decision to when I drove north."

Meg who had gotten up returned and handed her a mug of tea and took a moment to hold onto to Amy's hand, a little squeeze reminding her that she and Bert were there.

Amy took a sip and continued "I drove to Victor Whitetail's ranch and spent a week, I guess more like ten days, talking with him and trying to find some center for myself. When I decided that ultimately my only choice was to return to Europe I just planned it out. I found a spot for myself with the French team who were happy to have me, even temporarily, Victor and June were happy to keep Spartan and the truck for me and I flew off. I stayed with the French for a little under two months. We had moved from the Loire training facility to Antwerp and I was needing a break from work so I called Claire Harwell and got together with Nick and Claire for dinner. I was talking about my options when they proposed we work together."

"Nick Harwell ?" Lou asked.

"Nick and Claire Harwell Lou. He and Claire came by when he heard I was coaching Ahmed's team. We went out a few times, I had dinner at their house. Nick was training by contract and doing some buying and selling with Claire's help. They were frustrated that wealthy owners gave up so easily with promising horses that had behavior issues and just put them up for auction or sold them outright until they found the right one. He proposed that we head that off and buy them at a huge discount either directly or at those auctions. So we threw all our money into the pot and while Claire and I built round pens at a small farm we leased, Nick went out and bought horses. We made 120,000 euro on our first horse and by the time the market dried up we'd bought, trained and sold over a 100. I also fixed a stream of horses Nick and Claire found at the jumping grounds or through contacts. With my share and the promise of staying in business with them while here for a few more years I was able to buy this ranch."

Amy sat back and took another sip of tea and Ty took her hand so she leaned back against him for a second and then continued.

"Once here, I hired Bryce who showed up the first week after he found out that I was building a horse farm with rescue. I hired him on the spot. He came with Roberta who's a graphic artist and designer and we started buying and rescuing horses. I spent a lot of time going after rehab work, both equine and human, pushed for nutritional guidance services and consults at the vet school and local vets, made a connection with local tracks, rescue facilities, state wildlife, Roberta handled advertising, brochures, letters and all that. Through rehab we met Charlie and Trudy, through them Bert and Meg here, Trev and Steph, then through rehab again, Betty and my beautiful children which led to Trish and John. We lost Trudy, decided on JT's surgery, healed the girls, Charlie and Chuck. We became a family, we bound our wounds, took care of each other, overcame barriers, borrowed, loaned, paid back and kept building and growing."

"We believed in Amy and her dream" Bert said. "One night we had a storm party in the old house, early on before the kids lived here, Amy had the generator installed, something about Heartland and hot water, so this was a good place to hang."

"Heartland ?" Jack asked.

"When the power went out we at Heartland lost heat and hot water and while there never was much heat there were hot showers."

"Except when the power goes out." Lisa said.

"Exactly."

"I told you, she's obsessed with hot water." Ty said laughing. "Go on Bert, sorry."

"Well, Trudy was in the hospital, she was pretty sick by then and Charlie was stuck because of a closed road and couldn't get to her. Chuck was here of course, he was a mess back then in a bad storm without Trudy, Amy was the only other person who could calm him down, her and a horse. I couldn't sleep and found the stack of Amy's journals on her desk and just started reading. I didn't quite realize when I passed from Marion's to Amy's but over time the writing and focus changed. There was mature and well reasoned, compassionate hand, I was fascinated by that passion, her patience and understanding and her adamant belief that her way was right. Truth is it some of it was personal and I should have stopped but I couldn't."

"I read through her theories on herd health and a horse choosing it's own medicine. I read the results of her work, her notes and discoveries and methods and of course I'd already seen her working with the horses and people. By then we had also spent hours discussing the physical therapy aspects of rehab, it's how we met. By morning I was sold and began consulting her on cases soon after, both rehab and others. It was pretty clear early on that not only did we both have a deep respect for horses but that our beliefs and methods on treatment meshed. One day a few weeks later she came to our house for dinner and rolled out her crude drawing of the medical barn. The rest is a veterinary partnership founded in heaven as far as I'm concerned. Oh, by the way, why is one of our seconds attending you with a horse Monday morning ?"

"I need Georgie's skill as a rider so between us we can try to recreate the problem and feel it." Amy answered.

"Actually makes sense." Bert muttered. "I'll be there too."

"Fine but not too many, I'd like him relaxed." Amy added.

"Just, Ty, Georgie and I."

"And we'll film it." Amy added again. "I've seen the hesitation in videos, I'd like to see it up close. We have access to his rider ?"

"Sandra says yes, are we ready for her yet ?" Bert asked.

"Not until you're done, let's rule out the obvious or at least reconfirm it. I'll start back with the videos."

"Are we back ?"

"Yes Lou, sorry" Amy answered.

"Who takes care of all the money ? Where did it all come from ?"

"Charlie" Bert and Amy answered together.

"I'm sorry ?" Lou asked.

"Charlie Rodgers is our CFO, Rodgers Venture Capital."

"Wait, he really did go back to Ithaca ?"

"Yes he did Lou." Amy answered laughing.

"And you're friends, with one of the richest men around."

"Charlie and I are pretty close Lou."

"So how did this work ?"

"Charlie and Trevor were tasked to raise funds equal to our need at any given time. Trevor also handled insurance, contracts and real estate. When we ran out of banks and government loans and grants, we turned to donations and, well, sometimes Charlie just wrote a check. All legitimate, all paid back on schedule and all legal."

"Why ?"

"They brought Chuck to meet a horse and a horse lady who said she may be able to help them find their son. That 12 year old boy is now my acting ranch compound head wrangler and I think I'm going to make it permanent. Chuck spent more and more time here, Bryce took him under his wing. We all became friends and."

"And one day" Meg took over. "We had a boy come in with his mom and an aide. He was autistic, almost non communicative. I was standing with Charlie, Trevor Steph, and Trudy. Amy was with the horse and we watched this boy change before our eyes. Just like Chuck had, in relative terms to their afflictions of course. After we were sitting on the porch, Amy was holding Jackson, the girls, I don't know where they were, anyway Amy says, imagine if there were places people could just go to calm down their kid or just let them experience a horse, not a dog or cat but a horse, the most empathic creature on earth as far as I can tell. Trudy looked up and said wouldn't that be a wonderful thing Charlie, something to leave behind. She went so fast, he loved her so much." Meg had a tear in her eye and Bert hugged her.

They heard the double school bus horn sound as it was pulling up to the ranch house.

"Kids are back, we can go on in a few minutes let me get them settled" Amy said getting up. Ty stood with her.

"I'll come too." Betty said getting up as well.

"We'll hold down the fort." Lisa said tapping Amy on the hand.

Ty and Amy hugged Trish and John, Jackson was yawning as he stepped down and Ty scooped him up. "You look beat Jackson."

Jackson yawned wide "Yeah, what time we going in the morning ?"

Ty carried him through the front door that Betty held open.

"Night Gran." Jackson said from his spot against Ty's chest.

"Goodnight Jackson." Betty said leaning over to kiss him while Ty stooped a little for her.

"How about we bring breakfast with us so we'll meet at the porch at 7:00 and saddle up Harley and Merlin."

"Ok" Jackson yawned again. Ty was carrying him up the stairs and sent him in to get ready for bed then turned to Amy and the girls behind him.

"Night girls." Ty said as each came over to hug him. "Good night Dr. Borden" Maddie said her arms around him. Ty kissed the top of her head. Charlotte did the same.

"Don't stay up too late girls, early start tomorrow." Amy mentioned.

"We won't" they said simultaneously as the door to their room closed.

Amy and Ty walked back into Jackson's room. Amy smiled at him, he was already fast asleep, half tucked in, still in his jeans. Ty took a second and pulled them off before Amy gently raised the light quilt up over him and leaned over to kiss him. Ty followed and turned off the light.

When they got back to the kitchen they found Betty puttering and Trish and John at the table. "Ty, I'll have breakfast ready for you two, don't bother."

"You, sure ?" Ty asked.

"It'll be a madhouse here by 7. Girls will be up and out warming jumpers, Brin and Bobby will be here, Carlotta for a last wipe down before the brunch and then Pavel and crew."

"All before coffee, just leave it on the porch Betty I don't think I want to come in." Ty sighed.

"You're going to be waking up to it soon enough Ty" John said.

"Pavel And Carlotta ?" Ty asked. "Hey, the girls want to come in and jump up and down on the bed, I'm good, Carlotta vacuuming under and Pavel muttering in Polish over my bed, not so much."

They all laughed "ok, I get that" John said.

"How's it going in there ?" Trish asked with a nod towards the general direction of the cottage.

"Fine, come back with us and John can meet my dad." Amy said.

"I'm heading to sleep, you seem good." Betty announced.

"Go ahead Betty, I've got her." Trish announced.

"I don't need to be got, I'm good." Amy said as definitively as she could muster.

"Of course not" Trish chided wrapping her arm around Amy's waist and leading her through the door, "tough biker chic like you."

"I'm kinda tough." Amy said walking along now arm in arm with Trish who giggled and gave her a squeeze. "Hey, stop, that hurt."

John kept Ty back behind a few extra seconds before they started walking. "The car will be dropped off at 5:30 gassed and ready in the lot behind medical. We'll drop the flowers and stuff inside. Betty said your suit and shirts are cleaned and in your closet and to wear the dark blue tie."

"Tell Betty I'm a big boy can dress myself."

"Wear the blue tie dude, it's not worth it." John said "trust me, mother in laws, don't go there."

"No worries John" Ty laughed patting him on the shoulder. "I'll wear the blue."

Those still in the cottage when Amy, Ty and Betty left milled around. Meg took it upon herself to straighten up, Lisa got up to help.

"So Amy's made you a job offer ?" Lou asked Georgie, it was a quiet question between her, Georgie and Wyatt.

"Ty's second and her teaching assistant at school. The commitment to Pegasus is for six years. the TA one which lasts through school." Georgie answered.

"The, uhm, pay is good, enough to live on ?"

Georgie thought for a second and pulled out her phone, typed a number into her calculator and showed it to Lou.

"U.S. ?" Lou asked.

"Yup."

"That's very generous on top of tuition."

"She's being hired as a professional Lou, I'm a law intern, mine will be less and we'll work hard, but together we're doing well." Wyatt added "we're good Lou, really."

"I've always thought you two were good Wyatt but mother's worry especially when their daughters take evening and weekend waitress shifts and their fiancés take double bartending shifts all while going to college. I know you two have worked hard and scrimped for your decision, I'm proud of you both."

"Thanks mom."

"I should have said it sooner Georgie."

"It's fine mom, apparently all of us Fleming women go through it."

"I guess" Lou answered.

Meg, Lisa and Bert were at the kitchen table nibbling at fruit and talking about a trip to Europe in the coming months. Jack and Tim were talking off to the side, their conversation was obviously getting a little heated but they kept their voices down.

"Tim what the hell are you going on about, I didn't hear anything at all like what you're describing." Jack said."You're just jumping to conclusions just like you did 8 years ago, you were wrong then and you're wrong now, don't you hear anything."

"Come on Jack are you blind, she goes off with Ahmed and four months later he flies halfway across the world and offers her a mansion. Now she's got some deal with another rich guy who out of the goodness of his heart throws her bundles of money. She's very close to him she says. Do you actually believe that. Once maybe but twice ? What is Ty thinking ? And this guys son in the barn what the hell is that. The guys a."

Only Meg could hear as she was closest to Jack and Tim and Bert and Lisa were discussing something. Meg's face turned stoney listening to the diatribe going on behind and sat stock still for a second, both Bert and Lisa looked up as Meg stood and turned to Tim who stopped mid sentence.

"What ?" Tim snapped when he saw her a foot from him staring. It happened very fast, her right hand shot up and she slapped Tim full force open handed across the left side of his face as the door opened and Tim tripped over the back of a loveseat and tumbled over to the other side. The sound of the raw contact made everyone in the room immediately stop and look over. Meg took two steps forward towards him before Trish stepped in from the door and in front of Meg stopping her both hands palms raised. "Margaret ! Simmer."

John immediately stepped over and fixed a small fallen end table while holding the lamp and setting it right again while moving to Tim who was trying to sit up. "Hold up friend, why don't you stay down for a second till we can get your bearings." John said laying a rather large unmoving hand on Tim's shoulder.

Ty couldn't get by John who was blocking access to Tim so he stepped over next to Jack and looked on, a rather satisfied smirk across his face. Jack looked over at Ty and put his hand on Tys' shoulder and sighed.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell is wrong with you lady ?" He shouted at John and then Meg.

"I'm John and you should lower the volume a little. Trish, come look at him, Bert take Meg into a neutral corner and get her a drink please."

John backed away and Amy bent over Tim along with Trish. "Dad you Ok ?" Lou looked on from the side.

"No I'm not Ok, what the hell was that ?"

"That was a right cross Tim." Jack said looking over with a smile which made Ty's smirk turn into a grin.

"Funny Jack, you're a barrel of laughs and what the hell's so funny ?" He said shooting a fiery glance at Ty.

"Sorry Tim, just one of those awkward moments that makes us laugh like watching someone dance around after stubbing their toe or stepping on a lego." Ty said which made Jack break down laughing again.

"You know" Tim started, "You know" he repeated sputtering.

"Quiet down Tim and let me look at your face." Trish said examining it with her fingers and exerting pressure on several spots making him jump. "That is definitely going to leave a mark."

"You think, is that your medical opinion ?"

Trish ignored the sarcasm, she was used to it, it's always the nurse's fault in the ER. "Nothing broken on the outside, get him an ice pack. You want a pain killer ?"

"He's sober Trish." Amy said.

"Welcome to the club, get him two aspirin Amy, open up let me see the inside" Trish said pulling a small flashlight off a clip on her keys.

"I have a loose tooth."

"No, you lucked out, you have a loose crown. John call Benny, he's probably still at the bike shop. We'll get you fixed up Tim, you dizzy ? Nauseous ? Head ache."

"She didn't hit me that hard and of course I have a head ache." Tim said.

Meg started getting up "Not hard enough, I could hit you again you son of a"

"Margaret enough already" Bert scolded cutting her off and gently moving her back into the chair. "Georgie, get a bag of ice for her hand please. Would you mind explaining yourself ?"

"He's disgusting and Charlie and Chuck, I can't imagine what goes on in that head of yours, she's your daughter !" Meg rattled almost incoherently.

"Jack want to help out here ?"

"I think it best we table it for now and discuss the why's and wherefores later Bert."

"Maybe for the best." Bert agreed sighing.

"Come on Mr. Fleming, let's get you on the bus and over to the dentist, Benny will meet us at his office as soon as he stops laughing." John said slipping his phone in his pocket.

"Where are you going to find a dentist this late." Tim snapped.

"He's a club member and a very nice guy." Trish added.

"Send her the bill." Tim pointed as he stood.

"Let's worry about that later" John said taking Tim's hat from Amy and handing it to him.

"I'll come along dad" Lou said getting up.

"I'll come too" Jack said "Don't wait up Lise."

"It won't take long Jack, an x-ray, some glue and an impression for a new one." Trish said. "He'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say."

"You got hit by an English professor Tim, stop whining or we'll get t shirts and hats made up." Trish said going through the door.

"I like your friends Amy, good wholesome sorts !" Georgie said laughing "should we score the knockdown, I'm all over a 9.8 ?"

"Meg, do you want to explain yourself ?" Amy asked walking over and laughing at Georgie.

"No I do not, it's not worth repeating, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"I heard you mention Charlie and Chuck ?" Amy pushed.

"I'm sorry Amy, really, but don't make me say it."

"I can only imagine." Amy sighed. "I'd say this party was over. What's he going to look like tomorrow ?"

"A nightmare" Wyatt said "It was already turning when he stood up."

"Well, I'm not parading him in front of the Dean, that's for damn sure. We'll figure it out. Lisa, I'm leaving him to you, Lou and Grandpa."

"Dealing with your father's crap seems to be my lot in life Amy though I can't imagine why."

"Comes with the package." Amy answered. "Grandpa, me, Lou, our kids and Dad."

"Come on Lisa, the champ and I will escort you home." Bert said walking over.

"See you all in the morning" Lisa said as Meg turned to Amy.

"What am I going to do with you Margaret ?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Why don't you put her in the no no chair ?" Ty said with a big grin.

Georgie laughed "Katie had a no no chair."

"My kids were perfect." Amy said which made Bert laugh.

"Enough Bert, we'll see you both for brunch."

"Amy ?" Meg said looking at her.

"It's fine Meg, I guess he's lucky it was you, I always though Peter or Ty would deck him." Amy said.

"Ty, 10 or so for quick rounds, I know you'll be with Jackson."

"That should be fine Bert, the kids get what we do." Ty agreed seeing them out.

The four cottage residents spent a little time clearing things away.

"You staying up Georgie ?" Amy asked.

"I am grabbing two beers, my man and frolicking in a tub of hot water." Georgie announced with a grin. "I'm all in for the hot water by the way Amy."

"Soaking in a tub doesn't sound half bad" Ty said looking at Amy.

"Grab me a water lover and let's get tub filling." Amy agreed and after hugging Wyatt and Georgie goodnight headed into the bedroom.

Georgie lay back against Wyatt, his arms were wrapped around her, she was a little off-center and they were kissing. They set the whirlpool and heater so bubbles swirled around them. "Have you thought about staying at the ranch or off Georgie ?"

"I don't know Wy, I lived at Heartland and then in an apartment though we may be able to rent a small house like Ty's, who knows. Anyway, I'd like to see the loft apartments, so not in the house but at the ranch at least to start maybe ?"

"Charlie said the lofts are nice." Wyatt said.

'We'll ask Amy to show us."

"Uhm Wyatt, you're Ok that I make more than you, for now at least ?"

"I'm not that guy G, you're working as a professional, I'm an intern, I'm fine."

Wyatt nibbled at Georgie's neck. She sighed and leaned back "and what's this all about ?" She asked smiling. Wyatt leaned over and whispered in her ear, "oooh, well we can start that here" she cooed flipping herself around onto her side and into his arms, her nails ran lightly down his side as their lips joined.

Next door Ty lay back against Amy in a steamy tub, her fingers and nails roaming gently over his chest and stomach. "Ty ?" She whispered.

"Hmmm ?" He hummed, eyes closed.

"Is that like cold ?" Amy asked.

"What are you talking about ?"

"Your uhm, sticking out of the water like that ?"

"My uhm ? Are you serious right now ?"

"Your penis Ok ?"

"Better than uhm, when the a/c turns on and cycles, I guess."

"So if I blow on it or fan it with my hand ?"

"Have you been drinking ?"

"No but it's just there, staring at me."

"Ok, tub time is definitely over, you have definitely been in here too long." Ty said standing up.

"Ok, fine" Amy sang getting up. She wrapped herself in a warm towel and then used one to rub over her hair.

Ty dried off, crawled into bed and switched off his nightlight. A minute later Amy crawled under the blanket and snuggled in. "What the hell was that in there ?"

"I just wondered is all. How about now, is it cold now ?"

"No it's quite comfortable."

Amy snuggled closer and leaned up to nuzzle at Ty's neck. She raised her head and whispered in his ear.

He laughed immediately, "Hide the Penis ? Really Ames ?"

"You don't want to play ? I made up rules."

"Rules ? This I've got to hear."


	45. What this is - Chapter 45

_A/N – Thanks for all the reviews, Tim, what are going to do ? I like having women smack him by the way, it has a good following line, I always through it would be Peter or Ty. I have my money on Mitch on the show. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and PM's I get a real kick out of your ideas and predictions. Here's the disclaimer, Wyatt's last name is still a mystery so I'm using McMurtry, I like it."_

Chapter 45

Ty's watch alarm went off at exactly 6 AM. He opened his eyes just as he heard the shower turn off. A few minutes later Amy came out in jeans and a tank combing out her hair.

"Morning Ty."

"Good morning Amy" he said springing out of bed and leaning over to grab her and kiss her neck.

"Someone's in a good mood." Amy laughed.

"Fishing in peace for 3 hours."

"Plan on slipping JT a roofie ?"

"He's not that bad."

"You are a cream puff."

"I guess, I get a real kick out of talking to him. Your plans ?"

"My plans are check the house, check the jumpers, check the kids who are not jumpers, check on my dad, sister, Grandpa and Lisa and check the barns not necessarily in that order."

"I like my morning schedule better which is only fair because those game rules last night were decidedly in your favor."

"My game, my rules, you want rules, make up a game."

"I'll give it some thought." He said as Amy came over to kiss him before heading out. "tell Jackson I'll be right up."

Amy found Jackson walking a set of thermal lined saddlebags back to the house "hey mom Dr. Borden inside ?"

"Just dressing JT, he'll be right over."

"Ok, Gran's gonna pack us breakfast."

"Your Gran is a wonderful person. The girls ?"

"Saddling" Jackson said, "Brin and Bobby are on the way. Georgie's with the girls"

"My family ?"

"Oh yeah, Katie is with Georgie." Jackson added.

"Lou is upstairs with your dad, Lisa and Jack are packing I think. You should go up." Betty said.

"Really ?"

"Amy."

"Fine." She said and leaned over to kiss JT on the head. "Have fun fishing with Ty JT."

"Sure thing mom."

Amy knocked at Tim's door and Lou came to open it. "Good, you're here."

"What the hell is wrong with that friend of yours Amy ?" Tim said, his head was down and she didn't have a good view.

"I don't know what you said dad so I can't help you. Did you deserve to be hit ?"

"Who deserves to be hit ?" Tim asked.

"Fair point, nobody I guess, would you have hit you ?"

Tim didn't answer for a second, "probably, Ok ? probably," he muttered.

"Then let's leave it at that for now, how's the face ?"

Tim looked up and Amy shied away "ewww, that's bad. How's the tooth ?"

"He glued the crown back on and took an impression for a new one, ready Tuesday, he put a rush on it because you're family. Family, ha, is he gonna hit me ?"

"I'd hope none of the club members hit you, that would involve John, you remember John ?"

"Yes, the enormous guy driving the school bus."

"Trish's husband, Retired Marine Master Sargent John Rocket Enchino, don't get hit by him."

"What do I do about this ?" He said pointing at his face.

"Stay out of site until the brunch is over, please."

"Fine, can someone bring me food ?"

"Yes dad, lay down and watch some TV, I'll ask Sarah if she knows of anything that will help. Not many horses get slapped in the face."

"Sarah, the witch ?" Lou asked.

"Geez Lou, she's not actually a witch, at least I don't think she is."

Lou was laughing "Cut it out Amy, go see, I'll stay with dad and ask someone to text me and I'll go down for food. Put the ice back on Dad, 20 on and 20 off, you know the drill."

Amy walked to the door and then stopped and turned.

Lou looked up as did her dad, "my assumption is that Grandpa and Meg won't tell me what you said but the blurb from Meg was enough I think. Dad, I have no idea what you think of women, my experience is Mom, Clare, Miranda and Janice and in each of those cases you acted atrociously and I have to believe that you have no respect for women at all. You can think of me as a gold digger or a whore, I don't care because your opinion no longer matters to me. You are welcome to visit and get to know my children but you will watch your tongue and mind your thoughts because the next time will be a day you will regret, that's a promise."

Both Lou and Tim stared at her as she turned and left. In the foyer outside the room she stopped and closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pulled out her phone to text Sarah as she made her way down the stairs. A couple texts back and forth and then she stopped in the kitchen and talked to Betty about feeding Tim. Next she walked back and knocked at Lisa and Jack's suite.

Lisa opened the door. "Here she is, we were hoping you'd stop in, did you see Tim ?"

"Lou's with him, he's got ice, getting food and hopefully I've calmed him down a little, seems he admits he would have hit himself. I also told him that it's the last time his opinion is welcome."

"Amy."

"Enough Grandpa, he can think of me as he wants, adding another layer to how he's broken my heart is nothing at this stage. Anyway you two, everything good ?"

"All packed except stuff for later." Lisa said.

"Is it weird at this point to even say I'll miss you two so much ?" Amy said starting to tear up.

"No it's definitely not" Lisa said coming over to hug her. "I don't know what I'll do with out the crowd around here, and all the kids are staying."

"Katie will be back soon enough and I think we'll be sending Georgie and Ty back and forth a bit, the Hudson Clinic deal is looking good. I should tell you both that I've broached the idea of a Calgary Maggie's instead of Nashville and have hinted at Lou finding another partner who'd be more amenable."

"Not for my sake I hope."

"Let's call it for Katie's sake then Grandpa but I'll be happy that she's there to help Lisa keep you in line."

"It would be nice to have her home, and you Amy."

"As soon as Ty is settled Grandpa, I promise. Lisa, we'll be staying at Fairfield if that's Ok ?"

"Just let me know and I'll have the service turn it out and I have the girls winter vacation schedules."

"2 weeks huh ?" Amy asked.

"About that, 12 days maybe, why, what do you have in mind ?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing, just a thought, you were thinking of Toulon ?"

"I think the girls are counting on it."

"Well, we'll see, we have a surgery coming, France is easy enough to plan."

"Anytime honey, you know that."

"Well I have a million things to do, Lisa, can I ask you to check in on the library, I haven't heard from Meg yet."

"Sure Amy, Betty showed me the choices."

"I'll see you both later. Oh, Pavel is a do you think kind of guy."

"Got it." Lisa said.

Amy left and Jack stopped "I'm sorry Lise, what's a do you think kind of guy ?"

"Pavel do you think these flowers would look better over there ?" Lisa said.

"Oh I see, got it, Caleb, don't you think that manure would be better in that wheelbarrow ? I'll try that, maybe he's a do you think kind of cowboy?"

Lisa laughed "Come on Jack let's see if we can help with something and the girls are jumping."

Amy stopped at the kitchen where Lou was getting breakfast ready for their dad who was showering. "Sarah will be by in a while with a poultice."

"A poultice ?" Lou asked.

"What did you think a toad, a wand and a spell."

"No, it was just the word, poultice. Amy about Dad."

"Don't Lou, I'm done, he's my dad, I'll always love him but I really can't deal with his crap anymore and I really don't want his opinions on my life, my business, my money and how I raise my kids. Take dad his food please, it's all I can do to not throw him out on his ass. Betty, the fishing crew ?"

"As soon as you went up Ty stopped by and off they went."

"Got coffee to go for me ?"

"Pot's fresh sweetheart, help yourself."

Ty and Jackson unsaddled their horses and tied them off on long leads. After unpacking their stuff they sat down. "I'm starved Jackson, let's eat first."

"Sure thing Dr. Borden, I had an apple before, but I can stand to eat. It's like I'm always hungry."

"Comes with growing and being active Jackson, it'll slow down when you get older."

"I guess, that'll be a while though."

"Enjoy growing up Jackson, you only get to do it once."

"I'm doing pretty good, mom says my first job is to have fun."

"She's a pretty good mom huh ?"

"Mom's the best."

They ate quietly and talked about fishing and the rescues.

"So you said you wanted to talk about some stuff you've been thinking about, want to do some now or get fishing ?" Ty asked.

"Well you've still got your coffee."

"I sure do, what's up buddy ?"

"I don't even know because a new question popped up."

"Let's do that one first."

"Yesterday, Charlie and Mad said they were Ok being your girls."

"You seemed pretty happy with that."

"I know, I was, am, but."

"Jackson, remember, we're going to be honest with each other."

"Right."

"I know that you've been thinking about adoption and words like, step-dad and dad."

"Ok."

"So have I, especially after what you told me when we went for ice cream. You know how you had a father and not a dad. That a father has kids but only a dad takes you fishing and camping, and hangs out."

"Sure, I remember."

"What happens when a step dad does all those things, hangs out, takes you on adventures, fishing, hiking, riding, makes sure he's always there for you, loves you like his own son or daughter ?"

"I guess he'd be a dad."

"And not a step dad ?"

"Maybe both."

"Or maybe like you said, just a dad. It sounds confusing but it's really isn't because it's really not a piece of paper that makes people what they are Jackson, that comes from inside."

"So Mad and Charlie ?"

"That might be harder to understand but I'll try and you might just ask them. I love them Jackson and you, and I'm going to marry your mom and live in that room just down the hall and I'm going to be your, Charlie's and Maddie's dad, paper or no paper, and no matter what words you or they or the people who dole out those papers want to use. Yesterday, I told your sisters that no matter what decision they make about that piece of paper, I'm still going to be their dad and they're Ok with that."

"So you and me ?" Jackson said and then giggled when Merlin leaned over and nudged him.

"You and me ? You and me are riding and fishing and hanging out."

"So, I'm your boy ?"

"I'm thinking I prefer son."

Jackson smiled "so we fishin' Dr. Borden ?"

"We're fishing Jackson, should we, you know, hug, just to seal the deal ?" Ty said after he was standing and brushing out his jeans. He looked over just as Jackson raised his arms and Ty scooped him up. He could feel Jackson feeding off of his love for the boy those small arms wrapped around him squeezing with all his might.

"Can't breathe, can't breathe" Ty gasped.

Jackson laughed and let go "sorry doc."

"It's fine Jackson, let's fish, Maddie gave me some midges she's been tying to try out, want to fish one ?"

"Sure, Mad's fly's are great."

When Amy caught up with the jumpers in the family barn she found Georgie dressed in a Pegasus jumping outfit with a coaching jacket.

"Glad you found a good fit Georgie."

"Nice selection, sure beats Lou's hand me down closet, I texted Jade and asked her to ship my boots, she has a key to our apartment."

"I think Lou wore one of my mom's jumping jackets once, boots were always the worst." Amy laughed.

"You four split up into two's and do two complete circuits and then we'll see." Georgie said.

They nodded and led their horses out. "Anything I should know ?"

"Push Brin, she's an excellent jumper, I'll get you the list of Colgate jumps tomorrow but they've historically not thrown any curves our group can't handle. Figure on it being a 2 minute circuit. I've got to finish my rounds but I'll stop back."

"I've got them Amy, I looked over the notes you gave me, I'm good."

Amy nodded and gave her a little hug "I'm glad you'll be a part of their lives Georgie, I'm proud of the woman you've become."

"Ok, that's pretty sappy but thanks, you know when we went through the family versus Georgie and Wyatt getting engaged and moving out war Lisa asked me if there was a compromise. I told them sure, with all of this family support we could just leave like Amy did."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"You're not getting the point Amy, you've always been there for me. Jack told me it was you who insisted that I stay at Heartland. Everything I am now hinged on that moment and when you left I thought of you and the letters before I made any of those decisions. She hugged Amy again and smiled, "you're pretty awesome yourself and I'm proud of the woman you've become Amy. I've got to get out there."

Amy checked the horses brought into the family barn the day before. They would be started through the next few weeks, saddled and worked. She randomly checked their legs and hooves and noted that although tended they each needed farrier work for their comfort and health. Since Chuck was usually away most of Sundays she checked the staff schedules and was satisfied that other people had also thought the same, made a few notes and left to the rescue barn.

She ran into Sarah walking through with a jar. "Comfrey, Arnica and Cayenne" she announced holding it up.

Amy opened it and looked, she had formed it into a gel which could be lightly applied. "Sounds good, didn't add anything for the smell ?"

"Well, momma says we need to learn from our mistakes Amy, we'll bring down the swelling with the comfrey and arnica and take the edge off the sting with Cayenne, that's the remedy, but the smell will make him remember and think, that's the cure. Meg Koenig huh, have to ponder that one."

"Haven't actually had the chance to talk to her about it." Amy answered. "Don't let my dad snap at you."

"Don't you fret on my account Amy, I'll see you tomorrow with a crisp one dollar bill. Hey you've got a date with a handsome feller tonight I hear."

"I do and I'm pretty excited about it."

"Well you have fun sweetheart, use that lilac and orange oil I made you, I think he'll like that."

"Maybe I will, good choice Sarah."

After passing through medical and stopping to review charts with Katie who was on call she stepped out and over to Jack who was standing along a fence to one of the jumping rings watching Georgie school Brin. "Again Brin, tighter angle on the turn, cut the corner."

Charlotte waved from across the paddock where she was mounted on Baggins.

"That's it, good Brin, around once more and do that again." Georgie yelled.

Amy also saw Lisa in the second ring encouraging Bobby while Maddie sat on Rocky off to the side watching. When they were done Georgie and Lisa told the kids to take a break and then the plan was for the coaches rather than the jumpers to switch.

"Amy your service ware is absolutely stunning and Pavel tells me it's mostly all local." Lisa told her. "That caviar service is gorgeous with those ice formed cups fitted on that crystal."

"I was done looking once I went to Steuben and watched the glass blowers. On a school trip no less. I was fascinated. Glass blowing is amazing. I even bid on a Chihuly hanging light fixture for the library a couple years ago on-line through one of the auction houses but Charlie pulled me back. I have two of his smaller sculptures in the treehouse. I love it, vintage, modern it's breathtaking, the glass, how the facets and cuts reflect their environment."

"I also love local, the closer to central NY the better. Fantastic craftsman, history and pride, stuff that's built for living and to last, comfy, homey. I love working with the makers. When we finished the ranch house we threw a small party for all the craftsman and artists, we had the best time watching them see their work mixed with others, it was great."

"Well I love your aesthetic, sort of modern rancher with a vintage touch and that suite would rival any 5 star Amy, you know your grandfather loved it and that's not easy."

Amy blushed, "that means a lot Lisa, thank you."

"Want to switch ?" Lisa asked nodding to the jumping ring.

"I guess I've got to call Meg, maybe touch base with Trish first."

"Ty and JT ?"

"Still fishing, Ty was so excited this morning."

"They've become close confidantes those two."

"Yeah, I always knew Ty would be a great dad, just need to keep reminding him of that."

Amy took out her phone and showed Lisa the catches of the morning. Both JT and Ty had one brown each, big smiles evident on both fishermen.

"It's nice seeing Ty smile like that."

"JT just lights up when he sees him, the day of that open house Ty stepped out for a breather and JT was standing with me at the family barn. I could see that boy just start to sizzle like a fuse. I said go on Jack and he just fired off straight into Ty's arms."

Amy smiled, "and please, the gang all dressed and waiting by 11:30 Lisa."

"I'll remind everyone honey, go get your stuff done."

Ty and Jackson had each caught one fish. They were pretty nearby to each other as fly fishing went but both were comfortable. Ty was taking his time and watching his timing, he misjudged a few casts but didn't lose the fly behind him.

"The distance thing takes the longest I think Dr. Borden, how much line to let out for a good drop, you'll get it."

"I know Jackson, some things just need practice. So what's up with April ?"

"Oh April, well we both missed each other a lot, I mean a whole lot when she was away."

"I'm glad she's back then. So you two missed each other and"

"Yeah, well the day she got back we rode out to the preserve and I sorta ended up holding her hand."

"Sort of ?"

"Well the trail got narrow and we, well out horses brushed together and she smiled and then we were holding hands."

"Just like that."

"Yup, sure seemed that way."

"And when the trail widened out ?"

"We kept holding hands, it was nice."

"Doesn't sound like you have any questions then."

"Well she kissed me."

"Is that a question Jackson." Ty was turned away and working his line. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"No not a question, that was kinda nice too but I want to do something special for her, you know to make her feel special and I don't know what."

"Well, I once surprised your mom with a special picnic lunch where she went off to do liberty with Spartan while I studied. What's April like to do ?"

"She likes to ride and draw, she's a real good artist and August helps, he draws too and teaches her. April draws animals, trees, all kinds of stuff."

"How about one day you make a special lunch with all her favorites, ask Gran to help and invite her over for a ride, take her to a really nice place where she can draw and then you can have the special lunch."

"What do I do ?"

"Bring a book or a magazine and read while she draws."

"Ok, that sounds good, just hanging out but special with a special dessert."

"A special dessert would be nice and if you can surprise her, even better."

"Ok yeah a surprise. That's a good idea."

"Right now though, I have a better idea," Ty said slowly dropping his rod tip a hair and dropping the line from his feeder hand "get the net Jackson" a second later feeling the nibble turn to a tug, he jerked his arm up, and set the fly as the trout ripped line from his reel "Fish on !"

"Awesome !" Jackson cheered wading towards the shore. "That's some bend, you need to tire him out, keep the tip up."

Amy got back to the house and found Trish and Meg at the table with Betty and Lisa.

"Oh you're both here, I was going to send out riders."

"We're waiting." Trish said.

"Lou just went up to get Tim ready." Lisa said as Amy hugged and kissed her friends.

"Ready for what ?"

"I have to apologize Amy." Meg said forlornly.

"And you ?" Amy asked Trish.

"I'm her second."

"Meg, he's always gotten wound up like this, I sort of pushed him yesterday afternoon with some of my baggage, he had a hard day."

"Oh stop making excuses Amy, there's no justification for any of this male dominant bullshit." Trish said.

"You don't get that with John ?" Lisa asked.

"Of course I do and when he's done with his crap I tell him to stand down and remember who he's talking to, then again the Marines trained John well, apparently the rodeo doesn't handle that part of manhood, the shut up and listen part."

"I'd say the Marines would handle that better." Jack agreed walking in. "I guess the fact that you're an Army Major helps."

"Army Major, wealthy horse breeder, millionaire horse whisperer, Ivy League English professor, homemaker, all noble, women are what they make of themselves Jack. My folks, well, let's say they weren't Ty's or John's but when I was a teenager my parents just let me do whatever the hell I wanted but the one lesson my mom taught is one I have kept with me my entire life, learn what your can on your own because no man will ever teach you what you need to survive, it's against their best interests. The army and my mom taught me that my strength comes from inside me, I love John like crazy, always have and I love having him as my partner through life, he's the finest man I have ever met, but we stand together, side by side."

"And he blocks that pretty face from the sun." Amy added cutting her off and eliciting laughter from the table, "Go apologize, he's already admitted he deserved it and I've had my say, everybody will be in for showering and dressing soon."

"Let me check with Lou." Lisa said picking up her phone to text.

"Go on up, he's sitting by the fireplace." Lisa said a moment later.

"Come on Meg" Trish said standing "big girl panties."

Lisa laughed as they left the room "how did those two ever get together ?"

"Amy's in the middle of that, you should see Bert and John, those two are hilarious together." Betty answered.

"Can't wait to see Ty in that mix, he's hit it off with both of them. Somebody walk me through the library please." Amy asked and was quickly accompanied by both Betty and Lisa.

It was coming up on 10:00, the guests scheduled for 11:30. Meg had asked that Bobby and Brin attend with the girls, Brin was a favorite of Pat, the Dean's wife who was a voice instructor at Ithaca college. Once they had eaten they would excuse themselves. Meg Caldwell volunteered to drive them into town for a movie after lunch. Jackson would change and ride over to the Carmichael's and April after lunch and spend the afternoon there. Everyone would be home and waiting for the pick-up at 6:30.

When they walked into the library it was different than any of them had seen it. All the service ware was now out along with the floral arrangements. The only thing missing was the food. The room had a bright fresh scent to it. Amy recognized lemongrass and sage. They stood in the center and then turned a quarter. The second time they turned Lisa gasped.

"That is absolutely gorgeous." She walked over to a table set for a large colorful fruit display. On a wrapped pedestal sat a large blown glass horses head, it gleamed crystal clear in the center and reflected the flowers around it on the edges. When the fruit display was placed the head would gently reflect that as well.

She did her best to see it from different angles. "Amy's baby" Betty said walking over. "The bidding was fierce I can tell you that we watched online, Charlie Rodgers was fit to be tied. The rest of the crew just cheering her on."

"It was hand blown at Steuben in 1940 using a Remington bronze as a model, it's one of a kind. It went up for auction in Zurich 3 years ago as part of an estate in escrow." Amy told her, "Lisa, I never felt I ever had to own anything in my life until I saw that horse's head."

"You were there."

"Absolutely, they were going to tell anyone on the phones that there was a blonde woman standing in the room holding a sign above her head and not moving. I could hear Charlie's voice in my head, yelling Amy ! slow down, make them sweat a little. It could have been worse, then again the guy who was yelling in my head has a pair of Matisse' in his living room. That head was coming home to central N.Y. with me. I even bought it a plane seat.

"uh" Lisa stammered.

"$135,000, at $95 I pushed the bids to $125 and 5 bidders dropped off one guy hung on, a spite bid I think. It's been appraised at $160. I'll never sell it.

"I can imagine, it's so lifelike and it's crystal, clear crystal." Lisa whispered. "Just stunning, the movement."

Amy was beaming when Lisa turned and looked at her.

"Pretty neat huh ?"

"Pretty neat" Lisa agreed.

They found no real fault with anything in the room but each gratuitously moved this and that, a napkin, a glass, turned a bottle.

"This is Pavel, he's very good." Lisa said.

"They're an interesting couple, this is actually Yvette who goes through this elaborate routine once he's done setting and it ends up like this." Betty explained.

"Men, where would we be without them adding 20 minutes to any task ?" Trish said joining them walking up with Meg during Betty's explanation. "I watch over 30 adult men riding around on bikes, they're worse than toddlers and way harder to herd."

"How did it go up there ?" Amy asked laughing.

"Fine, we both apologized and made peace." Meg said and then under her breath "what an asshole."

"You just had had to go there Margaret." Trish said nudging her.

Amy laughed "It's fine Meg at least here he gets to go back to Alberta, at Heartland you're just stuck with it."

"You're telling me." Lisa added under her breath.

"Lisa, you and Jack are welcome in our home anytime.".

"I think we both plan to take you up on that Betty."

Ty and Jackson came through the door laughing which made Amy smile and the group headed out to greet them.

"Hey mom, check this last one out."

"That's one big rainbow."

" Fourteen inches, took Dr. Borden 20 minutes to get him in."

"Who came up with this picture ?" Amy asked passing it to Lisa and Betty with Trish and Meg looking on.

"We were goofing around" Jackson said, "it was fun."

The picture that they all looked at was of Ty holding a trout in front of him with Jackson hanging over his back, his head over Ty's shoulder, side by side. Both had the widest grins on their faces.

"I guess we should start collecting these together in a folder somewhere." Amy said.

"I'll start one on my computer upstairs Mom." Jackson told her.

"Jackson, you better head up to shower and change, Bobby will probably be along to join you, I've laid out your clothes." Betty said.

"Ok, good fishing with you Dr. Borden."

"Always a good time Jackson, we'll go again soon, before I leave, I promise."

Jackson smiled and scooted up the stairs.

"And how did that all go ?" Amy asked.

"I'd say very well, and ahhh, our son is dating, special trail ride in the works."

"Son ?" Trish asked.

"Running title for now, all worked out, we're good." Ty said. "I have quick rounds and I'm running late."

"I'll walk you out Ty." Trish said.

"Bert's out there already Ty, he just texted." Meg called over. "I'm running home to change too. Bert has his stuff with him."

Trish stopped Ty off the porch "Ok, Car behind medical at 5:30 and flowers in the front seat and those catalogs, cute by the way."

"And two bottles of bubbles, pink and purple for the girls, they've already got their books but who shows up empty handed, oh and the flats ?"

"Flats are ready, the girls and Jackson will love it, enjoy yourself later, she's very excited about all of this. By the way, her dream date is New Orleans."

"Thanks for all this and the tip Trish."

"Anytime Ty."

The girls, Bobby and Brin were next in and passed Ty and Trish calling out their greetings. Ty waited and walked back to the cottage with Georgie.

They walked in on Wyatt who was on his phone at the kitchen table. Georgie wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck.

"John will pick me up at 4:45 with all the stuff Ty asked for and I'll drive the car back. The owner will have it picked up on Monday. Ok, good luck this afternoon. That is my decision Charlie. Yup, bye Charlie."

"What's this afternoon ?" Ty asked.

"He's having drinks with a friend on the Board of Governors of the school about me. Feels so weird."

"And what's your decision ?" Georgie asked.

"We don't have to talk about that right now because it won't matter." Wyatt said "We need to get dressed."

Amy got up to her room and found Katie brushing out her hair. "Brin's in the shower Aunt Amy, she should be almost done."

"Have you been enjoying yourself Katie ?"

"Sure, Charlie and Maddie are great, I feel like a third wheel sometimes though."

"You shouldn't Katie, we're together all the time" Brin said walking out in a robe with her hair wrapped. "Don't mind Mad either Amy, she gets all up in her activist self over this shower stuff, we'll just skinny dip in the grotto tomorrow and she'll be fine."

Amy laughed "That's actually my point Brin, I do trust you two and so do your folks but there's a modicum of decorum and respect we should be looking for here."

"And Charlie."

"Charlie and Bobby are certainly part of it."

"I get it Amy and so does she, you know how she is."

"I do Sabrina and she's all yours."

Brin sighed, "A burden I am happy to bear."

"You And Mad are sweet together." Katie said.

"How about you Katie, got someone special ?" Amy asked.

"Nope, I move around too much I guess, pretty sure I like guys though."

"Well that's something." Amy said. "no need to rush Katie."

"I have my stuff in my room, Brin want to come down and dress with me and we can leave Aunt Amy to herself."

"Sure thing Katie, come on, my hanger of stuff is right here, I'll do your hair."

"Thank you girls." Amy said closing the door behind them.

Amy was the last to join the crowd, she had stopped in to see if Tim needed anything. She sat with him for a few minutes before heading downstairs, he was fine if not a little butt hurt.

She saw Brin sitting with Mad rifling her fingers on her lap and walked over. "We have some time Brin, go to the piano and work it out, playing out on your knees wont help."

"Ok, I'd better, thanks Amy" she said walking off "go with her if you want but let her play Mad." Amy added a few seconds later.

Even with the door closed the Steinway could be heard through the doors to their "media" room which everyone called the music room.

"What's going on ?" Ty asked snaking his arm around Amy's waist.

"Ah, when Sabrina isn't doing stuff, staying busy, she replays her music in her head. She sits fidgeting with her fingers, it's better if she plays the piece out, she has one of those roll out keyboards upstairs but she prefers the real thing."

"OCD ?" Ty asked softly.

"The doctor says no possibly Synesthesia."

"Which is ?"

"A weird way the brain processes stimuli." Maddie answered walking over. "Thanks mom, I wasn't paying attention. She's good. Brin automatically processes music she hears into music she plays, piano, not so often recorder, her fingers start playing the notes, it looks fidgety. Usually it doesn't affect her at all but if it's a performance piece she gets stuck on and she has to work it out, it's faster when she can actually play. There are a bunch of different synesthesia's one is where music gets converted into numbers, another as colors like Duke Ellington or Franz Liszt. Beethoven composed the Ode to Joy almost completely deaf, got to be something there Doc."

"I guess Mad. That's a pretty dress, all of you actually." Ty said looking over at Charlotte. The twins had gotten to the point when they realized they would never really change in appearance so they stopped dressing the same though they had very similar tastes and often bought different colors of the same outfit to switch among themselves. When Amy asked about the change they explained that besides being tiring having to constantly tell people who you were it almost seemed rude to intentionally confuse them by wearing the same thing.

"Big Jag pulling in" Betty called out from the kitchen.

"That's Joseph and Karen" Bert said.

"They have a couple with them."

"Probably Norm and Tracy." Amy added.

Brin came out when she heard the announcement and walked over to take Maddie's hand alongside Charlie and Bobby. Carson was standing with Ty and Amy. Amy smiled wide when Georgie and Wyatt walked in. She looked beautiful, she had her hair in a french braid off to the side, light on the make-up and all smiles. Her dress was dark green and fit close, it stopped at just about her knees and the short country collar and sleeves gave it almost a vintage look. Georgie was beautiful. Wyatt wore what she later learned was a late 1940's herringbone sport coat, pleated tropical wool pants and two tone brown and tan shoes. He also wore a tan colored cotton shirt and a brown tie obviously silk, it was narrow and also vintage. They were definitely a young professional couple. Amy and Ty hugged her and they moved off to Jack, Lisa and Lou while Amy took Ty's arm and went forth to greet the first of their guests followed closely behind by Bert and Meg.

The first guests to arrive Drs. Joseph and Karen Toschlag were both veterinarians and both animal nutritionists. They were Amy's closest supporters amongst the non Pegasus affiliates at the school. They helped out when called but they were not on the payroll. After greeting them and introducing them to Ty they welcomed Dr. Norm Crouch and his wife Tracy. Norm was the head of large animal neurology and was one of Amy and Bert's swing overs. After allowing Amy and her staff to evaluate several of his patients and consult on their diet and rehab Norm saw immediate results in a reduction of neurological symptoms often only treated with drugs or occasionally surgery. Not all were immediate reversals but over time he saw horses with issues resolved naturally without the use of drugs and he was sold. Norm was Pegasus' on call neurologist. Tracy worked in Cornell undergrad admissions.

After a few minutes and while people began helping themselves to drinks and coffee Drs. Rolfe and Rebekah Martin arrived. Rolfe taught General Surgery, the meat and potatoes vet stuff, an in and out make a buck and move on country vet, his wife Rebekah was too, she ran the Ithaca Veterinary Clinic and both were proponents of the less drugs the better attitude and dedicated to making sure their patients got the best nutrition available. Both availed their practices of and referred their equine patients to Pegasus for a nutritional plan and guidance. They also weren't on the payroll but both had been at Pegasus for part of the bangarang and the open house.

People steered clear of hurting the platters much, they grabbed some finger foods but they all new Lorin and Pat were the guests of honor and waited.

Lorin McLaughlin was 56 years old and the Dean of Cornell Vet School for the past 8. He was a good shepherd for sure, accepting both the new and the old and fitting them like a puzzle into the school he shaped during his tenure. By all standards and lists, Cornell had long established itself as one of the top two vet schools in the world sharing that honor with the University of Edinburgh. No one on the faculty of Cornell believed it for a second, especially the dean, Cornell was by far the best as far as they were concerned.

His wife Pat was also a teacher. She held a PhD in Vocal Performance and was one of the graduate instructors of voice at Ithaca College. Sabrina or Meg Caldwell were often her choice for collaborators to accompany her vocalists.

The first half hour after the dean's arrival was spent in greetings and by the end the tell tale sound of plates and silver began to fill the room as well as the odor of Yvette's blintz station.

"Amy your home is as beautiful as ever." Pat said to her as they balanced their plates on their laps.

"And the ranch Amy, just so peaceful." Lorin agreed. "And you two look very happy."

"We are" Amy said smiling at Ty who was sitting near her.

"Oh Sabrina dear" Pat called softly to Brin who was walking past with Maddie.

"Good morning Dr. McLaughlin" Brin said walking over.

"To you as well and you Madelyn. Brin, I just wanted to thank you for taking on Tanika for her level this year, she was so worried about those two jazz pieces."

"Oh, I loved the music when she showed me and I love Tanika, she focuses well and uses the piano."

"Well, I think you're best for her, you two are a good team."

The girls nodded and excused themselves. Amy was trying to focus on both conversations but the one with Lorin and Ty won out.

"You know Ty, I have to admit I was intrigued and had my staff do some checking, that's quite an impressive resume you have. Your trips and involvement with Vets without Borders admirable. It got me to thinking that we should encourage more of that amongst our students, while they're still young and unencumbered."

"I'm sure I could put you in touch with the right people at VWB to start the discussion Lorin, let me make a few calls over the next few weeks."

"Excellent, thank you Ty, now, one bagel and that exceptional lox down I'd say it's time we met your dream student."

"And I understand her handsome fiancé" Pat added.

They had met through the week, Bert, Meg, Ty and Amy to discuss and try to figure out what Lorin would ask for and what they would be wiling to put forth. They decided early on that Ty was the prize. With Bert and Amy already faculty members the biggest coup would be locking in Ty. The question was in what capacity and within the first 10 minutes Lorin had let them know, he was going to capitalize on Ty's youth and passion to build Cornell's rep by sending it's students out into the world to do good. Lorin wanted press and she assumed a very handsome face for the program.

"Let me get them Lorin, excuse me." Amy said getting up and laying her plate and napkin on her seat. They had arranged for Georgie and Wyatt to be with Bert and Meg and away from family. In this way when Amy went to fetch them, Bert and Meg would naturally join the grouping as well. The other Cornell faculty steered towards the end of the library knowing to stay clear of the negotiations. Their presence was to remind Lorin that Amy and Bert also held a power position on the staff, their ability to sway a part of the faculty into a block was a chess piece in the game as well. Having the more progressive faculty available to shore up a vote was a marker the dean couldn't ignore.

Ty scooped up Jackson while Amy was away "Come say hello Jackson." Ty said his hand on JT's shoulder.

"Hi Dean, Dr. McLaughlin."

"Jackson, hope you've been well, how's the trout situation these days ?" Lorin asked.

"Oh great, we got three this morning, Dr. Borden snagged a 14" Rainbow."

"Is that so, have to admit I haven't been out that much lately, it's been a busy year."

"Mom says you gotta make the best of your time."

"Your mom is right" Pat agreed with a smile.

Amy returned then and lay her hand on Jackson's head, she tapped her finger once unobtrusively and Jack looked up "well, I should go," he said with a smile. Amy long ago taught her kids liberty cues for social occasions. She wanted her kids around an event like this, they belonged here but there were times when children should be seen and not heard and this was one of them.

"It was nice catching up Jackson."

"Yes sir." He stood for a second and then smiled before scooting off.

"What a sweet boy Amy."

"Thanks Pat, he's a handful but we love him."

"Aren't they all." Pat agreed.

"Georgina Fleming Morris and Wyatt McMurtry I'd like you to meet Drs. Lorin and Pat McLaughlin. Pat teaches at Ithaca College."

They smiled and shook hands "A pleasure to meet you both and I prefer Georgie." She said with a big smile.

"What a stunning smile you have young lady" Pat gushed "and those dimples my word."

"A blessing and a curse" Georgie said.

"I can well imagine" Pat agreed laughing.

"Well Georgie Bert's told me a lot about you and we did some digging as well. Like Dr. Borden and Amy here you have quite the impressive background. A bit of the spectacular."

"It's a family thing I think." Amy said.

"I was most impressed by a video Bert sent over, quite the surgery you took part in young lady, I have to admit I've never seen something like that myself, baling twine."

"I didn't realize he'd sent it" Georgie said with a slight scowl at Bert.

Lorin caught it and smiled "I'm glad he did, along with a video of you jumping in competition and trick riding, I don't recall having a student trick rider before but then again I guess you all don't grow on trees."

"And you're adopted and Ty fostered into Amy's family and she's kept up with that tradition." Pat said.

"Yes ma'am, Heartland, our family's ranch in Alberta's motto is Healing Horses Healing Hearts."

"Well then it seems Pegasus has kept on with that tradition and Cornell is proud to be a part of that." Lorin added.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way Lorin, our affiliation with Cornell is part of our success." Amy agreed.

It wasn't that surprising when Trever and Charlie walked into the room although they were clearly not on the list. What surprised Amy was that she just assumed they were filing their plates and hiding, instead they grabbed a bottle of Champagne and a tray of glasses and walked over.

"Mr. Rodgers so good to see you again" Pat said.

"And the same to the both of you. Looking forward to the symphony season this year."

"Oh yes, an excellent schedule, do mostly to benefactors like you."

"I do what I can" Charlie answered taking a champagne glass.

Trever took the time handing out and filling champagne glasses for the small group.

"Trev, what's up ?" Bert asked.

"A toast to a chivalrous young man." Trev said handing Wyatt a glass and then filling one for Georgie.

"Congratulations Wyatt, I'm pleased to inform you that starting in September you will be attending Cornell Law and better still attending me as my teaching assistant." Charlie announced.

"Oh Wy, that's awesome" Georgie gushed leaning over to kiss him.

As word spread Lou and the others came over to hug him and the next fifteen minutes or so went by hectically.

"So how are you chivalrous young man ?" Lorin asked.

"It's nothing and I thought it would amount to nothing." Wyatt answered shrugging the question away.

"Nonsense, both Mrs. Hallandale and I were inspired by it Wyatt." Charlie said.

"Wyatt ?"

"It's really nothing Georgie."

"Charlie, what did he do ?" Georgie asked.

"Wyatt said that he would gladly work the year for the foundation for the promise of a slot in next years class. You have a good heart son, that's a good place to start as an attorney in my book."

"Wyatt, you didn't, I wouldn't have let you."

"It wasn't your decision to make Georgie, right now your being here is more important than law school, I would have been fine working the year, besides, I had faith in these guys."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm ok with the way you made your decision but I can live with chivalrous until we talk about this later." She said leaning over to kiss him. "I'm so proud of you Wyatt."

"Well, seems I've been outplayed by chivalry." Lorin said.

"Shall we haggle over blintzes ?" Amy asked smiling.

"It's like they're deciding my dowery" Georgie muttered.

Lorin looked over and smiled. "Georgie, you're a marvelous candidate and show a dedication we unfortunately don't always see in our students. I showed your information to our Director of Admissions who had no hesitation is agreeing that you would have been a very serious candidate under any circumstances, no one will be put out that much by all this and it will all advance the cause of veterinary medicine. I'm confident you will make Cornell proud through your accomplishments. So, congratulations young lady, you're in, and we don't run in the halls so mind that. Now, why don't you two go tell the folks and head out to the porch and properly congratulate each other. Pat and I expect an invitation to the wedding by the way."

"Thank you so much Dean McLaughlin, it means so much to hear that." Georgie said, her smile infectious.

Amy leaned over and hugged her as did Ty, on the way past Bert and Meg also hugged her as the congratulations grew on the other side of the room when she made her way over to Lou and the family. The professors hearing of the acceptance walked over and introduced themselves and welcomed Georgie to the school. She would study under each of them at one point or another and Georgie certainly not only knew who they were but saw their books in the small Hudson Vet Clinic library and online.

While Bert and Lorin grabbed desserts and coffee Amy stopped over and spoke for a few minutes with Betty.

"That's a great idea Amy," Betty agreed, "Georgie mentioned they loved Sushi which is perfect, we'll have Carlotta set it all up, Champagne, Sake, the works. I'll call the restaurant and text Carlotta right now."

"And breakfast and snacks." Amy added.

"Of course." Betty agreed.

Lisa and Lou walked over, "should we celebrate ?"

"We were just talking about a celebration actually, a romantic one for them in a special place." Amy said.

"For tonight ?" Lou asked somewhat deflated.

"Come on Lou, they're young and their lives have changed, they're excited, let them have the night, it's a great idea." Lisa said.

"You're right, where is this romantic night supposed to happen ?"

"In the trees." Amy told her "Ask Betty, excuse me, I have to finish."

Amy returned to the small group and sat down next to Bert who was speaking.

"6 is way to much to start with Lorin especially with you pulling Ty away to exotic animals."

"Pulling Ty where ?" Amy asked.

"Faculty Liaison to VWB." Ty said.

"Let's discuss the faculty part of that." Amy said.

"We are not becoming distracted Amy that's how I got you. Bert proposed the practical rescue rehab program and I proposed 6 students to start under Dr. Borden's supervision." Lorin explained.

"Seriously Lorin, he's been here two weeks, 2 students on a rotation through our process, one of those rotations will be under Ty."

"And the other rotations ?" Lorin asked.

"Rescue intake and treatment with the seconds, Herbology and natural healing with me and the potions staff, surgery under Ty and rehab, under me and the seconds. "

"Two is not enough, and can we pass a faculty vote to never use the word potions ?"

"We'll leave out the potions." Amy laughed.

"And the two ?"

"We'll take three." Amy offered.

"Three is fine for now." Lorin agreed.

"Ok, so we get three scuts and Ty does some face time in Exotics." Amy said.

"That's going to take time to roll out." Ty said.

"We have time, based on what I've read about your trips, safety is going to have to be a factor, can't have our students near death and poachers." Lorin said. "We'll work on a more staid experience."

"Faculty title ?" Amy asked.

"Visiting." Lorin started and then stopped seeing Amy's face, "Adju" he had started the word Adjunct but the face got worse. "Fine Assistant, until he becomes medical director."

"Two years Lorin." Amy said.

"Fine but he has to publish. At least 4 surgical papers and I need some lecture time and fund raising, we'll think of something."

"Are we done ?" Bert asked.

"With this yes but in terms of publishing no. Amy, your Professorship is contingent as well, this isn't a matter of the faculty or school or my being stubborn, academia requires it."

"I have the body galleys Lorin, give me a few months to get the supporting stuff ready."

"Submitted to committee this year Amy, I'm serious."

"You have my word Lorin."

"And please shore up votes for the program, no surprises."

"Aren't we paying for it ?" Amy asked.

"Still requires a vote, and thanks for paying for it." Lorin added with a smile.


	46. What this is - Chapter 46

_A/N – I wrote this chapter a while ago and when I reread it this week and fleshed it out a little it was 10000 words which is very long for this story. There is a perfect stopping point about half way through but after debating all day decided to leave it whole because I figured you'd all be pissed. Thanks for all the reviews, more soon._

Chapter 46

Amy lay soaking in her steaming oatmeal bath. She had her eyes closed and reached for her tea when she heard the knock.

"Mom ?" She heard coming from the door.

"I'm in the bath." She called back.

"It's Maddie and Charlie."

"Come on in girls."

The girls perched on the sink while Amy soaked and kept her eyes closed.

"Bath ?"

"Trying to relax Charlie. How was the movie ?"

"Good, romantic comedy, same old." Charlotte said.

"Ready for tonight ?" Maddie asked.

"Getting there Mad, anything up with you two ?"

"We, uh, feel bad about later, you know, dropping you here."

"Don't worry girls. You two are Ok with your decision concerning Dr. Borden ?"

"He's pretty sweet and lovable mom." Charlotte said.

"In a rough unshaven sort of way." Maddie added with a grin.

"Thanks for accepting him girls he's really fallen in love with you all."

"He'll be a great dad mom." Charlie added.

"And he's going to spoil us rotten." Maddie added laughing.

"That goes without saying I guess." Amy said smiling along with the sentiment. "Any advance on Jackson ?"

"Jack's good, Dr. Borden has taken Jackson under his wing and they're plotting a special trail ride for April."

"He mentioned that Mad, any idea where this is all coming from ?"

"Not from him" Charlie said "You might speak to Erma, April got back with this idea."

"I'll call her or stop by tomorrow then. I've got to get up, shower and start getting ready."

"Call if you need help and breathe mom, always breathe, you're shaking." Maddie said as they walked out.

"I'm fine Mad really."

Later on, Amy sat on the bed checking to make sure her nails were dry, she had Grandma Lyndy playing on the stereo to calm her when Betty knocked.

"It's Gran, come say good bye to Jack and Lisa."

Amy headed downstairs, she had done her nails and was about to start on her hair. She came down in a floor length robe and hugged and kissed them both.

"I can't believe I'm going to miss your pick-up, the girls promised pictures, please cooperate." Lisa asked hugging her.

"I promise not to fuss to much." Amy agreed.

She hugged her grandfather next and told him how much she loved him and that she promised to see him soon. She made him promise to slow down and take care of himself.

Amy begged off going out to the helicopter where she saw Ty, Georgie and Wyatt waiting. She smiled when she saw Bryce's truck heading down the hill. She stood at the door long enough to see him get out and hug Lisa, they had become friends. She also saw Benny, Sandra and Chuck come out to say goodbye, it was obvious that all four had come in for this alone.

She heard later on that Erma and August had come by when she was bathing to meet, in August's case, and then to thank and say goodbye to them both. Erma and Jack had also hit it off. She handed him a small bag of the molasses and ginger cookies he favored just to have with him, comfort food.

Amy was back in her room at her dressing table when she heard the rotors speed up, pass the house and head off north to Syracuse. A few minutes later there was a knock.

Amy got up and opened the door to find Brin and Meg Caldwell standing with make-up cases.

"Hair and make-up ?" Brin asked smiling.

"Oh, thanks you two, my hands are shaking so much I can't imagine what my face would look like."

"I figured and Maddie said you were shaking in the tub." Meg said with a laugh.

"What would I do without those two ?"

"Let me see what you're wearing and then Sabrina will start on your hair."

Amy pointed behind her and Meg saw the hanger.

"Amy, this fits you ?" Meg asked walking over.

"Sure, actually perfectly."

"Shoes ?"

"The short Jimmy Choo boots, I pulled the box."

"Ok, so we'll stick in the blues and blacks for your face, bold, subdued ?"

"Seductive." Amy answered.

"All out huh, tight French twist to the side Brin." Meg said as she popped open her make up case.

Meg was a performer as was her mom and now Brin. Pianists, both soloists and collaborators in performance. They passed down their make up skills from generation to generation, Brin had a closet full of performance gowns and dresses from vintage to recent for every occasion, a sewing machine in her room for alterations and they both had a make-up scheme for everything.

"I assume it'll be on the darker more romantically lit side so we'll make you up for that, jewelry ?"

"Haven't decided, here." Amy said tapping three cases.

Meg laid the three out and opened the first, it contained a choker of alternating sapphires and diamonds, A set of short dangling earrings held by a sapphire stud in the ear and a matching tennis bracelet.

The second held a simple string of golden pearls separated by small diamonds, A matching bracelet and earrings.

The last was all diamonds virtually identical to the first.

"I'd go with this" Meg said pointing to the diamond and sapphire set.

"Let's do it." Amy said turning towards Meg's brush.

Georgie and Wyatt rode Dancer and Chrystal slowly through the preserve "it's this way Wy, look for a cabin I guess."

"That looks like something" Wyatt said pointing over at a wooden structure. "Oh, it's a stable, this must be it."

They looked around for a second and didn't see a house or cabin but this was definitely the right place so they unsaddled, set the horses up comfortably and followed a path around "It's a staircase" Wyatt said.

Georgie shrugged her pack over her shoulder and headed up the stairs "oh my god it's a treehouse, like at the nature center."

She took out the paper and punched in the code and placed her thumb on the pad. When they heard the click they walked up another short set of stairs and dropped their packs. "Wow" Wyatt exclaimed looking at the living room from the kitchen and dining area. "Being rich has it's perks huh ?"

"I'll say, Betty said there's a special dinner in the fridge." Georgie added walking over and pulling the door. "Awesome, it's a sushi feast !"

"Georgie, look at this view." Wyatt said from his new vantage point in the center of the living room.

When she joined him he put his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his waist and tucked in. They stood looking out at Pegasus from the treetops. "Spring I think." Georgie whispered.

"Spring what G ?" Wyatt asked.

"I want to get married in the spring."

"That is a great idea Georgie." Wyatt answered turning her just enough to join their lips lightly.

"Should we get naked ?"

"Your just full of great ideas G, let's see what's upstairs."

"There's champagne." Georgie said pointing to the kitchen.

"Think there's a tub ?" Wyatt asked walking over to the fridge.

"Grab a bottle and some glasses, I'll meet you upstairs."

Ty was flustered with his necktie, first he couldn't get his hair to stay, then he debated shaving or not, he had about an 8 hour beard and decided that Amy would find it sexy so he left it. Now, while tying his knot all he could think of was his rough beard which made his shaky hands even worse. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the knock came.

"Brin, what are you doing here ?"

"Mom's with Amy, Gran thought maybe you could use some calming. What's up with the hair ?"

"It is what it is Brin."

"Ok, take off the tie, we'll get to that after. Take a deep breath Ty, you have dated Amy before ?"

"Not like this and the last date we were on I spilled water all over the table and her and then, I didn't propose and made an idiot of myself."

"Well, keep breathing, she loves you and this is supposed to be fun not the zombie apocalypse. Mad and Charlie used to talk about this you know, Amy dating. Mom said she's certainly been asked and everyone's tried to set her up. Sit down and let me deal with your hair."

"Deal with my hair ?"

"Sit, some dry product and all will be made well."

"What ?"

"Sit, geez Ty you're practically my father in law, trust me."

"Brin, you're 14."

Ty heard her squeeze something from a tube and then felt her run her hands through his hair which was strange, and then the comb, stranger still was listening to Brin, "Yeah, I know and I've read all the magazines but right now, I ride up with my horse next to her and all I can see is us rocking on the porch, 3 or 4 kids playing on the lawn, Mad talking about some new lesbian affront, me nodding my head against her, happy."

"Brin, focus on the 14."

"Sorry Ty, I'm jaded, there how's that" Brin asked turning his head to the mirror.

"Awesome, wow, doesn't even feel weird."

"I'll leave the tube, you just need a little, now let's get that tie done."

"Thanks for this Brin."

"No problem Ty, we're all rooting for you, don't spill anything. There, that's perfect, too tight ?"

"No it feels good."

"You look sharp. Now remember, always pull your jacket and cuffs when you stand, it's your job to block her legs getting into and out of a car. She walks on the inside or in front of you down an aisle and it's a nice touch to give her a steadying arm if you can, hand or upslope of her waist if you want to up the game. She orders first."

"Thanks Brin, it's a tasting menu."

"Makes it easier I guess, I'd love to try that one day."

"When you do, it's on me, thanks for this and."

"Amy doesn't have to know." Brin leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her stuff and heading to the door. She turned and smiled, Ty who was frowning smiled back.

"That's it doc, happy smile, woman you love, repeat."

All his fears disappeared when he pulled the cover off the car behind the medical barn. There was a beautiful bouquet of yellow lilies with blue nasturtiums and baby's breath tucked in. Two bags, one containing catalogs and one two bottles of bubbles. He smiled when he depressed the clutch and turned the key and the engine roared to life. "No worries." He said to himself as he eased the car into reverse.

He took a back exit out of the ranch and drove around to let the car out and get his bearings. When he pulled in to Pegasus through the front and around the circle he noticed a crowd gathering outside medical.

"This is fucking ridiculous" he muttered pulling up to the house.

He smiled when he glanced up at Amy's window to the front and saw her pull back quickly behind the blind.

When he got out he remembered to straighten his sleeves and jacket before grabbing the flowers and small gift bags before heading up the stairs.

It may have been the first time he had actually seen the front door closed and had to shift stuff around so he could get to the horse head knocker after opening the screen door.

Jackson answered of course "Can I help you ?"

"I'm here to pick up Amy." Ty answered with a grin.

"I'll tell her you're here." He said and started closing the door.

"Jackson no," Betty said laughing. "Please come in Dr. Borden, we'll let Amy know you're here."

Ty walked in to a crowd gathered in a semi circle. Meg and Brin were off to the side and Brin was of course recording.

Amy had begged Lou to get Tim out of the house. The swelling was still there and there was color but people get banged up and go out all the time. Lou had really wanted to go see Moosewood. A Maggie's cookbook idea had been raised and she wanted to see the first homegrown restaurant that really propelled themselves through a self promoted cookbook. Tim complained but went, thankfully Katie was along as well.

Ty stood awkwardly for a few seconds while the girls, Jackson and Betty looked on.

"You know, why don't we sit." Betty said leading him to the living room couch. The girls and Jackson sat down directly across from him. Betty on a chair to the side.

Ty smiled at the show while everyone introduced themselves, the twins actually stood and curtsied together.

"What's in the bags ?" Jackson asked.

"Oh I brought some gifts for you kids." Ty said.

"This is for you girls" Ty said handing over the bag with the bubbles.

They reached in and pulled them out smiling. Maddie held the pink one and Charlotte the purple. They both looked up and he spun his finger. A second later they looked down again and switched bottles so that Maddie had the purple and Charlie the pink. Brin giggled from the corner.

"Girls ?" Betty chided.

"Thank you Dr, Borden" they said simultaneously.

Ty then handed a very anxious Jackson his bag which contained catalogs. One, the fat one he reached for first was the special bass fisherman edition from Orvis, the second a catalog of rowboats.

"Awesome he said pulling out the Orvis first, what's this one ?"

"Bass boats." Ty said, definitely off script.

"They're rowboats with the word row crossed off and the word bass written in."

"It's all we'll need Jackson, get one big enough for two."

"But."

"Jackson I love you, we all love you, but you're 6, we're not buying you a bass boat. Pick a nice rowboat and a trolling motor and we'll have fun."

"Ok."

"So Dr. Borden, have you been in town long ?" Charlotte who was giggling asked back on script.

"About two weeks now I think."

"And you're dating already, fast work, guess you plan on sticking around ?" Maddie added.

"Yes, I'll be permanent soon enough I've accepted and started at a local position."

"Got any kids ?" Jackson asked.

It was Meg Caldwell who burst out laughing at the question, which set Betty and the girls off. Jackson sat there looking around "you said to ask him a question what did you think I'd ask ?"

"Don't ever change Jackson, you're perfect" Meg said walking over and kissing his head. She could see Amy coming down the stairs and moved aside as Ty looked up. He almost dropped his flowers.

Amy took a step forward and blushed as soon as she saw his glowing eyes and smile. He looked so happy.

The dress fit her impeccably. It was a dark blue satin cocktail dress with an off the shoulder neckline. Amy's hair was done in a French twist off to the left which kept her right shoulder and neck entirely exposed except for her necklace which sparkled as she moved. Two shoulder straps doubling as a short sleeve over her upper arm and followed the dress across her body with the exception of a slight dip exposing just a hint of cleavage. There were small Swarovski glass beads sewn into a slight pattern on each of the sleeves. The bodice down to her hips was fitted tight and hugged her shape before opening into a pleated skirt that stopped just above her knees. Her boots were black and short with a nice heel and Ty was surprised at her height.

He walked up to a few steps away and looked into her eyes. Meg shied away from using a lot of make-up and preferred sharp highlights that brought out a person's natural colors. Ty had no idea how but Amy's eyes were bluer, almost a deep shocking blue and she was more beautiful than he ever remembered.

Ty's eyes bore into Amy striking her almost breathless, she knew the suit of course, she had picked it. It was the dark gray Armani and it fit him impeccably as did the crisp white shirt and the dark blue silk tie. She smiled that he had somehow acquired a pair of black loafers and seeing them looked up and smiled at him which quite took his breath away.

"Oh, these are for you, I hope you like them." He said handing her the bouquet.

"They're beautiful Tyler, my favorite colors, thank you so much, I'll ask someone to get them in water for me when we leave."

"Ty, please."

"I'm sorry, I should have remembered that from your profile."

"Should we go ?" Ty asked putting out his arm.

"Why not, that's what we're all here for" Amy said and walked over to kiss the kids. The girls had to stop taking pictures to say goodby.

"It was nice meeting you Dr. Borden." The girls said together.

"Jackson ?" Amy prompted.

"This is stupid. Can't I just hug ?"

"Come here you" Ty said with a laugh and bent over to lift and hug him and hold him out for Amy to do the same.

"Have a fun night you two." Betty said laughing and picking up the bouquet. "I'll put these in your room Amy."

"Thanks Gran." Amy said kissing her cheek.

Ty leaned over and kissed Betty too and then followed Amy down the porch stairs mindful of Brin's instructions of a steadying hand.

Amy stopped and held out her hand to Ty as he walked her around the car.

"It's gorgeous." Amy whispered. "What year ?"

"1958, 4 speed, 283 horsepower V8 with a Rochester fuel injector."

"Well color me impressed Dr. Borden, come, tell me about yourself." Amy said walking over to the passenger door. Ty bent and opened it for her and then stepped off to the left blocking her legs from view as she tucked her feet in and he closed the door. He remembered to walk around the front and look at her while passing in front before getting to his door. He opened it, smiled and made a cheesy wave at Jackson before climbing in.

"That's a crowd huh ?" Ty said sliding in and nodding to the medical barn.

"I'm sorry Dr. Borden crowd ?"

"Sorry, must be something on the windshield" Ty said laughing. He slid the car slowly into first and in his glance back was sure he saw Charlie Rodgers standing at the garage watching them drive past.

John had entered the directions into Ty's phone and it was obvious to Ty that the route included long stretches of road that were completely unnecessary. He roared down the country roads and hugged the turns, downshifting into them, Amy smiling and laughing the whole time until they obviously crossed into town and Ty slowed down though obviously many in the street stopped to watch the car go by.

Ty slowly pulled down the street where the restaurant was located and smiled when a young man walked out and pulled away 2 cones motioning for him to park.

"Good evening Dr. Borden and welcome to Le Café Cent-Dix" the young man said coming over and opening his door. "We can leave it right here sir, but I'll need the key in case."

Ty thanked him and passed him a $20 bill on his way to get Amy. He opened her door and reached down, she looked up and smiled as she rose. When she turned he ran his hand over her ass and heard her gasp. "Dr. Borden, we hardly know each other."

"I play for 3 courses Ms. Fleming, 3" Ty said his arm around her respectfully through the opened door.

There was a forty-ish gentleman waiting with an arm outstretched in welcome "Good evening Ms. Fleming, Dr. Borden, Welcome, I'm Olivier, the Floor Manager, your table is waiting, if you'll just follow me."

Ty motioned Amy ahead of him and was immediately fixated by her body. She was shapely and sexy. Her seamed stockings and those high heeled boots drove him crazy. Ty thought only of getting closer but remembering Brin he smiled and laid his palm on the upper slope of her waist to steady her. She turned slightly and he could see her smirk. When they got to the table Ty wanted to sit next to rather than across from Amy so he guided her to the seat he wanted her in and pulled it out for her. It only took a second for the restaurant to recover with a smile and Olivier pulled out Ty's seat for him.

"Estelle will be your server and Eric our brewmaster will be out in a moment followed by Jason Windsor our Chef. If you need anything at all just ask for me and I'll be glad to take care of it for you."

"Thank you Olivier." Ty said.

"Now, Ms. Fleming, tell me all about yourself, your profile lists your profession as horse whisperer, are you with the circus ?"

Amy giggled her eyes bright "Nothing as exciting as that, I lead a coven of good witches and we do healings it may look like I'm talking to them."

"Ah that makes much more sense." Ty said when a waitress and a mid 40's man appeared.

"Good evening Ms. Fleming, Dr. Borden, I'm Estelle and I'll be your server and this is Eric Martinez our brewmaster to get you started. I'll let the chef know you've been seated and he'll start on your amuse bouche."

"Thank you Estelle" Amy said smiling as the waitress backed away.

They were seated in a partially secluded corner, Amy against a wall and Ty next to her. It was dimly lit but certainly adequate for a romantic dinner. A small candle burned on the table. They each watched as the lights flickered in the other's eyes.

"Ahem" Eric softly cleared his throat pulling them back to focus. "Dr. Borden I see you've arranged for a special chef's tasting menu with a beer pairing."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't drink." Amy said looking up.

"Yes ma'am, I see you favor non alcoholic local ciders, I assure you we have scoured central NY to provide an excellent selection."

"I remembered from your profile." Ty leaned over close to whisper in her ear. He was sitting to her right and her hand was on the table. As Ty leaned in he ran his hand softly over hers.

"Oh" Amy whispered, "thank you Ty."

His smile as he moved back sent shivers up her spine. Ty was not playing fair.

"The chef suggested that perhaps you start with something tart to freshen your palate, we have a Cranberry."

"Sounds lovely." Amy agreed

"Dr. Borden would you prefer starting with a drink ?"

"A Manhattan please." Ty answered.

"Of course sir, it'll only be a moment."

Alone again Amy smiled at him "so Ty, you don't say much in your packet about your youth, is there some secret there, perhaps you were a child star ?"

"Nothing like that unfortunately, I'm ashamed to say I was an enforcer for the mob. They recruited me when I was twelve. Jefferson Middle School in Vancouver, that's in Canada, I collected milk and cafeteria protection money."

"Oh my that sounds, uhm, exciting, what happened ?"

"Vancouver Police, CPS and a real son of a bitch named Clint Riley, guy used to be a professional wrestler."

"Go on I'm fascinated." Amy gushed reaching out to put her hand on his for a moment. She leaned forward and lingered close and he felt her touch his watch. Amy was not playing fair either and her perfume was driving him insane.

"Well, I spent some time in juvenile detention until I was transferred to a work camp in Hudson, that's in Alberta, also Canada."

"A work camp ?" Amy asked trying her best not to laugh.

"Grumpy old man in charge with two nasty granddaughters."

"Sounds horrible." Amy whispered. "Was is bad ?"

"Shoveling manure from dawn to dusk, one of the granddaughters a tart blonde drove me nuts, one second she was ordering me around and the next she was all over me."

"You said there were two evil granddaughters ?"

"A sex crazed brunette who had this thing for lists and spreadsheets. Oh and they had this lunatic father who showed up, what a pain in the ass that guy was."

"Seems you made it out alive ?"

"Funny, thing, the younger one, the blond. She hit her head the second year I was there."

"Oh my, was it serious ?"

"Actually it wasn't but the funniest thing was she wound up in love with me."

"You don't say ? Did it become serious ?"

"I thought it had" Ty lowered his voice "She was wild in bed, ravenous, she made me pass out, twice."

"Maybe that's a bit too much for a first date Ty."

"Perhaps, you remind me a little of her though and I feel like I've known you for years. Have I mentioned that you are way more beautiful in person than your photos Amy ?"

"Why no you haven't Ty, that's so sweet. I have to admit I was pleasantly surprised myself. Back to you though and your fascinating story. What happened to this amorous young blonde woman ?"

"She ran off with a Prince."

"A prince ? Surely not." Amy laughed.

"Well not a real prince, he was a second or third in line prince on Broadway. In the show Aladdin. A Disney character of all things, comical little guy, I think eventually he was so bad that they shipped him off to be one of those costumed walking around characters at Disneyland."

"You don't say. That's certainly some story, who would believe it ?"

They leaned back when their waitress returned with their drinks. She placed the tray on the table, poured Amy's cider and then placed Ty's drink in front of him. After placing the remainder of the cider bottle down she backed away "Enjoy, the chef is just finishing up your amuse so I'll be back."

"And your youth Amy ?"

"Well, my father abandoned us, we lived with my grandparents in a small cold house, never enough heat or hot water. We were always cold and huddling. My mom was a witch who talked to horses so I was destined to be one too I guess and followed in her footsteps."

"And men ?"

"Well, there was a biker my mother hired, he was always leaving. He had some sort of speech defect and mumbled all the time, he never could really just spit out what he wanted to say. He was a handful."

"Sounds like it, what happened ?"

"Well as my witch powers grew he felt a bit back burner, you know how guys can be with a powerful woman."

"Can't say that I do and just to be a bit naughty, the amorous side ?"

"Oh with some training he was adequate. I must say he did at times have his moments, I could tell you about one time up against a barn stall but I'd better not, what would you think ?"

Ty smiled and sipped at his drink when Estelle popped her head in.

"Something to entice the palette while your first course is prepared." Estelle said laying down two small plates. "wood grilled baby artichoke hearts, California citrus, Sicilian olive oil and fresh basil. Enjoy".

Amy picked up the fork laid on the side of the plate and after rolling the artichokes in the olive oil and basil infusion popped one into her mouth.

She moaned as she chewed. The infusion of the basil and olive oil bathed her mouth but as she chewed the citrus cut though all of that and mixed with the smoky flavor of the artichoke.

"Wow, that's some bite" she said.

"I have no idea how they do that, so many flavors sorting themselves like that." Ty added. "So teach me, Amuse-Bouche ?".

"Literally, an amused mouth or mouthful. They're a gift from the chef and often have a tart like component to brighten and cleanse the palate." Amy said. "In our case since we're being made a tasting menu it's probably been designed as a specific lead in, I'm betting pasta. After that, I can't wait."

Estelle returned and removed the plates, checked on Ty's drink and refilled Amy's cider removing the small empty bottle and the ice bucket.

"So you have children does that mean ?"

"Adopted, they're the love of my life, I haven't had any of my own."

"I have an adopted niece, super problem child, a handful for sure. And you get by as a single mom, balancing work and childcare."

"It's hard, not a lot of help, small quarters."

"I definitely noticed the small quarters, you must live on top of each other."

"We get by, it's rough. And you, I heard you say you had a new job."

"I do, Assistant Director at a Vet Clinic. They need me, place is literally falling apart and the old guy who's the Director is definitely on the way out, borderline senile."

"I'm sure you can help them and just in time it sounds."

"There is one thing, I think I can tell you" he said after a pause "the owner is a younger woman, shapely I must admit but immature, I've caught her glancing at me in the shower."

"Well that's not very professional."

"That's not all though, she keeps asking me about my uhm, my ?"

"Penis ?" Amy inquired in a whisper.

"Yes, sorry, I guess I'm a bit immature when it comes to that kind of stuff, you know."

"So what will you do ?"

"Well nothing, it lacks professionalism dating the boss, the gossip, embarrassing stolen gropes in the hallways, no way to maintain control. I talked to the last guy who had the job, he said he went that route and you won't believe it, she has rules."

"Rules ?"

"Rules, you know for sex" he whispered the word sex.

Amy nodded and then postured, then with a sidelong grin, "Maybe he needed rules, maybe he was lost and needed some guidance."

"Oh you are so gonna pay for that." Ty muttered with a smirk when he looked up and saw movement.

A mid thirties gentleman in a chef's outfit walked up. "Ms. Fleming, Dr. Borden, allow me, I'm Jason Windsor, Chef de Cuisine, welcome and I'm so pleased to be honored with your request for a tasting menu."

"Oh, don't you do them regularly ?" Amy asked.

"Only for the finest of customers Ms. Fleming, it was a personal request and my pleasure, Estelle is here with your first course, Gnudi, "naked" ravioli with Potter Farms ricotta in a wild boar bolognese sauce with a sprinkling of a local aged Parmigiano Reggiano, it's plated with a mild boar prosciutto and a basil pesto."

"It looks lovely." Amy said.

She was followed by Eric, "Dr. Borden, another Manhattan or would you prefer your pairing."

"The pairing is fine."

"Ms. Fleming, the chef says the cranberry will be fine for this course unless you'd care to switch ?"

"This will be fine Eric, thank you."

"Then Dr. Borden, this is a local IPA brewed in Syracuse at Empire. It's called Slo Mo and works very well with the game and the bold flavors of the tomato and pesto."

"Thanks, I'm sure it will be perfect."

They smiled at each other and dug in, tasting plates weren't huge, typically three or four nice bites. After each sipping their accompaniments Amy looked up."

"I'm sorry Ty, something about a quid pro quo ?"

"I'm sorry as well Amy, it's completely slipped my mind."

"I see, are you often easily distracted ?"

Ty smiled "Forgive me but you are quite distracting Amy."

"Ty, how sweet." Amy said leaning forward closer to him and again reaching for his hand. She rested hers fingers lightly and slowly moved her thumb over his, she was inches from his face, he could smell her, her lips were moist and as soon as he leaned forward she moved back and reached for her cider. "Well, it's bit warm in here don't you think ?"

Ty smiled and took a gulp of his beer. "2 more courses."

"That's quite a handsome suit Ty, Armani I believe ?"

"It is I think, funny thing, my mom picked it out for me, she made such a fuss and insisted on this blue tie. So let's see, you had said you've been off the market shall we say for a while, tell me about your last date."

Amy looked at him for a second, thinking.

"Sorry Ames, I wasn't thinking."

"No Ty, it's fine. His name was Jorge, he was Belgian but lived in Cologne. I met him in Antwerp, I was there for an auction with Nick, just sighting for him, I had some other Pegasus stuff to deal with. He was a financial analyst in town for meetings, handsome, fit, well off and 34. I met him at an art opening and hit it off, we had fun together. We had seen each other on and off for a year and a half, maybe 10 times. We were in Geneva, the restaurant was Le Chat Botte on the Lake, it was beautiful and a beautiful night. We were both passing through and were just meeting for dinner. I guess it was about 3 maybe 4 years ago already. He had a business related cocktail party after that would end late. During dinner Gerard told me that he had met someone and it was serious. We talked about her and other things and then said goodbye. Nice ending to a mature relationship. After I walked along the lake for awhile and then went up to my room. I sat on the balcony for a long time and thought that this was my life, it's what I had chosen, it's what I would live with and I cried."

She had a tear in her eye for a second and then recovered with a sniff and then a smile.

"Amy."

"Shhhhhh, no, no, I'm sorry." Amy whispered, "it was a very hard time for me."

Estelle had come by while Amy was speaking and had cleared away. She now returned, with permission she removed the cider and beer glasses and bottles and returned a moment later followed by Eric.

"Your second course" Estelle began after placing Amy's plate and then Ty's. After laying Ty's down they both noticed her frown and watch her turn the plate slightly before removing her hand. "There, these are our handmade Nova Scotia lobster ravioli, they're served on a seasoned bed of Delicata squash purée with wild Black Trumpet mushrooms and fresh white truffle butter. Enjoy !"

Eric stepped up a moment later. "An apple cider from Aster Farms in Cortland, it's won several awards and pairs beautifully with the lobster. And for you sir, Fireman's Blonde Ale from Station House Breweries in Johnson City. I hope you enjoy."

They sat quietly and ate for a few moments. "this is amazing" Ty said.

"mmmm, so good and this cider is perfect." Amy agreed.

After another bite "so you Ty, you must date often."

"Not really my last date was almost 3 ½ years ago."

Ty sipped at his beer and took his last bite followed by a gulp. "really good beer."

"Lot of breweries and cider mills up here, there are tours and things called crawls."

"So it's only fair, my last date. I was seeing a woman named Helena, she worked for a pet food company and was based in Calgary. I met her at a vet convention. We had been dating steady for a while. She had an apartment in Calgary, I guess she was doing Ok financially. We had gone to a movie and were eating at a local bar. We had spent the last month going back and forth with her bringing up moving in and what we could do, I was so far away in Hudson. It started when I brought her to dinner at Heartland. She figured it was time. I actually think she was expecting me to agree or propose or something that day because I was so nervous the whole time."

And ?"

"I broke her heart instead and told her I just couldn't commit to what she wanted. I think you took your news better. I deserved the reaming from her and the fall out from family. After that I just started ignoring it all, women, dating. I focused on the practice and Georgie."

They were holding hands again on the table, just looking at each other.

Again, while Ty was speaking this time, Estelle had stepped in to clear away and now returned to break the silence.

"Third course, and at your request I'm told Dr. Borden, Wagyu Steak Tartare,

hand cut locally raised Wagyu kobe beef topped with a raw quail egg, served with a

Cognac gelée, traditional garnish and toast points. Enjoy "

Once again Eric followed "Ms. Fleming this is a prize, a Critz Farms Cherry and Apple brocade, one of my all time favorites. Dr. Borden from Barrister Breweries a bold Whist beer locally brewed by Four Daughter's in Hannibal to match the richness of the dish."

"Specifically requested ?" Amy asked when Eric was gone.

"Fucking Charlie" Ty muttered "One, two, three ?"

"I can't imagine what Grandpa would say" Amy said laughing and filling her fork.

They both smiled as they looked at their forks and then shrugged. Amy held hers out to him and he smiled and did the same and a second later they were done, feeding each other very expensive raw beef. They both sipped.

"It's not bad, weird that it feels almost like sushi." Amy said.

"I don't know about requesting it" Ty said taking another forkful followed by some beer "I like this Cognac jelly though, glad I tried it."

"Me too." Amy said taking her last bite and sipping her cider.

Ty leaned forward in his chair, Amy smiled and leaned in, their lips touched softly and then deeper as she felt his hand on her knee. "What's this ?" She whispered as their lips touched a third time.

"Wooing" Ty whispered back and then moved his lips down to her bare shoulder and across up her neck.

"Ty." She whispered.

"Say it." He barely sighed against her ear.

"Ty" she moaned when he nibbled back down her neck. "Say it" he whispered again.

"I love you" she sighed.

She caught Estelle hanging back out of the corner of her eye and moved back. "Come on Estelle, sorry."

"Please, it's fine, I guess this actually isn't a first internet date." She said clearing away the dishes.

"Sixteen years." Ty said.

"Then that's nice to see, you two are like honeymooners."

"In a way we feel like that." Amy said, she was back to holding Ty's hand.

"Are we good so far ? Need anything ?"

"Everything's perfect Estelle, thank you." Ty said staring into Amy's eyes, Estelle could have been on fire and Ty would not have noticed.

"Well, it's 8 minutes until your next course once I'm back there." Estelle said with a smile.

"What do you want to do ?" Amy asked with a smile her eyes riveted to his as well.

Ty leaned forward and raised his hand to her cheek, again his kiss was soft. As the intensity grew Amy reached out, her need to touch his body overwhelming her. She sighed as her hand smoothed over his soft cotton shirt. She could feel his muscles under her palm and sighed.

When they separated it was slowly with little, small, loving kisses. He ran his finger along her neck and under her earring. "These are beautiful."

"Thank you" she said raising her hand to his face just to touch it for a second. He reached up to take it and kissed her palm.

"I love you Amy, I've never stopped." He whispered.

Georgie and Wyatt were wearing thick white robes and leaning against the kitchen counter feeding each other sushi and about to open the second bottle of champagne.

"I've never drank anything like this" Georgie said

"Krug Clos du Mesnil, 2003, google it" Wyatt answered working the stopper out. "I've certainly never served it, even at the steakhouse in Calgary."

"Shit, it's $800 a bottle." Georgie read, "Listen _Wine Spectator-Champagne, France- "Incredibly fresh and vibrant, this stunning Champagne weaves a tightly knit skein of ripe pear and tangy yellow plum fruit flavors together, with accents of rich pastry cream, toasted brioche, elderflower, ground cardamom and coffee liqueur..."_

"I don't taste any of that, great buzz though." Wyatt said laughing.

Georgie stuffed a small sushi roll into her mouth "goes down smooth and makes you horny. We should enter that as a review, "great buzz, goes down smooth and makes you horny. This is very good sushi, I was starved."

She was leaning against the short breakfast counter and Wyatt turned to face her and took her hands pressing gently against her "We skipping a room Wy ?" Georgie whispered turning her head slightly as they kissed gently.

"I don't know about the living room Georgie, it's weird, you can see the house." He whispered around kisses.

He moved down and nuzzled her neck, his hands undoing her robe. Georgie giggled "you can't actually believe anyone can see us do you, it's the size of a postage stamp and dark out now."

His head moved down from her neck "then we're skipping a room G" he murmured.

"Fine with me" Georgie whispered opening his robe and reaching her hands back to the short breakfast counter. "We can always go back, help me up here Wy."

Estelle smiled at Amy and Ty's closeness when she turned the corner into their nook and placed her plates down, deftly wiping an edge of Amy's clear of an errant smudge, "Crescent Farms Duck, an apple~honey and spice crusted breast wrapped in crisp skin perched on a bed of faro and roasted root vegetables, it's served with a wild huckleberry sauce. This turned heads coming out of the kitchen."

"I can imagine, the aroma is heady." Amy said leaning a bit forward.

Eric stepped forward then, "Ms. Fleming this is the Critz Farms Crisp Apple and was used in the preparation. Dr. Borden, this is a Belgian Dubbel from Erie Canal Brewing in Canastota. The perfect pairing for a roast duck. Please enjoy."

"I have to admit I've developed a thing for duck" Amy said taking a bite "but only if it's made well and this is perfect."

Ty took a long drink of his beer. "I'm impressed by these beers, they're perfect with the foods and all really good."

"This is very nice Ty, thank you for doing this."

"Doing what Amy, this is amazing and you're so beautiful, I'm already trying to plan another in my head."

"So Dr. Borden, there'll be a second date ?"

"If you're willing I'm never going to stop asking. Where would you like to go next ?"

"Dancing, I want to dance with you again Ty."

"Dancing it is, consider it a date Ms. Fleming."

Estelle had left two hot towels on a plate for them to use. Duck was a somewhat more a greasy dish than the rest. Their specific drinks chosen for their citrus components cleansed the palate.

Somehow their chairs had moved closer together. They leaned towards each other whispering, exciting each other with small touches and kisses. Amy felt Ty's hand on her thigh and shivered slightly as goosebumps ran up her arms.

Amy whispered "are you always so forward on a first date ?"

"No, I just can't keep my hands off of you."

"And where did that gruff Vancouver boy learn to whisper sweet nothings to melt a girls heart."

"It's just how I feel Ames."

While Estelle cleared away Jason walked over smiling. "Reports are good."

"Everything is lovely Jason." Amy said smiling.

"The pairings ?"

"Perfect." Ty said.

"Excellent, I just wanted to stop out and make sure. Your next course is ready and a palate rest so to speak. It's a Pear Salad, we roasted an Anjou pear, it's bathed in a pear cider vinaigrette reduction with toasted pumpkin seeds and glazed bacon served alongside a warm Potter Farms Gruyere cheese fondue."

"Sounds wonderful, the Potter's are our neighbors and close friends, it's nice to see you using local farm products."

"Erma has a way with cheese, we use several, their ricotta and gruyere are exceptional." Jason said.

"I agree, August and Erma are the real deal."

"I see Estelle returning with your salads, might I suggest water as an accompaniment, again, just as a break. The last three dishes before dessert are heavier."

They both agreed and soon were left commenting on how good the salad was.

Amy excused herself to the bathroom and Estelle took that time to come in and clear away. She took a few extra seconds to clear any latent crumbs. She smiled at Ty and he back. "You two seem very much in love. Do you have kids ?"

'We do, three, hoping for one or two more I think."

"I like big families and you're part of that Pegasus outfit, nice folks, we've been there for events over the years."

She excused herself and Amy returned a minute later. Ty got up and pulled back her chair. When she turned sideways he ran his hand up her body as she sat and then leaned over to nibble at her neck and run his hand over her waist to pull her closer to kiss.

Amy sighed when he sat "Is this wooing ?"

"Until dessert."

"And then ?"

"Foreplay." He said with a smirk turning to a bright smile.

"Sea Scallops and Pork Belly, we've sautéed Maine sea scallops and coupled them with a smoked slow smoked Niman Ranch pork belly, served with a chestnut polenta, local fruit mostarda and a natural jus." Estelle announced after perfectly laying down their plates.

"A Four Daughters Pear Cider for the lady and a Copper City Dark American Lager for Dr. Borden." Eric informed them before backing away.

Once again they wowed at the dish as they ate, "the scallop melts in your mouth" Amy said. "So does the pork belly, how do they do that ?" Ty added.

After a long drink and another bite to finish his plate Ty looked over, "Ames, have you ever had a talk with Brin about Mad and the future ?"

"Three kids on the lawn ?" Amy asked.

"Exactly, you don't find that a little unnerving ?"

"I fell in love when I was 15 Ty, I had those same visions, they've never changed, well the lawn is bigger."

"Well, the kids are bigger too." Ty added laughing.

"True but I'm hoping for one or two more that might fill in well."

"One or two huh ?" Ty asked.

"You are getting on in years sweetheart, two would be a handful."

"Don't you worry yourself about me young lady, I can handle anything you can throw at me."

"Sounds almost like a challenge." Amy said with a big grin.

"Do your best Ms. Fleming."

"I intend to Dr. Borden." Amy had slipped her hand onto Ty's knee and exerted some pressure then slipped it up a little.

Ty caught her eyes and kept her looking when he slipped his hand over hers "shall we play naughty ?" He said it as he moved his hand to her knee but instead of a squeeze he found her hem and ran his hand underneath. It was all hidden by the table and as Ty had hoped Amy was in stockings. His eyes softened as his fingers strayed a bit and then touched flesh.

"Oh boy" Amy sighed inhaling, almost breathless.

"It's going to be hard leaving you on that porch later." He whispered moving his head closer and then around towards her ear. "I want to be with you." Ty kissed her neck and bit softly when he reached the spot by her collarbone.

"Ty." She said low, swallowing noticeably, her eyes almost glazed, her body on fire with his touch.

"You're driving me crazy." She whispered shifting her neck and pulling him over to her lips. She grabbed his hair, her tongue darting over his, her arms pulling him closer. "I love you Ty, so much."

He smiled and leaned back when Estelle returned to reach for the plates. "Down to two before the desserts. You'll both be having coffee ?"

"Yes please, black and strong." Amy said.

"Not a problem." Estelle said with a smile and after refilling their drinks backed away.

They sat holding hands, their chairs now touching, pretenses gone they looked at each other while their fingers played, lost in each other's presence.

"I'm almost sorry to disturb you two" Estelle said coming in with their next course. "Stay close, doesn't make the food taste any better to move" she said laying their plates down.

"Roasted Rabbit, our herb wrapped rabbit loin, served with a 21 layer rabbit bolognese lasagna, Potter farms ricotta and a rabbit jus."

Eric came forward again, "Ms. Fleming, we have an apricot cider from Clawson Vineyards outside of Oswego and for the gentleman a Bird's Nest Mosaic IPA from Red Hawk Brewery in Syracuse."

"Thank you Eric." Ty said smiling as he backed away.

"So what are you and Jackson planning ?" Amy asked with her first bite of the rabbit "oh this is so good."

"Look at you, put you in front of a stack of food and you're just an Alberta horsey girl." Ty laughed.

"I've never claimed to be anything else." Amy said with a smile.

"Jackson is planning a special trail ride for April, he will stay occupied while she is free to draw and then after the picnic he will prepare with Gran, a surprise dessert."

"Sounds nice, I seem to recall several special trail rides in our past."

"Kind of looking forward to some in our future. Look at some of those views with you again Ames."

"And maybe some new ones my love."

"Definitely." Ty said leaning over to meet her lips, both again lost to their love.

They were back to whispering and hand holding when Estelle returned and quickly removed their plates.

"So Georgie and Wyatt are celebrating in the tree house, that was nice. How did Lou take it ?"

"She's fine, Lisa was there and backed me up, we'll have a nice dinner at the house tomorrow and open a bottle of champagne."

"So Georgie ?"

"There's a nice sushi place in town. We ordered and Carlotta's crew set it up. Sake, Champagne and each other. Snacks and some breakfast stuff. They'll have a nice night, today was pretty special for them."

"Lorin was nice to say what he did to her."

"If you know anything about him Ty, know that Lorin is good people and honest to a fault. If he said those things to Georgie he meant them."

"And apparently you need to publish or perish."

"Yeah, this will cover me for awhile I think." Amy sighed.

"What's wrong Ames ?"

"I have a high school diploma Ty, barely."

"You literally have a lifetime of practical experience."

"Will you read it ?"

"Of course I'll read it."

Estelle popped in just as they broke off from a brief kiss. "Last course before dessert

Beef Wellington, prepared with a Filet Mignon from Heartland Ranch in Alberta, Canada, that's a first for us" she commented, a Finger Lakes Farms foie gras and mushroom duxelles baked in a crisp pastry crust. It's served with a Pinot Noir and Saskatoon Berry sauce."

"Heartland is my family ranch" Amy said "someone must have sent this over as a surprise and I guess the Saskatoons." Amy explained. "Only place I know of down here that grows them is us."

"Imagine that, well enjoy !"

Eric stepped up next "Well, these came with the aforementioned filet, an apple Saskatoon cider from the Oketoks Cider House for Ms. Fleming and for you Dr. Borden, a Muddy Tail Stout from the Hudson Brewing Company. I have to admit, I've tasted neither."

"We're from Hudson, it's where Heartland is, I know the stout, it'll be perfect and I'm sure the cider will as well." Ty said.

"One more thing and I'll leave you to it, we always ask, would you care for beer with your dessert ?"

"I think coffee would be fine, sort of reaching my limit, thanks for asking."

"Of course, enjoy the steak."

Amy and Ty luxuriated in the preparation. The crust was perfectly golden brown and the filet rare, the foie gras adding a creaminess and the sauce reminded them of home. The cider was odd for Amy but she certainly appreciated the memory and it was refreshing and palate clearing. They didn't really speak much during the plate though they did smile and there were some auditory exclamations.

"That was really good, it was all so good." Amy said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Ames and I'm glad I didn't spill anything."

"Wow, do you remember that, seems so long ago."

"Sometimes it seems so long and sometimes like it was just yesterday." Ty said softly.

"Hey Ty, now and tomorrow sweetheart, yesterday is done."

Ty smiled and again their fingers joined and they kissed.

Estelle came in and cleared "I'll have your coffee out in a minute, they're fussing over your first dessert now."

"How many desserts ?" Amy whispered.

"Two I think." Ty answered.

They were close again, playing with the electricity that flowed between them. Their fingers touched lightly, Amy moved her hand to Ty's jawline, Ty leaned over to kiss her palm.

"So beautiful" he whispered.

"Ty, stop." Amy whispered blushing and looking down, the woman he fell in love with fully on display for him.

Estelle returned with coffee, poured and left without a word.

"I have one of these" Ty said pointing to the French Press, gift from Helena, girl liked her coffee."

"Did you love her ?"

"At first it seemed that way, we had fun, but I always had these nagging doubts, like it was a lie. I realized that I had them whenever she talked about more than the present. I hated our relationship the last few months."

"I never got anywhere near talking about a future with either, Betty says I never really looked, they were picked very specifically, didn't seem that way at the time but looking back, Europe ?"

Estelle walked in smiling, "I love serving dessert, this is our Chocolate Onyx, which features dark chocolate mousse, vanilla crème brulee, salted caramel, crispy chocolate pearls, a chocolate brownie, dark chocolate sorbet, and a cinnamon toffee bon bon. Ms. Fleming you look like a kid on Christmas morning."

Amy stared at the plate, "it's beautiful like a piece of art."

"So we going to just look at it ?" Ty said grinning and then ran his finger across his plate picking up a wad of chocolate and held it out. She smiled and opened and he laid it in her mouth. She sucked his finger in swirling her tongue and then when he pulled it out reached across for his lips. Ty was stunned but quickly recovered as she pressed the kiss.

"What do you think" Amy whispered when they broke apart.

"Wow." Was all he could say. They had fun and fed each other new parts and flavors from the plate. They finished by wiping their plates clean with their fingers and decadently feeding each other the last swipes. They sat and sipped their coffee, a dark French roasted arabica that was rich and accompanied the chocolate well.

Estelle came by and marveled at the spotless plates, removing them. They didn't notice, they were engaged in a kiss and each other. She smiled and backed away.

She returned a few minutes later and they were just sitting."Almost there" Estelle said coming in with two plates. "Croissant aux Amandes, a croissant dipped in almond syrup, filled with almond cream and topped with candied almonds. Have enough coffee ? Good. Enjoy".

They each bit down on the crunchy croissant together knocking sugar off onto their plates and laughing.

They also finished this course using their fingers to get the rest of the sugar and cream off the plates and playing the same game feeding each the crumbs and leavings. They sipped their coffee, near each other and happy. Soon these plates were cleared as well.

"I think that was it." Amy said, "It was fun Ty, thank you so much".

"Well, you're welcome but being here with you made it perfect so thank you as well Ames." Ty said.

Olivier came in then, asking after them and whether there was anything else they wanted.

After their declining he thanked them and walked off. Estelle returned with a silver tray containing the check as well as two last tidbits. "Whenever you're ready Dr. Borden. The chef sends these two last bites with his compliments, a playful ending a breath of chocolate to send you on your way. These are S'mores Ganache, a dusting of graham cracker crust a light chocolate ganache, pecan dust, and toasted meringue. Please enjoy".

They each lifted the small spoon and sucked in the last bite.

"It just melted on my tongue as if it wasn't even there" Amy said.

"Mostly air with a bit of crunch" Ty agreed.

"I love the taste it left" Amy said leaning over to catch Ty's lips and draw him in.

Amy pushed the kiss and Ty responded running his hand across her waist and then up her back. When they broke apart and looked into each other's eye the spark was palpable and filled the air around them.

Ty grabbed his credit card from his suit jacket and turned over the bill. Then he stared.

Amy smiled, "it can't be that bad."

"Guess" Ty said looking down.

"$375 per person ?"

"No less but."

"Ty."

"How much do you tip ?"

"$150 for her and $100 for Eric."

"Seriously, that's more than I made in a week working for Jack." He said it while filling out the check and laying down the black card.

"And now you make considerably more than that Ty, so when we eat out and we're treated well we reward the people who work to make our time together special."

The chef returned soon after with two packages. "Ordinarily I only have one small packet to deliver and today I have two. "This one, from me, are brownies, just in case you'd like a little snack later. This one is apparently from Dr. Borden to you Ms. Fleming. I just wanted to take a moment and thank you both for coming. It was wonderful preparing your meal."

They both thanked the chef and Estelle stopped in to take the card.

"Ty a gift ?" Amy asked when they were alone.

"Open it, it's very special."

Amy was giddy removing the wrapper and was shocked when she opened the box to find a pair of plain black flats.

"Shoes ?" Amy asked.

"More specifically flats Ames." He said while she looked up confused.

It took her a second to realize that he held something dangling from his hand, a set of keys "I doubt you'd have as much fun driving that 'vette in high heels as you would in those flats, I had Trish drop those off this afternoon."


	47. What this is - Chapter 47

_A/N – Here's another, I hope you like it. I'll try to get another up midweek but I've got a project. Twin talk, twin speak, pick it. Google identical twins, it's weirder in person. I love the reviews and encouragements so keep them coming and thanks !_

Chapter 47

Amy jumped up positively giddy and kicked off her boots, after getting the flats on she turned to Ty "we done ?"

"We are, come on Ames, let's have some fun."

She turned quickly and threw her arms around his neck "this has been the most wonderful date Ty." Her joy made him so happy and when she leaned in to kiss him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, he held her as tight to his body as he could his palms roamed her back. They broke apart panting, Amy was flushed and then she smiled again, one more small kiss and Ty turned her gently and followed her out.

She practically ran over to the car. Ty dropped her boots behind the passenger seat and followed her around to the driver's door. This time, he helped her in and then leaned over to kiss her. His hand roamed down her body hidden by the dash. He laughed when they came apart and Amy smiled "get in."

Ty quickly realized that this was going to be a longer ride home. Amy knew every straightaway and every curve in the area. She took a longer way out of town and as soon as she left the town limits she was off. At one point on a long straightaway Ty glanced over at the speedometer and saw that it lay steadily at 84 miles an hour. She downshifted smoothly into the turns and at one point Ty leaned over. "There's a brake you know."

Amy smiled "is that what that is ?" She shouted back.

Ty marveled at her expression while she drove, her hair streamed around her, she was flushed, her cheeks red, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

About 40 minutes after leaving the restaurant they pulled through into Pegasus and up to the house. Ty came around and opened her door helping her out. He had his arm around her waist and led her around so he could grab her boots before they strolled over to the porch.

There was a single porch light that glowed over the closed door. Ty laid the boots down and Amy moved closer into his arms and lay her head on his shoulder. "That was the best date I ever had Ty, I'll always remember it" she whispered.

He ran his hand lightly up her exposed arm and over the strap. Cupping her cheek he gently raised her head and leaned over to take her lips with his. They leaned into each other, their mouths and hands expressing their love and desires. Ty broke away and kissed down her exposed neck alternating with small nibbles which elicited small gasps of pleasure from Amy. It was exactly 5 minutes when the porch light flashed once.

"Unbelievable." Ty sighed. Amy leaned up giggling and kissed him.

"Will you try ?" Ty asked.

"Would it be right ?"

He sighed "I guess not, breakfast ?"

"Here on the porch and then we'll go see Boxer." Amy said, her head was against him again.

"Goodnight Ames."

"Goodnight sweet Ty, I'll dream of you tonight."

"Better than the zombie apocalypse."

"Huh ?"

"Nothing, something Brin said." He laughed.

With one last kiss Ty watched Amy slip in the door and he walked over to the car. He returned it to the small lot behind medical and covered it, waved at Carlo who was sitting out back with a coffee and soon after found himself sitting on the edge of his bed in the cottage, hands over his head, fingers through his hair and elbows on knees. "This is, I'm not doing this" he sighed and got up to reach for a suitcase.

Amy came in and found Betty alone at the kitchen table. "They're all asleep, sorry about the light, I had my instructions."

"It's fine, coming to bed Gran ?"

"Sure am."

"Have a good night Amy ?"

"Pretty magical" she answered with a big smile.

They came up the stairs and walked towards their rooms when Maddie came out and headed down the hall.

"Ok Mad ?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah" Maddie said coming over to hug her "weird dream just getting some juice, I'm good."

"Ok, not too long." Amy said going into her room.

Amy was sitting at her dressing table in the bathroom and removing her makeup. She wandered out to her room while brushing out her hair. All she could do was think of Ty. The night was fun and he was so sweet and loving to play along. She couldn't wait for their 2nd date, she felt like a teenager.

Ty walked down the path hauling a suitcase alongside him. He took a deep breath in front of the porch and hauled his suitcase up. He never tried but Amy did say every lock, he'd hate to have to text the house or ring the bell. Sure enough his code and thumbprint sprung the latch. He carefully and quietly came in, shut the door and softly as he could and lifted the suitcase.

Maddie sat alone in the kitchen with an untouched glass of juice in front of her. She heard the footsteps and something rolling on the porch and was surprised when she heard the beeping and the door lock released.

He was surprised and slightly startled when he heard her.

"Hey Doc, if you're planning on sneaking her out, that's probably too small."

"Hey Maddie, what are you doing up, you feeling ok ?"

"Yeah, I guess, I just wanted a drink."

Ty looked at the sweating juice glass and the small puddle underneath it "Mad, how long have you been down here ?"

Charlie turned and stirred in her sleep, she had been fitful turning back and forth, her dreams confused.

"I don't know, I came down when mom went up."

"That's quite a while Mad and it doesn't look like you've had much juice. Something up, is it Brin ?"

"Oh no Doc, Brin and I are great." Maddie whispered.

"Charlie ?"

He watched Maddie not react.

"You two have a fight ?"

Charlie once again turned fitfully in her sleep and grabbed a pillow to hug.

"I can't talk to you about this Dr. Borden." She whispered.

"My experience around here is that eventually I'll know Mad, why don't we shorten the route. You know I can't just leave you down here."

"What are you doing here anyway ?" She asked matter of factly, it wasn't harsh just curious.

"Moving in, kind of lonely in the cottage."

"That must have been some date."

"It was pretty special, now you ?"

Maddie had her head down, he couldn't see her face because of her hair "I don't want to forget him and it's getting so hard." She whispered.

"Forget who Mad ?"

Maddie swallowed and looked over at him, her eyes were red and she started to cry.

Charlotte woke up and blinked. As always she glanced over to see Maddie in bed but this time she already knew she wasn't. After stopping in the bathroom she grabbed a robe and walked out and down the hall and stopped again for a second, Maddie was downstairs.

Ty reached over and pulled her close to him "shhhh, come on Mad, it can't be that bad."

"He could feel her lean into him, her arms holding him looking for support, her head was against his shoulder, he could feel her slight trembling.

"I can't tell anyone."

"You can tell me, I promise to keep your secret. Is it your dad Maddie ?"

She looked at him and nodded and then cried harder falling against him again.

"I guess you haven't talked to Charlie about this." He whispered holding her, his arms were wrapped around her, trying to comfort her, secure her, make her feel safe.

"She'll hate me."

"She would never hate you, what a silly thought" Charlotte said softly walking in and over to Maddie.

Ty let Maddie go and she moved over to Charlotte who hugged her. Ty couldn't make it out, it sounded almost like gibberish but he heard it clearly, Charlie was right in front of him holding her sister " _Tak, sabeh cootoc Mada, tepa mokony_."

Maddie looked up at her " _Yana bisho siba Cha_." She was crying and whispering back, "I don't remember them Charlie, mom and dad, I get glimpses sometimes but in my dreams it's always mom, Amy mom and now."

"Shhhh, I have the same thing Mad," she whispered "it doesn't mean we love them any less."

"It certainly doesn't" Ty agreed "you're capable of so much love Maddie, there's plenty of room in your heart for all the love you have, to hold your parents close and keep them. You know I've learned that sometimes as we get older important memories get clearer, maybe you can talk to Gran, during storms GG always used to pull out picture albums of your mom and Lou as kids and visit memories of Marion and Lyndy together, you have nothing to be ashamed of Mad."

Maddie wiped her nose on a napkin and smiled, well sort of a smile and then wiped her eyes.

"You going to drink this juice ?" Ty asked wiping the glass and the table underneath it.

"I'll take it with me."

"You Ok ?"

"I will be and you Dr. Borden are pretty Ok too." Maddie reached up and kissed him on the cheek and exchanged one last loving hug. "See you at breakfast."

"Mad, ok I mention this to your mom ?"

"Thanks for asking Doc, sure."

"Go ahead Mad, I'll get something and be right up."

"Ok Charlie."

Ty stood there while Charlie grabbed a glass and filled it with milk. She took a sip and nodded at the suitcase "Mad caught you stealing the silver ?"

"Moving in, I miss your mom."

Charlotte nodded, "it was the hug in case you're wondering. I felt the same way, you hug like our dad Dr. Borden maybe all dads hug the same, anyway it freaked her out a little."

"And you ?"

"Freaked me out too."

"And ?"

"We'll be fine, Mad's the keeper of the baggage, Gran will set her straight, she's replacing a son, that can't be easy. Come on, let's get you settled."

"You actually are the Tin Man aren't you Charlie."

"I guess, Mad and I, we sort of shore up each other's gaps, she obsesses I go with flow, brain, heart." She explained heading up the stairs in front of him. "We'll snuggle it out."

"It's that one right there." Charlie said with a smile pointing at Amy's room, the only one with a double door and one she knew Ty was familiar with.

"I can take it from here Charlie, thanks."

She walked over and kissed his cheek, hugged him carefully with her milk in her hand and yawned. "Welcome aboard doc, the Jackson express comes passes through at 5:00, you're probably safe tomorrow."

"I can just imagine" Ty laughed softly, "night Charlie."

He watched her go in, she waved and smiled. He turned towards the door and knocked.

Charlie hung her robe on the hook and climbed in behind Maddie. It took a second for Maddie to shift and Charlotte had her arms around her, Maddie's back fitting to her like a puzzle piece. There was nothing either of them needed to say, together they were one, everything would be fine.

He was still wearing his suit, the bag had enough for a couple days and his toiletries. It was more symbolic than not.

Amy rushed over to the door, the knock at night never good and opened it. "Ty ! She exclaimed in a whisper. "What are you doing here, I thought."

"May I come in ?" He interrupted her.

"Oh yeah, sure, is something wrong ?" She asked backing up and swinging the door open.

Ty walked in hauling the suitcase behind. Amy stared at him when he lifted it on the bed and opened it. He carried his toiletry bag into the bathroom. Amy followed him and watched as he pushed some of her stuff aside and put his in.

"Ty ?"

"I'm moving in Ames."

"Permanently ?"

"Unless you don't want me too. Hey can I ask you a question ? Do the girls speak some weird foreign language ?"

"Well it's a bit sudden you have to admit but of course I want you to, how can you ask such a thing and when did you hear them speaking Grainger ?"

"Grainger ?"

"Here let me get done, read this, at least it'll be easier since you've seen it or heard it," she took her iPad and typed something and handed it over. "You wouldn't believe me, nobody does when you just tell them, the girls have a name for it, I call it Grainger, the scientists call it twin speak or twin talk." She added with a nod at the iPad.

Ty stood there reading while Amy turned down the lights and dropped her robe, she stood there completely naked across from him, 5 feet away leaning against a post smiling while he leaned on the opposite oak bedpost. "They have their own language ?" He exclaimed looking up at her, he looked down at the iPad and then back up. "You know, tell me later" he said putting the iPad down and walking across to her, taking her in his arms.

"Ty ?" She gasped breathless after his initial flurry of kisses.

"Mmmm"

"The twins ?"

"They're fine, back in bed."

Ty renewed his trajectory again, Amy moaned. "Mmmm, Ty ?"

"Ames ?" He sighed pulling back questioningly.

"Lock the door."

"Oh, the door, right, kids." Ty said moving across the room.

"And dogs, they're with JT."

"Dogs." He repeated.

"And Betty."

"Anyone else ?"

"Not tonight. I doubt the Fleming's will visit."

Amy turned off the lights. There was a bright moon that shined into the room. She walked up to Ty when he came close and turned him so that his back was to the bed. She pushed his jacket back and grabbed it as it fell from his arms. Reaching up she hung it from one the the four posts on her bed. She sat him on the edge of the bed and knelt down to get his shoes which she laid aside. She reached up and undid his tie followed by the buttons down his shirt. And then his sleeves. All the while she stared into his eyes forming a connection, conveying her love in her gaze.

When she pushed his shirt over his shoulders and it fell behind him Ty reached his arms around her and pulled her close, his mouth seeking hers, laying back he pulled her up and lifted her onto him. They kissed again and Amy shifted and began nibbling on his neck her hand strayed to his buckle. Their love making was slow and drawn out, comfortable.

"That was nice" Amy whispered much later, her head laying on Ty's chest held close by his arms.

"Hmmmm" he murmured.

"Ty, when did you hear Grainger, they don't do that often anymore."

"I met Mad at the table when I let myself in."

"She just went down for a drink, was she Ok, that's got to have been a half hour or more ?"

Ty kissed her head "she's fine I would have told you if she wasn't but I had planned to tell you, with her permission" and then described what went on.

"Then Charlotte walked in right on cue, took her and hugged her and I guess spoke Grainger. Not much, she said something and then Mad then back to English."

"Maddie started crying and Charlotte came looking for her, welcome to my world, our world, sorry. And yes, it works both ways, any big emotion. Charlie got the wind knocked out of her by a horse in rescue while Mad was in the family barn with me. She just dropped her rake and barreled out of the barn straight to her sister. Betty said they started Grainger as soon as they could speak. Their parents were sure they could communicate early on and the emotional thing was off the wall, both cried together, every time."

"Like that cartoon Rug Rats, in real life."

"Pretty much how the story goes."

Amy stopped for a second, rolled out of bed and walked off into the seating area. She came back with a cold bottle of water, took a long sip and handed it to Ty.

"You have a fridge in your room ?"

"Why not, and it's our room, we have ice cream sandwiches too."

"You can give me a tour tomorrow."

"After the accident when I met them, almost all of their private communication between them was Grainger. Their psychologist explained that this was a defense mechanism against trusting, they were scared. They kept their thoughts to each other, it's how they felt safe. They stopped that after a few months but always resorted to it for intimate or private things. It's been a while since anyone outside the family's heard it, school was weird, other kids were freaked out, and they say most twins do stop. I have a feeling that when they're alone they use it sometimes, like at night in their room, intimate conversations, private thoughts."

"I always thought all these things about twins were just made up, Snopes stuff."

"Well they seek each other out when something emotional happens and they can sense where the other is when that happens and they definitely speak Grainger. They score the same on tests more than half the time, independently they'll write a short story for class about two completely different topics and all the names in the stories will match, and they have an extraordinary talent in Liberty. These aren't odd either. Read some of the articles on identical twins it'll blow your mind, almost half of all twins develop some sort of a language, vocal or visual or both and communicate with each other way earlier than normal."

"Should I do anything Ames, check on her ?"

"Sounds like Charlotte's got her for now. That was a good suggestion about the albums, I think we can leave that with them. A light check in tomorrow would be fine, don't press it."

"How do you learn this stuff ?"

"You learn your kids I guess, that's the best I have. Maybe it's the way I am with them but they come to me or Betty when they need us and watch out for each other including Jax. We try not to overreact. That's a lesson I got from Heartland, stop and think. You are doing great Ty, parents can only try their best and we all say the wrong thing sometimes."

"That's all trust I guess."

"Trust, honesty and love are the foundation of every relationship Ty, animal or human."

"Always lecturing." Ty whispered and yawned.

"Good night Ty, welcome home." Amy yawned this as well while doing her best to snuggle closer.

"Our home in Hudson is smaller."

"We're staying at Fairfield Ty, already arranged."

"Good 'cause I left the house in kind of a hurried mess. We should probably just throw the fridge out. Night Ames."

Ty opened his eyes hours later and stretched. He heard the shower turn on and Amy singing softly and remembered he was in the house. He stood and stretched again before heading into the bathroom.

"Good morning Ty" Amy called from behind the glass partition.

"Morning" he said with a bit of a grunt as he relieved himself.

Amy looked behind her and giggled.

"Stop, I know, it's like the most uncomfortable thing in the world." Ty said straightening up.

"Yeah, I can see how that could be more uncomfortable than say, I don't know, your vagina bleeding and twisting you like a roller coaster for days on end once a month, let alone 40 weeks of pregnancy followed by childbirth. I'm surprised there isn't a pill for that inconvenience of yours, apparently they have several to bring on that particular affliction."

Ty opened the door and walked into the shower reaching his arms around her "I'm going to ignore most of that and skip to the pregnancy and childbirth part, I've moved in you know."

"And yet my left hand is a bit light" Amy said smiling and holding up her left hand rolling her fingers "Grandma Lyndy mentioned something about cows and milk but I forget."

"Seriously Ms. Fleming" Ty said holding her against him kissing her shoulder "we've only had one date, I think the kids expect more before I plant another ring on that finger."

"Must have been a good date considering" Amy said reaching behind her.

"The best" he answered turning her and running his hands over her back. Amy reached her arms around his neck and drew him down for a kiss.

Ty left Amy in the bathroom blowing out her hair, he was in a towel wrapped around his waist when he heard a scratching at the door and walked over, he undid the lock when he heard the whimper and opened it a crack, then some more. Duncan and Dodger raced in and around the room landing on the bed. Ty watched and then turned to the door. Betty was standing there looking at him.

Ty held on to his towel and immediately stepped back behind the door. "Good Morning Betty."

"Better for some than others I guess. Good morning Ty, I do hope you plan on wearing something more appropriate to breakfast ?"

"Yes ma'am, sorry, we can forget this, it won't happen again."

"Ty, there are some things a mother sees that can't be unseen, something to keep in mind. Probably smart to go over the rules of knocking and private time with Jackson."

"I'll take care of that today."

"Welcome home son, pancakes Ok ?"

"Perfect Betty, thanks."

Amy came out as Ty closed the door.

"Ty you really can't walk around like"

Ty held up his free hand, "Please Ames, Betty's already made it perfectly clear. I'll get used to a robe or sweats."

"Yeah, she has a way of making a point. Lounge pants, I've been fantasizing about your butt in lounge pants."

"What is a lounge pant ? Whatever, Betty suggests I remind Jackson to knock and broach private time with him."

"Yeah, I was going to do that when you left from the cottage and headed back to Alberta."

"If you give me even a clue as to how to start I'll try." Ty said somewhat sheepishly.

Amy had sat down on the bed, the dogs both had their heads on her lap. "They usually stay in here, is that Ok with you ?"

"Sure, where do they sleep ?"

"Over by the fireplace usually, thunderstorms up here on the bed, they don't freak out but they like to stay close."

They were both dressed and straightening their stuff, Amy showed Ty the color coded laundry chute to the basement, The chute across from their room in the hall, whites on the left, colored on the right, a quick tour of the light switches, the fridge tucked into a cabinet next to the couch. "I'll have Betty put some beer in, and you can have that tall dresser which is full of sweaters but we'll move them. Most of that closet is empty, anything else ?"

"No, that would be great. You're Ok with this right Amy, I just sat there last night and felt so lost without you."

"It's fine Ty, can't say any of this is part of any schedule." Amy laughed " When I found out you were coming, I half expected you to just start yelling at me and demanding answers to questions I had no answers to."

"And when I saw your picture I just knew I had to see you, I was on the road two hours later I had no idea what you'd say when I road up."

"And I have no idea how to let you go next weekend." Amy whispered.

"We'll talk and text all the time Ames, I have to go back and do this."

"I know you do but I don't have to like it." Amy said pouting.

"Jackson ?"

"He knows the rules, just explain that sometimes adults want some time together alone and it's inappropriate and embarrassing to just barge in. Knock and wait. The waiting is where he looses the sprit of the process. The kids and Betty get full access to our room, they knock we answer."

"That goes without saying of course, Ok, I'll give it a shot with him."

"You'll do fine and remember he's just 7, he'll turn you off if he gets uncomfortable."

"Come on, I ordered us pancakes." Ty said fitting his arm around her waist.

Amy turned "dogs" she said at the dogs who leaped off the bed and shot past them and down the stairs.

"Oh, good morning you two, I didn't expect."

"Morning Dad" Amy said and walked over to kiss his good cheek, "sleep well ?"

"Oh, yeah, great and that stuff you got me helped a lot except for the smell, uh, Amy, could we talk ?"

"Sure but can it wait until later, they'll hold breakfast until one of the kids passes out."

"Oh fine, no problem, let's eat."

"Morning Ty, up and out early."

"Morning Tim, I live here now so." Ty answered as Tim went by.

"Of course you do." Tim called back trudging down the stairs.

"Speaking of smells Amy, that perfume last night is, well, was amazing."

"Sarah made it, Orange Lilac, it's nice. Thank you Ty, I'll remember you like it."

They got downstairs. Betty was at the griddle flipping what looked like a couple dozen pancakes. The Pegasus kitchen was built to be able to prepare for a party with up to 36 guests comfortably. 8 burner stove, fry station, 4 ovens, 2 convection wall units and two non convection units as part of the stove, a griddle and two commercial refrigerators.

Tim was sitting with the girls and Jackson when Ty and Amy got down.

The story he told to the kids was that a swinging bathroom door in the cottage was the cause of Tim's face. Amy didn't think the kids bought that at all, they lived on a ranch, they'd seen a shiner before.

"Hey Dr. Borden, didn't see you come in."

"Good morning Jackson, I stayed over."

"So, you're staying here ?"

"Well I still have to go back to Canada but I'm here for good before and after."

"Here Ty." Betty said handing him a platter of pancakes.

"Thanks Betty, here Jackson I'll hold for you and you for me, how's that ?"

Jackson slammed his fork down on they plate through at least half of the pancakes.

"Seriously JT ?" Ty asked. "Start with two."

"2 ?, Ok."

After Ty also helped himself to 2, Jackson passed the platter and they ate for a few minutes. Ty checked his schedule. "Hey Jackson, I'm heading out to the see Cass and Alex after lunch, feel like a ride ?"

"Sure, April's helping her mom and Cars is with Bobby visiting their grands."

"Meet you at 2:00 then."

"Got something you want to talk about Dr. Borden ?" JT whispered.

"Actually I do." He whispered back "And I like having you with me."

Jackson smiled "we need to get those pancakes back."

Lou and Katie had come down in time to get the platter handed to them.

"Here you go Jackson" Betty said handing him a smaller platter.

"Two more Dr, Borden ?" Jackson asked.

"No thanks Jackson I'm good." Ty said laughing.

"No problem I'll eat yours."

After discussing schedules for the day, Amy and Ty riding out to the training barns first thing, kids and their chores and the rest of their days. Amy turned to Lou and Katie. "And you three, what would you all like to do today ?"

"I'm helping the girls with chores." Katie said.

"Dad and I are going to try not to get lost and take a nice trail ride to see your place." Lou started, "any idea of what Georgie's schedule is today ?"

Amy called up her schedule "On until 3:00 and then on call overnight. Without an emergency she's free from 3:00 until tomorrow morning at least for Pegasus stuff."

"Do we have plans ?"

"We'll have a nice family dinner with all the trimmings Lou, so we can toast and congratulate the happy couple." Betty said "They're so adorable together."

"They are a nice couple." Lou said "they certainly have the teamwork worked out. I'd love to help Betty."

"I'd love the help Lou, say 3:30, 4:00, dinner at 6:00 ?"

"Perfect" Amy agreed.

As usual towards the end of breakfast a stream of ranch folks came through the door.

"I have Spartan, Harley and Browning saddled for you Amy. Four horses set aside for later. Georgie said she'll meet you, she has Dancer."

"Thanks Chuck, Uncle Bert here yet ?"

"Not yet."

"Four horses ?" Maddie asked.

Sarah who had come in with Chuck slapped a crisp one dollar bill on the table in front of the girls. Amy, Maddie and Charlie immediately reached into their pockets and threw a dollar on the pile.

"I'd better not see you with a wand out." Maddie murmured with a sidelong smile at Sarah.

"I don't need to resort to witchery Madelyn, how about we vote on duct taping yon horse whisperer's mouth though ?"

Amy and the girls laughed.

"What's going on ?" Katie asked.

It was Jackson who spoke up. "First one to saddle and ride a new rescue wins the bet."

"Really, how does that usually go ?" Ty asked.

"Mom's got like a thousand dollars in a jar upstairs." Jackson said laughing.

"Ok enough JT, what time ?" Charlotte asked.

"We should be back by 9:00, 9:30" Amy said, "How about 10:00 ?"

"10:00 it is." Sarah agreed

"We'll be ready." Chuck said "I better get going."

"Vi's waitin' so I'll see you then. Oh how was your date ?"

"Pretty good, I'd say" Maddie said, "Dr. Borden's moved in."

Sarah smiled "must have been a really strong batch then, I'll have to set that bottle aside."

Ty held his coffee cup halfway to his mouth until it all clicked in his head and he looked up at Sarah and then Amy.

Amy caught his gaze, "Ty Borden don't you dare play into this old woman's game. It's not the smell but the wearer."

"It's actually both dear." Sarah said walking through the mud room to the door Chuck held open for her.

"That woman is just plain creepy." Tim said.

"You get used to it Tim." Betty said laughing "Sarah has a good loving heart."

"That she does" Amy said.

They met Bert walking over to the cottage and he turned and joined them.

"Georgie ?" Bert asked.

"Spent the night in the treehouse, meeting us at training. Ty moved in last night so the cottage would have been a waste Bert."

"The whole sticking to a plan isn't working out for you two is it ?"

"It's a work in progress Bert, I've never had to plan around a witch before, what can I say." Ty said laughing.

"Keep it up Dr. Borden, you can move out as fast as in." Amy said reaching around to tweak at him "I required nothing more than my feminine wiles to turn your head."

"And this body" he whispered before mounting Harley.

"All part of the package."

"Can we ride now ?" Bert asked. "They're deciding today if they're shipping Brighton and we need to be ready if they do."

"That's a double surgery ?" Amy asked.

"Ty on one, me on the other and all three seconds, I'd say 7 maybe 8 hours."

"Long time to keep a horse out." Ty said.

"He'll never stand splitting them up and."

"We can't figure out how to do one without the other." Ty finished.

"I see you're out to the Wildlife Center later ?" Bert said.

"Well, before I start with Vets without Borders I wanted to talk to Cass and Alex about maybe backing me up."

"Makes sense I guess." Amy agreed.

"They don't take volunteers ? You know Georgie started at the nature preserve in Hudson during high school and still pitches in up until now I guess, it's good experience."

"Well, I've tried" Bert said "part of this for them is the independence."

"What does that mean ?"

"I sort of snatched them out of the wilderness and coaxed them down here, let's say they're not crowd people." Amy explained.

"Well from looking over their case files a little they have something to teach. Ever broach a vet practical for exotic rescue ?"

"Yes" they both said.

"Look, you've lived that life a little maybe you'll click with them and they'll take the idea better from you, we'll work with them." Amy said "but don't spread yourself too thin Ty, you work with Bert and our practice primarily, Lorin has a way of snipping at that as well as personal projects and relationships."

"So, don't be Amy." Ty said with a smirk.

"Definitely don't be Amy" Bert agreed.

"Great." Amy sighed.

They rode up on the training paddocks and found Georgie in riding clothes making friends with Boxer.

"Up bright and early Georgie." Bert said "good to see."

"Good morning Bert, Ty, he's calm Amy. No problem with standard vocal or hand signals that I can see. He's smart, warmblood through and through."

"Been on him yet Georgie ?" Ty asked.

"No, not even a saddle." Georgie said.

"Well, his file says he's ok bareback so I'd like to try that first."

For the next 90 minutes Amy and Georgie did everything they could to get Boxer to falter, they were able to do it bareback and saddled but there was no consistency and he clearly favored that side. Amy would ride and then Georgie but they couldn't come up with anything consistent. They checked individually, mumbled to each other in teams and as a foursome, examined both sides, pressed on nerves and muscles, ligaments and everything they could think of.

"We need to check his eyes and compare the right to the left." Amy said "He's got a weird tilt to his head right before he falters. Have them pay attention to his peripheral vision, maybe he's just not seeing. Check his head for injury too, who knows, my head's certainly affected my vision."

"I'll add it in" Bert said."Let's head back, we'll let Boxer here rest and we'll send over for blood work while we figure out what order we want to deal with this. I assume we're all on board with nothing outwardly physical ?"

They all agreed and set back to the main compound.

Georgie moved back and rode side by side with Amy.

"Thanks for last night Amy, we'd like to see the lofts if that's Ok ?"

"We'll find some time later, I suggest the one in the back by the way, two bedroom, very nice."

"Well that's two more than we're used to, don't know that we can handle that." Georgie laughed.

"Guests, an office, a nursery" Amy whispered the last.

Georgie blushed "I still think we have to hold off, I always wanted to just get married and have kids when they came."

"That's up to you two and it sounds reasonable, so you're also waiting to get married ?"

"We're waiting until spring for that, babies longer."

"Oh Georgie, I'm so happy for you !" Amy gushed. "Ty, Georgie and Wyatt are getting married in the spring !"

"Congratulations Georgie, that's great !" Ty said looking back.

"Mazel Tov Georgie, Meg and I wish you all the best !"

"Thanks Bert. Let's keep that under wraps until we can tell the folks please ?"

"Sure thing" they all agreed "only Meg of course" Bert added.

"So tell me about what kind of wedding you want." Amy said "at Heartland or that church where Grandpa and your folks got married ?"

"Uh, if it's ok with you Amy, we sort of want to get married here."

"Of course it's Ok, you sure Georgie ?"

"We talked about it last night, this is our future and for the first time in a while we feel like we're actually happy in the place we are with people actually happy to have us. Does that make sense ?"

"Makes sense to me" Ty called back "I don't think I've felt comfortable in Hudson for a long time Georgie."

"Ok" Amy cut in , "let's not remind ourselves of time lost and focus on how over the top Georgie's wedding should be, jugglers, clowns, jesters, singing troubadours, oh we can have cotton candy."

"I don't think so Amy, flowering meadow, lots of pretty horses, an open tent, dancing." Georgie said laughing.

"No racing ? We have a track." Amy asked laughing as well.

"I want a nice simple but elegant wedding that reflects this place. I want to feel beautiful and be happy."

"Sounds wonderful Georgie and just like something right up Erma's alley, she's the queen of understated country elegance in weddings. You might sit down with her when you start planning."

"She seems that way, I will, thanks Amy."

"You'll need to pick days so we can grab hotels so that's your first order of business."

"Is it wrong to impose on people that way ?"

"No Georgie, it's your wedding and your choice, we'll bring over the family and your close friends and they can all stay here or nearby, it'll be wonderful. You'll have to let Ty and I help with the transportation money, it'll be our gift."

"And the ones back home ?"

"If they love you they'll understand or find a way to join you and you can have a party at Heartland or Fairfield I'd guess after, like Grandpa and Lisa did."

"Oh, that would be nice actually. Then yes, I think Wyatt and I would love it."

"Yes what Georgie ?"

"Oh that you and Ty could help, the gift."

"Ah, good, we'll make it special."

"Beats shopping for that perfect gift" Ty called back.

"Browning looks happy" Amy called over to Bert and planning to inform Ty later that of course they would actually give Georgie and Wyatt a wedding gift. She was thinking of a matching watch set or maybe motorcycles.

"Never as happy as when he's out with Barrett, he's always a bit antsy without her."

"Your horses are Barrett and Browning, that's so romantic" Georgie squealed.

"Yes, well my wife has a doctorate in English lit, specifically poets and romantics."

"She's your perfect match Bert." Amy chided.

"I have never claimed otherwise. So I recall a night in the dorms with Meg when I got accepted to vet school, I assume Amy's quarters were slightly less cramped, smelly and noisy."

"It was pretty sweet Bert thanks." Georgie said.

"Bert we're having a congratulatory dinner tonight if you and Meg can make it." Amy said.

"I don't see why we wouldn't, I'll let Meg know Amy."

They pulled up at the family barn and were greeted by the girls and Jackson who took their horses. Amy kept Spartan with her.

"Go ahead, you have work, we'll brush them down and turn them out." Maddie said to the three medical staffers.

"Thanks you three, Ty, Brighton's owner in 10 minutes or so and then we have consults and rounds."

"I'll be right in Burt." Ty said hanging back.

When Georgie and Bert left Ty sidled over to Mad. "You good Mad ?"

"I am Dr. Borden, Charlie and I talked it out, sorry for the freak."

"Hey I'm glad I was there to help."

"So am I." She answered softly and hugged him tight before taking Browning from the post. "Go take care of the horses Dr. Borden, it's the family business you know."


	48. What this is - Chapter 48

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and your patience waiting for this update, I hope you all like it.

Chapter 48

Ty rubbed his eyes walking out of medical for a five minute break between conferences and rounds. Brighton was on the way. The brace the seconds had sent down fit well and immobilized the leg securely for transport. They'd need to be careful but he should endure the two day trip just fine.

It was busy out in front with groups of people milling about and murmuring to each other. They were clustered around the 4 round pens where Amy, Maddie, Charlie and Sarah were working horses. The had put up mesh screens between the pens so the horses wouldn't be distracted.

Ty could sense Jackson standing at his side without even looking over and reached over to put his hand on his shoulder. "How's it going Jackson ?"

"Mom's horse has been ready for 10 minutes, she's just playing with him now."

"The other three ?"

"Holding their own, horses seem pretty good and I think they've all been saddled before."

"Looks like your mom's ready." Ty said walking over to watch as Amy turned away from the horse. "Hey handsome" she called over seeing him standing there.

A second later Amy was being nuzzled by her horse. "Let's call him Timber Chuck. Got a bridle and saddle for me ?"

"Sure thing Amy, here you go." He said lifting the saddle, blanket and bridle through the fence railngs and laying it on the ground.

"How are the girls doing Chuck ?" Amy asked.

"Oh you know, Ok, I think Mad will be next but who knows."

"You think this is good for their egos?" Ty asked walking over.

"Hey, look at them, they'll beat me one day, they get better every time."

"And Sarah ?"

"Sarah just loves horses Ty, she has a way. Well, I gotta go, see you later sweetheart." Amy said taking the bridle and blanket over to a standing Timber.

Ty took a minute and wandered over in time to see Maddie's horse start to tire. He knew the signs, a few more laps and his tongue would be out. "Looking good scarecrow." He called in to the pen.

"She's done isn't she ?" Maddie called back.

"She's not riding yet Mad, so she's not done."

He watched for a minute more and then passed Charlie and headed back into rounds.

"How's it going out there ?" Bert asked.

"Amy just joined up, Mad looks to be next."

"I remember joining up with Browning, remarkable experience."

"We need another round pen so I can play too." Georgie said walking over. "The girls are good."

"Best yet was Jackson and Merlin, little guy was tuckered. Amy's got it taped somewhere. Last year right after his birthday. He joined up with Jasper last March I think. Guess Turk's next when he gets the go ahead."

"You have the details of this last surgery Bert ?"

"I do Ty, surgical plan in my office, wasn't sure you wanted to know."

"You have all of them ?"

"Yup, I'll pull them for you, we've used about 4 of their techniques on horses to some extent, some of their scanning software tech too. Amazing things they can do. Ty, I'll agree to let you see them if you promise not to obsess and I'm letting Amy know you have them."

"That's fine, I won't obsess over them, besides I can now obsess about identical twins. Come on, let's get rounds done so I can take a ride with Jackson."

"What are you doing this afternoon Georgie ?" Ty asked grabbing the first iPad in rescue.

"Apartment hunting, maybe talking to parents about a wedding decision, that part should be fun."

"What do you think's going to happen ? This guy seems to be doing well , Hey Wallace how you doing boy ?"

"Seriously Ty, you were there the first couple times, moving out and then the engagement ? Why rush into it, you're doing well, it's a big step and the ever popular, you're already living together are you going to get pregnant is that the rush ? As if the fact that we love each other and want to be husband and wife and plan our future isn't enough." Georgie said.

"Well Georgie, you're 22 and not asking permission, so don't go into it that way, just say Wyatt and I have decided on the Spring, if you can let us know what dates wouldn't work that would be great." Bert said, "we all go through it in one way or another, parents never really want their kids out of the house."

"We've never gone into any of this asking for opinions or permission Bert, still got the arguments and heart to hearts."

"Amy calls it Heartland Delay Syndrome or something like that" Ty laughed, "truth is, in most cases she's 100% right. Jack and Lisa, Amy and I, way too much thinking and listening to others. Of course the alternatives symptoms, Lou and whomever and Tim and whomever are just as bad. I think you two are ready for marriage, yes you're young, but you both know what you want, support each other and have the support of people who love you, what more could they want ?"

"Dad will be fine and I think so will Jen. Mom and Tim, wild cards, Jack and Lisa will be fine, Lisa will pull him over. They'll all have something to say getting there no matter how we say it."

"Amy and I believe in you two Georgie."

They had moved several horses by now.

"Vi what is this poultice for, oh here it is, mild tendinitis." Bert said looking at the chart. Georgie walked in and lifted the hoof then ran her hands down the leg.

"I checked him in, I listed the severity as 5 I think, this is much better, 2 if he came in today." Georgie said coming out.

"5 to 2, that's excellent progress, well, let's keep him on the poultice then." Bert said "I remember when 4's and 5's were destined for surgery."

"Some still do we evaluate up to 10, elsewhere that one would have had surgery, you're not obsolete yet Bert." Vi said laughing in that flowery French accent. "Georgie, I lived above the barn for a semester, in a one bedroom, they're beautiful, but the view from the back apartment is so lovely and peaceful, Amy said to take it but I was alone and it was too big and when my husband came we found a small house."

"Is it quiet ?"

"Perfectly, you won't hear or smell anything unless you open the windows."

"Barb and I sack out in the one bedrooms if we're caught late. I've been considering moving into one when school starts. I live at home and it's noisy, I can check on the folks through the week, they're fine on their own." Katie said "we'd be neighbors."

"I agree with the consensus, Meg and I had the 2 bedroom when we remodeled, very comfortable apartment. Let's get done and have some lunch."

By the time they were done with rounds all four had ridden. Maddie was second, Charlotte and Sarah were done almost at the same time about 30 minutes behind Maddie. Maddie was 20 minutes behind Amy who was saddled and riding comfortably at 1 hour 44 minutes.

Bert left to Cornell and Ty and Georgie headed to the house. Georgie continued on to the cottage where she would have lunch with Wyatt who's been on the phone all morning working his way through Montana CPS finding the right people. Jackson and Gran were planning lunch to go. Jackson figured why not ride then eat and Ty was fine with the plan.

"Give me 10 or 15 minutes to talk with your mom and I'll be out."

"Sure thing, I'll get this stuff out to the horses."

"Betty ?"

"I think library with Lou and their Dad."

"Maybe I should."

Betty laughed "Go ahead Ty, Amy's not the yes girl she used to be she may need you."

Ty walked back though the house and hearing the conversation through the door quietly opened the library and walked in.

"You don't knock ?"

"I knock when I want to enter any bedroom but mine, this is my library so no Tim."

He walked over and leaned over to kiss Amy. " I'm heading out with JT, everything Ok ?"

"Everything's great, when Georgie and Wyatt are done with lunch we'll see the apartments and they'll decide. I'm heading into town with at least Wyatt after, how long will you be, I'd like you to meet Bridget, she'll handles our personal stuff."

"Probably back by 4, too late I think. Have Sandra throw a couple hours on the schedule. Figure that surgery for Friday, she probably knows. Need me for anything ?"

"I could make a list Ty, go have your talk."

"Houses after dinner ?"

"Absolutely."

They kissed again this time Amy pulled him back for a second. He smiled when he got up "see you all before dinner."

"It's like you two were never apart" Lou said when Ty closed the door.

"It doesn't feel that way to either of us Lou, right now I begrudge every second I've missed and every second away from him now."

"Houses ?"

"Yes Dad, sort of a getaway home for family time." Amy said.

"Georgie mentioned it, sounds nice."

"You can join us Lou, you too Dad. They're video tours of the properties and files on the houses, it's nice."

"Don't you just go see them ?" Tim asked.

"They're somewhat special Dad and not close to here or usually each other, it takes at least a day to see one and I would assume a lot more if we get serious. We'll look at the ones we like and would be a good fit. #4 and on tonight. One, two and three, not for us."

"Let's get back to this." Tim said

"Why are you a part of this discussion anyway Dad, I thought you were only partners in the original Maggie's. ?"

"Well we agreed on Canadian Maggie's, Calgary's in Canada."

"How much to buy you out ?" Amy asked "Check or cash ?"

"Funny, it's not for sale."

"Then sign away or sell the Canadian rights to me, what difference does it make ?"

"How about we sign you in Amy ?" Lou suggested.

"Be dad's partner ? I've structured my entire business plan around not doing anything dad would do, so no Lou, that's not going to happen."

"What's that supposed to mean ?" Tim said raising his voice.

Amy stared at him for a second.

"Sorry, Ok, sorry."

"It means that the last thing I would ever consider doing, would be to offer for sale any part of Heartland property in a newspaper, like your stake in the dude ranch."

"That was just a ploy and you know it."

"Lesson 2, don't screw over your family or friends just to make a buck. Lisa was both of those things at the time if not to you than certainly to the rest of us."

"This isn't going to go anywhere ." Tim said.

"So that's a no, once again you'll put your pigheadedness before your family. This here, is where your supposed to say, I'd be thrilled to see you two as partners, actually you know, be a dad who really gives a shit."

Amy stood up, closed two files that were open on her desk.

"My offer stands Lou, we will fully fund a Calgary Maggie's as a silent partner to you and you alone. If it works we can talk about more."

"Thanks Amy, I've got some thinking to do."

"Anytime Lou, you two can stay unless you want to see the apartments, I'll be in the kitchen waiting for Georgie and Wyatt."

"We'll be out, wait for me." Lou said.

Alone for a few seconds Lou stared at her father.

"What, I know Ok, I just couldn't say it at the moment. I'll sign over the Canadian rights. You going to do this ?"

"It's an amazing offer dad and it would be great for Katie to stay at Heartland."

"Are you willing to live at Heartland, those are her terms."

"Why not, I know that sometimes I'm away a lot but Heartland is home."

"It's like she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you dad, I don't think she's got it in her."

"Then what is it ?"

"Disappointment, you coming ?"

"Sure."

Ty and Jackson stopped at a clearing in the preserve and tied their horses off. They sat and unpacked their lunch.

"So what are we talking about Doctor Borden ?"

"Knocking and privacy Jackson."

"I knock." He said definitively taking a bite of his sandwich.

"So your mom tells me, it's like in fishing Jackson, the bite without the set."

"Mom always says come in."

"And now your mom and I will say the same thing but you need to wait to hear it."

"Ok, I'll remember." He was quiet and thoughtful.

"Jackson" Ty stopped and motioned Jackson closer "we're not shutting you out and I'm not taking her away from you. There are just some things that 7 year olds need to learn about their parents and privacy. Do you barge in on Mad and Charlie ?"

"No, but they could be, you know, uhm ?"

"And Gran ?"

"No one barges into Gran's room."

"You don't think your mom and I could be uhm like Mad and Charlie?"

JT giggled, "I guess."

"Don't you think your mom and I deserve the same courtesy you extend to your sisters and Gran especially since we extend it to you ?"

"Mom always knocks unless I call her then she just comes in."

"And I promise to as well, so how about it ?"

"Ok, I understand, knock and wait."

"That's all there is to it."

"Not much of a problem."

"Sorry Jackson, some are easier than others. Besides, did you have something better to do this afternoon than a trail ride and a visit to the nature center with me ?"

"Well if you mean not fishing, this sure is next best."

"Why don't we mount up and you can tell me how the special trail ride plan is coming ?"

Once they had set off Jackson allowed about a minute to go by. "So how long you have Harley Doctor Borden ?"

"15 years Jackson, he's 22. Mostly trail rides these days."

"Like Spartan I guess."

"Yeah Harley here and Spartan go back a ways together."

"They sure like being with each other, I guess like you and mom. She's gonna miss you I think."

"Yeah, I'm going miss you all too. So tell me your plan."

"Well, we're going Wednesday, I'm going to make Gran's chicken salad with the little apples and celery and nuts, April's favorite. Bring carrot sticks, she likes those and a couple apples. Some juice boxes and water. I'm going to get my chores done and shower, get lunch ready and go pick her up at her house. Then we'll ride up to the top side of the grotto, there's a nice view and you can see the creek and the lake."

"Sounds great Jackson, how about that surprise dessert ?"

"Well, I'll help Gran make Oatmeal Raisin cookies, April's favorite."

"I thought I heard April loves ice cream."

"Oh she does, black cherry chocolate chip, that won't work."

"What if I were to tell you that I could get a couple scoops of black cherry chocolate chip ice cream that you can use to make two oatmeal raisin cookie ice cream sandwiches for that special dessert."

"That would really be special, think you can, it's summer."

"Well, I'm getting something delivered tomorrow and we're going to check and make sure and if it works, we're good to go."

"Ok, fingers crossed, an ice cream sandwich would be pretty cool, ha pretty cool."

Ty laughed as well as they turned into the small paddock at the reserve compound.

Amy walked Georgie, Wyatt, Lou and Tim to the back of the family barn and up an outside staircase, she punched in a code followed by her thumbprint and the door clicked. Georgie stopped to look at the view from the landing and smiled, at least 20 horses milling around, laying or grazing on some rolling hills.

"If you take it we'll key the door to you two." Amy explained

"Who else can get in ?" Lou asked.

"Betty, Ty and I have full access to every keyed Pegasus lock worldwide."

"Ty ?"

"Will you stop this crap please Dad it's getting stale very fast." Amy snapped.

"Fine, sorry."

Amy hit the lights and walked them into an enormous open room that resembled the interior of a post and beam house. 2 large beams ran the length of the expanse mounted on large black hangers across 4 large posts that ran from ceiling to floor. Joists from the 15 ft ceilings and sides cut into the beams on an angle. There was a flat screen TV above the fireplace and built in bookcases on either side running about 8 feet ending in two large windows on either side. One wall had two double windows that faced out the back, the view Georgie had seen from the landing, each of these had a window seat. She walked over, sat down, looked out the window and lay her finger on the glass over a horse in the meadow which made her smile.

All the doors in the apartment with the exception of the front door were pocket doors with beautiful carvings along the front. It was decorated in what Lisa called Modern Rancher in deep burgundies with accents in browns and tans, The living room furniture was covered in Amy's signature bison, soft, lightly textured and comfortable. There was a rack of stacked alpaca blankets and a soft rug in front of the fireplace. The artwork was all western based, the Rockies could be seen in several and there were two of Jane's paintings on display.

To the left about half way down was a very nicely outfitted full kitchen with granite countertops, stainless steel appliances and a center work counter with a small sink. The counter also served as a seating space with four stools on the outside. There was a window above the main sink that looked out at the house and beyond. Three hanging pewter lamps hung over the center counter. All the hanging cabinets had lights beneath them shining down on the workspaces. There was also a separate dining room table that would comfortably seat 8. It was a custom piece, hand rubbed natural oak with a poured swirled acrylic river running down it's center. The same matching lamps hung over this as well. When she switched on the lamps above the table center almost glowed and it looked like fish swimming through the river.

The living room area of the room had two medium sized couches facing each other in front of a nice bluestone fronted fireplace. Two large lounge chairs with ottomans completed the seating area. Each of the chairs had reading lamps perched nearby and small tables alongside. There was a table between the couches done in the same style as the dining room table.

The room also had a large square glass cupola set in the roofs center and two additional skylights. The main bathroom had a beautiful shower and bath set up with frosted glass walls into the room and black marble walls facing. There was a rack of towel warmers, a single sink and a small closable room with the commode.

There were six total lighting sequences for the room and a stereo. Spot lights, pocket lights, highlight spots changed the mood in the room but also allowed each area to be lit separately. A switch in the master bedroom specifically lit a dim path to the kitchen for an evening snack.

Amy also showed them a firewood dumbwaiter built into one of the bookcases that they could fill on the ground with firewood and hoist up with the pulley.

"Oh Georgie" Lou said walking around and looking at the room. "Amy it's beautiful."

"It's huge" Wyatt whispered.

George walked around the room and opened the first pocket door to reveal the bathroom. A second later she opened the second and walked into a large room with a small seating area next to a wood burning stove and a large four poster bed. There was a long dresser and two tall ones in the room as well. One wall held two double wide windows. The double pocket door led to a large walk in closet with a dressing table. The other into a large two sink bathroom with an elaborate bath and shower. The bath had a skylight.

The smaller bedroom was set up with a futon, a roll top desk and two small dressers with a double closet. There was a double window on the outside wall.

"We can ship down any furniture you want from Hudson and fit it in Georgie." Amy mentioned softly. She was walking along and was somewhat taken by Georgie's silence. While the others had been commenting Georgie was completely silent.

"Georgie ?" Amy asked.

"I don't know what to say Amy." Georgie said softly turning to her. "I mean, they told me, Vi and Bert, I mean, that it was nice but this could be in a magazine."

"So, you like it ?" Amy asked.

"Wyatt ?"

Wyatt walked over and took Georgie's hand.

"Wy ?"

"I want to come out of our bedroom in the morning and see you curled up in that window seat with your big mug of coffee watching the horses and a sunrise almost as beautiful as you are Georgie."

"So that's a yes ?" Amy asked questioningly with a big smile.

"We haven't seen the one bedroom apartments." Georgie answered.

"I'll show you if you want Georgie, they're nice but nobody ever stays here. I'd love it if you did."

"Ok, just don't beg" Georgie answered laughing "Wyatt and I would love to live here Amy, who wouldn't."

Wyatt added "as to our furniture, we have one dresser that should go back to Heartland, everything else can go straight to the dumpster."

"Amen to that." Tim muttered.

"Then you can move in anytime." Amy told them with a look at her father.

"Well we were going to ask to stay in the house until we were both settled here when school starts. I'm not interested in staying in the guest cottage or here alone for now. It'll be different once it's ours, living here, you know what I mean."

"Well depending on when people head out there'll be several rooms in the house that are open, move in Sunday."

"Works for us" Georgie agreed.

"Oh, I'm heading back to Alberta on Wednesday." Tim said, "have to meet Casey Friday in Regina."

"I'll let Bridget know." Amy told him. "Maybe we can get you both out together, Nashville right Lou ?"

"Maybe Calgary, Dad will sign over the Canadian rights to us." Lou told her looking at her father.

"You sure ?" Amy asked Tim.

"I'm sorry, I should have done it before, it's the whole backing down thing." He answered with some contrition.

"Maybe I should have dressed you down years ago." Amy said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have listened years ago."

Amy hugged him, "thanks dad."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Ok, I'll call some people and speak with Nicole. She's offered a few times to buy out most of my share of New York, I may consider that, I'm tired of the traveling."

"Take your time Lou" Amy said "I'm not going anywhere and you now have a stronger foothold in NY, Katie can come stay with us if you have to be in the city."

"It's a good thing I didn't see this loft or I might have suggested an Ithaca Maggie's. It's really nice." Lou said.

"Thanks Lou, that means a lot. Ok, I've got to get back to the house." Amy said walking towards the door. "You can stay, just lock up."

"Wyatt and I have to call Jen so maybe we'll just do that and then meet you to head in to town."

"Everything Ok ?"

"Everything's fine Lou, we just want to catch her up and see if there's anything she wants to know. Just a check in." Wyatt assured her.

"Hey mom, how about texting dad and seeing if he and Annie can Skype in during dinner so we can all toast together, we can ask Jen and Mitch too."

"I'll text him now Georgie."

"See you soon you two." Amy said leading Tim and Lou out and down the stairs and leaving the young couple alone.

"That's a nice gift Amy, an apartment like that."

"There's a price Dad, living at the ranch puts you on call 24 hours a day. It won't come up often but it will come up. She'll love it, it's not hard to see she loves her work."

"Why do you have them, the apartments ?" Lou asked.

"Well for one we get owners and large donors who come to visit. Say John Branch who I assume will be here in the next week or two. He's a multi million dollar a year client and donor who'll show up with his wife and two kids and a buddy. He'll take the cottage for his family. We'll even switch one of the rooms to a single kids bed and a crib and give them nursery stuff. His buddy will get a one room apartment, similar to what you just saw."

"Suck up."

"It's really not Dad, John is not that kind of a guy, it's more a matter of respect and more importantly for people not like John to show that we have nothing to hide. Anyone can call a Pegasus center and get a tour almost anytime."

Jackson and Ty left the nature center and rode back side by side. Jackson was telling Ty silly jokes that were so bad he couldn't keep from laughing.

"So who socked Grandpa ?" JT asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Uh well" Ty said glancing over and losing his laugh.

"Come on, a bathroom door, really ? Mom said he acts out sometimes so I figure he got socked."

"I don't know about this Jackson, this one's kind of touchy."

"So you want to check with Mom or is it a too young thing ?"

"Definitely the first maybe probably the second."

"Ok, you're new at this, I get that, asking mom's probably the best way to go."

"Thanks for understanding buddy."

"Hey no one wants to get yelled at."

"I haven't heard your mom yell once since I'm here Jackson."

"I didn't say she yells a lot but she puts her all in it when she does and sometimes she can yell and not really yell you know, like yelling under her breath."

"I can't wait Jackson, thanks."

"So your middle name is James, where's that from ?"

"I have no idea or the Tyler either, I should ask my mom I guess."

"I'm named after GG and Grandpa, you know he was a famous rodeo star."

"So he's told me, over and over, GG was too."

"They used to call mom the miracle girl. Charlie and Mad found a video on YouTube."

"I was there that day, it was a sight to see for sure. I've seen your mom fix some messed up horses Jackson."

"Yeah, we've have some messed up horses here I can tell you that."

"I'm sure you have, hey how about we shoot for some fishing Thursday, I'll mention it to Sandra."

"That'd be awesome Dr. Borden."

The group got back from town and split up, Georgie and Wyatt to the cottage, Lou to the kitchen, the girls were at the Caldwells until dinner and Tim to his room for some phone calls and a nap. Amy went to the library with her pile, Ty found her there an hour later.

"Hey you." Amy said looking up when he walked in.

Ty smiled and walked over, he leaned on the table and put out his hand. She smiled and in a moment fell against him, his armed wrapped around her. They both took a deep breath and relaxed.

"How's our boy ?"

"He'll knock and wait as will we."

"Went Ok then ?"

"Yeah, that part went fine."

"Oh no Ty, what now ?"

"He wants to know who socked Grandpa, they don't buy the whole door thing."

Amy laughed, "I wondered about that, didn't seem plausible to me either."

"So ?"

"I'm in the weeds on this one, I'll ask Betty what she thinks."

"You told him your Dad acts out ?"

"Well, sort of."

Ty laughed, "that must have been some talk."

"The talks I've had with that boy." Amy sighed and shook her head. She was smiling but JT was tough.

"I can imagine that, he like softens you up and then boom !"

"Yeah, we also couldn't tell them it was Meg, who knows. How did it go with Cass and Alex ?"

"Working on the practical, they'll take two local high school students with a recommendation from the school and their biology teacher. One day a week after school and one day on the weekend."

"That's a start."

"I guess, I'm going to grab a shower and change before dinner, I also have to pack my stuff and move it."

"Yeah, that's done, your presence in the cottage has been entirely wiped out by Carlotta."

"And unpacked ?"

"Pretty much. Betty's not one to procrastinate."

"You know it's fine, I still have boxes to unpack in Alberta and I've been there awhile."

"Boxes of what ?"

"I don't even know to be honest with you."

Amy took out her phone and dialed.

"Hey Amy, how's everything."

"Everything's great Lisa how was the flight ?"

"Perfect, even Jack didn't complain much, the lamb and duck were both excellent and I splurged on the wine."

"Our pleasure Lisa, I'm here with Ty, I think Scott has the key to Ty's house, it needs to be sandblasted, disinfected, mowed and trimmed or bulldozed, whichever is cheapest."

"Bulldozed might actually be cheaper" Ty muttered.

Lisa laughed "I'll call a service and get it taken care of Amy."

"I guess we should do Georgie's place too, text Georgie and let her know."

"I'll do Georgie's, it's a cute studio for a very in love young couple if you get my drift."

"Fine, Ty and Wyatt will be back Sunday night and we'll get the money to you."

"No problem honey, anything else."

"Well unless you want us to skype you in for the family toasting tonight ?"

"That would be nice actually, I'll keep the iPad handy, thanks for that by the way."

"Our pleasure again Lisa, I'll let you go, figure 6:15 maybe 6:30."

"Perfect, talk to you both later."

"You don't by any chance need a shower" Ty asked his hands moving slowly down her back and over her jeans. He bent slightly and began kissing her neck.

Amy sighed "Ty, if I finish this stack it's the first time I've been up to date since you got here."

"How about if I just lock the door ?"

"Are you serious ?"

"You remember those times in the office for night check." He continued nuzzling here neck.

"I remember they were quick and cold" she whispered back now nibbling at his neck.

Ty interceded, his hands clearly doing their best to sway the vote, his lips seeking hers "I think" he sighed breaking off and returning to her neck "what I remember most is your convincing me it was safe while unbuckling my jeans."

"You drove me crazy like now." Amy sighed. "go, lock the door, have your way with me."

"A lock and no Jack, definitely moving on up" Ty sang and danced on his way to the door. Amy giggled, "so jeans off ?"

"Heh, yes, I remember sex with boots on, a challenge for the young, need help with those jeans ?"

Amy shooed Ty away a half hour later, "go shower and let me do at least some of this, dress nice, I'll be up to rinse and dress soon."

"I'll just wait and we can."

"No, No, No Ty, you shower now. Ariats and a nice shirt please, we have company."

"Bert and Meg are company now ?"

"It's a celebration and I'm going to suggest to Georgie that she takes care of the wedding announcement tonight."

"So dress nice is not company but celebration."

"Yes, it's because they're not coming for movie night or just to hang, they're coming as guests to a dinner celebration."

"OK, that actually makes sense."

Amy ran up to get ready late but she did manage to get though her pile. She found Ty on the edge of the bed pulling on socks. He was wearing nice jeans and a dark green button down.

"I'm late Ty, go downstairs and be the host, man of the house, whatever, offer them drinks."

"I don't know where drinks are but I'll wing it" Ty stood with a chuckle.

Amy walked over and put her arms around his waist, "Oh Ty, it'll feel like home soon, our home, our kids and our Gran."

"I know Ames, I do, I'll explore through the week."

Amy kissed him and turned to the bathroom.

Ty walked into the kitchen and found Betty and Lou at the table dressed for dinner and minding the stove.

"Good evening Ty, Amy getting ready ?"

"She is, I take it Bert and Meg aren't here yet ?"

"They should be along any minute, need something ?" Betty asked.

"Well, I'd offer them or either of you a drink but."

"Tall cabinets in either the library or the living room, it's actually one cabinet with two sides. The upper and lower parts spin and move up and down, come I'll show you."

Betty walked into the living room and over to the cabinet. She open the double door to reveal shelves of bottles, 12 across and 12 high, ending in a granite shelf with, the backs of the doors held glasses and bar supplies. The lower cabinet held three small refrigerators, one for wine, one for beer and one for mixers. There was a small ice machine on the edge of the granite shelf. The first three rows were a mix of high end vodkas, gins and rums. The next three all scotches. The top six which were almost impossible to reach, ryes and bourbons. In total 144 bottles.

"I have very good taste in booze." Ty said looking up at his preferred ryes and Canadians.

"You don't know the half of it." Betty said with a smile as she pulled a latch.

Good stood amazed as she pulled a handle on the top shelf unit and slid the counterbalanced unit out effortlessly and pulled it down, like a university blackboard the bottom unit rose and the top stalled into place giving access to the top 6 shelves which were no the bottom.

"That's fantastic !" Ty exclaimed.

Betty smiled and then pulled the top unit out again, this time she pulled it further and when it snapped open she swung it 180 degrees to reveal a second set of 72 bottles. As a matter of fact once snapped back into place the entire unit spun giving access to the bottles on the library side. In total the magic 2 sided revolving carousel bar gave access to over 500 bottles the majority of which were small distillery, private batch, rare editions Ty had only heard of, barely.

"Where, who ?" Ty asked.

"Oh, Charlie, Bert, Trev, Bryce they travel, they buy, they bring, they taste."

"And the wall is this thick for this ?"

"Exactly the opposite, the bar exists because all the relays and servers are in this wall. You gain access to the electronics of the residential complex through the library all built into this wall. The design of this unit was originally created for a cigar humidor. We had them build a heavy duty one for the booze carousel."

"There's a gorgeous black Porsche pulling in." Lou called over

"That's Bert and Meg." Betty said closing the doors. "Have drinks in the library, it's cozier."

Ty nodded and walked out to the porch to welcome the Koenigs. A handshake from Bert and a hug and kiss from Meg.

"Come on in, apparently I have a large selection of alcohol, can I interest you in something", he said once the hellos in the kitchen were done.

"Betty, where are the kids ?" Ty asked leading Lou, Meg and Bert out.

"Still upstairs I think."

He nodded and led the group into the library, spotted the cabinet and walked over.

"What's your drink Ty ?" Bert asked following him as Meg and Lou went to sit down.

"Out, usually a Manhattan."

"Rye or Bourbon ?"

"Rye or Canadian."

"You two ?" Bert asked the women.

"Manhattan's fine with me Bert."

"Me too." Lou answered.

"Seems a pitcher's in order, we'll just add Betty, Georgie and Wyatt to the mix." Bert said. "Manhattan's for say 10"

"Not in my skill set Bert."

"I've got it, you'll learn, pay attention." He said taking a pitcher off the door along with a glass stirrer.

He checked the wall and pulled down a bottle of Prohibition Distillery Rye. "He poured in a small amount of sweet vermouth, this is Carpano Antica, the original vermouth. Prohibition is a nice small New York State distillery. The rye is good and mixes well." He said as he checked the side of the pitcher and poured. "We go back and forth on the best bitters right now the vote leans towards Dutch's Spirits Colonial Cocktail Bitters" Bert mentioned and reached over to open a small cabinet with rows of small bitters bottles.

"Are those all bitters ?" Ty asked.

"Yup and cherries, we'll use these Luxurient's, hand down the best maraschino's in the world, mix," he said stirring the pitcher.

As the mixture settled Bert set up glassed with a few round ice cubes and a maraschino. He then poured the four drinks and grabbed two to carry over to Meg and Lou as Georgie and Wyatt walked in.

"Perfect timing" Bert said walking past and shaking Wyatt's hand and kissing Georgie's cheek. "Manhattan's ?"

"Sure." They both said and joined Lou and Meg.

Meg leaned over to hug each as did Lou, Meg whispered congratulations softly in each of their ears and squeezed.

Ty brought down their Manhattan's and Bert one for him and Ty just as Amy and Betty came in. Ty immediately took care of a drink for Betty and brought Amy her preferred Ginger Ale or at least he hoped it was still her preferred.

"So Sunday night girls night ?" Meg said to Amy after her pass around the room.

"I'll be fine Margaret."

"Of course you will be and Georgie will as well, Trish, Steph and I will be here to make sure of it."

The girls walked in and Betty whispered something to them. The twins were back a minute later with a cheese and fruit platter. Katie had sat next to her mom.

"Can we mix something ?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure, include enough for Jack please, go on Katie, it's fun." Amy called back "not too much sugar please."

Jackson walked in a minute later and handed the boat catalog to Ty. "This one seems good and I picked a troller."

"Good work Jack, house first though, who knows maybe no lake."

"They got trailers too."

"Still, beds before boats sweetheart." Amy said.

"So I was thinking that maybe this Sunday I would just do Grands ?" Ty mentioned sipping his drink and glancing at Bert as Tim walked in.

"Something to drink Tim ?" Ty asked standing and turning from Bert's scrutiny.

"Water would be great Ty, thanks." He said sitting down.

Ty returned a minute later and handed Tim a bottle and a glass with water.

"So we're at Thursday morning, all day Saturday and most of Sunday." Bert asked.

"Thursday till 10 only. Saturday is that day trip." Ty explained.

"And Sunday ?"

"Well Sunday I figured JT and I could fish then rounds as I said." Ty said with a smile.

"And ?"

"I'd kind of like to spend what I have of the afternoon with the family, maybe a picnic."

"That's sweet Ty, Bert, it's only fair besides he'll make it up in September and October." Meg sang.

"September and October ?" Ty asked.

"Bertram agreed to a 15 day river cruise on the Danube and I checked, Lorin would be fine with you covering his lectures at Cornell, he just needed to check with you."

"15 days ?" Ty asked.

"That's 15 days at home, I say go for it Dr. Borden."

"Thanks Jackson, I'll take your vote into consideration." Ty said reaching over and roughing his hair.

"Me too." Amy said "15 days home, I like the sound of that."

"It's fine, you'll at least give me a clue about the lectures ?"

"You'll do great Ty, it's early in the semester and Barb and Katie will be there, and Georgie." Bert said, "Katie and Barb have heard each lecture twice by now."

They moved to the dining room and sat, Lou, Betty and Katie went for platters of Roast Chicken and new potatoes, Georgie's favorite and fried chicken which was Wyatt's.

They started with Ty filling wine glasses for those partaking and platters being passed. The food was homey and good, the conversation cheery. They talked about the apartment, Georgie and Wyatt were so happy. This was the first the kids had learned she was staying over the barn and they were all thrilled. Even Tim seemed happy and laughed along with the rest.

When the food was cleared off, Lou and Amy set to getting Peter and Annie and Jack and Lisa on Skype. Wyatt reaching for his iPad courtesy of Pegasus and connected to Jen.

Jen and Mitch were engaged and planning to marry the following summer in Hudson. Peter had married Annie and few years back and was happy. The girls and surprisingly Lou liked her. They hadn't planned on kids and Annie was happy with the role of step mom.

"Amy it's so good to see you !" Peter said. "I can't wait to get down for a visit."

"You're welcome anytime Peter, just let Georgie know."

"Bert why don't you do the honors" Ty said pouring him champagne and moving around the table again.

Bert stood "well, I've only recently met Georgie and Wyatt but in that short time I have seen them to be loving and caring of each other and their families, determined, enthusiastic and hard working. They want to do more than just be, they want to make a difference. Personally I can't think of two more deserving people to join our Cornell family so here's to you both, I wish you love, happiness and success equal to all you can stand in your lives. To Georgie and Wyatt !"

Everyone stood and toasted, there was hugging and tears. When Amy hugged Georgie she whispered "do it now Georgie, tell them, we're with you."

When everyone sat down Georgie took Wyatt's hand and intertwined their fingers. She looked at Amy who nodded and then leaned over to kiss Wyatt gently.

"Wyatt and I have another announcement to make while we're celebrating."

Lou and Peter looked up and then at each other for a second. Jen looked on as well.

"Georgie and I have decided to get married in the spring, we'll be settled here for several years and we don't feel there's any reason to wait so, well that's it I guess."

Amy was first jumping to her feet and walking over to hug each followed by Ty and then Katie, the girls, Jackson, Betty and the Koenigs. Lou and Tim sat their chairs.

Lisa yelped congratulations through the iPad and Georgie picked it up to smile at her and Jack. Then they received congratulations from Jen and Mitch, Jen was crying and Peter and Annie, both were crying.

Lou looked across at Georgie "Mom ?"

"Congratulations Georgie, I'm so happy for you she said getting up. Georgie met her half way and they hugged.

"Well if everybody's good with this, congratulations you two." Tim said.

"You shouldn't be so grumpy all the time Grandpa, you should go fishing or something." Jackson said.

"He's been fishing Jackson, doesn't help" Katie agreed.

"You two are right, if Wyatt and Georgie want to get married so young I should be happy for them and I am." Tim said with a smile "See."

"So what kind of wedding do you want Georgie ?" Lisa asked ignoring Tim's voice.

Georgie described the scene, the meadow, the wildflowers, horses, and music. Jade would be her maid of honor and the girls and Katie bridesmaids.

"So maybe Heartland or Fairfield ?" Lou asked.

"We kind of asked Amy if we could do it here Mom, this is where our future is for now."

"Here ?" Lou repeated.

"That's great Georgie, you just let me and your mom know what you need and where to be and we'll be there with bells on." Peter called out.

"Anything I can do to help Georgie, let me know." Annie called out as well.

Georgie smiled at both.

"Mom ?" Georgie asked.

"It's your wedding Georgie, if you want it here we'll plan it here."

"Well I had planned on one wedding, two will work as well as one." Betty said "I can't wait, you'll be a stunning bride Georgie."

"I agree, I can't wait." Lisa called out.

After dessert Bert and Meg begged off and everyone chipped in to clean up. They all agreed to change and settle in the basement to view some more houses.


	49. What this is - Chapter 49

_A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and PM's. Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 49

They gathered comfortably in the basement. The girls against the couch on Amy's side, Jackson back between Ty's legs. Georgie and Wyatt snuggled up in the corner of the couch, they had come back wearing Cornell loungers from either the Vet or Law schools to smiles from all. They also had a vet school outfit for Lou and a sweatshirt for Tim, Katie got a package of assorted things including a banner for her room. Lou and Tim sat to their right. Betty sat in her chair, a ball of wool turning and two knitting needles going full steam.

Ty hit the button on the iPad and music started.

"This is exciting" Lou said.

As always the video started with a fly over which elicited a whistle from Tim. The property was 968 acres located within of all places the West Canada Wilderness Preserve of Central NY. The property was grandfathered in by NYS Department of Wildlife after the Spelt Family of Potsdam donated the surrounding land in estuaries of the Raquette River ran through the property which also fronted on Cranberry Lake the other side of which was part of the Five Ponds Wilderness. They had to stop and rewind at Jackson's insistence so that he could hear the voice over again, 20 miles up river lay a NYS trout hatchery feeding the Raquette and surrounding estuaries. If that weren't enough Cranberry Lake was stocked by NYS Wildlife as well. The woods and surrounding area were pristine and bristling with wildlife and the buyer would have to not only satisfy the state and federal wildlife authorities that they would "do no harm" the Spelt Family as their last act of proprietorship had a requirement as well.

"Let's see the house already." Tim muttered.

"I'll sleep in a tent and wash in the river." JT announced.

"Speak for yourself JT." Maddie said laughing.

Amy gasped when the video did an overview of the house from the air, the house was built on a granite knoll with the back side open on the downward slope. It was an all log construction with huge glass sections, a slate roof, stone staircases outside, 2 porches that wrapped three sides and separate porches and balconies jutting out of the side facing the view of the Adirondacks. The helicopter hovered near the private balcony and glass frontage of the two story master bedroom, the terrace outside the room had a built in hot tub. All the kids and Georgie smiled when the helicopter banked revealing the heated pool on the far side of the house.

"It's enormous" Ty said watching the video.

The video then showed an overview of the 4 slip boathouse, a large guest cottage, a utility outbuilding and as a surprise a 16 stall barn, heated and plumbed. Back on ground the video now explored the house, designed by the award winning architectural firm of Whitney and Logan the home was built by Cedar Lake Log Home's in Saskatchewan and trucked down to the site. It was perfect for Amy, almost in her style, a modern version of a home that belonged in a past time. Soaring glass facades mixed with time aged woods. A heated bluestone path leading to a huge set of steps up to the carved counterbalanced double doors with stained glass inserts. The house itself was built mostly of full log cedar and redwood with many other woods both local and Canadian used as accent in the interior.

Completed in 2012 the custom-built home boasted 9,400 sq. ft. of living space, stained rough sawn oak floors, stained glass windows, vaulted beamed ceilings, a central staircase with two utility staircases. The main floor featured a spacious modern kitchen, a large center island with seating for eight, granite countertops and top of the line built-in appliances and as if that line-up wasn't enough a stone coal coal or gas fired bakers oven perfect for bread or pizza.

A fireplace was shared with the dining room next door. There was a large grill area directly outside as well as a small vented grill in the kitchen. The kitchen was open and facing a combination dining room living room space. The living room built around the enormous floor to ceiling stone fireplace was large and comfortable looking. Beautiful handcrafted woodwork could be found throughout, built ins and bookcases abounded. There was a 2000 bottle temperature controlled wine cellar accessible by circular stair from a hatch on the floor of the kitchen. A butler's pantry set up as a complete bar with 4 beer taps and a wine refrigerator, between the kitchen and the dining room, The views out the windows were spectacular, the windows were large and often spanned a wall from ground to ceiling.

Also on the main level was a laundry and utility room a large wood paneled study and the main double door entrance to the two level master suite where each level had it's own fireplace and deck or porch. The first level of the suite was a living room, relaxation and work area, with couches, chairs, and two desks close by. The second level had a large king sized bed along with an enormous bathroom and 2 walk-in closets and a second smaller more intimate seating area. A circular stair joined the two floors in the bedroom, there was also a hidden elevator in this room big enough for two passengers, one in a wheelchair. On the upper level six more bedrooms could be found equipped with their own walk-in closets and either joined by bathrooms or they had en suite bathrooms of their own. They were situated around a large family room with a fireplace against the outside wall. A second entrance to the master bedroom was at the end of the hall.

The lower level held the eighth bedroom set up as a small one bedroom which was, they assumed, meant for a housekeeper or maid, an exercise room with steam and sauna, a room styled as a modern saloon complete with bar, stage, small dance floor, pool table, pinball machines and a player piano, and a separate media room/movie theater with a bar, fireplace and walkout to a patio. The six car attached garage was also insulated and heated.

Each level also had a washroom and the second level it's own set of washer dryers as well.

The home was entirely heated and cooled and all hot water was supplied by a Geothermal pump. The roof tiles, though they looked like slate were actually solar panels which supplied 60% of the residential needs of a family for 6 months out of the year, and between 30 and 40% of the costs the rest of the year. The entire house was heated by radiant heat and the geothermal pump provided for quick on demand hot water.

Fresh water was supplied by a large regulated aquifer through wells. Electricity came off the road as did gas whose only use at this stage was for the 6 large generators and the stoves on the property. The video mentioned plans for avian safe wind turbines available that might take the home off grid completely.

The guest house was a four bedroom, three bath ranch-style log rambler that looked somewhat like Heartland. It featured a spacious dining and living room with vaulted framed ceilings, a stone patio out back and a wrap around porch. The kitchen had knotty alder cabinets, tiled floors, stainless steel appliances, an island and large breakfast bar. What made the guest house special was the layout of the bedrooms. It allowed for a pocket doors to separate the sleeping quarters. Two families could stay in the home with a shared living room, dining room and kitchen and separate sleeping areas.

The 80×40 fully finished utility building had radiant heat, floor drains and two large garage doors on each side making it a breeze to pull in and out. Two completely finished rooms that could be used for bunk house, office or additional storage plus a bathroom. There was also a walk in freezer and two utility refrigerators. The building was perfect for vehicles both utility and non utility though they would most likely house a tractor and plow.

The stable was roomy and modern looking, water to each trough, a video feed to the house, heat, sliding motorized doors, the interior finished in cedar and oak with black wrought iron hardware. 8 stalls on each side. Tack, feed and two utility rooms, it was perfect.

When the video ended with an evening shot of the home lit up taken from the outside it was stunning. Amy had wondered at some of the window placements but seeing this shot convinced her that the home was also designed to be an evening showpiece, it positively glowed. The room was quiet for a second and then erupted.

"Let's see it again." Charlotte said "find it on the map Maddie."

"Amy ?" Ty asked.

"Pass me the iPad please Ty."

"That was pretty amazing" Georgie said.

Amy scrolled down and looked at the access card Ty held punching in the code.

The page appeared and Amy scanned it with her eyes. "I wonder what the stipulations are ? I mean we run a nature preserve what more could they want."

"That's more than we talked about Ames, by double, more than double." Ty whispered seeing the price.

"That's fully furnished so lob a few hundred grand off in additional expenses. Heat and hot water is free and it seems most of the electricity. The utility building can be made into a caretakers quarters nicely or we can get a nice log kit for a family. This had got to be negotiable." Amy said looking at the price.

"Amy ?" Betty said holding out her hand.

Amy handed over the iPad and Betty scanned it up and down. "I only glanced, if we're serious let's look once more and check the furniture and each room and stop at that kitchen again."

"You're actually considering that ?" Tim asked.

"Certainly not crossing it off, seems like the land is perfect. I actually loved the house, yes, we are definitely considering it." Amy informed him.

"148 miles, waze says 2 hours 45 minutes." Ty said. "That's actually perfect for a nice ride."

"About an hour by air." Amy figured out loud.

"It's nice that you can heat the house and turn stuff on and off from here, nice and toasty or cool when you get in." Maddie said looking through the iPad file. "You can even check then property when you're away with a video feed."

"Let's watch it again and pause when we want to see more." Betty said putting aside her knitting and grabbing half a cup of coffee.

"I choose the room with the rowboat bed and fishing rods, up front, no backsies, just so you all know." Jackson announced.

"Jackson we still have other houses to see." Ty said laughing.

Charlotte giggled, "seriously Dr. Borden, hatchery, pool, stables, that's like a Jackson trifecta. He won't let up, it'll come up in every conversation."

"You're dead meat." Maddie summed up.

"And you two ?" Ty asked laughing and leaning over to hug Jackson who giggled.

"We vote Jackson our proxy, he's all yours." Charlotte announced laughing joined by Amy and Betty.

"You know what a proxy is ?" Ty asked.

"Sure we go to board meetings." Jackson said. "We give our proxy to someone when it gets boring and we go for ice cream."

Lou found that hilarious and started laughing "I can't imagine what your board meetings are like but I approve of them being there 100%."

"Kids, this house is way more expensive than we planned, mom and I have to talk and we need to see those others, who knows, just keep it in mind."

"You know you two" Betty said looking over at Amy and Ty, "I've been wondering lately what to give you as a wedding gift. It's not everyday you marry off a daughter who you love so much to someone you truly believe is the right man for her. Maybe this one's on me."

"Betty, why would you do that ?" Amy asked.

"Amy, my favorite place in the world is the kitchen at Pegasus, the dining room table, or on a horse with you all, fishing, sitting like this. I don't have to worry about leaving my money to my children or grandchildren, you certainly don't need it. I want to spend time with our growing family. I do this now and I can grow old watching you all fill whatever house you choose with love and babies, and husbands and wives and more babies. Pick this one or another and Charlie, Trev and I will work it out."

"I'm in family right ? Like pool rights ?" Georgie asked.

"Of course Georgie, you're all always welcome." Ty said looking at Lou and Tim.

"And I expect your babies to run around my kitchen too Georgie." Betty told her quietly patting her hand.

Georgie smiled and blushed, her dimples on full display.

"Those chaise lounges by that pool look pretty inviting." Lou added glancing at Betty before her comment.

Maddie sighed, "Brin, a bikini and a pool, sounds like heaven to me."

"Hadn't though about bikinis, Amy do you wear bikinis ?"

"Actually Ty, I look pretty good in a bikini. And you, Speedos ?"

"Ya no, cut offs or board shorts."

"I can live with cut offs." Amy whispered. "Tight short cut offs."

"Bobby looks awesome in cut offs."

"Video, don't want to hear this please." Jackson called out.

"Speed through the land part Charlotte." Betty asked.

"Come on Gran, it's the best part" JT pleaded.

"Fine, start at the beginning." Betty laughed.

They watched the video and were way more animated the second time through.

"Bears, coyotes and moose." Amy said. "Blacks bears can be nasty, coyotes not too much fun either."

"Moose will quite fairly total a truck, any truck." Tim added.

"Is that bad ?" Jackson asked.

"You'll all need to be taught about how to deal with a bear or coyote and there will probably be bear spray and a need for guns in the house but we Albertans all grew up like this and add in wolves, tigers, cougars and wolverines so no JT not bad just something to deal with." Amy said smiling.

They clicked through the kitchen for Betty, they stopped at each section of the living room and dining room.

"I would recover those couches and chairs but they'll come to the house to do that," Amy said of the seating area in the living room , overall it's fine, not my first choice of dining room set but I love the deer antler fixture, we'll need to deal with the art and some lit focal pieces. Amy said as they clicked down to the lower level.

'It's a nice bedroom, I'm glad there are windows on that side, I hate windowless sleeping spaces." Betty said on the small one bedroom apartment.

"The gym is nice, I'll miss the lap pool but we have the big one." Jackson added.

"Yeah can't imagine how hard that will be for you Jack." Maddie said.

"I was just sayin' Mad." He answered with a yawn.

Ty bent over and whispered "You tired buddy, should we head up ?"

Jackson lifted both hands and Ty pulled him up into his lap. He lay his head on Ty's chest "I'm ok, I want to see my room."

"Jackson" Ty whispered.

"I know, if we pick this one." He whispered back and then snuggled in.

"That saloon is a goner." Amy said, "I like the player piano idea but maybe we can switch it for one of those baby grand ones for Sabrina. Make it into music room/ family room, a fun place to entertain. Maybe an ice cream fountain instead of that atrocious bar."

"We'll keep the pool table."

"Of course Ty, I wouldn't think of removing your preferred method of exercise."

"Hey, good genetics, I can conserve my energy for more important things." Ty patted his belly gently.

"It'll be nice to have movie nights in the winter." Maddie said as they passed the theater.

The video went upstairs Gran picked a room with a seating area, en suite bath and a small balcony. The girls chose two remarkably like theirs at home connected by a bath that would have to be reconfigured into a parlor and double bedroom.

Georgie looked over and nudged her mom with her foot. Lou looked up and saw Georgie nod towards Ty.

Lou looked over and smiled, Jackson was fast asleep, laying against Ty who was holding him, just leaning back, Amy leaning against him.

Amy looked over at Lou and then at Ty and smiled looking back at her sister.

"So those two ?" Lou said softly.

"They'll probably run off together someday." Amy answered.

"Handsome couple for sure." Lou quipped back.

"Stop talking about me." Ty said leaning forward and standing.

"I'll see you upstairs Ames, this one's out like a light, night everyone." Ty said shifting Jackson until his head was over Ty's shoulder and those little arms reached around his neck. "Say good night JT." Ty whispered.

"I don't think so" Georgie whispered "that kid is done."

"I think I'm going up too" Katie said "I'm beat."

"Well I guess we'll go upstairs and skype naked." Maddie said.

"Have fun Mad." Amy said kissing her head.

"Night Charlie." Amy said hugging her.

"Carry something up and we'll put it away."

The girls all kissed and hugged their way around and headed up, each carrying a bowl.

"You're Ok with them saying stuff like that Amy, I'm not criticizing just asking." Lou asked.

"Well" Amy started as they all headed towards the steps "I guess I am, I say it to them enough, I trust them, there's no other option especially with Mad and Brin, none."

"Well Maddie isn't the one who'll end up pregnant." Tim said "not criticizing just saying."

"I trust them both dad, they know what I expect of them, they've had 15 years of good and loving parenting they have to be allowed to make their own decisions about their own bodies."

"Wow imagine that, girls making their own decisions." Georgie said looking at Tim.

"Why can't you admit that you struggled ?"

"Really Tim ?" Wyatt asked "that's what you want, fine, you've all been right all along, we struggled, we never had a problem with it. We had each other, we brought home food from work when we could, we showed up at Heartland when we needed a home cooked meal, we ate cereal, apples, PBJ's and Mac and cheese when we couldn't. We shopped at the thrift, took DVD's from the library instead of the movies, and walks and rides instead of vacations"

Georgie smiled at him. "And we have never once doubted our decision."

"and now", Wyatt continued "we're pretty much stylin'."

"Yes we are." Georgie said waving her hands in the air, singing and dancing. "And getting married !"

"I'll see you two in the morning." Amy said giving Georgie and Wyatt a final kiss and hug. "I'll be in the library for a few minutes, some odd and ends to take care of."

"Not too late Amy, please." Betty asked.

"Just a couple calls Gran, not too late." Amy said going over to hug her and whisper "we'll talk about the house."

"You're out of the loop miss, I will discuss it with Ty." Betty told her at arm's length.

"Fine, discuss it with Ty but I'm calling Charlie now and mentioning the property. We need a map and survey which I assume exists and some details about these surrounding lands and what everyone wants along with our money. I also want some background on the current owners, the house with a valid assessment and their deal before we start anything formal. I want all the information up front before we start the 60 day clock."

"I'm heading up to bed, night everyone." Tim said and then kissing Amy and Lou.

Betty went up next.

"Want to hang with me Lou ?"

"It's a business call Amy."

"It's family real estate, the asking price is $ 7.2 million which seems ridiculously high though I can't imagine that house cost less that 3 million to build. Still the mark-up is a lot. I think there's a story there and a negotiation to be had."

"You can do that, afford that as a getaway ?"

"We can. Real estate at this level can be odd but it's a solid way to get money out of the tax stream since it's real estate and not just sitting in an account and I am hoping we can get it down to a more reasonable price before committing."

"I wonder now what would have happened if when you got back from Europe we would have let you have your way."

"I stopped wondering a long time ago and again 2 weeks ago Lou." Ty said from the door of the library where Lou had settled into a large leather chair with an ottoman.

"The kids ?"

"All settled and you ?"

"About to call Charlie, come sit." Amy said pulling over a chair to the desk.

"Why Ms Fleming isn't it past your bedtime ?" Charlie asked "What is it 9:30, is there an emergency ?"

"Stop being silly, Ty and Lou are here, what do you know about #4, West Canada Wilderness."

"Figured you'd like that one, way more you than the others." Charlie said. "I asked the realtor about that, seemed pricey."

"Amy mentioned there had to be a story." Lou said.

"I thought so too, the family, the Spelts, made their money in the North Country mining. By all accounts they did not brutalize the land and most sites were refurbished and replanted and donated as public areas when they were mined out. As the generations moved on they became staunch conservationists, I asked around, the land and home are controlled by the matriarch, Ruth Spencer Spelt whose requirement is that she meet the purchaser and basically approve them. I've assessed the property, $5.2 tops and that's mostly the house which went up for 3.2."

Lou smiled at Amy who almost called it on the dot.

"Wild guess Lou" she whispered, "Charlie, can you get us a survey and some maps of the property outlined and the surrounding wilderness area, with which agency controls what. Get as much as you can without starting the clock, we still haven't seen the last three. How far can we push this, can we say fly over ?"

"Give me a few days, Trev suggested since it's a private purchase, local real estate we'd get Tom to do it ?"

"Fine with me." Amy agreed and looked at Ty "Our private family attorney, adoption and trust stuff, local real estate, we use Tom Carmichael."

"Conveniently left out traffic court." Charlie said over the phone.

"Traffic court ?" Ty asked smiling.

"It's nothing." Amy muttered. "A few misunderstandings."

"I'll get with Trevor and Tom tomorrow, this is the choice ?"

"Still have three to go, this is the first that's pretty much move in ready and we all seem to like it." Ty answered.

"Well we won't start the clock and this'll be your choice I think. In the end letting Betty and Amy loose in any of the other six will cost a small fortune in upgrades and decorating. In the mid 5's that means something. We'll get into it."

"Thanks Charlie." Amy and Ty said together.

"Lou always a pleasure, I'll see you two during the week at the office I assume. Have a good night."

"Coming up ?" Ty asked.

"Lou you staying up ?"

"Heading to bed too Amy."

"How about tomorrow you and I take a trail ride together Lou, we need a sister talk to catch up. We can have lunch at the treehouse, you said you wanted to see it."

"I was hoping to get to spend time sister to sister. I'll be here."

"Lou, no dad." Amy said before leaving.

"Any suggestions ?"

"Let him spend the day working the rescues with his grandkids and they have jumping after lunch with Georgie."

"Sounds good. Nite Amy." Lou turned off towards her small suite which was on the first level.

When they hit the landing on the top of the stairs Ty took Amy's hand and turned her towards him for a kiss. "I have to see the kids Ty, give me a second."

"I'll come." He said following her down the hall to the girls room. Amy knocked lightly.

"Enter." Maddie called back.

"I'm with Ty, you two Ok ?"

"We're good" Charlotte answered.

"How about spending some time with your grandfather tomorrow, we were going to suggest he helps you and then you have jumping after lunch, he can watch."

"Sure thing mom." They answered together.

"Night girls."

"Night mom, doc." Again simultaneously.

Amy just opened Jackson's door and peeked in before walking over to the bed and leaning over to kiss him. She straightened his blanket and fixed the hair over his face, both for no reason and walked over to Ty who was waiting at the door.

Inside their room Amy headed into the bathroom and stripped down to her underwear before leaning over the sink to wash. Ty was behind her moments later.

"Ok Dr. Borden, what's up with you today ?" Amy said turning around.

"Nothing's up."

"You have something to say and instead of saying it you're doing this, I'm all for this but what's up, talk to me Ty, is this about Alberta ?"

"Mostly not, it's about romance and what you deserve and your light hand, cows, milk and babies."

"Ok, that's some list, maybe bed is the place for this, let's get ready for bed and then we'll talk."

Amy changed into a set of short cotton pajama shorts and a tank, she never thought of them as sexy, just comfortable in the summer and they were shorts, mom visits were sometimes awkward in a short nightgown.

Ty was reading a journal when she came over and crawled into bed.

"Are you naked ?"

"Oh shit, I'll get a pair of pj bottoms. Can't I just after ?"

"After ? After what ?" Amy asked indignantly but laughing as well. "Get into the habit of changing into sleeping stuff, make believe we have no heat."

"We never had heat and slept naked all the time."

"Do we really need this discussion Ty ?"

"No, I get it, I'll get into a routine, plus those pj's of yours are hot as hell" He said climbing into bed and moving over to her.

"You mentioned dairy cows, and my Pj's are sexy ?"

"You're not the only one who steered clear of sex for the past few years you know."

"I figured you were just recovering from your Herculean effort."

"You know it wasn't as bad as, just forget it." Ty said when Amy started to smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Already forgotten my love, you're mine now and I will flaunt that fact in Hudson."

"I have no doubt that's coming."

"Talk to me Dr. Borden."

"It's just that I want it all, the romance, the wooing, the dating, I want it all to be special for us, last night was amazing Ames. I would marry you this second but it seems almost like cheating the romance. I want to have babies with you but I think I want us to be married. I don't know what you want Ames, mostly I want it all to be perfect for you."

"Ty, I want all of those things" Amy said moving over and snuggling up to him. "What would you like sweetheart ?"

"Well for one, if I promise that say by Christmas you can officially be planning a wedding can we not elude to the lack of a ring."

"I was wrong to do that, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't mean it to be hurtful, just going forward. Now tell me what you want to do about babies."

"Well considering the by Christmas, a June wedding or thereabouts would be preferred, I think we should wait too."

"Then we will and I will talk with Betty and the kids, I don't have to ask your dad again do I ?"

"No, definitely not, has he been at you about anything ?"

"Haven't really been alone with him, just the snide comments. How about Wyatt and Georgie though, those two are in it for the long haul, what a strong couple."

"I'm glad she's here, they're here, I hope they learns to love this place as much as I do."

"They will, Georgie and Wyatt resigned themselves to make the best of situations, they took their bumps and bruises together, they've earned some better times."

Amy kissed Ty's cheek and settled back against his chest. It was soft and sincere "You know Ty, I only ever wanted to have a baby with you only really ever thought about having your children, if this hadn't worked I would have asked you to give me a baby and be as much a part of his or her life as you wanted."

"Then this is better, I don't know that I could have done the other."

"This is definitely better, so let's see if we can work around these Pj's of your's, oh look at that, all kinds of access."

Lou and Amy rode along slowly making small talk for a while until they left the compound.

"So, is there a man in your life Lou ?"

"Not right now, I dated a few guys in New York, went to dinner in Nashville. Nothing real, I may have missed that boat Amy."

"That's silly Lou, Grandpa got married, Dad got married."

"Peter got married again, this time I think it took, they're great together. Katie adores Annie and Georgie gets along great with her."

"And you and Georgie ?"

"We spoke a little, I told her I was proud of her and that maybe I was a bit more motherly than I should have been. It's weird I always thought she was so young but you were engaged at 20."

"And married at 32." Amy added with a laugh. "I call it Heartland Delay Syndrome, Ty and I should have been married already when I was offered Europe and that would have been part of the decision."

"How about you Amy, did you date, have a boyfriend ?"

"I had two men that I saw over a couple years. Both in Europe. I never really gave it a shot, I saw them when Ty and Helena were a thing. With the kids and Pegasus before that I really steered clear, I can't tell you how many times people tried to set me up. Last year Betty stepped up her game, you can go and see him at least, go back and see your family."

"Amy, you're successful and beautiful I can't imagine you weren't asked out."

"I was seriously chased and some really weird situations and I said no."

"Give me a weird" Lou asked.

"This past winter a young 24 year old internet millionaire who wanted to play with thoroughbreds approached me at a cocktail party. After I politely declined sneaking off for a quiet dinner he somehow got my number. I guess after several refusals he decided that the way to go was a quite unimpressive photo. Several men have offered to size up over the years as if somehow that would be my standard rather than me thinking the offer so offensive that it would be a complete non starter."

"I've actually had that too, I wonder if that's a thing ?"

"I don't know and I no longer care Lou."

"And you and Ty ?"

"Talking, being close, it's been pretty wonderful."

"He seems pretty happy and to have bonded with the kids pretty fast."

"Well Jackson, as much as we all tried to put men in his life it seems a father or in Jack's vocabulary a dad is pretty imbedded in his psyche. Ty's been open with the girls, more than I've ever seen, he's softer around the edges and the girls have responded to that. They have quarterly sessions with a psychologist, that should be interesting."

"Psychologists ?"

"The girls were 8 when the accident happened. They were awake, their parents were dead and they thought Jackson was dead. The last vision of their parents was laying side by side on the ground. Jackson goes because they were coming home with him, he has some guilt from that. The girls have something additional that they contend with, they're identical twins and their connection to each other is profound. For one thing they react strongly to each others emotional stimuli."

"Is that a thing, like really."

"Freaky real Lou, freaky real. They have their own language, Ty's heard them."

"They seem like great kids, real ranch stock, nurture vs. nature I think nurture took over big time. Katie seems to have taken to them and they've been very accepting of her being along even with Bobby and Sabrina. Does she realize how beautiful she is ?"

"I don't know, I guess on some level, she and Mad are so close and they worship each other."

"Well your girls are also beautiful, they remind me of Georgie, that inner strength, the drive and surety in herself, they're proud of who they are. That's not me I've always pushed for this extra bit, probably my problem with men, second guessing, that unsurety, possessiveness. The whole independent competitive thing, I don't know, I'm a nightmare."

"Are you lonely Lou ?"

"I guess, I think part of my problem with Georgie was that I saw her moving out as a glimpse of my future. What, I get 6 more years of Katie, most of them the dark foreboding high school years and then she'll leave. It was like Georgie telling me she doesn't need me anymore."

"And the dating ?"

"City guys which once upon a time, 20 years ago, was what I wanted, but now, they're either single for a reason which is usually evident pretty quickly or divorced, usually with kids they mostly ignore and send a check. See them once a month. Sled centered assholes"

"Maybe another reason to head back to Alberta, you're a ranch girl at heart Lou, find a ranch guy."

They rode for awhile and Lou declined seeing the nature rescue again so Amy lead them to the small stable near the treehouse and they stabled the horses. They carried their saddlebags which contained the makings of lunch and some paperwork that Amy had brought and stopped to dump everything on the kitchen counter.

Lou walked through and whistled. "Well this is a nice office."

"It's been used more in the past couple weeks than it has in the past two years."

"That's a shame, Grandpa says you work hard, Ty says it too."

"You don't work hard Lou ?"

"As hard as anybody Amy."

"Maddie calls it a double standard imposed on women. Women who work hard are often made to seem as overbearing, overachievers and are somehow almost pitied by men. Amy works hard sound like I'm a ranch hand. As a mother, you leave your child and go away to work, to some that makes you a bad mom while to those same people Peter is just doing his best to earn a living for his family."

Amy gave Lou a quick tour of the treehouse, the bedroom, baths and living spaces. They settled sorting food in the kitchen, stood side by side cutting veggies and setting out prepared salads and cheeses they brought. It was a nibbling lunch of sorts, one that took time at a table. Amy had juice and Lou some wine.

"So Maddie is the outspoken political one ?"

"Not really outspoken, certainly vocal, not really political unless it's a gender or choice issue but certainly feminine issues and the perception of women in the world are issues that are important to her. They both share issues for sure, bullying, internet and not, sexual harassment, they do their part to empower the kids they deal with."

"Charlotte's more reserved, a thinker, Maddie's the emotional one."

"And Jackson ?"

"The eye of the hurricane, the brightest center of a candle, hard working, determined, he's sweet and loving and honest to a fault."

"I'm glad you found each other."

"Is this karma Lou ? Eight years away, is that my payment for them, would we not have found each other, I can't imagine life without them."

"We don't get those answers Amy, we take life as it comes, every crossroad gets a decision and a future all it's own."

"Listen to us, two Alberta cowgirls waxing philosophical."

"Why not two Alberta Cowgirls ?"

"Lou, I'd like you to join the foundation board, Georgie will also be offered a seat and Katie can join the kids."

"I'd be honored Amy and I'm sure Georgie will as well but what do the kids do ?"

"Primarily help choose the new charities we take on, maybe some rebudgeting."

"How is that done ?"

"We give them a list of charities to read about and research on their own if they want, we make sure they're legit first. They've also found charities on their own that they've submitted."

"That's nice, really nice."

"I wanted them included and this seemed a nice way to make them a part of everything."

"I'm sure Katie will love it."

"Lisa has a seat as well."

"And Dad ?"

"The man who abandoned her and Pegasus on the board, I don't think so Lou."

"Grandpa kicked him out not mom."

"Don't for a minute think that would have happened without mom approving and it doesn't matter. He should have cleaned up and done exactly the same thing. Shown up got a job and tried to have a relationship with me, at least made an effort. He can't keep blaming other people for his decisions Lou."

"He's made his peace with her Amy."

"I'm glad for him Lou, I hope he's found some peace. Let's change the subject."

"So your hmmm, private time with Ty, no issues ?"

Amy looked over and smiled, "absolutely mind blowing."

"Amy !"

"You asked Lou, I can't resist him and Ty has been doing his best. Neither of us has had a partner in 3 maybe 3 ½ years. Mature no holds bar sex with a man I have desired for 8 years, it's absolutely mind blowing. And you, anything ?"

"You mean with a partner ?"

Amy laughed, "yeah, been there, I've hade sex with Ty more times in the past few weeks than I had over 8 years I think, and if not, it's coming up. The whole idea of letting him go to Alberta for weeks on end is tearing me up quick."

"Him too I bet, seeing JT sleeping on his chest last night without a care in the world, Ty looked completely content, I don't know that I've ever seen him like that. When he shifted JT and he put his arms around Ty's neck, well he just looked perfect."

"Yeah, he did, let's head back Lou, I have a date with thoroughbreds."

"Hey, it's a date with something."

"it has been a long time for you huh ?" Amy jabbed with a laugh.

"This was great Amy."


	50. What this is - Chapter 50

_A/N – Thanks for all the reviews. To to suggestion that Charlie and Lou get together, that not a pair I ship. Charlie always struck me as a one woman man, he was devoted to her. More in a few days. Enjoy !_

Chapter 50

At about 5:00 in the afternoon on a hot Friday at the beginning of August and just two days before having to leave, Ty walked out of the medical barn stretched to the sky and then sat down on a double hay pile that stood between medical and the rescue barn. He, Bert and the three seconds had just finished a 6 ½ hour surgery on Brighton, it had gone well, they had been through the surgery at least a dozen times over the past 48 hours trying to foresee any problems, assuming of course Brighton had the wherewithal to stay down and come back out of from under the anesthetic. Now it was up to the horse.

He had his head down, eyes closed, his fingers laced through his hair and his palms holding up his head while taking some deep breaths and getting focused. He felt the slight shift in his seat and pulled back to look.

"Oh hey Ty" April said with a smile. "You looked like you needed a friend."

"I'm good April, thanks though, nice to know you're looking out for me, I've just been concentrating on something for a long time and needed to calm myself for a while."

"That's happens to me when I study too long, just got to slow down."

"So how do you do that April ?"

"Usually I draw unless I can ride. Just get on Tristin or Kite and ride off, drawing is good though."

"Well a ride would be good but I don't have the time and I don't draw very well, I guess I'll take a hot shower and hug Amy and hopefully that will help. Eating sabbath dinner at the Koenig's tonight."

"Oh it's nice and Aunt Meg's a good cook. I like the chicken soup best but Jax likes the Kugel."

"Where is Jackson anyway ?"

"Getting washed and changed to come to dinner at our place and the twins have a date and will come home with Uber."

"And Jackson ?"

"Sleeping over. Girls have jumping tomorrow and you and Amy have a date." She said with a giggle. "I had a date this week."

"Was that a date ?"

"Not until Jax picked me up which was a surprise, he wore a button down and his cowboy hat and he picked me some daisies on the way, you pick a girl up and give her flowers, that's a date."

"Good surprise ?"

"Oh the best and he even had ice cream sandwiches, after we had our lunch sandwiches which he made of course we went for a walk on a trail to explore which was nice and when we got back Jax pulled them out from behind a log. Black cherry double chocolate chip, my favorite, and on Gran's oatmeal raisin cookies, my favorite again."

"Sounds pretty special April."

"Oh it was, I gave him my drawing, did you see it ?"

"He showed me right off, I helped him put it up in his room."

April had drawn a picture of Jackson who was sitting against Merlin in the meadow with one of his summer reading books. Ty had to admit that it was good. Jackson was pretty easily identifiable. The perspective was a bit off but overall it was easy to see that April was a good artist.

Ty was thrilled the special outing Jackson and he planned had been so much fun for the two. He remembered Tuesday morning just as rounds were about half way through when JT came charging into medical with a package that was delivered to Ty. Bert was nice enough to smile and step back while Ty cut the box open on one of the surgical tables. The package contained a triple insulated wide mouth thermos used to transport lab samples. It came with two discs, one for the top and one for the bottom, once the discs were frozen they would keep the contents inside frozen for up to 12 hours.

"It says the discs and the thermos liner have to be frozen for 4 hours first."

"I'll take 'em to the house." Jackson said.

"Won't work, they need 0 degrees Fahrenheit, so we need the lab sample freezer." Ty explained.

"I'll put them in JT and set a timer." Katie said taking the three objects.

"Jackson you go make 2 ice cream sandwiches and put them in the house freezer. In 4 hours we'll put them in the container with the discs and pop them in the sun. If they're still good by dinner, you've got a special dessert."

"Ok Dr. Borden, fingers crossed." JT said scooting away.

Putting the packing away Ty looked up "sorry, he's an anxious one."

"Yes he is, excuse me for asking Ty but how much exactly does a cryovac ice cream sandwich thermos run these days ?"

"Your point Bert ? This is very important to him"

"I'm just saying Ty, oh forget it. Let's get done."

Georgie and Katie smiled at him and Georgie put her arm around Ty's waist and squeezed. "Amy's right, you're a marshmallow."

Of course it worked, a little too well and they determined after dinner that Jack would need 20 minutes between, opening the container and having it warm up enough for the sandwiches to soften up enough to be edible.

"No problem, I'll figure something out, maybe a walk after lunch before dessert and I just have to remember to open the container first."

"There you go" Ty said, "one special dessert."

"In a cryovac container." Amy said and then whispered "No, I don't want to know."

"Love you Ames."

"Good thought ? You were smiling." April asked shaking him from his memory.

"The best, about Amy, and you and Jax, and everyone else." Ty answered "I guess I should get going, want to walk me to the house ?"

"Sure thing, I'll wait on the porch." April answered jumping down. Ty stood up and soon she had his hand in his, he looked down at her golden smile as she starting skipping or dancing along he wasn't actually sure which but he just just played along when she neglected to release his hand.

They had decided Monday night that the West Canada house fit them almost perfectly and told Trev and Charlie first thing Tuesday. Ty easily made his peace with Betty, Amy had told him that it was all really family money anyway and it became very obvious to Ty that this was important to Betty. Ty and the family would decide and it would be Betty's gift.

Amy rode Prince a few times during the week and after setting an exercise and readiness routine scheduled him for a full extension workout the following week. Ty would be gone for that. She also spent some time with Boxer and his videos. Every spare second which was driving Ty nuts. Amy hated watching dressage and it was almost hypnotic to her. Ty would talk and literally have to shake her free from the iPad.

"Getting anywhere ?" He asked one night sitting in the bedroom with her while he read.

"Stiff neck coming on" Amy said, "probably headaches."

"How about you medical folks, anything ?"

"Nothing yet either." Ty answered. "I can help with that neck, maybe stave off that headache."

Amy stretched, "that would be nice."

"I'll start the tub."

Ty got up and started the water, turned down the lights in the bathroom and lit some candles.

"Somehow this is starting to look less like my therapeutic session and more like yours Dr. Borden."

"I will massage your neck and shoulders and soothe your temples with my fingers. Your well being is my foremost concern."

"You have no idea how aroused I am right now Ty, I think you're on to something" she said giggling. She stood at the entrance to the bath and raised her hands. Ty pulled her blouse over her head and immediately laid his lips on her neck.

Wednesday afternoon Amy and Ty dropped Lou and Tim at Syracuse Airport PrivateAir terminal for their flight to Calgary. After speaking with Amy several more times, Lou was going to think before acting and wanted to speak with Nicole, phone or Skype would work just as well. They drove from the airport to the foundation offices in Ithaca where Ty spent at least an hour shaking hands and getting hugs. They sat with Trev and Tom Carmichael and went over the preliminaries for what they were starting to call their retreat home and looked at the public survey maps on file that they had pulled. A local surveying firm drew in additional surrounding lines delineating state and federal land management.

Tom laughed, "I've looked at it for two hours, it's like some bizarre cluster fuck of agencies surrounding this 1000 acres, I'll go to the NYS Department of the Interior first and ask them to sort this crap out. Maybe one of them will take the lead like they did with Pegasus."

"This area here Amy, it looks perfect for what we talked about." Ty asked circling a spot off Cranberry Lake with a fairly dense piece of woods with a nice sized clearing in a part of it. "Is that ours ?"

"Looks like it's borderline." Tom said following a line with his finger.

"Looks like a great spot for a rescue and research facility, access to the estuaries, the lake and wilderness. This seems like a decent logging road to the clearing for access. Pegasus run with research access granted to Cornell, or state and federal agencies might pull some decent weight to get us conservatorship over a part of the surrounding land. Also, I'd feel better leaving the property and having the kids out. A human presence will curtail bears and coyotes to an extent and hunters for sure." Ty explained.

"So you want more than approval, might not be a bad way to go." Tom said. "Let me make some calls, I'll start with our friends at wildlife. I also have some calls in to some associates in the North Country about the Spelts."

Rather than head back to the ranch they strolled around Ithaca's downtown. Arm in arm, Amy's head tucked snuggly against Ty's side, they wandered through the shops and small malls in the Ithaca Alliance and stopped at one of Amy's favorite places Autumn Leaves Used Books and Angry Mom Records, both housed in the same building, 3 floors of used books and music. She pulled Ty away after 30 minutes with the promise that the store wasn't going anywhere.

They seemed both to understand that their time together was limited and they spent these moments wholly concentrating on each other. They passed soft brief kisses as they strolled or when they came together in a shop, the soft natural shifting of their hands done lovingly coupled with a small pat or touch. They stopped at a bench in the park to rest and take a breather. They kissed and whispered their love.

They walked over to S. Meadow St. and stopped at the Ithaca Bakery for a treat and coffee before heading back towards the truck. Just a few hours together, focused, another memory together to fall back on.

After leaving April on the porch Ty walked in and kicked off his surgical clogs before heading into the kitchen.

"Coffee Ty ?," Betty asked "I put it up when Amy got the text that you were done."

"Thanks Betty, lid please, I don't trust myself across the living room. Amy in the library ?"

"I think, the surgery went well ?" She asked turning the top on the coffee cup.

"It did, hopefully the result will be what we expect and that lucky guy will spend his days soaking in the sun and taking in the ladies. Seems you'll have an empty house tonight Gran, have plans ?"

"Bath and a movie in utter silence."

Ty glanced over and made sure no one was coming.

"If I can figure out how to make it in for an overnight can I count on you to help me get her free, maybe dinner and a show in the city or dancing ?"

"She'd love that, of course I'll help, just let me know."

Ty took a sip of the hot brew, sighed and stood up to leave. He walked over and kissed Betty on the cheek, "I'm going to miss you too Betty, I go home to an empty house, that smile of yours would go a long way."

"You should stay at Heartland then Ty, take my advice."

"Maybe I will, I doubt anyone will mind, Georgie's room is free."

As the hot water ran down his body Ty stretched. As always these days his thoughts strayed to Amy, he just left her in the library, he could still taste her, the feeling of her lips were still on his. His body reacted of course and he laughed and commented to himself softly, "I'm like a fucking 12 year old, just thinking about her drives me insane."

He had laid out pleated dark grey cotton slacks and a dark blue shirt, though he never really minded dressing better he was dismally short of clothes to fit the bill and made a mental note to do some shopping in Calgary. Maybe Wyatt would come along, Ty was awful at fashion.

His thoughts strayed to Brighton and he grabbed the iPad to see if there were any notes added after almost an hour. Brighton had arrived on Wednesday while Ty was with Amy in town. The seconds were there to welcome him and get him settled. He came with recent bloodwork so they let him settle with a mash prepared by Vi to boost his immune system and keep him a little calmer with some chamomile. He'd been on a special diet with supplements they had shipped to Brighton's home, what he got now was even more heavily supplemented.

Ty spent most of the evening Wednesday and most of Thursday running though tests from Boxer and Brighton and running though Brighton's surgical scenarios. He, Bert and the seconds were inseparable during much of this time, They needed to be ready for anything, double surgeries were stressful not only for the horse but the surgical team as well. Familiarity lessened stress and the prep sessions bred familiarity.

Ty's one respite on Thursday was fishing with Jackson in the morning. They were both in a good mood knowing they'd fish together again on Sunday. Of course the looming separation was between them and Jackson asked Ty questions about Canada, Alberta, Hudson and Heartland. What Ty would be doing while he was away, if he thought he would get to fish, or ride or hang out with his friends who Jackson asked about.

"Well Caleb is probably my best friend, he's a cowboy, rodeo, partner in the Heartland stock business and teaches in your Grandpa's Rodeo school. He's married to one of my partners in the vet clinic Cassandra, we went to vet school together. They have two kids, younger than you, a boy and a girl. Scott Cardinal is like a big brother who also came to Heartland after getting in some trouble like me. He's sort of like my teacher and older brother all rolled into one."

"So Caleb's like Cars I guess."

"Pretty much Caleb is my Cars."

"So that's it huh, mom's got tons of friends."

"Well there's my friend Bob who runs the Hudson nature rescue. We've travelled all over the world to help animals. I also have a friend Jason who I've also travelled with."

"No girlfriends ?"

"Girlfriends how Jackson, nobody like your mom if that's what you mean, but Cass is my friend and some others."

"So what do you do with your friends, riding, fishing ?"

"Well, no, we don't fish or usually ride together, I guess we just hang out and talk, sometimes play pool, watch sports."

"Doesn't sound like much."

"I guess it doesn't."

"So this is better, me and you, like we're best friends."

"This is definitely better Jackson."

"Uncle Bert plays pool, he says I'm still a little too short but you can play him, he can make the ball jump over another ball, it's pretty cool."

"What else can Uncle Bert do ?"

"He can make the ball go around too but jumping is really neat."

"Masse and jump shots, thanks Jackson that's good to know."

"I guess you'll be pretty busy when you're away."

"I won't be too busy to answer a call Jackson unless I'm with a patient."

"I don't have a phone anyway."

"I'll tell gran to let you use the phone whenever you want to call me."

"Awesome."

"But, you have to also let me do my work."

"So that you can get done and come home, well back here."

"Pegasus is home for me too Jackson, wherever you guys are from now on is home for me. I'm not going home, I'm leaving home."

Jackson popped his fly a bit looking for a bite "I'll miss you." He said it softly, Ty was actually unsure if he was supposed to hear it, a wisp of sound floating past on the breeze.

He felt the tear form and let it fall, it rolled down his cheek and into the river. For perhaps the first time in his life he really didn't care and felt no reason at all to be ashamed or embarrassed by it. "I'll miss you too son" he answered softly, his words carried off by the soft breeze following his tear upstream.

After the nice time Amy and Ty had together on Wednesday afternoon, they were apart for all of Thursday and Friday until the evenings. They made love each night with the passion of two new lovers who were to be separated, a passion neither had ever felt for another person, far beyond what either felt so long ago.

Amy freely admitted to herself that she was sad that Ty was leaving and Jackson had certainly whispered it to both of them but no one seemed to be as sad about it as Ty. He didn't voice it but it was there in his body language as soon as he was near them. She could feel it laying against him at night. "You have to stop beating yourself up Ty, this is all real, I'm really here in your arms and I love you, we all love you, go to Alberta, get done and come home to us."

"Betty suggested I stay at Heartland, Georgie's room is open, yours still has the bed but a bunch of Lisa's Fairfield work, she uses it as an office."

"I can't imagine Grandpa or Lisa having a problem with it you may be more comfortable with the love around. Lisa won't let you mope, don't be mopey."

"I'm not mopey but I will miss you all."

Amy started kissing Ty's chest, her hands roamed down his side and across his stomach followed her Amy's soft kisses. "How about a special memory for those missing me times."

"How special ?" Ty groaned as Amy's kisses closed in on their mark.

"I'm thinking pretty special." Amy whispered shifting her body a little, then a little more as her hair trailed behind her against Ty's stomach.

Ty tried not to think of that moment while he was dressing for the Koenig's Friday evening but there it was rearing it's ugly head just as Amy walked in. "Hmmm, hold that thought sweetheart but I am running late" Amy said smiling and then glancing back and smirking as she walked to the bathroom pulling off her blouse.

She was out speeding towards the closet 10 minutes later. Ty sat with the iPad checking updates while Amy dressed in a nice sage green dress. She pulled out a pair of light brown boots with carved floral work in some greens and golds and pulled them over her hose.

"How do you always look so beautiful ?" Ty said walking over to her.

"Ty, stop" she whispered blushing. He reached across and lifted her head slightly "Don't shy away Ames, you are beautiful" he whispered leaning over to kiss her softly. She sighed and lowered her head to his chest and whispered "I love you Ty."

Driving over to the Koenig's home Ty looked over at Amy who shuffled closer in the seat so he could get his arm around her. "We should get a car Ames, all dressed up in the ranch truck ?"

"What should we get ?"

"Bert's got that Porsche, that's nice."

"That Porsche is Meg's Ty, they use it when they go out. She drives that to school every day."

"Really who would have thought, well yellow lambos are out I have a perpetual dislike of those, maybe something vintage but not outlandishly expensive."

"We can look, it's the next driveway Ty."

Where Ty thought Bryce and Roberta's house was impressive it was nothing compared to the Koenigs all Brick Federal style house. Originally built in 1823, it had been restored three times since then, the latest two years ago. Meg and Amy drove Bert crazy over 10 months of tag team decorating, the last two spent in the apartment above the barn that Georgie and Wyatt would occupy.

This was a formal house befitting two tenured, published, long standing Cornell professors. The center hall boasted a huge crystal chandelier that hung down 3 stories from the center of the stained glass observatory in the ceiling through the elaborate staircase that snacked up the center of the house. Ty looked around, there were several large open doorways to a large parlor on one side and a formal dining room on the other. Ty saw the set table through the door. They were led the other way into the parlor room where he noticed that Bert was mixing a small pitcher of Manhattan's.

The small talk in the parlor turned to Ty's absence and then slowly to Amy. "Ty being away is the perfect time for your overnight Amy, you're due, Trish needs a date."

"And we're discussing this now why Meg ?"

"To involve Ty in this endless battle of course." Bert answered laughing.

"What battle are we discussing ?" Ty asked.

"Amy's due for her yearly overnight in the hospital to have her brain examined, we do it every year, still haven't figured out how it works though." Bert added laughing.

"How long has this been going on ?" Ty asked sipping at his Manhattan his eyes fixed on Amy's.

"Since she filled out a full medical form for the adoption and Trish saw it." Meg answered.

"Ames ?"

"Ty ?"

"What are we talking about here ?"

"I get a brain scan and MRI along with cognitive and other tests, tactile, fine motor skills, like that to gauge if there's been any physical changes in my brain and it's functions. It's easier to just check in and get it all done."

"Why ?"

"Repeated concussive trauma."

"She went blind Ty !"

"Thanks Meg, I was there. Ames ?"

"It's so boring."

Ty took out his phone and dialed.

"Hey Ty, thought you were with Meg and Bert."

"We are Trish, I'm texting Sandra and Bridget and telling them that you and they will coordinate Amy's hospital stay and Amy will be there."

"Excellent, I'll arrange to call them first thing Monday from the Neurology dept. Thanks Ty, see you in the morning."

"Night Trish."

Ty took out his phone and started to text, a minute later he looked up and took a sip.

"I'm not sure how I feel about the orange Bert, it's different."

"I go back and forth, Meg what do you think ?"

"It makes it not a Manhattan, changes the flavor profile but it's a nice change."

"Before I send this, do I have to arrange a flight for me to drag you or will you go peacefully ?"

"I'll go and you don't have to come Ty." Amy answered resignedly.

"Thank you my sweet." Ty said finishing his drink, reread his text and hit send. "Another ginger ale ?"

"No, food please I'm starved."

"Food it is." Meg said standing "Thank you Ty, that was way easier than usual."

"Should we do the dentist next ?" He asked.

"No, I like going to the dentist and Benny gives me a lollipop."

Ty got up with her and slipped his arm around her waist. Amy reached up and kissed his cheek. "You were so decisive just now, sort of got me turned on."

"I think that could have gone either way."

"Nope, I started off pretty horny, that show you put on before, this could only have gone one way." Amy whispered. "Should we sneak off ?" She added as they came into the dining room.

"This is my payback isn't it ?" He whispered back helping her with her chair and sliding it in.

"Bitch huh ?" Amy asked when he reached over to kiss her.

Dinner was fun and very traditionally Jewish. It started with Meg lighting candles to welcome the sabbath and Bert saying a blessing over the wine and Challah, a traditional braided egg based bread a little on the sweet side.

Ty was game to try everything and liked it all with the exception of too much grated horseradish with his fish. He was warned of course. The fish course was followed by chicken soup and then by roasted chicken, kugel which Ty had heard from JT was a sweet noodle casserole, green beans and carrots glazed in honey. The dinner was served with wine, which was exceptional.

They talked about a variety of things including Georgie's wedding and them taking the apartment and then the kids.

"How was fishing yesterday Ty ?" Bert asked.

"Good, we took a few, spent a lot of time talking about Alberta."

"Like ?" Amy asked.

"My friends, who they are, what they do, what we do for fun, were any girls."

"Girls ?" Amy asked.

"He's 7, I don't know, he was looking for reassurances and I gave them to him." 

"He's scared to lose you, that's sweet." Meg sad.

"I don't want him to be scared, he called Alberta my home, it's not."

"You told him that I hope." Amy asked

"Of course, I told him in no uncertain terms that I'm leaving home to go to Alberta not the other way around and that wherever you and they are is my home now and forever. I hope it's enough, I'll miss him as much as he'll miss me."

"That may be Ty but you'll both process that differently, him as a 7 year old."

"I get that Bert, Oh Ames, I told him I would ask Betty to let him call me whenever it gets rough and he promised to not take advantage."

"That was nice Ty, we'll see how he does, we'll deal with it." Amy smiled "JT will be fine, maybe a little mopey, you have that in common."

"Bert mopes too, maybe all men mope." Meg added.

"I don't mope." Ty said.

"I don't mope either, except now, explaining that I don't mope." Bert explained. "Let's have dessert and coffee and look at that summer cottage you're contemplating. Cognac Ty ?"

"Sure, can't say I have much experience with cognac but I'm game, and we're calling it the retreat, cottage, I don't know."

Bert walked off while Ty and Meg got the iPad to connect to the TV and returned a few minutes later. "This is Tesseron Extra Legende, it's a small batch but it has a light distinctive taste where cognac is generally a stronger more empowering flavor. It's a good introduction and Meg actually prefers it."

Dessert was an apple pie which Ty thought was amazing and raved about it, the crust was perfect and flaky, as a plus Ty wasn't that into sweets and this pie that bordered on tart was fantastic.

Meg smiled "welcome to Central New York Ty, that's how we like our pies, sometimes depending on the secondary Apple we add no sugar at all. Almost every recipe has Granny Smith apples, I use them and Cortlands for this one, Macintosh work equally well."

"Different apples for pies than other things ?"

"Oh sure" Amy said "there's eating apples, applesauce apples, cider apples, juicing apples, baking apples, pie apples, some are interchangeable like Macintosh, you can eat and make a pie and a passable applesauce but Cortlands are good for pie and applesauce but not eating."

"Well, this is really good pie." Ty said after sipping his coffee.

They cued the video and watched it through twice. Meg and Amy went on and on over it's perfection while jabbing a bit at furnishings, dark corners, lack of room focus and other things.

"It was perfect when we watched it all those other times." Ty said confused.

"It is perfect Ty, just not personal which is what we're talking about." Amy explained.

"Personal." Ty repeated.

"Reflecting Amy's aesthetic, art work, fabric selection, things like that, the things that make a house into a home." Meg explained with a smile. "Amy loves glass and while the windows certainly show that they are impersonal but a spectacular piece of hand blown sculpture in a nook, chosen with love, purchased with sacrifice, placed and properly lit, reflects the owner's personality."

"I get that." Ty nodded.

"The chandelier in the master, all that light from outside wasted on muted surfaces. I'll have to look, we need something that will stand out on it's own, lit or not." Amy said stopping the video at the outside shot. "It's lifeless."

"How many people will see that view Amy ? It's shot from a helicopter outside the bedroom window."

"I know Bert but it's just as lifeless from the inside." Amy explained.

"This is about that auction isn't it ?" Bert pressed. "the Chihuly."

"It's not about that." Amy answered indignantly.

"Auction ?" Ty asked.

"There's a glass blower from the Pacific Northwest, Dale Chihuly, Amy loves his studio's work. A couple years ago there was an auction for a clear chandelier, gorgeous, it had colored tips, she wanted it for the library and Charlie stopped her mid bidding, she was so far over budget at that point." Meg laughed, "especially after that stunt at the treehouse with those wild horse paintings. She was fit to be tied."

"She's told me about the Chihuly, but don't you have those sculptures ?" Ty asked.

Amy looked at him and then over at Bert and Meg, "Yes, fine, I definitely have some smaller pieces but that chandelier would have been perfect in the library and this is not that Bert."

Ty smiled, knowing Amy, this was definitely that. "Go find one Ames, Betty's buying the house, we can buy the chandelier."

"And a car for you." Amy added.

"For me, so my choice ?" Ty added with a smile.

"Well, I should have a say don't you think ?"

"And the chandelier ?" Ty asked "I get a say too ?"

Amy looked over at him and smiled "Depends."

"Depends on what ?" Ty asked knowing full well what she would say.

"On whether you agree with her choice or not" Bert blurted out.

"I need her to admit it Bert."

"Admit what, you don't like my taste suddenly ?"

"I love your taste but you Amy Fleming are a control freak." Ty laughed, "that hasn't changed at all."

"The house looks beautiful, that saloon is a bit out of place." Meg laughed and saved Amy from further embarrassment.

"Yeah, we're tearing that out Meg" Amy said, "replace it with a small kitchenette and maybe a soda/ice cream fountain. We'll need a piano for Sabrina and music nights, with the theater already in place I assume there'll be tying stations and the like in this room though I like the stage and dance floor, we'll figure something out."

"And the pool table."

"Yes my love, we will keep the pool table."

"So it comes furnished like that Amy ?" Meg asked, "included ?"

"Seems that way, there are some pieces that they may want I guess but right now I don't know."

"And those four boats at the dock ?"

"We don't know that either Bert." Ty explained "but check this out" he continued pulling out his iPad where they had transferred a digital copy of the property survey.

Ty pulled out his Apple Pencil and circled the area showing Bert where he thought they could put a wildlife rescue center and his thoughts about involving Cornell. When he was done he looked up at Bert staring at him.

"What ?" Ty asked.

"What ? Bert mimicked, "not enough on your plate Ty ? Build whatever you want, find vets, talk to Lorin, with either Amy or I present of course, the man's a shark, but you have a job Ty, several already actually and we need you focused on our work."

"I'm focused" Ty said with a grin.

"Good, because I want a paper on Brighton's surgery and I think you should author it."

"How exciting your first paper !" Amy clapped.

"Not a co authorship ?" Ty asked looking at Amy with a smile, and nodding his head knowingly, more playful revenge.

"I'll second author and the seconds will contribute but no, you need to publish and this will be a good surgery to start with I think." Bert explained. "Besides, you worked on both sites."

"I'll need some help, I've never really done this."

"Get your notes together, go through the video, read through some others to get a feel for style and write. We'll get it right together and you'll do better next time." Bert explained "something to keep you busy when you're away."

"Like Jackson's summer reading assignment ?" Ty asked laughing.

"You know Ty, there's a saying, everything I ever needed to know I learned in kindergarten. Weird thing is, it's true. It's why we write up all our surgeries as case studies. They're not all worthy of publication but they are usually one offs. The right set of circumstances brings them to us and the only way to keep them fresh in our minds is to write them up and do that review and study them. I rotate our surgeries through lectures, students need to see the world outside of the norm and we need to use the results of those surgeries in future surgeries."

"How about we have the seconds author a follow up on rehab, I'll second that one and we can add Vi and Sarah as a contributors as well, the whole process." Amy added.

"We can do that and let's start with that brace Katie and Barb came up with for transport." Bert added. "How do you like the cognac Ty, another ?"

"Maybe a touch, long day out and riding tomorrow."

"So what's the plan for tomorrow ?" Meg asked.

"John and Trish will come by, coffee, and then we'll head out. Fair opens at 10, we'll take the long way north I think."

"This is one of the nice ones, like Syracuse ?"

"Yup, nice higher quality stuff, I'm looking for a weaver for some variety and there is that house. Last year they had a row of furniture craftsman, I'd like some nice colored rugs for the bedrooms, it'll be a nice day, the food is good, nice ride, my handsome beau, we'll stop for dinner on the way home."

They didn't stay late, Jackson had called to say goodnight and the girls texted when they got home. Bert handed Ty a disc containing Jackson's surgical program, "don't stress over it, most of it's done and very successful."

"I'd just feel better seeing it and understanding it."

"Well, call Dr. Sherman with any questions, don't fixate, just ask." Bert reiterated.

Since JT was at April's for the night and most of the next day they stopped in to see the girls before ending in their bedroom.

Snuggled in Ty's arms after making love. They lay quietly, Amy's hand softly resting on Ty's belly, he gently kissed her head "Ames, have you been hurt, injured since, well since"

"I left Ty, you can say it. I took a bad spill a few years ago, concussion, broken collarbone, dislocated shoulder, why ?"

"Just this appointment, you sure I don't have to be there ?"

"You don't, it's nothing, but with the kids, I feel better doing it since my dad had that shadow. Trish assigns herself as my nurse and doesn't leave my side the whole time, it's more formality than anything. I don't want you to worry sweetheart, I'm good and now I have you to take care of me."

"I'm leaving."

"You're definitely not leaving Ty, you're taking a trip."

"Why does it feel like leaving ?"

"Because you have a family now, but we're good Ty and we love you and that will bring you home to us, every time."

"Pretty sure of yourself."

"I've got the Marauders to drag you home my love, run and I'll find you."

"I love how our relationship is built on that trust."

"So do I, every girl should have a biker club handy to drag their man home. Goodnight Ty.

"Night Ames."


	51. What this is - Chapter 51

_A/N – Well, I liked this when I wrote it because I love craftspeople and their work, as such I love crafts fairs. It was never meant to be this long but I wanted to give some time to them as a couple and start building John and Ty's relationship._

Chapter 51

Ty opened his eyes and reached over to the cold side of the bed, hoping to find Amy who was obviously not there he listened for a second and then looked over to the fireplace. No dogs, no shower running. Glancing over he saw that it was just after 6.

After throwing on a shirt he walked out and headed down. He could hear her low singing, smell the coffee and something being baked. He stood there at the entrance to the kitchen watching her pouring juice into a pitcher. He moved across the kitchen and careful to put his hand on the pitcher reached over to nuzzle her neck.

Amy leaned into it and sighed. "Miss me this morning lover ?"

"Come back to bed." He whispered his hand moving across her belly.

"The girls are jumping today my love, they'll be down and need breakfast. Georgie will be here in a few minutes and I'm sort of high maintenance so a few minutes wouldn't do."

"That's true you are high maintenance, I guess I'll risk showering alone then." He said nuzzling her again. This time, the pitcher safely on the table Amy turned and put her arms around him. "I wish we had the time to make love Ty."

"That outfit of yours is going to drive me nuts all day how am I supposed to keep my hands off of you ?"

Amy was wearing what Ty had to believe was the tightest pair of jeans he had ever seen. Her blouse was also skin tight with three quarter sleeves. Every curve of her body was accentuated.

"I don't ever expect you too Ty." She whispered "I love your touch."

Their kiss was interrupted by a timer and Amy broke off to open the oven and remove two baking trays as Betty walked in.

"Biscuits for the trip" Amy said "Lemon Blueberry and Cranberry Orange."

"They smell great" Betty said "Girls down yet ?"

"Nope, Ty go shower and get dressed please." Amy said shaking the tray to make sure the biscuits were free to cool.

"I'm off, back soon."

Charlotte met Ty at the hallway and hugged, "Morning Dr. Borden."

"Good morning Charlie, good luck today."

It was followed by the same from Madelyn who gave Ty what he thought was an extra squeeze. "Ok Mad ?"

"All good Doc, just embracing the hug so to speak, with your luck I'll probably get used to it and need hugs all the time."

Ty smiled and turned up the stairs. When he returned he too was wearing tight well worn faded jeans and a well fitted T shirt. He was also wearing chaps as were Trish and John who were now sitting at the table with Betty, Amy, Georgie, Wyatt, Katie and the girls. Eggs were being consumed by the younger crew, the rest had coffee.

Amy looked up and smiled "you do package up well Borden."

"Coming and going" Trish agreed when Ty walked by.

"Seriously Trish ?" Ty said leaning over to kiss her hello.

"This is going to be a thing at school isn't it ?" Maddie asked Charlie.

"That is definitely going to be a thing." Charlotte said looking up and then smiled "coming and going."

"It was when I went to high school" Georgie said "and college actually."

"Definitely a thing when I went to high school." Amy added.

"Ok enough" Ty said sitting down and grabbing some coffee.

"I get it all the time Ty, handsome guys like us, on the cusp of biker and Armani model, not a dime a dozen you know." John agreed.

Trish and Amy laughed "Oh John, you just know us women so well." Amy said getting up. "Those biscuits should be cool enough to pack for the road Trish, they're vegan. I'm going to get my hair combed and get ready. How are we riding John ?"

"Seneca Falls, Geneva then south on the lake."

"Nice route, love that side of Seneca Lake." Charlotte said.

"Figure 3 hours with a couple stops, we'll be at the fair by 11 or so, Moosewood for dinner ?"

"Great, we should make a reservation."

"We'll call from the road, you're paying right ?" John asked with a grin.

"You like being kept don't ya John ?"

"Trish being kept by beautiful women like you and Amy is the dream of every Marine Vet."

"Every vet vet too" Ty added laughing along with the rest at his quip. He leaned over to kiss Amy who smiled and leaned in to return it.

"Vehicles pulling up, let's get a move on girls" Georgie said getting up followed by Wyatt and the girls.

"Who's doing what ?" Amy asked.

"Meg and Sally are driving us in the crew cab and looks like Bryce, Katie and Georgie with the horses." Mad said looking out "Let's get the horses Charlie."

"Bryce really ?"

"Roberta called, she's having some of the office girls over and she doesn't want him hovering." Betty explained, "he loves watching the kids jump and it's technically not work."

"I'm not going to argue, so it's about two hours to Hamilton and it's at Colgate right ?" Amy asked.

"Yup" Meg Caldwell said coming in with Brin who immediately walked over to Mad. Maddie leaned over and kissed Brin lightly then moved in for something just a little more substantial.

Brin smiled when they pulled away then looked at her and everyone looking on "what ?"

"Nothing Brin" Ty said, "Ames, hair ?"

"Right, back in a few." Amy said kissing the three teens present and Meg.

"We still on for Sunday night ladies night ?" Meg asked Trish.

"We are Meg, can Sally make it ?"

"She says yes Bobby will stay home with Cars, maybe Jackson, Erma will come with Kimmie and April but how long that lasts who knows and I'll have Brin."

"Vi wasn't sure, Sarah is yes, Bridget, Katie and Barb are yes." Trish added.

"So in the cottage ?" Meg asked.

"Amy wanted to suggest Georgie's new place to make her feel better."

"Oh that's a nice space, I'll ask her at the meet Trish."

"Great, Sally's pulling in with Bobby, you'd better go."

"Good luck today Meg !" John said.

Meg smiled at him and headed out.

"So what do you plan for your evenings in Alberta Ty, living that bachelor life again ?" Trish asked with a smile.

"Trying not to go insane Trish, I've been dodging texts from everyone, I just don't want to hear it."

"Hear what ?" John asked.

"Leaving, Amy, kids, money, marriage, money, kids, Amy, leaving, can I have a loan or donation ?"

"Loan I can see" Amy said coming in putting her jacket and light gloves on the table. She was also wearing black chaps "donation ?"

"Well, you tell me Ames, I'm on the board of the Hudson Nature Rescue, I work there, volunteer whatever, I've travelled with Bob, he's taken care of me and actually kept me alive, he won't ask but in my position ?"

"Ty, if he's legit, write him a check for something specific, if he does well with it, write him another."

"We have plans for a surgery, $38000 or $40000 with a/c or something."

"Fine with me, give him half now and when he's ready the second half."

"Vets without Borders ?"

"I can see the Nature Rescue Ty, you think Vets without Borders will approach you ?"

"Jason will definitely come in if he knows I'll be there, not to ask for money, he's a friend too but I'd feel weird."

"Will you survive feeling weird this time ?"

"Of course, like I said he won't come for money, are we going ?"

"Not yet, is someone going to give you a hard time about us Ty ?"

"I'll get ribbed, for sure."

"Do I need to send John ?"

Ty laughed "no, but it might be fun to have him along."

John laughed "Yeah, NY bikers and cowboys, sounds like a fun time. Let's mount up, get some wind in our faces."

They rode out each on their own bikes, Amy on the Chief, Ty on the Norton and Trish and John on their Harley's, vests and all. Both Trish and John hauled a pull along to help with the booty. The trip was uneventful, they travelled north on Route 89 leisurely along the west side of Cayuga Lake. They passed multiple vineyards and a few breweries along the way. Their first stop was one of Maddie's most important places in Central New York, Women's Rights National Historic Park. It was down the road from the Elizabeth Cady Stanton Home and across from the park in her name.

They stretched and grabbed a cup of coffee and a couple biscuits. Ty leaned against the Norton and Amy snuggled up to his side. She ran her hands around under his jacket and looked up. The kiss was tender and deepened.

"Why Women's Rights in Seneca Falls ?" Ty asked.

Amy smiled, "because in July, 1848, the first Women's Rights Convention was held here in Seneca Falls. Central, NY was one of the places the women's reform movement developed and blossomed, women's suffrage and the fight for equal rights in the US. Maddie loves it here."

Ty glanced over and saw the marker "On Route 20."

"I told you Ty, the history of Central NY and for the most part the US can be tracked along Route 20, all the way to the Pacific."

They rode slowly west on Route 20 through to Geneva, NY a short drive but Amy insisted on stopping at is Red Jacket Orchards, a third-generation family-owned fruit farm famous throughout the area for its cold-pressed fruit juices and ciders and their variety of summer fruits for sale. They all tasted several juices and found them all bright, refreshing and palate cleansing.

"Do you ship ?" Amy asked one of the clerks in the tasting room.

"Depends, how far please ?"

"Ithaca ?"

"For a delivery stop you'd need 20 cases of 8, that's a large order."

"Ok, ship me 20 cases of 8, half apple and half pear, you can mix varietals. Can I pay now ?"

"Uhm sure," the clerk said "let me get one of the sales pads and get your information."

"I have a funny feeling they don't get a lot of sure, I'll take 20 cases" Trish said laughing.

"This is a nice little town" Ty said reading from a brochure he found on the counter.

"They have something called Geneva Night Out, on the first Friday of the month, downtown merchants open their doors to artists, musicians and community groups for a celebration of art and culture."

"That sounds nice" Amy said.

"Oh it is" the clerk said "Here's the mark-out, check or credit card will work."

"It says here that Geneva is the Lake Trout capital of the world and they have something called the National Lake Trout Derby."

"Jackson's a fly fishing purist Ty, don't know that he'd compete any other way." Amy postured "but who knows for you ?"

"Let's see what's in our lake first." Ty said "we off ?"

"We are" Amy answered taking back her card and thanking the clerk.

They rode Route 14 South along the western shore of Seneca Lake, it was a beautiful ride on a beautiful day. Amy and Ty rode side by side behind Trish and John. At one point Amy caught Ty pulling back, she was sure to look at her ass, she dropped back suddenly and looked at him adjust his sight. His expression was priceless, her smile as bright as sunshine.

They pulled in to the large parking lot adjacent to the tent set-ups and easily found parking on the grass set aside for motorcycles and stored their helmets.

They walked up to the gate as couples arm in arm and John paid the admissions. Amy and Trish grabbed guides and then sat down immediately at one of the nearby path benches to make a plan.

"This is a thing ?" Ty asked standing off to the side with John.

"Oh yeah, you should see them when Meg Koenig's along. They take notes and go back, just smile and nod Ty, a lot of it's pretty cool, lot of real fine craftspeople."

When Amy and Trish were ready, map in hand they started to stroll. Their first stops because it wasn't worth the argument were the glass art booths.

They stopped at several along the way and after cursory checks moved on. The same for some other booths the women dropped to the side to see.

As they started the second aisle Amy's stopped and then cut diagonally past two booths to pull up at a large double tent full of glass ware displayed openly and with care, not bunched, Ty saw that it was mostly vases, tall figural pieces and bowls. Amy reached for her small backpack and pulled out two small flashlights which she pocketed somehow, Ty watched the two devices sink into Amy's back pocket.

"You've got it bad Ty." John said patting his shoulder.

"You have no idea, I feel like a fucking teenager."

It was pretty apparent that Amy was interested in two pieces. One tall, Ty couldn't imagine it was a vase so he assumed it was an art piece. He watched as Amy moved around, her eyes fixated, her head moving, following a line in the curve of the glass. She pulled one of the flashlights from her pocket and held it at an angle down, then asked Trish to hold both while Amy shifted position and moved around the piece.

Ty noticed a mid 40's gentleman off to the side watching. He glanced over at Ty and smiled. Amy walked over to Ty who had her pack and pulled out her iPad. She looked up for a second and put her hand on his cheek and reached up to kiss him gently, smile and turn away.

"She's got it bad too" John laughed.

"You have no idea John." Ty answered watching her. She had her iPad out now and was holding it up and showing Trish. The man, obviously the artist, his sleeves which were rolled up showed enough small healed scars to pretty much guarantee it, walked over to Amy.

"You like it ?" He asked looking over her shoulder.

"Oh I do, very much, is this your work ?"

"It is, Randy Nellis, glass blower at your service." He said reaching out his hand.

"Amy Fleming, it's good to meet you Randy" Amy said shaking his hand. "You worked at the glassworks ?"

"My father and grandfather, I learned from them, just opened my own studio in Skaneateles. Retired art teacher turned artist. What prompted you to ask about the glassworks ?"

"Oh, the crystal is clearly Steuben technique and folded well, the cut of the lines, this is more free flowing but you don't need that perfect Steuben mold, I love the color flourishes, we're buying a home, it's mostly furnished but not my kind of art."

"May I see ?" He asked nodding at the iPad.

"Of course, I was thinking on a platform here to take the light from the outside and then spot it down at night or perhaps lit from the outside. The umbers and greens would look beautiful I think."

"That's a lot of sun, here, let's carry it outside and look."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to trouble you with that."

"Nonsense, that pedestal right there is just to do this." He said donning white gloves and gently lifting the piece and carrying it to the platform.

Again Amy moved around trying to catch the sun streaming through the tall piece. She then stood back and watched the play of lights on the table, tent and grass.

"We're on bike, could you bring it back to the studio with you, perhaps either pack it or deliver it ?"

"Deliver it where Amy ?"

"Oh sorry Ithaca."

"That wouldn't be a problem since this will be my first sale from the studio."

Ty reached for the iPad and looked at the picture. "Amy, we don't own this house yet."

"Yet ?" John asked "Yet means a few months Ty."

"Besides, if by some weird circumstance we don't get it, no reason not to buy this." Amy explained. "Can we switch that bowl or will they fit side by side, the first Nellis grouping."

"That's a nice match." The artist said picking up the bowl after shifting the tall piece slightly.

"That's really nice Amy." Trish said standing beside her. A small crowd had gathered watching Amy and the artist.

Amy stepped over to Ty and whispered "care to voice an opinion ?"

"They're beautiful besides you seem to love them and I love seeing you look at them, how much does something like that run ?"

"The bowl is $1800. This tall piece isn't priced, I'm assuming it's a major piece of his for a showing."

Amy walked over to where the artist was speaking with someone from the next booth.

"So explain after September 12th ?" Amy asked looking up at Randy.

"Gallery opening."

"And how much after September 12th ?

"8,000."

"9,000 with the bowl ?"

"9300 with the bowl."

"Fine $9200, you can keep both for the opening and we'll come."

Randy put out his hand and shook.

"I'd love to come to your shop and spend some real time looking, are your father and grandfather still with us ? I'd love to meet them, I collect vintage Steuben pieces."

"Go ahead, your best piece, your pride ?"

"The Remington, "Horse in Flight." Amy said calling up the picture on her iPad and showing him.

"Amazing, my grandfather worked on that project, he was a blower and shaper on the Georgia O'keefe series."

"We can trade visits, I'll come up to see the studio and you can bring your father and grandfather down to our place when you deliver, I'd love for them to see our pieces."

"And a friendship in crystal is born Amy Fleming, you have certainly made my day." Randy said to her smiling.

"Well, I have more money to spend so let's get the paperwork done. So who else should I be looking at here ?" Amy asked as they moved to the back of the booth.

Trish walked over to Ty and John "I find that watching her do this is fascinating. In a million years it would never occur to me to buy something like that and slam it into a window in a western style log house but it will look perfect."

"Why haggle ?" Ty asked "no seriously, you can see that this is as much about her supporting a local artist, yes, he's very good but she loves the discussion getting to know him and letting him know how interested she is in his work, all in like 5 minutes."

"Well, I think the artists expect it, that's the way she is with any of her enthusiasms, glass work is important to her and it's a dying art form. He's a third generation glass blower trained it seems in the classic style" Trish said pointing to the video running. "Hey that's this piece in the video, she's going to love that."

"Randy will email that video to us" Amy said hiking her small pack over her shoulder "and we've also purchased the signed artist rendering of the piece done for the opening poster. Time to move on ? We've crossed off two of these blowers, so there are two weavers up the way here."

"So this is actually all business ?" Ty asked snaking his arm through hers and pulling her closer. He idly slipped his hand into her back pocket.

Amy stopped and turned to him suddenly and tip toed her way up to his lips, her hand snaked into his hair and she pulled him down. She ran her hands under his jacket, her palms pressed to him as her tongue circled his. She broke off and in a moment her lips were near his ear "How's that, good for another booth or two ?" She whispered with a gentle bite to his ear.

"And if I said no ?" Ty whispered back. "Then what ?"

"I guess we'd have to find some bushes, go wander with John Ty and Trish and I will catch up." She said with a smile "I love you."

Ty smiled and kissed her softly "don't forget dinner reservations."

"Come on Ty, let's find some biker leather." John said laughing.

"And some pretty jewelry for your women." Trish said.

The men watched Trish and Amy turn laughing and put their arms around each other's waists. Trish leaned over and kissed Amy's cheek as they headed up the path, two shapely, blond, leather chap clad beauties.

"That's like so much trouble walking away." John muttered.

"Coming at you too" Ty laughed and turned down another path. "We don't have to worry about them here do we ?"

"Nah, crafts fair, besides, who in their right mind would mess with Trish in that vest and Amy can handle herself. It's the places where guys tend to drink too much where you get that crap."

Ty and John walked along, stopping here and there where their interests were peaked. One such booth was a sculptor who used old car and truck grills to create lit accent pieces for display some incorporating neon lights. Ty immediately thought of the garage he was slowly getting ready and spoke to the sculptor about possibly making 4 original pieces with neon names for display in a garage. He'd want truck grills. He exchanged cards with the artist who promised to send some ideas over the next few weeks.

"You're thinking over the tool chests, that's nice, you'll need another Marauder's sign, kind of a rule."

"Whatever John, that's fine, lotta wall to fill."

Amy and Trish visited several booths on their list and stopped at some others. Amy bought a nice soft bison clutch from one booth along with a matching belt. Trish picked up a black shoulder tote for work which they promptly started filling. Amy found some nice hand loomed cotton lounge pants that she got for the girls including Sabrina and April. She found a nice belt for Bobby at another booth before seeing the loom and meeting Wicca Stroudt. Amy and Wicca hit it off immediately, she had a studio in Rochester and worked primarily in Alpaca, Mohair and Cashmere. Wicca bemoaned the lack of top grade Alpaca this year and when it became available the price was prohibitively high. Amy explained who she was and said that perhaps they could help each other. Amy wanted throws in brighter colors than were ordinarily available and in original patterns for the new house. She wanted the rooms to have popping points of color and she always felt blankets to be homey and welcoming in those bright colors.

Wicca was a bit weird as were many independent craftspeople. They worked alone and travelled to shows, many of their friends they'd see for a season and then not for two or three. Amy asked flat out how she got the name Wicca and was told that Wicca's parents were hippies and they named her Wicca and she was never actually sure why which was fine because she felt it was a thousand times better than Rainbow, Unicorn or Peace. She was down to earth, honest and friendly.

Wicca's dye work was fantastic as was her weave which was tight, even, well closed and finished. What attracted Amy though were the colors and patterns which were deep and rich. Wicca explained that her dying process was time consuming and the result based on layering colors to achieve a result much like a tye-dyer would.

Each year as part of the sale of their Alpaca, Pegasus got back a small percentage of their shear as processed and ready Alpaca. Through the years Amy had worked with several craft weaving shops to make everything from blankets to booties to hats and mittens. They all used them and they gave them as gifts. There were labeled Pegasus Alpaca with the name of whatever craftsperson that made the item and Wicca was definitely interested in Amy's request for throws and blankets. She would gladly come down to Pegasus for a day with color swatches and design ideas. Both were due their shipments of Alpaca in September and they arranged to talk then. Amy also asked her about other weavers or craftspeople to bother with and then headed off with Trish again.

She had received several texts from the jumping meet, the most important that they would be jumping at about 1:15. She texted Ty and arranged to meet at the food area at 1:00.

Ty had several successful stops, at one leather crafters stall he found three belts, 2 thin width belts for evening and an everyday black belt. He also found a wallet that he liked which he thought was better for going out than his nylon one with the Velcro. Two stalls away at a second leather shop he found fly fishing cases and smiled. He chose two nicely carved break down leather tubes that would each hold two rods and four matching zip up fly reel cases. The artisan was happy to put the name Jackson on one tube and two reel cases and Ty on the others. They'd be ready by 3 for Ty to check and discuss shipping or whether they can take them on the bikes. He also found a nice pair of thin black biker gloves and bought those as well.

They actually sat at about 1:15 with waters and a beer for Ty. By the time they had food it was almost 1:30. The reports from the meet came in from both Georgie and Meg. The field was large, 24 intermediate riders. The random selection ran Bobby first in the Pegasus group and he was actually in First Place on the board having jumped in the 7th position with a time of 2:04. Meg texted again when Charlotte on Baggins, jumped a 2:03 in the 12th position. Twenty minutes later Brin, Charlotte and Madelyn were tied at 2:03. Bobby was off the medals in 4th. Pegasus was guaranteed a sweep and Amy hooted.

They would jump again in 20 minutes and Amy called Georgie.

"How's it going ?" Amy asked.

"You mean how does it feel coaching the top 4 jumpers at a meet, pretty awesome Amy !." She answered laughing.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. Give them all our love Georgie, can't wait to see how it turns out."

They decided to wait until the jump off and Amy could imagine Georgie taking each off to the side and taking to them.

The order of the jump off was Madelyn, Charlotte and then Brin. Georgie stood with Brin while Maddie and Charlotte jumped.

"See Brin, Baggins and Rocky need to make that 4 and 7 turn wide, they're bigger than Chester. Cut those two corners and you get two free seconds. Chester turns like a barrel racer, you need to use that to your advantage. Bigger isn't always better."

As the times came in Amy, Ty and the Enchino's huddled around the iPad waiting for texts. Instead they got a FaceTime feed coming in from Bobby.

They gathered and shielded the iPad from the sun as Maddie jumped, no faults with a time of 2:03 to match their first run. That was the time to beat which Charlotte did at 2:02, 5 minutes later. Amy watched Sabrina center herself and close her eyes. Amy loved the look of determination as Brin clicked Chester into a run and Bobby followed her around the course. Amy saw Chester cut the fourth corner deftly and close and jump across the bars, "nice turn Brin" she muttered as she watched her take 6 and then cut the 7th turn, "that a girl, good." Amy smiled again as Bobby flashed to the last jump and then the board, 2:00 minutes flat.

"Brin, Charlotte, Mad, Bobby. That was a hell of a run." Amy called out.

The feed had cut and a minute later Georgie called back on FaceTime so they could all congratulate the girls and Georgie who Brin kept hugging.

"Excellent jumping Sabrina, you used Chester very well on those short turns, you two are a great team." Amy gushed over the phone.

"It felt like a really good run and Chester was just so perfect and Georgie's great Amy !"

"Well, we're all proud of you Brin."

After speaking with the girls and then a second with Sally and Meg they signed off and sat around for a second.

"So what did we buy apart ?" Trish asked.

Ty lifted the bag he'd been carrying and showed off the belts and described the fly rod tubes and reel cases.

"He'll just love that Ty, that's so nice, I can't wait to see them." Amy said reaching over to kiss him.

"You get anything else ?" Ty asked.

"Made a connection with a local crafter to turn some of our fleece into blankets for the new house. Also a few sets of cotton place mats and matching napkins that'll be shipped, a belt, a clutch." Amy told him.

Trish and John also showed off several belts, Trish had picked up a vest. It was voted that everything be transferred to Trish's new tote and that John should be the bearer of the booty so far.

"Pack horse, my lot in life" John sighed.

"I'll share the burden big guy." Ty laughed.

"No, no, that's ok, I'll bear my burden stoically, besides free dinner."

"So we remaining two teams ?" Trish asked.

"Looks like all the furniture is those last aisles spread out. How about we meet there at 3:30 and do that together ?" Ty suggested "Then we'll get those cases and head out."

Amy and Trish nodded, "let's do it !" They said surprisingly together and then laughed.

Ty and John wandered off to an aisle they hadn't seen. It was mixed, jewelry, artwork, some clothing. They came across another leather craftsman and Ty stopped in. He found a nice selection of leather journal covers with an assortment of pads and sizes. He chose a ruled journal with a nicely carved and antiqued cover and arranged to have it personalized for Bobby, the short story writer and then a larger cover with a pad that had a set of drawing pencils and had it personalized for April. Bobby's was carved as a western Sheridan style piece but April's was done in a carved floral design with some colors.

In the next aisle he found a dark green woven cape with a hood that he thought reminded him of Brin and after showing John and texting a picture to Amy bought that too.

"In a shopping mood Ty ?" John asked smiling.

"You know John, I have never been able to do something like this, see something you thought was perfect for someone and just buy it without more thought than that. Everybody should be able to do this once in their lifetime, besides, this stuff is great and they're all so proud of their work."

"It's a nice thought Ty, though you can probably do this every week, I get it, have fun brother."

They ran into a few Marauder couples from a different chapter at one of the end caps and John introduced Ty and stayed to chat while Ty wandered over to an elegantly set up booth called _"Heirloom Treasures"._ He picked up one of the brochures and then glanced into the case and back to the brochure. Apparently this couple, Richard and Roslyn Morton whom Ty assumed was this middle aged couple talking to customers purchased heirloom stones at auction and recreated settings from the time the stones were cut. So stones taken from a piece from the 1930's were recreated as either an updated version of the original or a copy with the original stones reset.

Ty wandered to the end and started looking. He had never seen any jewelry that looked this good. Well, what he'd seen recently of course but never for sale in a case. Certainly not in Hudson. When he switched cases he spotted a pair of earrings that took his breath away. They were teardrop shaped, he assumed it was some sort of a pearl surrounded by diamonds.

"Would you like to see them up close and hear their story ?" The woman asked.

"There's a story ?"

"Every piece we work on and sell has a story, these stones and pieces have a life, a history. I'm Roslyn Morton, my husband Richard and I have been restoring jewelry for 25 years, we research every stone and piece we purchase."

"Fascinating, I'd love to see them and hear their story, please, if you have the time ?"

"I always have the time for a young man in need of a story."

"It's Ty by the way, Ty Borden"

"Well Ty, these earrings are recreations of an original Tiffany set from 1926. Here's a picture of the original pair being worn by the bride Patricia Lowe, the daughter of a textile manufacturer in Manhattan. At one point or another the original diamonds were removed and the setting destroyed in the process with the Mabe pearls still intact. Apparently at that juncture the family fell on hard times, regardless, they were bought by us at an estate sale and working with Tiffany's we identified the piece and retrieved some history. We used the original platinum to recast this and reset new period diamonds into the piece. The pearls are 16 x 22mm's and each earring is set in platinum with .6 carats of diamonds, 1.2 for the set."

"They're beautiful."

"And they're for a beautiful young lady ?"

"Very beautiful."

"As beautiful as these ?"

"She would make them more beautiful."

"Do you have children Ty ?"

Ty thought for a second "two 15 year old daughters and a 7 year old son."

"Pictures ?"

"Oh yes, sure, he said picking up his phone and showing a picture with Jackson and a fish and one of the girls blowing bubbles that they sent to Ty when he and Amy were out on their date."

"How about another story while you digest this one Ty."

"Sure."

Roslyn took the earrings and placed them back into the case. Ty looked over at another couple walking over, "Leave those to the side for now" he said softly. Roberta smiled and pulled them out. She put them on the table behind her and patted the case.

Smiling she turned to another display and Ty came over. She pulled out a small tray with two pair of earrings. Ty picked up the box of one set and looked at them.

"I can see in your eyes that they would love them. They were made for sisters in 1938. Not twins like yours. They were given as Christmas gifts. We have the original receipt and documentation. The sisters, maiden name Somers as you can see on the receipt, lived in Central New York all their lives and eventually married, became widows over time and moved back in together. They lived a long time, we bought these as part of their estate with several other pieces, all semi precious. The earrings are 2.8 carat pear sets in Garnet that we cast into new copies of the original vintage earrings in gold settings. We bought it as a set with this, a larger Garnet that was set in a pendant that we've turned into a brooch. We've traced this to the sister's grandmother who gifted the earrings to the grand daughters so that they could wear them together on special occasions."

"And all of this is documented ?"

"Absolutely, signed notarized letters from the families, estate attorneys and for those" she pointed at the Tiffany case on the table" letters from Tiffany and the original sales slip and description from Tiffany as well. We provide photos, all originals when we have them and of course the story to pass on."

"Can I see the brooch please ?" Ty asked.

Roslyn smiled and placed it next to the earrings.

"Ty, the wives are texting." John said walking over.

"Stall John"

"Too late, here comes Trish."

"Roslyn, right down numbers please."

"Hey boys, Amy's in search of snacks. What's up ?"

"Nothing" Ty said reaching for the paper.

Trish walked over to the counter, "Ty ?"

"Show her please Roslyn" Ty asked staring at the numbers.

"Ty, these are gorgeous" Trish said opening the box. "Wow."

"There's a story." Ty told her.

"What are those ?" Trish asked and Roslyn opened the boxes.

"They have a story too." Ty said. "Do you have a store ?"

"We have a private gallery at home outside of Rochester and we do the higher end shows. Some private showings."

The Diamond and Pearl Earrings were $6800 and the garnet set $2800. $9600 total.

"How about I make your day at $8500 with the promise that I will be back again and again."

"With friends ?"

"I have friends."

"I like you Mr. Borden, we have a deal at $8700."

"Dr. Borden, I'm a vet. Hey let me ask you something, why would you possibly hand me a $7000 pair of earrings to hold ?"

"Well, you're cute, have a nice smile, gorgeous eyes and you're wearing half of a limited edition watch set that retails for $14000, I assume you got a better deal but still."

"We have a deal Roslyn" Ty said putting out his hand "By the way, the necklace in the picture ?"

"It's a pendant and on that bill, would you like me to try and track it down for you ?"

"Ty, Amy is heading back." Trish said.

Ty reached into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out his Amex Card which he handed over. "That would be amazing Roslyn, thank you so much."

"Where are you from Ty ?" Roslyn asked holding the black card in her hand.

"Canada but now in Ithaca, well back and forth but ultimately Ithaca."

She held up the card "next time you want to shop, we'll come to you."

"John, take this stuff please" Ty said handing the boxes and paperwork over.

"Sure, I'll handle the getaway." He said piling into the bag.

"Are we overworking you John, we'll get you dessert with your free meal."

"Hey what's up" Amy said walking over biting into a pretzel covered in mustard. "Wanna bite ?"

"No thanks."

"Whatcha doin ?"

"Nothing just finishing up, why don't you all head over to the."

"Ty, just finishing up what ?"

"Nothing."

"Brilliant, quick on your feet" John muttered.

"I bought some stuff is all, come on let's go." He said snaking his arm around her watching for the pretzel.

"Stuff for me ?" Amy asked with a smile.

"A bunch of people."

"But for me too ?"

"Yes for you too, give me a bite of that."

"So what'd you get for me ?"

"Ommdhfhfbg mouth full."

Ty sped up and Amy ran alongside. "Ty stop !"

"Amy, it's a gift for our next date, do you want it now ?

"Well when's our next date ?"

"I don't know right now, I have to leave tomorrow, I'm trying."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I have stuff for Brin, Bobby, April, Jax and stuff for you for later."

"What do I do about the girls and Betty, wait or give ?"

"Why wait ?"

"Baubles not bubbles for the second date."

"No, they'll love that you thought of Brin and Bobby, I've got for the girls, you've got Jackson and April, what by the way, the cape and hood was nice for Brin, definitely fits her personality."

"Bobby's always writing on pieces of paper, I got him a leather journal for his stories and April a leather drawing tablet with place for her pencils and a sharpener."

"That's sweet Ty, nice choices."

"And you what else did you buy ?"

"A bowl for Meg and Bert's anniversary. A few dozen table settings and some woven bedside rugs."

"When is Bert and Meg's anniversary ?"

"September right after the girl's birthdays, the cruise ?"

"Oh the cruise is an anniversary thing." Ty said, "that's a nice chair". Ty walked over and plopped down. He swung his legs up and laid them on the ottoman.

"I like the lamp and table too, it's an old wooden fishing rod display Ty."

"So it is, let me see that iPad video."

"What ?"

"Jackson's room."

"That's it, we take out the rocker, we can use it somewhere else and put this and the lamp there."

"It's a big piece for a little guy." Amy said. "Or is it not for him ?"

"Well, we'd like him to do his share of resting after surgery I understand and I see no reason why I can't write or read in that chair while that happens."

"Let's look at all the furniture stuff and then come back. It's not going anywhere and I'm sure they'd make another. I love the reading lamp but that chair and ottoman are big and we haven't even seen that room."

"That's fair." Ty said grabbing her and pulling her down onto his lap.

He nuzzled at her neck and gently turned her head for a kiss sinking back into the chair.

"Like the chair folks ?" A handsome gentleman said smiling.

"Love it actually but we're still undecided. Tell me about the lamp though."

"It's from a fishing shop in Ogdensburg that closed a few years ago, picked it up from a local antique shop and turned it into this lamp. Looks to be late 40's early 50's. Nice piece, oak, lovingly used through the years. We oiled it, used all brass fittings, $325, we can ship."

"How about we discuss price later and you hold it for us ?" Amy said smiling.

"Not a problem ma'am, you don't seem the type to forget us."

They wandered arm in arm until Ty steered them towards a long dining room table done in several accented woods. It had modern lines but screamed western.

"I think it expands, looks like it seats 6 or maybe 8 tight, I like the chairs too."

"This one seats 6 and expands to seat 12, maybe 14 if you squeeze." A nice bearded young man in his 30's said walking over and pulling out two pegs. "Sir it you'd hold that end ?"

Ty walked over and the man stepped back as several slats lifted and snapped into place as the table expanded.

"That's wonderful craftsmanship" Amy said getting on a knee and checking the mechanism. Then she got up and hopped up on the table.

"What do you think ?" Ty asked.

"I like it but for where ?"

"The new house."

"My problem with the existing table is size. We will almost never sit at 6 but a normal load for us if you just add one per kid is 9, we need a standing 10."

"I have plans for an 8 to 20 that will expand 2 at a time, it's easily converted to a 10/22 or maybe a 24. I'm Jonathan Rosetree, Rosetree Woodworking."

"Amy Fleming and Ty Borden" Amy said shaking and then Ty. "We're in the process of buying a second home, I'm not happy with the table. Can you do a matching buffet, a service piece ?"

"Not an issue" he said picking up his iPad, "there's actually one for this piece, only so much room at a show."

"That's nice, I like this aesthetic too and the chairs, you do them yourself ?"

"No ma'am, I'm just south of Utica and I have a friend, not far, who collaborates on the chairs. He has the steaming machines. He did these."

"I like them but I prefer a wider seat and back." Amy said sitting, "we have some larger friends."

"We can make that happen."

"Ok, well let's do this then, this is my card" Ty said, " and I have yours, when we have access to the house we'll be in touch, maybe we'll come up and see your shop, ever work in recycled lumber ?"

"I have and I love it, it lends so much character, but for a project like this there would need to be a lot and in fairly good shape. If you have something that would work, I can look or try to incorporate it."

"I'll check it and if it seems worth while to me, we'll take the next step."

When they finally returned to the lamp and chair Amy had some questions. "Were there other pieces from the shop ?"

"I believe there was, I can call and find out, what specifically are you interested in ?"

"Cabinets, cases, racks a seating area, stove, artwork and a picture of the interior, name of the shop, history ?"

"Got it, you want to recreate the shop ?"

"Possibly, depends on what there is. As part of a family space, we're big into fly fishing. Ok, take this for the lamp and here's my card for shipping. You had said $325, you'll ship it for that, it's just Ithaca."

"Not a problem and we'll look into the rest of that for you, the chair ?"

"Without seeing the space I can't, but we'll be in touch. You recycle, that's your forte ?"

"And build, the leather chairs, futons, we do what we can as time allows and if you find a piece that needs work, we do that too."

"We'll be in touch then." Amy said.

They stopped back at the leather craft shops, determined that the rod cases would be fine strapped to the pull alongs, picked up the journals and headed back to the bikes.

Amy took out her phone and was checking something while Ty steered her.

"What is so important ?"

"You spent $8700 at a jewelry shop."

"That's it, you're, no, I'm calling Charlie and telling him I want my own card, no access to prying eyes."

"No, no, no, I'm just playing, Ty please, I'll be your best friend."

"You're impossible you know that ? You were impossible 16 years ago and you're impossible now."

"But it's like good impossible right, like you love me impossible, so that's good. Ty, Ty ?"

"Just say yes Ty, my ears are starting to bleed" John called back.


	52. What this is - Chapter 52

_A/N – Well this is the best I can do for now. I've had to split this chapter up, the uploading problem which I'm fixing is in the later part of the chapter so I'll post that as the next chapter in a day or two. Hope you like this one, thanks for all the reviews._

Chapter 52

Amy stood off to the side as the chopper rose into the sky. She raised her hand and waved with a smile plastered on her face until the second the aircraft pivoted and turned over the house when she dropped her head and cried.

Not five minutes before she was in his arms, his lips on hers, their love on display for all to see. They stood head to head, whispering, assuring each other of their love and that soon, very soon they'd be together in each other's arms again.

Trish was there in a second and took Amy into her arms. Meg Koenig had her arm on her back as they got her started to the house.

Betty had Jackson in her arms, his were around her hugging her tightly, she was making her way up the porch steps. The girls were behind her walking with Georgie, Maddie reached out to put her hand on Jackson's leg for a second trying to offer some comfort.

Just 24 hours before they were riding back to Ithaca from Watkins Glen. Amy was so happy, riding with Ty, knowing how much he loved her. Straight riding, Ithaca and the Glen were 45 minutes away. Since they had a 7:30 reservation they drove up to Pegasus to unload. It was easier to get changed and cleaned and meet at the restaurant. Trish had already called the Koenig's and they would meet them at Moosewood as well.

Ty handed three of the jewelry boxes to Trish who nodded and took them with her. These were the girls earrings and Betty's brooch. He popped the fourth small box into his jacket pocket.

They had some time and Ty excused himself to check on the medical barn, see Brighton and check in with Katie who was on call. He did a quick rounds with her and stopped at Brighton to find him up and somewhat alert but sluggish.

"He's on a heavy dose of Valerian but this could also be leftover anesthetic."

"His blood work is good ?"

"All fine."

"Can we switch him to Chamomile?" Ty asked "maybe Vervain ?"

"He's been mashed for the night, I'll order a reevaluation before his morning feed."

"Thanks Katie, if I don't see you tomorrow have a good few weeks."

"I'll probably be here for grands but thanks, you have a good few weeks too Ty, stay safe."

He ran into Georgie and Wyatt walking from the house, they were going up to take some pictures of the apartment for Wyatt to be able to show friends back in Alberta.

"Come see it, you haven't right ?" Georgie said wrapping her arms though his closest.

"I'd love too Georgie" Ty told her smiling, she was excited and it felt good to see her with that financial burden she and Wyatt carried lifted. "Let me just text Amy and let her know."

They got up to the landing and Georgie punched in her code and placed her thumb on the pad, the lock clicked.

She switched on all the lights at the door which turned on all the overheads. Ty whistled as the lights came on. "This is a step up for you two."

"This is like an elevator, and look who's talking" Georgie said looking over with a smile. "This is included in yours Ty."

"Being with her would have been more than enough for me Georgie."

"I think we all see that Ty."

"And everybody back home ?"

"Come on, that's crap, what do you care what they think ? Seriously whose opinion means that much to you. Scott was her spy Ty, he's on your side. Caleb ? What ? marrying Ashley and then Cass and he brings what to the table, aw shucks and this steak isn't burned enough ?"

"I guess you're right, I think I'm staying at Heartland, I've gotten used to having family around. This space is amazing, Wyatt, you and I are going to get some stereos, real old school systems and light these places up. Amazing shop in town, Angry Mom's Vinyl."

"I'm game, when we turned off cable we turned to music, some nice times from that." Wyatt said smiling at Georgie.

"Cut it out, I'll miss you enough." Georgie said smiling back.

"It's got dishes, pots and everything, a dishwasher, is that a grill on the stove ?" Ty was walking around the room and opened a random kitchen cabinet and then others.

"Yes and to your right under the counter, a wine and beer fridge." Georgie pointed out.

"Living like this in vet school, you two are going to be very popular, law school too, but I bet there's some money at Cornell Law."

"So Ty, you were saying about the folks back home's reaction ?" Wyatt asked.

"Bob and Jason ?"

Georgie laughed "Bob ? He's a fucking hermit Ty."

"He's not a hermit Georgie."

"He's definitely either a hermit or one twist of the screw away Ty, face it, the guy lives out there all alone with caribou and llamas, it's weird." Wyatt said.

"He has a girl that visits, I think she's a Druid or something, I swear I think she lives in the woods, I don't think I've ever heard her speak, she waves and smiles and she's always leaving when I see her, her name is holly or something like that."

"Yeah, that's definitely the guy I'm judging my life against." Georgie laughed.

"I'm not judging my life against his Georgie and I do get your point, got enough pictures Wyatt ?" Ty asked.

"I'm good and getting hungry, ready to eat G ?"

"Let's go, Meg and Sally say Saigon Kitchen serves the best Pho in Central NY. Where you all heading ?"

"Moosewood with the Enchino's and the Koenig's."

"She's got this whole couples thing going on, it's nice for you." Georgie said closing the door behind her and following them down the stairs.

"It is nice actually, Bert, John, Charlie, all great guys."

"Well, I'm hosting girl's night up there tomorrow, sounds like a fun crowd."

"On both sides, the Caldwells, Potters and Carmichaels, all super nice."

"Well Meg and Sally are great, I spent a lot of fun time with them today. The twins have absolutely no idea how lucky they are that Amy's not a lunatic like Lou and their parents support them openly."

"Lou ?" Ty asked "she's strung a little tight but."

"My mom and Mitch together, almost drove us to the looney bin." Wyatt said.

"Annie ?" Georgie added.

"Ok, yeah, Lou can be a bit of a nutter, no doubt." Ty muttered remembering when Peter broke that news .

"She never seems to get that Wyatt is not any of those guys she dated and I'm not her, you can't just say your dad and I did this or Mitch and I or Scott and I."

"Wonder how that morning with Amy and your mom went ?"

"Sex and boys, Amy told mom to move home and find a cowboy, oh, Cass called, you should maybe return some calls Ty, Scott and Haddie are actually a thing, so that mare's out of the stall. I assume you know about the Maggies Canada thing."

"Yeah, it's all part of the whole Amy thing, the not returning calls and I heard about Scott and of course the Maggie's."

They walked up to the steps, Georgie and Ty side by side, Wyatt a step behind "Ty if you have doubts this is a little late to express them."

"Oh no Wyatt, I'm not having doubts I just don't want to deal with the bullshit, it's like two different universes of friends, here it seems there's way more maturity than with my hapless buddies at home."

"Ty, let me just suggest that any of those guys would trade their lives in a second to be you. Doing what you love with a wife and family who adore you."

"Thanks Wyatt, that doesn't mean I want to explain myself to them."

"Then don't, say your piece and get it over with. I got tons of shit from my friends, we both did. Why tie yourself down, an apartment, moving in, struggling with a job, maybe two. I told them one day that they just didn't get it, I tried to explain that the struggle for me would have been not doing it, not being with her, it was worth the long hours and second jobs just to come home at night and put my arms around her and just to make it to the next day and start again, some got it and some didn't."

"And that doesn't bother you ?"

"It bothers me when Georgie doesn't sleep or eat enough or she has to get a coat at the thrift. When my mom's upset or Brick has a problem. It doesn't bother me when Georgie and I are so tired that all we can do is sit and hold each other, or when we only have time for a passing kiss in a school hallway. Those moments alone never bother me, they're what makes life worth living. That my friends can't see how much she and my family mean to me, means very little compared to what's actually important to me, it doesn't bother me at all Ty."

"You're right Wyatt, you two have it right, so, off to dinner ?"

"After that speech, alone time, then dinner, come on Wy, you can't be that hungry ?" Georgie said reaching up to kiss him softly on the cheek.

"Hungry, did I say I was hungry, I'm not hungry at all Georgie, let's call grub-hub and get that Pho delivered. What were we thinking ?"

"My busy little honey bee" Georgie sighed "See you in the morning Ty."

"Night you two." Ty said laughing while going through the door. Georgie and Wyatt changed trajectory towards the cottage and headed off.

"Hey Betty."

"Good afternoon Ty, how's Brighton ?"

"Standing with a little help Betty but standing, I think he's doing well, maybe cut back on the Valerian. Give him a chance to clear his head."

"Amy ? The kids ?"

"All upstairs and you're bordering on late."

"Plans for tonight ?"

"Getting Chinese delivered and movie night. Bobby, Cars, Brin and April, full house."

"Sorry to strap you Betty."

"Don't be, I love sitting with the kids."

Ty looked over to make sure they were alone, reached into his pocket and slid the box across the table.

Betty smiled and opened it "Oh Ty, these are just beautiful. She'll love them but why show me ?"

"I need you to get those to Sebastian, tell him he needs to make her an evening dress for dinner and dancing on the town to wear with those earrings."

Betty smiled "for when ?"

"He's got this week until say next Monday, I doubt I'd have a day and night before then but probably Wednesday of next week on for the actual date and he'll be able to final fit her on that day. It'll be a complete surprise, I'll pick her up here from the airport, drop her at Sebastian's where he'll fit her, hopefully I can convince Lou to spend the day with her, then off to some afternoon shopping and pampering for them and an afternoon of shopping for me with Christina as my fashion guru and Wyatt my long distance critic."

"I'll send them to the city first thing Monday morning and pictures before then, I'll also get the insurance started. Any other plans so far ?"

"Google the Roxy Hotel in Tribeca, beautiful rooms, top restaurants nearby and a nice Latin and Blues dance space and after hours if we want. She wants to dance, oh and there's a pendant we're trying to track down."

"Sounds like a special date Ty, definitely top game wooing. You'd better go up."

"Thanks for helping Gran" Ty said leaning over to kiss her cheek as she slipped the box into her housecoat pocket.

Ty got upstairs but instead of heading straight in to the bedroom walked over to Jackson's room.

Jackson, April and Cars were sitting back watching a video. Jackson smiled and got up. Ty had him up in his arms in a second. "I haven't seen you in I don't know how long Jackson."

"Gonna get worse before if gets better." Jackson whispered.

"Hey now, you and I are fishing tomorrow buddy and we're not going be all sad right, it's just a few weeks."

"I know, I'm sorry, just been thinking about it."

"That's Ok, April, Cars, I'll see you at the picnic right ?"

"We'll be there Ty." April said with a smile. "I'll miss you too."

"Me too" Cars said.

"Have a good night kids."

Ty wandered to the next door which was open. "Sabrina, congratulations on your ribbon. All of you actually."

"Thanks Ty, so when's the next big date ?"

"I'm working on it, you'll both be there tomorrow ?"

"Sure thing Ty" Bobby said.

Ty's phone vibrated and he looked down and answered "I'm in the girl's room."

"Yes actually, I smell like horses, I thought we liked the smell of horses."

"Yes, date showering, rules, I'm coming now, did you wait ?" He asked smiling at the girls.

"Sitting right here, why ?"

"No, I think they know that we're not them, like Bobby and Sabrina here know that we would not be happy if, see they're nodding " Ty said obviously enjoying himself. The teens were too, they were past not being heard laughing.

"I wanted to congratulate them, I'm coming Amy, right now, I'll save the kiss goodby for leaving, waving now and walking down the hall." Ty said waving at the four teens and walking towards a door that opened for him.

"Having a good time Ty ?" Amy said closing and locking the door.

"Georgie wanted me to see the apartment, I stopped to talk to Betty for a minute and to see the kids, you know dad stuff, what ?"

"Nothing, I love you, I'm sorry."

"What ?" He asked walking over and leaning in to kiss her. "What ?" He whispered.

"This." She said kissing him back, drawing him into her arms, "this."

Ty lifted her and walked her over to the bed. "Ty, we'll be late." She whispered as he gently nibbled at her neck. Ty pulled the sash on her robe as his lips moved down. "Ty, dinner."

He smiled and sat up to pull off his shirt. He moved to the edge of the bad and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing ?"

"Texting" he said standing and undoing the button on his jeans and then pulling down his zipper. "Texting who and that's not fair." She said reaching over towards his waist.

Ty gasped "neither is that, Ames, give me a second please." He hit send and dropped the phone, "ok we're not late, texted Trish, the Koenig's dinner's on us though."

45 minutes later they drove past the group of four standing outside Moosewood and made a U-Turn to take a spot across the street. The ladies were all wearing summer dresses, the men nicer jeans and button downs. Ty ran around the truck and took Amy's hand as she got out of the truck cab. He slid his arms around her and drew her in for a kiss, his hand dropped and slid gently over her butt, hidden by the car. Amy sighed and slid her hand to the back of his head and wrapped his hair in it pulling him closer to her as if that was possible.

"We should have gotten take out to the treehouse." Amy sighed when the door closed and they made their way to the street corner arm in arm.

"Georgie and Wyatt ordered grub hub."

"Good for them."

Trish came over and hugged Ty "thanks for the text Ty, we switched to 8:00."

"Sorry for the last minute switch, we uhm, ran late." Amy said hugging Meg and then Bert.

"I remember when we used to run late." Bert said trying to keep a straight face.

"By the time we knew we could run late we were all dressed." John added.

Amy stopped for a second "Trish can I see your phone please ?"

"We should go get our table no ?" Ty asked trying to turn Amy towards the stairs to the restaurant.

"What exactly did you text her ?"

"I don't know, that we were running 30 minutes late."

"Tyler James Borden, what did you text ?"

"Adult time, we'll be late."

Amy was quiet for a few seconds.

"What ? Are there some parts of my intimate life over the past 16 years you haven't shared with the group ?" Ty asked.

"Yes, there are."

"So no one in this group knows how you lost your virginity, our adventures in old blue or about night checks, the trailer, what the horses saw on the trail, my dating after the fact, girlfriends ?"

"Ok, ok, you've got a point" trying not to laugh, "you are at a bit of a disadvantage and the text could have been worse."

"Is that an apology ?" Ty asked

"Is the world about to end ?" Bert muttered.

"I apologize Bert, just not to subordinates." Amy said sitting down.

"Oh, oh, low blow" John said laughing pushing in Trish's seat and then sitting next to Ty.

They were all laughing when the waitress came over with an iced ginger tea for Amy and two sparkling lemonades for the Enchino's.

"This is a new face and by the look of things Ty Borden is your name. I'm Gretchen, Bridget's younger sister if you're wondering how I know. Welcome to Ithaca and Moosewood. Oh, did I mention I was your server ?"

"Docs, what'll it be" she asked standing across form Bert and Meg.

"I'll have a _Fig-ettabout-it_ Gretchen" Meg said.

"Dr. Borden and I will have a _Rye me a River_." Bert said, "their version of a Manhattan."

"I figured, thanks" Ty said.

"I'll put these in and the usual raft of apps for you lot ?"

"That's fine Gretchen." John said.

"What's in the usual raft ?" Ty asked looking at the menu.

"2 platters of assorted stuff, mostly vegan. Then we'll get entrée's." Amy said sipping her tea.

"Can we talk shop for a second ?" Ty asked.

"Sure, what's up ?" Bert asked.

"Brighton's still sluggish, he had just been mashed when I checked him, I'd like his head a little clearer and a white blood count in the morning."

"I'll look at him first thing and make the change in the supplement." Amy said.

"And the White Blood cell count ?" Bert asked.

"He's sluggish, I want to make sure that's not an infection showing up without the fever component yet, rather than a weird reaction to Valerian."

"So Monday we'll schedule the girls motorcycle tests in Canada and we'll figure out how to get them up there for the test."

"Excellent, thanks for taking care of that John, any word on trucks ?" Ty asked.

"Good lead in Nevada, which is perfect, nice and dry, very little rot and rust. Guy's away until next week. He's got two matching pickups and get this, they both turn over. We'll see."

"I need a matching set of vintage bikes by spring for Georgie and Wyatt's wedding gift John."

"How ready ?"

"The girls can help get them smooth and shiny but nothing serious, they have plenty on their plates. Nice bikes that haven't been ridden much lately."

"I got it, I'll look, nice down to earth couple those two Wyatt's got that vintage thing, let's see what's around."

"And we're talking about a car." Ty added sheepishly.

"Well, you can talk about a car but there isn't a person in 250 miles that will let her test drive anything and the Ithaca police will definitely have something to say about it, maybe even the troopers. You need to talk to Tom Carmichael Ty, I don't know if they'd let you even own a car with her in the house." John told him.

"She drives a truck and the Chief." Ty said.

"That's part of the settlement, talk to Tom" Meg said "Amy what were you thinking ?"

"What the hell did you do ?" Ty asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Got railroaded." Amy grumbled.

"One weekend Amy decided she wanted a car so she walked into Ithaca Vintage and they let her test drive one." Bert said.

"Alone." Ty stated.

"Of course alone, they know she's good for it, she's got that bottomless pit of a credit card." John said "So what does she do ? Three cars, 3 speeding tickets, in 4 hours. The thing is, the cops told her to return to the dealership immediately, so she drove each car back and just asked for another one."

"And they gave it to her ?"

"Of course they gave it to her, it's not like she told the car dealer about the ticket and they'd already run her license, besides, it's Amy." John said.

Then Trish took over "they escorted her back to the dealer the third time and that ended the spree."

"Are we done ? That was years ago, I drove that 'vette last weekend."

"What part of 5 years don't you get Amy ? No cars in the county for 5 years." John said.

"Who ever heard of such a ridiculous ruling, I should have made them catch me."

"You're insane" Bert said pointing.

"So this Porsche you told me you thought about getting but didn't think you'd drive much ?" Ty asked.

"Well I still could have bought it Ty, just not driven it for 5 years."

"I'll talk to Tom and then decide, when does this 5 years end ?"

"About two more maybe a little less." Meg thought out loud.

As they ate and the appetizer platters became entrees and then desserts Ty realized that the entire time with these people they never once questioned either Amy's or his decisions. They joked and poked at each other, they probably knew way too much about each other to begin with but it was very evident that these people truly cared about each other, supported each other and had each other's backs. There was no jealousy, not that there was a need, Bert and Meg seemed fairly well off and Trish and John didn't seem to want for much. He was also fairly sure that Amy wouldn't allow that anyway.

On the drive home they sat close and held hands. "Awful quiet Ty, something up ?"

"Just thinking about tonight, I had a really good time Ames."

"So did I, does that surprise you ?"

"I've been having this whole thing going on in my head about what people would say when I got home."

"Who would say what Ty ? What would they say about this that they wouldn't about Helena ? And why does it bother you ?"

"See there, that's the part, I listen to Wyatt, he could care less what anybody thought."

"Ty, let's try this" Amy said getting out of the car "when we get upstairs, we'll get naked right way."

"Ok"

They walked to the porch steps and Ty stopped.

"Is there more ?"

"Oh, I was lost in thought there for a minute, you naked in that bedroom sort of lends to distraction." Amy said smiling and reached over to kiss him when they hit the top step.

"And ?" He asked smiling.

Amy turned and put her hands around his body grabbing his shirt to pull him closer "we'll snuggle by a small symbolic fire and you'll tell me what the hell is bothering you, in a complete sentence please ?"

"Let's go." Ty said thumbing the access.

"You know Ty, you tell me I'm the same as I was 16 years ago, so let me just say, this bizarre way you have of stringing words together with pauses and phrases really takes so much effort."

"I get it, I do."

After checking on the kids, girls chatting in bed and Jackson out like a light they headed off into the bedroom. Ty started a small fire while Amy used the bathroom to undress and wash up. When Ty came in they were playful, Amy started undressing him, button by button followed by kisses and nibbles, Ty interrupting her to nuzzle on her neck until she insisted on continuing.

"I thought we were going to talk." Ty gasped when Amy reached for his belt which she undid with one hand.

"Is that painful" she whispered gently pulling down his zipper and releasing Ty's sighing breath from his lips.

"Depends on the pants, it doesn't help that you're undressing me naked."

"Well, let's take care of the more pressing problem first and then you can explain yourself."

"I like the way you think Amy." Ty ran his hands down her sides and lifted her. Their lips joined as Amy wrapped her legs around his waist.

Amy lay facing the fire. Ty was behind her, his head resting on his propped arm, his other arm around her, both lay under a light blanket.

"Well, it's not quite like that Amy."

"Then I don't get it, this game for lack of a better word judges you all against the wealth or sexual prowess of a mate and that if you luck out with the sexy, hot, horny blonde you've been in love with since before you met any of them and she's richer than your buddies wives somehow you lose and can't face them ?"

"That's pretty crude."

"Crude, schmood, it's pretty accurate no, this is a sell out ?"

"No, well, it doesn't sound that gross in my head, it's a guy thing."

"So this is that caveman notion of providing, would you rather we be poor and destitute and have a one legged son, so you could have swept in and suffered with us ? Caleb married Ashley of all people, he lost this game early on. Trust me Haddie makes more than Scott. Or is this more an individual contest."

Ty moved his arm under the blanket and across her body at the same time he shifted his head from behind her to gnaw and nibble her neck and began kissing her.

"Ty ?" Amy moaned shifting her body slightly and freeing her arm.

"Mmmmm ?"

"Are we done talking ?" Amy gasped.

"I'm tired of the talking and have other more demanding needs."

"Probably for the best" Amy whispered turning slightly and snaking her head up to catch his lips and melt into his arms.

Amy opened her eyes and growled, her eyes were prickly, a sure sign of lack of sleep she listened just as the shower went off. Then a soft knock at the door. Ty came out tying his robe when there was a second knock.

Ty unlocked then opened the door, "Good morning Jackson" Ty whispered. "I'm just getting dressed."

"JT, come give me a hug and kiss sweetheart" Amy said sitting up.

Jackson smiled and scooted past Ty and up into the bed. The dogs, seeing Jackson joined him, scooting across the room.

Ty had pants on by the time Jackson climbed down.

"Go get Dodger and Duncan out and fed Jackson, I'll be down in a few minutes, let's let mom try to sleep some more."

Ty finished dressing and reached over to kiss Amy good bye.

"I guess you carried me to bed ?"

"I did, you were quite worn out, thanks for that memory by the way."

Amy smiled "Are you Ok Ty, you must be exhausted."

"I'll be fine, we have a relaxing day and I'll sleep later, I love you, you get some more sleep Ames."

"I love you too Ty, so much."

Ty kissed her gently and she smiled laying back with her eyes closed.

Jackson was concentrating on getting a fly set on his line while Ty sipped his coffee.

"You know Jackson, once this bit is over and I'm back there are still times when I'm going to have to travel."

"I know" the little boy answered.

"Is this always the way it's going to be then ?"

"I don't know, maybe. This is a long time, longer than all the time you've even been here I think. It's not just me you know, everyone's gonna miss you."

"Well, it's going to be pretty tough for me too, I'll miss all of you and you've all got each other."

"I know, I'm sorry, I guess I can't help it, the sad part."

"How about we try to forget about all that for now and nab some of those trout ?" Ty said reaching across and pulling JT into his lap for a squeeze and tickle.

"Ok Ok" JT giggled and squirmed.

TY reached over and started kissing Jackson's neck.

"Oh gross, now you're slobbering. Ahhhh yuck, come on dad stop" he shouted and squirmed and giggled even more and then stopped. "Uh Doc, I meant Doc."

Ty had stopped too and looked at him for a second then pulled him close, tightly wrapped his arms around JT and kissed his head. "That's Ok son" he whispered, "I actually only hear Dad these days, no matter what word you three use."

"Well, let's fish, we're burning daylight, I got some new jokes." Jackson said scampering up and brushing his jeans.

Three fish into the morning Jackson looked over at Ty who was still giggling. "ready for another ?"

"Shoot Jackson."

"Why do dragons sleep during the day ?"

Ty thought for a second but his brain wouldn't engage, lack of sleep, being with Jackson, last night with Amy all banged around in his head. "I have no idea Jack."

"So they can fight knights !" He answered with an exaggerated laugh.

Ty laughed "I should have gotten that one, it's getting close to heading back time kiddo."

"This turned out pretty good for our last time fishing." Jack said releasing his line in a nice arc, then keeping it airborne and adjusting so that it alighted perfectly in the swirl of water it was meant for. Ty watched the cast as if it was perfection itself.

"Don't mind me Doc, just showin' off, mom says not to have a swelled head but what can you do ?"

"You're a fine fisherman Jack but it's not our last time fishing, we can even fish later on at the picnic."

"You think you're ready to fish in public Doc ?"

"What's that supposed to mean ?"

"Well, fishing with all us Flemings, that's like the big time. Charlie and Mad well, even mom and you don't want to mess with Gran."

"I think I'm ready to hold my own." Ty said questioningly.

"Could be Doc but, 3 to 1 is nothing to crow about"

"It's 2 to 1, Jack, 2 to 1"

"Oh yeah, right, I forgot, FISH ON !" Jackson called out as he gently lifted his rod into the resistance and a second later held on as line ripped from his screaming reel.

"Smart ass." Ty muttered reeling in his line and heading over to grab the net.

"This is a big one Doc, maybe we count this one as 2 ?"

"Having a good time there Jackson ?"

'Oh sure, it's fishing, and winning, what's better than that ?"

"Nothing I can think of that's better than fishing with you Jackson." Ty said with a big smile.


	53. What this is - Chapter 53

_A/N – There is no canon for Aunt Viv or Haddie for that matter. I briefly thought of Jade as a spy but I didn't think it fair to Georgie, I like their friendship. Someone thought I might forget Carson in the gifts, I would never intentionally slight anyone as sweet as Cars. Thanks for all the reviews and the PM's. I try to answer questions as honestly as I can without giving away too much._

Chapter 53

Amy came outside just as Jackson and Ty led Merlin and Harley into the family barn. They stopped and left their backpacks by the barn door and walked the horses over to get clipped up for brushing.

Amy sat on the porch with her coffee and ever present iPad and read the Ithaca news, Cornell news, texts and an email from her last undisclosed spy in Hudson.

"Hey Amy, so Caleb and some of that crowd are arranging a big hoop de doo at KO's for Monday night and that buddy of his from Vancouver is coming to town for something with that weirdo Bob. Strange thing, that Helena girl was here having lunch with Cassandra the other day. They stayed friends after, well you know. Haven't seen her much lately though. Lou's back but I guess you know that and your dad was and then headed out. Jack and Lisa seem fine so no worries there. Jen's happy Wyatt will be home, she's so proud of them both. I miss Georgie and Wyatt, she's really staying with you huh ? I guess you know Ashley's coming in but I've heard tell Jesse is due for a visit, you might check on that, him and Ty and all don't mix well. Nothing more really, you've got Ty for now, I'll watch out for him and I guess you know about Scott and Haddie, cute couple, they laugh a lot. Guess I'll be seeing you one of these days, can't wait and to see those beautiful kids again. Maybe I'll finally retire. Love, Viv."

Viv Taylor or "Aunt Viv" as Amy first started calling her all those years ago had waitressed at Maggie's since Amy used to get dropped off with Soraya, Ashley and Jen at the diner some days after elementary school. They'd always sit in the same booth and Viv would be their waitress. Viv was always there and on top of things going on around town and especially with her little foursome of girls. She was always there for a hug in the corner or to offer some sage advice about anything. As the girls grew and matured Viv was there and when Maggie's closed and later reopened under Lou, the first rehire was Viv.

She was also the last person Amy spoke with before leaving Hudson and left handing her a brand new iPhone, contract covered. Since that day everyone always marveled at Viv's attachment to her phone, always the newest model as soon as it came out no matter what the cost. Amy's first and last spy. Lou was going to freak and that made Amy smile for some reason.

She dropped her cup in the dishwasher and headed out a few minutes later, she caught Ty hugging Jackson at the entrance. "Get your chores done Jackson and you can swim circles around me later then pull me to safety."

"No sweat Doc." Jackson said with a smile "we'll get you up and swimming in no time, buying a big pool you know."

"Jackson."

"Hey I get it, not a done deal yet, you do swim though right ?"

"Yes, I can swim Jackson."

"How was the fishing ?" Amy asked listening to the banter and laughing.

"We got 4, it was great mom." Jackson said "You better get going or we'll all be late."

Amy reached over and kissed his head, Jackson hugged her around the waist before smiling at Ty and running off into the barn.

Ty put his arm around Amy and pulled her in for a kiss which turned into a short hot affair which left Amy breathless.

"You Ok Ty ?" Amy asked.

"We were messing around after a serious separation talk and I was tickling him and kissing his neck, he was squirming and giggling and he, called me Dad."

Amy could see Ty's face screwing up a little and Amy dragged him into the Rescue Barn and into a corner. Being Sunday it wasn't very busy "hey, hey come here" Amy whispered pulling him in for a hug.

"Sorry, it just."

"What are you sorry about Ty ? Did you ever doubt his love for you ?"

"No, of course not, it's just, forget it. Let's get to rounds."

They came out arm in arm to Bert, Meg, the twins, Katie and Trish coming back on horseback.

"I didn't know you all were out."

"Betty said you hadn't been up yet, we figured well, you slept in." Meg whispered the last bit.

"Where's John ?" Ty asked.

"John doesn't really ride, he's never comfortable and thinks he's a burden to a horse." Amy explained.

"What ?" Ty asked incredulously.

"Let it go Ty" Trish said "just let it go."

"I don't think so Trish." Ty said laughing.

"That's what they all say." Amy said "I can't get him comfortable."

"I learned how to ride a horse, he doesn't ride, I'm not satisfied" Ty said "Bert rounds ?"

"We've got Browning Uncle Bert, you go on." Maddie said walking over for the lead.

"Thank you girls, then I'm ready Ty."

They discovered a full crew for rounds, all 3 seconds, Vi and Sarah were there as well. "I thought I was doing rounds and you two were off doing the family thing" Amy said to her two.

"We figured it was Ty's last rounds for awhile and we wanted to say goodbye and wish him well." Sarah explained.

"Well, thanks you two that's nice." Ty said somewhat surprised. Thinking about it he assumed that was why Barb and Katie were there considering Georgie was on until the picnic. "Thank you all actually" he said looking at the two seconds who smiled back at him.

Rounds were fine and fun actually. Amy and Ty stayed arm in arm and often whispered, giggled and kissed as they went.

At one point when they left medical and went out to isolation Bert turned to Barb. "Order broad spectrum antibiotics for all of these."

Barb stared at him for a second, "uhm Bert ?"

"Wait what ?" Amy asked looking up "what did you just say ?"

"There you are" Bert said with a smile. Everyone else laughed.

"You're like the big brother I never had or wanted Bert." Amy said.

"And Charlie ?" He asked.

"The big brother I always wanted and never imagined I would get."

"And Trev ?" Ty asked.

"The middle brother who keeps the other two in their place." Amy answered smiling.

"And John ?" Georgie asked.

"John keeps his eye on you Ty, he's our muscle." Bert said smiling.

"Nice, very nice" Ty said with a smile.

Amy laid out her clothes for the afternoon which consisted of a bikini, a pair of shorts and a sundress. Ty was packing a small suitcase on the bed.

"What are the shorts for ?"

"The ride out and back" Amy said, "bare thighs on those saddles, not fun. You can also wear them with a bikini top."

Ty zipped his suitcase shut. "I'll ship Old Blue and the Mustang back together I guess and load them with stuff."

Ty pulled out torn jeans, a pair of swimming trunks and a T shirt, tossed them on the bed and stripped down naked.

Amy turned and saw Ty bending over "Amazing how that butt has the same effect on me that it had in that loft 16 years ago."

"Come on, snuggle out of those tight pants, my turn."

Amy smiled and began to hum, she turned slowly and pulled down her jeans leaving her panties intact. Ty reached over and ran his hand over her ass. "Hey, hey, are we touching, I'll have to call the bouncer if you misbehave Dr. Borden."

"How will you know how much I appreciate your performance ?"

"You come complete with an appreciation gauge, care to lay back and see how good I do ?"

"No because that's just weird" he said pulling on his trunks. Followed by his tight ripped jeans and sneakers with no socks.

Ty turned to her and smiled, his hair was a mess, he hadn't shaved and he was shirtless. Amy could have stared at him for hours "You would absolutely make a beach bum every mother would despise Ty, I'm a pretty luck gal."

"You'll get no argument from me Ms. Fleming, I'm just bad to the bone. Damn you look good in a bikini."

"So nice of you to notice Dr. Borden" she said dropping her sundress over her shoulders.

The pack out was complicated because Amy and Ty wanted to hand out presents at the picnic. Once the food was stowed Amy decided to just pack out one horse and soon the large party of picnickers was heading out.

They arrived at the small gorge grotto about 30 minutes later. Jackson, April and Cars were in the water minutes later. The teens laid out blankets and a small Bluetooth set for music and were laying in the sun soon after that. Amy, Ty, Georgie and Wyatt unpacked the food and set the coolers off to the side. Ty wandered over to the water and sat down on a large stone overlooking the water. Amy came over and sat next to him. They watched the kids swimming and chasing each other around. Georgie and Wyatt came over and walked into the water. They found their way across and sat down on a small outcropping so they were half in the water. They just sat, Georgie leaning against Wyatt, holding hands. Amy saw Wyatt lean over and she watched a soft kiss.

April swam over and stood up. "Hi Ty" she said with that sweet melody of hers and lifted her arms. Ty reached out and lifted April out of the water onto his lap. "Gonna miss me ?" Ty had no idea what if anything her bathing suit was called by it was an orange one piece where a large floral design popped up when it was wet and disappeared when it was dry. Her blonde hair was braided into two strands on either side of her face and they were tied with several colorful ribbons

"I am April, I'll miss that smile and the way you say Ty."

"Watching Jax swim ?"

"yup, he's amazing. He swims like a fish."

"Not a fish Ty, Jax is an otter, I bet an otter is Jax's spirit animal."

"What do you know about spirit animals April ?" Amy asked.

"I have a book about Native American culture or uhm, First Nation ? Yeah First Nation in Canada, Jax is definitely an otter, look at him, it's like he slides around in the water." She said it with her hands palm to palm in front of her swerving back to back mimicking what Ty assumed was an otter.

"An otter huh ?" Amy said. "Interesting thought April."

"What's in the saddle packs ?" April said looking over.

"Amy and I chose gifts at a very nice crafts fair we were at yesterday."

"Did you buy me a gift Ty ?" April asked in her sing song way.

"I did April and I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will, I like most things, we have gifts for you too, the kids I mean."

"Well that's sweet, I'm sure I'll love them all."

"Coming in ?" April asked climbing off Ty's lap and stepping down the rocks "come on" she said with the biggest smile holding out her hand to Ty. Ty smiled and got up, he moved around and kicked off his shoes. The catcalls rang out when he pulled the shirt off and Ty turned to the teens and bowed, then flexed.

Amy wandered back to the baskets and opened some tablecloths on the ground. Betty put out plates and cutlery and the girls came over to help lay out food. Amy whistled off into the woods and Dodger and Duncan showed up yipping and barking a minute later.

When Jax, Cars and April got out, the teens and Katie wandered in to get wet before lunch. It wasn't the hottest of days and the gorge itself tended to be cooler. Ty came out after a few dunks, he whipped his hair back with his fingers and of course it sprang all different ways until he forced it down repeatedly. He settled behind Amy who was sitting with an iPad perched on her legs watching Boxer's dressage routines. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her back slightly against his chest before leaning over to kiss her neck. She turned and they kissed softly, "this was a nice idea Ty."

"Should we eat ?" Betty asked.

"Sure thing" Amy said scooting forward and then getting up and brushing her dress down.

They uncovered the baskets, there were cut up veggies, chips and assorted sandwiches. Fruit and cookies for dessert. Everyone grabbed a bottle of water and sat back to eat. Jackson, Cars and April came to sit with Amy and Ty, Betty joined them as well.

April was off to the side a little with her pad. She ate her sandwich and drew while she chewed. Ty glanced over at her at one point and she looked up and smiled at him, her face was like a blast of sunshine.

"That smile is priceless." Betty said noticing Ty.

"You're telling me." Ty answered. "Reminds me of Mallory a little."

"Amy's told me about Mallory, always expected her to stop by one day."

"She knows about this place ? About Pegasus ?" Ty asked.

"I met Mallory at Mrs. Bell's memorial service in Florida, she's in Texas with Jake. She spotted me and came over to tell me that my disguise would probably work with most but not her sister."

"What disguise ?"

"The hair color, hat and glasses, not a real disguise, truth is I didn't expect to see anyone from Canada there being she was shipped north for the funeral."

"I was out of the country when she passed, didn't even hear about it until weeks later." Ty said.

"The memorial was nice and Mallory spoke, I should have, one of those regrets I guess." Amy added.

"So she's teaching and Jake's a ranch hand."

"Yup, Mal teaches Elementary Ed."

"You've been in touch with her ?"

"Like with Shane, we talk and text every now and then. Why are you ignoring your phone Ty ?"

Ty's phone was off to the side in his pants while he was in bathing trunks and buzzed every few minutes.

"It's Caleb, he's trying to set up a welcome home thing."

"Monday night at KO's, sounds like a done deal to me. Helena was in town having lunch with Cass last week and Jason is expected at one point."

"Helena, what the hell ? Ok, how do you know this ?"

"My last spy reported in this morning." Amy answered leaning back.

"Spill Fleming I am not going back to be reported on."

"Viv Taylor."

Ty sat for a minute "Fuck, that's brilliant" he muttered "A Maggie's waitress."

"So three spies, Haddie, Scott and Viv."

"Well, add to that Mal after a fashion once we met and I did have some contact with Mrs. Bell over the years."

"What contact ?"

"Making sure she was comfortable for one thing. I would have hated her to end her life like that Ty."

"We talked a couple times a year and of course when she was in Alberta. It became evident I guess that the travel wasn't working. I always meant to go down for a visit, I guess the regrets keep playing through."

"For both of us Ty and everyone else in the world, regret is part of life and it teaches us to take chances, take a step and move on. Each path chosen leads to regrets born of those paths not taken."

"Sound's like something Victor would say."

"Almost word for word actually, accepting regret as part of life is one of the keys to finding your center. You need to face your regrets when you walk the medicine wheel. I've walked it twice since that time with you Ty, maybe I'm due another."

April wandered over while Amy was up and clearing the leftovers with the girls. She had a rolled up piece of paper in her hand, it was tied with a ribbon obviously taken from her hair. "this is for you Ty, so you can remember today." When he took it she leaned over, hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Ty smiled "I have something for you too, how about we open them together ?"

"Ok" she said sitting down and taking back her scroll.

Ty got up and grabbed two saddle bags and hauled them over. After digging through he pulled something out and held it behind his back. "Ready April ?"

She smiled "One, two, three" she said and whipped both hands forward, Ty took one and she took the other.

April took the journal in her hand and held it gently. "It's got my name on it and flowers." She whispered and then "whoa" she said opening it and seeing the pencils and the large blank papers.

At the same time Ty opened his ribbon and unfurled the paper. It was a picture of the picnic, different people sitting in different places around the meadow. It wasn't anywhere near perfect but Ty was so taken by the gesture.

"Thank you so much April, it's perfect, do you like yours ?"

"Oh Ty, it's just wonderful and all my stuff in one place. Thanks so much I love it." Ty reached over and they hugged again.

"We have stuff for you too" Jackson said sitting down.

A crowd had gathered and Maddie ran over to grab her saddle bag which held their gifts.

They handed Ty two small wooden picture frames each folded and closed with a brass clasp. They were made to be travel photo frames to be opened on a bed stand or night table when away from home. Each frame had two pictures. He opened the first case and looked down at the two pictures. The pictures were small but very clear, one picture was from Saratoga, Maddie, Charlie, Brin and Bobby in a grouping with their ribbons. The other picture had Charlie, Maddie and JT dancing around with the bubbles in the living room. Ty smiled and wiped his eyes on his hand and reached for the second frame. This frame showed a picture of Amy and the three kids, April and Cars in the family barn with their horses, all of them smiling. It was obviously from before he got there but it was definitely this summer. The last was the picture of Jackson and Ty and his first trout, Ty holding it out in front of the smiling boy.

Ty was choked up "thank you all so much for this, it's perfect."

After hugging each of the teens and thanking them Amy and Ty started handing out gifts. Everyone got one or more. Bobby was pretty speechless with his journal and thanked Ty and Amy with hugs and handshakes. Brin swept around in her cape laughing and when she found out from Amy that it was Ty's find gave him a big hug and kiss with Maddie joining in. Jackson was thrilled with his cases and when he found out Ty had a matching set back at the house was all smiles.

Between Ty and Amy everyone got something and the girls and Betty still due their jewelry the following week. Today the girls including Katie got a combination of nice woven blouses, thick winter socks, belts, hats and scarves, Carson got a leather fly folder to sort and keep his fishing flies handy and neat and a pair of leather mittens. Amy had picked Betty two nice hand made silk blouses with matching scarves.

Once cleared away the kids all gravitated back to the water for a swim and splash, Betty joined them and Amy and Ty were left sitting against a tree, Ty against the trunk and Amy in front of him with his arms around her.

"What happened to Georgie and Wyatt ?" Ty asked.

"They took a blanket and a path while everyone was occupied with the gifts." Amy answered.

"Ah the impetuousness of youth" Ty whispered against her neck.

"It's nice that we'll have this forever, just sitting against a tree. Such a simple pleasure." Amy turned and lay her palm against Ty's cheek, her kiss was soft and loving, Ty reached around and drew her in closer and their kiss deepened. His hand found it's way under her dress and she shuddered "don't you dare." She said biting at his ear.

Ty sighed and Amy snuggled in. They sat like that quietly and alone in each other's space, at that moment they were one complete couple. Georgie and Wyatt wandered back holding hands and walked over to sit by Amy and Ty. Wyatt leaned back against a tree and Georgie snugged in.

"We're pathetic." Georgie said "it's like we're sending them off to war."

Amy laughed, "it is a little pathetic."

"Viv Taylor is the last spy Georgie, absorb that." Ty told her.

"Seriously, the old crow" Georgie laughed "Aunt Viv huh ?"

"Oh, Jesse's coming to town Ty, steer clear of him please. I'll call Ash."

"How's Ash going to help ?"

"Ah, I was going to surprise you but you may as well warn Caleb, Ash is sort of our Pegasus attorney in Alberta, she's handling the merger."

"Ash and Cass." Ty repeated.

"Surprise !"

"You're not serious Amy."

"Why not, I trust Ash, she likes you and she doesn't know Cass from Adam, what difference does it make ?"

"Ash left him for one."

"Cass almost had you in jail, twice, her boyfriend got me drunk. It's time to grow up."

"She's changed Amy."

"So what's the problem ? Make believe they share custody of a kid."

"True, Cass always says business is business." Ty said "and Jesse ?"

"Turn the other cheek, you know, like the 33 year old man you are ?"

"He pushes my buttons."

"What buttons could he possibly push ?"

"He just does, I don't know Amy."

"Listen to me Ty, there is nothing he can do to you, at all, unless you react to him. He can't threaten you with money, financial ruin, your kids, me, Heartland, nothing."

"And if he just up and hits me ?"

"Call a cop, just like he did. Then call Trev."

"How long does it take to get to the airport ?" Wyatt asked.

"20 minutes and they'll land you right next to the jet, state department will meet you there."

"Definitely the way to travel." Ty said.

"You're telling me, I hate Jackson going though those damn machines."

"And customs ?" Wyatt asked.

"All at the private terminal Wyatt, you'll be out 30 minutes after you stop at the terminal in Calgary." Amy said. "You taking a limo ?"

"Mitch is picking us up." Wyatt said "He wanted to."

"Fine with me, where are you staying ?"

"The apartment, I have to pack, I'll call some friends to claim furniture and whatever we have, no point in selling it at this stage, I'd feel better if someone used it. Oh Ty, I have a meeting with Clint the week Georgie's back, I was wondering if you'd come along, might help to smooth the way a little."

"Sure just check with me before for it's firm, but it shouldn't be an issue. I called Lisa, I'm staying in Georgie's room."

"Get a ride in to this celebration thing Ty and take an Uber or a cab back please." Amy pleaded.

"I'll be there Amy, I'm not the drunken warrior." Wyatt told her "I got your back uncle Ty."

"Thank you Wyatt."

"You're very welcome Amy, have to keep the boss happy."

"I'm the boss too you know." Ty said.

"She has a witch Ty."

"You've got a point there." Ty muttered.

"Amy, Ty, sorry kids, I think it's time to pack out." Betty said walking over.

"This was nice Ty, thanks for suggesting it."

"You're welcome Betty, not sure it will help being apart but it was nice."

"It all helps." Betty said walking over. She placed her palm on his cheek, it may have been the most heartfelt motherly gesture anyone had ever made to him "We've gotten used to having you around Ty, there's no getting around that. Now come on, you don't want to be rushed."

They rode back slowly Amy, Ty, Georgie and Wyatt were last. Amy and Ty rode behind the younger couple. Each held hands and were quiet.

It was fun getting all the horses clipped and brushed. Ty was next to the kids as Harley was with Merlin and Jasper. April rode Jasper and Cars Pal, so it became Ty's job to pull down the saddles for the kids who then insisted on carrying them themselves which meant Car and Jackson maneuvering through various horses and riders to the tack room, three times of course.

"Bobby, I'm quite capable of carrying my own saddle." Charlie said when she turned and Bobby grabbed for her saddle.

"I know that Charlie, I want to." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"That doesn't change anything." Charlie said smiling.

"Coming through, little people with saddle" Cars announced "Bobby move your butt."

Bobby looked up, "Stand Colton" he said to Charlie's horse as he stepped forward pushing gently against Charlotte so she was between the horse and the saddle as the boys went by. Bobby leaned forward and kissed Charlie and with no where to go they continued with Charlotte's hands moving to wrap around Bobby's head. When the saddle passed Bobby stepped back. "How about now Charlie, does that change anything ?"

"Nothing that has to do with a saddle but go ahead sweet knight." She sighed waving her hand towards the tack room.

Brin and Maddie smiled, "Can I carry that for you Mad ?" Brin asked giggling.

"How about we each carry our own and just neck in the tack room ?" Maddie answered lifting her saddle and nodding. "After you my pretty."

"What's something like night check for a million horses like, are there tents for rests ?" Georgie asked laughing at the girls antics.

"Being civilized here at Pegasus, we have ranch hands, heat, running troughs and video." Betty said "I've heard rumors about night checks, those four already get away with enough."

"What do we get away with Gran, hey I was chewing gum, Brin do you have my gum ?" Maddie asked trying not to laugh.

"Very funny Madelyn and you don't chew gum."

"Oh, yeah right."

"Wait, then whose gum am I chewing ?" Brin asked laughing which set several others off.

The horses were stabled almost all at once, the teens going over to help the younger three finish up and get the horses mashed. Soon they all walked back to the ranch house together. Georgie and Wyatt had taken a few minutes during the morning to transfer their stuff to the small, relatively speaking as Georgie was sure it was bigger than their apartment in Hudson suite that Tim had occupied next to Amy and Ty's bedroom, so both couples headed upstairs while the others headed to their rooms to stow their gifts.

"Those pictures were a nice gift." Amy said coming over to put her arms around him.

"I'm going to convince Wyatt to stay at Heartland tonight also."

"That's probably a good idea, he can start in the daylight. So we need to sit for a few minutes and I have something for you."

"This sounds serious." He said following her over to the chairs. Ty smiled when the dogs got up and moved over close enough for petting.

Amy picked up a leather messenger type briefcase and put it up on the ottoman between them. It was a distressed black leather laced up the sides like a motorcycle bag and it fit his persona perfectly, handle, shoulder strap and rings so that it could be tied to the Norton seat behind him. The foundation logo was pressed into the corner of the flap. Ty ran his hand over the leather and the logo and then opened the flap. On the bag underneath the flap, also deeply embossed, his name, Dr. Ty Borden, D.V.M.

"Do you like it ?"

"I love it Amy, thank you."

"You're welcome, there's more to it than the gift though."

"Well, clock's ticking."

"Ok, you wanted to start being a part. I thought maybe you would take a project from me that I'm no good at."

"Shoot." He asked leaning forward.

Amy opened the flap with her fingers and showed him a large folder. "This is the preliminary designs for the jumping and rehab arena and stables facility. I glaze over when I talk to contractors Ty, the seconds, Bryce and Bennie have changes or suggestions. Sandra is coordinating with the architect. Call her tomorrow, get some sort of a schedule and go through the stuff. Lot of threads to come together before we dig."

"I'll look it over what else ?"

"Facility Director, this folder has my one and only choice or choices, if they say no we'll look further. Look over the file."

"Who is it, they whatever."

"In a minute, this folder has the proposal for Fairfield, Lisa asked for it, again it's a preliminary document though I can't imagine what she would have a problem with. It deals with Pegasus taking control over time and converting Fairfield from a breeding and training facility to a thoroughbred rehab and retirement facility. This folder has my suggestion for the person to represent Pegasus at Fairfield. They're connected."

"Go on."

"I want to offer Nick and Claire Harwell the Jumping facility, Europe is changing and their kids are getting older, it sounds like they feel stuck. Bryce would be made overall ranch manager and coordinate the three. After a few years I'd like the Harwell's to take that over as well and offer Bryce a chance to go home to Alberta, I think he'd love the job at Fairfield. I'd like the Harwells to visit in September so you'll absolutely need to be here for that. These names are need to know, if you need an ear Lisa will work."

"OK, sounds like a plan, let me look at it and we'll talk. What's that ?"

"Those are my books Ty, I'd like you to read them."

"I look forward to it Ames, and the iPad's ?"

"One for the clinic, one home and the one over there to carry around, we have tons of them."

"Come in" Amy called out when the soft knock sounded at the door.

"Chopper's cleared mom, 20 minutes."

"Thanks Mad, Wyatt know ?"

"Just now, we're on the porch."

"Ok, give us a few minutes sweetheart."

Ty moved the bag to the floor and reached over "come here you"

Amy had her head hung and moved over from her seat to his lap and sunk into his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"You promised to be back by Sabrina's recital."

"I promised to be here for the recital and I will."

"Text when you land."

"Of course I will"

"and call me when you get to Heartland, you take off at 6 and land at 7 remember."

"How can I forget ? So no kisses ?" Ty whispered leaning over.

"Always kisses." Amy murmured.

They sat talking and kissing for a few more minutes, the second knock came with a call from Georgie. "Come on, lots of hugging to get through and then party time."

"Woo hoo" Amy called back half heartedly.

She wheeled Ty's bag, a light, polycarbonate 4 wheeler that he seemed to like rolling like a bowling ball or spinning in place. Betty got it for him as part of a set for Saratoga. "Never had a suitcase before, just duffel bags."

"You want to be very careful shoving a $3000 suit into a duffel Ty."

"I read the instructions on the suit, that part was clear as a bell" he laughed.

They walked out to the porch, Ty put his new bag down on the edge next to where Amy left the suitcase. John walked over and grabbed both to bring to the edge of the lawn.

TY and Wyatt started their goodbyes, Ty went to Betty first and she drew him into a big hug and then touched his cheek "come home soon son." She whispered sniffling back a tear. Ty was already having a hard time. "As soon as I can Gran, I promise."

Bobby was next and he put out his hand. Ty smiled and gave him a hug "I'll hug the big Marine too Bobby."

Charlotte and Maddie had tears in their eyes and Charlotte was first to reach around him "make it a good one doc." She laid her head on his chest and squeezed "take care of yourself" she whispered after kissing his cheek.

Brin was next and hugged him and then kissed his cheek. She stepped back and touched the ends of his hair. "This is just sad Ty, you need a real cut."

"I promise when I get back Brin, I'm all yours."

"That's all I ask" she smiled.

"And don't forget my ticket."

Maddie wasted no time in getting her hug. "you two take care of your mom and brother for me."

"Always" she whispered "don't do anything stupid or even mildly heroic Ok, word is you're terrible at it."

Ty laughed "I'll try Mad."

"Ok, well this is starting to get weird, hugging a guy and all."

"I think we're Ok Mad."

"Yeah." She said moving apart from him.

"Take him fishing."

"We will."

Cars was next and Ty leaned over for a hug "Bye Ty, have a good time, thanks for helping Buck."

"No problem Buddy."

He looked over at April who smiled and put her arms up to which Ty obliged her by swinging her up into his arms "Amy said I could send you drawings, would you like that ?"

"I would love that sweetheart."

She leaned over and hugged him and then kissed his cheek. "Well, good bye Ty."

"Goodbye April."

Ty scooped up Jackson next and carried him off the porch and onto the grass where friends had gathered including Charlie and Chuck.

"Chuck, you take care of things and keep an eye on the kids for me buddy."

"Sure thing Ty, have fun."

Charlie smiled and shook his hand and walked , "check over the offers to Lisa and Scott, they're fair, call Trev or I with any questions or ask Bridget and we'll get back. And uhm" he said looking at a smiling JT, "I hear there's a plan coming together, if you need anything I'm always here."

"Thanks Charlie."

Steph, Meg and Trish were next. "Trev's in the city for an early morning meeting but he send his love Ty, he says to call anytime and trust Ashley."

"Thanks Steph."

Bert hugged him around JT "Stay out of trouble Ty, don't hit anything, your hands are tools."

"I'm not going back to duke it out Bert."

"Still, your reputation precedes you."

John made no pretense and hugged Ty scrunching JT in the process. "You need me just call Ty, I don't do much around here anyway."

"This whole horse business is unacceptable to me John. If they can get a horse under that guy on Bonanza they can get one under you."

John just shook his head and laughed "take care of yourself Ty, see you soon."

Bryce was standing near his truck and Ty smiled and went over to shake his hand "We haven't spent much time together Ty, I guess that'll change. Roberta's sorry she couldn't come, Tuck's out cold. Back to Alberta, color me jealous."

"I'm sure when Tuck's up to it Lisa would love to have the family visit at Fairfield, you should go."

"Maybe we will, have a good trip boss."

Ty turned and saw Meg Caldwell, Sally Carmichael and Erma Potter waving from the side of the family barn. They'd been upstairs getting the apartment ready for the party.

The chopper came over the house and turned.

"It's time Jackson" Ty whispered.

"Ok, well you remember what you said you hear no matter what ?"

"I do."

"I love you Dr. Borden" he whispered.

"I love you too son" he whispered turning and walking over to Betty. He kissed Jackson on the head and handed him off to Betty with a smile.

A moment later, it was just Amy and Ty, Georgie and Wyatt standing as the chopper landed. John and Chuck carried the bags to the pilot while the couple said goodbye.

"Think of last night Ty." Amy whispered.

"It hasn't left my thoughts." Ty answered.

They were head to head, their noses touching, soft kisses. Late the evening before Amy leaned over Ty, her hair draped around his head. His eyes were slits, they bodies moved together "open your eyes Ty, look at me"

Ty looked up into pools of deep blue reflecting the small fire in front of her. He watched her expression as it changed, the pleasure in her eyes, the outpouring of her love as he felt a wave overtake her. He closed his eyes concentrating.

"Open your eyes Ty, look at me" Amy gasped her eyes grabbing his as soon as they opened. Amy leaned back holding his gaze and then reached over his chest and gently, sensuously raked her fingernails down his chest and over his abdomen.

He sucked in his breath and before he even realized she had driven him over the edge and he groaned and stared into Amy's eyes, their bodies held together as pleasure overtook them both and she collapsed against him.

"Hey, you Ok ?" Amy asked tweaking him with her hand a few minutes later as he breathed deeply and sighed.

Ty's breathing calmed "In all my life I have never felt as close to anything or anyone Amy."

"One heart ?" She whispered.

"One soul" he whispered as sleep crept over them.

"We're ready folks"

The pilot's voice cut through both couples lost moments and they broke apart. One final kiss and soon Amy and Georgie backed away and then turned for several steps before once again facing the chopper.

They both looked up and waved as the rotors sped up and they shielded their eyes momentarily.


	54. What this is - Chapter 54

_A/N – Thanks again for the reviews, another in a few days. Enjoy !_

Chapter 54

Ty and Wyatt were welcomed aboard by the pilot, co-pilot and two flight attendants then seated facing each other in extraordinarily comfortable leather seats in a small seating area for two. A moment later one of the flight attendants came over. "Dr. Borden, Mr. McMurtry, welcome aboard PrivateAir, my name is Heather and I'm one of the two flight attendants, that's Tracy over there. We have your dinner orders, would either of you care for a drink ?"

Ty ordered a Manhattan and Wyatt joined him. "It'll only be a moment, please let either of us know if there's anything we can do to make you more comfortable."

"No one is ever going to believe this shit Ty" Wyatt whispered. "It's not just me right, those two are, well, and Heather and Tracy, are those real names ?"

"I get it Wyatt and no, it's not just you."

Ty sipped his drink when Heather came over and put it next to him on the small table to his right. "Comfortable Dr. Borden ?"

"Just perfect Heather, thank you."

"Does Amy know about these two ?" Wyatt said leaning over close while taking his drink up from the table and watching Heather walk away.

"She probably put them here to drive us nuts."

Ty turned to his left and his eye caught the eye of one of the men sitting in another grouping.

"Todd Sperling, Environmental Services Canadian Petroleum."

"Ty Borden." Ty answered.

"Oilman ?"

"Rancher, horses and cattle." Ty answered.

"I heard her call you Dr. ?"

"Veterinarian."

Their conversation was interrupted by the pilot, they were ready for take off, there were six passengers, Syracuse was the last pickup before Calgary where they'd be landing in approximately 3 hours. Wyatt and Ty sat back and closed their eyes. They'd both been up late and the top shelf drinks didn't belabor the issue.

Back at Pegasus, Amy and Georgie begged off to collect themselves, wash up and get changed. Most of the women headed over to Georgie's new apartment to get settled, the girls, Brin and Katie went to their room to change as well. April had opted to head over to the Carmichael's for the night with Bobby in charge and he was fine with it. They'd all sack out in the family room after movies.

Lady's night was open door. On call staff could stop by any time and because of some of the odder hours kept by some on staff and others including Trish who could go 48 hours and then be off for 72, on for 12 and then off 24. Several always came by on call, fluid was the best way to describe it.

Generally on lady's nights there were also men's nights and typically when he was around that happened at Charlie Rodgers' home. Early on Chuck developed a liking for bowling and Charlie and Trudy would take him into town once or twice a week either together or when Charlie was working, Trudy alone. After her death and as Chuck took on more responsibilities at the ranch it got harder. Since Chuck lived in a small house on Charlie's property, Charlie sat down one day and redesigned his basement and then dug out a whole separate section to accommodate his plans.

When it was done, 18 months later, the basement of the Rodger's estate house stretched all the way to Chuck's house by way of a short tunnel. In between, the area had been turned into a virtual bachelor's paradise, his pride and joy, two full sized, professional bowling lanes side by side. There was a 12 tap beer bar, a wide assortment of alcohol, pin ball and video machines, 4 pool tables and an assortment of couches, TV screens and gadgets of all types. A top shelf sound system built into a 5000 CD Juke Box filled the room. There was a gym with an endless pool, steam, sauna and whirlpool. A kitchen complete with a pizza oven and a hot dog cart. Try his best, Ty couldn't bring himself to switch the trip until morning so that he could get a glimpse, the whole reason for the get together was his and Wyatt's leaving. Bert described it as absolutely decadent. Ty was sure he'd see it soon enough.

Amy was sitting in panties and a tank top reading a few things when Georgie knocked. "Amy you ready ?"

"No sorry I need like 10 minutes, come on in."

"Sit down Georgie, let me just finish this and I'll get my pants on."

"Wyatt texted from the plane before they took off. He was sipping a Manhattan, apparently the flight attendants are quite the lookers."

"Both the men and women, I think they get them from modeling agencies. He's holding his own ?"

"I think they'll manage." Georgie laughed. "Wyatt ordered lamb what are we getting ?"

"My bet is breakfast; waffles, bacon, sausages or sweets, ice cream and toppings depending on how you roll. Could be grub hub though." Amy walked over to the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"You ok Amy ?"

"I am Georgie, I mean I miss him already but compared to 8 years ? I'm more worried about him." Amy grabbed a worn flannel off the bed, "ready ?"

She called the dogs and they headed down. "You Georgie ?"

"We're not an every second couple, our time was all over the place, working whenever we could get a few hours, school, me on call, nights at the clinic. He got into an agency that needed after hours bartenders, the money was great when he could work so he did it. He'd get in at 4 in the morning, put his arm around me and sleep until school, I'd get up at 5:30, if he could stir we'd make love before another 12 hours away and if not, there was later. There was one stretch during finals we may have seen each other awake one time in 8 days."

"Sounds like you two are all in, actually sounds nice Georgie."

"I don't regret it, I regret people not understanding and the arguments but nothing else."

"You love him ?"

"I've got it bad Amy, he's so much a part of me, my life and dreams it's like we're in tune. And you and Ty ?"

"You want me to say it so I will, Ty and I, we've been through this before, if feels right, more than before to be truthful but still, I keep waiting for a big hammer to drop. Helena was in Hudson last week, apparently she and Cass are still friends."

"I never liked Helena, and Jack and Lisa, we won't go there."

They got up the stairs and the dogs rushed in as soon as the door opened and the conversation stopped.

"There you are" Meg Koenig said walking from the kitchen. "Nice digs Georgie."

"We worked at it Meg, seemed to come together nicely, colors, patterns."

Amy giggled and gave Meg a hug. Trish who was toting Kimmie around leaned in for a kiss. "She needs a change, I'll be right back."

They looked around and both wandered over to the bedroom door. There was a blanket spread over the bed and Maddie, Brin, Charlie and Katie were sprawled out, a movie on the screen and snacks spread around.

"Hey mom." Charlie said.

"Girls, you good ?"

"We're good Amy, thanks for letting us hang out Coach, nice place."

"Your very welcome Brin and thank you." Georgie answered with a smile.

"Girls, take Kimmie duties from Trish please, you can put her between you, she'd love that."

"Sure mom" Maddie said squirming out from the group.

Amy and Georgie wandered into the kitchen, Amy grabbed a quarter waffle and a glass of juice and walked over to the seating area where Meg Caldwell, Sally and Erma were talking.

"So Erma, there's a story somewhere of how I picked up a daughter in law, care to share ?"

Trish walked over with Kimmie and was intercepted by Mad, "we've got her Erma, you relax, we'll keep her between us and play."

"Thanks Maddie" Erma said smiling and reaching down to grab and hand her the diaper bag. "Maybe half hour for a bottle and see if she'll go down, there's a port a crib set up in the nursery."

"Second bedroom Mad, second bedroom." Georgie corrected sipping her beer.

"Not ready yet Georgie ?" Trish asked, "you've got plenty of time."

"I know Trish, we never wanted to wait but the plan was to finish school, get married and have kids. Now though, well, there's no reason not to be married and we both want to so much but it wouldn't be fair to have a baby while in school and working with these schedules."

"Lot of help at the ranch" Katie said coming over and leaning in for a kiss. "Barb will come by soon, she's just doing late rounds."

"Sorry Katie I have enough guilt with you two over things like now and this afternoon let alone, breastfeeding a child every two hours."

"I'm just saying Georgie that 2 have become 3 and Barb and I couldn't be happier, you jumped right in, you fit, we don't need to hold your hand and both of us will get pregnant one day. You sort of get sisterly doing what we do, like Trish describes nursing, get married and go on your honeymoon and we will hold down the fort, what happens after will happen."

"And you'll both stand as bridesmaids for me." Georgie said.

"We'll represent the future !" Katie said.

"Who else Georgie ?" Amy asked.

"The girls and Katie of course. Jade will be my maid of honor."

"No Olivia ?"

"We've been at peace because of the boys, Wyatt and Adam are good friends and they were both supportive but bridesmaid, I don't think so. I think he may ask Ty to be his best man but he may go with Adam, I hope not but I won't stop him, it would be weird."

"Weird how ?" Trish asked.

"I dated Adam, first serious boyfriend, no sex."

"Wyatt should be able to figure that out on his own I think though he might choose groomsman." Amy said.

"I can live with groomsman."

"I'll play if you want Georgie" Brin called out, "no charge !"

"Thanks Brin." Georgie called back, then she looked over at Meg "what does she charge ?"

"Depends on what she does, Brin doesn't dress for less that $500. Wedding service alone figure $750, with a trio at the cocktail hour probably $1200 - $1500."

Meg smiled "Sabrina insists on paying her own way as a pianist and it's not like we can't afford it, Sam and I do well. She keeps saying we can make it up later spoiling her kids."

"So how does that work, Brin's training ? Georgie asked.

"Well, we have planning sessions, she requires lessons of course, performances, collaborations with other musicians, tweaks with other teachers, competitions, there are weekend and summer programs and college coming up. We go through it, she decides what to do with me and her current teacher advising her, she budgets time and money and we move forward."

"Is college Cornell ?"

"It won't be Cornell, Ithaca College is a fallback possibility as is Eastman in Rochester."

"So ?"

"Juilliard, possibly one of the others, Manhattan School of Music or Mannes. New York City Georgie."

"And Maddie's an issue ?"

"No, Maddie isn't an issue, my love for Brin does not diminish with distance." Maddie called out.

"I don't want to do this now, I have at least a year before this whole college thing thank you very much" Brin called out.

"Good luck being you two" Georgie said looking at Meg and Amy.

"It's not as serious as all that and Maddie has to decide on what she wants to study." Amy said, "so Erma, back to Jackson and April."

"Yes well, I've tracked it to my sweet husband, they were out on the farm on vacation and April innocently asked August when he fell in love with me."

"Ok, seems like an April question." Amy responded.

Amy looked up as Charlie and Maddie came over to hang on the bedroom door "Brin's got Kimmie, we don't want to miss this." Maddie said.

"He told her that I kissed him when he was 7 and he's been in love with me ever since. He honestly didn't mean anything by it, it's his pat answer but April is a girl with her own agenda."

"Ranch life is so not like city life." Maddie said.

"It's like we're all pre-destined, look at you and Dr. Borden, even Georgie and Wyatt, we're all like connected so early on." Charlie continued.

"I can't imagine what my friend Jade's reaction will be to you two." Georgie said. "Well my connection to Wyatt. Wyatt is Clay's cousin; Casey is Wyatt and Clay's Aunt and now my step-grandmom, brought Clay to the rodeo school where he hooked up briefly with Jade. I met Wyatt when I broke up with Adam but it was too soon. Then, like a year later, Wyatt's dad died and his mom, actually his step mom Jen and his brother Brick, who's Katie's age and sort of Katie's unofficial, moved to Hudson to be closer to Casey. At the time my mom and Mitch Cutty were on and off, Wyatt and I started hanging out. We had some crap and then got back together for good. In the interim Mitch dated here and there and then Jen, Wyatt's mom and now they're engaged. Oh, Mitch is partners in the stock business so there's that Heartland connection again."

"Brick and I are just friends, that's official." Katie called out.

"Whatever Katie" Georgie called back. "Yeah Mad, I guess ranch life is a little different, more isolated I guess, there's also the horses, lot of romance on a horse, city kids don't get that, they date interacting with inanimate things usually, movies, videos, crowds, I saw it at college, horse life tends to make us interact with each other, we're at peace and in the moment to keep the horses at peace and in the moment. Go riding when you're mad at each other and see how that works out."

"Yeah, no thanks" Charlie said "I'm all for peace and in the moment on trail rides."

"Thank you Charlotte" Amy and Sally said together and then laughed.

"Go back, we won't talk about you all anymore." Amy said shooing them away.

"I'm getting myself some food." Georgie said getting up.

"I'll join you Georgie." Amy said.

"And then we can all see the video of the house ?"

"Yes Trish, we can all see." Amy said patting her shoulder going by. "I offered to send you the file."

"I want to see it with you." Trish said pouting.

"Fine, the file's on my iPad Patricia, Majors don't pout."

"Hoooah" Trish called back.

"Charlie, how's Bobby doing ?" Sally called out.

"They're sacked out in sleeping rolls watching a movie." Charlie called back. "he thinks Carson's sleeping already."

"Cars react at all to this April Jackson thing Sally ?" Erma asked.

"He really doesn't seem put out, he likes that girl Stephanie from school."

"Stephanie Thompkins ? She's a friend of April's, does she ride ?"

"We haven't gotten that far."

"Probably better off for now Sally." Amy said coming back with a plate, Georgie right behind her.

After being gently woken from their naps by Tracy who smiled brightly at both Ty and Wyatt, "Sorry to wake you but dinner is almost ready, can I interest either of you in our wine or beer lists ?"

"Beer will be great, thanks." Ty said with Wyatt nodding and stretching.

There were 22 beers on the list. Ty recognized the Empire Brewing as from Syracuse and one that he had tried so he ordered that. Wyatt agreed.

Tracy and Heather came back a moment later and efficiently snapped a table to the wall between them and set it with a dark blue tablecloth, white napkins, crystal water goblets and silver flatware. Both Wyatt and Ty left to wash up and were back at the table a few minutes later. "There's a fucking shower in my bathroom, robes, towels." Wyatt said low.

"Mine too, I think there are two bedrooms, maybe more."

"Have you ever, you know ?"

"In an airplane, no, when would I have done that ?"

"I don't know Ty, you've been around."

"Trust me Wyatt, there's no sex flying commercial to Mongolia with Bob. What'd you order anyway ?"

"Jack suggested lamb" Wyatt answered.

"Yeah, Amy said the duck so I got that. This is like the strangest shit."

"I've decided to just go with it, can't wait till we show up during the day and can chopper over Main Street though."

"Yeah," Ty laughed "maybe we can strafe the clinic."

Both Tracy and Heather came over and poured a beer for Wyatt and Ty before smiling and backing away.

"You get the feeling that we're due to face zombies or like Godzilla any second."

"From the second I saw Amy Wyatt."

"Dr. Borden, Crisp Herb Roasted Duck, chestnut stuffing and mixed roasted vegetables.

"Mr. McMurtry, Mustard crusted loin of lamb, roasted potatoes and haricot verts."

"Can we get either of you anything else ?"

"No thanks, this is perfect." Ty said.

"Is there someone cooking this on here somewhere, they're sizzling and actually crispy." Wyatt asked after checking no one was around.

"Wyatt, I have no idea but this smells insanely good and I'm starved so I'm eating."

Trish cuddled up next to Amy who had a waffle, two scoops of maple walnut ice cream and a plate of bacon that she and Trish were dipping in the ice cream and eating.

"That table is just not going to work Amy, it's way too small."

"I know Betty, Ty and I saw a table and met the craftsman in Watkins Glen, we'll talk, he partners with someone for chairs. Apparently there's a pile of distressed lumber from the Heartland Barn that Ty thought would be nice to incorporate into the table."

"That's such a sweet idea" Georgie said.

"It is, we'll have to figure out what to do with the girls rooms, I guess Queen beds in the bedroom and couches for the second room. "You'll have to choose girls."

"How about your bedroom Amy ?"

"Well without fixating on the chandelier I'm thinking of changing some things."

"You're going to do this to the whole house aren't you ?"

"What Betty ?"

"Part of what makes this house a really good choice for us Amy, is the fact that it's fully furnished, except for the dining room table which is too small."

"And the master bedroom, which seems old."

"The two story master bedroom with a glass wall. You ranch girls have this whole out in the open sex thing. Trail rides, blankets, holding hands."

"And we're back to John on horses." Amy said putting her head in her hands.

"I'm lost." Georgie said from one of the chairs where she was sitting with Katie and Barb who had come up for awhile.

"John won't get up on a horse, no trail rides." Meg Koenig said.

"Why ?"

"Well, he weighs a ton and he's huge and he says at least that he feels like a burden to the horse so he's uncomfortable." Trish said.

"So he's scared." Georgie continued.

"My John ?" Trish asked "He carried three men to safety in a raging fire fight and got shot twice in the process."

"Everyone's scared of something Trish, medals or not."

"I don't know Georgie."

"Ty's on it Trish, John will either hit him or listen, we'll see." Amy said.

"That should be fun."

"Ty can take a punch and John won't really hit him hard, well, hard hard." Amy added laughing.

"It's a beautiful house Amy" Erma said.

"Thanks Erma."

"Erma, she's out, you want to do the move ?" Charlie asked from the door.

"Is she changed Charlie ?"

"All ready for tucking."

"You girls are angels." Erma said walking into the bedroom and whispering to the baby while she lifted her and carried her out.

"So Georgie tell us about your wedding plans." Trish asked moving over and pulling Georgie to the couch. "Going with Sebastian ?"

Wyatt and Ty sat across from each other sipping cognac "so you guys are going to luck out on the whole wedding thing, I doubt everyone will stick their noses into your and Amy's plans."

"What kind of a wedding do you want Wyatt ?"

"Me, the kind that ends with _I now pronounce you husband and wife_ sooner than later."

"Yeah I get that, I told Amy I'd ask her before Christmas."

"So we become in the way."

"No, don't be silly, Georgie wants Spring and Amy is tending towards early summer, probably because of school and kids now that I'm thinking about it."

"Georgie wants a meadow wedding, her on Phoenix and me on Trouble unless I have my own by then, either way, come on Ty, face it, she's happy, I'm happy. I'm a little concerned about planning and foot stepping and the inevitable money speech. I'm fairly certain Peter and Lou can afford what she wants but Erma apparently does the kind of wedding Georgie wants and Lou, Lisa, my mom and now Amy and god knows how many of the strongest willed."

Ty laughed and cut him off "I get that Wyatt, you and I, we're going to need a united front."

"She's actually an Army major ?"

"She is Wyatt and Amy, Trish and Meg are a threesome."

Mitch met them in the PrivateAir terminal, Amy was wrong. Wyatt got his hug from Mitch 22 minutes after touching down. He glanced over when Heather called over to Ty and Wyatt and she and Tracy waved. "There's got to be a story with that." Mitch said shaking his head. "Come on, truck's right out side. Easiest airport pickup I ever did."

"So what's flying like that like ?" Mitch asked pulling out of the lot.

"Well, we'll fly you and Jen down for the wedding with the rest of the family so you'll find out" Ty told him.

"That can't be cheap Ty, I don't know."

"This is part of our wedding gift Mitch, don't worry about it."

"Then I won't, I've learned to answer wedding issues when Jen asks but aside from that, I'm point and I go."

"Probably a good policy." Ty agreed. "Did Jack pick up my truck ?"

"Yeah, there was an issue, it wouldn't start, we had it towed and Jack called Amy, anyway, there should be something for you to drive at Heartland. Wyatt, the mustang's at Heartland too."

"Mitch has them Amy, they're on the way to Heartland, they'll call when they're settled."

"Ok well I might as well tell you. The auto shipper is taking the Mustang and Old Blue early next week, running or not. I had Bridget arrange for alternatives which should be at Heartland pretty soon. They can share."

"What did you do ?" Georgie asked.

"I leased a Porsche and a truck for them to share for the month."

"New ?"

"Showroom fresh."

"Nice."

"Yeah, Old Blue wouldn't start, Grandpa had the old guy towed. I told them to sign it, _Have fun Love Amy and Georgie,_ so you get points."

"Gotta love points" Georgie agreed, "thanks."

"So Georgie, how many people are we talking about ?" Erma asked sitting down across from her.

"Who knows, 30-40 family I guess and then friends, is there some ranch rule, I live here now, actually here above the barn."

"Let's say 200" Amy offered, "we can scale back, we'll need a table of professors to keep Lorin happy. You'll both have friends at school to add by invitation time. Wyatt will have guests from the foundation too, maybe Clint."

"And you ?" Meg asked with a smile.

"Bridget's trying to keep it to 600 but that seems insane."

"600 guests ?" Georgie asked.

"Everyone has a list, Trish what do I do about the club ?"

"You invite the club mom, they're family." Maddie called out.

"I don't have a list, everyone I love will be invited already, I don't even need a dress." Trish said.

"Coming naked ?"

"No Georgie" Amy answered "Trish and John wear their dress uniforms."

"That must be impressive."

"I've seen Generals stop and shake John's hand, that's something for a girl like me." Trish said.

"Ok, so we're at 200, nice manicured meadow, open white tent."

"That's it Erma."

"Sit down lunch or are we later or earlier ?" Erma asked.

"Sunset dinner" Amy said, "North meadow has a nice view."

"I'll go for that" Georgie agreed.

"You can ride from the field straight to the treehouse."

"Oh yeah, that would be amazing Amy."

"Live music ?" Erma continued on point.

"If we can, Wyatt would prefer it, he'll want a say."

"And food ?"

"Not heavy, fish and chicken maybe, not steaks."

"We can do a fish, chicken and vegan." Erma said.

"Works for me" Trish nodded.

It was about 8 when Mitch pulled up at Heartland and Lou, Jen, Lisa, Jack and Brick came out of the ranch house and down the steps to meet them.

Lisa was first to Ty and Jen to Wyatt, Wyatt then went over to Brick and Jack drew Ty in for a hug "welcome home son, come inside and have a cup of coffee."

"Uh anyone, the Porsche and the truck ?" Ty asked walking around the midnight blue convertible. "A Targa 4S Convertible, what's that 450 horse power ?"

"Ok well, Amy sent them over for you two to use, there's a note inside the house with the paperwork and keys." Lou said smiling "she is spoiling you rotten Ty Borden."

"You have an amazing woman Ty, she understands what the important things in life are."

"You can't just disappear in the Porsche Wyatt, that's not going to happen."

"Hey, I'm your wingman bud, we're good. By the way did Heather slip you her number ?"

"Both, you just got Heather huh ?" Ty asked grinning and grabbing a cup of coffee on the way to a couch.

"That whole mature graying at the temples thing is attractive to some women, I'll give you that. So I'm staying in Katie's room, you're taking Georgie's room ?"

"Yeah, gonna feel weird not being with Amy, anyway her room would drive me nuts, I have a briefcase full of paperwork anyway. Lisa, think you can fit me in for a few hours to sort through the finances of things until I get some understanding ?"

"Of course, just let me know what your schedule is, we can do it here or at Fairfield."

"Truck's nice too, loaded RAM 1500." Wyatt said looking at the paperwork, Porsche isn't 450, just 420. Ha, the note says _play nice and share, have fun love Amy and Georgie_."

Amy looked down at her phone and smiled before standing and picking it up.

"Seriously missing you right now Ty" she whispered walking away from the group.

"Miss you too, Wyatt and I appreciate the gift Amy but you didn't have to. We love them though."

"No reason work shouldn't be fun Ty, time to live a little, they sent me a picture of that Porsche, pretty slick."

"It's gorgeous, we're good, I just wanted to touch base, I'll call you you when I head up, for now we're just sitting in the living room."

"Kiss everyone for me and I'll talk to you later. I love you Ty."

"I love you too Amy."

Ty looked up "Amy sends her love to everyone. Any news around here ?"

"Well Scott and Haddie are a thing." Lou said.

"I know Lou, that's probably Amy's fault, well my fault. Georgie mention the third spy ?"

"Oh this is exciting, I've been racking my brain." Lisa announced leaning forward.

"Well, it's Aunt Viv."

"She is so fired." Lou muttered.

"I'll be damned" Jen said, "right under our noses, she's perfect, she knows everyone and everything going on in town."

"Explains the $1200 dollar phones and the iPads." Lou said "I never understood how she could afford every new phone that came out. Should have realized it though, she was always so close to Amy, Soraya and Ashley."

"This apartment is just beautiful Wyatt, you and Georgie should be very happy there, I'm almost jealous." Jen was sitting between Wyatt and Mitch and swiping along Wyatt's iPad at the pictures.

"Either of you know that Ashley is the Pegasus attorney here ?"

"No, but that's pretty funny Ty." Jack said laughing "Makes sense, from when they made up they were very close and Amy said they talked a lot after, well the whole Jesse thing."

"And Jesse's coming to town, I know, I know," he said raising his hands before the comments, "Amy's already spelled it out, take the punch, call the cops."

The knock was followed quickly by Caleb's voice "anyone here named Borden ?"

Erma and Sally were the first to leave followed closely by Katie who had early shift and Barb who had to get back to her shift. Soon after Meg Caldwell walked the girl's back to the house and left with Brin who had to be in early for practice. Bobby had called in that the three kids were asleep. Sarah, Vi and Sandra had popped in just to see how Amy and Georgie were doing and left as well. In the end it was Meg, Trish, Amy, Steph, Betty and Georgie.

"So I guess you got no real news from Ty but they're there and safe." Betty said.

"Jen was real happy to see Wyatt, Georgie please let them know that they're always welcome here."

"I will Amy."

"I don't relish mine leaving, they're 15 already." Amy muttered.

"Sounds like you'll have kids to keep you company for a long time to come Amy."

"I know Meg, but my girls."

"They may still go to Cornell, even Manhattan isn't a stretch for you."

"And if they go to Colorado Trish ?"

"Then you'll be 5 hours away on a private jet." Betty said laughing.

"How are they leaning focus wise, anything ?" Georgie asked.

"If I had to guess, Maddie law and Charlie Medicine or Veterinary."

"I think that may be a good prediction but Mad loves kids, social work is definitely a possibility or medicine, thank god they have options, I remember the fretting when they were born about putting two through everything." Betty said shaking her head. "I think I'll head to the house and leave you younger folks to gossip."

Everyone stood to hug Betty goodbye, "Welcome to our home Georgie, I hope you come to love it as much as we do."

"I love it already Betty, thanks for taking us in." She said with a big dimpled smile.

"Night gran, see you in the morning."

Betty hugged Amy close and kissed her cheek "don't stay up too late, you don't have to tackle that whole stack tonight."

"I won't, look in on the girls and Katie please."

"How bad's the stack ?" Meg asked.

"Actually I haven't let it go to seed, it's manageable since last week but I've turned the jumping arena over to Ty, given him some personnel to mull over, he's got the clinic merger and until he gets a handle on this stuff, I have to keep on. He's also got the book to read, he should be first."

"I'm glad you'll be getting the help, we worry about you."

"Worry about me enough to be the one to tell Charlie we're going into the Diner business."

"He loves diners." Trish said "and that show on Food Network.

"Mom ? You can't be serious." Georgie exclaimed.

"Why, she agrees her home base is Heartland and we fund her first Canadian diner in Calgary. I'm worried about Grandpa Georgie."

"I get that but Mom, you know how she is Amy."

"I think so Georgie, my memory is just fine and your mom is heading in the wrong direction. She's being led because her anchor's loose. Nashville is senseless and it strands her so far from family, Ty and I can fund a diner."

"And Tim ?"

"Your grandfather signed over his rights to future Maggie's in Canada to me. He's partners in Hudson, that's it, I won't do business with him."

"You know Charlie will be fine with it Amy, it's family."

"I know he will Meg, he won't make it easy though."

"Well, it's his most endearing quality, Charlie's wit will not be denied." Trish added laughing.

"So he's gone back to Alberta" Meg started and then leaned over "how's the sex ?"

"Caleb, come on in" Jack yelled back. "Grab a beer."

"We should be going, Brick needs to get home." Jen said getting up with Mitch and Brick.""

"I'll need to get my schedule together in the morning and call mom, I'll be in the apartment though."

"There he is" Caleb said walking in while twisting the cap on a beer "hey brother back home where you belong."

"Just a few weeks Caleb then I'm heading back. How's Cass and the kids ?"

"Just great and Amy ?"

"Really good." Ty said reaching for his phone. "Sorry, give me a second, I should take this." Ty walked down the hall, Mitch and Jen waved as they grabbed their coats, "Hey Ash, how's it going ?"

"Yeah, a little strange I guess, sure, 10 will be fine, well no, he's here right now so I think I'll get that part out of way. Sure thing. Ash, it's good to hear your voice again, I look forward to seeing you."

"Was that Helena ?"

"Helena ? Why would Helena call me Caleb ?"

"It's nothing, who was that ?"

"Nothing ? You fucking kidding me and that was Ashley."

"Ashley ? Why would Ashley call you ?"

"Well, I know the one" Jack said with Lisa nodding on.

"You first" Caleb said after taking a sip of his beer.

"Ashley is Pegasus' Attorney for the merger."

"Ashley Stanton."

"Yes Caleb, Ashley Stanton, your ex-wife. I'm meeting with her at Briar Ridge tomorrow morning at 10."

"That's your Porsche outside ?"

"And the truck, for Wyatt and I to use while we're here."

"Do you need me tomorrow morning Ty ?"

"No Lisa thanks, tomorrow is just scheduling for Tuesday and agenda highlights. I'd say you and I are destined for Tuesday afternoon and then with Ash again."

"Ty, Ash has a packet for me and some papers for Lisa to sign for the Foundation."

"I'll grab them Wyatt. Jack, I know you've opted to think about the board but Amy and I would love your opinion on anything either way so if you want to come with Lisa, well we don't want to exclude you."

"I understand Ty, I do, I'll consider it, I'm not much for meetings."

"Please, from what I hear you just have to outlast Jackson and then go for ice cream." Ty said laughing.

"I love that the kids are involved, Katie is so excited." Lou said "You know Grandpa, technically you don't have to go to the meetings but it's Mom's foundation."

"Speaking of Marion, have you seen this ?"

Ty reached into his bag and pulled out the first volume of the book. It was bound with a heavy paper cover as opposed to the real thing.

"Amy's working on the artwork" he said laying on the center table for all to see.

"Well I'll be" Jack said looking down. Both he and Lou had tears in their eyes.

In the center was the title in a large font " _Heartland"._

Beneath the one word was the Heartland logo and beneath that _"A Guide to Healing and Understanding Horses."_

On the bottom right it read

 _By Amy Fleming_

 _Based on the combined experiences and journals of_

 _Marion Bartlett-Fleming and Amy Fleming._

Lou turned the page which revealed two quotes under the words _"For Mom"_ ,

" _Remember Amy, when all else fails, bribe them with candy"; Marion Bartlett-Fleming._

And beneath that:

" _We don't whisper to horses, we listen to them"; Amy Fleming._

"The dedication, forward and about the author pages are blank. The first two chapters are titled Pegasus and Spartan. Each chapter is a case study named after a horse, Spartan has 2 chapters, when he first came and later when he broke his leg. 24 chapters, 23 horses treated and healed by Amy at Heartland, 23 horses saved from the butcher. Each chapter is cross referenced to the methods and procedures book which is the second volume."

"The second volume chapters are things like, observing a horses behavior, researching historical behavior origins, herd health, Join up, allowing a horse to choose it's own medicine, the importance of meadows, on a horses immune system, Equine familial hierarchy, working alongside Veterinarians and science along with a couple hundred pages on herbs and remedies."

"Quite the accomplishment" Jack said putting his finger on the logo and then down the cover to Marion's name.

"I've got to get to bed, Caleb come outside and we can talk for a minute." Ty said standing. He put the books back into his bag and hugged Lou, Lisa and Jack. "I'll see you all in the morning. Wyatt, leave the Porsche."

Ty started towards the front of the house and then doubled back, he smiled at Wyatt as he palmed the keys, "I don't trust you at all" he said laughing along with the rest.

Ty grabbed a beer from the fridge and offered Caleb a new one which he took. On the porch he put the bottle down and walked over to the car. He was inside in a second and ran his hands over the steering wheel. Checking that it was in neutral he thumbed the key and listed to turbo charged 420 horsepower Boxer engine roar to light and settle into a low bass hum. He looked over at the speedometer, set to Km, the top speed read 340. He was out and alarming it in a second.

"What's a car like that run ?" Caleb asked as then sat down on the porch.

"It's leased for the month, I think it's $2200."

"To buy, what's it cost to buy ?"

"Outfitted like it is figure $175000. What's up Caleb ?"

"Well, tomorrow night at KO's to start, you good with that ?"

"Sure 7 Ok ?"

"Perfect, so does Cass know about Ash ?"

"I think Cass knows you were married before Caleb. The attorney thing, I don't know actually, though I'm sure Scott does."

"You're doing this, moving to New York ?"

"I am Caleb, Amy and I are getting married."

"And she has 3 kids."

"She has three kids that I hope to adopt and she wants to have at least one more so we're going to do that I hope."

"Just like that, give up everything."

"Give up what, loneliness, regret, remorse, being unhappy ?"

"Well your friends, your house, your business."

"If marrying Amy will somehow make you not my friend Caleb then so be it, I'm selling my house and I guess buying my business so I'll just be giving up the sadness. Look buddy, I've been fucking miserable for years you should be happy for me."

"Don't tell that shit to Helena."

"I basically did, didn't I, I just didn't see a future with her. What the hell does she want to see me for ?"

"No idea honestly, I got what I got from Cass. I got get home, find me tomorrow, I'll be here or the rodeo grounds and don't forget, 7 at KO's. It's good having you back Ty."

"Good to see you again Caleb."

"But not to back ?"

"Not without Amy or the kids Caleb, no."

"It's been less than a month Ty."

"Took me less than a month the first time too."

Ty lay down on Georgie's old bed and reached for his iPad.

"Hey handsome, all tucked in ?"

"Remind me why I'm here and you're there ?"

"Well, you've got a job to do and I've got a job to do and there are the kids and the horses and a rather large staff."

"I miss you Ames. Are you in the library ?"

"Yeah, just straightening up before I head upstairs."

"You work too hard."

"I love you Ty Borden, how's my ancestral home ?"

"Just fine, meeting Ash at Briar Ridge at 10."

"Give her a big hug and kiss for me please."

"I sure will, it'll be nice to see her again." Ty was yawning, he'd been up valiantly since early morning fishing with Jackson.

"Close your eyes my love, I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Goodnight Amy, I love you."

"Goodnight swetheart."

Ty could sleep through anything and always could, it took a lot of training to get himself to wake up to his phone. Being a vet on call and living alone, he had to get up when it rang. He looked at it for a second and then sat up answering it. "Bobby, it's Ty is everything Ok ?"

"Oh, hi Dr. Borden, it's Jackson." He whispered.

Ty glanced at his watch "Jackson, is something wrong ?"

"No, I fell asleep watching the movie and didn't get to say goodnight. I woke up and had to pee and saw Bobby's phone, I was just gonna leave a message."

"Jackson it's after one in NY, thank you for calling but you need to go back to sleep."

"Ok, well you're ok in Canada I guess, gonna miss you, I know, sorry, but I am, goodnight Dr. Borden, love you."

"I'll miss you too Jackson, sweet dreams son, I love you too."


	55. What this is - Chapter 55

_A/N – Way longer than intended originally, oh well. 200_ _th_ _show tonight, a true milestone, I remember watching the pilot for the first time, wow, long ago. I case you didn't know I published a one shot this week, check it out, that was fun to write. Hope you enjoy this, I remember a summer years ago where it rained endlessly, ugh. More taxes this week, I'll try my best._

Chapter 55

By Thursday afternoon Amy was done, she had had it. Since the moment she had woken up Monday morning the week had gone from bad to rock bottom. She was tired, cold, wet and completely over Jackson's cloud of doom. To make matters worse the weatherman promised more rain for the weekend, hopefully clearing by Tuesday, hopefully.

It started while they slept Sunday night, first the rain was gentle and then it picked up. By 2 the thunder and lighting filled the ranch. By morning Georgie, Amy, Dodger and Duncan woke together. Georgie had walked in at 2:15, padded lightly over to the bed and lay down next to Amy who smiled and pulled her close.

"Still hate the thunder huh ?" Amy whispered.

"When I'm alone." Georgie said with a yawn. The next barrage of thunder brought the dogs to the foot of the bed. By morning, Katie had climbed in with Maddie and Charlotte, found that way by Betty. Amy would learn that Meg checked on the kids and found all three huddled together on the family room floor with Bobby moved to the floor with them to keep them calm.

The first call came during breakfast, the second 5 minutes later and spread through the Pegasus sisterhood in 30 minutes. The first call was from Meg to Amy and Erma, April had woke up flushed and didn't have much of an appetite, Meg kissed her forehead and discovered as she thought that April had a mild fever and after checking found it hovering at about 100 F. Meg smiled and gently separated the kids and took April upstairs to get her ready to head home and probably to a doctor's visit. While brushing out her hair Meg discovered something else. April had a rash of some sort. 20 minutes later Trish walked into the Carmichael house and upstairs to where April was waiting now with Erma, Meg and Amy. Trish confirmed what they all new. April, fully vaccinated had a mild case of chicken pox.

They spoke with Josie, Trish and John's oldest who was the pediatrician to all the ranch kids and received three simple instructions, Tylenol for the fever, Calamine and Oatmeal for the itching and house quarantine for 10 days. There were only 30 or so pustules but it was still contagious. The teens, Bobby, Brin and the twins had the chicken pox so they were safe but Josie was pretty explicit, they were far better off keeping the younger kids separate. Both Cars and JT were vaccinated but with the same exact batch of vaccine as April and Josie said better safe than sorry.

The bigger problem was Kimmie who had one shot and not her second yet so after a quick caucus August delivered her to Pegasus where Betty, Amy and the girls would keep her safe. It was over precautious but the fear that the baby would get it was enough. Erma was beside herself but there was nothing to be done and she was so thankful that there was such a loving home willing to watch over her.

The rain continued almost non stop so no trail rides or fishing. Jackson's mood through the week grew as dark as the skies and he was as miserable as a wild mustang in a pen. On top of it all it was August, and Pegasus was in full swing to get horses ready for the fall season out West. The rain didn't help. The week was exhausting, moving horses, keeping them exercised in the rain, watching their coats, hooves and the rest for the invariable signs of rain born ailments. It didn't help that Ty was in Alberta, there were a vet down and she missed him. Bert had the sniffles as did several others, it was inevitable that several succumbed to the rain. They all came to work anyways.

Ty was also miserable at first, he also missed every one and while he had the support at Heartland for how he felt, aside from Scott and Ashley everyone else didn't really seem to care, which bothered him. It seemed even his closest friends didn't seem to get it. His problems compounded with the rain in the East. When Ty committed to staying in Ithaca Amy sent John Hamilton who typically stayed in Ithaca for the summer rather the constant travel he did for Pegasus throughout the rest of the year to fill in at the Hudson clinic for Ty's absence. With Bert coming down with something and the constant rain and dealing with the livestock Ty met John at the clinic and handed him a ticket to Ithaca.

"I'm sorry John, I'll take up the slack here until we find someone or I have to head back to NY."

"This is what I do boss, my wife's on active duty in Germany so I travel, Pegasus points and I go."

"Still, this is unexpected."

"Really Ty, it's not an issue."

Ty kept in constant contact with Ithaca on several fronts. Sandra and the seconds on the new indoor facility. Bert and the seconds on Boxer progress, Lorin on a variety of issues, the girls and Brin just because they were teenagers and stuck in the rain, Jackson who got more sullen by the hour, as if the rain and missing his friends especially April sucked his life away. Lastly Amy, having to deal with mud and horses and leaks and power outages, missing him so much it ached and trying to keep Jackson at least somewhat smiling as well two normally ridiculously active dogs who became only remotely interested in movement as soon as the rain started.

Amy was also miserable for another reason, dressage. She found it unbelievably boring and watched Boxer at it every free second she had. Something was off, she knew it, she could sense it but she couldn't pin it down. At times she thought she was close but it didn't seem to click. It made her moody and not surprisingly Amy's mood had an effect on the ranch, when she was moody it spread like wildfire. Wednesday morning found her in the library watching videos. Jackson came in and wandered around, he sat at the desk and opened some drawers, he wandered some more and sighed loudly.

"Jackson, how can I help."

"IIIIIII''''''mmmmmm soooooo boooorrrred."

"Have you finished all your summer assignments ?"

"Yes, you know I have."

"Then ask your sisters for a book you haven't read and come back and read here by me."

"Or I could bang my head with a shovel, I hate being inside." He moaned.

"Go to the barn and see if they can use some help."

"Thrown out already."

Amy smiled and grabbed him into her lap, she couldn't imagine what he had done to get Chuck, the seconds or Bert pissed enough to send him packing " Come on, sit and watch Boxer with me."

"Please no, just get the shovel and end it now."

Amy laughed "I feel the same way, grab your drovers and boots kiddo, let's go to the bakery and drown ourselves in a donut."

"Can we get some to send home for Cars and April ?"

"Of course we can, let me just make sure Gran has Kimmie."

Through the week in the evenings Georgie ended up sitting in Amy's room doing paperwork, charts and the like or working out changes in the rehab facility on line with Katie or Barb or together. She went over some things with Amy and got her input. Amy did paperwork as well and told Georgie about some of the foundation work she was dealing with. Amy also showed Georgie specific clips of Boxer and asked how she thought a particular movement looked. Neither could pin down anything but Georgie eventually came to the same conclusion, something was off. Kimmie lay in Jackson's old crib off to the side or with Amy or Georgie while they worked.

Monday night the kids and Betty headed downstairs for a movie and all three tied flies while Betty knitted and kept Kimmie happy. Tuesday and Wednesday night the kids ended up in Amy's room sprawled about with the dogs and books, games or iPads. The rain had cooled things off and Amy had a fire going and it was cozy though they all felt it was getting beyond ridiculous for August to get washed out. They'd already cancelled the jumping competition for the coming weekend and since the next was also outdoors that was being threatened as well. The field would be drenched if the rain continued into mid week and it wasn't followed by bright sunny skies.

Erma and August came by when they could to see Kimmie and spend some time with her. She was a happy baby and easy with Amy, Betty, the girls including Katie and even Jackson. It was nice because Amy would sit with either while they visited and gossiped or talked about simple ranch and work coming up, a neighborly chat. Amy offered Jackson or one or both of the girls to make up for April's chores but they declined. April was holding up well and drawing up a storm in between sleeping and bathing in oatmeal for the itch.

Ty had to admit his week did have high points over time. Pulling up to Briar Ridge Monday morning in the Porsche was very nice, hell pulling up anywhere or pulling out, the car was a dream. Ashley met him outside and after a long hug and a friendly smile Ash insisted on being taken for a ride first. Ty had to admit it was good seeing her and Ash felt the same way. She was single, never remarried and absolutely thrilled that Ty and Amy reconnected. Their meeting on Monday was fun and they decided to head into Maggie's for lunch. Ty ignored the looks he got when he pulled up and those that came of him escorting Ashley to a table. They at least reverted back to years past and laughed enough while reminiscing to garner glances. Again the two completely ignored the others. The one thing Ty couldn't ignore was Caleb, who walked in, looked over and then turned to leave. Ash had her back to the door and didn't notice.

"It's like he's still a damn kid, excuse me Ash."

She turned to see Ty walk out the door and stop Caleb in mid stride. She couldn't hear what went on.

"Dude, what the fuck ?"

"I don't know Ty it's weird."

"I'm bringing her tonight Caleb, she's a good friend and it seems I need one with me right now."

"What's that supposed to mean ?"

"It means I'm not feeling the love, has something changed in the past few weeks ?"

"You're leaving, you're rich, you're with Amy, who left you and really comfortable in a $175000 car."

"Caleb, are you saying I've changed as a person or is it just my situation that bothers you ?

Caleb was quiet so Ty changed the question.

"Let's try this, what part of what you said are you pissed at or is it Ashley, am I supposed to choose sides between you two ?"

Then after another moment of silence.

"Caleb, are you jealous ? Look, whatever, regardless of how you feel towards me you need to go inside and say hello to Ashley."

"I'll say hello tonight."

"Dude, you need to get this shit straight in your head and talk to me. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"You won't, we'll talk later over a few beers."

Ty not only got Ash to come to KO's but to dinner at Heartland with Val. Lisa soldiered up when Ty called to ask, she was secretly thrilled with him staying at Heartland, as was Jack. Wyatt had dinner with his family but came to get Ty and Ashley for the night in the Mustang.

The evening at KO's started off a little tense but lightened up considerably when Ashley and Cassandra hit it off. By their third Tequila shot and beer chaser they had arranged a shopping trip to Calgary for Thursday as soon as their meeting was over. Caleb was beside himself.

"What the hell are they talking about ?"

"Well Caleb, if the women I've met lately are any indication."

"Get out, they wouldn't."

"You did as I recall one drunken evening."

"That's different, guys, no, that's definitely different."

"Caleb, are we Ok ? I'm going to be Cass' boss and I'm rich buddy, try as I might to not think about it, which is pretty hard in that car."

"Could you like actually buy that ?"

"I can actually probably call and never give it back and Amy would absolutely love it if I did."

Ty glanced at his phone and smiled "gotta take this Caleb."

"Wife ?" He asked laughing.

"Son" Ty answered with a big smile at the photo that popped up and turned towards the door.

"Hey Buddy how's it going ?"

"Well, it's pretty sad Dr. Borden. Pegasus is a big mud puddle."

"You gotta get though it Jackson it won't last forever."

"I'm a kid, tomorrow is forever. I'm talking to your boyfriend." The last came in low in response to a voice Ty didn't quite get but understood immediately.

"Hey there."

"Hey Amy, Jackson was just telling me how much fun he's been having."

"I'll bet, what are you doing ?"

"KO's watching Caleb watch Ashley and Cass bond over tequila shots, he's freaking out."

"That must be precious" Amy laughed "I'll talk to you later sweetheart, Jackson not too much longer."

"Well, I gotta go take a shower, don't know why, I haven't done anything dirty."

"Goodnight Jackson, kiss your sisters for me buddy."

"Nite Dr. Borden."

"Son, really, got a picture ?" Caleb asked when Ty came back inside.

Ty took out his phone and pulled up the shot of him and Jackson with his first trout then swiped to the one where Jackson was across his back. One more swipe brought up the girls on Rocky and Baggins without their helmets.

Caleb looked at the pictures and softened a bit, "that there's a good looking family Ty. And uhm Amy ?"

Ty swiped again and showed him a picture of Amy with Spartan, hat on, flannel over tank, faded jeans and a smile.

"She hasn't changed at all has she, looks like the same boots."

"They might be Caleb "he said laughing, "she has changed so much Caleb but that's her, Professor Amy Fleming. Pretty much the same girl who left here."

"And the, you know, the rest."

"The sex Caleb, has been pretty amazing."

"Cass was saying that she would go down there every now and then, I guess it would be Ok if I tagged along ?"

"Of course it would brother, fancy jet and all."

One thing Ty made sure to do was talk to Cass about Helena before the tequila started pouring. "I don't know what she wants Ty, when I saw her we were in limbo, you had just gotten to NY and you were closed mouthed remember. I told her that you had gone to see Amy."

"So when did she say she wanted to see me when I got back."

"Well she came not knowing you were gone and was surprised when I told her. I don't know that she'll still want to, you know."

"Ok, if she calls I'll deal with it, if not I'm not looking for it."

"I don't blame you partner, she did a bit of a rant to me one time that you didn't, you know, consider her for a lifetime because of Amy."

"She's not still thinking that we ?"

"It's not unheard of Ty, you're back with Amy after how long ?"

Wyatt dropped Cass and Caleb, then Ash and finally stopped at Heartland.

"Stay the night Wyatt, it's late."

"I am, I told Mitch I'd sack on the couch in the loft. Night Ty."

Mitch and Jen didn't live together in the loft because of Brick. Jen kept her apartment in town where they stayed most nights. It was somewhat of an unspoken secret between the Heartland adults that Brick would stay at the house every now and then when Katie was there and Jen would stay with Mitch. Tonight Jen was in town and Mitch didn't mind the company.

It was agreed upon by three of the four parties to the Tuesday meeting that it would be at 1:00 with lunch opposed to 10 AM which Cass and Ash were dead set against after the tequila. Ty pulled up at Briar Ridge to get Ash at 12:00, there were a couple of things they needed to talk about before the meeting. They sat in the Briar Ridge office talking when his voice rang out coming closer. "Ashley, whose fucking Porsche is that" Jesse said walking into the office and stopping in his tracks.

"Why the fuck are you here ?" Jesse said looking at Ty sitting across from Ashley.

"Making an offer to buy Briar Ridge." Ty said "Ready Ash ?"

"I didn't see that piece of shit of yours parked outside."

"It's a classic asshole and I'm here in the Porsche."

"Right, the Porsche is yours."

"Jesse, shut up you're making an ass of yourself." Ash said.

"That's not a stretch for him Ash."

Jesse followed Ty and Ash out and watched open mouthed as Ty opened the door for her and helped her in. He gave Jesse the finger out the window and over the top as he gunned the engine and tore out tearing up dust in his wake. He stopped out of sight smiled at Ash and hit the button that converted the car into a convertible.

"What part of don't engage do you need explained Ty ?" Ash asked him as he turned the Porsche towards town.

"I didn't hit him Ash."

"That's not enough anymore Ty and you know it, you've won in his eyes isn't that enough ?"

"Ash he pushes my."

"Enough" she said sharply interrupting him, "it's me Ok, this is bullshit, macho bullshit, let it go."

"Just keep him away from me Ash. When did he get in anyway ?"

"Must have been early or late, I didn't know his majesty had arrived."

"What is it he wants ?"

"He wants you to stoop to being who you were so he can be right, that you're nothing more than a juvenile delinquent and you always will be."

"Why ?"

"So that he can convince himself that he was better for Amy than you. He's a spoiled child Ty, he lives in the past."

"I'll be good."

"You'd better be, you're more than a brother to me than he ever was."

Ty smiled and gunned the engine and Ashley hooted and picked her hands up into the sky as the Porsche flew down the deserted back road picking up speed.

As Ty found out a day before Pegasus was very generous with the practice and with the staff salaries. Besides the initial buyout of their shares Cass would start at $90K and Scott at $130K. When they were done and there were no more questions Ash stood up and smiled at Ty "You three should talk without me" and then she held out her hand.

Ty smiled and reached over to drop the keys in her palm. "The problem with Alberta girls is that they all drive a stick. Don't hurt her Ash."

"How much do you get Ty ?" Cass asked with a smile "I mean besides the car ?"

"Well the car's a lease and I get more than you Cass."

"I'm more than satisfied partner and Caleb tells me keeping that car wouldn't be an issue."

Ty smiled "I'm glad you're happy with the offer Cass and you boss ?"

"That's gonna change soon enough Ty, I'm proud of you, you and Amy will do good things."

"And you and Haddie ?"

"If it's Ok with you and Amy we'll be talking to Cliff to bring in one or two hopeless delinquents to foster at White Horse and give a chance, Haddie said we can probably offer them school ?"

"Sure thing, we could use a couple more vets around. It's more than Ok with us Scott, maybe even a younger one to keep around."

"Maybe and you ?"

"Starting with three, the rest will come. Wyatt's here to start getting Pegasus' feet wet with CPS, he's got contacts, talk to him. We'll see where it goes."

"And Georgie's loving life I bet. Bert sent the video of her leading the baling wire extraction. Nice job that." Scott said proudly.

"Cornell Vet School, that's a hell of a pedigree." Cass added.

"And Cornell Law, those two must be besides themselves."

"They are happy Scott, they're taking a 2 bedroom apartment loft at the ranch. School covered plus salary. They're planning on a May wedding I think. If yours want to commit a few years to Pegasus Cass, we'll cover UC or anything up here that can be converted by Pegasus. Anywhere actually."

"We have a ways to go Ty but it's nice to know. You straighten things out with Caleb, he's been weird lately."

"I think so Cass, I think he wants to see Amy, not in a weird way, maybe see me and Amy, we all go back."

"I get it, I like Ash, is that weird ?"

"Why would it be weird Cass, I like Ash, Amy likes Ash. Caleb loved her and I'm willing to bet even still does on some level, you don't lose that stuff."

"I agree about Caleb, it's why he has a problem, on some level they still love each other, they were young, it fell apart, but you're right some feelings stay with you. Let me ask you something Ty, Helena asked me if I thought you still loved her on some level."

"What'd you say ?"

"I told her I actually had no idea, you and I don't talk about you guys, it's history. Do you ?"

Ty was quiet for a few seconds. "That's the thing Cass, lately, I don't know that I ever was in love with her, not in that way. I think I became disillusioned when I realized that my feelings for her weren't taking us anywhere. I realized that to me she was more like a friend with benefits and to her it was not. It put me in a bad place when I told her, I didn't think I was capable of so one sided a relationship."

"Did you tell her that ?"

"Well, maybe not in those words but I did tell her that I just couldn't imagine what she did. Until she said it, kids with her were the furthest thing from my mind. When she started talking about moving in together I knew that wasn't going to happen and told her."

"Has she called or texted ?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'll try to let her know and certainly about Amy if she calls me first."

"You wouldn't want to head this off for me would you ?"

Cass looked at him and smiled "Men, no Ty, you are - on - your - own. Tell Amy yet ?"

"I'm going to mention it tonight, maybe the fact that I went to Amy soured Helena on the whole thing. Oh, by the way, Viv Taylor, spy number 3."

"That bitch, she always pulled us over to her, and then she bribed us, extra fries, big pie, that was just so we'd always sit by her." Cass fumed.

"Viv practically weaned Amy, Ash and Soraya." Scott said "glad Amy's on our side and uses her evil powers for good."

"Ok, so we've told the vet schools we're looking and I'm here 8:00 AM till 2 tomorrow ?"

"And Thursday" Cass said "same hours."

"Ok, you'll get the proposal to the attorney and the accountant and they'll be in touch with Ash and us and if you two need anything let me know."

"Should we just hire ?"

"Well we want someone who can be part of the focused switch to horses and surgery and there's no reason not to shoot Bert and I a resume. You haven't done too bad picking personnel Scott we'll go with who you and Cass want. If I'm here and you want me to meet one for the interviewees schedule me in."

"See Bob yet ?" Scott asked

"Tomorrow afternoon, heading to Fairfield from here."

"Does Bob know ?"

"Not from me, Jason will be there for the good news too."

"Don't let those two get to you Ty, you don't owe them a damn thing."

"I'm good Cass, I have a checkbook."

"They'll use that against you, don't let them, it's your life Ty." Cass said giving him a hug. "Those two are lonely and miserable."

"Like I was ?"

"No comment."

"I'll comment" Scott said "Ty, I haven't seen your eyes this bright and your smile that wide in 8 years and this business with Helena, I'll give you odds she just broke up with a boyfriend and wants you back. She'll call figuring Amy threw you out."

"You've been spending way too much time with Haddie Scott, way too much time." Cass said laughing.

"Whatever" Ty said laughing, "I wouldn't blow her off if she wants to talk but that South American temper is off the wall."

"In two languages." Cass added.

Ty had texted Ash and when she got back she sat down with the three.

"Scott would you excuse us please, I need to talk to Cass and Ash."

"Without me ?"

"You're a fucking spy Scott, get out, Amy business, go, get out."

Scott laughed and left closing the door behind him.

"What's up Ty ?" Ash asked.

"I need you two to take me shopping Thursday. I need a few suits and some nice clothes. One suit for next week and travel clothes and the like."

"For ?"

"I'm taking Amy to dinner and dancing Thursday night in Manhattan, I'll be back Friday. It's a surprise."

"What level we talking about here ?" Cass asked.

Ty reached into his jacket pocket and tossed the Amex card on the table.

"Wow" Ash said.

"So, say three suits, a newer leather jacket, some slacks, shirts, a few ties and shoes. Shouldn't be bad, we should be done here at 11:00."

"I'll have a limo meet us here at 11:30, we'll do lunch and shop."

"How is this surprise happening ?" Ash asked.

"We'll do that tomorrow, I have to get to Fairfield and spend a few hours with Lisa, am I dropping you Ash ?"

"Are you taking me out to dinner this evening Dr. Borden" Ash asked when they pulled up at Briar Ridge.

"Not sure if anyone has plans actually but if not I'd love to Ash, I'll let you know."

Lisa came out to meet Ty when he pulled up at Fairfield, they hugged and walked into the house arm in arm, son and mother to any who looked.

"How did this morning go Ty ?"

"It went great, the offer is more than fair, Scott and Cass seem happy."

"I can imagine" Lisa said "what I can't imagine is how they stay afloat if everyone gets this kind of deal, have you looked through the Fairfield proposal ?"

"I talked to Trev about them. These aren't actually business deals and you have to factor the parties into the equation. I'm not that far removed from understanding the business end Lisa, it's true Scott and Cass handled most of it but I'm not in the dark."

"Go on" Lisa said pouring coffee as they settled in the Fairfield office.

"Our primary business are those thoroughbreds at all our facilities and soon the jumpers at Ithaca. The higher end medical is a close second, they're good contenders in profits. They make up the majority of the 60 million in revenue that Pegasus the corporation takes in along with rescue stock sales, the alpacas, apparently some commercial real estate holdings."

"And soon I hear a Diner dynasty." Lisa added with a smile.

"Amy" Ty stopped "we're funding that out of pocket though Charlie's crew will watch our end."

"And Tim ?"

"He backed off and signed over the rights, Amy tore him up a bit."

"Any hope that she ever sees him differently ?"

"He could stop a bullet meant for one of the kids I guess." Ty said "she's dug in on the idea that he left her Lisa, she needed him and he knew it, to Amy, especially now that she's a mom and what she's gone through with Jackson."

"The Heartland cooling off period that never cools off anything before if runs off the rails. It never worked with you and Amy, Lou and anybody, Marion and Tim, Jack and I, it just doesn't work."

"You'll be happy to know that Amy doesn't hold with that philosophy. She could write a book on how many mistakes Jack made as a father to me."

"Ok, now I'm curious give me one."

Ty laughed "when I took that four months to find myself and, well, came home with Blair. Amy asked me, so one day Jackson will say that's what he wants to do and in a fit of madness we say fine, take a few weeks and find yourself. That's what it was supposed to be. She said, how long Ty before you reach out to your son and say get your ass home because for me that's a hell of a lot sooner than four months. I left all summer Lisa, came home, put my bag in my room and quit for school and Scott, that's not what a ranch son does."

"I guess that's one, speaking of ranch sons, Val tells me you've seen Jesse ?"

"Yeah I was in the office with Ash. Oh by the way, do we have something tonight, I was thinking of having dinner with her."

"No, not especially, you two seem to have reconnected well."

"Well, we were always friends after the initial jumping nonsense. It's been nice actually because Caleb was pretty much an ass when I got back and I'm still not sure where he stands and I've got Bob and Jason tomorrow."

"I won't tell you what Jack calls those two."

"Dumb and dumber, I know, wish I knew where I fit into that."

"You don't, dinner home Thursday please Ty."

"Sure thing, I'm shopping with Cass and Ash Thursday."

Lisa looked at him while he had gone back to the proposal.

"Ty ?"

"Lisa ?"

"Why are these proposals so generous and Ash and Cass, pick one."

"Oh of course, we got off track, Fairfield isn't supposed to make money in the end, all we want is a very smooth transition from breeding to rehab and retirement, it's looked at as long term, the initial investment will be large but mostly paid back by the business as it exists and slowly transition."

"The practice is an investment. Scott and Cass are excellent surgeons and diagnosticians, we'll start with one more that we're looking for to train and hang a Pegasus sign over the door. With Fairfield and White Horse we can start a rehab program and hopefully down the line a boarding facility that we either build or buy."

"Buy ?" Lisa asked.

"I joked with Jesse when he barged in demanding to know why I was at Briar Ridge, well, after demanding to know whose Porsche that was. Anyway, I told him I was there to make an offer on Briar Ridge, it's not that far fetched a thought. At regular boarding and training fees figure Val grosses four million tops, not a bad business. If Pegasus owned Briar Ridge and filled it with thoroughbreds we would immediately net almost 9 million and that's without making it a rehab center. Truth is with Fairfield as a breeder and Briar Ridge as a boarder/training facility we could clean up. Mares brought to Fairfield for breeding, foals and mares transferred when ready to Briar Ridge for care and training. That and it's contiguous to Heartland makes it a tempting target if we were so inclined" Ty answered with a grin.

"And a final blow to Jesse, you're not fooling anyone Ty Borden. What else ?"

"I'm flying back to NY, I think next Thursday, to take Amy for dinner and dancing in Manhattan, I have reservations at the Roxy Hotel in Tribeca. I bought these." Ty called up the picture of the earrings, "and send them to Sebastian who is designing the perfect evening dress for her, she'll be kidnapped into the city, fitted, pampered and ready for a date. I'll be back Friday evening."

"I'm impressed Ty, really and these are absolutely beautiful."

"Anyway, I have one suit and really nothing else so shopping with Cass and Ash."

"Your hair Ty ?"

"While Amy is being pampered so will I, Brin is arranging my hair appointment at a fancy Manhattan shop and then I'm off to Tiffany's to see about the pendant that goes with that set. They were broken up at one point and it made it's way back to it's mother shop."

Ty called up a picture of the pendant and showed her.

"Oh my, how much is that ?"

"It's appraised at $16000. Charlie said I could probably get it down to $12000."

"You're not running away with this are you Ty ?"

"Lisa, she wants to be wooed and I intend to woo her until the second we say our vows and long after."

"Good for you Ty."

They sat and went over the proposal page by page, there were some questions that they flagged with post-its and notes and then sat and chatted again.

"You had mentioned something about Helena Ty ?"

"Oh yeah, the big Helena mystery."

"Well it seems that" Ty began but was interrupted by his phone.

He smiled and put it on speaker "Hey Ames, I'm with Lisa at Fairfield."

"Ahoy to both of you from Noah's Ark, what do you think of our proposal Lisa ?"

"Betty was telling me about what you're dealing with, the proposal is very generous Amy, I'll pass it to my attorney with some notes and we'll move on from there. We were just chatting before Ty has to get ready for his dinner date."

"And whom are we dining with Dr. Borden ?"

"Just going to dinner with Ash Ames, it's been nice hanging out with her."

"She hasn't been able to make it to NY in a while I'd love to join you."

"We'll work on it, Jesse's in town and was pretty slack jawed when I left him in the Porsche's dust."

"Tyler Borden, what did I" Amy started.

"Easy Amy, Ash already read me the riot act, I'll behave, I promise."

"How's Caleb ?"

"I think he's good, I don't know, we'll see."

"And frick and frack ?"

"That's tomorrow."

"Anything else new ? Scott and Cass are happy ?"

"Yeah, we're meeting our attorney, which is weird on Thursday."

"I guess you're on both sides of this."

"So what were you two chatting about ?"

"Helena." Lisa said with a smile at Ty as he frowned.

"I'm sorry Lisa I thought you said Helena. Is there more than her having lunch with Cass ?"

"She was surprised that I wasn't in town, it was just after I left to New York. Cass told her I came to see you. Anyway she asked Cass if she thought I still loved her on some level and mentioned getting together with me to talk when I got back. I haven't heard from her so as of now, that's it."

"And if she calls ?"

"It wouldn't be right not to meet her if she wants to talk or catch up, I don't know. Scott has a theory that she just broke up and I'm a rebound better than nothing or better the devil you know thing."

"Ok well, was there a reaction to you coming to see me ?"

"Not that I know of but she likes to seethe so there's that."

"Hey there mopey, come say hi to Ty and grand mere."

"Hi Grand Mere, Hi Dr, Borden" Jackson said in almost a groan.

"Hi Jackson" Lisa laughed "everything ok sweetheart ?"

"The alpacas are practicing the breast stroke I think their plotting an escape."

"That bad huh ?" Ty could not hold back his laugh.

"Kind of thinking we should have ordered that row boat you know ?"

Ty laughed "I'll talk to you both later, I have to get back to Heartland and get changed. I'm on tomorrow morning till 2:00 then I'm at the Nature Rescue."

Ty fell back in the groove quickly at the clinic after dinner with Ash at the local Italian restaurant the night before he got to bed early with just two calls, the kids were together and Amy was alone. It was nice treating the simple ailments and performing the check-ups and vaccinations, not one life or death decision, not a bad morning.

Ty had lunch at Maggie's before heading to meet Bob and Jason. He stopped back at Heartland to switch to the truck figuring the car would be overkill. He also took the time to change from $200 jeans to his old Levis.

Ty actually wondered if there actually wasn't something wrong with either Bob or Jason after a couple hours Wednesday afternoon.

He figured he'd start easy and just tell them he was offered an amazing opportunity unfortunately Jason has shown up with a problem and the beginnings of a plan.

"Dude I kept texting." Jason said.

"I was in the Adirondacks I don't know what to tell you man. So I need to tell you guys something."

"Wait, wait, first things first. We need you for a month, two if you can."

"That's the thing, I was in NY and was offered a job and took it."

"Wow, we were sort of counting on you Ty so that's it ?"

"Sorry Jason, I've already started. I'm actually here on business and to shut things down."

"So what's this great job ?" Bob asked chucking the stick he was peeling off to the side.

"Assistant Medical Director of Pegasus Medical in Ithaca, NY."

"I've heard of them, what the hell they want with you ?" Jason asked laughing.

"Wait a second, talk in town is that, what's her name, your old girlfriend." Bob started.

"Fiancé" Ty corrected "Amy Fleming runs it."

"So what, you fucked this chick again and she gave you a job ?"

"We're getting married so watch your mouth asshole."

Bob nodded "Fine, sorry but it seems kind of convenient doesn't it, didn't she just disappear on you ?"

"She didn't disappear, just left Hudson."

"So you're marrying this Amy, how does that change your helping us ?"

"I have a job and well a family, Amy has three kids Jason, I can't just leave for months on end."

"Well I guess that means we're high and dry on this one Bob."

"More than this one Jason, I'm out."

"Wait, wait, completely ? What about the cause man ?"

"I'm not abandoning rescue Bob, we actually have a wildlife rescue center and plan on a second. I just vetted 36 rescue horses that are being trained for rehoming now. What I can't do is abandon my wife, the kids and responsibilities to run off on a moments notice for personal glory."

"Her kids aren't yours Ty, where's their dad ?"

"I'm their dad or plan to be Bob, their natural parents died in a car crash, Amy adopted them and we plan on adding some of our own."

"So let's just run through the sequence of events, you've been gone what, three weeks. You go to NY, fall in love, propose and take a job ?"

"I fell in love with Amy 16 years ago, we got engaged and would have been married 8 years ago but we screwed that up. Seems neither of us have been happy since and have never stopped loving each other."

"So what's up with the car ?" Bob asked.

"Leased it and the truck for the month, Wyatt, Georgie's fiancé and I are shipping our cars to Ithaca Monday. Georgie's coming with me."

"You leased a space ship for the month ?"

"We leased a Porsche."

"And buying out the clinic I hear, love and money, nice inducements."

"What's bothering you Bob, think I'm selling out ?"

"I don't know what to think Ty."

"I'm sorry about that Bob, I'll see you around, either of you ever come to NY let me know. If you decide to get your head out of your ass I'll probably stop for a beer at KO's later" Ty reached into his pocket and pulled out some bills "If I don't make it, have a couple rounds on me. Jason, safe trip home."

Ty called Lisa who was more than fine with him joining them for dinner. Jack was grilling and he'd just throw one more on the grill. Lisa sent him up to relax until dinner and Ty lay back on the bed and called Amy.

"Are we both actually in bed at the same time ?" Amy asked.

"I guess, I blew off the drinking part and I'm here for dinner. What are you doing in bed ?"

"Outlining lectures. How did it go this afternoon or shouldn't I ask ?"

Ty went though the dialogue highlights and Amy listed on and then switched to FaceTime "Hey let me look at your face."

Ty hit the button.

"I don't know how to feel about that sad face when it's directed at me." Amy said with a smile.

Ty's face brightened "that's better" Amy cooed, "that's my love."

"I'm sorry, you're right, you can always make me smile can't you ?"

"I try, I have powers. How long before dinner ?"

"Probably half an hour."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours ?" Amy said with a big smile.

"I'll lock the door" Ty said shooting out of Georgie's bed listening to Amy's giggles.

Ty stopped in the bathroom on his way to the dinner table and washed his hands and face.

He grabbed the plate of steaks from Jack and laid them on the table as they settled. It was just the three of them, Wyatt was with friends and Lou at Maggie's.

"Felling Ok Ty, you seem a bit flushed."

"Uhm yeah Jack, I feel fine, might have been a bit rough washing I guess."

"I take it your afternoon at the rescue center didn't go smoothly ?"

"Who knows with those two, they're a little short on the uptake I think."

"Dumb and dumber" Jack muttered.

Ty looked up and smiled with Lisa.

Jack looked up at the two a second later "just callin' 'em as I see 'em son."

"Have you spoken with Amy ?"

"Just now Lisa, we were talking when you texted."

Ty looked up at Lisa's grin and blushed then looked at her pleadingly and nodded to Jack.

"I'm not that old son, pass the potatoes please. No one scrubs that hard."

"We're happy for you Ty." Lisa said reaching across to take his hand and squeeze.

Ty smiled "Lisa how would you like a whirlwind 36 hours of beauty, pampering and frolic with the girls and Amy in Manhattan next week ?"

Lisa smiled her eyes lit up "tell me, tell me."

"Well I told you about the kidnapping. I was also going to ask Ash, it's been a while and apparently they've gotten together in New York. So, I'm thinking to see if we could join Ash in flight from Vancouver to NY. We pick up the girls, Amy, Brin, Katie and Betty and head to Manhattan, I have stuff to do while you all start and finish at Sebastian's. Amy meets me at the Roxy and we'll put you all elsewhere, we'll fly back out of Teterboro from the city and a chopper will bring them back to Ithaca."

"So we'll have the night with the girls, how delightful, we can have dinner and see what's happening, maybe a concert."

"Or just dinner actually" Ty said thoughtfully, "Brin said she always wanted to try a tasting menu and I promised her one but that's a whole evening thing."

"I would love that but where ?"

Ty took out his phone and dialed.

"Ty, it's good to hear from you, meetings going ok ?"

"Everything's great Charlie and I'm here with Jack and Lisa."

Pleasantries exchanged Ty outlined the plan. Those things that he had already set up and those that still needed doing.

"Thursday is good and you two are in Tribeca so if I can get the girls and ask Meg Caldwell if she's setting Brin up, into Shibui then they can just stay there and we'll limo them to dinner. I'll call Bridget. Following the rules ?"

"I'm trying, soldiering on Charlie."

"Lisa, Jack it's been a pleasure as always."

"You too Charlie."

"What are the rules ?" Lisa asked.

"The first rule is before you start ask yourself one question, has the shit of many animals been of concern to you today. Since it's our collective concern 7 days a week the answer is yes and if the answer is yes you've earned some relaxation."

"Sounds fair to me." Jack said.

"Rule #2 is try not to fixate on the cost especially for something like this because as soon as it's over, there's that shit again."

"You really can't argue with that either."

"I get that Jack but I'm actually spending quite a bit for woo."

"Is there a rule #3 Ty ?" Lisa asked.

"Rule #3, spending quite a bit for woo is a term relative to circumstances Lisa and I'm not handing that Porsche back a second earlier, it was a gift from Amy and Georgie and they'd be devastated."

"I'll bet they would too" Jack said with a laugh.

Thursday went from good to better for Ty. The practice attorney and accountant both thought the deal was very fair. They answered some questions they had been sent, made some minor changes in language which they highlighted for Ashely and left. Cass and Ty waited for Scott to settle after lunch before they left to Calgary and their first and possibly only stop the Chinook Center. Ty told the limo driver to park and feel free to move about so to speak, they'd text 15 minutes before he was needed. Over a quick sushi lunch they came up with a plan. Since they were pressed for time they would try to just stay here. Their first stop would be Hugo Boss and then they'd move on to Henry Rosen.

"Can we see the dress and earrings please ?" Ashley asked.

"The earrings yes and a picture of the pendant too but the dress I'll have to check. So these are the earrings I sent him" Ty said passing his phone "and if you swipe that's the matching pendant I hope to get."

"Damn Ty and the dress ?" Cass asked.

Ty texted Bridget and put his phone down to grab another piece of sushi. As he sipped his beer he received a text and hit the number to dial.

"Hi Izzy, it's Ty Borden, is he or Mathilde available ? A picture of the dress, I'm buying a suit. Sure, great 12 inches, got it. Thanks Iz see you next week."

Ash whistled when the picture came in, the dress, still pinned on the form was an over one shoulder metallic jacquard body sheath midi cocktail dress, It was black on the top and bottom and metallic gray diagonally from under her left breast across to her right hip. The separation done in tight sequins.

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination does it ?" Ash said "I'd date her in that."

"Let's shop" Cass said.

As they planned they started at Hugo Boss, two pair of slacks and 4 button down shirts, one dark green cotton silk blend that so brought out Ty's eye's both Ash and Cass insisted that it be the date shirt. They decided that Ty would be slightly less formal than Amy, a young debonair professional, no tie. To that end it was matched with a slim fit dark grey merino virgin wool suit with some white and lighter grey threading through the weave. Ty also found a pair of lace up full cap boots that worked very well and he found very comfortable.

At Henry Rosen's they chose Ty two made to measure business suits, chose several shirts and ties and to Ty's surprise, stylish boxers, several cotton silk t shirts and a dozen assorted socks.

While anything bespoke required several weeks they arrived back at Heartland with bundles of clothing which Lisa insisted on going through and commenting on.

Several items would be picked up and tried by Ty on Tuesday. They had dropped Cass off back at her place to deal with their kids and send their nanny on home. Ty laid out his plan to Ashley for the following week and she jumped on the opportunity. "If you have to I'll just come in Wednesday night or meet you in Manhattan." The plans were coming together.

Amy on the other hand thought she could cheer Jackson up by taking the family to the Destiny Mall and at least keeping JT occupied in the entertainment area of the huge mall while the girls shopped. Unfortunately so did every other family for 100 miles and JT was even more miserable waiting on interminable lines full of other impatient kids. Amy also wouldn't let JT anywhere near the rock climbing wall. "Absolutely not Jackson, not yet."

"It's safe mom or they"

"Can't I get this one thing Jack, how often do I say no to you ?"

"Not often" he said looking down and kicking the floor.

The girls and Betty took him for a while and returned him to her no better, he was just becoming more inconsolable by the hour.

They stopped for Bar B Que on the way home which they hoped would cheer him up. He was happy with the food but his attitude didn't change at all.

"I've had it, 5 more days of this s not going to happen. Georgie what time are you flying out tomorrow ?"

"3:30 flight, with the time change I'll be at Heartland at 6:00. Wyatt's picking me up."

"Tell him to drive the mustang or the truck I'm sending a large package to Ty."

"How large a package ?"

"50 lbs and a suitcase. You are to deliver it into his hands Georgie, personally, from the jet to him."

"What am I delivering ?"

"Jackson."

"What" Jackson exclaimed.

"Go bother your dad Jackson, I've had it."


	56. What this is - Chapter 56

_A/N – This chapter was fun to write, I hope you all find it fun to read. I love your guesses into the plot line, some of you hit very close to the mark. Keep them and the reviews coming, I love reading them._

Chapter 56

If as the saying goes, children could actually bounce off walls it would have been an apt description of Jackson's reaction to being shipped off to the great white north. It was all they could do to keep his head from exploding at the idea.

For her part Amy was a little shocked that she'd said it, not the dad part, just at all. The girls made sure that they were with Jackson every time he spoke with Ty, one sitting next to him and one facing him, keeping him in line. They decided that it would be a surprise for everyone in Alberta. Jackson was going to have the time of his life, she was sure of it and pretty sure Ty would as well.

Jackson insisted on starting to pack immediately. There was the inevitable argument over a nice pair of jeans and a button down shirt.

"Come on mom, where will I wear that ?"

"Traveling for one Jackson and I have a funny feeling Grand Mere is going to sneak you away to the club to show you off and you will behave yourself and act like a proper young gentleman."

"Yes ma'am"

"Are you taking your tackle ?"

"Sure am, should I pack Dr. Borden's too ?"

"Actually sweetie, his is in Alberta remember ?"

"Oh yeah right."

"Now, you'll wear your white hat and tell Aunt Lou to fit you with a nice black one and to trim it. Not Dr. Borden, he doesn't get the whole cowboy hat thing. Wear your nice boots and we'll pack the ranch ones and your runners."

"Ok, mom you're not mad at me are you ?"

"Of course not Jackson but I bet a big part of your being unhappy is missing Ty and I think he's missing us a lot too. Besides, you're driving us all crazy, in a good way sweetie but still, I know you're bored and it's distracting. You do want to go ?"

"Oh yeah just making sure, you know, about us."

"You know I don't get mad at you often Jackson."

"I know, you're not that kind of mom and I'm a pretty good kid.

"Go pick 7 underwear and socks good kid." She laughed.

"What about waders ?"

"Ask Grandpa, we probably have your size, Katies' or Georgies' if not they'll have them at Maggie's, taking flies, did you check ?"

"Yeah, Charlie and Maddie sat with me and the magazines and we picked some from ours that were close but GG will have flies."

"Ok, you need anything ask Lisa or Aunt Lou. I'll give you your phone and iPad in the morning, please don't abuse the privilege."

"Money ?"

"The credit card is on your phone and we'll give you some money to have with you, plan on shopping ?"

"Have to buy gifts, April, Cars, the girls, you know."

Amy smiled, he was so sweet sometimes, this was going to be harder than she thought.

Jackson was not that kid who stayed up all excited about a next day event or trip, Amy checked on him 15 minutes after turning off the light in his room and he was fast asleep. His last call to Ty under her watchful eye, all travel gear stowed safely out of sight.

Betty knocked on Amy's door a little later and found her and Georgie as usual sitting and chatting while working.

"Excited about going back to Alberta Georgie ?" She said sitting down and opening the little fridge for a bottle of water.

"Excited about seeing Wyatt, not so excited about the reactions I'll get. It sounds like it's not just Ty with reentry issues.

"Wyatt's friends ?"

"Adam mostly but I have a funny feeling there's something behind that then just leaving. They hardly see each other anymore and Adam's destined to med school."

"So what do you think it is ?"

"Adam's very competitive academically and as a life thing I guess ? Prestige and money ? His folks are the Sheriff and a college professor."

"So Cornell and $100K is an issue ?"

"The apartment is an issue, I doubt he told them our salaries but Olivia apparently sat there drooling and staring at Adam when they were looking. What do you think something like that goes for in Alberta ?"

"In Calgary probably 3 grand I'd say."

"Not furnished and not like that." Betty added. "$4000 easy in Manhattan probably 10."

"Anyhow, Ivy League, yeah that's an issue, hell, you being a professor's an issue for Adam."

"What is wrong with all these people, I never wanted other people's stuff when I didn't have it." Amy said.

"Well I can honestly say back when I was jealous about all things Olivia you were there to point out how many things she could be jealous of and it helped a lot, you helped a lot."

"Don't let those people bother you Georgie, I know it's hard to hear people not exactly happy for you or question the why's or why not me's. You two will work hard for what you have and what you'll get and on those bone tired nights you might wish for something else."

"Thanks Betty, I'll try not to take it all to heart. I was raised to hard work. I'd better head to bed, I've got a big day too. Oh Amy, unless one of us dreams of something Sandra has the final drafts for the architect to work with."

"Anything really different ?"

"Well you know about the three smaller indoor pools, we think we might get a lot of use out of an outdoor lap pool, heated we can use it 7 months out of the year and we're bound to have horses balk at the indoor pools."

"I'm not going to quibble about an outdoor trench with plumbing."

Georgie packed her stuff and kissed them both goodnight. "I'll take good care of him Amy."

"I know you will Georgie, all of you will, missing them both though."

"I know stay focused on the quiet."

"Say what's on your mind old woman" Amy said while writing. Georgie had left and there was quiet for a few minutes.

"You Ok with this Amy ?"

"We've had rainy spells before Betty, this isn't just April and Cars."

"I didn't ask if this was good for Jackson or Ty sweetheart just if you're Ok with your decision."

"The second I said it I questioned it but not now, It'll be good for him and we can all focus on getting through the rain."

Amy worried before her last call of the evening, she really didn't want to lie to Ty even if it was for a surprise but she didn't have to worry because he got on very ready to explore the world of FaceTime chat again and Amy was fine with it.

Batteries recharged JT was once again his normal ball of energy in the morning and took to his chores with gusto. He made sure before leaving the barn that he found Chuck and reassigned his chores to the hands pool along with specific instructions for each horse. Chuck nodded as Jackson spoke and then stopped him. "Jack, we know how to take care of a horse, even Ty's horse, even Merlin."

"Ok, Ok, and the alpacas and bunnies."

"We won't hurt anything Jack, say hi to Ty for me."

"Ok well bye Chuck." Jackson said putting out his hand.

"We're shaking now ?"

JT smiled and reached around him which is how Amy found them when she turned in.

"Just saying goodbye mom."

"I promised not to kill anything." Chuck said in his deadpan style and followed by his crooked smile.

"Hmmm, that's good Chuck, we'll hold you to that I think."

"Go wash up and finish packing Jackson."

"Are we going by truck or chopper ?"

"Chopper to and Wyatt's picking you up in Calgary."

"You're not gonna blubber are you ?"

"That's pretty much a guarantee JT, sorry."

"It's Ok mom, I just don't like seeing it."

"They're tears of love sweet boy not sorrow. You go be with Ty."

"You miss him a lot huh ?"

"I learned to be away from him and now that's all melted away, I miss him like crazy Jackson."

"Think he'll be happy to see me, not mad right ?"

"I think seeing you will make him the happiest man in Alberta JT."

"He'd be happier to see you I bet."

"A different happy I think, it's not a competition Jackson."

Ty for the most part had an easy Friday. He started with a video chat from the dining room table with Tiffany's at 10 Alberta time and with the brooch in view. Ty started at $10,000 reasoning that he was completing the set which should thrill them. He was told by the Morton's his new buddies, that Tiffany's paid an outrageously low $8000 for the piece privately and to Ty, a $2000 profit was more than enough.

"How about this, the woman who will be wearing this is stunningly beautiful. How about a picture of her in the reunited set in a couture dress specifically designed to match the jewelry."

"Our photographer."

"How could I possibly arrange that ?"

"Where and when will she be wearing the set ?"

"We'll be at the Roxy in Tribeca this coming Thursday overnight."

"Give us 15 minutes in the lobby, we'll make all the arrangements."

"This won't be released to the press ?"

"Of course not only in a catalog piece for file, Tiffany mystique, we'll be happy to copy you on anything."

"Fine, I'll message you our attorney's name, put it in writing and send it to him, if he says it's Ok, we're good. I actually think she'll love the idea."

"We'd like you too Dr. Borden if you'd consent ?"

"Excuse me ?"

"You brought the set together for your one true love it's only fitting, besides it couldn't hurt having that smile in the picture."

"Fine, in the agreement please."

"We'll send it over today. Thank you Dr. Borden."

"Thank you, this was nicer than I thought it would be."

That done Ty headed into town and to the clinic to work on his backlog of partner stuff which all had to be done before they moved on. They ordered Chinese for lunch and sat around talking about changes and looking through a set of Curriculum Vitae of Vet candidates sent over by the vet schools in the area. Ty took a few patients when the waiting room got unruly or backlogged, it was a calm and peaceful day and he appreciated it.

Wyatt told everyone that he didn't want to make any real plans until Georgie was in Alberta, which is what Georgie told him because she didn't want to involve JT in anything. Besides, she may just want to shack in with Wyatt and some take out.

They put Jackson on the phone with Ty when the chopper was incoming and as soon as they said goodbye everyone went into radio silence. Any latent comment could spoil the surprise. Calls from Ty were simply sent to the answering message or simply not answered.

At 3:00 Cass and Scott headed out on some calls and the office was closed to all but emergencies. Ty worked on whittling away at his pile of work. He laughed thinking that he probably looked exactly like he saw Amy over her piles. She had taken on so much, learned so much, it was almost unbelievable the capacity she seemed to have to take on more and more. He hadn't had a chance yet, so he put aside the practice paperwork and pulled out the first volume of Amy's book.

He read for an hour or so and was finishing the second chapter which was the first chapter on Spartan when his phone rang and he just reached for it.

"Ty Borden."

"Mi amante" the soft voice said.

"Helena, good to hear from you, I hope everything's Ok ?"

"Everything's fine Ty, I'm in Lethbridge and driving back to Calgary soon and I thought I'd stop for dinner, maybe you'd like to catch up. How about 6:00 at Maggie's ?"

"Won't that make your drive home late ?"

"I'm on business, if it's late I can stay over somewhere."

"Uhm fine then, 6:00 at Maggie's it is."

Ty sat for a few minutes and went back to the book, reading about fixing Spartan brought back memories and eventually he got to Blair and picked up the phone. He got Amy's messages, again and left one _"Hey Ames, somethings come up, give me a call when you get this please. It's important, love you."_

Amy listened to the message, it was almost 5:00 in Calgary and Wyatt was fighting Calgary traffic to get to Hudson. Thinking for a second she figured better safe than sorry and opted to wait the hour until 6:00 Alberta time when Jackson would be turned over. Important isn't an emergency, it can wait an hour."

Ty was bothered that Amy hadn't called back so he tried Betty and then the girls. Finally, frustrated, he called Ash to bear witness.

"I don't know what she wants Ash, she says to catch up though she called me Mi Amante when she called, it was her pet name for me."

"My lover ? Seriously Ty, you don't know what she wants, you've become Hudson Amy ?"

"Hudson Amy ?"

"Hudson Amy, that's my name for pre Pegasus clueless Amy."

"Whatever, I guess this is my chance to set Helena straight again."

"I'll be there, at another table, she doesn't know me. You know for moral support and in case she assaults you."

"Thanks Ash, you're a true blue friend." Ty said sarcastically.

"I've got your back bro. Try her again, leave a message this time."

Ash got off the phone and called Lou. Ty got off the phone and called Amy.

" _Hey Ames, look, Helena is stopping at Maggie's for dinner on the way home North to Calgary and asked me to join her so I just wanted you to know. I love you, call if you want, please ?"_

In Ithaca Amy was occupied and didn't know a call had even come in. She was busy reading the riot act to Bert who was sneezing and hacking up a storm in her medical barn.

"Go home Bert, now before I have two hands tie you up do you understand me !" She seethed. "John is here, we have nothing brewing and you can just as well think about Boxer at home than here now go !"

"Amy."

"I said go Bertram Koenig, don't make me call the club."

"Fine, I'll go." Bert said.

"Come back Monday."

"Amy, I have."

"I will have you shot, I swear Bert."

Those working in the barn were used to these two going at it like brother and sister pushing buttons, the only difference, there was no dad to get between them. It was all they could do but smirk and hide their laughter as Amy dressed him down.

"This is from Sarah, use it, Monday for rounds."

"Did she make it particularly foul ?"

"She loves you Bert, the instructions say one shot mixed with one shot cognac every six hours followed by sleep."

"The woman knows a way to a man's heart. How about a smooch Amy ?"

"Get away from me, your like this big gross contagious thingee."

"Thingee ? John, call if you need me."

"You got it Bert, feel better."

"I'll talk to you Amy, Georgie and Jackson land yet ?" Bert said walking past.

"With Wyatt probably almost in Hudson by now."

When Bert left Amy walked into the office and sat down with John. She wanted his impressions on Boxer now that he was back and to ask about Alberta and if there was anything she needed to know.

Ty walked into Maggie's at about 5:50 and noticed Ashley in front of her laptop with a cup of coffee and Lou behind the counter.

"Lou, I thought you'd be at Heartland waiting for Georgie or has that changed ?"

"Ash called, I'm here backing her up."

"What the hell do you think's going to happen ?"

"Ty, she chewed you out in a restaurant, they threatened to call the police."

"Yeah but that's done, we're broken up, I can't break up more."

"Telling her you're marrying Amy is breaking up more Ty, Mi Amante really ?"

"This is getting way too drama queen for me Lou, it'll be fine."

"I've got Jim on speed dial."

"Stop, Ok ?" Ty looked around and peeked in the kitchen.

"Oh man Ty, Viv's off for the night, does Amy know you're doing this ?"

"I called and then called and left a very explicit message and I have witnesses. I can't get anyone on the phone."

Of course as soon as he said it his phone rang though it was Georgie.

"Hey Georgie, you at Heartland?"

"No, coming into Hudson in like 10 minutes, I have a present for you that Amy wants delivered personally, where are you ?"

"Maggie's but you can just bring it to Heartland Georgie, really."

"No can do Ty, boss gave very specific orders, you know how that is."

"Fine, I'm at Maggie's, come join the fun, hey have you heard from Amy ?"

"No, got a funny clip Barb recorded of Amy throwing Bert out though."

"I'll see it later, bye."

Ty saw Lou's expression change and turned to see the door open and Helena Montoya his ex girlfriend walk in. Ty walked to her and leaned over for a peck on the cheek which she somehow turned into a way softer affair than he had intended. Ty immediately also noticed two things, first, she didn't look like she would after a long day on the road and heading home and second she was wearing his cologne. Seriously, he was fucked.

Helena was about 5 foot 8 inches, with long straight black hair and dark brown eyes, huge dark brown eyes. Her skin was slightly darker that most Albertans and her high cheekbones reflected her history and ancestors from Peru. All told and as you would expect Helena was a very pretty woman. She wore what appeared to be a well tailored, somewhat tight business suit with a silk blouse that showed more than what most would wear for a business meeting. Ty wasn't the only one to notice.

"Hi Lou, good to see you again, the family well ?"

"Everyone's fine Helena thank you, and you look well."

"Oh you know, gotta keep going."

"Yes you do." Lou said thinking that maybe she should just take her own advice.

Ty led Helena to a table near the tack side of the diner, they were generally more private and they each took a menu.

Ty had his back to the door. "Cassandra told me you were in New York the last time we spoke."

"I was, I just got back. I went to see Amy Fleming."

"And how did that go, she left rather abruptly I remember and broke your heart."

Ty didn't pay attention to the door opening. Lou had her back to it and turned around to see Georgie look around and Jackson standing outside with his finger over his mouth.

"Well, we talked a lot out and well we've reconnected and plan to be married next summer."

"Talked a lot out ?" She asked a bit darker than Ty liked.

Georgie smiled seeing Helena and that evil Georgie side took over. She never liked Helena and considered her a bitch so she signaled for Jackson to come in and get behind her and walked up alongside Ty with Jackson hiding. Lou had no idea what was going on and looked over to Ash who was standing and coming to the counter.

"Hello Georgie" Helena said.

Ty turned then and looked at Georgie. "Hey Georgie, I was just telling Helena about Amy, what's so important that you had to see me immediately ?"

"Well I promised to deliver this package personally" and she stepped aside.

Jackson stood there, White Hat, striped shirt, nice blue jeans, boots and the widest, happiest most precious smile. "Mom sent me."

"I see, was there a message ?" Ty said his face a picture of absolute joy.

"She said, go bother your Dad, so, wanna go fishin ?"

"First thing tomorrow." Ty said and reached over to scoop him up, it was obvious to anyone looking, it would have been obvious to the plastic horse outside, Ty's face transformed entirely when he held Jackson against his chest, his gentle arms around the boy, Jackson holding on with all his might. It was also obvious to Helena who put 2 and 2 together and came up with 5. Ty glanced over and put Jackson down.

"Dad ?" She whispered.

"It's not what you think."

"Hey look, there's Aunt Ash, hey Aunt Ash" Jackson called out walking over to Ashley and climbing up on a stool to reach over to hug Lou.

"You have a son with her and didn't tell me ?" She said standing.

"Wait a second" Ty started also getting back to his feet, unfortunately he was stopped by the slap. It wasn't a Meg Koenig knock your block off slap but it was solid and everyone heard it. They also heard a steady stream of Spanish heading down the aisle and out the door.

"Whoa" Jackson called out "What'd you do ?"

"She actually assaulted him" Ashley muttered from the seat behind Jackson.

"You better get some peas Dr. Borden." Jackson said.

Lou called into the kitchen and was handed a frozen bag of peas and tossed it over. She was trying not to burst out laughing, Georgie was laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath. "That was awesome !"

In true Hudson style a moment later the diner patronage all applauded and Ty turned and bowed. "What the hell just happened ?" He muttered trying to keep the peas on the sting that was his cheek.

It was the perfect time for his phone to ring. He pulled it out and glanced down "I am not doing this now." He turned, handed it to Ashley, took Jackson's hand and walked out the door.

"Tomorrow Jackson, I will try to explain tomorrow."

"Yes sir, uhm, you Ok ?"

"I'm fine Jackson. Do you have bags ?"

"In Wyatt's car and my tackle."

Ty stopped at the Porsche, he thought for a second then figured Wyatt was bringing Georgie to Heartland for a little while and would deliver Jackson's stuff, not to worry.

"Is this ours ?"

"We rented it for the month Jackson, like it ?"

"Yeah, pretty cool, not for fishin' though huh ?"

"We have a truck too Jack and horses, don't worry, we'll fish, I promise."

"So I know you said tomorrow but that lady was mad that you were, well my dad."

Ty nodded and pulled the car over next to a canola field. He turned to Jackson

"That woman is an old girlfriend of mine who thought that I was your natural father Jackson and thought I kept that a secret from her."

"Why would she think that ? I mean your not but that would be mean."

"I guess at this stage we'll never know Jackson, we good ?"

"Gonna tell mom ?"

"I left my phone with Aunt Ash, I'm sure Mom knows by now, from every angle."

"Well from my angle you got walloped."

"Thank you Jackson, I don't need any more reminders."

"Yes sir."

Ty shifted and then reached over and tussled Jackson's hair.

Jackson reached up and stretched his hand, Ty saw what he was doing and leaned over for Jack to tussle his.

"Ready buddy ? Your family has lived on this land almost 170 years."

"I know, Samuel Bartlett had a son named Jackson, bam."

Ty pulled down the road, Lisa and Jack were both out on the porch and heading down the stairs. He was in Lisa's arms first and she hugged him close. Jack lifted him up, "Jackson, welcome to Heartland."

Since nobody actually ate any food to speak of at Maggie's, Georgie and Wyatt showed up with enough for all. Ashley and Lou pulled up a few minutes later.

"Cass is on the way and Trish will stop bye" Lou said.

"I don't need Trish and why is Cass coming ?" Ty said looking up.

"Guess who got the bi-lingual tearing out of town phone call ?" Ashley told him.

"Did she at least get to explain that Jackson is adopted and will be adopted by me or am I going to have to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life ?"

"I think she may have gotten it in but you'll have to get it from her, you ready for Amy ?"

"Oh boy" Jackson said.

"It'll be fine Jackson, give me the phone Ash and someone please swap my peas."

"Swap my peas, I have to remember to tell the girls that." Jackson said laughing.

"Jackson, I'm right here." Ty said

"Oh, sorry."

"Get washed up for dinner Jackson, the bathroom's first door on the right. Your room will be third, that was your mom's room."

"Cool."

"It is cool."

"Lisa you have him ?"

"I have him Ty, go take your call."

Ty scooted upstairs and shut the door. He dialed the phone and lay it down walking over to the mirror to look at his face.

"How bad is it ?" Was the first thing Amy said.

"It was a slap, I'm not sure it will swell, it's more raw."

"I'm so sorry Ty, we really meant it as a surprise."

"It was, is, amazing Ames, this was just so weird."

"And my fault."

"Not your fault don't be silly. I'll call you later, none of us has eaten. Jackson's in your room."

"Don't make me cry Ty."

"No helping that Ames, we'll be sitting in front of that fireplace soon enough.

"Can I see your face ?"

"Later, I promise."

"I love you Ty, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"I'll be fine, I promise, I love you too Amy."

Jackson was waiting at the table with Georgie, Wyatt, Ash, Cass and Jack. Ty bypassed the group to check in the kitchen with Lisa and Lou.

"Go sit Ty, we're fine." Lisa said hoisting two bowls of salads and walking past to the table.

Ty came out and Jack nodded to the seat across from him.

"You all settled Jackson ?" Ty asked looking over.

"Yes sir, Aunt Lou helped me unpack. Are those really all of mom's ribbons."

"They sure are kiddo." Lou confirmed "your mom won a lot of events."

"Cass ?" Ty asked.

"She knows, I explained it to her."

"Well at least that's something."

"For what it's worth she was sorry in the end."

"Whatever, I don't need an apology. Jackson what do want Chicken or chili ?"

"Chicken please."

"Who knows where the waders stack is these days ?"

"Quonset." Jack said after a drink. "I'll take him in the morning and get him a pair."

"I'll have to run home for my stuff, it's still standing Lisa ?"

"And all cleaned up Ty."

"Aunt Lou mom says you should fit me a black hat and make sure they trim it."

"I can take you Jackson" Ty said.

"Nope, mom said you don't get cowboy hats, Aunt Lou."

"She's right there son, you don't get cowboy hats." Jack said laughing. "Where's the fishing tomorrow Ty ?"

"Thompkins Bend is usually good this time of year Jack, that spot off Stumpy's place. That's about a half hour by horse."

"Nice ride over too."

"Join us."

"Yeah GG, come fishin' with us."

"How about Lis and I join you two after lunch ?"

"That would be nice Jack." Lisa agreed.

"Mom said you were gonna take me to show me off. I got nice clothes."

"Think you're up for that Jackson ?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I got a lunch of proper young gentleman in here somewhere." JT said smiling.

"I'll come along" Ty said laughing "just in case."

"That would be lovely Ty." Lisa said glowing.

They settled by the fire, it wasn't large but proper. Ty sat on the floor with his back against the couch reading Amy's book, Jackson sat between his legs leafing through a stack of Jack's Alberta fishing magazines. Just the two of them Jack, Lisa and Lou. Georgie and Wyatt had left after dinner.

"You know, it's funny how life works out," Jack started "Had you married Amy 8 years ago this scene could be exactly the same as it is now. Sitting with your 7 year old son, by the fire, right here."

Jackson yawned then and Ty leaned forward, "go get ready for bed Jackson, you've had a long day, come out and say good night and I'll come in and sit with you."

JT closed the magazine and flopped back against Ty who wrapped him in his arms and pulled him close. "Happy you're here son ?" He whispered. JT nodded and snuggled in.

Ty kissed his head "Come on, up you go, fishing tomorrow."

"Are the girls this far gone ?" Lou asked when the bathroom door closed.

"Oh, I don't know, how do measure something like that ?" Ty asked leaving the book and lifting himself to the couch.

"I get texts and pictures from them all day, I miss them, Amy said wait till school starts and they're gone for hours."

"And clubs and homework." Lou added.

"Amy said they schedule rides a few times a week just her and the kids, she said Marion would do it too."

"Yes she would" Jack said "Sometimes alone or with Soraya and Ash, that girl Jen. Just ride and leave it behind, be together."

JT came out and hugged his great grandparents and Aunt and Ty got up. "Bathroom, Aunt Lou is right across from you and I'm right upstairs." Ty pointed out each door. "Have to pee ?"

"Nope, can we call mom and Gran ?"

"Right now, everyone's waiting."

Ty snapped off the light and closed the door 15 minutes later, Jackson was fast asleep.

"Out like a light" Ty said walking past to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water.

"I can't imagine what Amy went through, look at him, I have his medical charts, I can't."

"You can't feel guilty about that Ty." Lisa said softly.

"Sure I can, see."

Lou leaned over and hugged him. "I used to think that way about Georgie, what she went through, 8 years in foster care, shuffled around, torn from her brother. We would have loved her so much."

"When does it stop ?"

"Sometime between 3 weeks and a lifetime."

"Thinking about that surgery Ty ?"

"You know not really Jack, I know that'll be hard but it's a known, the girls and Jackson they do real work, rescue work, in the pen with who knows what, the twins are front line just like Amy was they walk right in and boss around a 1000 lb horse. Liberty, jumping, cross country."

"You don't have to tell us Ty, watching your daughter trick riding at Georgie's level will bind your bowels." Lou said laughing.

"I guess, what a family we make up."

"We survive Ty, lick our collective wounds and move on, just like those folks around Amy in Ithaca." Jack said. "I'm for bed."

"So am I" Ty agreed.

"Oh Ty, the date." Lisa recalled.

"Jack, I wonder if you wouldn't mind taking Jackson up to the fishing cabin on Thursday while we're away. I'll fly in Friday afternoon and be up late afternoon. Stay the weekend with him."

"You'll talk to him ?"

"I'll take care of it Jack."

"Then I'd love to."

"Lou, we can ask Georgie and Wyatt to stay here for the weekend ?" Ty asked.

"I'll think about it, I'm a big girl Ty."

"They can use our support while they're here, Wyatt mentioned that their friends are somewhat put out as well." Ty said.

"Georgie mentioned" Lou acknowledged. "Adam and Olivia ?"

"And some others I guess." Ty added. "Night all."

Jackson came out of his room early and walked over to the bathroom to find it locked.

"I'l be out in a minute." Jack called.

Come on GG I have to pee, it's Ok, I'll use another bathroom."

Lisa walked into the dining room wiping her hands. "Grand mere, can I use your bathroom please."

"We only have the one Jackson, you'll just have to wait your turn."

"I'll just go pee outside." He said walking to the door.

"Whoa buddy, no peeing outside." Ty said coming downstairs.

"Well, I got what I'm getting you guys for Christmas, a bathroom."

"He can probably afford one" Ty muttered walking over to Lisa who had brought in a cup of coffee for him.

She smiled as he reached down to kiss her cheek, "you know we could probably swing it if Jackson got on his case and offered to pay."

Ty laughed when his phone buzzed "this'll be fun."

"Jackson, it's your mom, say good morning."

Jackson took the phone and hit the button. "Morning mom"

"Good morning JT, sleep Ok ?"

"Oh yeah, we should buy GG and Grand Mere a toilet."

"All clear" Jack said walking out.

"Go ahead Jackson" Ty said smiling.

He handed the phone to Ty and shot into the bathroom.

"Hey Ames,"

"Oh gross, warn a kid will you, arghhhhhh, this is torture."

Ty, Lisa and Amy on the phone just laughed.

Jack looked up walking by into the kitchen "what's for breakfast Lis ?"

Jackson walked out of the bathroom and mocked passing out.

"Ok Jackson, that'll be enough go with Grand mere she'll fix you breakfast and GG will set you up with waders and flies. I'm just going to talk with mom for a bit, then head to the house for my gear.

"I'll pack you lunches and snacks Ty ?"

"That would be great Lisa, thank you."

Ty shut the door an flopped on the bed. "This whole waking up without you Ames, just not doing it for me."

"I miss you too Ty, so much my love."

"What are your plans for the day ?"

"We're supposed to get a break in the rain for a few hours, we're all hands getting the horses out for some real exercise."

"Be careful in the mud and watch the girls."

"Listen to you all worried, we're always careful Ty."

"I know, still."

And you ?"

"Me ? Fishing until we drop or nightfall. I guess we'll break for food."

"Please tell me your'e Ok with this Ty ?"

"I'm so more than Ok Ames, it's all I can do not to just hold him in my arms all day."

"Yeah I know that feeling, I love you Ty call if you can sweetheart."

"Have a good day beautiful."

Wyatt was waiting in the kitchen when Ty got downstairs.

"Wyatt, I thought you'd be in town."

"You're going fishing all day, hand over the keys Ty."

"Ah, that explains it, hold on." A minute later Ty tossed the keys to the Porsche .

"Thank you, if you'll all excuse me I left Georgie napping."

"I don't have to hear that, I really don't." Jack said over his coffee.

"Sorry GG" Wyatt said "Uhm, you remember the whole wedding thing right."

"Out Wyatt" Jack said "have a good day. And Wyatt, resist the urge for the comeback."

"Yes sir."

It was about a 30 minute ride out of Heartland and through the provincial parkland to Stumpy's border fence. Ty rode Trouble and Jackson Checkers. Ty watched Jackson's entire demeanor change when they first heard the rush of the water. His face transformed into one of wonder when the trees broke and the river appeared. He rode down to the river's edge and pulled up like a seasoned rider way beyond his years. He dropped off Checker's side and led him along the rivers edge stopping at a curve to let Checkers drink.

"What do you think Jackson ?"

"Looks steady, some nice swirls for sure. Let's get fishing !"

"Why did Batman stop fishing with Robin ?"

"I have no idea Jackson."

"Cause he kept eating all the worms."

"They just get worse Jack."

"I know it's great, whole websites of stupid jokes."

The fishing was amazing and Jackson kept moving, trying different spots almost learning this small area like he was dissecting it's secrets. He kept up a constant flow of conversation and jokes, Ty was sure he had never been that happy anytime in his childhood and that thought warmed him all over.

For himself Ty was lost in a bubble, almost like those that came over him in surgery, as if the world closed in around him and the only thing he could see or concentrate on was right in front of him, he felt as if for that time Jackson was his whole life.

Caleb and Rusty came through the trees slowly and stopped. He looked out at the river and then noticed the two horses. In a second he spotted them sitting against a log. Ty had his arm around JT who was leaning against him. The were both eating apples and laughing. He nudged Rusty forward and when the Heartland horses recognized their friend and sounded off, Ty looked up.

"Hey Caleb, what brings you along ?"

"I was helping Stumpy round up some stock that broke free and he mentioned you being here, Ok if I barge in ?"

"Sure thing, come meet Jackson."

Jackson looked up at the cowboy and stood up, he grabbed his cowboy hat and put it on. When Caleb got down JT walked up and stuck out his hand, "Jackson Timothy Fleming, good to meet Caleb !"

"You too Jackson, that's a mouthful." Caleb said smiling while he shook JT's hand.

"JT, Jax or Jack works."

"So you're my da, uh Dr. Borden's best friend huh ?"

"I am, I think, I still want to be, I'm sorry."

"Ohhh kkkk" Jackson said slowly.

"He is Jackson" Ty said laughing. "Hungry Caleb ? We have some extra sandwiches."

"Well, I've got to pee and I spy no line right over there." JT said heading off.

Caleb handed Ty his phone, he had taken a picture of Ty and Jackson as he came down the hill. "That there is a good life Ty, I happy for you brother."

"Hey Caleb, where do fish keep their money ?"

"I can't say I know JT."

"In a riverbank" Jackson answered laughing.

"You sittin' Doc, I'm fishin"

"Where I can see you Jackson."

"I will, ever wonder why fish swim in schools ?"

"Can't say that I have, I'm sure you have though, go ahead."

"Cause they can't walk or run"

He giggled down to the water and they watched him wade out. He stood for a few minutes and then shifted. They both watched him let out line and look up as he began his cast.

"Kid can float a line, that's for sure, he didn't get that from you." Caleb whispered.

"I've been getting much better thank you."

"I can imagine watching him fish all day, kid's a natural. So, ours are a bit younger but Cass wants you two for dinner this week, possible ?"

"Sure, how's Monday night ?"

"Should work I'll let you know after I check with Cass."

"I should get back to fishing Caleb."

"I have to get back to the rodeo school anyway, later Ty."

"Jackson wave goodbye."

"Bye Caleb, good meeting you."

"You too Jackson, see you soon."

Lisa and Jack arrived not long after and were treated to Ty fighting a fish and Jackson ready with the net.

"Look at that" Lisa whispered.

Jackson was moving towards the fish "Pull left, that's a big rock, tip up, , you're clear just keep him coming, got him !"

"Nice fish Doc, no braggin' rights on this one but a fish is a fish, picture ?"

"Nah, let him go Jackson."

"No picture, must be having a good day" Jack said when he got down to the river and let Buddy drink. Lisa was on a horse named Siren, she had no idea why she was called that and neither did Haddie who was keeping her for Amy having determined she was too pretty to leave. Amy had her delivered to Lisa at Heartland. Siren was a beautiful golden palomino with a long cream colored silky mane and tail. Lisa fell in love with her immediately and Siren took to Lisa as well. Jack thought they made the perfect match and it was time for Lisa to move on from Cinders.

"That is some beautiful horse Lisa, is she new ?" Ty asked.

"She's a gift from Amy, she's gorgeous, I'm in love."

"Seems pretty calm too." Jack added.

"Calm and sure footed on the trail."

"So you'll keep her and make Amy happy ?"

"Yes Jack, I'll keep her, I know you've wanted me to replace Cinders, thanks for respecting my time."

Jack nodded."Jackson, the bite ?"

"We've had over a dozen GG, Hey GG do you know how many tickles it take to make an octopus laugh ?"

"Nope, can't say that I do."

"Tentickles." He answered laughing again.

Lisa came with a book and sat down by the same log Ty and Jack were at before. The three men fished for awhile and Ty came out and walked over to Lisa. He poured himself a cup of coffee from the thermos and sat down.

"Oh Ty, you got call at the house from a Kim Price who's the swimming coach at the High School, she said the pool is open from 8 – 9:30 on Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the team to practice over the summer. She wouldn't have a problem with Jackson using a lane."

"He'll need a bathing suit, I called Phyllis last night, she'd like him to at least swim while here, so this week, Monday and Wednesday, 20 minutes straight. I thought Coach Price was a guy ?"

"His daughter took over two years ago. So we'll do Wednesday luncheon at the club ?"

"Sure thing Lisa, that's 1:00 right ?"

"One o'clock and we sit for service at 1:30."

"Can I invite Val and Ash ?"

Lisa looked sidelong at him, "Fine."

"Lisa."

"I know and Val is someone I wouldn't mind showing off to."

"Lisa, he's your's what more do you want and you don't really hate Val and you know it."

"And you and Jesse ?"

"That's different."

"Why because there's testosterone involved. You won Ty, her, her kids and the job."

"Not the money ?"

"You want me to rub it in ?"

"No that's fine. He's favoring his leg, Jackson, out of the water."

"What's up ?" he called back.

"You tell me, you're favoring your leg, come on."

Jackson looked at him for a second.

"Now Jackson."

"Yes sir."

"He's a good boy Ty."

"And he's got a lunch of proper young gentleman stored up somewhere."

"He's just like Amy you know."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm Ok you know" Jackson said walking over.

"Get the waders off, your balance is off and your favoring your leg."

"Ok, ok, I get it, mom would be upset if you broke me, but."

"Jackson, answer me honestly if we were walking in town would you be on my shoulders right now ?"

"Yup, might have nothing to do with the leg though", he said sitting down between Ty's now open legs and laying back against his stomach and chest. They sat and chatted and watched Jack fish. At one point Lisa pointed to let Ty know Jackson was sleeping.

Ty reached over to his saddle bag and grabbed at the book but came out with a folder which spilled.

"What's this ?" Lisa asked.

"Well this is need to know but Amy said I could talk to you about it. Amy wants to offer the jumping facility to Nick and Claire."

"Think they'd be interested ?"

"Amy says she thinks so, Belgium's, at least where they are is changing a bit I guess and with the kids they would love to come back but it'll take a while to get out of the property."

"All of Europe, not just Belgium. I was going to talk to Amy about selling Toulon over time. Truth is you don't need it, you have the wherewithal to just go, it's nice."

"Amy's not one to give up family properties if it's not a burden."

"So this is that, Nick and Claire."

"That folder yes."

"I thought Bryce was getting that ?"

"Bryce will run roughshod over all three, Amy can barely keep up with two."

"Betty said she can use some slowing down."

"She's starting to nest."

"Seriously ?"

"She's talking about redoing the bedroom in the new house and she loved it. So I asked her."

"A place for the baby." Lisa said.

"Nesting."

"How's that feel ?"

"I have friends who had trouble, Cass and Caleb for instance. They tried for awhile. Amy's 31. I just don't want her freaking out over it if it takes some time. In case you haven't noticed, her patience level has actually decreased."

"I have actually, what's she been buying ?"

"Some art, glass sculptures actually, we looked at a dining room table, a lamp made out of an old fishing rack although she's looking for the entire contents of that shop and no, I've been scared to ask what she plans to do with it."

"She does high end comfy very well Ty, Jack didn't even complain."

"I'm in charge of the garage, I'm good with that Lisa. I guess we should pack up."

"Jackson, come on buddy, time to ride."

"Ok, I'm good." He said getting up and stretching. He walked over to the river and kneeled down to wash his face then walked over to break down his rod.

"My little trooper." Ty said standing and then giving a hand up to Lisa.

They got back early enough to take a ride into town. They stopped at Maggie's first and Ty turned Jackson over to Lou for a hat. Ty grabbed a cup of coffee and struck up a conversation with some ranchers. The Vet Clinic was the next stop and Jackson was excited. They were closed to the public by then but as expected Scott and Cass were there.

"Jackson Timothy Fleming, this is Scott Cardinal and Cassandra Odell, Cass is married to Caleb."

"Monday night's fine Ty" Cass said "6:00 Ok, my brood gets restless, especially Caleb."

"Six is fine Cass, schedule ?"

"How's Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday mornings 8 -1 ?"

"That's fine but I've got to take JT swimming first thing Monday and Wednesday."

"9-1 those days ?"

"Fine with me, sorry."

"No worries Ty." Cass said.

"I was going to grab the rest of that paperwork to finish at Heartland."

"Have a babysitter ?" Cass asked.

"We'll figure something out."

They stopped at the big box on the way back to Heartland after Ty explained about the swimming, "cool, I love racing the high school guys."

"I don't think we're talking about that Jackson."

Ty had Jackson pick two pair of swim trunks and headed home.

They settled in the living room after dinner. Ty had switched to light sweats and a T-shirt and Jackson into his PJ's., Ty and Jack were talking about available stock Caleb was working on getting rid of, Lisa was engrossed in her newest novel and Jackson was once again leaning back against Ty.

"I spoke with Tim who wasn't happy but he'll be here tomorrow morning, what's this all about."

"I thought you and Tim would take Jackson up the north ridge, maybe get a sense of who he is."

"And Lou ?"

"Has to be at Maggie's but she's fine, besides, a Grandpa and Great Grandpa."

"Jackson, what would you like to do when I'm seeing patients at the clinic this week ?"

"I could help you, I'm real good with all kinds of animals and I was thinking Vet might be a good job for me."

Ty took a second to compose himself, it was hard to believe something that simple having that effect on him, seeing him Lisa smiled.

"OK, let's see if that works, you have to listen though Jackson."

"I will, I promise."

"I know, come on let's get you to bed kiddo, been a long day."


	57. What this is - Chapter 57

_A/N – I'm so happy you all liked the last chapter and I guess hope you like this one two. Taxes week 2 so I'll try to get the next chapter up during the week, no promises but the taxes are almost done. Cold and snowy here, hope you're all warm. Love your reviews and comments keep them coming._

Chapter 57

Amy had settled into the library after breakfast on Thursday. Charlie had insisted that she get up to date before the school rush and she was just finishing her last stack when she heard the helicopter over the house.

"Betty am I missing something on my schedule ?" She called out.

"You'd better check sweetheart, your schedule's been cleared."

"My schedule's been cleared, is it a computer problem ?"

"Come see and try to contain yourself."

Amy looked out the screen door as a lone figure stepped out "Betty it's TY !" And ran out. She wasn't near as quick as Maddie charging him from the barn. She leaped at him and he caught her and swung her around.

"Wow, you must have really missed me to come back like this !" She said pressed against him.

"I missed you the most scarecrow."

"That's sweet but we both know that's not true. It's good to see you Doc !"

"Mad, get off my man" Amy said jogging up.

Maddie got down then reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Gran's got instructions Mad you have" Ty began and then turned to the pilot "Mike ?" "23 minutes Ty". "23 minutes till take off." Ty repeated.

"Where ?"

"22 minutes sir."

"You heard him Mad."

"Who's in the chopper ?"

"Surprises, better get ready, Brin will be here in a minute."

"Ty ?" Amy whispered reaching up to touch his face.

"Where's JT ?"

"Fishing Cabin with Jack. Dancing this evening Ames ?"

"And touching ?"

"Very much touching." He whispered leaning over towards her lips.

"Uhm, sir, excuse me, 18 minutes."

"You better go Ames."

"What do I pack ?"

"Toothbrush ? Hair things ? I've covered everything else."

"You've ?"

"Evening wear by Chateau Devereaux, the rest by Christy, go."

"Oh Ty." She started back to him.

"Go Ames, run !" He said laughing and stepping back, palms up.

Charlie came running up "I know hurry, hug please !"

Ty smiled and hugged her then she tore off towards the house.

"You and Maddie have a thing going Ty ?" Lisa asked with a laugh.

"Maddie's the more up front in your face emotional one. I have a thing with both, all I guess."

They figured that if they all stepped out the hugging would just burn time so Lisa and Ashley's presence was only known by Bridget and Betty who handled the arrangements and reservations.

"Time Mike ?"

"With the 10 minute buffer we built in we'll be fine Ty. As long as I confirm wheels up they'll hold our approach spot."

Meg Caldwell pulled up to the house and she and Brin wheeled bags to the chopper which Mike promptly deposited in the hold.

Brin ran up and hugged him "Hi Ty, this is exciting, I approve. Hair at 1:00 ?"

"My haircut is at one, Sara Nicole at Fleischman's Midtown West."

"I can't wait to watch her work. When did you shave ?"

"You're not going to watch her work and about 5 hours ago."

"I am definitely going to watch and you need her to shave you first, shave at 1:00 perfect by 7:00."

Maddie came out with her suitcase followed by Charlie, Katie, Amy and Betty.

"We'll discuss this en route Sabrina."

"Thirteen minutes Ty."

Ty woke up Sunday morning and found Jackson at the kitchen table with a glass of milk waiting for Lisa to lay some pancakes on his plate.

"Good morning Jackson, Lisa."

"Ty, pancakes ?"

"Sure, good fuel for a morning ride."

"Where we heading anyway ?"

"We're going up to the north ridge of Heartland Jackson, where Samuel Bartlett first looked down on the land and claimed it for your family. Your family cemetery is up there."

"Cool."

Ty passed behind Jackson and squeezed his shoulder "It is cool, I'm glad you feel that way Jackson."

"Mom has buckles in her room, roping, penning, barrel racing. What's the Ring of Fire ? She won that when she was 17, Grandma Marion too, it's all in that room."

"Your mom and Grandma Marion were and are pretty special people Jackson. Your Grandpa, GG, Aunt Lou and Georgie and are all champion riders, jumpers and rodeo stars."

"I know, mom says some people think GG is the best bronc rider ever."

"That's nice but I don't know JT" Jack said walking in and kissing Lisa.

"What does she say about me ?" Tim said walking through the door.

"Good morning Grandpa, well she says you're the best rodeo star ever, at least in Canada, maybe the world."

"She said that huh ?" Tim said a bit taken aback.

"Surprised Tim ?" Ty asked low.

"Uhm, no, I guess not. So what's on for today, why am I here ?"

"We're taking Jackson up to the cemetery Tim, I figured you'd want to be there for that."

"Go get washed up and dressed Jackson, then we'll saddle up." Ty said when JT had finished.

"What did she tell them about me ?" Tim asked "And thanks Ty I would like to go up with him, did you ask Lou ?"

"Lou's fine with you two, so is Amy. Jackson defines the world in somewhat simpler terms Tim, Amy told him you got sick and had to go away and you came back when you were better."

"Somewhat nicer than I would have told the story." Jack muttered.

"Let's try not to disillusion him today fellas, huh ?"

"We'll be on our best behavior Ty." Jack said looking at Tim.

"I want them to feel an attachment to this place, that this history is their history too."

"I appreciate that Ty." Jack said.

They met Mitch finishing up in the barn. Georgie had left instructions that Jackson should ride Phoenix and he was excited. Standing on a hay bale Jackson got close and ran his hands up down an appreciative horse. They were buddies in a minute.

"Don't know how she did that ?" Jack said softly "They are just like her."

Mitch was heading into town for the day and asked Ty to ride Maverick, with Jack on Buddy and Tim on Champ they rode out into the Alberta morning, Ty following behind Jackson who was between Tim and Jack.

Ty took out his phone and connected to the microphone in JT's hat and then to the Go Pro attached to Ty's baseball cap. With an earbud in, Ty could hear Jack and Tim as clear as a bell. He checked the screen, so that everything was going well and tucked the phone away. He felt bad in a way not telling anyone he was doing this but he knew that this ride and this talk had never been recorded, they all knew the various parts by heart, Jack had recited them so many times but this somehow felt more solid. He had already told Jack that under no circumstances was JT to be given a stone until they were all together but Amy thought this ride would be special for JT and was a little glad that she wouldn't be first to show him Marion's grave. She secretly dreaded breaking down in front of them. He didn't tell Amy about the recording either.

As they rode Ty listened in as Jack wove Heartland's tale. He pointed off and rode through meadows where he told stories of his father and grandfather and himself as a boy growing up. The legends he was told about his grand sires came through as well. Stories about Marion and Lou and Amy. Tim also pointed out his and Marion's special places, those places she found special that would draw her. For his part Jackson was quiet, turning his head this way and that. He asked a question here and there but for the most part he listened to Jack and Tim. Ty added a little here and there about his time with Amy, where they liked to watch sunsets and sunrises, Jack turned around and looked at him a few times not remembering sunsets let alone sunrises.

Ty was silent but thoughtful when he rode through their fields and meadows, the places where he and Amy would tuck themselves away to be together. He secretly hoped to visit them with her again, he was sure Amy did.

When they reached the meadow and since it was summer Ty suggested they gather Wildflowers and although he got a look from Tim at the suggestion they all got down and made small bouquets. When it came time to cut a makeshift tie on a bouquets Ty reached into his pocket and pulled out an old Case XX pocket knife and snapped it open.

"Well I'll be" Jack whispered. Ty looked over and smiled.

"Here Jackson, always be careful where you cut."

"I will" he whispered and cut the tie short. He then did the same for GG and Tim and then careful snapped it shut and handed it back to Ty.

"That's yours Jackson, it's a very special knife, GG's grandfather gave it to GG's dad in 1926 and then he gave it to GG who gave to to me. Now I'm giving it to you, but you have to remember that it's dangerous and you have to be very careful with it, you only open it to use not show off."

"I will, I promise" Jackson said reverently holding it in his hand and then he tucked it in his jeans pocket. "Let's go." He had Phoenix by the lead and reached up to take Jack's hand as they walked up the ridge towards the cemetery. They tied the horses loosely and walked in. Ty placed the flowers at the entrance as Jack walked JT around past the graves, pointing out Bartlett's and some about their lives and hardships. Ty followed behind, the video running. Jackson held Jacks' hand the whole time and it was cute to see him looking up or Jack leaning over to point to the words.

"Where's Grandma Lyndy's grave ?"

"Grandma Lyndy wanted to be close to the fishing cabin, it was her favorite place." Jack explained. "We can visit her marker when we're there Jackson " Jack explained.

"Ok, are we going, that would be great."

"We are Jack, just working out details." Ty said leaning over to grab the bouquets meant for Marion's grave.

Ty had been snapping photos or stills off the video feed when he saw something good, he now snapped several shots of Jackson, standing between Tim and Jack. All three holding their hats, heads down. After a time Tim and Jack told JT about Marion from their perspectives with some stories thrown in. They had laid the flowers down and were quiet as the two older men led Jackson away.

Ty switched off the feeds then, he had what he wanted, a history preserved for posterity told by the 86 year old patriarch of a determined and noble family, caretakers of a great land as told to his great grandson.

"I'll just be a minute Jack." Ty said walking over to Marion's grave and laying down his flowers. He took off his baseball cap and knelt by the grave, bowed his head and closed his eyes."

"What's that about ?" Tim muttered.

"He's probably saying thank you for saving his life." Jackson whispered.

"That's exactly what he's probably doing Jackson" Jack said shaking his head at Tim.

Lisa had lunch waiting for them when they got back. Georgie and Wyatt joined them.

Jackson went over to the seat he had taken the night before when Tim wasn't at dinner, the seat Tim was heading to now, his normal self appointed seat except Jackson had his eyes on him and Tim noticed.

"Here too ?" Tim said looking down.

"Hey I'm just a kid Ok."

"Fine" Tim said taking the seat across from Jackson. Ty walked in and stopped, Jackson smiled and kicked the chair out.

"I wonder what your parents were like." Tim muttered.

"Mom's a horse whisperer, dad's a vet." Jackson said across the table. "You know Grandpa, if something's bothering you should just say it."

"And then what ?"

"I guess then it depends on what's bothering you."

"What if nothing's bothering me."

"Well, if I told Mom or Gran nothing was bothering me when it was they would stare at me until I told them, you know ? So you got someone like that ?"

"Casey, my wife."

"Oh yeah, she's in the rodeo."

"She runs a rodeo, she's away."

"Oh, so that's what's bothering you. I know because that was bothering mom this week, still is I guess, we talked about it. Mom misses you like crazy ."

"Me too." Ty said.

"So how does that help ?" Tim asked.

"You should call her and tell her you love her and miss her like Dr. Borden does, uh, to mom, not to Grandma Casey."

"What did you call her ?"

"Grandma Casey."

"She's gonna love that."

"I'm betting she'll be thrilled Tim." Lisa said.

"Jack, Jackson's itching to see some cows, you up to taking him out to the herd while I get my paperwork done ?"

"Sure thing Ty, easy riding's never a problem. Lis ?"

"I don't think so Jack, I may just sit with Ty and catch up myself."

"Tim ?"

"Sorry Jack and sorry to you JT, I have to meet Caleb at the rodeo grounds to show some stock."

"Just you and me then GG."

"JT"

"I know mind GG."

Ty smiled "Yes but call your mom too before you head out."

"Georgie what are you doing this afternoon ?"

"We were going for a ride, do you need something ?"

"I'm going over the jumping facility plans, just starting now that they're being finalized, stop in before you leave in case I'm stuck on something."

"Sure thing, there's muffins in the oven Ty, we were going to stop back anyway."

Ty was fine with staying in for the rest of the day, he went through the plans, made notes, spoke with Georgie about the pools and rehab end of the facility and went through the financials and proposed schedule of construction progress and payments.

"They actually get a bonus for finishing on time, isn't that their job ?"

Lisa smiled, "They have no control over acts of nature. If there's a heavy snow or a wet frost they get the day off, there are laws involved. We order three endless pools two come in on time one is delayed a week, there are some things beyond their control. Say they were building now, depending on where they were they might have to stop for over a week."

"I'll go through this financing with Charlie, it's sort of split, it makes sense boarding and training have nothing to do with rehab but we plan on using the pools for the thoroughbreds too so I'm lost in the financial formulas."

"I'll tell you a secret Ty, you never get it all, not on that level unless you're on the finance side. At some point you just have to trust your people."

"That's what Amy says. Ok, I'm going up to give her a call. Can I help with dinner ?"

"No, the stew's up and Lou's bringing biscuits. It's just us, Georgie's going out with Wyatt, they have the Porsche, they have money and they're very excited."

"Good for them, they deserve some sort of a life."

Ty had packed up and turned towards the stairs, he stopped and leaned back to kiss Lisa on the cheek.

"What was that for ?"

"Do I need a reason, you should relax a little before dinner."

"I'm not that old."

"You're old enough to put your feet up for an hour."

"Fine, I'll read for a while."

"Do it with your eyes closed."

"Very funny, go call Amy."

"There's one of my handsome men in Alberta."

"Hey Ames, JT's out scoping the herd with Jack."

"How was this morning ?"

"I have pictures, it was nice, he just absorbed all that history, I uhm, taped it."

"Really, Grandpa was Ok with that ?"

"Well, not yet. How's your day been beautiful ?"

She smiled when he said it, "I miss you."

"Besides missing me."

"Working on rescues with the girls in a very confined place and falling behind, we're down hands to the flu, the alpacas are huddled together in their enclosures, ugh."

"I'm so sorry I'm not there to help."

"We're fine Ty, it's almost over. By next weekend we'll be dry and running stock again."

"Ok I've arranged for Jackson to swim at the high school Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The swim team has access to keep toned and the coach said it'll be fine."

"Old Coach Price still around ?"

"Actually I had thought so but it's his daughter Kim."

"Oh, I remember her, dark hair, a grade ahead of me I think."

"Whatever, we'll be there at 8 and then the clinic for the morning."

"Your little helper, take pictures."

"I'll be working Amy."

"Please Ty." She said it with those eyes and that pout.

"I'll try."

"Tell me you love me."

Ty smiled "I love you Amy Fleming."

"I wish I could just hold you for a second."

"Way more than a second."

"Mom, you coming ?" Charlie called out.

"Got go do the work Ty, I'll talk to you later my love."

"Kiss the girls for me and stay safe."

By Wednesday evening all of Ty's plans for the next 36 hours seemed locked. Betty stopped at the Caldwell's on Monday morning not long after she knew Sabrina would be at Ithaca College practicing. After filling in an ever more excited Meg as the plans were laid out she drove in to caucus with Bridget, Trevor and Charlie. She learned about the brooch but not the photographer and the plans Ty and the group had put in place for the other gifts.

Bridget laid out the tickets, times, takes offs and landings,"8:00 Am lift off, fashion show and fittings at Sebastian's first then check in to the hotels, Roxy for Amy and The Greenwich Hotel for the group , then the Shibui Spa at the Greenwich for lunch and spa treatments for the afternoon, then the groups split, you all to Le Bernadin for a tasting menu dinner and Amy and Ty for romantic dinner and Latin dancing."

"Latin dancing huh, I wonder what that's all about ?" Trev asked, "I mean Steph and I go but I grew up on Latin dance."

"Ty made those arrangements, I'm out of the loop." Bridget said with a shrug.

"I think Amy and the girls will be absolutely thrilled by the whole thing." Charlie said "The Spa and the Greenwich is beautiful. Eric Ripert himself will take care of the food at the chef's table tasting."

"Wine for the adults please Charlie." Betty implored.

"Of course Betty."

By the time Betty was done with her meetings Ty and Jackson were having a ball together seeing patients. It was an easy morning and they showed up in a good mood after Jackson fleeced the coach out of $30. Ty watched in awe as Jackson affected a limp walking in "You Ok Jackson ?"

"Just fine, lunch is on me, follow along."

"You're in charge Jackson."

Jackson was all smiles meeting several young men, one the team captain. They all looked like swimmers, their bodies athletic and trim. Coach will be back soon, she told us you'd be over. You're Dr. Borden right, from the vet clinic ?"

"And my son Jackson, we're here for a few weeks."

"So you're racers huh ?"

"We're the swimming team so I guess so. I'm Terry, the captain."

"You any good ?"

"We hold our own little man."

"Wanna race ?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know little guy, think you can keep up ?"

"Er, I think so, you guys don't look that fast."

"So you're a tough kid huh ?"

"We can bet."

"We can huh and what do you have to bet."

"Well, there's five of you, I've got $30, if you guys all beat me it's yours but I get $10 for every one of you I beat and you get nuthin."

"Ok little man, your on. What's your race ?"

"500 meters breast stroke." Jackson said as straight faced as he could and then pulled off his shirt and held out his hand to shake.

"10 laps ?"

"Not enough ? I'll do 1000 if you want ?" Jackson said looking up his hand still out.

"Coach is back, I don't know if she'll go for this."

Ty was standing back against the wall watching JT work his scam. At first he thought it was insane, he knew deep down that there was no way Jackson could out swim these guys, they were twice his height and he assumed seasoned athletes. It wasn't until Jackson named the race, 500 meters that he understood. JT figured at least a few of them would drop out, 10 laps breast stroke at race speed was grueling, at least to Ty. JT did it several times a week and Ty had been told he was a rocket in the pool.

Ty turned to see Kim Price walking over. She was no old man, she was 27 and had swam all her life. With long dark hair in a braid down her back, dark eyes, a very nice smile and a very shapely hard body tucked away very nicely in a Hudson High swimsuit she was a looker. Out of habit Ty immediately noticed that she did not have a ring and so did she, though he did have a son, not necessarily a deal breaker. Dr. Borden was hot.

"Dr. Borden, I'm Kim Price and you must be Jackson."

"It's Ty, thanks for letting us do this."

"Not at all, you meet the team Jackson ?"

"Yup, we were just going to have a little race."

"A race ?"

"500 meter breast stroke."

"500, are you kidding ?"

"Gotta make it interesting." Jackson said with a smile.

"You're Ok with this Ty?"

"Sure, kids gotta make a living."

"Tell me they didn't bet, there's a big sign over there."

"Lunch at Maggie's on Jackson Kim, can I call you Kim ?" Ty asked with just that smile.

"You're going to cute your way out of this aren't you ?"

Ty smiled wider, his face and eyes lit up. "Let's see what your guys got coach, unless of course you think, you know, your guys can't handle a seven year old."

"Cripple" Jackson added pointing at his leg.

"Don't push it kid" Kim said. "You guys sure you want to do this, what's the bet ?"

After listening to the terms Kim nodded.

"I'll cover the $30, I can't let students bet, I don't ever want to hear about this again. One race and that's it."

"uhm, can I borrow a set of goggles ?" Jackson asked looking up at the coach.

"Seriously, you should come prepared, whoever heard of a pool sharp without a cue, hold on." She said walking over to a cabinet and fishing out a card of children's goggles.

Jackson, wet and fitted them and then stood on his mark in lane 6. He shook out his arms and legs as did the other swimmers.

"My swimmers, I don't care how long it takes, you've agreed to swim 500 meters breast stroke and you will before you leave this pool today."

Kim plugged in her bell sounder, "At the bell on three, swimmers, ready"

"One, two, three" and the horn sounded.

Ty watched Kim who stared at Jackson dive and then he heard her sigh as Jackson's body contorted in a smooth whipping motion and he shot forward and out of the water in a powerful stroke, he hit that air at 35 meters, two powerful strokes later she sighed again as he flipped perfectly, kicked him the wall, spun and propelled himself once again.

"He's amazing" Kim whispered leaned back towards Ty.

"Our little otter" Ty whispered back amazed at the control JT had of his body.

"So you're taken ?"

"Afraid so."

"Can I have him in a few years ?"

"Afraid not, we live in New York."

"This should be fun though, Terry the captain will probably make it, the other 4 who knows, 2 and 3 are already losing it. They train for 100 they won't do 200 until college."

After 6 laps Jackson stopped and popped his head out of the water "how they doing ?"

"Finish up Jackson" Ty laughed as he kicked away.

"He's a confident little shit isn't he ?" Kim laughed as he swam away.

"He gets it from his mother, Amy Fleming."

"Wait, Miracle Girl Amy Fleming ?"

"The same."

"I remember her, I thought she left town."

"Ended up in NY."

Terry made the 10 laps without stopping but Jackson was sitting toweling off his head at the head of Terry's lane when he climbed out and collapsed.

"Damn your fast Jackson." Terry said breathing deeply, filling his lungs.

"The trick is getting you to agree to the race before naming it. You guys could kick my butt in the 100, well some of you, 500 is hard core."

"That's enough Jackson, get changed." Ty said laughing.

"1:15 at Maggie's Ty ?"

"We'll look forward to it Kim."

Later on the way to lunch they met coincidentally on the street, Ty parked the truck and Kim her Prius nearby.

Lunch was fun, Lou came right over when the group sat themselves.

"Lou do you know Kim ?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Kim Price this is Lou Fleming, proprietor of Maggie's, Lou this is Kim Price, the Hudson High swim coach. She lost a bet and owes us lunch." Ty explained.

"I beat the swimming team in a race."

"The whole swimming team ?"

"Nah just 5 of 'em, unless that's the whole team."

"The whole team is 11 Jackson, though you probably would have beat them too. Want to try me next ?"

"Do I look like a sucker to you ?"

"Nope, I guess you don't" she laughed.

When they were finishing up Kim said good bye and went over to pay the bill, Ty insisted on leaving the tip. Lou came over and sat down when Jackson got up to get washed.

"What was that ?"

"What Lou ?"

"Scared of losing your touch ?"

"We made friends, she likes Jackson and we'll see her every time we swim, are you jealous of nothing for Amy's sake ?"

"She had that look, that's all."

"We'd already discussed that I was taken Lou, no look."

"Where you both off to now ?"

"Rodeo grounds to see some bronc riders, we're meeting Tim and Caleb."

"How did you like your lunch Jackson ?"

Jackson climbed into his seat "Great."

"Great is good" Lou added. "I'll see you both at dinner ?"

"Nope, dinner with the Odells tonight but after we're good."

"I'll be home, Georgie texted, they've decided to book a hotel for the night in Calgary."

"Good for them, they should relax a night."

"Wyatt's got simple desires, he wants to hand the keys of that Porsche to a valet and tell him to keep it close."

"Nothing wrong with the simple pleasures Lou, ready Jackson ?"

"Let's ride" he said swinging off his chair and grabbing his hat.

"What's that buckle you're wearing JT ?"

"Mom's double roping buckle from her room, Dr. Borden says you were a champion too."

"I jumped when I was young but no where near as good as your mom and Georgie."

"Bye Aunt Lou" Jackson said reaching up. Lou smiled and bent over for her hug and kiss, she had to admit Jackson was adorable.

They spent the afternoon at the rodeo grounds and went home from there with Caleb.

Jackson loved the rodeo grounds. Tim brought him up top at the chute so he could sit above the bronc and watch the rider get ready, feel the excitement and the snap of the chute when it was opened.

When Tim went off to take a phone call Caleb took his place. During a lull while one of the riders had a problem with his protective gear needing adjustments Caleb grabbed JT. Want to just sit on one of these guys for a picture Jackson ?"

"Oh yeah, Mom will freak but."

"We won't open the chute buddy."

"Here Jackson, try this on." Jade said reaching over and handing him her vest. It was big as was her helmet but in the end the pictures were awesome and combined with a video shot of the next rider leaving the chute a great series that at first glance would make you think that they sent this seven year old out on a bronc. Jade took putting the pictures together along with a short video into a photo set on her iPad then texted Georgie for Amy's cell number.

"Tim, my phones dead, can I use yours to text my mom ?"

"Here, step down though, I don't like those things on near the chute."

Jade nodded, transferred the pictures to Tim's phone and sent them off.

She turned off Tim's phone then and handed it back to him "thanks Tim"

"Get to work Jade, get the next bronc up."

Amy sat on the ground opposite Boxer's large double stall. She looked up at him every now and then but mostly she braided two pieces of hay together.

The crew at Pegasus had gotten used to Amy's weird moods and new hands were instructed in how to deal with them which basically consisted of one rule. When Amy was in the zone with a horse and you'll know it when you see it, just go about your business, around her. So when Amy sat in a meadow watching a horse you stayed away. In the round pen, you stay away and in those few minutes before she ran a horse full out, you stayed away.

Today, Amy sat on the ground in the stables, her back against the stall directly across from Boxer, her legs out in front of her when her phone chirped from its spot on the ground.

She'd been ignoring it mostly, reading the texts on the front screen which mostly were informative and didn't require a response. This one was different, it was from her father.

" _Check out my grandson, chip off the ole' block."_

Amy smiled and figured it was a picture of JT doing something funny so she picked it up and swiped the screen and gasped.

She dialed her dad's number which went straight to message and then dialed Ty.

"Hey beautiful."

"Don't you beautiful me Tyler Borden, did you let them put JT on a bronc ?"

"He was in the chute Amy, wearing Jade's Vest and helmet, he was perfectly safe."

Amy send the video to Ty.

"That never happened Amy, that's a different kid, somebody put that together, Jackson, come say hi to your mom, turn on the FaceTime so she can see you."

Amy actually insisted that Jackson hand the phone back to Ty so that she could scan his entire body, then had him walk away and back.

"Ok, I believe you, how was swimming ?"

"I won $30, well lunch anyways."

"Jackson you didn't, which one ?"

"500 meter breast stroke, that usually ends it quick."

"And Ty just stood there ?"

"Well, he smiled at Coach Kim and got her to agree but she bet lunch with us."

"She did. OK, well I'm glad you two are having fun, I'll talk to you later sweetheart you go back to Grandpa and give the phone to Dr. Borden."

"Love you mom, here you go Doc."

"Hey Ames."

"Ty ?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous ?"

"I'm not jealous, I've talked to him about this betting though."

"It's a kids bet Amy."

"This might sound silly Ty but our business is horse racing, I'd prefer our kids never use the word bet. This is harmless, I'm not dressing you down but there's a bigger picture for us."

"I get it and thanks for being gentle about it, I just never."

"I know sweetheart but we have to be honest with each other when it comes to us and the kids and everything actually. Betty and I have never allowed them to use expressions like _wanna bet_?"

"Got it."

"So how'd he do ?"

Ty smiled, Amy was still Amy, "The captain actually finished."

"You didn't let him sit there drying off did you ?"

"Yeah guilty."

"And the coach ?"

"Amy, I"

"Ty, Ty, no sweetheart, what did she think of Jackson ?"

"Oh, pretty disappointed we lived in Ithaca."

"What did you think ?"

"I think our son's an otter Ames, Oh thanks for the April pictures, how's she doing ?"

"Scabs are drying so she'll be good to go soon. So what are your plans ?"

"Dinner with Caleb's family, clinic in the morning, Calgary in the afternoon, Wednesday is clinic and fishing."

"Sick of him yet ?"

"No actually, not at all, he, well, thinks he might be a vet."

"Does he now, who would have thought." She answered smiling "Go ahead Ty, I love you and I miss you so much."

"Same here gorgeous, I love you."

"Oh and find out who sent that video please ?"

"I intend too."

Dinner at the Odell's was nice, the kids got along well together Jackson made friends with Caleb's 4 year old son CJ for Caleb Jr., 2 year old Rose, named for Cass's grandmother fell asleep early. Jackson and CJ played with CJ's horse and corral until it was time for CJ to say goodnight when Ty and JT went back to Heartland and the fireplace with family.

Ash had decided to extend her stay in Hudson and just head back to Vancouver after the NY trip. She told Ty that she was staying for ease and she had some work she could take care of in town, she actually stayed because Jesse was in town and she felt responsible for what he might do and more importantly she was having a good time which she hadn't had in Hudson for years. On Tuesday she had meetings in Calgary on Briar Ridge business and Ty had arranged to have her meet him and JT at the mall for lunch, clothing pick up and then to accompany them to the zoo.

Jackson woke up excited about the zoo but when it started raining got disheartened. "Well no zoo I guess" he said between patients.

"Of course we're still going to the zoo but you have to trust me. Lunch with Ash and a quick stop at the mall and then the zoo, I promise."

Ty pulled the Porsche up to the Mall's valet parking entrance where after stopping for a second the Valet just pointed to a spot while an assistant pulled away the cones to let him park. "You can just leave it there sir."

Ty smiled, Wyatt was right, it's the simple things.

They met Ash at a small restaurant near Hugo Boss where they ate. After at the stores, JT sat while Ty tried on the suits and clothes the shops altered. He sat patiently playing a fly fishing game on Ty's iPad or wandering in the store close by. Hugo Boss had an outside entrance near where Ty saw him standing staring out into the rain.

"Not gonna stop 'till later."

"Fishing will be good tomorrow." Ty said with a smile.

"We're gonna get soaked today you know."

"Trust Jackson."

Ty spoke with Ash before leaving to the zoo, she followed behind the Porsche as Ty pulled around the closed public entrance to the zoo.

"They're closed." Jackson sighed.

"It's raining Jackson, what did you think ?"

"But you said."

"To trust me" as Ty pulled into a lot and stopped by the guard's gate.

"Dr. Borden good to see you again."

"Thanks Phil, could you write up a temporary pass for the nice woman in the Mercedes behind me."

"I sure can Doc, some spiffy car you have there yourself. I'll call Dr. Woehrle and tell him you're here."

"Wow, that guy knows you, now what ?"

"Now we wait for Dr. Woehrle. Go stand under that portico while I get Ash."

"She's pulling up right there."

"Go Jackson" Ty said walking over and snapping open an umbrella to hold over Ash's door keeping her dry. He gave her a hand up and gave her the umbrella while closing the door. Ty was wearing a raincoat, Jackson wore a poncho they had snatched from the house, Jackson watched the whole thing.

"That was nice, keeping Aunt Ashley dry like that."

"Dr. Borden is a gentleman JT, that's what a gentleman does."

Ty smiled and imagined JT storing this information away in his brain for retrieval later and opened the door for him and Ash to go through.

Uhli Woehrle was in his early 60's. He had come to Calgary from the Berlin Zoo 22 years before as an Assistant Veterinary Administrator. 5 years later he was named Chief Veterinarian at the Zoo and Chairman of the Exotic Animals Department at UC Vet School and as such was one of Ty's instructors. Of course Ty had had dealings with him through the years, even cases. Ty's work with Vets without Borders brought him in contact with Uhli as well and they had developed a friendship on more than a professional level. When Ty had called the day before he was thrilled at the tale his erstwhile protégé wove and was all smiles when he welcomed a fellow professor and friend to his zoo.

After introducing Uhli to Ash and Jackson they walked down the hall past administration offices and then out into an enclosed breezeway.

"What about the zoo ?" Jackson asked.

"Patience young man, I'm too old to get wet." Uhli said with a smile and a pat on Jackson's shoulder.

Dr. Woehrle stepped ahead to open the door and Jackson walked through first and stopped dead in his tracks as 100 monkeys ran to a fence and stared at him.

"Woah we're inside the zoo, like behind everything, that's so cool."

Two young volunteers came over to Dr Woehrle who approached Jackson. "Well young man it's monkey feeding time, how about lending us a hand ?"

"Really, yeah, that'd be awesome, is it Ok da, uh Dr. Borden ?"

"It's fine Jackson."

Ashley reached over and squeezed his hand, she heard the slip and almost felt Ty's reaction.

Ty looked over and smiled.

"Jackson, I'm Steve and this is Renata, we're animal attendants here, so you'd like to help with our little friends huh, let's get their chow ready."

Ash volunteered to record Jackson, sleeves rolled up filling carts with fruits, berries, greens, veggies and nuts. The monkeys seeing this started hooting at Jackson who smiled and threw over a strawberry which was caught and consumed. He was fine wheeling one of the carts, used to it as a matter of fact and was shocked when Steve held the door open and Jackson wheeled in his cart behind Renata.

"Most of them wait, they're wary of humans" Renata said tossing a banana up into the tree and having it caught by a monkey. Jackson smiled and did the same. A small monkey walked forward and looked at him.

"That's Bilbo, he hurt his arm as a baby so he's used to humans because of all the hands on care he's received, you can hand feed him." She said.

Jackson reached for a banana and held it out to Bilbo who scurried forward and grabbed it. He sat down right by Jackson's feet who was fascinated watching him eat. Then Bilbo got up and walked over to JT and picked up his arms.

Jackson had the biggest grin and looked over at Ty. "Just lean over Jackson and he'll put his arms around your neck" Dr. Woehrle instructed.

Jackson leaned over and a second later stood, Bilbo was staring him in the face and then leaning over towards the food.

"He likes apples Jackson" Steve said, "Just hand him one."

Jackson smiled when Bilbo took a bite and had no idea what to do when Bilbo handed it back. He smiled at the monkey and then took a bite himself. Bilbo immediately jumped down suddenly, spun, jumped up and down and took the apple back all recorded by Ash.

"Come on Jackson, more to see." Ty said laughing "you've officially been fed by a monkey."

"What do we do now ?" He asked Renata. She smiled and up ended her barrel onto the ground. When JT and Steve did the same they walked to the door. JT watched as the monkeys approached and taking fruits, they sat around eating.

They spent the afternoon walking through the inner sanctums of the zoo, those places the public almost never saw. At the main veterinary center Jackson got to do something not many people ever got to do, touch a lion who was anesthetized having his teeth worked on. He also held a baby cougar, snakes and much to Ty's delight several otters and immediately shot off pictures to Erma for April to see. By the end of the day which included Jackson feeding a romaine lettuce to a giraffe and a carrot to a zebra Ty pulled onto the highway with Jackson sleeping contentedly in a very comfortable Porsche bucket seat.

"Call from Amy" the car informed him and Ty reached over into the charger and pulled out the Bluetooth ear pod and fit it to his ear.

"Hey Ames, I'm in the car, can't speak louder than this, JT's out like a light."

"I hear you fine, he must be in heaven, holding that monkey ?"

"He was so upset that it was raining."

"I can imagine, what a memory for him Ty, thank you so much for giving him that."

"You don't have to thank me Ames, I had the best time watching him, he was so happy and excited about everything, it was amazing."

"Is that mom ?" JT whispered, "tell her I petted a lion and held a cougar baby"

"She knows Jackson, Ash sent pictures."

"ok" he said and nodded off again.

"Right back out" Ty said with a chuckle.

"Lunch at the club tomorrow and fishing ?"

"Swimming and clinic first."

"Ames, I'm getting off the highway, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, Ty, drive safe, love you."

"Love you too."

Jackson was a celebrity Wednesday morning, 10 of the 11 swim team members showed up. After speaking with Jackson at lunch Kim began to understand. Jackson didn't just learn to swim like most kids, Jackson was taught to swim by the Cornell swim coach and later on coached by an Olympic gold medalist. He looked like an otter in the water because he didn't know how else to be. His form was perfect so Kim had the team watch Jackson who of course showed off.

Ty arranged for a surprise for Lisa and asked Georgie and Wyatt to also join them for lunch. Ty and Jackson were a little late having to stop at Heartland to change but it was worth it when Ty and Jackson walked through the door.

Lisa smiled wide when she turned, she expected him in jeans and a button down. What she got was Ty in a grey Hugo Boss lightweight herringbone jacket, a crisp blue shirt and dark grey slacks.

"Well done Ashley" Lisa whispered as Ash took a picture of the duo walking towards them.

"He does clean up well." Ash agreed

Georgie and Wyatt showed up a few minutes later. Wyatt wore a blue vintage double breasted jacket with a white shirt and grey slacks. Georgie in one of Lyndy's flowered dresses which seemed in endless supply from her singing days.

"Georgie, Wyatt, I didn't expect you what a wonderful surprise" Lisa said kissing and hugging each, she was in heaven. Ty had asked the young couple to join them and had Ash change the reservation to add the two.

Between friends coming by to welcome Ashley home and fawn over Jackson, Georgie and Wyatt the pre lunch went slow and Jackson put up with it like a pro, all smiles and quips, his demeanor reminded Ty so much of Amy and the girls that he figured Jackson like his sisters had just learned from the master.

Lunch loosened things up a lot, Georgie and Val talked about the local jumping scene. Flame was in California on the circuit and doing well. She learned that both Dylan and Peyton were in Europe for the summer and got dirt on several of the jumpers neither Val or Georgie liked.

After lunch Ty and Jackson excused themselves for a fishing date. It was a little late but Ty had a spot 10 minutes by truck from Heartland that had some nice moving river they could be at pretty quick. It was here that Ty would let Jackson know about the plans for his trip to NY and JT's heading up to the fishing cabin with Jack. He assumed that Jackson would be fine with that but if he balked too much Ty was ready to fly him to NY and hand him off to the Carmichaels' for the night.

"If fish lived on land, which country would they live in?"

Ty laughed "no idea Jackson"

"Finland !"

"That's a good one."

"Ok, what's wrong, these are pretty silly"

"I guess it shows huh, come sit down."

On the bank Ty handed Jackson a bottle of water and grabbed one himself.

"Just say it, it's easier."

"Well hear the whole thing before you react."

"Tell me the part that'll make it better at the end first."

"You and I are going to spend the whole weekend together at the fishing cabin. Friday late afternoon until Monday morning."

"That's pretty much a dream come true so what's the first part ?"

"Grand mere, Aunt Ashley and I are heading to NY early in the morning. GG will take you up to the cabin tomorrow. Lisa and I will be back Friday and drive out. She'll come back with GG and I'll stay."

"Sounds good to me, see, you just had to say it, what's up in NY ?"

"I'm taking mom on a date."

"You should definitely do that, mom misses you."

"Yeah, I miss her too. No more swimming until next week though champ but you still have to do your stretches."

"I know, so we gonna fish some more ?"

"Got more jokes ?"

"Oh sure, they get worse though."

Lisa watched from the hallway while TY sat alongside a sleeping Jackson. He reached over idly and moved some hair off his forehead. She smiled watching him bend over to kiss the spot his hair had been a minute before and then back out.

"He'll be fine Ty."

"I know he'll be fine Lisa, come on, the limo has Ash and is on the way."

Ashley and Lisa were seasoned travelers and Ty grew up learned to sleep anywhere so they slept for the no traffic early morning 40 minutes to Calgary. They had coffee and croissants while they were passed by customs and state and boarded right on time.

"Good morning Dr. Borden, so nice to see you again."

"Good morning Heather, heading back to NY ?"

"Flight back this evening, no rest for the weary." She introduced herself to Lisa and Ashley and sat them in what was obviously a seating for three, Ty assumed they had someway of doing this but no idea how, there were no three's on the flight over. Along with Heather and Ty wondered if it was because there were women on this flight, David was their steward.

Two other business men joined them for the flight. All chose a dark cabin and breakfast during the last 45 minutes.

Ty laid his seat back and closed his eyes, his seat was next to Ash's.

"This is cozy" she whispered.

"Ash you're like my sister and we're sleeping in Mom's room."

"Still" Ash laughed.

"You two are incorrigible, try to get some sleep."

"Yes mom" they said together.

Better rested and washed up a few hours later, they finished breakfast a few minutes before their flight landed in Syracuse. 20 minutes of processing and the chopper lifted off towards Pegasus.


	58. What this is - Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Amy and Betty were last out of the house. Amy ran the dogs halfway to the barn when Chuck came out and called them the rest of the way.

"I've got them Amy, I'll take them home with me until you're back."

"Bye Chuck, watch over everything for us."

Chuck waved and Amy wheeled her bag to Ty who came out to her and handled her bag for Mike who was back in the cockpit.

Amy would not be denied her kiss now and latched onto Ty who lifted her and swung her up onto the step and spun her. "We have to go Ames."

Amy stepped on as the rotors sped up and Ty pulled the door closed. It seemed the chopper lifted as soon as the door lock turned green and about the same time Amy realized that all the conversation was focused on Lisa and Ashley.

Ty sat and watched as Amy jumped over to a seat between Ash and Lisa hugging and kissing them both. She turned to him for a second and smiled, her eye's were shining and she mouthed I love you at him. She had no real idea of where he was taking them and didn't really seem to care, she was talking to Ashley one second and Lisa the next.

Ty was so fixated on watching Amy he didn't notice Brin moving over next to him.

"So what's the plan ?"

"You're the messenger huh ?"

"I was closest."

"What is going on ?" Amy asked.

"We're in a helicopter to the 34th street heliport."

Amy stood and shifted over, "excuse me Sabrina, I'll take over from here."

"First can I just say that I whole heartedly approve of your attire Ty, it's all so soft and sexy. Did the coach dress you ?"

"The coach is in love with the boy not the dad and Ashley and Cassandra dressed me thank you very much."

"Well done Ashley, I'll take care of the rest." Sabrina said with a smile and a nod.

"And what's that supposed to mean ?"

"I've chosen the perfect hairstylist for your man Amy and by 2:00 PM today, this unruly mess will be perfect." Brin flicked her hand at Ty's head saying it.

"Ok, we need to start from the beginning please." Amy said leaning over and getting comfortable snuggled against him.

"First stop, Sebastian, where I have requested a very special dress for you to wear this evening. Sebastian and Christy will also have a choice of clothes for you all since I didn't really give any of you a chance to pack."

"Sounds like fun so far" Brin was delighted.

"From Sebastian's you will all be taken to Tribeca where I've arranged early check in to both hotels, The Roxy for Amy and I and The Greenwich for the rest of you. Amy will then be picked up and dropped off at the Greenwich to join you all for an afternoon of pampering by the staff of the Shibui Spa, along with lunch, hair, make up consults or whatever you hearts desire."

Hearing the schedule drew excitement from the crowd especially when Charlie called up the spa on her iPad and started listing the packages, soaks and treatments available."

Amy reached over and kissed him gently, her smile was plastered on her face "And what are you going to be doing during all this ladies' time Dr. Borden ?"

"I have some business to attend to, check into both hotels for one, I still need arrangements for a late breakfast for us all, there will, as you've heard be some pampering for me and I hope to be in our suite to welcome you. A light early dinner snack before dressing for an evening of dancing and dining."

"And us ?" Maddie asked.

"And you all, well, I promised my hair and skin care consultant a tasting menu."

"Oh my" Brin gasped.

"At 7 you'll be transported to Le Bernardin where I understand Chef"

"Eric Ripert, not Eric Ripert." Brin whispered.

"Where I understand" Ty repeated "Eric Ripert will personally oversee the preparation of your meal at the Chef's table."

"In the actual kitchen ?" Maddie asked.

"So I'm told, appropriate wine pairings will be provided for the adults."

"So you'll pick me up at 12:30" Brin announced.

"Brin, you don't need to"

"Ty" Brin said walking over and kneeling down. "This isn't just a haircut. We're creating an image, a persona."

"An image" Ty repeated.

"A persona" Amy added with a grin.

"What image Brin ?" Ty asked.

"The image of a man confident in his age, his position in life and maturity, a man who doesn't need to hide behind this boyish mop of hair and cutesy innocent grin."

"Maybe I should come instead" Lisa said.

"Absolutely not, my mommy is not coming with me to get a hair cut. I'll take the queer chic."

"Excellent" Brin said "12:30, at 12:31 I'm hailing a cab."

"I'll text you Sabrina."

"You'll return her as well Ty."

"Personally Meg."

The excitement died down quickly, Lisa, Meg and Betty grouped to chat as did the twins, Katie, Brin and Ash who wanted to visit with her favorite twins. All consciously giving some space to Ty and Amy. She lay back against Ty, his arms around her, an occasional kiss on her neck or forehead eliciting sighs.

"Where are we dancing ?" She whispered.

"We'll start at Django's in the hotel, there's an after hours club for late but I have other plans, we can play that by ear."

"And Django's ?"

"Thursday evening Latin Jazz and Grooves."

"Latin ?"

"You can thank me later." He whispered reaching over to kiss her neck eliciting a giggle that turned heads.

"We're coming in folks, seatbelts and in your own seats please" Mike said with a smile glancing back.

"Just drive Mike." Ty called back smiling as Amy straightened herself in her seat and they snapped in.

There was a small Mercedes Bus waiting to transport them around the city. Ty would have a limo waiting at Sebastian's, the intrepid familys' favorite driver Pat at their beck and call. It was a few minutes before Sebastian was greeting them and inviting them in.

Amy's dress was fitted over a form on the small stage. Ty hadn't seen it finished. Sebastian caught his attention and nodded for Ty who wandered over while Amy stood to examine the room and give Christy and Sebastian's staff a hug. The dress was on a small stage and Sebastian leaned over and flicked a switch turning on the lights. Ty stood looking at it for a moment and smiled when Amy walked over to see what he was looking at.

"It's perfect" Ty said.

"Is that my dress ?" Amy asked stepping closer, eyes wide, an excited smile on her face. "Ty, it's beautiful." She whispered.

"It'll be way more beautiful with you wearing it Ames and it's exactly what I asked for."

"What did you ask for ?"

By now there was a crowd, Sebastian and Mathilde stood off to the side but the girls hovered around the dress.

"I asked Sebastian to design a dress for an evening of dancing with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"That's not all you asked Ty" Mathilde added with a smile.

"There was an inspiration provided" Sebastian added.

Amy had turned to the designer and seamstress and then back to Ty who was now holding a small box in his hands. She looked at it as he snapped open the case.

"Oh, Oh Ty." She whispered stepping forward. She reached out her finger to touch one of the earrings "they're beautiful, oh Ty."

"I think she likes 'em Dr. Borden" Maddie said.

"I love them, oh Ty."

"So you'll wear them tonight and the dress ?"

"And dance with you."

"That's the plan."

Ty's phone had vibrated and he glanced down. "My ride's here."

"What's in the other boxes ?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Second date, baubles not bubbles."

Charlie and Maddie screeched when he said it and stepped forward grinning.

"There's a story that goes with all of these, Amy's and these. We'll leave Amy's for another time but these" Ty said snapping open the box that contained the girls matching earrings. "Were made around 1930 for a pair of sisters, not twins, by their Grandmother to match a Garnet brooch that she wore on family occasions and that the sisters always admired. This brooch actually which artfully provided the stones for the earrings." Ty said handing the earrings to Maddie and opening the last box and handing it to Betty.

The girls and Betty looked at each other. Betty was obviously touched into silence and smiled when she walked up and hugged him. "I can't imagine a more thoughtful gift Ty."

Charlie was first to take over from Betty who stepped back to show Lisa, Amy and Ashley.

"They're beautiful Doc and perfect, thank you so much."

"You're so welcome Charlie."

Maddie was last and was silent. "Ok Mad ?"

"I have no words Doc, you'll just have to settle for the love."

"Alright with you if I borrow Brin ?"

"I'll manage, can I get a picture of the finished product though ?"

"Sure thing. Go pick clothes."

Ty texted Pat that he'd be a few minutes and walked over to Sebastian for a second. He leaned over and Sebastian smiled and nodded.

Ty walked over to Amy who was looking at Betty's brooch. "Excuse me Betty can I borrow her for a second ?"

"Of course Ty, go right ahead."

Ty took Amy's hand and walked her past her dress and down the hallway to the open door which was Sebastian's office.

The passion that exploded when they kissed left them both flushed and breathless. "I don't like the away."

"I don't either Ames but it's inevitable. Like your surprise ?"

"You take my breath away Ty, this is some serious woo, still don't get the Latin dance though."

"I took three years of Latin Couples Dancing, it's uhm what we did, she wasn't a horsey person."

"So, I'll like Latin dancing ?"

"Latin dance is the dance of seduction Amy Fleming, if slow dancing is courting then Latin dance is foreplay."

"Then you'll have to work extra hard to get me not to think of who else you've done this with."

"It'll be the first time I ever did with a woman who holds my heart."

"And your soul ?" she whispered reaching up for another kiss.

"Ahem" Ashley sounded just outside the door.

"Ty you have a 10:00 AM appointment at an undisclosed location across town and a rather insistent chauffeur waiting. Amy, I really think if you don't put that dress on now Sebastian will explode."

"Thanks Ash, one minute." Ty said.

"She's as bad as Lou." Ty muttered.

"Too many sisters Ty ?"

"There are suddenly a lot of women in my life, seriously, a persona ?"

"That is a very nice jacket Ty."

"I love them all Ames, Ash, Brin."

Ty kissed her gently staring into her eyes, his hand on her cheek. "Have fun today sweetheart."

"You've made this day amazing already my love, just seeing you would have been enough."

One last kiss as they walked out.

"Dr. Borden, really."

"We're buying Pat, a little late is fine."

"Buying what ?" Maddie asked with a grin.

Ty smiled at Mad, "I've been thinking that it would be a shame if we didn't all see each other all dressed up later, how about we all meet in the Roxy lobby for a few minutes before we head out tonight ?"

"I would love any opportunity to see you two together later." Betty said excitedly.

"Seconded" Lisa said raising her hand.

"I'll make arrangements and text you Betty and you about the pick up Brin."

"Thank you Ty" Brin said smiling and then immediately going back to a rack and to look at a dress Maddie was holding up. Amy looked up at him, smiled and shook her hand. Ty looked down a bit and saw her holding a black bra and garter set then smiled and mouthed "love you" before walking into the sunlight.

"Sorry Pat."

"I understand Dr. Borden, your other half goes on and on about wrangling them all around. Tiffany's ?"

"First stop then Tribeca. So how does this work, I'm almost afraid to ask, what do you do say at night when you're on 24 hours."

"Oh, you guys get me a cram, it's a chauffeur's motel. I get a room, not huge, nice actually, there are a few so when Jackson's in the hospital I stay near there or near the Cornell Club. There's actually a cram in Tribeca so I'm there. At night I'm, maybe 10 or 15 minutes away tops. The limo gets stowed in a garage across the street or underneath, if I get a call I text them and get dressed by the time I'm at the car it's warm or cool and always full of gas."

"Who knew ?"

"Amy, uh Ms. Fleming knows. Not every client does that for us."

"Amy's fine Pat and you can call me Ty."

"How long will this be ?"

"I have no idea, from a credit card swipe to a conversation. I'd say 30 minutes tops."

"Just text, I'll be right around the corner."

"Can you drop me in front ?"

"It's Tiffany's Ty, I think they expect it."

"You have a family Pat ?"

"I do, wife and three. Putnam County just north of Westchester."

"Nice, get home often ?"

"Oh sure, usually these are just day gigs. Your family will book me for a week to say 10 days when Jackson's here in November, already has actually but she'll send me home once the surgery starts until he's moved to a room, 24 – 36 hours or something like that. I have good clients who request me which comes with a company bonus so I'm paid well, happy clients tip well, treat me well, no complaints. This is it on the right Ty."

"That's impressive."

"I love you two, it's Tiffany's Ty, the big sign is actually gold. The marble exterior hand cut and imported from Italy."

"Got it, thanks Pat."

Amy snuggled into the dress with Mathilde's help. Zipped up, Amy turned in the lit and highlighted mirrored dressing room, the dress sparkled and flexed tightly over her body.

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination does it ?" Amy smiled.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way, besides it's Latin dance." Mathilde said smiling "Sit please Amy."

"It's fits perfectly and feels comfortable moving, let's see it outside and pick my dancing shoes."

"Seamed stockings, Sebastian will insist."

"Come Mathilde, let's show off."

Amy came out and stood on the platform which now a had a chair on it and a rack of shoes standing right in front. She looked back and forth, "How about that one, third from the left."

Four pairs in Amy was in shopping mode and hated it. It's why she loved Sebastian, he makes her stuff and she wears it, not really shopping.

"Meg please ?"

"Let me look." Meg walked over and sat down on the platform.

"Latin Dance mom, slingback, no clasp."

Amy looked over to Sabrina.

"I've played the pit in a lot of local musicals, Latin dance, if Ty's good and he doesn't strike me as the guy to suggest something he's unsure of for public display so we'll assume he's good, well you'll be on the balls of your feet and twisting, you know working the hips, all the dancers wear a halter slingback with a stretch insert, easy ons, the clasps and a solid slingback will tear your ankle up."

Brin walked over then and knelt down. She looked at Amy and motioned her to stand. Amy smiled and complied.

"Try these" Brin said pulling out a pair of black embroidered satin pumps with black crystal highlights.

"Oh they're nice Brin" Amy said sitting and fitting them on. "A little more than two inches I guess, not a deal breaker, they're comfy."

"They're Blahnik's" Christy chimed in "I get them a full size larger for you."

"Well they feel great. Maestro ?" Amy asked with a smile at Sebastian.

"Lovely if they're comfortable for you, I once thought I should design shoes, regardless, care to try a few steps Amy and make sure ?"

Amy smiled when Sebastian reached up to give her a hand. "Sabrina, music please ?"

Brin smiled and started humming and was joined by Meg for two rounds in the small open space Sebastian had to waltz Amy.

"These then."

"Stand up and let's see if anything needs to be changed. All of you back to shopping." Sebastian waved and shooed everyone away.

Ty thanked the uniformed doorman who welcomed him and before he had taken 5 steps he was greeted by a young stylish thirty something woman in a two piece business suit and an older gentleman perhaps in his 50's in a dark gray pinstripe.

"Dr. Borden it's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Jacqueline, good to meet you as well" Ty said hand outstretched with bright smile and shining eyes. This is Robert Bishop one of our Vice Presidents here to mark this occasion. Come we're all set up in a private viewing room."

Ty shook Mr. Bishop's hand and walked along into a rather luxurious room and was let to a large chair in a seating in the corner of the room.

"Coffee, anything ?"

"I'd love coffee but I'm on a tight schedule."

Jacqueline picked up a phone and without pushing a button just said "Coffee please waiting to go Sadie."

Ty held up his fingers signifying two and Jacquelyn amended her order.

"Well Dr. Borden let's look at the piece up close shall we ?" Jacqueline said opening the box that stood on a small pedestal.

Ty bent over to look at the necklace and pendant, it was larger than the earrings.

"It's a stunning piece and at 24 mm one of the largest Mave Teardrops we have ever handled. Total carat weight of the surrounding diamonds is 3.26. You've struck a handsome bargain Dr. Borden. We've attached it to the necklace you supplied, it's simplicity is perfect to the set. Does it have a history ?"

"It does though I don't know that I'm at liberty to disclose it, call it a family piece and we'll leave it at that. This beautiful pendant and those earrings do and I love that they'll be back together. As to the bargain, I think once you see the model this deal will seem way more balanced Mr. Bishop."

"We both look forward to that sir." Mr Bishop said rising to shake his hand. We'll be in the lobby waiting at 6:40."

"Who get's this ?" Ty asked pulling out his AMEX card.

Jack pulled Ty's rental truck up to the cabin and put his hand on Jackson's shoulder, he was fast asleep.

"We're here Jackson."

"Ok, great", he said opening his eyes and stretching then looked back and forth for a second "cabin, river, let's fish."

"Unpack, get wood and then fish Jackson."

"That's what I meant. Is there a bathroom ?"

"Nope."

"Better than waiting" he announced and trudged off into the trees.

"Indomitable spirit" Jack whispered watching Jackson walk away.

Rather than texting Pat, Ty just pocketed the now necklace, grabbed the two coffees and walked around the corner until he found the limo he wanted and got in.

"You're supposed to wait Ty."

"Whatever, seems a waste of time and gas, come on Pat, let's get to the Greenwich, oh here, Tiffany's coffee, can't imagine what they'd charge for that."

Shopping was way more fun with blind scan tags rather than price tags, at least to the girls. "So it doesn't matter what it costs."

"Not today Katie." Maddie confirmed.

"Even to only wear once."

"Today is special, this is a gift from Ty." Brin explained.

"No one in Hudson is going to believe this."

Lisa, Ash, Meg and Betty were having coffee while the girls were finishing up. Brin had chosen a nice mid length blue dress with squared shoulders, somewhat vintage and blue and while saddle shoes she fell in love with. Mad and Charlie chose tight silk pants, blouses, belts, sports jackets and hats, men's fedoras to be exact. The colors and patterns were different and as always they were both exactly the same and completely different. Katie also picked a dress along with short boots that looked cute together. Much of what they ultimately chose was Sebastian's rack clothes but Christy was always happy. The girls silk slacks off her racks were $600 a pair, and shoes for all including Amy's Manolo Blahnik's at $1300 totaled over $3000. Her 20% totaled a little over $1000 in the end. She loved her business.

All packed up Sebastian promised to have all the evening clothes altered, steamed or pressed and brought to the hotel by 4:00. Clothes they bought for the rest of the day and the morning were packed into suitcases that they brought almost empty and loaded on the bus.

Ty walked the three suites at the Greenwich with the manager who insisted on the tour. 6 bedrooms with two as double queens. Wine and drinks were stocked in the kitchen. A welcoming three tier chocolate platter by Jacques Torres and Petit Fours by Jean Georges were waiting in the main seating area. They basically took a corner of the hotel's top floor, the Tribeca Suite and two adjoining suites. The Tribeca suite had a large planted outdoor terrace, a service kitchen, dining area, 3 bedrooms and 3 ½ baths. One of the adjoining suites had two bedrooms and the second suite, one. Each had a bath in each bedroom as well. The bathrooms were stocked with an assortment of body products that would be used later at Shibui, robes and plush towels. He asked about the flowers he had ordered and was happy to meet them being delivered in the hallway on his way out. Satisfied with everyone else's accommodations he headed downstairs where Pat was waiting in front and headed over to the Roxy.

"We have to be at the hair place at 1:00 with Sabrina. What's the times here ?"

"Figure 20 minutes door to door without a major tie up."

Ok, Amy's getting dropped off here and then we'll just drop her figure a ½ hour later at the Greenwich and we'll pick up Brin. Once that trips done we may not need you again after Amy's done at the spa."

"I can definitely see you two with the midnight Katz's or Wo Fat run, she once had me pick up Peking duck." Pat said laughing "She likes what she likes."

"Oh I asked them to cater Zabar's for a late breakfast tomorrow before we leave and they suggested Russ and Daughter's ?"

"Great food, some even better than Zabar's, it's also closer, need me to pick it up ?"

"No, they'll do it, I'll let you know in the morning, once they're here, you can head home."

"Dr. Borden, welcome to the Roxy, I'm Susan White, Suite Manager, we've got you booked into the Penthouse 8 Suite and we've taken care of all your requests. May I show you upstairs and give you the grand tour ?"

"After you Susan" Ty said following her to the elevator a valet with his bags following behind him and then passing him to a service elevator.

Susan and Ty rode up in the modern steel elevator. This is private to the Penthouse suites, you'll need to use your key fob to call and use it. There are 8 suites, yours is our premier at the end of the hall she said and pointed to the double doors which read _Penthouse 8._

Listening to Susan was like listening to an ad as she led him around this amazing space.

"You must have some juice Dr. Borden, we typically require a 7 night stay for some of our suites, this one especially." She smiled at him then and led him around "Penthouse 8 is the ultimate NYC pied-a-terre. With 2,736-square-feet of sleeping and living areas, sumptuous marble walls and panoramic views of New York through floor-to-ceiling windows. The best part of all is our private access to your exclusive landscaped Rooftop Terrace."

As she said it she hit a remote she was carrying to open the curtains revealing windows that brightened and became clear as she held the control. She smiled and used her finger to open the counter balanced door to the terrace which was breathtaking and way less noisy than Ty would have thought. There was another remote for the terrace to control, music, lighting and a 60" Plasma TV that came out of a planter when called for and disappeared when not. Summer blossoms bloomed all around and the views of Manhattan abounded. There were several seating areas each with it's own fire feature, gas, not wood but very cozy.

"Perfect for a cocktail party or intimate dinner amongst friends."

"But only one bedroom, the Tribeca over at the Greenwich has three."

"You can effectively take the whole floor here, all the suites connect."

"Ah, that's what we did there."

"Excuse me, your party is split intentionally ?"

"Well, this is a date for my wife and I but we can't just leave everyone else home, sort of a surprise 36 hour blast. I've been away and I'm leaving back from here, so just a mid trip romp."

"Sounds romantic, here are the snacks you requested" she said pointing to the chocolates and small pastries on the huge natural burl table before the couch and seating area in the living room, "Champagnes and Ciders in the wine fridge" which was stashed in a bookcase across from the stone fireplace. "You've ordered from our Oyster and Raw Bar, just use any phone to call it up, it will be ready at 4:00, we'll keep it on ice. A 7ish reservation at Django's for dinner and dancing and a photo shoot ?"

"In the lobby for Tiffany's"

"Tiffany's ?"

"We've joined a set of jewelry from the 30's an earring and pendant set and they'd like a few shots of the pieces reunited for their historical files. We've had a dress designed for the occasion."

"How exciting, so any questions so far ?"

"Room service ?"

"24 hours or just call the concierge who can get anything from anywhere if it's open."

"She'll love that." Ty muttered.

"Wife a foodie Dr. Borden ?"

"I guess, don't know where she puts it."

"I like to say it goes to all the fun places and leave it at that."

"Probably a good policy, what else ?"

"Bedroom and master bath." She led Ty into a huge bedroom suite with a king sized bed. "One way glass to the outside" she said as she opened the curtains with yet another remote to a floor to ceiling view of the Manhattan skyline. "It's breathtaking at night."

"One way ?"

"Looks like a wall on the other side."

"Wow."

The master bath was the height of luxury, cabinets with every high end product you could think of, a huge pedestal bath with a skylight above it. A natural cove shower similar to the treehouse and two of everything else as well as bidets. There were also two stereo systems with turntables and docks, one in the living/dining room which also controlled the terrace and a separate one in the bedroom. The vinyl collections specified by Ty when he booked the room, classic rock and several selections more to Amy's liking with a country bent, stacked next to the turntables.

"Well, that's it, just call down with anything at all and we'll take care of it."

"Just call or text when Amy checks in for her key please."

"Absolutely, have a great evening Dr. Borden."

Ty checked his watch, he expected her any minute, the text that they were leaving Sebastian's about 15 minutes old. He kicked off his boots and took off his jacket laying them on the bed. He was changing into way more comfortable dress jeans and a leather jacket for the haircut and pulled them out.

His phone buzzed and he smiled, Amy was here and he just wanted 20 minutes to hold her. He walked over to the door and opened it when he heard her.

She ran into his arms and he swung her around "This hotel is beautiful Ty."

Ty let the bellhop go by and they waited arm in arm for him to leave. She turned and kissed him and then ran into the main room excitedly and then stopped when she saw the terrace. "Oh Ty" she said opening the door and stepping out in summer, all colored by flowers, roses along one wall all in bloom and a bank of flowering nasturtiums in all colors along another.

She twirled around and ran over to him. "Like ?" He asked.

"Show me, show me the rest" she said and took his hand. She stopped and shared a chocolate truffle with him followed by a kiss and a sigh.

"Was that for the truffle or me ?" Ty asked smiling at her.

"Let's test" she said popping another truffle and having him bite half away.

This kiss lasted longer and Ty lifted her. "Is there a bedroom ?" She whispered.

"There is and a time issue."

"Then you'd better be quick, I demand satisfaction Dr. Borden"

"We are definitely going to be late."

Amy giggled when his muttering became insistent kissing on her neck.

Once again, they ran out late and jumped in the limo "Not a word Pat, any chance ?"

"I'll try Ty, Amy good to see you again." He pulled out for the three block journey to the Greenwich.

"Good to see you too Pat, Maggie and the kids ?"

"All fine thanks. This is it, nice visiting Amy"

"Thanks Pat."

"Brin's been texting Ty so."

"Are you insane Ty" Sabrina demanded jumping in after hugging Amy. "Hi Pat, uhm sorry about that last text."

"It's fine Sabrina, we'll be close and I think we're buying." He said with a smile and a glance in the rear window at Ty.

"Not the same, 30 minute consult and 60 minute hair. She's probably booked right after you. You get 90 minutes no matter how cute you are."

"So my $1000 buys nothing extra ?"

"A thousand dollars ?"

"With the consult and a tip, it's been paid for, how did that happen without you knowing the cost ?"

"Well."

"Sabrina ?"

"I sort of consulted with Lisa and she paid." Brin answered quickly, "she said you'd be fine with it."

"And there you have it, 33, wealthy by most accounts and my mom just consulted on and paid for my haircut."

"She loves you Ty, you gotta give mom's some leeway." Sabrina said "Besides, I'm here and your head is getting cut my way."

"I think we're good Ty." Pat said "Traffic seems pretty light heading uptown."

"See Brin everything will be fine, you think she'll have time for the shave ?"

"I called and made time, leave nothing to chance."

"Thanks for doing this Sabrina." Ty said softly.

"It's the least I can do, it's clear you need help Ty."

Pat was trying his hardest not to laugh and was happy to pull up at the building.

"Suite 504 Ty." Pat said.

"Thanks Pat, figure 90 minutes or so."

"Jackson what's that fly you're fishing with there ?"

"It's a Parachute Green Drake, we use 'em in the fall at home but we figured they may do good here because it's cooler. Caught the other two on Ithaca Caddis so this may work. Gran says fly fishing is all about learning and uh, word, word, adapting, learning and adapting."

"It sure is, I'll look at that Drake of yours if you bend a line with it."

"How long have you been fishing here GG ?"

"Well, let's see, we bought before Marion, the truck came here, say 1957 or 1958 or so Jackson. That would be close around 70 years."

"You teach Dr. Borden here ?"

"Some, taught your Grandma Lyndy and your Grand Mere, your Grandma, Lou, Amy, Georgie, Mallory, Katie some and Ty. How's uhm he doing ?"

"Truth is GG, I've been working with him, he's pretty good now. Nothing fancy, but he can float a fly."

"I figured you had him in hand son when he didn't come to me as soon as he got back. You like fishing with him ?"

"The best, this is great too, but it's good to get some you know, us time mom calls it, get to know each other."

"Well, I like this us time, you're the first great grandson I've ever fished with Jackson."

"Yeah, let's hope for some more of those, I like this time too GG."

"You just like fishing Jackson." Jack said laughing.

"Can't help that I guess." Jackson said with a shrug and a smile.

Amy had no desire to see anyone before she showered so she went straight from the limo to the changing room before asking where she could join Ash and Meg. The groups had split into Betty and Lisa as one, the twins, Katie and Brin when she got back as the second and the milf set as Ash had dubbed them.

Amy joined Ash and Meg in a hot stone massage before their first treatment which Amy realized, she had absolutely no idea what it was.

"What's next ?"

"Lunch then Warm Mud bath maybe ?" Meg answered.

"What are the girls doing ?"

"Those seven baths thing and a massage I think, a facial, why who knows they all have perfect skin and something else."

"So naked ?"

"It's all naked Amy."

"Relax Amy at least you and Meg accept and do your best, you both raised good kids and nothing will keep them apart when the time is right for them and you both know it. You do what you can for Charlie and Bobby's sake and Mad and Brin know that too. You have to trust that love they have for their best friends and sibling."

"Of course you're right Ash, still, Bobby wouldn't be welcome here in the naked pools."

"Excuse me" Gloria one of the attendants asked "Really, I shouldn't do this, are you two parents of a lesbian couple, teenagers I mean."

"Yup" Amy said.

"Welcome to the club, hi I'm Gloria, confused like you. I just wanted to let you know there are forums online and things like that."

"Does it help ?" Meg asked.

"Are there siblings ?"

"Yup and the group is actually my daughter and Meg's, and my daughter's identical twin who is straight. Her boyfriend and the other two have been friends for years, this is a foursome."

"Then I can't say it does, I have not the same deal but still straight. I love 'em all but no, truthfully it helps knowing there are others but internally I know one's getting treated a little better on the sex scale than the other and nobody wants to do anything to even that up. They're good with, they won't get pregnant."

Amy said she would take one of Gloria's cards and email.

"So you were a little late getting back, everything Ok ?" Ash asked.

Amy smiled, "Fine thank you, the suite is to die for."

"And those chocolates and roses for all the girls." Meg added, "I feel like a woo hanger on. Are there swag bags ?"

"Well Amy's got a swag bag, those earrings are gorgeous."

"Seriously Ash, Meg ? Shopping at Sebastian's wasn't swag bag enough ?"

"Oh my god, I'm not a woo hanger on, I'm a woo slut, I didn't even think about that, I'm horrible."

"Come on Meg, you're not horrible, this is all so over the top I can't imagine how he planned it all and Latin dancing, I'm blown away."

"Do you have any idea how much any of this is ?" Ash asked.

"I know how much the jewelry we saw today was and the earrings were picked up by a Tiffany messenger from Sebastian's, I don't have them. Ty said they were being polished, appraised and photographed. Trevor arranged it. They'll get delivered to us at the hotel."

"I don't care, fortune has brought me and Amy together and I intend to not care because I am a hanger on woo slut." Meg said.

"Take her wine please Gloria. We need lunch and coffee." Amy said laughing.

"I like your friends Amy."

"Thanks Ash I try."

Ty and Sabrina walked in to the shop and past several leather couches and chairs where men were sitting with drinks and talking or reading. They approached the desk and told them who they were.

"It's not worth sitting, let me just tell Sara you're here. I'm Jenn."

A woman about Ty's age came out a second later, she had long straight auburn hair and hazel eyes. "Dr. Borden, I'm Sara and Sabrina, I did not expect you."

"I didn't know at the time that I'd be here, it's all a surprise. Lisa's here too but Ty put the stop on that."

"Brin, I don't think Sara needs the whole weekend laid out just yet."

Sara smiled "I love dads and daughters."

"Oh, Brin's not my daughter, she's my daughter girlfriend."

"A sister in love, I knew there was something about you on the phone. I'll need a picture later and I'll show you mine."

"Dr. Borden,"

"Ty Sara, please."

"Drink for either of you ? Coffee, Tea, soft, we have a full bar ?"

"Beer ?"

"IPA Ok ?"

"Perfect."

"Sabrina ?"

"Tea please."

"Come pick and we'll be right back Ty."

Sara handed Ty a Kingston Stone Brewed IPA which he sipped and immediately approved. Brin had a lavender orange tea which smelled nice actually and Sara had black coffee.

"So I have some sketches and now that I have you here I have some with a narrower face, here and here." Sara showed them.

"I like the drape, can you draw it in on the other. ?" Brin asked, "off center, right side."

"Oh I like that. Tighter sides, how often would you come in for a trim up Ty ?"

"Here ?" Ty asked.

"Figure every two months." Sabrina said.

"Brin, I can't."

"Stop, you'll come in with Amy every two months, two months Ty, you get a room, you do your thing, she does hers, dinner, dancing or a show and the rest is history, scheduled dating."

"Fine, every two months, who explains these things to Bert ?"

"Leave Bert to Amy, are you crazy ?"

Ty laughed "can I see the picture please ?"

Sara turned the sketch over to him "that's that much different than this ?" He asked pointing to his head.

"Are you kidding ?" Brin asked.

"My hair doesn't do this anyway," he countered" I shower this goes away."

"First do you like it ?" Sara asked.

"How much hair are you leaving back here ?" He said pointing to the back of his head.

"Lengthwise about an inch above the collar." Sara answered and then placed her hand across his hair to show him.

"No uhm, thickness."

"Thickness, well your hair is nice and thick which is part of your problem."

"Brin, is there some confidentiality clause amongst."

"I won't say a word Ty."

"Amy grabs my hair when we kiss and I really like it."

"Like this " Sara said walking around in front of him and reaching back to grab his hair lightly."

"That's it."

"That is so sweet" Brin cooed "and I'll always know that."

"And it'll be our little secret." Ty said.

"Excellent" Sara said smiling "now let me get a towel on you for your shave and we'll talk about your upkeep concern."

She laid Ty's chair back, it was thick red leather and comfortable as hell. The towel was hot but not scalding and in a second felt great. "How's that Ty ?"

"Perfect actually."

"Now, as to the upkeep, I'm going to shampoo you after your shave and then layer your hair to naturally fall as close as I can get it to our concept. Then I'll dry your hair and shape the rest. I'll also give you something to put in your hair after you towel it dry, put it in, a light comb or whatever, and for about two months you should be fine but once you start having problems."

"I come back."

While she spoke Sara took up a porcelain bowl and filled it with some cream and then thought for a second and pulled out a tube squeezing just a touch into the bowl. She mixed for a second and the scent of limes filled the air.

"What is that ?" Brin asked.

"Oh, I'm mixing a shaving cream, I was thinking Ty here was a West Indian Lime and Eucalyptus."

"Smells great" Ty commented.

She laid the bowl aside under a small heat lamp and took out a brush which she laid aside. Then she reached for a case and opened it revealing a long straight razor in a bone handle. Laying the case aside she reached for a leather strop on the chair and started running the blade back and forth.

"Wow, can I take a picture ?"

"Ok with me, Ty ?" Sara asked.

"Go ahead Brin."

Brin snapped two "it's like a Sweeney Todd flashback."

"Oh great" Ty sighed.

"Never been shaved before Ty ?"

"Nope."

"They say it's quite the experience." Sara chided. "What kind of doctor are you ?"

"Veterinarian."

"Really ? I don't think I've ever worked on a veterinarian before, how exciting. Ready to go ?"

Sara removed the towel into a basin that an assistant walked over and removed. "This cream is to protect your face and raise your beard, it has some menthol in it so you'll feel that."

Sara got behind him and gently spread then smoothed the cream over his skin massaging his face as she went.

"Ok Ty ?"

"Just fine."

Brin was fascinated by the process and took pictures. Walking around and examining everything.

Next Sara picked up the bowl and brush, added hot water from a boiler and began moving her arm briskly back and forth creating a silky warm cream. Again, the scent of lime and mild eucalyptus woke up in the space.

First she spread it smooth with her hands and then she picked up the brush building a smooth creamy lather on his face.

"Can I feel that ?" Brin asked and Sara held out the bowl.

"It's so smooth and creamy."

"Ok this is the ballgame Ty, you need to relax and trust me."

"I'm good." Ty said, not expecting to have to speak.

Ty held his breath as the first stroke came across his cheek. He could feel the razor moving across his skin, he knew it was sharp as a scalpel.

"Breath Ty, I haven't lost a patient yet."

Brin decided to just record the entire thing. She watched slack jawed as Sara gently raised Ty's neck and ran the long blade up his neck over and over. She was so peaceful as she worked, her breathing calm her gaze one of measured concentration as the blade licked each with spot of the cream.

Sara smiled when she flicked the last bit of cream off his face and then patted him gently with a towel. She spot cleaned two spots and then reached for a towel being delivered by an aide waiting at the door.

"This is cold Ty, it'll open the pores for the witch hazel."

"Uhm, won't that burn ?"

"Sting some but it'll disappear quickly and then a soothing skin cream."

"Go ahead."

Ty grunted at the cold towel but he flinched as soon as it was removed and she slapped the lime scented witch hazel on but as she promised it dried quickly and the sting disappeared. Lastly, she spread a cream on his face and neck that seemed to cool and disappear as she rubbed it in.

"There, how's that ?" Sara said as she raised the chair and spun it around towards the mirror. "Get up and stretch and then we'll get to the hair."

Ty ran his hand over his face in amazement, he actually didn't think it was possible to shave this smooth. "I'm actually dumbfounded."

Brin walked over and looked at him. "Go ahead Sabrina". She smiled and touched his cheek "that is smooth."

"I shave some men every two days Ty, over a 1000 a year, I'm a professional which is why your hair will be perfect. By the way, the two month touch up is $200, first cuts and consults cost more and technically you've had two but I like Brin and she's got a good eye. This is an investment and it seems you can well afford it and deserve it, another beer ?"

"Sure, I'm not driving and I'm going from here to bed."

"Long day ?"

"I woke up in Alberta."

"Ewww."

"Latin dancing tonight." Brin added "Ty's got a date."

"Sara, is there food available by any chance, Brin have you eaten ?" He asked as the first beer settled.

Amy lay back in the warm mud, her hair carefully tucked in a towel and out of harms way. Her arms laying on the sides, her face covered in some potion Meg and Ash chose. There was giggling and three teenagers were standing there in robes. Maddie handed her the phone and Amy watched a woman put a straight edged razor to her husband's gorgeous face.

"Tell me this has a happy ending."

"It's perfect." Maddie assured her.

Charlie was showing Ashley and Meg standing between them.

"She's cute." Ash said.

"She's gay." Maddie added.

"So two lesbians are shaping my husband's image and persona."

"He couldn't be in better hands" Maddie said. "We're way more objective with men's looks."

"Ok, next pool for us, later." Charlie said as they padded out.

"They are identical, can you tell them apart ?" Gloria asked.

"Sure, Maddie's the lesbian," she answered laughing. "She says that sometimes, it's not hard if you spend time with them, took Ty less that two weeks."

"Ty's your husband ?"

"Closer to fiancé."

"How long you been engaged ?"

"Hard to say, could be 10 years, could be not yet."

"Wow, Ok, I think I need to regroup." Gloria said laughing.

"It's complicated or stupid but here we are, crazy in love and getting married."

"Well, time to get rinsed off" Gloria said "Nails and legs next."

"What do you think Ty ?" Sara asked holding a mirror behind him while he turned his head back and forth.

"I actually don't know what to think, I never thought my hair could look this neat and not feel really weird, I mean really short works, but, I like it, I like it a lot. It'll actually do this ?"

"As I showed you but even say swimming it will dry on it's own close to this, much like anyone else's hair until those layers grow out."

"I'm not sending a picture, Amy should experience this on her own." Brin said looking at Ty from side to side. "That is a very good look for you Ty, sorry to say probably twice as dangerous with that smile than you used to be, watch that."

"So, you approve ?"

"How could I not approve, it's perfect. Say goodbye, got to get to Mad."

Besides bonding over Ty's hair Sara and Brin bonded over pictures of their significant others. "Identical twins, look at that, one straight and one not, what does that tell you ?"

"Absolutely nothing." Ty said "Nap time for me, thanks for the sandwiches by the way Sara and everything. See you in a couple of months."

"You got it Ty and you Brin, when you're here at Juilliard stop by if you need a trim and we'll trade for tickets to see you play."

Ty hugged Sara and she and Brin hugged it out. Pat was waiting at the front of the building, Ty had texted this time and they headed downtown towards Tribeca.

He walked Brin into the Greenwich and over to the Shibui reception area. After speaking with the receptionist a woman appeared almost immediately.

"Sabrina, I'm Gloria, sort of in charge of your group and your mom's and her group's attendant. Why don't we get you rinsed and I'll deliver you to the girls."

"You must be Ty, Amy seems to like you a lot, nice hair, it's good to meet you."

"Thanks Gloria, you've got Brin and I've got a nap scheduled."

"They're all having a great time Ty."

Ty nodded and was soon in his room. Pat off to his cram to wait for Amy's call.

After stopping at the front desk Ty headed up to the room, His stripped down to his underwear and walked into the bathroom. At the mirror he ran his hands through his hair and watched them all fall perfectly back into place. A few minutes later he set his watch for 2 hours and was asleep soon after.

Earlier, Betty and Lisa sat with the brochures in the form of iPads and looked through the choices. "We should just do this, the romantic package for 2." Betty said.

"Excuse me ?" Lisa asked chuckling.

"No Lisa, hear me out, stone massage, sauna, soak, facials to which we can add nails and legs. What makes it romantic is that we're left alone between things with wine. You're leaving tomorrow I need the gossip."

"Let's do it." Lisa agreed.

They were alone with their facials, their nails separated by cotton balls, fluffy white robes and champagne.

"We should do this more often Betty, I haven't been this relaxed in ages."

"Yeah couple bottles of Moët will do that for you."

"Oh stop, we ate."

"We did eat" Betty agreed. "How's Ty been back in Alberta, aside from the Jackson adventures."

"Caleb came around, that was key, and I think seeing Ty with JT helped that along. Truth is the way those two are I don't blame anyone for thinking he's Jackson's dad." Lisa thought for a second "Betty, I'm sorry I didn't …"

"Please Lisa, you think I don't see it ?"

"Still it was a thoughtless comment."

"I think we can leave out thoughtless between us."

Lisa reached across and squeezed Betty's hand.

"Those Vets without Borders guys ?"

"Yeah, those two, who knows ? How hard is it to understand that he's getting married and will have a family, that he's accepted a position."

"Ty's hard wired to his past, being a good father is important to him, it's why the money was an issue, Jackson's what he needed, what a pair."

"I'll say, Ty's whole demeanor changed the second he had JT in his arms, well shortly after at least" Lisa said laughing.

They were all scheduled for make-up and hair consults together and had fun.

Everybody chose make-up for the evening and though they played with hair styles no one but Betty and Lisa went for them.

Amy got antsy after she had chosen her make-up and it was obvious.

"Go ahead, I'll make sure the make-up isn't out of control." Meg said quietly.

"Go on" Ashley added from her side.

"You sure, you came all this way Ash."

"I think we'll see each other more often than we have Amy, seems we'll be doing loads of stuff together."

"I hope so" Amy said leaning over for a big hug.

Amy texted Pat and said her goodbyes. Gloria got a hug and Pat texted Ty when Amy came out the door and handed him her packages.

The door to their suite opened as she came out of the elevator, she could hear music coming from inside and two waiters wheeled a cart past her one staying behind holding the door for her.

She swept into the suite and headed back expecting Ty the whole way. The Allman Brothers Band was blaring from the bedroom. She passed a three tiered seafood display of both raw and prepared delicacies, huge prawns, lobster claws, oysters, mussels and clams, on ice or not as necessary. Amy grabbed a huge shrimp heading past and stopped to swoon when she bit down almost going back for more.

"Ty" she called out.

She carried her packages into the bedroom, the music was loud though not unbearable it wasn't hard to imagine Ty didn't hear her. She walked to the bathroom door and pushed the almost closed door open to see Ty stepping behind a glass wall into the shower.

Amy slipped out of her dress and wandered into the bathroom. Ty was singing along facing away when she walked into the shower and behind him. He sensed she was there and smiled when he felt her palms circle around to his belly.

"Room service ?" He whispered.

"Turn around and let me look at you"

He turned in her arms and her eyes caught his. She reached up and ran her hand across the top of his earlobe her fingers tracing his wet hair.

Her kiss was passion defined and left no doubt in his mind. Their lovemaking was slow, they had time now and explored the pleasures of each other's bodies, warm water cascading over them, alone at last.

She leaned on the bathroom counter in her robe which was huge and covered her entirely and watched Ty towel dry his hair and rub in a dime sized amount of cream .

"What do you think ?"

"I think it's wonderful and I love it Ty, professional, neat but young and not a pigeonhole doo. It's handsome and playful. Do you like it ?"

"I like it a lot, I was scared but this is great."

She smiled and wandered out in her robe. Amy filled a plate with assorted snacks, grabbed a bottle of water and lay down on a double chaise on the terrace under an umbrella she snapped open. She lay back nibbling when Ty came out looking for her. He wore a pair of cotton lounge pants closed with a tie and no shirt. He was sexy as hell.

He grabbed a water as well and joined her on the chaise. She lay on her back and he on his side. Amy fed him seafood and he lay his head against her. He craned his head up and found Amy's lips waiting, again their kisses turned passionate and Ty's hand slipped over the tie on Amy's robe working it open.

"Can I help you Dr. Borden ?"

"I was thinking I'd just help myself ?"

Amy giggled and sighed as his hand slipped under her robe "you go right ahead my love, make yourself right at home."

 _A/N – It's down here, so many people wanted the date which is the next chapter so I sort of hid down here till the end, hope you found this fun though. Love the reviews, I'm glad you like the story. Date next, promise !_


	59. What this is - Chapter 59

_A/N – I'm certainly happy you all liked the last chapter, I hope I did the date night justice here, or at least the first half of the night. Thanks for all the reviews, love them as always._

Chapter 59

Jackson sat watching Jack attach the battery to the radio in the cabin. He listened as Jack adjusted the frequency hearing the static change up and down in volume.

"Lou, are you there ?"

"I'm here Grandpa, how's the fishing ?"

"Punch the button to talk and let go to listen, Jackson, go ahead." Lou heard Jack though the small speaker.

"Hi Aunt Lou, this is so cool. You can call mom and tell her we're fine and having fun."

"I'll call her now Jackson, you two take care of each other."

"Ok Lou, have a good night. Out" she heard Jack say and then static.

"Hi Lou, how's Heartland ?" Amy answered and tapping Ty and pointing to get his attention.

"Just fine, Grandpa radioed in and they're both doing great so no worries there, how's everything going on your end ?"

"It's been amazing Lou." She answered putting her hand out over Ty's and mouthing stop.

"Where are you now ?"

"On a chaise lounge on the terrace eating prawns and lobster claws."

"You have a terrace ?"

"Our own terrace."

"Katie said they had a terrace, I'm jealous, it must be amazing."

"We'll get together in the city one day Lou, Ty needs to see his hairstylist regularly."

"Ty with you ?"

"He's right here." She said smiling as Ty's hands roamed over her again,

"Hey Lou" he said towards the phone.

"Hey Ty."

"Lou, we have to go, I'll talk to you in the morning, send our love to Georgie and Wyatt."

"Bye guys."

"You're impossible, wait, Ty, Ty, go back to that," Amy sighed "that's a good spot."

3 blocks away at the Greenwich the girls were all trying to grab some late afternoon sun on their terrace while the adults sat off to the side chatting and sipping a cool Prosecco.

"What do you think their suite looks like ?" Ashley asked, "I mean this is pretty over the top."

"Sam and I stayed at a luxury resort in Costa Rica a few years ago that was like this except it was in Costa Rica not Manhattan. How is it so quiet up here ?"

"No idea" Lisa said looking at her phone. "I guess we'll have to get ready soon, we should be heading down at 6:30."

"Girls let's get to it." Betty called out.

Amy came out of the bathroom wearing a black strapless low cut bra, matching black lace panties, garter and seamed stockings. She walked over to the make up table and sat down.

"Stop staring at me Ty, just because you pass the pastry cart on the way to your table doesn't mean it's an appetizer. Besides, I get goose bumps."

"You stare at me all the time."

"That's different."

"Why is that different ?"

"It just is, why are we getting ready this early anyway ?"

"We have an appointment to keep."

"What appointment ?"

"For the pictures, it's nothing."

"Are we taking pictures, is that why the family is stopping ?"

"Yes."

"Oh that's so sweet."

"I'm trying."

Ty sat down and put on his socks, then stood and pulled on his pants. He was facing away from Amy and when he turned saw her turn back.

"Were you staring at my ass ?"

"Nope."

"You are so full of it."

"Come here and kiss me Ty."

"No, no no, I'm not that easy."

"You want me to work for it huh ?" She said standing. Amy turned and leaned back against the desk and arched her back. Ty stood there with a big smile, Amy looked over and picked up a small perfume bottle and turned it on her finger, then she ran her finger from her neck slowly between her breasts and down her body into her panties. "Kiss ?" She whispered.

Ty closed his eyes and raised his head.

"Ok Ty ?" Amy asked.

"Just thanking the universe Ames." He said walking over and taking her in his arms. "I'm supposed to be doing the wooing."

"I want to play too."

"Then tonight should be fun."

"I can't wait" Amy whispered.

The next time Amy turned Ty was pulling on his jacket and pulling the sleeves of his shirt down. "You are very handsome Ty."

"You're biased."

"The fact that you're mine only makes it sweeter my love."

"So you like the suit ?"

"And the shirt, very sexy."

"Hugo Boss. They sort of take a suit and refit it. Apparently, I swing right."

"You always have."

"Pay that much attention do you ?"

"Here's a secret my love, we women pay as much attention to you guys as you pay to us. We are just less obvious about it."

"You are not less anything Amy Fleming." He said chuckling and heading out of the bedroom.

Ty poured himself a Templeton Rye from the bar and sat sipping while Amy finished dressing.

"Ty, the earrings ?"

Ty put down his drink and went into the closet. Amy heard the beeping of the safe and Ty came out and handed her the box.

Amy smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. After fitting the earrings she turned her head back and forth in the mirror and then arranged her hair a little. She reached for a box she had on the desk and opened it. "It's empty, the pearl necklace I wanted to wear, Betty must have packed it without checking."

"So, you need a necklace ?"

"It's not like we can order one up Ty."

"You know, I think we can." Ty said placing a flat rectangular light blue velvet box on the table, the 18K Tiffany labeling prominent in the center..

"Ty ?"

"Open it." He whispered leaning over and kissing her neck.

"Ty what did you do ?" She whispered snapping the box open. "Ahhh, Oh it's beautiful Ty, look at it."

"That set hasn't been worn together in 50 years Ames."

"Really, that's amazing, put it on me please Ty, my hands are shaking." She asked pulling back her hair.

"Shhh, here" he said taking the ends and fastening them.

He looked at her in the mirror, there was a tear in her eye.

"Hey, hey, what's all this ?"

"I love you so much, I missed you so much and you came and it's all perfect."

"Look at you, you're so beautiful."

"Ty, stop."

"I wish I could Amy, but you are."

"This necklace, Ty ?" Amy said fingering it and remembering it's origin. "where did you ?"

"Chuck, it's, was."

"Trudy's, she always wore it, it was a gift from Charlie, but how ?"

"I was talking over plans with Charlie who dealt with the other hotel and the restaurant and mentioned I needed a necklace. Chuck was there and brought Charlie that one. Charlie had given it to Chuck in case, well, he got married one day and Chuck insisted that you wear it since, well, you're like his mom now, so he said you can give it as a gift if he gets married. It was so sweet a gesture Ames, I just couldn't."

"No you couldn't, it's perfect Ty, let me get my shoes on." She had tears in her eyes and gently wiped them away with dabs, careful of her light make-up.

She came out of the bedroom, Ty was standing by the huge glass window looking out. She stopped and looked at him as he sipped from the glass. _He's perfect_ she thought, _he could come with this suite._ "

When he turned his face brightened, she was stunning and already blushing and turning away.

"Stop" he said gently walking over "Every time I look at you you shy away."

He leaned down and kissed her then stood and placed his right hand dangerously low on her hip "ready" he asked as he lifted her right arm and prodded her onto the balls of her feet to spin her. Amy was a little off but gasped when he stopped her against his body and kissed her.

"So no personal space in Latin dance ?" She asked almost breathless after the kiss. His palm had never left her body his fingertips just touched her the whole way around and she could feel him, his body flirting against hers as she spun, she was that close.

"Sorry, personal space isn't a thing in the advanced class."

"I'm going to send that woman a gift card." Amy said taking his hand "Shall we ?"

Ty was nervous taking the elevator down, he had gone back and forth over the past few days about telling her about the Tiffany photography session in advance or not. He Skyped with Trevor and Charlie about it when they received the contract.

"How should we know ?" Trevor asked.

"You're her brothers, give me something. Tell her before or not ?"

"I think she'll get all inside herself if she knows, I'd walk her into it." Charlie suggested.

"I would too, Amy shies from the spotlight." Trevor said nodding at the screen, "It's Ok Ty, the contract now has an iron clad escape. If she absolutely refuses we're good."

"Ok, I'm going to go with that because I think you're right, good to know about the back out clause."

"Good luck Ty and personally I hope she likes Latin dance, Steph and I go all the time when we're in the city, never been to Django's though, let me know."

"You got it Trev, Charlie, we're good with Trudy's necklace ?"

"With both our blessings Ty."

"So everyone's meeting here for pictures ?"

"Well Amy, yes and no."

"Ok, what does that mean."

"There's a photographer."

"Oh great, no shifting phones."

"Not that" he said stopping her in the hall.

"Ty ?"

"Tiffany's asked to photograph the set on you and I agreed."

"You agreed ?"

"I did, there's a contract and Trev and Charlie checked it, it's just for their personal file, Tiffany history."

"I'm not made up for pictures Ty."

"Oh stop, you're absolutely gorgeous, just think, you love history, the set was originally worn by a Central NY girl at her wedding and was split up after World War II and we've brought them back together. Come on Ames."

"I'm already shaking Ty."

"I'll be there, I uhm, promised the rep they can shoot me too, us as a couple."

"And her name ?" Amy said with a grin.

"Jacqueline, though I can't imagine Mr. Bishop wouldn't have asked." He said with the biggest smile.

Amy giggled "My little boy toy, suitable for men and women of all ages."

"Suitable for you Amy Fleming, I'm off the market. So pictures ?"

"With you I'm shaking a little less."

Arm in arm Ty walked her the rest of the way. There were velvet barricades set up around a seating area, lights and several cameras. Amy shied in closer to Ty. "Come on, with me remember, it's just a camera Amy."

"Looks like a million cameras Ty." She whispered.

"Somewhat less than a million a middle aged woman said walking over. I'm just guessing that you're Amy and you're Ty ? Actually you can't deny it, I've seen your pictures which is why I'm here. Leslie Hirschhorn, I'll be your photographer."

"Is that a large format film camera ?" Ty asked.

"It is, come let me explain everything." Leslie answered leading them to the seating.

"Isn't that black and white though ?"

"We're shooting black and white Amy, that's what I do. That dress, your faces, the pieces themselves scream film noir, the vote was unanimous, hope you like being a blonde, that's how you'll show up."

"So what do we do ?" Amy asked "I'm a bit nervous."

"Sit down with Ty and relax for now, let me get some levels and I'll explain the process."

"My make-up ?"

"It's perfect", Leslie said while looking at two small screens and putting on and taking off a set of odd glasses. She made some adjustments to the lights and levels it seemed, since they changed a little and shifted, and then she nodded before the lights were switched off.

"So" Leslie said coming over. "I shoot in black and white. There are 8 cameras. 5 digital, and 3 film which includes the large format Leica. Everything is computer driven and based on the Leica. I control the shots with these glasses which can switch back from my eyes to what the cameras are seeing. Virtual reality control. When I see something I like I press this button and it shoots. You need just act natural and listen to me."

"I'll try" Amy said unsure of herself.

"You're beautiful, the jewelry and your dress are beautiful as is your companion Amy, there is nothing to be scared of." Leslie assured her.

When Amy turned to Ty the family came through the door. "oh my, I forgot, after please Ty."

Ty kissed her gently and got up to walk over and talk to everyone.

"It's a photo shoot for Tiffany's, it was a secret and Amy's a bit freaked so please let's not try to freak her out anymore that she is."

They were all excited and Leslie's assistant led them to the side where they could all see and then moved the barricade to enclose them in the area.

"Now Amy, I didn't mention flashes because they're wont be any, it will all be done with these lights and screens which I'll adjust, you'll hardly know I've taken a shot."

"Ok."

"Good sit on an angle facing left and move your hair a touch, that's it, can I have a smile. Ok, come on that's not a smile, that's a _there's a spider on my neck_ , take a deep breath Amy."

"I'm sorry."

Ty picked his hand up for a second and used a finger to gently turn her head "Hey, hey, look at me, I'm right here." Ty took Amy's hand and gently raised her palm to his face, "right here" he whispered holding her palm against him, his smile breaking thorough her inhibitions. Leslie watched Amy's face soften and her smile grow and snapped a shot.

Ty moved her around "hey look at me, I love you." He said and moved her hand into his and raised them to kiss. Another shot.

He turned her to the left and leaned over to nibble her neck, her face a bright smile and blushing, another shot.

"The earring Ty" Leslie whispered and he pulled her hair back and leaned over to kiss her shoulder. Two more shots.

During the next 22 minutes with Ty and Amy getting more playful Leslie shot 41 photos, her aides switching film in the large format without missing a beat. When it was done Leslie was absolutely thrilled. Robert Bishop, the Vice President from the morning showed up during the shoot and while Amy was off with the girls and the family and friends talking about and showing off the necklace while describing the experience, Ty wandered over to the big screen where Leslie was standing, Bishop behind her excitedly pointing and smiling.

"We good ?" Ty asked.

"More than good Ty, look." Leslie said stepping aside.

Ty saw that Leslie had discarded several shots but had 21 on the screen. Leslie tapped the first and it sprang to life and immediately made Ty smile. It was his Amy, blonde shy, beautiful and smiling the earring against her ear was beautiful. The necklace centered in the shot was as bright, glamorous and perfectly at home on Amy. Ty noted Tiffany logo in the bottom right of every photo. Ty swept across and looked at shot after shot all completely spontaneous and all amazing. Then he swept back a few shots and then forward.

"Problem ?" Leslie asked with a smile.

"There's not one actual shot of me, it's all my lips, hand and partially covered face, I'm kind of in the shadows."

"You're the ad Ty, the catch phrase, the mystery everyone need to see, go through to the end." Leslie said pointing.

Ty swept across looking at one amazing shot of Amy after another, they showed him kissing her shoulder and her reaction, or him kissing her hand or neck and her reaction, there was even one of her laughing with her his arms around her, both earrings in the shot and perfectly in focus on ether side of her million dollar smile and the pendant, but in each shot he was partially shadowed, until the last shot of them looking at each other. The Tiffany logo in the corner, " _Tiffany, the Timeless Gift Of Love"_ written across the bottom.

"What do you think Ty ?"

"Let me get Amy."

Amy came with the family and Leslie smiled and let them crowd around.

"You're like a model mom and blonde, is that what you look like without the color ?"

"That's her Charlie" Ash said. "They're amazing together."

"You look so happy" Betty said wiping her eyes.

"Truly magnificent" Mr. Bishop said.

"And our deal ?" Ty asked.

"More than fair Dr. Borden. I have an engagement to get to, literally, watching a ring get put on a finger, so if you'll excuse me, we'll be in touch."

When he had gone and the group moved off ,Ty and Amy stayed with Leslie.

"How do we get prints ?" Ty asked.

"Well, I'll need about a month to say 6 weeks to print, I can be in touch."

"We'll be back in the city between 6 and 8 weeks I'd say, do you have a studio ?"

"I do and that would be great. We'll set up a date and in the mean time, I can send you some digital shots once they're done."

Ty and Amy let her be then and moved back to the family. "Why will we be back in the city ?" Amy asked.

"I get a trim every 8 weeks or my head explodes. Prepare for dinner, dancing, theatre, whatever, every 8 weeks."

"That sounds nice."

"You tell Bert."

"We'll both tell Sandra."

"Fair enough."

With her compliments one of Leslie's assistants came over with a camera and offered to shoot the family. He took six nice full group photos, a few of just the kids and some smaller group shots before Amy and Ty escorted them off to the bus that was taking them to Le Bernardin, all hugged and kissed, they came back in, said good bye to Leslie and headed off to The Django arm in arm.

They passed a small alcove and Ty stopped leading Amy in a short ways.

"Ty ?"

"I just wanted to take a second and stop and say I love you."

"I'm so happy Ty, that you love me, and did all this, it's all so perfect and the pictures, I couldn't do them without you." She was rambling and getting teary "Hey no, you're gonna blubber ?" Ty said in his best imitation of Jackson.

That got her to stop and smile or start getting to one. Ty pulled out his hanky again and gently dabbed at her cheeks. She took it and finished.

"I must look like a mess."

"You look perfect, nothing smudged, you're beautiful Amy."

Ty hands roamed her body as they kissed, the dark hallway and Amy's soft kisses and whispers of love filled his head until he knew they had better break off.

"Is that part of the Latin dance ?" Amy asked huskily.

"Usually after, but I'm game." Ty said with a big grin and trying hard to calm his breathing.

They heard a set begin from where they stood and Ty smiled and started to sway, he put his hand on Amy's hip and took her right hand holding it bent so that their hands were next to Amy's shoulder. Then Ty pulled Amy close and got her to sway with him "You can do better than that" he whispered pulling her even closer, "move with the rhythm". Ty kept moving in the small alcove and had Amy turn slowly, slower than upstairs in the suite, this time he moved his palm and kept her hips moving to the rhythm as she spun, they were close and the alcove didn't help and Amy was up against him and she knew he could feel her heart pounding. When she was around he stopped and pulled her into a kiss and when she grabbed his hair, his body so close to hers, he knew that she could feel his heart pounding.

"I need a drink." Amy said when they broke apart "I am so turned on right now Ty."

Ty smiled "just think, two or three more hours of dancing to go."

Amy pulled him down innocently and whispered "I don't intend to make this easy on you either lover."

"Bring it on horsey girl."

Ty had spoken with the concierge when he booked the room, he wanted a dark corner where they could have some privacy and he was assured that's what he would get. They were greeted by a young woman in a long dark flowered dress. She had black long wavy hair and spoke with an accent. She introduced herself as Maria and told them to see her personally if there were any problems. A moment later she walked them to the edge of the dance floor where several couples were dancing and down the edge to a small three step staircase, past some smaller tables and into a small alcove, open to the dance floor and music but just tucked away for some privacy. She left two menus, thanked them and walked away.

Amy had noticed that Ty did not take his hand from her the entire time to the table, she wondered if he had a list to remember and thought how much more she would love him it he did, as if that was possible.

Ty pulled out Amy's chair and with his hand hidden let it ride up her body as she sat. She turned and looked up at him with a big smile.

The bus pulled up and the driver got out to help his passengers off safely and soon they all stood in front of Le Bernardin. "After you Sabrina" Betty said opening the door.

Everyone piled in and they were immediately met by a young man. "How may I be of assistance ?"

"We have a reservation for 7:00." Brin said.

"Under the name ?"

"Good question, chef's table ?"

"Sabrina Caldwell and party ?"

"That's me" Brin answered brightly her face lighting up.

"Then Sabrina Caldwell, follow me and we'll get you settled and you can meet the Chef."

Brin took Maddie's hand and turned to kiss her before following their host. She was led to the head of the table and stopped looking to Lisa and Betty. "Go ahead Sabrina, I'll sit here next to Betty" Lisa said.

Brin sat with Charlie and Maddie on either side of her with Katie next to Charlie and Meg next to Maddie. Ashley sat next to Meg and across from Lisa.

A waiter came over and introduced himself as Butch and took drink orders. Betty and Lisa both ordered Manhattan's, Ashley a vodka martini and Meg joined the younger crew in _virgin_ drinks waiting instead for the wine.

"What do you think we'll get girls, I have to admit I'm not up on the New York food scene though I have heard of Eric Ripert." Lisa asked.

"Well" Brin began "Le Bernardin is more vegetarian than not, pescatarian actually so I guess mostly or all fish and seafood or vegetarian dishes. I'm not much of a meat eater, you all Ok with that, we can mention it to the chef."

"Brin, it's him" Maddie whispered when she saw the smiling, handsome and distinguished chef walk to the center of the table.

His accent was distinctively French though he'd made NY his home for years, he had a friendly smile and smiling eyes. "Welcome to Le Bernardin and my table, as I guess you know I'm Eric Ripert and I hope to present you with a meal you will hold dear the rest of your lives. Now, as I understand there is a guest of honor ?"

"Me, uhm I'm Sabrina, monsieur."

"Excellent, a beautiful young lady to impress and your guests ?"

Brin smiled and went around the table introducing everyone.

"I'm pleased to meet you all, I have some Champagne coming to start you ladies off" he said nodding to the over 21 crowd "and we'll have your _amuse bouch_ momentarily. Sabrina, one of the arrangements Dr. Borden made was to match your dishes with appropriate non alcoholic ciders, in lieu of the wine." He smiled seeing how happy Brin was, "I hope we've done the request justice."

"Far from hideous, he's like Ty not hideous." Brin whispered to Maddie when he had turned to his station.

"I'll say" Ashley agreed "he's gorgeous."

"And he cooks." Meg added which made them all laugh "Please, I love Sam like crazy , but he's an endocrinologist, I can't bring myself to eat anything he cooks, it's a thing."

"That and he can't cook a lick" Brin added laughing.

"He's not that bad Sabrina, your dad tries." Meg laughed too.

Once again Ty sat next to Amy rather than across from her and immediately laid his hand on her thigh.

"Are we dancing or is this copping a feel ?" Amy asked running her hand over his thigh.

"It's being together and the fact that I love touching you." Ty said leaning over and kissing her shoulder "Should we get some appetizers and drinks ?"

They turned to the food part of the menu, Ty knew what he wanted to drink and chose a Crudités and Hummus plate to nibble while Amy was all excited about fried bacon macaroni and cheese balls.

"Seriously ?" Ty asked.

"What ? they sound awesome."

"They sound like a fucking heart attack Amy."

"But you'll have one anyway."

"Consider it my sacrifice to keeping you alive."

"You're so sweet, I could just eat you up, or not." Then she squeezed his leg and moved her hand.

Good evening folks, hope you're enjoying the music. I'm Bailey, I'll be your server this evening, can I get you a drink, app ?"

"Amy drink ?"

"Cranberry Juice, a slice of lime and seltzer please."

"A manhattan please, Templeton Rye."

"And we'd like the crudités platter and the fried Mac and cheese balls."

"They're amazing but best straight out of the kitchen, are you dancing ?"

"Sure hope so" Amy said.

"How about you give me a nod when you're taking a break and I'll have them drop the mac and cheese, in the mean time I'll get the drinks and the veggies and dip."

"Sounds great" Ty said standing and putting out his hand.

As usual at least to Ty the Latin dance bands followed a pattern. Early on the music was slow, close slow dancing, up close, a little later it built and became more seductive and pronounced as the evening progressed and the crowd grew, then it slowed again, almost the calm before the storm. He led Amy by the hand out onto the floor and swung her around into his arms.

Amy had been watching the few other couples on the dance floor and counted out the rhythm in her head as soon as she matched Ty. After a few steps, she felt comfortable and turned her head slightly so her lips found trace kisses on his neck.

"This is a _Bachata_ from the Dominican Republic, it a slow sensual dance, lots of hip."

Ty slipped his hand so that Amy shifted a drop, she looked up for a second and his lips caught hers. During the next dance another Bachata, Ty turned her half way and then danced with her swaying behind with his palm across her belly as he kissed her neck from behind. She was in heaven.

Amy caught site of their waitress walking away from their table and after the next dance asked Ty for a break. She started with the ice water and then moved to siping the juice mix. Her face was flushed and they hadn't even hit what she new was coming. The music had changed a little and she had a feeling she'd have at least some soreness some where, the constant motion wasn't as easy as it looked. The dance itself was amazing, playful and fun and she couldn't help smiling.

Ty also started with a tall glass of water, there was a pitcher on the table and he refilled both his and Amy's before taking a pull on his Manhattan and sitting back.

Bailey walked over then, "the bands going to take 10 after this song, how about I have them make those mac and cheese balls ?"

"That would be great Bailey, I can use 10" Amy said.

"Tired Amy ?"

"Not on your life, thirsty is more like it, it's wonderful Ty."

"Well Steph will be thrilled."

"That's right, Trev and Steph do this, how nice."

Amy moved her seat closer to Ty and he put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him then turned and slid her arm under his jacket and leaned up for a kiss.

Amy was still snuggled against him "How's our little vet, been behaving himself ?" She asked softly not willing to lose the closeness.

"He's been great, everybody loves him."

"He's not getting in the way ?"

"No Ames, really, he follows directions and pays attention to what he's doing."

"I'm sorry about Helena Ty."

"How would you know, 10 minutes either way they may have never met, I had actually just told her about us."

"How was that going ?"

"Not good, she probably would have belted me anyway."

Amy reached up and kissed him again. "Such emotional women Dr. Borden, I hope it's not the dance."

He laughed and squeezed her side, Amy yelped and slipped out of his grasp and then they heard the sizzle of the meatball sized golden balls. Bailey set the plate down along with a timer that was running down. You really have to way until the timer goes off or they'll just burn your mouth. That's a cheddar jalapeño sauce if you want to dip for a kick and some salsa. Another Manhattan ?"

"Brooklyn East IPA, a pint I guess."

"Another of these please" Amy asked.

Amy reached for one of the deep fried balls as soon as the alarm beeped and she hit the button. Ty chose one as well and both dipped in the jalapeño sauce before smiling and biting down together.

Jonathan, Le Bernardin's sommelier stood at the table with a bottle, he was accompanied by an assistant who went down to Brin's side.

"Our first wine is meant for the Amuse as well as the first plate, it's a Champagne actually Eric Rodez Blanc de Noirs, from Ambonnay, France. The young ladies are having a new sparkling cranberry cider from Breyer Farms in New Jersey. I hope you enjoy them."

"This is good, like sour and sweet." Katie said.

"I like it, I love cranberry juice." Charlie said. "How's the champagne ?"

"Exceptional" Ashley said putting down her glass.

"Agreed" Lisa said. "Excellent, take a picture of the label Ash."

They chatted for a few minutes until Butch and another server who introduced herself as Marie came over and laid plates before the anxious party. When they stepped back Chef Ripert walked over. "With my compliments, to awaken your palates for what's to come a trio of wood grilled baby artichokes served in a California citrus , Sicilian olive oil and fresh basil infusion. It's best to roll each around and pop them in your mouth. Enjoy."

Brin looked up and saw everyone looking at her which made her giggle "Ok I'll go first, just this time though." She rolled the first heart in the oil with her first fork and smiled at the table before leaning over and popping it into her mouth. She chewed and then smiled and brought her hand up to cover her mouth "it's so good."

She took a sip of her cider while everyone else took their first bite. Soon they were describing the mixture of flavors and how the drinks went with the bites. Brin looked over at the Chef who smiled at her. "Do you like it Sabrina ?" He called out.

"It's wonderful chef" she called back.

"Tres bien, tres bien" he called back.

"Oh my god this is so good" Amy said with her mouth full after realizing a gooey bite meant all at once.

"Wow, that's a blast and a half" Ty agreed.

"So, worth a heart attack ?"

"Everyone should have a couple of these before they die" he said reaching for a second.

Bailey returned with their refills as they finished the small plate of appetizers and she removed it. They sat and nibbled at some of the veggies and hummus to scare away the oil when the music started.

"Ready Ames ?" Ty said taking a big swig of his beer.

"The beat is different." Amy said standing.

"This is a cha cha beat, it's 4 beat but the last two are a bit off and faster, here" he said tapping the beat on her hand, "1,2, 34, 1,2, 34. It may be easier to think of it as 4,1,2,3,4, either way, just follow me."

"Anywhere Ty" she whispered when he once again swung her into his arms.

Ty provided a good firm lead and was easy to follow. He held her close and they moved together, it helped that Amy had good rhythm and moved easily with him. She was light on her feet and surprisingly Ty was as well. The back and forth motion of the cha cha was intriguing to Amy considering how close Ty held them.

"That couple is further apart." Amy said leaning closer to him.

"I prefer closer together." Ty whispered back.

"Some parts of you seem to prefer it more that others."

"Some parts ?" he whispered with a chuckle nipping as her ear.

"Your little buddy ?"

"Little ?"

Amy giggled "your magnificent buddy ?"

"Better."

Amy pulled herself closer "I think I love you more now than yesterday Ty, is that possible ?"

"It must be, happens to me all the time these days." He answered kissing her quickly.

The table at Le Bernardin grew livelier as the courses went by, and the wines of course.

The first course, Celeriac Velouté, a celery root-black truffle soup was smooth and creamy and didn't taste at all like celery, it was deep and earthy and Brin, who had never tasted a black truffle was thrilled.

Their second course was a Caviar Tartare, a Hamachi-Osetra Caviar Tartare served with a pickled Sea Lettuce and a Dashi Gelée. The wine was switched to a warm Manzairaku Sake, Junmai Ginjo. Meg loved it. The girls were served a light cherry cider called Cherry Blossom Red by it's creator Rakusan Orchards.

"This doesn't taste anything like the Caviar we get for the fancy parties Gran."

"That's usually sturgeon Mad, this is Hamachi, it's a white fish, I think Amberjack is what it's called." Ashley explained. "It's much milder and I think they used ponzu sauce, the citrus taste, it's less salty."

"It's really good." Katie said "I don't care what it is, what's next ?"

"Looks like little lobsters" Brin said "I know what they are, they're, I can't think of the name."

"Langoustines" Maddie said.

"Thank you sweetie" Brin said leaning over to kiss her. She passed her hand onto Maddie's leg in the process and Mad moved her hand over to squeeze Brin's.

Their next course was the Langoustine which was a seared langoustine served with a Bristol farms duck foie gras, croutons and a balsamic-truffle vinaigrette. It was served with a crisp clear pear cider from Kropferberg Cider Mill in Sweden. The wine also crisp and fruity, a 2008 Riesling, Cuvée Frédéric Emile, F.E. Trimbach, from Alsace, France.

"He was so sweet to do this." Brin said finishing her last bite. "And thinking of the ciders."

"Tell us about the haircut Brin" Lisa asked "It looked so good."

By the end of the second set Amy had lost her inhibitions. She loved the Rhumba and made it laughing through a Salsa but when the first strains of a Merengue started and she watched the other women let loose of their partners and begin the subtle seductive dance she was in heaven and Ty was lost in her dance and the sway in her hips, the movement of her body, her smile and her beautiful eyes. She danced with her hands touching in the air and then began the opposing sway with her hips, she turned and Ty watched and swallowed as she moved her amazing body. The dress clung to every inch, moved with her, defined the curves that drove him crazy. When she turned and her hips moved Ty stepped up and pulled her back against him he ran his hand down her side to her hips, Amy faltered when his fingers lightly ran past her breast and when his lips touched her neck she reached down to his hip and pulled him closer.

After an incredibly sexy samba they held each other close again for a Bachata when Amy noticed Bailey walk by and motioned her over.

"Steaks, burgers ?" Amy asked.

"Both and either."

"One of each, rare steak, medium rare burger and a coke for me."

"I assume that includes you Dr. Borden ?"

"Ames ?"

"Yeah, we'll share, not dessert though."

"Ok" Bailey said laughing "I'll get this in and get you a dessert menu."

"Well, that may be the best thing I ever ate, Monkfish, who would have thought" Meg said.

They had just finished a dish that came to them sizzling, a light layer of fat on the fish, a beautiful crispy golden brown. A pan seared lightly roasted Monkfish, served with fideos and squid ink with a chorizo emulsion. A Central NY Apple Cider for the girls from Rosetree Farms and a bright tart 2014 Pinot Noir, "Cuvée de Trois," Joseph Swan Vineyards.

"Squid ink, sort of fishy but in a good way." Brin said "but the fish was amazing."

"For me" Betty started "the last one, the sea trout, and that wine, what was it ?"

"An Os Pasas, it's a white from Spain, not common outside the country, popular with tapas, light early dinner or late afternoon." Lisa answered.

The dish Betty described, an ultra-rare sea trout, lightly smoked and served with a pickled red onion relish and a citrus-miso emulsion. Brought out under a bowl that they lifted to catch the aroma wafting up from the smoked fish and the emulsion. Everybody loved it and the sensation. It was served with a cranberry apple cider or the _Os Pasas_ from the vineyards of Luis Anxo Rodriguez Vazquez in Ribeiro, Spain.

Ty and Amy made their way back to their table with Amy's arms around Ty and his arm around her. They were both breathing a little heavy and laughing, the last dance back to a Merengue where Amy once again let the music take her inhibitions away, drawing Ty close for quick touches and then moving away to entice him further. She loved watching him move in response to her dance, his eyes fixed on her moving up and down, his smile, just for her.

The club had filled up considerably but those accustomed to Latin dance admired the dancing of others and were fine giving space on the dance floor especially during the more expressive dances. It was a happy crowd, always was and the other patrons smiled and nodded as the couple passed.

Bailey came by immediately with Amy's coke and a fresh beer for Ty. Following her a young man with a fresh pitcher of ice water.

"Having fun ?" Bailey asked trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Best time ever." Amy answered leaning over to kiss Ty on the cheek.

"Well, looks like you've got the hang of it, I'd say 5 to 10 minutes for your food."

"Thank you Bailey" Ty said.

The words "kiss me Ty" whispered to him sent shivers up his spine which spread with the contact. Tucked away as they were their hands roamed each other bodies as their lips moved from each other's mouths over necks and shoulders.

"Is it getting darker in here ?" Amy whispered as she kissed along his jawline.

"They do that during the breaks, by the time they're ready to start winding down it'll be even darker." Ty explained.

Amy's phone beeped with a text from Maddie and Amy took it out of her clutch and thumbed it on. "Oh look Ty, a picture of Brin and I guess Eric Ripert, what's that say under the picture with that chocolate thing ?"

Amy thumbed the picture and read "The chef made us a new dessert he called S'more, tell Ty he rocks please ! Brin's in heaven."

"Ty, you've made this so special for them."

"Well, I've come to learn that Charlie Rodgers has what I'm told is called 'juice' in this town, he called around and found out that the chef was in town and asked. The suites too I think, apparently they're a week reservation usually."

"They're getting a real kick out of all this dating."

"They love you Amy."

"Yeah."

Amy sat up when the food arrived. "Who get's what ?"

"Ty, half a steak first or the burger ?"

"You choose."

"I'll start with the burger." Amy said pulling it over along with a second napkin.

After dishes of steamed black bass served with baby shrimp, calamari in a lemongrass infused boullion served with sour apple cider or a 2016 Sandhi Chardonnay, followed by baked lobster tail served over a creamy polenta with a red wine gumbo sauce which was served with a rose cider or a 2011 La Dame de Montrose Bordeaux from Saint-Estèphe, the group was heady, the food some of the best or the best some had ever eaten, the plates themselves were works of art and as the Chef warmed to the group comfortable that his food was being enjoyed he spent more time at the table and especially down at Brin's end with the girls.

"I was fortunate this morning" he said from his "chef's" spot at the center of the group that the market received fresh Dover Sole which is never really found here in great quantity, many fish are unfortunately passed as Dover sole but I can assure you this is the real thing and I'm happy to be able to have prepared it for you tonight. Enjoy while I start seeing to your desserts."

"More than one ?" Brin asked.

"More than one and one created especially for you." The Chef said smiling with a finger on his mouth. "No questions but you may watch when the time comes."

Brin was so excited, the four girls had the best time together, Lisa and Betty were so happy that the families had meshed so well. Lisa was worried about Katie's reaction to Brin and Mad at first but it didn't seem to phase her at all. Katie smiled when Mad and Brin kissed just like everyone else.

"Dover Sole Mad, we may never see it again." Brin said excitedly "and then a special dessert what do you think it'll be ?"

"No idea Bina, does it matter at this stage ?"

"I guess not sweetie."

The Dover Sole was served sautéed in butter with almonds and morels on a parsnip mousseline surrounded by a soy-lime emulsion. "To honor the sole the chef offers with his compliments a champagne from his personal cellar, 1987 Krug Grand Cuvée Rare and a Pear Cider from Dauphine Orchards in Provence."

The fish melted in your mouth and went from buttery to salty then to acidic in a second and then gone with the creamy sweet parsnip moussaline. It was perfect.

"This is the best cider I've ever had and mom's a cider nut, take a picture of this." Maddie said.

"I'm sorry she's not here" Brin said "Amy loves eating."

"This burger is amazing Ty, how's the steak ?"

"I like skirt steak, this is good."

The burger was perfect and juicy, cheddar, thick bacon, tomato, lettuce, sweet onion relish and hand cut golden brown fries that were perfect.

The Bar Steak was an aged grass fed skirt steak served with roasted radishes which they both found surprisingly appealing, roasted potatoes, herbed butter and crisped onions piled above. It too was done exceptionally well and perfectly rare.

"So we switching ?" Amy asked taking the last bite of half the burger.

"You bet, I'm staved." Ty answered.

"This burger is pretty perfect." Ty said after swallowing his first bite.

"So's the steak, don't tell Grandpa."

Bailey walked over and smiled looking down at the food disappearing. "I know it's good but on Latin night you folks eat. If you want to pick your desserts I'll set them aside so they don't disappear."

Every person at the table sighed when they tasted the first dessert that Chef Ripert called Citrus. Burnt Orange Crémeux, Clementine-Yogurt Sorbet and an Olive Oil-Citrus Sauce. While the women kept their champagnes they were also served a small glass of a 2010 Carmes de Rieussec Sauterne from Bordeaux. The girls were made a soft ginger lime infused soda that they loved.

For the final dessert coffee or tea was offered in lieu of or in addition to a wine. They all chose both, no one was driving and they all felt relatively fine, Meg had held off, just sticking with sips, but the other three were wine drinkers and didn't seem worse for wear. The four girls chose a chocolate almond tea that the chef recommended when he came over to talk and ask how they enjoyed the citrus palate cleaner.

"So Sabrina" Chef Ripert said next to her. "Dr. Borden, your father ?"

"My father" Maddie blurted.

"Uhm, our father" Charlie said.

"Will be" they both said together.

Katie giggled and Chef Ripert's smile grew as if he's just watched a comedy routine. "My brain is still not rattled by too much by fine food and wine, shall I assume your ?"

"Mother" Maddie filled in with a smile.

"And Dr. Borden ?"

"Are getting married" they both said.

"So why would he ?"

"Obviously to get on my good side" Maddie answered giggling.

"Because he's just the sweetest man in the world chef." Brin said.

"He sounds very special, come, let's make a dessert, you should all know that we loved our creation inspired by you, and the staff has voted to add it to our permanent dessert menu, so thank you Sabrina."

Brin's smile and face were so bright Meg couldn't believe how happy her daughter was, the four teens followed the chef behind the large stainless steel counter to a chilled marble surface. The pastry crew stood by while the chef took a plate and spread a small amount of melted chocolate on it and then placed a small dark chocolate fondant boat that he dipped and dusted with graham cracker powder in the center of the plate.

"The boat is a dark chocolate fondant coated in graham cracker dust. Inside we place a scoop of our own smoked Peruvian hot chocolate ice cream alongside a scoop of dark chocolate mousse. Carmine here has, after much trial and error, all enjoyable I assure you, created a topping of hand whipped marshmallow that we'll brûlée and then dust again with graham crackers. In your honor Sabrina, I present Le Bernardin's S'more." He said as one of the chefs deftly ran a torch over the top.

Brin wrapped her arms around him and he smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you so much Chef, I'll never forget this."

"You're very welcome, it's not often my young mature diners are this appreciative and enthusiastic. I look forward to seeing you again Sabrina."

"I'll try my best chef." Sabrina told him before heading back to the table to be served.

They took pictures of the dessert and Chef Ripert presented Brin with a covered menu with the S'more dessert on the desserts page and now also a part of one of the Chef's tasting menus. He had autographed it. The dessert itself was luscious. Creamy, dark, not overly sweet. With the smoked Peruvian iced cream it truly smelled and tasted like a s'more.

The chef joined them for a parting glass of champagne. Two French presses of coffee were brought out with dark, French roast coffee. They thanked their host Chef Ripert with hugs, he was happy to take a few more pictures with them when he walked them out to their bus.

"Betty, you and Lisa can get the girls upstairs without us ?" Ashley asked.

"And where will you you two be ?"

"No where important."

"We're in" Charlotte and Maddie said together.

"No girls, she'll kill us all." Meg said "Just Ash and I, besides your not old enough."

"Wait a second, what are you talking about, going to that club ?"

"Come on Gran, she won't even know we're there, mom will be Latin dancing." Charlie begged.

"And Katie, she's 12, they'll never let her in." Lisa said.

"We'll hide her in the pack like we're with the club." Maddie said.

"We'll tell them Katie's our little sister." Charlie added.

"Betty ?"

"Why is this my decision Lisa ?"

"We just got back together I couldn't have Amy mad at me."

"Fine, but no arguing with anyone, they say no, we are all out, no one stays behind." Betty said. "Take us to the Roxy."

"Let's try not to look like a mob going through the lobby please." Lisa said getting off the bus 15 minutes later.

"We are a bit of a mob Lisa" Meg said "cuter than most though."

"And better dressed" Ashley added.

"Come on it's this way, just walk." Maddie said taking Brin's hand.

There was no one at the front when they walked through the door so they did their best to stay off to the side.

"Look, someone try to spot them, we can't look like a totem pole. We'll take turns."

"Oh my, look at Amy" Brin said staring across the dance floor. "In public !"

The music had started while Amy and Ty ate but they were both pretty hungry and finished, then sat for awhile digesting before they went out onto the dance floor again, coincidentally as soon as a Merengue started. Amy made her way out to the floor leading Ty who was close behind his hand on her hip which was already in motion, one hand raised to the air moving back and forth. Amy was in the Latin groove, the club was darker and more filled and she was with her man and wanted to play. When she found a spot to make her own she raised her hands and moved out of reach, her hips gyrating to the slow music which would build through the number. Her eyes were fixed on Ty's until they were torn to watch his body move. For Ty's part keeping his hands to himself took all his efforts but Amy was entrancing and he knew every motion she made was for him.

"Go mom" Maddie said taking Brin's hand and starting to move. Soon Brin and Maddie were dancing, Maddie had tilted her hat sideways and was dancing like Amy, hands in the air, swaying with Brin facing her, the beat was easy and they were in love, the rest came naturally.

"Hmmm, I didn't realize your were here" Maria said walking over and looking for an adult. Charlie had taken Katie by the hands and was dancing with her, nothing like Mad and Brin though, Mad seemed to be taking a page from Amy's book. Brin was no slouch herself.

"I'm sorry" Maria said to Betty and Lisa, clearly the most mature "We're an adult club, 24 and over."

"Well their folks are here and they just wanted a peek at them dancing before we went to our rooms." Lisa said

Hearing the key words, just a peek, folks and rooms Maria softened her stance. "5 minutes stay off the dance floor and," she said then stopped and looked at Katie who smiled, "stay close to her please."

"That dance floor rule, how serious is that ?" Betty asked pointing.

"What are they doing ?" Maria asked wide eyed watching Brin and Maddie disappearing into the crowd.

"Dancing and having a good time" Charlie said, "Should I get them ?" She asked.

"No, no, I'll get them." Maria said "you all stay here."

"Meg !" Betty snapped in a whisper.

"What ?" Meg said turning for a second but watching Amy and smiling.

"Amy is on fire out there" Ashley said, the biggest smile on her face.

"Brin ? Mad ?, they are yours." Betty whispered "pay attention."

"Oh, I'll get them." She said now that they came into view on the dance floor moving slowly towards Amy "They dance nice together."

"Meg, stay, the manager's getting them." Betty said "just pay attention"

"I can't imagine what Jack would say." Lisa whispered looking across the floor at the girls and at Amy and Ty. "If they did that in Hudson they'd call the sheriff."

The music had changed back to a Bachata after a very short break and the floor filled up even more. This seemed simple too so Mad and Brin looked around, matched other couples and moved, until they were next to Amy and Ty. Amy was facing away, her back to Ty who had his arm around her and was leaning over kissing her neck. Then he slowly moved her around and at about the three quarter mark she opened her eyes and looked right into Maddie's face. Mad's eyes were closed, she was taller than Brin tonight, her in heels and Brin in flats so Brin had her back and head against Maddie who's arms were around her both swaying to the music.

Ty looked up when Amy stopped. "Madelyn Fleming what the hell are you doing here and don't you dare use the word dancing in your answer."

"Uhm, Ash and Meg wanted to see, what could we do ?" Maddie answered

"Strange as it seems that's got to be at least part way true." Ty said. "Come on you two, off the dance floor, it looks like Maria's about to have a stroke." Ty reached into his pocket behind the girls and propelled them ahead.

"Dr. Borden, we."

"I know Maria, I'm sorry" Ty said gently putting a $50 dollar bill in her hand as he passed. "They're teenagers in love."

"Please, visit for a few minutes and then they have to leave."

"I'm holding you two responsible for this" Amy said walking over with a big smile to Betty and Lisa. Ty walked up smiling as well and Lisa put her hands in his. "Look at you, all handsome and grown up." She said with the biggest most loving smile.

"You approve ?"

"You look great Ty, how do you feel ?"

"I like it."

"So, how was dinner ?" Ty asked looking over at the girls.

Sabrina ran up and threw her arms around him "It was the most awesome meal in the world."

"Almost sorry I missed it then Brin, I am happy you liked it."

"So Amy, the dancing ?" Meg asked.

"It's nice Meg, get some lessons, let loose." Amy said swaying to the music.

"We can take lessons together mom, you and dad and Mad and I."

Hey get the Carmichaels in and we can have dances at the ranch, we can hire a coach." Amy said laughing, "the more the merrier."

"And you Ashley ?" Lisa asked.

"Need a man before the dance classes I guess. Does look like fun though and you go girl," she said nudging Amy "you are hot in that outfit."

"Come back to Alberta, I bet a man will find you."

"You sound like my mom Lisa."

"You know Ash, every now and then, your mom just may be right. You need a man who knows how to saddle a horse and hitch up a trailer."

Ty and Amy walked them out to the bus and kissed and hugged their way around. "10:00 in Penthouse 8 for breakfast and then goodbyes and home, here, you need the key for to get in the penthouse elevator." Amy said handing the fob to Lisa who was closest. "Text first" Amy whispered.

"One more dance pretty lady ?"

A bachata started as they hit the floor and Amy spent the dance in Ty's arms, they had a great night and made their way back to the table when the song ended. Ty motioned to Bailey who immediately came over. "We were going to head up Bailey, could you get us a check please ?"

"Your desserts ? I could pack them."

"That would be great, thanks." Amy said.

Bailey returned a moment later with a small bag and an iPad which she handed to Ty. He scanned the bill which came to $207 and change, filled in $300 at the bottom, signed with the Apple Pen and handed it back.

"Thanks so much" Bailey said "it was a pleasure serving you."

She glanced at the iPad when Ty and Amy turned from the small staircase and headed towards the entrance, she saw the $92 tip and smiled "definitely a pleasure Dr. Borden."


	60. What this is - Chapter 60

_A/N – Well, taxes are now done for the year. Thankfully, they've left me with some money so I'll keep writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the date conclusion. If it seems short read it as one with the previous. Thanks for all the reviews and glad you enjoyed the date part I. More over the weekend._

Chapter 60

They came down the hallway past the front desk to the Penthouse elevator arm in arm. The car was in the lobby as it was set to return directly and when Ty flashed his fob it opened and they walked in. As the door closed they kissed. Ty ran his hand down Amy's back and over her ass to her hip.

"This is not happening Ty, there's a camera."

"I'm not doing anything." He murmured while his hands moved behind her and he nuzzled her neck.

Giggling, she ran away from his grabs going down the hall and then into the suite as soon as the door flashed green.

She turned at the living room and he lifted her to his lips.

"I have got to pee" he said spinning her and dropping her back on the ground. She laughed "go ahead."

"I'm getting changed if you want to watch" he called out of the bathroom.

"I'm having chocolate instead." She called back.

Amy put the dessert boxes into the fridge and grabbed a chocolate covered orange slice. She stood at the window to the terrace and switched the lights around until there was a low set facing down along the perimeter. She opened the door and took a deep breath. The flowers smelled wonderful and it was comfortable in the 70's. She kicked off her shoes and mashed her feet sighing into the extraordinary plushness of the rug she was standing on and sighed. A minute later she walked over to the bar fridge for a bottle of water then returned to the door.

Ty washed up and then ran his hands through his hair which just fell back into place slightly more relaxed than he had been. He hung his suit and shirt and then changed into a pair of baggy black silk blend loungers that he tied loosely.

Amy turned when she heard him at the kitchen fridge and saw him stand and open a bottle of water. He looked at her and smiled. There he was she thought as her eyes swept over his body, barefoot and bare chested, that beautiful physique in a pair of loose black lounge pants that hung so low on his waist and curved down his front. Amy took a deep cleaning breath turned away and reached across her body to undo her zipper which was hidden down her right side. Ty had stepped away from the fridge and watched her pull the zipper down and then reach over to the only shoulder strap and release it. Her dress dropped to the floor. She stepped out of it and walked out onto the terrace.

Ty stared at her walking onto the porch, she turned her head back and smiled at him, then she turned away and reached up in front of herself and unsnapped her bra which she let fall and then walked on towards a double chaise and lay down. She was wearing stockings, a garter and panties along with the jewelry. She tipped her sweaty water bottle for a drink and giggled when the droplets splashed down on her breasts and she moved them about with her fingers.

For his part Ty held it together, there was no point in denying his feelings or thoughts at the moment, those light weight pants in no way hid his state of mind. He had walked to the doorway and stood when she stopped and dropped her bra. He swallowed hard watching her walk walk the rest of the way and began to move towards her when she lay back on the chaise.

Betty, Lisa and the rest got back to their series of suites at The Greenwich and split off into their rooms to change. They gathered 10 minutes later on the terrace with either water or tea. The girls all in PJ's, the rest in some type of loungewear. Ashley grabbed the plate of desserts and was nibbling a truffle.

They sat and talked about the meal, the chef and the day in general.

"Even with help Ty outdid himself." Betty said smiling.

"Mom looked so happy dancing with him." Maddie added.

"When times were good those two were always the happiest, they were too young, no real direction to follow, they both wanted to do big things, their own things and just got in each other's way. They never communicated well, not like this, they were scared of each other."

"We were all scared of each other, I was married and divorced in a year by the time I was 20." Ashley said. "We all acted pretty stupid back then."

"What was mom like back then ?"

"Back then Charlie, we were typical high schoolers. Marion died when Amy was your age, well 15 and she took over the business. She was special, a great trainer, jumper, there really wasn't anything she couldn't do. She was the poster girl for the Hudson news, that's for sure. You've seen the Miracle Girl video ? I was there, on the bus, Soraya and I watched the whole thing, it was amazing."

"And Ty ?" Mad asked.

"Ty, well, Ty was the cute bad boy with tongue tied disease. He was head over heels in love with her, punched out Jesse, my brother who I guess was Amy's boyfriend at the time, gross by the way, first night at Heartland it seemed, he treated her badly and Ty belted him then took her home."

"He's sweet" Brin said.

"He is sweet" Lisa agreed. "It's kind of late girls, how about a movie or something ?" Lisa asked.

"I promised Bobby I'd Skype when I got back." Charlie said.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to lay down and read." Katie added.

"And you two ?" Meg asked.

"No plans, just sit on the terrace." Brin said innocently.

Meg smiled, "Go ahead, find a spot, go snuggle, not too late Brin."

"Thanks mom." She said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Meg." Maddie said kissing her as well.

"I'll see Katie to bed and head off myself, Meg are you ?"

"They're all mine Lisa, you too Betty, go to bed, Ash will stay up with me."

Those leaving kissed goodnight. Maddie and Brin made their way holding hands around some flowers and pretty much out of site to Meg and Ash and settled in whispering to each other, giggling and of course snuggling.

"I should text Amy" Meg said taking out her phone. " _Katie and Grans down, Charlie Skyping with Bobby, Mad and Brin snuggling on terrace. Night Amy."_

"So those two ?" Ashley said nodding towards where Mad and Brin disappeared.

"Yeah, those two, well there's no way to keep them apart and I love Mad and Amy loves Brin so go snuggle for a while is what I got Ash. The other alternative is us sleeping in their rooms or a hotel hallway."

"Well, nobody wants that." Ash said laughing.

"So no guys Ash ?"

"My job and condo are in Vancouver and I grew up in Hudson. It was exciting for a time but thinking I would spend the rest of my life there is getting harder. This week in Hudson has been a real eye opener for me. Ty played a big part in that and Cass, she's a partner in the clinic. The thing is, I date and have had boyfriends one almost serious, it's just the guys I meet want big careers and Nanny's for their kids, they want that life and the more of that life I have, the less I want. I don't need the money, I could go home anytime, live at Briar Ridge, I have my own apartment, I could build a house and probably just represent Amy, my mom, Lisa and a couple others and do fine."

"So ?"

"I don't know Meg, like I said this week was an eye opener."

"Because of Ty."

"No, it's not like that, we're friends, Ty and I had a second 16 years ago, we're good friends, easy fiends, real friends, just having someone to call me on my bullshit was great."

"Yeah, in Ithaca pretty much anyone in our broad circle will call us on our bullshit."

"That's what I'm talking about." Ash said with a yawn.

"Time to call it a night" Meg said getting up "I'll be a second."

Meg wandered over towards the girls and stopped to push a chair in and scrape up some noise, she turned and smiled at Ash who laughed when she did it and then peeked over the edge. "Fast asleep." Meg took out her phone and snapped a picture of Maddie laying on her side in Brin's arms, fast asleep on a chaise and sent it to Amy, then deleted it.

"Come on you two, time for bed" Meg whispered sitting behind Brin.

"What ?" Maddie said with a little croak.

"Come on Maddie" Meg said.

"It's so comfy." Brin moaned.

"Up ladies, bedtime, this isn't a camping trip and no you can't sleep together on camping trips but there are comfortable beds here you should sleep in."

Ash got up and kissed the girls goodnight. "I'll be right back" Meg whispered leading the girls away.

Ty sat down on the edge of the chaise and Amy put her hand on his chest and then down his side to his pants. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her gently. Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him down alongside her.

His kisses were like charges on her skin, their breathing was almost labored. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. He looked at her and smiled then lowered his lips to hers.

Amy gently leaned in and kissed him, razing her hand to his cheek, her eyes conveying love, happiness and desire. They pulled apart for a second and took a shaky, shallow breath. All the while they stared into each other's eyes, nothing and no one else in the world mattered.

Unable to contain himself any more, Ty reached down to cup Amy's cheek and then gently moved his hand around and following it with his thump stroking her softly, capturing her eyes and then leaned into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands worked their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique.

Amy lay reclined on her back with Ty lay on his side conforming his body to hers. His hands and fingers moved softly and slowly over her curved body, exploring, touching, caressing and delving. Amy opened her eyes and watched him and sensing it he turned his shining green eyes to her. "you have beautiful eyes." She whispered.

Ty smiled and bent over leaving a fiery trail of soft kisses up and down Amy's neck. She let out little whimpers of anticipation as he delved further and then worked his way back to her tender, smooth lips. As they kissed Amy rolled and pulled herself over him and he shifted to accommodate her. She toyed with her kisses before her tongue inched forward to meet his and she fit herself on top of his strong, muscular body, then ran her lips up his neck and back to his lips. Her hands moved slowly down his sides and over his ass pulling him closer and then back up his sides, her nails raking subtly along.

"Amy" he gasped when she lifted herself and slid her hand across his stomach, catching the tie on his pants and pulling it open.

"What Ty ?" She whispered "Tell me my love."

"So Ash, you and Amy, you go back how far ?"

"We were neighbors, I guess maybe 3 or 4 years old. Strip out of muddy clothes into the same bath together young."

"And your mom and hers were friends ?"

"Mortal frenemies, like Amy and I for a while there, the jumping years. Two very competitive and competent moms with two very competitive and competent daughters. Utter disaster." Ashley said sipping the cognac she pulled off the bar while Meg was off getting the girls settled.

"So the same guys and all that ?" Meg asked.

"Oh yeah, we did that, it didn't turn out well either. We were a destructive bunch. Burned those bridges, seems we all survived to be friends in the end, we're all we had."

"Were you there for the uhm, the whole Europe thing ?"

"Before and after, I think I may have been the first Hudsonite she called when Ty got charged with beating up my brother once she was gone. She was livid, I can't imagine what she would be like nowadays. This Amy having one of hers threatened."

"I guess, we have most of the story, Erma pumped Jack herding the cows for his side. Bryce talked to Lisa so we got some of hers from Roberta."

"You guys have this whole intelligence ring thing huh, we used to have Mallory who made it her business to keep in everyone else's, but she left."

"We try, I don't think we'll ever get all of it or what those two really felt. Looking at them now it's hard to believe they could bear being apart."

"Ty and Amy, love story of the ages. What about you Meg, endocrinologist, not too shabby."

"I love Sam, he's fun, he's good dad and a good husband, his hours can be weird but no weirder than Pegasus. I teach and play, I love it, it's what I wanted to do, I love music and the piano."

"And Brin's got that gene huh ?"

"Brin's a natural, way better than I ever was, good ear, perfect pitch, excellent rhythm and almost fearless taking on new music. She loves interpretative forms, accompanying good vocalists and musicians, jazz and blues."

"And Maddie."

"Oh yes, Madelyn is a very important part of her life and it's a two way street. They're very close."

"Worried about it ?"

"We'll get what we get Ash and Amy and I'll figure it out."

"Well from what I see as a non mother but loving aunt, they're great Meg."

"So is this cognac, it really comes with the room ?"

"I didn't crack the seal, already opened."

"Just one more then and off to bed."

"My kind of girl Meg. So you're older, I didn't think about it actually."

"Not by much actually, I had Brin when I was twenty, so 35 to Amy's 31. Erma Potter is Amy's age and Sally Carmichael and Roberta are 34. Meg Koenig, Trish, and Steph are in their early 40's."

"Nice group, I think I've met you all, there was a ladies' night last time I was in Ithaca."

"So married in the summer, that's going to be a riot. Excited ?"

"Walking into that ceremony I will be, don't get me wrong, I think they'll make it this time, it's just, well, it's Amy and Ty."

"They were like this ?"

"They've always been a hot couple, the Ty I spent time with in Hudson last week is a Ty I've never met before. He's more sure of himself, focused is a better word maybe."

"And Jackson ?"

"And Jackson, if ever a pair were destined, it's those two."

"The girls too, they think he's great, part of it all is the change in Amy, seeing her this happy, it's been a while for all of us. I'm for bed Ash, it's been nice getting to know you better."

"You too Meg, it was a fun day."

They were both sweaty and out of breath. Ty had his arms loosely around her, her head was against his chest, her body off to the side and draped over him.

"You Ok Ames ?"

"I have to pee" Amy said low against him. "You tore all my pretty stuff."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"So k"

"That was absolutely the most."

"I have to pee"

"I heard sweetheart, uh, I'm sorry."

"So' k." She said moving off.

"You're really going ?"

"I have to pee Ty, I'll get water, finish your thought, the most ?"

"Oh, incredible feeling I've ever had, sort of lost something in the moment though."

"I'll be around, we can work on beating it."

"I love that competitive Fleming spirit."

"I'll mention it to dad" Amy called back going though the door.

Amy did more than pee, she washed up, brushed out her hair and changed into a long dark blue silk and satin nightgown, it had a scalloped V neckline and an open back. She adjusted the thin shoulder straps and tied a silk cord that cinched the empire waist. The nightgown wasn't tight but clung to her body and moved with her. Stopping at the full length mirror on the way out of the bedroom she admired herself and smiled.

Ty was thirsty and pulled on his pants. At the fridge he pulled out a water and a tray of the seafood from earlier, popped a shrimp in his mouth and opened the bottle. He looked up and swallowed when Amy came out of the bedroom.

"Oh snacks, good idea." She said grabbing a shrimp and an a lobster claw and sitting on a counter stool.

"That's an incredibly sexy nightgown Amy."

"It covers me all up"

"Yeah, really well."

"Please don't tear this one Ty, I like it."

"I promise." He said walking over to nibble at her neck.

"Ty, I thought we were having snacks."

"Go ahead" he said discovering her bare back and kissing her lower and lower.

"Ty" she whispered reaching back just to touch and squeeze his arm and pull him around.

"No snacks ?" He whispered back between kisses back up to her neck. His hands straying around her lightly, making her jump a little as they travelled the familiar paths of her body.

When his lips found hers she put her arms around his neck and startled when he lifted her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down gently and then lay down next to her.

"It's not fair what you do to me, I can't think straight when you're like this." She whispered leaning over and kissing his chest.

"So all this is not thinking straight ?" He whispered turning the tables and moving his lips softly over her.

" I lose myself in you Ty."

"That's the one soul part I think" he whispered finding her lips.

Amy was up at 8 and snuggled out of Ty's arms then sighed losing the warmth he provided in so many ways. She grabbed her new nightgown which barely escaped Ty's evil clutches with it's life and folded it. Grabbing a robe she made her way around the suite gathering and straightening.

"What are you doing ?"

Amy looked up and stopped to look at him, there he stood, Ty Borden, leaning against a door post completely naked, several tufts of hair flopped over his forehead, shining green eyes that smiled as wide as his mouth.

She sighed, "just straightening up."

"Amy, this room costs a fortune."

"I can't leave it messy, the family is coming for breakfast, there'll be a crew to set up and you left pieces of my underwear all over the place, empty bottles, shrimp tails."

"I saved the nightgown and I eat my shrimp tails, those are yours."

"Barely saved the nightgown and we won't talk about the other part."

"You started the whole tearing the panties thing."

"I though it was a moment not a life plan, what's with the naked Borden ?"

"Shower ?"

"Start, I'll be done in a minute."

"Lifeguard rule, that shower's huge."

Amy giggled, "go, let me put up a pot of coffee."

"I'll help."

"You are impossible."

Ty leaned against a marble tiled wall and watched Amy under the stream of hot water.

"Stop staring at me."

"You love it."

"Men can convince themselves of anything, come here and touch me please."

"Yes ma'am."

"Stop complaining Ash, you stay up late drinking Cognac you're gonna be tired in the morning."

"Thanks Lisa, I'll let my mom know you play her very well."

"She loves you Ash."

They were all sitting in groups on the terrace, coffee, tea, muffins and milk. The plan was to check out and load everything into the bus and go for a nice walk around the neighborhood ending up at the Roxy.

"So a walk will be nice, I like window shopping in Manhattan neighborhoods."

"Why are you so chipper Meg ?"

"Can't help you Ash, I just follow my routine, if I drink, I have two bottles of water before bed and I'm good in the morning, usually."

"Well, I'll sleep all the way to Vancouver, those jets are amazing."

"I'll tell her Sandy, don't bother her with it now. As far as I know, Prince is ready, Cloister is ready and she's ready. Guest Cottage, not Georgie's apartment, it's theirs now. For the foreseeable future. Add two apartments to the new complex. That much will wait until tomorrow. I'd say by 3:00. Bye Sandy."

"Problems ?" Lisa asked when Betty sat down.

"No, just Sandy, John Burch and family are coming to see Prince run. Wife, two kids. Last time they stayed in the apartment. They still can technically, they'll be gone long before Georgie and Wyatt come back, but it's wrong in my opinion."

"I doubt Georgie would mind."

"I mind Lisa, Georgie's family, that's her place because we gave it to her, I'd no sooner give away her place than Jackson's. The cottage is more than fine."

"And the last part ?"

"Add two apartments to the jumping facility, build another guest house, I don't care and Sandy knows better. The apartment is off the market until Georgie and Wyatt decide it isn't."

"It's her job to bring it up Betty."

"I know it Lisa which I why I started with it's just Sandy. She has to say the words, I get it, I don't have to like being asked about it. Anyone text Amy yet with our plans ? Girls, all ready to check out ?"

"I texted Amy before", Lisa said "she asked me to, they're up."

"Of course, she's cleaning." Maddie called over laughing "she hates anyone seeing a mess."

"Sounds right, I do it." Ash said laughing with Mad.

"Oh, she's definitely straightening up." Betty confirmed.

"I do too, it's how you're raised I guess." Lisa said.

"How messy could it be ?" Ash asked.

"If they had a cake fight, messy. Call a bell cap and let's hit the streets. Girls come on, grab your stuff." Lisa said getting up. There was an envelope for the suite crew set by that bar. Betty slipped a 100 dollar bill in and left it.

Meg went through her and the girl's rooms as did everyone to their stuff, a quick sweep of everything else and they were ready when the bell captain showed up with the trolleys.

As they expected most shops were closed this early on a Sunday but they walked the windows and talked. As there were no men along, there were pointed discussions in front of the chic designer shop window displays with promises to return to Tribeca one day and do it justice.

Amy and Ty had coffee on the terrace. They sat at a small bistro table while a crew vacuumed and set up their brunch buffet in the dining room. They'd eat on the terrace and a table was set along with a large adjustable shade. They'd opted for no servers so a do it yourself coffee and tea service was set up as well.

"Looks like a lot of food Ty." Amy said looking over.

"All the leftovers are being picked up for City Harvest, I made arrangements with the hotels. They were both fine with it."

"Thank you Ty, I hate the waste some of these places produce. Did you make a donation ?"

"$1000, I did."

"Good."

"$1000 enough ?"

"Sure, and you should know, Charlie will question large donations, if you want to go big, give him a call."

"What's the issue ?"

"You look into some of these charities and you wonder where the money goes. Our foundation gives 90.6% of all donations to the cause, AAA rating. Sure we pay our staff well but we don't pay millions to upper echelon and most of the higher paid officers donate their money back. I'm not interested us giving $100,000 to a charity and find out that 92.8 % of it went for lobster claws and hookers in Thailand."

"I'll keep that in mind. So Lou's coming towards the end of the week and bringing Jackson home ?"

"Yeah, I'd love him to stay but we have to get ready for school, we have an appointment with Dr. Sherman, there's a school check up."

"I get it Ames, can't wait to spend the weekend with him though."

"I'm sure he's thrilled Ty."

"I hope so, part of the weekend will be building a small paddock. Caleb's getting it ready and he'll come up first thing Saturday to help.

"A paddock huh ?"

"It's ridiculous that we can't bring a couple horses with us safely."

"I've always said it but Grandpa is set in his ways."

"Maybe to us but not to Jackson." Ty said chuckling.

"You didn't."

"Not yet, but later today I'm driving up with posts and rails and tomorrow morning Caleb, two horses and a post hole digger are coming up."

"It was a wonderful date Ty, thank you so much."

"I'm glad you liked it Ames."

"I loved it and I love you Dr. Borden, very much."

"Dr. Borden, we'll let ourselves out, you're all set." A young woman with Charlene on her lapel told him through the open glass door.

"Nothing to sign ?"

"No sir."

"Well here" Ty said getting up and taking out a rubber banded fold of cash. He peeled off two twenties and handed one to each.

"Thank you sir, just call catering if there's anything you need."

Ty was wearing black Ariat dress jeans and a dark blue shirt. His leather jacket lay across his suitcase alongside his boots.

Amy was wearing a light blue jeans jumper and a blue and white striped boat necked cotton pullover with half sleeves. She had on white boot socks. Her boots lay next to her suitcase and hanging case.

"I don't have a hat." Amy said quietly, almost to herself. "I wonder if this once a month or so thing is worth taking back the duplex."

"Duplex ?"

"We own a 4 story townhouse in the city that we lease through an agency as executive short term residences or high end summer rentals. A duplex and two apartments. It's a tax thing and Manhattan real estate is always a good investment. We could take the duplex for the family, it's 4 bedrooms and the roof on three levels actually if you include the roof, maybe it's a triplex. It's by Central Park. I think we have it this year for November and December."

"For the surgery ?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be down here a lot Ty."

"I know, maybe Betty can come down more if I'm home for the girls."

"It'll be easier I guess, Meg and Trish will come down a lot, Erma came a lot with April last time but with Kimmie and school now, we'll see. We'll have coverage and I assume you'll be back and forth."

"As often as I can be here Ames, I assume Lisa will be here for some of it, Lou probably when she's in town at least. Jackson will get Jack down too. Full house for the surgery ?"

"Depends, life at the ranch goes on, kids have school, horses need tending. They'll all work out who stays and doesn't."

Amy checked her phone "They're on their way up."

They met the family arm in arm at the door and after the hugs and kisses led them in to the suite.

"Nice digs sis." Ashely said coming over and putting her arm around Amy's waist.

"I wanted to spend more time with you Ash, we always seem so rushed."

"Grab a bagel and we'll sit now, I'm your attorney in Canada now so we'll spend more time together I think."

"How did this happen ?"

"Ty talked to Trev and Charlie, they asked if he knew someone."

"I'm glad Ash. All the way from Vancouver huh ?"

"We'll see, Hudson's been more friendly this time. I'm knocking things around."

"Ashley Stanton missing dirt and horse manure, who would have thought."

"It's worse, I miss the people. Spending time with Ty, Cass, who would have thought that, even Caleb once he got over the whole thing. Lisa, my mom ! Even Margaret here, my new drinking buddy. Real conversations Amy."

"I'm glad you were there for Ty, he needed an anchor."

"You sent Jackson."

"Ash, I sent Jackson because he needed an anchor and a lesson, now he gets to leave Ty and learn."

"Hard lesson."

"Not so hard leaving your dad for your mom and home. The lesson is in Ty's eyes."

"He needs to learn that this is hardest on Ty, it won't change how he feels much, some lessons take time and maturity." Betty said. "It's a start."

"So you didn't send him for me at all ?"

"You ? We sent you Ash." Amy said laughing.

"Nice, how about you two ? You miss me at all ?" Ty asked the twins.

"Funny you bring that up Doc" Charlie said.

"What now ?" Ty asked leaning forward.

"Well, Ash is going home and Jackson is coming home" Charlie started.

"and Brin's going to Juilliard for a week." Maddie added.

"You should definitely come girls" Lisa said. "Definitely, bring dresses."

"Really, you should come." Katie added "You'll love Heartland."

"You two are pretty far behind on rescues." Amy said.

"We'll work hard this week mom, we'll just go for a few days." Maddie said.

"I'll help with the rescues, I grew up at Heartland too you know."

"I know Katie." Amy said laughing.

"It's not their fault it's been raining" Betty added.

"You too ?"

"We all deserve some time off Amy."

"You're going too ?"

"I don't deserve time off ?"

"You've never wanted time off."

"So this is perfect."

"Sure, and where are you all going to sleep, shower, pee ?"

"I'll give the girls Georgie's room, I'll stay in yours and Betty can take Lou's or bunk with Katie." Ty said laughing.

"You know what, fine, if this doesn't convince Grandpa that some expansion might be necessary then I don't know what will."

"Amen to that" Lisa said hoisting her Champagne into the air.

"I'll have Carlotta send someone to keep the house and cook."

"I can feed myself and my son Betty, the house is fine, but not every second please." Amy implored "Carlotta's pretty bossy."

"Amy Fleming intimidated by the cleaning crew."

"It's not funny Ty, I feel like she's judging me all the time. I take off my boots and run to the bathroom and she straightens them, it's a mud room, the shoes don't have to be perfect."

TY just smiled at her "you're perfect Amy."

"I am and that should be enough" she pouted.

Since the Ithaca chopper was a one shot North it was on the tarmac when the bus arrived at the heliport. While the suitcases and gear was sorted by the pilot and bus driver while Betty and the group leaving first said goodbye to the three heading back to Canada. Everyone said goodbye to Ty first leaving him off to the side with Amy.

"I've never liked the image of you flying off in a helicopter" Ty whispered.

"You are now and have always been my prince Ty." She whispered back.

"I'll be back in a couple weeks."

"Have fun with Jackson and the girls."

"And Betty ?"

"Leave Betty to Lisa."

"Except for the luncheons."

"They're not that bad."

"Sure, if you're in Ithaca."

Neither wanted to cry but the tears came as they held each other under the rotors.

"Ty, we have to lift" Mike said leaning out.

Ty nodded and pulled Amy in for a last kiss and as he had done the day before lifted her onto the step and then stepped back.

"I love you Ames!"

Amy nodded and glared at the rotors then lifted her hands to her heart as the tarmac attendant shut the door and motioned Ty back.


	61. What this is - Chapter 61

_A/N – Sorry about the late post, us old folks do what we can. It took me a little longer to get this right that I thought it would. Hope you enjoy it. Keep those reviews and notes coming._

Chapter 61

Georgie, Wyatt and Caleb met the chopper carrying Ty and Lisa as it landed on the lawn at Heartland. They waved as it took off home and Ty stopped to check Caleb's pickup that Ty was driving up to the cabin full of posts and rails. Caleb would trailer the horses and the rest up in the morning after Jack and Lisa drove it back.

"So when will I see you again Georgie ?" Ty asked after he changed into jeans and came down for some coffee with his repacked bag and a second smaller bag. Jack and Jackson had brought Ty's tackle and waders.

"Sunday for dinner I assume ? Georgie answered.

"Ok, what's on for next week ?"

"We're in the clinic Monday through Wednesday morning, Thursday and Friday, rounds and White Horse it says. You or they have interviews Tuesday and Wednesday afternoon I think. We're meeting Clint for lunch Friday.

"I'll have the girls Wednesday at one point."

"The twins ?"

"Yeah and Katie probably, save Lou the trip back up to Ithaca. She'll bring Jackson with her and drop him in Ithaca and then just head home from Brooklyn."

"The girls fly alone ?"

"They're 15 I think they would, but Betty's coming, my assumption is she'll hang with Lisa."

"Sounds like it'll be fun having them here."

"You two here for the weekend ?" Ty asked.

"No we're staying over in Calgary tonight and can we use your house until we leave ?"

"Sure, why ?"

"We've given away all our stuff, we have the bed, at least until we leave but pickings are scarce."

Ty reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys handing one off his ring to Georgie.

"Make a copy or Scott's got one."

"Thanks Ty" Wyatt said, "makes it easier."

"Ty, can you give me a half hour ?"

"Sure Lisa, is there a problem ?"

"No just some emails I'd like to answer before heading out."

Georgie had poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Ty, Wyatt joined them with a water.

"So Calgary ?" Ty asked.

"We're meeting Adam and Olivia for a celebratory dinner in the city. Wyatt and I are heading dancing after and staying over. I'll be at the clinic tomorrow afternoon. Wyatt will be at Haddie's talking about the camp. Sunday I'll be here all day working with my horses and seeing about getting them ready to move, gather saddles and stuff, how's that being done by the way ?"

"Call Sandra and ask is what I've got Georgie, sorry. All I know is Old Blue, the Mustang and whatever we store in them are on the way to Ithaca Tuesday morning."

"It's just clothes for us and that's mostly done. We're packing the cars with the winter stuff, so clothes, photos, mementos and books. We have no things really. We gave the dishes and stuff away."

"So where's dinner ?"

"Olivia chose Rouge, looks expensive, their treat, hope she tells Adam, and then Wyatt wants to go to Betty Lou's Library, we're staying right near there so we'll valet the Porsche at the hotel and walk over."

"I've been to Betty Lou's, never been to Rouge but I hear that's expensive. Drinks at Betty Lou's aren't cheap but they're great. Dress nice."

"Always and we're driving up to Rouge in the Porsche."

"We have to give it back Wyatt."

"All the more reason to use it now Ty and get it out of our systems, besides you've got the truck."

"You have a vintage Mustang."

"Yeah right, like that's the Porsche."

"We are going to be so spoiled."

"Your wife Ty, your wife, mine's along for the ride."

"Sounds like Ty went a little overboard this weekend, suites with terraces, a shopping spree and a Tiffany photo shoot, dude, that's some dating." Georgie said laughing.

"It was quite the whirlwind Georgie" Lisa came out saying and poured herself a cup. "Rouge is not cheap kids."

"We just got back our first semester tuitions, that's the one we saved for so we could hold off on loans. With the new jobs we're pretty flush for a couple of fun weekends Grand Mere."

"Besides Olivia says dinner is on them. So for us it's Betty Lou's and the hotel." Wyatt added.

"You should definitely celebrate sweetheart and splurge a little, just making sure you're aware."

"I agree, you two are going to be way too busy over the next few years to do much, splurge a little now. Ready Lisa ?"

"As soon as we both pee Ty, I'll go first."

"7 people, fun mornings at the bathroom." Georgie giggled. "We're not giving you back the house."

"One word out of anybody and the girls and I are moving to Fairfield Georgie." Ty answered when Lisa came out. "Amy's ready to just drop a second story on this place."

"I'll mention that to Jack." Lisa laughed. "Jackson's been working on him about the toilet."

"Ok, now, ready Lisa ?"

"Yes Ty but I'd like to stop at Maggie's and touch base with Lou."

"Fine, let's go though."

"He's fishing Ty, not standing around pining for you."

"I know Lisa, maybe I'm anxious for my sake, I have to send him away this week."

"Awww, listen to you" Georgie sang.

"I miss him Georgie and Amy and the girls and you when I have to work without you, we good ?"

"We are, have you been working without me Ty ?"

"No Georgie, just saying." Ty laughed. "Let's grab the food and cooler please. Ty reached down and picked up a black case he had come downstairs with while Caleb grabbed the cooler and Wyatt the extra box of food.

"What's in the box ?" Lisa asked going though the door.

"Sat phone."

"What ? Lisa asked.

"It's a satellite phone Lisa, I can make and receive calls as long as there's a line of site to the south west."

"They cost a fortu." Lisa started "never mind."

"There's a solar and wind charged base unit that I ordered for the next trip, I know he won't like it but I don't care. He's 86 and up there with Jackson. I'm not worried today but we don't want to deny him doing that Lisa. While that cabin is as it is we need communication and these things will never work." He said holding up his cell phone.

"I get it Ty and the paddock ?"

"The paddock is just stupid Lisa, it should have happened years ago when they paved that road, you know it, I know it and more importantly, Jackson will know it, and if Jack says no, I'll have to call Caleb on this and turn him back with the horses."

Lisa stood and stared at Ty over the hood of Caleb's truck.

"What ? It was Amy's idea."

Ty parked behind Maggie's and walked Lisa in. He stopped and looked at some fishing vests and chose one with a zip out lining and handed it to the clerk with his card.

Lou and Lisa walked over chatting.

"Well she's having a great time at Pegasus and you're heading down Wednesday and back Friday or Saturday. Katie is coming with the twins and Betty."

"Believe it or not they're heading back in the same jet so I'll see Katie at the airport until they board. Amy and I have some papers to go through and then I'll head to Manhattan, meet with Nicole and fly home from Kennedy."

"Commercial ?" Lisa asked.

"Oh stop, you're like her, besides she used points to bump me to first class."

"She's something." Lisa said.

"Hey Lou, Katie's great, you Ok for the weekend ?"

"Lisa was a bit more descriptive Ty, thank you. I'm fine for the weekend, I made up with Jen that I'll work at Maggie's until I leave and she can have that time with Wyatt and Georgie. When I get back I'll have time to take Katie shopping and figure out how to say goodbye to Georgie."

"You'll see her all the time Lou." Ty said giving her a hug.

"I guess, if not this I'd probably be in Nashville half my time anyways. Calgary works, maybe I'll find a husband."

"You can carouse with Ash."

"I'm 41 brother, I don't carouse."

"You're 41, maybe you should sis." He smiled and kissed her cheek, "see you for dinner Sunday Lou."

"Have fun Ty, Lisa, I'll see you at home later."

They pulled up at the fishing cabin a little after 6 and found Jackson and Jack about to throw some burgers and corn on the grill. JT was practically bouncing on his feet.

"He looks excited." Lisa said laughing and undoing her seatbelt.

"He looks like I feel, get ready for the Jack scowl." Ty answered laughing and opening the door.

Ty looked at Jackson and smiled "Well, I'm not running into your arms."

JT smiled and charged across the grass and into Ty's arms. "How's fishing ?"

"Awesome, some big fish up here, how's everyone home ?"

"Everyone is awesome at home and get ready because I have kisses from mom" Ty said peppering a squirming Jackson with kisses, "Maddie" and "Charlie."

"Ok, ok, is that it ?" Jackson asked symbolically wiping nothing from his face.

"Go kiss your grand mere." Ty said popping him on the ground.

"Ty, can I speak with you a moment ?"

"Sure Jack, what's up ?"

"Why are you in Caleb's truck and why are there posts and rails in the bed ?"

"For the paddock Jack, Jackson and I wanted to go on a trail ride or two between fishing so Caleb's coming up in the morning with two horses and the post hole digger, we'll be done in a couple hours, Jackson come help me unload this stuff."

"Where is this paddock going ?"

Ty handed JT the end of a rail and the walked past Jack to the side of the cabin. "Right here, side of the paddock. Those burgers Ok Jack ?"

"Damn." Jack said racing over to the grill.

"You drive Caleb's truck back and leave mine."

"Ty, we need to talk about this."

"You know Jack, we really don't, you've talked about a paddock for years but there was no paved road for the trailer, now there is, there's a trailer with two horses coming up in the morning on that nice paved road. We need a place to keep the horses."

"Fine, what's next ?" He grumbled.

"Next ? We load a nice cabin with bedrooms and send that up on a trailer."

"Ty, you know."

"Jack, I know," Ty said stopping and facing him, "I do, but you do know your family just tripled, Georgie's getting married, Amy and I are getting married and the family will triple again, and we travel with an entourage, if you want them here or at Heartland there's got to be some give."

"And toilets, are toilets part of some give ?" Jackson asked biting down on a burger Jack handed him.

"A paddock and then maybe we can talk about something."

"That's all I'm saying Jack" Ty said handing JT a bottle of water.

"Lis, how about we leave the boys these burgers and we stop at that diner on the way back ?"

"Fine with me Jack, you all packed ?"

"He's bringing feed and shovels ?"

"We won't kill the horses GG, promise" Jackson said.

Lisa smirked, "come on Jack, let's get going."

Georgie turned around and held her hair up "zip please Wy."

Wyatt walked over and ran his finger down Georgie's back then kissed her neck.

"Come on sweetie, I am not showering again or going to dinner smelling like, well, that, so just zip."

"Just kisses Georgie."

"You start with kisses."

"I love you Georgie."

"I wouldn't marry you if you didn't love me Wyatt."

"It's a pretty dress, I like it, ready ?"

"Thank you, have your wallet and cash ?"

"Sure do" he said leaning over to kiss her.

"What is with you tonight ?"

"Hotels, fast cars and my beautiful fiancé. We have enough money to not have to count the bill up before dessert. I have no allusions of what the next few years will be like for us Georgie, we're gonna work our asses off, I'm celebrating that."

"As long as you have the strength to put your arms around me when I crawl into bed I'm good Wy, always have been."

Wyatt had called down and the Porsche was parked in a spot to the side. He helped Georgie in and ran around the front smiling at her. As always he closed his eyes when he thumbed the starter and the car roared to life then purred.

On a Friday night at 6:30 it was about 20 minutes from the Marriott Beltline to Rouge. The trip took them past the Calgary Stampede grounds and Georgie smiled a little as they went by.

"That was an awesome routine Georgie, you were great !"

"Yeah, it was fun."

"You regret not going that way ?"

"For about 5 minutes a day Wy, I'm going to be a vet, a surgeon, that rush tops even trick riding."

Adam and Olivia were standing by the stairs to the 1890 Victorian that was Rouge, named by one on line foodie magazine as one of the top 10 best restaurants in the world. Ty had it the last time Wyatt had seen them, before Georgie had flown in and neither had seen the Porsche. Wyatt hadn't mentioned it, when they met he was in the Mustang.

They heard it pull to the corner and looked over "Wow a Targa Turbo, Wyatt's going to be pissed he missed seeing that."

Olivia squinted, "Of course" she muttered "Pay attention Adam, that's Georgie in the passenger seat."

Adam stared when the Porsche slowed near the valet station. The attendant walked out and nodded and then ran over to remove two cones and motion Wyatt to park.

"That's it, he just gets to park in front, they took dad's Beamer down that alley."

"That's a $175,000 car Oli, I doubt the valet wants to touch it."

Wyatt, set the convertible top to close and when the seal lock beeped green he handed the keys to the attendant and took the receipt, grabbed his jacket and Georgie's sweater from the center console and walked around to give her a hand up. He kissed her when he slipped his fingers through hers. She stopped and smiled at him then leaned over to kiss him again.

"Enjoy your dinner" the attendant said as they walked by and Wyatt slipped him a $20.

"Thank you" Georgie answered brightly to the attendant while walking over to hug and kiss Olivia. It was gross but necessary, while Adam and Wyatt were friends, Olivia and Georgie tolerated each other, some things never changed. This was not Amy and Ashley.

Seated, they were immediately brought water and menus. Wyatt ordered a Templeton Manhattan, Ty having told him about the rye and Georgie joined him. Olivia and Adam ordered gin and tonics.

"So I saw Ty all over this week" Olivia started "he had a young boy with him once and Ashley Stanton, they uhm, looked pretty chummy."

"With the boy or Ash ?" Wyatt asked with a smirk.

"Either I guess."

Georgie smiled "The boy is Jackson Fleming, Amy's youngest, my cousin, Ty's adopting him. Ash is one of Amy and Ty's oldest friends and their attorney here in Hudson at least. At the end of the week you might catch him with identical twin teen age girls, my other cousins and Jackson's sisters, Charlotte and Madelyn."

"Adopting too ?" Adam asked.

"I'd say yes but I don't know for sure."

"I remember Amy from before she left, she coached you." Olivia said.

"She did, before your time Adam, I think, you don't know Amy ?"

"She was gone when Dad took the sheriff's job."

"Well I've heard of Pegasus, nothing much on the site but pictures, is it nice ?"

"It's beautiful Olivia, a lot like Hudson in Ithaca too though it's a college town." Georgie told her scanning the menu. "I'm starved and this Charcuterie and Cheese platter for the table sounds good, should we just share it and choose mains ?"

"Works for me." Wyatt agreed "and the Alberta Lamb Cassoulet."

"Duck Confit for me." Georgie added.

"I'll choose after, order the platter, I'll be back in a sec." Adam said and then kicked Wyatt gently under the table.

"I'll join you" Wyatt said "Ok G ?"

"Go ahead, we'll be fine."

"What's up Adam." Wyatt asked standing before the urinal.

"I didn't check before we came, she chose."

"You don't have the money."

"For this ? What was she thinking ? If we go out there and she's ordered wine, I'm going to jail."

"You're not going to jail dude, just put it on this, same bank as yours, she'll never know the difference." Wyatt said handing over his card. "Just put it in the book and close it. No worries bro, pay me back half when you can, act natural and Olivia will never know."

"I'll definitely pay you back Wyatt."

"I know you will Adam, like I said, no worries, Georgie and I are flush, plus column."

"That Porsche is sweet, what's the story ?"

"Amy leased a truck and that car for Ty and I for the month. I'm along for the ride."

"Nice ride. How bad you think this check will be ?"

"With dessert figure $400 maybe, if there's wine out there all bets are off."

Ty sat across the checker board from Jackson who was contemplating his next move.

"Have a good time with GG Jackson ?

"We had a great time, we fished and took walks. I asked him about Great Grandma Lyndy and he told me stories from the rodeo with Grandpa and before. They broke down on the road a lot. Grandma Marion was just like Mom, or, er, mom's a lot like."

"I get it buddy" Ty said laughing. "One of the biggest disappointments in my life was never meeting your Grandma Marion."

"What's your mom's name ?"

"Lily and my step dad's name is Wade."

"Are they near here ?"

"Well closer than New York but they live in Vancouver like Aunt Ash so not close enough for now but my mom's going to come to Pegasus in October for a week and both for three weeks I think in December for Christmas. How's that ?"

"Neat, lot's of people come Christmas time. Aunt Viv and Haddie came last year, Haddie's a lot of fun."

"She is, I've always liked her."

"Your turn. You gotta jump me."

"Hmmm, this doesn't look too promising."

"Walk instead ?"

"Walk instead son, good game, let's go."

They walked the path by the river, it was still early in Alberta, just past 7 and the sun was just beginning to dim a little, it would be a nice starry night for someone to see. Ty thought back to summer nights long ago with Amy, staring up into the night sky on a ridge, tucked in the back of old blue and dreaming about a future neither of them got quite right.

"Thinkin' about mom ?"

"How did you know ?"

"You get a look."

"I used to take walks with your mom up here along the river."

"So this is pretty cool, you walking with me."

"I guess, the first time your mom and I said I love you to each other was up here by the cabin. We came up in the winter to bring hay for the wild horses."

"There are wildies up here ? Think we'll see some ?"

"Maybe trail riding with the horses, that's the thing about wild horses, they move around a lot."

"So the head mares can feed the herd and keep them healthy."

"You been reading your mom's book ?"

"Nah, I'm a Fleming, I get it straight from the horse's mouth." Jackson said laughing.

"Well maybe we can find the time to head over to Mustang Flats and see if we can spot any when we're back at Heartland, I can ask Scott if there's been any sightings."

"Did you see April or Cars when you were home ?"

"I was at Pegasus for 25 minutes standing under a chopper Jackson, sorry. Miss 'em ?"

"Well, I sorta talk to April every day so a little. Cars too but he's lousy on the phone."

"How about we head back and call ?"

"GG said phones don't work up here."

"I have a special phone, come on."

"It's later in New York so we'll see if April's still up" Ty said sitting with Jack on the porch and dialing in Erma's number.

"Hi Erma, it's Ty."

"We are off the grid or used to be, I have a sat phone so all we need is a clear line of sight to the sky, April wouldn't by any chance still be up ?"

"Great, I'll see you in a few weeks, thanks Erma. Here Jackson, not too long April's getting ready for bed."

"Ok thanks. Hey April, yeah it's great he got a special phone. April says hi Dr. Borden."

"Well send her my love and thank her for all the pictures, I love them. Why don't I go inside and give you some privacy."

Georgie sopped up gravy with her last bite of duck and finished with a long turn of her beer. "That, was awesome."

"Mine too" Adam agreed, "glad I followed your lead Georgie. We having dessert ?"

"I am" Olivia said "the fish was a little overdone I thought, but very tasty."

"The lamb was perfect." Wyatt added "beer was a great choice, glad we didn't go with wine."

"I like wine." Olivia pouted.

"I know Olivia but you ordered fish, we had meat, besides, you have wine." Georgie tried.

"No it's fine, not the same choices by the glass is all."

"I guess, so I'm going with the Dark Chocolate Terrine with the Saskatoons and black dark coffee." Georgie said closing her menu.

"Make that 2" Wyatt added.

"3" Adam agreed "Shall we make it unanimous ?"

"I don't think so" Olivia said frowning "Lemon Tart and coffee, cream and sugar for me."

"That's the plan Amy, Thursday overnight for the sleep study and you'll be home all poked and prodded for dinner Friday. Jackson is going to the Potters for the night, Chuck's got the pups and everyone else is in Canada."

"When did I agree to this Trish ?"

"Last Friday at Shabbat dinner" Meg said "just stop or I'll call Ty, you promised him."

"I guess it's the best time for it, I just hope John and company don't decide to stay."

"You know Amy, you can tell that entitled child that this is your ranch."

"Leave John alone Meg, he's sweet, true he's never had to really grow up but which of our men has ? We spoil them rotten."

"Good night Aunt Amy."

"Good night Katie sweetheart, cookies all done ?"

"Gran's finishing, I'm yawning. Night Aunt Trish, Aunt Meg."

"Who's taking Bobby and Brin ?"

"I'll drop them, half hour ?" Trish asked.

"Should be fine, I'll text the girls and let them know."

"News on the summer place Amy ?"

"Tom's got it all now Trish, it's time to go at least see the property but that's supposed to be Ty and I don't want to take that from him. The family that owns it has been contacted about an interested party, there's no clock until we want it and make a viable offer and then we have to meet the matriarch."

"When's Ty coming back officially ?"

"He'll be here for Sabrina's recital, whether he goes back immediately after depends on the Hudson Clinic staffing at this stage. Sounds like they're interviewing this week so it may turn out well. I should talk to Ty about his house. It may make someone's choice of moving to Hudson easier if there's a small house to live in as an inducement. Georgie and Wyatt are coming next weekend to get ready for school and work. That house is empty and great for a single or a couple looking for or needing a small second bedroom or planning on needing one."

"Free ?"

"Enough to cover expenses maybe, it's a chunk of Alberta foothills country Meg, it's worth keeping. I'll talk to Lisa about decorating it."

"And we're decorating two houses now" Trish said laughing. "There's probably a pool to how much you'll spend not decorating the summer place."

"Trust me, very few people know what I spend on things, some things are sacrosanct. What's the pool on the engagement ?"

"Heavily bet between Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Which Thanksgiving ?" Amy asked.

"US one, why is that not a good bet, what do you know, we could clean up."

"Clean up what Meg, it's a few hundred bucks." Amy asked "This isn't Vegas."

"I never win anything."

"You're amazing, married to a preeminent veterinary surgeon, you're a Cornell professor, you live in a beautiful home, great kids, you're best friends are a cowgirl and a biker chic both of whom who take a bullet for you, sounds like winning the lottery Margaret."

"And winning one of those pools would make it all perfect." Meg said with a big smile.

"All I have is it'll happen before Christmas. Sorry Meg."

The server walked over smiling, I hope you've all enjoyed the meal, I'll just leave this here." She said laying down the hard covered folder with the bill.

"You sure you don't want us to split it ?" Georgie asked instinctively.

"No Georgie, this is on Adam and I, we expect to be treated like royalty when we visit New York."

"Deal" Wyatt answered after a moment. Georgie was somewhat in shock that Olivia would even consider a visit.

Adam checked the bill so as not to alarm Olivia, added a more than fair gratuity and put Wyatt's card in the folder's credit card slot. He laid the folder on his side of the table and leaned forward. "So when are you two leaving, what's the plan"

Olivia reached across going for the bill and Wyatt shifted his hand slightly which stopped her. After a second of awkwardness Wyatt smiled "sorry Olivia, did you need something ?"

"I just wanted to see the check and make sure they didn't charge us for the Lemon Tart I sent back and they exchanged for the chocolate thing."

"They didn't, I checked hon." Adam said smiling and then leaned in to peck her.

"Can I see it anywa ?" Olivia started when the waitress swooped by "I'll be right back" and walked off with the folder.

"Sorry hon." Adam said smiling.

"It's fine as long as you checked. So your schedule ?"

"The car goes Tuesday and we go Saturday. Once we have schedules locked in I'll probably be back sooner than later." Wyatt explained.

"And you Georgie ?"

"I work at home Adam, school and work, I've pretty much been told my ass belongs to Pegasus for the next 6 years, I expect them to work it."

"I got the same from the foundation."

"So you get paid, tuition and the apartment ?" Olivia asked

"Pretty much." Georgie answered.

"Doing what you love ?"

"Pretty much" Georgie answered again." Sorry Olivia."

"I don't mean it that way Georgie."

"What's up Olivia, something's clearly bothering you ? Just say it, we're gone soon enough."

"I guess I'm sort of proud of you Georgie, you really did it, you and Wyatt went your own way and did it. It's a weird feeling."

Wyatt laughed first, then Georgie and then Adam and Olivia.

"Maybe there is hope for us after all." Georgie said smiling at her.

The waitress returned then "Mr. McMurtry ?" She said placing the folder between both Wyatt and Adam.

"Er, thanks" Wyatt said taking the card and pocketing it.

She smiled and turned away. Adam grabbed a chocolate mint and offered it to Olivia.

"What the hell's going on, why do you have Wyatt's card ?"

"Slow down Hon, I didn't realize how much this would be, my card won't cover it I just charged my textbooks. I just didn't want you to be upset, we'll pay Wyatt back."

"Half" Wyatt said "is fine, really."

Driving back to the hotel Georgie sighed "how about we hit that bar in the lobby with the piano player and relax Wyatt, my brain is fried."

"I'll cancel the reservation, not like we're coming back soon."

"We can go if you want Wy."

"No sweetie, I'm a bit fried myself, does she just naturally complain about everything ?"

"Thankfully we don't talk about everything, I couldn't handle it."

Amy's phone rang and she checked the number which was long and started with a bizarre code. She hit the button "Uhm hello ?"

"Hi Mom !"

"Jackson, how are you sweetheart, everything Ok ?"

"Great, I'm here with Dr. Borden, he has a special phone, it's awesome, I got to talk with April and everything."

"So you're still at the fishing camp ?"

"Yup, we went for a walk after we ate and now we're on the porch talking. Tomorrow morning we'll fish till Caleb comes, then we'll put up a paddock for the horses."

"How'd that go with Grandpa."

"Easier than a toilet."

"I'll bet, think I can talk to Ty ?"

"Oh sure, just wanted to say I love and I miss you which is weird because I like being here, sort of torn up."

"I know what that's like Jackson, I can't wait to see you though."

"Me too and April and Cars. Well here's Dr. Borden, kiss Gran for me please, I miss her too."

"Hey Ames."

"Hi sweetheart, I guess this is a Sat ?"

"Yeah, had it shipped before I came to NY and I ordered a self charging base unit to bring up next time."

"How did the paddock go ?"

"Fine, the second cabin though, that might take some doing."

"We're buying a small cabin in New York my love, one at a time please. Speaking of houses, have you considered using your house as incentive for the right vet ?"

"Think I should ?"

"Well, I wanted Alex and Cass, the house made the difference to them."

"My house is not a treehouse."

"Most people don't want a treehouse Ty, don't kid yourself, it's all relative."

"I'll talk to Scott and Cass."

"Figure out upkeep and figure that in, for someone you want it could be quite the inducement, I'd rather not settle on second best."

"How are you ?"

"I'm fine, here with Meg and Trish who are about to leave with Bobby and Brin. I'm going in to Cornell overnight on Thursday. Jackson will go to the Potter's for the night."

"You'll be Ok ?"

"Trish will spend most of the time with me. It's a pretty busy 24 hours."

"Any other news ?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too Ames."

"John Burch and Family are coming Tuesday to see Prince and Cloister before we send them west and we're still trying to figure out Boxer. You'll be ready for the girls ?"

"Sure, no sweat. Jackson, I thought you were getting into PJ's ?"

"Pee first, of course if there was a toilet." He muttered wandering off.

"Kid's obsessed with toilets." Ty said softly.

"Yeah, we raised 'em too good. Should have send them out naked in the snow to poop."

"Ok, Ok, we're working on it." Ty said laughing. "Night Ames, I'm beat."

"Good night my love, guess now I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Well I bought an annual plan for $80 a month but if we go over we pay by the minute."

"Let's try not to go over then" Amy answered brightly "love you Ty."

The phone clicked off and Amy smiled.

"Were you just talking to Dr. Borden, I though he was off the grid ?"

"He bought a Sat phone Mad, what have you four been up too ?"

"Working out a song, open mike night at Maggie's Saturday."

"What song ?"

"Uh uh, secret." Charlotte said.

"OK well, Ty has Ash's number if you get arrested. Say your goodnight's, you have horses to work with in the morning."

Trish and Meg kissed Amy and the twins good night and Amy walked them to the door. Betty was just closing up the kitchen and stopped in the hallway to say goodnight as well.

"Do you snore ?" Jackson asked Ty who was reading a vet journal.

"Not that I know of Jackson, maybe if I'm sick."

"GG snores."

"And your Grandpa and Caleb."

"Doesn't get very dark around here."

"It does, just later in the night, in the winter it's dark early, you get used to it."

"Jackson, do you have a question that you're leading up to ?"

"What's the schedule ?"

"Schedule ? You go back with Aunt Lou Wednesday and the girl's and gran are coming."

"Not that schedule, the you and mom and us schedule."

"Hmmm, that schedule. Well, mom wants to get married when the school semester ends so late June, or early July."

"And the other stuff ?"

"Other stuff ? You mean us, the adoption stuff ?"

"Yeah."

"I have to say Jackson, I don't exactly know the rules. I had planned to talk with you and Gran and the girls when I was back and then mom and I would talk to Tom."

"Talk to us about what ?"

"Well, to start with I want to officially ask if you were all good with me marrying your mom ?"

"Really ?"

"Sure, you don't think that's right ?"

"I sort of live in a loud woman's world Doc, Mom, Maddie, you know, so why would you ask anyone but mom ?"

"It's not really permission Jackson, it's more making sure you're all Ok with it. It's marriage etiquette."

"Ok, well I could look that word up back in the real world, there are rules ?"

Ty laughed, "Sort of rules, I mean you don't have to, it's not those kind of rules, it's just considered nice."

"Well, it's considered nice to tell mom if I'm ditching chores to go fish with Cars but I could see that not working out."

Ty looked over at him. He was laying next to Ty with his head turned back, staring up at the sky through the window. Ty was sitting up against the headboard. Jackson glanced over.

"I would never do that, if, I said if."

"Uh huh, ok, well we'll go with that for now, but don't you think if someone had a problem it might be best to talk it out and get everyone on board."

"Well maybe for marrying I guess, doesn't work with fishing, you get like one beg. So let's say we're Ok with it, then what, didn't you already ask her ?"

"Well technically I guess, Jackson, you're really not old enough for all this so look, you want me to adopt you and I want that too. I'd like to know how Maddie, Charlotte and your Gran feel about that and if Maddie and Charlie want to as well. I'm sure they've been thinking about it. I know Gran's been thinking about it, I'm hopeful they know I love them and would be honored to be their dad but we have to start there Jackson. They get to choose."

"So you'll marry mom no matter what."

"Spit it out Jackson, where is this leading ?"

Jackson maneuvered himself on his side "You didn't get married last time, 8 years, no phone calls, remember ?"

"I remember Jackson" Ty whispered. "How long have you been thinking about this ?"

"Since you came here and then I came here. You're scared and mom's scared."

"I think what you're seeing is our missing each other."

"This is more than missing, I miss April but I know she's there, this is mom rushing to see us after a fall even though everyone says we're Ok."

"And me ?"

"You're scared you'll do something wrong and mom will get mad at you. Is that what happened ?"

"It's more complicated than that." Ty said.

"I get it, if mom was like that then, she isn't anymore, trust me."

"I trust you Jackson, I do."

"So stop, mom's not goin' anywhere."

"I'll try, I promise. Let's get some sleep JT."

Jackson lay back down and shifted his back to Ty who was laying flat.

Ty's was staring at the ceiling when Jackson whispered "Mom and the girls hug me when we share."

Ty smiled and turned on his side pulling Jackson over to him, with his arm around him he felt the boys arms wrap around his. It couldn't have taken five minutes before he was sure Jackson was fast asleep. Ty tucked his head over a pillow and followed.


	62. What this is - Chapter 62

_A/N – First, dealing with the website for the past few days has been a horror and my mail server was one of those effected so I was getting no emails, then twenty then none again from the site. I don't like uploading when it's all not working well._

 _Also, Hudson, came out and to honor what I thought was a great addition to the Heartland canonical universe, an out lesbian character, it called for a rewrite as my lesbian character was on her way to Hudson._

 _For those who don't know Hudson is a web series, 6 episodes that run 7 – 11 minutes long. It's based on a story centered around Jade, some rodeo buddies and Sloane, a new character in town who came to stay with her dad after a break up with her girlfriend._

 _You can only catch it in Canada for now on CBC Gem so if you have access go ahead._

Chapter 62

Plans changed drastically for Ty on Wednesday morning. He was supposed to have Jackson with him and then take him to the airport with Lou and pick up the four incoming from New York.

Cass was in the pediatrician's office with both hers and Caleb was away with some students for the morning, Scott was at an emergency which left Georgie and Ty stacked with two emergency surgeries when a car struck two dogs on the side of the road, half mile from the clinic.

"I'm sorry Jackson, GG and Lisa will take you and Aunt Lou. Come on give me a hug."

"It's Ok, this is important, you'll let me know how they are ?"

"I sure will buddy, kiss ?"

"Go ahead you don't have to ask."

"How about me JT ?" Georgie asked.

"Sure thing Georgie."

They figured 2 ½ hours for both surgeries and agreed to meet everyone at Maggie's when they were done. The surgeries were fairly standard accident surgeries though the second would involve an amputation. Both would require the extra time to check through the animal for blunt damage to organs or a bleeder.

"So you have fun with Jackson this week ? He was a blast around here, I did checkups with him, clients loved him." Georgie asked while patting a surface dry with a large gauze pad.

"Yeah it was great, he swam with the team on Monday morning and said goodbye, he insisted on buying $30 dollars in donuts and milk for the guys, his own money. They gave him a great sendoff and a team jacket, really nice."

"And you and the coach ?"

"Please Georgie, we're friends, Amy would like her."

"Stop being so serious Ty, a few months ago she would have been a real contender for you, she's hot as hell."

"A few months ago I would have never met her and I hadn't dated for almost 3 years at that point if you recall."

"That's true, what was up with that ?"

"Helena, who was I kidding Georgie, she was ready to commit and I considered her a fun fling. I mean what the fuck is that ? I felt like the most heartless asshole in the world. I was breaking up with her and she thought I wanted to move in together."

"Ty Borden, Heartless Bastard. I like it."

"Stop, there, see it, cauterize, thanks."

"No problem, so you filled old blue Monday ?"

"Yeah, Jackson and I went through my clothes, we picked the mostly not ripped, I need to shop for just jeans and stuff. Pictures, albums, cd's all boxed and stacked. Amy wants to use the house as an inducement for the right candidate. I'll get back in when you guys leave and box or chuck the rest."

"Mine wasn't hard, free scrubs were way cheaper than new jeans, PJ's or loungewear. I think I'll shop when I get to Ithaca. Sandra said whenever I'm ready she'll arrange straight transport for my horses, can you vet them with me and fill out the forms this week please."

"Just let me know when Georgie, how long is the trip ?"

"She's sending a Pegasus trailer, they'll do it in 2 ½ days. What an operation."

"I haven't heard a grouse yet either, have you or Wyatt ?"

"Nope, Wyatt says everybody loves what they do. They have several parents of down's syndrome kids whose kids now work there after school. Some of them take vacations going to Pegasus Centers, they help, they relax, see the sights. Amy is by all accounts a very good boss, I certainly can't complain and Olivia is suitably impressed and proud of me."

"That's only taken what like 10 years ?"

"Yup, we can stand each other in 4 hour intervals after 10 years." Georgie said laughing "quite the accomplishment."

"How was the food ?" Ty asked laughing as well. "Amy remembers Olivia."

"Amazing, I had Duck Confit, Wyatt had Lamb Cassoulet, and the dessert was this chocolate terrine, the creamiest chocolate."

"And Betty Lou's ?"

"We begged out, there's a piano bar in the hotel. We had a nightcap, a dance and an elevator up to a hot bath."

"You two do that a lot, the hot bath I mean."

"Our heat sucked, we'd get home, cook dinner which warmed the apartment, ate which warmed us and when we cooled off we took a hot bath, put on our sweats and crawled under the blankets. They're nice at the end of a long day and kind of our thing. It's so close, cozy."

"We've been liking it. Amy and I took our first bath together in that treehouse."

"Seriously ?"

"Georgie, we lived at Heartland, even when Jack was spending the night at Fairfield he could show up any time. Seriously, the first morning here was amazing. Amy's right, we should have done what you two did."

"We only did it because of you two."

"Life is so fucking weird."

"How'd JT like Mustang Flats ?"

"Oh, I'll show you some pictures, he was dying to go down to them, but his face Georgie was pure childhood wonder, it was indescribable."

"I'll bet, you won't hold the girls back."

"You think they can approach a wild herd ?"

"They're good Ty, taught by two of the best I've seen, Amy and Sarah."

"Let's play this all by ear, for now they're set on the Saturday night open mike at Maggie's. Aside from that, who knows.

They left at about 3:00 PM on Tuesday for the flats, Scott had said that the best time was as close to dusk or dawn as you can get. Since Ty had to be in the clinic in the morning as close to dusk as he could get was what they chose. Jackson sat expectantly with his binoculars, or Lisa's to be more exact, Ty had a surprise in the back, he had borrowed a very expensive Bausch and Lomb spotting scope with a custom Leica lens and camera set-up from a client who was a nature photographer.

They brought Phoenix and Trouble, two solid Heartland horses who wouldn't be bothered by the wildies.

"Listen to me Jackson, you have to keep control of Phoenix, legs and reins and we have to tie them well. Wildies can have a weird effect on horses.

"Mom taught us, I'll be fine."

"Anything your mom didn't teach you ?"

"Uncle Bert taught me to pee at the toilet."

"He did."

"Mom called it godfather work, I was pretty good."

"Good to hear."

"The whole pointing thing took some practice."

"I seem to remember that I think."

"Oh sure right. Who taught you to pee ?

"I assume my dad but I don't remember."

"Rocket taught me to ride a bike and my scooter, mini bike I mean. Mom was sort of mad."

"My dad taught me to ride a bike, I have a picture of my first time on a dirt bike, I can show you back in New York. We're here Jackson. Let's get the horses saddled."

They tied the horses off on the trailer and gave them a quick brush before blankets and saddles. The ride on the one horse path took about 20 minutes. Ty went first on Trouble and Jackson followed on Phoenix. Ty looked back every now and then and smiled, cowboy hat, boots. "Keep turnin' around and I'll be scraping you off the floor, watch where you're going please, I can ride a trail."

"Thanks for checking Dr. Borden but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Jackson have I ever told you I love you."

"May have mentioned it in a hug, I love you too doc, you know that right ?"

"Just wanted to make sure you knew it was mutual."

"You don't really hide it you know, like with Mad and Charlie, they're crazy about you."

Ty smiled and rode on "Right through those trees Jackson, we'll set up at that clearing line by the ridge."

Jackson tied off the horses and checked them twice. Ty put down the hard Camo case on the ground and laid out a large horse blanket. He turned to Jackson who was holding both bridles "You two stay here and no fighting the leads, that's a double hitch, it won't come out and you'll just end up hurting yourselves Ok ?"

Ty laughed when Phoenix nodded and knocked JT's hat to the ground.

"I think he's got it Jackson, come on and help me set up the scope. Who taught you a double hitch ?"

"I guess mostly Barb and Katie, it's what they use in medical for the transport. You learn from a lot of people on a ranch I guess."

Ty set the tripod and Jackson helped him lay the heavy scope on top. "Tighten the knob JT and I'll hold it steady. I'd say we have maybe an hour until they start hitting the outside of the meadow."

They had brought sandwiches and drinks from Maggie's. Sloane had packed them and put in a treat for JT. Her and JT had become fast friends, Jackson's natural ability to say the right thing at the right time won out again. JT got a big hug and a kiss from her and Viv who was off but there to say goodbye. Jackson had also met a harried Casey who rushed in while they were waiting for Sloane.

She stopped and smiled looking down. Then up at Ty.

"Jackson, this is your Grandma Casey."

"Oh hey" he said his smile brightening and then he put out his arms.

Casey had instant tears in her eyes when she bent over and lifted him against her. "It's very good to meet you Jackson."

"You too Grandma but we gotta go."

"That's fine Jackson, I just wanted to see and hold you for a second. Lisa said I can come down to your ranch any time so when the rodeo season's over, maybe for your birthday."

"Ok great, Maddie and Charlie are coming tomorrow so you can meet them and Katie, I guess you know Katie, you're her gran too."

"Sure am sweetie and I'm Wyatt's aunt."

"Oh wow, that's cool, Georgie's my cousin."

"And my granddaughter."

"Oh yeah, right, there's a lot of us."

"And bound to be more." Ty said leaning over to kiss Casey on the cheek. "Later Grandma, if you can stop by tonight."

"Can't, I have to be at the grounds but I'll be here with Tim tomorrow and until Sunday for the girls."

"Let Lisa know about dinner tomorrow, Lou'll be gone."

Ty had a thermos of coffee and Jackson had juice, water and a small strawberry shake with a small heart on it and the words _Love Sloane_.

"Looks like you made a friend." Ty said "Go ahead, it's fine, water next, not the juice."

Jackson smiled at him and plunged the straw in the cup. "Sloane's awesome."

"And pretty."

"Oh stop, she likes girls like Maddie."

"I know she does, you tell Sloane about Maddie ?"

"And Charlie and mom, she knows who mom is, her picture and some of her trophies are in the case. Showed her April's picture too."

As they were packing away their garbage Jackson looked up and at Ty a second before he felt it.

"Is that an earthquake ?"

"No Jackson, that's a herd of horses, look."

Ty filmed the look on Jackson's face as his expression changed and the herd came into view. "Wow, look at them." His voice was low and somewhat breathy as he raised the binoculars to his eyes.

Ty took a moment to locate the mare standing off a bit to the side, wary, almost keeping watch. He set the scope on the mare and locked it in place. "Here Jackson, look though here."

"Ohhh, is that her, the head mare ?"

"Sure looks like it, for one she's huge but see how she stands apart and faces the field and the tree line ?"

"She's watching for trouble. Oh look, foals, 2, 4, 5, looks like 5, they look healthy."

"You actually have to count legs because a foal might be behind a mare."

"Oh, that's smart, mom teach you that ?"

"Well she probably would have but it was Scott."

"Can we take pictures to show mom with that thing, uh scope ?"

"Sure can, there's a camera hookup." Ty said pulling the box over. Jackson sat on a big boulder looking through his binoculars while Ty set up. He wouldn't take his eyes off them.

"Come on Jackson."

Ty explained that the camera on the long lens was very sensitive to motion. The camera sent the image it was seeing to Ty's iPad and when you saw the shot you liked, you took the picture using the iPad and then used the iPad to move the camera, and as long as the color was green on the button, the shot was in focus. Jackson went wild and took 20 pictures before Ty stopped him laughing.

"Ok Jackson, the battery on that camera mount won't last forever, take one or two more and we can pack up to start heading back."

"It's so cool like that phone."

"The cool part is doing it with you Jackson."

"Definitely cooler."

They returned late to the ranch house. Lisa had packed for JT and laid out his clothes for the morning. He showered and joined the family for the last night at the fireplace. Georgie and Wyatt were by and sat with them as well.

There was a door knock which was unexpected and Lisa who was fixing tea answered.

"Ty around Lisa ?"

"In the living room Mitch, can I get you something ?"

"No, in and out, but thanks."

"Mitch, good to see you" Jack said.

"Stay seated everyone, just wanted to say good bye to Jackson here and let Ty know that I took care of that thing for you, my pleasure."

"Thanks Mitch" Ty said "Short notice and a full schedule this week."

"That's me, full schedule" JT said standing. "Don't have my hat handy Mitch" Jackson said putting out his hand.

Mitch leaned over and shook JT's hand "you keep track of these two for us in NY huh buddy ?" He said referring to Georgie and Wyatt.

"Sure thing, Gran's adopted 'em though so they'll be fine."

"Nite folks, gotta see some cattle about some feed in the morning."

"Well you're up Jackson go wash up and get your teeth done for bed and we'll say our goodnights." Ty said his hand on JT's back.

Jackson ran off to the bathroom.

"That young man's been raised right." Jack said "real gentleman."

"He is." Ty agreed.

A few minutes later Ty sat on the edge of Jackson's bed and reached across to move some hair from his forehead.

"Mom does that but it just falls back."

"Mine too. I'll miss you Jackson" Ty said softly.

"I'll miss you too, a whole lot."

Ty smiled and leaned over to take JT in his arms.

"I love you dad" Jackson whispered trying his best to squeeze even tighter.

"I love you too son, so much. You sleep good sweetheart."

Ty came out and stopped by the door after closing it. Lisa came from the kitchen and seeing him put her two cups down on a small table and walked over to hug him.

"You're a mess aren't you ?"

"I don't know that I'd call it a mess but in deep for sure."

"Well, I'm glad you're here with your family and the girls are coming tomorrow so brighten up."

"I'll try."

"Is there a problem Ty ?" She whispered.

"No, it's time to have a talk with Gran and then the girls."

"And Amy ?"

"This is about Amy, so after yes."

"What did he say to you today Ty ?"

"The gist ? We were engaged 8 years ago and didn't get married. The summer is a long time away to a little boy with dreams."

"Can't say I haven't heard that this week." Lisa said.

"You're not the only one" Georgie added "Don't listen to that sh, uh crap Ty." Georgie said glancing over at Jack.

"I really don't care what people think, I care about him and the girls and Betty and Amy."

"So ?"

"I'll talk to Betty first and move on from there."

"Are there wedding plans for you two ? Jack asked.

"Amy and I, what I've heard are words like, that's ridiculous can we keep it down to 600."

"600 ? From what ?" Georgie asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine Georgie, I don't think I know 600 people if you take clients off the list."

"Well, if that's the criteria I'm sure she doesn't either, add to that 200 employees to start, 50 family and close friends and we're down to 350 business associates, each of whom or group probably contribute or bring in millions in funds ?" Lisa said. "I don't find the number outrageous, where would you sleep that many people ?"

"How about you Georgie ?" Jack asked

"200 to 300 hundred or thereabouts if we add in the ranch. Erma suggested everyone up front for the ceremony then a buffet for most and a family close friends sit down a little later."

"Sounds like something but how do you alleviate feeding 600 plus sit down." Lisa asked.

"No idea" Ty answered.

"So you're going with Erma sweetheart ?"

"Oh Lisa, her stuff is beautiful." Georgie said grabbing her iPad and bringing up Erma's site. She handed it to Lisa who moved closer to Jack as she swiped along.

"That is one beautiful chapel." Lisa commented.

"Check this out" Georgie said. "That chapel was converted from a barn that the families built after they got back from the war of independence, 1778. You know their story right ?"

"We do Georgie" Jack said.

"Elegant and understated, just like you Georgie" Lisa said looking at the various tent and table setups. It's so country, simple, beautiful."

"Right ? I need you to come with me Lisa, someone needs to hold Jen and Mom in check."

"Betty and I will stand by you Georgie and I'm sure Amy will."

"My team."

"The bridal squad" Wyatt said laughing.

"And Amy ?" Jack asked.

"She hasn't said but I can't figure it not being Meg, Lisa and Betty, maybe Ash." Ty answered. "This won't be cheap."

"I think you two will squeak by" Georgie said laughing.

"What did Mitch do for you Ty ?" Jack asked.

"I asked him to check on Amy's jumping course, we've been keeping it up for Georgie but it needed a mowing. I think the girls will want to see it."

"Pick-up ?"

"I figured I'd drive over in the super cab and pick all 4 up. Georgie will finish up at the clinic, Scott should be back by then. Figure we'll be here 1:30 maybe ?"

"Sleeping Ty ?" Lisa asked.

"Girls in Lou's room in the big bed and Betty in Amy's."

"I'll get them ready in the morning. Dinner here tomorrow ?"

"Absolutely, they're ready to do open mike night Saturday so we're partying at Maggie's at least one night, check with Casey about dinner tomorrow, I kind of told her it would be fine."

"And it is Ty."

The next afternoon Jack was also forced to stay at Heartland when Mitch returned from the herd with news that some fencing was down and six mares were wandering next door. In the end it was Lisa, Lou and Jackson who ultimately drove the big truck into Calgary to pick up the girls. They met in the customs lounge with hugs for Lisa from three happy great granddaughters and Betty, her new best friend, their hug was long and heartfelt for two who had just seen each other days before.

Lou sat with Katie off to the side talking about her time away and looking at pictures. Neither was sad because this trip was for Lou to start breaking away from the US Maggie's group day to day and sign papers with Amy to officially form the Fleming sisters Canada expansion. Lou would spend most of her time, for the next few years at least, in Alberta and close enough to home usually to return each night.

Jackson sat with Betty with the girls in front of them cross legged on the floor. He showed them pictures Ty had put on the iPad Jackson was bringing back.

"Wildies, we're doing that." Charlotte said bouncing on her feet.

"We're getting closer than that ridge" Maddie said "That's the mare, right there."

"That's what the doc said." JT agreed.

"She's huge, did you see the the stallion ?"

"No, he's waiting for dark to come out, we checked the woods line from the ridge but didn't see him."

"Girls, please don't push your father." Lisa said softly. "I know, we're not there yet, but that's not how he feels, he needs to grow into the difference between you two and JT."

"Girls ?" Betty asked.

"We won't Grand-mere, we'll present a well thought out argument and leave it to him." Maddie said.

"Right" Charlotte agreed.

"You both have him wrapped around your little fingers, don't you, just like Mitch." Betty said shaking her head and smiling, "you two could get him to agree to anything."

"Dad was a pushover." Charlie said with a sad smile.

The flight attendant approached Lou and leaned over.

"Jackson sweetheart, time to say goodbye." Lou said walking over with Katie a moment later. Their tickets, passports and boarding passes were with the crew. The authorities checked everything and all documents would be returned on the plane, it was the easiest most stressless boarding in the world and when Lou sat down and belted in next to Jackson she thought back on all the exhausting trips she had taken with Katie through the years and blessed her sister as Charles one of their flight attendants handed her a flute of champagne for take off.

At Amy's suggestion Lou had ordered a lobster and shrimp salad platter for lunch, Jackson, a cheeseburger and fries. After confirming this with the crew Lou pushed back her seat and closed her eyes. The girls on the other hand did not want to stop for lunch, they wanted Maggie's so at just about 1:30 the truck pulled up and parked a few steps from the small plaza.

They moved the luggage into the truck and locked up. While things like feed, old tires and tools were fine to leave, luggage was too tempting and the girls insisted that their guitars came with them.

They were a sight walking towards Maggie's, you would never know they weren't from town, White hats, tight jeans, cotton button downs over close fitting blouses and easily identified worn boots. They stopped just through the doors and looked around before heading over to a table by the front window past Jade and five of Tim's bronc riders all of whom turned as the girls walked past.

Betty and Lisa had gone straight to the bathroom but Viv came out of the kitchen and saw them before heading over to serve her table which would take a second trip. Sloane noticed them as well but was involved on the phone and ringing up two checks. It was inevitable that one of the bronc riders leaned over to chat up the twins.

"You two alone ? You could always join us, or maybe be our guests at the rodeo this Sunday ?"

"You boys ride bulls ?" Maddie asked.

"Broncs, team roping and bulldogging."

He didn't notice Tim coming out of the office followed by Casey But he did see Maddie's face light up as a shadow loomed over him. He paid no attention to the shadow instead to Maddie and moving his chair back, chair or lap sweetheart ?"

The pitcher of ice water slammed into the young cowboy's lap.

"What the hell Tim ?" The young man demanded as his table and several other customers laughed and he jumped back and stood knocking the ice to the ground.

"Hey Grandpa" Charlie said wrapping her arms around him for a hug. Maddie was next.

"Don't stand there like a fish Gretsch, get a mop and clean this mess up." Tim said "Idiot."

"Girls, this is your Grandma Casey, let's see if I can get this right, this is Madelyn and this is Charlie."

"Good try Grandpa" Charlie said leaning forward "I'm Charlotte Grandma."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sweetheart." Casey said and then turned to Maddie who stepped up and hugged her.

Viv walked up and handed the bucket, a bunch of towels and a mop to Gretsch and tapped Tim on the shoulder, "out of the way Tim, let me take a look at these two."

"Hi Aunt Viv." Madelyn said hugging her followed by Charlie.

"Hey Maddie, Charlie, Haddie's busy but she wants you to come by so tell Ty. It's good to see you both, mom Ok ?"

"Just great, she sends her love." Charlie said.

"Well I have to get back to work, you all eating ?"

"I'm starved" Maddie said.

"Me too" Katie added.

"Well here comes Sloane with some menus, I'll see you two."

Both sisters looked up at the smiling young woman coming towards them. JT had told them all about her and they stood up when she came over. You're both as pretty as your pictures.

"Maddie, it's good to meet you" she said reaching out to hug her.

"Charlie, welcome to Hudson."

"How can you possibly tell them apart, I'm their grandfather and I can't tell them apart."

"It's all in the eyes Tim." Sloane said smiling at Maddie. "We'll talk girls and boys another time" Sloane said to them with a big smile."Chocolate shakes ladies ?"

"Yes please" they answered together.

"Vanilla Katie ?"

"Yup, thanks Sloane."

Sloane ran into Lisa and Betty on the way back and Lisa introduced them "So you're Gran huh, JT's told me all about you, shakes ?"

"Coffee for me Sloane" Lisa said.

"Strawberry Betty, JT told me ?"

"Sure why not thank you Sloane."

Georgie and Ty were a little late getting out and walked into Maggie's as the family was being served. "I've got it Ty, chili and iced tea ?"

"Yes please Georgie."

He stopped and looked at the table and Betty noticed him and smiled. She got up and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned back and tenderly kissed him on the cheek. "From Amy."

Charlie got up and wrapped her arms around him, Ty kissed her head and closed his eyes. Maddie took over from her and Ty kissed her as well "you must have really missed me to come this far scarecrow."

"You got me Doc." She whispered hugging him again.

Georgie handed a filled out check to Sloane who smiled at her "identical twins always freak me out a little" she whispered.

Georgie laughed "spend any real time with those two and your worst fears will be confirmed. I'm not kidding."

"Great, oh well, I'd like to get to know them, JT's a great kid and he thinks the world of those two."

"So does Ty and so do I, what's with the bucket and mop brigade ?"

"Gretsch hit on the twins, Tim cooled him off with a pitcher of ice water."

"Get the fuck out."

"It was a sight, here grab the chili, I'll get the drinks."

Georgie shoved the chili in front of Ty and put hers down on the table by the seat he pulled over next to him for her and then went she and hugged Betty reaching over her from behind and kissing her, then Maddie and Charlie. Katie was in the corner and hard to reach. Katie smiled "hugs from here Georgie."

Ty was talking with the girls and Georgie while they ate. He glanced over at Lisa and Betty and then finished up and wiped his mouth. "Finish up girls, let's get over to Heartland."

He got up then and walked around the table and crouched beside Betty. "Let's get you to Heartland Gran, let you relax a little."

"I'm fine Ty."

"We've run you ragged old woman, I'm sorry."

"I'm really fine sweetheart."

"You're an awful liar Betty but we should go get settled anyway."

"Jack's on his way in the Porsche for the overload, why don't you take Betty and the girls and Georgie and I will grab a ride back with Jack."

"Thanks Lisa."

Ty put out his hand to Betty who took it and stood. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I don't need to be coddled young man."

"I'm not coddling Betty but there's no need for stubbornness either."

"I can use a nap."

"That's all I'm saying."

"We'll follow right behind Ty." Lisa said with a small squeeze to his hand as he passed, his other hand resting gently on Betty's shoulder as she walked through the seats.

Maddie walked over to Gretsch "It's Gretsch ?"

"William Gretsch."

"Well Billy, back up a little"

Gretsch pushed back and Maddie moved over and sat on the end of his knee.

"Maddie, what the ?"

"Easy Grandpa."

Sloane and Jade looked on with big smiles on their faces.

"Now Billy, I want you to close your eyes and think of the most beautiful dark haired woman in the world. Go on."

Gretsch smiled and closed his eyes as Maddie brought up a picture of Brin. "Open them."

"How's that, close ?"

"Pretty close, who is she ?"

"My girlfriend, you tried to pick up a lesbian, I dig chicks."

Sloane cracked up which set Jade laughing, which set the table to laughing.

"And uh your sister ?"

"Pretty handsome boyfriend, farmer, vicious right hook."

Gretsch smiled and nodded "You two want to want to hang out anyway ?"

"Actually we want to team rope slick, we'll see you at the rodeo grounds."

"Team rope ?"

"We promised our Great Grandpa that we'd rope for him, doing it kicking your butts is just an added bonus."

"Care to put your money where your mouth is ?" One of the other riders asked.

Ty listened smiling until this point and then Amy's words came back to him and he took a step, wholly unnecessarily "Sorry, we don't gamble, we'll just play for bragging rights."

"Madelyn Fleming" she said standing and putting out her hand to Gretsch "Maddie or Mad is fine."

"That's my sister Charlotte" she followed and Charlie put her hand out.

"Tomorrow afternoon then, at the rodeo grounds" Tim said. "you girls need anything ?

"Well, a chute, a calf, 2 horses and ropes would help Grandpa." Charlie answered.

"We got those." Tim answered smiling. "I'll have Caleb pull two horses for you."

"This should be fun." Jade said putting out her hand "Jade Verani Maddie "

Maddie shook her hand "Good to meet you Jade, bronc rider right ?"

"That's me."

"Georgie told us, you are a woman too right, identify that way ?"

"Yup."

"Somewhere between their teacher, bronc rider and woman, these idiots are disrespecting you when they chase tail at your table."

Maddie smiled at Sloane who was sitting with Jade. "You should definitely come cheer us on Sloane."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world sister." Sloane said with a smile and then stood to high five her.

"Come on Grandpa we need to see a man about some working horses." Charlie said taking his arm.

Maddie walked up to Casey, "we've never barrel raced, that's a thing with us."

"I'll fit you in sweetheart." Casey said with the brightest smile. "I can't wait to see you two ride."

"Thanks Grandma" Maddie said leaning over to kiss her cheek. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Case, I'm going to head over to Heartland, I'll meet you at the grounds at 5:00."

Casey nodded and waved then sat down with Lisa and Georgie.

"My granddaughters are kinda spunky huh ?" Casey said sitting down.

"Wait till you meet Amy." Georgie said.

"Georgie, they any good ?" Gretsch asked.

"Never seen 'em rope, but it they're half as good with a rope as they are with everything else horse I've seen, I'd be ready if I were you."

"If they were good they would have bet." One of the others opined.

Lisa looked over "Dex is it ?"

"Yes ma'am."

"They don't bet because they train thoroughbreds for a living, the two don't mix."

"I thought all you horse owners bet Mrs. Stillman."

"I didn't say they owned thoroughbreds, I said they trained them, from many stables, head to head sometimes. Their honor is above reproach."

"Makes sense, well this should be fun."

"It'll be fun if you win Dex, or lose, either way Tim's still their Grandpa" Casey reminded him.

"So basically this can't end well." Gretsch said his head down in his hands.

"He alright ?" Jack asked walking over "I passed Ty on the way."

"He's fine Jack," Lisa said "he's roping against the girls tomorrow, it's finally hit him, he could lose."

"Or win" Gretsch moaned. "Fuck" he whispered.

"That should be fun, we ready to go Lis ? Casey you coming ?"

"No Jack, I've got a few appointments. I'll see you at the grounds tomorrow and dinner, Lisa ?"

"Absolutely Casey, see you then."

"I'll come back early with the girls and give you a hand."

"That would be wonderful."

Ty turned down the road, past the mailbox and under the Heartland sign. The girls turned this way and that looking out the windows until Ty stopped at the house. Betty stretched and stood by the truck looking around and stopping at the Mountain View. The girls walked over to the nearest paddock and stood as a couple of horses walked over. Ty took a picture of the girls rubbing the horses muzzles and sent it to Amy.

"Girl's, come on, let's get the stuff inside and get settled."

Jack pulled up a few minutes later and the girls ran down to meet and hug him. Tim also pulled up a few minutes after that. "Your two horses will be here in an hour girls, Diamond and Pimo, champion ropers."

"So now the big secret gets revealed, when the money's down, who's who?" Jack asked coming up the stairs.

"When we gotta win, Maddie's the header." Charlotte said.

"You two want to practice, gets dark late around here."

"We need a round pen Grandpa." Maddie said "They know their jobs right ?"

"They do Maddie." Tim confirmed.

"Well without time it's probably better that they know us." Charlotte added.

"You two good ?"

"We won't embarrass you Grandpa."

"I don't think you could Charlie."

"It is Charlie right ?"

"It is Grandpa."

Ty came down having changed into ranch wear, checked on Lisa and Betty who were in Amy's room and then came out. "What's up for the rest of the afternoon ?"

"Mad and I have to work with two horses."

"Caleb's bringing over Diamond and Pimo." Tim said.

"Ok, just let Grand Mere know that dinner start may be fluid. I'm grabbing a cup of coffee, Georgie, vet yours after ?"

"Great, 6 horses are being dropped in Michigan Monday and that trailer is coming here for our 4. They may ride down with 40 Alpaca if Haddie can manage to get them ready."

"So you're taking Morgan ?"

"He's a barrel racer, the girls want a barrel racer."

"Just one ? You just want Morgan and that's fine Georgie."

"Well, no reason we can't have 3."

"Genes or not, you're all Fleming's that's for sure."

"The more the merrier Ty, we'll need barrels too."

Amy was in full swing host and thoroughbred mode, so much so that Trish and Meg took the girls and Betty to Syracuse and were spending a few hours in town between flights. They'd be back with Lou and JT about 6:30 with the time zone swing. Pavel was handling dinner, Amy was riding and spending the day with their best customer and his family.

Not only did John Branch keep about a dozen horses at Pegasus year round at $24000 each, between Price and Cloister they had billed another million and that didn't include the fact that John and his family built and sponsored the 4 existing Texas Pegasus Treatment facilities and he was actively seeking a 5th location in the Dallas area. On top of that Amy and the Branch's were best of friends and though they now spent more and more time apart, when the got together they were family.

"He's really not here, unbelievable Amy." Rachel Branch said coming up the stairs to the house.

"I'm sorry Rach, next time I promise, no one's here, the girls are leaving tomorrow with Betty and Katie, my sister's youngest and Lou, my sister who you will meet actually, will be flying in with Jackson."

"Come on Cliff, you can do it" Amy cajoled the three year old climbing the steps. She held her hand out for the small boy to take and then he smiled at her.

"Cookie and milk buddy ?"

He shook his head and walked in to the house with Amy where Betty was setting fresh just cooled cookies onto the table with a container of milk.

"Coffee, Tea Rachel, anything ?" Betty asked.

"Done breast feeding, coffee please." She said putting Connor their one year old into the convenient high chair.

"John, please get off the phone and come inside."

"I'm off, I'm here Rach." He said walking over to Betty and kissing her cheek. "How've you been Betty."

"Good John thanks."

"He's not here, I'm tempted to fly to Alberta from here" John said "are you happy Amy ?"

"I'm very happy John."

Betty came over with a bowl of fruit and some Cheerios for the baby and sat down herself. "I'm sure Ty would prefer to be here, although he's having an absolute ball with JT it seems."

"It does, did I tell you he bought donuts for the swim team and they gave him a team jacket."

"That kid can charm anyone or anything." Rachel said "a real talent, like this one." She said nudging her husband.

"Me, ? How about yon horse whisperer ?"

"Ok enough, it's just the Grainger - Fleming charm." Amy said patting Betty on the hand. "Pavel, what's for dinner ?"

"Oh, your Grandfather shipped beautiful roasts Amy, the rest from the garden."

"Betty, you need help packing ?" Amy asked.

"No, the girls do themselves and I'm sure there'll be shopping."

"Any idea what they have in mind doing ?"

"Barrel racing with Grandma Casey, team roping with Tim and Jack, and Ty, poor thing."

"How's that working out ?"

"It's hard to describe Jackson and Ty Rachel, it's like they're learning each other and JT's just got no brake."

"What's going on ?" Betty asked.

"The schedule bothers Jackson."

"Schedule ?" John asked.

"Engaged by Christmas, married June or July, after school."

"Seems normal." Rachel said looking at them both and then wiping Connor's face and gently cleaning his gums.

"JT sort of implied that last time we didn't get married so can we get that part over with sooner than later. He also wants the paper and the official dad."

"Well, we've heard at least your side of this thing and all I've ever come up with is you both just weren't ready, too scared you'd get in each other's way." John said sipping the coffee he helped himself to.

"I think that's our consensus" Amy said "I feel whole for the first time in a very long time."

"He sounds like he's ready for a nap, how about you shooter ?" Rachel said to her yawning toddler, Clifford.

"Help her back with them John, want to ride over to the stables after or stay and rest yourself ?"

"If you're good give me half an hour to get them settled and me changed."

"I'll be here."

"Rachel call or text if you need anything." Betty said standing.

"I can't imagine what you've got over there, I think we'll be fine." She answered laughing.

"Your bags are in your rooms and everything for the kids is set up."

"Thanks Betty, we'll see you at dinner."

"I'll be back sooner." John said taking Connor in his arms while Rachel took little Cliff's hand.

"Bye Amy" he waved.

"I'll see you soon sweetheart, have a good rest." 

"Betty, I'll have Chuck get two horses and stop in Medical, could I ask you to wait if John get's back before me and when are we expecting the girls, is this a honeymoon or goodbye for a week ?"

"Don't you dare, if you didn't have the hospital you could come you know, leave those two be, besides they have Katie with them."

"I know, I will, I'll be back." She sighed.

"It's understandable that you miss him sweetheart."

"It feels horrible."

"I know, he'll be back soon."

"Make sure he's Ok."

"You worry too much, go."

Amy asked Chuck to saddle Spartan and Harley for her and John. She stopped at the round pen where Sarah was working out Wallace.

"Sarah, he looks great, what are we going to do with him ?"

"I was thinking Georgie's beau Wyatt needed a horse, I'd hate for him to go Amy."

"Wyatt does need a horse, does Wallace here do anything ?"

"Well Wyatt doesn't do anything does he, if he does they can learn together. He's a good ride Amy, nice and young too, no older than 7."

"Fine, we do have to get rid of some of them Sarah."

"We'll get rid of all the others."

"Vi is off doing farm rounds, Is Bert around ?"

"I left him at the other stables, you see anything in that Boxer Amy ?"

"Do you ever get that feeling that you do but can't pinpoint it, that's what I got."

"It'll come to you. It always does. Take a break and go back."

"No choice really, the Branches and the hospital with goodbyes and hellos tucked in."

"We'll watch over these baes Amy, you take care of them and then you."

"Put in a good word for me witch."

"Always do, the good lord knows who you are Amy Fleming."

"A person could look at that two ways Sarah, work on a different horse please, we're falling behind, I have a billionaire to keep happy."

Amy turned and walked to meet John who was coming towards her. "Rachel and the kids settled ?"

"All three sleeping thankfully, Rachel's beat."

"And you ?"

"Good to go."

They rode over to the track, they ran horses today and Amy wanted to check the course. She got down and walked about 50 feet in both directions. She looked up when the harrowing machine came into view and pulled up. "Gonna be long Amy ?"

"No Finn, go ahead, water seems to have shed well off that new cover."

"Those channels make all the difference, Benny wants to French drain the edges."

"We'll talk about it, we're building this huge thing too."

"I was just saying boss."

"I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean it that way, I'll talk to Benny and Bryce."

"No worries Amy."

"What's up with you ?"

"John ?"

"Go to Alberta, fly around a while, I'll give you my jet."

"John Branch."

"Don't John Branch me."

"I don't like being away from him, it's not sex, I've gotten used to him."

"He's going to travel Amy, not extensively but he needs to you know see and be seen"

"I know John, I know, but the kids, JT."

"What the hell you waiting for anyway ?"

"Wooing and dating."

"Oh the girls thing yeah, you can do that married you know."

"It's not just that it's Boxer, he's driving me nuts."

"Boxer ?"

"Sorry a dressage horse, I'll show you." She said getting off Spartan as a groom walked up. "Thanks Casey, I think you can keep them saddled."

"So what do you think about running Cloister against Prince tomorrow, Tappy's in the city."

"Sure if you want to embarrass Prince, he won't stand a chance and I won't ride him in a crazy heat. He's a year away from that kind of run John, he's too young, by the end of this year we'll know if he'll qualify."

"So Tappy ?"

"Bring him up, I'll run Prince, I'd actually like an unbiased time of Cloister. I'm not riding him on the circuit."

"Who else ?"

"Carlos Esperanza, he's free. Keep them both together, separate races and we'll switch off to get Prince used to different riders. Cloister's bullet proof."

"And you'll maybe come out with Ty for a weekend, see them, let them see you."

"We'll see."

"Roberta asked Amy, don't make this too hard."

"Someone's happy to see you." Amy said as they turned down what amounted to John's wing of prized thoroughbreds. "It's a cute trick Amy, I'm with you."

"Come on John, they all love you, you leave them here don't you ?"

"Nice, very nice. Hey Duke, how are you boy ? Ready to race huh."

John walked though his horses "They look amazing Benny, their times are great."

"Some of the finest horses I've ever seen John, you should be proud."

"We should all be proud. Hey Prince, look at you, so just a bad muscle pull hull, I'm glad he was here."

"That makes all of us." Amy agreed with a smile and a nudge to John's back.

"Show me this dressage horse."

"You need me Amy, I have to set up the running schedule for tomorrow ?"

"We're good Benny. Tappy's coming tomorrow morning, he'll ride Cloister against Prince and if Carlos Esperanza calls tell him he's on for the season, give him a date to be here."

"Bryce, you heading home ?"

"Can I come back Amy, we're driving each other crazy."

"Half time this week just to make sure she's on a schedule Bryce. Let her at least get sleep one more week."

"Fine, I'll go home for lunch and stay."

"It's like working for your mom" John said patting Bryce on the shoulder and laughing.

"Way worse than that." Bryce said jumping away from Amy's swat.

Boxer was out in a small paddock grazing. Barb was sitting on the rail with coffee and jumped down seeing Amy and the others.

"How the hell do you sit and watch a horse for hours on end Amy ?"

"I don't know, I just do I guess, see anything."

"Nope, what are you seeing."

"He's off, head, neck I can't pin it down. Chart an acupuncture session in and have the chiropractor see him."

"You got it boss."

"You, Katie, Bert, Me, Sarah, seriously, if we can't figure this out it'll drive me nuts. All the tests in ?"

"All in unless we redo some." Barb said.

"I'll look at the videos again when I can, Saturday I'll work with him."

"These two are good together." John said brushing Harley down in the family barn.

"Harley's Tys' horse John, he and Spartan are long time friends."

"That explains it. So had did all that go when he came, they all came ?"

"Well, better than I could have expected, I think seeing Ty and I talking and communicating helped them understand that focusing on whatever else but this was not constructive."

"So you and Ty didn't has that out ?"

"Oh no, I think we did, we talked and cried and told each other how we felt or what that's become in our minds and tempered it with love and just being together. When it got heavy for either of us we respected a break and came back to it. It happened way faster than I thought, that may have been Grandpa and Lisa with Betty thrown in. He also had. Along talk with a woman named Cheryl at a Casino and a Pegasus Center on the way here. Anyway they all seemed to talk to him a lot and I stayed out of that."

"The uhm money ?"

"Yeah, I pushed that one. I low balled it a bit when he asked and I thought he was good and then I just snapped in a jewelry store over a watch."

"We're good John, he's neck deep in kids though."

"Amy, look at me, don't wait, just do it."

"Just like that ?"

"Give me 24 hours notice and we'll be here from anywhere in the world and we're good with a streaming feed if that's all you got."

"Don't take this the wrong way John and I don't need you butting in with him, stay away. Ty has to decide and ask, I'll marry him anytime and anywhere."

"I don't even know him Amy."

"Right, like that's an impediment to you butting in."

They walked to the house and stopped at the porch.

"Dinner at 6:30 friend." Amy said leaning over to hug him.

"We'll be there, with one that actually has bells on I think."

"The dogs will love it."

Amy came in to find the kitchen empty. "Everything good Pavel ?"

"Of course, everyone is packing."

"Thank you, smells wonderful."

Pavel smiled at her and she turned to head up the stairs.

Amy walked down the hall to the girls rooms where Bobby and Brin were sitting on beds and the twins were on the floor with suitcases."Can we just get new black boots in Hudson, these are impossible." Charlotte said struggling at pulling on hers.

"Fine with me, wear you ropers, how many hats you bringing ?"

"White and black." Maddie answered pulling out the hat case they'd share.

"Some dresses for Lisa please."

"We know, Gran gave us a suggestion list." Charlie said.

"Suggestion ?"

"That's what it says."

"I'll check on Katie."

"I'm here, she said dragging her bag, I've got overflow on the bed."

"Go ask Gran for another small bag Katie." Amy told her. "I'm off to shower, you all have a nice ride ?"

"We did." Brin said.

"Good, I'll see you all at dinner."

By 8:00, Amy sat curled up in her big chair in the basement across from the twins and Katie who were looking at information on Alberta, Rodeo, Calgary, shopping, Hudson and whatever they could find. Betty sat finishing a blanket she planned to hand to Rachel for Connor. Amy stared at dressage and hated the world.

"So Grandma Casey is a champion barrel racer who teaches ?"

"So I hear, I only met her briefly but she was very nice."

"And Grandpa ?"

"Champion everything else except bull riding, Ty was the only one stupid enough for that."

"And GG ?"

"Described by some who saw him as the best bronc rider they'd ever seen. You will not ride a bronc, either of you."

"Should we deliver a message to Dr. Borden for you ?"

"Gran will deliver my message thank you, you two may hug him for me anytime."

"You'll be Ok in the hospital mom ?"

"I'll be fine Charlotte, Trish and Meg will be there."

"You'll call ?"

"I'm fine Mad, it's a check up remember" Amy said straightening up "Oh, my neck"

"You Ok sweetheart ?" Betty asked.

"Nothing a massage wouldn't cure, my masseuse is way the hell over there." Amy pointed.

"You just pointed at Mexico." Charlotte said giggling.

"It's almost blurring my vision, Betty could you ?"

"I was waiting, I gave up the masseuse job a month ago and I've been forgotten already."

Maddie giggled when Betty started massaging and Amy groaned in pleasure.

"What's so funny ?" Amy said her head lolling forward.

"I can't imagine what a memorable massage with Ty sounds like."

"Get out of here all of you go to bed." Amy said laughing and swatting at imaginary kids.

Everyone was laughing straightened up the room. The girls all came over for hugs and kisses before heading to the stairs.

"We'll stop in soon." Amy told them.

"It's amazing how quickly we get accustomed to the stimuli that bring us pleasure." Betty said.

"He's been gone a week and you're in the same stressed out weight of the world on your shoulders shape you used to get into."

"Pleasure ?"

"Of course and not wholly in that way. You two enjoy each other's company, you love being close, holding hands, arm in arm, glancing at each other. You're reassured in his proximity, he brings you peace. Pleasure."

"I guess, come on, I'll shower the rest away."

Amy woke at 3:30 and picked up her phone then a second later held it out. "What ?"

"I have an early morning so 6:00 AM at Boxer. Go back to sleep."

Amy put her phone down and closed her eyes.

The phone rang a minute later.

"What ?" She said.

"I can't sleep."

"When he turns his neck in a very specific way he looses peripheral vision in the right eye."

"What do you think it is ?"

"I have no idea Bert, it must have been caused by a trauma since it wasn't always there. One we confirm the diagnosis we'll sit the girls down and look through the videos again until we find it starting and see what we can piece together. At the same time I guess we get every picture we can of every angle of that neck and the optic nerve path and then talk to an equine ophthalmologist."

"I hope we can confirm then. Good night Amy, good job."

"Night Bert, thanks."

Amy lay back down and snuggled in to Dodger and Duncan when the phone rang again.

"What now Bert ?"

"uhm, uhm, it's Ty, why would you think it was Bert ?"

"Good lord." Amy said laying back again.

"I figured out Boxer and called him to tell him to meet me at six. Then he called back for more details."

"Oh Ok, that makes sense."

"Ty ? Why are you calling is everything Ok ?"

"Oh fine, just can't sleep."

"And ?"

"And."

"Ok, I have to pee first."

"Take me along, how did you figure it out ?"


	63. What this is - Chapter 63

_A/N – I hope you've all been enjoying the kid's trips to Hudson. Thanks for all the reviews, comments, both good and "questionable" and certainly your PM's full of ideas. For those that have PM'ed me about future stories, I have several but I'm focusing on AfterTyme which I can't just leave._

Chapter 63

Ty sat on the porch and watched Charlotte from across the lawn. She was in the pen working with Diamond, the heeler. They were both strong competitors and proud horses. Charlotte had been working him for 45 minutes and Ty could see him slowing. Maddie and Katie sat on the railing on the far side watching.

Betty came out and smiled at him. She sat down right next to him on the bench and handed him a beer.

"Watching your beautiful daughters work their magic ?"

"Is it that obvious ?"

Betty didn't take her eyes off the girls but laid her hand on Ty's and squeezed.

"You have something to say Ty, best to get it out."

"Is it that obvious ?"

"I could say I'd have to be blind to miss it, but Lisa sent me out." She said with a smile.

Ty sipped his beer and told Betty about his time with Jackson. She watched as he stared off to the round pen and described the conversations.

"Bert took him outside, first snow that season, JT had learned the J letter first when we were teaching him to write, he spent a lot of time homebound that year so we read and learned. Bert had him pee the letter J in the snow. He was so proud we all had to go out and see."

"And the other stuff ?"

Betty leaned over and kissed his cheek then turned to him and took his hands in hers and squeezed.

"I love you Ty but if you want to officially ask me for my daughter's hand in marriage you'll have to do better than "and the other stuff ?"

"You and Amy are a lot alike Betty" he said looking at her with that silly grin of his.

"She was broken when we became a family, we were too, we fixed each other. She leaves a part of herself with every soul she touches, equine, canine, human, it doesn't matter, that's her gift. I've never seen a horse she's been in contact with forget her, even after years. People too. Those kids and I, we carry her in our hearts with every breath we take. She took our pain away and replaced it with a love so deep and profound. You're a lot like her too son. She has a streak of insecurity that runs deep, just like you do. You two were meant to be with each other, that streak disappears when you're together."

"There look." Ty said standing up and leaning against the rail. A warm feeling spread across his body watching Charlotte turn away and slowly walk a few steps then stop, her back turned away from the large horse. It took only a moment to see him nod his head and walk forward. He snorted next to her and she reached up and drew his head down to her against her cheek and then turned. He watched the connection of the horses' focus to her, joined in spirit. Charlotte walked to his side and pulled herself over then rode him to the edge and cantered around the ring, a moment later she let go of his mane and rode with her arms out and then leaned over hugging him.

He watched her lead Diamond away, she turned and waved, her smile wide and he smiled back and cupped his hands over his heart. Maddie followed her a few minutes later and then returned to the pen leading Pimo.

He sat back down and watched Maddie approach the horse and start the bonding. She pushed him back and side to side. He could hear her but couldn't make out the reassurances he was sure she was giving the horse. He watched her send him out and got him into a canter heading counter clockwise around the pen.

"I've had a dull pain I've carried around for a long time Betty. I can't describe it because there are no words to describe a broken heart. Seeing her again was and is the most amazing feeling and I can't describe that either. I love her so much, being here again away from her before JT came was horrible. When I held him in that moment, the healing that washed over me, feeling his love and hers fill me …." His tears streaked his face and Betty reached out to hold him "Shhhh, shhh, don't go back there, it's all past, go on sweetheart ask the question."

Ty reached over and took Betty's hands "I don't deserve any of you, but if you would do me the honor of accepting me into your family Betty I promise I will do my best to be the best husband, father and son that I can."

"That's all I need to hear son, you have my blessing." Betty said cupping his cheeks and

kissing his forehead. "Look, Maddie's not the one to pussy foot around."

Ty turned and Betty grabbed for her hanky and pressed it into his hands while he watched Maddie raise her hat and arms to turn Pimo back clockwise and then a minute later reverse him again.

"So confident" Ty whispered.

"Amy knew she needed that, both of them but especially her."

"Can't wait to bail that one out of jail."

Betty laughed "yeah, that's crossed our minds."

They watched her work as the minutes passed, Maddie picked up the pace and Ty noticed the tell tale signs on Pimo, heavy breathing, watching her, chewing and then his ears which rose to her voice attentively until that moment when Maddie released the pressure and turned away.

Pimo nodded and stared and then walked over and nudged her hand. She smiled and after hugging and whispering to him, she attached his lead.

Pimo followed her gently a few minutes later and she passed Charlie coming out with a saddled Diamond, who tied him to a post and returned to the barn.

"Go wash up Ty, I guess you'll be talking to them soon ?"

"I will, do you mind if I did it without you ?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you Betty, so much for your love and trust."

"Ty ?"

"Betty ?"

"Don't screw it up."

"I won't, I promise."

Betty smiled and patted his hand and then got up, looked towards the barns and went back inside.

Ty walked in and left his beer on the sideboard in the kitchen and hurried past. He smiled going by a few seconds later returning to the porch. They all noticed that his eyes were a bit puffy but his smile was golden.

He sat looking at mountains and the horses in the meadow past the paddocks and finished his beer. He checked his phone for emails and messages and sent a text to Amy, it was simple, _Forever,_ she would understand. The heart emoji came back a second later as Jack came out with his own and a replacement beer for Ty.

"Having a good afternoon son ?"

"I've been having a few of those lately Jack, yes, this is a particularly good afternoon."

They watched Maddie lead Pimo out along with Charlotte who unhitched Diamond. They talked to Katie for a second before mounting. Katie started back and the girls turned and waved at the porch and then back to spur their horses. Jack and Ty watched them bring the horses to a canter and then kick them into a gallop, rising naturally in their seats as jockeys would as they rode out of sight.

"Ok Katie ?" Jack asked when she climbed the stairs.

"Oh sure, they needed to ride them out and I don't think I'm that good. I need to ride more."

"Well, you'll be here now so I'm sure that would be fine with the horses." Jack said.

"Yeah, I'll ride more." She said opening the screen door and heading inside.

"I assume you'll be there to see the roping ?"

"Absolutely, Georgie and I have morning rounds and then we'll head to the rodeo grounds. I wouldn't miss it."

"How good you think they are ?"

"Those two ? They wouldn't have made the challenge unless they were damn good."

"I asked Amy back at Pegasus" Jack remembered "she said they'd make me proud, it really is a teamwork event and those two ?"

"I know what you mean Jack." Ty said when Lisa popped her head out. "We can eat anytime."

"Girls just rode off to stretch the horses, keep it warm and I'll try to text." Ty said.

"Their phones are in the kitchen don't waste your time."

"Then we'll wait." Ty said sitting back and sipping his beer. "Might as well join us Lisa."

"Teenager's phones left behind, if they could bottle that we'd be rich." Jack added.

Ty smiled when he heard the Porsche come down the road and Wyatt pumped the throttle "or we could just be Wyatt in a $175000 Porsche."

"He just loves that car" Lisa said laughing.

"We have to give it back." Ty said laughing as well.

"What's so funny ?" Georgie asked walking around after getting out.

"Just Wyatt and his Porsche Georgie." Jack said laughing. Betty joined them on the porch a moment later and hugged Wyatt and Georgie before sitting down and handing Lisa a glass of wine.

"Help yourself inside kids and join us, we're waiting for the girls to get back." Lisa said.

"Beer Wyatt ?"

"Thanks Georgie" he said heading over to a seat near Ty. "So we all meeting at the rodeo grounds tomorrow ?"

"We are Wyatt, what's up with Clint on Friday ?"

"Oh, not Calgary, he'll be in the area so at Haddie's, uh White Horse, yours I guess, not Haddie's."

"It is confusing trying to separate what Ty owns these days." Jack muttered. "might be better thinking about what he don't own."

"Ok, enough" Ty said blushing.

"So Georgie, Lisa tells me that you're leaning towards Erma ?" Betty asked.

"I am, she really has a way."

"Amy will as well, the rest of us will chime in but Erma will lead the way." Betty said "and she speaks Amy, she'll have glass displays, her Steuben pieces, ice sculptures of horses and it'll all look matter of fact. It's all placement, I've seen her work a room and I don't get it until she's done."

"It's being able to just understate enough to touch elegance while still being country." Lisa said.

"While still being Erma, that's what it is" Betty said. "I think it was two summers ago she used old Christmas ornaments to adorn tables, some broken, there's a blurb in one of the Bridal magazines about it, it was, I don't know, darling and precious they described it as."

"Well, I spent a day with her and the woman is the salt of the earth." Jack said. "born and bred to the land, like Marion and Amy."

"As is April" Ty said "way past you or Mallory on the precocious scale too Georgie, that girl is going to be dangerous when she gets older."

The girls showed up walking back down the small hill with their horses following behind them.

"Here they come, Ty, Georgie, help them get done so we can eat."

"Sure thing Lisa" Ty said getting up.

Amy shook the cobwebs out of her head, picked up her phone and sighed. After showering and two quickly gulped cups of coffee she left Betty a note and headed out to the barn to brush down Spartan. She really only needed him to carry her back and forth so she grabbed a bridle and blanket and hopped aboard. "I'll make sure they feed you at our first stop sweetheart, I promise."

Amy pulled up at the thoroughbred stables at exactly 5:30 and was not surprisingly met by Benny who she had texted when she left. "Figured it out huh boss ?"

"We'll see but I think so, his films are in the office ?"

"All queued up, Spartan ?"

"Give him a bucket of mash and let him in a pasture please."

"Sure thing, come on boy, let's get you some breakfast while Amy works."

Amy sat down in front of the big screen set-up in the trainers office and pulled up several routines where Boxer faltered and saved those to a separate file. Benny came in a few minutes after she started and poured her a coffee along with grabbing a plate and getting her a fresh Churro. "Jesse's making them for school and heard you were here, it's still hot."

"She's a doll, I did not get enough sleep last night."

"Well the coffee's strong, what have you got."

Amy took a bite of the Churro and worked the hot pastry around in her mouth.

"Are you insane " Benny asked laughing.

"No they're best like that but they burn. Here, when he makes this bendy turn of his head here." She said stopping the film and moving to a second screen. "He pushes back on his rear haunch to turn himself away. I think because something is blocking or he's losing his extreme peripheral vision. "

"Show me another." Benny asked sipping his coffee and grabbing a churro for himself.

Amy called up two more "I'm sure I can find more."

"What do you think it is ?"

"Don't know, haven't I done enough, I pay people for the rest of this."

"Well, just like a racer, the injury started someplace, how long back ?"

"It's a few months, I'm thinking something they wouldn't notice, stall injury, trailer, something like that. Whatever" Amy said "let's finish these and get him saddled, I wish Georgie were here or the girls were available."

"So you can watch, I can ride a horse Amy."

"Can you ? Have I ever seen you on a horse ?" Amy asked laughing.

They were laughing when Bert came in. "Oh hot churros, good choice."

He too poured a cup of coffee and Benny moved back so Amy could show him the films.

"What could that be ?"

"If I answer that question Bert, I want my money back."

"Has Ty seen these ?"

"I told him but seeing, just you two so far, I'd like to see and feel Boxer's reaction up close before we set everyone loose speculating."

"This looks promising and why it hasn't shown up yet, intermittent problems. Let's finish up and go look."

It took 20 minutes to confirm. There was no doubt.

"Could it be pain and not vision ?"

"I don't think so Benny, you felt it, a horse in pain rears away way more violently than that, this is more, hey wait, what just happened."

"So next step." Bert said.

"Hold on, hey Betty, right, we're almost done here figure I'll be half hour or so."

"Let's start by going over what we have for that whole area, let's not stress him any worse than he is. Benny, see it you can figure out a way to alter a bridle and halter that will get him to that position but don't make it yet, that's an extreme. I want an ophthalmologist to see him and measure the extent of the vision loss if we can and at least another set of tests focusing on the head and neck."

"Sounds good, I'll fill Kate and Barb in and they can send the report and films on to Ty in Alberta. Just keep him fed and happy Benny."

"You got it Bert, Amy 9:00 at the track ?"

"Yup, hear from Tappy ?"

"Sleeping in my guest bedroom, he got in at midnight."

"Excellent. I have to get back, you coming Bert ?"

"Yes I'm coming, that's good work Amy."

"Thank my stiff neck."

"Whatever works."

"Assign Georgie to Boxer's testing regimen, I'd like her to get familiar with Boxer's manner."

"You doing rounds today Amy" Bert asked on the way back.

"Saturday unless they decide to remove a brain tumor or something."

"That's right, sorry, mandatory check-up."

"Sarah's got it, don't bicker."

"We've been getting along lately. How are you ?"

"I'm fine why ?"

"I can't ask how you are ?"

"I'm sorry, I've been snapping at everybody, I thought it was Boxer and those damn dressage videos."

"It's Ty and it's Ok Amy, you're allowed to miss him and allowed to be a little snappy."

"I'm not ready to go Bert, back to Hudson."

"It's a long time ago Amy, half of them won't recognize you."

"I could care less about other people Bert, I don't want to go back to that place in my life, that time, it was brutal, I don't want to think about Ty that way."

"Ok, you're a big girl, take your time, how's the boy billionaire ?"

"He's fine, here with Rachel and the kids. Ty and I are going to have to go to California for a weekend in the fall."

"I'm glad you're friends then and go for a week, leave the kids."

"Ty and I will have plenty of time together when he gets back though a week on a private beach would be nice."

"I'm actually looking forward to this cruise."

"The Scheldt is beautiful in the fall, I'd love to meet you in Antwerp."

"Come, you can surprise Meg, we'll have a ball."

"And who's gonna watch the proverbial farm ?"

"We're only in Antwerp for two days."

"California for a week and Belgium for a weekend."

"Actually I think Antwerp is like a Wednesday and Thursday."

"Good morning Chuck, I'll keep Spartan near the house. Everything good ?"

"Georgie has four horses."

"Yeah sorry sweetheart it's actually five, Sarah is giving Wallace to Wyatt."

"That's nice, five horses Amy."

"I know."

"Six with Harley."

"Why am I sorry we taught you to count Chuck."

"Because I'm right, we need to do something."

"Ok you're right." Amy said rubbing her face "I'll talk to Sandra and Bryce but it may just be an outdoor stable with heaters this year with the indoor arena being built.

"Anything will help, if we want them separate Amy."

"I know and we do, thanks for reminding me sweetheart."

"It's my job."

"When are Georgie's horses coming here ?"

"Next week I think, no day on the calendar yet."

"Have Wallace near Spartan a few days before, he can bridge the new ones between Spartan and Phoenix and Wallace and Phoenix can get to know each other."

"I'll change the stall chart, and find out if I can take Wallace from rescue."

Thanks Chuck."

"I can brush him if you want Uncle Bert."

"That's Ok Chuck I've been neglecting him, I'll take care of Browning today."

"Amy I'll saddle Dancer and Chrystal for Mr. and Mrs. Branch ?"

"If they want horses that's fine, I wasn't sure."

"Sabrina is here to say goodbye to Maddie and she's going to babysit." Chuck said facing the chart where he was assigning horses.

"You said goodbye Chuck ?"

"Last night, Jackson's coming home though."

"That he is, but later, you go home and see him tomorrow. I'd better go say my goodbye's to the girls, come on Spartan."

She found everyone gathered in the kitchen. The girls each had a suitcase and a guitar, they shared a hat and boot case. Betty had two suitcases. Trish got up to hug her, Meg was holding little Connor. Brin was arm in arm with Mad and held Cliff's hand with her free one.

"John and Rach ?" Amy asked.

"In the cottage." Meg answered.

"Ok, I'm dense should have realized that. Brin, you're staying ?"

"Until Rachel gets tired of the smell of dozens of sweaty thoroughbreds."

"It can get overwhelming even for me" Amy agreed.

"We have to head out." Betty said as two hands walked in to move the luggage.

While Brin and Maddie backed away into the kitchen for their goodbye, Trish took Cliff on her lap and Amy hugged Charlie.

"Don't drive him nuts, he's still got training wheels on."

"Don't worry, Maddie won't let anything happen to him."

"What's up with that ?"

"He's a safe good hugging male, I've got Bobby, less safe but."

Amy laughed "I get it, can't wait to have Jackson's side of things."

"We'll be fine."

"Be safe and I'll be happy."

Brin and Charlie hugged and Maddie and Amy wrapped their arms around each other. "We'll hug him for you."

"You're such a liar." Amy whispered back for an extra squeeze.

She hugged Betty next "you'll see he's Ok and tell him I love him."

"Of course I will."

"Katie you hug grand mere and GG for me sweetie" Amy said hugging her. "Maybe you'll come down for the big birthday party."

She hugged Meg and Trish last "thanks for doing this you two, you bringing back bar b que ?"

"You're outrageous you know that ?" Meg said "Was it really necessary to call Bert in the middle of the morning ?"

"You know it was so stop, Ty called 10 minutes later, I thought it was Bert again, that was fun."

"Ok, we don't have time for this so we'll just make the rest up later." Trish said laughing.

She waved them away and then walked over to Spartan. "I can't wait for whatever they're up to boy" she said pulling out her phone. She texted John _your horses are saddled, meet you at the track."_

"We're here" Rachel called out. She and John were walking down the path holding hands.

"Never pass up a babysitter and a luxury suite Amy, that's a lesson you and Ty will need." Rachel said leaning over for a hug.

"I have 12 babysitters at my beckoning call Rach, we'll get by."

Amy took Spartan's lead and walked the Branch's over to the barn where two horses were waiting saddled.

John gave Rachel a leg up, Amy caught him copping a feel.

Rachel glanced at her and shook her head "he's incorrigible."

"And we put up with them."

"Because you love it" John said "Let's go race fast horses"

"Is that what you call what you do ?" Amy asked.

"Cut a guy some slack."

"All I'm saying John is once around the track at 60."

"I don't even like fast cars." He laughed.

"How did you choose this again ?"

"I love the whole racing thing, it's exciting, aren't you glad I like racing ?"

"I'm thrilled you like racing John." Amy confirmed.

"Leave him alone Amy, I have to pick up the pieces later."

"Ok Rach, we're here anyway."

"The meadow green Benny ?"

"Sure is, all snug, couple out there already."

Benny motioned to two hands who took the horses, unsaddled the two, checked them and let them into the meadow. Each meadow on the ranch had electronic sensor gates. The light only showed green when the meadow was secure, all gates closed. If a gate was unsecured the red light would flash in a succession that told anyone checking which gate was not secure.

Amy knocked on the small cabin door. "the boss needs to change" she called in.

"I'm dressed Amy, come on in."

"Hey Tappy, glad you could make it."

"Can't wait to ride him again."

Peter "Tappy" Tapper weighed 52 kg and stood 5'2" and stood up to greet Amy with a big smile on his face.

"You're looking good Tap, life been treating you well ?"

"Get a lot of calls when you race a triple crown winner Amy, thanks for that."

"No sweat, I sure as hell wasn't doing it, I think we have Carlos on to switch off with you."

"I heard and I'm glad, he's a smart jockey and he cares about the horses."

"Let me change Tap, I'll be out in five."

Amy joined the other jockeys a few minutes later and joked around a little. She checked the roster, she'd run five horses. The 4th was Prince with Cloister. All told they were running 30 horses today, they'd break for a track harrow half way though. Kate and Barb came over to check the thoroughbreds before and after their runs. Bert was on site at the medical barn. One of the advantages of having Ty here most of the time would free Bert from his on site requirement so he can focus more on his time at Cornell. John Anderson would be in for rounds with him and take over on site.

There was virtually no other full on training establishment on earth that boasted a staffed medical facility of this caliber on site. The waiting list for Pegasus was long.

Amy's first two runs were two year olds and it was both their maiden runs. They had never been allowed to go full out before and in keeping with Amy's philosophy that while she was able she wouldn't ask anyone else to do something she wouldn't do herself, these were hers. They were owned by Charles Prittner, a media guy from Long Island who got into horse racing when he saw the movie _Seabiscuit_ and learning that the horse was sired from not only his town but actually down the road from him in Brookville and he was hooked.

He met Amy randomly at an event in Saratoga which he also visited because of it's connection to the movie and of course the storied track. He was a strange bird and Amy thought he was fun to hang with. He had no idea who she was at the time just that they sat together for an enjoyable afternoon of racing. When he actually found out who she was sometime later he showed up at Pegasus one day and spent the week as their guest engrossed in the training of horses. Then, he started buying. He kept 8 horses at Pegasus that ran the east coast and the Sarasota/Florida tracks in the spring and fall. They lived at Pegasus the rest of the time.

With donations to the foundation, and Pegasus fees for upkeep and training, Charles Prittner handed Amy Fleming slightly over 2.8 million dollars a year. A good customer and friend.

Charley also loved trains, he was obsessed with them and actually paid to take the last ride of the Ringling Bros. Train to retirement and several other trains that retired as well. The horses Amy was running today "Hampton Express" and "Brighton Shuttle" were both named after trains or subways Charley rode as a child. As far as Amy was concerned not the worse names for horses she'd ever heard by a long shot. Amy invited him to the runs todays but he had previous plans to be in Europe for meetings so they were being simulcast to him and videos forwarded after.

The plan was to run them both alone hoping for a first time close of about 2 ½ minutes, safe, close to the money and an excellent time for a first full out stretch. Hampton was first and Amy walked him around, the trainers had warmed him and Amy had worked with him before. He was a bit antsy but Amy calmed him into the chute. He ran well and several cameras radar tracked the horses body to see how he handled track or rider changes, commands, turns and several other things. Benny would watch each ride later and comment on the performance and response times of the horse. He'd also go over the ride with the jockey. Hampton ran 2:31 to the cheers of those at the finish. Charley was ecstatic from his hotel room in Rome.

"How'd he feel ?" Tap asked coming over and taking her helmet. Benny walked over a minute later.

"He's got a great gait, came out nice and clean, no drift. He could respond better on the track but that may be because he's alone, some horses do better with other horses around."

"That's true, I'll be around for the week if you want to run some Amy."

"Thanks Tap, let's see how Brighton does. Schedule Hampton for some close training, see if we can get that response time down off the track."

Brighton ran a 2:28 in a valiant effort. "Get him in with Prince next week, this one is looking for someone to run against."

"Hamp needs some work Charley, not much, some response stuff. Brighton's ready, we'll get him in a small field and see what he does. Early next week I think."

"Let me know Amy and thanks, made my day."

Prince and Cloister were first after the break and Amy sat with Tappy and a bottle of water under a tree. "I'm not letting Prince out all the way but run Cloister normal."

"Wait, why not all the way ?" John said from against the building.

"He can't win John, this is to get him to push the last turn, he'll run a field next week against 2 year olds. He's not ready to chase Cloister in that last turn, you gotta let us do our job and this isn't news."

"Ok, Ok, you're the boss."

"Then it's unanimous" Amy said getting up and brushing herself off.

Both horses shot out of the gate and kept pace through the first turn and Amy was hard pressed to slow Prince down. "Easy boy, easy, that's it." Prince pushed to catch up in the straightaway but just the sight of the far turn set Cloister off and Amy could hear him ready himself even from a full length behind and when she saw Tappy rise a hair in his saddle Cloister took off like a rocket, he came into the far turn at 58 mph and finished the race at 71 mph. 2.01 was his time, not derby time but excellent mid training and easily in the money.

Amy was hard pressed to keep Prince back and he ran in impressive 2:14. Amy was thrilled and couldn't wait to run him in a field.

John Branch was thrilled as well and hugged her swinging her around and then did the same to Tappy.

Amy was exhausted by the time she finished her 5th run. She was tired and sore and made an executive decision to head back to her empty house, fill a tub with water and sink into it. She rode back with Rachel who was also ready for both getting changed and seeing her kids.

Brin called her mom when they got to the house, Amy waited for the pick up and sent Rachel to the cottage with the kids who were both in a good mood.

She was laying in a hot steamy tub, a hot towel around her neck when the text came in. One word from Ty _Forever_ , she smiled and sent back a big heart. He loved her and she lay back with her eyes closed and let that warmth join the water to sooth her mind.

After, she lay down on her bed, grabbed Ty's pillow to snuggle and napped until her phone signaled and she saw that Meg and Trish were on their way back with Lou, Jackson and dinner. It was 6:30 and she was starved but would wait the hour.

"Girls, your Grandmothers should not be clearing or doing dishes please." Ty said getting up with his plate.

"Neither should you Doc, give me that and go relax." Charlie said walking over.

"Thanks Charlie." He looked over and Charlotte's smile was so sweet, her eye's shining.

"What ?" She asked.

"Nothing, you're beautiful Charlie."

"Thanks Doc !" Maddie called from the kitchen. "I'll start, you and Katie finish clearing Cha."

Ty walked towards the living room and Betty moved over on the couch for him.

"They want to spend the evening in Amy's room looking at the trophies and buckles." Betty said, "It's all JT could talk about."

"Speaking of buckles" Jack said getting up and walking over to the large multi drawer cabinet in the corner and opened several drawers. "Here they are."

He closed the drawers and grabbed a rag out of the top one and then spent a moment polishing.

"What is that Jack ?" Lisa asked.

"Just wait. Maddie, Charlie when you have a minute ?" He called out.

"We're Done GG" Charlie said coming over and sitting at his feet, she was joined a second later by Maddie and Katie behind her.

"This was your Grandpa's idea and he's sorry he couldn't be here for this but he and I won the Calgary Stampede Team Roping event in 1980. I'm the heeler before you ask. Anyways, we wanted you girls to wear these tomorrow and then keep 'em to sort of commemorate ."

He handed them down and they each ran their hands over them.

"There are cases in the bottom drawer, just grab two." Jack said smiling.

Maddie was first to lean forward, she had tears in her eyes "thank you so much GG, you don't know how honored I feel that you would give these to us." Charlotte joined her "we say the same things usually."

"That's nice Jack" Ty said.

"You two be sure to thank Tim tomorrow."

"We will GG."

"Girls you wanted to check out your mom's room, Katie can show you, there's also the barn office that has the horse trophies and stuff." Ty said. "Not too late tonite you're on eastern time."

"Already getting tired." Charlie called back.

"I have some stuff to take care up upstairs, Betty, honestly this 24 hour thing ?"

"It's really nothing Ty, last year we had pizza in the room for dinner, she sleeps, they do some tests and the MRI and it's done until the results come back and most are immediate by the way."

"I'll be back." Ty said heading upstairs.

"Calgary Stampede, Amy's talked about that." Betty said.

"It's big around here and with the rodeo crowd." Lisa said.

"And Tim's the best or was."

"Between us three Betty, please, 4 National Championships in a row makes him the best in modern times I guess. He gave up his family for the pleasure."

"You know what they say Jack, youth is wasted on the young."

"It doesn't seem to have been wasted on Amy, she's accomplished so much." Lisa said.

"The Amy I've come to love just became young it seems. She's had a sadness around her. Not morose, she certainly laughed enough, just, at the end of the day you know, just this side of excited about tomorrow. Seeing her out of breath at a gesture is new. That light in her eyes, the way she looks at him."

"Ty spiraled for a solid year and then took the next to crawl out. He didn't go off the deep end but we had to reign him back. Every time they ever split he fell apart." Lisa said.

"Amy mentioned that, it really hurt her that he would, well do what he did and she's always felt guilty about it, like I don't know somehow she could have figured out something."

"I hear she called Scott, who called me." Jack said

"We were more than ready for a change." Lisa agreed. "It's long over, let's let it be."

"I have to go down and shoo them off to bed, it's after 11:00 their time, you're time. Go back to sleep Ames, I love you."

"I love you too Ty, kiss them all for me and I'll talk to them all in the morning."

Ty hit end on his way down the stairs.

"How's NY ?"

"Fine. She stayed up with Jax until he passed out. I'm off to goad them to bed."

"Katie's already in her room." Lisa said.

Ty nodded and walked over to Amy's old door and gently knocked. When he got no answer he opened the door a touch and found the girls fast asleep on Amy's old bed.

He grabbed a blanket off of the chair and spread it over them them backed out.

"Everything Ok ?" Betty asked softly when he walked back.

"Your across the hall tonight Gran, they're out cold on Amy's bed."

"They can stay in there if they'd like" she answered "they don't mind sharing a small bed, never have."

"I have early rounds with Georgie, have them call me when they're up."

"Night Ty."

Amy came downstairs and set out plates and some platters for the food. Filled pitchers with water and juice and walked out to wait on the porch. She grabbed her iPad and checked texts of pictures from Ty and the girls and sent back a few messages. She had several emails from Sandy, 6 of the rescues were heading to Montana and Wallace was officially being released at the end of the week to the family barn, she saw that the email was copied to Chuck who had already signed off. The horses leaving were all signed off by her girls and Sarah as quick, responsive, calm with steers, Alpacas and people. They'd been worked before and came in from a rescue facility. A second email was to chuck and copied to her. This one she'd heard about, the Montana trailer was returning with Georgie's horses.

She had spoken to the girls, Betty and Ty, found out about the team roping and the trip. She had seen pictures of them at Heartland and teared up. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sipped it for a few minutes when Trish's pickup beeped coming down the road.

Jackson charged out into her arms and gave her several kisses. They never spent much time apart and he was happy to be back home. From the ground dealing with two very excited dogs he promised to hurry but he had to see his Merlin and the rest. Amy sent him off and they carried in the bags, it was late and she told Chuck that they'd be fine, no need to keep a hand around waiting.

She hugged Lou and then Meg and Trish. Lou went in to settle her room for a few minutes and Amy and friends set out food.

JT returned soon and kicked off his boots, hung his hat and ran off to wash and get changed. No bbq in good clothes. They let Jackson have the floor during dinner but wouldn't allow the use of the iPad with those fingers so he just rambled describing each thing as they all nodded on and Lou interjected.

For a second Lou glanced over at Amy and really saw her as a mother. Her focus on Jackson was one of pride and love and her smile and eyes were bright and happy. From the stories she was told Lou knew that Amy held Jackson close to her for almost a year and a half before he could be allowed to roam on his own. She refused to keep him inside under someone else's care so she brought him along, in a stroller when he would stand it or in her arms the rest of the time. She made sure he had contact with horses and dogs and cows and everything else ranch life stood for. She took him out in the snow and the rain and brought him to the grotto in the summer and let him float in the water.

She cared for him during seven major surgeries and stayed with him during his rehabs cheering him on. She had him on a pony at 3, and put a rod in his small hand and he rode alone and caught his first fish at 4. She pushed him to be as normal as any other kid on a ranch and included him in everything she could. Assigned chores when he was 5 mostly helping his sisters and the care of his horses when he was 6. Amy made him proud of his body and his accomplishments, he didn't shy away from shorts to hide his scars, they were a symbol of pride to him. He did foot races though he knew he couldn't win and urged other kids on in climbing contests where legs were unimportant, even though he would always win those and Jackson ruled the water.

After dinner Lou excused herself to make some calls and deal with some business and Amy settled in her room with Jackson and the dogs. He sat snuggled against her tucked loosely in Amy's arms. Here she looked at pictures and answered questions about what he had seen and heard. They talked about what was going on at Pegasus and that she thinks she figured out what was wrong with Boxer.

"Did you have fun with your dad JT ?"

Jackson looked at her for a second "it's just us sweetheart."

"We had a great time, he misses you though."

"I know he does, I miss him too. I'm glad you could make his time away easier. Do you think he had a good time ?"

"Sure did, he sure smiled a lot and he called me son which is nice."

"I heard you had some questions about us getting married, you want to talk about that ?"

"I guess I don't get the dating part, I mean you did all that together before right, and you can still do it when your married right ?"

"Let's start here, are you worried about something happening and us not getting married or is it the other stuff, the adoption ?"

"Both I guess."

"So what do you suggest, Ty told me that he would propose by Christmas and we would plan to get married in the early summer. That's too long huh ?"

"It's summer now, that's a whole year."

"What did Ty say ?"

"I don't know I'm supposed to tell you."

"Ah Ok, well how about this, Ty said when he got back we would go see Tom and find out all the rules about him adopting you guys. Once we know we can decide."

"And married ?" He asked yawning.

"And married, is above your pay grade so I will discuss it with Ty when he returns home."

"You want to get married right ?"

"More than anything Jackson. Come on, off to bed with you."

Amy wasn't what time it was when her phone went off.

"I love you Ty Borden" she whispered into the phone.

"No I'm Ok, they all settled ? The room tour huh, yeah. Oh that was so sweet, I've seen all those buckles and heard all the stories. Ok, I love you, bye."


	64. What this is - Chapter 64

_A/N – I lost a friend and found it hard to write. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Keep the reviews and comments coming, I love reading them._

Chapter 64

Both trucks pulled up into the lot behind Maggie's together and the family piled out and down the large alley to the door. Ty held it open and Sloane came over to greet them. There were two large tables set up near the stage. One for the Bartlett – Fleming Clan and one for the girls new rodeo pals from Tim's school. They were expecting a full house, Sloane had invited her girlfriend Melissa to meet the twins and she had agreed to do a few songs which always drew a crowd. Sloane and Melissa would be sitting with the twins at the family table. Jade and Caleb were sitting at the rodeo table next to Georgie so they were all in the same area.

Thursday morning Amy woke and got ready. She checked on Jackson who was still fast asleep and headed downstairs, started coffee and pulled together the makings for breakfast. She sat down with a cup of coffee after grabbing the newspaper from the porch. At about half way through she heard the charge and his feet barreling down the stairs, way to fast for her tastes, as it always was, followed by the slide past the kitchen and his appearance, always smiling. Amy put out her arms and he climbed up into her lap, hugged and kissed her "Morning mom !"

"Good morning sweetheart, what will we be doing, your choice."

"Fishing ?"

"If fishing is what you want, then fishing is what you'll get. Erma's coming for you at 1:00 so we need to be back in time for you to pack an overnight."

"You'll be ok ?"

"Sure, Trish will be with me most of the time and Megs will come by, Steph, Sally."

"Megs, ha" Jackson said "I'm hungry are you hungry ?"

"Eggs and cheese ok with you ?"

"Yup and toast please."

"Get yourself some milk and a glass of water."

"Where's Aunt Lou ?"

"Still in her room I guess."

"Kind of quiet around here."

"Well, Gran would be sitting right there, and Mad and Charlie right there, so yup, it's kind of quiet around here kiddo."

"You forgot Dr. Borden."

"Hmmm, and Ty would be right there, that'll be nice. Well, I have to cook eggs"

Amy got up while Jackson got his drinks, and set three place settings.

"Should I cut some oranges ?"

"Carefully on a cutting board please."

"Aunt Lou's coming."

"I hear, Good morning Lou"

"Good morning Amy, Jackson" Lou said walking over and kissing Jackson on the head and Amy on the cheek.

"You sure you don't want to sit while I sign Lou ?"

"No you should head out with Jackson, they just go from you to Trev anyway."

"Ok thanks, sure you don't want to fish with us ?"

"No, I'll have lunch with you like we planned, I'm scheduled to leave about when you are."

"Make yourself at home then." She said handing Jackson his breakfast.

"Eggs Lou ?"

"Sure, thanks."

"When's Dr. Borden gonna call ?"

"I'm sure it'll be soon, it's just 5:00 there now."

"Miss him JT?" Lou asked.

"Kind of rough being me these days Aunt Lou, the whole missing thing."

"I can imagine Jackson."

"JT, finish up and get changed, I'll grab my gear."

"Ok mom."

Ty opened his eyes and tapped his watch and phone to turn off the alarms. He was downstairs in the bathroom a couple minutes later. There was a light door knock as he was finishing.

"One minute" he said while he gathered his stuff and slid it away.

He opened the door to Maddie and Charlie leaning against the wall, heads down. They each passed, reached up to kiss his cheek and then both disappeared into the bathroom. He shook his head and walked to the stairs when Katie came out and walked to the bathroom. "The girls are inside Katie."

Then he stared again when she knocked "it's Katie" and the door opened for her to slide in.

Halfway up the stairs Jack came out and Ty told him "the girls are in the bathroom"

"Both ?"

"All three, probably room for Lisa in there if they don't breath."

"I'll wait." Jack said. Then with a single flush of the toilet the door opened and the three disappeared into their two rooms."

"All yours Jack. Sure you won't consider an upgrade ? It's on us."

"I'm getting enough from Lisa, Amy and Jackson, I don't need it from you."

"Sorry Jack."

Amy sat on the porch with her half packed saddlebags sipping a last cup of coffee. Ty settled to watch the sunrise on the porch with his coffee and dialed.

"Good morning Ty my love, how are our beautiful daughters this morning."

"Grumpy and tired, they went back to bed."

"Ah the joys of parenthood."

"I miss you Ames."

"I miss you too sweetheart."

"Me too." Jackson said coming out with his stuff.

"Here Jackson, say your good mornings." Amy said grabbing his stuff and getting it into her saddlebag on the opposite side.

"You bring TP ?"

"I have a roll, say goodbye Jackson."

"Well we're going fishing how about you ?" Jackson said.

"Rounds and rodeo sounds fun, oh well."

"Yeah, fishing with mom is great, just you know if we were all together."

"No, I get it, well I don't but, you know."

"Ok, I love you too, here tell mom you love her."

Amy smiled and took the phone "Do you love me Dr. Borden ?"

"I love you very much Amy Fleming."

"Then I will catch you a fish this morning and we'll name him Jesse and send him on his way."

Ty laughed, "sure you don't want to fry him up ?"

"Probably wouldn't taste good anyway" Amy answered. "Take care of the girls Ty, no weird stuff at the rodeo grounds."

"I'll watch out for them Ames."

"And I want videos."

"You'll get them, Georgie's pulling up I gotta go, love you."

"Love you too bye."

Amy and Jackson waded out into the stream and found spots. After 20 minutes with not so much as a nibble Amy chose a small swirl off a log that had been there since they bought the ranch and dropped her small midge off to the side of it where it was drawn into the current. It would be tricky if she got a hit but she thought she'd be quick enough and when she felt the nibble she tensed for a second before snapping her rod back and setting the trout.

"Go mom he looks huge, look at that bend !"

Amy muscled the fish out of the small fissure he was in and then let him run when he was free of the log. Her reel screamed as the large brown fought as she hauled back again and stopped him, she held for a second and dipped to the left, forcing the trout around and soon he was losing a battle against Amy's deft hand. Jackson scooped the large and fat 14 inch fish into his net and held it out to Amy.

"You gotta take a picture of this guy mom."

"I will but he's too pretty and proud to be Jesse, we'll call him Ty because he's beautiful."

She held it out and Jackson crawled under her arms, just like the picture he had with Ty. Amy sent it along to his phone with the caption " _He was too pretty for a Jesse, we named him Ty, Love you Sweetheart."_

Jackson took a fish a little later and after that picture they took a break for a snack and a rest. They sat against the same log that hung over the river and shared slices of apples with each other and with Spartan and Merlin who grazed nearby and wandered over for the offered treats.

"I get nervous when you're not talking, out with it Jackson."

"Why can't we talk about you getting married to dad, Dr. Borden ?"

"Because I can't give you an answer sweetheart, neither of us realized that you would care as long as we're together. He's away for a few weeks, he'd be away married or not you know."

"Married would be better."

"We know you feel that way sweet boy and I told you we'll talk when he gets back, but we can't do this at a distance."

"Ok, I get it, thanks for talking to me about it."

"Thanks for understanding, I know all this is confusing to you. I promise TY and I will talk about it Ok ?"

"Wanna fish some more ?"

"Is that what you wanna do ?" Amy asked mimicking him.

"How about we trail ride, I haven't seen the treehouse in a while."

"Then let's pack up."

Ty drove along a back road in Oketoks heading to their next stop when his phone rang and after a glance pulled over. "Hey Charlie"

"Hi Doc, we're going to head over to the rodeo grounds with GG, we'll meet Grandma Casey and Grandpa there."

"Ok, but the competition isn't until after 1:00 right ?"

"Yeah, we'll get some practice in and look around, we'll be safe."

"Thanks Charlie, kiss Mad for me and send pictures. Love you."

"Love you too Doc, don't worry."

"Georgie, dial Casey for me please."

"Hi Ty, they're not here yet."

"Casey, I'm appointing you the official adult, can I trust you ?"

Georgie was laughing and Casey was as well "Lisa and Betty will be here soon but I'll watch over them Ty, I promise."

"Thanks Casey, Bye."

"It was funny but definitely necessary Ty."

"Oh definitely, it's that turn there right ?"

Betty and Lisa waved at the girls as Jack drove them out with Diamond and Pimo trailered behind.

"Lisa would you please call Casey for me, I don't have her number yet."

"Hi Lisa."

"It's Betty Casey, sorry, they just left, I don't trust Jack to say no at all and Tim well let's not go there."

"Ty's already called Betty, I have nothing to do but stand by their side."

"Thanks Casey, we'll be along, maybe an hour or so."

"Bye Betty, don't worry."

"Sorry Lisa, I love Jack but."

"No, no, definitely necessary. Jack couldn't say no to Georgie or Katie separately, there are two of them."

"Well Ty got to her first."

"Good for him."

"You raised him well Lisa."

"Raised him nothing, he's scared of Amy." Lisa answered laughing.

"She's spending the morning with Jackson before she goes into the hospital. He's way too caught up in this whole marriage thing. Ty was very sweet asking."

"No doubting his sincerity that's for sure."

"Not the way he looks at them, reminds me of my son Mitch. Oh, they don't look alike at all but the look, that gaze."

"Let me get my paperwork done, you said you wanted to walk and see the place, it won't take long, we'll have a ride tomorrow, the real Heartland is out there." Lisa said pointing at the woods and mountains in general.

"I look forward to seeing it."

"Can I punch in the code mom ?"

"Go ahead, is your thumb clean ?

"Yes it's clean, I've been in a river all morning."

"That's true."

Jackson punched in his code and put his thumb on the pad until the light changed to green.

"It worked."

"Of course it worked." Amy said "Go on up."

Caleb and Jade met the truck and trailer pulling in and the girls got out and looked around. They got Diamond and Pimo out and Caleb led them to a large stall where they put the horses. The girls spent a few minutes getting them settled and were greeted with hugs and kisses from Casey when they stepped out. They were wearing blue jeans, white hats, well worn ropers with light summer flannel plaids tucked in over tight blouses. They proudly wore the Stampede buckles and they matched completely.

Their first order of business was thanking Tim for the buckles and it came with kisses and hugs. Casey stepped in when Tim began the competition talk and wanted to get them with the school first thing.

"Hold on Tim, they're guests not trainees, come on girls, I'll give you the grand tour and then you girls can get started readying yourselves."

Casey walked them around and introduced them as the need came up. Cowboys were a friendly group and being introduced as Flemings and Tim's and her granddaughters or Jack's great grand brought handshakes and smiles.

"Well, that's the Hudson Rodeo grounds, now do you want to trash talk or a little alone time with some ropes ?"

"Ropes would be great Grandma, is that what you want to be called ?" Maddie asked.

"Grandma's fine sweetheart."

They both nodded and followed Casey to a trailer with the McMurtry Rodeo logo on the side and the girls stopped and looked at it.

"Hank McMurtry was my first husband, he passed a while ago from cancer and then a few years later I started dating Tim. I always kept the rodeo going for Hank though."

"That's nice." Charlie said.

Casey pulled open one of the side storage areas. "Tim got you both new ropes but I think some with some wear may be easier, no reason to spend all morning breaking in a stiff rope. Pick."

There were probably 20 ropes and it didn't take the girls much time to choose two.

"Let's find you two some posts to practice on and get loosened up."

"We shouldn't head over to."

"No, we shouldn't, we should loosen up and get comfortable, those idiots do this every day, it's their life but your grandfather and they won't see it that way. Trust me, be ready before or they'll make sure you're not, they'll play with your heads all morning."

"Bring it on" Maddie said "they want to play our game we're good with that."

Casey watched over the girls and was impressed by their throwing skill. After a few minutes and used to the ropes, they were fast and deadly accurate with their throws. Casey sent a couple texts watching them and had them move back as far as 6 feet to throw and stopped them when she saw they were starting to wear.

The girls sat down across from her and she handed them each a bottle of water.

"Let's take a break, a bottle of water and get you on the horses for a little while, get them used to your throwing styles."

They drank and nodded listening to her.

"You both jump so are used to competition, how good are you two at this ?"

"We do pretty good against the guys at home when they fool around. Bryce our head wrangler taught us and Mom of course, they're both Albertans."

"We'll it'll be Gretsch and Trace they put against you two."

"Just the two teams ?" Charlie asked.

"I may try to finagle a third team, that may shake the boys up."

"It's team roping Grandma, this team can't be rattled." Charlie said.

"Good to hear."

Tim's school was centered around the actual rodeo arena so all the events they taught could be run under actual rodeo conditions and the team hung out there. Casey had arranged a more private setting for them over at the practice chutes and after gathering and saddling their horses she led them there, where Jack was waiting by the chutes.

"Keeping them away Casey ?" Jack asked, "thanks for the text."

"Where does Tim think you are Jack ?"

"Checking some stock, he's holding court with the students like he does."

The girls settled the horses and came over to hug Jack. "Hey GG" they both said leaning in for a hug and his kisses to their heads.

Two hands came along the chute leading a calf and set him ready in the small pen outside.

"Ready Case ?" One asked.

"Thanks Hank, girls, give it a shot ?"

"Let's get to roping." Maddie said hoisting herself on Pimo who was excited at the scene and knowing they would work.

"Jack, work the chute ?"

"Sure thing Casey."

"I'll run alone first GG, just to see Pimo and calf and have him get used to my lean." Maddie said getting into the left chute. Charlie will just ride along the first free runs."

"You two are in charge."

Maddie threw past the calf the first three times out and stopped to take a breather.

"Mad, what's up ?" Charlie asked across the top of the chutes.

"He's too fast out of the chute for me, I need to slow him down."

"Too fast how Maddie, he looks fine to me ?" Jack asked.

"I don't have the strength to stop him at a full run GG, I'm a 15 year old girl. I need to get on him right out the chute, Pimo's trained by a man who has those extra seconds. I'll get it."

Maddie worked with Pimo a few times with no calf, just the chute and her and then with Charlie. Jack saw what she meant 10 minute later.

"Load the chute Casey" Maddie said setting up Pimo. "Easy boy, I need two seconds up front I need that calf a second in front of you Ok ?" she whispered and then heeled him steady.

Maddie closed her eyes and then reached out with her right arm where she and Charlie touched fingers for a second.

When she nodded Jack watched in astonishment as Maddie threw right past the gate and immediately spurred to the left when Charlie had already released.

"Wow" Casey said from over the chute.

"Anyone get a time ?" Jack asked.

"4.9 one of the hands called back, impressive."

"Load him up again GG." Charlie called out pulling back her rope.

In successive runs over the next 30 minutes the girls timed in at 4.9, 5.1, 5.3, 4.9 and 5.0. A crowd had gathered including Jade who had walked over to see why the crowd was gathering.

Maddie had seen her coming and decided they had worked enough and called out to Charlie who nodded and got down to lead Diamond out of the practice arena where one of the hands who were helping took him and nodded to a stall. Another hand walked Pimo over where they drank sharing a trough as the girls walked over.

"I'm impressed beyond words girls" Jack said hugging each or them. Win or lose you'll put up an impressive fight."

"Worthy of a Fleming ?" Maddie asked.

"As far as I'm concerned."

"And Grandpa ? Not so much ?"

"A lot quicker if you win."

"Well, winning is good GG, but we've never seen them rope."

"You're every bit as good as those guys Charlie, just do what I've seen. No matter what you'll shake them up a bunch."

They met Lisa and Betty while walking the horses back over to the main arena where Gretsch and Trace were in the chutes.

"Let's see what you got cowboy." Maddie said climbing up.

"Worried ?" Gretsch asked.

"About what ? If you win you'll have to walk about bragging that you beat two 14 year old girls from New York who don't compete and have actually never even seen a rodeo. If you lose, you can see that on your own can't you. Then there's Grandpa and Great Grandpa. We're not worried about a thing Gretsch, besides, we're really good, like scary good."

"Gretsch get your head in the game, don't listen to her." Trace sad.

"Boys, we gonna do this ?" Caleb asked from the chute control.

"Remember Gretsch, around the horns." Maddie said.

Gretsch missed, completely. Maddie applauded, "perfect, not worried at all."

Then they switched for the next run. Charlotte climbed up. "Trace is it ?"

"Couldn't find a better header ?"

"I'm not him, you can't mess me up like that."

"I'm not her either, kind of confusing. I'm the heeler. You don't trust him much do you ? I mean the object is to anticipate him doing his job and to just heel that calf but you didn't throw."

"Didn't have time."

"So he can't head and your slow ? I'm not worried either." She finished jumping down.

"No one would have been that fast" he called back to her.

"Hey get your head in the game Trace" Gretsch called across.

"Let's see that lightening speed Trace" Charlotte called in.

"You two are good at this" Casey said. She was standing with Tim and Jack who were enjoying themselves.

"You should hear mom and the jockeys" Maddie said laughing, "she'd have that guy bawling by now."

"We learned from the best" Charlie added.

They both missed this time and ended up yelling at each other.

"Shall we show you how it's done boys ?" Maddie asked.

"Go ahead, this I gotta see." Gretsch said.

"You're not gonna back out later now are you ?" Charlie asked. "We've invited the press."

"Not likely, let's see what you got smart ass."

"Watch your mouth Trace." Tim snapped.

"You're right, I apologize ladies." Trace said tipping his hat, "you push like guys."

"Girls with attitude" Sloane said walking over "trash talk time ?"

"Showing them up time actually, we'll do it again later."

The girls got their mounts and set up while Caleb and Jade got a fresh calf in the chute. Maddie reached across and touched hands with Charlotte then pushed her hat down and set her rope.

"Watch this" Jack whispered to Tim, "no thinking."

The chute cracked and it was over fast Maddie roped the calf no more than 4 steps out and Charlotte had her rope out before Maddie even cinched, it was textbook at 4.8 seconds.

"Fuck me" Jade said while Sloane was whooping up a storm.

"How do you do that, throw that fast ?" Trace asked.

"I pay absolutely no attention to Maddie at all, as soon as I have a throw I let it go, 9 times out of ten I get both legs though one will do."

"You get right on him and then rear back."

"I'm a 15 year old girl Gretsch I can't manhandle a calf at full speed, I get the rope on, let the horse do the rest and Charlie get's it done."

"Do it again." He asked.

"Hold on, let's not make this the event." Tim said.

"No grandpa, we'll run again" Maddie said.

"Film this Caleb." Tim called out.

"Cameras are already rolling Tim." He called back.

The gate took a bounce and Maddie lost a step so they finished at 5.3, still impressive but it begged a question.

"You waited that time, you should have thrown early and you didn't trust her." Trace said smugly.

"That's the thing about identical twins, somehow I knew she was a step behind. Sorry bud, can't help you with that one." Charlotte said. "When's Dr. Borden coming ?"

"They're on their last stop Charlie, Ty just texted" Betty said.

The girls were off with the stalled horses, Katie and Brick had gotten dropped off by Jen and came over with a bag of hamburgers from Maggie's and a box of shakes. The girls sat by the stalls and each grabbed a burger and a shake. Others came by and helped themselves. Jade, Gretsch and Sloane sat as well and talked about life in Ithaca, Brin, Bobby, the ranch and Amy.

"Mom remembers you stole Grandpa's truck with Georgie in it. That must have been fun." Charlie said.

"Which one are you ?"

"Boyfriend" Which made Sloane laugh.

"It was a misunderstanding straight girl"

"Charlie or Charlotte, straight girl doesn't work in a crowd."

"You two are good, you do anything else ?" Gretsch asked.

"Jumping and Grandma Casey's going to show us barrel racing."

"We can't do some events, not that we'd probably want to, we were hurt in a bad accident when we were kids so we have hip and leg things."

"We'll be able to get our jockey licenses though so that'll be fun, we like the speed." Maddie added finishing her burger and shoving the wrapper back into the now empty bag.

"You like speed huh, I've got a dirt bike." Gretsch offered.

"Yamaha ?" Charlie asked.

"Yup, ever ride ?"

"We've ridden, we get our motorcycle learners in September."

"So you're 15 in September but in the states it's 16 isn't it ? I have cousins."

"We'll do it up here, we have dual citizenship and houses and stuff for addresses and we're only a few hours south in NY to the border."

"So what do you ride ?"

"Harleys" Maddie answered.

"Harleys ?"

"'58 Panheads" Maddie pulled out her phone and called up a picture of them in their colors and standing by their bikes."

"Wow, you bought these ?"

"No we bought these." Charlie said showing pictures of the rats that became the girls' bikes.

"What's with the get-ups ?"

"We're members of our local motorcycle club."

"You're bikers."

"They are Gretsch, true members, earned stripes and everything." Ty said walking over with a bag of his own.

The girls jumped up and hugged and kissed him "word is the competition's over before it started ?" Ty asked.

"They haven't thrown when it's counted yet" Jade added.

"Seems to me they have, nervous Gretsch ?"

"Inspired Dr. Borden, driven."

"Well, don't hurt yourself cowboy, we want you come see us Saturday night at Maggie's, our treat."

"Thanks Maddie, we don't want to put you out."

"It's the least Charlie and I can do considering, invite the team."

"We eat a lot"

"We've got you covered Gretsch."

"Don't choke when you get the bill."

"We won't be selling the bike's Gretsch."

They decided or Tim decided that the competition would be best of three runs and at Casey's suggestion Jade and Avery would also compete to give the boys some extra added competition.

They drew straws for position and would run in order through the three.

The girls drew the short straw for third. Jade and Avery were first and the boys in the middle. It was surprisingly close through the second round. Jade and Avery averaged 5.1 and the boys and twins each at 5.0.

Jade and Avery and the boys both ran a 4.9 which officially put the boys in first. The twins would have to run a 4.9 to tie or better to win. Maddie and Charlie set up and went through their ritual. It wasn't text book, Maddie's side of the gate went wide again this time clipping her leg. Caleb threw the flag signifying interference and Maddie leaned over in her saddle as Ty ran over.

"Come on Mad, I'll help you down."

"I'm Ok, just give me a second ."

"Maddie, no, you have nothing to prove, they're pros and your hurt."

Betty had come over then followed by Tim and Jack.

"She wants to finish."

"I'm fine, it's a bruise I've been hurt worse."

"Madelyn, look at me." Betty said. "It's your leg."

"It's fine Gran, nothing broken."

"Maddie." Lisa implored.

"Please don't embarrass me by ordering me off my mount. I'm fine."

"Mad, your mom."

"My mom would believe me and let me finish."

Charlie rode over "we've grown up Flemings too, let us do our jobs and go home having done our best."

"You're going from here to the clinic, go ahead, do your job." Ty said.

Jade and Gretsch walked over to the rail where Maddie sat Pimo as they were switching the calf.

"You don't have to do this Maddie" Jade said. "It doesn't prove anything."

"What would either of you do ?

"Good luck Maddie." Gretsch said putting his hand on her shoulder. Jade nodded and stepped down.

Ty and Betty stood alongside Maddie's chute when Charlie reached out and this time took Maddie's hand "Tos dubar cota Mada ?"

"I'm good Charlie, let's finish this."

TY reached out and took Betty's hand when Maddie nodded and then he cringed at the slam of the gate which this time did not overextend. She was so fast in her throw the calf almost slammed the gate himself and Charlie was right behind her. The two judges checked their watches and showed Tim, 4.7 seconds.

He walked over to the boys with both watches and held them out as the girls rode over.

"4.7 girls, excellent run." Tim said.

Ty had walked over and Maddie leaned to him. "Give me hand Doc." Maddie's said as she groaned and lifted her leg over the hors, Ty taking her weight and easing her to the ground. "Georgie, Katie take care of Pimo for me please and check him for injuries please ?" She said as Ty walked her past.

"I'm coming too." Charlie said.

"Stay and take care of Diamond Charlie, it's just a bang, there'll be pretty colors, we can take pictures. Call Brin for me please, be positive."

Betty and Lisa came with Jack's promise to get Charlie and the rest home. Casey said she'd start getting dinner ready if there was a delay but would accompany Jack with the kids once the horses were ready.

Trish was waiting after being called by Jade and took Maddie into the exam room with Betty in attendance. "You'd better call Ty and Dr. Verani is it, you need to look at this before flour see x-rays of Maddie's bionic leg." Betty said handing a thumb drive to Trish.

"It's Trish, have there been prior injuries ?"

"There's a bunch of titanium in those legs."

"Got it. Let's look first."

Ty came over and sat by Lisa, "this should be fun."

"This is not your fault Ty." Lisa said.

"In case you didn't see it Lisa I made the decision to let her ride again."

"I did and I think it was the right decision, now call your wife to be and tell her that your daughter has been hurt."

"Hey, it's about time, you're on speaker with JT, how'd they do ?"

"They won but Maddie clipped her thigh on the chute gate, it overextended. She's with Trish Verani now, she seems Ok, walked here on her own. She's in with Betty."

"She stayed to finish after ?" Amy asked more matter of factly that he had ever dreamed.

"It was the last run, she insisted on making it."

"She's Ok ?"

"She's fine Jackson but she'll probably get x-rays which I assume we'll have sent to Dr. Sherman."

"They won though ?" JT asked.

"Yes Jackson, they won. They were pretty amazing, as soon as I get the videos from Caleb I'll forward them. She's seems fine Ames, just a bruise."

"She walked in so we'll hope that's all it is, let me call Betty and talk to her sweetheart, are you Ok, is someone there with you ?"

"Are you really worried about me at this point ?"

"Of course I am, what a thing to ask."

"Lisa's sitting with me."

"Ok and Charlie ?"

"Taking care of the horses with Georgie, calling Sabrina and meeting us at Heartland. She's fine."

"Ok, that's a good sign Mad's Ok." JT said.

"What's a good sign ?"

Amy took over "If it was something serious and she was in real pain or worse scared, Charlie wouldn't leave her side."

"Go call inside, I love you Amy and you Jackson." He added.

"We love you too, don't freak out Ty."

"I won't, I'll talk to you again soon."

"No blame ?" Lisa asked.

"Uhm no, it was fine."

"Surprised ?"

"Frankly, sure, that's her daughter."

"And yours it seems now, would you let John walk Maddie out today to confront a bully ?"

"I don't imagine I would."

"She allows the people she knows love her make extraordinary decisions regarding her business, money and home everyday."

"Her kids ?"

"Her trust is a measure of her love in you and the love she knows you feel for those kids."

"This is absurd." Ty said getting up and walking over to the exam room.

"Dr. Borden, you can't go in there." Patty the receptionist said.

Ty looked back and then knocked on the door.

Betty opened it a second later "Ty we just got off with Amy ?"

"Is she dressed ?"

"She's in a gown."

Ty just stood there and looked at her for a second "I need to see her Betty, now."

Betty stepped aside and Ty came in and took a second to glance around the room to find Maddie laying on her uninjured side on an exam table. She tried to sit up when she saw him but he moved to her quickly and kept her down.

"Hey scarecrow, you Ok ?"

"It hurts."

"I'm so proud of you Mad." He reached out and ran his finger across her forehead and pushed aside her hair so he could see her better and kiss her gently. "I need to see sweetheart."

She nodded and smiled stoically. Ty stood up and turned to Trish "Trish gloves please and have you taken x-rays ?"

"It's a deep bruise Ty, it'll heal fine she" said handing Ty a pair of blue gloves. "Are you sure you should be doing this, appropriate I mean ?"

"I am and Maddie doesn't object."

"Mrs. Grainger ?"

"She's in my care Trish, not Betty's."

"It's fine Dr. Verani." Madelyn said.

Ty walked over and pulled on his gloves.

"Lay still Mad" Ty said "Betty would you ?"

Betty nodded and walked over, she slid Maddie's gown up to the top or the bruise as Ty leaned in and moved around to see. He gently touched her knee and moved her a little and then stood up.

"I trust your judgment Trish, do the x-rays anyway and forward them to Don Sherman, our orthopedist at Cornell, we'll get you his email."

"I don't know that it's justified Ty and the insurance, is she registered ?"

Ty shrugged and pulled out his wallet and handed over his Amex card. "Just charge this, we'll deal with the insurance."

"You want me to stay with you Mad."

"I'm Ok, Gran'll stay."

Ty smiled and pulled off the gloves and leaned over to kiss her again and gently hug her. "I'll be right outside, Trish, do you have a pair of surgical scrub bottoms she can wear home ?"

"I'll get her a nice baggy pair." Trish answered smiling.

"I'm sorry" Maddie said softly when he looked down at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about sweetheart."

Her broken smile hearing him broke his heart "I'll be right outside calling Charlie."

"Ok."

"We won't be long Ty." Trish said.

Ty stopped at Betty for a second "I've got her son."

Ty sat down and after talking to Lisa and reassuring her, dialed Charlie's number and did the same for her explaining that he had just seen Maddie and she was fine, nothing more it seems than a bad bang. He stopped for a second and thought and then dialed again.

"Ty ? Is something wrong ?"

"No Sabrina I just didn't want you to worry, she's fine, looks like a bad bang, already turning colors."

"You saw ?"

"I did, I asked them to x-ray her anyway just so Dr. Sherman is aware and can double check but Trish, our doctor, is very skilled with these kinds of injuries, her daughter's a champion bronc rider. Are you Ok ?"

"I just want to talk with her."

"As soon as we can make that happen Brin, I promise."

"Ok, thank you Ty."

"You're welcome Sabrina."

"That was nice of you Ty." Lisa said patting his hand when his phone rang.

"Hey Ames."

"You have her yet ?"

"No, I've seen it and her and asked Trish to x-ray it anyway and have the pictures emailed to Don. It's a bad bang nothing more, I trust Trish."

"It's fine Ty, I trust your judgment."

"I'm actually blown away by that Ames."

"Now why would you say that, they get hurt Ty and sick."

"Still."

"I'm sorry I'm not there with you but I trust you 100% Ty."

"You've spoken with her so I'll have her call you as soon as she's talked to Sabrina which we'll keep short."

"Ok, text when you're on the way home."

"I will."

Ty called Georgie to let her know everything was fine and asked her to take Charlie and dig up some loose stuff for Mad to wear for the next day or two.

That evening wearing short PJ's Mad posed for pictures which would be repeated every night. They'd be sent to JT who kept a file of family bruises on his computer. It was a matter of pride for the family that completely freaked Betty out.

"Enough girls, you know how I feel about this stuff."

"We're done gran." Charlie said "So what's up for tomorrow ?"

"I was thinking we switch things up, originally I was going to take you both to White Horse with Georgie and I but I think you both should take a day relaxing here and barrel racing on Saturday is postponed until at least Monday."

"Relax ? Seriously ?" Maddie said.

"Yes, Maddie, relax seriously, and before we really need to get into it, Heartland is no more a democracy than Pegasus. I asked Tim to let us hold on to Diamond and Pimo until you leave, so if you're up to it and Lisa and Jack agree to accompany you, you may trail ride gently and see Heartland. I'm sure Gran and Katie will come along. Georgie and I will meet you all for lunch at the club and then we'll see about the afternoon. Is that acceptable ?"

"It's fine, sorry." Maddie said.

"Good, the weather looks good for Saturday so I'd like to do something just the three of us so we can talk, how about fishing ?"

"Talk about what ?"

"Stuff" Ty said. "I heard you mention shopping around town with Sloane and Jade, again, if you're up to it Saturday afternoon would work. We'll have lunch at Maggie's and I'll head to the clinic for a few hours while you damage credit cards."

"Sounds like a plan." Betty said "Girls ?"

"Agreed" Charlie said. "Agreed" Maddie mimicked.

"Maddie I have a pain pill for you if you feel the need to get to sleep ?" Ty asked.

"I'm good Dr. Borden."

"You change your mind you know where to find me. I'm off to call your mom and get some sleep."

"We are too, I'm kind of tired." Maddie said.

"Hey I'm sorry, you were sleeping."

"No, I asked you to call and it's only 11 here. How is she ?"

"She's fine and JT will wake up to a slew of day 1 shots for his file. Easy day tomorrow and Saturday."

"No arguments ?"

"The theory of this is not a democracy rules the roost."

"I have reports of your sweetness Ty, Maddie sort of gushed."

"Seeing her on that exam table gave me the shivers."

"I know that feeling." Then speaking away from the phone "I know Trish, let me just say goodnight. We're ruining my sleep study."

"Good night Ames."

"Goodnight my love and good night from Trish."

"Goodnight back, call when you can tomorrow."

Saturday morning found Ty up early making pancakes for the family. Betty joined him and set the table while he worked, Lisa and Jack were out on the porch with coffee and the girls finally wandered in. Friday had been slow and easy and everyone seemed to have benefited from the easier day.

Betty smiled when the twins came in. Each walked over to Ty for a long hug and kiss before grabbing juice and stepping outside onto the porch.

"It'll be nice having you home Ty." She said when they were outside. "They love, respect and trust you."

"They just like my pancakes." Ty said looking around and smiling.

"Maybe a little more than that." Betty said walking through the screen door sipping her coffee.

Maddie landed the first fish of the morning a beautiful speckled rainbow trout with beautiful coloring worthy of a picture for sure. Ty and Charlie landed their first almost simultaneously and had the added burden of keeping their fish apart. When they'd been in the water for over an hour Ty asked for a great and they spread a blanket. The girls each grabbed a water and Ty poured himself a cup of black coffee.

"How's it been being back Dr. Borden ?"

"It's been lonely Charlie, you, Mad and JT are a godsend but I miss your mom. Oh the last of her bloodwork is back and she's good until next year."

"That's good to hear, we go next week with Jackson for regular checkups." Maddie said.

"How's the bruise." Ty asked with a nod.

"It's good unless you really press against it, this isn't bad."

"You too are ready for tonight ?"

"We're good, maybe we'll practice later." Maddie answered.

"So I wanted to talk to you two. I'm not sure what mom or gran or JT for that matter have talked to you about lately but I feel that it's important that I ask that you tell me you're Ok with your mom and I getting married. I'm not asking permission but I'd like your approval."

"We know you love her Dr. Borden and she seems to love you." Charlotte said.

"Seems like you'd be a good husband from a lesbian's point of view. I assume you plan on sticking around ?"

"I do Mad and I love her very much, I would always be there for her and support her."

"Why now ?" Charlie asked.

"We sort of had a schedule, JT asked and I told him and he's not to keen on it."

"What was the schedule ?"

"Engaged by Christmas, married after school in early summer."

"And now ?" Maddie asked.

"JT thinks that with our past, a year is too long and he's got his own separate agenda. Your mom and I will talk about it when I'm home."

"Are you thinking of changing the schedule ?"

"That'll be up to your mom and I Charlie, there are a few things involved, we'll see, but yes, it's possible but I won't say likely yet."

Maddie looked at Charlie who smiled and said, "you have our absolute approval Doc, marry away."

Ty smiled and opened his arms for the girls to inch forward and hug him. He kissed them both on the heads and sat back again, this time the girls were closer.

"There's something else we need to talk about and I think I'd like you to take some time with your answer. I assume you both know that JT and I and your mom have spoken about my adopting him. It's pretty important to him and to me actually. I admit I have no idea what's entailed in the process but I've spoken to Tom Carmichael who will sit with your mom and I when I get back and fill us in."

"And ?" Maddie asked.

"Well" Ty smiled and looked down "I was wondering if you two had given any thought to the whole idea, I wouldn't want you to do it for Jackson and told him that but I love you two, there's no getting around that and I would do my best to be the best dad in the world with or without the paperwork, I want you both to know that so I'd be honored and very happy if you agreed but there's no rush, I just wanted to say it and leave the thought with you."

He was tears eyes when he looked up at them and saw their expressions and their misty eyes. "That's it I guess, you can both speak to Tom if you'd like and certainly your mom and gran and Jackson."

"We're honored at the asking Doc, it was sweet, you're very sweet" Charlie said leaning forward to hug him.

"Sort of like a proposal." Maddie said sniffing back tears and leaning forward for a hug again. "We'll do as you asked and talk about it, you know we love you too right, that's nothing you ever have to worry about."

"I know sweetheart and I know you remember your dad and that this isn't the easiest decision to make."

Maggie's filled quickly especially with several table made into two large ones. Extra seats were set up and the doors were kept open for overflow into the small plaza outside were smaller bistro tables were set up. Sloane who was half in charge for the night along with Jade brought her girlfriend Melissa over and introduced her to the twins who took over and introduced her to those who didn't already know who she was.

The rodeo school students came in a group and Sloane showed them to their table. They said their hellos and stopped at Mad and Charlie to congratulate them again and ask after Maddie's leg. "This is on Maddie and Charlie guys, they insist." She told them which brought whoops from the table and thanks called across to the girls who tipped their hats.

Sloane asked the girls and they preferred to go last before the break. This wasn't a competition or a talent contest so they were granted the request. Maddie sat next to Ty and Charlie next to her and they sat so they could see both table easily. Avery, Gretsch and Trace sat nearby and they joked around with the girls. Tim and Jack joined in and Casey, Lisa and Betty sat further down. Katie sat next to Georgie and Wyatt across from the girls. They listened and applauded and laughed for over an hour while they ate and listened to music.

"Mad, Charlie, you ready ?" Jade asked.

"Sure thing" Charlie said getting up with Maddie and walking to the side of the stage to grab their guitars.

"Those are nice guitars and old" Mellisa said to Ty.

"I'm not knowledgeable at all about guitars." Ty said.

"Trust me Ty, they're worth a bundle."

"So are they." Ty answered with a smile and then turned around to face the stage as the girls seated themselves.

Georgie took a seat next to Ty and tapped the iPad screen and switched on the go pro attached to the chair in front of the girls. Then she connected it to Amy's iPad in Ithaca where a crowd had gathered in Charlie's basement.

"Hi" Maddie said into the microphone moving it where she'd be comfortable and hold her guitar, "I'm Madelyn or Maddie."

"And I'm Charlotte or Charlie and we're the Fleming Sisters."

There were cheers and applause from the room and the two tables in particular.

"As you've probably picked up on by now we're extraordinarily similar sisters." Maddie added.

The crowd laughed at this.

"I know, most people say identical but they'd be wrong, she digs chicks."

This elicited whoops from their tables and several tables of women scattered around.

"Speaking of which, I got propositioned by a guy today." Maddie said.

"That must have been awkward."

"Actually, l kind of liked it."

"Madelyn Fleming !"

"I don't know Charlie, there was something about him."

"It was that guy we met in New York right, I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Oh good lord" Ty moaned and dropped his head into his hands "I knew it was too easy."

"And I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Don't be jealous Mad."

"I'm not, what's not to like."

"What's going on Amy ?" Charlie asked.

"I guess Ty spoke with them today quiet I want to listen."

"He is kind of cute in a goofy, tongue tied sort of way." Maddie continued.

"Definitely not hideous and you have to admit his hair is perfect." This made Sabrina giggle. She was sitting with Bobby, JT and April.

"So what was this proposition ?"

"Same old same old, he wants to love me and be there for me, forever and ever, he was very sweet and sincere about the whole thing. I think I might have fallen for him. You Ok with that Charlie ?"

"Yeah, well me too, guess we should talk to mom about it."

"Mom ?, what are we going to talk to mom for, she's been stringing the same guy along for 16 years, she'll be no help at all."

The laughter from the crowd of rodeo folks, long time residents, family and friends was intense, Ty leaned over head in hands, completely red and laughing along. The same went on in Ithaca and Amy turned red as a beet. Maddie and Charlie started playing and after a few chords and the first words which Maddie sang, the applause started again welcoming the song.

(A/N – The song is called "Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to be Cowboys" written by Ed and Patsy Bruce."

 _Cowboys ain't easy to love and they're harder to hold_

 _They'd rather give you a song then diamonds or gold,_

Charlie took up the song next.

 _Stampede belt buckles and old faded Levi's and each night begins a new day_

 _If you don't understand him and he don't die young_

 _He'll probably just ride away_

Then they sang together.

 _Mamas' don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys_

 _Don't let 'em pick guitars or drive them old trucks_

 _Let 'em be doctors and lawyers and such_

 _Mamas' don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys_

 _'Cause they'll never stay home and they're always alone_

 _Even with someone they love_

Charlie started up again.

 _Cowboys like smokey old pool rooms and clear mountain mornin's_

 _Little warm puppies and children and girls of the night_

Then Maddie took it up.

 _Them that don't know him won't like him_

 _And them that do sometimes won't know how to take him_

 _He ain't wrong he's just different_

 _But his pride won't let him do things to make you think he's right_

Then once again together.

 _Mama don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys_

 _Don't let 'em pick guitars and drive them old trucks_

 _Let 'em be doctors and lawyers and such_

 _Mama don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys_

 _'Cause they'll never stay home and they're always alone_

 _Even with someone they love_

They played the round again and Charlie asked the crown to Jin in and many did.

 _Mamas' don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys_

 _Don't let 'em pick guitars and drive them old trucks_

 _Let 'em be doctors and lawyers and such_

 _Mama don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys_

 _'Cause they'll never stay home and they're always alone_

 _Even with someone they love_

The applause was heartfelt, the girls were good and funny to start with and there were soon calls for one more.

"You two have another you can do ? Sloane asked.

"Just give us a second" Charlie asked and the girls turned off their mikes for a second and then on again.

"You'll excuse us while we retune for this" Charlie said as they both tuned against each other.

Maddie continued "This is an English traditional that we heard the Wainwright Sisters play in Ithaca where we hail from. We thought it fit us so we learned it.

"It's called _Do you Love an Apple ?_ " Charlie finished as they struck up the opening chords and she began

 _Do you love an apple?_

Then Maddie.

 _Do you love a pear?_

Then they sang together.

 _Do you love a laddie/lassie_

Maddie had sung lassie and Charlie had sung laddie and they stopped and looked at each other, smiled and shrugged. The crowd laughed and applauded and they repeated the line, each singing it their way.

 _Do you love a laddie/lassie with curly brown hair ?_

Then Charlie sang.

 _Why yes I love him, I'll never deny him,_

 _I'll always love him 'till the day that I die_

Maddie continued.

 _Before I got married I wore a black shall,_

 _But after I'm married, I wore bugger-all_

 _But still I love her, I'll never deny her,_

 _I'll always love her 'till the day that I die_

Charlie picked it up next.

 _He stands on the corner, a smirk to his mouth,_

 _his hands in his pockets he whistles me out_

 _But still I love him, I'll never deny him,_

 _I'll always love him 'till the day that I die_

Then together.

 _Do you love an apple?_

 _Do you love a pear?_

 _Do you love a laddie/lassie with curly brown hair?_

 _Why yes I love him/her, I'll never deny him/her,_

 _I'll always love him/her 'till the day that I die_

The girls finished, stood and bowed then dipped their hats to the applause. Ty got up to meet them and Amy smiled watching Ty hug each one after they shut their cases and walked over to him. They spent a few minutes talking to Amy, Maddie and Charlie waved and blew kisses at Brin and Bobby before disconnecting.


	65. What this is - Chapter 65

_A/N – Sorry for the short delay, family stuff, anniversaries, birthdays and visits. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews of the last one._

Chapter 65

Ty walked into the terminal, received his passport and documents from the flight steward and walked over to John Enchino who was waiting just past the customs inspector.

"Welcome home Ty" he said enveloping him in a hug with those huge arms. "Good flight ?"

"You ever fly in one of those things, it's like spending three hours in your living room, with servants."

"Let's say I'm looking forward to it." John said grabbing one of Ty's bags. "Trucks out here."

"I assume there's a crowd at the ranch ?"

"Astute Ty, very astute."

"How many ?"

"Just us, you know the gang, fifty or sixty."

"Small family gathering huh ?"

"Pretty much, tell me about the trucks ?"

"They're on their way, two 1959 GMC 1000 Wideside 4x4's. Get this, they both start, trannies are shot and they'll need body work but there's no rust or bondo that I can see they lived their entire lives in the Nevada desert. The lifts ?"

"I don't know if the girls even know about them, all installed while they were in Alberta and Jackson was off with Amy that day in Erie, artwork is up and the snap-on rep is coming to the shop Friday."

"Erie, what did they do in Erie ?"

"Amy went to visit Em's mom in the hospital and stopped by the Pegasus center."

"That's it ?"

"She had lunch with that woman Cheryl Ty. Kept you in the dark on that one huh ?"

"I knew she wanted to meet her but truth is I've been so busy I haven't thought about Cheryl in weeks. I guess I owe her a call and an apology. How's Emily's mom ?"

"From what I hear on the mend just a bad bronchial thing that they were watching. You guys are moving her to AZ soon and that'll help. So you flew from Canada to Vegas to Columbus to here huh ? How's that horse ?"

"On her way here as soon as our transport gets there. Connor's Girl, I set her legs, she'll need surgery and then rehab but I think we can save her from pain. I doubt she'll jump again but the owner doesn't care, she'd be happy with trail rides."

"That's good."

"What's the deal with you and horses John, it's just us."

"I'm huge Ty, I'm not comfortable up there, I don't drive a Prius either."

"We'll get you a big horse, come on John, it's weird you hanging around a horse ranch and not riding."

"How big ?"

"Not a Clydesdale, a large quarter horse, you'll be fine and the horse won't care. We'll fit you a saddle and get you used to it."

"I'll look but I have to be comfortable."

"Amy and I will put out the word and see what we come up with and then you and I will see, Ok ?"

"Fine, you have fun with Jax and the girls ?"

"I did John, it was great having them with me."

"They had a blast, none of them could stop talking about it, you'd think they didn't live on a horse ranch with real cowboys."

"Come on man, you've met Jack and Tim, we don't have any of those here besides Bryce and Amy. They hung out with Tim's rodeo students. Ithaca is not Hudson and New York is not Alberta."

"Well, we got cowboy hats."

"And boots. I have to go back in a couple weeks, you should come."

"I thought we were looking at the house ?"

"We are, is the overflow at the garage at the point where you're no longer needed behind the desk ?"

"This is Trish and Amy isn't it."

"And me frankly, I asked Jack to look around for some bikes for us. You should ride Alberta, Trish won't go until Amy does, but September is beautiful, besides, apparently we have to register the girls in their home Province for a learner's and we don't have the time to trust the system by mail. How are they doing by the way ?"

"They've aced every practice test, it's a written test Ty and they cheat telepathically."

"They don't cheat telepathically."

"I'll let that go because you're new to this, ask Amy."

"Tell Jack Harley's Ty, I don't ride Yamaha."

"I'm convinced you guys ride Harley's so you have something to tinker with all the time."

"Thems some bold words from the guy on the Norton."

"The Norton made it from Alberta to Ithaca, untuned and with a dead carburetor just fine. A Harley wouldn't have made it to the border. Admit it John, you guys like touching your bikes almost as much as your wives."

"Do we need to stop for something before the ranch ?"

"What would I need that wasn't blonde with a touch of red right now ?"

"You two plan on excusing yourselves early ?"

"No but when we do it'll be to the treehouse and I don't intend to be very far from her until then. This was hard John."

"I get that, I miss Trish like crazy when I'm away from her a long time."

They pulled through the Pegasus gate where a hand painted sign read "Welcome home Dr. Borden" and the porch and lawn were filling with people walking over from the barns or from the house.

"Just the close family huh ?"

"Not bad all these people care this much about you, who would have thought ?"

"Not me in my wildest dreams John."

Amy let Jackson and the girls go first before he swept her off the ground and kissed her until the cat calls came. "Did you think about my idea ?" Ty whispered.

"The treehouse will be perfect, I'll ask Carlotta to."

"Already done Ames." Ty answered smiling and then leaning in for another short kiss before walking into the throng arm in arm.

"Ty Borden, you are my hero." She whispered leaning over and kissing his neck.

The group taking refreshments and greeting Ty on the lawn each spent some time with him, mostly the hands and the medical staff who whittled down in the end by dinner time leaving the nuclear family to come inside for Ty's official welcome home meal that Betty and Meg Koenig insisted on preparing themselves.

There were 25 for dinner which included Kimmie in her high chair slightly behind Erma and August. The kids, with the exception of Kimmie took up most of one side. Jackson, April, Carson, Maddie, Brin, Charlie and Bobby. The adults took up the rest of the seats, the Koenig's, Enchino's, Charlie and Chuck, Betty, The Margolies', Caldwell's, Potters and Carmichaels. The nuclear family. Looking around Ty was amazed at the group all here celebrating his return for what amounted to a couple of weeks.

They made a brief toast of welcome home and sat down to some platters of appetizers to start the meal.

"So what's the plan for the next couple weeks Ty ?" Bert asked grabbing a platter of roasted eggplant.

"I guess when Amy and I get back in the morning I'll grab who's ever on call to walk me through our patients. I'd like to sit with you and Boxer's surgical plan and I assume you'd like the same with Connie. Georgie and Wyatt are coming Friday. John and I are going to see the house Sunday and Monday. Hopefully we'll do Boxer's surgery at least before I go back for a week. We need to sit with the lectures I'll be doing for you. Don't look at me Jackson, I will spend plenty of time with you and your sisters and mom, lots of mom."

"And talking to mom." Jackson added.

"Ok, press that button" Ty said pointing at his watch and holding out his arm to Jackson. "What's that timer say ?"

"Uhm ah about 19 minutes."

"Jackson, I am starting to get uncomfortable when every time we're together, you can't go 20 minutes without talking about your mom and I getting married." His tone was gentle and loving but with a firmness that it was not a discussion.

"Your mom and I know what you want, everyone at this table knows and I assume people far and wide in Alberta know. Your mom and I will talk and the schedule may change but I promise what will not change, your mother having the wedding she wants, the gown, the reception and her family to witness it. That's going to take time and longer than tonight because I'll need all night to tell your mom how much I've missed her and how much I love her. Your mom and I have an appointment with Tom on Thursday morning and as soon as we have decided on a plan we'll let you ,Gran and your sisters know. Ok Jackson ?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, fishing Tuesday morning ?"

"Sure" Jackson snapped awake. "Think it's Ok with Uncle Bert ?"

"Uncle Bert can come with us."

"You should go Bert" Meg said "you haven't fished in ages."

"I have a job Margaret, two actually."

"Which of those supersedes godfather ?" Amy asked.

"Or friend and colleague." Ty added.

"Mentor" Bert said.

"Boss" Ty shot back with a smile.

"How did this become my life ?" Bert said laughing with everyone else "Can we be back by rounds ?"

"Sure thing, we do that all the time, Uncle Bert." Jackson said.

"Seems that's settled then." Meg announced.

"What's the plan with the whatever we're calling it house ?" Maddie asked.

"John and I are riding out to see it Sunday morning, there will be someone to take us around the property, we'll stay the night, I think meet the realtor in the morning and come back. If it looks in person like the video either your mom and I or all of us will go out, take horses and stay a weekend. The family seems accommodating."

"I can't imagine the offers are pouring in" Amy added.

"That's probably true for sure." Ty agreed.

"How are you getting around without horses ?" JT asked.

"Good question, apparently all the trails are quad trails which actually works for us because it's easier on the horses." Ty answered.

"So we won't have quads ?

"I'm sure we will Jackson" Ty said laughing "ready to give up Merlin ?"

"Oh no, but, he does need a rest every know and then."

The meal progressed with Ty's favorites Roast Turkey and all the trimmings and concluded to the living room where Bert tended bar for after dinner drinks and desserts were laid out. The kids hung out for a while and then all excused themselves downstairs.

Ty was sitting in the big lounger when Amy walked by him towards the couch and he reached out to take her hand and gently pull her into his lap.

"Haven't you sat across from me long enough ?" He whispered before gently kissing her.

"I love you Ty." She whispered kissing him back.

"Jackson ?"

"Was perfect and thank you for what you said, I'd miss the gown."

"Not the 600 guests ?"

"No my love, that isn't my dream"

"Georgie has mentioned walking down a wide aisle with her horses." Erma said.

"Excuse me" Betty answered.

"She wants to walk down the aisle with Phoenix on one side and Trouble on the other with Wyatt."

"Wallace on the other, we're gifting him to Wyatt, he's already stalled with the family horses waiting for Georgie's brood."

"Tomorrow ?"

"Tomorrow Mad and Charlie will get them settled and transfer their files to medical. Ty vetted them before transport." Amy said. "Sorry Erma go on."

"Each couple brings down a horse which I guess now, until the five are down, she wants them as witnesses."

"If that's what she wants." Amy said.

"We'll work it out and you ?" Erma asked.

"I'm riding down the aisle on Spartan. Ty Harley ?"

"If that's what you want Ames, I'm in."

"I've had dogs, cats and a goat, why not horses." Erma said "It'll look great on the web."

"How are you going to ride in a wedding gown ?"

"Side saddle Trish."

"Ah, Ok, we did not ride motorcycles down the aisle."

"We just rode them away." John added laughing.

"You're coming down alone Amy ?"

"I think Grandpa will ride with me until the aisle and then lead Spartan down beside me, Ty will help me off and we'll hold the horses off to the side."

"And we walk ?"

"And everyone else walks Betty."

"Amy, your Dad ?"

"We'll invite dad Trish, and I guess let him walk for Casey's sake but he's not walking me and he can sit, he can't stand by my side when it suits him."

"Maybe we should head out" Ty said "Saddle bags packed ?"

"Yup."

"You're taking horses ?"

"No Bert, we're taking the Scout up the side road." Ty said as Amy rose and they started their goodbyes and thanks for the warm welcome homes. The kids were called upstairs from the basement so that those that lived elsewhere could get there and Ty and Amy could have some time with their kids before they left for the night.

"So we gonna do stuff this week ?" Jackson asked Ty when the family was alone in the library with the twins and Amy.

"We will do stuff apart and together Jackson, I have a job, more that one, I'd love to spend all my time with you all but we'll do our best, just like your mom does."

"I get that."

"Good, you know you can always find me if you need me."

"I know."

"We're getting Georgie's horse load tomorrow girls, would you deal with them, Chuck has the stalling info."

"We know mom, we should talk about Chuck."

"What about Chuck Mad ?"

"He told Sandra to find out how much it would cost to join the two barns, A barn between the two and how many stalls we could have if we loose one in the family barn to join the two. The rescue would be isolated and the family barn would double maybe."

"He did."

"Yup and when Sandra brought up budgets he said he'd be happy to pay."

"Chuck would pay."

"Chuck's got money Ty, that's not an issue."

"Seriously ?"

"We need to talk and you need that meeting Thursday afternoon with Charlie and Trev, it's time. We'll be back in the morning you three, be nice for Gran and get your chores done."

They hugged and kissed the kids and sent them upstairs.

"Gran will be up to tuck you in JT and I'm sure check on the girls."

"Have a good evening Mom, Doc." Maddie said.

"We love you" Charlie said with hers.

Ty lifted Jackson for his kiss and hug and held him out for Amy. Ty hugged him "I love you Jackson" before setting him down.

They said their goodbyes in the kitchen to the Enchinos, Koenig's, Betty and the Margolie's. Steph hugged Ty and kissed his cheek, "I hear you have a thing for Latin women and dance Ty ?"

"Canadian woman and Latin dance Steph and I can't wait to go again."

"Me either" Amy said "I had the best time. I'm almost considering a Latin band for the wedding."

"Come on Ames, wedding plans another day." Ty said holding open the screen door.

Ty had the saddle bag over one shoulder and his other arm around Amy as they walked to the garage. "I bought those two trucks for the girls by the way, they'll be in Ithaca the week before the girls birthday."

"So we're really going to get married Ty ?"

"I'm sort of obsessed with the idea right now, hey let me ask you, is there some rule I have to use the same best man even though we didn't."

"No more Caleb ?"

"I was thinking John actually."

"Really Ty, you feel that close to him ?"

"I have a funny feeling that I will be Ames, that's the thing."

"You two are a lot alike Ty, way more that Caleb I always thought."

"It's early yet, you think Jackson's Ok with what I said ?"

"He's fine sweetheart."

The Scout was out and Ty fitted the saddlebags and got on. Amy got on behind him and wrapped her arms snugly laying her head on his back as Ty kicked on the bike in rode off the property slowly before hitting the road for the 5 minute ride to the treehouse.

Ty dropped the saddlebags, grabbed Amy and spun her around as soon as the door closed, their hands roamed each other's bodies as their lips played with their familiarity pushing each other, wrapping themselves is passion.

"What did Carlotta set up ?"

"There's waffle batter and toppings and some sort of side meat. Muffins and stuff. Juice, cider, milk, assorted snacks whatever else, I told her the waffles and she just went on from there."

"She knows what I like and waffles are good."

"Bath ?"

"I'll start, get some stuff and follow ?"

"Come here you" Ty said pulling her close again.

"Did you miss me Ty ?" She said nuzzling his neck with her lips.

"I left my heart here with you Ames." He whispered as his lips sought hers.

"When did you become a sweet tongued romantic ?"

"I love you Amy."

"Let me get to the tub sweetheart."

"I'll be right up."

Soon after he was upstairs as the tub filled "I have snacks, water, champagne and non alcoholic cider."

"Water and a sip of champagne please my love."

"Champagne huh ?"

"Just a sip but it makes you very kissy and touchy and I like that."

"I'll be right in."

Ty joined her in the large tub. She lay in his arms and sipped a bit of champagne with him. He nibbled at her neck and kissed up to her earlobe.

Ty closed his eyes and held her and then ran his hand down to her belly.

"Ty what are you thinking about ?"

"What, oh nothing really ?"

"Ty ?" Amy said leaning over to kiss his chest "tell me."

"Ames ?"

"You're rubbing my belly Ty."

"Pregnant, baby, I'm sorry, sort of rushing ahead."

"Ty, I'm 31, this might not be the easiest, you need to be patient sweetheart."

"31 isn't old Amy."

"No my love, its not, but it's also not 21 or 25. I don't want you to be disappointed."

"I would never be disappointed Amy, we have three beautiful children and we can foster and adopt. We'll take it one step at a time."

"Well, I would do either of those again in a second but I've always dreamed of carrying a baby, feeling it."

"I wouldn't mind feeling a kick either to be honest."

"I'll be fat and ugly."

"You'll be beautiful and radiant, nothing would ever take away from that Amy, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you would never be less than that to me."

"You're sweet."

"I am known far and wide for my sweetness."

"Cheryl said you were sweet, she loved the pictures of you with the kids Ty. We should invite her to Pegasus with her family."

"We should dry off and take this conversation to bed Ames."

"Whatcha got in mind ?"

Ty leaned over and whispered in her ear and Amy giggled. "I like that, ok let's do that."

Hours later Ty opened his eyes slowly awash in long soft reddish blonde hair and a flurry of soft kisses along his jawline.

"Good morning Amy" he whispered groggily from slitted eyes. As he acclimated to the light her shining blue eyes came into view staring down on him from the canopy of hair.

"Mornings when you're here are way more enjoyable than those when you're not Ty my love." She whispered leaning down to nuzzle his neck and flick her tongue past his ear.

His hands moved over her slowly and her moan brought his desires to the forefront of his thoughts.

"Hungry ?" She whispered moving to slip away.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere."

"No ?" She whispered playfully nipping at his collarbone.

"No" he murmured "no, no , no."

Amy giggled as he shifted and she slipped off him and he switched to his side, his free hand roaming freely over her.

"No, no, no" she sighed slipping her hand around to his naked backside and pulling him over her so she could wrap her legs around him.

His moan brought a smile to her already glowing face "feel good ?" She whispered.

"Mmmmmm" he sighed, her squirming making it difficult to concentrate or v dry quickly hold back "Amy, you're driving me crazy ….. Ames, slow down."

"How about I slow down and do this ?" She whispered working her muscles.

"Oh fuck" he cried out making her giggle and then laugh before pulling him down for a kiss.

"All better ?" She asked when his eyes focused again.

"When did you get to be so evil ?"

"Evil Amy is my screen name."

"I thought you looked familiar" he said laughing and sitting up.

They had talked during breaks in the night, they hadn't planned for it but the small talk snuggling lent itself to the problem along with Ty's earlier allusion to a child. There was a tentative plan that would have to be run through their event planners, namely Erma, Meg Koenig, Betty and Lisa. Both Ty and Amy's decision might be an issue but they were somewhat flexible, they wanted to be married before the New Year. It threw a bit of a wrench into Ty's plan for his proposal but he was already formulating a plan in his head to rebound.

Amy ran her hands around Ty's waist when they got on the Scout and Ty took a second to take her hands in his. They rode back to the ranch at around 11:00 AM and found Betty on the porch with Erma, Kimmie, Jackson and April, the later two heading down the porch steps.

After Amy got off, Ty followed and they were immediately welcomed by the kids. Jackson to Amy and April to Ty.

They switched off hugs and welcome homes before Jackson bid them goodbye. He and April were off for a ride up to their ridge. They walked about halfway to the barn side by side and then reached out to hold hands before disappearing inside.

Amy and Ty watched along with Erma and Betty. They all smiled watching the two kids join and disappear into the building.

"How was your evening kids ?"

"It was wonderful Betty." Amy said sitting down.

Ty grabbed the saddlebag and opened the screen door "Coffee Ames ?"

"Sounds wonderful Ty, thank you."

As they settled on the porch a few minutes later Erma asked "so where are we, any idea ?"

"Ty and I would like to be married before the New Year. I know it's a logistical nightmare but maybe between Christmas and New Year ?"

Erma turned and looked at her "how many ?"

"I don't know."

"The last count I got hovered at 600." Betty said softly.

Erma turned to look at Betty "600 people outdoors between Christmas and New Years ? You do live in Ithaca right Amy."

"We'll cut down the list and have a big party in the summer."

"You're not pregnant right, typically I'd steer clear of asking but you're not right ?"

"No, I don't think so."

"And the plan with Spartan and Harley ?"

"I'd like to see if we can keep it please" Amy said sheepishly.

"I'll look into thermally heated tents but I'm not holding my breath, we should start stock piling heaters immediately."

"I'm sorry Erma."

"You're so full of it, just don't come pointing your finger at me when the tent collapses under 2 feet of snow Amy Fleming because I'll just laugh at you." She softened a bit then and smiled looking at her friend and neighbor. She reached over and took Amy's hand "We'll figure something out, 200 tops but don't send any invitations out yet. Getting people here will be a logistical nightmare if the weather doesn't cooperate. Would you consider earlier ?"

"How early ?" Ty asked.

"Thanksgiving weekend ? The American one."

"Jackson will still be in a wheelchair." Betty said.

"I'll personally wheel him down the aisle" Ty said.

All the women smiled at him "let me look into the late one and we can decide, is this a secret ?" Erma said. "I should mention something I overheard, the girls mentioned in Jackson's presence that they wanted to ask if they could be walked down the aisle by Bobby and Brin. Jackson asked April if she would walk with him."

"What ?" Amy asked.

Ty just started laughing followed by Betty, Erma and finally Amy.

"I had thought that I would ask them to stand with Spartan and Harley, they're like my own kids and we can't leave Carson out but down the aisle ?"

"We'll talk about it Amy, we can always say no." Betty said.

"Maybe you can say no." Ty said smiling and looking at Amy.

"I can say no."

"You're on sweetheart." He answered smugly.

"We'll decide first and then see." She answered with a smile.

"So April and Cars will push Jackson down the aisle." Ty said "it'll be adorable."

"US Thanksgiving is the third weekend in November ?" He asked while Amy swatted at him for his last comment.

"This year November 24th, so assuming a Saturday Wedding it would be November 26, 4th weekend by the way. The hotels should be empty but flying, who knows ?" Erma answered looking at her phone.

Amy shrugged "look, well we'll fly all the family down from Alberta so that's not an issue. Our closest friends and clients will get here on their own and we'll help if we have to."

"Well, the first weekend we would hopefully not have snow and if it stayed in the 40's – 50's range that would be great, a lucky 60's perfect. The second is a crapshoot. I assume we could put together a catering staff for either, let me work on it, Betty if you or Lisa come up with something let me know. I'll talk to Meg."

"Thank you Erma." Amy said smiling and then leaning over to kiss her.

"So this is what sisters do for each other." Erma said taking the hug graciously.

"Guess so." Amy whispered back.

They watched the girls returning and waving at them riding towards the family barn but instead they cantered over to the house and tied them off. They were riding Wallace and another rescue they named Challenger.

"How goes the battle girls ?" Amy asked as they came up and did a round of hugs.

"They've both cut before I'd say" Maddie said.

"Definitely" Charlie agreed, "Challenger is probably up a notch over everyday ranch horse."

"Bryce is starting back, have him ride Challenger, Wallace handles well, no issues ?"

"Wyatt will be fine Mom." Maddie said.

"Ok, get them squared away and come back for lunch and we can start on the next three after lunch. Any jump a fence ?"

"Nope, all grounders."

"Can't win 'em all Charlie"

"I have some horses to see so I'll be back, lunch maybe 90 minutes ?" Ty asked.

"That'll be fine Ty." Betty said "I have a dentist appointment this afternoon, how about Moosewood for dinner, we all go out for a change ?"

"Fine by me" Ty said with Amy shrugging along.

"I'll dig into some paperwork in the meantime" Amy said getting up along with Ty. "You staying for lunch Erma ?"

"Sure, mine won't mind." She said smiling "Kimmie, should we go visit the horses. Yes, say yes momma ? Maybe later, eventually you'll blabber like April."

"Can't wait for that" Ty said with a smile.

"April likes you Ty, that's for sure."

"I like her too Erma."

At the door Ty leaned over to gently kiss Amy goodbye. She smiled "I'll be here if you need me."

"I don't think Bert's gonna go for that much longer Ames."

"Yeah, he's just jealous, go to work sweetheart."

"Yes ma'am" he said heading down the stairs.

He met Katie in medical and walked over. "Bert said you wanted a quick rounds Ty ? Would now be good ?"

"Sure Katie thanks, gimme 5 to change ?"

"No problem."

"Uh, Katie, is there a nice planetarium around here with a sky show ?"

"Nice, Rochester, their set up is amazing and they have weddings and stuff."

"Thanks, be right back."

Ty walked off into the scrubs room and pulled off his shirt replacing it with a blue top. When his pants were changed to scrubs he sat down and dialed.

"Good afternoon Ty, we still a go for Thursday ?"

"Absolutely Charlie, something else though, know anything about the Rochester Planetarium ?"

Ty stayed with Katie and Vi through his rounds and met Bert as they were finishing.

"Katie, Vi ? Come to lunch ?"

"I'd love to Ty" Katie answered and Vi begged off. "I have an appointment at Cornell."

"Bert lunch ?"

"Already eaten. Conference room at 2:00 ?"

"I'll be there."

"I need to change, I'll be a minute." Ty said.

"Should I ?"

"No Katie, you're fine, this is between Betty and I."

"Got it, mom son thing." Katie said smiling.

There was a platter of cold cuts, cheeses and salads. They had waited lunch until he came and he thanked them and apologized. Katie was of course welcomed and sat down by Amy next to Erma, the gossip end of the table. Ty of course had Jackson to his right and Betty sat to his left.

"How's your day been Jackson ?"

"Great, can't wait until Georgie's horses get here."

"Should be soon, Chuck mentioned 2 – 2:30." Maddie said.

"How many we getting ?"

"Phoenix Jumper, Checkers Tricks, Trouble, just a horse, she did Roman riding with Phoenix and Trouble and Morgan is a barrel racer."

"Did you talk to Chuck mom ?"

"We're meeting in Sandra's office after lunch Maddie; Bryce and Benny as well. Chuck's right we need to do something but I think we should expand rehab and take over the whole family barn except for extreme rehab overflow. Jackson I want you to stall Merlin and Jasper out by Turq for a week and then put them back in their stalls and then a couple days later move Turq. Let's see if we can coax him in."

"Can't you just talk to him mom ?"

"No Jackson, I can't just talk to him."

"Ok, I'll do it after lunch. Cars is coming."

"Thank you, are you going fishing ?"

"Out to Cass and Alex, spaying day."

"And you April ?" Ty asked.

"Babysit Kimmie while mom does some chores."

"And Bobby and Brin ?"

"They'll be by when Brin's done practicing." Charlie said.

"How's that coming ?"

"She's ready, she'll do great." Maddie answered. "She's happy you're here Doc."

"So am I Mad."

"If we take over the whole barn I want to offer to stall Bobby and Brin's horses for the winter. You guys have heat right ?" Amy asked Erma.

"Be nice to keep Tristan here, she only rides here in the winter. Kite will be fine with the rest of ours."

"Tristan it is then April." Amy said smiling.

"Want to fish with us tomorrow April ?"

"Oh sure Jax, I'd love to, Ok with you mom ?"

"Don't see why not, back by 10 right ?"

"Back for rounds but we leave early, you can use ride one of ours so you don't have to bother with the trailer."

"6:30 Ok, I'll have August drop her with her gear ?"

"Great we'll pack you a breakfast and I'll get you saddled."

"Girls, you're working ?" Ty asked.

"Yup, gotta do the horses." Charlie answered "Just earning our keep Doc."

"Family business." Maddie added with a smile.

Chuck came in and Amy invited him to join them.

"Something up Chuck ?"

"Don't know, just got off the phone with the driver. He's got 6 horses Amy, 6, not 4."

"Ty, you know anything about this ?"

"No, Georgie's 4 is all I know about and all I vetted. Hold on."

"Hey Cass, did you or Scott vet two horses for transport to the US ?"

"Two sold black quarters, Pitch and Black, for Casey, barrel racers. Got it, thanks Cass, no, no problem. Bye."

Ty hung up, "you two know about two Barrel Racers from Grandma Casey ?"

"No but it's awesome." Maddie said.

"Mad, can you actually muck out 5 horses before school ?" Chuck asked.

"I can try Chuck."

"Chuck ?" Amy asked.

"A new hand and a barn Amy."

"A new hand for sure and we'll discuss the barn."

"Deal."

"Hey Casey, it's Ty, you have something you want to get off your chest, now's the time."

"Just like that, two matching champion barrel racers just fell into your lap. I'm sure they'll call, I'm sure Amy and Georgie can get them started. Thanks Case. Yup."

"We watched them load the 4, she must have arranged to have them stop at the rodeo grounds, it's our transport ?"

"Haddie" Amy said "only person that can stop that truck, Haddie or Sandra. Bridge doesn't do livestock. Scott vetted them for Casey and Haddie had them stop to add the two, probably from White Horse."

"And it's to here so no one thought to ask." Betty added.

"So can we keep them ?"

"Let's see them first Charlie." Amy said.

"There are 4 bedded empties in isolation, you two go set up two more." Chuck said.

"Chuck we just vetted them." Ty said.

"I-so-la-tion" Chuck said slowly "48 hours, rules are rules Ty."

Ty held his hands up under Chuck's scrutiny, "your barn Chuck."

"Thank you Ty."

Ty smiled "Ames, put the word out, we need a huge quarter, 17 or better."

"That will live in my barn ?"

"Yes Chuck and I assume another with it and anytime you want to discuss that with your Uncle John, I'll let him know." Ty said "I vote for another barn, you can take that with you."

Chuck's face lit up "now we're talking."

Amy looked across at Ty who shrugged. She smiled and mouthed _I love you_.

"Katie, let's get back to work."

Ty patted Betty's hand and smiled. He kissed each of the children's heads including April's and wrapped his arms around Amy pulling her in for a kiss which made April giggle. "Latin dancing Erma." Ty called back following Katie outside.

"Latin dancing, check." Erma repeated with a smile.

"Latin dancing ?" Maddie asked.

"At the wedding Mad, help Gran clear, Chuck let's meet."

Ty and Bert took a break at about 3:30 and wandered outside to catch some sun and fresh air. They wandered over to a small group watching Maddie and Amy reigning two of the rescues around some poles set up in a large paddock.

The paddock beyond had some steers and calves grazing at a pile of feed that was scattered. Ty assumed they would move the horses into that area after they were done getting the horses heads together.

"Come meet Georgie's brood Bert." Ty said leading him back to the paddock across from the house.

"Hey Phoenix" Ty said when the large white trotted over followed soon after by the rest.

"So this is Georgie's Champion jumper ?"

"This is Phoenix, Georgie's jumper, he's been around a bunch and seems to be reacquainting with Spartan. The paint is Checkers, trick rider, the smaller white is Trouble and that Chestnut is Morgan. Those two are new and for the girls, Pitch and Black, supposedly champion barrel racers. Gifts from their Grandma Casey."

"Hi Uncle Bert, Ty."

"Hey Chuck, how'd the meeting go ?"

"Your vote helped Ty, Amy said to build it."

"Done by winter ?" Ty asked.

"Maybe, but we can do fine with just the outside and stalls. We can use hoses and heaters if we need if they can't finish. Amy wants the special stalls so that takes time."

Amy's special stalls were actually designed by several people though Amy and Bryce led the way. The system was simple, the walls between stalls were interchangeable. Two stalls could be joined to a double or three into to 1.5 sized stalls. The upper walls could be solid or picketed to allow or disallow contact between horses. The system ran on simple tracks that snapped into place, held by with wooden cotter pins and easily operated by one person with some effort or two quite easily. They were constructed off site to spec and simply attached to the structure as whole pieces.

Remarkably they were just six for dinner at Moosewood; Amy, Ty, Betty, Maddie, Charlie and Jackson. They discussed the rescues, 4 of which were ready to be shipped West to find new homes and of course Wallace who was staying. The girls were hoping to get 6 more ready before school started which impressed Ty. Their dedication no less than Amy's whose task was much harder at their age, it was Amy's job to make enough to pay the operating loans for Heartland, something Ty didn't think he fully appreciated until she was gone and he saw what the family had to do to replace her hard work.

"Latin dance Dr. Borden ?" Maddie asked.

"Planning a wedding ?" Charlie added.

"April said her mom was on the phone with the tent people, something's up." Jackson added "and they started it" he tagged on pointing to his sisters.

"Ty and I are thinking of moving up our wedding plans but nothing is firm yet."

"At least you're talking about it."

"We are Jackson, as promised." Ty said.

"Wedding plans and no proposal ?"

"Well Charlie we're sort of playing a moving game here so I'm adapting as we go."

"Got it." She answered with a smile.

They begged off dessert at Moosewood and had ice cream at Purity. Later in the evening as Ty was closing his surgical note files and heading to bed he noticed Amy laying in her PJ's with her hand tucked under her top on her tummy.

"Felling Ok Ames ?" He asked laying back and then turning to his side facing her.

"Oh no, I mean yeah, I'm fine, just thinking how time frames are changing."

"How's that going ?"

"It's a little scary I guess, I'll be pregnant hopefully and then we'll have a baby."

"I kind of get that impression."

"Yeah, I've wanted to have your babies for a long time Ty."

"So no waiting ? A summer in the last trimester is a possibility, we could wait until Spring."

"No, I don't want to be like that, when it happens it does, is that Ok with you ?"

"I'm fine with your decision Ames, I'm still getting used to the three I just got to start loving."

"I guess we would start with a crib in here and then make a small nursery out of part of the guest suite until he or she is ready for their own."

"Have a secret wish ?"

"A little brother for Jax would be nice though a baby girl would work as well, healthy would be a great change."

"I'm all for healthy."

"So, I could fool around, you ?" Amy said turning slightly and seeing Ty smile.

"Very romantic Ms. Fleming."

Amy turned to her side and pulled Ty into a heady, sensual kiss, her lips and hands drawing him to her until his arms took her and his hands played her body accompanying their kiss.

"Better ?" She whispered.

"Very romantic Ms. Fleming" he whispered, though this time with no comment, afterthought or playfulness, he meant every word of it.


	66. What this is - Chapter 66

_A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and good thoughts, they're always appreciated. For those that reread, the Pegasus Christmas story has been taken down to be redone. This is pretty long for this story, hope the formatting holds._

Chapter 66

Thursday morning at 10 Ty and Amy rode up to Tom Carmichael's office near the Tompkins County Courthouse in Ithaca and parked their bikes, Ty on the Norton and Amy on her Scout. Tom met them at the door and welcomed them in with hugs.

"So, we're here to talk about marriage, children and anything else ?"

"Those should be fine to start with Tom, what's the deal, what happens how and when ?" Amy asked.

"Ok, let's first dispel what most people think, marrying Amy will make you the kids step-dad, you get the title and a moral responsibility, what you don't get is any legal authority to make decisions in their behalf, legally, in school or medically. You can apply for and be granted legal guardianship or adopt but short of either that's the hard truth. Betty is their next living blood relative, after Amy the courts would deal with her or appoint a guardian ad litem."

"Really, I would have thought." Ty began.

"It can't work that way Ty, there is most often a second parent involved, legally they would give up parental rights before a step could adopt. Legal guardianship is different and can be granted under some circumstances if there's a second parent but none of that applies here and it's like this in most places not just New York."

"Ok so what does each entail ? Is it just like when I adopted the kids ?" Amy asked.

"Well I already know about how JT and the girls feel about you Ty so are we assuming JT is a definite and the girls are thinking ?" Tom asked. This was the somewhat odd part of these relationships. Between Bobby, Sally and Cars, Tom knew everything. The same with Charlie or Trev. It was fine, like dealing with family but since they weren't technically family, slightly strange.

"I don't think I'm going out on a limb to say I'll be adopting all three. Right now, JT for sure and the girls are thinking. I get Betty too."

"I don't like that they can be away with you and you not having legal authority Ty and I certainly don't want you or them restricted from spending alone time or traveling together."

"We can apply for and get Ty legal guardianship over the kids now, but uh, well, I have to say this, it's still binding if you two break up. Legal guardianship would also give Ty some access to the trusts, I assume that's not an issue. Betty still rules the roost on the money but as legal guardian he would certainly have access to funds needed for care and the like."

"The difference between a legal guardian and an adoption ?" Ty asked.

"Legal guardianship can be revoked or dissolved, adoption is forever except for extreme remedy. Adoptive parents are still parents after divorce or death."

"I would want to talk to Betty and the kids but assume the legal guardianship will happen for now, what does that entail ?"

"Paperwork and a judge Ty." Tom answered "with Amy, Betty and the kids giving knowing consent it won't be a problem. The biggest issue is summer staff, I can talk to a family judge and get it bumped to happen faster."

"Ames ?"

"I don't see how anyone can dispute that you need to be able to handle an emergency especially with our lot and I'm very uncomfortable thinking about that scenario."

"I'll get the paperwork drawn up, just let me know and I'll come by for signatures. Ty, you're heading up to the Adirondack house with John Sunday, how are we playing this ?"

"I'm heading up to look around and see that the video isn't one of those shot for best effect leaving out the nasties. None of us feel that's the case but we need to start somewhere. I assume at least the family needs to see it before we tender the initial offer so let's say within the month ?"

"Ok, and we're sticking with the plan, if it pans out and the appraisal sticks we're starting at the full escrow account, five million offer in cash."

"If Betty's good with that, Amy and I are as well."

"Anything else ?" Tom asked.

Amy and Ty looked at each other and shrugged. "Nope. Thanks Tom, I guess we'll see you Saturday ?"

"I'll be there, wouldn't miss it."

They had time before having to be at the Foundation offices and Amy pulled up next to Ty and urged him to follow. He slowed when she rode though the faculty parking lot gate at the Vet School but rode on and pulled up next to the Scout.

"What's this ?" Ty asked "should I wait ?"

Amy walked over and pulled off her helmet so he did as well. "They usually send my stuff to Bridget but I wanted to check in and pick up my schedule. You should come Ty."

"You think ?"

Amy placed her palm on his face and leaned in to kiss him. "The first time I came here I was walked in by Bert and Lorin on either side of me, I had no degree, no title and I had no idea how I could have been talked into doing this. I was about to face Ivy League students at the most prestigious vet school in the country with a high school diploma I earned by the skin of my teeth. There were professors who actively spoke against my coming that would be my colleagues. I shook like a leaf. Ty, you are the Assistant Medical Director of Pegasus and protégé of Bertram Koenig. You've been a vet for ten years and are an excellent surgeon. You are uniquely qualified to guide students looking to go out into the world and make a difference and Cornell is lucky to have you. Come on, I'll show you around."

Amy took Ty's hand and his fingers now intertwined with hers walked though the automatic door. "Anything I should know ?"

"To anyone other than another teacher you are Dr. Borden." She said walking into what was obviously the administrative offices.

"Good morning Professor Fleming. Only a few things we haven't sent over and I have your schedule and TA assignment, Georgina Fleming Morris ?"

"My niece actually, I know she's a First Year but she's lived my life and knows her stuff."

"And she's Dr. Borden's surgical assistant. I assume this is Dr. Borden ?"

"Linda Chen, Faculty Admin, this is Ty Borden. Ty, Linda is who you come to for anything Cornell related."

"It's good to meet you Linda." Ty said with his signature smile and holding out his hand to shake.

"Like wise Dr. Borden." She said then looked at Amy "and he won't be a disruption on campus at all."

"I don't expect him to be." Amy said with a blushing smile.

"This packet is for you Professor, and yours Dr. Borden, both your mail's been forwarded to the Foundation. You can also take this, your lanyard. You'll need to stop next door for the cards and picture but they're out now. They should open in 15 minutes so maybe before you leave."

"Thanks Linda, anything else ?"

"I'm sure Professor Fleming and Dr. Koenig will fill you in. He's in his office by the way."

"Thanks Linda, we'll drop in."

Amy took hold of Ty's arm and led him out of the office and down the hall. They took the elevator up two flights and walked down a long hallway past several sets of double doors. Noticing that he was trying to read the doors she stopped at one set. "Lecture halls Ty" she said and tried the door.

"Locked." He said.

"Professor" Amy said smiling and reached over to flash her card against the pad on the side of the door.

Ty walked in followed by Amy who reached over and flicked up several switches "Holy shit, you lecture in something this size, it must seat 1000 and those screens, it's like a rock concert stage."

"My lecture halls are smaller, I teach electives, this is where Bert lectures."

"Are you serious ?"

"There's a VIP guest gallery." Amy said pointing to the side. "You might consider showing up at some of his just to get the flow."

"I'll do that and you'll be here for my first please ?"

"Of course Ty but I may cry."

"Oh stop" he said pulling her over to him and into a kiss. When they came apart she smiled "We can do this right ?" He asked, "fraternize ?"

"We have offices, we could fraternize now." She whispered and nipped at his neck.

"You're going to get me in trouble here aren't you ?"

"I would never do that my love, this is Cornell, we have locks on the doors."

Amy slowed when she reached the office suites and stopped outside one. Ty stopped at the door and stared. The door had two black plaques both with gold lettering. The top one read:

 _ **Dr. Bertram Koenig, DVM**_

 _ **Chairman Equine Orthopedics, Surgery And Rehabilitation.**_

The plaque beneath Bert's was the one that Ty reached out to touch absentmindedly.

 _ **Dr. Tyler Borden, DVM**_

 _ **Assistant Professor Equine Orthopedics, Surgery and Rehabilitation**_

 _ **& Exotic Animal Care.**_

Amy took out her phone and snapped a picture then turned to him. "Ty ?"

"I'm actually a Professor at Cornell Vet School."

"Join the club, I'm so proud of you Ty" she said smiling and opening the door. There was a waiting room with a coat rack and umbrella stand, a leather couch and 4 chairs around a coffee table with various surgical and veterinary magazines in stacks. The table was oak and old as were the richly paneled walls. Ty noticeably inhaled sensing the room had a faint citrus smell that leaned towards orange.

"They do the woods every few months, it's orange oil mixed with other stuff. Amy knocked at the door marked _Dr. Bert Koenig_ "you dressed ?" She called in.

Bert opened the door a second later and smiled seeing them both "Amy, you found your way to school, is there cake ?"

"Not unless you've got one hidden, I brought Ty to school so he won't be scared when he comes alone."

Bert laughed, "Meg decorated your office Ty, it's a thing with her. Here are your keys to the desk, file cabinets and the inner and outer door. Your tag opens all the rest."

Ty walked to the second door in the suite. He looked at the name plaque _Dr. Ty Borden_ and used the obvious door key to open it. He stood looking around and smiled. The antique oak desk had pictures of the family and several of him and Jackson fishing, his name plaque, a nice desk set and a fresh green blotter. There was a large and plush leather chair behind the desk and two chairs on the outside of the desk. A comfy leather couch with a coffee table, oak bookcases and filing cabinets. On the walls three of Jane's wild horse paintings and a large photograph of Amy and the kids. Off to the side his degrees from UC, several articles from newspapers and magazines highlighting his trips abroad and a recent photo of him and Amy on their bikes ready to head out somewhere that was shot from the Pegasus porch. Right over his desk was a framed drawing he had not seen before. It was Ty leaning over a horse listening through his stethoscope. It was certainly amateurish and the work of a child though somewhat gifted and it was signed _April P_.

"Apparently she did that the day we shipped out all the rescues. Meg saw it at the Potter's and asked April." Bert told him. "like it ?"

"It's perfect" Ty said somewhat choked up.

"Nice couch" Amy said smiling and sat down. She ran her hand slowly over the couch "I like old leather."

"You have an office of your own Amy. Kindly like the leather there, there are just some things I don't want to hear." Bert said.

"Don't worry Bert" Ty said laughing "where is your office anyway ?"

"Stables of course." Amy said "I insisted. Way too stuffy in here with all the straights."

Amy's phone buzzed with a text "Ty do you want to join Trev and Charlie for lunch at the office ?"

"Sounds fine to me, can we stop in the Commons after ?"

"Don't see why not as long as we're back for late rounds. Let me just text Bridget about lunch."

"I have some stuff for you Ty, let's sit a few minutes." Bert said and led them into his office. Bert's office was much larger than Ty's as it had a conference table, several monitors and computer stations which were surrounded by wall to wall texts.

"Your key opens my door as well Ty, Ty ?" Bert repeated walking over to where Ty was looking at a large photo on the wall behind the conference table. "Like it ?"

"Bert, where ?"

"Do you remember the day ?"

"Bangarang, but how ?"

"Sandy was coming over to see if we needed anything and took it."

The photo showed Ty and Bert both sitting on a bench behind the Pegasus Medical Barn. They were wearing dirty scrubs and had towels over their necks. Ty was leaning forward elbows on his knees with his unruly hair falling forward. He held his surgical cap in his hands. Bert was back against the wall, eyes closed facing the setting sun. In his left hand he held his surgical cap and his right was on Ty's shoulder, a very fatherly gesture.

Amy walked over and looked at it. "Well, if that doesn't tell this story I don't know what would, it's wonderful Bert."

"I thought so, too bloody for a brochure but that was a good day. We didn't lose one. Come on, I read over the paper, it's good Ty, I've made some notes where I think we could make some changes in the flow and some missing details that I should assume the readers will know instinctively at some level but not say as a first year. They would be fine in a third year text but not as a stand alone. Read through them and either make changes or talk to me about them. When we're done we'll hand it off to Vi and the seconds. It's a good paper, I think it might get some surgeons to seriously consider a double like this. Far less stress to the horse."

"Thanks Bert, Boxer ?"

"I think Wednesday, you're leaving Friday, you'll see him awake and you'll have some stress free time with the family before you go."

"Ok, Monday afternoon first run through and consults ?"

"Sounds good. Amy, course outlines, the book ?"

"You're not my department chair Bert."

"Acky's scared of you, you know that."

"Acky ?" Ty asked.

"Preston Aklesbury, General Large Animal Veterinary Care and Nutrition. Acky between colleagues and behind his back for the students." Amy explained. "All done and handed in and the final draft of the body has been submitted."

"The non body work ?"

"You're doing the Forward for Volume Two, get to work. I'll send a note to Lisa about Volume One."

"You're asking Lisa ?"

"She was my first client Ty, she's always been there for me, even when she was off with Grandpa she looked out for me. This book is about those times."

"I get it, she's always been there for all of us."

"Let's get back to me for a second." Bert said.

"Don't even say it, I forgot the ego. Bert, dear sweet Bert, the second volume is most important for the cooperation between us, the science and the holistic, who better to write that than you. Please Bert, I need you." Amy said getting on her knee and taking his hand "is there a ring ?"

"Oh get up, I'd be honored." Bert said laughing.

Bert declined to join them for lunch and after stopping in the Human Resources department for Ty's faculty card and his magic lanyard card, they rode over to the offices where they were welcomed as always by Bridget. "Chinese food on the way, Bert and Charlie are in the conference and I have some transfers that have to be signed after lunch."

"Ty do you want me at the meeting ?

"Not if you have things to do Ames, I'll be fine I think."

"I'll be out after lunch Bridge." She handed over her envelope from the vet school, and continued "Cornell schedule just copy it and I'll take it with me. Ty you might as well give Bridge yours as well, she'll make sure our schedules reflect classes, office hours, all that fun stuff." Amy grabbed her mail and walked back to her office to dump her helmet, jacket and bag. Ty followed behind and did the same.

"You want an office Ty ?"

"No Ames, I can use a coat rack."

"Ha Ha, I'll have your name put on mine, we can share."

"You know, you're a really nice person Amy Fleming."

"I lied Ty, under exaggerated, you'll find out soon, I was scared."

"About what ?"

"Money."

"Betty's fronting a 5 million dollar house Ames, in cash, I figured there was more lurking."

"Still, I didn't want to freak you out."

"Freak out because we have more money than I thought ?"

"Freak out because, you know, forget it." She said heading over to the conference room and opening the door. "I love you Ok ?"

"Wow, you must have really under exaggerated."

"Here they are, Amy you saw Bridget ?"

"I did Charlie, I'll take care of the transfers after lunch."

"Thank you, Ty will get signing authority over family stuff today, the others require votes set out by the by-laws, corporate, foundation and trusts."

"I'm good Charlie." Ty discussed the business end of the Alberta trip over lunch, Bridget joined them at one point and the conversation didn't stop or hinder at all, it was pretty obvious that Bridget knew everything.

"I like Ashley Stanton, she knows her ranch management and trusts, she's got a good intuitive mind."

"Her family has a substantial presence in the high end boarding and training segment in our area, Ashley handles all that for them and several other larger facilities in BC and Alberta." Amy said "besides, Ty and I trust her Trev."

"Well, that's important, I met her last time she visited, the time before the date, I like her." Bridge added.

After lunch they cleaned off the table and Amy and Bridget left to get their work done. The first order of business for Charlie was Ty's request for the planetarium.

"I have dates, there aren't many where they'll give us the whole place between now and November. You're best bet I think is October 30, they do a big thing for Halloween and close down the day before. They are willing to hold off at a price."

"That's a Sunday, Ok, let's do that." Ty said looking at his phone.

"You get 4 hours, 4 – 8."

"And the Sky part ?"

"They checked, they have it, just as described, they can even do the sensor."

"I'll let Bridget know to contact them."

"How many seats Charlie ?"

"About a 150 I think, you're going to need Betty."

"I'll talk to her, what do you think of the plan ?"

"Romantic for sure, kind of odd proposing once the wedding's already being planned but I get your position at this point."

"Thanks Trev."

"Is it just going to be you 6 ?"

"Well, if we add in on this end we can't leave out the Albertans."

"So 40 or so which is doable with a dinner after especially on a Sunday. Wouldn't even be a necessarily late night for normal folk." Charlie said.

"That's going to take a lot of people keeping a secret."

"Maybe not, most can think it's a surprise party for something else."

"Like ?"

"We'll figure something out Ty" Charlie assured him "we'll have the sky show reserved and wing it from there. Let's do the money."

"Amy said 20 – 30 million but it's a moving target, I assume it moves higher by ?"

"Taken as a whole, family and ownerships for lack of a better word figure 40 million." Charlie said looking down.

"60 million ?"

"60 million moving, not cash on hand you understand but you have substantial holdings in real estate, livestock, future livestock, stocks, bonds, mutual funds and that includes the kids and Betty, about 20 million so, you and Amy about 40."

"The kids huh, I guess Jackson can afford a bathroom and I assume Chuck a barn ?"

"Chuck can afford all the barns in Tompkins County probably and JT way more than a bathroom Ty, they came with a 1 million dollar life insurance policy. The house and 20 acres around it which includes the main facilities belongs to Betty and the kids, Amy insisted." Trev added.

"Amy mentioned the house, so she mentioned something like 15 million in profit yearly ?"

"Well here are this year's projections and what we hope to do with it." Charlie started and pulled up a graph on his laptop screen.

Amy returned about an hour later. Ty was signing some documents and she leaned over. "Still standing ?"

Ty turned and smiled then leaned up a bit to kiss her.

"Still love me Ty ?"

"My love in undiminished, by the way who's marrying us ?"

"I have no idea, why ?"

"Just popped into my head, I don't know why."

"Well in NY you do need an officiant approved by the state, it's very loose." Trev said.

"Well I'm not inclined to a minister." Amy said.

"No, really ?" Charlie said laughing.

"Well, I wasn't raised that way and with Maddie I'm just soured on the whole thing."

"You could get a judge or someone can head onto the internet." Trev suggested.

"Or we could ask a spiritual person in your life Ames, Victor."

"Victor." Amy said softly to herself "Victor would be perfect Ty."

"He's healthy ?"

"As of a few months ago when we last spoke. I'll call him."

"Victor ?"

"I told you about him Charlie, Victor Whitetail, First Nation Horse Trainer, somewhat a mentor to both me and mom, someone I go to when I need centering, my mom had a thing with him."

"That's right, medicine ring, sounds perfect for you."

"Where are you two off to ?" Trev asked.

Ty sighed and then laughed "I feel like spending some money."

"Atta boy" Charlie said clapping him on the back lightly.

"Trev, the weekend before Bert leaves on his cruise with Meg, which is the weekend after the birthdays, there is a Latin jazz festival in New Orleans, care to join us ?"

"I'll check with Steph, sounds like a blast."

"A whole weekend of dancing, I hope I can survive." Amy said with the biggest grin.

"We'll take breaks to eat and sleep, I promise." He answered "Come on, vinyl awaits us."

They rode over to Autumn Leaves Book Store on the commons and made that their first stop. Aside from their record and cd section they were above Angry Mom's, another record/cd store. They went through the aisles arm in arm and only came apart to look through a stack. When they had gone though once Amy suggested a cup of coffee.

"Sure Ames, tired ?"

"I want to talk Ty."

They paid for their albums and wandered over to the café. Coffees in hand they sat near one of the windows. "This isn't about the money is it ?"

"I lied to you Ty after promising to answer truthfully."

"You really didn't you know, you said, something like start at 20 and move up, 20 – 30 is probably a good guess. You mentioned Pegasus and real estate and the kids. Let's not do this, it's silly."

"Still I should have been completely up front."

"I love you Amy and as far as I'm concerned the numbers you gave weren't so far off."

Amy smiled and looked up and Ty turned to find Maddie and Brin coming to the table.

"Brin needed a break so Gran called me an Uber over to the music school and we walked over."

"We saw the bikes and figured you were here." Sabrina added leaning over to hug Ty and kiss his cheek. Maddie kissed Amy and then came over to kiss Ty.

"Good to see you Sabrina, are you ready for Saturday ?" He asked.

"I guess as ready as I'll be."

"She's ready, she sounds amazing." Maddie said taking her hand.

"Want to join us Mad ?"

"Sorry mom, heading for ice cream."

"Have a ride home ?"

"Meg will bring me before dinner. Charlie and Bobby are exercising the horses. I think JT, Cars and April are out riding too. What have you two been doing ?"

"We met with Tom, visited Cornell, Foundation offices and here." Amy told her taking a sip.

"Did you see your office Doc ?"

"I did Mad, it's nice."

"And Tom ? Anything I should know ?"

"Probably" Ty answered "ready to sign on ?"

Maddie smiled which made her face and eyes light up then leaned over to kiss his cheek "come on Bina, let's get you a s'more cone." She said her hand switching to intertwining their fingers.

"Have fun girls." Ty said.

"Let us know if you'll be late Mad."

"I will mom, bye."

"We good Ty ?"

"We still need to talk, how about a stop on the way home and we can get done here ?"

"What are we talking about ?"

"Money Ames, you and I are done with money but we still have money to discuss."

Amy looked at him and found a big smile on his face when he turned back to her "we're good you and I, focus on that."

A little over an hour later they pulled out of the Commons their saddlebags stuffed with records and CD's and rode off towards Pegasus. Ty pulled out ahead at the front entrance turn and Amy followed him around to the spot near what would be the new stables construction and pulled in.

Ty helped Amy off of her bike and walked her over to the copse of trees they sat under the last time they stopped.

"I've always wanted a date in New Orleans Ty, who told you ?"

"Trish mentioned it."

"That's a boatload of woo Dr. Borden."

Ty gently shifted her a little and pulled her in for a long kiss. It included unzipping leather jackets and hands roaming.

After gentle kisses pulling away Amy whispered "Ty, what's this all about ?"

"This is my telling you that I love you so much and money, lots or not, will never change that."

"What did you want to talk about ?"

"Guidelines for the kids, I assume Betty knows about all the money ?"

"She does, the kids take some gentleness. I told Lisa and Grandpa they aren't dumb, they know that we have money, I assume the girls know we're millionaires. JT knows what he knows, he has school friends who have summer homes, and whose parents are doctors and lawyers but I think he understands that what we're contemplating as a summer home isn't what they have and he's peeked at some big numbers."

"So guidelines are play it by ear ?"

"Pretty much always the case with kids I guess, rules get bent and stretched and limits get pushed. It's part of growing up."

"Spreading their wings."

"As good an analogy as any. Look, the girls ask for Porsches the answer is no, they're too young but I don't think they will and they'll love building those trucks with you. They take their jobs and school seriously, they get and spend their allowances like other kids and every know and then we hand them a card to use for shopping and they know to be judicious."

"So they haven't gone overboard ?"

"No, no never. Last year one of their classmates homes had a bad fire in the fall and they needed $5000 for a roof so they tried a go fund me. It stalled with a little less than $3000 to go and they came and asked to donate which they did anonymously."

"How much ?"

"All the way."

"2 thousand ?"

"Little more."

"Ok, should we head back or." Ty started when Amy leaned up and caught his lips for a gentle kiss "let's or a little."

On Friday afternoon Amy and Jackson drove to Syracuse to pick up Georgie and Wyatt.

"So how did it go at the lawyer's yesterday ?"

"It went fine JT, we got the rules and discussed a beginning plan with Gran last night and we were going to talk to you three this weekend."

"So I have to wait ?"

"There's a step before adoption that we'd like to take called legal guardianship, it would give Ty the legal right to make decisions on your behalves."

"What does that mean ?"

"Well when Maddie got hurt in Alberta technically Gran was her closest relative, if they needed permission for a treatment or surgery Gran or I would decide. Legal guardianship would give Ty the right to make that decision or to say talk to your teacher about your grades or a problem."

"So still Dr. Borden."

Amy downshifted and reached over to put her hand on his head gently "sweet boy, I promise your dream will come true."

Georgie and Wyatt were smiling but a little subdued as they started down Route 81 towards Ithaca "You two Ok ?" Amy asked into the rear view mirror ?

"Hard to say goodbye." Wyatt said.

"And Cornell ?"

"And that, our commitments, a new life, wedding planning." Georgie said sighing.

"Sounds a little scary but exciting" Jackson said "we'll be with you Georgie."

"I know you will JT, thanks, it is a little scary and exciting."

"Yeah, so not so bad."

"No so bad buddy" Wyatt agreed "Right G, not too bad." He said leaning over to kiss her.

Amy pulled into Pegasus and past the house to the back road and pulled up at the stairs to Georgie and Wyatt's apartment.

"Home sweet home." Amy said putting the truck into park.

"I can't believe we're actually moving into this apartment."

"It'll be great having you here Georgie, you can ride with us and GG says you fish."

"There's also work and school JT."

"Oh sure, I got chores and school too but we'll find time for fun."

Georgie came out and stretched then noticed her horses, Spartan, Harley and Wallace off to the side. Phoenix whinnied and Georgie ran over.

"Hey boy, I'm so glad you're here and safe. I live right up there now." She said hugging him and then moving on to Checkers, Trouble and Morgan.

"Wallace is looking good." Georgie said walking over.

"He'd doing real well, he's yours Wyatt."

"Seriously, wow, I love Wallace."

"A match made in heaven then, Sarah couldn't bring herself to send him away." Amy said.

Wyatt stopped them and walked over to Wallace grazing a little in. "Hey buddy, we gonna be friends you and me ?" He said it softly and held out his hand. Wallace wandered over and Wyatt rubbed him neck and scratched his muzzle. "Good boy."

"Look at that, my fiancé is a horse whisperer." Georgie said laughing.

"Guess we'll have to do a food shop." Wyatt chuckled at Georgie and then hoisted a suitcase out of the back of the truck and reached for a second.

"It's stocked for your arrival, you can shop when you run low." Amy said starting up the stairs with a bag.

"That wasn't necessary Amy" Wyatt said.

"Then you can have it out with Betty, good luck with that by the way, while you're at it let her know that baskets of muffins on your doorstep and an extra cinnamon coffee cake or fresh bread to take with you after dinner won't be appreciated."

"Ok, let's not go overboard, maybe we should thank everyone with a family dinner." Georgie said laughing.

"Much better idea I think, I like chicken."

"Enough Jackson, they'll make what they make." Amy said patting his head gently.

Three sets of footsteps came up the steps then, Ty followed by Katie and Barb. Ty had the last suitcase with him and walked over to Wyatt and Katie and Barb went straight to Georgie who was with Amy and after hugs the shop and school talk began.

"You have a cocktail mixer at the law school tomorrow night I hear." Ty said.

"Be nice to know anyone." Wyatt said.

"You're Charlie Rodgers TA Wyatt, you'll be popular as hell. Truth is you'll become part of a study group, hopefully they'll be friends and you'll find most other people are too busy, make your friends here and at the foundation, unless you want the competitive crap."

"Definitely don't need the competition." Wyatt said "Is there beer in the fridge Georgie ?"

"There's beer on the beer side of the beverage cooler and wine on the other." Georgie bent over and opened the fridge pulling out a beer and handed it over to Wyatt and grabbed one for herself, anyone else ?"

"How was the trip Jackson ?" Ty asked sitting down on one of the plush leather chairs and pulling him onto his lap.

"Fine I guess, there and back, talked to mom."

"Anything I should know about ?"

"Stuff you know that I'm not supposed to talk about until later."

"Oh that stuff, is that stuff Ok with you ?"

"I guess."

"Not the stuff you're looking for huh ?" Ty whispered pulling him in and hugging him. "We talked about that stuff too you know."

"How's that going ?"

"Pretty good, I think you'll be happy."

"How about you and mom ?"

"Hard to believe but mom and I are happier today than yesterday."

"Must be pretty good then."

"You better get back to the house Jackson, Mom and I have late rounds, Barb you with us ?"

"You two are coming to the welcome home dinner right ?" Amy asked the seconds.

"We sure are, I'm going to run home first though." Katie said getting up as well.

"Looks like you two get some alone time" Amy said smiling. "See you at dinner."

Amy was the last to the door and turned as the rest headed down the stairs, Georgie and Wyatt had their arms around each other and Georgie turned to her smiling. Amy smiled back "got your back kid" and headed down after the others.

After rounds and back at the house, they had about a half hour before dinner and Amy and Ty sat together in the library.

"So you're going to marry me on November 26 Dr. Borden ?"

"That seems to be the consensus." He answered leaning over to kiss her head. He had his arm around her and she both her arms around him.

"Are you happy ?"

"I told Jackson that we're happier today than yesterday."

"I heard, I guess you figured out I told him about the legal guardianship."

"Yeah, that's Ok, should we just make the announcement tonight ?"

"At dinner ?"

"It's not like it'll be a secret on the ranch for more than 10 seconds, I'm shocked it lasted this long."

There was a knock at the door and Amy called out "enter". The twins came in and sat down on the small loveseat across from them.

"So what happened at Tom's office today ?" Maddie asked.

"Well I think I'd feel way more comfortable for the time being if Ty was made a legal guardian over you two and JT. We don't do the safest things together and I'd hate to have a delay in handling something serious."

"You two Ok with that ?" Ty asked.

The girls looked at each other and said "we are" simultaneously. "Something else is going on." Charlie continued.

"Too many changes in conversations on the hen express." Maddie said "Has some decision been made ?"

"November 26th" Amy said sitting up.

"November 26th what ?" Charlie said "Married ?"

"Married" Ty said.

"Wow, cool." Maddie agreed and then got up and hugged Amy and then Ty followed by Charlie doing the same.

"What's going on ?" JT said walking in with Betty.

"Married." Charlie said.

"Huh ?"

"Mom and Dr. Borden are getting married November 26."

"Oh wow, awesome" he said running across to hug his mom and then staying with her reached across to hug Ty as well.

"So it's official." Betty said standing behind the girls.

"So dresses ?" Maddie asked.

"Dresses" Amy agreed "let's just get this over with." She said pulling over her iPad. " _Getting married November 26_ _th_ _, need dresses, love Amy."_

"There, that should do it. Let's eat." The words were hardly spoken before her phone rang. She looked down and smiled then hit speaker.

"Sebastian, what a pleasant surprise, did I miss an appointment ?"

"This November 26th ?"

"Oh yes, it's a Saturday."

"Are you pregnant ?"

"That's a rather personal question." Amy answered laughing.

"I'm your dressmaker, am I buying spandex ?"

Amy laughed again, "no Sebastian, silk and lace and whatever your heart desires."

"This is not a lot of time at all Amy, send me a list and have them tell me anything I can use."

"Like ?" She asked.

"Let's start with colors and a list of names."

"I'm Amy, my color is white."

"I'll keep that in mind, congratulations Amy, he seems a fine man."

"Thank you Sebastian." Ty said.

"Are you wearing a tux Ty ?"

"I have no idea, I'm sure someone will let you know when they decide."

"Goodnight Sebastian and thank you." Amy said still laughing into the phone.

"Goodnight Amy."

The announcement at the table brought out a few bottles of Champagne. Along with Meg and Bert who were already at the welcome home dinner they were joined soon after by Trish and John, Trevor and Bryce, Charlie and the Caldwell's and called by the Potters, Carmichael's, and the Watson's, Roberta was positively giddy.

Georgie and Betty came over with hugs and best wishes from Lisa, Jack, Tim and Casey followed by phone calls of congratulations which turned into impromptu planning meetings.

Ty and Wyatt had joined the men for a drink in the library and Georgie found Amy off to the edge of a conversation about country weddings, Meg Koenig had already hit the store for a selection of the newest bridal styles and trends.

"Hey, you Ok ?"

"I'm fine Georgie, you ?"

"Well, somewhat happy you're going first."

"Really, why ?"

"You'll be done and we can concentrate on mine of course."

"Well to be up front, there'll probably be a big party in the summer. Like the late reception we did for Grandpa."

"Still not a wedding, jamborees don't count."

"This is important to you isn't it Georgie."

"I only intend to do it once and why shouldn't it be the most special day in our lives."

"No reason Georgie, until you have a child, trust me, nothing will ever top that in the sheer fear and joy you can feel in one moment."

"It wasn't easy for you was it ?"

"The easiest, hardest and most rewarding thing I'd ever done."

"Well, you did a hell of a job alone."

"I was never alone Georgie."

"Keep telling yourself that Amy. You plan on being pregnant at my wedding ?"

"When it happens, I'm a little older than I expected to be. You and Wyatt have a plan ?"

"We never wanted to wait but we were waiting to get married after school or close to it. Now with our responsibilities, we may still wait but I'm glad we'll be married."

"We'll support you either way Georgie, it would be hard the first couple years, vet and law schools require loads of studies, we're interviewing surgical assistants."

"We can handle the load Amy, do Katie and Barb know ?"

"It's not a matter of that Georgie, you'll all have similar schedules and will have to be away, you all have TA duties and we plan to have you all teaching sections eventually, in addition to what will happen when the rehab center opens. We're looking for a vet and two assistants, it gets crazy around here during the school year."

"Well then I think we should have a staff meeting and discuss it all."

"That's a good idea Georgie, Bert ?" Amy called out.

"Amy, Georgie what's up ?"

"I was telling Georgie about our plans for backup personnel."

"And she's not happy."

"I don't think any of us will be happy Bert."

"Georgie, nobody wants you three elbows deep in everything more than Ty and I do but we need to be ready for the inevitable, we can't schedule surgeries around exams, and boards and practicals and you need to learn Georgie, you all do and you'll need to unwind. They're back-ups and they'll tend to our patients when we're away. We even intern two botany students for Amy's staff. We hire hands because we lose the twins."

"Have you told Katie and Barb ?"

"No Georgie not yet" Bert answered looking at Amy.

"Georgie suggested a staff meeting to discuss what we're planning."

"I thought to do that this week anyway, how about tomorrow morning before rounds, Ty will be gone Sunday and Monday and we have Boxer and then he's off for another week to firm up Alberta."

"Say 9:00 o'clock and then 10:00 rounds ?" Amy suggested.

"Go talk to Katie and Barb Georgie and don't freak out." Bert said "and we're glad you're back Georgie."

She smiled at him and walked off to grab a water and sit with Katie and Barb.

"So you're getting married to that guy."

"Seems that way Bert. You Ok ?"

"Me, sure, why wouldn't I be, I like Ty, he's smart, funny, handsome, excellent surgeon."

"Rides well, makes our girl here blush and smile." John said bending deep to sit.

"Stop, both of you."

"What's going on here ?" Charlie said walking over with Trev.

"They're making me uncomfortable, too much testosterone and love."

"Hey we're all relieved we don't have to fight John to walk you down the aisle." Trev said laughing.

"Has that actually come up ?"

"During the times we wondered if you would actually ever date, yes." Charlie said.

"And what did you decide ?" She asked laughing.

"I don't think we ever came to a conclusion."

"I chose arm wrestling" John said.

"I'm sure you did John. That's so sweet all of you but I think Grandpa following Betty and Lisa."

"As it should be." Charlie said. "I'm heading home, I have lectures to work on."

"Where's Chuck Charlie ?" Ty asked coming over with Wyatt.

"Believe it or not Chuck is with Robin at a ballroom dancing class."

"Ballroom dancing ?" Amy said "wow."

"He is determined to dance with you at your wedding Amy and with Georgie at yours Wyatt." Charlie said somewhat choked up.

"That's so sweet" Amy said taking Charlie's hand.

"He never ceases to amaze me." Charlie whispered.

"Seems a thing with the kids around here Charlie" Ty said.

Maddie had asked and was granted permission to throw an after recital party for Brin at the house. Amy offered to host the adults and family and Meg and Sam agreed so while Maddie and Charlie were away either with Brin or setting up with Meg, Amy made sure that Pavel was fine. Ty made sure the on line hookup to the recital hall was set up for Pavel and Yvette to watch while Wyatt made sure Lisa's was working. They had arranged for the Mercedes bus to transport everyone coming from the house and others who met at the ranch to take the bus so at 5:45 they boarded for the 15 minute ride to the campus. The concert was scheduled for 6:30 and this gave them time to get seated and settled. Wyatt and Georgie went in the Mustang and were dressed for a cocktail party which they should make close to 8:00.

The Ithaca College School of Music is located in the James Whalen Music Center and houses several performance spaces. Most individual student recitals took place in the Neberhauer Recital Hall which seats 100. Sabrina was different. Aside from not actually being a college student, she was local, had an extended family and was a favorite of many of the faculty because she was a favorite accompanist for their students. She was also Meg's daughter and Meg was the preferred accompanist for the faculty. As such Sabrina's recital was to be held in the Hockett Family Recital Hall and was expected to fill almost all of the 250 seats. It was also being streamed which required the larger hall.

The bus pulled up and let everyone off before parking off to the side. The auditorium was already filling up and there were people and groups of students and professors hovering outside. The were three center rows tied off for Brin's closest friends and family. Meg came out when she saw the group come in and sat Amy and family with extra seats in the front row against their objections, "stop being silly where else would you sit you're like her second mom and I can't very well sit Charlie or Mad somewhere else."

Maddie came out and joined the family as soon as Meg went backstage. Sam was out a minute later.

"How she doing Mad ?" Ty asked.

"Brin's fine she gets anxious not nervous."

"Just wants it over with huh ?"

"Pretty much, she gets antsy so it's a matter of keeping her occupied."

Meg showed up and shuffled along until she dropped with Amy on one side and Sam on the other. Ty sat next to Amy, Maddie next to Ty, Charlie, JT and Betty.

Ty had been reading the program that he was handed. Brin would be performing 4 pieces separated by an intermission which seemed excessive to him.

"How long is one of these pieces ?" He whispered to Maddie.

"These four run around 18 minutes to 25 depending on the break between movements. Figure about 40 minutes then the intermission for about 10 then another 40. Never seen one of these Doc ?"

"I have no idea what to expect, like that's the biggest piano I've ever seen."

"That's a Steinway Concert Grand, 12 feet 6 inches long."

The lights dimmed and Ty was surprised when Maddie took his hand and squeezed.

He watched as a middle aged woman stepped out onto the stage. She was wearing a black dress with short heeled shoes. Her hair was a mix of black and wisps of grey and she had a very welcoming smile.

She had a distinctly Russian accent which Ty didn't expect "Good evening and welcome to Ithaca College. My name is Dr. Svetlana Porkova and I'm Chairman of the Piano Performance department here. More importantly tonight I am proud and honored to be Sabrina Caldwell's teacher. In that capacity I can only say that teachers are blessed with very few students in their lives like Sabrina, her talent and capacity for expression never ceases to amaze me. For the record, this performance completes Sabrina's last requirement for her Advanced Performance Certification in Piano as dictated by the Ithaca College requirements and those of the NASM. While Sabrina is not the youngest student to achieve this designation she is certainly the youngest at Ithaca. If you haven't already please make sure your phones are off. If you would all please welcome Ms. Sabrina Caldwell.

The applause was gentle when Brin walked out wearing a long blue gown and Ty was amazed, "wow."

"Like the gown Doc ?"

"I had no idea she'd be dressed like that. Who's the guy in the tux ?"

"Jackie her page turner."

"No shit, a page turner ?"

"Shhh." Maddie said smiling and then leaned up to kiss his cheek. She did not let go of his hand. Ty looked down and glanced at the program for the first piece as Brin sat herself.

 ** _Program_**

 _In the Mists_ (1912) Leoš Janáček (1854–1928)

Andante

Molto adagio

Andantino

Presto

 _Andante and Variations in F Minor_ (Sonata) (1793) Joseph Haydn (1732–1809)

 _ **Intermission**_

 _Sonata in F major, Op. 12_ (1893) Jean Sibelius (1865 – 1957)

Allegro

Andantino

Vivacisskimo

 _Polonaise in F-sharp Minor, op. 44_ (1841) Frédéric Chopin (1810–1849)

 _ **The above program fulfills Ms. Caldwell's practical performance requirement for the completion of an Advanced Performance Designation as set forth by the NASM**_

 _Recorder Concerto in G Major_ (1729) Antonio Vivaldi (1678 – 1741)

Accompanied by Margaret Caldwell

Ty sat back and in the beginning watched Sabrina play, her facial expressions, her eyes closed or open, her feet working three hidden pedals. The sound of her playing filled the room, a clean round sound. He saw her slight nod and watched the young man turn her page and realized that there was no time for her to do it herself. After a time he closed his eyes and just listened. It felt almost painful when the playing stopped abruptly and he opened his eyes and moved his hand to applaud and found one held by Mad as it had been the whole time and Amy grabbing for the other.

"This piece has four movements, you applaud between pieces not movements" Mad whispered, "I'll let you know, don't be first and your safe."

The second movement started a few seconds later and Ty again felt himself get lost until a brief pause before it started again. He found the theme of the music returned to time and again, danced around and when the last movement a quick and fast piece like rain stopped abruptly he welcomed the applause that exploded from the audience and joined in enthusiastically. He looked at Maddie and saw the pride and love in her eyes and then looked up at Sabrina smiling down at them and bowing.

He was surprised when Sabrina spoke thinking she would just return and play. She thanked everyone for coming then spoke about In the Mists, the piece she just played. When she was done she introduced the next piece by Josef Haydn and spoke about him and the importance of the piece in his career. The hall quieted when she returned to the piano.

"This is one piece, about 14 minutes."

"14 minutes ?" Ty whispered back to Maddie.

"Shhh." Maddie said smiling and then leaned up to kiss his cheek and again take his hand.

For her part Amy looked at Ty and watched him and Maddie and then let the music take her as well. It was not the music she was weaned on but she couldn't deny its beauty, its' statement. Ty's face was a picture of wonder tinged with love, there was no other way to describe it and she smiled when he rose with Maddie and applauded enthusiastically when it ended. He hugged Maddie before she inched out of the row followed by Meg and watched them scurry up the stairs to the backstage area and Brin.

"What do you think of our Sabrina Ty ?" Amy asked leaning over and wrapping her arms around his.

"She's amazing, I've never heard anything like this, I mean I've heard classical music but this ?"

Ty noticed there was a cart with cold water bottles in the back and walked over to grab two. Trish walked over to him smiling before he returned to his seat.

"I thought you two would sit with us ?"

"We have the kindergarteners to watch over" she said nodding to the 20 or so bikers sitting in the back corner of the hall. They all seemed to have their wives with them and some kids.

"The whole club ?"

"Yeah, nothing to do about that but some of the closer clubs are watching. He had to limit attendance."

"You're Ok with me stealing him away Trish ?"

"Oh sure, I'll stay busy and hang with Amy, we'll be fine."

"We'll see you after Ty, you better head back."

Ty smiled and then nodded to John who had turned in his seat and smiled seeing him.

When he sat down he kissed Amy and handed her a bottle. Looking back to the program he read that the next two pieces aside from the total time to perform them was almost 35 minutes and both were considered major works by their composers, Sibelius and Chopin, both pieces highly charged and emotional.

"I can't imagine more emotional than what she's already played" Ty said showing the words to Amy.

"Expect Maddie to cry, something comes over Brin playing pieces like that, listening to her can be exhausting Ty."

Maddie and Meg returned just as the lights flickered.

"How's she doing ?" Amy asked Meg.

"She's good, she fought for this program."

"You wouldn't have made her change." Amy whispered back.

"No she wouldn't have Amy, this was Sabrina's choice to make, imagine the Sibelius at 15." Nan Florov whispered over them both. Nan was 76 with a slight Russian accent and had Meg late in life having chosen to spend a few years on the concert circuit before having her, Meg was an only child and a prodigy in her own rights when she was younger.

"I get it mom, she's ready, I'm so proud of her."

"Who are those people in the back writing ?" Ty asked Maddie.

Mad turned for a second and then to Ty. "This is for real Dr. Borden, those are Piano Performance Professors and an NASM adjudicator, she's being graded. Brin's a high school student getting a certification many college seniors don't earn."

"I read that, I didn't realize that this was a practical."

"Same thing for sure." Maddie said patting their intertwined hands "she'll be amazing."

Sabrina walked out a couple minutes later and bowed for the applause. This time she thanked her judges and the adjudicator for their time, her professors, mom, family and Maddie for her love, support and understanding. She then described her next piece the _Sonata in F major, Op. 12_ by Jean Sibelius.

"She debated doing this here or last, watch her hands." Maddie whispered as Brin sat.

Ty sat back and for the next 18 minutes was not only mesmerized by her hands but the music itself. It seemed the music offered very little rest and Brin seemed to attack the keys. The speed at which she played, the complexity of what he would later be told were under and overtones, were almost hard to see. While Jackie her page turner did his job Ty could not recall one instance where he actually saw Sabrina look up. Her hair fell over the side of her face where you could only catch a glimpse of her expression as it bounced away or she leaned forward. When it was done and the audience jumped to their feet to applaud she physically slumped forward and heaved a breath. Jackie handed her a white towel that seemed hidden to his side and Sabrina gently mopped her face. When she finally stood you could see her hair up front was slightly damp and her face was flushed. She smiled and bowed two or three times and then looked to the judges and nodded. Ty turned to see that they too had stood to applaud. With a small glance that swept the front row she bowed again and walked off.

"Wow." Ty exclaimed, "that was amazing."

He turned to Maddie who had tears in her eyes and put his arm around her. Glancing the other way, Meg, Amy and Nan were in a three way hug. Sam sat with his mom and dad and smiled at Ty. Looking around more than a few people had tears in their eyes or were cleaning up. He spotted Lorin and Pat McLaughlin, the Dean and his wife and smiled. Lorin nodded as did Pat who was wiping her eyes gently. Trish and several of the biker wives were in full blown tears, the bikers stoic but their expressions told a different story. Sally sat with Bobby who was also putting up a good front. She was crying as was Erma. April smiled and waved at him.

Sabrina returned a few minutes later, her face was back to normal as was her breathing. The crowd rose to another standing ovation. Sabrina lifted her hands and again thanked everyone. She introduced the next piece and spoke about it's place in Chopin's life and repertoire and it's importance as a piano piece. When she sat down she took several deep breaths, closed her eyes and began.

Ty watched Sabrina during this piece as well. It was more of a measured piece with sweeping crescendos which he would later learn was a Chopin trait, She bounced while she played this piece as if it were more fun and on the way home Amy explained what she had learned over the years, that a Polonaise was a dance that went from slow to triple time popular in the 1700's so that a composed polonaise followed the same. It began on a somber note and ended that way. He could see Sabrina smile while the last sound dissipated from the strings. She reached over and touched the piano before turning and hugging Jackie. Then she nodded to herself and stood to face the audience who were cheering and applauding. Ty smiled when Cars and JT walked out carrying a huge bouquet of dozens of roses to hand her. She leaned over to hug her mom and dad then her grandparents. She leaned into Amy and Ty and then leaned over for a sweet kiss from Maddie who reached up to touch her cheek.

Dr. Porkova came out and Sabrina asked JT and Cars to take the roses to the side of the stage and then she stepped out. Meg had stepped through the aisle while the applause was going on.

"Thank you all and thank you Sabrina for a truly inspiring performance. The program we've heard until know fulfills Sabrina's performance requirement but we ask your indulgence for one more piece. As the requirements for Advanced Certification is a solo performance Sabrina wanted to add something so that she could play for you with her most important teacher and mentor, her mother Margaret Caldwell. Meg is well known to our students and faculty as the accompanist of choice here at our school and I heartily agree although Sabrina has her favorites as well. To bide her time and gain some sanity back after grueling hours at the keyboard Sabrina plays the recorder and as expected, does so exceptionally well. So I'd like you all to welcome Sabrina back and her accompanist Meg. Ladies and gentleman, Sabrina and Margaret Caldwell performing Antonio Vivaldi's _Recorder Concerto in G Major."_

While she spoke two young men came out, one closed the piano lid and the other set up a music stand and a chair. Jackie came out and opened a folder of music on the piano. Sabrina walked out holding her beautiful wooden recorder which was obviously polished and glowed a dark gold in her hands. She bowed and then stepped aside for her mom who also bowed and sat down. She took a second to adjust the piano bench and then nodded to Sabrina who sat and got settled as well. This seemed a fun part for her, the pressure over she smiled up at the audience playfully as if she was sitting in the barn.

The music was bright and bouncy and the instruments played off each other happily. Brin and Meg's excitement and smiles drove the piece and the audience couldn't help but see how happy she was. She was very good as was Meg and Ty marveled again at the surety of Brin's movements and fingers as they swept up and down the recorder's tone holes. At one point he caught sight of the light hitting her diaphragm and was shocked at the control she seemed to have. He watched as she sucked in huge quantities of air when she could that she played out slowly. Her control reminded him a little of watching Jackson swimming, the calmness in him as he sucked in lungfuls of air between strokes or when coming out of the water after a turn.

12 minutes later the piece ended as abruptly as it started and Brin rose and bowed along with Meg and when Meg came forward Brin stepped back for her mom's applause before Meg reached back and took her by the hand. It was April who brought Meg her bouquet. They each bowed again and hand in hand left the stage.

Ty stood and turned to Maddie. "I'll come with the Caldwell's" she said reaching around to hug him. "I'm glad we did that together Dr. Borden, I hope you liked it."

"It was wonderful Mad, Brin is wonderful and I loved being a part of it with you. I'll see you at home."

Maddie pulled back for a second and kissed his cheek then leaned up to whisper "I think the vote's swinging your way Doc, I love you."


	67. What this is - Chapter 67

_A/N – Spring and rain bring so many chores. Hope you like this chapter and again thanks for all the reviews and PM's. Keep them coming._

Chapter 67

They pulled out of Heartland just before 8, along local roads west to Longview and then cut over to Route 40 and North to the Kananaskis. They weren't in a rush and stopped to have coffee and stretch at several nice overlooks. John and Ty had flown into Calgary on Friday afternoon and were picked up by Lisa and Jack in a large Mega Cab Heavy that they rented for the week. John took the passenger seat so he could stretch out his legs while Jack drove. Got you two Harley's, a friend of mine in Oketoks is selling them, it's taking some time plus he wants them sold as a set and was fine to loan them out for a few hundred bucks.

"You'll have to look them over before you ride them hard, they're in Ty's garage."

"I'll take care of them Jack, Ty's got a few days meetings." John said.

"I'll come over and give you a hand. They're nice 1962 Duo Glides, he bought for him and his wife. They rode for years and then she passed and his hips went to hell."

"Thanks Jack, uhm, what color are they ?"

"Two tone black and cream. Some rust, nothing serious and they both start and ride."

"What's he asking ?"

"You buying bikes John ?"

"We're looking for a nice set, '62's are nice. What do you think Ty ?"

"Well, we get to ride them, price Jack ?"

"I think he's asking $16000 cdn ."

"That's about $12000 in US." Lisa clarified.

"Who are these for ?" Jack asked.

"Georgie and Wyatt, wedding gifts from the family, we'll give them to the girls to get ready, hide 'em at John's. They can ride the Norton's until then, Mad and Charlie are getting that second Scout tuned."

"And you have the sidecar Harley."

"We have to pay you for that John."

"It's a gift from the club Ty."

"Well maybe the sidecar sure but the bike ?"

"Forget it Ty, we tore apart a dead bike and put it back together with used parts, we're good."

The evening of their arrival they sat in the living room at Heartland and went through the previous week with Lisa, Jack and Lou. Katie was off getting a pre school assignment ready.

"The party after the concert was nice." The kids hung out in the music room while the adults were in the living room and library. Several locals and ranch friends who stayed away and watched online stopped by. The teens had discovered Ty's music collection unsorted and unpacked off to the side and rifled through it on both vinyl and CD. Ty's taste was eclectic and had changed drastically over the years. It was obvious that he'd influenced Amy somewhat and the mix of music that started, stopped or remained on through was as diverse as the collection.

Lorin and Pat had stopped by and the group put up a concerted effort to steer clear of Cornell talk until they had a consensus amongst them about how much time they would allow the school to have with their newest Assistant Professor. Bert and Amy wanted to ease Ty in over the year especially since he would be filling in for Bert.

Ty and John pulled out first thing Sunday morning for the West Canada Preserve and the summer house. They took their time and were welcomed to the house by the groundskeeper Jonathan. He was surprised at Ty and John who arrived on motorcycles in leather and colors, but he'd been told that Ty was a vet, wealthy and that John was an army hero and a close friend of the family.

Jonathan was instructed to show them the house, the quads, the trail heads and to hand them maps. He also handed Ty the keys, all properly marked. Within an hour he was gone.

"Just gave you the keys, just like that."

"There's a 5 million dollar escrow account, let's not break anything."

They set up in two bedrooms on the second floor. Ty refused to sleep in the two story bedroom alone. John took a room with a king sized bed and Ty the room that would be Jacksons, the fishing room.

Once settled they started at the bottom and walked through every room, looked at everything, switched on lights, opened doors and really anything you would expect of a prospective buyer.

"You had to figure it couldn't be as nice as the video but it's way more impressive in person isn't it." John said standing at the end of the great room by the kitchen and looking across to the living room end. "It's fucking enormous, last time I felt small in a room was at the Vatican."

"Gimme a break" Ty said laughing.

"Well maybe not that big but you have to admit Ty."

"It's big but when we're here with the kids and friends."

"And when you're here just the two of you ?"

"The bedroom is effectively our own apartment, even a small outdoor kitchen, hot tub, deck."

They rode into town for lunch, picked up dinner, chicken for Ty and a load of veggies and tofu for John and then rode out to the property on quads for the afternoon. Again the outer buildings were as described, the property was well maintained and marked, the trails clear. Ty kept watch for signs of wildlife figuring the quads would scare most away from their being seen. He checked a few river edges and snapped some shots for Jackson as well as of the lake that bordered the property.

They had their dinner on the patio outside the kitchen and watched the sunset over the mountains beyond. They each took pictures of that.

"What do you think ?"

"Can't wait to borrow it." John said laughing. "What do mean what do I think, this is the shit you watch on television."

"It is sort of overwhelming."

"I didn't mean it that way Ty, don't go there. Who wouldn't want a place like this to bring their family. This isn't a whim for you guys, it'll be in the family for generations, the memories of growing up here will be amazing."

They went to bed relatively early, they had to get back early and the real estate agent was scheduled for 8:00 AM. They were done eating breakfast and packed to leave by 7:30. They walked the exterior of the house and looked at the pool area while they waited for the real estate agent. She showed at about 7:55, they came around to meet her after hearing the beep. She drove a late model BMW and wore a stylish business suit. She was young, late 20's tops, long blond hair and shapely.

Ty's questions mostly concerned the geothermal well and he was surprised that she had most of the answers he was looking for at hand. She had also brought along some information they had requested from the hatcheries and the adjoining state agencies.

"I've been told that your family is looking into some sort of conservatorship over some of protected areas around the property Dr. Borden ?"

"We have a similar arrangement at our ranch and the powers that be seem good with it. We were thinking of a nature rescue and research center on part of the property perhaps in conjunction with some state agencies or Cornell."

"So can I assume an offer to be pending anytime soon ?"

"I think once the family has seen it, has time become an issue ?"

"I don't think so, just a feeler on my part."

"It's big, almost feels bigger in person than the video but it's a once in a lifetime purchase and we'd like everyone's opinion before we tender an offer."

"Works for me, any idea when you'll next be up ?"

"Early September with the family, overnight or a weekend. We'll have horses so you might mention that to Jonathan, we'll care for them ourselves."

"Just let us know and we'll be ready. Nice to meet your in person Dr. Borden."

They sat for a last cup of coffee before leaving, the area was certainly quiet and peaceful.

"How fast you think something like this could happen ?

"No idea John, I've bought a small house on a small property with a down payment and a mortgage and endless forms, it took a while I guess. This, with cash and the conservatorship I'm lost."

They rode straight back with one bathroom stop. They separated in town and John headed home while Ty continued on to Pegasus. After giving his Ok at a late lunch and showing pictures he headed off to three days of non-stop vet duties, preparing for Boxer's surgery and gathering the information he needed from various sources to do the final switch over in Alberta. Bert spent his time equally between Cornell and Pegasus, preparing lectures and for the surgery.

Meg Caldwell and Betty took on the task of school shopping for her kids and Brin. They shopped Ithaca mostly but took a ride to Syracuse for the day to pick through some pricier items.

Amy was in full Cornell mode. She worked all day with Georgie, the seconds, Sarah and Vi. Georgie was reading though last years lectures. Vi and Sarah went through slides for presentations and Katie and Barb had two papers ready for rehab supplements that they were working on for Bert as well as helping Amy and keying Georgie in on the papers. Vi and Sarah would add the nutritional information and supplements to the papers after the rehab curriculum was approved.

"I assume there are first years that have never touched a large animal ?"

"You can definitely assume that Georgie." Amy said.

"What's that like ?"

"Well for general nutrition and care it's what it is, they'll never treat a horse, they're city vets. You help them familiarize themselves as best you can or as best as they can, like the dude ranch Georgie. The electives classes are different, they choose them and are interested. Most of them are familiar with horses. Those are the classes that are special, thoughtful questions, young inquisitive minds."

"Listen to you, you sound like Bert."

"You send them out thinking there's a better way Georgie, get 'em young, make them question the status quo, we're radicals amongst vets."

"You go girl." Georgie said high fiving Katie who was walking behind her.

"Do we have any snacks ?" Amy asked.

Sarah reached back and opened a cabinet then the fridge. She turned to Amy and nodded a negative.

"Oh well."

"Let's move upstairs to the loft, lots of space, music and snacks."

"No Georgie, that's imposing."

"It's seriously not Amy, come on." She said closing folders and laptops and stacking the iPads.

"Party time Georgie style" Barb sang grabbing a stack.

"We have work to do." Amy said laughing.

"I can work and dance, I went to Cornell" Barb sang on the way out the back door of the medical barn.

"Don't look at me" Georgie said to Amy laughing "I'm Canadian; I can work, dance and drink beer."

"Where's Wyatt ?"

"Foundation offices with Trev."

Not hearing anything else Amy looked over "What's up Georgie ?" Amy asked coming upstairs.

"I don't know that it's my place to say."

"Ok, I'll leave it with you then, but don't get weird."

"I'll try" she answered with a chuckle.

It actually worked out well, they got through more than Amy had actually hoped they would and it was nice to get out of the potions room. So it was a satisfied group that sat back with beers or whatever they were drinking and dipping tortilla chips in salsa when Amy's phone rang.

"Hey Betty, we're at Georgie's, sure what do you have, oh fine, you need help ?"

"Pull out plates, mac and cheese for dinner, Ty and Wyatt are carrying."

"It's like I never left Heartland." Georgie said pulling out forks and knives. "Let's cut up some of these veggies."

Ty and John pulled off at a small overlook restaurant in Kananaskis and sat down near a window.

"Some beautiful country up here Ty, that's for sure, shame to have to turn back, I hear Banff is pretty nice."

"It is, the views are amazing, teeming with wildlife. We should come back one day with Trish and Amy."

John nodded and looked through the menu. He ordered a large salad with oil and vinegar dressing, asked for avocado instead of chicken and no cheese. Ty ordered a chicken salad sandwich and fries. "Something up John ?"

"I'm thinking through a moral dilemma buddy and I'm going round and round."

"This has to do with me ?"

"It does, and Amy and whether it's my place since it would be revealing a confidence."

"Amy told you something about me in confidence."

"Amy said something to Bert, not about you specifically and not something Trish and I and probably a few others didn't already know. She basically confirmed it, recently."

"So ? Where are we ?"

"Let me ask you this, have you had a specific conversation with Amy about coming back to Hudson or Alberta, you know a visit ?"

"Well we mentioned it, nothing specific like dates or anything, why ?"

"It may not be as easy as you think and you need to keep that in mind when you broach the subject with her. This business 8 years ago freaked her out and it still does."

"Yeah, I got an inkling of it when we talked about back then, she, uhm, started crying and rambling, we had to stop."

Their food arrived and they started eating. There were other diners for lunch though the place didn't become loud or full.

"What did she say to Bert John, in for a penny."

John chewed on his salad and followed it with a piece of bread and some water. All the while he looked over at Ty. "She said something to the effect that she doesn't want to live through the pain and think of you that way again. I assume it's way more than you Ty, I know it is, so don't go there."

They ate and looked out at the valley and across to the mountains. A hawk gave them a show for a few minutes and John spotted a bear on a slope not far from the restaurant.

"I don't know how to handle this John, at all and I don't want to fuck it up."

"This is really Trish's thing Ty, let me talk to her when we get back to New York, for now follow Amy's lead."

"What happens when the kids ask or Jack, Lisa, Lou ? They're business partners."

"We'll figure it out, you'll figure it out, eventually you'll talk, she knows she's expected to make a grand homecoming at one point or another, I just didn't want you to head back and start with plans for a trip or worse surprise her out of New Orleans or something."

"How the hell do you know about that ?"

"How the hell do I know about the Planetarium ?" John laughed.

"What is this John ?"

"It's something or a series of things that traumatized her back then, other things pushed off her dealing with it and then it all compounded into one big traumatic event for her from beginning to end and eventually she ran from it. She used it to become who she is but she never dealt with it. I know the events, you know them, how they form up for her only she knows."

"So tread lightly."

"Look, Lisa or someone will call and say you should come or her, bring the kids, whatever. She'll make an excuse, for now it'll be Jackson, school, marriage, anything, you need to support that for the time being and wait her out. I think that's what Trish would say, just pay attention."

"You think she'll bring it up ?"

"It's inevitable, you'll be married and he'll be walking and winter will turn to spring, excuses fade."

"She's been back for White Horse."

"She spent more time in the air than on the ground in Alberta, Trev said she glanced out the window at the Heartland compound, commented wistfully about a 2nd barn and closed her eyes."

"We built a barn a couple years after she left."

"So did she."

Ty sighed and finished his iced tea. John motioned for the check. "Don't internalize this Ty, she needs to work through this with support not animosity and going to that place in your head creates animosity."

"What's this going to take ?"

"We won't know until she does so it'll take patience, Amy's strong and having to face weakness is not something she does these days, it scares her."

"She's been spending a lot of time with Georgie lately, they were very close back at Heartland and that seems to be shoring up again. Maybe she'll have some insight, they read each other very well."

Amy sat with Ty on the small love seat in Georgie's apartment each with a bowl of mac and cheese on their laps. "Wyatt mention anything to you ?"

"About what ?"

"Don't know, Georgie mentioned something then backed off."

"We talked cars, we need to get the Mustang and Old Blue on the lifts, money and space means we can actually work and Wyatt's just learning."

"And you need those out of the way before the delivery."

"Wyatt more than me for now and I'm going back."

"I'll ask Bryce to talk to Wyatt and talk to you about the car and Blue, he's an amazing mechanic, he loves to putter and Roberta's not big on Bryce not helping when he's home. 4 kids under 10 is a handful."

"So he can putter here ?"

"He can putter here Ty."

Amy looked over and saw Georgie and Wyatt sitting and talking and waved. When Georgie looked over Amy beckoned.

"What's up Amy ?" Georgie said sitting down across from them with Wyatt.

"I can't do this, I don't do this, what's up ?"

"We need to talk or you need to talk me through something, maybe tomorrow sometime ?" Wyatt asked.

"Ty too ?"

"I guess, well after this week, yes, the both of you."

"Rounds at 8 tomorrow so 6:15 in the barn, well go for a ride and talk." Amy said looking for acknowledgement. "Too early ? It's a ranch and we're swamped with work."

"Not too early" Wyatt said "just not what we're used to in terms of speed to resolution."

"I don't know what your plans are for tomorrow Wyatt but we have rounds at 8:00, school until lunch and lectures after and Georgie has surgical meetings after that and I have horses to deal with. Wednesday is worse and then Ty's gone soon after. It's dangerous to work distracted, let's talk it out and be done besides Phoenix needs a ride in his new home and Wallace needs one from his new human."

"Phoenix needs to be jumped in the next few days and Checkers well, you know." Georgie added.

"And I guess we'll need the barrels out somewhere so we can set that up."

"I'll get them started Amy and someone will jump Phoenix for me and we'll see to the rest."

"Thank you Georgie."

John and Ty rode into Ty's garage in the late afternoon. They had a good day, the weather was perfect, both temperature and air quality, the views were sharp and breathtaking. They were just going to brush off from their trip and head out again. Ty needed some time at the vet clinic and John was heading to Heartland to look over a welding project Jack had been putting off. Having a licensed and trained welder happy to do the job made all the difference as far as Jack was concerned. Ty was glad too, he was scheduled to be busy all day.

"Tear yourself up on the ride home ?"

"A bit John, a bit. It's funny I was thinking about her, she doesn't let things fester at all at home. Last week she knew Georgie or Wyatt actually was put off by something and then just arranged to talk it out. Something like this ?"

"Well I have no doubt that the decisive parts of who she is comes from that time but something like this I think is more serious. What happened to her at least in her mind shook her down to her boots so to speak, at her very center. The who am I really part. People at odds literally fighting to voice their opinions of who she was and no one seemed to pay much mind to what she'd accomplished and hoped to do and become. It all became soiled to her, muddied, she became soiled, leaving Hudson put her on a new course, led her here to now and looking back at what she was, who she was, the last time any of you saw her, is not something she ever gave much thought to I think."

"Out of sight out of mind."

"Literally out of mind Ty."

In the morning Amy and Ty met Georgie and Wyatt for coffee before their ride. They sat at the counter in the loft above the barn and talked about their days.

"So we working up here again later Amy ?"

"No Georgie, it's not right, I'll ask Sandra about converting a single up front to more of an office for the seconds or rehab staff for now. We'll definitely put one into the jumping and rehab center, you all need a place, it's time."

"Then in the meantime we should do it here, it's not crazy, we're not messy, come on I insist."

"Fine, but if I see it getting out of hand or too comfortable I'm stopping it."

Ty was so used to riding out past the barns and off to the preserve he actually had to ask where they were off to when Amy lead them off to a different path south.

"This is the side that meets the Potter's land Ty, I asked Erma if she'd mind if we looked at the wedding chapel since Georgie and Wyatt were along, and you I guess."

"I'd love to see it" Georgie agreed. She was on Phoenix with Wyatt on Wallace. Ty and Amy road Spartan and Harley.

"Ames you thinking of using the chapel ?"

"No, I'm thinking of using the family barn full of horses."

"Really, wow." Georgie exclaimed "think you can make that work ?"

"I mentioned it to Erma, she'll give it some thought."

"We could braid them all and hang ribbons and the wedding party could stand alongside their horses."

"There's heat, bathrooms and protection from the winter." Wyatt added.

"Talk to me Wyatt, what's up ?"

"Charlie and Trev sort of work together in this weird mix of duties they each do well. Charlie is finesse, he reads other people like you read horses Amy, not Georgie, you, just so you get the distinction because like Georgie, Trev's no slouch."

"We only deal with the best Wyatt but thanks for confirming that, how does this affect you ?"

"I'm privy to private family information."

"As an example." Ty asked.

"The whole financial plan for purchasing the summer home with projections if the state, et al give their consent to the conservatorship. Escrow, bid estimates, appraisal, I know everything Ty."

"And ?" Amy asked.

"And I have to, I don't know, lie to Georgie, keep things from her."

"You'd always have to do that."

"No Amy I wouldn't because it wouldn't come up but the other night we were talking about you going up and moving on to the next step and she said I wonder what a house like that costs, I know Amy, everything. It's I don't know, I don't like keeping secrets from Georgie, we've never done that."

"Wyatt that's sweet but it's not lying to me" Georgie said, "I understand confidentiality."

"No, I get it" Amy said.

"So, I talked to Trev about possibly just confining myself to the Foundation."

"Would that work ?"

"Not really Georgie" Amy answered. Amy nudged Spartan still and moved alongside Phoenix.

"Georgie, there is nothing I value more than our privacy and privacy for the kids. Everyone knows we're rich, how rich is never discussed, what you learn is not gossip to anyone, Grandpa, your mom, anyone."

"I understand, it's not a problem Amy. We'll figure something out for Wyatt."

"No Georgie, our family, which includes the kids and Betty, have a net worth of about $60 million dollars. That includes, livestock, land, property, art, tubes of sperm, our shares of Pegasus, you name it. It goes up and down ends up a little more. The appraisal for the summer home is just about 5.3 million. We have 5 million set aside for an initial bid, they're asking $7 million, they won't get it."

"uhm ok."

"I know, it's a lot to process."

"So my horses aren't a burden ?"

"No Georgie, Chuck's getting a whole new barn thanks to your horses. Wyatt, let's try not to make our family finances the gist of every conversation but please if something makes you uncomfortable tell Georgie what you need to so that you don't."

"Thanks Amy, so much, for what you just did and understanding."

"Well, I trust you both and I appreciate the dilemma so if you ever have a question just come to one of us."

As they turned down the apple tree path towards the chapel they heard a horse cantering up a side path and a second later April turned into the lane on Kite.

"Good morning April, what brings you out this early ?"

"Mom said to stop for coffee and sticky cinnamon buns on the way back, good morning Ty."

"Good morning April, I really like the picture Aunt Meg framed for my office. Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome, it's nice when people see my pictures and smile."

"Well, it'll certainly brighten my days."

"I have to get back for chores, should I tell her you'll stop ?"

"Sure, we'll have a little time." Amy said.

"Good, see you at the house." April said clicking Kite around and riding off.

"It's weird that there's this little pocket of horse culture tucked away here, it was really the one thing that drove some of my decisions to stay in Alberta for school. I knew I wouldn't have the time with them that I did in high school but being away from my horses, I don't know that I could have done that."

"The time I was away from Spartan was brutal. When I checked the property the first time we drove past the Potter's, August was outside brushing down a horse. When we rode around on quads to see the property we stopped and I could see their small herd. We drive a little of the horse culture in the area, try to expand a little, most of the realtors who sell horse properties let prospective buyers know that we'll help them get and learn to care for horses, ride if they want to keep up. Some do, some convert the barns into something else."

"Every little bit helps." Wyatt said riding up to the chapel.

They tied off the horses to a series of bushes nearby. Each couple walked hand in hand into the chapel.

"So no crosses or bibles or anything."

"No Georgie, it's a non-denominational chapel. The stained glass are country and floral scenes, it's just a building. They bring in stuff if the bride and groom choose but there are enough traditional old churches around for that."

"It's simple, I like it."

"No horses Georgie."

"We could ride up and walk in."

"Should fit 200, not sure, 8 per bench, 16 per row and " Amy started.

"18 rows" Wyatt said "288, not bad actually."

"Getting people from here to Pegasus for the party will be a thing, talk to Erma, I thought you wanted outside ?"

"I don't know Amy, I can see either fitting and this takes care of weather."

"May, right Georgie ?"

"May, there's still snow in April ?"

"It's happened for sure."

They rode to the Potter's taking the route over the meadows where they found August checking their herd.

"Everything good August ?" Ty asked riding over.

"Two last calves taking their time, they'll show up over the next few mornings."

"Need me to look ?"

"No, they're fine, I'll ride back with you, just came to check these two and check the graze. I'll bring these down for milking in a couple hours."

"We could move them down now August, we've all moved cows before."

"I know Amy, Ok then, might as well, to the milking paddock it is."

"Look at you all" Erma said a little while later from where she was standing with Kimmie and April and watching her cows being led into the paddock.

"Brought you work Erma" Amy called out getting down from Spartan.

After hugging Erma, Kimmie reached up and Amy grabbed her and perched her on her hip. "She's standing more and more."

"And will be chased soon enough." Erma answered laughing then kissing her small daughter's head.

After welcomes and August and Ty setting the horses in a small paddock, they sat for coffee, and Erma doled out her sticky treats.

"This is gross" Georgie laughed scooping the melted icing off her lip and into her mouth, "they're absolutely perfect Erma."

"They are, oh look at Ty, you don't have to sweetheart, Ty's not a sweet hound." Amy said laughing.

"I'll get you one without the sticky icing Ty."

"Thank you Erma."

"So you guys are getting married and I get a new dress, maybe two." April said smiling, a hint of milk on her lip.

"Are you excited April ?"

"I love weddings Georgie, all the flowers and pretty dresses. The man comes and carves the ice, that's so cool. Everyone's dressed up, the music and dancing."

"Did you like the chapel Georgie ?" Erma asked sliding a fresh un-iced bun at Ty with a smile.

"A lot actually, if we used it how would we get people from here to Pegasus ?"

"I can get 6 wagons and teams that would take a total of up to 84 at a time, we'll serve champagne and hors d'oeuvres here and people can grab the next as they return. Of course if the weather's bad we can use busses. Or a combination if you think guests will balk at the wagons."

"Nice wagons ?"

"Nice wagons Georgie, padded seats, blankets, well cared for." Erma assured her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to this."

"Nothing to be sorry about Georgie, getting married is supposed to special for your guests as well as for you and Wyatt. It was a natural question to ask."

"We need to head back, let's help you clear this stuff away."

"Leave it, April and I will take care of it."

"Sure will, I'll get the tray." April said walking off.

"You thinking of a honeymoon ?" Georgie asked Amy. They were now side by side with Wyatt and Ty riding behind them and heading back to Pegasus.

"With JT still recovering and Christmas coming, I doubt anything immediate. You two ?"

"Probably when finals are over, I guess it depends on the actual date we pick."

"Semester ends like the 20th but then there's Memorial Day weekend. First weekend in June ?"

"I think Erma said we have the weekend that finals end which is the one before Memorial Day. Be nice to have a little blow out."

"Apple Blossom season, the meadow past the track, that huge copse of trees and the surrounding trees all blossom Georgie, those are all apple trees. We can fill those meadows with beautiful horses."

"November isn't your dream is it Amy ?"

"Well I guess that's obvious but there's a bigger dream in play here and my day will still be special in so many ways."

"Eyes' on the prize"

"Eyes' on the prize Georgie. School tomorrow."

"Ty what's on your schedule tomorrow.?"

"Bert's first lecture after rounds and then we're back for surgical run though."

"You ?"

"Bert said to be at the first, it's special so I'll do that after rounds as well, home for lunch and a check in with family and Sandra, then I lecture twice in the afternoon then back. With Vi and Sarah for a couple hours, meet with Benny and I'm done."

"That's it ?" Georgie asked.

"That's a pretty full day Georgie."

"I'm being sarcastic Amy, how's that go for you ?"

"Well it's pretty full when you factor in the kids and assorted other things that pop up, Ty might slow it down, that's new but school's school, spreads the word, really makes you feel like you make a difference and it pays well."

"Seriously, you worry about making a difference with the foundation, the rescues and everything else ?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really in the trenches, this is one on one with the future."

"You and Bert have a really singular mindset with this stuff."

"One of many I guess, secret to my success, surround yourself with yes people. They did all this around me Georgie. I just fixed the horses."

"That's not how they see it Amy, at least at the offices, they consider you an inspiration."

"And how do I inspire them Wyatt ?"

"Charlie says it's just being you, they see how you are, how they're treated, your kids, the horses, Pegasus Centers, all of it, you care, you have a good heart."

"Are people who care about and treat other people with respect so rare ? None of you are much different than me you know. Charlie, Trev ?"

"Maybe, but they chose you." Wyatt said "don't shoot the messenger."

"How's it been back in New York John" Jack asked while John let a weld he had finished cool before cleaning it off and checking it.

"Fine Jack, pretty busy when Vet school starts but that calms down. I hear the decision is to break ground on the new arena this year and just stop when winter sets in so that might be soon."

"Any reason ?"

"Believe it or not that last trailer full of Georgie's horses plus those two surprises broke the bank and Chuck rebelled. They're extending the rescue barn and dedicating the whole family barn to the family and hands at this point. The girls now have 10 between them and Amy's stuck in the middle."

"Yeah, Georgie could never get rid of any of her brood. I had nothing to do with Casey and those two black barrel racers."

"Let's lift this plow Jack and I'll start the other side."

John started rasping and spraying the crack getting it ready for his weld.

"How's Amy been with him gone ?"

"She's Ok, a little lonely I guess but she has the kids this time and a wedding and school to deal with. Classes take time and tire her out. JT and the girls start school soon, it gets hectic."

"Maybe Ty will help with that."

"I assume as far as the kids and coverage that'll be the case. Amy can get sort of obsessed when she's busy you know ?"

"All too well."

"I think having him around certainly couldn't hurt getting her to slow down and take care of herself. He seems to have a way of redirecting her focus."

"Well seems enough of you around to keep her grounded."

"We try."

"So you've never been up here before huh John ?"

"Nope, lower Rockies for sure but Canada, all on the eastern side. Toronto, Montreal, Trish and I rode to Halifax one summer."

"And her ?"

"Trish ?"

"Amy"

"Amy's been to Ottawa to see Shane a few times, some government meetings once, to buy that ranch for sure."

"You weren't up here for that ?"

"No she came with Trev and Charlie the first time and Trev to sign the papers. She renewed hers' and the kids' Canadian Passports at the Embassy in Manhattan. We've been there."

"Is Ty doing that, the passports ?"

"Dual, I have no idea, once he's married he can certainly do it. I doubt there's a rush."

"I think Lisa talked to Amy about coming up for New Years' but I think Amy's pushing for warmer climates while the kids get off in February is it ?"

"Yeah Winter break. I typically don't get the news until it's decided to tell you the truth Jack."

"So no different than the rest of us mortal men huh John ?"

"I guess, Trish rules our roost and I'm just fine with it. Let's get this welded."

Amy and Ty split up when they got to the Vet school. Amy rode off to the Ag center where her office was located and Ty into Admin to check for messages and then up to his office. He was just here for the lecture. He had no lectures of his own scheduled and a meeting with the Exotics department and Lorin on Thursday morning. He met Bert packing his large messenger shoulder bag and seemed to be heading out.

"Oh Ty, glad I caught you, I read over the changes and it's fine so it's off to the seconds and Amy's crew for rehab and care supplements. You're here for the lecture ?"

"I am, with Amy though she's run to her office, she has two lectures this afternoon, but she's coming to yours."

"I asked her to, there's been grumbling about the TA slots."

"What kind of grumbling ?"

"We have three TA's between us, all first years. It's a bit irregular."

"Is it a problem ?"

"No. Katie, Barb and Georgie are where they are because they've earned their spots, it's not up to students to gripe about who we choose as assistants since a poor choice would be our problem and I am the Department Chair which should count for something. Acky and Lorin approved Georgie after looking at her file and that should be enough. Since it's not, my first lecture will include an object lesson in respect. It'll be crowded, the first usually is because it includes a run through of summer surgeries of interest."

"I'll be there, just filing this stuff away and I'll head over."

15 minutes before the lecture was to begin Ty walked over and right into Lorin. "Ty, it's good to see you, here for the first lecture ?"

"I am Lorin, have you seen Amy ?"

"Not yet, come on, we'll save her a seat."

Ty tried his best to find a reason to not sit with Lorin but couldn't, dealing with the dean was a learned thing and he had no idea what to say except for not agreeing to anything. Amy came by not a moment after Lorin led Ty in and walked over to the main doors to look around.

"Can I help you with something Professor ?"

"It's Jesse right ?"

"Yes ma'am, I had you for general."

"Right, I'm looking for a new faculty member, Dr. Borden ?"

"Your fiancé ?"

"Ok, that'll work, have you seen him ?"

"He's in the faculty section with the dean, right there."

"I'd better go."

"Hey Am, uh professor." Georgie said walking in and catching her obvious name faux pas.

"Hi Georgie, you have a place ?"

"Katie and Barb are down front, they have a spot."

"How have classes been ?"

"First year with an equine specialty is not designed to keep people who grew up knee deep in horse manure challenged."

"It gets harder through the year, learn what the professors want and give it back in spades."

"We have two with you this afternoon."

"I'm running home after this and then back after lunch, are you good ?"

"Yeah, we're having lunch in your office."

"That's nice, dump the trash in the stable bin please."

"You got it."

"I have to save Ty, go sit, Bert starts on time."

Amy keyed herself into the Faculty/VIP seats and walked to the aisle entrance where she would have to cross over Lorin and Ty to get to her seat. Since Lorin was occupied with Ty Amy tapped him and without giving him a chance moved to pass him. Ty glanced up to see Amy mouth " _move over"_ and Ty smiled and stood, Amy leaned in to peck his lips and then sat between him and the Dean.

"I won't eat him Amy."

"I know Lorin, just nibble around the edges, my edges."

"He's been very good, hasn't agreed to anything yet."

"What's Bert doing anyway, standard first lecture ?"

"I'm just the Dean Amy."

"I know that feeling" She agreed with a chuckle.

"Apparently there's an object lesson on professorial choices coming." Ty added almost questioningly.

"Oh no" Lorin sighed "who's crossed his path now ?"

"It has to do with Georgie, Katie and Barb."

"Not the kids" Amy sighed, "it's father shit."

"Is this bad ?" Ty asked.

"That'll be up to Bert." Lorin said "hopefully he won't point at any of the faculty."

"It's students I think."

"Ok, that's a relief, we don't really care about them" Amy added to the laughter of several professors around them and the Dean.

"That's inappropriate Amy." Lorin said.

"Then consider me turned in boss."

"He didn't say you were wrong Amy." A man from behind said laughing and then reached out his hand. "You must be Dr. Borden, I'm John Albert, I teach dentistry."

Ty shook his hand and then several other surrounding faculty members introduced themselves until the lights dipped slightly and Bert walked out.

"Seems they've seriously over booked this section, show of hands please, how many of you are actually registered and are you all up front ?"

"Good, excellent. To those not registered, please defer questions and comments until these students have their say and I hope to see a lot less of you non students from now on."

The lecture was scheduled for 2 hours. Bert usually spoke for about 60 to 75 minutes leaving time for questions, comments and discussion, often the most interesting part of the class and one where if you wanted to be noticed you were thoughtful in answering.

He was funny and kept a good cadence going. Before introducing each surgery he had Katie or Barb hand out a case study with pertinent information for the students to study and bring up questions at their next meeting. They were expected to analyze, understand and one day hopefully become skillful enough to perform them on their own or better yet use to further their own ideas. If they were to survive a specialty in orthopedics with Bert they'd better be on their game. He used the screens to show photos, clips and specifics about the various surgeries and stopped to answer questions when he needed a breather. He took each surgery through rehab, nutritional analysis and retraining.

After 4 surgical overviews and several sessions of questions Bert walked to the front of the stage and then back and forth in front of the center section where his actual students sat.

"There will be four students chosen to intern though the process at Pegasus starting in January. This is a new program. They will be chosen from 2nd and 3rd year students for 6 month rotation slots. This is an elective for Equine Orthopedic students, which will expand over time as our newer facilities open. We are also working on a program for more exotic work in our nature preserve. On the equine side you will take part in the entire process of diagnosis, treatment options and their determined paths, care and nutrition with myself, Dr. Borden our Assistant Director, Professor Fleming, her assistants and these three young women right here, our seconds who are our surgical assistants and rehab specialists.

He stopped for a second and walked back and forth looking out over the first few rows as some murmuring started.

"We'll have minimum requirements for admission and how candidates will be chosen and get them posted before October when we'll start the process of choosing. I wanted to give you an idea of what you'll get out of the semester and what we'll expect. You'll be on call every second you're not in class and expect to spend a lot of time at our facility. We care for a lot of horses in various capacities. You'll be required to ride as well, if you're serious and don't ride, get some lessons and practice. As to what we hope to get when you're done, I figured a picture is worth a thousand words."

With that the theatre lights dimmed and Bert walked off to the side as a video started.

The first videos showed Katie and Barb from before Georgie was at Pegasus. They were checking out a horse after obvious surgical repairs by the scars evident. They handled the horse which was in a sling and gently measured motion in the repaired leg. No explanation was needed, they were alone and formulating a rehab plan. The next showed them with Amy and Amy out with a horse taking turns riding while the others looked on and then all down examining the leg. The next shots were of them adjusting slings and attaching a brace. Bert and Amy came by, examined it, checked the charts and left.

The next video showed Georgie dealing with an obviously cantankerous horse coming off a trailer and calming him, it was easy to note his distress and the calming effect she had as she led him to a surgical bay.

Next a series of surgeries alongside Bert or Ty where trial by fire questions flew out to be answered by unseen voices as the hands worked, both sets, then on to a second and later a third surgery. The last surgery was shown as an overhead, a very distinctive voice calmly examining and commenting on a monitor with someone behind her, there was nodding and approval before the camera refocused and showed Georgie explaining to the team the process of extracting a bundle of baling wire and sharp closures that ran from a horses stomach into his intestines. The camera angles changed at that point and the surgeries were replayed for just a second or two showing the faces attached to the sure hands performing the work. In each case it showed either Bert or Ty and one or two of the seconds very ably handling their end while answering rapid fire questions from Bert sometimes from a different surgical table all together. Bertram Koenig and his captive audience. It wasn't just the handing of tools, he chose clips that actually showed the seconds taking off the pressure, stitching, cauterizing and working as a team. There were several comments thrown in and allowed to stay, most notably was Georgie telling Bert to mind his work and leave hers alone which elicited laughter from several quarters.

When it turned to the last surgery again it showed Georgie, standing with Barb and Katie to her right and Bert to her left, with Georgie directing the actual removal of the obstructions all through her stepping out leaving Bert to close. The video went dark for a second and then showed snapshots of Katie, Barb and Georgie doing rounds, checking legs and wounds, mucking out and one of Georgie and Katie asleep on the bench behind the medical barn.

"Barb and Katie have been with me or more aptly with Pegasus and Professor Fleming for over two years doing this kind of work day in and day out while attending college. Georgie has worked side by side with Dr. Borden for four years and has had constant contact, caring for horses day in and day out for the past 11years. She is by any stretch a champion jumper, as he said it the screen lit up with Georgie jumping Phoenix "and a professional trick rider" as the video cut to Georgie at the Calgary Stampede doing a shoulder stand and then flipping up and into a hippodrome, "you can't really question that kind of drive and determination."

"Professor Fleming, Dr. Borden and I chose them with the approval of the Dean and Dr. Ackslebury, because in our combined opinions and right now, they represent our best futures. There are four slots open to start the program for next semester. Any questions ?"

"Are they your TA's for the entire 4 years ?" One student asked.

"Oh heaven's no, they're way to valuable. By next year at this time our new surgical facility will be open and working as well as our indoor rehab center and hopefully new stables full of non racing performance horses needing our attention. They'll be keeping you all that make it to our facility in line. We'll each select new TA's next year."

"If I'm in can I stable my horse at Pegasus ?"

"Where's your horse stabled now ?"

"At home in Norwood, I can't afford stables around here."

"Bert, have one of the girls get his number and we'll arrange to bring his horse down either way." Amy called out from the gallery.

"Your name young man ?"

"Robert Cleary sir, Bobby"

"See one of the seconds when we dismiss and you can thank Prof. Fleming later."

"Anyone else with a stable issue or question ?" Bert asked while small pockets of laughter broke out.

"Then you're dismissed, your assignments are on-line, see you next week."

"13,000 is his bottom line Ty, in cash." Jack said sitting on the porch sipping a beer alongside Ty. John had a large iced tea.

"I really think they'll love them, they have that low rider vintage feel and the black and cream is classic."

"So that's a yes ?"

"John, care to weigh in ?"

"Well, we all rode them, I gave them new plugs and a quick adjustment by ear and they rode nice, no skips that I can remember."

"He took care of them no doubt" Jack said "just hard to keep them perfect if you can't ride."

"That's a yes Jack."

"You have 13 grand in your pocket Ty ?" Jack asked laughing.

"Well no" Ty said "tell him we'll call when I have the cash and tell him they're going to a young newlywed couple as a wedding gift, they'll grow old on these bikes."

"I think he'll like hearing that." Jack said smiling and patting his knee.

"Guess, I'll call Charlie."

"So you got the girls trucks and we have the bikes, what next ?"

"Getting my truck done and Wyatt's car, when do the tools come John ?"

"I can check, figure next week but I can lend you what you need."

"Tools ?" Jack asked.

"Ty made the snap-on guy the happiest man on earth."

"Least they won't sit and not be used."

"That's for sure Jack, once I give blue the once over Jackson and I will start on Amy's Ford."

"I looked at it with her, '53 right ?"

"'53 F100, it's a nice truck." John confirmed.

Wednesday was a blur and centered for many at the ranch around Boxer's surgery. Amy had her first office hours set for Wednesday morning and one section to teach in the afternoon, the seconds all had classes in the morning. Bert and Ty went through the surgery one last time, this time with Rich Tepadino the closest they could find to an Equine Ophthalmologist. They had discovered a small calcium growth that pressed against Boxer's optic nerve when he turned his head to the right past a certain angle which, they learned from close observation and spending time with the videos was getting worse and they were going to remove it.

As always the kids worked with the horses. After chores Jackson ponied sets of horses around the property to get them exercised. The girls worked with the rescues. They had two young mares with very mild temperaments, they'd had them with calves and some cria and had April and JT sit in the round pen close to them and watch their interactions. Then they added the dogs. They'd try bunnies next and ask Erma if they could borrow Kimmie for a quick test. Amy would do that one after spending some time with them. They needed a constant supply of trained therapy horses for Pegasus centers and they weren't as easy to find as most people thought.

Lou had returned to Heartland and a welcome home good bye forever to Nashville dinner. After dinner she joined Jack, Lisa, Ty and John outside.

"How's Amy been, Georgie told me it's a madhouse with vet school starting."

"It's been very different than it has been. I actually never thought about what it takes physically to teach three lectures in a day. For one, she stands and moves the entire time, she's animated. She drinks tea constantly, there are office visits and she deals with horses at Cornell that they use in practicals and the like then comes home, deals with the kids, medical, Benny, it's insane."

"Every day ?"

"No, not everyday thankfully, she does 6 lectures a week, 2 general care sections which are 2 hours each and 2 electives which are 4 hour lectures. She's exhausted in the evenings. I've been convincing her to just go to bed. She likes seeing the kids off at night, Jackson's easy, he's out by nine usually so she's been going up with him and I've stayed down with the girls. It's important to her that the family has time together, everyday, even just doing their own things in the family room."

"They get a routine down after a couple weeks Ty, it doesn't change the way she treats herself but it's less hectic."

"I get that John, but a person need time to decompress."

"That's going to take some effort but it seems at least you're part of the equation is helping. Getting her to bed early can't hurt."

"No doubt Lisa, and I'm sure I'll help with the kids and school and the like, the problem is I don't know that she can turn it off. I take away one thing she just fills it with something else."

"That's what the other house is for, at least that's what you said, to get away as a family and not think about Pegasus every now and again."

"I guess John."

Thursday morning Ty opened his eyes just as he heard the shower turn on. After a quick stop at the commode he was wrapping his arms around a surprised Amy.

"You're up early Dr. Borden."

"I've been missing you, how about we sneak away for an early morning ride ?"

"That sounds nice Ty, we'll leave a note."

Ty went out to saddle Spartan and Harley while Amy filled a thermos of coffee and grabbed some rolls and muffins.

"Where are you off this early ?"

"Good morning Betty" Amy said reaching over to kiss her cheek. "Early ride with Ty."

"Sounds nice, he leaves tomorrow for how long now."

"Hopefully just the week, we're heading up to the Adirondack house Labor Day weekend, you got that ?"

"I did, that's fine, just us ?"

"I think so, the big mega cab and we'll pull the six horse, we'll bring feed and have them get us hay. The meadow and paddocks look nice and lush and Ty said the groundskeeper was very clear, all natural, no pesticides and John and Ty checked anyway."

"I figured they would, I've read about this Spelts Family, they seem serious about their conservations efforts."

"We'll be back by rounds, have the kids get their chores done and I think Ty would like to spend some time, maybe town for lunch and a stroll while I'm at Cornell ?"

"Nice day for it, I'll mention it to the kids."

They rode out slowly to the preserve, dogs in tow and stopped at a meadow on a rise that actually had a side view of the treehouse which was hidden from most views on the ranch. The sat against a large rock outcropping and had coffee and rolls. Ty had his arm around her and she leaned against him.

"Something you wanted to talk about Ty ?"

"No Ames, I mean I could ask you to take some time for yourself next week while I'm gone but nothing's up. I got spoiled having full access and stole you away."

"Yeah, it's been nice" Amy agreed turning her head up and catching a kiss when he glanced down.

"You good with the date Amy, November 26 ?"

"I am, I left a message with June for Victor, he's in BC golfing."

"Reaction ?"

"She said they wouldn't miss it."

"Good, a little spirituality we can both deal with."

"Well I've always felt closer to earth as a mother than anything else, Victor is the earth to me, stable, sure, grounded."

"I think I might remember going to church with my folks but nothing solid. Lou's wedding may be the first time for me."

"Well we did not do the church thing, all too "judgey" for Grandpa and mom, well, we won't go there."

"Vows ?"

"We could have vows." Amy agreed.

Ty looked down and again found Amy's lips waiting. He shifted to his left and Amy dropped slightly and right into his waiting kiss deepened and he shifted again lowering her to the ground.

"Tyler Borden, is it your intention that we brazenly roll around necking like teenagers ?"

"Absolutely." He whispered kissing her gently.

"You should set an alarm."

"Absolutely." He mumbled kissing her and bringing his arm over reaching to his watch.


	68. What this is - Chapter 68

_A/N - Change of season colds suck and I have one. I hope you like this chapter. Keep the reviews coming and of course your lovely PM's. Production for season 13 started this week with lots of reports which was nice. More as soon as I can._

Chapter 68

"Ty have you ever driven this much live weight ?" Amy asked

"You have to let Amy drive dude, especially through the mountains." Bryce added "I'll teach you but you really have to have done it, the hydraulics and air brakes, that's a lot of weight, Amy's done it plenty of times."

"16000 pounds Ty, you can't jam on the brakes, the horses."

"Here, take the keys." Ty said laughing "I'll sit shotgun and watch."

"When are we leaving ?" Jackson called out from the screen door.

"Bryce is going to turn the trailer and we'll load up the horses, all the suitcases and gear stowed ?"

"Yup, I'll get everyone."

"Think he remembered the tackle ?" Ty asked putting his arm around Amy's waist and turning with her to follow the truck and trailer.

"I think so", she chuckled "we haven't spent a lot of time together lately, this will be nice."

"I've been missing our time together."

"It's been a hectic couple weeks Ty, I'm sorry."

"This is definitely not something you have to apologize for Ames, I just look forward to a ride and a hand hold, that's it."

"Maybe some time in the hot tub later ?" She answered reaching her arm around him.

"That's definitely going to happen."

"Hey Georgie."

"Morning Ty, Amy, heading out ?"

"We are, you sure you don't want to follow Georgie ?"

"Thanks Amy but we're set for the weekend. I'm getting on call time in, I can get the prep stuff for you done, and I get to ride my boys. Wyatt and Bryce are getting the Mustang ready and looking over old blue. Maybe we'll go dancing or out for a drink, town's filling up."

"You have the dogs ?"

"I have the dogs Amy."

"Thanks Georgie."

"Have fun Georgie." Ty said as the twins and JT came up.

"Get your mounts kids and load your tack." Amy said. "Ty grab Lyric for Betty please and I'll get Spartan and Harley out."

They loaded the horses, Spartan, Harley, Lyric, Merlin, Colton and Barclay, counted off saddles as they loaded them in the racks. Loaded the oats and feed, water for the trip and a couple bales hay in case and closed up.

After picking up Betty and a cooler full of meat at the house they headed out.

"Waze says 3 hours." Charlie said.

"Tell Waze we have 6 horses and an 8000 pound trailer with computerized air brakes."

"And a monster truck to pull it."

"Not a monster Mad but she's big enough. I think we'll probably be a half hour or so behind that estimate."

"So what's the schedule ?"

"All business Jackson, I like that" Ty said turning and smiling at him.

"First we'll get the horses stalls settled and them into a paddock for a while while we unpack and get settled. We can explore the house and the outbuildings. Spend the day looking around, let the horses acclimate a little. Tomorrow we'll ride out first thing and have a look at the property, we have permission to look at the proposed conservator land parcels. Check the river and lake."

"Maybe stop and float a line ?"

"We'll see Jackson, for sure we'll pick a spot and head out first thing Sunday."

"Deal, can we swim ?"

"About that, they offered but it seemed so wasteful to fill and empty a pool just for one weekend."

"No definitely." Jt agreed. "Just a waste."

"I'm glad you understand Jackson."

"The sun still works though."

"Feel free to bake in the sun Mad, with sunscreen please."

"I know mom, I know."

"I'm gonna explore." Jackson announced.

"Please explore at the compound and not in the woods until we get our bearings Jackson, there was bear and moose sign when I was here a few weeks ago and I'd like to know how close they get and see if we deal at all with coyotes or wolves."

"Guess we're not in Ithaca anymore."

"No Betty, we're part of the West Canada Wilderness Preserve, more like Alberta than Ithaca. We just need to figure things out before we strike out exploring. If we do this and get the Nature Rescue and Research set up, that should push most predators around us. The rest is learning how to deal."

"I'll stay close by the house."

"Your mom and I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon with one of the NYS Conservation Officers, we'll get more info then."

The ride up took a little longer than 4 hours. TY spent a lot of time watching Amy work the truck and trailer. The truck had a powerful manual transmission 6 speed that Amy worked up and down though hills and turns. He noticed after a while that the downshifting coincided with the strain the truck felt from the trailer. It also seemed somewhat of a ballet when the trailer's air brakes kicked in to sync the truck with the braking that kicked in on steep hills and wide turns.

"The object is to keep the trailer's ride as smooth as possible. It's not hard to learn but it's easier starting off with this thing empty and then adding weight, a full load is weird, when it shifts and then the trailer brakes cut in you need to even it out."

"Glad you're driving this one then, it's way more complicated than I thought actually."

"It's not hard, it's just getting used to it."

"Who's teaching us to drive ?"

"You don't know how to drive Charlie ?"

"Well, some Doc, hay truck on the ranch but not out here."

"Ty taught me to drive, manual and automatic." Amy added.

"Glad that's settled" Betty said.

"I'll be doing it Charlie"

"Thanks Doc or should we call you LG ?"

"LG ?"

"Legal guardian JT."

"I'm not doing that."

"Eye's on the prize sweet boy ?" Amy asked.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm making one change, Doc to Dad."

"So that's your vote JT ? Dad ?"

"Sure what's wrong with dad ?"

"We were thinking Papa."

"Papa ?" Ty asked turning to Charlie.

"Pop ?" Maddie added.

"Pop is soda in Alberta Mad."

"You're pretty bubbly doc."

"Ha ha, poppa or dad will work, is that a yes girls ?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Dr. Borden, you two aren't even engaged yet." Charlie said with a smile.

It was a wide turn into the property but Amy was slow and made the turn fine. They pulled up past the small road to the house and drove past it towards the barns following Ty's directions. They were met by Jonathan who came out smiling and walked over to Ty to shake his hand. Ty introduced him to the family who were already waiting to get their horses. Amy walked into the barn quickly and looked around to see that the stalls were prepared, there was a load of hay waiting against a wall and there were two bales opened in a paddock across from the entrance.

Jonathan watched as they got the horses out and walked them around acclimating them before letting them graze in the paddock set up for them.

"It's been a while since there were horses here. I always like having them around." Jonathan said looking at the paddock. "They look like fine animals."

"Sort of our family business" Ty said. "You have a few minutes to talk Jonathan, I just want to get the kids in."

"Sure thing Dr. Borden, whatever you need."

"Call me Ty, that'll be better."

"Thanks Ty, prefer it myself. How about I get the tack out and hung up, the saddles on the rack and I'll meet you inside ?"

"That's fine Jonathan, thanks."

"No problem, all that kitchen stuff and food got delivered this morning and put away, there's an inventory on the kitchen counter."

"That's great, I'll meet you inside in 20 minutes ?"

Ty came up the stairs from the lower level where he had come in and found Betty going through the kitchen.

"You should unpack Betty, this stuff will keep."

"I know, force of habit I guess, this is all fine, come on I'll walk you up."

Ty put his arm around her waist which made her smile. "Assuming this all works out, thank you Gran."

"You're sweet Ty, but I think by know you know where all this money actually stems from."

"Still, I'm going to always think of it as your gift to us."

"Here you both are, having a moment are we ?" Amy asked smiling.

"Just thanking Gran here for her generosity."

"Well we don't do that near enough, thank you Betty."

"Stop both of you, which is my room ?"

"Come on we'll find it" Amy said "Ty I unpacked us."

Betty's room was the first in the hallway, a large king size bed and a small seating area with an open hearth stove.

"This is cozy" Betty said, "nice view"

There were two large windows facing the back of the house and the side view of the lake and the mountains behind. Some of the leaves were already changing. Between the two windows were French Doors opening onto a balcony with a chaise lounge and a small table and chair.

"Fall will be beautiful." She added walking out and up to the rail.

"We'll let you settle in and maybe rest a little."

"I don't need a rest Amy."

"How about just a sit for a while, maybe rest your eyes." Ty added.

"What a sweet talker, go check on the kids please."

They found the girls in the fishing room with Jackson. They had pulled down several shadowboxes with fishing flies and were looking at them.

"They're not much different JT, I bet our regular flies would work."

"Work on what Mad ?"

"Lake fishing, JT read about lake trout and bass on flies."

"No reason we couldn't try but we'd need to use a boat to start. We'll need a list of things to ask about." Ty said.

"Hello upstairs !" Jonathan's voice came up.

"Oh, I forgot Jonathan, I needed to ask about some stuff and predators, we're a lot quieter on horseback. John and I rode quads."

"I'll come" Amy said "you all unpacked ?"

"And hungry."

"I'll get some food ready Jackson, Gran might be resting. Come down in a little while and we can eat."

Ty apologized as he came down with Amy.

"No need, I have kids, 20 minutes goes by in 30."

"Come sit while I get some lunch ready and we can talk Jonathan."

"Sure thing uhm, Ms. Fleming is it ?"

"Amy please and I assume it'll remain Fleming even after I'm married."

"Amy then, thank you, how can I help ?"

"Tell me what you do here Jonathan ?" Amy pulled out several cans of tuna and a tub of mayo, celery and some veggies.

"Oh, I'm groundskeeper and caretaker of the main compound and the buildings, mechanical, the geo well, heat and like that. I also make sure the trails are clear. My wife and her sister keep the house up."

"And you do this full time ?"

"Oh no, my son and I run a plow business, snow removal, trenching, leveling. I'm a diesel mechanic by trade, I do side work in that too."

"Who takes care of the rest of the property ?" Ty asked.

"We're lodged between state land and the lake. Nothing really to care for."

"Any need to worry about predators ?"

"Ah, kids and horses."

"And dogs next time" Amy added.

"Well before I answer I would close the barn doors at night. There are a few bears that travel around here. I've never seen one near the compound. A few years ago there was a pair of Eastern Coyote that came closer but they moved on. Haven't ever seen a wolf but I hear they're in the North, No cats, foxes, grey and red but they're not a worry. That's about it. They are around and move freely. Bear spray and blast horns in the tack room. The Spelts had side cases made for their saddles. There's a gun safe in the master."

"I don't recall seeing a safe"

"It's behind a wooden panel, you need to know about it."

"Any other hidden panels ?" Ty asked.

"Not that I know of. You saw the regular safe in the closet ?"

"I did, I assume the combination can be changed ?"

"I have the safe company's contact info same for the gun safe."

"Are you interested in staying on Jonathan ?"

"We would be Amy."

"Coffee ?"

"Yes please, black."

"Ty ?"

"Why not. "

The kids came down then and were more formerly introduced to Jonathan who insisted on Jonathan.

"Set the table girls, Jackson drinks please."

They chatted while having their coffee. There were moose in the area and at least two nesting Bald Eagle pairs. He also described their choice of three small towns nearby, all quaint and all fine for what the family needed.

"Joining us for lunch Jonathan ?"

"No thanks Amy, have to get home, if you need anything or have any other questions, I've lived in the area all my life just text. It was nice meeting you all."

"You too Jonathan, thanks." Ty got up to see him to the door.

"I'll be here at 1:00 tomorrow for the conservation officer's meeting." Jonathan said shaking Ty's hand. "Nice family Ty, I hope you get the place."

"I'm going up to check on Gran, you all get started." Amy said walking by and kissing Ty on her way to the stairs.

"I say after we clean up from lunch we check the outer buildings, get the horses squared away and do the house top to bottom. We'll pick an order."

"Sounds Ok to us Doc, is Gran ok ?"

"I assume she's fine Mad that doesn't mean it's easy to keep up with us, a little rest every now and then couldn't hurt." Ty said walking past behind her and kissing her head. "Don't worry about Gran sweetheart."

Ty carried the big plate of sandwiches out to the deck outside the kitchen where he had eaten with John. The girls brought plates and all helped with drinks and sides. Amy and Betty joined them just as they sat down.

"This is lovely" Betty said looking out over the trees.

It was by all accounts a warm day in the low 80's but a cool breeze coming across the lake and through the trees keep the deck comfortable.

"It's quiet." JT said.

"It's quiet in Ithaca too Jackson, we just have a lot of people and stuff going on at the ranch."

"I guess, still quiet out here."

It's quiet JT, kind of nice actually not really having a list of things to do, I never noticed that the trees had these green things on them and they make noise in the wind."

"Cut it out Charlie." JT said smiling.

After lunch they began exploring. Down on the lower level their first stop was the bedroom set up.

"This is a nice space, sitting area, bedroom, bathroom and small kitchen set-up. What do you think Amy ?"

"It would make a nice small guest suite, pull out the kitchen, expand the bathroom a little, make it nice. The view isn't all that but you can see the paddocks and there's woods."

"When the other 8 are full, and the guest cottage, this'll be nice." Maddie said.

"Ok, Ok, we get it." Amy said laughing, "let's move on."

The next room was the gym which was set up nicely. No hot tub but a shower and a side by side small sauna and steam. Universal set-up, two treadmills and several other stations including a leg press set-up, free weights and exercise bikes.

"We getting an endless mom ?"

"Don't know Charlie, just looking for now. JT, what do you think ?"

"Well, they're great but we have a pool, like a real one."

"I know, that's my thinking but there's winter and if we get two rainy weeks in the summer and cold snaps."

"I guess we can talk about it though I don't see room in here," Ty said "John suggested making the big one an indoor pool or somehow both, I don't know."

"Let's move on" Betty said "we can talk about major changes after we actually buy it."

They moved on to the theatre next. Ty showed them the panel he discovered that worked the lights and surprisingly a retractable stage that came out. The screen went up and down. The system was computer driven as was the sound system. As of three years prior it was state of the art. Certainly good enough for them. They noted the hot dog, popcorn and combination peanut and pretzel carts around the room. There was also a small counter over refrigerators stocked with assorted drinks. The girls went through the files on the system and determined that there were more that 10000 different movies and shows available through the streaming service.

"Are we actually going to start doing this now, sitting for movies ?" Betty asked.

Amy smiled "It could help when the weather's bad Betty but I agree, we've never been those people but we are here to relax, no harm in a movie every now and then."

"We like movies." The twins said together.

"Especially with Brin and Bobby" Ty added smiling "regardless it's here and I doubt we'll be tearing it out. I like a movie every now and then too."

"Especially with mom." Maddie added under her breath.

Amy giggled and blushed. They glanced at the power room and the laundry which boasted two large washers and dryers, a sink, ironing boards and a steaming press. "Kind of overkill for the middle of nowhere, what would we steam press out here ?" Betty asked incredulously.

"Maybe they dress for dinner ?" Amy suggested.

"They don't seem the type from what I've read." Betty answered "whatever."

One of the major pluses in the house to Amy's point of view was the heating and hot water set-ups and the air cooler.

"So there's no air conditioning unit, the pump provides constant 53 degree or 74 degree water. The colder goes to sinks and the air cooler and the warmer into the on demand heaters and distributed to radiant heat and hot water. It's very efficient and we've got substantial solar energy coming in as well and the outbuildings are also partially solar powered. Jonathan told me there was a plan for a water wheel at one point that they dropped and they were looking at some wind power but were concerned for the birds."

"A water wheel might be a nice feature, I like that sound." Betty said.

The "saloon" family room was last and quite large. There were large windows covered in part by dark gingham curtains and dark stained glass windows. With the curtains pulled back there was a nice view and sufficient light from the outside but the room rubbed Amy wrong.

"Well, I hate this" Amy said walking around "seriously, it's dark and it looks like it should smell worse. This has got to go."

"What do you suggest ?"

"Well I've got a line of most of an old tackle shop which looks homey, some nice leather couches, switch the bar for something more family friendly. Brighten that pool table area at least a little and though I love the player piano we really need something for Sabrina if she comes for longer than a short stay. I'll talk to Meg. This is just not a family space in my head."

"We don't like it either" Charlie said.

"I like tackle shops though." JT said brightening a bit. "We could put fly tying stuff there and decorate with Fly's and our gear."

"There you go, JT's got my number. We'll figure something out."

"Well at least some beer and adult beverages."

"Of course Ty but a whole bar setup seems ridiculous. We'll do something nice for adult beverages."

"So we keep talking about this place as if we have it, is that a thing, have we decided ?"

"Well Mad, so far so good, short of Godzilla coming out the woods I haven't yet seen a reason not to, any of you ?" Amy asked.

"Let's continue on." Betty suggested and they moved on to the second level.

"How do we like the kitchen Betty ?" Amy asked sitting at a stool.

"No complaints, considering the space and what we'll be doing I doubt I would change anything and I love the outdoor kitchen and that eating area outside. We can feed the extended easy enough in the space and it's got a wood fired brick lined bread oven built in to that fireplace so pizza with Potter Farms Fresh Mozz."

Ty walked over behind the counter and reached down to pull a handle which opened a door in the floor. A light above the door immediately turned on as did lights running down a circular staircase. He stepped down a few steps and whistled. "It's full of wine. Do we get this ?"

"Is it good wine Ty ?"

"I'm not that guy Betty, hold on." Ty went down a few more steps and randomly grabbed a bottle. When he pulled it the bottle was immediately replaced by another from behind.

Coming up the stairs he turned and closed the hatch behind him. "We need a retractable gate on both sides of this counter that we can close off before we open this. It's just a big hole for a toddler to wander into."

"We up to toddlers Ty ?"

"We've already got Kimmie, the Watson kids, we can hide the gates. Here pulled at random."

Betty took the bottle "at random ? It's a 2007 Cardinale Reserve Cabernet, well thought of vineyard." She took her phone and and called up an app, "$289. Does the cellar come with the house ? We'd need to have this appraised."

"Do we want it ?" Amy asked.

"You don't want it Amy, buy your own house. I'll start a list of questions starting with the vehicles."

Ty was laughing at Betty's comment "can you imagine having to face Lisa with the news that you've just turned down a random selection of prime wine."

"Just checking, appraise away but I would check if we get the contents, put it on the list. As to this space, I like it, the lighting, the seating at the counter for 8 is wonderful. We'll get a bigger dining room table and a larger buffet. Nice sized fireplace to cozy up a winter night dinner. We'll need to add a light over a bigger table though, shouldn't be that bad."

The space on this level was absolutely enormous, from the exterior counter balanced and stained glass loaded entry doors to the large entry foyer, the soaring ceilings with exposed rafters, several floor to ceiling windows with large windows between them. There were 3 seating areas between the dining area and the official living room area which surrounded a spectacular stone fireplace. Amy liked the furniture though she would switch to leather, with the dogs and kids it just wore better and she liked the way it aged rather than frayed.

"So, we'd recover these but I like the pieces. That's where I think those new glass art will go." Amy said pointing to a seating area next to a floor to ceiling window. "A pedestal and then a small table setting with that bowl and maybe something else we'll get from him, a nice multi leveled grouping getting all that changing light. This wall needs something. Family pictures and a nice center piece, maybe horses."

"Horses, really, that'll be different." Charlie chuckled along with the rest.

"How come you can buy stuff for the house we don't have and I can't claim a room ?"

"You really need me to answer that Jackson ?" Amy said with a smile.

"Well no, but really yeah."

"I think we all agree that the fishing room is yours Jackson, the difference is we own the glass whether we buy the house or not. We can't give you a fishing room until we really own it."

"Seriously Doctor Borden, look at her, Godzilla would actually have to drag her away from this house kicking and screaming." Maddie said laughing "Do we have film of that auction ?"

"Oh stop Mad" Amy said but it was too late they were all laughing. "The fishing room is yours sweetheart."

"Official, that's what I like. Thanks mom."

Amy leaned over and kissed his head. "Is there a dumb waiter for wood ?"

"Electric actually, you load these small shelves with cut wood and then bring it up as you need it." Ty explained walking over and popping a wooden cabinet open to reveal a shelf of wood. "There's another load just like this one right underneath so when this one's empty you just hit the up switch and the next shelf moves up."

"And when the electric is out ?" Amy asked

"You mean in the event the four generators crap out ? There's cables to do it manually."

"Four generators ?"

"For the house, the barn complex has it's own as does the guest house, all geo thermal driven with fuel backup. They've thought of everything, we could stay here forever."

"Like in the Walking Dead." Charlie said.

"We'd need walls and vantage points." Maddie added.

"And pikes." Jackson said.

"Ok enough, no Godzillas and no zombies." Ty said laughing. "Let's move to the other side and then I think we should check on the horses before the upstairs and our bedroom. Pikes Jackson seriously ?"

"Sure, pikes are awesome I read all about them when we got Wallace. He used them to beat the British."

Ty scooped Jackson up "how am I every going to keep up with you Jackson ?"

"We're a team Doc, I'll let you know about stuff like pikes and you can teach me to be a vet and build a truck."

"Plan on being a vet JT ?" Mad asked with a smile.

"It's pretty cool, I helped at the clinic and you get to make all these people and animals happy."

"Sometimes it's not so happy Jackson."

"Oh sure I get that, it's like rescue but mostly we help."

"Mostly we help kiddo."

With JY back on the ground they walked around and past the master bedroom. The next was the office library suite it seemed. They had removed most of the books which wasn't an issue for Amy, she didn't mind buying them ever. "It's good sized for two desks. We'll set it up like home and get a screen away back there."

"Like home ?"

"Ty we can't just forget Pegasus when we're here or Cornell for that matter. I go away for a weekend I still need to be able to work and you'll find yourself coming up with diagnoses to deal with and patients who need you back home."

"I guess, no, I get it, just don't like hearing it."

"I'll get them behind cabinets so we can at least close them off Ty."

"Thank you Betty."

"This is a high ceilinged room, what's above us ?"

"No idea Ames, we bid and send in the engineers."

"And meet the Spelts apparently, I really wonder what that's all about."

"Guess we'll find out, sounds like we're bidding." Betty said. "What are we having for dinner ?"

"Burgers." Jackson said.

"Works for me." Amy agreed.

"Ok, I really don't have to prep for that. What's the next room ?"

"Bathroom and closets I think."

Ty remembered correctly there was a large closet with shelves next to the office and a large well turned out bathroom.

"Let's grab a drink and head out to see the horses and the barn area, we'll come back, do the master and then upstairs" Ty suggested.

The barn had 16 well appointed and good sized stalls a nice sized tack room and feed room. Tools were well maintained and the barn was clean. The doors were electric and the barn was heated and air cooled. Along one side was a small apartment that they seemed to use as storage and a makeshift office they assumed was Jonathans'.

The working utility garage had a large plow, three snow machines, 2 small bobcat plows, 6 quads and 4 golf carts.

"Whoa, look at all that stuff, do we get those ?"

"I have no idea Jackson but my understanding is that what's here is ours with the property." Ty said.

In the back there was an all purpose wood and metal shop and more storage.

Their next stop was the guest house down a well maintained brick path with the last of the summer blooms fading from the sides.

"It's nicely groomed, not too ostentatious." Amy said.

"It's all very homey."

"That's a good word for it Charlie, not easy to do with something this size. I think I'll enjoy meeting Mrs. Spelt."

As they approached the guest cottage Amy stopped and smiled. Sort of like an Alberta home. The house was wrapped in a nice porch with rockers, a swing and nice benches Coming inside they were surprised at the size, vaulted ceilings like a miniature of the main house. This area was open, the kitchen to the right was tiled and large including an island with breakfast seating. Satin stainless appliances and beautiful cabinets and counters. A dining room table was next and there was a large stone fireplace opposite in the living room section.

"I thought our cottage was over the top, look at this place." Ty said.

"We have an endless pool." JT said.

"Four bedrooms Amy ?" Betty asked

"Four that can be separated two and two. A family and two couple or four couples. Come on." The bedrooms were nice sized there were no seating areas like a Pegasus but a nice trade for the four bedroom setup. There were two bathrooms that had to be shared but the assumption was family or friends, this wasn't a hotel. There was also a bathroom off the dining room for use from the communal area.

"We could have the Carmichaels, Potters and Caldwells all here with some kids in the house. It's really a nice setup."

There was a nice patio with a beautiful view and a large grill and hosting area, tables, chairs and loungers.

The same path that led to the cottage led further down to the boat house. There were four slips that were empty, obviously the outboards had been removed and JT could care less because over the slips were two rowboats and 2 canoes. Against the walls 4 kayaks, two 1 person and 2 doubles. Lined up against one wall in a rack was a row of trolling motors.

"Awesome but what happened to the other boats ?"

"Sorry Jackson I should have mentioned it, the conservation authorities restricted the use of large engines a few years ago, 2 or 3 horsepower trolling motors are fine, no jet ski's either though. It was one of the exceptions to the property, the family took the boats, they had sentimental value to them."

"But we can use these so that's Ok. Can we swim ?"

"We'll ask Jonathan and the Conservation Officer tomorrow, Betty add it to the list please ?"

"What's upstairs Ty ?"

"No idea Ames, let's look, I saw a staircase up the side."

The large room above the boathouse was also a timber and post room with an 8 foot ceiling. The were two center posts and two windows on each of the walls. For the most part the room was empty, coils of rope, winches, pulleys, oars and several rowboat anchors.

"Looks like a nice view, we could outfit this like the other house in the videos. Make these half walls, nice lights, tables and a serving area. Maybe for cocktails or something before dinner."

"Raise the roof a few feet." Betty added.

"We should ask about the bug problem down by the water."

"I'll put it on the list Amy."

They walked back around the house and stopped at the front. They hadn't examined this view when they arrived and Amy stopped and walked back up the path to take it in. The mid afternoon sun shone down on the front of the house and splayed an interesting set of colors along the angled windows.

"It's really designed very artistically and I can't imagine it's not intentional. Look how the sunlight refracts off the shaped edges of some of the windows and then down onto the wood."

"It's pretty" Maddie said "it's almost soft."

"That's the wood Mad, those rounded edges. This path is heated ?"

"Sure is, all the way to the parking area."

The porch was a solid structure with skylights cut in to allow sunlight into the lower level. The rockers were comfy as was the swing. Amy had stopped at the doors and looked at the stained glass.

"You don't like it." Charlie said looking over.

"I do but it's not us."

The stained glass depicted a forest of trees with snow capped mountains beyond. It was sort of reminiscent of Alberta but Amy thought it just didn't look right or represent the family.

"Horses ?" Ty asked.

"I like the mountains but I'd also like horses, for now it's fine."

They continued around the house to the pool area which was accessible by a rock staircase from the side of the house.

"It's heated, what does that mean ?" JT asked

"You could probably do laps an extra month and a half on either side. Stay in the water later when it gets a little chilly." Amy said "I'm not really sure sweetie, I've never owned a heated pool."

"Not winter ?"

"I don't think so Jackson." Ty answered. "John said he remembered seeing some sort of structure that could go up in the fall and help keep the area swimmable. I'm like you all, no idea. For now I would think the pool as it is will be fine and we'll see about what we can do. Besides, I have no idea how much winter time we'll actually spend here. Put weather and snow on the list Betty, I assume Jonathan clears."

"It's a nice pool." JT said.

"Let's leave it at that." Amy said putting her arm around JT's shoulder. "Come on, we'll get a snack and see the rest of the house."

Back inside after bathroom runs the kids and Betty sat outside while Amy and Ty gathered fruits into a bowl and cut some cheeses onto a platter. Ty walked past and ran his hand around Amy's waist. She smiled and made a quick half turn. She ran her hand up his arm and reached behind his head pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

"You happy Amy ?" Ty whispered, their faces close, breath heavy.

"I'm happy to be here with you my love."

Ty carried out a pitcher of water and a handful of glasses and Amy followed with the platter of fruit and cheese.

"Still really quiet." Jackson said chewing on an apple.

"Come out at night and listen." Ty said "the noises at night can be pretty wild and it's fun to figure out what you're hearing."

"Sunrise too JT, all the daytime animals get up and the night prowlers bed down." Amy said.

They cleared off and made their way to the double doors leading to the first level of the Master bedroom. Each level was about the same as the master at Pegasus which was just under 40 ft by 40 ft. There was a fireplace against one wall and two closets. The open circular staircase ran up along the glass wall that spanned both levels and gave enough light to both. Bookcases opposite framed two desks. There was a nice seating area near the fireplace, a long side table on the wall by the doors.

"What here Amy ?" Betty asked.

"The chandelier has to go and no desks, the art will be changed but the rest can stay for now."

"Really, this stuff isn't you mom." Maddie said "what's up ?"

"Nothing Mad, kind of hoping this would be a nursery."

"Awww, that's so sweet." Charlie said coming over to hug her joined a second later by Maddie.

"Let's move outside." Betty said with a sniff.

"Come on Betty" Ty said putting his arm around her and walking over to the sliding panels built into the window.

"So you really can't see this from anywhere huh ?" Maddie asked looking around.

"I assume if you worked at it you could," Ty answered thoughtfully looking around "really long lens or a chopper attack, maybe a balloon."

This patios was designed for privacy. It seemed to be carved out of rock on both sides although it clearly wasn't, stones were used to create the concave effect that shielded the area from casual observation from either side.

"A balloon ?" Jackson asked laughing "that would be funny."

"You can't even see it from the upstairs balcony." Amy said looking up.

"You have a nice little kitchen here." Betty said "it is really like a small apartment. It's even covered in normal rain, no good in the winter though, I guess that's what this is" she said pointing to a a series of panels off to the sides on a track, "closes it off to the weather."

The deck itself was covered with bluestone in a nice rounded pattern. There were planters along the side and a stone wall across the edge. Two seating areas were set up, one under a small pergola with a fire table in the center and one out before a larger fire pit. The built in hot tub was off to the side.

"The stars must be amazing out here." Jackson said.

"I guess we'll see about that JT, supposed to be a clear night. Let's head upstairs." Amy said again shuffling them out and onward.

The bedroom had a king sized bed. Jonathan had told them that all the mattresses were new and never slept on. At the time both Amy and Ty had the same thought, what happens if someone else comes to say, slept on only for a weekend ?

There were two huge walk in closets and a very well appointed bathroom, large pedestal tub with a skylight, open stone shower with a glass block wall similar to the treehouse. The commode sat along a bidet in a separate room closed by a pocket door. Two sinks and a large linen closet completed the room.

The bedroom furniture was a light oak with darker inlays. Amy liked it. She might move some pieces around and recover the seating area but overall it was nice.

"I like this stuff" she said, "looks like good work, I should find out who made it."

"Do we need more of it ?" Ty asked.

"I'm hoping we'll need a nursery" Amy whispered back. "I like the inlay work, we can get nice colorful stuff for kids for the downstairs and join the levels that way."

"Ok, Ok but not this afternoon." Ty said laughing, "let's move on and then we'll relax for a while and get dinner together."

They stopped at the three rooms not being used. Two were larger rooms like Betty's with small seating areas window's but no balconies. They each had a nice bathroom, not huge but not cramped. The third bedroom didn't have the sitting area but did have a balcony with a really nice view.

"So there are actually nine bedrooms in the house plus the cottage." Betty said "that's nice."

JT's room was next and Amy loved it. It was decorated with fishing flies displayed in shadow box cases and there were several vintage rods and reels hung in racks. The room got plenty of light and had a connecting balcony to the next room which was the girls. His bathroom only had a shower but he was fine with that, Jackson was a shower kid as were the girls. There was a small seating area where Ty had thought to put the big chair. They could talk about it. The bed was obviously hand made and bent and was the shape of a rowboat. Two captains draws with curved fronts pulled out from each side for storage. It was pretty cool, all agreed. There was also a sea chest at the foot for quilts and linens.

"This is a great room JT."

"Thanks Mad, I like it."

The girls rooms were almost exactly like their rooms at Pegasus. For the time being they chose one room and slept together in the Queen sized bed but they would move things around. The bathroom was also not as fancy as home but none of them were.

"We'll get the furniture moved and some comfy lounge stuff for the other room. Nice porch though and it joins Jackson's." Amy said opening the door and looking out. "We'll need to do a little safety work for the dogs and toddlers on all of these I guess."

The last room was Betty's, it was perfect for her, small private balcony, a place to sit and a bed.

They came out into the large sitting room hallway. The stone fireplace surrounded by comfortable chairs and love seats. "This is interesting, it fits the whole get away vibe but I can't see ever going this way at say a ranch. It's just too, hang out and not work." Amy said.

It gives you the option of family time without invading bedroom spaces, neutral ground for guests." Betty said looking at the twins.

"It's nice, some blankets in the winter and cocoa and stuff." Charlie said.

"Well, I could use a sit down." Betty said.

"Calling Brin."

"Bobby"

"If I can borrow an iPad, I want to look at these flies again."

"Take mine JT"

"Thanks Gran."

"I guess Amy and I'll check in at Pegasus."

"We'll get dinner together at 6 ?"

"Fine Betty, meet you in the kitchen. We'll be up here, just knock" Amy said pointing at the door.

"Ok, so the master is equipped with voice commands that aren't set for us." Ty said "but there's a remote by the bedside."

"Voice commands huh, we didn't do that at Pegasus."

"Whatever, it's only this room Ames. So here are the locks. Hit both and.." 

Ty pressed the control and they heard both upstairs and downstairs doors to the suite lock as well as the door to the outside. Ty watched as three lights turned green on the remote, flash twice and turn off. "We're locked in."

"Sounds dangerous" Amy said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hello you." Ty said looking down and moving to join his lips to hers.

"Hey yourself, so we buying this place ?"

"Looks that way, that is if we pass muster."

"I can't imagine we wouldn't Ty, what could they possibly want."

Amy walked into the bathroom and started the sink. She took off her button down to her tank top and leaned over to wash. In a moment Ty was at the second sink.

Amy settled in a big leather chair and pulled out her phone. After checking her messages and emails she dialed and leaned back.

"Hey Sarah."

"How's your weekend going Amy, is the house nice ?"

"It's very nice Sarah, how's everything on your side ?"

"It's good, Boxer seems used to that patch for the time being. We got a good mix to keep him calm so you can let Ty know. Had him out for a walk around and a stop in the sun, he seemed to appreciate that. His rider will be here Tuesday."

"The rest, Brighton ?"

"Stretching out, that's going well, The girls have him in hand. Hey Georgie, you need something ?"

"No Turq picked up a pebble on our run this morning I just need a soak before I let JT know I broke his jumper."

"Tell Amy, and that bin there's got what you need."

Sarah put the phone on speaker "Listen to Georgie Amy."

"Hi Georgie !"

"Hey Amy, how's the house ?"

"Great what's up ?"

"Turq picked up a pebble on the course this morning, it's out, just want to give him a soak. Sarah, please have them throw in a scoop of chamomile in his next two feeds and I guess up his bergamot please."

"I'll take care of it Georgie."

"How'd he do otherwise ?"

"He's a good jumper Amy, a touch anxious but he'll learn, he's still young. He's got a nice steady gait, he's strong, with the right rider I think he'd do well."

"I'll tell JT Georgie and I'll let him call if he wants to."

"That's fine Amy, he's fine, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Is Bert there ?"

"Cornell."

"I'll talk to him later, did you do rounds ?"

"I did."

"Talk to Ty then."

"Hey Georgie." Ty said and then walked over to his briefcase to pull some folders and his iPad.

Amy grabbed her iPad and flopped down into a chair. She scanned her emails again, answered what needed to be answered and moved on to horses records she had to check and approve. She then sent a request to Sandra and Benny so that she could get a schedule of thoroughbreds being shipped out and an update on when construction would start only anything. She then called up jockeys reports on runs and sent a few questions to Benny.

She laid aside her iPad when she was done and lay her head back. Her eyes closed and she breathed deeply. Ty walked behind her and ran his hands down her shoulders and back. He began massaging her neck gently and smiled when she groaned and leaned back.

"Mmmmmmm." She moaned when he exerted some pressure. "If I knew you came with massages I would have looked you up sooner Ty."

"I come with more than that Ames' Ty whispered leaning down to kiss he neck.

"Oh Ty" Amy sighed "we can't" she started when the light knock came "do this."

"Because we have kids and we love them." Ty sighed.

Amy smiled and got up to walk to the door. Jackson was standing outside when Amy pulled it open.

"Enough alone time for you sweetheart ?" Amy asked.

"I was gonna go check on the horses if that was ok ?"

"Well come inside, I was coming to find you anyway."

"What's up" he said as Amy sat down and pulled him into her lap.

"Nothing bad, Georgie took Turq cross country and he picked up a stone. He's fine but she wanted you to know. She's very impressed with him Jackson."

"He's Ok though ?"

"Georgie's taking care of him, he'll be fine."

"Ok, I trust Georgie, can I go see the horses ?"

"I'll go with you Jackson, I'm done here and mom will be helping Gran with dinner soon."

Ty leaned over and gently kissed Amy twice while Jackson looked on smiling.

"What's with the grinning Jackson ?"

"We're just going to the barn Doc."

"I like kissing your mom Ok ?"

"Me too." He said walking over and hugging Amy then kissing her cheek.

"So loved, what's a girl to do." Amy said positively glowing.

"We'll be back soon Ames."

"Are we really going to come here a lot ?" Jackson asked as they walked the path to the barns.

"An honest answer to that would be it depends on what you consider a lot Jackson, part of what's happening is that I'm going to take over for Uncle Bert over the next few years. The surgery building opens in a month. We're opening the jumping facility next year so part of the reason to have this is to be able to break away from all that every now and then. We live on the front lines, the only way to take a break I think is to do this. I know none of that answers your question but your mom and I are committed to try and use this place as often as we can. I doubt we'll come for the summer but it's pretty close so here's hoping it's a lot."

The horses were calm in their stalls. Ty and Jackson topped off their hay and spent a minute or two with each of them. The water delivery was automatic so the troughs were good. "Well do a late check and lock up later Jackson. Let's head back."

"So we're riding out tomorrow ?" JT asked.

"We'll check the close property in the morning and the marked river spots, head to property edge on the lakeside. After we meet with the conservation officer we'll go further out in the afternoon onto the conservation land."

Ty's phone vibrated and he reached for it. "Hey Jonathan, didn't expect to hear from you, what's up ?"

"Oh, that might go over well, how far ?"

"Sure, how about I text you ?"

"As soon as we're all gathered. You got it, thanks."

"What's up ?" Jackson asked.

"We've been invited to meet Jonathan's family at the local ice cream place called Lakeside Licks after dinner."

"I'm all for ice cream."

"We'll talk at the house."

They found Betty and Amy getting dinner ready. Burgers were just laid on the outside grill, sides and fixings were laid out. Ty was sitting at the counter and Betty reached down under the counter and grabbed a glass to fill with wine. "This is exceptional wine Ty, good choice."

Ty raised his glass and tapped it to Betty's and then sipped. He heard the girls coming downstairs and smiled when a pair of hands hugged him. He turned and saw Charlie smiling back at him.

"What's going on ?" Amy said. Ty looked over and Maddie had her arms around her.

"They want something." JT said. "Looks big."

"Cross country." Maddie whispered in Amy's ear.

"Oh yeah." JT said. "Definitely."

"What are we talking about ?" Ty asked.

"We need a cross country course, hunter jumper."

"We have one at Pegasus Charlie."

"We need one here." Maddie added "it's perfect."

"What does this entail ?"

"It costs a fortune Ty." Amy said.

"A fortune ?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"A $100,000 dollars."

"Why ?"

"Planning, cutting grading, water."

"A 100 grand ?"

"At most" Betty said, "at most."

"Please Papa" the girls said together.

"Oh, that's low." Ty exclaimed. "I know absolutely nothing about hunter jumper courses, this is all your mom's decision."

"Mom ? Nick's coming, he could look." Charlie asked questioningly.

"No harm in looking." Maddie added. "You could always say no."

"And break our hearts." JT added.

"Jackson Fleming, really ?" Amy exclaimed "this is getting out of hand you three."

"Before we go further we may have restrictions here that didn't exist on the original Pegasus property." Ty said "We can ask and then talk to Nick, why Nick ?"

"This was a side business of his, like designing golf courses, Nick designs jumping courses. Not a lot of these are done." Amy explained.

They had moved outside and Betty was flipping the burgers.

"Tell 'em about the ice cream."

"Oh right" Ty nodded "we've been invited to join Jonathan's family after dinner at the local ice cream joint, Lakeside Licks, it's about 20 minutes away."

"I'd love that" Amy said nodding and looking for confirmation which was received.

They pulled into the original Lakeside Licks in Spectator, NY at about 10 minutes to 8:00 PM and walked over to the tables area where Ty scanned the crowd to find Jonathan waving from a double table along the fence.

They made formal introductions and met the Grayzel's, Jonathan's family. His wife Rosemary, sone Kent 13 and daughter Patricia 15. They also met Rosemary's youngest sister Penny Winn.

The split into groups, Amy and Betty stayed with Rosemary and Penny while Ty and Jonathan took the kids. Jonathan and Rosemary were in their late 30's, Penny was 23 a late in life baby for the Winn family. Penny was single and apparently unencumbered at the moment.

When they were all back and eating the kids had all introduced themselves. Patricia was fascinated that both the twins had "others" and that they lived on a horse ranch. She had friends with horses and loved riding when she could and with Amy's permission promised to have her ride if they bought the house. Kent loved fishing as did Jonathan but they were conventional fisherman not fly fisherman. Kent was interested and started asking JT questions. Soon the conversations diverged as the parents left the kids to their own devices.

"So what do you all think of the home ?" Penny asked matter of factly.

"Penny, that's not our business." Rosemary chided.

"It's fine" Amy said. "We like it but we have questions."

"Can I help ?"

"I don't know Jonathan, what do you know ?"

"Our family has been watching over that property since my grandfather took the job in the 1940's. My dad and Mrs. Spelts were friends growing up."

"The wine cellar ?" Betty asked.

"What about it ?" Jonathan asked.

"It's full of wine."

"I know Ty, my assumption is it'll stay that way. The vehicles, boats as they are, all part of the deal."

"Why ?" Amy asked.

"So that she could find someone to actually take care of the property, she doesn't trust her kids or grandkids."

"Why build the house ?" Amy asked.

"It's the right kind of house, sustainable, she used sustainable lumber, paid a fortune to have it replanted. The geothermal well, solar panels, the plans for the wind turbines, the water wheel, it's all her."

"What's she like ?"

"Well, she's pretty straight forward, not pretentious at all, I actually don't think the money means anything to her." Rosemary said.

"The few times she stayed she stripped her beds, put the bedding and the towels into the washer after wiping down the bathroom. Cooked and did her own dishes and sat and had coffee with Rosemary and me." Penny answered.

"She came alone ?" Amy asked.

"She did and stayed in that first bedroom upstairs with the balcony, not the master." Rosemary confirmed.

"So you folks run a horse ranch of some sort ?"

"Of a sort Jonathan, we're involved in rescue, training, we're a veterinary facility, Ty and I are faculty at Cornell Vet school."

"And these Pegasus centers I saw on-line ?"

"That's our charity foundation, making horses available and accessible for many reasons but most notably to help those challenged and their families cope with a hard life better."

"It's nice, we have close friends with a Down syndrome boy. He loves animals, relates to them."

"That's our experience as well Rosemary." Betty said."One of our head wranglers was born with Down's."

"Really, that's wonderful." Penny said enthusiastically.

"I guess we'll see what Mrs. Spelt wants, if we bid we'll see if we past muster."

"I think she'll like you both Amy." Jonathan said.

They stopped at the barn when they returned to the house, after checking on the horses and securing the barn doors they headed upstairs and split to get ready for bed. After changing to home clothes Amy and Ty started on the end and stopped in to Jackson's room. He had showered and was in bed with a fishing catalog.

"Did you have a good day Jackson ?" Ty asked sitting on the bed while Amy folded his clothes a bit neater than the pile on the chair.

"Sure did, I like it here, it'll be fun. Kent fishes with a spinner."

"You could teach him to fly fish." Amy suggested.

"We'll see, he's older."

"Hey buddy, you Ok here ?" Ty asked.

"Oh sure, I'll be fine, besides everyone's down the hall."

"Well we're just at the end of the hall."

"I know mom."

"Good night Jackson" Ty said leaning over for a hug and kiss.

Amy kissed and hugged him as well and they turned off the overhead light. He still had a small table lamp next to him.

"Not much longer JT."

Jackson nodded and smiled as they backed out. The girls were in bed reading, they had already talked to Brin and Bobby. They hugged and kissed Ty and Amy who left closing the door behind them. Amy knocked on Betty's door and went in alone for a moment.

"She ok ?" Ty asked as he slipped his arm around Amy's waist and led her to their doors.

"Tired, she's fine, reading a little before bed."

Inside their room Ty locked the doors and then turned to the windows.

"What are we supposed to do in the morning with these windows ?"

Ty looked down at the remote "we hit this button marked opaque and"

"They get darker." Amy whispered "that's so cool."

"It is cool for sure, hot tub ?"

"You read my mind Ty" she said turning to him and leaning up for a kiss. "Let me wash up and get a robe on."

"I'll join you in a second, just need to check the night rounds report."

"Check my email for anything important."

Ty nodded and watched Amy walk to the bathroom.

Amy lowered herself into the hot tub and into Ty's arms. She sighed and then looked up. "Wow."

"Pretty amazing huh ?"

"It's beautiful." She said. The sky was full of stars as clear as a bell and the moon, almost full, shone down on the terrace's bluestone making it almost luminesce. He had kept the jets and air pressure on a low setting and the hot water felt great, soothing and relaxing as it rolled across their bodies.

Ty nuzzled at Amy's neck and she snuggled closer against him, turning slightly and kissing his neck. The lay quietly staring up at the stars, touching gently and then holding hands. Amy yawned and lay her head back against his chest.

"Come to bed Ames."

"Mmmmm" she murmured. "Ok, I'm tired."

"I'll tuck you in."

"I'm sorry Ty, I'm so sleepy."

"Shhh, come on I'll help you up the stairs."

Moments after laying her head on the pillow she was fast asleep, Ty lay down and turned to her kissing her cheek and putting his arm over her waist pulling her gently closer. He smiled when Amy murmured what he thought was I love you and snuggled back against him.


	69. What this is - Chapter 69

_A/N – Here's another, I'm trying my best to keep up but I've gone beyond the chapters already written so this takes a little longer. It's also spring and I have a lot of land to deal with. Thanks for all your reviews and kind thoughts. To those who have asked, the West Canada Lake Wilderness exists and is in fact near Spectator, NY. The home doesn't exist and the property I describe in the story is fictional. I got one PM that was funny, no, I am not rich by any standard._

Chapter 69

Ty opened his eyes and grew accustomed to his surroundings. He took a second to process where he was, checked the clock and listened. 6:20, not a sound, where was Amy ? He reached over and grabbed the room remote. Gently he raised the opacity bar on the windows and let in the light from the outside come through into the room. When he had raised it enough he saw her on a chaise outside on the patio below. She had her hair in a towel and was wearing a white robe.

Ty was wearing a loose pair of cotton pants, he grabbed a t shirt and headed downstairs and out. Level with her now he saw that she was on the speaker phone and sipping a mug of coffee while balancing a plate on her lap.

Closer still he watched her break off a piece of croissant and pop it into her mouth.

"I know Erma, I like the fiber, let's go with that."

"Good morning."

"Good morning Ty" Amy sang leaning up to kiss him as he bent over to do the same. "There's coffee and stuff over there."

"Morning Ty !" Erma called out of the speaker.

"Good morning Ty !" Sally called out a moment later.

"Good morning Erma, Sally, what's going on ?"

"When else would we three get to talk ?" Sally asked.

"I guess that's true, you're all job dependent early risers. Look at that sunrise."

"Picture, picture" Erma called out.

Amy grabbed her iPad and snapped a shot and sent it off.

"Very nice, and this is outside your bedroom on that patio ?"

"Exactly where we are Sally."

Ty got a cup of coffee and grabbed a chair over to where Amy was then went back for a muffin.

"So Ty, do you want the invitation to read Ty, Tyler or Tyler James ?"

"I have no idea Erma, it's just Amy right, no last minute Philippa is my middle name ?"

"No, it's just Amy." Amy answered laughing.

"Then I think Amy and Ty will be fine Erma."

"Amy Fleming and Ty Borden it is. I'll let Hannah know and you'll come up with a number."

"Lisa and Betty are coordinating the list."

"Is there something I should be doing wedding-wise ?"

"I'd like you to look at things as they come up, we'll get some mock invitations to look at in a couple weeks, we decide as Erma needs decisions. The invitations will be made by a local craftswoman, Hannah Traub, she makes fiber paper that I love and is a fine calligrapher. She'll make the paper, do the layout and have them printed. Then she'll calligraph the addresses for mailing."

"Ok, I'd love to see her make paper." Ty said.

"We'll stop in one day to say hi and she'll show you. It's an easy process, she hosts kids birthday parties where they make simple paper as an activity, hers is a work of art."

Ty snapped a panoramic picture on his phone as the entire sky backlit the mountains and the trees in a rainbow of color.

"Well you can't really appraise that." He whispered looking away once the picture was done.

"No you can't." Amy said reaching over to take his hand.

"Well I guess we should all get on with our days. I'll talk to you both." Erma said.

"Same same." Sally said.

"Bye you two." Amy said and then hit off.

Amy looked back at Ty who leaned in to kiss her.

"You didn't wake me."

"I thought you could use the rest Ty."

"It did feel good to sleep in."

"But ?"

Ty smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Amy wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down. Ty shifted from the chair and sat alongside her as their kiss deepened. He was about to shift onto the chaise with her when the knock came at the door.

"Hmmmm." Amy murmured, "rain check lover ?"

"Absolutely." He whispered sighing and kissing her one last time.

"Ty ?"

"My kids too Ames, my kids too."

"I love you Tyler James Borden."

"And I love you Amy Phillipa Fleming."

"I should have had a middle name, Lou's got one."

"Or she'd be Sam." Ty said walking to the door.

He expected kids but found Betty.

"Sorry Ty, we have no plan. The kids are getting the horses fed and out and then I figured we'd eat and muck ?"

"Come in Betty, we were just having coffee on the deck. Did you get a good night's sleep ?" He asked walking beside her.

"I did and saw a beautiful sunrise."

"We caught it as well, on a big screen TV" he said pointing to the deck.

Amy was up and handed her a mug of coffee along with a hug and kiss.

"We're having Hannah do the invitations, Erma will send us some wordings."

"Morning coffee chat ? How's Sally doing, she's always so busy this time of year."

"She's good, both families are."

"I was going to do breakfast sandwiches, we have fresh bagels."

"I'll help while Ty showers, we can eat out here and plan the day. Let me just brush out my hair and get dressed."

"Tyler or Ty ?"

"Amy and Ty." He answered heading out after kissing Amy's cheek.

"Sorry for the interruption."

"Please don't, all access means all access Gran, I let him sleep in."

"Good, he's been pushing hard lately too."

"I love this place Betty."

"I love us together in this place, it's peaceful one comfy, which is astounding."

Amy was dressed for riding in jeans, boot socks in moccasins for now, a tank top and a light flannel, sleeves rolled up to ¾ showing as always her watch. She'd grab a dungaree jacket on the way out. The kids had returned and were gathering table ware to get out to the deck when Ty joined them. Each of the girls came over for a hug and kiss and he had Jackson up in his arms a second later getting his hug and good morning kiss.

"How'd you sleep champ ?"

"Oh awesome, how about you ?"

"Awesome too, mom let me sleep late. Go help your sisters buddy, we'll eat and plan our day."

At exactly 7:45 Amy's phone rang. She had just finished her sandwich and was working on her second coffee. "Good morning Bridg what's up ?"

"No it's fine, what do you need ?"

"Right us and the Koenig's, up Friday for the night and back Saturday. Have Meg choose, I don't care but I don't want to drive up in the truck. I guess we will, thanks for the vote of confidence , a Jag will probably be in the running, Ty likes them, thanks Bridget."

"What are we doing ?" Ty asked.

"Just along for the ride Doc ?" Maddie asked laughing.

"I guess for now we all are, Ames ?"

"We have the glass gallery opening Friday night the 12th so we need a place to stay over. We're going with Meg and Bert. Next is Birthday weekend, then New Orleans with Trev and Steph and then Bert and Meg are off to Europe."

"Mom's got a social calendar, that's awesome" Charlie said.

"It is kind of awesome." Betty agreed smiling at them both.

Amy was blushing and begged them to stop.

"What's New Orleans ?"

"It's a city in Louisiana Jackson."

"I know that Doc, well maybe not the Louisiana part."

"Your mom and I are going for a Latin dance festival."

"Nice" Maddie said "Brin and I loved Latin dance, lots of touching and moving." Then she got up humming and danced herself to the counter and filled her juice, "oh yeah, like the Latin dance."

"Ok, and on that vote of confidence from Mad let's clear off and look at these trail maps." Ty said grabbing plates and moving them to the counter.

They each retrieved their happy and willing horses from the paddock and led them into the barn where Ty handed out the saddles and laid Jackson's on Merlin for him. He also brought out two saddle bags, one for him and one for Amy. Once saddled they loaded some snacks and trail supplies. Ty handed ropes to the girl to clip to their saddles and a horn and a can of bear spray to Amy. He tucked the same, a zippered case and a pair of binoculars into his.

They rode out in a single file the plan to skirt most of the outside perimeter of the 1000 acres. There were side paths that led to specific spots highlighted on the map some of which they would see this morning, namely two promising river landings and what appeared to be a large meadow clearing Amy wanted to see.

Ty led the way and for this trip, their first, Amy rode last. Jackson rode behind Ty followed by Betty, Charlie and Mad.

This was a path Ty hadn't taken with the four wheelers and they rode slowly and quietly. There was way more wildlife evident with the horses and caught sight of at least 2 deer and 3 or 4 foxes. Ty was focused on the birds and when they got near the lake pulled out his binoculars and spotted two Osprey nests high up against the far waterline. He also caught sight of what he assumed was an eagle's aerie and marked all three on the map.

Their first stop was right on the path, a landing on the lake where they found a small wooden structure that was empty, it contained several racks and Ty explained he was sure it was meant to hold canoes or kayaks and oars.

They all walked down to the waters edge together leading their horses for a drink.

"Somebody's in a canoe down there" Jackson said pointing.

Ty lifted his binoculars and confirmed it. "Man and a woman I assume, they allow primitive camping on the state land, I'll ask the conservation officer what the deal is, I think I read that there are two or three designated spots they can use."

"Hunting Ty ?"

"I'm not sure Betty, certainly not on our land and Tom said 500 yards in any direction. It's another good reason for us to take the conservatorship."

"On the list ?"

"Top of the list with predators and the rules governing them."

"Rules ?"

"Rules Betty, I see a cougar, bear, wolf, coyote at Heartland and consider it an imminent threat to man or livestock it's shoot to kill."

"Could you do that ?" Jackson asked.

"Well I had to face a cougar once Jackson, I scared it off but it threatened our horses and your mom and I'd like to think I could if it came to that. I'm sure your Grandpa and GG have done it to protect the herd. It's not something any of us ever look forward to doing Jackson, taking a life should never be an easy thing."

"I get it, it's not hunting it's protecting."

When the trail they followed along the lake widened out Ty dropped back to Amy and they rode for a while holding hands. He sent the girls up to take the lead.

Amy clicked at Spartan and he stepped over close enough for her to lean over close to Ty for a short kiss.

"What are you thinking Ty ?"

"Lot of birds and beaver sign, the beaver are not the friendliest neighbors if they're industrious enough."

"We have Beaver in Alberta."

"I know, that problem's not mine, this is."

"See any other sign."

"No moose sign that I could see, doesn't mean much. No canine that I've seen, looks like a bear happens by every now and then."

"There's a path over to the right leading away from the lake Dr. Borden, is that what we're looking for ?" Charlie called back.

Ty pulled up and checked the map. "That's it, follow it to the right Charlie, there looks like a small split a few hundred feet in."

He saw her nod and click Colton off the path and across the grass away from the lake.

About 10 minutes in on the trail they saw Charlie stop and turn with her finger over her lips. As they moved across the woods on the edge of the clearing they were looking for they spied a group of 8 white tailed deer.

"That's a nice sunny meadow." Amy whispered. "I'l love to plant it full of wild beneficials, the whole property actually."

"I'm sure we can do that." Ty whispered back. "There must be a buck hanging back, too early to abandon the lot for bachelors."

"Three of those does are pregnant." Maddie said.

"Maybe all with just the three showing, two not showing, and three yearlings, one male." Ty added.

Rather than ride through they skirted the edge of the woods surrounding the meadow so as not to spook the deer. They made their way along a side trail that met up with their original path until Ty pointed out the next landmark that led them to the first of the two river estuaries that crossed the property.

They could hear the running water from a ways off and both Amy and Ty could see Jackson's excitement start affecting Merlin who danced a little.

"Jackson you're telegraphing." Charlie said dropping back and reaching over to Merlin.

"I'm excited Charlie, I can't help it."

"You have to try JT, when you feel him reacting like that you can stop and reach over and calm him. Focus on him and it'll help you calm down."

"Ok, I'll try."

"You'll get it but you have to pay constant attention when you're on a horse, he spooks you get hurt or worse he gets hurt."

Jackson reached over and patted Merlin's neck and rubbed his mane "easy boy."

Merlin turned his head slightly and snorted low then comically nodded and shook his head.

"Ok, let's go." He said sitting back up.

Ty looked over at Amy who was watching her kids, Charlie taking JT in hand gently, teaching him, reminding him of his responsibility with both love and understanding. In the weeks that passed since they got back together he had seen Amy in many different new and exciting ways. Her ease with her staff, the faculty and students at school and her clients all of what seemed to be an extension of who she was years ago. It seemed to him that she had become a mature more focused woman with an air of professionalism and gentle command, comfortable in who she was without losing that essence, the simple country girl from Alberta. Sure her tastes had obviously changed and an Amy with money was a force to be reckoned with but it seemed all tempered, down to this, that look, watching Charlie and JT, this pride and love in her family the most simple of joys that meant more to her than anything.

His thoughts came back to the trail when the sound of the water grew louder and they pulled up into a nice sized clearing along their next stop, the first of two rivers estuaries, this one a break off of the Raquette which joined back up with it's parent several miles away. It was a nice stretch of river and looked clear. Jackson got down and tied Merlin off near a nice sunny patch and wandered down. He was joined quickly by the twins.

Jackson kneeled down and put his hand in "how deep you think ?"

"It'll be deeper and faster in spring than the end of summer JT." Ty said coming over and kneeling.

Amy walked over from the horses with Betty and watched Maddie's hand shoot out over some grass by the water.

"Midge's and nymphs I think might work." She said opening her hand when the other's were looking. The small wooly bug unfurled itself and flew off.

"There's something like that in a case upstairs, I'm sure of it." Charlie said "Looks easy enough to tie if we had a rig, we can bring a jar and take some pictures, start keeping a diary."

They heard the familiar ripple and all three looked up and over together. Fish, that was a fish and they all smiled.

"Let's follow it a bit." JT said.

"Why not." Amy said looking over at Ty who shrugged.

They made their ways along the river's edge following Maddie in the lead. The estuary changed a little as they walked along. Fed by what must have been an underground stream somewhere along the way this part was slightly deeper and faster moving. When they reached another clearing they got down and JT popped his hand in. "It's colder for sure and look at those eddies and swirls, this is a much better spot Mad, we need to mark this on the map."

"Why don't we stop here and have a snack" Betty asked and soon the horses were tied off.

There was a large thermos of coffee and water bottles which the kids snatched up. Ty took a cup of coffee and laid it on the ground for a second while he fished in his saddlebag.

"Heads up Jackson" Ty called and flipped the small case at him.

"What's this ?"

"A black zippered case."

"Marked Orvis, cool" JT said sitting down while the girls gathered.

The case contained a fly rod and reel broken down into 6 pieces at 6'4" it was the perfect size for Jackson. There was also a flat box with an assortment of small flies marked CNY.

Jackson fit the rod together and Maddie and Charlie chose a small red nymph similar to what they had seen before.

"Can I ?"

"No you may not go in, try a couple casts from the edge, we don't have all day." Amy said gently.

"Er sorry." Ty said softly.

"For what ?" Amy asked.

"I keep buying stuff."

"I guess you should watch that, it's not like their birthday isn't in two weeks."

"Well to be honest I bought that to keep on the road in Alberta with me to practice, that was before, well you sent everybody up to keep me in line."

"I didn't send them to keep you in line and I didn't send the girls and Betty at all, or John."

It was Maddie who got the hit during her few casts, a small 10 inch Brook Trout that she popped out of a small swirl against the far bank. She kneeled at the edge to gently remove him and send him on his way.

"Nice fish Mad" JT said "and where there's one."

"There are many" Charlie finished while breaking down the rod she had taken from Mad after Mad got down to her knees.

"This doesn't look like the best spot to cross the river" Ty said.

"I think some of these swirls are deep" Jackson said. "We'll need to pole it."

"Let me scout up a ways while we clean up." Amy said getting up on Spartan and inching him past the others and up the path. She was back no more than 10 minutes later. "It widens out a little further up but looks slower and clear across. Let's head up to that."

"We'll follow you" Ty said getting up on Harley after giving Betty a leg up.

They crossed over at the second clearing Amy had found. Here the river widened giving a rest to the rushing waters that sounded like they sped up again further down.

They rode along with Ty checking the map and a compass until the sound of rushing water couldn't be missed. This estuary apparently ran from falls coming down from Long Lake in the north. They weren't at the highlighted landing on the map and would have to backtrack along the river to get to it so they decided to follow the river the opposite way and see where it took them. This was the closest corner to the house and Ty thought that after a time they'd come to a place they could cross to the road on a bridge built over the river at a low dip in the landscape.

They hit the bridge after following the river for about 20 minutes. It was a wood structure built over steel beams on concrete footings. The bridge was solid enough for traffic.

"This is one of the roads that could lead down to the area I think a rescue center could go. I wondered about this bridge with Tom, it's solid enough for a truck. There should be some documentation as to weight restriction." Ty said getting down to check under the bridge and along the edges. "No plaque that I can see about weight."

"Come on Ty, lunch and then a meeting sweetheart." Amy said stepping out onto the bridge with Spartan.

Back at the house Betty got to shaping the two pizza doughs she had left on the counter while Amy got a fire going in the brick oven outside. When it was going well she added charcoal to it and the thermometer started to rise. The girls came downstairs and started cutting thin strips of peppers while Betty moved on to getting a sealed bottle of sauce opened and ready to spread. Amy took out the wrapped mozzarella and began to slice it as thin pats. This was Erma's mozzarella, it wasn't meant to be shredded but laid in slices. It was as good raw as it was melted but it made a very good pizza.

Ty came over from the living room side and handed his phone to Amy. "Georgie needs to speak to you and then you should call Meg Koenig about something."

Amy took the phone and handed the knife to Ty who continued slicing.

"You think we can keep things simple like this, just checking in and the like when you two are here ?"

"I think it's going to depend on lots of different factors and I guess sometimes we'll each be busy separately. This weekend has been promising so far, so I hope mostly like this Betty."

The pizzas came out of the oven perfectly done as far as Amy and the rest were concerned. Thin crunchy crust, the edge puffy with that woody taste to it. Erma's cheese, the fresh tomato sauce and veggies were sweet, chewy and had the perfect stretch.

"Between that sunrise and this pizza I'm pretty sold." Ty said laughing.

"There's got to be a way to add one of these at home." Betty said "I'm tempted to bake bread."

"Homemade bagels or pretzels in that oven would be amazing." Amy added.

Betty had mentioned taking a ride and scouting the area, butchers, farms, supermarkets, whatever there was. Jackson was anxious to go along. The twins wanted the sun so they would be around and Amy and Ty had a meeting with Jonathan and a New York State Conservation Officer.

"Can we use the deck outside your room mom ?"

"Ty ?"

"Don't see why not, we certainly aren't Mad."

After straightening up the kitchen and wiping down Amy and Ty settled in the living room to wait while Betty left and the girls changed and headed down to the deck.

"Before I see it, how bikini are they ?"

"Somewhere between strings and floss and what you'd prefer, you'll be fine."

"Ok, thanks."

"Ty, uh, when they're here with Bobby and Brin there's going to be touching you're not used to."

"Like ?"

"Imagine Bobby without a shirt, in cutoffs, to help that image, the boy works hard on a farm, he's pretty cut. He'll at times say have his arm around Charlie's waist or they might share a chaise."

"Just Charlie ?"

"No, Brin and Mad too but I've found that psychologically people look at that differently, you may not do that by the way, they are equal."

They were interrupted by a chime from the front door. "Pleasant enough sound" Amy said "how did we not check that earlier."

They shook hands with Jonathan and Lieutenant Michael Tarlick of the New York State Department of Environmental Conservation and brought them back to the patio outside the kitchen since it commanded a decent view of the back of the property.

Amy had a pot of fresh coffee, muffins and cookies and a pitcher of iced tea ready and she and Ty carried them out.

"Lieutenant, thank you for coming." Amy said sitting down. "Help yourself please."

He reached and poured himself a black coffee. "Jonathan mentioned you prefer first names, I'm Mike in informal settings like out here on the patio."

"Ty and Amy." Amy said smiling.

"So before we start I should come clean" Mike started "I asked my adjutant to run you both through the system. I assume from what I saw we start from a common ground when it comes to conservation."

"I assume we do as well Mike" Ty said. "Let's start with the worst, imminent danger ?"

"To person or livestock do what you must, most scare as easily as stand and fight."

"We would always at least try." Ty agreed and Amy nodded.

"Predators next ?"

They sat and talked going though the list of questions they had put together. As it turns out there was a black bear couple that inhabited the area. They were named Archie and Edith. Archie seemed to stay on the far side of the area across the lake while Edith moved slowly and freely around.

"From what we can tell she's in her late teens, him about 20 or older. She had a pair last year so assume she's not pregnant, the two yearlings were removed at 14 months to the north. Neither have been known to come near the house but they like the river fishing especially in spring when the steelheads run. They both hibernate on the other side of the lake."

"Coyote ?" Ty asked.

"The Eastern is a traveler, they've been seen in the area occasionally but as far as I know they've always stayed away from the house. If you see sign let me know, we'd like to tag them. I'll do the same and let you know about spotting."

"Moose come down in bad weather, same here as in Canada, you leave them alone and they'll do the same."

"Have the beaver been a problem ?"

"They're fairly new to the area, back about 10-15 years. So far we've handled obstructions when the need arises, if you have a problem give me a call and we'll look into it."

"Hunting ?" Amy asked next.

"Hunting is an issue, I won't lie, these are proud people as I'm sure you know, they'll take a deer when times are bad, in or out of season."

"They'll stay clear of the house ?" She asked.

"They will, the question arises if you take the conservatorship."

"We would prefer no hunting but I assume a sign won't stop someone with kids to feed. Let's deal with it when the time comes. I'm not interested in coming down on someone in need, it's those that do it for sport out of season that bother me." Amy answered.

"I agree obviously" Ty said with a smile, "I assume if we go ahead with the rescue and research center that will keep people from the area."

"I've seen the proposal, we can certainly use someone around here, right now we can help very few of the injured and put them down, having an informed opinion or someone to help is a godsend."

"We'll do what we can Mike, that road with the bridge leads down to that side of the lake, I was going to ride it but you may know."

"We keep that road clear for access, you can bring a logger down that road."

"So the bridge weight limit ?"

"I think 18000, unlike in Ithaca by the way we would not be adverse to you trimming out if you use the wood on site. We do fire breaks and the like, we're way more spread out than where you are. There are a couple logging companies we've used for Game Warden and Conservation cabins and look outs. We approve the cuts."

"That's good to hear, we built treehouses in Ithaca."

"Really, that's interesting."

"Campers, fishing, is that all allowed ?"

"You need a permit for either, there are 7 designated primitive camp sites and about a dozen fishing spots. The state offers a primitive woodsman course that we require for the overnight campers. The fisherman are not permitted to start fires. We keep an eye on them, we don't get many but they can be steady at one or two through the summer. Most of the primitive sites are hard to get to, most steer clear of those."

"We saw a couple canoeing on the lake before." Ty said.

"There is a spot taken. If you'd like I can let you know when there's someone in the woods. Certainly if you take over, I assume you wouldn't curtail the use of the preserve to hikers or campers ?"

"Or fishing, I don't see why we would" Amy said.

One of the final things they did was hand a photocopy of the entire families lifetime sportsman licenses with NYS. Ty promised to register the guns that would be kept on site with the conservation office and they both agreed to allow full access to the property to NYS Conservation officers with the promise that they would be informed as soon as logistically possible.

"Oh bats, we have a large population of little brown bats, that's actually their name, little brown bat, anyway, Mrs Spelts hates mosquitos so she but up bat houses all over the place and they get used, they're harmless but I wanted to let you know."

"I saw an eagle aerie and two osprey nests ?" Ty mentioned.

"We have 3 eagle pairs in the area and a dozen osprey. We also get loons, peregrines, hawks, a golden a couple years ago for awhile, great horned owls, they're awesome."

"So if this happens and you start the rescue facility how does that work ?"

"Like we're your personal vets Mike. We'll give you a number, hopefully we'll have one vet on site at all times and if we're lucky 2. At Ithaca we have a husband and wife team and I guess when I'm here you have me. We alert local police and vets, you'd be surprised how quickly word spreads."

"I wouldn't be surprised at all actually Ty, you may get more business that you can handle."

"We'll get local vets to help out and be available for emergencies. It's good for business."

"For my part and the DEC Ty, I wish you the best of luck getting this place."

They walked Mike to his car and realized that Jonathan had come on his own and was hanging back.

"Jonathan ?" Amy asked.

"I talked to Rosemary about this and she believes as I do that there's no reason not to tell you that Mrs. Spelts called and asked after you all. I may work for her but my job doesn't include spying. I don't think she meant any harm in it, she's not that kind of a person but I like being up front about things."

"Anything specific she asked about ?"

"She asked who was with you, if we were asked to do anything. I told her you had horses and were exploring the property, taking care of the horses yourselves. I also told her we had ice cream and that you all seemed just an ordinary family."

"Did you tell her about this meeting ?" Amy asked.

"I did mention it."

"I assume she'll call Mike as well and that she's checked us out, I would, I just can't figure out the end game, would she actually refuse to sell if someone met her price ?"

"Would you sell Heartland or Pegasus to someone who you knew would make it into mini mansions ?" Ty asked.

"I guess not, Mrs. Spelts and I may just like each other."

"It'll certainly be an interesting meeting." Jonathan said. "She's quite the dynamo."

"Well thanks for letting us know Jonathan, we appreciate it."

"No problem Ty, I've got to head back, I'll stop by tomorrow."

Ty and Amy settled on the deck with the girls waiting for Betty and JT to get back.

He wasn't shocked by the bikinis but it would take some getting used to. Seeing them like this with Brin or Bobby will be interesting, that would take getting used to as well.

They lay side by side on chaise lounges, each with their iPad. Amy was once again dealing with emails, Ty on a different mission.

"What are you looking at Ty ?"

"Cars and SUV's"

"For us ?"

"Well a car at least, we should get a family car Ames."

"So what's up ?"

Ty handed over the iPad, "Jaguar XJ50, that's some family car."

"That's more for us, you know going out, school functions, gallery openings."

"What's the family part ?"

"Anything but a Cadillac Escalade, every asshole I ever dealt with drives one of those things."

"I like the Land Cruiser."

"So do I and it's actually a capable truck."

"Ohh look, build your Land Cruiser, what color Ty ?"

"You know you could move over here and we could do this together."

"We could huh, what'll they think ?" Amy answered nodding at the girls.

"Let's find out."

Amy scooted over and lay down alongside Ty. He leaned over to catch her lips in a soft kiss.

"I like the green with the matte black grill and wheels."

"Not the blue ?" She asked reaching up to nibble at his neck.

"Hey, stop that. No, blue for the car."

"Luxury Package 1 has all these neat things so let's get that."

"And the Premium B & O stereo systems with the headphones and separate rear controls."

"Tow package and this big Cummins V8 Diesel." Amy said snuggling closer.

"Cold weather package. We should get that, you're always cold."

"Not cold now" Amy said slipping her hand under his t shirt.

"Don't you start."

"Start ? What would I be starting" she whispered running her hand across his belly.

Ty snaked his arm around Amy's body and lifted her then slid her onto her back. "You sure you want to push this ?" He asked leaning over her and joining his lips to hers. He ran his hand from her waist up her side, his palm just brushing the edge of her breast eliciting a gasp momentarily and then a sigh as his hand ran back down and then under her flannel.

"Ty stop" she giggled.

"Stop ?" He whispered.

"The truck Ty." She said her breath a little ragged.

"Of course the truck, $103,000" Ty said "that's ridiculous."

"Really, the Ford we came up in was just about $90,000."

"Let's look at the car."

"Which one TY, you said the XJ, long base, oh in Loire Blue, that's a nice car Ty."

"Base price is $99,000, seriously ?

"Supercharged V8, top speed 161 mph."

"In a sedan and base price, what could you add to a $100,000 car ?"

"Let's see, front windshield heater, yes, luxury rear seat package, yes, Meridian 1300W 8 speaker stereo, yes, adaptive heads up display, yes. That's it now, buy this Jaguar." She said pushing the button.

"$114,100." Ty read "It's just a car."

"It sure is and a lifestyle choice, want to look at a Maserati, Charlie's got one."

"No, really Ames a Maserati, doesn't seem our speed."

"Benz, Beamer ?"

"I really like the way the Jag looks."

Amy took out her phone and dialed.

"Amy, how's the house ?"

"It's beautiful Charlie, everything at home ?"

"He's fine Amy, you need to stop worrying."

"I'm away from him, I worry Charlie, I'm sorry."

"How can I help ?"

"We'd like to test drive a Jag VJ50, maybe next weekend, we're heading up to Skaneateles."

"I'll call Powers Motors, are there models ?"

"The Long Base Supercharged V8 if we can."

"Amy you know you can't pass this off as a safe car for you, Ty she can't drive it."

"I'm driving Charlie, Bert and Meg will be with us for the trip. We'll wait until her probation's up for a 2 seater."

"I'll let you know, is that your first choice ?"

"I love the look" Ty said.

"I have it on the screen in front of me, it's definitely a nice car, it wasn't available when I bought the Maserati, I didn't like the F Style and the older XJ's had that older long front oval shape. Where are you heading again ?"

"Glass studio opening in Skaneateles." Amy said.

"That's right, Bert mentioned it, sounds like a nice time for you."

"You Ok Charlie ?"

"I'm fine Amy, this is nice is all, you and Ty."

"You need to stop worrying about me too Charlie."

"Well that's never going to happen now is it, we're both hopelessly in Trudy's clutches forever."

"Love you Charlie."

"You too Kiddo."

Amy dialed again and got Georgie right off.

"Hey Amy, how's it going ?"

"Great Georgie, just checking in. Rounds go Ok ?"

"Everybody seems fine, nice day, most are outside. We lightened Boxer's eye covering a little. He's outside laying down in the sun."

"Good for him." Amy said. "Do you know if Wyatt and Bryce worked in the garage ?"

"Call either, they're in there now with John."

"Call if you need anything Georgie."

"We're good, you should have your next week lectures outlined with the pictures in your school emails, let me know if I need to change anything. Ty, you have a meeting with Exotic Animal faculty on Tuesday at 11:00."

"I know Georgie, thanks."

"No problem, I'll email later after night rounds."

After good-byes Amy dialed again.

"Hey boss."

"Bryce, I'm with Ty" she said putting the phone on speaker.

"Ok, you're on speaker here with Wyatt and John."

"What's up boys ?" Ty asked.

"The Mustang's good for now, brakes, tune-up, plugs and points, cleaned out the carb, new exhaust and a cat to pass inspection." Bryce told them.

"And new tires." Wyatt added

"What else has to be done ?" Ty asked.

"I'm sending it in Ty, body and a new ragtop, figure end of January so we have it for the spring."

"Good for you Wyatt, it'll look great. How's old blue ?"

"I'm here to take the front axle, transverse and tranny to the shop Ty, full rebuild." John said.

"Oh, Ok."

"What Ty ?"

"I've just always done that stuff is all."

"You don't have the time with the projects you have coming up buddy, we'll tune the engine in the meantime, get new brakes done and put her back together with a new exhaust like Wyatt's. Should we send the body out ?"

"Not now, wait until winter like Wyatt. Tires ?"

"Yeah, you'll get new ones and snows for the winter." Bryce said.

"Ok guys, thanks."

"Don't be disappointed Ty, plenty of automotive coming your way."

"I know John, thanks, Ok, well I'll see you guys Monday I guess."

"Be good Ty."

Jackson came barreling out to the deck when Amy hung up "we're back" he said out of breath.

"Calm down, where's Gran ?"

"Kitchen mom, she bought some stuff at a farmers market."

"Girls, you want to come out with us ?" Ty asked.

"We'll get changed" Maddie said coming over. "What are you two plotting anyway ?"

"We need a car when we go out and we could use an SUV that fits us well." Amy said "Go get changed, we can ride for a couple hours and come back and hang out for the night and we can show you pictures."

"Car ?" Charlie asked

"Ty likes the Jag, we'll show you later."

"Driving lessons in a Jag, we definitely have to go by school."

"Look at me Mad, you are not driving the Jag, you'll learn in old blue like your mom did."

"But Papa ?" Charlie sang.

"I have to be honest Charlie, the Papa part is growing on me, but no Jag."

They met in the kitchen, the girls changed, Betty puttering about dinner, Amy, Ty and Jackson sitting at the counter.

"I think I'll sit this one out. I have calls to return and wouldn't mind my feet up."

"Ok with us" Amy said.

She saw Ty look over "don't, I'm fine but Lisa's called twice, Erma and Sandy and I'd like to look down in that wine cellar."

Ty stretched across the counter and kissed her cheek. "Have fun Gran, pick something nice for dinner."

Betty smiled at him "Can I drive the Jag ?"

"We'll talk." Ty said smiling.

After having talked with Mike, Ty felt better about straying off their land and took the road over the bridge that followed down the the Long Lake estuary river. He was again up front with Amy in the rear. Mitch and Jonathan had told him to follow the road down until they got to the second bridge that would take them over to the land alongside the lake that Ty had selected for the rescue center.

They rode around the area and found the large meadows, one of which Ty would want used for the actual facility. The logging road ran down close to the lake where Mike told him he's find a path that would wind around the edge of the lake where they'd find several industries beavers who had settled in. The rode down and when Ty spotted the small dam rode up to a higher knoll he spotted and showed Jackson and the girls from a higher view so they could look down and not disturb the wildlife.

Ty handed his binoculars to Jackson who pulled up next to him.

"Oh cool, and they really chew through the wood ?"

"They sure do Jackson, see if you can zoom in." Amy said.

"That's big teeth."

"An adult beavers top teeth can grow up to an inch and are sharp." Ty told him "Pass the binoculars to your sisters Jackson."

"So how big do those things get ?"

"The beavers or the lodges Mad ?"

"Both I guess."

"North American Beavers can go maybe 3 feet I'd say, 60 – 70 pounds for a male."

"And the lodges ?"

"Depends on if they have to dam them but as a colony grows they keep building. Apparently the Conservation people keep an eye of colony size and split them up sometimes."

On the ride back they found a stretch of river with a nice sized landing and that looked as if it had been fished before. They decided that they would come here first in the morning. The river ran at a decent speed and seemed to be ideal in depth. JT felt the temperature was good though no one really new how he determined it. The times they traveled JT's predictions seem to pan out more regularly than not so they took it as a good sign.

"Do we want to try the lake ?" Ty asked.

"Jackson ?" Maddie said.

"We need a couple catamarans so we can stand. We can learn the whole kayak thing which may be fun but we don't want to fish sitting you know ?"

"We'll look into them but for now the house is enough I think, we can fish the edges and rivers." Ty said. "One of those rowboats is a flat bottom drifter, that may work for now as well."

Maddie led the way back to the stables and Amy and Ty followed the group hand in hand.

Back in the house with the horses settled and mashed they found Betty on the deck outside the kitchen having a grand time with Lisa on Skype. Both had half bottles of wine opened on either side. Betty had a line up of 5 or 6 bottles sitting on the table.

"Have a glass of wine Ty, it's an exceptional Zinfandel."

"Let me wash up Betty and I'll join you."

Everybody walked off to their rooms after kissing Betty and saying their hellos to Lisa.

"I'll make dinner" Amy said closing the door to their bedroom. At the bed Ty stripped down to his underwear and pulled off his T shirt. Amy turned to see him heading into the bathroom and followed immediately.

Amy walked up behind him as he bent over washing his face. She smiled and lightly raked her nails down his back. Ty stood up and grabbed a towel to run over his face. When he turned he reached out and pulled Amy against him. They kissed passionately and Ty gently turned her and lifted her onto the counter. His hands roaming seductively over her body, their lips never parting for more than a moment.

"Ty" she gasped coming away from him.

Their foreheads touched and they kissed lightly. Amy ran her hand across his cheek and trailed her finger across his jaw drawing him in for another soft kiss.

"Meet you back here later ?" He whispered.

"I can't wait."

Ty dressed in a pair of faded jeans and an Allman Brother's T shirt. Amy in a faded jeans dress and flat slippers. Ty nuzzled her neck when they reached the door and she smiled at him, "I love you Ty."

His smile back was golden "I love hearing you say that."

Apparently Betty had found fresh duck breasts from a local farm on sale at the farmer's market. Amy found a large cast iron skillet hanging from a rack and set it up to pre heat while she pulled out salad fixings. She started on the lettuce and micro greens she found and started slicing a cucumber when Maddie came in from outside and stepped over to take over that duty.

"I've got it mom, get the rest set up."

Amy turned on the broiler to heat and turned to season the breasts. Charlie and JT were in next collecting plates to transport outside.

"How's Gran doing Charlie ?"

"Having a great time with Lisa and Doc. We like this place mom, it's nice being together away."

"You two agree ?" Amy asked JT and Maddie.

"We vote yes mom." JT said.

"Ty and I vote yes as well. We'll start the process when we get back."

"What process ?" Ty asked coming through the door at the tail end of Amy's comment.

"Buying the house."

"That's a good idea" he said wandering over behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"Can I help you with something Dr. Borden ?" She giggled.

Ty leaned over and kissed her neck which made her smile and shift slightly.

"Ty, what are you doing ?" She giggled again.

"Nothing." He whispered innocently kissing her neck again.

"Ty the kids." She whispered.

"I think the jig is up Ames, the kids know."

"Know what ?" Jackson asked smiling.

"How much I love your mom Jackson."

"And how much his mom loves you Dr. Borden" Amy said leaning back to kiss him "now leave me be so I can cook these duck breasts."

"Yes ma'am" he whispered leaning over for one last kiss.

"Shoo, go away."

Ty laughed and brushed Jackson's head before heading back out to the deck.

"You good mom ?" Maddie asked.

"Sure Mad why ?"

"Just the way you look, like you're here and somewhere else at the same time."

"I'm good Mad."

Amy seared both sides of the duck breast in the large cast iron pan and when she was satisfied put the whole thing into the oven and set the timer on her phone.

"I'll be outside Mad, you almost done ?"

"Just cutting the tomatoes."

Amy wandered out to see that Charlie and JT had the table set. Ty was in a chaise next to Betty's rocker, they each had a glass of wine and were talking to someone on the iPad.

"Hey Amy" Lisa said from the screen.

"Hi Lisa, having a good time ?" She said leaning over to kiss Ty which she did and then touched his cheek. Her smile was radiant when she turned back to the screen.

"Not as good as you it seems Amy. Ty and Betty tell me that the house is as beautiful and the area as peaceful as you'd hoped."

"It's been a pretty perfect couple of days, the place is just like the video, more beautiful actually, the views are amazing."

"Company's pretty good too" Ty said leaning over for a second kiss.

"Apparently wine makes Ty very attentive, we'll have to watch that in public." Amy said smiling when her alarm beeped.

"Duck's calling, about 10 minutes to dinner Gran." She said standing and turning to the kitchen.

JT wandered over as Amy left and climbed onto Ty's chaise and then got pulled over by Ty. "Hey Grand Mare !"

"Hi sweetheart, how do you like the house ?"

"Oh it's great and you can tell GG there's tons of fishing and no leeches."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled Jackson, like your room ?"

"My room is awesome, my bed's a rowboat."

"I remember, I guess I should let you all go and have dinner, I can't wait to explore that cellar with you Betty."

"That should be fun" Betty said laughing. "Kiss everyone at home for us and we'll talk soon Lisa."

They settled at the table about 15 minutes later. Amy had sliced the duck breasts from the head of the table constructed salads with the medium rare slices of duck laid on the sides of the greens and passed them around.

"This looks amazing mom." Charlie said looking down while the rest were served.

"When did you learn to cook Ames, you were a nightmare in the kitchen."

"I started in Belgium with Claire, we all chipped in cooking, time was money back then. Then a break when I first moved to Pegasus but three hungry kids sort of makes cooking an imperative."

"Mom used to make dinner with JT in a snuggle sack against her chest flapping his arms around, it was funny, I loved it when he laughed." Charlie said.

"I remember that, Jack was always happiest next to mom." Maddie agreed.

"I remember a little of that stuff but I always remember mom smiling at me and her hair tickled and made me laugh."

As dinner ended they cleared off and Betty brought out a bowl of sweet dark red strawberries that she had picked up at the market. Amy, Ty and Betty had coffee and they all sat back to view a beautiful sunset light the sky. Amy watched the outside of the house transform again and sighed at the reflections of light against the wood.

"Just beautiful" Betty said as the girls each shot a picture to send off.

It was just about 8 PM and Ty reached over to his phone sitting on the table and after a second of checking dialed a number.

"Dr. Borden, good evening, I didn't expect to hear from you over the weekend."

"And I didn't expect you to answer the phone Tracy so we're even."

"Well Dr. Borden, this week I have one job and that's taking your call, how can I help ?"

Ty stood and walked off further from the table. Betty looked at Amy who got up and walked to his side slipping into and under Ty's arm as it wrapped around her. "5.3 million that's a blind appraisal by our people and our opening offer."

"Congratulations Dr. Borden, I'll write up the offer and get it to Mr. Carmichael. You can sign it electronically and email it back to me. I'll let Mrs Spelts know."

"Thank you Tracy, have a great weekend."

"Thank you Dr. Borden, we'll speak soon."

Ty looked down and Amy was beaming "We'll have so many happy times here Ty, so many beautiful sunsets."

They returned to the table with huge smiles and Betty looked at them both, "done ?"

"60 days Gran, we either have a deal or we don't." Amy said.

"Congratulations you two, I hope you're blessed with many years of happiness and love here."

"So it's ours ?" Jackson asked.

"Not yet sweetheart" Ty explained "it's a negotiation now, we're dickering, and there are some other special things we have to do, one of which is meeting the owner of this place."

"Ok but we're nice people so what's the problem ?"

"No problem Jackson" Amy took over "I think she just wants to make sure that the people who buy this treat it well and keep it special and as wild as possible."

"Well, we're great at that and we'll even fix the animals."

"We are Jackson and hopefully Mrs. Spelts will approve." Betty explained. "Hopefully it'll be ours soon. Let's head upstairs for a little fire, I have a surprise."

Settled in the central lounge area by the bedrooms everyone changed into PJ's and hanging out clothes when Betty walked over and grabbed a bag. A minute later Jackson was looking at several new fresh fishing mags with Ty while the girls, Amy and Betty sat giggling and pointing at a stack of bridal magazines.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

"I'm wearing the Mabe Pearl set Ty bought, they're beautiful and special, they're my something old."

"The chain is from Trudy, borrowed from Chuck." Ty said looking up."

"Perfect" Maddie said.

Amy smiled and nodded "we'll work out the rest. I love this dress, Betty what do you think ?"

"It's beautiful, send a pic to Sebastian ?" 

"Think we should ?"

"I'll think about it, maybe send it to Mathilde." Betty suggested.

"Probably best I think."

"I'll do it in the morning."

Soon Jackson who was sitting against Ty as they turned pages and looked at the gear and pictures yawned a second time and Ty closed the magazine. "Into bed Jackson, mom and I will come in soon."

Jackson hugged him and climbed down, hugged his sisters and Betty and headed off. Betty followed to her room and Amy and Ty went to see Jack tucked in and say their good nights.

The girls met them heading to their room to Skype goodnights to those left behind and hugged them both. "You two were great on the trails today." Ty said hugging them.

"We really do love this place Doc." Charlie said hugging him "and you too."

"Goodnight girls" He said and turned arm in arm with Amy to their room.

"Bath Ames ?" Ty asked taking her in his arms from behind and wrapping her in his arms.

"Come make love to me under the stars Ty." Amy whispered turning in his arms and reaching up to his lips with hers.

Amy was panting and collapsed in a heap on Ty. They were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, neither was up to speaking. Amy had opened her eyes and saw Ty's face, teetering between pain and pleasure and when the pleasure finally won the battle she watched his mouth open and his silent gasp, his head turning back, the wonder of his expression as happiness spread across his features. For her part Amy couldn't move as if the electrical pulses shooting across her body was zapping her strength, she felt like rubber.

"Shift over my love, make some room" she whispered still searching to fill her lungs with air. The shudder in her voice turned him on, the things she did to him were indescribable. He moved to his right and eased her off onto the vacated half of the queen sized chaise, more like a futon. Both lay in the soft breeze and looked up into a sky full of stars and an almost full moon which bathed them in light.

The sweat dried quickly and Amy turned to her side and laid herself across his chest and into his arms. "I'm cold Ty, hold me."

"We can go in Ames."

"Not yet, this is nice."

"You Ok ?"

"Ty, your touch sets me on fire, I'm so much more that Ok."

"So we did it, we're going to buy this place."

"This will be our place Ty, our special place, just for us and our family."

"I love how the girls pay attention to and watch over JT."

"Maybe it comes from the accident, I don't know, they love him so much. They thought he was dead like their folks. They were still cutting him out when the girls were taken away. He was unconscious, they didn't hear a sound from him."

"I can't imagine."

"Neither can I."

They made love again when they moved inside, straight to bed opting for a shower in the morning. When they finally fell asleep Amy lay on her side, spooned against him and tucked into his arms. He had forgotten the windows and couldn't reach the remote without waking her, they'd be up early.


	70. What this is - Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Amy opened her eyes when Ty's hand and fingers began to roam softly across her body. She giggled when he passed her waist "Feeling frisky Ty ?"

"As a mater of fact" he said moving aside allowing her to fall onto her back.

She moaned and closed her eyes as his hand gently floated over her. When his lips searched for hers she drew him into her arms. "Come here you" she whispered and then lightly raked her fingernails down his back.

"Feeling frisky Amy ?" He gasped at the shiver that ran down his spine.

"As a matter of fact my love" she whispered back and then nibbled at his ear and down his neck.

There was a knock on the door later when they were heading to the bathroom for showers and Ty nodded to Amy to go on while he went to check the door.

"Mad, what's up ?"

"Jackson's got a tick, it's deep and he won't let Charlie or I near him."

"Get him in here and then" Ty reached over onto the table for his keys. "Please run down and get my vet bag Mad, it's in the trailer lock up."

"What's up ?" Amy asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Jackson's got a tick, the dog's are vaccinated right ?"

"And horses."

"Be right back Doc" Maddie said running by to the stairs as Charlie led JT out of their room.

"Come on Jackson, we'll get you fixed up." Ty said "Charlie when Mad gets back you two should check each other. Ames, you should give Betty a quick once over."

"Where ?" Ty asked.

"My back by my shoulder."

"Shirt off, lay or sit ?"

"Errr."

"Lay down Jackson." Ty said motioning to the couch.

Mad got back with his case and Ty sat alongside Jackson and opened the case. He first grabbed a set of gloves and put them on then grabbed a magnifier band and put it on his head, snapping down the lens.

"You two go check each other, we don't need an audience." Ty said looking up. "go, go, go" he remonstrated softly and with a smile and then bent over switching on the small light on the headset.

"He's in there alright" Ty said and then reached for a bottle. "This is alcohol Jackson, he'll back out in a minute or so enough for me to grab him, ready son, it'll be cold and sting a little."

"Go ahead." Jack said a bit trepidatiously.

Ty let three drops fall from the eyedropper and used a gauze bandage to stop it from traveling. A minute or so later the tick began backing out and Ty had a tweezer ready. It was over that soon as Ty tugged a drop and the tick let go. After checking the bite for anything left behind Ty dabbed it again with alcohol and placed a band aid over it that Amy held out for him and handing her the tick in his forceps.

"All done Jackson, into the bathroom and get those bottoms off, you need to be checked."

"Errr."

"Now Jackson, mom or me ?"

"You." He said in a pout and headed in closing the door behind him.

Amy smiled at Ty and leaned in to kiss him "I guess we're getting to that age."

"Part of growing up Ames."

"I'm glad he has you now Ty."

Ty was out with Jackson a minute later "he's clean, we'll need to check that bite later Jackson, go get dressed, breakfast and fishing."

"We're clean" Charlie said coming in.

"Let me knock on Gran's door, go pull breakfast girls and maybe some sandwiches for later." Amy said walking past.

"I'm in the shower" Ty said walking away.

"Tick check Gran" Amy said peeking into Betty's room.

"I heard, come on, this has to be the most embarrassing procedure in the world."

"I'll be quick but you know what they like."

"Just do it Amy, there a some things a mother should never have to endure."

"This is certainly not one of them Betty, and it looks like only Jackson was fortunate this time." She said a few moments later "the girls are starting in the kitchen, I'm going to shower and check Ty."

"Don't be all day about it" she said with a smirk, "I'll see you downstairs sweetheart."

Amy smiled and headed back to the master then stepped into the shower while Ty was under the water and slipped her hands around him.

"Hey." He laughed and stepped away as her hand strayed.

"Checking for ticks."

"I can't imagine there isn't a spot on my body that wasn't thoroughly explored last night Ames."

"Yeah, we had fun."

"You used to be way more shy 8 years ago."

"Living in Europe changes you in terms of nudity. Most Europeans and certainly the French and Belgians are very open about their bodies. There's no North American prudishness especially in the jumping world."

"None huh ?"

"On tour, I'd bunk with Lara on the road and when we were late getting out in the morning she'd just pop in the shower with me."

"Really ?" Ty asked with a silly grin "tell me about that."

"Tyler James Borden !" She exclaimed swatting his behind.

Ty turned and pulled her against him.

"Last night was very special Ty" she whispered kissing his chest.

"Every night with you is special Amy, every second."

"Listen to you all mushy. Go get dressed and let me finish."

They kissed lightly twice more and Ty slipped out.

She was alone when she got out to the bedroom and dressed. She grabbed a long sleeved light flannel on her way out of the room and headed down to find everyone in the kitchen or on the patio waiting for Amy and breakfast.

"Are we ever going to use the table in here ?" she asked going out.

"Not when it's as beautiful a morning as this, I assume in January though that table is a go." Betty said. "Come eat."

They packed out a little while later with full saddle bags, rod and tackle cases and snacks and rode slowly down to the spot not far from the road that had chosen the day before.

Everyone got their gear ready and waders on and then Jackson and the girls did something Ty did not expect, they didn't immediately fish. Charlotte sat down with a pad and drew a rough map of the area, titled it hole #1, dated it and looked up "ready guys."

Maddie waded out with a pole in her hands and dropped it three times, on the close bank, in the center and then at the far side and called out depths she read off the bottom of the pole. Jackson dropped a device that looked like a a water wheel in the center and called out a temperature and a knots reference and then climbed back to grab a second pole and help Maddie. It took about a half hour until they all sat down to tie flies on. Charlie grabbed the trail map Ty was using and found the spot which she circled in red and wrote in Hole #1.

"Why ?" Ty asked Amy.

"They'll track dates, depths, water temp and speed though the year and then we'll know what areas are best fished when. They'll keep track of flies used successfully and found and photographed while fishing. They'll make flies based on the pictures and the process starts again."

"At each hole."

"At each hole."

"Industrious crew you've raised Ames."

"They like to keep busy. Kiss me Ty."

"I thought we were fishing."

"Please" Amy whined.

Ty smiled and leaned over to gently kiss her before springing to his feet and grabbing his rod.

They spread out along a longer part that was explored with Ty, Amy and Betty the furthest out and the kids in the area they had mapped. They caught all told 12 fish through the morning. The kids also mapped two other areas along the water.

A couple of hours in they gathered for snacks, muffins and water, milk or coffee and sat joking and talking about wedding plans, the girls heading up during the week for their motorcycle learner's tests and the birthdays. Jackson took charge of giving the horses their snacks as well and leading them down for water. They planned to fish for another hour or so before heading back for lunch. They had decided to try the lake next. Mike had told Ty about an outcropping into the water where he thought it would be easy to fly fish the edges for bass and lake trout, nice spot to tie the horses with ample shade at the woods edge.

During the last hour Betty and Amy each picked up a brook trout which seemed predominant in this stream for now and they packed up as a happy and satisfied group to head back to the house.

"Should we try the four wheelers to the lake ?" Amy asked on the way back.

"Really ?" Ty asked.

"Sounds like fun, I've never really done it."

"Sure, we can meadow these guys, what do you all think ?"

"I'm game" Betty said "never really did it myself."

The decision delayed lunch as they had to deal with the horses and unladen the saddlebags of their contents to transfer to the quads. Ty knew the four wheelers were ready per Jonathan and all gassed up, two had extra gas cans to refill if necessary. As they were finishing brushing down the horses, Amy's, Ty's and Betty's phone went off in a loud beacon sound.

"What the hell ?" Ty said following Amy who had bolted to the stack where the phones were.

"Emergency." Amy called back and grabbed for a phone.

"What" she said hitting speaker.

'Is Ty with you ?"

"Right here Bert."

"30 minutes ago a mounted horse was struck by a car apparently aimed at a crowd of people at the Albany Labor Day parade prep site. From the video it appears that the horse pushed his rider away and slammed the car into a pole rather than the crowd, he's tented and sedated, A Pegasus van from Saratoga is on route to Albany as are Georgie and Sarah to you by NYS Trooper chopper as of 10 minutes ago. I'm heading to Pegasus to get ready."

"uhm Ok, what do we know about his condition ?"

"He's alive and sedated, I'll call when I get to Pegasus with whatever Katie and Barb have pulled together from the site."

"How will they find us here ?"

"A conservation officer Mike something and several state troopers are on route to run their lights as a beacon, he's given them the GPS coordinates."

"Amy, get the horses stabled, chopper coming in." Ty said looking back after she stepped back with Betty.

"Come on, change of plans, there's a chopper inbound, we need them in the barn." Amy said turning to the expectant crowd standing back a little.

As the 4 moved Amy caught up to Ty heading to the house. "Should I come ?"

"You can't come, horses, kids, heavy trailer, your place is here Ames. He sent Georgie and Sarah for a reason."

"Ok, where are you going ?"

"I have some scrub shirts I packed and my vet case is in the house. Need to get out of these boots too."

"Make sure to pee Ty !" She called as he trotted away raising his hand in acknowledgment.

As he neared the house he heard and then saw Mike's car followed by another pull in. One car stopped at the entrance by the road.

"Go talk to him and I'll be out in a minute Ames."

As Ty disappeared into the house followed by Betty, Amy walked out to meet Mike.

"Hi Amy, well this is exciting, they'll head to Speculator and there are 5 cars with rollers stationed along the way leading to here, they've also got GPS."

"Do whatever you need to here Mike, I don't really care about the costs."

"Well a big x and the rollers."

"You have caution tape ?"

"Yup."

"Girls, a big X in the meadow." Amy called out taking the roll from Mike and tossing it to Maddie who ran over while the other two kids gathered rocks. Amy walked over to the barn to check the horses and then closed the doors.

"Some of them aren't used to choppers yet and this is close."

"You do this often ?" Mike asked.

"Choppers or emergencies. We do emergencies, usually they're brought to us, we use choppers when we need to, what do you know ?"

"The horses name is Barnum's Folly, no idea why. Word is he pushed his rider away and took the brunt of the car's hit as a glancing blow to his rear quarters, he went right down. Press is calling him a hero."

"Sounds horrible, I hope we can help."

"They say you're his only hope."

"We usually are Mike, keeping him alive and getting him stable and comfortable is first."

Mike's shoulder radio went off and he stepped away returning a second later, "they're 10 minutes out."

Ty was trotting over a minute later followed by Betty carrying a soft cooler.

"Come say goodbye kids" Ty called out.

He had Jackson in his arms first "gotta help the horses Jackson, you take care and mind your mom. She'll need to check and clean that bite, no arguments and you'll have to let her check you for ticks later Ok ?"

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too son" Ty said kissing him and easing him down. Charlie and Maddie were next with big hugs. "Keep an eye on him girls."

"We will" they said smiling.

Betty was next with a big hug. As the chopper was heard getting closer the kids stepped away as the chopper dropped. Once on the ground the rotors slowed but did not stop. The door opened and Betty walked over to hand the cooler to Georgie who popped her head out. "There's lunch in there, make sure he eats Georgie."

Ty kissed Amy who put her hand on his cheek smiling, "my hero, go be successful my love."

He kissed her again and shook Mike's hand and then stepped up. A trooper popped his head out for a second, nodded and pulled the door closed. A moment later the rotors sped up as the three moved away and waved at the chopper taking off.

"If I stay, communications is easier with the radio."

"Come on inside Mike, have lunch ?"

"Actually."

Amy laughed, "let's go and see what we can find out. Pegasus will call soon and we can get food ready in the meantime, I think we just sent ours to Albany."

"We still have turkey and smoked ham for sandwiches, oh and a Gruyere from Erma." Betty said.

"Sit down outside Mike and see what you can find out for me, what are you drinking ?"

"Coffee is great Amy, maybe some water."

The girls came down from washing up and set the table around Mike who smiled at them. The door chimed as Jackson came down so he walked over as Amy watched and opened the door.

"Jonathan come on in" Amy called out. "Coffee, sandwich ?"

"Uhm sure, did we see a helicopter take off from here ?"

"Ty on his way to Albany for an emergency, Mike's outside on the patio."

"I saw the car, is this about that horse on the radio ?"

"Unless there are two horses down, I assume yes. Go on out, we're almost done."

When they all sat to eat Mike's radio went off again and he started to stand.

"Just take it here Mike."

He nodded and they listened. The chopper was landing in a park as close to the accident site as they could get and a police escort was waiting. The intersection had been completely closed but the press was as close as they could get.

Amy's iPad went off next and she hit the Skype button.

"Katie, what do we have so far ?"

"Preliminary x-rays show a clear pelvic fracture and at least two breaks further down his left rear. Way too much swelling at this point to say more. Here's Bert."

"Amy, how's the house ?"

"It's beautiful Bert what do we know ?"

"Well, he's buted and holding his own. We need him up though. I am cautiously optimistic from what I see but he won't return to duty. He needs to be here as soon as possible and I assume we're at least several months of stall rest, how he takes to that is a guess. I'd like his rider assigned close to Ithaca if that's the case."

"Let's get him home safe first Bert."

"Sandy had a question Amy."

"We'll cover it all Bert, people want to help they can donate to the foundation."

"Dr. Borden and staff have landed and are on route Amy."

"Bert, Ty's down, have one of the girls call me with updates please."

"I will Amy."

"Now what ?"

"Now we wait Mike, have the troopers on the road come and join us if they'd like. Betty, do we have enough ?"

"We're fine Amy."

"Mom are we staying ?"

"I think Ty would like us to sweetheart, what do you all think ?"

"We go back tomorrow anyway." Maddie said "let's stay but I'd rather hang and not fish."

"That's fine Mad, why don't you all go get the horses back out into the meadow and let them get some air and graze."

"I've got an idea, how about I give you three some quick lessons on the four wheelers ?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't want to put you out Jonathan" Amy said "we're fine and used to this."

"OK, that's fine Amy but I'm good and terrible at waiting, come on kids, four wheelers."

"Mom ?" Jackson asked.

"Go ahead, helmets and stay nearby please, thank you Jonathan."

"You got it Amy."

The kids each stopped to kiss her and hug Betty.

"There are troopers out here mom."

"Send them back Charlie."

"I'll go Amy, sit." Betty said walking into the kitchen and welcoming their guests and asking after their needs.

Mike introduced Amy to the troopers who all stopped to shake her hand and thank her for her hospitality. When they ultimately heard that Pegasus was Amy's and they would hopefully be taking care of Barnum they all thanked her for her generosity.

"Any word sir ?" The female trooper asked.

"Not yet Hendricks, except that Dr. Borden's team is on the ground."

Ty paid absolutely no attention to leaving the helicopter and getting into the police car between Georgie and Sarah.

"So the latest pictures apparently show three breaks, the pelvic fracture and the dislocation."

"Sarah, if we can get him up and strapped what can we do to keep his bute level manageable. Major, how long is it going to take us to move him from Albany to Ithaca ?"

"Between 2 and 2 ½ hours, how fast can your wagon go sir ?"

"I have no idea."

"He'll have an escort the whole way and we have permission to shut down any portion of the highway."

"Faster than I thought, is it here yet ?"

"Coming into Albany now and over to get gassed. How quickly are you going to need it ?"

"No sooner than an hour but I'm not sure of anything."

"New readings Ty, he's stable but they've masked him."

"We'll have to watch that, I'm worried, if he's injured how his lungs are doing laying down like that"

"We're here sir."

"Sarah, you're up front for now, check him neck up, Georgie with me."

"Major those cases in the second car need to be brought it in to the tent please." Georgie asked getting out.

"Yes ma'am, I'll see to it."

For their part the three bypassed outstretched hands and headed straight to Barnum who was flat on his side. There was a mask perched near his head and two vets in white coats were near and stepped aside.

"Which of you is Dr. Purcell ?"

"I am Dr. Borden" an older man with fully greyed temples said walking over.

"It's Ty, any change from what I have here" he said handing the iPad over.

"No, those are the latest."

Ty nodded and fitted his stethoscope to the horses side. "Lungs sound clear for now, let's make that the last fluids he gets until we can asses his damage. Sarah ?"

"His neck's got some impaction, nothing a good adjustment wouldn't solve I think. Respiration is quiet and sound, he seems good on this end."

"Georgie ?"

"Not so good back here, he's dislocated all over the place, I think we'll need at least some traction adjustment before he'll calm in a trailer."

"Keep him calm Sarah, whatever you can, we need some pictures. Georgie, let's section him across and check for bleeds."

"Georgie, pass my bag over hon ?" Sarah asked pointing to a bag on Georgie's other side.

Sarah pulled her hymnal from her pocket and lay it next to Barnum's head. She began humming and singing softly while digging through her bag for a small leather case. As she worked and provided a pleasant soundtrack Ty, Georgie, Dr. Purcell and his Vet Tech Adrian took a series of hi def x-rays across Barnum's torso.

"Ty we'll never find a blood match here."

"I don't think we need to Georgie, we type him and send that to Pegasus, they'll find a close match and meet us on the road with blood, 10 minutes, we can have him hooked up and on the way again. Major you heard ?"

"Yes sir, I'll have a chopper tasked to Ithaca and ready. Your ambulatory unit is being moved in and a large truck wrecker. Give me the word and we'll start shutting down the route."

"The driver is trained to use the harness system, set him up with the tow operator and as soon as we decide I'll let you know, don't worry, the process once we decide will take time."

"Ty, I think we can relocate this hip on the ground."

"Ok Georgie, let's get these to Pegasus and get on with the team. Is that screen there for us ?" Ty asked nodding at the big Apple screen.

"Yes sir there's a line open to your people."

"Sarah, chime in but I think you."

"I'm with him Ty, do your job." She said not looking up and immediately returning to her humming. Ty looked over at her a second later when the room scent changed from the smell of horse sweat and fear to an almost pastoral odor of lavender and herbs. Barnum's reaction was almost immediate as his eyes and nostrils opened.

"See, my handsome Bae, it's not so bad, we're with you now, lay still and soon we'll have you on your way to your new home."

Barnum snorted twice and Sarah lay her hand on his up facing eye until he settled again.

"That's amazing" Dr. Purcell whispered.

"You get used to it." Ty said as the pictures came up.

"Lucky horse, left the internals bruised but no puddling that I'm seeing."

"Georgie, check his belly here." Ty said looking at the picture scroll.

"It's not stiff Ty, I don't thing it's a bleed, could just be swelling."

The screen beeped and a young man leaned in next to Ty and hit a spot on the screen which immediately split the image. On the second side of the screen Bert, Katie and Barb appeared.

"Have a plan Ty ?"

"There a lot of bruising and some profusion bleeding but we're not seeing a major bleed or puddling. That could change when we get him up but I'm thinking we can get him to Pegasus."

"We're typing blood now and there's a chopper coming in. Katie ?"

"Georgie, Barb and I have preliminary angles for the brace I'll send to your iPad. We should shoot it again once it's on and maybe we can do some final adjustments. You may have to bute him."

"OK, I'll start getting it together." Georgie said walking over and snapping the large black cases open.

"I'll need one of you to help and eventually we'll need four troopers to help him stand and steady him. Not scared of horses please, riders would be best and if there are horses around they'll need to be moved, is his rider ambulatory ?"

"Broken leg for sure, he's still being checked, MRI and the like. His commander is here."

"Perfect." Georgie said laying open her ratchet kit and fitting the pieces of the brace together. "How's he doing Sarah ?"

"He's just fine Georgie, thinking of meadows and mares."

Georgie smiled and worked.

"Ty, that hip dislocation ?"

"They're thinking it'll correct in the sling."

There was a moments hesitation "Georgie ?" Ty asked.

"Sarah and I can do it while he's on the ground and it'll be done."

"Go with it then Georgie" Bert said Tom the screen "He'll transport easier than if it doesn't slip, make sure he doesn't feel it."

"We'll do it right before Bert, Bute him, make the fix and get him up while his adrenaline is pumping."

"Sarah you good with that ?" Ty asked.

"I'm with Georgie Ty."

A young man in a cowboy hat was shown into the tent.

"Oh Pete, it's you, what were you doing in Saratoga ?"

"I do all of this side of the state Ty, family nearby in Glens Falls."

"Get on with Katie and Barb, I'll help Georgie fit the brace."

"Ty, I think he'll at least drink when he's standing." Sarah said as Ty passed.

"Tell the major what you need Sarah, they've got to have willow near by."

The Major immediately knelt by Sarah and took out a pad.

"Apple juice ?"

"They love it."

"There's a grove of willows not far, the bark of young branches."

"Cut them up and pour a few ounces hot water on them to steep like tea."

"We'll get it done ma'am."

"We're going to move this leg Sarah, how's he doing ?"

"Just fine Ty."

"Be careful Sarah, steer clear of those teeth."

"You be careful as well."

"Ready Georgie, I'll move him and you set the ratchet. Major, keep everyone back please."

"Go ahead Ty" Georgie said kneeling to the side.

Ty positioned himself out of kick radius and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then focused. "Here we go."

The procedure took about 40 minutes. Barnum reacted harshly twice and whimpered if that's what you could call it when a horse does it, but they got the leg in the brace and Georgie kept ratcheting.

"Bert, how's it going ?" Amy asked after hitting the speaker.

"Pete's on site, we're not seeing any major bleeds but that might change when he stands. Blood just took off to Albany. They're bracing the leg and then Georgie and Sarah are going to fix the secondary dislocation, stand him up and move him out."

"How long to get him to Pegasus ?"

"Assuming they get him in and strapped, the troopers are closing the route, straight shot at 80 miles an hour figure 2 hours or so."

"That's not bad" Amy pondered. "Ok, let me know when he's up."

"We're ready for him here Amy, if he gets here safely we'll know in a day or two. He'll need at least two pins in a best case."

"One step at a time Bert."

"Talk to you later Amy."

Georgie and Ty sat back as they shot three x-rays of the leg once braced and sent them off.

"Ma'am this is the mounted Commander Terrence O'Brien."

"His rider ?" Georgie asked.

"Eli Hershman, good officer, apparently it's just the leg and a badly bruised wrist. Very mild concussion, he'll be sore but fine."

"Does Barnum have a stall mate."

"Carter, going on 6 years now I think, we assign them as patrol partners."

"Can we transport Carter with him and Carter's rider."

"Officer Bicks, they're at the stables but I'm sure it isn't a problem, I'll order him moved."

"We'll need him initially."

"Not a problem, he'll be reassigned on special duty. What's Barnum's prognosis ?"

"Comfortable retirement in apple country." Ty said.

"God willing" Sarah whispered.

"I guess we all hope for that." The commander said "Thank you Dr. Borden, I'll let Officer Hershman know."

"Move him to Ithaca when you can Commander, stall rest works way better when the rider and horse recuperate together." Georgie said.

"He's got a wife and young daughter."

"We've got quarters, I'll have someone contact you if you'll give me your number."

"You all don't mess around."

"We do what we can with the resources we have Commander." Ty said.

"Ma'am uh Georgie is it ?" The young computer tech said.

"Georgie 's fine."

"Uh call ?"

Georgie smiled and moved over to the computer.

"Commander, could you please stay close to him, I need to move." Ty said with a soft growl after straightening up from kneeling and checking Barnum.

"Go ahead Dr. Borden.

"Major, we'll need a bathroom before this two hour race to Ithaca" Sarah said.

"We have a portable set up outside ma'am, it's the best we could do."

"Grew up sharing a two stall outhouse son, one of them little plastic things is like a palace to me."

"Yes ma'am" the Major answered laughing.

Georgie made several minor adjustments and they reshot again.

"I'm going out for a breath of air" Ty said "is there a bottle of water somewhere ?"

He stood and turned to find three bottles being handed to him. "One will do thanks, Georgie, Sarah, stay hydrated please."

"Georgie, could you sit with him a minute, I need to stand."

"Sure Sarah, go out for a breath with Ty for a minute."

Ty stepped out and waited a second for his eyes to adjust, then stretched. Sarah joined him a second later. Both took a long drink.

"Seems it should have been worse from that video." Sarah said.

"I know what you mean, I keep dreading standing him up but a horse has to stand and he'll need to eat."

"He's gone for the wet towel, I think he'll do both, I have a few bags I could add to a feed if he'll take it in the truck. And the tonic of course."

"One feeding Sarah, let's see his system process."

"His gut and lungs sound clear."

"Let's hope they stay that way, one step at a time."

"Hey, how's the horse ?" A man off to the side called out. Ty looked over and saw a man obviously with the press.

"Holding his own." Ty called back and stepped back into the tent followed by Sarah a moment later.

"Major, it's time to clear a path for Pete to bring the truck back. Pete the harness ready ?"

"Sure is Ty, talked to the wrecker operator, he knows what to do if we need him. Either way, Sarah you stand by him if we go that way."

"Back it in Pete. Major, does that wall come down easily, the one behind Barnum ?" Georgie asked.

"Actually these tents are dependent so not easily. Hmmmm, Sergeant, cut a big hole leave the frame intact."

"Let's wait then, a few more things to take care of before the world see's him like this." Ty added turning.

"You know, you're right, he deserves the same deference as any officer. Sergeant, a phalanx of officers outside, please pass on to our press liaison that Barnum is entitled to the same dignity as any other downed officer. I find one picture of this injured officer in the press I will not be happy."

"The brace is good Ty, time for Barnum to show his stuff." Georgie commented after checking the monitor.

"Let's get that dislocation done and get him up. Commander, may we have our helpers ?"

"I'll position him and you pop it Georgie" Sarah said scooting over and laying her palms to provide traction after getting Ty's Ok, "on three, one, two, three, lean Georgie."

Barnum sniffled when the audible pop came and then stopped, his breathing was labored for a second and then settled. "Good boy" Georgie said patting him gently.

"Let's give him five." Sarah said "I'll check on Pete."

Georgie got up and faced the four officers that came in. They were dressed as mounted police so she was at least sure they wouldn't balk at being near a horse.

"I assume at one point or another you've all, let's call it, coaxed a horse to stand ?"

After their acknowledgement she nodded. "Ok, Dr. Borden and I will be on the injured side, Sarah, who just stepped out will do the coaxing and we need you four to provide a steadying wall of support on his good side.

"Not a lot of room on that side ma'am."

"We're going to cut that wall away so it won't be an issue. Once he's up, hopefully, we'll walk him out as best he can and get him wrapped for transport."

"Wrapped ?"

"Better to watch, our trailers are actually orthopedic ambulances, he'll be slung to protect his pelvis and so that he can stand without pressure on that leg. The system is hydraulic as are the shocks and brakes, smooth as silk."

"Georgie, Officer Bicks and his horse Carter are here."

"I'll go out and speak to him Commander. At ease boys, it'll be a few minutes" Georgie said going out and immediately shielding her eyes.

Georgie looked over and saw a Horse accompanied by a mounted officer. "Officer Bicks ?"

"Yes ma'am"

"I'm Georgie, we'll be traveling to Pegasus together. Are you good, it's not an inconvenience ?"

"No ma'am, uh Georgie, sorry, I'm single and already reassigned to Ithaca for the time being. There's a barracks not far, I'll bunk there."

"You'll bunk at Pegasus with your horse Officer Bicks, when we're ready to move Barnum I'd like him to see you lead Carter in, that should calm him a little I think. Are you comfortable traveling in the trailer with us ?"

"Is that legal ?"

"We're set up for it, it's more being in a closed space problems I'm concerned with."

"I'm fine Georgie, I wouldn't let Carter stay anywhere I wasn't willing to stay with him."

Georgie smiled and nodded. She took out a business card and texted a photo of it to Betty and then dialed.

"Georgie, good to hear from you sweetheart how is everything and Barnum ?"

"We're all fine Betty and almost ready to try and get him in the trailer. The card I texted is for the Commander of the mounted unit. Barnum's rider is Eli Hershman, he has a wife and child we need to put up at Pegasus when he gets transferred to Ithaca. We're traveling with his partner Officer Bicks and Barnum's stall mate Carter. We need them in as well, please deal with it I don't have time for Sandra right now. I assume up front the one bedroom loft for Officer Bicks will be fine. You can coordinate with the Commander."

"I'll take care of it Georgie, here's Amy."

"I know you're pressed for time Georgie."

"Hey Amy, we relocated the anterior dislocation and he's braced. We'll bute him and coax him up. I'll call when we're on the road."

"Except you have no idea what'll pitch loose when he stands."

"We haven't seen anything Amy, hopefully all we get is the trauma we know about. A chopper just flew over, that's probably our blood, we're on the clock, we'll get him there boss."

"Bye Georgie."

"Georgie, we're ready." Ty said popping his head out.

"Officer Bicks, let Pete know who you are and he'll get you situated, just opposite this door."

Georgie came inside and looked around. "Commander I sent Officer Bicks around and I've made arrangements for them both to stay at Pegasus with their mounts and family. The barracks is out."

"Thank you Georgie."

"Thank Ty and Amy when you meet her, I just work here."

"Major, the wall please." Ty said.

It took a second for two officers with razor cutters to get rid of the wall and let air and light in. With the small gust Barnum moved and opened his eyes.

"That's a good boy Barnum" Sarah cooed and then removed a purple bottle from her pocket. "This is straight lavender scent, it'll wake him up, everybody know their job ? You four" Sarah said looking at the troopers "don't take any stupid risks, you slip or feel that horse going down remember, you can't stop that, he stands on his own or not at all. Let me hear it boys."

"Yes ma'am" they all said.

"Ty, Georgie, fire in that Bute. Hey boy, hey sweet Barnum, look at me sweetheart, we need you to stand, I'm here to help you and the good lord stands with me." Sarah was whispering, her mouth close to Barnum's ear "if you stand I promise we'll help you but you have to do it."

"Here we go." She said opening the bottle and pouring some on a thick gauze.

Barnum's reaction was acute and he snorted loudly when Sarah pressed the gauze to his nose. "Up Barnum, up boy, come on up" she shouted and knelt, rising to a knee to match his effort. Barnum looked at her and shifted his weight, "now boys, encourage him when he rolls."

Barnum rolled heavily and stretched then tucked his front legs to get them under his massive body. Ty had wedged a pole against the brace and Barnum struggled and whinnied loudly trying to get a footing and then his good leg grabbed the ground, he faltered a little under the pain and then with a great effort stood panting.

"Good boy, that's a good strong boy, Commander that bucket of willow solution you made me ?"

"He's standing well, get the sling Georgie, let's do this out of the limelight, he's calm and very thirsty, good boy, good boy."

Ty was moving around laying his hands on Barnum's right side looking for anything. "I could use one of you going over this with me."

"I'm with the brace Ty." Georgie said then called out "Officer Bicks ?"

"Georgie ?" He said popping his head in.

"Is Carter safe outside, can you take over for Sarah ?"

"Sure, just the water and calm ?"

"That's it, be his familiar face and smell, let him get a good whiff of you and Carter."

Sarah immediately shifted and fitted a stethoscope in her ears following Ty listening and feeling, her eyes were closed as she pressed her palms against Barnum and listened for any tell tale sign or reaction.

"I have nothing." Ty said pulling off his gloves and dialing.

"Ty ?"

"Bert, he's up, drinking and relatively calm, we have no sign of internal damage short of the trauma, we'll carry the blood but I won't transfuse unless we have to, agree ?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll call from the road, we're coming with two horses."

"I heard, that's good we can't have him spook and shift that brace."

"Talk to you soon Bert, call Amy."

"That's a good boy Barnum" the officer said rubbing his muzzle. "He's done ma'am."

"No more until he urinates and we'll mash him if he'll eat, Sarah ?"

"All ready outside Ty."

"Let's harness him." Ty said handing an edge of the sling under to Sarah.

The process took about 20 minutes and Barnum held up well.

"Pull those flaps and let him take in some light please, our stuff all loaded ?" Ty said going over things one more time followed by Georgie and Sarah. "Everyone know their jobs, Sarah if he walks right up that ramp we're just going with it."

"Agreed Ty, come on Barnum, one step my sweetheart, that's it"

They all held their breath as Barnum took a step and faltered on the wounded leg. Ty and Georgie instinctively moved to give him some support and assurance. It was dangerous but they knew to be ready and it was somewhat instinctive.

Amy looked down at her phone "On speaker Bert."

"He's up and drinking, Sarah and Ty went over him and found nothing alarming, he's bruised bad and there are the breaks but so far we're good. He's traveling with his stable mate and rider. We'll transfer Barnum's rider when he's ready and his wife and child."

"I heard that from Betty, thanks Bert, call me when they're on the road please."

Barnum recovered and moved a second step. He raised his head out of the tent as if the sun and air were a tonic and took another step. When Ty walked out he saw 100's of people on the perimeter of the intersection and a line of police officers blocking their view. What amazed him most was the relative quiet.

"Officer Bicks ?" Georgie said looking over.

"Come on Carter, let's show old Barnum the way buddy."

Carter turned for a second and reached over to Barnum to nuzzle him and then turned going up. That was all Barnum needed, He wasn't fast but he was determined and Sarah coaxed him lovingly every step of the way with Ty and Georgie now on either side of him. After they locked off Carter with a half wall they secured Barnum in a stall and Ty and Georgie clipped the harness onto the system and breathed.

The three then adjusted Barnum's, slings and harness to provide as much relief as they could and then took turns using the facilities before checking him and strapping themselves in for the journey.

Pete checked and after getting the nod from Ty locked down the trailer and climbed into the cab surprised to see Commander O'Brien sitting in the passenger seat.

"Sir ?"

"My, men and my horses Pete, let's go."

"Yes sir."

"Stop for nothing, all the lights have been turned our way, sides streets are blocked."

"Like the President." Pete said laughing.

"Without the snipers." The commander added with a smile.

Inside the trailer the four settled in across from each other in the hydraulic seats.

"Do we know what this was ?" Ty asked Officer Bicks.

"We do, came in a little while ago, the driver had a stroke. They just announced it but they've known almost all along. At first, well, they thought terrorism but that's not the case thankfully."

Ty took out his phone and dialed.

"Ty ? Are you Ok ?"

"I'm fine Ames, we all are, you all ?"

"Oh we're good, the kids are keeping occupied and we're entertaining some troopers waiting for news, oh and Mike."

"Well I don't know where we are or the route but we're on the way and I guess about 2 hours out. He doing good Ames, I think we'll be Ok with him, it seems almost a miracle he wasn't more damaged, he's a strong horse."

"I'm sorry I won't be there when you get in sweetheart."

"Sorry Ames, not this time, take the kids and go for a ride, we'll call when we get to Pegasus."

"OK, we'll see, I love you and send our love to Georgie and Sarah."

"I will, let me call Bert Ames, Love you."

The four troopers had stood at that point and thanked her again for all that they were doing.

"Sounds like he's in good hands ma'am, we've got to get back" the female office named Hendrickson said reaching out her hand.

Amy walked them all to the door along with Mike who stayed as the troopers walked away.

"Not busy today Mike ?"

"Actually, I'm off today, well on call, tomorrow's the big rush. Wife and kids are in Vermont with her folks."

"Do you ride horses ?"

"Sure do when I can."

"The kids are occupied and it sounds like they're having fun, come take a trail ride with me."

"You sure ?"

"Why not, Betty come along ?"

"I'm going to relax a little sweetheart, maybe take some deck time myself."

"Ok Gran, see you in a little while."

Amy and Mike came outside and the kids rode up to her on the quads.

"Wanna try mom ?" Jackson said as Jonathan rode up on the fourth.

"I think I'd rather relax on the trail in quiet sweetheart, Mike and I are going to trail ride for a little, you all have fun."

"Would you mind if I take them on a little trail run Amy ?"

"A safe easy one that way" she said pointing "and we'll head that way" she said pointing the other way.

"That's fine" Jonathan laughed.

"And cover up, long sleeves and eye gear with those helmets in the woods. About an hour and then we can meet back and discuss the rest of our stay and dinner."

Amy was saddling Spartan when her phone vibrated.

"Hey Bert, waiting patiently ?"

"This sucks." He said over the speaker.

"I'm heading out on a trail ride, maybe saddle up Browning."

"Not a half bad idea actually, Meg's at the house, making sure it's good for Ty, we haven't ridden much lately."

"Then go, you're only a cell call away."

"I'll talk to you Amy."

"Bert is ?"

"Bertram Koenig, our Medical Director."

"Oh I thought Ty was."

"Assistant, Ty just came on actually, Bert will teach him."

"So Bert is ?"

"The finest Equine Orthopedic Surgeon in the world as far as I'm concerned."

"And Ty ?"

"Will fill his shoes one day."

"How long have you two been uhm are you married ?"

"We're engaged, we'll be married November 26 after an unusually long courtship. The children are adopted."

"Ah and Betty ?"

"The children's natural grandmother and my adopted mom I guess. Anything interesting to see on this side Mike ?"

"A second eagle aerie down on this side of the lake, come on, we can circle it on that map of yours."

"So Lyric is Betty's horse ?"

"Not really, just one of our ranch and trail horses, on rotation. Betty has a horse named Kettle who's a bit feisty on strange trails. We'll get him used to here just not this weekend."

"So you think you'll be buying this ? If it's not too personal a question ?"

"It's not, would be silly actually since hopefully we'll be living here. Don't spread it around but we've made an offer and there are stipulations and I assume counters so a ways off."

"Mrs Spelts called me, Jonathan mentioned that he told you about his call ?"

"He did, did you dish her the dirt ?"

"She really asked to confirm what I know or what she knows actually which is quite a lot."

They rode along single file as the trail dictated and then side by side again a moment later.

"Pegasus our business and our charitable foundation are an open book if you know where to dig. I assume she has her resources."

"Well from what I know from google and the NYSDEC system I can't imagine she would think you would do harm to the place, I told her as much."

"Thanks. Have you met her ?"

"Twice, once to introduce myself when I took over the command and once when she decided on selling and called a meeting of the local wildlife authorities."

"So she stayed here ?"

"A few times, I used to tell my wife it was shame to have a place like this never used but I guess that's true about a lot of things. I have a monocycle I almost never ride."

"We ride, the whole family."

"Really, that's nice. My wife and I never seem to find the time, I guess we should start making it, kids are a little older."

"Well, we've been fortunate but you do have to prioritize especially with kids. The demands of work and life suck sometimes. We work almost 24/7, there's no other way in our line, this place is meant to give us a breather, coming here will have to be prioritized."

"Not much of a breather this weekend."

"We had a nice time, this is part of of life, we've learned to live with it. We're from a ranch in Alberta originally, cattle and horses, there really is no off time."

They rode out of the woods into a clearing on the edge of the lake. Mike took out his binoculars and held them up. They were big and fancy Leupold binoculars with copper looking lenses. After a minute of searching he handed them to Amy and described landmarks to her.

"Oh yes, there it is."

"If you look up and to the right, that's the watching tree, they usually don't stay in the aerie with the eggs together, One parent warms and the other watches then goes for food, they switch off. There's a video feed, I'm sure the kids can find it."

Amy reached back and pulled out the map case and then the map handing the case to Mike. After a minute of getting her bearings she lay the pencil down and looked over.

"I'd say that's good" Mike agreed watching Amy circle, date and label the map.

"We should head back, thanks Mike, this was pleasant and took my mind off Barnum for the time being."

As if on queue her cell phone vibrated and she answered on speaker and then got down to stand.

"How's it going Sarah ?"

"He peed and pooped, pretty good I'd say. Georgie's sampling now for blood which we expect but it's not bad by the look of it and his urine cleared."

"Well that's good, you mashed him about an hour ago and gave him the tonic."

"Mash him again is the question."

"You're within an hour ?"

"I think so, officer ?"

"I'd say at this speed yes Sarah."

"I'd say no, what do you have to add to the last of the tonic ?"

"Vervane ?"

"I'm worried about a reaction, Chamomile ?"

"And Bergamot ?

"For now, once we get his latest blood work you and Vi get something together. Mash him when he's settled at Pegasus."

"Here's Ty."

"How you holding up ?" He asked.

"On a trail ride with Mike, just marked another aerie on the map, heading back now."

"The kids and Betty ?"

"Betty's relaxing and the kids are getting a quad lesson from Jonathan."

"Wish I was there with you."

"You're where you're supposed to be Ty and we all love you for it. It's hard not to concentrate on you every second."

"Talk to you later Ames."

"We'll be at the house when you get to Pegasus, talk to you then."

Riding up to the barn the kids and Jonathan were on their way from parking the quads it seemed and were in good spirits. The girls came over to hold the horses.

"Want us to take care of them mom " Maddie asked "Have we heard anything else ?"

"He's pooped and peed and is getting some more magic elixir. They should be getting to Pegasus any time now I'd say. Mike, we'll take care of Lyric for you, you must have better things to do."

"I should check in actually, thanks for the hospitality, I know Ty's gone, do you need help packing out tomorrow ?"

"We're old pros" Jackson piped up.

"We are" Amy agreed, "besides, I was thinking we'd head back earlier than planned, avoid Labor Day stuff and get home."

"I'm a phone call away" Mike said.

"Me too" Jonathan added walking over. "I should head out, how's Barnum ?"

"Good and almost at Pegasus. Thank you both for your company today, it helped us keep our minds on other things for a time."

Back in the house the kids grabbed snacks and promised to wash up and change into clean clothes and relax a little before dinner. Amy found Betty on her master bedroom deck dosing and joined her quietly with her iPad. After a few minutes she dialed her phone.

"Major Novak please, it's Amy Fleming from Pegasus."

"Amy how are you, I hear you're away ?"

"Not far Chris, I'll be home tomorrow."

"Well, we're all closed down and waiting for the trailer how can I help you."

"The press Chris."

"They've all been blocked away, Sandy was pretty adamant, Lonnie's on site for the locals."

"I'm not worried about today Chris, I don't need these idiots crawling all over the woods tomorrow and every day after."

"I'll have regular drive by's set up Amy, I don't know what else we can do. You catch someone hold him for us and we'll send a message."

"We'll start with that Chris but if it gets to be a problem."

"I know, you'll call John, must be nice having your own personal army Amy."

"Doesn't suck Chris" she laughed.

"Well, word's out amongst the press that Barnum's to be treated with the same respect and deference as any officer injured in the line, that'll hold off the majors. I know your privacy means a lot, let us deal with it."

"Thank you Christian, regards home."

"Bye Amy."

"I was wondering if you were going to make that call." Betty said from her chair.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you Betty."

"Not at all and we should start discussing dinner. I assume we're heading home right after breakfast ?"

"I think it's best."

"Do we know anything ?"

"He's pooped, peed and almost at Pegasus."

"Do we know anything about how this happened ?"

"Apparently they ruled out terror pretty soon, it appears the driver had a stroke."

"He ok ?"

"Sorry Betty, I just don't know."

The kids joined them on the deck, the real decision being eat the pork loin they had or go out and no one was in the mood to leave.

Later in the evening Amy sat on the same chaise in a robe when the phone rang. Barnum had arrived and settled well into medical, Carter his stall companion right next door. It was decided that while he remained calm they would let him be overnight and keep watch while he hopefully rested. He was fed and watered. His mash for now, an anti inflammatory mix, easily digestible and designed to strengthen his immune system was eaten in it's entirety, a good sign as was his desire to drink.

Ty, Georgie and Sarah all retired early. Barb who had left earlier was back to stay overnight, Bert and Katie also left to bed, big day coming up. Ty felt strange in the big house. It was quiet and lonely and he missed the kids, Betty and Amy. He should have taken the dogs but they were already upstairs and settled with Wyatt. Exhausted he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat for a few minutes in the kitchen before heading upstairs. He spent a long time in the hot shower and called Amy from bed.

After dinner which they all helped prepare Amy, Betty and the kids went for a walk and talked about their day. They all agreed that leaving early was best and that they were happy with the decision to buy the house. They returned to pack and get ready. They'd move out early after breakfast and getting the horses ready.

"Hey you, you look exhausted."

"Had a beer and a hot shower, don't think I can stay up much longer."

"You need to rest Ty, long stressful day."

"Sandra's been juggling the press and other crap. I told her I was fried and to put it all off until tomorrow."

"And ?"

"She said that's all she needed to know, smiled and walked off."

"I called our local Trooper commander and asked him to step up patrols with the locals to keep the press from crawling in accidentally just in case you see a trooper in the woods."

"You guys fishing in the morning ?"

"No Ty, we're coming home first thing, unanimous decision."

"Not for me right ?"

"You're part of it Ty, of us, but I think more for Barnum's sake and mine."

"Ok, I get it."

"I love you Ty, I'll text when we leave."

"Night Ames, love you to."

"Hey Ty ?"

"Hmmm ?"

"You're my hero you know."

"Barnum's the hero Ames, goodnight."


	71. What this is - Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Ty opened his eyes, stretched and raised his hand which still bore his watch though he had gone to bed naked. Just past 5:30 but he was up having gone to bed emotionally drained and exhausted early the night before. He reached for his iPad and immediately went to Barnum's chart. He had rested comfortably, eaten well and seemed settled. Carter was certainly doing his job.

He headed into the bathroom and while showering at 5:45 received a text from Bert. "Breakfast in the medical barn."

Ty replied "15 minutes."

He came downstairs in fresh scrubs and found the door open and April coming out of the kitchen.

"Good morning Ty."

"Good morning sweetheart, what's going on ?"

"Oh, mom's outside, she made bacon and cheese biscuits and we figured since you were alone we'd bring you some."

"Well thank you April" Ty said scooping her up and carrying her out to where Erma was sitting in the truck and waving at him, Kimmie was sitting in her car seat.

"Thanks Erma, apparently there's breakfast in Medical, we'll have them later."

"That's fine Ty."

"How's Barnum ?" April asked.

"He seems Ok for now, I'm heading over to see. What are your plans April ?"

"Labor Day, sort of light on chores today, don't know, wait for Jax I guess."

"How about you hang out and be my helper today, I'm not really supposed to be here anyway ?"

"Like Jax was in Canada ?"

"Well almost I guess, we only have the horses though sweetie."

"I would love that Ty."

"Erma ?"

"Why not, that's sweet, thank you Ty, call if it gets out of hand."

"I'm assuming they'll be here by noon Erma, I can handle 6 hours."

"I'll behave." April pouted.

"Of course you will April" Ty said lowering her to the ground and waving as Erma drove away. Ty turned to the barn and held out his hand which April took with a big smile and together he and his new assistant walked off.

"You have to be gentle with Barnum and wait for him April."

"Ok, I know never spook a horse, especially the rescues."

They turned into the medical barn and were immediately greeted by Carter and a remarkably more responsive and in better shape than he'd hoped Barnum, who appeared happy and anxious to see him.

Ty walked over and made contact with Carter and held out his hand gently to Barnum who reaching forward allowing Ty contact. Then Ty lifted April who did the same until he reacted and then she reached over to hug him.

"How you doing Barnum huh ?" She whispered.

"Good morning Ty." Georgie said coming in with Officer Bicks who was wearing blue coveralls with the Albany Mounted Equine Unit logo on the pocket.

"Good morning Georgie." Ty said smiling.

"Good morning Georgie, I'm Ty's helper today."

"You are, that's great April." Georgie said smiling.

"Officer Bicks, do you have a first name ?" Ty asked.

"Jeffrey, well Jeff to everyone."

"Jeff, I'm sorry I sort of faded on you last night, your room is comfortable I hope, do you need anything ?"

"Everything is perfect Dr. Borden."

"Ty, please Jeff."

"Ok Ty it is and last night was perfectly understandable."

"Have you eaten ?"

"Not yet, or coffee which is way more pressing."

"Well, first, this is April and apparently there's breakfast inside so say your good mornings to these two" he said nodding to the horses "and let's get some food and go over what we'll be doing to start."

"Are you Barnum's rider ?"

"No April, Carter is my mount and he's Barnum's stablemate."

"Good, it's important to have a friend." April agreed.

After Jeff was satisfied in his good mornings, Ty smiled at April and reached out his hand.

She smiled and took Ty's hand again and they walked back to the conference room to find Bert, Sarah, Vi and two of the seconds, Georgie and Katie along with several hands who had stopped in to eat.

"Everybody, this is Officer Bicks, Carter's rider who prefers Jeff and I assume you all know April who has graciously agreed to assist me this morning."

Everyone greeted the two and Ty started by sitting with a cup of coffee while April walked around the table of food. "What's all this ?" Ty asked looking at the vast breakfast spread.

"Sent over to the hero heartthrob of the hour from your obviously admiring coed fans at the Ithaca Bakery Dr. Borden." Katie said grinning from ear to ear.

"What ?"

She kept smiling and turned around her laptop to a picture under the flag of the Hunks of the Ivy League website, a picture of Ty smiling, close up outside the tent in Albany. "What is that ?"

"It's you Ty, the caption reads _Check him out fellow leaguers, yesterday's hero of the hour is none other than the newest Cornell hunk, Vet School Professor Dr. Ty Borden, how gorgeous is he ? Welcome to the Ivy League Dr. Borden."_

"What ? It does not."

"Barnum's story was picked up by the major media outlets." Bert said.

"And that smile spread like wildfire." Georgie added with the hugest smirk on her face.

"Think Amy's seen it ?" She continued laughing "Send me a link to that Katie, I'll start a scrapbook."

"Georgie !" Ty exclaimed.

"That's a nice picture Ty." April said climbing into the seat next to him after pushing a plate with a blueberry muffin on to to table.

"Thank you April."

"And you are cute."

"Thank you April."

She nodded and bent her head to tear the muffin top from the bottom.

"Nothing to say Bert ?"

"Well Ty, not really, I've got nothing, I don't even think Meg considers me a hunk. Nice picture though."

"Thanks, I didn't think I smiled at all yesterday."

"That was with me outside when we stepped out Ty though I don't remember what we said to smile either." Sarah said from the buffet table.

"So what is all this ?"

"The Ithaca Bakery sent it with their compliments and thanks for what we did." Bert said "I don't think it has anything to do with your newest designation, eat Ty, the nova lox is very good."

"I'll grab a bagel, something to drink April ?"

"Milk please."

Ty smiled and walked over to pour her a cup.

After sitting a few minutes later with an open sandwich and a second cup of coffee. Ty ate for a minute and then turned to Officer Bicks. "Jeff what's your usual routine with Carter ?"

"On an off day, we'll let him loose to graze in the morning while I do paperwork and the like. Parade and patrol regimens after lunch and then usually we ride or I lunge him, basically a light exercise routine to keep him active."

"Well, we are at least a week off Barnum's surgery, we need the swelling down, get his immune system up to par, check his blood work, he can't be moved for now." Bert said.

"Let's wait until Amy get's back" Ty said, "let her meet them and then we'll decide on the easiest course of action. For now let's shorten Carter's absences a little from the stall and Sarah it's probably best that you be around when Jeff here takes Carter to work out."

"Sounds like a plan Ty." Sarah agreed.

Amy double checked the trailer connections and then pulled it out alongside the barn and backed it near the entrance for loading.

When she got back into the house she found that the kids were up and dressed. She had left Betty starting breakfast, there was a line of suitcases near the front door.

"Oh Papa, look at you." Charlie squealed staring down at the iPad. Maddie wandered over and looked, her smile lit up like the sun "uh mom ?" She said giggling.

"What Mad, let's move these onto the porch so we can just load them last and go."

Maddie walked over and turned the iPad.

Amy stared at it and just started laughing.

"Maddie ?" Betty asked from the griddle where she was preparing French toast.

"That was quick." She said with a big smile when Mad walked over and showed her, "think he knows ?"

"Yeah, Georgie texted it to me, I think he knows." Charlie answered.

"Then let's play" Amy said pulling out her phone.

Ty took another bite of his bagel when his phone vibrated. He looked down at the table and picked it up. "Morning beautiful you're on speaker in the conference room."

"Good morning my love and what are you doing this fine morning ?"

"Uh having a bagel and lox."

"Oh somebody brought bagels, nice."

"Well sort of, the Ithaca Bakery sent over a spread."

"And why would they have done that ? I can't recall they've ever sent over a spread before. Did it come with a card ?"

"I don't know Ames, I wasn't here when it was delivered, it's because we have Barnum and are taking care of him I guess."

"So it has nothing to do with you being our newest Cornell hunky hero professor, they are sort of a randy college bunch at the bakery, uhm gift maybe in anticipation that you stop in and thank them ?"

"You saw."

"Pretty tight community we live in, it was inevitable, they took down the Hot Babes of the Ivy League site again a few months ago, I guess they got caught. They go up and down as the authorities catch up. It's all pretty sexist."

"You think ?"

"I do, especially when it's my picture which was and probably will be again way different than yours."

"What was your picture ?"

Ty looked over at Katie who manipulated her laptop for a second and swung it around facing Ty.

"Wow, just wow." Ty said looking at a picture of Amy in tight blue leans, a tight long sleeved Indian Vintage Motors shirt, and chaps. She was standing next to the Scout in the faculty parking lot.

"Gross huh ?" Amy said

"Gross is not the word I would use no." Ty said "that picture is actually amazing, what was the caption ?"

"There are no words to describe Cornell's newest Vet school faculty member but babe is one that comes to mind." Amy recited.

"Can't really argue with that" Bert said off handedly.

"Thank you Bertram."

"Any time Amy."

"We can't get this taken down ?"

"I don't think Loren would go for that Ty." Bert said shaking his head with a sly grin. "Right now 100's of undergrad girls are switching to pre vet majors."

"Boys too no doubt" Jeff Bicks muttered "looking over at the picture."

The comment hung there for a second before everyone in earshot started laughing with the exception of April and Jackson who both had no idea what the big deal was.

Taking a plate of French toast from Betty JT looked up "Gran, what's a hunk ?"

"A hunk is a very good looking man, it's not a terribly nice word Jackson but not a curse."

"So this is bad ?"

"Not really JT it's more funny but you're a little young to get it." Maddie said.

"Ok, I get that, as long as its not bad."

"Nothing to worry about bro." Charlie assured him.

"Hey Jax" April said leaning into the phone.

"Oh hey April, we're leaving soon, see Barnum yet ?"

"Sure did, I even gave him a hug."

"Ok, you know what, April take this out and quietly, you may show Barnum to Jax, Amy, I love you and will talk to you later."

"Bye Ty !" Amy called out of the speaker as April carried her away.

"I seriously have to be one of the Hunks of the Ivy League, I'm taking to Trev about this."

"And I'm sure he'll love hearing from you, shall we do rounds ?" Bert asked standing.

"You're enjoying this."

Bert looked at him and was about to speak when Georgie cut him off "of course he's enjoying it, Amy's enjoying it, I'm enjoying it, even Jeff's enjoying it and wait till Wyatt and Jack hear about it."

"Ok Georgie, I get it."

Jeff accompanied the rounds group out and only Sarah, April and Ty approached Barnum for this walk through along with Jeff who was staying behind with him and Carter.

"How's he look to you Jeff, you see him everyday ?" Ty asked.

"He looks better than I would under similar circumstances. He's a little less bright eyed and looks like he's hanging his head a little."

"That's the impactions along his spine, put him on the chiropractor rounds and talk to Amy about acupuncture." Ty said softly to Sarah who nodded. "Just chamomile huh, must be the natural nature of police horses, just generally calm animals."

"He's very sweet looking." April said.

"Stay with Georgie sweetheart." Ty said looking down at April.

Ty slowly walked into the large ample sided treatment stall and after spending a few seconds eye to eye knelt to check his front legs and then along his flanks and across his spine. He stopped to thank Barnum with some gentle pats and backed out.

He patted Carter and nodded to Jeff as he returned to the group, "Georgie, once the chiropractor's had a go, massage might work to relieve some of his muscle soreness. He's pretty stiff, warm wraps maybe or soaks and watch his front legs, the slight weight shift ?"

"Amys back soon, we'll sit and come up with something."

Their next stop was Connor's Girl, affectionately known as Connie. She was a German Warmblood, dark chestnut with a hint of white at her forehead. She was beautiful and unfortunately fractured one foreleg and broke the other. She would never jump competitively again which was something she'd have to live with but she would be with her family and her rider who was perfectly happy to just have her. She was an older rider and resigned to retire from competition to work as a trainer. The foundation was covering the majority of the expenses not covered by Connie's insurance policy.

Bert was looking at the newest x-rays taken early this morning "the repair is looking good and the splinted leg. I guess we'll see how good in a couple months, I'm starting to look forward to that hydro center, her first steps in water might be nice. She was an excellent candidate Ty."

"She was lucky we could get to her." Ty said running his hand on her neck and getting some love nuzzling back. It never ceased to amaze him how the animals he treated had an instinctive knowledge of the people that only meant to help.

The majority of rescues that came with bangerang were out of medical's purview at this point, they had six, four of whom had surgeries after coming and one with a recurring dermal infection that they had finally gotten a handle over.

"Sandra's working on 8 rescues that are giving a facility in Maryland a rough time. John's flying in to get an eye on their conditions." Bert said "You probably have an email Ty."

"My next stop actually from here is checking correspondence, anything else I should know ?"

"Well an idea from me that we do a lecture or two together to get you in the flow, I was never sending you out blind Ty."

"I would love that Bert."

"Maybe Amy too, she adds a certain levity to lectures."

"I can just imagine." Ty muttered.

"She fascinates them Ty, they've spent their whole training up until now buried in science and coming here as vet techs and helpers from drug 'em, charge 'em and send them on their way clinics."

"I'm sure she does." Ty said with a smile.

"Don't be sexist, the women react the same way."

"I'm sure they do." He said his smile growing deeper.

"You should go watch her lecture Ty."

"I plan to Bert and I do get it."

"Everybody likes Amy Ty, you shouldn't be surprised."

"I'm not surprised at all April, now we've got paperwork, I bet we could drum up some drawing stuff and you can draw while we fill out all these forms."

"Sounds good, I'll draw a picture of you all working."

"I'm turning off at the fire road and going the back way, this is ridiculous." Amy said inching along Route 81.

"It's not that bad Amy."

"I want to get home Betty."

"The pull off is blocked by a trooper."

"The hell it is" Amy muttered.

"Amy what are you going to do ?"

"Find out what the hell is going on, I can get home from here fine."

"Ma'am, exit's closed and it's not here for this."

"Why are you here ?"

"Truth is ma'am to keep people from wandering the roads trying to find away around. Lot of families out and about."

"I live here Trooper and I have 6 horses in a trailer behind me, I know my way, how does one get past this ?"

"I don't know ma'am, it's two miles to the exit."

"And how far is that backed up ?"

"I can't say ma'am, accident up ahead, Labor Day traffic."

Amy took out her phone and dialed.

"Seriously Amy, my personal cell ?"

"Chris, please just talk to this young officer so he'll let me get home."

Amy looked up and smiled at the trooper handing him her phone.

"Officer, Major Novak on the line."

"Yes ma'am" he said looking at her and reaching out for the phone.

He listened for a few seconds then answered one or two questions, "Yes sir, Ryan sir, of course sir, no problem, thank you sir."

Amy took back the phone "Thank you Christian, come for coffee during the week, we have at least one of yours staying with us."

"Officer ?"

"Ryan ma'am, let me just pull back and you can ride by."

"Thank you Officer Ryan."

"Excuse me ma'am, your license plate _Pegasus1_?"

"Yes ?"

"You have Barnum ma'am ?"

"So I'm told Officer Ryan though I'd like to see him with my own eyes before confirming it more definitively."

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am."

Amy smiled and thanked the officer as she passed him slowly turning the truck and large trailer down the road.

"There, that wasn't that bad" Amy said shifting the truck gears and speeding up.

"You're impossible" Betty muttered.

The route they took brought them to one of the ranch service roads and Amy guided the trailer down to the area with the stairs leading to Georgie's apartment right over the rear doors to the family barn. Before they had all gotten out Chuck was walking to the back of the trailer where he met Amy who had walked along the far side.

He reached for the handle but Amy stopped him and reached around him for a hug.

"You don't have to worry about me Amy."

"I can't just miss you Chuck ? I never thanked you for letting me wear Mom's necklace."

"You're my mom now too Amy."

She had tears in her eyes when she pulled away "maybe one day you'll need it again sweetheart." She said softly kissing his cheek. "Let's get them out."

"Go to medical mom, we've got them." Maddie said coming around.

"Just in the meadow will be fine I think, some hay and water." Amy said. "you all Ok ?"

"We're fine Amy, I'll have someone take care of the truck and luggage." Betty said.

She walked into the rescue barn and through the tunnel to medical, she assumed by the time that rounds were over and everyone was charting and making changes in diet and regimens. She heard the laughter from the potions room and knew instinctively that Ty, Bert and two of the seconds were getting ready for afternoon consults as she passed the surgical conference room. That shouldn't be bad, typically they had a much slower day on holidays that fell on Mondays.

Amy stopped at her desk for a second and grabbed her iPad before checking the barn and finding Barb talking to a man in blue coveralls that she did not recognize at all. They were standing by two horses one of which she did recognize, Barnum.

"Hey Amy, welcome back" Barb said seeing her coming over.

"You on call Barb ?"

"Nope, no school though so I came in for consults and to check on the lecture set ups."

Amy then turned her attention to the man in the blue overalls and with her signature welcoming smile "You must be Officer Bicks, I'm Amy Fleming, a bit late I'm sorry but welcome to Pegasus. I hope you'll join us for dinner tonight so you can meet our family."

"It would be my pleasure ma'am."

"Amy please."

"Jeff. Uh, Amy, just let me say it once, thank you so much for, well, everything."

"Just once then Jeff, it's truly our pleasure to help."

Amy then turned to Barnum who looked at her with a lowered head but eye to eye. Checking her iPad she noted the order for a chiropractor and possible acupuncture and signed off immediately.

"Hey boy, how's it going huh, pretty scary couple of days for you." Amy cooed holding her hand up. Barnum moved up and sniffed. "That's it, you know you and I are going to spend a lot of time together so how about I come in and give you a once over, huh ?"

Her hand had moved up to his forehead and he bowed towards her and her T Touch. "I've always loved police service horses, so trusting and calm." She whispered moving into the stall. "Why don't you take Carter out through the rescue barn and have someone put him with the family horses, he should meet Spartan, you'll be here awhile."

"Spartan ?"

"My horse Jeff, I'm head mare, he's head horse." Amy said smiling.

"I'll show him Amy," Barb said "does he need a bridle Jeff ?"

"No just a light lead."

"Amy ?"

"I'm fine Barb go ahead, just hand me the iPad please."

When she returned Amy sent Barb into consults and stayed examining Barnum. Jeff had stayed at the meadow fence to watch Carter for a few minutes. 20 minutes later Amy was done and sat on the ground by Barnum's stall and went through the charts.

She didn't hear him walk over until he lowered himself to the ground. She turned and smiled then leaned over to give him a tender kiss. "I didn't want to interrupt you before."

"Everybody Ok ?"

"We're all fine Ty."

"Trev called before, Tom's attached the electronic signature and returned the bid, it's official."

"Do you need me for consults ?"

"I don't think so, fairly light load and I don't think the seconds knew you'd be here so they'd gotten that covered."

Amy's phone rang and she looked over "It's Rich returning my text." She said answering.

"Hey Rich."

"Just on my way Amy, leaving school now, what's up ?"

"Touch base with Chris maybe later this afternoon for some acupuncture."

"Got it, see you soon."

Amy picked up the iPad and entered some information and then turned back to Ty. "I need to make the rounds my love, I'll see you after consults."

They stood together and Amy looked around, not crowded, off day.

"What" Ty asked.

Amy turned back "coast is clear" she whispered reaching up and pulling him down for a kiss.

They both laughed when Barnum reached over and snorted at them.

"Good boy Barnum." Amy said reaching over. "I think Rich and you are going to be good friends. We've ordered daily chiropractic visits and acupuncture as needed starting with today."

"Where's Carter ?"

"Out with the family, I want him between Spartan and Carter for rehab."

Bert stepped out and looked over "Ty, we're ready. Oh Amy, I'm sorry Barb mentioned you were here, Everything good ?"

"Perfect Bert, you may have him and I'll just fetch Sarah."

"Here you are Ty," April said walking over "Georgie was right we have to watch you every second."

"Good morning April."

"Good morning Amy, I guess Jax is back."

"Don't think we left him behind, he's in the family barn sweetheart. We April ?"

"I'm Ty's assistant today but he keeps disappearing."

"I'm sorry April, I went to the bathroom and then saw Amy. Would you like to go see Jackson ?"

"Yes please, it was fun helping."

"It was wonderful having you help, April see you at lunch."

"I left my picture for you, I hope you like it." She said skipping out through the tunnel.

"Ty ?"

"Erma came bye to drop off biscuits since I was alone and I invited April to stay as my assistant."

"Awww, that's sweet, I'm sure she loved it."

"It was nice having her, I hear congratulations are in order with the house Amy, good luck."

"Thanks Bert" Amy said. She then reached over and pulled Ty down for a quick kiss as they split with Amy towards potions and Ty off to the conference room. "Oh Bert, do we have reservations for Friday ?"

"We do, at some B & B, how are we driving up ?"

"Hopefully in a Jag we're looking at, Charlie's working on it" Ty said.

"That's the problem with the Porsche, it's just not comfortable for four as couples. Especially dressed better like to an event."

"Event ?"

"There are a few charity events that benefits the school, a few others that Amy may consider now that she has an escort, Ithaca Symphony for one, the music school is pretty dear to us all."

"Keep the Porsche, we'll pick you up." Ty said laughing.

"Keep the Porsche, as if Meg would give up her Porsche." Bert answered laughing "Come on Ty, let's get this done."

"Lunch ?" Amy asked.

"Working lunch so we can get done, fridge full of the spoils of generosity." Bert answered. "Join us ?"

"I have paperwork and lunch ready at the house, Ty, I invited Jeff to dinner."

"Good, seems like a nice guy."

Amy smiled and nodded as she ducked into the potions room.

When she finally got back to the house after giving the kids permission to go riding as a group, she helped Betty and the girls get sandwiches together for lunch. Brin ,Bobby and Cars showed up soon after and soon Amy and Betty sat to their own lunch, the kids on their way to a picnic.

"I've been on the phone with Mrs. Hershman, Rachel, she's Eli Hershman's wife."

"Barnum's rider, how's he doing ?"

"He's doing well, they'll be comfortable transporting him by the end of the week."

"Great, we're moving Barnum and Carter into the family barn as soon as we can set up a double stall for him."

"Officer Hershman will need a ramp and some help I guess, I described the cottage and she was thrilled actually, it was pretty cute, they're saving for a house and living for the time in smaller than ideal quarters. Glad we did the front with that ramp we can add."

"Ok, Jeff is in one of the loft one bedrooms and if Officer Hershman needs an aide he or she can stay in the second. Suggest Dr. Sherman and Phyllis for his rehab, they have a baby, daughter ?"

"They actually asked and we suggested Dr. Sherman, as to the kid we thought daughter, but he's three, Zachary."

"Ok, set the second bedroom up for a three year old boy and have Chuck dig out a mini saddle."

"Sandy and I'll take care of it."

"What are you doing this afternoon Betty ?"

"Erma, wedding lists, and gossip. Lisa's calling in, come along ?"

"Shower, change and some peaceful library time."

"I figured I'd ask."

"Betty have I not relaxed enough the past few days ?"

"You have, sorry, old habit."

Amy was working on paperwork when she was alerted by her phone that the front door opened. She listened for a second and then smiled.

"Hellllloooooo ?" Ty called out.

"In the library Ty." She called out laughing.

He came in with a big smile on his face "wow, this place is empty."

Amy stood and put her hands on his hips and leaned over to kiss him.

"What's that ?"

"Go shower Ty, I'm all clean and you're all vet, we're off the rest of the day, federal holiday." She said sitting down and looking at the desk.

"It's so quiet."

"Get used to, kids go to school, Betty goes where she goes, the dogs are with Chuck today, the house is big and empty."

"We're actually all alone here." He said looking at her, his eyes were shining and his smile, that adorable boyish smirk that never changed.

She looked up and smiled, "my, my, the look on your face, go ahead and shower, let me straighten up and put this stuff away, I'll be right up."

"Should I lock the door ?" He asked leaving the library.

"Already done" Amy said laughing holding up her phone.

"Oh right."

"Go Ty, these moments do end unexpectedly."

Amy sighed and willed herself to move, sex with Ty was simultaneously exhilarating, exhausting and so satisfying, she slipped out of bed and walked over to open the window. A cool breeze blew in and blew the curtains against her naked body. She turned and found Ty's eyes on her.

"What's that look ?" She said climbing back into bed and back to her spot next to him.

"Just a look."

"So you think Hot Babe of the Ivy League fits ?"

"I can't imagine anyone would ever dispute it."

Amy's phone vibrated and she lifted it from the bed.

" _Frittata's for dinner ?_ " The text was from Betty.

"Why not ?" She muttered and sent back a thumbs up.

"Frittata's for dinner Ty."

"Never had but Ok."

"Big fluffy baked omelette stuffed with stuff, veggies, cheese, sausage."

"Sounds good."

"I'd like to check Barnum and see how he's doing after the chiropractor treatment." Amy said kissing his chest and then scooting off the bed.

"I'll come along." Ty added joining her and reaching for underwear.

Amy dressed in the same jumper she was wearing before their break and Ty changed to jeans and just threw on a clean scrub shirt, pocketing as always his stethoscope.

They walked arm in arm past the two barns to medical. Sarah was sitting in the large stall and reading to Barnum. She had downloaded a book about the showman and was sharing bits with the horse while Chris Lee, Equine Acupuncturist was working on Barnum.

"Amy, how are you and you must be Dr. Borden, we haven't met, Chris Lee," he said. "I teach the acupuncture electives at the school."

"Good to meet you Chris and it's Ty please."

"I'm almost done, he's taken to it well."

"He looks calm Chris, that's what we're looking for, the hardest part of his recovery will be boredom, we need him as stress free as we can."

"I know the drill Amy, let's see how every three days go and then we can adjust."

"His neck looks much better Sarah, standing straighter, he looks way more comfortable."

"Rich spent a lot of time on him, Barnum was appreciative, he has a good spirit Amy, he's a well loved horse."

"It shows, apparently his rider will be here by the end of the week."

"That can go either way."

"We'll take it one step at a time, Carter being ridden ?"

"Yup."

"Good, I think I'll invite him to ride with me tomorrow, get to know him and ask about his partner. How's Connie doing ?"

"She's getting by, not as calm as this one."

"Yeah, police service animals are really chosen for that temperament. Georgie around ?"

"Up at her place, with Wyatt."

"I'll text first." Amy said with a smile.

They strolled out the back door and along the rescue barn, she looked up at the apartment about to text Georgie when she spotted her sitting in the window seat writing.

"Look at her." Amy said pointing so Ty could see. Just then Georgie looked down while sipping from a big mug, smiled and waved, a few hand motions later they were heading up the stairs and Georgie welcomed them at the door.

"Welcome back" Georgie said pulling Amy into into a hug.

"You did good Georgie, Sarah glowed when she told me about how you handled yourself."

"How weird is it that I thought I saw Grandma Marion when I stepped into that tent. I don't know her from Adam."

"I can't help you Georgie, I have certainly seen or not seen some weird shit in my life." Amy said laughing. "You wouldn't by any chance have a pot of coffee ready ?"

"Just brewed, help yourself."

Wyatt who was at the dining room table came over to hug Amy and shake hands with Ty. Wyatt offered Ty a beer and they settled by the unlit fire place.

"Maddie sent me a picture of the dress you liked, really nice." Georgie said sipping at her coffee.

"Yeah, it's more a style thing for Sebastian to work off. You start looking ?"

"Whole stack of bridal magazines by the bed."

"Any decisions ?"

"Nah, too early, just ogling."

"Ty, there are 2 Vintage Audio places, one north and one southwest."

"And local listings ?"

"Lots of those."

"I need to juggle down a few things before I focus on stereos Wyatt, maybe even after the wedding."

"What's next ?" Georgie asked.

"This week getting the girls to Canada for their written exams and getting two trucks delivered from Nevada stashed at John's garage. Wyatt, my truck ?"

"End of the week Ty, lot to rebuild."

"How's your ride ?"

"Really nice actually, fixing everything at once it's pretty neat."

"Tell me about it, when the girls handed me back the Norton, it was almost spiritual."

"So what'd you get them ?"

"1959 GMC 1000's, they're 4 x 4's, nice trucks, wide bodies, big windows. They need rebuilds, engine and tranny, but they both started and they're desert trucks so virtually no rust, bodies are solid and sound."

"Can't wait to see what they do with them." Amy said.

"You two coming to dinner ?" Ty asked.

"We are," Georgie said "haven't even seen the kids yet, so the house ?"

"Clock's ticking, we put in our initial offer." Ty said.

"Congrats !" Wyatt said tipping his beer to toast Ty's.

"Not ours yet."

"Come on Ty, once you resigned to bid you resigned to the full 7.2 and you know it. The odds of them rejecting that isn't really believable, you two represent her best hope from what I understand."

"I saw the sunsets and some of the pictures the girls took, it looks beautiful."

"You'll love it Georgie," Amy said smiling "it's so peaceful and comfy, which is weird because the house is enormous."

"Well it looks big in the pictures."

"Until you're actually standing in the great room, I don't think you can truly appreciate it. John looked small." Ty said.

"He mentioned it when we were working on the cars." Wyatt told him "speaking of which, I'm picking up papers at Powers tomorrow, care to spill ?"

"What are they anyway ?"

"Powers Automotive is a middleman for luxury vehicles, they have contracts with most of the major more expensive companies and agreements with others like vintage brokers and agents. Their network can locate what you want, get it here for a price and broker the sale at a nice rate. They get paid by both sides."

"XJ-50 for Amy and I."

"Dude, awesome choice."

"No Wyatt."

"Come on Ty we have this law school black tie shit we have to go to."

"Borrow Charlie's Maserati"

"We'll talk, black ?"

"Loire Blue, it's gorgeous" Amy chimed in.

Wyatt grabbed the iPad and swiped at the screen for a minute or two, "oh it's definitely nice" he said showing Georgie "wow, supercharged, 165 mph in a sedan."

"Olivia would shit if we picked her up in this."

"Georgie, you've really got to give this up, we're flying you back and forth on Gulfstreams" Amy chided and laughed.

"I can't help it, when we got engaged she sent me links to second hand dress stores and bargain wedding packages."

"Ok then, screw her we'll make her fly coach, maybe we can arrange stand by." Amy added still laughing "Lou says her mom's a piece of work too."

"Yeah, Lacey Wheaton, can't imagine what she makes of the sheriff."

"And Wheaton is different than Westfield is it ?"

"Oh over the top different, Westfields probably stack up more like you money-wise."

"Can't say I've ever competed at that level" Amy laughed again "I'm good since I don't have to deal with them or Lacey Wheaton."

"But you're Ok with Val."

"Val's not either of them, I get Val, this business as a woman, you have to be tough. She's not that far off Lisa, Val deals with the public more and thoroughbred owners are far more hands off and far different than jumpers owners who are a pain in the butt half the time."

"And yet we're building a facility for them."

"We are Wyatt, I assume you've seen the business prospectus ?"

"Sure have, no doubt it's good business."

"And I love jumpers, they're magnificent athletes."

"I love them too, how is this going to work, I mean, do you have someone like Benny ?"

"This is proprietary Georgie, not a word."

"Got it."

"Do you know Nick Harwell ?"

"I know of Nick Harwell, kind of hard to jump in our neck of the woods without knowing, besides he's the one you partnered with."

"Well, he'll be here with his wife for the kid's birthday weekend and Ty and I will talk to them. They want out of Europe, he's an amazing trainer and he's got a way with people, they both do. Claire's excellent behind the scenes and not a bad trainer in her own right. Their kids are well behaved, good riders, they can jump for us, the Harwell's are perfect for this."

"So the surgical building is now October 15th." Ty said, "what's up with that ?"

"Well truthfully it's a contract thing I understand?", I just looked at it before, two equipment delays and all that rain bumped it." Amy said.

Amy's phone vibrated and she answered on the speaker "Hey Charlie."

"Where is everybody ?"

"Gran is still at the Potter's I guess, we're in Georgie's."

It took 30 seconds before an army of boots began trudging up the stairs.

"Welcome to living on the ranch Georgie." Amy laughed when the knock came.

"For the time being I love it, how many ?"

"Not quite a dozen." Amy said heading to the kitchen to check for drinks while Georgie went to the door.

What they got was nine, Madelyn, Brin, Charlotte, Bobby, JT, April, Cars, Kace and Piper, the later two Cassidy and Alex's kids who had spent most of the summer in Alberta at their grandparents home.

"Kace, Piper, welcome home, come meet Dr. Borden, Georgie and Wyatt."

"Hi Amy" Kace, a 12 year old boy with a black ponytail said coming over for a hug. He was wearing jeans, a flannel, straw hat and boots. Piper, his 10 year old sister with the same hair who was dressed similarly hugged her next. Then each shook Ty's, Georgie's and Wyatt's hands before joining the kids getting drinks from the fridge.

"You Ok Georgie ?" Ty asked watching her looking around.

"Sort of like group home noisy, you know ?" She answered looking sidelong at Ty.

"I do actually" Ty acknowledged and then was interrupted by a smiling face and outstretched arms.

"Hey Jackson, there you are, I thought I'd never see you again." He said pulling him in for a kiss. "Did you see Barnum ?"

"And Carter, I thought he'd look worse."

"Yeah, we think he was pretty lucky overall but he's hurt son, it'll take time."

"We got time I guess."

"We do, all we need, and you April, Cars, having a good day ?"

"Sure thing Dr. Borden." Cars said.

"Well, half day with you Ty and half day with Jax, you know."

"Pretty good day for you April ?" Georgie asked smiling.

April's answer was a big smile and all that was needed.

Amy smiled at her also "what's up for dinner ? Who's here and who needs to get home ?"

"Mom and Dad are picking us up at the porch and we're going to the food truck square for dinner." Kace told her.

"My mom's picking up and dropping the rest." Brin said "maybe we should all head back."

"Clean up after yourselves, let's not leave Georgie with a mess." Amy said getting up. "You two will meet us ?" She asked Georgie and Wyatt.

"If they're straightening up we can walk too, maybe Betty needs some help." Georgie answered walking over and grabbing her short boots.

It was quite the group walking back to the house, Amy walked with Georgie and they were laughing about something, Ty was walking quietly with Wyatt when the twins turned and positioned themselves on either side of him forcing his arms around them which was their goal it seems as they did the same to him.

"What is this ?" Ty asked laughing after each kissed his cheek.

"I wanted to let you know that I for one never considered you a hunk Papa."

"Thanks Mad, I really didn't think you did. And you Charlie ?"

"I'm sorry Papa, but you rode up on a bike, all cute, with that hair and confusion, what's a girl to do, but not now, I mean that would be gross."

Amy and Georgie who were walking just in front of them kept straight faced for a second.

"How long is this going to go on ?" Ty asked.

"At least today Ty, no longer than a week I'll bet." Wyatt answered laughing.

"Trev will keep an eye out for T shirts popping up in town." Amy added.

"They wouldn't."

"Pretty industrious bunch Cornell students, it is the Ivy League you know."

"Can we keep it local ?"

"O-k-a-y" Maddie said slowly.

"Mad ?"

"Just Grand Mere and Sloane."

"Sloane ? Seriously ?"

"She asked what's new, I told her not to show anyone."

"She agreed ?"

"Well Jade was there so she saw."

"I'll text Sara Nicole and tell her not to put your picture on her Celebrity wall in the shop ?" Brin said "It is her haircut."

"It's my hair Brin."

"Still Ty, she's so sweet and you know you might not have made the list with that mop you used to wear around."

"Fine, who the hell will notice at the shop."

"That's the spirit Ty." Brin said "Shrug it off, women have shrugged off being the objects of men's sexual desires for generations."

"It's not the same Brin."

"It's not Papa ? Please enlighten us as to how it's not ?"

"Yes Ty, tell Maddie how it's not the same as say a poster of me trick riding that they suggested we do it without the horse or the trick riding, that guy couldn't have been more sleazy."

"I'm sorry Georgie, all of you, it's definitely off putting."

"Off putting is a start" Maddie said.

"It's gross." He amended.

"Gross is better" Charlie agreed.

"Is this training ?"

"We're never to old to learn Papa. We maintain a strong estrogen footing at the ranch."

"I can see that Mad, how about you Wyatt ?"

"I'm with Georgie Ty, she also maintains a strong estrogen footing, it's very attractive."

Georgie turned and smiled.

"I definitely get the attraction Wyatt." Ty said looking over at Amy who blushed.

They settled on the porch at the house, the kids all going to wash up, Betty returned home with wedding notes, questions and assorted messages for both Georgie and Amy that they all agreed would be dealt with later.

Georgie was happy to help Betty with dinner, she and Wyatt had eaten frittatas at several jumping brunches and she was eager to learn how to make one. They had also brought over whatever was left of the spread sent over by the Ithaca Bakery to fill out the meal.

The Running Bears came by first for Kace and Piper, Meg was by soon after for the rest of the non Fleming kids, and once again it was just the family which now permanently included Georgie and Wyatt.

Amy saw Jeff Bicks walking over and waved. She got up and welcomed him onto the porch making sure he'd met the kids appropriately and got him settled. Ty grabbed him a beer and both Georgie and Betty came out for a second to say hello.

"I'm sorry but I'm expecting a call so if it comes in."

"That's fine Jeff, I can't imagine it's easy being away from home at a moments notice."

"It's fine, really, just a few incidentals from my place and my truck."

"We could have arranged something sooner, I wish you would have let us know." Amy said "We certainly could have lent you a truck."

"You've done more than enough and it really hasn't been an inconvenience, Betty and Sandra have been very accommodating. The Major and my Unit Commander are coming tomorrow and one will drive my truck maybe with my trailer if I can store it here."

"It's not a problem Jeff." Amy told him. "and if there's anything you need until then please don't worry about asking."

"Thank you Amy."

Dinner was ready a little while later and they all complimented the stately frittatas which stood tall out of the oven. Betty had made one while Georgie watched and Georgie made the second. They were both perfect and delicious.

Jeff's phone vibrated during dinner and he apologized and left the table to the porch.

He returned a little later and Amy saw he was a little thoughtful upon his return.

"Everything alright at home Jeff ?"

"Fine, just some juggling I guess."

"Jeff, I was wondering if you wouldn't ride with me in the morning so I can get to know you and Carter, I'd love to show you around the ranch and preserve."

"That would be great Amy."

"You an early riser ?"

"I have a horse ma'am so up around 5:30 I guess."

"How about 6:30 here for some breakfast and we can go."

"It's a date, err, sorry."

"Date is fine Jeff." Ty laughed.

They discussed the week over dinner, the kids had school Tuesday though Thursday this week, Friday was a superintendent's day for teachers only and the day the girl's were heading up for their learner's tests. John and Trish were taking them as Ty and Amy had the opening. The girls were fine with the arrangement, just the thought of being able to ride on their birthday was remarkable and a full year early. Ty and Amy would be along for that first ride.

After dinner while dishes were being done they settled back on the porch. Ty came out a few minutes later with a bottle and some glasses. Coffee was also going around.

"What do you have there Ty ?" Betty asked as he settled next to Amy.

"I figure we deserve a drink Betty and I spied this Graham's 40 year Tawny the other day."

"I'm game." Betty said with a smile.

Ty poured for her and then handed one to Jeff, Georgie and Wyatt who all nodded at his offer.

"You don't drink Amy ?"

"Never have, not even sure why. My dad has had issues, maybe that was it. Enjoy though Jeff, I don't mind."

"What are we toasting Ty ?"

"Barnum, weddings and sunsets."

Everyone lifted what they were drinking and repeated "to Barnum, weddings and sunsets !"

"So weddings." Jeff mentioned after taking a sip and obviously finding it very palatable "How does that work exactly, I mean Georgie talked about her and Wyatt, congratulations Wyatt, but if it's not too intrusive, you two aren't married abut have three kids ?"

"I adopted the kids 6 ½ years ago, Ty and I were engaged 8 years ago and took a break. That's probably the easiest explanation."

"Let's go with that then, so November 26 ?"

"That's the date." Ty said.

"Nice."

"And you Jeff ? No one special ?"

"Well, there is but, it's a little complicated."

"Oooohh, intrigue" Charlie said leaning over. "Come on, we're all family here Officer Bicks, spill."

"Leave him be Charlie." Ty said, "Jeff's entitled to his privacy."

"At least tell us his name" Maddie asked glancing over with a big smile.

"Robert and he prefers Robert." Jeff said smiling at Mad. "That easy to spot a club member Madelyn ?"

"It was a wild guess actually, my gaydar is pretty much chicks only."

"It's not complicated here Jeff." Betty said softly. "Robert is welcome anytime."

"Thanks, he, uh, he's trying."

"What's he do ?" Amy asked, "tell us about him, got a picture ?"

"Of course I do" he said handing over his phone. "Just swipe around."

Maddie and Charlie gathered behind her "he's handsome Jeff, hardhat, is he in construction or a boy band ?" Amy got out the last giggling and both girls raised their heads and nodded with smiles.

Jeff laughed, "Masonry, rebar and concrete, a lot of the people he works with don't know, his employees do but customers and other contractors, some do and some don't. He's not in the closet but at work it's awkward."

"And you at work ?" Ty asked.

"Work is fine, I came out before becoming a cop, nobody seems to have an issue, I do my job."

"Good, so while you're here you can certainly mention he's welcome to visit or stay." Ty said.

"Does he ride ?" Amy asked.

"He does, when we play with the idea of getting a place we talk about getting some horses."

"Well if it comes to pass, we can set you up." She assured him.

"And he can ride one of ours if he comes, we've got plenty." Jackson added.

"Thank you JT, I'll let him know."

The girls and Georgie moved off and started looking at a bridal site. JT sat with Ty and talked about tomorrow, JT's first day in 2nd Grade which Ty like Amy seemed to call Grade 2. Ty promised to walk him up to the bus.

The girls were starting 10th Grade and it was the year they'd start talking about college. Amy of course wanted them to choose Cornell, it was local and they could stay home. It felt weird to think they could choose to go anywhere, money wasn't an issue and he'd already learned that when you have the wherewithal to travel by shared private jet nothing actually seemed that far away.

As sunset drew to a close Jeff headed to his quarters as he referred to them. The kids were sent off for showers and to get ready for morning. Amy also had school as did Ty, the first meetings with the exotics department chair and Lorin and their beginning to explore a Vets Without Boarders program at Cornell.

After seeing the kids off to bed Amy and Ty sat curled together on the couch in their room. The dogs were back, Chuck had them with him all day and they were laying on the cool stone by the fireplace. Amy was going over her classes for the next day while Ty was going over and signing off on charts.

"You looked like something was on your mind when we were on the porch Ty, do you remember ?"

"I was thinking about the girls, the kids actually and how much different their lives are. They're good kids Amy, the best, they work hard but the truth is imagine when we were their age, well you, me, I was in a bad way at 15 but they can go anywhere they want, do anything they want. They'll be picking colleges and well."

"Something more's bothering you." Amy said disentangling herself from him and gathering her papers into her saddlebags ready for the morning. Ty stood and did the same and then both headed off to the bathroom. After washing up Ty continued.

"I used to look at people like, well us now, me now I guess, and I'd think something was unfair or look for something in my mind that tried to find a flaw in them. They're stuck up, they're not nice, I don't know, almost, well looking for things in my head."

"Human nature stuff, it's natural for first generations like us to feel that way, discomforted by the whole thing. We haven't grown into this, even the kids, a couple generations down the line though, we have to hope that our kids see the importance in how they were raised, to work hard and stay busy and pass that on, the good fortune we've been lucky to gather. Charity is also taught and learned."

"First generations ?"

"We're actually not or at least I'm not, between Heartland and Fairfield in the end, Big River too I guess, the family has done surprisingly well. Lou and I would have made out well. I'm talking about what's called "new" money."

"As opposed to old money ?"

"Old money, passed from generation to generation, not just the land, like us in Alberta, land rich and cash poor, but viable businesses and wealth, art, real estate, financial holdings, political footing. Trust funds that start doling out money to start kids off based on a prearranged financial plan set up years before, access to a fortune. Waiting with nurturing positions for their kids in financial, investment or law firms, medical dynasties and even horse breeding and racing."

"What it seems you or we're doing."

"What's the alternative Ty, end up like Peter, he lost a fortune over the course of a few months, new money, bad planning, it would almost be impossible for this to all just disappear. The family is almost completely isolated, very little to no liability."

"And what drives this ?"

"The idea that you can work a lifetime and have nothing to leave behind but the same exact life you just left. The absurdity that complacency and maintaining an even keel is the goal in life rather than striving towards something better and leaving a better and easier life for your children along with a purpose."

As they settled in bed and Amy backed up against him and into his waiting arms Ty thought about what she was saying. Somehow whenever she spoke like this Ty was sure she was talking about herself and that year, that trip to Europe. As he felt her relax and ease into sleep he thought about John and that conversation about her going back to Hudson. It wasn't until she settled completely and her arms fell around his and somehow drawing him nearer that he relaxed and fell asleep.


	72. What this is - Chapter 72

_A/N : Thanks for the reviews, PM's and support. To the reviewer whose birthday it is today, Happy Birthday !_

Chapter 72

Friday morning, Lisa sat down in her little office, Amy's old room as it was still referred to. She didn't mind, looking at the walls it was definitely Amy's room. Jack had left to the herd, Lou was at Maggie's and Katie at school. Sipping her coffee, she reread the lovely hand written letter she'd received with the manuscripts. It was written in Amy's unmistakable hand on beautiful stationary paper that she could only imagine was hand made. She had to admit she was quite taken by the request, Amy had asked her to write the foreword to the first volume of her textbook, the case studies.

" _Dear Lisa,_

 _I've been putting off writing this for some reason, mostly I guess due to my fear that the books won't be accepted as scholarly and that each part of the process that brings the reality of these being published closer compounds that fear. As you've heard my part is done and now it's time for me to ask that two very special people in my life take some time and reflect on our relationship and what's in these books and in part what's in our hearts and somehow express those thoughts and feelings in words._

 _In case you haven't put two and two together I'm asking if you would consider writing the Foreword for Volume 1, the case studies book. You were there at the very beginning Lisa and were an inspiration to me for those eight years at Heartland, the years covered in this book. You were my first client and even then stood up for me. You have never let me down._

 _I have never kept this a secret, I have always strove to maintain myself and my business with the dignity and integrity I learned from you, from how you treat your employees to how you treat your land, animals and reputation. In no small way I have also learned forgiveness, understanding and love from you, clearly we had our moments. I can't imagine anyone who would honor me more in writing this than you Lisa._

 _Well, that's it, if you agree there is a sheet attached to this letter that outlines what the publisher needs on their end and yes, it will be checked by a pro and any changes run by you before they're made. In case you're wondering Bert is writing the Foreword to volume 2, he's been with me since almost the very beginning in all things_

 _Pegasus and is a true professional partner in every sense of the word. These books would never have been written without Bert's support. Feel free to call and talk or say no, I can't imagine what I would write about myself._

 _Love always,_

 _Amy"_

Ty opened his eyes and stretched, Friday, an easy day for him and then overnight for the glass studio opening. While he was stretching Amy turned and crawled sleepily onto him. "Why are you moving, easy day today ?"

"I had to stretch Ames, I'm sorry." He said lowering his arms around her.

"That's better." She whispered kissing his chest.

They lay quietly in each other's arms and dozed. Betty went by a short while later, then the unmistakable rumble of the Jackson express before they headed off to shower.

They came down dressed for their mornings, Ty in scrubs for morning rounds and Amy out to breeze horses. They were set to leave by two. Ty got coffee, kissed Jackson and Betty and walked over to the window to look at the Jag, true it was under a fitted tarp but still, there it was.

"Stop looking at it Ty, it's weird." Betty said laughing "come eat son, it won't move, I promise."

It was delivered at 5:00 the night before. After dinner Ty took Amy for ice cream, it was surreal, way different than the Porsche, that was tight and built for speed first and luxury second, the Porsche kept you safe and secure, sort of hugged you tight but the Jag was a sultry caress, butter soft, sensuous was the word Amy used. It absolutely flew and hugged the road as it did, the shocks and construction made the ride flawless even on country roads. The engine purred at idle and stepping on the gas was breathtaking. Powers had found a brand new XJ just off the line with a new 5.0 Liter V8 Supercharged engine, 575 Horsepower and a top speed of 181 miles per hour. This engine drove the price of the car an additional $23,000 over the car they had chosen at the beginning of the week and even had it's own designation XJR575 and not the XJ50 they had asked for.

"I think maybe we can get the more toned down engine Ames, this thing is a beast."

"I was thinking that myself but I've never been more comfortable in a car in my life Ty and the sound system is pretty off the wall."

At the ice cream shop, a steady stream of people eased over to peek at the car as they walked arm in arm to the counter or actually the line to the counter. The college crowd was back in town and Ty marveled at the difference. Hudson was a pretty sleepy place and though Ithaca was obviously larger it was pretty laid back just two weeks in the past. The streets were full of energy tonight and Ty was stunned at the sheer volume of 20 something's on the street.

There was no room at the tables so they walked back to the car and Ty lifted Amy onto the rear fender and then leaned against it next to her while they ate their ice cream.

Amy noticed a group of coeds all wearing Greek designations peeking over from a table nearby. A blonde turned around "welcome to Cornell Dr. Borden." She called out as the twittering at the table increased and several phones turned for pictures.

"Be nice Ty." Amy whispered and Ty smiled and raised his cone to his fans flashing his signature smile. He shook his head and then turned to Amy, leaned over and kissed her lightly. Amy reached up with her free hand and placed it against his cheek, prolonging the gentle kiss a few moments longer. The whole table was staring when they moved apart and went back to their ice cream.

"Is it serious ?" A brunette from the same table asked.

"Well Dr. Borden ?" Amy asked finishing her cone and taking a sip of her bottle of water.

"Well what ?"

"Answer the young woman." Amy prodded "perhaps a visual, come here you."

Ty turned and stood in front of her "are we really going to do this ?"

"Bet it makes it online by morning." She whispered pulling him closer by his leather jacket until their lips touched and Amy drew him in against her. When she wrapped her booted legs around him and pulled off her hat the catcalls started followed by the crowd chanting BIG RED ! BIG RED !, the Cornell fight cheer.

"We done ?" Ty asked on the tail end of a deep breath.

"I think we're good." She answered, "let's go home Ty."

He helped her in and closed the door, while passing in front of the car and smiling impishly at her he reached his door and looked at the table of sorority coeds and smiled. The crowd silenced a second when he started up the Jag and when it returned to idle he drove it out of the lot at the prescribed 5 miles per hour, his foot off the accelerator and on the brake the whole way through. Several people turned when he hit the gas pulling out onto the street.

Back in the present, Ty sat down at the table next to Jackson who looked up and smiled.

"What Jackson ?"

"It's nice to get new things, makes you feel special."

"It is but I don't think we're keeping this one, one just like it though I think."

"That's Ok, we've exchanged stuff, rods, reels, mom exchanged her truck twice."

"That's enough Jackson get done and to your chores please, Ty breakfast ?" Betty asked

"What are you having ?" He asked Amy.

"Yogurt, fruit and granola as soon as I get up" she answered with a smile.

This had become their routine and Amy watched sidelong as Ty walked to the fridge and started pulling out breakfast. He took care of it all, gathered plates, the yogurts and brought it to the table with all the fixings and a coffee refill. It also always came with his sweet kiss. She would clean up after. During fall she'd switch to oatmeal and wondered if Ty would make it.

The girls came in as they were eating. JT had left to get changed for chores.

"We're done, they're all in the back meadow, quite the crowd. Chuck promised to get them in later."

"I know Mad, it's hard on him, we're interviewing hands, I'll tell Bryce to get two." Amy said.

"I'll find out if there's a time frame for that barn addition." Ty said. "I'm kind of new around here but maybe we try to halt the collection of personal horses for a while until we're settled."

"That's a good idea" Charlie said.

"How are the new ones ?" Amy asked.

"Pitch and Black are awesome horses, they eat like jumpers." Maddie said grabbing Amy's empty bowl and filling it with yogurt.

"You wash it." Amy said looking at her.

"You dirtied it, I'm just recycling."

"I've got rounds, girls say goodbye and good luck though I'm sure you'll do great."

"Have fun later and keep her in check, no glass coffins for Halloween." Maddie said reaching up to kiss him.

"No Santa's either." Charlie added "Enjoy yourselves."

"I'll walk with you Ty" Amy said getting up and taking her turn hugging and kissing the girls. "Call me when you're done please."

"We will, that's it ?"

"You're with Trish Mad, that's it, she'll keep the stupid to a minimum."

"I have to get to the track, I'll see you two tomorrow. Betty you'll be around ?"

"Still have Jackson to watch over. Erma's coming with April when they're done."

"Then I will hug you later Gran. Make sure they clean up."

While Ty and Bert did rounds and then headed out to the thoroughbred stables to vet the next set of horses destined for the West Coast or the South Amy, Tappy and Carlos field tested the horses getting shipped out Monday. While Cloister and Prince had been shipped out a week ago, six of the sixteen going Saturday morning were also John's and Tappy and Carlos were going along for the ride.

She was sorry to see them go, not the horses, most of whom would be back but her friends Tappy and Carlos. Amy felt close to them with a bond many people would never understand because they would never give a horse his head at 70 miles an hour, no brakes, no off button and no way to stop a 1200 pound horse any slower than it took. They joked that it took a very special kind of crazy to be in their club, all jockeys did.

Amy hugged and kissed each and wished them success and prayed that they stayed safe. They each promised that they would be back for the wedding as she mounted Spartan and headed back to the ranch house.

Amy kicked off her boots and laid her hat on the kitchen table. She grabbed a bottle of water and pulled over the stack of rubber banded mail that sat on the table.

After sorting it into stacks and dumping the junk into the recycle hopper she pulled out her knife and carefully opened her mail. She had just gone through and sorted her stuff when Betty joined her followed moments later by Jackson.

"Hey mom."

"Hello sweetheart, what will you and April be doing ?"

"Ride, maybe we can bring sandwiches. Cars can't come until later, he's got dentist with Bobby."

"Sally mentioned it, April's staying over ?"

"Yup."

"Good, Betty this is Sandy's stack, and Bridge's stack." Amy said handing her mail off to Betty. "I've got mine."

"Where are Nick and Claire staying ? No kids right ?"

"No, the kids have school, Claire's folks will be there."

"Give them the small guest room in the house on the first floor across from Lisa and Grandpa, it's nice for a couple. Put Katie in with the girls and Lou in the room next to them. Put Lilly in the room next to ours and Dad and Casey in the open loft."

"And the Hershbergs are now arriving Monday, without an aide unless they absolutely need one."

"Right, Rachel's sweet and farm stock. She doesn't want a fuss. If they find the need for help they'll ask. Eli is starting to get around on crutches."

"And Jeff ?"

"Seems to be fitting right in, helping Chuck out and having a grand time."

On Tuesday morning, since Ty was accompanying Jackson to the bus and the girls would make it on their own, Amy kissed and hugged them, off to their first day of school in the shortened week and walked Jeff Bicks to the family barn to fetch Spartan and then to Medical to fetch Carter.

"No saddle Amy ?"

"Not for a light trail ride, this is fine for Spartan and I, do you always ride saddled ?"

"I guess, Carter doesn't live with me, technically he's not even mine. I see him at the police stables all day where all our riding is saddled."

"So you can't say, take him home with you for the weekend, if you had the wherewithal of course, like a barn."

"I've never heard of it no."

"So this must be a treat for you two ?"

"I guess, hadn't thought about it that way."

"What happens to them when they retire ?"

"Usually adopted, they're excellent family horses, very calm with kids and strangers."

"They'd be perfect for us but if you find good family homes for them that's great."

"Perfect for what ?"

"Pegasus Centers, para horses of a sort, for troubled or challenged kids, adults, excellent companion animals."

"That's right I read about them. Ours would probably be pretty perfect. I could ask into it."

"Don't bother, we've no shortage, but rather than put to pasture most horses prefer contact and a job. How about you Jeff, any questions ?"

"The twins have 10 horses ?"

"Don't remind me." Amy said laughing "I guess it's the nature of the beast, Jackson's got 3, Georgie 4."

"The girls have regular ranch horses, two open hunters, two arena jumpers, 2 liberty horses and the newest gift from my dad and his wife, 2 barrel racers."

"I helped Chuck and the girls this morning."

"We're hiring two hands for the main complex."

"And building an addition to the barn, he's pretty psyched."

"Yeah, he is, so tell me about Robert or Eli and family, your choice."

"Eli first." Jeff said as he gawked at the herd of alpaca in the distance.

While giving Jeff the almost grand tour abbreviated for time Amy who had spoken to Rachel briefly and liked her learned that Eli Hershberg and his wife Rachel were a pretty down to earth couple. They had chosen the setup of living in somewhat close quarters so they could save for their dream, a few acres that they could call home. While Eli's parents were state employees who lived in Clifton Park, a suburb of Albany, Rachel's family were from the North Country west of Plattsburgh along the Canadian border and though they lived in town, Rachel's grandparents had a small farm where Rachel's heart always lay and Eli loved the idea.

They met in college, at the State University in Albany where Rachel earned an elementary education teachers license. Eli studied criminal justice and entered the Albany-Capital Police Academy straight out of school. Rachel taught for a few years, Zachary wasn't planned but they never considered him a surprise and from what Amy had heard from Rachel and now from Jeff, he was a bright, well loved kid. Rachel had stopped working when he was born and switched to private tutoring so she could be home with him.

Even growing up a "city" kid, Eli was fortunate because his parents loved horses and they owned two that they stabled at a boarding facility not far from their home. Weekends the family which included Eli's younger sister would ride trails on their two horses and two borrowed from the stables for the day.

"They'll love it here" Jeff said as they turned past the thoroughbred stables which once again had Jeff ogling, his last ogle being the track which was being harrowed and tamped.

"I hope they'll be comfortable." Amy said. "So Robert ?"

"Ty first, I know that's complicated but maybe some highlights ?" Jeff asked.

"Hmmm" Amy murmured "I guess that's fair, the shortened version though."

"Perfect."

She gave him the shortened version, she was honest as she knew Ty would want and told him that Ty had come to Heartland as a juvenile probie but didn't go into details. She didn't go into much detail of the next years either, just her work and an up and down teenage relationship which just got him nodding in understanding, we've all been there.

She described the break as she saw it, they just weren't ready, unsure of each other and what they wanted in the future and split. When they finally got back together they just clicked and both decided that their lives were always meant to be shared and here they sat.

"So the attachment between Ty and your kids happened that fast ?"

"Well, I don't know if it's always like that. My kids have been through this before. Could be they've adapted to the process and see it differently. Jackson's constructed a psychological profile in his head that his biological father was never his dad. I'm the only parent he's ever had and butch as I am, I'm not a dad. Ty makes a dashing Dad for a young boy like Jackson don't you think ?"

"And the girls ?"

"Again, it may just be an adaptation plus there's safety in numbers, to Mad and Charlie, as long as they have each other, they're good. They remember their dad, Ty's a good listener and a good hugger and thoughtful and loving and they've missed that in their lives. Betty whether by design for the kids sake or on her own and I think it's the latter decided that she likes him, that helps, Gran has always been a part of their lives. She's Mitch's mom, their father."

"Sounds nice."

"And Robert ?"

Jeff smiled and laughed "Ok, Ok". He told her that they had met about 4 years earlier at a party thrown by friends. They were both out for the most part but Robert clearly did not make an issue about his sexuality at work. His crew of course knew Jeff, but at work sites it wasn't discussed.

"Are you Ok with that ?"

"Well, yeah, it doesn't really affect me truthfully, I don't often show up at his job sites which move around and generally I'm with a horse. I pick him up at the office and their work yard, the crew knows who I am."

"So he's coming next weekend ?"

"He is and I'm heading back this weekend, both horses seem very calm with Sarah and Chuck so far. I wouldn't have but Eli won't be here so I'll be back Sunday."

"So you asking about the kids ?"

Jeff sighed "I'd love a kid, a house, some horses."

"And Robert."

"Goes without saying, he feels the same way, anyway, we've talked about it and now with this Eli thing, there but for the grace you know. Anyway, Robert pretty much said he doesn't want to do this anymore so we'll talk."

"And invite me to the wedding ?"

"My mom didn't raise no fool Amy, you always invite the rich horse woman and the rich vet."

"That, is a good policy."

It was an interesting week for Ty, he switched off with Bert on Pegasus duties and spent time with him in a new environment, vet school. Aside from the meetings with the exotic animals chair about VWB he was going through two lectures worth of material both with and without Bert and sometimes with Katie and Barb who'd been watching Bert lecture for two years.

Wednesday morning Amy was getting ready for her first practical of the year with the Equine group. She was at her desk with a cup of coffee and going through her notes. It was more a reminder, she's done this lecture at least half a dozen times and the general appearance of a horse and the basics of equine care and anatomy were as familiar to her as the recipe for oatmeal.

"Horses are ready Amy." Georgie said popping her head in.

"Have a cup of coffee and relax Georgie, what do you have after this ?"

"Ophthalmology next and Neuro class and practical after lunch. Late rounds then books."

Amy who usually kept her door open when she was inside and "free" looked up as the soft knock on the open door came.

"Professor ?"

Amy smiled and thought for a second, "Dr. Cleary isn't it ?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good morning Robert."

"Good morning Georgie."

"How can we help ?" Amy asked.

"Uhm, my horse ma'am."

"Oh that's right, your horse is in Norwood."

"Yes ma'am, I'm heading home this weekend and I was wondering if Sunday would be Ok ?"

"Sunday would be fine, do you need us to keep your trailer ?"

"Well, I made arrangements for it at a private lot but I'd rather save the money."

"It won't be a problem, he or she I guess will have to be in isolation for 48 – 72 hours, what are we talking about here Dr. Cleary ?"

"Victory Star Professor, retired thoroughbred, 12 years old, we call him Victor."

"I'm on call Sunday Amy, you can just text me when you're close Robert and I'll meet you."

"Sandra and Chuck know Georgie, just text Sandra and they'll get an isolation stall ready and set up a vet review."

"Bring his records Robert." Georgie said.

"I didn't ask about expenses or costs, fees ?"

"Do you have money for these things ?"

"Not really ma'am, but I can certainly earn his keep."

"You'll meet Chuck, Georgie can introduce you, let him know when you're free to fling a shovel."

"I will, thank you both so much for this, he's been miserable."

"And you ?"

"I miss him too Professor he doesn't understand, all right if I walk around, I have the practical next ?"

"Have a ball Dr. Cleary."

TY had spent two hours reading and reviewing videos and still photos and needed a break. He filled his travel mug with coffee and began his search for the livestock area. He hadn't really paid attention to the time and when he finally reached the familiar barn smells he was hoping to find he heard Amy speaking and without realizing that it wasn't a conversation turned the corner and accidentally kicked an empty bucket announcing his presence and stopping her lesson as the whole class turned. He looked up with that silly grin of his into a pack of vet students, Georgie, Amy and 2 horses.

Amy smiled at him "Dr. Borden, is there something you need ?"

"Uhm, no, not really."

Amy looked at the first years, "do you all know Dr. Borden ?"

"Not really Professor." One of the students said.

"Well first years this is Dr. Borden, Dr. Borden, one of three groups of first years."

Ty smiled and nodded. "Uh Ames, could I interrupt for a second ?"

Two of the girls snickered and the rest smiled. The boys all smiled.

"Sure, Georgie, you know the drill start at the tip."

Amy turned and walked past Ty to her office and waited until Ty walked past her so she could shut the door behind him.

"Is something wrong Ty ?"

"No, nothing's wrong but once I got here I wasn't sure what the rules were and I didn't check so I didn't know you had a class."

"And this ?" She asked smiling.

"I'm sorry ?"

"Well, what did you want Ty ?"

"Oh, I figured if you had some time we could get some fresh air next to a tree somewhere."

"I'm free for an hour at 12:30, we can go eat outside, my schedule is on your calendar Ty, just hit the Amy button for the overlay. What's really up ?"

Ty smiled and walked over taking her in his arms and then just kissed her. "I came for that and didn't think it out."

Amy smiled and reached up to briefly caress his cheek, her smile said I love you in spades. She took his hand and walked him out.

In full view of the class she turned again and leaned up to kiss him "12:30 my love, we'll grab a tree and eat."

Ty grinned and turned to disappear around a corner. When Amy turned every eye in the class was on her and everyone was smiling.

"Dr. Borden and I are getting married November 26th, stop gawking, it's uncomfortable and spread the word please, Georgie, what are we up to ?"

Amy texted Ty before her next section started and let him know that she had ordered lunch to be delivered to her office so would he please just meet her there. They strolled out together holding hands and found a tree not to far off, it wasn't private, more secluded than just out in the open. It was also near one of the grazing meadows the school used so they had horses, cows and the like as a view.

It was a beautiful late summer day, you could smell apples ripening in the air, a sweet smell with a mix of cut grass and late summer blooms. Amy and Ty sat quietly eating their sandwiches and after Amy shifted between his legs and into his arms, with her back against him.

"So you never did this with some handsome young grad student huh ?"

"Sorry to disappoint Ty, to me it's always been about maintaining a professional demeanor here."

"And now ?"

"And now, this is too good to resist" she said leaning back and turning her head for a quick kiss, "fiancé and husband are different."

They were not so forward as to neck in that spot but it was nice, away from Pegasus and the kids, a time for them to be by themselves. Truth be told through the years it would become their tree, passed from class to class, year after year, it became a sacrosanct spot for the school's favorite faculty couple of which there were several.

That afternoon Ty audited Amy's afternoon lecture in a much smaller lecture hall than the surgical although it seemed to fill with far more than a normal class. Georgie, Katie and Barb sat up front and Ty took a spot in a far corner. He found Amy's lecture on general feeding and care to be interesting and it moved well. He was surprised that 70 minutes had gone by when Amy asked for any general discussion questions where she was presented with questions that came from her handouts concerning nutrition, behavior, demeanor or anything really. Today they came with questions regarding Barnum, his condition and what they planned to do with him.

She knew it was coming and had it in mind when she cajoled Ty into coming and listening to the lecture.

"Well, I guess we're fortunate that Barnum's lead surgeon is sitting here with us today. Dr. Borden, care to come up and join in the fun ?"

Heads turned to see Ty's smile, he was led right into this. He rose and walked down the aisle to the steps and joined Amy who was leaning against the large desk at the front of the room.

"I'll just step over there." Amy announced, nodded to the side, then leaned over, kissed his cheek and whispered "Send up a flare if you need help."

"You owe me." He whispered back.

About 5 minutes into Ty going through Barnum's basics, his brace and immediate condition and right before he started discussing the treatment options they were considering while Barnum got stronger and his swelling and muscle tension disappeared, he glanced over and saw Amy sitting with Bert who smiled and nodded.

At one point after a 2nd "what if" question and during a third being presented Amy stood which immediately shut down the questioner "how about we not waste Dr. Borden's time with an endless stream of what if questions and work on what we know and hope for as a result, something we can actually track, there's time enough for what ifs during practical surgery and your study groups."

As this was Amy's last class of the day they were all leaving together, Georgie handed out readings and assignments, case studies and the like to the actual class, auditors, those just sitting in headed towards the doors. Amy stood to the side waiting for her, she was joined by Ty and Bert who were talking and laughing, a good sign.

"Ames ?" Ty said walking over.

"My idea, not his," she said nodding at Bert "smaller group, mostly first years, not all surgical students, relaxed questions and answers session, you did great Ty."

"Well I wasn't too thrilled with having it sprung on me but I think it did help to do it here, well, with you here and a smaller crowd."

"And me ?"

"And you too Bert, thanks and thanks for the what if stop gap Amy, I wasn't sure what to do."

"You have to shut down the first and second years or it'll become endless, you have just so much time to get from A to B Ty, you have to get there." Bert explained "it comes with practice, this was her decision but I thought it was a good idea."

"We won't do it again."

"I don't think so Ty, I knew as soon as I asked for questions Barnum would be first."

"You owe me one."

"I'm going to pay you back right now, I'll do your first solo lecture with you, we'll run through surgery, potions and rehab."

Ty blew out through pursed lips and sighed "that would be amazing Amy, it'll make all the difference."

"You have the truck Ty ?"

"Came with Georgie and a bunch of paperwork, I saw the Scout outside."

"I'll meet you home, we should get in with the kids I think."

School nights were interesting and pretty much inviolate. Ty had his first taste on Monday evening with school starting the next day. On school days, the kids got home and were given one hour with their horses and then got their homework done. Lights out was 8:30 for Jackson and 10 for the girls but they had to be in their rooms for the last hour. Amy's routine was in the room by 8, usually 7:30, once over her lectures for the next day if she had any and going over and approving various reports from, potions, rehab, training and construction which had once again begun at the surgery and proceeding at the new indoor facility.

Ty was surprised that once Amy and now he settled in the bedroom after dinner, the kids and often Betty joined them and usually knitted with the kids either finishing homework, talking about their days or just joking around. Bedtime was staged from their room and he was taken at their acceptance of him in the routine. He was also surprised that Amy hadn't mentioned it.

At one point during these evenings so far Jackson ended up on Ty's lap talking about this and that in his day, there were additions made by the girls but for the most part it was Jackson's show. The kids all joined them ready for bed in PJ's and robes or just PJ's, when it was time for Jackson's good night Amy and Ty went with him for their good nights and to see him safely to bed. Soon after the girls and Betty kissed them both goodnight, one of the three always locking the door behind them.

Amy and Ty remained by the fireplace to finish their work each night when they were left alone. They sat in two comfy leather chairs and shared a large ottoman that stretched before them. The ottoman was actually a big chest that stored blankets for the chillier nights.

"So, this chair I've been sitting in next to you has been Betty's all these years hasn't it ?"

Amy reached over and took Ty's hand lovingly and squeezed, it was a loving affirmation.

"Can we order a chair and ottoman across from us please ?, we have the room."

"I'll take care of it tomorrow sweetheart."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to lay down" he said and then leaned over to rub each of the dogs who hardly budged before he leaned over to kiss Amy and head to the bed. Since Ty had moved into the house their love making took on interesting turns. Sometimes they would make love before sleep, sometimes in the mornings and sometimes one or the other woke in the night apart from the other and the act of snuggling back together turned into quite the lustful affair.

Thursday was a late off the ranch day for them. After morning rounds Amy was free and headed to the library to get through the inevitable paperwork and Ty joined her to do a last run through of his first actual lecture on the stage with Bert. He left to Cornell earlier than she did but she promised to meet him with lunch at the same spot they had met the day before at 12:30. The lecture was at 1:45.

He was fidgety while they ate and kept reaching for his iPad which she pulled away. When they had eaten Amy turned and sat next to him by the tree and held his hand while leaning against him. She had laid her hat by her side and absently fingered it while they sat.

"You Ok ?" She whispered.

"I'm good, this helps. How do you do it, look so comfortable talking to them."

"Come on Ty, on their best day they don't know what you know, that does mean something. Just tell them what you know and watch their faces, they want to hear what you've got to say. It's not easy in the beginning, I was a wreck."

"But how do you get over it ?"

"I was a novelty when I started lecturing, several professors came to listen. In the third lecture we began talking about antibiotics versus natural healing and one of the professors took issue. It didn't get heated but I held my own, I countered his experiences with mine with the added bonus that my animal was way better prepared to fight his next infection on his own and his in fact if what we're learning about antibiotics and horses is true, was far worse off."

"And that's it ?"

"No, but when the lecture ended my class stood and applauded, that's all I needed. I teach for them and the day they stop coming is the day I'll stop teaching. They don't have to take my elective classes Ty."

"You fill that lecture hall."

"I don't want a bigger one."

"Do I get a choice ?"

"Not for surgery or ortho but exotics if you lecture that would be smaller."

"Right now I'm looking at 4 to 6 lectures that touch on giving back and reaching out, they'll focus of veterinary problem spots and what we as vets can do to make a difference."

"You might be able to find some guest lecturers for something like that, especially if it may entice one or two volunteers to the cause."

"I'll think about that, should we head back ?"

"I'll be there Ty, on your side my love."

"No crying."

"I'll certainly try."

Amy sat down in the first row of the faculty section, it wasn't as packed as it was for Bert's first but there was a nice showing and several faculty members she knew had come to show support. Loren was one and came to sit beside her.

"How's he doing ? As nervous as you were ?"

"Is that even possible ?" Amy asked laughing.

"I don't know and I've never seen anyone who had to pee so often before a lecture."

"Amy, your hat please ?" One of the professor behind her asked.

"Let him see me Pat and I'll take it off."

"Fine but do you really think he'd miss you when glancing up ?"

There was some soft laughter of agreement amongst those there. Amy looked out as the lecture hall filled. The student rows, meaning those actually in that section generally filled first. Since Katie was on the stage and working the screen prompts, Georgie and Barb handed out materials and visuals to the students all identifiable by their badges.

While not technically an Ortho problem it did involve a bone fragment and the case interesting enough for a paper, a presentation and a discussion. Apparently the crowd agreed.

"Not a bad crowd, you think they're here for Boxer or you Ty ?"

"Maybe they're here for you Bert."

"That explains it then." He said laughing "I guess I'll start."

"I'd say sticking with the plan is definitely the way to go."

The lecture went well, Ty was the lead surgeon and walked through the initial tests and results. Once discovered what they did to isolate the trouble and the surgical plan, the surgery itself and where they were now in rehab. Bert joined in at several points to add a finer explanation or suggest alternatives that were considered, and Barb who was in charge of time nodded that they were fine each step of the way.

They were scheduled for two question and clarification stops and a final question answer period during the 70 minute lecture. During the first one one of the questions dealt with the diagnosis, what caused them to consider his eyesight and the optic nerve.

Ty smiled and looked up at Amy. "Actually, we're fortunate that Professor Fleming is here, she diagnosed Boxer, care to join us Professor ?"

"Maybe later" she called down "I had a stiff neck from watching too much dressage, it was really bad and actually felt like it was affecting my vision when I turned my head. The next morning we confirmed the action and the reaction from Boxer's performance videos and then tests determined the cause. No more than a lucky set of circumstances."

"Or perhaps what we've come to expect from Professor Fleming, an adeptness in equine diagnosis that boggles the mind." Bert added quietly, of course he was miked so everyone heard it.

Amy did join them for the last question answer session since this was open and there were questions about rehab and about Barnum. Amy didn't wear one of the long white lab coats favored by faculty and students. She had a leather kit that clipped on her belt that held her tools when she had class and wore her stethoscope around her neck. Rather than a badge attached to her coat or shirt she wore hers around her neck and most of the time she wore her hat. Ty was almost sure she did it just to piss off the more conservative faculty.

She walked out smiling and waved to the audience which laughed, walked right up to Ty and kissed his cheek then turned to the audience still smiling "He did great didn't he ?" And then she clapped, which in a few moments turned into applause. She looked back at him smiling and blushing "see, it's awesome."

A moment later she walked over to the long counter that ran most of the length of the room and hopped up facing the audience which quieted when she looked up.

Some of the questions in the last session were well reasoned and thought provoking enough to explore in more depth and they ran late. All three instructors agreed to stay and finish but Loren stood from his seat and implored those that had somewhere else to be to go reminding them that the lectures were taped and available on line.

When they were done, several older students, fellows and many of the Professors who were there came over to shake Ty's hand. Amy stayed by his side smiling and nodding, Bert waited off to the side and eventually the three and Loren who had also waited walked back to Bert and Ty's office suite.

"Well Dr. Borden, an excellent first effort I'd say, very well done." Loren said when they turned to the office. "I'm looking forward to hearing you on a regular basis."

"Thanks Loren" Ty said shaking his had before closing the door.

Ty sighed and sort of melted against the door. Amy and Bert smiled and walked over. "Get your stuff together Ty, kids coming home soon."

"See you for rounds Ty." Bert said "you did good today, the next will be easier."

"Life really is this ridiculously hectic ?" He asked Amy gathering items into his backpack.

"You get into a routine which makes it easier and I or we don't have to technically be home for them, Betty's there and the girls would take care of JT but I like being there for them when I can so we try to schedule that in and I've asked Sandra that you be made a part of that whenever possible."

"You ready to go, I have to drop this off at the office." Ty said holding an envelope.

"15 minutes in the lot then, I'll swing by my office and meet you. Ty, you Ok with today ?"

"I guess, it was embarrassing for a second but I love that you're on my side. I'm Ok and it was pretty awesome."

Amy smiled and got up on her tiptoes to kiss him and then head out the door.

They pulled up behind two school buses about a half mile to Pegasus and rode behind them. When the second bus stopped at the Potter's Amy and Ty waved at August who was outside to meet April who also waved.

The twins were waiting for Jackson's bus they knew had stopped at the Potter's, they weren't aware that Amy and Ty followed behind.

Ty and Amy pulled up alongside them when the bus left. Ty took off his helmet and stuck it on Jackson's head "Come on JT, hop on."

"Ty what are you doing ?"

"C'mon mom,"

"I'll stay off the gas Ames, we'll coast."

"Go on." She laughed shaking her head.

"Those two are going to get in some trouble together." Maddie said laughing and heading down the road to the house following a hooting JT.

Thursday night's dinner was just nuclear family, Georgie and Wyatt were in town to meet his study group which turned out to be several TA's who just found it easier as a group so that everyone understood their imposed limitations. Georgie's group was still looking for a fifth and were tempted to seek another TA. They'd been approached and had to decide. Their four so far were the three Pegasus seconds and Robert Cleary who they'd all met and liked, besides, he'd be spending a lot of time at Pegasus anyway.

Jeff Bicks was at dinner at Charlie's house with Chuck who invited him to meet his dad and bowl. One of the many likes Chuck and Jeff had in common. Charlie, never one to shy away from entertaining invited Bryce and Benny as well, after all, they were racing in California and there were screens in the small bowling alley.

That evening Ty and Amy took turns testing the girls on the Canadian Motorcycle Learner's Permit Exam, their hardest part converting to metric in their heads. They were better than most because of Amy but it took them a little extra time. Amy insisted that their speedometers be dual metric/US to begin with so that helped as well.

Amy and Ty decided to keep Betty's chair a secret for now. It was due in a day or two and Amy arranged for it to be delivered to Sandra and snuck in when possible. Old Blue's rebuilt tranny and the rest were due back on Saturday and Ty left specific instructions that he be allowed to at least work on his truck just a little. He blocked out Sunday and planned to drive it to school a few days later.

Ty was in a good mood, he had a great day and Betty was quick to share a bottle of wine with him at dinner to celebrate. Left alone with a locked door Ty made his best effort of chasing a giggling Amy around the room before they collapsed on the bed laughing which ultimately became love making. Later on, the last sound heard before sleep took him was Amy giggling when he ran his hand over her waist, she was snuggled tightly against him and breathing calmly as he drifted off.

Lisa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, something she had seen Amy do multiple times over the weeks she was at Pegasus. When she opened her eyes she began

 _I first met Amy Fleming in 2007, 16 years ago, 8 years ago I became her grandmother when I married Jack Bartlett, her Grandpa. Amy came to me by way of my vet, Scott Cardinal when after vetting a horse I was tasked to sell, a task that was becoming more of a chore everyday. She was 15 years old, beautiful and confident, the daughter of Marion Fleming who was recently departed at the time. I'd met Marion a few times at events but knew nothing more about her than her reputation and the stories that were passed around, Marion Fleming was called a horse whisperer although Amy has always eschewed the description. Jack, my husband calls it a gift, I call it a profound understanding of horses, an intimacy that I have never seen though I have been a breeder of thoroughbreds and horse trainer for close to 50 years. The horses name was Whiskers and Amy fixed him, the first of many, she has since fixed hundreds if not thousands. Amy doesn't whisper to horses, she listens and lets them speak to her._

 _I've been asked to write about those first 8 years when Amy honed her craft and performed the first of many seeming miracles, healing and saving horses. This book represents a small fraction of the work I saw Amy do, they represent the worst, she was their last hope …_


	73. What this is - Chapter 73

_A/N – I certainly haven't given up, have no fear. This Chapter was supposed to be finished 10 days ago. That morning I fell a short distance off of a ladder and I've been slowly getting over it. I hope you'll be patient._

 _Thank you all for the PM's concerning my well being and as always for the reviews and you good words. I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 73

Ty was standing with Bert and Jeff next to Carter and Barnum when they heard the familiar two tap horn blow that was John's signature arrival announcement and glanced to the door.

"You know, I'm just going to run over and see the girls off Bert."

"We're pretty much done here anyway Ty, I'll meet you in the conference room when you're done, give them my love please."

"And my good wishes, hell of a plan you came up with Ty, riding in Canada, pretty neat."

"Thanks Jeff, I'll let them know. When's Robert getting in ?"

"Oh, after work, we'll get some grub hub. He'll stay until early Monday so we'll have plenty of time to meet."

"I look forward to it" Ty said turning out of the family barn.

He found Trish peeking under the tarp with John obviously in the house for something and of course fetching the girls.

"Hey Trish."

"Hi Ty, I'm dying to see it."

Ty smiled and hugged her hello. "Get on that side."

Trish giggled and ran over. She followed Ty pulling the car cover off which he folded and popped in the trunk while she ran over it with her fingertips. "Well, get in." Ty said laughing.

Again she ran over to the driver's door and Ty pushed the remote button to unlock it.

"Oh Ty, Amy's right, this is positively decadent, feel that leather."

"Fit this in the cradle and hit the starter Trish."

"Really ?, like this and push." She muttered and then her head shot up when the engine roared to life.

"Wow, can I ?"

"Sure, just keep it in Park."

Trish smiled and tapped the accelerator lightly and the engine burped and settled. She giggled and this time left her foot and increased the pressure. She laughed as the engine's purr raised in volume to a roar and then pumped it. John and the girls came outside laughing and Ty spotted Amy and Georgie walking over from the rescue barn and waved.

She got out when Amy came over and they hugged and then Trish hugged Georgie.

"John and I are taking the girls to dinner when we get back Georgie if you want to join us ?"

"No idea Trish, Wyatt's at school, how about I text one of the girls ?"

"Works for me, we have to get going John."

"Let's go team, we've got a test slot to make."

"Thanks for doing this John, Trish." Ty said.

"It'll be nice, we haven't spent tons of time with them lately." Trish answered, "do we have a first driving lesson in mind ?"

"We'll if we can firm up an overnight, we can do a nice stretch of Lake Erie past Prince Edward, it's supposed to be one of the nicest routes in Ontario." Ty answered "I'll show you the route Sunday John."

"Sunday ?"

"Help me get my truck back together ?"

"Am I doing that ?"

"Kinda figured, we'll feed you."

"Deal."

They hugged and kissed the girls and watched as they drove off.

"Ty, Sandra said the guy with the neon signs is delivering Tuesday during school hours."

"Thanks Georgie, I never realized how much of a parent's life is dictated by those words, during school hours."

"Ty, neon signs ?" Amy asked "what neon signs ?"

"There was a guy at the crafts fair who made these neat wall hangings from the front fenders of vintage cars and trucks with neon so I had him make one for each bay in the garage, I'll show you the pictures he sent, it was a surprise but not really for you."

"What else ?"

"A Marauder sign apparently."

"Goes without saying." Amy agreed. "The neon idea sounds neat, I can't wait to see them."

"Weren't you supposed to breeze this morning ?"

"Changed it up, I didn't want to shower two more times."

"Jackson ?" Ty asked "and where are the dogs ?"

"He and they rode out on mail delivery to the rescue center, he'll be back by lunch, you done ?"

"Maybe an hour more, I think with Eli coming Monday we're looking at Wednesday for Barnum's surgery."

"And where are we with that ?"

"It's looking like 4 pins and 2 sheaths, I'm encouraged now that the swelling is down and the picture is clearer."

"Good, let's go with encouraged, do you need Georgie ?"

"Not for paperwork, you need her ?"

"Just to go over my notes for next weeks lectures."

"No problem" he said leaning over to kiss her, "I'll see you at lunch."

Amy and Georgie grabbed coffee and went to the library.

"What time you have to be at school Georgie ?"

"After you're gone, lecture at 3:00, the business of veterinary medicine, think I'll need that one ?"

"You'd be surprised, I wish I had one like it when I started my business."

"You had mom and Jack."

"I worked for someone else's future first Georgie, made decisions that were not in my best interest, trusted too much. Always make sure you take the time to think about the repercussions of your decisions in terms of you first."

"And Wyatt ?"

"I didn't tell you not to consider other people Georgie, of course you have to include Wyatt in your decisions but you're the one who has to live with it in here" Amy said pointing at her head, "and in here," she continued pointing to her heart "and in here she said pointing to her stomach. "I should have gone to Colorado Georgie, Heartland should never have been my responsibility. Mom died and your mom stayed, my dad showed up, I was 15. I was 16 when I made that decision, I thought that's what I was expected to do. No one told me that my place was in school."

"They respected your decision."

"16 Georgie, at 16 we challenge our children's decisions, at 16 you don't have the requisite decision making skills to be allowed to decide your future without the challenge. No one told me, that side by side in a blind test people would believe you over me introduced at Amy Fleming and Dr. Georgina McMurtry, you doing that by the way ?"

"I don't know, we haven't done the name thing, is it really like that for you, even now ?"

"In a year people who don't know us will meet us and think I'm the blonde lucky enough to have bagged the handsome millionaire vet. They'll smile and nod at me, maybe even share a man's moment with Ty in a job well done. In a blind test of course, a cocktail party or Veterinary Conference, I would be ignored or they'd wonder why I wasn't off with the wives."

"Many people hearing that you and Wyatt are both interns, him law, you vet would assume automatically that he had the higher salary than you. It's hard wired into society."

"So your wedding invitation will be Dr. Tyler and Amy ?"

"I guess it could read Professor but we decided on Amy Fleming and Ty Borden."

"You Ok Amy ?" Georgie asked softly.

"Let's get done Georgie." She said with a smile and calling up a folder on her iPad.

When they finished Amy told Georgie she had to make a call and Georgie excused herself to give Betty a hand with lunch.

Amy rubbed her hands across her face and took up her phone.

"Dr. Porter, hi, it's Amy Fleming."

"Amy, it's been awhile, how have you been ?"

"I've been doing very well actually, Ty and I are getting married."

"Well is this a progress call then ?"

"No, I think I need to come in."

"Let's see where I can find some time with you."

"Thanks Barry."

"No problem Amy, none at all, I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to call."

Ty found her loading folders with papers and creating a stack pile. "Ready for lunch Ames ?"

"I am, do we have an arrangement ?"

"Bert's heading home, he said anytime, they're ready."

Betty and Georgie sent Amy and Ty out to the porch, lunch was in hand. As they sat Jackson came out of the family barn along with Chuck and Jeff. He was as always involved in a rather animated discussion with Jeff.

"Hey mom, can Chuck and Jeff come for lunch, I told them it would be Ok."

"Talk to Gran JT, she's doing lunch but I'm sure it'll be fine, why don't you two join us and JT will make your case to the boss."

"I actually didn't mean to impose, JT, he."

"I know Jeff, the insistent hospitable type." She said watching him nod.

"Chuck, how are our plans coming together ?"

"Bryce thinks he may have a couple from Montana who want to come to the home ship for a while. The architect is drawing the barn pictures. Not sure when it will all happen but it will."

Betty came outside wiping her hands on a towel. "We're ready, Jeff you have everything you need for the weekend ?"

"Yes ma'am, we'll be fine."

"And you sweetheart" she asked reaching over to kiss Chuck's head "are they working you too hard ?"

"Never Gran, working just enough."

"Come on, lunch is ready."

"So Jackson, what are your plans for the day turning out to be ?" Ty asked after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"April's coming and when Cars gets here we're going to ride over and help August set up for the presses, you know wash the barrels and stuff."

"Presses ?" Jeff asked.

"The Potters, April's family have the farm next door, they press late season apple cider." Amy explained.

"Knew about the farm not the presses."

"Their cider's the best and there's one with cranberry for thanksgiving." JT said earnestly.

"I'll make sure to get some JT." Jeff answered smiling.

"Jeff, I'll expect you and Robert for dinner Sunday ?"

"Sure thing Amy, we'd love to."

"Georgie ?"

"Wyatt and I will be here."

"You two should get a move on." Betty said "It's a beautiful day and Skaneateles is a nice stroll."

"Jackson, how about you and I plan on dropping a line Sunday morning, we haven't been out in a while."

"Don't have to ask me twice." He said all smiles.

"Then we'll call it a date, how about you help Gran clear off and mom and I will get changed."

"Sure thing, you'll be back tomorrow ?"

"Yup, not sure what time though, sometime in the afternoon I guess and Uncle Bert and I will have to do rounds or at least catch up and look over charts, we have 8 rescues coming Monday."

"Bad ?"

"Not horrible but they'll take some care for sure, the place they're at just can't deal with them."

Amy's phone beeped and she glanced down "they just crossed into Canada and are heading to sign in for the test then have some lunch."

"Good, I guess we should actually get ready." Ty said standing and walking over to Amy.

Amy hugged everyone including Jeff, Ty hugged Georgie, Jackson and Betty.

"Georgie, what are your plans for the weekend ?"

"Jump Phoenix and ride Checkers for one."

"That should be fun to watch." Ty said, "you'll draw a crowd with Checkers Georgie."

"I guess that's the point. I'm good with people watching."

"Have someone spot you Georgie."

"I will, I'm sure the girls will be out."

It was a cool late summer day, Ty loaded their suitcase and garment bag in the spacious trunk and opened the door for Amy. She had brought only dresses and was wearing a dark yellow dress with a floral print and a light sweater, pearl earrings and a simple pearl necklace, light colored Saddle Tan bison boots and a straw hat. Ty was wearing dark gray Ariats and a lightweight dark gray crew necked sweater with a navy line running through it. He reached in to kiss her before closing the door and walking around to the other side.

"Are these things fun, openings ?" He asked fitting the fob into it's slot and hitting the starter.

"Depends, I intend to have fun" she said reaching over and running her hand along his thigh.

Ty smiled and leaned over, the car still in park, he moved towards her and her hand reached up to cup his cheek as they kissed while his slid up her skirt making her giggle.

"So that's a yes, fun ?" She whispered before kissing him softly again.

"Do we know where we're going ?"

"Meg made the arrangements so no, I have no idea." Amy said. "Come on my love, let's roll out."

Five minutes later Ty pulled around the big paved U shaped cobblestone driveway to the front door of the Koenig house and popped the trunk before turning off the car.

They got out and were met by the front door opening and Meg's happy smile. "Trish called, I can't wait to see it." She said hugging and kissing Amy and then Ty and rushing past to the car.

"Here Bert, let me grab one of those." Ty said reaching in for one of the suitcases.

"You are going to cost me a fortune Ty, I just want you to know that."

"What are you talking about Bert ?"

"You had to buy a car for double dating, you couldn't just keep the hot rod Porsche and meet us places."

"It's a family car Bert, kids remember ?"

"Oh Ty, it's absolutely gorgeous." Meg said walking around looking at it. "I love cars, especially when they make a statement."

"And what statement does this make Meg ?" Ty asked as Amy moved beside him and his arm reached around her.

"Look at you two." Meg said softly.

"Really you're gonna bawl ?" Ty said in his closest approximation to JT.

"No" she said with a sniffle, "get in, Bert sit up front with Ty so Amy and I can visit."

Meg turned and got in before Ty could say anything and Bert was already opening the front door so Ty walked Amy around to the rear drivers side and opened it for her. Before starting the car he turned back. "How is you back there and me up here with Grumpy the furtherance of dating ?"

"This isn't technically dating Ty," Amy said smiling "this is husband and wife stuff, you know shopping for art, It's a bit confusing considering we're technically not engaged and planning a wedding, now, New Orleans, that's a date and why is he Grumpy this time ?"

"I'm not Grumpy, this is nice by the way, just saying." He said running his hand along the burl inlaid dashboard.

"What others did you look at Ty ?" Meg asked as he started it up.

"Lexus, Alfa Romeo, I drove Ashley's Mercedes, it was nice, I just like the look of this, the black out stuff and I've always had a thing for Jag engines and the whole classic British luxury. This one just came together nice, Amy loved it so here we are."

"So you're keeping this one ?"

"Probably not, this is one that just came out, the engine is 575 horses, that's absurd, maybe in Germany but here ? This one with a stepped down engine I think."

Skaneateles was about an hour almost due north of Ithaca up Route 34 to Route 20 and then east a few miles. Their destination for now was the Princess of the Lake Inn on Skaneateles Lake. It was built in 1899 and boasted the best views of the lake, three luxury rooms, two of which Meg had booked.

"We'll pick rooms when we get there." Meg said "Oh we should make some stops coming home, both Routes have nice Saturday shopping."

"Sounds like fun" Amy agreed "see what's in season an hour North."

"Ty and I have to get some work done tomorrow."

"You are just a load of laughs so far Bert, is there alcohol in this room ?"

"There's alcohol in my bag." Bert said "and bitters and cherries."

"Trust no one buddy ?" Ty asked laughing.

"Trust but verify Ty."

Sitting in the back Amy decided to check out all the things in the rear seat luxury package including the table, headphones, volume control, climate control and everything else including the small fridge with a tiny ice bucket and bottled water. She asked Bert for his sports jacket which he had to shrug off so she could hang it on the hanger on the back of the driver's seat. There was even a slot to snap her iPad in so she could watch a movie.

"You can live back here." Meg said, "just order grub hub."

"And bathrooms ?" Bert asked.

"Oh stop being such a poo Bert." Amy chided.

"I'm not being a…., oh forget it, you just want me to say it."

"You two are amazing together." Ty said laughing again and then glanced over at the navigator and slowed to turn onto Route 20.

"It's a nice ride." Bert said. "Feels solid, corners like a sports car."

"Really handles well." Ty said "I hate watching the speed though."

There were three spots behind the Inn and Ty pulled into the first one available. A young man came out a moment later and welcomed them with a valet cart and grabbed the bags after which they followed him through to the small desk.

"Who's taking which room ?" The smiling woman at the desk asked Meg who had made the reservation.

"Does it matter ?" She asked.

'You have the Stella and the Mary reserved. The Mary is slightly larger with the nicer views, the Stella is considered more romantic."

"Take the romance Meg." Amy said. "We'll take larger, more room for the chase."

"Fine by me, I've stopped running."

"Too quick for you huh Bert ?" Ty chided.

"The whole chase tires us old folk out Ty, romance is fine, when should we meet, how's 30 minutes ?"

"Come on Bert, Amy's pretty quick, might take me a while to catch her, how about we text ?" Ty asked laughing.

Meg giggled and Amy swatted Ty playfully.

"Which way to our room" Bert asked shaking his head "If you're like this on a husband and wife weekend what are you two like on a date ?"

"Come to New Orleans Bert."

"Someone's actually got to work Ty."

"What part of our 24/7 lives don't you get Bert, if that phone goes off I can literally be on a chopper in an hour."

"And I could be driving that car back to Ithaca." Meg said enthusiastically. "Just saying, not hoping."

Bert laughed "I can drive too Meg and that's Charlie talking Ty but 24/7 is what we signed on for not an excuse. Both Cass and Scott said they'd be fine checking out cases on the West Coast, with John and you every now and then we may get some interesting work in the next few years. Ok, no more shop."

"No more shop, agreed, but Charlie isn't all together wrong Bert."

"I know he's not Ty." Bert agreed.

The bellhop met them at the door having put their bags inside, Ty handed him a $20 in exchange for the key or at least that's how it looked.

Amy took off her bag and laid it down with her hat a second before Ty took her hand and swung her around into his arms.

"How can I help you Dr. Borden ?" Amy asked softly, her smile radiant, her eyes soft and captivating. Ty leaned forward and touched his lips to hers, so familiar, her taste so intoxicating as they explored each other and lost each other when Amy ran her hand to the back of his head. He lifted her as she grabbed him.

"Don't rip the dress Ty." She panted as he lowered her gently to the bed, pulled off his sweater and eased himself alongside her.

Later, as she brushed out her hair in the bathroom with him behind her doing the same thing while assuring her that her dress was fine and not creased Ty was unnecessarily close and she smiled that he didn't want to break the connection left behind after their lovemaking. When he was done his hand strayed to her side and she reached over to pull it in around her while she lay her brush behind her and looked up expectantly, waiting for his lips to carry her away.

A few minutes later Ty texted Bert and Amy grabbed a shawl and Ty his leather jacket, they walked out and down the open staircase holding hands rather than waiting for the small cage elevator.

They walked around the lobby, the inn building was built in 1899 with a few additions through the years. It was a nice home, with a cozy parlor, a large living room both with fireplaces. The dining room was also spacious with a large enough table to accommodate all the guests to breakfast.

"Good afternoon, I'm Eve Revson, your host, everything to your liking in the room ?"

"It's perfect, lovely actually." Amy said smiling. "Amy Fleming and Ty Borden."

"Nice to meet you both. You in town for something special or just a night away ?"

"An opening, Randy Nellis' Glass Studio."

"Hot ticket tonight I hear."

"Really, how so ?" Ty asked.

"Our local Artist Guild is in a bit of a bind, structural issues. The building was originally built in 1848 and well, some issues have come to light. Randy's grandfather was one of the charter members in the 50's so Randy and his dad and Grandpa made a piece to auction off and many of the guild patrons are coming for an impromptu auction to raise funds."

"Three generations of Steuben trained craftsman in one piece, that is something." Amy said softly.

Ty smiled, "Charlie and Trev warned me about this."

"Hush Ty, I'm sure the piece will be magnificent."

"You're a glass art aficionado Ms. Fleming ?"

"Please, Amy, and yes I love it, especially the old Steuben pieces and style."

"They always lived here, the Nellis family farm and land, ever since Thomas became full time at the works. His dad worked as a warehouseman at the factory and they moved for a while to Corning leaving the farm to be kept by close family. He passed from the flu the year Thomas turned 5. His mom had learned to type which was a highly sought skill up here in the 30's and 40's and Thomas took a job sweeping and helping out after school until she was done at work. Eventually he became an apprentice and an artist in his own right but as soon as he started full time he brought his mom back to Skaneateles and their farm."

"Apparently many of the blowers stayed for all of the firing days to take turns with the fires and just went home for the weekends when they turned them down. They slept on cots."

"That's the story I was told, ah here are your friends."

"Bert and Meg Koenig, this is our hostess Eve Revson." Amy said introducing them as they walked up.

"It's a beautiful home Eve, our room is very nice." Meg said with a smile.

"Thank you Meg, where are you all off to ?"

"Just a stroll around town and I guess dinner along the way." Amy said.

"Beautiful day for it, have fun."

After browsing through several shops they had split into Bert walking with Ty behind Meg walking with Amy.

"Oh the girls texted, aced their permit tests and are on the way back across the border."

"Good for them" Bert said "They must be thrilled."

"They are." Amy called back.

"So this is the husband wife configuration ?" Ty asked Bert.

"It is though don't bet Steph and Amy won't do the same on a date date."

At one stop Ty actually bought something. He'd been looking on line for a jacket to bring along fishing now that summer was ending. Jackson had told him about the vest Jack and Lisa had bought that he could wear over a sweatshirt and Ty had been looking as well, more for a jacket but a nice vest would work.

He found a Loden Green Fly Guide Jacket, zip out thinsulate liner, large pockets, hood, completely waterproof and made of a tough ripstop.

"I like it" Amy said walking around "fits you well, good length, can you cast ?"

Ty lifted his arm and swung back and forth. The bellows built into the jacket expanded and closed well.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Well Simms is quality stuff." Amy said.

"It's probably one of the three or four better jackets for fall fishing. There's a Patagonia which we don't have in stock and an Orvis, a similar Cabela's." The clerk said.

"Well, a bird in the hand" Ty said handing over his card. "Can you keep it until tomorrow, we're just strolling."

"Not a problem, if we're still here on your way back would be fine as well, we're here until 8 today and Saturday, are you local ?"

"Close but no, Ithaca, we're staying at the Princess."

"Oh, then I'll drop it with these on my way home." He said motioning to some envelopes. "They have couples coming in for fishing next week and we did the arrangements."

"That would be great" Amy said, "Thank you."

"Got a recommendation for dinner ?" Meg asked.

"The Krebs is great and it's still early, it's pricey though but you're dressed fine. Just up the road, 10 minute walk then it's 20 minutes stroll back to the inn after."

They had the choice of being seated in the formal dining room which boasted a more extensive menu or what they chose, more casually in an upscale tavern setting in a room called The Library.

The group ordered a raw bar platter for 4, an enormous salad enough for all accompanied by fried oysters and a large specialty of the house smoked Mac and Cheese that Ty raved over.

Amy had lemonade while the others ordered Manhattans and they had a great time, talking about cars, the wedding, Georgie and Wyatt who Meg simply adored.

"They seriously have their shit together." She said after a second sip of her Manhattan.

"Nice teamwork, those two." Bert agreed.

The men switched to beer when the food started coming out, Meg joined Amy with lemonade.

The conversation turned back to the early days of Pegasus, not too long before though it felt like forever. Bert told a story of coming in and finding Amy and Bryce gone with both of the long trailers they had at this time. "They were just building the thoroughbred stables and we made money through rescue and the medical back then." He told Ty.

"My phone rang at like 2:30 in the morning saying I was needed at the barns. 14 horses in the dead of night, Amy and Bryce looking like they just crawled through hell."

"Hey 14 horses we eventually sold for 30 grand." Amy said.

"We were reckless back then." Bert said laughing.

"So no midnight raids anymore ?" Ty asked.

Amy smiled "Maybe in extreme circumstances, much easier to exert political pressure to have the authorities step in, we offer to cover all expenses, just get us the horses and we won't call the press."

"Speaking of the press, surgery Wednesday, Friday press conference ? Loren's offered a spot."

"Loren can kiss my ass" Amy said, "we'll do it at the ranch."

"I'm lost."

"Loren's spot is at the school's podium under the Cornell flag." Bert said.

"And that matters ? It's still us right ?"

"It matters to me." Amy said softly and quietly.

Ty smiled and nodded his deference to her choice. "Ok, not going there, how about desserts ?"

"Yes please" she said bright and cheery again.

Again they ordered several to share, a plate of local cheese and apples along with a pot of black coffee.

"We had a thing a few years ago with a joint press conference, needless to say, we steer clear though Loren is persistent." Meg explained "you couldn't know" she whispered conspiratorially across the table so everyone actually heard.

"Ah, well, we won't go there again then." Ty said leaning over to kiss Amy.

"How's your end of Cornell Margaret ?" Amy asked.

"Doesn't change much, there's really no advancement of 17th to 19th century romantic writers and poets. Not like there's new and exciting additions to go through. The kids like it though so I like teaching it."

"Your class is core ?"

"One of the secrets to academic longevity Ty, the Chairman's classes are always required." Meg said "this gruyere is good but doesn't hold a candle to Erma's, this is good for grilled cheese and burgers."

"It's the texture, Erma's is more creamy on the palate." Bert said nodding.

The walk back to the hotel was pleasant, the evening at the tip of Skaneateles Lake took in a nice breeze. The opening was scheduled for 7:30 which was when they decided to meet in the lobby, they had about 40 minutes alone.

They both stripped down and hung up their clothes. Amy pulled out a dark red, almost deep burgundy cotton dress with a squared bodice and hung it on a hook.

"I'm going for a quick rinse Ty."

"Really ?"

"Yes really, I'm a mess."

"How are you a mess ?"

"Stop thinking like a man and consider our afternoon my love. I'll be right out, get dressed please."

Ty pulled out what Cass called his casual summer evening suit, it was light grey and a mix of cotton and tropical weight wool, there was a touch of dark green threading here and there which was interesting. Pleated pants, narrow lapel combined with a dark green shirt and Ty was ready for the evening. He sat down and pulled on socks, dressed, while leaving his jacket on the hanger and sat down to lace on his black short boots.

"I love that suit Ty." Amy said walking by in nothing but panties. Ty got up and followed her until she stopped by her dress and he ran his hands over her arms.

"Ty, goosebumps, really ?" She said turning and kissing him quickly on the lips. "Go away and let me dress, shoo."

He was surprised that Amy's dress looked surprisingly country, the hem came to just above where her boots stopped and adding a hat and the simple diamond studs and a thin gold necklace with a small diamond star, it screamed cowgirl.

Bert wore a darker suit, also without tie and Meg a very nice flowing pants suit he knew Amy would never wear.

They pulled up at the converted barn that was Randy's studio and showroom. Ty pulled in to a corner spot and walked around to help Amy out. The lot was about ¾ full and they could see a nice crowd through the glass to the showroom. There was a large poster outside announcing the opening. The piece Amy had bought was the centerpiece of the announcement.

They were approached immediately by a waiter carrying a tray of Champagne and Ty, Bert and Meg each took one and thanked him for it. Amy declined and Ty immediately spotted the bar "I'll get you something Ames." He said walking off as the other three turned to the first piece to the right of the entrance.

Ty returned at the second piece along the wall and handed Amy her ginger ale before slipping his arm around her. Amy tucked in to that familiar slot against his side and took a sip.

"I like this one, what do you think Bert ?"

"For where ?"

"We need a nice piece for the dining room table, under the lights."

"Let's at least go around the room once Meg, I'm sure there are others we'll like."

"Two or three maybe." Ty muttered.

Bert turned to him and Amy giggled "what, it's possible." Ty added with a smile.

As they approached the third display Randy noticed them from across the room where her was speaking to a small group of people. After a minute he excused himself and made his way straight to Amy.

"Amy, Ty, I'm so glad you could make it."

"It's a beautiful space Randy, good to see you again." Amy said and then surprised Ty by giving Randy a quick hug and a cheek kiss.

"Randy, congratulations, this must be very satisfying." Ty said reaching over to shake his hand.

"More satisfying if people buy but It's a dream so far."

"These are our friends, Bert and Margaret Koenig, this is Randy Nellis, the man of the hour." Ty said as both shook Randy's hand.

"If I could steal you away for a few minutes, my dad and grandad are dying to meet you Amy."

"We'd love to meet them." She said smiling and shifting to Ty's arm.

"We'll catch up" Amy said to Meg and Bert.

Randy brought Amy and Ty over to two men who were sitting on a small couch in one of the viewing rooms. A quick glance revealed that the piece that was being auctioned was in this room, the piece worked on by all three Nellis glassblowers.

Both men looked up and started to stand and Amy immediately stopped them and pulled over a metal chair nearby.

"No, No, I'll come down to you" she said with a smile, the most disarming smile Ty had ever seen. He stood behind her while Randy introduced his father Thomas and grandfather Vernon, who was way into his 90's. These two men spent almost 80 consecutive years at Steuben and Amy was positively giddy meeting them.

"So tell me how you came to such a noble end as glassblower Vernon." Amy asked taking his hand in hers. It seemed that all her attention was focused just on him and Ty saw that the elderly man could sense it and he smiled.

"My mother worked for Mr. Houghton a couple years after he assumed the artistic lead, she was his correspondence secretary. I got dropped off after school and would read when my homework was done waiting for mom to finish. Mr. Houghton handed me a broom in 1934, I was 8 years old and I worked at Steuben for 65 years. Started working with the blowers when I was 13. On my 18th birthday I helped shape my first piece."

"Catcher ?"

"Yes, catcher, long time ago."

"I caught for my dad my first time and Randy for me."

"I come from a long tradition of passing on skills, your history is very meaningful to me. So show me this generational piece you've all created." She said standing.

Randy helped his grandfather stand and Amy took Randy's dad's arm and walked with him.

"We named it Salacia's Basket, Salacia was the wife of Neptune." Thomas explained. "Dad mixed the silica, true 10M as you can see. Randy pulled and dad and I caught and then Randy and I did the etching. We each signed it."

"It's beautiful." Amy said walking around. The basket was shaped as a wave with a sweeping handle breaking over the top. They had etched a water environment and fish into the inside of the bowl. It was pure and clear, no flaws that she could see under the bright lights.

"What makes it 10M ? What is 10M ?" Ty whispered in her ear.

"10M is the process developed by Corning that Steuben used for their glass, it's perfectly clear. When you add Boron to the mix you get Pyrex." Amy explained. "The formula for 10M is only known to those that have actually mixed it, and they were sworn to secrecy, I'm told most do it by sight ?" Amy asked looking up at Vernon who smiled and nodded.

He looked at Ty, "no matter what you do the sand is never quite the same each time you mix and heat, there's always humidity and a tiny percentage of impurities in the media. The real process is in the handling, heating just so, slowly removing the impurities, then cooling and repeating until the glass is homogenous, I mixed silica for I don't know, 8 years until they stopped watching me."

"And the auction ?"

"The building that houses our art society and guild offices is in dire need of repair. We survive because of the area, artists come here and the offices provide support for the arts and craft people in the area, legal help, accounting, advertising and expertise as much as we can." Randy explained.

"It's important to us, Dad was a charter member, we've all been on the board at one point or another." Thomas said. "And we've all passed on our arts through our outreach programs to the kids and more importantly to the the high schoolers."

"Well, I have just the spot for it or will." Amy said smiling.

"So I actually get to see you in auction mode ?"

"I doubt this will get that heated Ty, what are you starting at Randy ?"

"Have an opinion ?"

"The factory would ask what, in the 70,000 range for a one off, actually with the flourishes higher. How about starting at $10, how's the crowd ?"

"There are a quite a few art patrons in the crowd. The guild brought them out. Not all glass people but it is a good cause."

"And a beautiful piece with a wonderful pedigree and provenance."

"You plan on buying this don't you Amy ?"

"I do Vernon, as soon as I can." She said to the old man with the sweet smile.

"Why don't we see the rest of the show Ames." Ty said reaching out his arm for Amy to step into.

"Gentlemen, we'll visit again later." He added with a smile.

They moved through to the next room where Meg and Bert joined them.

"You two find anything ?" Amy asked.

"Well, there's a bowl they said was yours apparently." Meg said.

"There's another we were going to consider equally, don't listen to her." Bert said.

"In one ear and out the other." Amy answered with a smile "besides Bert, if it was that important to her I would put that bowl on your table myself."

Meg reached over and kissed her cheek, "You know you're like the best sister ever that I didn't have to diaper."

They walked through the displays, one of interest to Amy was Christmas tree ornaments that were made by Randy's former high school students, some who had gone into the arts and were in college and two apparently who had opened small glass shops after college. Most though were of students who benefited with Randy as a teacher and had moved on into non art fields but took the time to come in and express themselves through this one, glass blowing under his and his father and grandfather's watchful eyes.

The ornaments were priced under a sign explaining that the funds would be shared 50-50 with the students and the rest for an initiative to promote self expression through the physical arts rather than the vast computer arts that were replacing it amongst the younger generations. The guild believed that expressing yourself in the physical hands on work delved deeper into yourself and used all your senses rather than just sight and sound. Amy agreed, it's why she loved what she did, using all her senses to do her work.

Amy stepped back and looked around, a moment later she was noticed by a woman with a clipboard and a small case who smiled and walked over.

"Randy tells me you're Amy Fleming and Ty Borden." The woman said putting out her hand with a welcoming smile.

"Amy and Ty please, and these are our friends the Koenig's, Meg and Bert."

"Sheila Hoffman, I'm Randy's agent, how can I help ?"

"Do I have to sign in for the auction ?" Amy asked.

"Well, you're known so no, I don't think so, besides, we have your pieces."

Amy laughed "that is true and buying ?"

"Ah" Sheila said opening the case that served as the base for her clipboard of pieces and prices. "How about blue ?"

"Blue works" Amy said taking a sheet of blue dot stickers from Sheila's hand "and the ornaments ?"

"Just dot the chart and list above. Which interest you ?"

"The quartet of Pride ornaments."

"Ah, first, it comes with a fitted wooden case one of the young men made, his art is cabinet making. The other three each made one of the first three and all made the fourth. They represent broken hearts finally coming together as a rainbow. They all came out to their families through their art."

"It says they made a series of colored hearts and broke them to form the first three." Ty said reading the small brochure. "The fourth was made clear and was filled the dust from the others to form the rainbow."

"Price ?" Amy asked.

"$ 2000 but I could call and see, that's sort of a wish amount."

"Let's make their wish come true." Ty said. "It's a good cause."

Amy smiled and took one of the blue dots and handed it to Ty who stuck it on the wall behind the piece.

They also found another piece that interested them both. It was a take off on the classic Steuben Trout and Fly, Amy described the original to Ty, a clear trout rising on it's tail to take a Golden Coachman fly dangled just above it's mouth. The Steuben issue was not one of Amy's favorites, she always felt that the clear glass and air bubbles didn't do the trout proud. Through the years, seeing hundreds of them she considered it quite the beautiful fish, the rainbows especially.

Randy's take was different. The trout rose out of a clear glass pool with a splash of water coming off the tail, the trout however was a beautiful dark gold with green highlights trading with speckles of brown and black. The fly was also different in that it was not gold but an actual Caddis apparently tied by Grandpa Vernon onto a 14 Carat gold hook. This piece was also much larger that the Steuben which Amy recalled about 8 inches. Randy's was about 14.

"How much is it ?" Ty asked.

"It's inquire dollars" Meg said.

"Never a good sign." Bert said.

"There's Sheila" Ty said chuckling at Bert and then looked at her for a second until she noticed and smiled.

"Ty, how can I help ?"

"Trout in Flight ?"

"$24000 but I think there's some negotiation in there."

"Any interest in the piece ?"

"Now that wouldn't be fair would it Ty ?" Sheila said smiling at him then Amy. She looked at them both again, nodded and walked off.

"Well ?"

"Slap a dot on it Ty, there's a nice window facing the lake upstairs in the new house where it will look beautiful. We'll work out a price after the auction."

The group of four wandered off to the small bar and buffet. Amy helped herself to several sweets which she laid on a plate and grabbed a cup of coffee. The rest did the same and together strolled out to a small patio that seemed tucked fairly well between two wings of the converted barn.

"So an auction, think Ty's ready for that ?" Meg asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh stop." Amy said. "Ty had definitely seen my competitive side."

"I've lived the past 16 year amongst Flemings, Bartletts and Stillmans, I think I get the picture." Ty said "besides, what's overboard ? It's art, she loves it, she loves glass and horses."

"And I love you Ty Borden, you get me."

"Ames, I don't get you at all but I know what I know."

"Find anything Meg ?" Amy asked.

"Come look." She answered walking towards the double door to the gallery.

Amy walked with Meg and showed her the bowl she was considering. "What do you think ?"

"Ok, well I bought that other bowl for your anniversary and this bowl though nice doesn't fit the dining room and now you've ruined your surprise so I hope you're happy with yourself."

"I don't believe you, Trish said you bought them as a set. You just don't like this bowl."

"I like that bowl just fine but not for your dining room, the bowl I bought is perfect and I wanted Trish to think that they were a set, but that piece" Amy said pointing at the showpiece "will stand alone on a pedestal between the dining room and the living room in the new house and the bowl will sit on your dining room table."

"Well then now I'm not buying anything." Meg complained.

"Amy's buying enough for all of us Meg." Bert laughed.

"It's not the same Bert."

"We'll buy stuff tomorrow Meg." Amy laughed.

"Promise ?"

"Good lord Meg, Amy bought us that bowl so at least say thank you, and we're looking at cars."

"Folks, we're starting the auction." Sheila said from a small podium. The three Nellis glassblowers stood by the piece while Sheila described it, the process, what each of the generations did. Amy looked around at the crowd and tried to discern those that were truly interested versus those that would bid to save face but not commit.

Ty was standing with Bert as Amy scanned the room. "Look at her, she's like a lion stalking her prey."

"Cut it out Bert." Amy said swatting back at him.

"Does someone want to call out an opening bid or should I choose one at random ?"

"5,000" a woman called from the other side of the room.

"Do I hear 6, I do, 7, do I hear 8 ?"

"You going to bid Ames ?"

"When the time comes, half these people are just bidding so their friends see them bidding."

"We have 12,000, folks, remember the money is going to a worthy cause. What's that $12,500, I'll take that, 13, 13.5."

Amy raised her hand and showed a one and then a five with her fingers.

"We have a new bidder, 15,000, is our bid. Do I have an advance on 15 ?, 15.5, thank you sir, $16,000 is the new bid."

Amy held up a 3 and a 5.

$18,000, thank you ma'am."

It was at this point that the other two bidders turned and looked at her, both men and both as far as she knew locals at least to Skaneateles. Amy of course smiled and tipped her hat to both. One man smiled and nodded, the other turned and raised his hand and announced "$20,000."

Amy looked up and smiled and held up a her hand splayed as a 5.

"Twenty thousand five" Sheila started and looked at Amy who nodded no.

"I'm sorry, that would be $25,000." Sheila said confirming with Amy's affirmative nod.

"Here we go" Bert muttered "strap in."

The man looked over "$26,000."

Amy held up three fingers.

"$30,000" Sheila announced then looked over at the gentleman who was at that point in conversation with a woman apparently his wife who was getting annoyed. Finally he shook his head at her and then turned to Sheila and shook his head no.

"Any advance on $30,000 ?" Sheila asked looking over the small crowd "30,000 once ? Then a pause, "Twice, last chance for an advance on thirty thousand." Then looking one last time. "Sold for $30,000 dollars, congratulations Amy, Ty and thank you so much."

Amy turned to Ty and kissed his cheek "all for a good cause." She whispered with a smile.

"Come on Ames, let's go see our new piece."

"Do you like it Ty ?"

"I love it, I admit I don't understand the money part but I get the significance of the piece and I've gone a bit overboard lately, I just bid 5 million for a house."

"Just out of control aren't you Borden." She said giggling "who figured I'd be the cheaper pair of this couple."

"Keep convincing yourself of that Amy." Meg said laughing "congratulations sis, I knew you could do it."

"Well Amy, you certainly don't disappoint." Randy said walking over "Ty, thank you as well." Then quietly "I'm glad you got it, he's a pretentious bastard, nobody likes him. Could I bother you both for some pictures ?"

"Sure, I assume you'll also want a credit card." Ty asked smiling.

"We'll talk and then yes. Come on, Grandpa rooted for you."

"That's so sweet." Amy said and when they turned the corner and Vernon looked up she smiled at him and surprised him with a hug and a kiss.

"So you'll both have to come when Randy brings these pieces and we can sit and talk." She said having switched to holding both their hands.

"We look forward to it." Thomas said smiling.

"Excuse me dad, Amy, Ty, I'd like you to meet my wife Zoe, Zo, this is Ty Borden, Amy Fleming and Bert and Meg Koenig ?"

Bert nodded and reached out to shake her hand as did Meg.

"I'm sorry, our son took sick and I wanted him asleep before I left. I wanted to be here earlier."

"Please" Amy said reaching out to touch her hand, "we have three at home, I understand completely. I'm glad we could meet and please come along when Randy comes, we have a large ranch, horses, alpacas, something for everyone."

"If we can it sounds lovely, thank you Amy."

"Your son is ?"

"RJ, Randy Jr., he's 7."

"We have a 7 year old as well, Jackson."

"We have an older daughter, Georgia but she just started her art degree at New Paltz and she had first project due, she actually left back Thursday, she helped set this all up."

"Well you must be proud. We have twin 15 year olds, starting to look at colleges now."

"Ithaca, you have two great choices right there."

"And Ty and I teach at Cornell."

"Well I guess you have a shot then, I'd be happy with not to far a drive."

After some publicity shots that Amy and Ty happily took part in, they got several group photos taken of them and the Koenig's and while Bert and Meg strolled the room one last time Amy and Ty sat with Randy, Zoe and Sheila to iron out the final costs.

"Oh you bought the Pride set, we can do better on that, they actually goofed that $2000 number, they would be happy with much less." Randy said.

"Sheila mentioned that, we're good, they only get half right ?" Ty confirmed.

"That's true and they want the other half to go toward our ever failing LGBT initiative."

"Why ever failing ?" Amy asked.

"Our board although generous is, let's use conservative as a word, they don't agree with setting aside separate funds for an LGBT group, an excuse more than anything. One even actually said that maybe they'll get something from spending time with normal kids. We've survived barely by specific grants from some LGBT support groups but it's not enough. A lot of LGBT kids especially those newly identified or trans are uncomfortable being completely themselves and their art and expression suffers."

"Specific grants ?"

"Right, so if we get a specified donation like this auction, building fund, the charter states that the funds must be earmarked for that like a scholarship fund. If was the repairs were 25,000 then the remaining 5,000 can't be used for something else it has to be part of the building fund."

"What would be your dream ?" Amy asked.

"For an LGBT program ? To me the sky's the limit." Randy said.

"The atmosphere up here runs hot to cold for these poor kids." Zoe added "Their families are often against them, if they have family support there are teachers and shop owners, it's a mess. Last year a transwoman high school student went into a local shop and was told point blank that dressing rooms were strictly female and he was not welcome, she was with her mom who exploded in anger, the cops came, it was horrible."

"Come up with a legitimate grant proposal Randy, say start to five years, the whole ball of wax and get it to me, I have some connections." Amy said.

"That would be amazing Amy, anything would help."

"We'll see what we can do Randy."

"You really can't tell a book by it's cover, no offense but the whole cowgirl outfit doesn't scream liberal." Zoe said.

"Truth is Zoe that most real ranch folk could care less what two people do behind closed doors. Religion gets into it of course, misguided as far as I'm concerned, but for the most part we're a live and let live society. There's even an LGBT rodeo circuit that grows every year." Amy explained.

"That's nice to know and always good to have predetermined prejudices shot down."

They paid their personal art work with a check and the 501c3 charitable donation to the guild with the Amex card. Amy called and designated the purchase as a charitable donation, with their card there would be no fee deducted by Amex and they would match an additional 5% to the charity. It's one of the perks they used to keep their wealthy customers happy and well worth the tax deductible expense for their part.

Amy explained that for the most part the pieces would be for their new home and Randy had no problem holding them for a while, besides having them crated for transport would take a week. They did take the ornaments but left the rest for Randy and family to deliver either to Pegasus or the new home depending on how things went. They would deal with Meg and Bert's bowl but really their anniversary wasn't for a few weeks and October would be just as fine.

Ty parked in the same spot at the inn. It was now across from a BMW 850i. They were greeted by Eve, the owner who asked after them and offered a late tea and a snack. Amy and Meg accepted and Bert went upstairs to grab a nightcap for him and Ty.

As they settled in the small garden patio, Eve brought out a tea service on a tray along with some cookies and left them with instructions to just leave it when they were done. She also informed Ty that his package was delivered and left in their room.

They sat and chatted, Ty and Bert with some Bourbon and Amy and Meg with tea.

"So what did you get for the kids ?" Bert asked.

"Garage is ready, and those trucks are at the cycle shop." Ty said.

"And those learner's permits." Meg added.

"Bunch of Orvis stuff that I guess will end up at the new place." Amy said. "Some clothes for the girls and JT too."

"Nothing big for Jackson, though I can't see anything he needs."

"JT's not really like that Meg, he's been pining over a rod and reel combo for a year that's all wrapped up and he'll love it." Amy answered.

"No biggie for JT Ty ?" Bert asked.

Ty took a sip of his bourbon and mumbled something.

"What was that Ty ?" Bert asked with a smile.

"I might have picked up something."

"Something ?" Amy asked.

After a moment she smiled "Ty my love ?"

"Just a small boat."

"A what ?" Amy asked trying to keep a straight face.

"A small boat Ok, for the lake or drifting, more like a raft."

"A raft." Amy repeated looking up at Meg whose grin spanned ear to ear.

"So a small raft ?" She asked.

"A fishing boat." Ty explained.

"I'm lost." Bert muttered.

"Ty ?" Amy chided "what exactly did you buy our son sweetheart ?"

"More like us, you know."

"You and Jackson."

"Right."

"Let's see this raft." She asked handing him his phone.

Ty called up a video from the website and handed the phone to Amy who took it and leaned over so that Bert and Meg could look on.

"Oh look, it's nice." Meg said.

"That's impressive, standing and casting like that, what's it made of ?"

"Aluminum frame, nylon and that high impact floor." Ty answered.

"It's nice." Amy said "but you can't give it to him as a birthday gift."

"So, then what ?" Ty asked.

"Well, if it's a gift you bought yourself for your birthday and it happens to have a second seat."

"Actually it has a third seat."

"Ok whatever, you can't give him a boat especially since you told him you won't buy him a boat."

"Another Ty ?" Bert asked seeing his glass empty.

"I think I should call it a night Bert."

"I'm with you Ty" Meg said standing.

Amy hung her dress on it's hanger and turned. Ty was in his shorts and hanging his jacket over his shirt. She reached around and ran her nails softly down his chest and over his abs. When her turned she kissed his chest and ran her hands over his butt.

"We ok Ames ?" He sighed as she moved her kisses to his neck.

"Ty, how much was the raft ?" She said now laying her head on his chest.

"6,000."

"Let's make a rule, no spending 6,000 on the kids without a discussion ok ?"

"Ok" he whispered "I uhm, I"

"Shhhh, it's ok Ty, come to bed. It's a nice raft."

"Thanks Amy."

"I love you Ty." She whispered just before his lips touched hers.


	74. What this is - Chapter 74

_A/N – Thanks so much for being patient while I recover. All the notes and well wishes were great and especially Patty for her recovery advice and exercises. Also, thanks for the reviews._

Chapter 74

Amy walked Eli Hershman, his wife Rachel and son Zachary from medical to the ranch house. She settled them on the porch and went inside to talk with Betty who came out with her and sat down. They had visited with Barnum and were now sitting anxiously knowing that he was heading into surgery.

The surgical plan was simple, they would repair both the breaks with between 4 and 6 pins each and then use sheathing, a process used on Jackson's leg to strengthen and remove stress from the repairs. It was wholly unknown in the veterinary orthopedic community until Bert with the blessing of Jackson's surgical team, first used it 3 years before. As all new procedures there was controversy in the veterinary community but Bert and Pegasus' reputation took care of a lot of the flack at least among the equine surgeons, several of whom had visited the ranch and observed the surgeries and more importantly, several horses far past initial recovery. The process did what it was purported to do, once pinned the break was sheathed in thin titanium sleeve providing instantaneous support and stability to the break during the long healing process. They would also make sure Barnum's pelvis was healing as it should and the bone sets were healing properly. Recovery and rehab would probably take up to a year.

"So we're looking at how long Amy ?" Eli asked.

"Let me preface the answer with it may change once they're inside but I'd say 4 – 6 hours."

"So we just wait huh ?"

"Sorry Eli, that's the way it works. Jeff should be back soon."

"So we'll all wait together."

"Why don't you all head into town for a couple of hours when he gets back from the barracks ?"

"I can't leave Barnum."

"Well I have an appointment at Cornell so I should change." Amy said getting up.

"I thought Sandy cleared your schedule." Betty said as Amy walked to the door.

"This wasn't on my schedule". She answered going through into the house.

"Mysterious." Rachel murmured with a smile.

Rachel Hershman spoke with Betty and Amy several times through the week after the accident and arrived Sunday in a whirlwind and a day early because Eli was driving her crazy. By Wednesday afternoon, she, Betty and Amy were fast friends. Zachary, their 3 year old, almost 4 was a sweet kid who thought horses walked on water. By Sunday evening Amy had dug out JT's old ranch clothes and outfitted Zach in a hat which he refused to go anywhere without, jeans, flannels and a passable pair of boots. When Amy trotted him out to his folks at dinner Rachel was beside herself at how he looked and all he wanted to do was ride which is what he would do again today as soon as the girls got in from school to take him out. First a lesson and then riding double with one of them on a trail.

"You should ride with the girls and Zach Rachel, I'll be fine."

"I know Eli, I just worry."

"I'm capable of sitting with my leg up without you sweetheart."

"I'll watch over him Rachel."

"Thank you Betty, I'll think about it."

"You're impossible." Eli muttered.

Zach had climbed next to Eli and handed him one of the horses. Eli smiled and together they concocted an adventure. Betty sat and knitted along with Rachel who it turns out came fully supplied with a pattern for Zach. She felt right at home sitting on the porch looking up every now and again as she knitted a small sleeve in a denim blue and red pattern.

Betty heard Amy through the kitchen window and excused herself.

"We set for dinner, do I need to stop for anything ?" Amy asked checking the fridge.

"Nothing unless you see something, I have a nice turkey and all the trimmings set and ready which will be fine for us. What's the secret, where you heading Amy ?"

"Ty loves turkey" she said grabbing her bag "I'll be a couple hours, I may stop at the foundation and see Bridget."

"Amy ?" Betty asked softly.

"Barry Porter" she responded looking up "between us please."

"You Ok sweetheart ?"

"I guess yes and no is the best way to answer that question Gran, I need some sorting."

"Then go get sorted" Betty answered reaching around to hug her "I'll hold down the fort."

"Are we set for tomorrow ?"

"We'll pick the kids up at noon, have lunch, see Don and start the festivities. School slips are done, x-rays should be fairly quick, back at the ranch by 3:00 probably. I assume we'll give Jackson something tomorrow for his actual birthday ?"

"We'll save Ty's for Saturday with the big garage presentation so I guess his rod and reel which I'm sure will become some late afternoon fishing."

"Sounds reasonable, he lives to fish with that man of yours."

"They both do, Ty bought this raft thing I showed you, turns out it's not for the new house, he wants to explore the Finger Lakes. Ty is discovering the wonder that is Central New York."

"Ok, that should make for some adventures, I assume the Alberta crew will get here at maybe 5 depending on traffic from Syracuse, Carlotta has everything set so don't worry. The Harwells should be a little earlier, do they know ?"

"No, I want to feel them out. I'll be back long before that." Amy said grabbing a cap.

She stopped to say goodbye on the porch and then headed out to grab the Scout.

Having some time before her appointment and not worrying at all about parking since she had the bike, Amy took the time to just ride and try to clear her head. As always lately, it was a half hearted process. Moments of peace or exhilaration tempered by her memory and subconscious dragging her back to that time and the conclusions her mind adopted that drove her to where she was today. She checked her watch momentarily and made the turn towards town and Cornell.

She parked along a line of motorcycles in the medical center lot, hung her faculty badge around her neck and walked into the building and straight past the security check. The guard, servicing a line of visitors glanced up and Amy flashed her badge and kept going. Technically as a vet school faculty member she should have stopped but Amy had no desire to wait in the open on a line or to sign in.

Grabbing the first elevator she came to, she exited on the fifth floor, checked her watch and walked past a row of suite offices to an unmarked door and knocked gently. A moment later the door opened and a smiling man in his sixties appeared and welcomed her in.

"Amy how are you, come in and sit and I'll get you a bottle of water."

Amy walked over and sat down on one of the two large leather chairs facing each other in the corner of the room. The gentleman sat down across from her a minute later and placed a bottle and glass on a coaster on the small table between them.

"Thanks Barry, it's good to see you. I guess in the scheme of life if you asked me how I was in passing I would say I'm fine."

"And here in your psychologist's office that you haven't visited in 3 years ?"

"Anxious and conflicted, confused, scared."

"Tell me about Ty."

Dutifully, Amy bent a little and took some water then sat back for the next 30 or so minutes and described the events leading to Ty's arrival and those subsequent through until this day in the office.

Dr. Porter listened for the most part but stopped her to clarify some points along the way all the while making notes on this pad.

"Ok, the words you used at the beginning of our session were anxious, conflicted, confused and scared. We have about 20 minutes left, which of those four would you like to begin with ?"

Passing the nurses station on her way to the elevator Amy glanced over to see Trish's smiling face coming around the counter while waving at the other nurses.

"Did Betty call you ?" Amy demanded stopping at the elevator.

"No, I saw the Scout which is pretty distinctive and worried so I looked you up in the system and found you had no appointments scheduled and that you weren't in the emergency room."

"And ?"

"And you weren't listed at all so I assumed paying cash."

"Aren't there privacy rules ?"

"Gonna report me ?"

"I should demand they spank you. I just needed to talk Trish."

"Is this about Hudson ?"

"What else ?"

"Not Ty is what else."

"Not our relationship, no Trish, but I'm thinking he sees visits back as part of us and I'm so put off about the whole thing."

"How about I treat you to a donut and coffee at the bakery ?"

"Ice cream and you have a deal, meet you over there ?"

"20 minutes ?"

"I'll stop and see Bridget in the meantime."

Trish was just getting off her Harley when Amy pulled up next to her. They grabbed double cones from the counter and walked over to an isolated outdoor table with an umbrella.

"This is going to spoil my lunch" Amy said working on her cone.

"This isn't lunch ?" Trish asked.

"I guess."

"So what is it baby sister, out with it."

"I just did this at $300 an hour Trish."

"Please don't freak out Amy but John mentioned it to Ty."

"What ? Why ? When ?"

"Shhh, when they were in Alberta and Ty was talking about us four riding the Rockies to Banff or something."

"And ?"

"John was torn about it Amy but he was scared that Ty would pressure you or worse yet get you on a jet and surprise you with a detour trip he'd arranged."

Amy sighed and paid attention to a latent melting drip about to fall.

"Say something."

"What can I say Trish, I'm all twisted around. I'm not mad I just haven't really spoken to him about it, any of them."

"Well, I'm glad you took this step."

"Bert said something didn't he ?"

"Amy, don't put me in the middle, you know how it is."

"You coming to dinner ?"

"No, we'll all come tomorrow night though. I have to get back for rounds, kiss everyone hi for me."

"Later Trish."

Back at Pegasus soon after, Amy checked the progress in the medical barn, learned that they'd be using six pins on each but that nothing more severe was evident along with no laminitis and it looked to be a clean surgery, by the plan.

She stopped on the porch where Betty was sitting and Eli was napping and Betty followed her inside.

"We convinced Rachel to go with Zach and the girls, Nick and Claire are waiting for their chopper clearance from Newark."

"All good with rooms ?"

"Katie is with the girls, Lou is in the next guest. Jack and Lisa in the master, your dad and Casey in the open one bedroom loft, Jade with Georgie in the spare, Nick and Claire in the suite next to you and Ty's mom in the small suite across from your granfolks."

"Shame Wade couldn't get away."

"Lily said his conference was scheduled months ago, they'll be back in a few weeks as originally scheduled, I'm glad she decided to come for the party."

"She's very excited." Amy laughed. "Jackson home ?"

"Any minute."

"I'm going to wash up and see to some paperwork."

"How did it go Amy ?"

"Fine, going back Monday and Trish knows, she caught me."

"Does Ty know ?"

"No he doesn't and I will tell him."

"Sooner than later please."

"I will Gran."

She ran into Jackson as she was coming downstairs and he barreled smiling right into her arms.

"Hey Mom !"

"How was school sweetheart ?"

"Great ! New book assignments so reading."

"Reading is good JT. Go get washed up and grab a snack."

"And homework."

"Yes homework, I'll be in the library if you want to do it with me. The girls are out with Zach."

"Ok, I'll be down soon. Dr Borden ?"

"Surgery my love, a few more hours I think."

It was about an hour later when they heard the chopper. Amy at her desk and Jackson spread out on the floor. The girls were upstairs getting their homework done.

"Who's that ?" Jackson asked.

"Uncle Nick and Aunt Claire, are you done ?"

"Yup a while, just reading ahead."

"Let's go meet them."

Amy was smiling ear to ear as Nick helped Claire out of the chopper. She ran over when the rotors stopped and the pilot stepped out to unload the luggage from the rear compartment. She was in Nick's arms a second later exchanging kisses European style and just staying for the hug from an old friend. Claire had JT seconds later.

"My how you've grown Jackson." Claire declared with a big smile and a hug.

After Amy and Claire broke apart and they walked towards the house, the chopper lifted off back to wherever and Betty came out all smiles.

"How was the flight kids ?" She asked coming down the stairs to hug and kiss both.

"Nothing like first class travel" Claire said smiling. "So where is he ?"

"Surgery for a little time longer I think. Come on, let's get you settled. You're upstairs next to us." Amy said leading the way into the house.

"So who's coming from Alberta ?" Nick asked wheeling his suitcase in and then following up the stairs.

"Get the other bag and we'll talk in the room Nick."

They sat in the small seating area in the suite and Amy grabbed some bottled water from the fridge which she showed them in her brief tour.

"My dad and his wife Casey, Lou and Katie her daughter, Grandpa and Lisa, Jade who's Georgie's friend and Ty's mom by way of BC."

"Oh, it'll be nice to see Lou, how's she doing ?"

"Fine Nick and I think ready to settle back in Canada, we'll get to it, a bit of a story there, how about you two, any luck on finding a way back ?"

"Couple of nibbles on the property, we should have sold off a few years ago, not a lot of people buying these days. I guess if we had a plan for the future it would be easier, we could survive a year and keep the property, taxes and upkeep aren't that bad but to go where and do what ?" Claire said before taking a sip.

"Think Lisa or Jack know of anything ?"

"It's come up Nick" Amy said as her phone went off. "Surgery's over, let's go meet Ty."

They settled on the porch waiting they assumed for Ty and probably Georgie to get cleaned up. The text had a thumbs up that Amy relayed to those they joined, namely, Betty, Eli, Jeff and Richard who stood to greet Amy who then introduced everyone to Nick and Claire.

"Welcome back Richard, you two have everything you need ?"

"We're great Amy." Jeff said smiling as Wyatt turned the corner and joined them.

"Georgie and the seconds are done changing, they'll be out in a second. Ty and Bert will be a little longer. I'm Wyatt, you must be Nick and Claire."

"We are, it's good to meet you Wyatt, let's see you are" Nick started.

"Marrying Georgie, Lou's oldest." Claire said.

They watched Georgie and the seconds leave medical and stop a few minutes in front of the rescue barn with hugs for each other before Georgie continued on to the house and the other two waved to the porch and then went into the barn.

"How is he Georgie, can I see him ?" Eli asked leaning forward.

"Let us clean him up first Eli. The surgery went well, nothing out of the ordinary, I think we're all looking for a good outcome. Ty and Bert are just washing up."

"And you Georgie ?"

"I'm on call with Ty overnight so I can be with the family and the others can head home, Barnum should rest easy through the night but I'll check and Carlo's in the barn."

"Georgie, this is Nick and Claire Harwell."

Georgie introduced herself as the Mercedes bus pulled down the road.

"Just in time Georgie" Amy said getting up and walking off the porch to meet everyone.

Joined by Jackson, Betty and Georgie they welcomed each of the family as they got off the bus and two hands strolled up from the compound to carry the luggage along with Bryce who drove up to Syracuse for the pick-up.

Lisa, Jack, Lou, Katie, Tim, Casey, Jade and lastly Lily who looked at Amy at arm's length before they hugged.

"Jackson, this is Lily, Ty's mom."

Jackson smiled and Amy lifted him so that he could hug her.

"Ty's told me all about you Jackson, it's good to meet you."

Jackson smiled again "so Grandma ok ?"

"Grandma is perfect" Lily said starting to tear up.

Betty got some refreshments while their newly arrived guests used bathrooms and they settled on the large porch. Jackson had flown off to let Ty know that Lily had arrived and returned moments later on his shoulders with Bert along side.

Ty dropped Jackson and hugged and kissed his mom who was smiling from ear to ear.

"You two've met ?" Ty asked pointing to JT.

"We sure did." Jackson answered smiling.

"Bert Koenig, this is my mom Lily Dalton.

Bert shook hands with her and greeted his way down to sit beside Eli.

Ty stopped with a long smile and a hug with Nick before he was introduced to Claire.

He excused himself and joined Eli and friends.

"I'm sure you've heard Eli, the surgery went well and he's resting and still pretty out of it. Sarah will be with him for awhile and Georgie and Ty will see him through the night." Bert said smiling.

"Prognosis ?" Jeff asked.

"We're confident" Ty said "we need to be patient and see how he stalls in place."

"We'll do everything we can to help him Eli" Amy said coming over "we have all the time in the world."

"Anyway, I think waiting the extra day was a good decision." Bert said. "I'd prefer waiting until he's off the anesthesia to see you though Eli, after dinner might be best."

"You can see him on the video feed Eli." Amy suggested reaching for an iPad.

Lisa asked after this girls and found out they were riding and due back soon.

Bert left home and they all visited until the girls and Hershman's returned.

Roberta walked alongside the girls when they left the barn. Charlotte and Maddie each holding one of Zach's hands between them. He became fast friends with his new riding instructors.

"Katie and Barb tell us the surgery went well ?" Roberta asked walking over to Eli and leaning over for a kiss before meeting the rest of the family.

"It went fine" Ty confirmed "the rest is up to him and providence."

"He's a strong horse" Roberta confirmed.

The girls had left to wash and get their homework done before dinner leaving the adults to visit and catch up for a time. Nick and Claire spent their time with Lou and Ty talking about Europe and where they were. Amy sat with Jack and Lisa. Georgie and Wyatt with Jade. Katie had gone to start her assignments as well, she was missing school on Friday and had make-up work.

Jackson had gone with the pups to round up the compound Alpacas who had once again escaped and were wandering around on an inspection tour.

Ty stood during a lull in conversation,"I'm going up to get changed out of these scrubs for dinner, I won't be long."

"I'll change too" Georgie said "Jade, come on you're all set up at our place."

This set the group in motion. Jack and Lisa to their room, followed by everyone else to theirs with Amy making the rounds to see that everyone was comfortable and had what they needed and Betty seeing to dinner.

Amy's last stop before checking on Ty was with the girl's who had Katie set up in their spare room on one of the futons. They were all in the bedroom doing work.

"You have everything you need Katie ?"

"Yup, all good."

"You have something to do tomorrow while we're all at the doctor's office ?"

"Ride with Georgie and Wyatt if Georgie can if not just Wyatt. Both have class in the afternoon."

"Good, that should be nice. About 30 minutes to dinner kids."

"K mom" they both answered.

She caught Jackson coming up to get ready on her way down the hall.

"30 minutes, gran said already."

"Good, go ahead and I'll check on Ty."

Amy found the door to the bedroom locked and thumbed the small pad on the side unlocking the door. She heard him in the bathroom and walked to the door.

"Hey Ames. Dinner ?"

"20 minutes or so sweetheart, you Ok ?"

"Tired and distracted, going over the surgery in my head."

"Anything ?"

"Can't think of anything else we could have done."

"Then that's what we have to be satisfied with."

She sat and grabbed her iPad to check her schedule and messages and responded to several while Ty dressed and then joined her. He noticed the chair across from theirs with the matching ottoman and a small stationary basket.

"What's in the basket ?"

"Meg Caldwell found it in a shop, it's an Amish made knitting basket, I liked it so she picked it up for me. Betty can leave her stuff in it. Nice seeing your mom again Ty."

"Yeah, she was pretty psyched when her boss gave her the extra time and she can still come back in October for my birthday and then Christmas."

"Wade will come for Christmas ?"

"Yup, he's booked solid this weekend and then in October. You're off all day tomorrow ?"

"I am, it's Jackson's birthday and x-ray day, lunch in town and then let the celebrations begin."

"Do we save gifts for the girls actual birthday Monday ?"

"One each just for the notion, you can throw open the garage Saturday. We'll give Jackson his tackle tomorrow."

"And we'll fish in the afternoon."

"I would say yes but it's up to him, finger's crossed dad." Amy said laughing.

They heard Nick and Claire leave the suite next door and Amy walked over to peek out. "Come on in for a minute and we'll go down together"

Amy offered limited drinks and Claire grabbed a water.

"So November 26 ?" Nick asked.

"That's the date, you'll come with the kids ?"

"We will come with the kids." Claire agreed. "So Ty how are you getting along in your new environment ?"

"It's been a rush for sure but a good rush, a lot to take in. So last time I saw you Nick was 12 years ago maybe ?"

"That's about right, polo team, boy that sucked."

"At least you came looking for me Nick, something good came of it." Claire said with a loving smile.

"We all stumble Nick." Amy agreed as the girls followed seconds later by Jackson came to the door seeing that it was open.

"Did you ask him mom ?" Maddie said walking in.

"Ask who what Mad ?" 

"Nick, about the hunter course."

"That's a ways off Mad, we need to own the property first and Nick doesn't have time this weekend."

"What are we talking about ?"

"Sorry Nick, we're buying a vacation property in the Adirondacks and the girls came up with idea of a cross country course. It'll wait until the New Year."

"Let's head down to dinner." Ty said getting up and waiting to close the door with Amy. Dinner was still a few minutes off and Ty invited the adults for drinks. Georgie's gang had come back so a decent sized crew joined them and after taking requests Ty set off to try making his first pitcher of Manhattan's.

"Dad, Lily, ginger ale or water, juice."

"Ginger ale please Amy." Lily answered.

"Fine, thanks" Tim nodded.

"So Amy, the house ?"

"We put in a bid Lou, waiting to meet Mrs. Spelts, the owner and matriarch."

"No counter ?"

"If it was me and I stipulated a meet I would counter in person."

"Definitely the way to go." Nick agreed.

"So you guys all made CBC with that horse Barnum" Jack said "it was mostly about the horse and officer Hershman over there but they mentioned Pegasus."

"Good I hope ?" Amy asked.

"Oh, it was a nice story." Lisa said.

"Well Roberta sent out a press release today after the surgery and the press conference will be Monday."

"Where are we doing this Ames ?"

"They say the weather will be nice Monday, I was thinking outside the new building. Signage is going up tomorrow."

"Intentionally ?"

"Yes Lisa, we called today, everyone's fine with it. You're staying the week so you can watch. You too Lily."

"And wedding planning, so exciting !" Lily said beaming.

"I think we're ready to eat" Betty said standing and putting her tumbler on the small table. Ty could you bring the turkey to the table, who's carving in Bert's absence."

"Jack ?" Ty asked "I've never so I'll watch."

"I'll mention it during the next surgery Ty, we can get maybe an hour or two soliloquy on carving turkeys from Bert and then a question and answer period." Georgie said laughing.

The Hirshmans, Jeff and Richard left the family to their own for dinner and went into town for the evening. The table at Pegasus was loud and fun. The girls and JT doted on Lily who sat across from JT on Ty's left while Amy and Betty took questions from Casey, Lou and Lisa about how plans for the first wedding were coming together while Georgie and Wyatt caught up with Jade. Jack and Tim bickered amongst themselves.

Dessert was set up in Georgie and Wyatt's loft and after clearing off dinner the group strolled over to the barn. Ty and Amy took Lily over to see Spartan and Harley, part of the plan for the week was getting Lily on a horse, over the intervening years Ty had mostly visited in Vancouver. The peace between Wade and Ty that started with Cisco and stumbled along had strengthened as Wade joined Lily in rehab on several fronts and his lot changed at work.

Wade had applied for a job with Paladin Transport's security department and convinced them to give him a shot at his idea. Wade came clean about his past and the head of security liked the idea that Wade would travel to Paladin depots and look for what was called in the trade, loss, simply the product that fell off the truck and disappeared. In everyday speech, Wade's job was to watch and stop theft. He was very good and security systems he set up worked. He was saving Paladin a fortune in insurance claims and they rewarded him for his efforts.

Ty had to admit a certain pride in Wade's change as a person and Jack pushed that idea at Ty asking him to remember his life and the forgiveness and love he was given when he changed and measured himself a better man.

While those who had seen the loft before started on dessert Georgie proudly gave the loft tour to those who had not seen it before, Jack, Lisa, Casey and Lily walked the space commenting and smiling.

"How's it been living here Georgie, different huh ?" Jack asked.

"Different and not, it's weird. In the mornings or after work between shifts and school I come up here and grab a cup of coffee and sit down in that widow seat. That meadow right there" she said walking over and showing the group "is I guess more the family meadow than anything and just the other day I felt that I was still at Heartland, my horses, Harley and Spartan just standing to the side grazing peacefully. Then Amy walked over and they all came by to get to her. She was laughing at them vying for a place. It's so much like home."

"And then you turn around." Jack said laughing.

"I'm not going there Jack, I turn around and I have a beautiful home with the man of my dreams, on a family ranch where we are getting married and building a future."

"Good for you Georgie, I'm happy for you." Lisa said hugging her.

"I'm happy for you as well Georgie, I wasn't trying to."

"Please Jack, I know you want what we do."

"This is beautiful Georgie, you and Wyatt, well I couldn't be happier for both of you" Casey gushed pulling her in for a hug.

"Thanks Casey." Georgie said with a wide smile.

The knock wasn't expected but not as they had learned out of the ordinary and Georgie smiled seeing Bert standing there.

"Hey Bert, miss me ?"

"Barnum's coming around, Amy wanted to see him."

"Ty and I are on call Bert."

"You have guests for the time being Georgie, I won't come back."

"Bert ?" Amy asked walking over with Ty.

"He's coming around."

"Georgie, we'll be back in a few minutes, is Eli back Bert ?"

"Not yet, Sarah's on her way."

"Ok, I'll text Rachel on the way, I'd like him to see Barnum before we dose him for the night."

On the way downstairs Amy's text informed her that the Hershmans were five minutes out. "Ty, could I ask you t go meet Eli at the house and walk him over please, they'll be here in a minute. Jeff and Richard can help with Zach if Rachel needs it."

"No problem, see you in a few minutes."

"How's re-entry ?" Bert asked as they walked to the barn.

"So far so good I guess. You know you've been summoned on a fishing quest tomorrow ?"

"What is that all about ?"

"Jackson has decided it would be a real hoot if he got to fish on his birthday with his assorted fathers, God, Grand and Great Grand."

"And Ty ?"

"He's dad between them Bert, you may hear him blurt it out."

"That's actually nice."

They found Carlo at Amy's desk, his head buried in a biochemistry text.

"How's he doing Carlo ?"

"He's coming out slowly, not sweating and he took some water. Check his gums Amy, color's a bit off. He's one of the most naturally calm horses I've ever treated."

"Nature of the best police horses for sure." Amy said nodding.

"Bert I emailed you that chunk of my thesis for you to read over, I'm stuck, the wording seems off."

"I'll look at it tomorrow Carlo, you're a good writer, I'm sure it's just a twist of words."

Carlo smiled and nodded as Bert and Amy approached Barnum.

"Hey Barnum, how ya doin' boy" Amy asked softly opening the stall and entering. Barnum looked over and Amy reached to stroke his mane. After a few minutes of gentling and T Touch Amy checked his gums and eyes, felt for his respiration and grabbed a stethoscope to check his heart.

"Sure you don't want me to do that ?" Bert asked.

"I don't think we need a parade of people through here Bert, don't ya trust me ?" Amy asked innocently.

"Trust you before half the teaching staff at Cornell." He muttered.

"Eli, how's that leg coming along ?"

"Just fine Sarah, thanks."

Take it easy, Barnum's not going anywhere." She chided Eli stopping to wait for Ty and him to get to the barn.

Barnum reacted immediately to Eli's presence and strained a little to get to him as Eli hobbled over and handed Amy his crutch. He leaned right onto Barnum who thought nothing of the burden. Amy smiled, leaned the crutch on the stall wall and stepped out.

"Sarah you said he reacted well to lavender so I think maybe a light, say 20% diffuser just to steady him would be good. Bert is vervane good or should we use valerian as calm as he is ?"

"Let's not press him tonight, he's still got a couple hours of detox ahead. Sarah you staying ?"

"Georgie will be by around one, we'll decide then. Eli I assume you want a shift tomorrow ?"

"Please, I can sit in here with him ?"

"Set you up with a chair and a stool for that foot." Sarah smiled obligingly. "So we ready to see if he'll take some food and water ?"

"I think so" Ty said with Bert nodding.

"We'll leave you to it then" Amy said "Have Carlo get Eli set up, he's got the tea and the mash ready except for the valerian, asses him in the morning before he gets more, I'd like him on this side of alert please."

"We'll take good care of him Amy." Sarah assured her.

Amy walked over to Carlo "Could I ask that you walk Eli back Carlo ?"

"No problem Amy."

"Jeff would have come Amy."

"I know Eli but my asking Carlo insures you just won't hobble on your own."

"You're just like Rachel you know that ?"

"I do Eli, I do, have a good night you all, come in Bert, we'll walk you to your truck."

"You go ahead Amy, Ty, I'll be along."

"Now Bertram, you're off the clock go home and obsess over Meg."

"Fine, fine, didn't realize Rachel was such a pain in the butt." Bert said laughing at Eli.

"If they love you Bert, you're sunk, have a good night and thanks."

"You're very welcome Eli." Bert said turning to Amy and Ty "well, get walking."

Bert and Ty made up to meet at 7:30 as they both had to be at Cornell by 10:00. Amy and Ty returned To Georgie's to find the group tired and breaking up. Travel was rough with or without the luxury.

As people were gathering their stuff Ty and Amy went over Barnum's overnight orders before following Nick and Claire down. They were the last in the house and after making sure Lily, Jack and Lisa were comfortable on the first floor went upstairs to say goodnight to the kids and Lou.

They were surprised to find Nick and Claire waiting outside their bedroom.

"Problem guys ?" Ty asked.

"What's up Amy. We asked Lisa about anything she'd heard that might work for us and she looked like a deer in the headlights." Claire said.

Amy sighed, "come down to the library and we'll talk, you can have a night cap."

Settling in the library Ty grabbed a bottle of cognac and three glasses. Amy had grabbed a bottle of water before sitting on one of the couches and grabbing a tube leaning against it's side.

When they were all settled and served Amy pulled out a several sheets resembling maps, found one in the pile that she handed to Ty and after she lay the rest to the side they rolled it out.

The picture was a drawn overview of the jumping and rehab facility without a roof so you could see everything from above without hinderance. You could also see the immediate area, parking facilities, trailer parking, the surrounding woods, the road access and the road to the thoroughbred barns.

"Wow, pretty impressive" Nick said leaning over. "A jumping facility, 4 rings two very large, stables, pools ? What is this ?"

"It's the final draft of the Jumping and Medical Rehab center we're building."

"Why show us ?"

"I, well we" she said smiling at Ty "want you to take it over Claire, kids and all."

"This is here ?"

"Along one of our side roads." Amy showed him from the picture on the wall. "Right here, 50 acres near the thoroughbred facility."

"So the pools are for rehab."

"Actually Claire it's great low impact exercise for them, so perhaps not exclusively."

"What's this here ?" Nick asked.

"Separate medical stables, 24 stalls, set aside specifically to be used for rehab."

"And these stalls on this side ?"

"24 indoor and 36 outdoor semi enclosed for outsiders; shows and events."

"We'd live here ?" Claire asked.

"You would live here, either we would make part of this into living quarters or I guess we could look into a house, you can buy a place off site too, we'd work it all out an employment package."

"So we'd work for you ?"

"Well Nick, technically for Pegasus."

"So we'd work for you ?"

"Yes Nick for me."

"Us." Ty said.

"You know Ty, the three of us were in business together, equal partners, Amy insisted that Nick and I each have a third and there was not one second of those years where I ever felt I wasn't working for Amy, it's a thing you come to accept."

Ty smiled "bust my bubble why don't ya."

"I'm not bossy." Amy pouted.

"You are the most disarming person on the face of the earth which is way worse than bossy."

"I think you mean way better Nick, so is that a no ?"

"It's definitely not a no, you could possibly be the best boss in the world." Claire said laughing. "We just didn't think it was a job, just an idea."

"It's more than a job Claire, it's a place."

"We're well aware of that Amy" Nick said appreciatively and thoughtfully "Have a time frame in mind ?"

"I'd certainly not pull the kids away from school, so June I would say or whenever the American School is over. We may not be done building by June. This decision won't get made tonight or probably this weekend, sleep on it and we'll talk again."

Nick and Claire got up and Amy gathered the glasses for the dishwasher. They waited a second for Amy to stop in the kitchen and headed upstairs together.

"Can't say we expected this, just some brainstorming." Claire said hugging her. "It would be nice being together again." She added softly.

"It would" Amy said hugging her back tightly and then switching to Nick. We'll see you at breakfast, or at least I will, not sure when Ty will head out."

Amy lay with her back against Ty and settled in as his arm took up it's familiar spot across her belly Ty kissed her neck "so that went well with Nick and Claire though not according to plan I take it ?"

"Well I wanted to ask how things were going and what they were thinking first but this was just as well. Ty, I need to tell you something, maybe I should have told you before but I went in to talk with a psychologist today."

"Ok, about you, the kids, uh me ?"

"Not you in the us sense my love, I have no doubts about us. Trish told me you know Ty."

"Hudson or Heartland ?"

"Easier to just call it Alberta."

"So what now, how can I help, my experience with psychologists is probably very similar to Georgie's, assessments for release or placement, basically lying to get out."

"Well, this is not that."

"I'm well aware so ?"

"Tell me you love me and you'll wait for me."

"I love you more than anything Ames and I will wait forever, it's engraved on that watch and in my heart."

Amy somehow snuggled herself closer and Ty instinctively tightened his hold on her pulling her in.

"Who knows ?"

"Betty, Trish and I assume John. That's probably all who know about this step. I've seen him before, coping with stuff through the years."

"Me stuff ?"

"He's a psychologist Ty, it's all me stuff actually."

"I get that."

"To say that none of how I feel concerns you would obviously not be true Ty but it's not you any more than anyone else I don't think. It's a feeling of stress and I don't even know how to describe it."

"How did you describe it to him uh ?"

"Dr. Barry Porter, Barry is fine. The words I used were anxious, conflicted, confused, scared."

"He's helped you before ?"

"He has, I'm comfortable talking to him."

"Then I'm glad you're going and that you felt able to tell me."

"I wanted to tell you."

"What time do we expect Jackson on his actual birthday ?"

"The same, his alarm goes off by 5:15."

"Let's get some sleep."

"I love you Ty."

"So you keep telling me."

"Mmmmm." Amy sighed.


	75. What this is - Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Amy opened her eyes to find Ty tying off his scrubs and sitting for his shoes.

"Hey you, something up ?"

"Woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, it's only 5:00, you close your eyes and get some more sleep."

"Ty ?"

"It's Barnum Amy, not what you said last night, I promise."

"Ok, I love you."

Ty leaned over to kiss her, grabbed his messenger bag and stethoscope and headed through the door. She smiled when she heard Jackson coming down the hall.

"There's my birthday boy" Ty said enthusiastically and Amy heard and imagined him lifting JT for a big hug. "Hey, how about we let mom sleep a little longer and you and I head over to see how Barnum's doing before breakfast ?"

"Sure thing, bet Gran makes pancakes."

"Because they're your favorite ?"

"Yup."

The conversation faded as did Amy to another ½ hour sleep until her alarm woke her.

They found Georgie sitting outside Barnum's stall reading a neurobiology text.

"Hey Georgie !"

"Happy birthday cuz, come here and let me get a hug."

"How's he doing Georgie ?" Ty asked checking the iPad.

"He's been calm, Jeff's bringing Crater by in a little while to visit and we'll try to feed them together."

"Ok, I'm going to do a quick rounds before breakfast, come on Jackson, let's leave Georgie to her work."

"She's just reading."

"She's studying Jackson, an important part of Georgie's job."

"Sorry Georgie."

Georgie smiled at him while Ty put his hand on Jackson's head and gently prodded him to move.

Amy met the twins and Katie coming down the hall about 30 minutes later.

"Where's the birthday boy ?" Maddie asked hugging Amy.

"With Ty checking horses, they'll be back soon."

"How's Barnum ?"

"He seems to be doing well Charlie, they're about to mash him."

"Morning Gran, Grand-mere" the girls and Katie sang as they hugged and kissed their hellos.

"Come on girls, set the table for pancakes." Betty called out. "Amy it's getting late and he's got chores and school."

"I'll text Ty Betty, we can drive them in to school if we have to."

"I get to ride instead of school."

"You still have to make up your work Katie" Lou said walking in "I'll ride too I think."

"Good for you Lou." Amy said as the familiar patter of Jackson's voice came through the door.

"Happy birthday baby boy" Amy said as Jackson ran into her arms.

"You were sleeping before."

"Not quite but thank you for understanding sweetheart, go get washed for breakfast."

"Mad, his box is in the library, want to do yours now or later. ?"

"If yours is new gear ours are a full fly kit."

"Fine Charlie, fetch yours and he can wait till later and tomorrow for the rest."

After the girls disappeared Betty asked in a low voice."Trish said to text John when the school bus leaves Amy. What's up with them ?"

"He's got to bring the girls trucks and that raft thing Ty bought and get them in the garage, signs up and ready for tomorrow."

"Wyatt and Georgie's wedding gifts are also here, what's the plan ?" Ty said coming in.

"We have time, I was thinking the girls could work on them at the bike shop for the time being."

"Work on what mom ?" Maddie said walking back in with Charlie.

"Matching 62's for Georgie and Wyatt's wedding gift. Ty and John found them in Alberta."

"How much work ?"

"Not bad Mad" Ty said after sipping his coffee "John and I rode them, tunes ups and general spiffing."

"We'll give them as early gifts" Amy said "keeping them locked up for months is just wrong."

10 minutes later they all watched as Jackson tore through wrappers to his new rod and reel combo, he'd been pining after the set for months. Ty and Jack sat patiently as Jackson showed them his set up and why he chose it along with technical features. The girls sat patiently and then added their gifts which he adored, 36 flies tied by them and set up in a case.

"These are great, I can't wait for fishing later."

"I'll get your reel set up with line Jackson."

"Thanks GG. This'll be great."

Birthday conversation resumed at the table amidst the eating of JT's choice, blueberry and apple cinnamon pancakes.

"So what charity did you pick this year JT ?" Charlie asked.

"It's called C.A.S.T for kids, Uncle Trevor said it was perfect."

"They provide a safe environment for children with special needs to go fishing." Amy explained.

"Oh sweet !" Maddie chimed in.

"You two ?" Betty asked.

"PFLAG and the Trevor Project" Charlie said.

"I'm sorry" Tim said. He and Casey had come in at the first question and sat down. "I don't get it."

"Well Grandpa," Maddie started "we're sorta not average in terms of gift giving so we give each other gifts, you know in the family, mostly fishing stuff but say Uncle Charlie or Uncle Bert and like that, well we don't need anything so we ask people to make a donation to the charities we choose and we donate toys and stuff we get to the hospital."

"So PFLAG ?" Jack asked.

"They're an organization that provides support to the families of LGBTQ people. They help families deal in a bunch of ways." Amy answered.

"Pick one." Lisa asked.

Maddie took over "Promoting family friendly church services so families don't need to feel ostracized for adhering to their beliefs. Straight parents and gay kids who simply want to pray together should be able to do that and a lot of gay kids don't want to give up their religion."

"And the other one ?" Tim asked.

"Suicide hotline for Gay teens though anyone can call obviously." Betty said. "So sad, suicide is the second highest cause of death amongst the group."

"Morning Wyatt, breakfast ?" Ty asked watching Wyatt come through the door.

"I'd love some but I thought I'd find Georgie here, Jade's sleeping in."

"Well sit down and text Georgie, Jackson and I just left her in medical 20 minutes ago."

Ty answered.

"So what's the schedule for today ?" Casey asked "I'd love to see the town."

"We have chores and school" Charlie said getting up followed by Jackson and Mad.

"I'll help, ok mom ?" Katie said.

"That's fine sweetheart."

"We should be back with the kids around 2:00 – 2:30" Amy added.

"And then we're fishing !" JT added heading out the door.

"Dinner back at the house around 6:30 which I guess is a buffet ?"

"Yup, we'll do tonight and Sunday" Betty confirmed.

"And tomorrow ?"

"Tomorrow is birthday party day Dad, we usually get Bar B Que."

"Already ordered and Pavel and Yvette will be along." Betty added, "I want to visit."

"Casey, I'd love to do the town with you." Lisa said.

"I'll come too" Betty agreed.

"And me" Lily raised her hand gently as she held a cup of coffee.

"Lou ?"

"I'm going to ride with Wyatt and the girls."

"That's nice Lou, could I ask you all to stop and grab my stuff from Bridget ."

"No problem Amy." Betty said smiling.

"Jack and I were going for a ride, should we just wait ?"

"Why not Dad, might as well get them in when we're together."

"Works for me Lou" Jack said, "I'll be on the porch."

"I'll be in the library." Amy said walking by with a large mug of coffee.

"I have to get changed for school, I'll come down when I'm done." Ty added heading out.

Betty joined Amy in the library and grabbed her stack of mail and the trash can.

"Have they said anything about Sunday ?"

"Not to me Betty, I thought they would have talked to you ?"

"Well I told them I would like Ty to come and asked them how they felt about it and nothing."

"Well I'd like to tell him today or he'll feel terrible."

"Feel terrible about what ?" Ty asked walking in and sitting down across from Betty.

"Today is Jackson's birthday Ty, the accident was two days later, this year on Sunday. I had mentioned to the girls and JT that I thought it appropriate, well, really that I wanted you to be along to the cemetery but I asked how they felt about it and we're in limbo." Betty explained.

"Is there a ceremony ?"

"Heaven's no, Jim, my husband, would spin in his grave, Mitch too probably." She laughed, "we were never church going folk. Jim well, oh never mind."

"We visit for a little while and head over to the Cortland Diner after, the girls remember going for lunch there when they were kids and then maybe a ride back here. With everyone visiting this week I'm not sure what we'll do" Amy added. "Maybe photo albums ?"

They heard the kids heading towards the stairs to get ready for school after chores and Amy called out "Ty will drive you in to school kids, please stop here for a minute when you're ready."

"K mom" Jackson called out the last footsteps up.

"They won't fit in old blue."

"Take the Jag, one last ride, they're picking it up tomorrow. The new one's about 2 weeks out."

"If I can meet you for lunch or at the medical center ?"

"Text me if you get free but they're just images Ty."

When Amy's phone beeped she glanced down and reached for it. "Here we go."

"Good morning, this is Amy."

"Good morning Mrs. Spelts, yes, sorry, Ty's number is still international so we thought this would be easier. Wednesday this week would be fine with the understanding that both Ty and I have obligations at school. Of course, I'm sure Betty would be glad to. As a matter of fact she is, as a wedding gift. It's sort of the family's decision. We look forward to it, let us know if you need anything from us or anything special for your visit. I look forward to meeting you. Excuse me ? No, we're up at 5:00 usually, this is fine and10:00 for your visit will be perfect." Amy laughed "More the livestock than anything else, it's a 24 hour a day life. Sure, Ok, bye."

"If you have plans for Wednesday Betty, they've changed."

"Anything special ?"

"Have a suite ready so we can offer her a place if necessary and she's a vegetarian apparently so Vegan fare, no Pavel though."

"Got it. Anyone else ?"

"Just whatever family is around and Georgie, I want her read on Mrs. Spelts."

"Ready mom, truck ?" Maddie said speaking for the three coming into the library.

"Jag, I need the truck to pick you all up later. Now talk to us about Sunday."

"We'd all like Dr. Borden to come." Charlie said.

"Jackson ?"

"Yeah, they should meet or however you say it not to be creepy."

"That's fine sweetheart." Betty said smiling.

"Ok."

Amy smiled "I texted Sally and Erma to let the drivers know to skip us for the pickup and I'll be in the school offices around noon, I'll get you first Jackson."

Ty got in line for kisses and hugs behind the kids and soon Betty and Amy were alone in the library as they left the house.

Lisa and Lily who were in suites down the hall passed while Amy and Betty were working.

"Mind the company ?" Lisa asked from the door.

"Not at all" Amy said signing a document and shoving it into a folder that she immediately closed.

"Amy is this for you, Bridget sent it over, Skaneateles Central NY Art Guild ?"

"No actually, the Nellis family, the glass blowers we went to see are affiliated with them. They need funds for their LGBTQ outreach program and the purse string holders have issues. I thought maybe the Grainger Fund might take it on."

"Ah ok, I'll read it over and maybe discuss it with the kids Sunday."

"And dust off the old photo albums, I think some time reminiscing with Ty and the family would be nice."

"The girls mentioned it, Jackson's iffy."

"He'll be with Ty, Georgie will be around, they have that in common, car accident when she was 3, Jackson loves her. Don't make a big thing about it."

"What are we talking about, can Jack and I help ?"

"Or me" Lily added.

"Smack between Jackson's birthday and the girl's which is Tuesday is the day we lost Mitch and Gloria."

"I'm so sorry Betty I just didn't think."

"Don't Lisa, you're here for their special days and this is your first, both of you, we've tried not to make a big thing of it for Jackson's sake. This year the girls, well with Ty becoming part of our family, and me honestly, well…"

"Please Betty, it can't be easy, they were your children."

"Life goes on Lis and someone caught us as we fell." Betty said looking over at Amy.

"Seems she caught Ty as well." Lily said with smile.

"Why don't you all head into town so I can get done before I have to pick up the kids." Amy said blushing and standing to shoo them out.

Georgie stopped in to go over some files for school and medical which is where Jack, Tim, Lou and Katie found her for their ride. She texted Wyatt who was in the loft and would meet them in the barn and they all made up to be back at the house around 2:30 to celebrate with JT. Lou would handle lunch at the ranch. Georgie and Wyatt each had classes and TA duties to deal with at Cornell.

Amy set her watch for an 11:30 beep to remind her to leave, she had everything she needed with early dismissal notes already sent to school. She worked for another hour before she heard Nick and Claire in the kitchen and someone obviously getting some breakfast.

"Good morning you two."

"Morning Amy" Claire said coming over for a hug followed by Nick.

"We slept in." Claire said turning on the burner under a cast iron pan and then starting to crack eggs.

"Uh huh" Amy said comically followed by a smile from both Nick and Claire. "Plans for the day, we should be back by 2:30."

"Meeting Bryce, Chuck and Benny for lunch at the other stables and then looking at the site." Nick said setting two places. "you good ?" He asked.

"Ya, I'll just grab a cup of coffee, so when was this arranged ?"

"I texted Bryce this morning, you were serious about the offer ?"

"Of course I was."

"So we're here, might as well poke around." Claire said loosening the edges of her omelette and then adding cheese and baby spinach to the top before plunging down the toaster.

"Ok then, arrange for horses ?"

"Actually riding over with Chuck and Bryce in a little while." Nick said sitting as Claire slid half an omelette onto his plate then hers and then fetched the toast.

Amy grabbed a muffin and a cup of coffee and sat down as well.

"How bad is it these days ?" She asked.

"It's more unpredictable than anything else" Claire said. "You never know what's going to pop up and turn into a three day riot."

Nick turned to her "and it's not just one group, it could be any one of three or four groups and you're sort of stuck being kept out of town sometimes for days on end."

"We feel safe at home" Claire continued "but the uncertainty is rough."

"Sorry to hear, I loved that place, the old house."

"The kids would love to move here."

"Here specifically or in general ?"

Claire laughed "either I assume, we're not married to Alberta."

"Well come to me if you have any questions and I'll try to get answers but honestly we haven't run all the numbers yet."

"It's not the numbers Amy, we know the offer will be more than fair." Nick started.

Amy gently interrupted "it's the long term commitment on short notice, I'm not expecting an answer this weekend. Look, after the last time we spoke the thought occurred to me and as the design panned out and other things happened, this became a real thing and I need people I can trust. I trust you two implicitly and we make a good team."

"We do make a good team" Nick agreed.

"So you and Ty, you were a mess when we found you, to this ?." Claire said "I assume there's a story since last we spoke ?"

"For another day ?" Amy begged.

"For another day then."

The cowboy boots on the porch steps stopped them as Bryce walked in.

"Morning folks" he said to Nick and Claire "Boss."

"Morning Bryce" they all answered.

"Let me just load away the breakfast dishes and we're good."

"Horses outside on the post Claire, take your time."

"Have fun you all, I'm off to check email and grab the kids. Don't scare them off Bryce."

Amy waited to get buzzed into the building and walked into the main office.

"Good morning Professor, I just called up for Jackson. I guess that last surgery is coming up fast."

"It is, he's excited, we all are, birthday X-rays for him and the girls today."

"Well he's a remarkable child and I hear quite the swimmer."

"He is at that and quite the horseman as well."

"Hey Mom, good afternoon Mrs Drake."

"Good afternoon Jackson and happy birthday."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Thank you Mrs. Drake, you have a good day now." Amy said smiling.

"Let's get the girls and eat."

"What are we eating Jackson ?"

"How about Banh Mi ?"

"Vietnamese it is."

"What's for dinner ?"

"I'm sure Gran's making all your favorites Jackson."

"Yeah, birthdays are great."

The waiting room at the orthopedic center was empty when they arrived, with the next three appointments and the first after lunch it was expected. As soon as they walked in and Amy signed the sheet for the receptionist Don Sherman, the head of Orthopedics came down the hall smiling. "The Fleming clan right on time, Amy, good to see you again" he said as she rose to shake his hand and give him a brief non professional hug.

"So Jackson, first or last ?"

"What do you guys want to do ?"

"We'll go first JT, you take longest and Mad and I can wait outside on the lawn."

"Ok Charlie, them first Doc."

Jackson smiled and they all followed when Ty poked his head in the room from the hallway. "Guess this is it." He said all smiles himself.

Amy got up and gently kissed him. "Don Sherman, this is Ty Borden."

"Dr. Borden a pleasure to meet you and put a face to the voice."

"You too Dr. Sherman" Ty said shaking his hand. "Let's switch to first names though."

"Our first victim ?" One of the technicians, Rafaela asked coming out of one of the hallway doors.

"I'll go" Charlie said getting up and walking over.

"Four for each of the girls Rafa."

"And a full house for the birthday boy !" She called back smiling at JT who had obviously charmed the staff over the years.

Charlie disappeared into the exam room and Ty sat down. JT immediately came over and Ty pulled him up. "How's your day going so far Jackson ?"

Ty, Amy and Maddie sat and listened to JT run down his morning. It started with a kiss on the cheek and a special birthday cupcake with strawberry icing and sprinkles from April. He went through the birthday announcement over the school PA system and the rest of his morning until his early pickup.

"Are you done for the day Ty ?" Amy asked.

"I am with an early morning Monday meeting instead. I'll be back for the press conference."

"Shotgun home in the jag." JT called.

"Looks like I'm driving alone."

"Don't be that way mom."

"I'm fine Mad, I'm pretty tough."

Maddie smiled as the door to the exam room opened and she rose to change places with Charlie. She knelt over to kiss her mom's cheek and whisper "toughest broad I know besides Trish" before scurrying off to the exam room.

"So what are we talking about ?" Charlie asked.

"Your mom is almost tough enough, Jackson got a kiss and a cupcake from his one true love."

"C'mon mom" Jackson drawled.

"I'm sorry JT."

Ty excused himself to the bathroom and after a few moments was noticed by Amy. He stood before a small plaque at the entrance to the suite they were in.

Under a portrait of a young middle aged woman the words "Her love and selflessness live on forever through those hearts she touched" and under them "The Trudy Rodgers Memorial Children's Orthopedic Suite donated and maintained with love by the Rodgers, Grainger and Fleming Family Trusts."

Charlie followed Amy's eyes and got up , walked over to Ty and wrapped her arms around his closest arm. "Not a bad bunch of scoundrels to hook up with huh doc ?"

"Guess not Charlie."

"The surgical suite in Manhattan has Grandma Marion's portrait."

"I'm sure that will make GG very proud."

"You can be proud too papa."

"I am Charlie, of all of this."

"Maddie's done" She said leading him over to the chairs.

Don Sherman accompanied Maddie out and stood by JT. "Ready Jackson ? Not all the way in this time."

"All the way in ?"

"I forgot it's your first time Ty, the girls get regular x-rays, Jackson gets a progressive scan. About 40 minutes or so and Asher or Shoshana will call Sunday I think. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary on the girls."

"It's Ok doc, no worries." JT said standing. "Let's get it over with."

"Knock 'em dead JT" Maddie said with a smile as he walked away under Dr. Sherman's arm.

"You want to go in ? The only time you'll ever be with him awake and quiet." Amy asked with a big smile.

"Tempting, I must admit." Ty answered with a smile. "I think I'll go out with the girls."

"And I'll check in with Sandra and Bridgette."

Ty and the girls met Trish coming out of the elevator "hey done already ?"

"Jackson just went in" Ty answered "heading down for some air with the girls."

"Mama Bear inside ?"

"She's not moving." Charlie said.

"She'd pee in that room if there wasn't a bathroom down the hall." Maddie added.

"Should I stay ?"

"No Ty, you should act like a normal person, I'll sit with her."

The girls led Ty around to a side entrance between buildings where there were no cars near and a nice piece of lawn where they chose a tree and sat.

"So what do you do out here ?"

"Well" Maddie said reaching behind to her pocket and pulling out her phone, "we're teenagers with a half hour to kill, fancy phones and unlimited data so it'll be social media for us, you ?"

"I'll do the same I guess Mad."

Ty started with texts and moved on to email before heading off to his social accounts. A moment after reading an email from Charlie Rodgers he stood and walked a small distance away to dial.

"Good afternoon Ty, how's the day going ?"

"Great actually, moved around a meeting so I could be at Don Sherman's with the family. We're waiting for Jackson to get done."

"Ok can we talk engagement ?"

"Absolutely."

"October 16."

"My birthday and a Sunday actually, what about it ?"

"Three church groups and a senior center had the planetarium booked for that afternoon, the church groups cancelled, we can take them."

"What about the seniors ?"

"They'd love to see you propose and the show afterward, especially if we pick up the tab. Be pretty easy to get everyone up there if that's what you decide to do with your birthday. Monday's Columbus Day, federal holiday, everything's closed."

"Two weeks earlier is fine for me and Bert and Meg will be back so that'll not be an issue. Go ahead Charlie, I'll work the conversation to the planetarium after the kids festivities wind down."

"I'll look into a place to eat after."

"Thanks Charlie."

"No problem Ty, they called me with the opening."

"Still, I can't believe you imagined this in your plans."

"I count very few people as family Ty."

"See you later buddy."

Ty returned to sit with the girls against the tree and Charlie who was next to him leaned over "Mom and JT will meet us here."

"OK."

"Important call ?"

"Charlie."

"Yes Papa ?"

"No, Charlie Rodgers."

"Ah, all good ?"

"Yup."

"Check it out, Bobby's got an enormous watermelon." Charlie said expanding the picture and holding it out.

"World class for sure." Maddie said "does he want to enter it ?"

"I don't think they know yet."

"Enter it in a competition ?" Ty asked. 

"Yeah, bunch of local competitions. They don't usually, it's a hassle."

"The Potter's have won some though, cheese, cider and those beautiful cows."

"Yeah, those Brown Swiss are lookers and they keep them healthy." Ty agreed.

"Who's healthy aside from these three ?" Amy asked dropping down and shifting between Ty's legs and into his arms. A second later Jackson dropped between her legs and leaned back into her arms."

"The Potter cows." Charlie answered.

"Yes they are, and how's being a normal teenager been ?"

"Social media is not what it's cracked up to be." Maddie answered "Back to the ranch ?"

"JT's getting out at the Potter's and he and April will ride Kite and Tristin over for tomorrow."

"Why don't you go in the Jag JT, Mad and I need to stop at the bike shop to see something."

"I actually haven't seen them either, Ok you two good with the plan ?" Amy asked.

Jackson and Ty looked at each other and nodded and then stood up followed by Amy, the girls and Ty.

Ty drove up to the Potter's home and found the whole family in front of the barn, the house barn they called it as they had several, with Erma playing with Kimmie on the grass while August helped April saddle Kite and Tristan. They all smiled and came over to welcome Ty and JT.

"I expected Amy, good to see you Ty" Erma said with a smile coming over to kiss Ty on the cheek.

"I got free for the tests and Amy and the girls had some business at John's shop so we split up. You all good ?"

"We're great" August said coming over and shaking Ty's hand.

"You good Jackson ?"

"Sure thing Doc, see you at the house."

"You all coming to dinner ?"

"Wouldn't miss it Ty, we'll see you later." Erma answered.

John came out to meet the truck as it pulled up. "this is a surprise" he exclaimed hugging each in turn.

"Came to see the bikes, everything work out this morning ?" Amy asked.

"They're inside, this morning went great. Why don't you wheel them out and get a good look girls" John said waking them over. The bikes were under a work tarp and the girls smiled when they saw them.

"These are awesome." Maddie exclaimed running her hand over the bikes. "With saddlebags they'll be more hog-like so we should do that, slides not over, but these are classic, V2 engine, dual exhausts, nice."

"The color is classic too, all Wyatt, black and beige." Charley said pushing one out alongside Maddie. "They won't be super fast but they'll keep up with the Norton's, can we start em up ?"

"Go ahead, they're gassed."

Maddie nodded to Charlie who got on the bike she led out. Charlie sat down turned the key, then stood to kick the bike on.

After checking both and spending some time on their knees looking over the engines they decided to remove the engines and rebuild them, there wasn't actually much to do but they'd feel better replacing gaskets and checking compression and service issues. Removing the engine also gave them an easier time dealing with the frame.

"Let's order new bags so we can customize the bikes, maybe initials and symbols." Charlie suggested.

"A Vet Caduceus for Georgie and a justice scale for Wyatt ?"

"That's good Mad." Amy agreed. "We need to get back. Get these back in the shop girls."

"I'll have the boys dismount the engines for stripping and check the frame for trueness." John said when they had returned the bikes and were walking to the truck.

"Let's beef up those front forks." Maddie added climbing in the back seat.

"We'll download service bulletins in the meantime."

"Good stuff Charlie, we're here." John said closing the door for Amy. "See you all for dinner."

Amy and the girls pulled up just as April and JT rode off the path from the Potters. There was a crowd on the porch and an impressive line of saddled horses waiting patiently for their riders tied to a picket on the lawn.

Jackson and April rode to the porch where Ty and Bert came down to spot them off their mounts though neither needed it.

"This is awesome !" JT said looking around. "Let's get fishing !"

"Go say hello and welcome everyone first Jackson" Amy said softly "go ahead be a gentleman."

"Girls you coming ?" Ty asked.

"We were going to get our homework done and out of the way, it's going to be crowded enough without us." Charlie answered.

"Ames ?"

"I was going to try and get my homework done too Ty, looks like it's a boy's trip out."

Even April stayed behind to help with the special birthday dinner the "mom's" were cooking up. In the end Ty, Bert, Charlie, JT, Grandpa Jack and Tim rode out towards river landing while everyone else settled around the ranch house. Lou ended up with Amy; Lily, Lisa, April and Betty to the kitchen and the twins and Katie to their room for homework.

Soon after Amy and Lou settled they were joined by Nick and Claire who rode back alone leaving Benny and Bryce to finish up for the day.

"How did it go with Bryce and Benny ?" Amy asked.

"It went well, the numbers are staggering but Bryce was right, those horses are in top shape. You really think they'd pay that much to house jumpers ?" Nick asked.

"Those numbers include our staff of experts in nutrition, rehab, training and vet care. Top notch facilities and care, I think we'll have a waiting list, many owners have more money that empathy for their horses. We'll see."

"I think Amy's right, we'll need a specialized staff but I guess you have jockeys, we'll find jumpers." Claire added.

"Jockey's are for the most part more on the looser easier going side than jumpers and ours double as hands but we'll find them and use our own home grown jumpers with you two we have 8. So you're still considering ?"

"Assuming the offer will be fine and the kids don't balk at the idea which I don't think they will, we'll probably be sharing land again."

Amy smiled and leaned over to hug Claire, both had huge smiles on.

"We'll work everything out and hopefully get rid of that property of yours before you have to leave. I'll ask Charlie and Trev to see if they can make a few calls over there and get the word out. How much stock you have ?"

"Six assorted warmbloods, probably ½ a million give or take." Nick answered.

"Worse comes to worse we can ship them here."

"Probably worth more here." Claire added.

"I didn't realize you were joining Pegasus, so what would you be doing here ?"

"They would run the new indoor facility we're building Lou, we'll leave Chuck and Benny in place and Bryce would oversee the three."

"Georgie was telling us about that, I don't think she knew about you two but the facility sounds amazing. You'd live here ?"

Claire looked at Nick for a second then turned to Lou, "well, here yes but where here is still up in the air. Benny's place is nice but we're leaning towards a house."

"I'd also like to redo the forest run and bring it up to competition standard so we can change it up and we should have two outdoor jumping rings."

"I figured on the outside rings Nick, did you mention that to Bryce ?" Amy asked.

"I did, he's got notes."

"So house ?"

"I need to be able to come out on a porch and not stare at work Amy, a path to the facility and a driveway out."

"We'll deal with it Claire, I always thought it was weird in Antwerp when I was housed at the facility. Benny loves it. Work out what you want and Sandy will get something drawn up for you to look at. Do you want a barn ?"

"Be nice, maybe 8 horse for us, the kids and guests. So Lou I hear you have a chain of Maggie's ?"

"Two does not a chain make Nick but hopefully we'll be starting on number 3 next year, Calgary, partners with Amy."

"So how are we working this Jackson ?" Jack asked as they were adjusting their wader straps.

"I figure three teams GG, you and Grandpa, Uncle Bert and Uncle Charlie and the doc and me."

"Me and Tim huh ?"

"No hitting." Ty added with a smile. "You guys set yourselves up here and JT and I will go upstream a bit."

"Remember, you need to take pictures of your fish." Jackson said already walking towards the path that would take them to a small upstream landing.

"Jackson, you sure you want me to be there Sunday ?"

"Uh sure, it's only right and Gran really wants you there. I uhm always feel a little weird, maybe not so much with you there ?" He asked it as if he was unsure and glanced over at Ty before dropping his tackle bag on the small shore and wading in. "Which side you want ?"

"I'll go further out, you stay close to shore." Ty answered passing him. "You know it's not your fault Jackson." Ty whispered placing his hand on JT's shoulder as he walked past.

"I know deep down but up close sometimes it makes me sad."

" It's Ok to be sad son and to be sorry he never got to be your dad."

"Mad and Charlie say it's hard to think of what their life would have been like, with mom and all and now you."

"Life doesn't work that way Jackson, the choices we make and the things that happen are like this river, it just goes, once a fish is past us, it's not swimming back."

"Well this one's gonna swim back, FISH ON !" He called as soon as he drew back and set the hook.

Georgie and Wyatt showed up at the ranch house about 5 minutes after the group reached the river and immediately saddled Phoenix and Wallace to ride out to the fishing crowd. Jack sent Georgie on to meet Ty and Jackson while Wyatt, swamped with law cases to review settled in against a log to read.

"Hey Georgie !" JT called out when he saw her wading out towards him.

"Hey JT, shove over so I can fish."

Through the years at Heartland and later on vacations with Peter, Georgie became somewhat proficient at fly fishing and through jumping and trick riding her timing was dead on so she looked good doing it. So far both Georgie and Ty had caught a fish and JT had two.

"So GG taught you Georgie ?"

"When I was younger but when my dad moved to Vancouver and the thrill of the city wore off we went camping and fishing a lot. He was a guide when he was younger and a patient teacher."

"Hmmm, is he my uncle too ?"

"I don't think technically he is kiddo."

"What happened to your, uh, your…"

"My natural parents died in a car accident."

"Wow, like mine, I'm sorry Georgie."

"It's Ok Jackson."

"Uh Georgie ?" He asked softer.

"Come on bud, let's sit down and talk."

Jackson looked over about to argue but Georgie knew that he would and didn't offer the option, instead she reeled back while edging to the shore and Jackson, seeing no option followed. Ty had caught some of the exchange leading up to this and decided to let Georgie and JT have their talk, perhaps Georgie could ground him a bit.

"So when's the day JT, Sunday ?"

"Yeah, do you remember them Georgie ?"

"Well, that's hard to answer, I have their pictures, and my brother and my Aunt told me about them and sometimes I think maybe I remember something, like my dad's laugh or my mom's smile, but I was 3 Jackson, I don't know if what I remember is real or something I made up. I doubt you remember anything huh ?"

"Nope, Mad and Charlie remember and they tell me about them and Gran does all the time and sometimes I see her looking at me funny, like she's remembering. Mom's my mom, her laugh, her smile, that's my mom."

"I guess I feel the same way about Lou and Peter and Jack's my great grandpa for sure. Lisa, Amy, Ty, that's my family and my brother Jeff. Those are the smiles I know are real."

"Where were you going Georgie, when the accident happened ?"

"I don't know Jackson, is that important ?"

"They we're bringing me home from the hospital."

"Instead of going to the movies or out to dinner ?"

"I guess."

"It's not your fault Jackson, 5 minutes either way it may never have happened. Does anyone remember the accident ?"

"The girls remember the hospital."

"So no one knows if your dad sneezed or something ran across the road or anything about what caused it."

"I guess not. How 'bout your accident."

"A young college student had too much to drink and swerved into us, I met him a few years ago, he made a bad mistake when he was young and seemed to have become a better person, he was very sorry."

"What were their names ?"

"Matt and Mary and your folks were Mitch and Gloria."

"Grainger, like Gran's name."

"Crowley, my brother's a Crowley."

"Is he in Canada ?"

"He lives in Canada but he's been in a country called Norway for the past 6 months, he'll come visit when his contract is over, he's an oil driller."

"Oh wow, that's cool, I saw that on TV once, I'll have to look up Norway and see where it is, I've been to Europe."

"I have too. Jack would you like Wyatt and I to come Sunday, you could introduce us ?"

"You don't think that's creepy ?"

"I guess it could be a little creepy but I think it's important to remember them JT and keep them in your life, they're part of who you are."

"Yeah, I guess, maybe you could take me when we're in Canada."

"It's a bit further from Heartland than Cortland from here but if we can and have time buddy, you got a deal."

"So what happened with you and your brother when you got adopted ?"

"They split us up when I was 5, I didn't talk to him again for three years until one of my foster mom's tracked him down. At least then we could talk every now and then and I didn't see him again until I was 11 and fostered at Heartland."

"That sounds horrible." He whispered almost unable to comprehend being taken from his sisters. "I would miss Mad and Charlie so much."

"It's over Jackson, a long time ago. It's Ok."

"Looks like it's time to go." JT said seeing Ty making his way to shore.

"All ready to have a dad Jackson, I think he'll be a good one." Georgie said looking over and watching Ty.

"Yeah, the best."

"You two Ok, I think we should be walking to meet the others." Ty said coming over as Georgie and JT stood. "Everything Ok ?"

"Great, let's head back" JT said reaching up and taking Ty's free hand.

As it turned out both Jack's, elder and younger each had two fish to everyone else's one though Bert lost a second when his line snagged.

"Nice fish too" Charlie mentioned walking over to mount Barrett who he rode over to keep Browning calm.

"I'm glad you came fishing Uncle Charlie, you haven't fished in while."

"So that was the plan all along JT, get Charlie to fish ?"

"Hey, son, dad, grandad, great grand dad, god father, favorite uncle, best cousin ever, who gets to do that ?" He answered looking over at Charlie who was smiling.

"Not many Jackson, fried chicken for dinner ?"

"That's my favorite, pancakes, Banh Mi, fried chicken, Mac and cheese and green beans."

"I think your mom's doing the Mac and cheese Ty." Tim said.

"Last I heard Erma was making one and Lily another." Jack said from the rear of the pack.

"That aught to be fun." Ty said, "I've had both, they're very different."

"How different can they be ?"

"Pretty different Tim, mom's is tried and true yellow cheese and Erma's, aside from being her own hand made cheese are gruyere, white cheddar, Parmesan and a fourth that slips my mind."

"Fontina" Bert added "it'll be an interesting contrast."

"Especially if there's hot dogs in Lily's and Ty dumps ketchup all over it, that's gross you know." Georgie said laughing.

"Got me through childhood Georgie."

"I like both, regular Mac and Erma's Mac."

"Very diplomatic Jackson." Ty said reaching over to ruffle his hair and getting the best most loving smile back in return.

Georgie and Jack who were now riding together at the back of the pack each caught the gestures and glanced at each other with smiles.

The girls, Amy, Lou and April all came out to help with the horses and hear all about the fishing. Amy told everyone that the preliminary report from JT's results were excellent according to Dr. Sherman and that hopefully Asher will concur with a green light for the surgery. The girls were as always fine, their injuries no where near as severe as their brothers and long healed.

As they were finishing amidst laughter and jokes JT supplied, Brin, Bobby and Carson joined the crew and soon the crowd, this time including Chuck headed back to the house for dinner. On he way John scooped Jackson up for a big hug shared with Trish. The porch was full of people, the Carmichaels, Caldwells, Margolies, Running Bears and all the extended family came together for Jackson's night.

Fried chicken, two mac and cheeses so different the vote was no contest, they were just too different and excellent dishes, sliders, green beans and a salad. They converted one of April's many pictures of JT on Merlin into a cake topper and laid it on the large three tier cake Lisa baked and decorated with Lily. After singing happy birthday the adults gravitated to the living room and library while this kids headed downstairs for video games and a general hangout. It was an interesting group, the teens, near teens and kids hanging together but the teens and Katie were fine with it and it made the younger kids feel special.

Charlie and Bert headed into the library to concoct two pitchers of Manhattans for the group, Amy, Steph and the other younger folks gathered to talk about the next day and the following weekend where Stephanie was positively giddy about getting cottages at the Audubon in New Orleans. Learning that they would actually be staying in John Audubon's cottage and his studio Ty became equally excited as did Cassidy Running Bear who held Mr. Audubon in high regard.

When Bert returned Amy glanced over and saw that Trev, Charlie and the Harwells had settled in the library with drinks.

"That's going Ok ?" Ty asked Amy softly.

"With some details worked out their kids will attend Ithaca schools next year."

Lisa had heard and looked over and smiled. "You like getting your way."

"Always have" Amy answered with her own smile and then snaked her head over to kiss Ty gently.

She wanted the true New Orleans dining experience so they had reservations at Gallatoire's and the Commander's Palace for dinners and Brennan's for lunch on Saturday, they'd make due with local fare Saturday and Sunday mornings, she was all for Beignets and strong French roast coffee for breakfasts and a true Po Boy before flying out.

The birthday groups would split for most of the day on Saturday with the teens heading to the grotto to hang by the water while it was still warm enough with the younger group heading out to spend a few hours at the nature preserve and rescue courtesy of Alex and Cassidy. They'd join up for the afternoon buffet and entertainment for the kids. Most of the teens would come later for the late lunch and a bonfire into the evening and most of the younger kids who would be gone in late afternoon would have the day ride to the the reserve, entertainment by Georgie trick riding and Amy doing liberty with the girls.

As the evening progressed people started leaving, those with kids first and then the others, the Fleming kids headed off to get ready for bed after good nights, until the group left were the family staying at the house, Georgie and Wyatt.

"I caught some of the talk between you and Jackson Georgie, all good ?" Ty asked.

"He's processing, I think hearing about me and that I lost my folks young and don't really remember them helped. He can't even comprehend being separated from his sisters like they did with Jeff and I."

"He Ok Georgie ?"

"He's good Amy, I offered to come Sunday and he'd like that, I hope that's Ok Betty."

"Lisa and I decided to share gran duties with you two Georgie, you and Wyatt are family, I should have thought to ask you to come. Do you have family pictures sweetheart ?"

"I have the albums my aunt left behind."

"I remember that." Amy said, "It'll be nice to have you with us Georgie."

"So they really don't mind foregoing gifts and stuff, hard for a foster kid to relate to, everything was so precious when I was 7."

"They don't know any other way," Betty said "Amy raised them to stand up, vocally and financially. They know how fortunate they are and that it feels goods to give others a hand up. I like that Art Guild initiative by the way Amy, I've given it to the girls."

"Seemed like a good thing and it's close enough for them to see it. We bought a set of Christmas ornaments done by students in memory of one of their friends who was lost to suicide."

"That'll mean something to them." Betty agreed. "You two better get upstairs for the kids and we all have a long day tomorrow."

"And nine horses Monday." Amy added. "Goodnight everyone."

Jackson had showered and had just settled in bed when Amy and Ty came in.

"Did you have a god birthday sweet boy ?" Amy asked sitting one the bed and reaching over to run her hand through Jackson's hair.

"Yeah, good day." He said with a yawn.

"Happy birthday Jackson, sleep good son." Ty whispered leaning over to get and return a kiss and hug.

Amy did the same though her hug lasted a bit longer "Good night my love."

"Night, I love you" he whispered already fading.

They found Lou with Katie and after making sure all was well moved on to the girls.

"All ready for tomorrow girls ?" Amy asked sitting on Charlie's bed which was closest.

"Yeah, I guess there'll be about 20 of us," Charlie said "we'll ride out to the grotto after eating and hang out, Chuck and Bryce are getting a campfire ring set up and we'll collect wood."

"We'll come by with snacks at one point."

"Thanks mom, and you too Pappa, come meet our friends ?"

"Of course I will Mad, wouldn't miss it."

"Mom, uh, we have a friend, Tracy, coming who's younger, middle school, she's come by to the club a few times and I invited her."

"Ok ? I assume there's more ?"

"She came out and her folks are shell shocked, her mom is coming and doesn't feel comfortable leaving her with the older kids so I sort of told her that her mom is welcome to stay at the ranch."

"How old is she Mad ?"

"12, almost 13, starting high school next year."

"Meg and I will take care of her Mad, you can't judge people."

"I know mom, still, we have to support Tracy."

"We will, is this a religion thing ?"

"It's a part of it, they're African American which brings a whole other perspective in, her Mom picks her up and signed the release for her to attend the club, not sure how her dad feels but they've listened and not reacted."

"Listening and a non reaction, is better than we've seen in a lot of cases Mad, we'll help where we can and not judge."

"Got it mom, no judging."

"Ok then" Ty said "good night girls" Ty said leaning over to kiss and hug Maddie and then switching with Amy.

After washing up and spending some times with the dogs Amy lay down and snuggled up to Ty's side while reaching over and grabbing the surgical text he was reading and dropping it to the floor.

"Am I done reading ?"

"Snuggle time."

"I can snuggle."

"How do feel like escorting Jackson's friends out to the rescue center and giving the Running Bears a hand keeping them in line ? They love it out there and Cass puts on a good show. Chuck will go along to help."

"I can do that, what do you have planned ?"

"The girls, liberty practice, helping Georgie get ready and guests, the adults will show up anytime."

"Why does it always feel like you do more than I do ?"

"I don't really my love, you shouldn't feel that way, we each have what we do and sometimes that's spending time with the kids while the other takes care of other things."

"I didn't know about the birthday charities or the pediatric orthopedic suites. I'm so in awe of the kids and what you've accomplished Ames, it's amazing."

"I guess I'm going to miss some of the warnings and what's become a regular thing with us Ty, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, it's nothing, but like Georgie when I was their age that kind of generosity and love were pretty much foreign to me."

"Well, you're not that person anymore Ty and neither is Georgie. Kids need love and as cliché as it sounds love is a very healing thing."

"Just kids ?"

"Ty" Amy asked with a giggle "are you in need of love ?"

"I could deal with some love."

Amy shifted her leg and pulled herself up so their lips could meet. Ty reached down and pulled her closer, wrapping her in his arms and drawing her against him. She sighed as his hands roamed freely over her body and their kisses exploded into their familiar passion.


	76. What this is - Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Ty opened his eyes when the knock sounded and looked over to see that Amy was not in bed and then glanced at his watch. He got out of bed and walked over opening the door.

"Sorry Pappa, mom says it's time to get up."

"That's fine Charlie, is happy birthday appropriate considering it's actually not ?"

"Perfectly acceptable."

"Then happy birthday sweetheart" he said reaching out to hug her and kiss her head.

Charlie reached around Ty as well and hugged him back "ohhh, thank you Pappa."

"Anything else ?" He asked.

"Nope, see you downstairs."

20 minutes later, in jeans, a who t shirt and wet hair which Amy thought very sexy, he found Amy, Lisa, Betty, the Harwell's and the Hershman's who had returned late the evening before at the kitchen table, only slightly smaller than the dining room table actually. There was also a crowd on the porch. He smiled at the Harwell's and Hershman's on the other side of the large table and kissed Lisa and Betty going by on the side he was on.

"Morning Grand Mere, morning Gran."

"Morning all."

"Good morning Ty" they all responded randomly.

Amy was manning waffle machines and loading a plate of sausages from the grill. When she got the sausages to the table she turned to Ty who pulled her into his arms as the peck Amy had planned became more.

"Good morning sweetheart" he whispered close to her face.

"Good morning my love" Amy whispered back raising her palm to his cheek and stroking over it with her thumb.

"Is my waffle going to burn ?" Nick asked with a smile.

"No it's not." Amy answered smiling after one more quick kiss before turning.

"Have a better night's sleep son ?" Betty asked pouring him a cup of coffee when he sat.

"I did actually and sleeping in was nice, besides today Eli can worry about Barnum."

"My pleasure Ty" he answered.

"Ty, Zach and I are going to join the rescue center group if that's Ok, he loves it up there ?"

"I've heard another parent along is always welcome Rach, thanks !"

As Amy brought food to the table people helped themselves. Ty made sure that Amy had already eaten before starting on his. She had, the first group, served by Betty and Lisa were either outside or helping Chuck sort horses for JT's friends to ride out.

Jack and Tim came in from the porch and each refilled their coffee.

"So what's the schedule of events ?" Tim asked.

"Family gifts, Jackson's friends first then some mingling then the girl's friends."

"Family gifts, I'm told that two barrel racing horses from us is more than enough." Tim said.

"Two surprise horse's are definitely more than enough dad, they love them."

"Casey picked Jackson and the girls some nice button down shirts."

"That's nice dad, Grandpa bought that cool vest for JT that he keeps pining to wear praying for colder weather."

"And I have some family earrings to pass on." Lisa added.

"Well, let's gather them all on the porch I guess and we can have the big tearing of the wrapping paper when the kids are back from chores." Betty added getting up.

While Amy and Ty cleared off the last of the breakfast dishes, those with gifts gathered them to the porch waiting for the kids who were reportedly almost done. The Carmichael's, Caldwells' and Potters had shown up in the meanwhile and joined the crowd. Their kids heading over to the barn to help the Fleming kids get finished with chores.

"He's here !" Amy said after a a glimpse out the window above the sink, laying the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbing a dish towel hurriedly to dry off.

"Who's here ?"

"Shane, it's a surprise."

"Shane, your brother ? What about Tim ?"

"Fuck my dad Ty, Shane's our brother and Lou hasn't seen him in years and Georgie never. He lives in Ottawa, pretty close." She answered running out and down the porch stairs a huge smile on her face.

"She seems excited, I guess someone you know ?" Lisa asked Betty.

"Someone you all know Lisa, that's Shane." Betty said standing with a smile and heading down the stairs walking after Amy.

When the Subaru Cross Trek pulled up and the door opened Amy almost tackled the occupant getting out of the car and everyone from the porch watched the hug and kisses.

They turned towards the porch arm in arm and Amy wiped her sleeve over her eyes. "Come on bro, let's face the crowd."

"How's he going to react ?" Shane asked as Betty stepped over smiling for her hug.

"Welcome home Shane."

"Thanks Gran" he said with a smile with Amy and Betty now on either side of him.

"You start by calling him dad Shane and we'll see, this isn't Heartland and there are rules."

Lou who was talking to Nick and Claire looked up at the scene "Is that, Oh my god." She said getting up and rushing through the crowd to the stairs only to have Amy step back while Lou who was also crying wrapped her brother in her arms which he reciprocated. She wouldn't really let go just held him looser so she could see his face.

"Hey Sis, it's been awhile."

"I'm so sorry Shane, it's so good to see you. Amy didn't tell me, I'm so happy you're here."

Amy left Shane to Lou and Betty and walked up the stairs where Lisa and Jack were standing to receive them.

"Casey, come on, in case he hasn't mentioned it by now, you have a son to meet." Amy said holding out her hand with a smile.

"You could have told me." Tim said getting up.

"You could have picked up a phone and called him Dad, behave yourself."

"He could have called me too you know."

"As I recall you made yourself pretty clear at the time, is that how you look at me, should I have called you too, well, don't expect an apology from him either."

Shane was all smiles meeting Casey, after all it's not everyday you meet a mom and Casey had a real country way to her, her welcoming smile and expression were really all it took and after their hug he looked up and saw Tim. It was evident that Shane's body language changed at that moment and Tim seemed to have deflated a bit.

"Dad, it's good to see you, you're looking well." His tone unsure but hopeful.

Tim looked at him for a second and in a very un-Tim moment raised his hand to wipe his eyes and sniffle. "Shane, it's good to see you too son." He said it taking a step over. Their hug was tentative at first but took hold to everyone's relief.

"I agree with your mom by the way bro, you can drive back in the morning." Amy said "hungry ?"

"I'm good for now and I know, she laid down the law on my drive down. She and David send their love, and thanks for the talking car sis, you give a hell of a birthday gift."

"You're very welcome Shane."

"Where are my nieces and nephew ?"

"Barn, they'll be along, and we have a surprise for you."

He noticed Ty off to the side when Amy sunk into his side. "Ty, good to see you man, word is you're destined for brotherhood."

"Guess so, never had a brother."

"Me either, full up on pushy sisters."

He excused himself into the house with his bag, Betty led him to Jackson's room where he'd be bedding down, they were actually out of space. Shane was fine with it, he loved Jax and the girls.

"You bought him a car ?" Lou asked.

"Come on Lou, you want a car, he's my brother and what he was driving, well, we won't get into it. I spoke to Miranda and David, it's really not an imposition."

"You'd buy me a car ?" She asked sheepishly.

"Maybe a little car." Amy said bumping her head against her "I am buying you a diner Lou."

"Yeah, forgot about that for a minute."

The line of kids leading saddled horses to the front paddock was impressive and they were followed by Alex, Kace and Piper Running Bear riding down the trail from the preserve. They were there to ride back with the kids, several of whom didn't really spend much time on horses. Amy also noticed Robert Cleary leading some horses and smiled. She had been told that he had been showing up for work on weekends. Chuck appreciated the help. She also noticed his horse saddled as well. He rode over with Alex rather than leaving Victory Star in the paddock.

"Robert, good to see you and Star's looking good."

"He's been happy Professor, thanks."

"And you're here for ?"

"Oh, just a set of helping hands at the rescue during the festivities. I've been helping out on the weekends."

Alex got down and reached up to shake Ty's hand over the rail. "Robert's going to be working with the high schoolers who are volunteering."

"Nice" Ty said.

"And you've been helping Chuck I hear so thank you for that. It's not mandatory though." Amy said "you need time for yourself Robert."

"I miss some of the farm work truthfully and it helps stay in shape, I'm not a gym guy. Besides I get to hang with Star, the seconds, Cassidy's big birds and I can spay 6 rabbits in an hour now."

"Impressive, don't let it interfere with vet school."

"Yes ma'am, I mean no ma'am, uh professor, sorry."

"Whose Cross Trek ?" Maddie asked.

"Your Uncle Shane is getting settled in Jackson's room."

"Awesome" Jackson said stepping up.

"Happy Birthday Mad" Ty said looking over.

Maddie smiled and walked over throwing open her arms. "Thank you Poppa" she whispered as their arms wrapped around each other and Ty kissed her head and squeezed.

She smiled when they came apart and looked up at him "whatcha get me ?"

This made everyone who smiled at the exchange between the two laugh. "Are we up to that now ?" Ty asked laughing.

"Mad, what are you thinking ?" Amy added between laughs.

"I'm thinking he bought you a house and a Jag, shall I go on ?"

"And a truck as of Thursday."

"Another truck ? Betty asked.

"A land Cruiser so we can actually fit the whole family." Amy answered.

"You're just loving this aren't you." Lou asked low in her ear, Amy swatted her gently.

"How about we do the gifts here first" Ty said.

"So your gifts won't fit here ?" Charlie asked walking over to the pile.

"What's going on ?" Georgie asked walking up the stairs with Wyatt.

"Gifts." Ty said.

"Ah, what time am I riding Amy ?"

"Figure 1 - 2 we'll entertain, then food, then kids go and teens stay."

"There were several gifts that most stood out to the kids today. From Lisa the girls each received a pair of diamond studs, both sets given to Lisa by her grandmother's in high school. Lily also had a surprise, for the motorcycle shop Ty had told lily and Wade about, a framed blown up photo of Ty's first time on a motorcycle on the dirt bike Brad arranged for him to ride. The same photo Ty had. Lily had found several old items tucked away, the negatives for a lot of pictures included. She had the negative digitized and photo shopped to it's current state. Wade and she also picked Jackson a leather biker jacket they found that was close to Ty's in appearance.

Besides barrel horses, Casey had picked blouses and shirts for the kids and Tim presented Jackson with a special belt buckle in a frame, one of his National All Around Champion buckles, one of very few in the world and one of the four Tim owned.

"That's an amazing gift dad."

"Best in the world ?" Jackson asked.

"Best in Canada for sure Jackson." Ty said.

As gifts cleared and the kids calmed down everyone sort of turned to Ty and Amy.

"Who first ?" Amy asked with a big smile waiting for Jackson's hand to shoot up.

"Jackson first." Maddie said.

Ty turned to the garage and pulled out his phone. He set door number 3 to open and hit the button. As it went up all could see Amy's red vintage on a new blue lift. On the hood, now closed was a wrapped box with a bow.

"That's yours Jackson, go ahead" Ty said as JT scooted off the porch and ran to the garage followed by Cars and April and the rest walking behind in a crowd. Amy had texted John when they started on the porch and he and Trish came down the hill as Jackson ran across the lawn.

He grabbed the box down and all three kids tore the wrapper off. The look on JT's face was precious when he maneuvered a padded seat with a pole and ball thing attached to the bottom. He stared at it and then at Ty, then Amy. "Ok, what is this ?" He said holding it up.

"It's a seat, all yours."

"Where's it go ?"

"Oh" Ty said hitting the phone by the button for door 5. As the door opened Jackson stepped away to look.

"It goes in my new float boat."

"Wow, you got a float boat, it looks awesome !" He said running over with the seat and finding where it would go. He climbed up and over the side and slid the balled base into the hole until he heard a satisfying pop and then sat down and began swinging back and forth.

"It's got a trolling motor and everything, flat bottom, bait well, wow, wow, wow !"

When Ty got there he jumped off the side into his arms "best present ever !" He said then bore down on a hug. Amy came over and Jackson moved over to her arms for a big hug. "You'll wear a vest Jackson and listen to Ty without argument."

"I promise."

Ty turned where the girls were waiting anxiously. He smiled and hit two buttons together. "Go." He said as the first two doors raised and Ty finally hit the button that powered the lights and neon lighting up the interior of the now fully furnished garage.

The girls stopped at the trucks and walked together between them.

"These are awesome" Maddie said.

Charlie popped the hood on one and hiked it up, it creaked loudly. John stepped up and laid a torsion arm in to hold it up.

"What do you think Mad, Chevy big block ?"

"Not if you want to fit an a/c in there Charlie." Amy said "I looked into a Stroker V8 for mine, nice and compact 383, get a tight 4 speed, dual exhausts and you've got a real hot rod that'll pull a trailer."

"18" tires, matte black rims, dark amethyst with a metallic black flake, how about it Charlie ?"

"I'm thinking black with a metallic amethyst flake would work for me Mad. Wow, look at this place" she said first noticing her surroundings.

"Pappa she is never going to let you do this again but this time you did very well." Maddie said walking over to him for another hug.

"Thanks Mad, so good gift ?"

"Very good gift Pappa" Charlie said also coming over to his other side. "They're going to be very fast."

"So that's it, hot rod custom ?"

"Disappointed ?"

"He's not Charlie, he actually said it to me, I don't even care if they go hot rod as long as they build them." John said. "Those exact words. And you two will wait until someone shows you the proper way to weld off those panels."

"We will." Maddie said.

"We'll work together." Ty said, "Jackson and I are going to work on the Ford."

"Custom or refurb ?"

"Stroker V8 huh ?" Ty asked looking over at Amy who was smiling.

"Fleming, we're all Fleming's."

Wyatt wandered over to a vintage HH Scott receiver and clicked it on, looked at the inputs and chose aux. Turned on the CD player and chose the first CD on the stack. He looked at it and smiled. A second later the Latin beat of Tito Fuente's big band fired out of two Klipsch Heresy speakers mounted down from the corners of the space.

Mad was immediately joined by Brin who needed no further invitation than the music and the floor to dance, a second later their hands in the air they sought some space. Bobby and Charlie joined them a second later and were certainly doing their best to follow the beat.

TY felt Amy's hand come over his shoulder and he smiled and reached to grab it as he turned into her arms. "You knew they would just go for the custom."

"Oh yeah, no brainer on that" she said leading him out to some space swaying with the music.

Georgie and Wyatt joined and Shane pulled Lou over. Jack and Lisa walked over to Jackson and his friends who were climbing all over the boat, actually a very well constructed raft.

"What do you think GG ?"

"Pretty slick Jackson, looks like some fishing adventures for sure."

"It's cool, in videos online you can see they stand on the boat and it floats with the river while you cast."

Tim was standing with John, Trish, Betty and Lily watching the dancing. Casey was dancing in place.

"You don't think they're dancing just a little too close ?" Tim asked.

"Who Tim ?" Lily asked a moment later.

"The kids."

"Our kids or their kids ?"

Betty and Trish laughed out loud at her question, John smirked "good question. They're good kids Tim, all of them."

"That's what Amy says." He muttered.

"She would know. Not my monkey, not my problem." Lily muttered a moment later eliciting that laughter again.

"Do you have a point to make Lily ?"

"People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones Tim. That would include both of us."

Betty reached over and patted Lily's shoulder. "I like you Lily, girl's, some light please, you've made your point." She said to the twins turning towards the entrance where cars and trucks were parking to drop off, " come on, it's time to herd kids anyway."

There were a total of 14 guests dropped off for the party not counting Carson, April, Piper, Kace and Jax who were excellent riders. To escort the group there was Ty, Chuck, Rachel Hershman with Zach, Erma Potter, Dr. Cleary and Alex Running Bear. They sorted the kids into those that knew how to ride or had trail rode in the past and those who were new. Ty assigned helpful riders for those less experienced with the exception of one rider Stephanie Tompkins who liked Carson, a lot, and the feeling was mutual. Cars took it upon himself to watch over a smiling Stephanie and ride beside her. April, her good friend and JT rode the other side of the pretty young girl. Ty marveled at the whole thing, a 7 year old double date.

Sally Carmichael stood and watched the group take off and Amy smiled "guess it'll be a double wedding Sally."

"Almost destined if we make it that far, hot rods huh ?"

"Yeah, they build them they can drive them."

"Better have Tom brush up on his traffic court chops. Flemings with hot rods, that's gotta be good for business."

"It'll be awhile Sally. Let's see what needs doing." Amy answered laughing while putting her arm around Sally's waist and leading her to the house.

As it turned out nothing needed doing. Jack, Shane, Tim and Nick were at the track watching the horses being breezed. Amy stepped out of medical to see Shane's reunion with Pal. His smile when he turned to her was precious.

The grandmothers sat around the porch watching over Georgie who was playing with Kimmie. John and Trish had gone off to get the cotton candy truck ready for later and the teens were in the barns making sure that Chuck would be happy with the state of his domain when he got back.

"Georgie, are you dressing for your performance ?"

"Not a performance without the costume Amy, Sandra's law."

"Then let's check on the girls and do a quick rounds before getting the horses out and warmed up which will give you enough time to change."

Georgie got up and Sally and Meg Caldwell got down to take over and keep Kimmie occupied.

They found the girls, Brin and Bobby setting out the horses in rescue and working on their stalls and after checking on their progress arranged a small performance practice and warm up at noon and then continued on with Georgie to find Bert and her crew.

Rounds were routine. Eli sat with Barnum as he usually did during the day. Sometimes Zach came and played alongside the two which seemed to amuse the horse. Amy was fine with it and the staff simply smiled and worked around him as they did Jackson and his friends at that age. Jeff had returned to duty though his horse Crater, ever Barnum's stablemate stayed behind, his duty to his injured comrade. In a week or so they'd move Barnum to rescue and start pairing him with other horses to wean him of Crater.

Georgie stayed behind to finish charts with Bert and Sarah while Amy headed back past the girls to greet Pavel and make sure he was set for lunch. The grills had been lit and his small crew were dealing with food, all was well it seemed and she settled with everyone on the porch and soon had Kimmie on her lap.

"So are we just leaving them out at the grotto with wood and matches ?" Meg asked.

"Georgie and Wyatt have volunteered to chaperone."

"Oh, that's good, they've been bred to defer to coaches."

"Now we just have to keep Georgie and Wyatt from sneaking off." Amy added laughing.

"How many Amy ?"

"Around 20 Betty, it could change and there's a middle schooler with mom in tow. Tracy, not sure I got her last name, came out recently, parent's still a bit shell shocked."

"One's bringing her, that can't be all bad."

"True, just be aware."

"Consider me aware."

"You have plans for a honeymoon honey ?" Lisa asked walking over with Lily.

"With Jackson in a wheelchair, maybe we'll have the other house by then. Ty and I can go alone for a few days and then the family can come up and join us, we actually have an elevator. Ty and I haven't talked about it."

"Christmas ?"

"Here, and maybe New Year back at the other house."

"Alberta ?"

"Kids are off in February, Mid Winter Recess, I think maybe warmer than Alberta with a beach, he'll be still using crutches or just off, we'll see, surgery and recovery first, that's all I can focus on."

"We'll talk" Betty said hoping to curtail any more questions. Glancing over she saw the thanks in Amy's eye's and smiled.

Wyatt joined the crowd on the porch shortly before Georgie was done and rounded up the teens for warmups.

Georgie asked that they set up a small stands for the crowd, she was never comfortable at full speed with people hanging over the railings on Checkers blind side. For his part Checkers was noticeably up beat and happy if there was a word to describe it. "We're going to run today sweetheart, happy ?" Georgie chided while scratching Checkers chin.

Georgie had the girls go first, they performed together and then Amy and Spartan joined them and the girls stepped back as Amy worked all three.

"Never saw her do three before" Jack said riding back to the barn with the other men and Benny who was joining the party. Bryce also was riding back having set the ring for the fire at the grotto and hauled several loads of wood out with some hands. The kids would gather the rest.

"Remember that Dark Horse thing Jack ?"

"I'll never forget that Tim, the first time I ever saw her like that with Spartan was on my birthday, they did that dance and he bowed to me that day, I'd never seen a horse that close to it's rider before."

"Working with her in Europe for that year and a half was a lesson. The way those horses started focusing on her was eerie." Nick said grabbing a brush.

"So Shane what have you been doing lately ?"

"I teach English and run a small theatre company in Ottawa Jack, we live there now, well, mom and David in their place and me in mine."

"English ?"

"High School, Grade 10 and 11 and I run the high school theatre program."

"Like it ?"

"I love it and the chance to get summers free, I still get time to write and the kids are pretty good for the most part."

"And a ?"

"I have a girlfriend Dad, her name's Jackie and she had a family event of her own so we split up." He took out his phone and brought up a picture of a very pretty young Asian woman with a bright smile, almond eyes and long straight black hair."

"What does she do ?" Jack asked.

"She's a social worker, CPS. We're both also in grad school."

"Noble work, we've had some dealings with CPS over the years."

"And it seems the family's kept it up, Amy's three are amazing."

"Wyatt, Georgie's beau is working with CPS in Alberta and somewhere here in the states to see about getting kids together with horses. Might be something there for you, well her, you are family Shane."

"Are you serious, you and Jackie I mean ?"

"We live together dad, two years almost, we met a few years ago chaperoning a Halloween party at my theatre. We do all the make-up and stuff for the kids and put on a show."

"And ?"

Shane sighed "and the rest you'll get later."

"Ok, Ok" Tim said "just wondered."

They were told to skip the mash and set the horses out to graze which is what they did. Jack tried to mark the horses back on the iPad but in the end Shane figured it out. Georgie was warming up in jeans and street clothes, nothing fancy just some side drops to get Checkers warmed up.

"Well the pictures aren't lying, Georgie's pretty." Shane said stopping to watch in front the barn. "And insane" he added seeing her drop for a few seconds into a side suicide drag before pulling up where Amy and the girls were standing.

The men waited as Amy and the rest brought their horses over for stalling. Georgie still had to get Checker's dressed once she was in her costume. It was a warm day for September and Amy wanted them to cool a little before riding all out, the girls would also rein to start their routine.

Maddie and Charlie both stopped to hug Shane before heading in, Amy stopped Georgie and Katie while Bobby and Brin went in as well.

"Katie you were just a baby when Shane officially joined our family, Georgie, it's a shame you two never met so, this is your Uncle Shane, mine and Lou's brother."

They both smiled wide and Georgie reached over for a hug. "I've read some of your short stories, Mom printed them for me, good stuff."

"Thanks, I like doing them, especially when they get printed but I love the theater and writing plays."

"Well, I'm here now so maybe Wyatt and I can come up and visit, maybe see one of those plays."

"Deal." Shane said.

Erma and Rachel came over the rise first followed by a group of kids and outriders, Ty and Chuck rode up last.

Amy wasn't sure where they were all hiding but Bryce and several hands appeared to take horses, have kids say their thanks and goodbyes to their mounts and send them towards the porch where adults were waiting with basins for washing and towels for drying. Chuck stayed and sent everyone else away including Jax and friends "not today Jackson, you have guests."

"Chuck''s right son, give Merlin a hug and go on." Ty said smiling and nudging him with a gentle palm on his back.

"Ok, see ya boy." JT said as the the other 3 did the same to their horses.

As often happens no matter the preparation or the randomness of the entire thing, a steady stream of cars came through to drop teens or stay as guests, many almost simultaneously, started causing a backup on the road. Bert was here and Meg showed up with Trish who had run to Cornell for a meeting. John and Cooter were setting up the cotton candy and candy apple wagon. Erma and Sally had spent the week making dozens of candy and caramel apples. The apples all collected through the week at the small Pegasus Macintosh grove, maybe, 6 trees doesn't make a grove but all told the ranch had over 100 apple trees, 16 varieties. Many of the properties owned by their large core group had apple trees as well so there really was never a shortage.

The girls, Bobby and Brin welcomed the cars with teenagers that stopped around the circle near the house. When Tracy and her mom drove up both twins welcomed them and Maddie called Amy over.

"Hi, welcome to Pegasus, I'm Amy Fleming, the girl's mom." She said it with her signature smile and reached through the window to shake hands.

"Evelyn Monroe, pleased to meet you Amy."

"And you're Tracy, I'm so happy you were able to come, why don't we make this easy, Tracy, why don't you get out and mingle and I'll show your mom how to get to some out of the way parking and see she gets back."

"Mom ?" Tracy asked.

"That's a fine idea sweetheart, I'll be right back."

"Mom, I think we'll take this to the music room until Georgie's ready, I think we're in Pavel's way."

"Ok Mad, we'll come find you."

Amy had walked around by then and had opened the door for Tracy and then took her place.

"Just follow that road over there Evelyn."

"Thank you so much for understanding Amy."

"That you wanted to stay ? No, No, as a parent you should always be comfortable, I get that and she's young, this is a high school party, I understand completely."

"And this, uhm, this"

"Revelation ?" Amy suggested.

"Perfect, I mean I've always known something but just couldn't put my finger on it."

"You're doing fine from where I'm sitting, next to the truck is perfect Evelyn."

"How did you ?"

"Easier than you, twins. Maddie never once paid attention to boys, and once Charlie noticed it was done. Identical twins sort of even out in social growth especially as close as my two are. It was pretty obvious that Maddie liked girls and Charlie gave her the ok so to speak. She never actually came out to us. She was just a lesbian."

"Don't know if that would have made a difference I guess."

"Can't see how it would have in the end, this is who she is. Let's just go in the back door, the kids are in the house."

Ty had come in as Amy and Evelyn walked past the first floor suites and joined them from the other way.

"Evelyn Monroe, my fiancé Ty Borden."

"Evelyn, good to meet you."

"I'm sorry I thought you were married, Tracy said, "never mind."

"Ty lives here, he's their legal guardian until after, the girls may just not have wanted to go into it."

"Previous marriage ?"

"No, neither of us has ever been married, I adopted the kids 6 or so years ago. Their parents died."

"Ah, sorry, I guess I was prying a little."

"It's fine Evelyn, I want you to feel comfortable asking anything, we're a family and we love Maddie and truthfully Brin and what the outside world makes of it will never change that. We may be configured differently than your family but the key is the family part. Let's barge in."

The Rolling Stones were on the stereo and Amy opened the door to a room full of teenagers clustered around sitting or standing in groups. There were 4 apparent couples, 2 besides the twins. Two boys sat in a group holding hands and two girls, one with their arm around the other talking with Brin.

"Girls, Georgie is changing so it's almost time, 20 minutes or so." Amy said walking over to where they were standing with Bobby and Tracy who smiled at her mom.

"Ok mom, we'll move everyone outside." Charlie said.

"And formal introductions are expected later."

"Got it." Mad said with a smile and a wink at Ty.

"We'll be in front."

"Formal introductions ?" Ty asked on their way down the hall.

"I want their names and to shake their hands and welcome them to our home Ty, we expect them to act like adults and part of that is treating them like adults."

"I agree, you have guests I or my husband need to meet them and the parents before I drop you off, no parents, no drop." Evelyn agreed. "I'm actually wary of parents who just drop and run."

"Same here, I assume no dates yet ?"

"No, I think she's a bit young for that."

"The twins became official at 14, and I'm best friends with Sally and Meg and Bobby and Brin are like my kids."

"We'll talk" Evelyn said with a smile as they came outside. "What happens now ?"

"A bit of horse entertainment then lunch, cakes, our son's kids go home and the teens head off to the grotto, swimming hole on the other side of the property. My niece and her fiancé will be with them, music, campfire, teenagers."

"Can't wait." Evelyn muttered.

"Come meet some other parents." Amy laughed nodding at Ty who understood it was mom's time.

10 minutes later Amy bowed out of the small chatty group after making sure Evelyn was in good hands with Meg, Sally and Erma. After a minute she made her way to where she found Ty with John, Trish, Trev, Step, Meg, Bert and Charlie.

"Where's Chuck Charlie ?" She asked walking over.

"Bryce took him to pick up Robin and get Roberta and the kids."

"So I finally get to meet Robin" Ty said "he mentioned the dance lessons a few times. I told him he might mention Latin dance to their instructor, for our wedding I mean."

"So what's happening with them, anything ?" Amy asked.

"Hard to tell and short of asking him outright, he's thought about it I think."

"Like what getting married ?" Ty asked.

"Yes Ty, like getting married, they're both highly functional, they both effectively live on their own and work." Amy explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound outrageous."

"Neither of us took it that way Ty but I can see Chuck doing it, they can't have kids, statistically most people with Down syndrome are sterile and they've both been tested."

"Well if it's in the cards I look forward to dancing at their wedding."

"Mom, it's time." Maddie said walking past with Brin who ran over to Ty, "Hi Ty" she said leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Hey Brin."

"Jackson's surgery is the 7th, you have a hair appointment November 10th which is Friday, that'll take you through the wedding."

"Brin you" he started.

"You're welcome Ty."

"Thanks Brin" he called back, a second later she turned, smiled and waved. Maddie turned a second later. "She's great right ?"

"Just perfect Mad." Ty called back.

"Timing fits." Amy commented.

"Still, is she coming to this one too ?"

"Maybe I will."

"That would be nice."

Amy smiled and nudged him "Go find a seat sweetheart."

Ty walked over to the small grandstand set up and Amy to the girls. Their horses and Spartan were off to the side. Amy saw Georgie walking out of the barn and smiled. She was wearing a midnight blue outfit and Checkers was outfitted similarly. Georgie's gear was skin tight and when they hit the sun they were a sight to see.

"Woah, look at Georgie" Jackson said coming over to sit next to Ty followed by April, Cars and Stephanie. A minute later 15 other excited kids came and sat down around them.

Betty and Lisa waited until they were last and when they took seats on the end of the grandstand Betty nodded at Amy.

"Girls, off you go." She told the twins.

Reining is a matter of practice and an intimate association with your horse as you need to convey your command with your legs with a little assist from the reins. You also need excellent balance to be able to shift your weight in anticipation of the sudden starts and stops. It was hard with one rider and one horse, like with liberty work, 2 horses side by side with two riders or handlers was harder than the sum of its parts.

The girls excelled at it, Charlie's connection with Colton and Madelyn's with Barclay, their ranch horses were as familiar and close as they could be. The girls doted over their horses, made sure they were exercised, played with, worked and performed with them whenever they could.

There are eight basic reining moves that must be performed at a competition routine, The combinations of these movements are where the wow factor came in. Circles, flying lead changes, rundowns, sliding steps, back ups, rollbacks, spins or turnarounds, and lastly the paste or hesitate. They were originally set up to mimic the moves a cowboy and his mount needed to do in order to effectively do their jobs on a ranch.

Their routine ran about 20 minutes until they rode off to grab a break, a drink and make sure the horses were settled and comfortable before starting the liberty. Ty watched from his seat as each of the girls knelt and checked each of the horses legs, then gave them each a bucket. The paddock had a running water trough.

During the break John, Trish and Cooter handed out bottles of water to those that wanted before returning to their seats as the girls, guide staffs in hand, walked out while their horses followed them attentively. Since they had most recently performed a liberty play in Saratoga they used some of those routines to form the basis of today's and for about 15 minutes, they danced and spun with Rudolph and Margot, their beautiful paints. At the last they had them both lay down and walked off towards Amy who entered with Spartan behind her.

Spartan walked to each of the paints under Amy's direction and nudged each to rise. They stood on either side of him and then following Amy's dance and direction all three horses ran the complicated course her baton and commands ordered. They followed her every movement and their eyes never came off of her. Jack glanced over from where he was sitting at Ty, Jackson was sitting or leaning against him between his legs but Jack let that part go, he was fixated on Ty's gaze, as fixated on her as the horses, he's seen that look before and remembered what Ty had twisted that into, being with him would just hold her back.

His gaze turned back to Amy and the thought left him as the three horses stood around her, Spartan in front and each of the paints to her sides. Jack sucked in a breath as Amy reached up and each of the horses rose onto their hind legs and pawed at the sky inches from her face. Honestly it was at least two feet but Amy knew the crowd would make the worst of it.

The girls joined her as the crowd whooped and applauded and they led the horses off to several hands who were waiting. Amy went over to where Georgie waited alongside the grandstand as out of sight as she could and still see. In her outfit and Checkers they would attract too much attention and she didn't want to be a distraction. Checkers was fine waiting with her, he knew that soon they would be performing and he loved that. He'd waited patiently with Georgie before.

"Ready Georgie ?"

"As soon as you announce us."

Amy smiled and walked out into the ring and held her hand up for quiet. "Ladies and Gentleman, please try to keep the screams to a minimum and remember to breathe, Pegasus Ranch is proud to present Georgina Fleming Morris and Checkers !"

Amy climbed through the fence and walked over to Meg and Trish who moved over to free a seat on the edge for her as Georgie and Checkers picked up speed and Georgie dropped off Checkers' side into a side bar, when they were at full speed and back in view of the crown she dropped from that into a side drag.

Amy looked over at John and Bert and then realized that Lorin was sitting beside him.

"Lorin ?"

"Ah Amy, Bert mentioned Georgie was trick riding and, well, how have you been ?"

"I've been fine Lorin" she laughed "staying for lunch ?"

"That would be lovely, thank you Amy." He answered not taking his eyes off of Georgie as he hadn't actually from the second he acknowledged her presence.

"She's quite something isn't she ?" He said as she dropped into a rear drag and his expression changed as his head flew back a touch.

"Yes she is." Amy answered.

One of Georgie's strengths as a performer was her ability to make practiced tricks seem almost like accidents eliciting gasps and horror from the audience, she grunted and huffed during some moves just loud enough to be picked up by the audience and they came more frequently as her set progressed. Of course they were all faked, she had learned early that doing tricks before she was ready endangered both her and Checkers and she had learned restraint.

Kick-ups, Croupier Vaults a shoulder stance, forward and reverse fenders, forward and reverse side death drags, hideaways and spins around the horn, Georgie kept up the energy to the cheers of the crowd. Amy watched her kids react, Jackson jumping up and down and Ty's smile at his excitement. The girls were hooting encouragement and she caught Lisa gently trying to calm Betty. The seconds and Robert Cleary sat with a lot of the staff on call along with Sarah, Vi, the Running Bears, Harwells, Hershmans and family. The seconds were beside themselves, yelling and screaming like the teens. Lou had that stoic look Amy remembered when Georgie performed, a mix of awe, pride, love and fear, feelings Amy knew too well with her crew.

Amy knew Georgie was finishing up when she went into a hippodrome but was surprised when she slowed down, dropped to her saddle and pulled up in front of the fence near where Amy was sitting.

"Come on" she called over "I need you for the big finale."

"No Georgie" Amy said shyly holding up her hand.

"Come on, you don't want to disappoint the crowd." She smiled and 'whispered' which was funny since everyone heard. "Don't embarrass me in front of the dean."

Amy handed her hat to Trish, stood up, reached into her pocket for a hair tie and pulled her hair back.

"What are we doing ?" Amy whispered "I'm a bit older than I was Georgie."

"Just a hippodrome, stay in front of me, wave and smile."

"Just a hippodrome" Amy muttered.

Georgie laughed as Amy got up on Checkers and set herself as Georgie got on behind her. "Go ahead Amy, you're in the driver's seat"

Amy nudged Checkers forward and as he picked up speed Georgie whispered, "you're first, I'm right here."

Amy smiled and shifted her feet from the riding stirrup to the upper trick stirrup and felt Georgie's hand on her lower back steadying her as she pushed her legs to stand. She could hear everyone cheering as Georgie rose behind her "wave to the crowd Amy" she said as they both waved and smiled "Ok, keep this up and I'll be back in a second."

"Georgie, what are you …." Amy started and then instinctively knew she was dropping off the horse and glanced behind for a second to confirm that Georgie had dropped off Checkers's back into a full suicide drag as they flew around the track.

It felt like forever before she felt the pressure on the saddle and heard Georgie grunt as her stomach muscled strained to pull herself back up. Amy felt her grab the steady strap and a second later Georgie was standing beside her again.

"Everything Ok up here ?"

"You could have told me Georgie."

"We sit on three, ready, 1,2,3 and pull us into the center please."

Amy slipped off followed by Georgie who was smiling and waving. "Wave and smile Amy" she said out of the side of her mouth.

Amy stepped forward and waved her arm back and then applauded "Georgie and Checkers folks !"

Georgie bowed and then signaled Checkers who cautiously bowed next to her.

"Lunch everyone" Amy called out having glanced over to Pavel who was standing on the porch looking over.

Trish stepped down and handed Amy her hat. She was about to actually tell Amy what she thought about trick riding when the kids ran up jumping and all talking at once.

"We'll discuss trick riding and trauma later Amy." Trish said with a smile "don't you ever do that again" she whispered.

Amy glanced over at Georgie who was standing patiently with Checkers, she had pictures that she was signing for some of the kids and taking selfies for them to have.

Lorin walked over and shook her hand "had to see this for myself Dr Morris, Pat will never believe it."

"We've got video Dean" Brin said from behind him before she reached over to hug Georgie "That was awesome Georgie."

"I'll never question that grip of yours again Georgie" Bert said "very impressive and pretty much confirms that all of you Fleming's border on insane and it's not genetic, so maybe something in that Alberta water."

Meg and Trish just hugged her as the crowd died down and moved towards the house as Georgie and Wyatt walked Checkers back to the barn.

Amy found herself with the Carmichael's, Caldwell's and Potter's for lunch. Ty joined her as did the kids and teens. They sat around on blankets laid on the grass. Evelyn Monroe came by with Tracy and joined them.

"Evelyn, doing ok ?" Amy asked.

"You throw a nice party Amy with some pretty unexpected entertainment, my husband, Tom, well Thomas, but Tom, will be sorry he missed it. He grew up on a farm down south, talks about the horses and animals all the time."

"Tell him anytime he wants to sling that shovel again, that part of farm life hasn't changed" Amy answered laughing. "But seriously, he's welcome to come anytime and take a trail ride. Best family time I know for all of you."

"Meg mentioned family time might be a good idea, get to know Tracy a little better."

"Did she mention the Pflag Church services ?"

"She did, we don't know how our church will react, Tracy mentioned you folks don't."

"It wasn't this, I wasn't raised to any particular faith, I really don't remember going to church for anything. My understanding that most churches go with we don't have any problem at all if you're gay, we have a problem when you act on it. If you resign yourself to a lifetime of celibacy or marry within the church doctrine, meaning someone of the opposite sex they're fine with it. I'm not and I haven't asked but I doubt Maddie would be."

"So this is like a horse hospital ?"

"In general terms, we're sort of mixed, high performance horses and rescues. We fix and train. I'll take you around once they head off to the grotto."

"Ty's a vet and Assistant Director of our medical facilities, I'm more the rehab, training and nutrition end of the equation."

"And you're a Professor Tracy tells me ?"

"We both are, at the vet school, and you ?"

"Human Resources at Cornell and my husband's in college recruitment, he travels."

"So ultimately we all work for the school."

"Pretty much" Evelyn agreed with a laugh, it sort of put them on a more even keel somehow, these people, nice as they were, had money.

Georgie had changed and she and Wyatt walked over from the barn. Amy spotted them at the food tables and since she wasn't done eating excused herself for some more before cake.

"You over it ?"

"I'm fine Georgie, it was more the momentary shock, it was fun."

"Where you sitting ?"

"Over by the mom's."

"Meet you there."

Ty introduced Evelyn to Georgie and Wyatt and Amy joined them a minute later.

While Chuck and Bryce went off to gather some help to get the next set of horses ready to leave Robin went to sit with Charlie, Meg, Trish and the others. Amy grabbed Ty for an introduction. Robin was sweet and like Chuck friendly and forthcoming. She worked for the foundation and did well. She lived with a roommate in town, her folks had a house not far out. They both worked for the Ithaca school district.

"Are there rules ?" Georgie asked coming over.

Amy smiled, "keep the close fraternization to a minimum, couples don't wander off and be back and in the barn by 8, fire at the site doused and of course policed."

"And you ?"

"At least Meg and I will be by at one point or another."

"Oh, Shane's coming along."

"That's great, I guess he's be bored here and dad probably won't let him breath. Get to know him Georgie."

"What time do we have to be back mom, parents at 10." Maddie asked.

"I just told Georgie Mad, back in the barn by 8 and we'll have snacks in the entertainment room."

"Got it, ready Georgie ?"

"We're ready" Georgie said.

"Thanks for this Georgie."

"No problem Amy. Come on Wy, Shane, we're out of here." She called out.

JT's guests were picked up around 3:30, the regular crew stayed along with the moms. Kimmie was napping in the library. Ty and Bert headed off to do rounds and start a plan for the horses arriving Monday as well as some work on the lectures Ty would give in Bert's absence.

The women settled on the porch. Most of the men drove over to Charlie's literal man cave for a couple hours.

Betty and Rachel started to knit and Evelyn was immediately interested, she learned as a child and wanted to take it up again. Betty set her up and Rachel got her started on an easy pattern of rows. Amy sat within the crowd of her friends going over wedding choices and decisions. Erma knew they'd end up like this and didn't want to pass up the opportunity to pin down some answers from Amy and with her committee sitting here it was like shooting fish in a barrel.

"Evelyn do you ride ?" Amy asked over to the next group.

"Horses ? I have been on a horse but just trail rides over the years, mostly on vacation."

"Trail ride is what we got on the menu today if you'd like to ride out with Meg and I."

"To the party ?"

"To the party." Amy answered.

"I'm in if you have a calm horse."

"You can ride mine, Spartan, calm as can be. Sally ?"

"I'm good, I'll keep the lot here."

"Want a nurse along ?"

"College Professor ?"

"You two want to come ? Fine with me. Chuck we'll need 6 horses at 6 o'clock sweetheart."

"Ok Amy, we're getting three pregnant mares ?"

"We are Chuck, time for the girls to deal with some foals and mommas and I'll need them for a vet school clinic. Usually the Ag department has some loaners for me but the timing is off and these came up. And the nine rescues."

"I'll set the mares in doubles so the foals can stay with them and we have room."

"Your barns Chuck" she said smiling. Amy noticed the look on Robin's face, she was always so proud of him and he of her.

Lisa and Betty opened a bottle of wine and then another. There was also soft drinks, coffee, tea and snacks that appeared

Evelyn took a glass of white wine and fell back into gossiping and knitting, she seemed to fit right in.

When they finally rode out they were 7 after Lou decided she'd come along. Ty and Bert had joined the men at the Rodger's house for a couple hours.

Evelyn did fine with a leg up and rode between Amy and Meg Caldwell.

"So we really have to be more trusting of our kids than straight moms, that's what I've got."

"In a way Evelyn," Amy said "the schools or the public won't separate them but if you think about it how much more mature is Tracy having stepped up to tell you this most intimate of secrets."

"Don't think it hasn't been noticed by Tom and I, we know what it took her and what got us past that night was how much she must trust us. You know they bus kids from the middle school to the high school for the clubs and mentoring. She's the only one for now going to the GSA club, they were nice to make her feel welcome."

"They're a nice group and there are straight kids in the club, I was parent liaison two years" Meg told her.

"I guess it's easier that you two are friends."

"Doesn't hurt, at least we know were on the same frequency with the touchy stuff. Sally's son Bobby is Charlie's boyfriend so we're all in it together I guess."

"She'll push boundaries like any teenager Evelyn, treat her exactly like you would if a boy was involved." Amy said.

"Can you really do that considering ?"

"Of course" Meg said "sleepovers and trips have changed, they can't just bunk together, change together and they used to, it's inappropriate and bizarre in that in school we have no control but home is home."

"You think about grandchildren ?"

Amy laughed and Meg joined in "one day you can ask Brin" Meg said "She'll tell you all about her plan and 3 – 5 rug rats."

"Georgie's adopted, my three are adopted, I'm not worried, Mad is a loving person, she'll have kids I think, one way or another."

Over the slight rise and into the grotto Georgie, Wyatt and the twins jumped up to help with the horses. Amy spotted Evelyn down. Nothing seemed even remotely remiss. Kids sat around, the same two couples from before held hands, there was a small fire for show, containers of snacks lay on a blanket next to a soft cooler.

The girls took Amy by the hand and led her around introducing her to their friends, some straight, some horse kids, some gay from the club. Evelyn went over to Tracy who was hanging with Katie and sat with them for a few minutes. Lou, Shane and Georgie joined them.

On the way back Evelyn seemed more at ease and Amy leaned over "they really are just as shy and careful as straight kids, they don't rush ahead."

"It seems to have done her some good, I guess leading up to her decision she seemed, I don't know tense, probably the wrong word. She looks happy."

"Your acceptance has probably meant the world to her, the fallout from the world is where you need to be strong for her as she learns to stand up for herself. There will be finger pointing and whispering and comments."

"I feel much better for all this so thank you. You're fortunate to have so accepting a family."

"They can leave anytime they want" Amy said. "Are either of your folks still around ?"

"Both mine and Tom's mom."

"They'll surprise you I think, the ones in between will come around."

"Well I guess if they want peace with us they'd better be fine with it, I don't for a minute buy that they can get better crap, Tom and I might be church going but we've both got graduate degrees."

Meg reached over and patted her back gently "you'll do just fine Evelyn, if not we have a motorcycle gang we can lend you."

"I think part of Evelyn's plan was to have us meet your twins before talking to us. She dragged us to the last movie night at that motorcycle shop. Tom had a blast watching the old cartoons."

"You're welcome anytime Evelyn" Trish said from behind them.

Back at the ranch they helped Chuck get the horses stabled for the night and then laid out drinks and snacks in the entertainment room. Benny and Bryce were coming back to help with the teens.

John drove Bert and Ty back to the ranch, they'd had a couple drinks and they settled in the library after Ty met the friends. The women headed back out to the porch.

"Have you thought about a wedding cake Amy ?" Erma asked.

"Apple pies."

"Apple pies" Erma repeated, "I like it actually."

"There you go." Amy said smiling.

"And it's Thanksgiving weekend, that's good, I can use that."

"And she's off." Sally said laughing.

Erma looked up at the women staring at her and grinning "oh stop, Amy loves Central New York, that's a good theme."

"It is and I do love Central NY. Go to town Erma."

Evelyn spoke with her husband and although she had told Tracy 9 PM they relented to let her stay until 10. When she went back to tell her she found her daughter dancing with a group of kids, her hands in the air and she was smiling to light up the room.

Back on the porch for the last hour, Amy had seen Jackson to bed, Erma and Sally had left with theirs an hour earlier and Bobby would get a ride home from one of the kids. Amy, Lou, Evelyn, Megs, Trish and Georgie sat and chatted.

Shane and Wyatt joined Ty inside.

The rest had gone to bed. Pavel and his crew had cleaned everything up and stored the rest. He and Yvette were the last to leave of that crew with Amy's thanks. Very soon after the last of the teens were picked up everyone else headed to bed. It was a long day, getting clean and sleep were in order.

There were long hugs with the girls on the landing near the master bedroom. Ty stopped into Jackson's room after knocking to make sure Shane had settled Ok. Jackson elected to give Shane his bed and took the roll out himself.

Amy lay back against Ty in deep steaming tub. She had combed out her hair and Ty played with the ends.

"How did we spend so little time together today, I mean I know what we both did but how the hell did you do this alone ?"

"I went with Jackson's group, then the middle and then did the same. Bert could have gone with his group but parent is important."

Amy lifted her arms and stretched. When she returned to her resting position Ty began massaging her neck in small circles. Amy moaned as his fingers moved.

"Ty ?"

"Hmmm ?"

"How did they introduce you to their friends ?"

"Ah, Jackson's was about 100 words spoken in 12 seconds basically saying that at one point or another I'd be his dad. We got there eventually, some of the kids added to the fine points."

"Sorry I missed it, and the girls ?"

"Let's leave it at they're fixated on the Pappa and the fact that, you know, as their legal guardian I get to come visit them in juvie. Everyone agreed that was important."

"Yeah, well, I think it's understood that they definitely don't want me visiting them in juvie." Amy added with some surety.

"Or bailing them out of jail." Ty said moving on from the massage to the nibbling.

"No definitely not" Amy whispered turning her head towards his waiting lips.


	77. What this is - Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Ty opened his eyes as Amy was zipping up a dark blue jeans jumper over a striped white and blue blouse. She wore dark tights and had a pair of saddle tan boots and boots socks in her hand.

"Morning, you let me sleep in." Ty groaned sitting up.

"Good morning sweetheart, nice jeans for the cemetery Ty please."

Ty nodded and ran his hands through his hair.

Amy walked over and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm going to help get breakfast ready for the troops, kids still have chores to do, I'll see you downstairs."

"What time are we leaving ?"

"Probably around 10 I'd say."

Ty joined breakfast as the kids were finishing and almost ready for chores. He made his way around the table for kisses and hugs.

"Morning Pappa" the girls said as he passed.

"Morning Pappa" Jackson said when he reached up to awkwardly hug Ty back.

"Jackson ?"

"Trying it out, no good ?"

"I guess it's fine" he said with a laugh coming around to his seat.

"Morning Ty"

"Jack, Lisa, all good ?"

"Yup, just waiting for Tim and Casey, we're going to the farmers market." Jack answered.

"Sounds like a good morning" Ty said questioningly "uhm Jack, you ever been to a farmer's market ?"

"Yes" he gruffed "Lyndy liked them, we'd go on the road sometimes."

"Just checking."

Amy leaned over and kissed his cheek as she placed a breakfast plate with eggs, potatoes and sliced tomatoes in front of him and then walked past to her seat with her plate.

Maddie was finishing her milk and looked over the top of her glass at Ty and then Amy and then smiled.

"What Mad ?" Amy asked.

"This is nice."

"It is nice" Charlie agreed "but we've got chores."

"Temperature drop this morning kids, you might take a jacket and hat."

"Thanks Gran."

The kids rolled past with their plates, kissed everyone around the table and grabbed boots, jackets and hats before barreling out to the porch. "Morning Grandpas and Grandmas" rang out as they passed Tim and Casey coming up the porch steps.

"Never remember my girls that happy to do their chores." Tim said sitting down and reaching for a cup and the coffee.

"You weren't around for me and they love their horses. If they didn't love them they wouldn't have 13 of them."

"You know somehow that sounds insane when you say it out loud." Betty said softly.

"Well, we've agreed to slow down." Ty said "right ?"

"We have." Amy agreed.

Lou came down with Shane, both carrying suitcases, Katie had brought hers down before with the girls.

"What are you two up to this morning ?" Amy asked.

"We're on a trail ride, Shane, Katie and I. We fly out at 5." Lou answered nodding at Betty who offered eggs.

"I'll wait until you guys are back to head out" Shane said "spend some quality time with Pal."

"I'm glad you came Shane." Amy said walking over and kissing him on the head.

"I am too" Casey said with a smile "I like Grandkids, stepsons, the more the merrier ."

Lily gratefully accepted an invitation to the markets and finally when Nick and Claire joined them they declared that they were heading into Ithaca to scope the town and grab some photos for the kids to see.

So, when the time came and the kids were washed and dressed the family split with the girls in the convertible with Wyatt and Georgie and Betty and Jackson with Amy and Ty in her pickup. They parked along the road near the Grainger Family plot. After the adoption Amy and Betty had the small family plot landscaped and had a bench installed. They gathered at the cars and started down the stone path towards the site in small groupings. Amy had moved up to walk hand in hand with Betty. The girls actually scrunched on either side of Ty and Jackson walked between Georgie and Wyatt, holding hands with Georgie.

They stopped as Betty took Ty by the hand and walked him over to the grave marked James Michael Grainger. They had stopped for flowers at the Carmichael's. Sally grew beautiful ornamentals all along the outside of their farm and had made several bouquets to lay at the graves. She did it for them every year. Country life.

Betty walked to the side of the gravestone and lay the flowers down gently then placed her hand on the stone and closed her eyes. Ty watched from the foot of the grave where she left him. A few seconds later she opened her eyes, smiled and walked back to Ty.

"Jim was a straight shooter, a lot like Jack I guess, he was also a big fan of of minding his own business or as your mom said, not my monkey, not my problem. He worked for Budweiser 32 years, loved the job, hated the beer. I think he would have liked you Ty."

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance Betty."

"So am I son, come on, meet the kids."

Ty walked over and stood in front of the two graves alongside Betty. He looked over at the girls and held out his hand. They walked over, one to each side and both took one of his hands in theirs.

"So this is weird." Maddie said.

"Who's doing this ?" Charlie whispered.

"Hey mom, dad" Maddie started, "we're doing good, really good."

"Mom, uh Amy, is getting married and this is Dr. Borden, uhm, Ty." Charlie said squeezing his hand.

"He's a good man, I think you would have liked him." Maddie continued. "He's kind and sweet and lovable and it's pretty obvious he loves us."

"And we love him too." Charlie added nodding as they always seemed to do when the other spoke.

"So, we've been calling him Pappa" Maddie went on, tears had formed and she found it hard to continue "and if you've been watching I guess you know how much we love him and how hard it's been because we love you two so much."

Charlie nodded "so just like with mom and gran" she said crying also "we love you both but there's room for more."

"Girls this is getting morbid, get on with it." Betty whispered sniffing.

"Ok" Maddie said with a giggle "well, it's official with me and Brin, I guess you know I'm a lesbian but I don't think I'd ever mentioned it."

"And Bobby and I, well I guess you knew that was coming too. So I guess that's it, we're good and we miss you and think about you both."

They both looked over at Betty who nodded and then motioned with her head. The girls smiled and each leaned up to kiss Ty and then headed over to Jim's grave for a second where they nodded. As they walked from the grave Amy went to step forward, there was only so much room in the plot, but Jackson stopped her.

"I want to go." He whispered.

"You sure Jackson ?" She asked leaning over. He had never made a move towards the graves at all, he had always stood stock still and under the hand of either herself or Betty. Amy seemed to always leave her talk with Gloria for the end.

He nodded and then surprisingly reached up to take Georgie and Wyatt's hands and walked forward.

The family stood and waited for a couple of moments and watched JT swallow.

"Uh, hey, uh, mom and dad, I'm Jackson, I guess you know that, I'm named after my mom's grandpa. I guess you probably wouldn't have called me that. Oh, this is Georgie and Wyatt, they're our cousins who live with us now at the ranch. They're great. Oh, and my leg is almost perfect and almost never bothers me anymore so you don't have to worry. Georgie explained that maybe I should tell you that because you might blame yourself because of the accident. She also said that maybe I blamed you a little and maybe that I was a little guilty because you were taking me home when, well. I guess it all worked out the way it was supposed to so I just wanted to say I love you and you know, thanks for being my parents. Oh and just like mom just because Dr. Borden is gonna be my dad doesn't mean you're not my dad too. So I guess that's it."

He stood for a second and then looked up at Georgie who smiled "Good job Jackson"

"Let's go buddy" Wyatt said letting go of his hand and placing his palm gently against Jackson's back.

He got back to the group and Ty lifted him into his arms as Amy walked over to the graves and did what the others hadn't, knelt at Gloria's grave and bowed her head. She remained that way for a few minutes and then lay her palm gently against the ground before standing and turning for a moment to Jim's grave. When she turned to return to the group she had tears on her cheeks and she immediately rejoined Betty arm in arm.

They were quiet heading back to the cars and all stopped to hug and get a smile back on before leaving. On the way to the diner they passed a large farmer's market set up in a school yard and Amy pulled over followed by the Mustang.

"Do we need something ?" Georgie asked.

"No, let's just take a few minutes and see, not ready for the Sunday diner scene yet." Amy said.

"Like Maggie's ?"

"Larger Georgie, twice, at least, it's a madhouse with a 12 page menu." Amy answered stopping to taste some jam at a table. "Good sandwiches and breakfasts though just loud."

"Try the peach Amy." Betty said holding out a small spoon.

"It's good, get some."

For the most part Ty, Georgie and Wyatt watched the family move from stall to stall. Amy and Betty were both firm believers in supporting local farms and businesses and since they seemed to feed a huge amount of people they bought pretty freely. The kids who all seemed to eat just like Amy, constantly being the key point, had a ball picking at the different samples laid out.

Ty commented on the variety of cultures represented at the market. Korean and Vietnamese farmers, French and Danish bakers, German sausage purveyors and a West African man who sold what Ty thought was the best peanut brittle he had ever tasted and took two pounds. There were also two local breweries and a distillery from further North. After tasting the Limoncello and the Orangecello with Betty, Ty took three bottles of each. The girls chose profiteroles from the French baker and Jackson chose Linzer tarts from the Danes. Georgie and Wyatt picked up a pound of coffee freshly roasted in the area, half a dozen ripe peaches and two six packs from local brewers.

Betty made the day of a local farmer with fresh lamb to sell that he packed into a cooler Amy kept in the locked bin in the pickup, the twins found a seller with baby bok choy, Brin's absolute favorite and freshly cut Thai Basil which meant they could officially ask Gran to make Pho. Lastly as they couldn't resist the smell they grabbed a tray of strawberries, their odor lingering in the truck for days after.

At the diner after checking in with the manager, they sat with the Mustang and the truck while they waited the 20 minutes for a table. Amy had asked if possible to get a table against the wall and they lucked out. They ordered standard diner fair, the kids chose burgers and the adults sandwiches. As promised it was loud and they had a good time together.

When the food came they all took some time to get settled and the conversation died down to everyone talking quietly to those that could hear rather than loud enough. What was odd about the moment was that ordinarily, Jackson never stopped.

Maddie leaned over to him "awful quiet there bud, everything Ok ?"

"I didn't tell 'em about April."

Amy looked over and smiled at Maddie.

Maddie leaned over a little closer "you know they're not really down there right jack, you can tell them anytime."

"You think ?"

"I know Jackson."

"Now Ok ?"

"Go for it."

"Ok well mom and dad, I meant to tell you that I have a girlfriend too, her names April, they live on the farm next door and we ride together and stuff."

"That's probably fine for now Jax." Maddie said interrupting him from what would have been at least a 10 minute jag.

"Right Ok, you ever just talk to them Mad ?"

"Charlie and I keep journals and I kind of feel that I'm writing to her so yeah, I guess so. Mom said how close she feels to Grandma Marion when she writes, it's not exactly the same thing but that's when I think of her of them both, both moms."

"Ok. You ever tell her about me ?"

"All the time sweetie, she knows all about you."

"That's good." He said leaning over to fill his mouth with a huge bite of his burger.

"You know that's gross right, don't answer" Maddie finished leaning over for a more controlled bite.

"Do I have to do this press conference tomorrow ? Why is it on my schedule ?"

"You were part of the team on the ground Georgie, yes you have to be there."

"Will you be there ?"

"I was on vacation so nooooooo" Amy answered with a smile.

"I have to be at Cornell for a few hours then back home for the new arrivals. We're getting three pregnant mares so we can birth them for the class if possible and they can work with a pregnant horse and a newborn. Girls, it's time for you to spend some time in the maternity wing, I'll have Sandra schedule a few hours a week, we'll be flexible."

"With you mom ?" Charlie asked.

"Sarah and I, I couldn't keep her away from them if I tried."

"She loves the little ones." Betty said "never saw anyone bridle a foal faster, including you Amy."

"And the mares love her" Amy agreed.

"Girls ? Tuesday ?" Ty asked.

"We're gonna pass Pappa, we want to spend our time with Brin and Bobby, we can wait."

"You sure Mad ?"

"Yup."

"Charlie ?"

"Hive mind."

"It's a good choice girls" Amy said "We'll make sure we get in a good day of riding while we can."

"Dinner ?" Betty asked.

"Thai Basil and baby bok choy."

"Pho, well I have a big bag of lamb bones and there's a good sized bag of beef bones home so I'd say ok, gotta start today though."

"It'll be fine." Amy added "we can put the beef in frozen, probably better off."

"You guys really do it up. I spent 4 months in Vietnam and one of the families I stayed with made it, it was like a whole family and extended family event. They butchered a side of beef amongst the family and the leavings became this amazing Pho tended by the grandmothers. It was a weekend event."

"Sounds like fun." Charlie said.

"I have pictures from my trips back at the house on a disc, I'll dig them out later."

"Well, we have a surprise for Amy as well, mom sent the family albums to get digitized a few years ago. They're waiting back at the house." Georgie told them.

"You have mom's baby pictures ?"

"We do Charlie and all the growing up pictures with Grandma Marion and Great Grandma Lyndy, and rodeo pictures, Marion's pictures growing up, it's fun to look at."

Back at the house, Betty stayed to get some things ready and get the pho bones into the oven for slow roasting. The rest changed, Wyatt up to their loft to check emails and get some stuff ready for the afternoon. Amy, Georgie and Ty headed in for a quick check of the horses in medical and the preparations for Monday's horses and the press conference while Jackson and the girls checked the family barn.

As people were finishing whatever they were out for they seemed to gather near Amy who was standing in front of the almost completed surgical facility. She had come out earlier and watched as the sign company employees polished the blacked out brass lettering.

 **The Marion Bartlett Fleming Equine**

 **Surgical Center**

" _Bread may feed the body, but a horse feeds the soul"_

 _-_ _Author lost to time-_

Seeing the crowd forming, the rest of the family who were all back at the ranch house wandered over as well and Amy walked over and put her arms around Jack's waist.

"Think she'd like it Grandpa ?"

"I think she'd love it Amy and is so proud of you."

"Now all we have to do is pay for it, we must have a plan for that, I'll look into it."

Jack laughed and they turned towards the rest of the family. Amy shifted to Ty and Lisa took her place with Jack.

Both Lou and Tim came over to hug her.

"Mom would be so proud Amy."

"She would have thought this was amazing Amy, all of this and those kids."

"So what now ?" Ty asked

"Memories ?" Betty asked looking at Amy.

"Let's go, where ?"

"Basement might be easiest."

They still had about an hour before Lou and Katie were leaving to the airport. Shane would leave on his drive north at the same time. Jack, Lisa, Lilly, Tim and Casey were leaving early Wednesday. They were staying for the girls official birthday and dinner on Tuesday. Betty grabbed the girls for the few albums that were still photos. They too had converted a lot of their stuff to digital including the videos the Graingers took while the girls were young.

It took a few minutes for the various files to be uploaded onto the Pegasus server for access by all and with iPads in tow they broke off into groups visiting the past.

The girls and Jackson went straight to the pictures of Amy and Lou as girls and Jack and Tim as much younger men. They sat with Amy, Lou, Tim, Shane and Jack sliding pictures along of Amy as a young girl running amongst the horses, going to parties, her first days of school, riding sugarbush and then copper as young horse.

Lisa, Lily and Georgie sat with Betty looking at pictures of the Graingers of when the girls were growing up in Cortland and reveled at the two of them riding on a mule, getting dressed up, playing as little girls with their dad and helping their mom. Betty talked lovingly to them about Mitch her son and Gloria whom Betty learned to love as well and of course her Jim, whom she loved since the day they met.

Ty sat off to the side and leafed through a huge picture folder labeled Pegasus on his iPad. The initial pictures of the ranch didn't look anything like this ranch, the one he drove into a few months earlier. There was a small barn and a few paddocks clearly needing upkeep, the house was much smaller, the rescue barn, medical barn and the surgical building were meadow.

The pictures obviously in some order told the tales and he was fascinated by them. First there were pictures of the small 12 stall barn and Spartan, very quickly they became her, Bryce and a pregnant Roberta. A picture of a circular they handed out and posted, ads in the local papers and brochures for vets and assorted treatment centers. Soon there were several horses and Amy standing on a huge pile of lumber with a big smile on her face. Their first tractor that they got cheap and Bryce and Amy worked over to get running. A very pregnant Erma and and equally pregnant Sally with April and Cars and then pictures of them holding the babies. Pictures of Charlie, Trudy and a teenaged Chuck on a horse. Trevor and Steph and Bert and Meg. Then the kids and it seemed to Ty that from then on for many pictures Amy and Jackson. Yes there were the girls and Betty but as far as he could tell, where she went, Jackson went.

Then there were trailers and construction shots, the house and rescue barn, medical, the thoroughbred stables, the horses doubled and tripled. The arrival of the Alpacas, pictures with Haddie, Amy standing next to six brand new trucks, the race track and wealthy owners. There were pictures of the opening of the foundation offices and eventually Amy at Cornell. All accomplished it seemed as a huge family, Amy, the kids, Betty and everyone else, Bryce, Sandy, Charlie, Bert, Trev, Bridgett, Benny, John, Trish, all behind her.

There were pictures of Pegasus centers being built and opened, land charts of the ranches in Arizona and Montana and absolutely stunning aerial shots of White Horse, complete with a long hidden waterfall tucked away on the property Ty hadn't known about. White horse was absolutely pristine, tucked away in the foothills and surrounded by Provincial protected lands, it was beautiful.

He studied the pictures of Jackson as a helpless crippled infant, many shots of him crying or in discomfort. Pictures of going to and coming from surgeries, always in Amy's arms. His first steps where he could see her tears and the joy and love in them. The girls walking with him slowly, egging him forward and then grabbing him for tickles and laughs. As he and the family grew there were pictures of him in casts with crutches, canes, poles, wheelchairs and leg braces which sometimes covered his waist for support. After each a respite with pictures of him in rehab, his family or extended family always there for encouragement and then pictures of him riding and running and playing until the next surgery.

He was going through a sub folder marked "Brothers and Sisters" and looking at pictures of Carson and April growing up with Jackson. Many of them when they were still babies, 2 and 3 years old, Usually them sitting on the porch with the moms playing. Often Maddie and Charlie were off to the side or on the lawn in front with Bobby and then eventually Brin as the Caldwell's moved in later. There were pictures of them in various groupings and with different parents, on trips at Disney, the Baseball Hall Of Fame, Niagara Falls and the like. There were literally hundred of pictures on horses, lots of horses and then eventually the work; reining, liberty, jumping, cross country, trail riding and finally them working the rescues. Add to those a battery of fishing pictures starting with Amy and Betty teaching and eventually Bryce, some ranch hands and finally as he neared the end of each folder, himself, Ty Borden, pappa.

Jackson had snuck away from the other group and walked over to Ty. "Watcha lookin' at ?"

"A file called Pegasus, lot of pictures of you. Want to look with me ?"

Jackson smiled and slid in behind the iPad and Ty lifted him onto his lap where Jackson sort of leaned over close against him. He turned and kissed Jackson on his head which elicited a smile from the boy before they both turned back to the iPad, looked at pictures, whispered and giggled together.

Eventually it was time for Lou, Katie and Shane to head north. Jack and Tim were driving Lou and Katie to Syracuse for their flight and Shane was driving back to Ottawa.

Those leaving said goodbye to Shane first. Lou and Shane hugged for a long time, Katie and Shane kissed and Jack and he shook hands. Tim and Amy walked Shane to his car.

"Nice car. New ?" Tim asked.

"Birthday gift, last winter."

"Your mom ?"

"My uhm sister actually."

Tim looked over at Amy who smiled and shrugged.

"Well, we've exchanged numbers and I promise to call your mom and touch base and to stay in touch with you ?"

"I'd like that dad. And I'd like you to meet Jackie, I uhm told Amy, I'm going to propose over Thanksgiving, Canadian, so a few weeks, maybe a trip to Alberta but no promises."

"Well one way or another, here, Ottawa or Alberta, I'd like to meet her and if you need anything, I know, I haven't been there but."

"It's fine dad and thanks" then he leaned over and whispered "Really, I have a rich sister."

Tim nodded and turned away. When the truck had left people gathered to say goodbye to Shane. As Amy passed Betty handed her a small bag and Amy walked him to the car. His small suitcase was already in the back and Amy tossed the bag she carried into the back seat.

"What is that ?"

"Nothing." She said with a smile.

"Amy" he started.

"iPads, two, one for each of you, the family pictures are all loaded on and the data is on the Pegasus account."

"Amy"

"Stop, we have dozens."

"Still, you can't keep me."

"I'm not keeping you Shane, what a thing to say, now, kiss your mom and David for me and Jackie and be sure to call me and send a picture when she says yes. The ring is beautiful."

"I promise if you'll promise not to go nuts with wedding gifts."

"I don't know what that means, make sure to stop on the way home, it's not a race."

"And text you when I'm home, I got it, I'm not 12 anymore you know."

"I know, if you were 12 you'd be hitch hiking, now give me a hug and go."

They swayed as they held each other and then kissed. "I love you sis."

"Back at you little brother."

She stood there as he backed up and drove off waving through the sunroof. Amy waved as well and then turned to head back.

"That was a good surprise" Jackson said.

"You like your Uncle JT ?"

"Oh yeah, he's great and he has funny stories about being a teacher."

"Snacks team ? I could go for a cup of coffee and one of those Linzer Tarts."

While Lisa and Betty volunteered to get the snacks ready, Amy had the kids grab the iPads from the basement so they could continue upstairs and they settled in the living room. Amy was never one for formality and the living room to her was just that, careful snacks were fine and accidents happen.

As expected soon after they settled upstairs the Carmichaels dropped off Bobby, Brin, Cars and April. The parents would come for dinner which was as every year, leftovers from the day before, usually eaten outside on the porch or lawn. Some others would probably show up as well, she was sure Chuck was on for leftover BBQ.

The kids were all interested in seeing pictures of Amy when she was a kid and before she came to Ithaca so they gathered in a group. Ty remained with the Pegasus file and opened a folder labeled Birthdays.

"Hi Ty." April said standing in front of him with her hands behind her back.

"Hello April, having a good day ?"

"Sure am, what are you looking at ?"

"Pictures from Pegasus when the kids were growing up. These are birthday pictures."

"I like birthdays."

"Want to look with me ?"

She smiled and nodded.

Amy glanced up for a second and smiled watching Ty engrossed in a conversation with April sitting on his lap.

"Think he's Ok ?"

"He's in heaven Mad, he thinks she's adorable."

"See April, that's you and Cars and Jackson"

"We're so small."

"Like Kimmie and one day Kimmie will sit here and look at pictures of yesterday's party and see herself as a baby."

"She's starting to toddle. Do you have pictures of you when you were a baby ?"

Lily, who was sitting with Betty and Lisa looked over.

"Actually yes, birthdays too though not this many, people used cameras back then mostly. We're going to send them in and do this so we can all look, but I have these two with me she said reaching for her bag and her wallet.

Ty took them and looked then showed April.

"You're a baby in this one and a toddler in this." April said. "We'll look at the rest the next time."

They heard the timer for the coffee urn go off and Lisa and Lily went to move the pot and bring in the snacks and plates. Betty grabbed juice and milk and soon they were commenting on the pastries and cookies.

Jackson and Carson joined Ty and April on the couch. She had moved over for her snack.

"I talked to my parents today." JT said to his friends.

"So I talk to my parents everyday" Cars said biting into a profiterole.

"No, not these parents" he said the lower "my other parents."

"Oh" April said.

"I uhm told them about you April." He said softly.

She smiled at him "Thanks Jax."

He smiled back and nodded, his mouth already full of Linzer Tart and his lips covered in powdered sugar.

"Jackson, mom or not, we have got to work on your eating skills." Ty said.

"What ?" He asked indignantly his mouth half full.

April leaned over "It's pretty nasty Jax, you should chew with your mouth closed and not speak until your mouth is empty."

Jackson turned and looked at April who took a normal bite and chewed, mouth closed

He finished chewing and swallowed, "Ok, I'll try."

"Try using a napkin as well." Ty added handing him one.

Jackson turned to him and before he could speak Ty cut him off "just nod yes JT and wipe your mouth please."

"Anyone up for a ride ?" Maddie asked laughing.

"Yes please." Charlie said.

Jackson, chewing another bite looked at Ty and raised his hand. April and Cars did as well.

"I should get my case studies ready for school tomorrow" Wyatt said.

"I have vet duties to attend to for an hour or so." Ty said.

"I'm with Ty and on call tonight so I need to sit with Carlo and get updates." Georgie said.

"I have paperwork to go through."

"No you don't, it's birthday weekend we have to go for a ride." Charlie said.

"Yeah mom, birthday weekend."

Amy looked at JT and nodded. "fine, riding it is."

Maddie walked over to Lily "Grandma, come ride with us."

"Oh Maddie, I uh, well, I don't, I've never."

"You've never ridden a horse ?"

"No Charlie."

"You should definitely come Grandma" JT said "we'll teach you, you can ride Merlin, he's perfect for new riders, calm as a butterfly."

"I uh."

"You don't have to mom, kids a little less pressure please."

Lily looked at Lisa and Betty and then Casey spoke up.

"We'll all go" she said standing "we're having leftovers."

"Awesome" Jackson said "let's ride"

"This I've got to see, my mother on a horse."

"You're never too old to get on a horse." Amy said "come on Lily, I'm proud of you."

The crowd met Nick, Claire, Bryce and Roberta brushing down four horses they had out for most of the day.

"Roberta, I had no idea you were here." Amy said looking up at her.

"Sorry sweetie, you were out and we were invited to lunch with the Castro's and I wanted to visit with Nick and Claire. My sister's home with the kids."

"I'll come by this week and visit" Amy said reaching over to hug her.

Chuck and the girls were sorting horses for riders. Ty made Amy promise to get him when his mom was on a horse "Chuck come ride with me."

"I'm working Amy."

"You're fired, come on, we haven't ridden or talked in awhile."

"Ok, I'll saddle Petey."

Merlin was a calm ride, he was trained initially to carry a disabled child and he was trained by Amy Fleming. Jackson was always willing to lend Merlin for new riders, he was proud of his horse. He stood stock still as Lily got settled under the careful instructions of the twins.

"You stay as comfortable as you can settle yourself Grandma and let Merlin do his job for now." Charlie said calmly.

"Just hold the reins and move with him, he's a good steady ride." Maddie intoned from her other side.

"Ok girls, where will you be ?"

"On either side of you, keeping you nice and safe."

"Ok." Lily said with some confidence though it was clear there was no way anyone but these kids could have gotten her to do this.

"I've got it all on video Lily" Brin said "you can show all your friends."

"Thank you Brin."

When they were ready to walk Amy texted Ty who came out with Georgie to see. Ty was thrilled to see Lily on a horse.

"Way to go mom." Ty called up, took pictures and stood there watching until Amy and Chuck passed. They rode last.

It was a chatty bunch with different conversations going on between groups of riders.

"The horses are happy with all the attention."

"We're all about the happy horses Chuck. How about you, happy ?"

"Always happy."

"Robin ?"

"Robin's happy."

"Good to know."

"Shane's getting married, he showed me the ring."

"He showed it to me also, I helped him pick it, it's a pretty ring, I think Jackie will love it. Got you to thinking sweetheart ?"

"A little, Shane was saying that they have good jobs and a place to live and saving for a house and they love each other."

"And ?" Amy prompted with a smile.

"And well I already have a house, and a good job."

"And you love each other."

"Well you know that."

"I also know you have a house and a good job."

"Oh yeah so what do you think ?"

"What do I think about what sweetheart ?"

"Should I marry Robin ?" He answered somewhat exasperated and a little louder than the rest of their conversation.

"Absolutely." Maddie called back "Go for it Chuck !"

"I wasn't asking you Mad."

"Sorry Chuck, it sounded like a vote up here."

"If you love her then you should marry her Chuck" April called back.

"Wisdom out of the mouths of babes" Betty commented.

"Great" Chuck sighed.

"What's wrong Chuck, everyone who loves you thinks it's a good idea." Amy then leaned over and whispered "your dad is sort of expecting it."

"Really ?" He whispered back.

"You should talk to him about it."

"Ok, boy a lot to think about huh ?"

"Tough growing up sweetheart."

"I'll say, how do you pick a ring ?"

"Dad and I will help when the time comes, first talk to dad."

"Ok, maybe we should rest these guys and get them some water."

"Good idea" Amy agreed, "Girls, the meadow past the track has some nice apples and that easy trough."

"Ok mom, we'll swing around."

"Lily all good up there ?"

"Oh great Amy, it's actually nice and your ranch is beautiful."

"Thank you Lily, we're proud."

They tied the horses off at the long trough against the fence and they drank. Everyone followed the kid's lead and scrounged the ground for apples to give the horses for snacks after the kids rinsed them. The trees on the ranch were organic but they were sprayed with dormant oils before winter and spring for a variety of pests. They had a tree service from Cornell care for them.

Cars climbed one of the trees and tossed down apples for the humans who were happier with apples from the tree as opposed to the ground.

"So Lily, trading in the car for a horse ?" Amy asked.

"I doubt he would be happy in our small yard but it is a nice feeling and very relaxing."

"Well you'll be a little sore tomorrow, we have a salve I make that should help if you put it on before bed."

"I'll show you Lily." Betty told her.

Ty joined them back at the barns when the riders made their way back and helped his mom get Merlin settled.

"You seem happy Ty, I haven't seen that spark in your eyes in quite a while."

"It's been awhile I guess."

"It's been 8 years Ty." Lily said softly.

"Number 4." Ty muttered and moved around to brush out Merlin's tail.

Jack and Tim were back from the airport and also wandered in to help.

The girls asked Casey if she'd watch them practice with the barrels after school on Monday and she was thrilled at the prospect. They had sent her videos of some of the workouts they did with Amy doing her best as their coach. She'd won one barrel race in her life and she knew she owed that to an exceptional horse and a trick more than anything but she knew the rules and had seen enough barrel racing to at least get them started.

Back at the house everyone split up to get washed and relax for a bit before dinner. Amy washed up and settled in her chair, feet up, and a dog under each palm.

She slowly scratched their heads until they settled to the floor. Ty found her like that with her eyes closed.

"You look tired."

"The quiet is nice, are we set up for tomorrow ?" She said opening her eyes.

"All set, stalls ready, if they're all like the charts indicate it won't be that bad, these seem to have been cared well but were just overwhelming to some smaller rescues. The mares none the least, they always take a lot of work before and after."

"Well it used to be that the students only got to see mares and foals as 1st and 2nd years when available figuring that at one point in the 4 they would get the chance. I think it's ridiculous so when not available from the Ag center I find some. Last year we were lucky that a farm on the other side of Ithaca had 2 mares ready and was thrilled to let us handle the births at the school."

"How was my mom on the trail ?"

"She was great, the girls had her."

"I wondered how they would treat her considering what I told them."

"They got that cue from you, you were happy to see her, they were happy to meet her. She's in my book, not quite sure how to tell her."

"Book ?"

"She's the sympathetic personality introduced to Alcatraz Run, they passed a hurdle together back then. Both unsure of the human race and both recovering from addiction and abuse. She allowed him to trust her, she overcame to do that."

"I didn't put the two and two together. I think she'd be proud."

"I'll tell her before they go. Come on I hear the troops heading down."

They were back in the room a few hours later. Dinner was fun and Ty and Amy spent it with Nick and Claire.

"So you Ok with Pappa ?" Amy asked as they washed up side by side getting ready for bed.

"You know I don't remember really thinking about it, the name I mean, I guess I always thought Dad. Pappa's fine and I can see the girls being more comfortable with it."

"And Jackson ?"

"Jackson, yeah, I told him once that no matter what he or his sisters called me I hear dad anyway."

"That was sweet, you're pretty good at this."

"I second guess everything."

"Part of the job sweetheart."

"Bed ?"

"Whatcha got in mind ?" Amy asked playfully walking past and running her hand across his butt.

He smiled and grabbed for her as she ran to her side of the bed "hive mind."


	78. What this is - Chapter 78

Chapter 78

"Ok so you're safe for a few months then what ?"

"I don't understand the question, they expect me to make a happy grand return to Hudson and I'm not sure about the happy part or the grand for that matter. If you can't keep up you should lower your rates."

"No need to get snippy Amy, who expects the happy part, surely they understand by now you left under the worst of circumstances, what do you think they expect ?"

"Grandpa expects me to be impressed with what they've done and for me to be thrilled to be back in my ancestral home. Lisa expects to show me off at the club, Ty expects to revisit all our old special spots and relive our romance, Caleb expects me to be evil incarnate, I really don't know or care, I don't feel those things, I took years sitting here to be happy with my life and the decisions I've made and put the past behind me and now I have to go back over all those things, it sucks."

Amy was about 30 minutes into her appointment with her Psychologist, Dr. Barry Porter. They had met initially when Amy was in the process of adopting the kids. They saw a psychologist as well, separate and together as a family. The trauma of the accident and being adopted soon after the child authorities thought it the best. They also thought with the struggle of taking on three injured children she might need an outlet as well. Amy complied and found that over time it worked for her. She liked the idea of being able to confide with someone who wasn't remotely connected to her life, past or present. Some days she just vented and some she looked for guidance, reassurance or confirmation.

She had spent the first 30 minutes or so going over the weekend interactions and festivities. He payed special attention to the conversation with Lisa and Betty about the visit to Alberta. He specifically asked questions regarding Jackson's recovery and rehab while she rattled off her excuses for not being able to visit until Spring at the earliest.

"So Jackson's surgery is the first week in November, he'll come home about a week or 10 days later. Your wedding is the 26th, he'll have casts removed the week later and then still in a wheelchair. Crutches and braces until February or so, so it sounds as if no matter what you wouldn't have been comfortable with the family going over that time but there would really be no problem in say you and Ty heading to Hudson for a couple of days."

"Why would I go to Alberta in the dead of winter, besides I usually don't go far from JT after surgeries."

"So if Ty came to you on one of those frigid Ithaca mornings and said "how about you and I fly down to Miami for the weekend, lay on a beach, hit some night spots for some Latin dance, good Cuban food and hospitality ?"

"I guess we could, I might be persuaded for a weekend, but who goes to Alberta in the dead of winter ?"

"That's not the point Amy."

"It's the point to me."

"Sure if you want to skirt the issue. How's it going with you and Ty, any issues ?"

"We're doing well, he's getting into the family's swing of things, how things work at the ranch, Cornell."

"You're talking, being honest with each other, at least on your end ?"

"I think so, I check with him to see that he's doing ok, ask him about what he's thinking, things that come up between him and the kids, us. Right now the biggest thing for the family and Ty is keeping him in the loop for the things we take for granted, like the cemetery trip."

"That doesn't seem too bad."

"No, we're adapting well."

"Ok seems we're pretty much caught up so why don't you tell me how you'd feel if we were driving from Calgary to Hudson ? That's right ?"

"Calgary to Hudson."

"Anxious, apprehensive ?"

"Big words, you know when I first met you I'd have accepted those words pretty readily from you Amy but you're not that person anymore, I mean you had even changed by the time we first talked and since then you've grown so much."

Amy nodded her thanks rather than say anything.

"So why those words now ?"

"Because they fit how I feel Barry."

"Let's do this, you're being driven from the airport, let's say for arguments sake it's just you and Ty for the weekend. Where are you being taken ?"

"Fairfield probably, Lisa Stillman's ranch, my step Gran."

"Feel anxious or apprehensive about that ?"

"Considering we have a verbal agreement in place that Pegasus is taking Fairfield over, no, but my issues were never really with Lisa. She's the type that's always sort of on your side."

"Fairfield is being fumigated for an ant invasion, you're staying at ?"

"My big ranch in Alberta, White Horse."

"Amy." Dr. Porter said with a tired voice. "look we're almost done for today so before you come back on Thursday I want you to write down what you think you would feel driving up to Heartland and how you would feel driving into town. Try to start sorting your feeling into specifics based on specifics, the people and the places so we can start breaking this down. Oh and a little less confrontational would be nice."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, I played my part in helping you build those walls and to use that intelligent wit and they've served you well but we need to cut some windows."

Amy texted Trish when she was done and soon they were eating under some trees on a side patio of the medical center.

"How's it going up there ?" Trish asked nodding to somewhere above their heads in the building behind them.

"Nothing so far."

"Nothing, really ?"

"Talking, you know."

"It's all talking Amy, if it's more than talking that's probably inappropriate."

"You know what I'm talking about Trish, we haven't gone deep yet and I have homework."

"Like ?"

"Writing down my thoughts on driving up to Heartland."

"Thoughts huh, so what kind of thoughts have you been having ?"

"The none of your business kind of thoughts that you already know."

"I took off the first two weeks in November."

"You didn't have to do that Trish."

"I know."

Amy smiled and leaned over to head butt Trish gently on the shoulder eliciting a gentle kiss on her head.

"Where are you going from here ?"

"Quick stop at the vet school for the paperwork on three pregnant mares we're taking on at the ranch for use as teaching subjects at Cornell and a stop at the offices for Bridgett and then back to the ranch. You ?"

"Admin meeting, where are we staying for the surgery ?"

"One of the things I'm checking on, I think we have the brownstone by the park."

"Hope the weather stays nice, we can sit on the roof."

"It's nice up there at night."

"So Friday's tests ?"

"Shoshana called last night, Asher was tied up in surgery. Jackson's good to go, virtually no deviation in growth so just the new growth sleeves and adjustments."

"That's still probably 6 hours surgery."

"I know Trish but I don't think they'll be breaking any bones, she said just adjustments and sleeves."

"Save him some pain for sure."

"Not by much but I'll take what we get." Amy said getting up and brushing herself off with Trish's help.

"The other two kids ?"

"Apparently good to go as well, I'll call their folks and touch base this week."

They hugged and split up, Amy to her truck and Trish to the Med Center. After a short 10 minute stop to check in at the offices Amy headed back and arrived at Pegasus just as the press conference looked to be winding down. She drove around back and parked behind the medical barn.

Assuming that Sarah was still out at the press conference she stopped in to see Vi

whom she found working alongside Zach who was busy with a coloring book. Amy walked over and smiled at him and kissed him on the head which he raised for a second to smile back at her.

"Rachel wanted to watch Eli on the stage."

"Fine with me Vi, any word on the incoming ?"

"An hour I think before the mares, they seem to be finishing outside."

"The rescues ?"

"Not long after I hear. We are all ready, blood results from yesterday."

"OK, Katie and Barb should be back soon and Georgie's out there, hopefully the intake will be smooth, I'm going to check medical and rescue, kids should be home soon. I'll see you for late rounds Vi."

Amy walked through rescue and checked the status of the horses as well and signed off on treatment updates and discharges as she passed. The bangarang horses were gone for the most part. Wallace was now Wyatt's and most the rest cared for and trained for their next steps in life where they'll receive specific training on their jobs. She wasn't surprised based on her experience that many of these abused horses trained down as passive. They internalized the love bestowed on them and gave it back to their handlers and trainers in eight horses her girls took on had all been shipped out, most heading southwest to warmer climates this time it seemed.

The last horses she checked on were Crater and Barnum. As always she spent a minute or two with Crater and then dropped some fresh hay into his stall which always seemed to occupy a horse for a few minutes and then she entered Barnum's stall. She stood before the horse who was kept relatively still by his restraints. He was by all indications an excellent patient, who was calm and peaceful in his circumstances. After speaking to him softly, offering a gentle touch and friendly smile and nuzzle she moved her hands over his neck and back and front legs. As she moved past she noticed that Barnum had soiled his stall and immediately scanned the barn for a shovel and refuse can.

Typically, unless it was serious you wouldn't stop what you were doing to muck a stall but in medical and often rescue you were dealing with horses who were given very little movement or whose immune systems were fighting something infectious. As such the general rule was that nobody ignored a possible irritant or source of disease, so you stopped to muck. Everyone did it, Amy, Bert, Ty, the seconds, everyone. Anything that could in any way impact on the recuperation of a horse was dealt with as quickly and with as little trauma to the horse as possible.

Amy shoveled, swept and disinfected the soiled part of the stall, gently checked Barnum's hind legs and hooves and went to fetch bedding to lay. As she spread the fresh bedding she noticed a man with two cameras wander into the barn.

"I'm sorry, this area is restricted, you'll have to leave."

"I just wanted a quick couple of shots, that's Barnum right."

Amy smiled and leaned on the rake she held. "My understanding is that we approved a press pool photographer."

"It'll only take a minute."

"It won't even take that" Amy said walking out and towards the man blocking the camera as she moved. "I asked you to leave and that's without pictures, this is a medical facility."

"And you are ?" He asked taking a small step back but not leaving.

"What difference does that make, leave, now, please."

"It's really only a few seconds, how about ?" He asked reaching into his pocket and pulled out some money.

Amy's face changed as she determinedly closed the distance between her and the photographer and then she exploded "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BARN NOW OR I WILL HAVE YOU SHOT !"

She also didn't stop when she reached him but put up her arms and shoved. Ordinarily a shove from a 5'5" woman might not have had much impact but Amy was fairly used to pushing around 1000 lb. horses and was decidedly in good shape so he backed up a few steps which wasn't enough for his pursuer who was right there to shove him again. This time he lost his balance and after trying to catch himself while moving backwards he fell on his butt, His cameras banging to the floor on his side, right in front of a small crowd heading into medical including Ty, Bert, Georgie, Sarah, Rachel, Eli and Chuck.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU LADY, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ? BITCH !" He yelled as he started to get up which is when Chuck grabbed him by the vest he was wearing and lifted him the rest of the way rather violently and with seemingly very little effort.

"WATCH IT YOU IDIOT !" He snarled in Chuck's face a second before he was down and out like a light. It seems Chuck knew how to throw a punch with meaning.

"Easy Chuck" Bert said walking over quickly and getting his hand on Chuck's shoulder to get his attention from the scene. "Someone get Lonnie please and call Trevor."

Lonnie Martin, Sandra's husband was an Ithaca Police Officer and when Pegasus needed one, Lonnie was usually sent. They requested an officer for the event. Lonnie checked credentials at the entrance. 2 NYS Troopers were also sent over from the barracks at their request. For this, Lonnie was the clear choice.

"Sarah, wake this guy up and make sure he'll live please, Georgie get Chuck to the ranch house and make sure Betty knows what's going on." Ty said walking over to Amy and wrapping his arms around her.

"Come on Chuck, let's find Gran and get some ice on that hand."

"Ok Georgie." He said turning and walking with her to the ranch house.

"You Ok, Ames ?" Ty asked softly.

"I asked him to leave nicely, twice, maybe three times, I sort of lost it when he tried to bribe me."

"It's fine, they were all given the rules, I should have put someone at the doors."

"Whatever, we shouldn't have to, I guess next time we'll keep some ranch hands around. I'm fine Ty, go check on Chuck please, I have to finish Barnum."

"I'll get someone to do it."

"I'll finish Ty, I'm fine, please go make sure Chuck is Ok."

Amy watched Ty stop and talk to Bert for a second. The photographer was sitting on a stool. Sarah was with him and Lonnie, who was talking to him with his pad out. Ed stayed as well and Rachel came over to her.

"He's with Vi in potions Rach."

"You Ok Amy ?"

"I'm fine, how's he ?"

"He'll have a hell of a shiner, Chuck put him right down."

"I guess Charlie and I will have to talk to him about that."

"Don't be too hard on him, he loves you Amy."

"I think it was the idiot between you and me but that just might have been the straw that broke the camel's back. We'll have our talk over ice cream sundaes, the guy was in the wrong and clearly trespassing."

"Well, I need to get Zach back, maybe he'll nap."

A few minutes later "Amy ?" Lonnie said coming in to the barn and over to the stall where she was finishing up. "Run your side past me quick."

"I was mucking out Barnum, I looked up he was there I told him it was a restricted area and to please leave. When he didn't I came out and asked him again and a third time. Then I yelled at him and shoved him, I guess twice until he was outside, he fell, lost his balance backwards on the second shove."

"Did you threaten to shoot him ?"

"Possibly to have him shot, I was pretty pissed." She answered smiling.

"Thanks Amy, Ok, well, he's willing to not press charges and let bygones be bygones."

"That's nice Lonnie, I'm not, I'd like to verify that there aren't any unauthorized pictures on those cameras and I want a written apology from him and his publisher."

"Okay, well is that something you want me for or Trev who's just pulling up at the house ?"

"Stay until Trev gets the story if you can, he can check the pictures and ask for the apology."

"He pissed you off huh ?"

"What pisses me off is that if I was a man I don't think I would have had to ask three times. One quick look around and anyone with half a brain would recognize this as a medical facility, to just walk in and challenge someone like that ?"

"It's what these photographers do Amy, you know that."

"Not here Lonnie."

Trevor and Charlie walked in as Lonnie turned away. They spoke for a few minutes while Amy finished checking Barnum. Eli rolled up a minute later.

"You Ok ?"

"I'm fine Eli, he's all mucked out, he seems fine, we're going to start some deep massage on his front legs this week, we have to keep those muscles toned."

"Bert mentioned it."

"Ok, let me finish with Trev and I have kids to see. Rachel took Zach back for a hopeful nap I think."

Eli nodded and reached over to open the stall, Amy watched him wheel himself in and she stepped up to close the gate behind him. He maneuvered to where Barnum could reach down to him for comfort when he needed and Eli pulled out his book, reached up with one hand to stroke his friend and glanced down to read.

Trev and Charlie were still with Lonnie and the photographer so Amy backed out to the rescue barn and through to isolation where she found Sarah checking the stalls.

"All good Sarah ?"

"Oh fine Amy, you Ok ?"

"I'm fine, word on the mares ?"

"Any time now and the others soon behind."

"Ok, I'll be back, I need to check the house."

Amy walked along the back edge of the barns to the house and came in the back door by the small parking lot. She walked straight through to the kitchen where she found Betty, Casey, Lily and Lisa in the kitchen with Chuck who sat between two Apple pies.

Amy smiled and walked behind and reached her arms around Chuck to hug him.

"I'm trying to concentrate Amy."

"What are you concentrating on sweetheart ?" She asked kissing his head and standing up.

"Judging wedding pies."

"You don't have to Chuck but I appreciate the effort, I want different pies and literature. And warm cider donuts when they leave."

"So a promotional event for the apple council ?" Lisa asked.

"Well no but there's no reason not to highlight local food and drink."

"And Heartland beef." Lisa added.

"And Heartland beef." Amy agreed smiling.

"Can I still finish ?"

"Yes, finish." She answered gently.

"Amy" he said softly, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are sweetie, we'll talk later."

"With dad ?"

"With dad, we're not mad Chuck, Ty probably would have hit him."

"Is the man Ok ?"

"He's fine Chuck, finish up and get back to work." She said with one last kiss eliciting a big smile from him.

"Kids upstairs ?"

"And Ty." Lily added.

"Let me check in, those mares should be here any minute."

Upstairs Amy started with Jackson where she found her son at his desk working on a match sheet while Ty sat on a chair off to the side reading. She leaned over Jackson for a hug and a kiss "Everything Ok sweetheart, good day at school ?"

"Yup, great day, almost done."

"I see you have a homework buddy ?"

"Hiding for a few minutes" Ty said as she walked over and sat down on his lap for a kiss.

"I just came to check in, mares due pretty soon."

"We're all coming down as soon as homework's done. Chuck Ok ?"

"He's fine, stuffed with pie and surrounded by grandmothers."

"Trev texted", Ty told her "after convincing him that he'd never win anything anywhere considering he was trying to get in to see Barnum, it's all good, the photographer works for a local Albany paper,. Trev offered to get the NYS Trooper Commandant on the phone if he wanted to discuss trespassing and posing a threat."

"I figured as much." Amy answered before leaning in for a more thorough kiss. "Let me go see the girls."

The girls were also at their desks and also seemed to be working on math.

"Hey mom" Maddie said when Amy reached down to hug her "have a good day ?"

"So far Mad, 12 horses coming in."

Amy then shifted to Charlie. "You both Ok ? I'm going to find Sarah."

"We're good, who did Chuck hit ?"

"How ?"

"We came in and he was icing his hand waiting to eat pie." Charlie answered.

"Mouthy photographer, it's done. I'll see you both outside."

The four horse trailer pulled down the road and straight to Medical for unloading. For most of the horses brought in it just make sense to be as close to the medical barn as possible. Chuck was out to throw the latch and open the first door, Amy unlocked the other side and swung it open as Sarah climbed in a second before she did.

"This one looks fine." Sarah said.

"These two as well" Amy answered form between the two other mares. They were driven up from a Virginia rescue facility that picked up 4 pregnant mares somewhat underfed. They had the facility to deal with one and were thrilled to ship the others to Pegasus.

Amy looked up to see Georgie standing there waiting for Sarah to lead the first off and then back to isolation. Amy followed Georgie through rescue and back to the isolation stalls. Katie and Barb were waiting as were her girls and Ty. They had recent blood work so teams of two charted their arrival vitals, settled them and fed them. They were fully vaccinated in Virginia and appeared none the worse for wear after the easy 3 day journey north.

"Two trailers 20 minutes out Amy." Sandra said walking over and cooing at the first mare. "Hello sweetheart" she cooed reaching over the mare who turned her head to Sandra as she reached up to scratch her behind her ear.

"Bert ?" Ty asked.

"Around somewhere."

Ty nodded and walked with the group back through rescue to the front where as always they milled about joking while waiting for their charges to arrive. He noticed Amy standing with her hands on Jackson's shoulders. The Grans were on the porch with Claire and Nick, Jack and Tim walked over.

Georgie came over and leaned against Amy. "I always get excited when new horses come, here, same at Heartland."

"Yeah, new beginnings. I like watching them reflect the love, they're usually so fragile. I think these were more a matter of neglect, I think the rescue was called."

"Seen plenty of those, money gets tight, they try their best and then we get them when the owners realize their animals are suffering."

"It's a confusing thing, there's a vicious cycle that goes on as a farm fails. They try to hold on and do their best, they cut back until the choice is feeding yourselves or your livestock. By then you might already have the trappings of malnutrition focusing more on cheaper feeds and hay. You may treat them at home rather than call a vet. They mostly all start off in a loving home Georgie. The whippings and abuse are atypical."

"That part's good to hear and I do understand the cycle."

Bert and Ty stood back as the trailers rode up, Charlie swung open both doors, Amy and Sarah were first in. "Mine look good Amy, 'cept for some food and exercise."

"These are up and ready to go, Mad, Charlie out and back, we'll vet them in isolation." Amy said as each of the girls took a horse. Georgie stepped up next.

"Can I walk one mom ?" Jackson asked.

Amy looked over and Georgie spoke up. "How about you take this one JT and I'll walk with you."

Jackson looked at Amy who smiled at Georgie and nodded. "go ahead."

Escorts volunteered themselves including Ty and Bert, Amy and Sarah were last with the remaining two.

"I like days like this" Amy said walking behind Sarah.

"I wish them more often, took a call before to run through 2 abandoned 2 year olds. The rescue was confident though, young woman named Tina, knew her stuff too."

"They have money ?"

"I asked, don't worry, they're good but thought it kindly we inquired."

Again they broke into small groups. Amy noticed that Ty's group consisted of him, Georgie and Jackson. Amy and Sarah took two each with the twins, Vi and Katie and Barb and Robert who Amy had not seen. They paired off on their own and Amy watched them walk across to one of the free horses.

"That's a thing to those who ain't blind, which you're obviously not one of" Sarah drawled.

"Definitely some kissy face going on with those two." Charlie added while digging a screwdriver into the horses hoof for a deep clean.

"Hmmmm, should we do something about him ?"

"Like hire him ?" Sarah asked "He's a good kid, good with the horses."

"Good rider too" Maddie said "and Star's a nice horse."

"Ok well nobody say anything and I'll talk to Bert and Ty."

"And Georgie, get the real goods, that can float either way." Sarah added nodding at the couple in question.

"Hey you" Charlie said leaning over to kiss Bobby "what a pleasant surprise."

"Amy." Tom Carmichael said walking over. "We have a counter so I figured I'd drop it off, Bobby is along for the ride. Who gets it ?"

"Ty ?" Amy called out and walked to meet him off to the side with Tom.

"The counter is $6,350."

"A million off." Amy pondered. "Let's leave it with Betty for now, no counter until Wednesday I think. Her price is dependent on us, this will be an emotional decision for her. Her counter is our passing the first hurdle, the reports on us are good."

"I tend to agree" Tom said "Trev and I have a meeting next week with NYS about a conservatorship and the research/rescue center, start the ball rolling, of course we need the house before anything gets serious."

"Let's sit down with Betty and Lisa and come up with a strategy for Wednesday, we'll call Tom and fill you in." Amy said turning back to the horses.

"Bobby, let's go" Tom said turning to the door and waiting.

Bobby put his brush down and leaned over to say goodbye to Charlie with a small kiss.

"That was nice." Charlie said when they left the barn.

"So do you girls have a plan for tomorrow ?"

"Not really Mom, Brin and Bobby will come here from school, we'll get our homework done and go for a ride." Maddie said

"Dinner and hanging out, maybe we'll do music."

"Music would be nice Charlie, maybe we can get GG to sing along a few old ones." Amy agreed.

As they finished they moved on and separated lending a hand where they could getting the horses settled.

Dinner was all family, the Grands had all irrevocably bonded over the few days, even Lily, her fitting in had worried Ty at first. Tim, Jack and Ty were talking about the herd back home and Amy sat with Nick and Claire. The kids chatted together. Georgie and Wyatt were eating in the loft, Georgie was on overnight.

After dinner Ty offered drinks in the library and the kids went upstairs to get ready for bed and joined the family in evening wear.

Ty served cognac to those that wanted and offered water or juice around. As it turned out Casey and Lily sat with the kids, both Jack and Tim opted to turn in. Sitting with Betty, Lisa, Ty, Nick and Claire, Amy took out the counter and passed it to Betty.

"$6,350, that's a nice drop, what are we shooting for ?" Betty asked looking over to Amy and Ty.

"After talking with Charlie we think $5.5 is fair but then again Charlie added would we really bolt for $5,850." Ty said "I can't even believe I'm using numbers like this."

"You should have seen us that first year in Belgium" Claire laughed. "One day I was sitting there going over bills and realized that we had a million euro in our checking account. We were so busy nobody even paid attention."

"I was so tired that night it didn't hit me until I was sipping coffee in the morning." Amy joined her in laughing.

"Consider doing it here ?" Nick asked.

"Here in Ithaca ?"

"And Fairfield." Nick added glancing at Lisa.

"Have you two been plotting ?" Amy asked looking at Nick and Lisa.

"Not plotting but talking." Lisa said "talking like the Alpacas."

"You two are pretty gung ho about all this" Ty said laughing.

Claire smiled widely "It's grown on us over the few days, the kids would love it here, the town is young and exciting, the neighbors are the best what's not to be gung ho about. Some light at the end of the tunnel is welcome at this stage."

"So the counter ?" Betty asked bringing the conversation back around.

"I was thinking this might be best hashed out between you and Mrs. Spelts, matriarch to matriarch. Both Ty and I have classes, we'll be here up front and then at 3:00 or so along with the kids. We'll walk her around a bit and then hand her to you, or all of you."

Betty nodded and looked at Lisa "From all we've heard she seems fairly down to earth, I'm sure we'll do fine and I think you may be right that this is best hashed out amongst us."

"Does she ride Amy ?"

"Well Lisa, wouldn't that be perfect, a ride out to the rescue and the preserve might swing her our way."

"Let's hope for the best then" Betty said looking up as Maddie came over.

"JT's out, should we wake him ?"

"I've got him Mad, I need a shower and some sleep, busy day tomorrow." Ty said. "I'll see you upstairs."

She nodded and hugged all around followed by Charlie. Amy also wished everyone a good night and waited as Ty lifted Jackson who stirred, opened his eyes a second and lay his head back down on Ty's shoulder with a deep sigh, fast asleep again. They were followed a moment later by Nick and Claire leaving the four grandmothers.

Lily watched as the family made their way back up the stairs. There were tears in her eyes when she turned back.

"Oh Lily, what's this ?" Lisa said leaning over.

"I'm sorry, over the past few years, Helena and after I thought well, that I had broken him so much he'd never find peace. Watching him and Jackson just now might be the most peaceful I've ever seen him. I should go call Wade and head to bed myself."

After getting Jackson tucked in and checking on the girls they met Betty on the landing heading to her room.

"Does it feel especially busy lately or is it just me" Betty asked sighing.

"I was thinking that the other day" Amy agreed "I don't know."

"I know one thing" Betty added "that house will do us a world of good. Goodnight kids."

"Night gran" Ty said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

They both sighed in the shower massaging stiff muscles, standing under the strong hot jets of water and then the gentle rainfall.

"Well, I can tell you this, there haven't been many days in Hudson when I felt this wiped. Does it ever let up ?"

"Let up is tough, it gets more routine I think, you learn to sort of roll with it and move on. Family and friends take up a lot of our lives which adds to the hectic but that's where all the laughter is. I'm hectic with Georgie 3 or 4 hours a day now that school has started, you know how amazing that is for me ?"

"How about 3 or 4 hours hectic with me ?" He asked with a smirk as they wiped off and grabbed PJ's.

"Yeah, those are pretty amazing." She whispered leaning up to touch lips "now let me brush out my hair."

"What happens if you just go to sleep like that ?"

"I wake up knotted which is close to the worst thing in the world I think."

"Then let's not do that." He answered laughing heading into the bedroom.

Amy lay spooned in Ty's arms a few minutes later. She sighed when he kissed her shoulder.

"How did it go with Dr. Porter today or am I not allowed to ask ?"

"You can ask, of course." She answered and then hesitated a second.

"It generally takes us a few sessions to size each other up." She said laughing. "I'm not the easiest patient, I tend towards snarky sometimes in session."

"I can definitely see that."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean ?"

"Nothing at all, so ?"

"Well, you know when I said I wanted to go to all those places at Heartland with you ?"

"I think it comes to mind."

"Maybe, really not so much right now, I've got some issues to work through. I didn't lie, I do want to, it's just."

"I get it Ames, we didn't make it easy for you, I think we all get that."

"And I played my part in that, this is good that I'm talking about it, I kind of built up these walls when the kids came because there wasn't any looking back at that point and I had to change, they needed a strong parent to lean on and learn to love."

"You've done an amazing job and it sounds like these sessions help."

"Goodnight my love."

"Mmmm" Ty murmured and shifted slightly so that Amy fell back just a touch closer.


	79. What this is - Chapter 79

_(A/N – The next chapter took on a life of it's own and needs to be split but there aren't any great places to do that so I chose a spot that was a natural end but I'm not thrilled with it. Anyway, the rest will be split into two I guess so this one and two other will be published over the next week or so. Hope you like them and keep up with the reviews, I love getting and reading them.)_

Chapter 79

Amy stretched towards her night table and after knocking her watch off grabbed for her phone only to be pulled back by Ty.

"Ty what are you doing" she giggled falling back into his arms with no idea what time it was.

"I just want to see the time."

"It's early" he mumbled nibbling at her neck.

"So this is agenda driven." She said turning onto her back.

He leaned over her face balancing on his elbow, that impish grin on his face, the perfect sexy stubble on his face and that forelock of hair that hung down over her face "Hmmmm ?"

"Come on, use it or lose it lover boy."

"I always dreamed of a woman who talked dirty."

"Yeah, we can muck out a stall later."

"God, you're sexy." He said leaning over as Amy giggled and drew him down to her.

Later, it was a full house for breakfast so they sat in the dining room.

"So how's this going to work ?" Ty asked after a sip of coffee to clear his mouth.

"We're hoping Mrs. Spelts is punctual, word is she stayed in Ithaca last night." Amy said.

"And how do we know that ?" Betty asked.

"She ate dinner at Moosewood, she's a vegetarian."

"So spies in Ithaca and Hudson, do you trust no one Amy ?" Lisa asked with a laugh.

"I trust everyone and you don't need me to tell you that information is leverage." She said to Lisa and then looked to Betty "She'll be right on time, maybe early, I would be, she'll drive herself and I'm willing to bet she'll be in slacks or jeans, let her bring up the bid, don't even mention it, we'll touch base through the day."

"Sounds intriguing." Maddie said ominously.

"We're gonna get it right ?"

"Leave it to us Jackson." Ty said.

"And Uncle Nick will design us a cross country course." Charlie added.

"Excellent" Maddie agreed.

"We'll see." Ty said.

"Maddie I didn't have time to say last night, actually to both of you, Brin and Bobby are wonderful and both so talented." Lily said. "oh and April is a darling Jackson."

"Thank you Grandma" all three answered with smiles.

The girl's birthday, being a school day, started like most others with the exception of the big birthday hugs and waffles for breakfast, the girls favorite. That and Amy and Ty's gift of new black leather riding jackets fitted with appropriate padding and matching gloves. They could be worn under their club vests so that wasn't an issue.

"It's considerably colder riding north of here, these are thermal lined, they'll keep you warm." Amy said as they put them on and preened for the crowd.

"They're awesome" they both said.

"Thank you mom" came with big hugs for Amy and "Thank you Poppa" for Ty which made him blush.

They rushed out to get their chores done and tend to their horses, birthday or not it was their job. Amy knew at least Chuck would be waiting to help them today and as it turned out Georgie and Bryce were there as well. Wyatt was off to school early. Georgie would be heading in with Amy and Ty.

After school, the four teens rode the bus home together and had snacks with JT and April while 4 grandmothers fussed over dinner. After homework, Ty took Jackson and April for some fishing while the teens rode off for some alone birthday time.

Amy sat on the porch with Jack and Tim and watched the couples ride off.

"Say it dad, let's get it over with ?"

"They're your kids Amy and I wasn't there to do this with you or Lou really."

"Grandpa, did dad fall from a horse ?"

"I think it's Casey's doing Amy" he laughed.

"I don't think either you or Lou were like them." Tim said "that independent, sure of themselves the way they are. You were tough when it dealt with a horse and not so tough with life."

"Part of that is the twin thing dad, as much as I've tried to instill and give them the freedom and support to have a separate identity, their independence is tied up in that deep connection, like having yourself there to always have your back if that makes sense."

"Makes perfect sense." Tim said drawing his gaze back. "And I guess you were 15 and dating."

"I was and survived to tell the long drawn out tale. Well, I have horses to see and pregnant mares to smile at, feel like a walk either of you ?"

Amy's iPad led the way to every horse she had to see on rounds, Jack and Tim followed along commenting on this and that. Ultimately, she led them to isolation where they found Sarah holding court with the mares.

"Have they told you their life stories yet Sarah ?" Amy asked laughing walking around the first one in her stall and checking the tablet as she went.

"We've been getting to know each other." Sarah drawled. "that one's going first I think."

"Is there a pool ?" Amy asked.

"Not for the likes of you or me, witches and whisperers need not apply."

"But vets ?" Tim asked.

"Don't make me laugh." Sarah muttered "vets heh, be happy they come when they're called."

"Oh you be nice." Amy answered laughing along with the other two.

Amy moved on with her contingent and checked each of the new rescues.

"They don't look half bad for rescues, just some fattening up." Jack mentioned reaching over to one.

"No, this group was well cared for, just overload." Amy agreed without looking up "We're happy to take them. A few weeks of easy living and good diet and we'll train them out. Let me just check medical and we can head back."

There were 4 horses in medical stalls aside from Barnum and after checking each she stopped and watched Barnum getting an adjustment from Dr. Schaefer the "staff" chiropractor.

"Richard, all good ?"

"Great, his exercise and massage regimen is on line, when are we moving him ?"

"Friday I think."

"I'll leave my notes and I'm checking the pregnant mares ?"

"Make sure they're nice and comfy."

"I will and I'll see you Thursday."

"Thanks Richard."

"Always glad to help Amy."

"He works for you ?" Tim asked as they walked towards the house.

"He teaches at the school in my department and has his own practice but he's on staff here so I'm not sure technically, I tend to look at everyone as works with us I guess."

"So always glad to help ?"

"Comes with a bill dad, but to be fair he's there for us and charges us reasonably, we refer to him and him to us so it's equitable. Same with all our outside partners."

"So how many vets do you employ Amy ?"

"Good question Grandpa, lets's see, here, Bert, Ty, Cass and Alex, there are two in Montana, two in Arizona and Scott, Cassandra and a vet to be named at a later date in Hudson soon as that's sealed up. We also have two floaters that travel to Pegasus Centers, emergencies and sometimes to check on possible cases. So that would be 13 I guess. I can't imagine how many vet techs and the like we have on staff."

Back at the house, Amy excused herself to the library until dinner, Jack and Tim remained outside on the porch. She went through her snail mail and emails and was working on a stack when Nick knocked at the door.

"Hey friend, come on in, what's up ? Help yourself to a drink."

Nick walked over and poured himself a couple fingers of bourbon, grabbed a water for Amy without her asking, dropped it next to her and came to sit in a big padded chair off to the side.

"What's up with you Amy ?"

"What do you mean Nick ?"

"I mean you're not sitting out there with your family, it's not like you."

"I have work to do."

"No, I don't think so, Claire doesn't think so and Bryce and Roberta don't think so."

"She's not thrilled with the idea of going back to Alberta and being haunted by her past." Trish said coming in and walking over to Amy for a quick squeeze and hug. She did the same with Nick and headed to the bar for a ginger ale.

"Thanks Trish."

"Come on Amy, it's Nick and I don't imagine Claire hasn't noticed."

"They expect me to go back and I don't know what, reminisce or glory in the past. The past sucked, I don't want to relive it and I'd rather glory in my present. Look, don't get me wrong, I have good memories of Hudson and Heartland but in the end, what happened, how I felt when I left, brought back all the unfulfilled potential, bad life decisions, I don't know, Nick, I don't, I'm seeing someone and talking it out."

"I get it Amy, Claire and I do everything we can not to go back. That polo business in Hudson almost destroyed me, us. The folks don't mind coming to us and we send them the kids when when we can. Our folks though retired to communities near Calgary so when we go back, we stay close to them. When Claire's folks still had the farm I think we went once for a wedding. Not the same for you."

"I'll deal with it Nick, I have time, help and bigger fish to fry right now."

"Here you are." Meg said as she, Erma and Sally came in. "The birthday girls are coming down the hill, almost done here ?"

"All done Margaret, your older namesake about ?" Amy asked, closing the drawer after sliding her folders in their slots and thumbing the lock.

"Went to track down Bert and see Barrett and Browning." Erma said."Come outside, it's a beautiful fall day, I assume Ty and that gang should be back soon. Betty said we're all set for dinner."

The group wandered outside where a full porch waited and Amy headed down to the small lawn chair area on the lawn. Mid September was generally cool and the sun not terribly oppressive in the late afternoon. Besides the sunsets were always beautiful.

She saw Meg Koenig come out of the family barn as Ty and the kids rode up. Bert stayed it seemed to help them settle. Meg was followed out by the teens a moment later and then waited as they caught up to her. They waved to the porch and walked towards Amy and the moms.

"Where's Steph Meg ?" Amy asked after getting her hug.

"On her way, civil case she was translating for ran late, Spanish and Portuguese, sounds like a riot."

"Nick, Bert tells me you and Claire are joining our little community ?"

"Seems that way Meg" Claire said having caught the gist while coming to join Nick on his chair.

"Nice, I love watching the jumpers, can't wait."

The teens sat down in the middle of the seated adults after their hellos.

"Girls is there a plan for after dinner ?" Amy asked.

"Bobby and I have a song" Brin said quietly looking down.

"A song ?" Charlotte asked looking at Bobby who smiled.

"Bina ?"

"Just a song Mad, you know, for you two."

"Maddie and I are getting serenaded after dinner mom." Charlie said with a big smile and then leaned over to kiss Bobby.

"I like singing nights." April piped in walking over and getting pulled in for a hug by Erma.

Jackson came over for the same treatment with Amy as did Carson with Sally.

Amy saw Ty who was joined by John go over to greet Charlie Rodgers who had just parked.

"What are they cooking up ?"

"I have no idea Trish, something over the top if Charlie's in it." Amy answered. Looking around she noticed August apparently talking shop with Jack and Tim and Tom and Sam sitting with the Grans and laughing about something.

"It's 90 minutes from here, then 40 minutes to Geneva and about 40 minutes home. We'll all get there early and get seated before you.

"And after ?" Ty asked.

"Belhurst sound good John ?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, separate room, those restaurants are noisy if I remember."

"I'll have Bridget call." Charlie said, "It's called Belhurst Castle Ty, hotel, spa and restaurants but they have private rooms for dining and it's nice. On the way too, in Geneva."

"I was in Geneva, nice town. I'll mention it to Lisa, my mom and Wade will be here anyway. I'll have Lisa deal with Lou and Tim."

"We good ? I need a few minutes with Amy, Chuck wants to get in on the wedding fever."

"Congrats buddy." John said.

"They actually talked about it, Amy and Chuck." Ty added.

"He mentioned it, oh and I need Wyatt for a minute too, I'm heading out right after dinner, a call I can't get out of, let me just grab Wyatt now."

Soon Betty signaled Amy from the porch and she gathered those on the lawn inside for dinner which again spanned two tables in the kitchen and dining room.

Amy and Ty sat at the dining room table with the kids while their friends and the others filled that table and overflowed into the kitchen.

"So kids, we've decided on three years ?" Betty asked.

"And then we'll decide again and the two shows a year." Maddie added.

"What have we decided ?" Amy asked.

"The LGBTQ art initiative for the Central New York Arts and Crafts Guild." Charlie answered.

"More ?" Amy asked.

"Their proposal called for a three year plan to fund the group without having to worry about a voted budget from their board, they also looked for funding for two art shows a year." Betty explained.

"We're gonna do it, who cares who they like. Artists are important" Jackson said looking at April, his favorite artist.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it, the goddess knows we do need more artists in the world." Amy agreed. "I approve, that's a nice birthday gift kids."

"That's the last vote" Charlie said.

"I'll get a trio together to play at the shows." Brin said.

Maddie smiled, "thank you Bina."

Sabrina's smile lit the room.

After dinner several couples excused themselves from the after dinner activities and Charlie asked for a minute of Amy's time.

While the family finished clearing and people made their way to the entertainment room which they called the music room Amy settled across the hall in the library with Charlie who poured himself a small drink.

"Chuck talked to you ?" Amy asked.

"He did, I know you approve, any idea how to handle it ?"

"I think you and Chuck need to speak with the Pressman's, I can't imagine it hasn't crossed their minds Charlie."

"So ?"

"Call and talk to her folks and explain it to them and then bring Chuck to speak with them, you're his wingman Charlie. They approve and we move on to the proposal phase."

And uh you ?"

"If you or he would be more comfortable with me there of course. She'll say yes and I don't think they'll have an issue, they love Chuck and Robin loves him. She'll be moving onto your property, she works for the foundation, she'll be taken care of and loved forever."

"I guess it's like a dream come true for all of us, imagine, look how far he's come."

"Look how far they've both come, you've done well Charlie, something to really be proud of."

"Ring ?"

"Nothing extravagant, we'll get something nice."

"I can leave that with you ?"

"I'll talk to him." Amy said getting up "staying for some music ?"

"No unfortunately, I have a conference call, old business."

Amy and he hugged and she kissed him goodbye at the door, "look at us marrying off a son."

"I think I'll visit Trudy tomorrow and have a talk."

"Wish her my love Charlie."

Amy joined those in the music room and found a seat near Meg Koenig, Steph and Trish. Sabrina was tooling around at the piano sitting with Mad.

"Go over there Mad, Bobby come on." Sabrina said smiling. Maddie leaned over for a kiss and then turned and walked over to sit with Charlie. Bobby got up and started blushing looking back at Charlie who was smiling ear to ear. Amy looked over at Meg and Sally sitting with Erma who both smiled and raised their hands in ignorance.

Bobby sat down next to Brin on the piano bench as she started to play, she had no music and it seemed to Ty that she just strung an elaborate set of notes into what seemed a familiar tune with a strong ragtime beat, there was an iPad on the Piano that clearly only had words. As soon as Brin nodded to Bobby and they started,

virtually everyone in the room knew the song and smiled.

They switched verses back and forth, some solo and some together as well as together for the refrains.

(The song is " _How Sweet it is (to be loved by you)_ " by Marvin Gaye, I should insert that the version I know is James Taylor's and until this story, I always thought Taylor wrote it.)

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you_

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you_

Bobby: _Ooh baby, I needed the shelter of someone's arms_

 _And there you were;_

Brin: _I needed someone to understand my ups and downs_

 _And there you were;_

Bobby: _With sweet love and devotion;_

Brin: _Deeply touching my emotion;_

Together: _I want to stop (stop) and thank you baby_

 _I just want to stop and thank you, ba-a-a-a by,_

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you, oh baby_

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you, yes it is;_

Brin: _I close my eyes at night,_

 _And wonder what would I be without you in my life;_

Bobby: _Everything was just a bore_

 _All the things I did, seems I've done 'em before_

Then they finished together: _But you brightened up all of my days_

 _With a love so sweet in so many ways_

 _I want to stop (stop) and thank you baby_

 _I want to stop (stop) and thank you ba-a-aby, yeah_

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you, oh, yes, it is_

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you, yes it is baby_

 _You were better to me than I've been to myself_

 _For me, there's you and nobody else_

 _Stop (stop) and thank you baby_

 _I want to stop (stop) and thank you ba-a-a-aby_

 _Oh, how sweet it is to be loved by you, tell the truth baby_

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you, well, it's like sugar in my soul_

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you, oh yes it is_

Brin finished with an elaborate ending as they hummed the song closed. The applause was raucous and well deserved and the couples kissed and hugged. Bobby's blush never left his face and Brin eventually returned to her more staid and shy self as if she reserved her outward emotions for her music and Maddie.

The twins played next and Jack joined them for some of Lyndy's songs as did the kids.

Steph leaned over to Amy "what's going on with Chuck ?"

"We need a ring and a pow wow with the Pressman's, Chuck wants to marry Robin."

"Oh my" Meg said with sniff.

"Yeah, Charlie's going to see Trudy tomorrow, he's so proud."

"And you Momma ?"

"Me too Trish, I want every good thing in life for him." She answered tearing up as well.

All four were wiping their eyes soon, John who was sitting with Ty, Bert and Trev looked over. "What's going on over there ?"

The other three turned and saw their other halves crying and watched for a second before Ty offered "that's probably Chuck talk, he wants to marry Robin."

"Oh, that's what this is," Trev said" I've heard the rumor, apparently he and Robin talked about it and she mentioned it at work, water cooler gossip."

"Charlie was talking to Amy before so I don't know what they've come up with." Ty added.

Soon their conversation turned back to Ty and Bert discussing the next few weeks. John and Trev drifting off into something else.

Amy was called to join in some songs and Jack as well. Everyone blended well and sang reasonably on key, the kids being the most off. Ty noted that April had a very sweet voice.

Eventually as it got a little later they played with harmonies and while Brin played, Amy, Jack, the twins and Bobby worked out their last song.

(The next song is Seven Bridges Road by the Eagles. This song was sung in part by Kevin McGarry, Amber Marshall and Shaun Johnston during production shooting on S13 and released as a video)

 _There are stars in the southern sky_

 _Southward as you go_

 _There is moonlight and moss in the trees_

 _Down the Seven Bridges Road_

 _Now I have loved you like a baby_

 _Like some lonesome child_

 _And I have loved you in a tame way_

 _And I have loved you wild_

 _Sometimes there's a part of me_

 _Has to turn from here and go_

 _Running like a child from these warm stars_

 _Down the Seven Bridges Road_

 _There are stars in the southern sky_

 _And if ever you decide you should go_

 _There is a taste of thyme sweet and honey_

 _Down the Seven Bridges Road_

By this time in the night the applause had become softer, Steph, Ted, Trish and John had bowed out as had Georgie and Wyatt who had early mornings.

When they stood they all saw the kids sleeping against the couch and Bobby reached down to hoist Cars up to his chest and look over at his folks who were walking over. Soon August scooped up April and Ty grabbed Jackson. They made their quiet goodbyes at the staircase.

While Ty saw Jackson to bed, Amy and sundry did a quick clean up while the twins said their goodbyes in the relative peace of the porch.

Waiting for Mrs. Spelts, Amy and a large group of grandmothers and guests sat on the porch with coffee in hand. Ty had an early appointment in Cornell and was on his way back.

"Amy" Lisa said watching a wine colored pick-up truck make it's way down the road with what appeared to be a single occupant.

"She checked into the hotel in that truck, I'm going to assume she drove herself down."

"You're something else" Lisa whispered as Amy got up to go down the stairs.

She was waiting with her signature smile attached when the door opened and Amy helped a spry, she assumed 5"5" woman with grey hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a black jeans jacket over black jeans and a light sweater. She wore very little make-up and before turning grabbed a baseball cap with the words " _Central New York Apples are Life_ "

Amy decided to like her on the spot. "Welcome to Pegasus Mrs. Spelts, I'm Amy Fleming."


	80. What this is - Chapter 80

Chapter 80

"It's Ruth please Amy and this is just beautiful."

"Thank you, we're very proud of her. Come meet what seems to be all my relatives, we had a birthday party this weekend."

"Well congratulations to whomever" she said coming up the stairs.

Amy leaned over and whispered "would you rather stop inside first ?"

"That's fine dear, I just drove over from town."

They situated her near Betty and Lisa with a seat left across for Amy while she went in to get their guest some tea.

"So I guess the shots are yours to call Ruth, how would you like to spend your day." Amy asked when she sat down.

"With you Amy."

"I think Betty mentioned to you that Ty and I have classes early this afternoon so we had thought to leave you here while we lectured."

"Actually, I'd like to hear you lecture if that's not a problem."

"Not at all, I hope it won't bore you to tears though."

"By the reviews of your students I don't think you will Amy."

Amy nodded and smiled, they were both having fun it seems. "Do you ride Ruth ?"

"Horses and motorcycles, which do you have in mind ?"

Lisa found this delightful and laughed. Ruth's eye's were bright and smiling.

Amy laughed as well, "If you're up to it we can take a bike into school and see the ranch after, when are you heading back ?"

"I'm in no rush, let's get to know each other." Parry and thrust.

"How about you and I go visit some horses and find Ty."

"That's a wonderful idea. That horse Barnum is here ?"

"He is and his rider, you can meet them both."

As they walked off Betty, Lisa and the rest looked on. It was Casey who commented. "That woman is Amy in 40 years."

"Watching those two all day is going to be fun" Betty said laughing "they probably know everything there is to know about each other."

"The game is surprising your opponent." Lisa said "They'll have fun."

"She'll have a ball." Lily added "she's very impressive, Amy I mean."

"So Ruth this is our family barn, the horses we use on the ranch." Amy described as they walked through.

"Amy do you need something ?" Chuck asked walking over.

"No sweetheart, come meet my friend Mrs. Spelts. Ruth this is Chuck Rogers our head wrangler here at the compound and my godson. Chuck, Mrs. Spelts is visiting."

"Good to meet you ma'am, anything I can do for you just let me know. Amy did you talk to dad ?"

"I did Chuck, I guess we should go pick a ring. We'll plan on doing that soon."

"Ok that makes sense, Robin's going to be so happy."

"I'm sure she will Chuck, now get back to work."

"Ok, Ok." He chuckled.

"Have you seen Nick and Claire Chuck ?"

"Up with Sandra in the office."

Amy nodded and started walking again.

"Down's syndrome ?"

"Yes, high functioning obviously, he came here with his folks to try and get him out of his shell. It worked."

"Rogers, Charlie Rogers son ?"

"That's right do you know Charlie ?"

"Just by reputation and I know he's your CFO, I watched him dress down those senators a couple times. Fun stuff."

Spartan trotted over to the fence as Amy strolled Ruth out of Family to the rescue barn.

"Come meet my horse Ruth." She said leading Ruth over to the paddock fence.

"Ruth this is Spartan who's been my almost constant companion for 16 years. Spartan, say hello." Amy said and then motioned with her hand. A second later Spartan bent a knee and bowed.

"How delightful" Ruth chuckled and then reached forward gently. Spartan stepped up and nudged her hand and sniffed and Ruth then patted his muzzle and ran her hand to his forehead.

"He's very handsome Amy, so he's the head of your family ?"

"He is Ruth." She answered realizing that this woman's research went deep enough to know some of her herd theories. She was impressed and just let it go by with no real reaction.

For her part Amy impressed her as well and Ruth liked seeing this young woman who reminded herself of how she was years ago.

As they walked into the rescue barn they were met by Bert coming through the tunnel.

"Bert ?"

"Complex Break coming in from Potsdam, plow horse vs. gopher hole."

"How's it look ?" Amy asked.

"We need better pictures, doesn't look horrible, rear left."

"Rear left, he may still plow."

"Looks clean, nice for teaching so maybe tomorrow morning, invite 6 third years."

"Contingent of how he's doing Bert, some field horses don't do well with crowds of people."

"We won't hurt the horse Amy, you're impossible."

"Bert Koenig our Medical Director, Ruth Spelts."

"Good to meet you Dr. Koenig, I've heard of you."

"Good to meet you too Mrs. Spelts. Sorry though, I've got to run, Ty's in with Eli and Zach Amy."

From rescue they walked back to isolation. "These horses came in Monday, 9 rescues and three pregnant mares who were a handful."

"And you ?"

"We get them healthy, train them and place them."

"By place you mean sell ?"

"Very few get sold, those with the temperament get trained as companion horses. Others for ranch work, trail horses, police horses, they're all different. Our, let's call them professional clients understand that we use their money to pay for those less fortunate, some just nod and pay, others add what they can over and above and some of those add up."

As it wasn't odd for Amy to have guests she was stopped several times for questions or a signature. Mrs Spelts watched her check several horses and sign off on several dietary changes.

"You're hands on I see ?"

"I try to see as many as I can but I trust my people to do what's best and find me later if they need to. Bert or I sign off on everything."

"Not Ty ?"

"That'll be up to Bert."

"And you ?"

"And me, is that important ?"

The older woman stopped walking for a second and looked over at her "I need to confirm what I know."

Amy nodded and started walking again, it was an odd turn of phrase and Amy knew exactly what she meant.

Ruth spent a few minutes with the three mares who were awake, perky and looking for companionship.

"So how long for these ?"

"We're figuring sometime next month, can't really pin it down more than that, details are sketchy and pregnant mares can be a pain in the butt, if I can get half the first years and half the seconds to witness a live birth and at least get in an exam or two I'll be happy."

They came into medical from the back and Ruth's attention perked up immediately. "this is something to see huh ?"

"Our pride and joy for the next month."

"Next month ?"

"When we open the building next door though this barn will always be closest to my heart I think."

"Hi Amy !" a little boy yelled running over to get scooped up. "Hey Zach, how's it going buddy ? Zach this is Mrs. Spelts, want to say hi ?"

"Hello."

"Hello young man, you like the horses ?"

Zack shook his head yes and Amy let him down. She walked Ruth over to Barnum's stall.

"Officer Eli Hershman, this is Ruth Spelts, she's visiting for the day."

Eli leaned over and stretched out his hand. "Sorry ma'am, they're not really letting me stand just yet."

"That's fine Officer Hershman, you've earned that seat. That's a fine looking horse."

"Thanks you ma'am, Zach and I think so" he said when Zach came over to stand by him."

"Bert said Ty was with you."

"Right behind you Amy." Eli said pointing.

"There you are, Ty this is Ruth Spelts, Ruth, my fiancé Ty Borden."

"It's good to meet you Ruth, I hope you're enjoying the tour."

"It's very impressive Ty, thank you."

"I have 15 minutes or so left Ames."

"I'll take Ruth next door and meet you back here ?"

"Sounds good" Ty said leaning over to kiss her and walking off.

"That picture on the web doesn't really do that face justice does it ?" Ruth said walking with Amy out the front of medical.

"The rest of him either" Amy said with a smile and walked on. Ruth chuckled, she liked this young woman more and more.

Amy found several of her ranch hands working on the landscaping outside the new surgical building. They all smiled and said hi and good morning to Amy as she entered and was immediately seen by one of her architects.

"Amy, on inspection ?"

"How's it going Peter, Oh this is Ruth Spelts, she's visiting, Ruth, Peter Madison one of our architects on this project."

"Woodwork and fixtures, floor finishing, bathrooms and tiling, I think one of your machines is coming tomorrow or Friday and the track system needs to be installed."

"We'll be done on time ?"

"Outside's done, short of a flood I think we're good Amy."

Amy walked Ruth through the impressive building, pointing out features she was obviously proud of.

"What's a building like this go for ?"

"I don't have a total, the structure and wiring just over a million. The equipment and fixtures figure another 10 or so. That's a guess at this stage."

"Up there ?"

"Both major surgical suites are theaters, we teach here, it's an imperative for us to spread the word, we're trying to foment change."

"Curtail the use of drugs."

"Certain drugs yes, those becoming injurious for sure. Our surgeries are also teaching tools, we have, let's call them partners in the human ortho world, we've adapted several techniques to the equine world. We have a unique opportunity to reach the next generation of Vets that we take seriously. Let's meet Ty and head back to the house, I should wash and change. We have a room for you to use to freshen up."

They found Ty with Nick and Claire who were saying goodbye and the group walked towards the house together. Claire wrapped her arm around Amy's waist who dropped her head a bit.

"We didn't spend tons of time together but that's gonna change." Claire said "Don't mope"

"I feel bad, you came all this way."

"Apparently for a job and a new outlook on life so thanks for that."

"Claire's right Amy, this was a great weekend for us and you're sending us back in a much better place. The kids and our folks are thrilled."

"I feel better knowing you two are coming." Amy said as they reached the steps to the porch. She saw that Nick and Claire's bags were down and waiting for their ride, limo this time, Claire wasn't much for helicopters it seemed and this wan't a necessity.

Amy showed Ruth her 'assigned' suite and joined Ty in the bedroom to wash and change.

"So we're leaving Ruth to the Grans ?"

"No Ruth is coming to my lecture, on a bike."

"Seriously."

"Yup, she's a force, I like her Ty."

"I can imagine." He answered laughing.

Downstairs, they met Ruth on the porch with the others. "We'll be back before you all leave." Amy said to the family "Nick, Claire keep us in the loop and come back to us soon and safely" she said walking over to each to kiss them and give big hugs to each.

Georgie walked over then with her backpack in tow. Wished Nick and Claire a safe journey and turned to Amy and Ty. "Who's driving."

"You go with Ty Georgie, I'll bring Ruth."

"Lunch at the tree ?" Ty asked.

"If Ruth doesn't mind a blanket and a sandwich ?"

"Not at all, sitting on a college campus is something I haven't done in a while."

Amy looked at her for a second then leaned up to kiss Ty. "I'll see you in the office Georgie, we need to split the 1sts and 2nds over to Pegasus to examine the mares and you need to set up a text line for births."

"Ok, we'll get that done, uh we also want to set up a scutt volunteer list for things like emergencies when we just need competent hands."

"Let's talk about that one, we still need another second, you three are stretched thin."

"Any thoughts ?"

"Two, neither in vet school right now, we'll talk later. You having lunch with us ?"

"If I do I'll bring my own food or have them add it to yours."

Georgie and Ty walked towards the side of the house and Amy led Ruth inside for a moment. "Betty may I grab one of your jackets for Ruth ?"

"Help yourself to what you need."

Amy came down in chaps and a leather jacket and handed a jacket and gloves to Ruth. On the way to the garage Amy asked "Are you behind me or on your own Ruth ?"

"Not going to ask if I have a license ?"

"You're a big girl." Amy said as the service door rose.

"Oh a sidecar, I've always wanted to ride in one of those."

"Seriously, think you'd fit ?"

"Can we take it ?"

"Sure, hop in and I'll get you a helmet."

The four Grans stood in the doorway and stared as Amy pulled out on the black Harley with a 76 year old Ruth Spelts, in goggles and a black helmet sitting in JT's sidecar.

"Would you look at that" Lily said as the motorcycle pulled away. "think I would fit in that thing ?"

"Lily !" Casey exclaimed laughing.

"Well, why not, Ty can take me for ice cream or something. Why do you have that thing anyway ?"

"It's Jackson's ride." Betty answered.

"Oh he must be adorable riding around in that kit." Casey cooed.

Amy pulled up at the spot they had carved out for her on the Ag side of the vet center. Anyone around turned to look, they knew it was her, she was hard to miss and that bike just screamed Professor Fleming.

She helped Ruth out and listened to her groan as she righted herself and stretched. Amy frowned "I shouldn't have let you do that, you're going home with Ty."

"Amy, I'm"

"Stop Ruth, it's not happening." She said softly as she shifted her arm around the older woman's waist spotting her. "You Ok ?"

"I need to walk a little I think, how far's your office ?"

"The other end of this barn."

"That'll be fine, let's go."

There were several people across the barn from where they were walking and it seemed a horse not too happy but Amy ignored it for the time being. She noticed Ruth felt more confident in her stride "You good ?"

"Much better thank you and I will take that ride home with Ty."

Amy smiled at her and with a little squeeze took her hand from Ruth's waist.

"I guess we're both not as tough as we're playing."

"Speak for yourself old woman." Amy giggled.

"I like you Amy."

"I like you too Ruth."

"Professor" a voice called out as she reached her office.

Amy looked over at a third year whose name she just did not recall.

"Dr. Ackeson asked for you ?"

"I'll be right there uh, I'm sorry ?"

"Daniel Teasdale professor."

"Dr. Teasdale." Amy nodded with a smile. "Ruth, make yourself comfortable, the fridge has drinks and fruit and Georgie should be along in a second."

"Oh Amy, thank you, we can't get him calm." Dr. Ackeson said a moment later as she turned the corner in the barn.

"What's wrong with him" she asked looking at the dark chestnut who had backed away.

"Abscessed molar extraction, he's here for the dentistry class." Acke said handing her the x-ray.

"Doesn't look too bad Acke, has he been eating ?"

"Soaked oats in mash."

"When's the class ?"

"All day tomorrow, we just wanted to calm him here for the night."

Amy opened the stall and stepped around the gate.

"Careful Amy" Acke said and Amy turned and smiled.

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"Easy, what does that say Bailey huh, easy boy, woooah, easy Bailey, calm, that's it" Amy sidled over to the horse and held her hand out.

"Oooohhhh, just here to help." She said softly laying her hand on the horses muzzle as he leaned over. A minute later she lifted his lip and leaned in to sniff.

"It's an abscess alright" she said reaching to her side for her work kit that wasn't there. "light someone ?"

A small flashlight appeared in her hand a moment later, "this is fixable Acke and he's young, clean out that muck and change his diet, it'll heal in a week and perfect in two, that's a better lesson. Find an older horse for an extraction."

Amy took his chart "Dr. Teasdale, he's in your care ?"

"Yes ma'am."

Amy continued writing after hearing. "From here on this is his mash, soaked buckwheat, no oats, these herbs you can get from Georgie my second or call up to Botany and ask for Annabelle and he needs 4 hours at least in the meadow. He can also use a floating, secondary to the infection. I'm ordering an oral jet rinse to clean it out. Tomorrow morning will be easier once the valerian has had a chance to work. Don't let them pull that tooth and keep the area around it clean."

Dr. Teasdale looked over at Acke, this horse was here for an extraction for Dr. Albert and he was confused.

Acke smiled "I'll pass your suggestions along Amy, if you hear about a horse that needs an extraction."

"I'll be sure to let you know Acke" Amy said with a smile.

Walking away Amy heard the student "can she do that sir ?"

"It's best not to argue with Professor Fleming about horses son ."

Amy sat down across from Ruth who was on a leather couch. "Lunch" Amy said handing over a menu, "they have a vegan vegetarian section."

"What are you getting Amy ?"

"Roasted eggplant and smoked provolone on Sourdough, they add these roasted veggies to it, it's nice."

"Not mozzarella?"

"I'm sort of spoiled, our neighbors are dairy farmers, I'm sort of hooked on Erma's mozz."

"I know what that's like, hot dogs can only be from"

"Glaziers" they said simultaneously and then smiled and high-fived each other, just as Georgie walked in.

"So we have a deal ?" She said dropping her backpack behind the door.

"Not yet Georgie, just hot dogs" Amy said laughing. "you two really haven't met, Ruth Spelts, Ruth," Amy said letting Georgie know that familiarity was Ok "this is my TA, Ty's surgical second and my niece, Georgina Fleming Morris, she prefers Georgie."

Georgie smiled and leaned over to shake Ruth's hand. "Good to meet you Ruth."

"You too Georgie, I see you're engaged, I assume to that handsome young man at the ranch ?"

"Wyatt."

"You live at the ranch ?"

"I do, above the family barn which is not how it sounds."

"I'm sure." Ruth answered laughing.

"So, no practicals today, just the lecture that's not yours, what do you need from me ?"

"Just set up the visit schedule for next week, 7:30 – 8:30 at the ranch. On time should be highlighted."

"Ok, I have neuro this afternoon so I'll be reading notes at the tree. Egg salad for me please."

Georgie nodded, smiled and waved at Ruth then ducked out a second later grabbing her pack on the way.

"She seems a confident young lady."

"Georgie's her own woman, I'm proud of her."

"Do you have something to do or can we chat ?"

"Chat is fine. Lunch ?"

"Oh, what you're having is fine."

Amy smiled and grabbed her iPad. She touched several buttons in rapid succession, hit a big button on the bottom and looked up.

"You have two teenage daughters and a son who's ?"

"The twins and Jackson had birthdays over the past week. They're 15 and he's 7"

"Twins ? How did I miss that"

"Identical"

"Adopted, I recall."

"Yes ma'am I actually brought it all on myself."

"I can't imagine you're not the proudest of parents."

"I am, I love them more than anything."

"So today's lecture ?"

"Today I'm Professor Sprout, herbs and herbal potions used in lieu of pharmaceuticals."

"Sounds interesting."

"No promises" Amy laughed.

"So what now ?"

"Office hours, we can walk in the barn and visit. Students know to look for me."

"Do you have work, I can occupy myself."

"I'm fine Ruth, let's stroll."

They chatted as they walked, stopped at several horses who showed an interest, There were also some Alpaca and llamas outside in a small enclosure that the couple looked at. "they're adorable"

"We have lots of Alpaca, I love them. Later we can ride by our herd."

"How many is a herd ?"

"About 500 at Pegasus."

"Must be a sight. Explain land conservancy to me Amy."

"We agree to maintain the land in close to the condition we get it. We agree to allow limited access to the public and we pay for it's upkeep for lack of a better word. They agree to not re-zone the land and if they one day choose to sell we get rights of first purchase. For us it's a perfect scenario."

And at the Adirondack home ?"

"The property is 987 acres, we've inquired to conserve 8600 and for permission to set up a research and rescue facility in conjunction with Cornell and NYS Conservation."

"Contingent on the sale."

"Of course, contingent on the sale."

They had wandered into the next barn which was attached to a large grazing meadow with cows separated by a metal fence.

"Why are they separated ?"

"Those are milk cows and those are beef cows. I grew up with beef cattle on my family's ranch in Alberta, White Face, excellent beef, now the herd I see most are Brown Swiss, high fat dairy cows though we have about 20 beef cows to use with the horses for training. Brown Swiss are beautiful cows."

"Beautiful cows, sounds almost strange."

"I don't know, maybe it's a learned thing, spend your life with them."

As they looked at a small flock of sheep and several goats Georgie came around the corner. Amy looked up and received a nod.

"I've got some students to see, you can wander or maybe Georgie can take over ?"

Georgie looked up at Ruth and received a smile, "I'd love that, come on Georgie, tell me about young Wyatt and your wedding plans."

Amy left the new couple and headed off to her office.

20 minutes later she sat alone opening mail and waiting for either Georgie or the food to appear. Georgie and Ruth turned the corner laughing and sat down on the couch.

"No lunch yet, did word get out we need another second Georgie ?"

"Apparently; not from me that's for sure."

"I'm thinking actually that Robert's presence at the ranch and the fact that he makes you a foursome around here is being read into."

"That could be I guess, is he in the running ?"

"Close the door." Amy sighed "We were thinking that adding a fourth second in vet school wouldn't help all that much, you're all on the same basic schedule. I'm also adding an official potions second to start, we have to start getting ready, we're doubling in size Georgie. "

"So ?" Georgie asked.

"So, I've been bandying the idea of Annabelle and Creighton McCoy."

"Witches."

"Seriously Georgie ?" Amy laughed.

"Witches ?"

"Sorry Ruth, Sarah McCoy is one of my herbalists and an Appalachian taught healer. Mountain lore. From a long line of herbal healers. She's very good and very good with animals. When Vi, my on staff botanist met her in West Virginia she heard it was rumored that the McCoy's were witches. It falls into the same vein as people thinking I actually talk to horses."

"You do talk to horses Amy."

"Stop Georgie, it's all learned response and you know it."

"Ok well, says you, I don't really know either of Sarah's kids, met them in passing once with their mom and I've seen them riding."

"Anna is a botany major and Crey is pre-vet."

"Sounds perfect."

Amy nodded "that and they're both fine up close to the horses, Anna and Violet get along very well and Crey well, pre vet and he's funny as hell. He'd work with you Georgie. I've seen them both gentle a horse."

"Well I feel bad for Robert who had hopes I guess. This thing with Barb ?"

"I can't ignore it Georgie but no I don't think that would have swayed me away, I'd feel better taking him on next year so the dust can settle either way though. This really is a decision of hours more than anything, we need people here when you're not. His presence at the ranch isn't unnoticed. Maybe I'll talk to him and see where his goals lie."

Georgie got up immediately when the knock came and signed for the bag. "Lunch, I'll text Ty."

Amy nodded and started to get up when a man in a white coat popped his head in and looked around, "I'm sorry, you have someone here, I'll stop back."

"It's fine John, Dr. Albert, Ruth Spelts, family friend, how can I help ?"

"Can you give me a printout for tomorrow with the herbs ?"

"No problem, you concur ?"

"Absolutely, too young but to be fair I didn't see the horse before they sent him over. I'll clean the area with the oral jet and relieve the pressure."

"No shots John."

"If it improves in 36 hours Amy."

"Fair enough, I think just cleaning it will relieve the abscess pressure, once it drains he'll be fine."

"I tend to agree, I'll keep you in the loop ?"

"Thanks and I may invite my class to visit."

"I'll add it to mine as well, spread the word."

"Thank you John, tell them I'm here for questions."

"And I still need an extraction."

"We'll find you one."

"Ah here's Dr. Borden, Ty, thanks Amy" He said nodding hello to Ty before turning away.

Ty leaned over to kiss Amy and then turned and smiled at Georgie and Ruth. "Is it all you expected Ruth ?"

"Actually yes Ty, I wanted to see a high school graduate garner respect in a graduate school setting, I haven't been disappointed."

Amy smiled at her and let her know with a nod that she appreciated this woman's admiration. From what she learned about Ruth Spelts before matched with this person before her, she was a woman who deserved respect and expected it because it was earned. Her physical presence was not frail, the air she carried did not belie what Amy expected.

"Let's eat." Amy said grabbing a blanket and leading them out. Ty grabbed the bag and Georgie 4 bottles of water.

At their tree Amy laid out the blanket and the four came to sit. Ty gave Ruth a hand down.

"Comfortable Ruth ?" Amy asked leaning over.

"Just fine Amy."

"Ty, how about you and Georgie take the bike home and I'll grab the truck."

"Fine with me Ames, side-car Georgie ?"

"I'll give it a shot, you'll take my enormous pack ?"

"I'd love to Georgie" Amy answered, "maybe Ruth and I will stop in town."

"What about a ride ?" Ty asked knowing the plan.

"We'll see, there's always tomorrow."

"I don't want to impose Amy."

"You are no imposition Ruth, we'll stop in town, pick up your stuff and move you into that nice suite."

"Amy, I."

"I won't hear another word, besides, I'd like the kids to meet you and we've hardly had a chance to talk about you. All this me me me is unnerving. I'll text Betty and let her know, Georgie you'll join for dinner ?"

"Yup and how about dessert in the loft so Ruth can see."

Amy smiled "sure thing."

"Get a chance to use that fireplace I guess, getting chilly at night." Georgie said and then took out her phone to text Wyatt.

Ty sat and pondered these three women, the twins, add Lisa, Betty and the rest, the only thing coming to mind was how anyone could possibly think the men around here ran things. Bert was right, we are at the mercy of very strong and singular women.

When they were done eating Georgie pulled out an enormous thermos of coffee and four plastic cups and served.

"Bless you child." Ruth said taking hers.

Amy shifted over in front of Ty who snaked one arm around her waist and juggled his coffee with the other.

"Have we announced that we're looking for seconds ?" Ty asked.

"You too ?" Amy asked.

"I thought we decided." He said and stopped looking over at Georgie.

"To get a non vet school candidate. I'm in the loop." Georgie said "we're getting witches."

"Ok enough of the witches and Annabelle's not much for crowds though I have a project in mind that may interest her while she acclimates. I would think Cray for a yes."

"We have to get going" Ty said tapping Amy gently on the shoulder.

Amy and Ty stood, brushed off imaginary dirt and exchanged keys while Georgie helped Ruth up and then rolled the blanket.

Amy glanced at Ruth questioningly and Ruth smiled and nodded that she was fine. That part of their relationship understood between them.

Ruth stopped as she entered the older lecture hall that Amy called her own. Attached to the older original vet school they maintained it as it was built for the most part adding amenities such as air conditioning and filtration behind wooden covers, the sliding chalkboards replaced in part only by smart boards and screens that dropped or rose on the original tracks. The wooden wainscoting had the faint smell of Cornell's signature orange oil, the seats still the original oak and cloth padded.

"It suits you." Ruth said walking to the front where Amy was waiting.

"It does, we can walk out through the other side to get to the truck and I'll show you where Bert and Ty lecture. I think it suits Ty."

"Can we talk or do you have to set something up ?"

"We can talk."

"Tell me about your kids."

"My favorite topic." Amy said and spent the next 15 minutes describing her children in somewhat a more intimate detail than she had thought she would when the question was asked. Ruth was a good and expressive listener which helped. This was something Amy had learned to do in Europe where people were less forward than on this side of the pond. A good responsive listener encourages the speaker.

She stopped as groups of students began coming in. While she spoke with Ruth Amy had laid out three piles of papers which the students grabbed as they came in. There were some nods and some good afternoon professors as they passed and Amy stepped up to the stage. She noticed several students sat alongside Ruth who was in the front row off the aisle on the side to Amy's right.

Amy did a quick scan of the room and determined that all if not most of the class of 88 were there. This class "General Equine Handling and Health" was attended by students of all years depending on their focus. Many vets would never deal with large animals in their practices or in their specialty and as such put off this class. Her first year teaching was hard as these advanced students hadn't had a firm background in the curriculum that Amy had taken a hand in changing, namely the attempt to pull back from the use of drugs in all aspects of veterinary medicine but in particular with horses.

Now, a couple of years laters, the use of time and the horse's natural ability to heal and other more holistic additions to the curriculum in other specialties made these classes more interesting to students, coupled that with Amy's passion and easy teaching, the hands on approach she firmly believed in and her confidence in her methods made her classes very popular and though not filled, the room was a little crowded.

"Settle down, we have a lot to get through." Amy said with a soft firmness that immediately silenced the room and elicited a smile from her.

She began by explaining that there were three pregnant mares at Pegasus and that there would be sign up scheduling on a first come first serve basis once Georgie gets the sign up sheet ready in a few days. She also explained about birthing texts and if they were free they'd be welcome to attend a birth.

She described the three handouts next and then began with an overview of the holistic care of horses using herbs and the reasons behind the theories. Ruth had read the theories in overviews she had been given by her attorneys but listening to Amy was fascinating. This woman was 31 years old and had spent a large part of 26 years learning to and then healing horses on her own. Her methods and theories were not hackery or strange but made sense. She referenced wild herds she had seen and studied, moved and documented. She spoke of their eating habits and how the lead mares moved the herd to provide not only the right shelter and water sources but grazing.

From there she began with the herbs and infusions used to build up a horses immune system, then went on to eyesight, coats, dental care and touched on infections and antibiotics which would be the topic of the next lecture. It would be followed by lectures on neurology, wound care, thoracics and orthopedics. Ruth noticed that a short time into her lecture Amy began sipping tea from the large thermos she had brought in. She noted the intentness of her audience as they scribbled notes on the handouts, the lecture would be available on line for reference within 48 hours. She stopped three times for questions, the first two specific to the lecture and the last more free flowing. When her 90 minutes were up several students left quietly the rest sitting while Amy patiently went over time to answer all the questions waiting for her.

When they were done several students passed and thanked her which always made Amy smile, she never thought to thank any of her high school teachers. She joined Ruth after packing her stuff and retrieving the few leftover handouts.

"You stayed awake, I'm impressed."

"I was fascinated actually, I had no idea the choice to put an animal down had so much to do with time and the expense of care over that time."

"Well the foundation does what it can to help out and the truth is some horses are best put down, a lifetime of pain or discomfort is a fate I wouldn't wish on them. We're a pebble in the ocean, we hope the ripples we cause will spread. Many people simply can't afford an idle horse and rehab can take months. The issue of antibiotics and other drugs are more than time because the drugs themselves are becoming injurious. Come on, I shouldn't get started."

"I like your passion though Amy and those students see it and feel it."

Amy smiled not knowing how to reply as they left the hall and walked towards the new building. Bert and Ty's lecture had run long as well and since this was a double they were just finishing when Amy opened the door and she and Ruth came in and sat in the back.

"He does seem to fit up there doesn't he ?" Ruth said nodding at Ty on the far side of the modern stage pointing out a blow up of a pin clearly visible in a bone on a huge screen. He was miked and held a laser pointer, Katie was up on stage with the computer, a true production. He turned and looked up at Amy and smiled when Bert took over. Several in the audience turned and seeing she was there smiled as well, Cornell's favorite faculty couple of the moment.

"He does, they both do, it's a surgeon thing I guess."

"Is that what they call that these days, we had more flowery names."

Amy giggled, "come on let's go find that truck, get your stuff and head back, I have goodbyes."

"I'm sorry I took you away from your family Amy."

"I had to go to school anyway Ruth and they've stopped doing rounds with me. I've enjoyed today."

"So have I."

"So your turn, Donald, your one and only ?"


	81. What this is - Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Ruth stopped, her eyes closed for a second and Amy saw the expression on her face, one of love and remembrance and she was glad that her new friend's memories were fond and loving.

"Oh yes" Ruth began, "we met at Saint Mary's in Canton. I was born a Pierrepont, not those Pierreponts, the steel ones, same family though, we were the mining side. Donald, oh he was handsome Amy and well built, like Ty, his dad had a respectable job, mine manager, Papa, he didn't know what to make of us but I was happy and he was a nice boy from a hard working family. We weren't so haughty in the North Country to look down on that so we dated and went to college in Potsdam. Him to Clarkson for a Geology degree and me to St. Lawrence for teaching actually."

Ruth went on to talk about their courting and their marriage after college to grand fanfare in the area. They stopped and Amy waited while Ruth packed her bag and checked out.

"My father's gift was a homestead, our choice of one of the Pierrepont parcels in the area, build a house and raise a family. Donald and I rode around to check them all and in the end we chose a mine, a piece of land he found that showed all the signs of having a rich vein of sandstone. Papa was shocked but in the end he acquiesced. We lived on the site and we did very well and when Papa passed he left some lucrative holdings to us. One day I was driving somewhere, I don't even recall and I passed one of our old closed mines, it had overgrown but nothing really done to the land, it looked abandoned rather than natural and I guess decided that it was embarrassing, like inviting someone to come in and view the after effects of an assault or some other form of violence."

"And decided to make it right."

"I sure did" Ruth answered with pride "and then I went after the other mine owners to do the same."

"And your kids ?"

"Louis and Rose. They're teachers, neither has to work, but they enjoy it. Louis' wife is also a teacher and Rose's husband is a family attorney, real estate, wills, that kind of stuff. He also handles our work so he does well."

"They're Ok with you spending their inheritance ?"

"It was worse when they were younger I spent a fortune on the older mines but somehow we kept up, we're wealthy by any stretch of the imagination, eventually a conservancy trust will kick in with a lot of the money. Let's face it, we're loaded, the kids won't be affected. I took over the business when Don passed, way too young, we had always run it together, signed together, a real true partnership."

"I guess you grew up like that, wealthier than most."

"Interesting way to put it, and I guess you didn't ?"

"You know it's kind of odd but I guess we were always what's called land rich and cash poor. Grandpa ruled the roost and growth wasn't his thing I guess. The family owns quite a bit of property at this point but livestock's the business."

"Is that why you left, a lack of growth ?"

"I left for a lot of reasons that all rolled into one, at what should have been a high point in my life and career, it really didn't seem that I made a difference at all to the people I cared about the most, I and my accomplishments seemed irrelevant, secondary. My success got twisted into a betrayal. I withheld something I wan't willing to disclose, scared to disclose. I felt ignored, tolerated and it really wasn't the first time. I made some stupid decisions when I was young, took the easy way out of life changing moments. Acted emotionally without any guidance, no one to rein me in. I don't know, I have teenagers now Ruth, I want them to choose but sometimes those choices need to be lovingly and maturely questioned. Encouragement needs to be followed with praise and more encouragement. I told my dad the other day that one reason the girls are strongly independent is the fact that they are identical twins, they have each other's backs, come hell or high water. No one had my back, no one questioned or pushed me and encouragement and success was met with disappointment, as if success had changed me into a bad person and Ty was a part of all that, he shut me out in some bizarre limbo, it was torture."

"And now ?"

"And now they want me to go back and I've put it behind me."

"You'll get there, sometimes you just gotta lay your shit beside you Amy."

"Mrs. Spelts, your language."

"I grew up around miners Amy, trust me I can curse with the best of them."

"Rodeo cowboys on my side."

"How did we ever survive that much testosterone." Ruth added laughing as they pulled into Pegasus and around to the back.

"You have the strength to do this Amy."

"I'm working through it Ruth."

As she drove past, Amy waved at Betty and the family who were all on the porch, a line of suitcases waited for the Pegasus bus that would take them to the airport.

Amy left Ruth in her suite and made sure she could find her way to the porch and walked up, stopped for a bottle of water before heading out.

"Sorry we're later than I thought." She said sitting down next to Lisa who made some room for her.

"So ?"

"So what Betty ?"

"Anything ?"

"Not really, we're having a great time though."

"That's good to hear Amy, I knew I was having a great time." Ruth said walking out.

Amy smiled and stood up so that Ruth would have a place to sit.

"Oh no dear, I'm fine."

"Just sit down Ruth, I don't have the energy to watch you."

"Fine then, I wouldn't want to wear you out."

Casey snickered at the mild bickering and Ruth looked up.

"Casey right, Amy tells me you run rodeos, what keeps you sane ?"

"She's married to Tim so not completely sane." Lisa said laughing.

The bus road in and around the circle as Tim and Jack walked back from the barns and everyone stood for their goodbyes.

15 minutes later Amy, Betty and Ruth sat alone on the porch. Betty knitted and they all just looked out on a fall day.

"I should have gone to pick the kids up, this late bus is ridiculous."

"It's fine Betty and it's only really Wednesday because of the clubs, Meg's fine with them all getting off by her place."

Amy explained to Ruth that all the kids did after-school clubs on Wednesday and had to take the combined late school bus home. The route didn't follow the normal drop off, it was more regional so in Pegasus case, somewhat over 3 miles to home. They did stop 500 ft from the Caldwell's so everyone just got off there and they got picked up or dropped off as the day and schedules warranted.

As if on cue Erma Potter turned in with her Suburban and Amy rose to head down the stairs. She ignored the kids and walked over to Erma for a second to chat while the kids unloaded up to the porch, stopped for introductions from Betty and then in to wash up.

"I'll be back in an hour with the platter Amy."

Amy waved Erma off and headed to the door. "Care for a snack Ruth ?"

"Why not, what do kids get as snacks these days ?"

"Apples, grapes, strawberries, maybe cheese. We don't really do sweets except for desserts."

Amy laid out fruit and grabbed the ever present cheese bin and sat down, Jackson was first to the table and climbed right up in Amy's lap for his hug and kiss.

"Good day sweetie ?"

"Oh sure, coach was at swimming, he says hi."

"Go grab a drink and sit down for some fruit, homework ?"

"Done waiting for the late bus, Maddie checked my math."

"Ok, then maybe you should go help Chuck for a bit after snack."

"Where's Dr. Borden ?"

"With Uncle Bert, he should be done soon."

"Hey mom." The girls said simultaneously as they came around for kisses and hugs before grabbing fruits.

"Everything Ok at school today girls ?"

"Yup, no worries" Maddie said "Any plans for afternoon, homework's done."

"Not that I know of, you both ?"

"We were going to start on the trucks but the horses need exercise so I think we'll run 'em around the ranch."

"Oh, nice, grab Chuck and you go too JT."

"How about you mom ?"

"Not today Charlotte, I'm going to try and coax Ruth into a nap."

"Well good luck with that." Charlie responded winking at Ruth who smiled at her. "Come out when you're done JT."

"I'm riding Jasper Charlie." JT called out.

"Got you covered bro."

Jackson finished the half apple he grabbed from Charlotte and his milk and after dropping the plates in the sink came back to climb up into Amy's lap. Then he leaned over and whispered "how's it going, you know ?"

"it's going fine Jackson" Amy said with a chuckle, "go run your horses."

"Love you mom" he said slipping off.

"Love you too, ask Georgie if she wants you to take hers out."

"Ok, all the horses go for a run." He yelled running out the door.

"A nap ?" Ruth asked looking across at Amy.

"Honestly, you'd think I was asking you to geld a steer" Amy said under her breath shaking her head, "come sit out side and watch the round up, then we'll talk. Glass of wine, something stronger ?"

"Wine would be nice, thank you." Ruth said with a smirk.

Amy grabbed one of the opened kitchen bottles from dinner the night before and grabbed two goblets. She came outside and handed one each to Ruth and Betty.

"Did I order wine ?"

"Can't have Ruth drink alone Gran, cowboy up."

"Just pour Amy." Betty laughed.

"Thank you Amy" Ruth said clinking glasses with Betty.

"So you never drink ?"

"I really don't Ruth, with the exception of a rare sip of champagne for a toast, I've only drank alcohol once and that was slipped to me without my knowledge."

"This has something to do with your father ?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I've just never wanted to, drugs either, never interested me. I don't even like pain killers beyond aspirin."

They watched as 18 or so horses were lead out and into the trap tunnel opened to the large paddock beyond the round pens. A few minutes later 5 saddled horses were led out by the twins, Jackson, Chuck and Georgie who turned to the porch and waved.

"Good for her" Amy said watching them mount and then ride into the paddock. JT and Maddie rode over to the far gate and swung it open and Chuck, Georgie and Charlie pushed the horses out. The horses knew the routine and soon were up to speed and out of sight of the porch heading around the makeshift track around the inner property.

Amy glanced over at Betty as she emptied the bottle equally between her and Ruth.

"This is fine Pinot Noir Betty, local ? Finger lakes ?"

"Actually it is" Betty said handing over the bottle. "Hearts and Hands."

"Nice and light, what's for dinner ?"

"Hungry Ruth ?"

"No Amy, just wondering what I'll be waking up to."

"Mediterranean fare and Erma's bringing some cheese for after."

"We just have to fry the falafel." Betty added "everything else is done we just have to get it out to warm up to room temp. Oh Trish and John are joining us, she's bringing that grilled eggplant with lemon and pepper thing she does."

They sat for a few more minutes before Ruth finished her wine, leaned back and stood. "You'll wake me Amy ?"

"I sure will Ruth, go rest."

She patted Amy on the shoulder walking past and Amy looked up and smiled at her as she went into the house.

A few minutes later Betty looked over.

"What ?" Amy asked "We're having a good time."

"I can see that, have we even discussed the house ?"

"Not that I can recall no, but she's a fascinating woman Betty."

"And you like her."

"Guilty."

"I'll leave it to you then."

"I think it best at this point."

"I'll be down in a hour or so."

"Rest well Gran."

Betty also put her hand on Amy's shoulder for a second. Amy reached over and took it gently to kiss. I love you gran."

"I love you too sweetheart, don't give away the cows."

Erma came by and sat with Amy for a few minutes after putting the cheese platter on the table. "So are we summering in the Adirondacks ?"

"No Carolinas ?"

"August will be very happy to drop us off and head into Connecticut for the auctions. After this last trip south I'm looking forward to staying home and farming, what a nightmare."

"So I was thinking of having this Norplant removed at the beginning of November because of the bruising and the wedding."

"Woah, that came out of nowhere."

"Had to say it out loud to someone."

"I'm flattered you chose me but uhm Ty ?"

"I'll tell Ty closer to the day I think, hopefully with an engagement ring on my finger."

"What's going on with that ?"

"You're asking me ?"

"I guess, well it shouldn't be that much longer."

"Ok" Amy said "well, at least we have the wedding date."

"That we do and first draft invitations and save the dates this week."

"You have the lists ?"

"Yup."

Erma sat with Amy chatting until a Fed Ex truck pulled in with Trish and John right behind. The Fed Ex man lifted a large thick cardboard box to the side and then down onto a dolly which with John's help they got up to the porch. Amy signed followed by kissed and hugs from the Enchino's inside after Trish laid down her platter. The Fed Ex guy returned a second later with a white box full of other stuff that he dropped on the side of the porch and retrieved an empty identical white basket.

"See you tomorrow Amy."

"Thanks Pete."

"What's in the box ?" Trish asked looking over at Amy who was examining it for an easy open method.

"Dresses for this weekend from Sebastian and some undies and shoes."

"Oh, the big New Orleans date, you guys will have a blast."

"I sure hope so, it's all very exciting."

"What's all very exciting ?" Ty said coming inside.

"New Orleans." John said grabbing a roll from the basket.

Ty leaned over to kiss Amy who had sat down and was sorting the rest of the Fed Ex man's droppings. "The kids are back and getting the herd settled. What's in the box ?"

"Amy's outfits for the weekend." Trish answered.

"Ohhh, can I peek ?" Ty asked walking over.

"You and John can get the box open without damaging anything while Trish and I get dinner set. Trish, set the fryer to five please and hit that red ignite button, probably take 20 minutes to heat."

"Steph's here" John said looking out the window at the red Alfa Romeo that pulled up to the house.

"I texted her about the clothes, her stuff is in there too." Amy said walking to the door past John and Ty who were discussing the box.

"Seriously guys, cut the very top off and work down from there." Amy chided as she hugged Steph.

"Staying for dinner Steph ?"

"If I'm invited, Trev's doing something with Charlie. Why aren't you with them ?" She asked looking at John.

"They don't need me for this and I wanted to hang out with Amy and Ty. Besides, free vegan chow."

"Now we get to the crux of it, does Trish starve you John, you're the size of a fucking bear." Ty muttered after trying on tip toes, jumped to look down on the top of the box as John just peered over the top.

"Hey you're not the only one with that genetic shit. It's another box, this could take all night."

When the kids got in they headed up to wash and change after brief hellos. Three showers later the girls began setting the table and Jackson became Ty's eye's over the top of the box.

"Hangers on a rod" Jackson said lifting out the 4th thick cardboard square John had cut followed by a square of thin plywood. "Now what ?"

John peered over the top "what do you think buddy ?"

"Lay it down and pull it out, I can crawl in if there's stuff at the bottom."

"Good plan, let's haul it into the living room." John said tipping it forward towards him.

"How does he deliver a wedding gown, armed guards ?"

"He'll bring the wedding gown personally Ty, I'm sorry the box is a hassle but I couldn't get into the city."

"It's fine Amy, I'm sorry for that, you didn't pack it."

Amy got up and walked over to him, she reached up and gently touched his lips with hers. Then she leaned closer and whispered "If you don't get them out of the box my love you don't get to see them come off the body."

"Inspiration" he said pulling away with a smile "just the ticket."

"Eye on the prize" Amy called back walking to her chair.

A few minutes after John held a rack with 2 large bags with multiple hangars sticking out the tops and lay them on the couch while Jackson crawled in and pushed out two boxes.

"What should we do with them ?" Ty asked.

"You know for now hang them in the large suite closet, let's make sure the Gran's are up and Steph and I can check the bags and boxes before dinner. Steph go with them, no peeking. I'l get Ruth, Charlie run up and check that Gran's awake sweetheart."

"Ok Mom, one second."

Amy walked behind Ty who carried the two boxes. Steph was in the suite and when Ty turned in to the right Amy stopped and knocked gently on the door to the left. She waited, knocked slightly louder then tried the door. Glancing in she saw Ruth sleeping under a light blanket, shut the door quietly and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. She gently laid her hand on Ruth's arm and felt her stir.

The room was dim and Amy saw Ruth open her eyes and blink.

"Rosie ?"

"It's Amy Ruth, I knocked."

"Of course you did, I've always been a heavier than not sleeper, Donald was a dear and brought the kids to me when they were babies."

Amy stepped away and held out a hand to help Ruth sit at the edge of the bed.

"Can I help with anything ?"

"I'm fine" she said stretching, "a bit stiff."

"Arthritis ?"

"Comes with the territory."

"I have a tea that helps, twice a day and a salve that'll help you sleep. My grandfather swears by them now."

"I'll try anything, for now an Aleve will do, leave me be to get washed up and change."

"I'll be across the hall or at the front. We're almost ready for dinner."

"I won't be long Amy, this room is lovely by the way."

"Thank you, I hoped they'd be comfortable."

Amy left Ruth and joined Steph and Trish across the hall, door closed, men sent away.

There were 10 dresses total, 4 for Steph and 6 for Amy whose outfits also included travel dresses. Amy was still catching up on couples wardrobe. There were also two sealed boxes, now opened, one marked Amy and one Steph courtesy of Christine. Amy's box contained a new pair of black slingback Blahnik pumps to augment the dancing shoes she owned, a Ferrari red pair and a dozen or so sets of various lingerie.

"That's a lot of undies there Amy." Steph commented holding up some of her own stuff from her box.

"Your not doing to bad yourself there Steph." Trish noted lifting a solid red baby doll. "Maybe I should get some of this stuff ?"

"I like wearing them, they are so beyond sexy and the look in Ty's eyes drives me to a whole different place. We'll take you Trish."

"Oh definitely, girls trip in to the city. We'll need wedding fittings for sure." Steph said holding up a Black negligee "ohh, this is hot as hell."

There was only time to try on one of the dresses and Amy chose one in a deep navy blue. It was an off-the-shoulder cap-sleeve cocktail dress cut above her knee, made spandex and nylon, with some shirring and skin tight. She turned from the mirror when there was a knock at the door.

"It's Georgie and Ruth."

"Come on in Georgie." Amy called back.

"Wow" Georgie exclaimed walking in and spotting Amy immediately. "Just wow !"

"Ruth ?" Amy asked smiling.

"Wow is good, wow covers it, you're simply stunning Amy."

Amy glowed with the praise then asked Georgie "dinner ?"

"Waiting on you."

"Let me just get changed" she said stepping into the bathroom.

"Would that fit me ?" Georgie asked.

"It's pretty stretchy, it might, we're not that far off, let's try after the weekend." Amy said handing out the dress which Steph grabbed.

"You must be Mrs. Spelts, I'm Trish Enchino and this is Stephanie Margolies."

"Ruth please, both of you and a pleasure meeting you both."

Amy shooed them all back down the hall when she came out of the bathroom and the family sat to dinner. With Ruth and Betty on her right, Trish and Steph to her left followed by Georgie and the girls the table was lively and fun. Ty sat with Wyatt, Jackson and John and held their own court. Dinner was followed by a quick clean-up and a stroll over to Georgie and Wyatt's place.

While Ty and Wyatt started a small fire and the girls volunteered to uncover the desserts and get beverages started Georgie gave Ruth a tour while Amy sat with Trish, Steph and John.

"John you're helping the girls get started this weekend ?" Ty asked as Wyatt got down and blew on the kindling to coax it higher.

"Yeah, we'll get the hoods and side fenders off, that'll make lifting the engines way easier, we'll bring the wrecker and just lift them onto platforms."

"Somehow that sounds easier than it'll be." Amy said looking over.

"Well freeing the engine block will definitely be a chore so not easy from that perspective." John answered "this is going to definitely be a process."

"And these engines are being rebuilt, you need to learn the basics on a basic engine." Ty added.

"Georgie, it's just beautiful, homey and elegant." Ruth gushed as they joined the others.

"To be honest, this is all Amy I guess" Georgie said "we just moved in."

"Desserts are out if anyone wants to start without a hot beverage." Maddie announced.

"Mom ?"

"Go ahead Jackson, one cupcake, some strawberries and milk please."

"So Brin wants a full report of where you're eating this weekend."

"I'm not taking pictures Mad and I have no idea where we're eating, Steph handled it all."

"Commander's Palace Friday night" Steph began reading off her phone "Brennan's for Breakfast Saturday, Lunch is open, Saturday dinner is Revolution courtesy of Charlie, the man can get a reservation anywhere. Sunday morning beignets and coffee in our courtyard and we can stop for po boys on the way out of town. Oh and a small raw bar when we check in."

"And dancing ?"

"Lots of dancing Mad." Steph said smiling "lots of dancing."

"So is there an occasion for this trip ?" Ruth asked.

"Courting and wooing." John said with a smile.

"I'm sorry ?"

"You see Mrs. Spelts, apparently mom and Dr. Borden here were a hot number back in the day and then he gets here and it's all babies and weddings." Charlie started.

"Which is all well and good" Maddie continued "but what about us ?"

Ruth then looked back at Charlie who just nodded in agreement.

"So courting and wooing." Ruth said and they both nodded again.

"Latin dance festival in New Orleans." Charlie said.

"Latin dance ?"

"It's very sexy." Maddie whispered conspiratorially.

"I'm sure it is" Ruth chuckled.

"Are you a dancer Mrs. Spelts ?"

"Maddie is it ? My husband Donald and I danced almost every Saturday night. Early on it was all very romantic, Frank Sinatra then it sped up a little but still, well, I was certainly courted and wooed."

"Good for you Ruth." Georgie added smiling conspiratorially "Wyatt's a wooer."

"Well good for you Georgie." Ruth said with a big smile.

They broke up to serve themselves coffee, tea and a desserts and the groups reformed. Ty, John and Wyatt sat with the girls going over the proposed truck work for the weekend. Sunday all available hands were at the Potters to get the cider press up and running full steam and the first full load of apples crushed. They'd done some test pulls ironing out the mill timing which Erma kept. This full run was August's, to be fermented into Apple Jack. The next would be made into Apple honey a new very popular product in the area with the growing population of vegans. The Potter's also had several hives to take advantage of the apple blossoms. They shipped the vegan honey to town to waylay arguments at the stand. Once the honey run was done Erma would start the holiday cider production which this year would be used heavily for Amy's wedding.

Ruth sat with the other women and discussed the trip some more and the plans for the wedding or weddings as Georgie was feeding off Amy's plans and keeping notes. They were scheduled to hit Manhattan for an overnight dress extravaganza as soon as the Koenig's returned from their trip. Amy had sent the picture and Sebastian was happy with the direction but he had his own ideas and promised Amy she would be happy. His drawings intrigued her and she trusted Sebastian and Mathilde implicitly, he'd never disappointed her.

"I remember planning our wedding, getting things Momma wanted for the wedding required careful planning. We used local fare as much as we could because in truth it was the best but shellfish, exotic cheeses, the real fanfare stuff she wanted had to come from far and be kept fresh and Papa and his wine. We took over the local college campus and invited all our employees, I have no idea how much they spent but they insisted that everyone be invited. I swear by the time it was over I think people just wandered in off the street."

"It must have been something to see Ruth."

"Oh Betty, it was beautiful and Donald looked so handsome and proud. What am I thinking I have a picture." She said pulling out her phone and running through it for a slow second. "Here it is" she said handing it over.

"Ruth you are absolutely gorgeous and Donald is a looker." Amy said leaning over.

Jackson who had been sitting with the auto crowd wandered over and Amy pulled him onto her lap and kissed his cheek.

Ruth leaned over "so Jackson, did you pick the room with the rowboat bed ?"

He smiled and looked up at his mom who smiled.

"Sure did and Mad and Charlie chose the ones with the shared bathroom."

"That rowboat room was always my favorite." Ruth said. "Your mom tells me you're quite the fisherman."

"It's a day to day thing."

"I guess it is" Ruth said with a smile.

"Mom bought art."

"Ok Jackson, that's enough."

"Art huh ?"

"Just a couple of pieces." Amy said "I have a modest glass collection.

"We have some Steuben pieces in the Pierrepont Museum in Pittsburgh. Momma liked them."

"I'd love to see pictures one day."

"And perhaps you'll show me some of yours ?"

"First thing tomorrow and then a ride."

On a pre arranged signal of Jackson's second yawn, they helped Georgie and Wyatt gather everything to the counter before they were shooed away. Unsure of whether she'd see Ruth the next day they hugged.

"I have a funny feeling we'll meet again Georgie, I look forward to it, you two take care of each other" she said to Amy and Georgie completely ignoring the men.

Back at the house Amy saw Ruth to her suite and made sure she knew how to use the shower and bath unit.

"Don't feel obligated to be up at the crack of dawn Ruth, I have plenty in the library to keep me busy."

"I'll keep that in mind Amy."

"Sleep well" Amy said leaning over for a hug.

She stopped in the kitchen to make sure they had enough for breakfast and found Betty sitting with a glass of water.

"Gran ?"

"Anything ?"

"It'll happen on the horses."

"I imagine."

"Breakfast ?" Amy asked.

"We're good for those buckwheat pancakes Trish likes and she brought some vegan sausages before."

"Ok great, coming to bed ?"

"Lead the way."

Amy hugged her goodnight at her room and checked on the girls. She found Ty with Jackson.

"Ask mom, it would have been rude to ask about the rooms if she was going to say no."

"I don't think you have to worry Jackson and you're right it would have been very rude and Mrs. Spelts is an honorable woman. Now kisses and sleep, you have school tomorrow."

Amy came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed. Ty laid his journal aside and snapped off his light before leaning over and pulling her into his arms.

"What's going on with Ruth Ames, are we adopting her ?" He asked as they settled together.

"No piece of paper will keep a buyer from doing whatever they want with that property once the deal is struck, she needs to reach across the table and garner an agreement of trust. To look into someone's eyes and accept a promise. She's just making sure I'm the person she's read about. We'll have a deal tomorrow."

"Have you talked about the property at all ?"

"Aside from the comments you heard tonight, not that I recall, tonight was her letting me know that the discussion is open."

"Not how anyone expected this to go I guess."

"Regardless, I understand, it's important to her that the property be protected and tomorrow I'll get her thoughts on it which is a negotiating tactic though I don't think the money is that important to her."

"We're a million dollars apart Ames."

"She's made and spent two fortunes in her lifetime Ty and was born into one of the most powerful families in the country, she's a Pierrepont and from what I can tell bred to who she is. If they would have dropped her and her husband in Hudson the day they were married they would have been just as wealthy running white face or breeding horses as they are now."

"She's made quite the impression on you."

"She's 76 Ty, she's strong and proud of what she's accomplished in life and what she's leaving behind. She turned her family fortune into a force for good and created a legacy that will stretch on way beyond her. She's a fascinating woman."

"She seems pretty taken with you too Ames."

"Yeah, that's been a little weird but I feel like I really know her Ty and it's strange to think she knows me, does that sound right "

"You don't think she sees a little of herself in you ?"

"I don't know Ty, like I said weird, I don't see myself that way I guess."

"Just because the Boss title is said affectionately doesn't mean it doesn't come with the respect Amy."

"Weird. Good night my love."

"Night Ames."


	82. What this is - Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Ty opened his eyes and focused for a second. His head was a bit blurry from the night before but he didn't have a headache. He looked around and noted it was quiet and he was alone. Sitting up he looked around at the neat piles of clothes and the hangers and realized that Amy must have straightened up, they were in the Audubon Cottage, in the French Quarter of New Orleans and Ty distinctly remembered clothing being removed pretty haphazardly and either dropped or flung.

Pulling on a pair of loose black loungers he got up to the bathroom and a few minutes later checked out the window. He stood and stared for a minute then glanced at the outside thermometer which read 86F. Amy was laying on a chaise in a bikini her skin covered in suntan oil. "how bizarre" he thought "we dated for 8 years and I never saw her in a bathing suit."

He stood for a second then checked his clothing drawer, sure enough she had packed a pair of swimming trunks for him, nice ones actually so he changed and walked out. The smooth stones were warming but still cool enough from overnight and a second later he blocked Amy partially from the sun. She smiled before popping open one eye on the shaded side and raising her hand to help block what still got through. "Hey handsome, found your trunks I see, they ok ?"

"Oh yeah, fine, thanks." He said leaning over for a gentle kiss.

"Feeling Ok Ty "

"A touch blurry but no headache. You ?"

"I'm feeling pretty courted and wooed right now Dr. Borden. You're going to fry like that." She said handing him the bottle of lotion.

"I'm hungry and is there coffee ?"

"On it's way, lotion Ty then you can do my back so I can turn."

"You'll do my back ? "

"Yes, get your front done."

Breakfast would consist of a cheese and fruit platter a huge carafe of French roast and chicory coffee, beignets, croissant, biscuits, jam, honey, maple syrup, fresh butter and clotted cream. Considered light fare for breakfast in New Orleans and compared to Brennan's the day before, quite sparse.

Ty and Trevor watched as Amy and Stephanie hid behind the Brennan's menu. It was late for breakfast, they hadn't gotten back to the cottages before 2:30. Ty wasn't sure when they even got to sleep Friday night, Saturday morning actually.

"I'm starved" Amy said running her menu with Stephanie. They were both wearing bright colored flowered cotton dresses, their hair hadn't had much experience seeing Amy and Steph together, mostly Meg and Trish and the other moms. Steph was a legal translator and traveled when she had to.

"Ok, so the oysters and the shrimp crepe." Amy said.

"And we'll split the Turtle Soup." Steph added.

"Then I'll get an egg dish, this one Eggs Hussarde and you get that Redfish, that was great last night at the Palace and then we'll do desserts."

"Excellent." Stephanie agreed, "you two ordering ?" She asked looking up at Trev and Ty who were both sipping cocktails, _Absenthe Suisse_ , a Brennan's specialty and guaranteed to cure what ails you.

"You're not ordering for us ?" Ty asked.

"Why would we order for you ?"

"Just seemed like a lot of food for breakfast Ames."

Amy looked at him for a second "No Ames, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's not that much food, we're ordering for two."

"I know Amy I'm sorry."

"Can't wait until I'm actually ordering for two." She muttered into the menu.

"Excellent, perhaps we can find an angry tango after we eat." Trev said softly leaning over to Ty.

"You guys are a blast to have around, you know that ?" Ty muttered back with a smirk.

Amy and Steph also ordered sides of Brennan's famous in house cured bacon, Cajun sausage, buttermilk biscuits and Cheddar grits.

Ty's attention returned to the present, Steph and Trev came out of their cottage in robes over bathing suits just as there was a knock on the large wooden door to the private courtyard. Trev walked past the group to open it for a man in a white waiters outfit who nodded and wheeled over a large cart that had large fat wheels so it glided over the cobblestones.

"Good morning folks, would you care for service ?"

"I think we'll help ourselves thank you." Trev answered with a smile. The waiter nodded and stood while Trev signed and a moment later Amy was up having motioned Ty to stay down and prepared him a cup of thick rich French Roast and Chicory, classic New Orleans coffee. Her smile was radiant and when their hands touched a loving sigh ran through them both.

Ty couldn't take his eyes off of her and she knew it "I'll make you a plate" she said and turned. He watched her lean over, the bikini almost barely an afterthought, it was some lightweight material that just held on it seemed. Dark blue, the contrast with her skin was shocking and it had a slight shimmer when she moved. From what he could see she was completely comfortable wearing it, not the Amy he remembered, maybe a result of her time in Europe or just something else she had matured into. He had noticed the girls and Jackson were also completely comfortable in their skins so to speak as were Bobby and Brin, maybe her change had something to do with the confidence that came with motherhood.

He watched her lay some fruit and cheese on a plate, some cream and an unsugared beignet next to it and laid a small ramekin of honey down and handed that to him.

"Thank you Ames."

She smiled back and turned to the cart.

Steph did the same for Trev after motioning him to sit and soon, plates balanced on raised or flattened knees, they ate and talked about the weekend. Their flight out was at 2:00 and the plan was to stop for Po Boys to eat on the way home. Until then, they'd relax at the cottages.

"This was an epic weekend." Trev said after sipping some coffee. "And I have to say, you both did yourselves proud on the dance floor."

They - had - a - blast. There was champagne waiting in the limo from Louie Armstrong Airport to the French Quarter where they were staying. After unpacking at the hotel Amy, Ty and the Margolies sat and nibbled at the raw bar brought in to the courtyard outside their rooms while they were unpacking. It wasn't huge and they did a good job on it while relaxing and hearing about the weekend plans from Steph.

"Dinner at 6:30 at the Commander's Palace, after we'll stroll and find music. Brennan's for breakfast, R'evolution for dinner tomorrow."

"Well there are two bands I'd like to hear one tomorrow afternoon and one evening." Trev mentioned and they agreed to make sure they were at both.

They took some alone time and then dressed for dinner, Ty in a dark gray suit and a white shirt and Trev similarly in a blue pinstripe, both more casual than business suits. Amy wore the blue dress she tried on the first night at home and Steph in a tight silky dark green dress slightly longer than Amy's.

There were 4 appetizers listed on the menu for the evening and they decided to order one of each. They were rich and luscious from the Louisiana gulf shrimp to the local foie gras and pork belly, presented impeccably, hot and each with a bit of a Cajun twist or bite.

They ordered two Turtle Soups, a requirement for your first time at the palace as well as a second, their famous seafood gumbo. Again, both served impeccably. Trev had chosen the wines after a brief discussion with Ty who out of habit let his eyes stray to the prices. "These are way out of my league Trev, you choose."

"I'll choose and you'll learn. We'll start with a nice crisp Chardonnay and then switch I think to a Cabernet or Zinfandel for the second half. The Chardonnay will do well to offset the creaminess of the first set of dishes without overpowering the food. The Zinfandel will provide a nice bold addition to the more hearty entrée fare. They seem to favor French and California which makes sense" and he proceeded to explain the regions and the differences between them and how the wines fare aging. Trev was an attorney, speaking one of his strengths and he loved wine, anything alcoholic actually. He took the time and Ty absorbed it.

Amy sat with Steph and looked at some of the ideas she found for gowns and what Sebastian had made of them and sent back as drawings.

"I want to be able to dance and he said leave it to him so …."

"He's amazing Amy and he knows how to dress you."

"What am I wearing ?" Ty asked.

"We'll head into the city Ty, boy's night and we've got a guy."

"A guy Trev ?"

"Bespoke suit and shirt, bottom up, Seville Row Tailors moved to Manhattan we can get shoes too, You haven't lived till they mold a shoe around your foot."

"I'm more a boot guy."

"He'll make you a boot." Trev assured him.

"Jackson needs a suit made, he'll be in a cast and a wheelchair and he fidgets when he's uncomfortable." Amy started "the girls too, I'll ask about Brin, Bobby and the kids."

"It doesn't matter, once they see John and Trish we'll be forgotten until Amy." Steph said.

"How so ?" Ty asked which prompted Steph's phone and a picture of John and Trish in their dress uniforms.

"Wow, I wonder what all that weighs ?" Ty said looking at the sheer number of medals on John's uniform. Trish looked amazing as well, gold stripes up and down her sleeve and quite the array of medals herself.

"We were in the Cornell Club last year for some event nearby and some General was walking through the lobby and stops by John to salute and shake his hand, I thought Trish would burst with pride."

"I can imagine, he seems larger than life."

"Larger than a lot of things." Amy quipped laughing.

After the soups they switched wines while they were served a pomegranate intermezzo, a small bowl of sorbet to cleanse the palate.

Trev asked that the red he had ordered be decanted at the table and Ty watched the process of the Sommelier eyeing the pour through a candle's flame to keep out any hint of bitter dregs, yeast particles that form over time. The initial pour swirled around the glass for the Sommelier to check before pouring a small sip for Trev, who passed it to Ty.

Ty inhaled and found the aroma pleasant then looked at Trev.

"Zinfandel's have a bold forward grape aroma, it should smell almost sweet."

The sommelier smiled, "now take another scenting and sip the wine allowing it to lay on your tongue for a second before swallowing and both the aroma and taste should play together."

Ty did as instructed and smiled at the sensation he'd never taken the time for.

"When you sit to a rich aromatic meal the wine is there as a separate element. The aroma and a sip clears the palate and your senses for your next bite so that the odor of the food is re-examined though both smell and taste. It slows down the meal but that's the point for a good meal, to spend the time to appreciate it and each other." The sommelier concluded. "Shall I pour ?"

"Please" Ty said with a smile and a nod.

Three goblets pretty much emptied the decanter and Trev nodded to have another decanted, this one behind the wine service bar.

They declined dessert in lieu of a cheese platter with their coffee, they had reached their richness quotient and a sugar blast was uncalled for, besides no reason not to stop somewhere along the way for a treat after a few hours dancing. The cheese was a good choice after their elaborate entree's which they had fun sharing. A double filet, Black Angus and Wagyu, Pecan Roasted Red Fish, Pink Peppercorn Crusted Duck Breast and an Apple Lacquered Texas Quail were all rich and flavorful, prepared exquisitely. When they wandered out a little after 9:00 PM they were all ready for an evening of working off the dinner and they weren't disappointed.

They started at a small club on a side street off Bourbon Street where they caught wind of a small quartet playing a nice slow Latin Jazz piece and Amy swayed her hips under Ty's hand. He smiled and immediately led them inside where he swung Amy close to him as soon as they hit the dance floor. Looking around between songs they noticed a distinctly Cuban flavor to the club which was fine for them. They danced until the group took 10 and when Trev looked up and scanned the room he found a hostess who smiled at him next to a corner booth set for four and swung a welcoming wave across.

Seated she asked them if they would prefer snack, dinner, desserts or just drinks. Ty looked over as Trev spoke briefly to the hostess in Spanish and turned when she left. We'll start with drinks and then maybe a dessert or snack before we move on.

"So drinks ?" Ty asked.

"Amy gets cranberry and soda with a lime and …"

"He's ordered the rum menu for us, strap in Ty." Steph said.

"Never did the rum thing, tequila which was never a good choice."

"Well, good tequila has it's place but it's actually a sipping liquor that's mistreated." Trev commented.

Trev looked over the menu he was handed, a single sheet listing names and descriptions, mostly in Spanish. He had glanced over at other tables while dancing and from what he can see from his table and noticed at least one bottle not available on the menu and leaned over to speak with the hostess again. She whispered back and after a few minutes and Trev handing her several bills she left.

She returned with a bottle wrapped in newspaper and three glasses, she whispered to Trev again and left him to pour.

"Ok, what are we about to drink ?" Ty asked.

"Cuban rum, Havana Club 7."

"Which is illegal in the states."

"Exactly, don't worry, I'm your attorney remember ?" He said smiling and passing a glass over to Ty. "Sip it like bourbon or rye."

Ty enjoyed the sweetness of the rum, distilled from sugar cane juice and molasses then aged for 7 years, this Havana Club represented one of the best Cuban rums available.

"So I should be able to get this in Alberta."

"I don't see why not, it's easy enough to pick up in the states, cigars too if you want. What you can't do is order it in a club like this, unless of course you can I guess," he said pouring each a second.

As the music started again Amy smiled and ran her hand gently across Ty's leg.

Trevor took Stephanie's hand and stood with her following and Amy stood with Ty right behind her, his hand immediately on her hip. She leaned back against him and he dropped his hand slightly lower as she turned and leaned up to meet his lips with hers.

They left the club half a bottle and a platter of Tostones and Chicharrones later at about 11:00 and walked for a bit. For his part Ty was steady on his feet but his hands roamed and he wanted nuzzles which made Amy giggle. They sat for a cup of coffee outside a busy club and bought two pastries from a passing cart that they split while they listened to the music and took a breather. It was a warm evening but not oppressive with the occasional breeze coming off the gulf. Ty leaned over and nuzzled at Amy's neck and then through a series of small gentle kisses on her lips.

"Well you're in a mood" Amy whispered looking up at him with a glint to her eye.

"Let's find some dance floor Fleming" he whispered back.

"Now that's a very good idea Ty." She whispered now standing in his arms "let's dance."

Walking down Bourbon Street arm and arm, Amy and Ty in front of the Margolies the first strains of a Merengue came through the doors of a club open to the street and Amy broke away and turned towards Ty and began moving suggestively to the music, Ty watched her close her eyes and raise her hands over her head, her body swaying to the music. Her hair sparkled in the street lamps and the blue dress clung to her body as her hips swayed. When she turned he watched her for a second more and moved a step up wrapping his arms around her and taking one hand spinning her back to face him, she was breathing hard and being pulled in so close to him didn't help.

"So this looks good" Steph said watching her and smiling lead them and Trev into the hot club. This was not the club they had left, this crowd was more hard core, while the other club was a Latin Jazz club this wasn't. It was hot, more crowded, the music was louder and distinctively different, Dominican, Bachata and Merengue music, sexier, more sensual.

Several dances into the night they needed a breather and found a table.

"Water Trev, get some nibbles." Amy said leaning over.

"Yes ma'am" he said as Steph and her headed off to the ladies room.

Amy was fixing her hair and pulled out her lipstick when Steph joined her at the sink.

"Do you know how hot you are in that outfit and how he looks at you ?" Steph asked looking at her in the mirror.

"Yes and yes" she answered with a smile, "I'm lost in him Steph."

"No so bad a place to be sweetheart. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately, when this case ends I'm going to slow down, I miss home and Trev."

"It'll be good to have you back Steph, we all understand."

"I know, but I love that we did this, Trish, Megs, everyone's mentioned how happy you were, it's nice to see up close."

"You're pretty hot yourself for an old broad you know ?" Amy smirked with a sideways glance.

"I'm keeping it together, I've got some game left."

They joined the men back at the table. Their chairs were close and Ty had his arm around Amy and they kissed softly when the band got back to the stage. In the morning Amy couldn't quite remember a moment where Ty had not been in contact with her. The band was very good and several musicians and singers stopped by to join the music. The foursome called it quits a little after 2:00 AM and since it had cooled a little decided to stroll back to the cottages.

Ty politely declined a night cap with Trev and very quickly had his arms around Amy's waist with her back pressed up against him as he kissed along her neck. Amy sighed and reached back to his thigh.

"Where's the zipper on this thing" he whispered as his hand ran up her thigh and under her dress.

"Left side" she gasped dragging his hand to the zipper.

Amy turned when her dress dropped to the floor and Ty got a glimpse of her before her lips joined his and she started unbuttoning his shirt as he pushed his jacket off. They backed to the bed and Amy pushed herself back. She wore a black strapless corset bodysuit with garters snapped to black lace stockings. When Ty leaned forward she reached out and pulled him into her arms and moaned as his hands reached along her body and his lips found her neck.

"Amy' how do you ?" He questioned."

"There are snaps Ty" she whispered with a giggle.

"Snaps, that's brilliant" he muttered to himself.

Amy opened her eyes to the somewhat sun kissed room and smiled as Ty nibbled his way across her shoulder and then started down her back.

"What time is it ?" She moaned turning on her back with a sigh at his urging.

"8:30, Steph texted 11:00 reservation for breakfast."

"Ok" she whispered as Ty's lips traced her body.

Amy wore an amazingly fitted yellow floral dress with short boots. Ty wore a blue blazer over dark grey Ariats and boots. A crisp white shirt filled it out. They met in the courtyard and took a carriage down to the restaurant. It was a beautiful sunny day, warm, in the low 80's but not terribly humid. Trev's band, a young group from Mexico City suggested by their son Manny who combined classic rock with a Latin beat were scheduled at 1:00 and they strolled over from Brennan's.

The club was light as it was still early. Ty, Amy and Steph stuck to juice and water while Trev ordered a beer. They enjoyed their time, the dance somewhat different made no matter to either couple just happy to be in each other's presence. They switched partners once or twice and spend a good time listening and relaxing in each other's company at the table. The band got off at 3:00 and they headed back to relax for a little at the hotel until dinner and the night's activity which Trev promised would be amazing. A 12 piece band from Rio who he said were amazing.

Back in their rooms and the air conditioning Amy and Ty made love and took a nap. They were up and showering for the evening at 5:30 and met Trev and Steph on the patio at 6:30 for their 7:00 reservation at Restaurant R'evolution the current sensation amongst the food crowd in New Orleans. Unlike the Commander's Palace or Brennan's this place was new, modern and distinctly romantic.

This time the men just deferred to the lady's ordering and stuck to the choice of wines. After discussing choices Ty chose a Pinot Grigio for the soup, salads and apps and a California Merlot for the entrée's, Trev agreed with both.

They started with a table terrine of Death by Gumbo, followed by a large Crispy Cajun Fried Oyster Salad and a Caviar staircase of six different caviars with traditional accompaniments. As Entrée's they shared a Creole Cioppino featuring andouille sausage, gulf shrimp and roasted red fish, a 24 oz roasted Venison Chop, A trio of duck breast and a Platter of roasted marrow and flame grilled veggies.

They again opted for a cheese platter with their coffee and strolled to their ultimate stop for the evening where this time Trev had a reservation.

Ty, Trev and Steph ordered Sazerác at the waiters suggestion, a traditional New Orleans concoction of Rye, Bitters and Absinthé which was somewhat like a Manhattan with a licorice note.

As Trev promised the band was lively, Merengue and Salsa driven and the couples had a ball. Amy flirted with Ty unashamedly and Steph followed her lead with Trev. Amy wore a tight red and black cocktail dress with squared shoulders and short sleeves, black stockings and red sling back shoes. Steph was stunning in black and white.

"Where next ? " Steph asked breaking both Ty and Amy out of their memories from the weekend and bringing them back to the courtyard on a sunny Sunday morning.

"Rochester, Jackson and I decided on the sky show at the planetarium for my birthday. Charlie booked it for us."

"Rochester ? Really ?" Amy asked laughing. "On your birthday, dinner anywhere ?"

"Charlie has a place he mentioned, some castle in Geneva "

"Belhurst, nice place" Steph said "Amy you've been."

"I have a few times and it is nice, I approve Dr. Borden, why not ? "

"Miami, South Beach, one weekend in the winter, outstanding music and some of the best seafood in the world." Trev said.

"Talk to Bridget before booking anything Trev."

"I start my days with a session of ask Bridget Amy."

"We all start our days that way Trev" Amy said laughing.

The flight attendants insisted on taking their carry-on sandwiches and serving them properly. Trev was on the phone all through boarding, talking to Tom Amy thought but he kept turning to the side so she couldn't make it out.

He hung up as the door closed and the attendant turned to him.

"That was Tom Carmichael, closing in Ithaca on Wednesday the 12th, nice birthday gift for you Ty." Trev said buckling in and simultaneously ordering a beer with a nod and a gesture.

"Beer Ty ?" Trev asked and then signaled two without really waiting for a response, "Oh and you have the triplex in the city starting November 1st."

"We can do the closing at the house in the library Trev, I'll call Ruth to stay with us."

"So I assume this will go smoothly ? Steph asked with a smile "I hear you two are bff's now, chumming with a Pierrepont."

"Yeah, she's awesome and looking forward to seeing what I do with the place. She built the home because it was her husband's dream, I'd like it to remain a part of her life. Old school money Steph it's not worth more but when you meet it, it's pretty amazing."

Everyone settled in after their sandwiches, there was a stop in Chicago before Syracuse and they all lay back for well deserved naps. Amy was restless and couldn't sleep and made a mental note to contact the Kennedy Restoration company about having that saloon room looked at and having the fishing shop parts installed. She'd let them know to coordinate their visit with Jonathan.

Amy's thoughts turned to Ruth when thinking about the house. Wednesday morning they had sat and had coffee in the library while Amy showed some off some of her glass pieces. She was passionate about glass work and as such spoke passionately about her collection.

"What's that look Ruth ?"

"Regret, I never became passionate about something just for the pleasure of seeing it. The beauty in these pieces excites you Amy, they bring you joy."

"I've looked at some of your conservation and reclamation projects on line Ruth, you surely have a passion. They are in themselves each a work of art and beauty."

Ruth smiled and stood "Let's ride and take care of business, I think Louis is coming for dinner with the family, I should think about getting back."

Amy rode Spartan and saddled Merlin for Ruth. She was happy to see that after a leg up Ruth sat well and comfortably and it was obvious she had spent some time on a horse.

"We all rode, Poppa insisted, he loved it, the fresh air and all. I had a grey quarter horse named Steel. He was a good friend."

"Maybe you should get another."

"Please don't just send me a horse Amy, if I want one I'll ask."

"I'd have to send a barn first which I've learned is a dead giveaway." Amy muttered low but hearable which made Ruth chuckle.

They rode towards the hill and the valley meadow where the Alpacas were grazing and calling home these days. Their cows were in also and Amy stopped to answer questions before they rode down for a closer view.

"Pretty docile group." Ruth said looking down at the now short haired silly looking creatures.

"I can't decide when they're most adorable, Short hair or long. They'll thicken up through the fall and over winter."

"Was it hard switching from cattle to Alpaca ?"

"I was never part of the cattle operation though it's always all hands when something has to be done but the truth is a herd is a herd and Alpacas are easier than most, and you don't eat them."

Amy headed off onto a long winding trail to the rescue center. "This is all preserve that we keep for the state." Amy said as they rode quietly through "tell me about the house Ruth."

"It was Donald's dream to just live there amongst thousands of untouched acres. He passed way too young Amy, mining is hell on the body and apparently he had a slight arterial defect. I don't know why I kept up planning it and then one day did it. Donald picked the spot, an enormous outcropping of granite. He brought me one day and we pitched a tent and watched the sunset and the sunrise in the morning. That deck outside the kitchen is that view. We chose the bedroom patio for the privacy but that view is spectacular as well. The house was designed around the views and the house and windows placed to reflect the colors of the season. It's the most serene place in the winter Amy, in the right light under snow it fairly disappears from view. It explodes in colors the rest of the seasons from the blooms of spring to the fall colors."

"At night it lights up like a star in the wilderness, cheery, warm and welcoming, I love it at night as much as during the day."

"I love it too Ruth, Ty, the kids and Betty were in heaven."

As they rode down the lane leading to the rescue center Ruth was telling Amy about what she imagined for the rooms and how she came to decide on the geothermal well and solar panels.

"I really love the house and the area but the kids are busy and though they love being outdoors are not terribly outdoorsy. Looks like we're here" Ruth said as Amy dropped off Spartan and stood to help Ruth dismount and lead the horses into a paddock as Cassidy walked forward from where she was sitting looking at her big birds next to one of the large netted enclosures. After a hug from Amy and an introduction the next 30 minutes were spent looking at the birds and assorted other enclosures while Cassidy explained and answered Ruth's questions.

They were sitting at one of the large enclosures and Cassidy was pointing out a feature on a bald eagle that was resting in a tree when Robert Cleary turned the corner carrying a red tailed hawk that was bandaged around one wing. The hawk was occupied nibbling at a button on Dr. Cleary's shirt sleeve while resting on his arm.

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't realize I'd be interrupting."

"That's fine Dr. Cleary, vet work comes first." Amy said with a smile.

Cassidy stood and checked the bird and the bandaging "That's a good job Robert, well done, need help getting him settled ?"

"No ma'am, he seems pretty happy."

"Dr. Robert Cleary this is Ruth Spelts, she hails from your neck of the woods. Robert is from Norwood Ruth."

"Cleary, your family are dairy farmers ?"

"Yes ma'am, I think my Grandpa went to school with you, you were a Pierrepont then. He talks about parties at the big house when we drive through Potsdam."

"William Cleary from St. Mary's, what a small world. Is he still with us ?"

"Yes ma'am, still helping out."

"Well, it's good to meet you Dr. Cleary, is this to be your focus ? We could use a wildlife rescue in our neck of the woods."

"I haven't decided yet, I do enjoy the more exotic work though, the birds especially, but I love large animal work as well."

"Well, come see me in a few years if you decide the North Country is where you'd like to hang your shingle, that's a beautiful bird Robert."

"Uh, yes ma'am, on the mend."

As he turned the corner Amy turned to Cassidy "how's that going ?"

"He's got the patience and dexterity for avian work, he listens and I love that, why ?"

"He seems to fit around here. You want him ? "

"You mean hire him ?"

"That's what I mean."

Cassidy thought for a few seconds "I'll run it past Alex, in what capacity ?"

"First decide and then we'll fill in the blanks." Amy stopped and looked at Ruth "Maybe we can send a large animal and rescue vet back to the North Country."

Cassidy looked at the other women and smiled "let me run it by Alex."

"Well, we have more to see and you have work to do Cass." Amy said standing.

"It was nice visiting Amy." Cass said walking them to the paddock and holding for Amy, then giving Ruth a leg up. "Good meeting you Ruth."

"Roping me into your plans Amy ?" Ruth asked turning Merlin to follow Amy and Spartan.

"Not like you didn't throw out a line Ruth." Amy laughed. "You won't be free of me any time soon."

"Kind of what I was hoping" she answered with a smile "where to now ?"

"Let's go visit Erma, you missed each other yesterday, the Potters are our neighbors."

"Brown Swiss cows and that marvelous cheese."

"Come on, I'll ride you past the herd and you can marvel at their beauty."

"I can't wait." Ruth chuckled.

Amy led Ruth through two meadows from the edge of the preserve and through a gate that led past the small chapel where she turned them towards the house and the herd.

"That's a chapel ?"

"Non denominational, Erma does weddings, she's quite well known in the area. The farm itself is a historical landmark that's been in their families since before the revolution. Their daughter's Kim and April are the ninth generation to be born on this land."

"You don't say, certainly not unheard of in Central NY, but it's good to hear some of these roots remain, working the land all that time."

"Amen to that, I love the history tied to this place" Amy said "My family came to Heartland in the Alberta foothills in 1857 and we're babies compared to here."

"You've spent time in Europe Amy."

"I have, traveled worked and lived in Belgium actually but it's not the same to me, somehow history is more palpable here, more colorful, immediate, I can't explain it."

"No I get it, it's up close and in your face here, we find musket balls and canon balls to this day."

"Around here too. Here they are, aren't they gorgeous ?" Amy cooed pulling up to look at the edge of the Potter's herd.

"They do shine, don't they ?" Ruth said shielding her eyes from the sun.

"That high fat content runs through the animal, they're very soft."

"If you say so. Why are those separate ?"

"I would guess those are confirmed pregnant or suspected, Just separated for vetting and making sure they don't get bothered by the bull."

They rode up past Erma's creaming shed and found her lifting a bucket and pouring it into a small stainless steel separator. She was dressed in blue coveralls and wore a bright blue do rag on her head. She turned and looking up smiled broadly "hey sis, what's up ?"

"Out for a ride and I wanted you two to meet."

"Fun, go take care of your horses. August is in the barn and I'll just rinse these buckets and be along in a second, blueberry scones cooling inside. He has Kimmie can you grab her please ?"

"Sure thing."

Amy got a big hug from August who grabbed the horses and shooed her away after shaking hands with Mrs. Spelts.

"I've got them Amy."

"Are the pen cows confirmed August ?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Ty's coming by next week and we'll make it official and check bloodwork. Got my eye on 4 others."

"That bull's paying off."

"Looks that way."

"Well if you want to let 'em roam throw them on my side, talk to Chuck, we'll close off a meadow and send some Alpaca."

"Let's get' em vetted and see where we're at, we may get some stragglers."

Amy bent over the small wooden pen where Kimmie played when in the barn and the small girl reached up. "Come on Kimmie, momma wants you inside and you need a change."

"Thanks Amy." August said kissing Kimmie's head.

Ruth followed Amy around to the house. Amy stopped and kicked off her boots easily and with practiced experience "you can just wipe you feet Ruth I have to run up and change her."

Inside Amy pointed to the kitchen table and asked her to make herself comfortable.

"Go ahead Amy, I'll be fine, look at her, she's so sweet." Ruth said smiling at Kimmie who smiled right back.

Amy returned a few minutes later with a fully changed and smiling wobbly toddler who she let down and steadied so she could waddle over to mom who scooped her up.

"Anyway Ruth this is the first press, August uses this to ferment hard. It's a more sour mix because he adds sugar to feed the fermentation process. It's nice cold with something sweet like those scones. Should we frost those or a sweet cream ?"

"Cream is fine for me" Amy said sitting and laying her hat down.

Kim toddled over to Ruth and looked up. She was lifted onto the older woman's knee a second later.

"Wa ?" Kimmie asked.

Ruth looked over to Erma who was already handing her a bottle which she immediately handed to Kimmie.

"So, are we done ?" Erma asked looking back and forth.

"Well, no actually." Amy said.

Ruth smiled and reached into her shirt pocket. She looked up at Amy and deep into her eyes before sliding a folded paper across the table to her.

Amy reached over and opened it, looked down, refolded it, dropped it into her pocket and reached out her hand which was promptly taken. A distinctive click sounded as Erma captured the moment Ruth surrounded Amy's hand with both hers and smiled. "Excellent !" She affirmed.

"Ty first Erma." Amy said looking across at Ruth. "You're always welcome Ruth, I'll let Jonathan know. Alright if I have some work started ?"

"It's all yours Amy, I'll love seeing it full of kids, I've always thought of it that way."

"Then we'll make that happen and Erma, add Ruth Pierrepont Spelts and guest to our hold the dates please."

"My pleasure, so how about my cows huh, I'm hoping for a dozen, that'll be maybe 5 bulls to sell."

"Looks like you're at a dozen now according to August."

"I know, I really want like 15 but I don't want to push that whole karma thing."

Ruth tasted a bite of scone and some cider and that started a lively conversation on the intricacies of mixing apples, what mead actually was and how you make vegan honey from apple juice.

They sat laughing and discussing men, farming, weddings and whatever came up until the texts on Amy's phone built to a crescendo of continuous beeps and ring tones.

"I think it's time to get back and we should get you on the road home Ruth, I don't want you to have to rush to get home before dark."

"It's only 3 ½ hours Amy, I'll be fine."

"I know and it's closer to 4 and you'll stop at least once. Come home and have lunch."

Erma walked over and gently took Kimmie who had fallen asleep on Ruth's lap after her snack of cut up apple and some milk, she had stayed with Ruth the whole time and was perfectly content with the arrangement.

Erma popped her into the playpen set up in the living room and returned to walk Amy and Ruth out to the barn where August had tied off the horses near water and hay.

"Well, I had a great time." Erma said hugging Ruth and then Amy. "I hope we get to do this again soon."

Ruth smiled, she liked Erma and Amy's description was spot on, born and bred to the land. A capable, competent and strong woman, Ruth was impressed as she was with Amy and the rest of Amy's friends she had met.

"I'm glad that house stuff is past us." Amy said as they rode out of the path between the two farms.

"I'm satisfied." Ruth agreed.

"You'd better be, we have a deal." Amy answered as she turned with a smile.

"I'll have my people contact Mr. Carmichael."

Chuck and Ty greeted them at the family barn.

"It's done ?" Ty whispered as he helped her down and into his arms as Chuck gave Ruth a steadying hand.

Amy leaned up and caught his lips gently, "done my love."

Amy sent Chuck to get on with his chores leaving the three to brush down and mash the horses.

"Georgie can't make it back from Cornell Ruth, she wanted to be here to see you off." Ty said as they walked back.

"That's fine Ty, I've caused enough of a disruption."

"You haven't been a bother at all so stop" Amy answered taking her arm to walk up the porch steps where Betty sat with Charlie.

"I'll just go wash up and pack the last of my things." Ruth said seeing the anxious expressions on everyone's face.

"Thank you Ruth, we'll have lunch in a half hour." Amy said watching her go.

"So ?" Betty asked.

"5.7 all in."

"I'll let Tom know" Charlie said "that's a fair price Amy."

"It was hers Charlie, she was here for the handshake."

"I figured that's what this was."

"Staying for lunch ?"

"Going for a ride and talk with Chuck and some sandwiches as soon as he's ready."

"Good for you Charlie."

They sat to lunch of leftover Mediterranean fare which was fine for them all. Sandra joined them after stopping in to speak with Amy. She'd stay and finish up with her in the library once Ruth was on the road. Ty would head into Cornell.

Ty was first to wish Ruth goodbye and get in return a heartfelt hug followed by one for Betty. Amy walked her out to her truck and lifted her bag into the back seat. Betty had packed some water and snacks. The hugged for a long time and looked at each other at arms length before Ruth climbed in and Amy closed the door.

"Text me when you get home please."

"Seriously ?"

"Yes Ruth seriously and we'll talk soon."

"It was wonderful meeting you Amy."

Amy nodded and smiled and then waved as the truck backed up and then pulled away.

She must have dozed off for a short while waking when the plane dipped to land briefly in Chicago. She headed off to the bathroom while the other three still napped and was met by Ty when she opened the door after finishing.

Amy looked up and smiled reaching up to kiss his lips.

"What's that smile for ?" He asked grinning back.

"Dreams of last night Ty."

"It was a good night." He agreed leaning in for another kiss.

"It was an amazing weekend" Amy said pulling him in for a more thorough kiss, "thank you so much."

"Amy, I…." he started but she stopped him.

"Shhhh, it's you Ty, being with you, not the other stuff."

He looked at her for a second, deep into those endless pools of blue and leaned down again.

Steph came by then "move, I have to pee, and we don't have time for all that."

They came apart laughing "hurry, I came to pee too." Ty said letting go of Amy's hand. There was another bathroom around on the other side but Ty waited as Amy settled in to her seat.

"20 minutes or so." Trev mentioned looking over.

"Definitely would have been enough time" Amy muttered.

When they were all seated Ty and Amy were holding hands, more like gentle caresses but holding none the less.

"So how does a closing like this work, can't be like mine was, checks and initials."

"Well this isn't a mortgage or a property that has a lien so no Ty, not quite the same" Trev explained. "Signatures, maybe 10, deed transfer notarizations and electronic cash transfers. They've requested that Charlie and I attend but I can't imagine why."

"I thought there would be a mortgage ?"

"There will be Ty, but after the fact, set up as a tax offset against your and Amy's taxes as you'll be married before the years end and the marriage tax kicks in. We'll designate the money for land reclamation and building the research facilities, Charlie's got the tax plan proposal."

"So you think the conservatorship will go through ?"

"Well, what we've done is requested to conserve the whole area the Spelts originally donated, Tom came up with the plan and Interior seems to like it as they can actually track the expenses they've incurred keeping the land as they've only controlled it for a set amount of years."

"So we now take on that expense ?"

"You can look at it that way but we don't have to incur the expense of our own law enforcement, some of the Wildlife and Forestry work so their expenses don't go down to zero. We'll sit down before the closing and go over everything. Oh, Mrs. Spelts son-in-law is her attorney."

"I figured, He can have the room across the hall." Amy said "Ty when are your folks coming for your birthday ?"

"The next day Thursday afternoon, Jack and Lisa on Friday I think."

"Ok, that'll work, no room conflicts."

They were picked up by Wyatt and Georgie driving a brand new forest green Toyota LandCruiser. After hugs and shakes they loaded the truck with Amy and Ty content to climb in the third seat which in this case was fairly roomy.

"How's it ride Wyatt ?" Ty asked as they pulled out of the airport.

"Pretty smooth for one step under bus, it's pretty big Ty."

"I guess that was the point, we're 6 as it is. How's the garage work going ?"

"Great actually, the girls worked with Cooter and John and Jackson worked on the Ford. Hoods are off and I think some of the side front fenders. Everyone's been at the Potters most of today. They said they'd be back by 5:00 so they should be home soon."

"Georgie ?"

"Everything's good on our end Ty, we have a surgery tomorrow afternoon, that plow horse and then of course Bert's out of here and the inmates run the asylum."

"The pregnant mares Georgie ?"

"Schedules filling up, I'm asking them to carpool rather than have a million cars driving around the ranch. Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday until the foals arrive. They can sign up three times hopefully and we'll set up the cameras for the foaling if we catch them."

"Have coffee and something for them to grab on the way out, talk to Sandra, we'll get Pavel to take care of it and take turns with the students visiting depending on schedule."

"You have an appointment set up Tuesday afternoon with Robert ?"

"Between us Georgie, Alex and Cass will take him on as a second if he's interested, he seems to like the work and he can double on large animals."

"Wow, that'll be different, he does find the birds fascinating, he goes on and on about them."

"And he really gets along well the Alex and Cass." Ty added "that's a good choice Ames."

Dinner was just family, Amy, Ty, Betty and the kids. Wyatt and Georgie begged off. The kids and Betty had beat them home by about 20 minutes and were washed and waiting on the porch when the truck pulled up.

Ty watched as all there kids ran to Amy's side of the truck and Jackson was in her arms a second after she was upright. They sought him out a minute later. Wyatt had dropped Trev and Steph off at their home before coming to Pegasus. Betty came down and waited for Amy to be free before coming over.

"Good weekend sweetheart ?"

"Pretty special Betty."

"Kids opted for pancakes, breakfast for dinner, good for you ?"

"Perfect, the food was extraordinary and very rich. Salad and fruit for the next few days for me."

"Then blueberry pancakes it is."

Amy smiled at her and was joined by Ty who leaned over to hug Betty. "All good Gran ?"

"Seems we've survived without you two." She laughed.

"How's our truck Jackson ?" Ty asked scooping him up while they climbed the stairs to the house.

"We got the hood and the uh, driver's side, uh, fender off but we need a color."

"Well it's your mom's truck so I guess she decides, Amy ?"

"Maybe a dark purple pearl flake on black, I need swatches."

"We'll all go mom." Charlie said, "I'd like to see them sprayed against each other."

"I'm in." Maddie said. "John's gonna steam blast the engines when they come out, they're a mess."

"Fine, we need to strip them first and have John check the frame welds. We'll also need some changes to the tranny bed, I think we want to drop the Stroker's into finished trucks, I don't want to work against that chrome."

After dinner they gathered in the master bedroom, the girls shared the couch, Betty, Ty and Amy in their chairs and Jackson sitting on Amy's lap while she listened to him read and she texted.

"Who are you texting with ?" Ty asked leaning over Amy.

"Brin" Maddie answered.

"Why Brin ?"

"Last night's dinner, breakfast and Po Boys. We're done I think Mad ?"

"The rest will keep, thanks mom."

"How about I get us all tickets to the Faculty Halloween Ball ?"

"Really, that would be awesome." Charlie said.

"Can me and April come ?"

"April and I and we'll ask Cars as well. It's a Saturday and it'll be up to their folks."

"Betty ?"

"Maybe I'll call Harold."

"Good, I'll ask Bridget to get us a table."

After Jackson read the last page of his chapter he snuggled into Amy who kissed his head and when he yawned she joined him. The girls looked over and smiled.

"I think it's time" Betty said standing "come on kids, Momma and Poppa had a long weekend."

"Go get ready and we'll be in for kisses and good nights" Ty said standing as well.

Lights off a little later Amy curled up into Ty's side, his hand rested softly on her shoulder.

"Trev was right, epic weekend." He whispered.

Amy kissed his chest "it was" she whispered back kissing him again and then trailing kisses up to his neck.

"Ames ?" He sighed squeezing her shoulder.

"Weekend's not over" she whispered this time close to his ear where kisses became nibbles.

"Not so tired after all ?"

"Second wind" was the last thing she said as he pulled her closer.


	83. What this is - Chapter 83

_A/N – Haven't done one of these in a while, hope you're all enjoying the story and S13 if you've been watching. Interesting episode tonight. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and PM's, I love them good and bad._

Chapter 83

Ty stopped at the small table set up at the back entrance to the Rescue Barn to grab a cup of coffee when he was spotted, called out and stopped by Amy.

"The tea Ty, it will help your throat, you're like the worst patient on earth." Amy said walking up to hand him a steaming cup.

Ty's throat was raw and had been for a couple of days, Aside from lecturing for Bert which really was harder alone than it looked and rounds, vet duties and 3 surgeries so far, he was on the schedule for mare lectures at the ranch. Amy offered to cover for him or even have one of the seconds do it but he refused. "Just earning my keep boss."

"Good, go sit on the porch and rest your throat, sip your tea and relax until you have to go to the airport. Someone else can go you know."

"No, I want to pick them up and I'm feeling better."

"Are you really feeling better ?"

"I promise, still horse but I'm not sleepy and the tickle is gone."

"Ok, big bunch of people heading up with us to the planetarium, be a shame if you were too sick."

"I'm taking my meds and drinking my tea. Now let me go relax, I have reading to do anyway. You have a lecture this afternoon ?"

"And an appointment with Barry, I'll miss you getting back I think."

Amy presented her cheek for a kiss and Ty sighed. "this part sucks you know."

"This part sucks for me too Ty but you are seriously germy."

"I know, how's it going, you know with Barry " he asked as they walked through the barn to the front.

"Ok, I guess, still doing background stuff, it's a hard question to answer. Go ahead, I have to sit with Sarah for a little while before I go, I'll stop at the house."

"Welcome Amy, come in and thanks for switching to the earlier appointment." Dr. Porter said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Not a problem Barry."

"Well, let's try to keep it on the light side since I know you have to lecture after, how did the closing go ?"

"It went great thanks and came with a surprise."

Amy came out and greeted Ruth and Peter Treulich, Ruth's son-in-law, who was married to her daughter Rosie. Peter was the Spelts' family attorney and along with other clients handled mundane matters like wills, trusts and personal real estate for the Pierrepont-Spelts estate. The West Canada home and property fell into the latter category.

Ruth hugged Amy and introduced her to Peter. "Thanks for putting us up Amy and thanks for the welcome to our family."

"It's our pleasure Peter, come on and we'll get you two settled. I know you have to get back tomorrow so we're set for 10:00 AM ?"

Peter looked at Ruth and nodded "sounds great." He said.

"And it'll give us some time for a ride and catch-up." Ruth added.

"I'd love that Ruth" she said showing Ruth her room which for tonight was the large master guest suite. Peter was shown to the room across the hall where Ruth stayed last time.

"This is too much Amy." She said walking in.

"Come on Ruth, otherwise you or Peter are upstairs or over the barn."

"We'll meet you out on the porch Amy, thank you, the rooms are beautiful."

Amy smiled at Ruth's smile and turned down the hall. She stopped at the library where Betty was sitting sorting papers. "Whatcha' doin' Gran ?"

"Just filing away the last of the Grainger Foundation paperwork, how about you ?"

"Waiting for our guests to settle I guess, with Ty off his game and busy as he's been I'm all caught up on paperwork. I'll check in on the kids, do you need help with dinner ?"

"All set, big pot of soup and vegan fare."

"I'm glad you baked, the house smells amazing."

"Go up and let me get done, then, for the first time in history we'll both be caught up."

Amy settled on the porch after seeing the kids, Ruth and Peter met her there not long after.

"Peter, up for a ride ?" Amy asked.

"Not in the cards I'm afraid, I have a few calls to make and some paperwork to deal with but thanks."

"Well let me set you up in the library so you can be alone and comfortable."

"I've got it Amy" Betty said coming out, "Come on Peter, some coffee or tea ?"

"Coffee will be great Betty, thank you. Mom, you'll be Ok ?"

"I'm fine Peter, send my love if you call home."

"Sure thing mom, have fun."

"Mom huh ?" Amy asked as they rode the path into the preserve towards the thoroughbred stables and the new construction site.

"Louis' wife Viv also calls me mom, it's nice."

"It would be weird to hear any of the kids calling me mom, not that there's any reason to think the couples that exist now will finalize."

"Well, they either will or won't and if they're good to your kids it won't make a damn bit of difference what they call you. From what I saw though I'd say the odds run higher than not for your lot."

"Yeah, close quarters ranch life."

They stopped and took a walk through the thoroughbred stables. Benny greeted them and met Ruth. There wasn't much for Amy to do, they were between seasons, keep 'em healthy, exercised and happy was their job and per Ruth "these are some fine looking horses Amy." Amy left Ruth to wander for 5 minutes while she spoke with Benny. She was surprised that Annabelle had been by for something and on the way out commented that a good shot of red clover in the meadows might be something to consider and Amy made a note to ask her about it.

"The best of the best Ruth, champions and hopefuls. We had Cloister here a few weeks ago."

They rode over to where a basic plan of the new facility had been laid out, a group of 4 men stood across the way and one of them, an architect, the only one in a sports coat and tie waved and motioned if he was needed. Amy waved back a no as she described to Ruth what the plan was and in general where facilities would be placed and a general outline of the work, rehab, arena work and the pools.

"So we're back to given the time, some if not many of the horses put down could in fact be saved."

"Well, I doubt there's been a study but it's not just that. There's the money for tests, exams and surgery. A break could and often comes with a $25 thousand or more surgery and no guarantees. Colic can run $5-6 thousand and sometimes horses are more prone and time isn't a real factor in those. Not many places will have the pools or vets that have been innovating rehab techniques for years or the time to invest in treatment. We can't intervene in every one and the truth is there's always a risk, even when we do it. However, coupled with whatever else, rehab and time are certainly an issue for many."

"And what are they building back near the house ?"

"Ah, we've outgrown the family barn so we're adding an extension between that barn and the rescue barn."

"Does this by any chance have to do with those 13 horses you mentioned last time ?"

"And Georgie's 4; that broke the camel's back, Chuck was beside himself and he's right so, we add stalls and a couple hands."

After dinner they gathered in the library where Ty, Peter, Ruth and Betty shared some cognac and the kids sat around as always. This time however the conversation was all about the new house, Jackson and the girls were all very excited and Ruth delighted in that excitement. Peter, a bit of a fisherman himself showed Jackson and the girls several spots off the beaten path they'd fished at and two spots on the lake where they could find some decent bass as the lake bottom dipped in those spots. He also told them that they had ordered a mapping of the lake bottom which he had somewhere and promised to find and send over. Though the map was old and the depths probably somewhat off, deeper and colder was usually just that even if a bit deeper or shallower.

Amy also showed Ruth pictures of the three glass pieces she had bought for the house and a picture of the tackle shop interior she had secured for the infamous saloon room.

"I never liked that saloon and that horrible wainscoting was so dark. Had we stayed I would have switched it."

"Well we'll light that tackle corner nicely, the wainscoting and the bar are going with the Kennedy's to be recycled and they'll build a more kid appropriate bar. Lighten up the floor and a bright paint job and we'll be good."

"Piano ?"

"I think we have room for the player upright and a baby grand for Sabrina Mad, we'll surprise her with a trip to Steinway when she comes to visit in the city."

"I might just have to come listen to this Sabrina of yours Madeline, she sounds very special." Ruth said glancing over.

Maddie smiled widely, "she's awesome and this'll make her cry, it's nice mom, thanks."

"She has to practice Mad and I want her to be comfortable spending time at the house. You three should get ready for bed and Jackson, sleep I think."

Jackson got up and hugged Ty and then her. He turned and hugged Betty and shook Peter's hand. He stopped at Ruth who put out her arms and Jackson smiled and obliged "thanks for trusting us," he whispered.

"Thanks for being trustworthy young man" Ruth said smiling. She was also hugged by Maddie and Charlotte.

"I'll be up in a few minutes" Amy said as they left the library.

"Great kids" Peter said "Jackson's a pip huh ?"

"They're good kids." Amy agreed.

"Well the girls are beautiful Amy and you've raised them proud and strong." Ruth said "They're adorable when then talk about Sabrina and Bobby."

"You haven't met April." Ty said smiling "that's an experience."

"I've spent time with Erma, I think I can imagine."

"Can I interest either of you in a refill ?" Ty asked "Betty ?"

"I'm not proud" Betty said "hit me Ty."

"I'll join you Betty, it's very good."

Amy got up with Ty and leaned up "stay with our guests sweetheart, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ty nodded and Amy raised her head for a light kiss before excusing herself and heading upstairs. They talked for a while about the cognac and a few other topics before Amy came back around as a topic.

"She's all Mom's talked about since she was here." Peter mentioned taking his drink from Ty.

"She can have the effect on people" Betty said "I never left."

"Cheers Betty" Ty said.

"To Amy Fleming" Betty said raising her glass.

"You've got to be kidding me" Amy said walking in, "you four aren't allowed to drink together anymore."

Ty took her hand and coaxed her down to the couch next to him.

"You two make a nice couple."

"Thank you Peter, I agree." Ty said smiling and finishing his cognac.

"You're all liquored up aren't you." Amy laughed.

"It'll help my cold."

"Now it's a cold ?"

"It's remarkably potent." Ruth agreed laughing at the mild chiding and reaching over to turn the bottle.

"Hennessy Paradis Imperial" she read. "Doesn't sound cheap"

Amy giggled and reached to run a finger over the edge "really nice bottle though, Waterford or Baccarat, oh is this one of those return bottles ?

"$1200 towards your next bottle of $3000 cognac, Baccarat I think, a special edition, some Israeli designer" Betty said looking at her phone "here it is Arik Levy."

"Oh interesting Shoshana mentioned him to me, I'll have to look him up."

"Shoshana ?"

"Sorry Ruth, Jackson's surgical team is Israeli, Shoshana is one of his surgeons."

"They know their business the Israeli's, their medical start-ups are excellent investments." Peter commented "we've done quite well in medical tech."

"Charlie agrees, well, I'm for bed."

"I'm with you Betty" Ruth said getting up.

"I think it's time for all of us, I'll see you all for breakfast." Amy said getting up along with Peter and Ty.

The next morning was drizzling and misty and they opted out of a trail ride. As such Amy took her place with Sarah meeting the students at 7:30 to have them experience the pregnant mares, watch the exams and have some hands on, an experience many of them will never see in a professional setting. Ruth and Peter opted to watch and after a time were joined by Ty and Georgie from early rounds.

"She's very comfortable with them, the students I mean" Peter said "we have a lot of teachers in the family."

"She's always been comfortable teaching I think" Georgie said "she likes doing and explaining, the journals are fascinating Marion's and then hers, Marion was radical, Amy more methodical, thoughtful and when she started asking questions about herd health and getting deeper into the herbs and native grasses, plants, weeds, the stuff in the last few years is wild."

"And the consensus amongst your colleagues Ty ?"

"It's certainly mixed Ruth but she has some heavy hitters behind her."

"And the young, she likes focusing on the young."

"Catch 'em when they're young Ruth, they're easier to train, less set in their ways."

"Just like horses Georgie ?" Ty asked.

"And men" Georgie quipped with a smirk and a wink at Ruth.

"Very nice Georgie, train Wyatt well did you ?"

"Actually Ty, yes, Wyatt's pretty perfect for a guy."

"I'll be sure to let him know." He answered laughing.

"I tell him he's perfect all the time, but feel free."

When Amy was done and the students were leaving with their coffee and bagels she joined the group of 4. "Was that fun for you all ?"

"It was great Amy." Peter said "Mom's been talking a lot about horses lately, fascinating creatures apparently."

Amy smiled "I always thought so and we owe them so much of what we are as a nation, North and South of the border, oh well."

"I've got to change for school" Georgie said "I'll see you after lunch ?"

"I'll be there." Amy confirmed.

She hugged Ruth, shook Peter's hand and waved bye to Ty before heading out the back towards her staircase. The rest walked back to the front and over to the house where they gathered for coffee and sat in the kitchen talking until 10:00 they assumed when the closing was scheduled.

"What was all the endless pool stuff on the office computer ?"

"Well, it won't matter this year because he won't be swimming until we can open the pool. Different enclosures for the actual pool bother me for a variety of reasons so, if we want an endless for Jackson we need to find a place in the house which doesn't seem easy or build something to hold it. One idea was a cabana near the pool that can have a bathroom, say a changing room, some storage for pool things and an endless."

"Seems doable I guess" Betty said "we can get it to match the house."

"Or ?" Ty asked.

"Reclaim the gym in the house and build a structure elsewhere, not have an endless, or swap the gym and the basement bedroom, put in the endless and the gym equipment and make the gym into a smaller bedroom or something else."

"Which way you leaning ?"

"He's 7 and technically won't need the exercise regimen he's kept up once this surgery's done and he's healed, it will ultimately be up to him, I'd love to see him keep it up but we can't force him."

"He loves exercise."

"I know Ty but it's goal oriented, soon we'll reach that goal, one day Phyllis will tell us there's no longer a medical need for her services or a schedule for him to follow, no chart to check off." Amy said this quietly as if she almost couldn't believe she was saying it and then feeling the tear forming sniffed it back and reached for the coffee pot. "Well, anyway, more important things like a new dining room table come first."

Everyone respectfully gave her a second to compose herself when they were interrupted as a white Maserati pulled up to the house followed by Tom's Audi SUV.

"Boys are here" Amy said laughing and getting up to meet Tom, Trev and Charlie coming onto the porch "come on in and grab some coffee" she said with a hug for each as they walked past.

Introductions and reintroductions were made as coffees were poured.

"Why don't we just stay here and do this" Amy said "Kids are in school"

"Fine with me" Tom said opening his briefcase along with Peter and each pulling out a stack of papers. Charlie and Trev both pulled out pens and laid them on the stacks.

When the offer was tendered and accepted Charlie transferred 400,000 dollars to the existing escrow account to bring it's total from the offer of 5.3 million to 5.7 million, the agreed upon and Peter sat next to each other, compared documents and passed them to Betty, Amy, Ty or Ruth depending on the signatures needed. There were deed transfers, escrow transfers and releases, tax forms and land grants. While they were at it Trev slipped in mortgage forms, more tax forms and releases, promissory admissions, the works. In the end after the mumbling of names and the pointing at lines for signing it ended rather abruptly. "That looks like it, Peter and I will makes sure all the dots and dashes are correct but for the most part congrats to all of you."

"What was that last bit Amy and I signed ?"

"Mortgage papers and your agreement to conserve along with a plan to reinvest and build the rescue center. The mortgage is pre-approved, the second half will take time so the first half becomes viable when the second half goes through." Tom explained. "this is a show of good faith."

"So we own this as an unmarried couple ?"

"Until November 26 Ty, don't try anything shady."

"I'll keep that in mind Trev, thanks." He answered laughing.

"I have another closing after lunch which I can have with Sally if you folks don't need me anymore ?" Tom asked.

"Go ahead Tom, thanks for everything." Trev said after Amy shrugged.

"Well, sort of a double bonus for me, Sally's ready for her two week stint at that pool and let's not even talk about Bobby and Carson whom by the way noticed more than 2 seats in that boat of yours Ty."

"We'll have a blast Tom." Amy said seeing him to the door after he went around shaking hands. "Love to Sally."

Amy returned and sat down across from Ruth "I guess this is your meeting now Ruth, what's up ?"

Peter pulled an envelope out of his bag and slid it to Ruth who took out two smaller envelopes. She slid one to Trevor and one to Charlie, who both left them sitting in front of them as Ruth looked across to Amy.

"There are two deeds in Trevor's envelope, one is for 160 acres of meadow with frontage on Route 37 in Massena, NY, the other is for an additional 230 acres behind it which contains the remnants of one abandoned sandstone mine. Charlie's envelope contains a check for $500,000 to begin reclamation of the secondary property which hopefully will become a nature rescue center. There is also a partnership agreement between the Marion Bartlett Foundation and the Pierrepont-Spelts Conservation Fund to work jointly on that project and the construction of a Pegasus Center on the forward property. That is if we have a deal, care to be partners Amy ?" Ruth asked sticking out her hand.

Amy smiled with tears in her eyes and reached across the table to shake hands with this sweet and bold generous woman.

"We'll go through the agreements and be in touch Peter, thank you both so much for your generosity." Charlie said reaching across to shake hands followed by Trev, Betty with hugs and Ty with a hug for Ruth and a handshake. Amy got up and followed with a hug for Ruth and Peter.

"Guess now you'll be bugging me for a horse." Amy said when they broke apart and Ruth held her out to look at her face.

"A nice grey one I think."

"Like Steel" Amy answered.

"So you found an affinity with this new friend, Ruth, she was inspiring to you, how so ?" Barry asked. They had been speaking for almost 40 minutes at this point, touching on several comments Amy had made under prodding by Dr. Porter when they started the session.

"She was, is, so comfortable with who she is, she grew up a Pierrepont, ruling class so to speak and worked in the mining business with her husband as an equal partner, not easy back then in the 50's and 60's. He died young and she was strong enough to take over, stay an engaged mother, start a conservation movement in her industry and pretty much define the word matriarch in her world."

"And you told her about your life and her reaction ?"

"You mean aside from agreeing that all men suck ?" Amy quipped.

"Seriously"

"That I was strong enough to face what can't be changed and rise above it."

"Well I agree with Mrs. Spelts, you're a remarkably strong woman Amy and perhaps your biggest strength is your resiliency. Let's end this session with a statement from me and a comment from you that I'd like you to write about."

"I hate these."

"You're very good at expressing yourself in writing Amy, years of doing it have made you concise and thoughtful. Now true or false, my Grandfather was always there for me."

Amy thought for a minute , "can I qualify my answer ?"

"Sure, it's just an exercise."

"My Grandfather was always physically there for me."

"Take that a step further before you go, a clear path for your thoughts."

"Give me a minute I need to say this right." Amy said and then closed her eyes for a second forming her thoughts.

"My grandfather was always physically there for me but I'm not really sure he was ever on my side."

"Your side ?"

"Emotionally, as family or business-wise I guess."

"Emotionally between you and Ty ?"

"Between me and anybody, it was his ranch and my place to understand that I had no say. Pretty much tow the line as Grandpa saw it, maintain the status quo."

"Expand on that in your journal and we'll talk Monday."

Later that day as Amy was winding down her lecture towards the final question answer period, Ty pulled into the Privateair terminal in Syracuse and parked the new Jag which now had all of 597 miles on the speedometer, he wondered what Wade's reaction would be. Ty sat in the lounge with a cup of coffee and waved when he saw his mom and Wade walk out of the tunnel. Both waved back with big smiles.

"Mom, it's good to see you again" Ty said while hugging her. A SkyCap loaded the suitcases into the Jag's trunk as Wade walked around the car before stopping next to his wife and stepson.

"What do think Wade ?" Ty said letting go of Lily and reaching over for a much briefer hug with Wade after a handshake.

"Go sit up front Wade, I know you're dying to see the inside."

"It's a Jag Lily, I can't help myself and I'm dying to look under the hood."

"Honestly Wade you haven't been interested in a car built after 1970 in years, you just want to meet the kids." Lilly answered laughing "It's all he could do but talk about working in that garage with them all."

"Well, they'll appreciate it Wade, last few weeks I haven't had time really."

"Mom said you've been busy."

"You too from what I hear, 4 cities in two weeks ?"

"We've installed satellite trackers and dash cams in all the trucks, it's a big deal with the truckers and the unions. I mean I understand it's intrusive to a point but they are our trucks and what's inside them our responsibility including the truckers, the technology has come down in price, the devices now almost impossible to defeat, like a black box in a plane."

"Makes sense, still, 4 cities in 4 weeks is rough."

"Anyway, in our test regions, the numbers are amazing so there's no backing away. Wouldn't be that bad traveling this way though, I fly coach or business class when I can and the waits, weather delays and stopovers are brutal. Plus, does anyone actually like rental cars ?"

"Yeah, this is pretty over the top."

"Over the top nothing, you guys can fly me anywhere." Wade laughed.

"Ty, before we get to the house, do you have any plans to, you know, actually ask her ?"

"Whose been tugging at your ears mom ?"

"Nobody, but if you think it doesn't come up when I talk to Lisa or Betty you'd be wrong."

"Sunday Ok, but please don't spread it around to anyone."

"Really ? Well congrats Ty, so we'll know if she says yes before your mom shops for a dress ?"

"There are wedding plans in place or getting there Wade, I think she'll say yes."

"Just saying Ty, sometimes the order of things is important. Now are my grandkids going to be home ?"

Lily laughed, "whether she says yes or no those kids are pretty much stuck with Wade."

"It'll be fine and they'll probably be home and finishing their homework. Plan on getting on a horse Wade ?"

"Absolutely and a bike or two. How's old blue ?"

"Better than ever."

"Money'll do that, my '56 is doing great, I get the added bonus of having one of our driver's pick up any package along their route for free and it's all on the up and up."

"Sounds like you've saved them a bundle in loss Wade."

"We've done Ok, takes a bunch of thieves to stop a bunch of thieves. You should meet the guys from data security."

"Let me guess skateboards ?"

"And bicycles, it's like a high school over there."

They were met by the whole family when they pulled up. Ty ran into two construction zones and some traffic getting into the Cortland Ithaca area.

Amy was first down the stairs followed by the kids who all went to Lily's door as it opened.

"Lily, welcome back, it's great to see you" Amy said as they hugged. Lily was bending over for Jackson when Amy walked around the car to Wade.

"Wade, it's been a few years." Amy said leaning in to hug him.

"It sure has and doesn't seem to have done you and harm Amy, you look like you haven't aged a day."

"I've aged for sure Wade but thanks" she said as she leaned up to kiss Ty who was standing alongside them.

Then came the kids and Ty did the introductions while Betty immediately took Lily by the hand. Wade was holding Jackson who was about to lead him to the garage when Betty came around.

"Come on Grandpa I'll show you the trucks."

"How about after dinner Jackson ?" Betty said, "your Grandma and Grandpa need to settle after their trip."

Ty waved off the two hands walking over he assumed for the bags and with the girls help, they got them onto the porch and rolling to their suite.

"No Ty, the smaller room is fine, let Jack and Lisa have that one."

"Come on mom, we don't play favorites, this is a first come first serve establishment. Jack and Lisa will be fine across the hall and Lou will be fine upstairs."

Wade followed them in and stopped at the door. He took a few seconds when he came inside not realizing how big the house actually was at first glance from the outside.

"This house is huge Ty."

"Live here for a while and I promise it doesn't feel that way unless you're alone, usually it's like Grand Central Station around here."

"We should be somewhere between here and the porch when you're settled" Ty said "just come find someone."

Ty walked down the hall and met the kids coming down the stairs. Charlie slid in on one side of him and he slipped her arm around his waist.

"What's up Charlie ?"

"We get you back tomorrow, Uncle Bert's coming home."

"Probably more after the weekend Charlie and if the weather holds out we have a date to finally ride next weekend."

She slipped away after kissing his cheek at the kitchen when she passed to head out to the porch and he turned in "The weather will be great" she called over her shoulder "think positive thoughts papa."

"We had no choice Ty, we just didn't have the time before this." Amy said seeing the look on his face when he turned into the kitchen after a kiss and a smile from Maddie.

"I know Ames but maybe we should have just opted for a few hours one afternoon."

"They wanted this and understood the implications Ty."

"I get that."

"So do they, they're old enough to live with their decisions, so we'll ride next weekend and see mid fall in Quebec and Prince Edward."

"Positive thoughts Ames ?"

"Always, this home is built on positive thoughts, your folks Ok ?"

"Mom wanted the smaller room."

"Of course she did, you dispelled her of that notion nicely ?"

"All good."

"So I called Bridget to make sure we had a reservation for dinner Sunday night and she told me it was done. 40 people Ty ?"

"I know right, who would have thought that many people wanted to see the sky show, it's fluid until Sunday."

Ty was leafing through the paper and Amy watched him for a minute then looked at Betty, something was up. "I'm gonna check on the kids and see Sarah, dinner Betty ?"

"Half hour, send the girls in to set the table please."

"Girls, table setting please and give Gran a hand getting ready. Jackson, come walk with me, we haven't had a good talk in days."

"So whatcha want to talk about ?" He said giggling, pushing the dogs who had run off the porch and all around them as they walked away. Amy hissed and snapped her finger and they settled behind immediately.

"How's your week been going so far ?" Amy asked as her hand ran over the back of his head lovingly.

"Oh, pretty good I guess, school's Ok, April and Cars, Ok, we got the house and Grandma and grandpa are here. Pretty good."

"Sounds pretty good, you like Mrs. Montgomery ?"

"Sure do, she has a nice smile."

"Your teacher having a nice smile is very important, I smile at my students." Amy said as they walked through the rescue barn.

Sarah was sitting on a small stool by the mares going through her iPad.

"Hello Jackson, Amy." She drawled looking up. "Need something Amy ?"

"Just checking in Sarah, Annabelle around ?"

"In with Vi going through nutrition files."

"Can I go visit mom ?"

"Go ahead, I'll find you when it's time to go." She answered as Jackson scooted away "She getting comfortable ?"

"She'll take some time but I think so."

"Red Clover ?"

"She has science and genetics."

"What do you think ?"

"Plant some patches and let them decide" Sarah said nodding towards the stables.

"Agreed but we start with it in some feed, a test group."

"Oh she'll like that."

"And Crey ?"

"Can't wait for Bert."

"I just bet he can't." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Ty feeling any better ?"

"He says he is and I guess seems to be, at least he's not droopy eyed anymore. How's Eli doing ?"

"Not looking forward to leaving Barnum, that's for sure."

"It's just for a few months until we can move Barnum to Saratoga. Harold said they'd be honored to have him. I'll miss them, Rachel's become a friend and Zach's such a cutie."

"Good folks are always missed. That little boy leaving is breaking Violette's heart, they had a real thing those two."

Amy looked around and seeing they were alone, "and her and Marcel ?"

"Waiting for a miracle."

"There are many children in this world that would benefit from having those two as parents. It doesn't close any doors on miracles either."

"She's mentioned it Amy, your brood is the poster family for adoption. We'll see."

"It's not the money is it ?"

"I don't think so, I really don't."

"I'm glad your kids are on board Sarah."

"So am I Amy and I can't wait to see that new property of yours. You'll start making notes ?"

"Already have, rose hips and willow won't be a problem, that's for sure. I saw bee balm, echinacea, St. John's wort, several nice sunny meadows, milkweed, ground nuts, all wild and that's just on horseback over that weekend. Oh and a lake with a huge cattail showing. We'll get a better idea and fill in over spring and then set up a plan. Also that property we just got in Massena can be reclaimed as a medicinal space."

"We're gonna need some hands."

"We have Cornell and 4 colleges up in Potsdam, we can offer unique botanical and environmental opportunities."

"Sounds like you have a plan and Ruth will go along ?"

"I don't see why not, reclaimed is the goal, reclaimed as a living wild medicinal garden shouldn't be an issue if that's our goal."

Amy found Georgie sitting with Crey going over surgical and medical case files and Vi sitting with Annabelle going over nutritional files for the mares.

"How are you two doing ?" Amy said planting her hand gently on Annabelle's shoulder.

"I think it's a bit overwhelming for both of them Amy, It was for me in the first couple weeks, Crey's doing fine."

"Annabelle as well." Violette added.

"You two have mouths ?"

"I'm fine Amy" Crey drawled "Ty and Georgie are good teachers, I guess once we get used to the routine it'll, uhm, well be routine."

Annabelle giggled "I'm good too Amy, nice to put what I know from home and what I learned together, just a couple more of us and we'll have a right fine coven handy."

They all laughed as Jackson shot into the room. "Found you !" He gasped looking around smiling.

"Imagine that, how are all my horses ?"

"Awesome, even that huge one in medical."

"Yeah he's kind of big, he's a plow horse, part of a team, hopefully his other half will be down here over the next few days, we've located a team for the owner to use in the meantime."

"Oh great, he'll have a friend, that always helps, look at Barnum and Carter !"

Amy smiled looking down "Come on Jackson, dinner awaits. You all have a good night."

Dinner was fun, Wade had a great sense of humor and kept Jackson occupied telling each other jokes. The girls involved themselves in the upcoming Grandmothers trip to Manhattan to start their wedding dresses. Lily was ecstatic having never been to New York City before and they promised her some fun and a spectacular dinner.

Betty had made a medium rare rack of lamb which Ty sliced into chops. Apparently lamb was Wade's favorite along with garlic mashed potatoes and string beans with almonds he was in heaven.

"This is great gran" Maddie said after swallowing some lamb.

"You said it Maddie, best ever, my compliments Betty."

"Thank you both" she said smiling at Maddie and Wade.

When they were done with dinner which ended in apple pie and a cheese platter served with coffee Betty, Amy and Lily volunteered for the clean up so the kids could take Wade and Ty out to the garage.

"Ty that boat ?" Amy asked.

"What about it ?"

"It's sitting in the spot the Jag is supposed to go."

"This weekend, I promise."

"Please Ty."

"We'll get it done and stowed."

Amy smiled and leaned up for a kiss shifting her head so Ty could get her cheek.

"I'm feeling better you know."

"I know you are my love but I'm not really interested in getting sick."

"Nope, I get it, I get it."

She smiled as he trotted away following the group and Amy went in to help with the clean up.

"Sit down Amy, we're almost done" Lily said wiping her hands in a towel before grabbing the last of the food destined for the fridge.

Betty turned and hung her towel before grabbing a steaming mug of tea resting near her and putting it in front of Amy.

"Oh, thanks Betty" she said leaning over for a sip.

"So how've you been Amy" Lily said sitting down across from her.

"I've been good Lily, plans seem to be working out with the new house, we had a nice weekend, we're, well most of us are healthy." She said stopping for another sip.

"Ty was never the sick one, sure a cold here and there but."

"This is lecturing, most people don't use their voices like that, the building is dry, and Ty's been doubling up, not resting enough and under some additional stress with Bert away."

"He's Ok Amy, I mean fitting in, you know not going dark ?"

"Not is the way you mean Lily, not the whole Borden thing unless it's just worrying about not being perfect. That no parent is perfect is a hard lesson to learn."

"Probably not so hard a concept for him." Lilly answered softly her voice strained.

"You know Lily, I think we know enough these days about addiction and abuse and what comes with it to grant yourself some forgiveness." Amy answered leaning over and taking her hands. "You've been a great mom to him for the past few years and Wade equally so. It's good to see and equally good to see people rise above their afflictions to make a positive change in their lives."

"I worry about him, I can't help it."

"Maybe you can worry a little less now. We should get out there, it's still a school night and they need to wind down."

They heard the music before they got to the garage. Wade was dancing with Maddie to the Rolling Stones Honky Tonk Women which was blaring out of the speakers, as Jackson danced with Charlie. Amy walked over to Ty who was watching from one of the pick up beds.

"Getting a lot of work done ?"

Ty took Amy's hand and pulled her in front of him with his arms around her belly.

"This is great !" He said close to her ear.

"Look at him" Lily said laughing as Wade danced over and took her hand.

"Come on Grandma" Maddie said reaching for Lily's other hand.

Charlie came over and took Amy's hand and Jackson pulled at the other.

Ty looked over at Betty "Come on Gran" he said taking her hand.

"Good lord Ty" she mumbled following him to join the others.

Back in the house after closing up the shop, Amy sent the kids up to get ready for bed while they all settled in the living room.

Amy brought out some fruit and asked if anyone wanted something to drink. "Ty, I've got tea for you."

"Tea sounds nice." Lily added and Amy nodded, "I'll make a pot."

"When did you become a tea drinker Ty ?"

"I'm not, I prefer cognac for my colds actually, my wife however prefers her methods."

"Best do what she says Ty." Wade whispered.

"Thanks Wade." Ty said back with a look.

"Hey go with what works right ? So Papa, think that'll stick."

"I kind of like it actually."

Wade smiled and reached over to pat Ty's knee. Amy had walked in a few moments before and stopped to look at the two bantering and then watch Wade reach over. It struck her as a very fatherly action.

"JT will call him dad, top of his bucket list." She added.

"Works for me too." Ty said reaching for the mug obviously reserved for him as Amy poured for Lily.

They stopped in before heading to bed and found the kids fast asleep.

Ty came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed. "I've had 12 cups of tea today can we at least snuggle ?"

Amy giggled and scooted backwards and into his arms that wrapped around her immediately. Ty sighed as Amy's hands wrapped around his and pulled them closer.

"Whatcha' thinking ?" Ty said in a low voice close to her ear.

"I have an appointment to see my gynecologist at the end of the month to uh, well have my birth control removed."

"You do, I thought we were waiting."

"Well, I want it out, you know, for after the wedding and it'll bruise, there'll be a bandage, some discomfort, so earlier it would all be gone by the wedding."

"And when is the appointment ?"

"Well with the surgery, the 29th because I won't have time in November."

They lay quietly for a minute or two before Amy was uncomfortable.

"Ty ? You Ok with that, I could change it."

"No Amy, no, I just, no, never mind."

"Ty ? Please tell me."

"I love you is all, I never stopped and now …."

She felt the tear on her neck roll down her shoulder and turned to him. "Look at you" she whispered reaching over to kiss him and pull him closer to her. She kissed him again and continued over his cheek and down to his neck.

"Amy"

"Shhhh, make love to me Ty."

"What about my diseased ridden body ?" He teased quietly.

"Well if you think you're not up to it."

"Come here you." He laughed pulling her close so that now on his side he was leaning over her smiling.

"What a happy face." She cooed pulling him down to her waiting lips.


	84. What this is - Chapter 84

_A/N – So here we are officially re-engaged, hope it was everything you hoped for :-). I have several new and different ending points in mind for this story, the original ending I had planned doesn't seem right anymore. Oh well, new episode tonight, I keep waiting for something meaningful to happen, we'll see if it does. Keep writing those reviews and PM's, enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 84

Ty sighed as he woke and became aware of his surroundings.

"Amy " he whispered lifting the blanket.

"Good morning, happy birthday Ty." She whispered back.

"What's going on ?"

"Excuse me ?" She giggled.

"No, I definitely know what's going on, what time is it ?"

"Around 5:45 ?" Amy whispered unsure herself.

"Why so early ?" He groaned.

Amy looked over "fishing."

"Shit, fishing."

"Can we focus now sweetheart ?"

"Sorry"

Amy followed Ty down the stairs at 6:30 and stood back as the HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! exploded from the kitchen and Jackson ran over to get scooped up.

"Happy Birthday papa !" Maddie and Charlie said walking to either side to kiss his cheek. Maddie had to lean past JT and trapped a kiss from him on the way back past him.

"Come on Mad" he said pulling back jostling Ty.

"Easy cowboy, it's just a sister kiss." Ty said putting Jackson down and looking in at the table. There was a small pile of presents stacked by his seat and he made his way around and shook Jacks hand and then leaned over to kiss his mom, shake Wade's hand, kiss Lisa, Lou and Katie and finally get a hug and kiss from Betty who was manning the stove.

"Thank you all" Ty said sitting down and then smiling at Amy who leaned over for a kiss after putting down his coffee.

"So do I open these now ?" Ty asked or after we eat.

"Go ahead Ty this way we can clear the table." Betty said flipping a load of bacon and sausages.

He glanced over at Jackson who pointed at the long wrapped package and smiled when Ty lifted and shook it.

"Walking stick ?"

"Come on, open it" Jackson gushed.

Ty ripped the package wrapping to reveal the Orvis box and laid it down to slide out the rod. Jackson pushed a second and third case over. "These are all from mom and me." He said.

Before opening the second case Ty examined the rod "it's pretty short."

"It's a float boat rod, it's supposed to be shorter."

"Did you get yourself one ?" Ty asked.

"Oh yeah, sure and one for Cars, his birthday's next month."

Ty laughed and shook his head then reached for what must have been the reel and opened that. "You pick this ?"

"Sure did." JT answered. "Best one out there."

The third box contained two leather cases that looked to be a match to what he had bought at the crafts fair for them both. One for the rod and one for the reel.

Maddie and Charlie handed him the next box. "This is from Charlie and I, GG and Grand Mere."

Ty glanced over at Jack and Lisa before opening the ribbon and wrapping to reveal three leather cases that matched the other gear and zipping the first open a series of 12 flies. Each of the other two had 12 flies as well. "Two for the boat and one for the river" Maddie said.

"When did you two have time for this ?"

"You've been pretty busy the past two weeks Papa, we did them right in front of your face." Charlie said.

"I'm sorry I haven't."

"Hey, Hey" Maddie stopped him "you don't have to apologize for doing your job Papa, we love that you come down and stay with us while you work."

Ty smiled, he was obviously getting choked up by the effort they all made and the love and meaning evident in the gifts.

"We each made 12, Mad, GG and I and Grand Mere tracked down the artisan and ordered the cases."

"Thanks Charlie." He said leaning over to kiss her and then leaned further for Mad.

For the past month Betty had been knitting Ty a dark grey sweater with big toggle antler buttons, oversized pockets, long fold over sleeves and a big collar. The kind you snuggle up in. It was made from a yarn spun of Pegasus Alpaca and Merino wool by Wicca Stroudt who Amy had partnered with to deal with the family's share of Alpaca fiber.

"It's really nice Betty" he said trying it on even though it was slightly too warm for indoors even in mid fall. It wasn't a surprise, she had measured the sleeves and back across his body while he stood with his hands out or up. This had gone on for a month where at any moment she could stop him, grab her knitting bag and measure something. It was annoying but he was advised by not only Amy, but the twins and Jackson that refusing was just not advisable.

Lily had several pictures of Ty as a kid growing up framed and shipped ahead for Betty to hide and Wade got Ty a padded leather vest to wear for rides in the fall.

Lou and Katie had a new bridle made for Harley, his last, a gift from Amy was starting to get a bit ragged.

"It's a set Ty" Lou said as he took it out it and held it up to look at it. The bridle had a Sheridan carving highlighted by two beautiful silver conchos at the edge of the nosepiece. It was very well done and felt and looked very expensive.

"A set ?"

"A set with the saddle I had them make for you Ty." Amy said from across the table.

"Ames, really ?"

"Yes really."

"I've never had my own saddle I don't think."

"Then that would mean it's about time." She answered as Betty slid a plate of bacon, eggs and fried potatoes in front of him and slid platters on the table a moment later.

Ty smiled up at Betty when she bent over to kiss his cheek again.

"Happy birthday son" she whispered before turning away.

Chuck came in as they were finishing and walked around the table to shake Ty's hand and wish him a happy birthday. He turned for a second and looked around before reaching for the bridal. "looking for this" he said. "The rest of you are saddled, Brin, Bobby, Carson and April are all waiting on the porch."

"Jack you coming ?" Ty asked hearing the list of names.

"Uhm well."

"His hands are acting up Ty, Jack was going to just go ride out for awhile"

Ty nodded to Lisa "that's fine Jack, I'll be fine."

"I'll ask Chuck to grab Spartan for me if that's Ok Amy ?"

"I'd actually appreciate it Grandpa."

"Can't convince you to come Ames ?"

"Grand rounds with Bert in your place sweetheart and we have to sit for a little while and go over the current case files."

"Well, sorry about that."

"Nope, it's fine, go spend your birthday morning with the kids and we'll see you for lunch."

"The girls have the thermal packs with snacks and coffee Ty."

"We'll meet you outside papa." Maddie called out getting up and getting her plate into the sink followed by the other kids. Ty could see them each joining their friends on the porch and then heading down to the horses Chuck had arranged to have saddled and waiting.

"I guess I should've seen this coming." Ty said standing.

"Go on be a good papa, they all love you, you'll have a ball." Amy said reaching around him.

She watched Ty climb down the stairs and pull on his new fall fishing jacket, the kids were mounted and he took a second to look up at the porch where Lou and Amy were standing and watching him examine his new saddle and bridle. Ty realized that the saddle was hand sewn and carved. His name carved out on the cantle and the back jockey with the Pegasus and Heartland logos side by side on the stirrup fenders. It was a beautiful piece of work and Ty turned to smile and tap his heart at Amy and Lou.

Amy texted Bert from the porch and learning he was still 15 minutes away joined Lou with a cup of coffee on the porch along with Betty, Lisa, Lilly, Wade and Jack.

"He's good with them." Lily said sitting down.

"He is", Amy added with a chuckle "and he's very cute with them too. "

"They revel in keeping him on his toes for sure." Betty added.

They all looked up as Trish's pickup turned down the road and Lily and Wade got up. Lily grabbed a sweater off the rail.

"You two heading out ?" Amy asked.

"Trish is taking us to a meeting, we'll be back for lunch." Wade said walking by and patting her on the shoulder.

Amy nodded then waved at Trish who stayed in the truck.

"AA ?" Jack asked watching the truck leave.

"I assume yes, I saw them talking with John and Trish the other day."

"How are they doing, Wade and Lily ?"

"They seem great Grandpa, I assume you've had more contact with them over the years than I have."

"We saw them a few times over the years at the ranch, Ty would run into the city to meet Wade when he was in town or during a layover." Lisa said.

"They've turned their lives around." Jack agreed. "I'm glad they didn't see him after you left though, he was a mess."

"So I've heard, that part scares me a little, the drinking kind of thing. Our family histories suck."

"Well your dad …"

"And your dad Grandpa, and I assume Brad."

"Well you don't drink and Ty doesn't drink excessively."

"No but he has at times drank excessively and I'm not sure that's as big as how often."

"So what are you saying Amy ?" Betty asked.

"I'm saying that we want to have a baby or more maybe and we pass on that genetic stamp. I'm not worried about Ty although I do at times worry but he's not what this is, is what I mean."

"And when you worry about Ty what is it your worry about Honey ?"

"Well Lisa, I worry about if something happens to me or one of the kids and it's effect on him."

"Not breaking up ?"

"That will never happen again Grandpa."

"We can't do anything about the rest."

"I know that too Grandpa."

Ty and Bobby took care of picketing the horses while the girls laid out blankets and Cars and JT wandered down to the water.

Back together the group decided that the teens would head upstream for an hour or so, come back for a snack and then switch so that everyone would have some time with Ty of his birthday.

April stayed closest to shore, Ty to her left slightly behind with Jackson and Carson to his left further across.

Cars picked up the first nibble to a handsome but short brown trout about 9 inches long.

"First is first Cars, we don't keep 'em anyway." JT called over making Ty smile. He had been to his first parent teacher meeting the week before, 6 weeks in and he had heard Jackson's gym teacher praising his exuberance and good nature. If a kid was trying Jackson was there encouraging him.

He was surprised when April got a bite on a large rainbow.

"Jackson he's too big" she shrieked.

Ty looked over and turned to move when he realized Jackson was already trudging behind him, reeling himself in as fast as he could. "Coming April, just hold on."

Once again Ty was amazed and reached for his phone. Jackson got right behind her and a second later had his hands on the pole around her.

"Lean back April and reel, you got him."

Carson yelled encouragement from the other side while Ty recorded the effort of this tiny couple.

Jackson moved the pole judiciously as she reeled, guiding the fish. He tore free twice and the second time Jackson slowed the reel and together they turned the fish. "He's real big Jax." April called out.

"He's a whopper for sure April" JT gasped "keep reeling."

"It's almost here Jax !"

"Get ready to hold him, I have a net right here."

As second later in a well orchestrated move Ty assumed most kids couldn't do one handed Jackson reached around, unclipped his net and scooped the fish head on and up.

"We got it Jax, get it out."

"Gimme a second April, lower your pole and let out some line."

Jackson got a good hold and dropped the net onto a rock holding up a huge 14 inch rainbow trout that glistened. Ty was snapping pictures while he filmed and then took two, one of April alone with it and one with them both. A minute later she was kneeling down with Jackson at the water's edge to let him head on his way.

Ty also got a picture of April leaning over to kiss JT's cheek before they stood up.

"I think I'll draw now." April announced and then simply turned and walked to the horses.

Ty thought for a second and thumbed through his phone until he found a shot of Jackson with his arms around April and sent it to Amy and Erma.

By the time the teens walked back Ty had tagged two and Cars and Jackson each their one. Ty had the distinct impression that Jackson left some nibbles go not wanting to outfish him but he wasn't really sure.

Fishing was somewhat better up stream it seemed as each of the teens netted two. Ty laid the water bottles out for the kids to grab and Maddie grabbed the bagged fruit to share. They watched JT's and April's awesome catch to exclamations and giggles by the girls.

All passed around pictures of their catches.

"April you coming up with me and Cars ?" JT asked.

"I gotta finish my picture Jax."

"Oh, Ok, maybe when your done."

She looked up and smiled at him "we'll see, first things first mom says."

As the boys walked off Ty watched and turned when Charlie put her hand on his "they're fine papa, stop worrying."

"Does that ever happen ?"

"That's a mom question but I'm willing to bet no, I think the trick is letting go a little."

"I guess that might come in time" Bobby said "they do know what they're doing Ty."

"What are you drawing today April ?" Brin asked leaning over.

"It's a secret" she whispered turning the pad a little for Brin to peak at.

Brin leaned over conspiratorially and whispered "is it a gift ?"

April smiled and nodded yes.

"We have a piano at home too."

"I've played it" Brin answered.

"Could you show me how ?"

"You want to learn to play April ?"

April nodded.

"Then I'll talk to your folks about lessons, how's that ?"

April's face lit up "Jax said you would."

"Well he was right, I'd love to teach you but you have to promise to practice. Now you finish up your drawing and I'll join Mad and fish."

"You like fishing Brin ?"

"I like fishing with Maddie sweetie."

"Me too, with Jax I mean."

"Our little secret then."

April nodded with a smile again as Brin turned to grab her rod and head down to the water.

"She Ok Brin ?" Ty asked as she passed behind him.

"She's great, she wants piano lessons."

"What do you charge for lessons ?"

"Erma ? One pastry and a cup of milk per lesson, preferably after."

Ty smiled "normally".

"A beginner under 10 $20 a half hour. A high school student $50 an hour."

"You teach high school students ?"

"I've taught college kids too, weird huh ?" Brin answered with a smile.

"I guess not, I've heard you play."

"Are you a fan Ty ?" She asked with a side glance.

"Guess so Sabrina."

"So Maddie tells me your going in for some tailored suits."

"At least one, I could text you."

"Guess we can't come to help huh ?"

"I doubt it but this has been working out."

"Mom doesn't have a clue and she thinks you looked awesome last weekend." Maddie said from Brin's left. "She hasn't asked where the clothes are coming from ?"

"Not a word."

After a meeting held in secret several weeks back it was decided that Ty's wardrobe would be supplemented as needed by Christine with recommendations from Brin and Maddie which turned out to be Brin choosing and Maddie nodding. So when arrangements were made for a weekend of dance in New Orleans and Ty needed 2 summer weight suits, 2 sport coats, shirts, socks and slacks, Ty emailed Christine who sent pictures to Brin and Mad and then with Ty's approval, his purchases were shipped to his office at Cornell. The system was pretty perfect.

"It's clear you have excellent taste Ty, why would she question that ?"

"You choose everything Brin."

"And you chose me, so all good."

"Pretty perfect set-up if you ask me Papa, it's not as if you're cheating on her."

"Thanks Mad."

Once Carson and Jackson were seen on the trail returning, they had each caught two, Ty waded out onto shore followed by the teens. He was happy that they took the time to do this and that there was this to do, something they all enjoyed even if it was catching one fish and sitting to draw.

"This is for you Ty, Happy Birthday." April said walking over. Once again she had tied one her hair ribbons around a rolled up drawing.

Ty bent down and April leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He smiled at her and pulled the ribbon as everyone else gathered around. It was a picture of them all fishing they were near the actual places where they had been, the faces were blurry, intentionally he thought so that the color of the clothes gave away who was who in the picture.

"I drew you and Jax and Cars first then added the others when you changed so it would all be right. Do you like it ?"

"It's beautiful April, we'll get it framed and have Amy find a good place for it." He said leaning over to kiss her and give her a hug. Then all the kids complimented it as Ty rolled and slid it into his rod case after making sure his rod was dry.

Lunch at the house was Ty's favorite, thanksgiving sandwiches, turkey, stuffing and cranberry sauce although not already constructed so you could make any variation turkey sandwich you wanted actually.

Neither Amy nor Ty actually had any clear idea of who would be joining them in Rochester or the restaurant after. It seemed most of the people Amy had seen over the morning mentioned they'd see her later but she thought that might have actually been a normal thing to say. All she knew was her, Ty and the kids were heading up in the Jag, it's maiden family run, Wyatt, Georgie, Barb and Katie in the Mustang and Jack and all the grands, Lou and Katie in the LandCruiser. They left at slightly different times, it wasn't really a caravan but it was arranged that everyone else other than these three cars would be first and seated so that this group would be seated in the dim theater last.

As expected the kids tried out all the bells and whistles in the back seat and took control of the stereo. The trip was about 90 minutes from the ranch to the Strasenburgh Planetarium where Ty was told to follow the signs to the Preferred Parking Lot where a bar code on his phone would get them in. Eventually, Jackson fell asleep and the girls read books on their iPads or texted with Brin and Bobby. Amy and Ty sat up front holding hands and watching the scenery go by. They answered a question here and there and both hummed or sang softly if a favorite song came by.

Once in town, the GPS led them downtown to the Science Center and finally around a corner where they immediately saw the preferred parking sign for the planetarium and a ramp down. Ty followed to the booth where he held out his phone to be scanned.

"Welcome Dr. Borden, have you been here before ?"

"Sorry no."

"Benefactor's Parking is straight ahead against that wall, you can't miss it and there's a packet for you" he said reaching back "right here" handing it across. " Wear the cards and stop anyone with a badge if you need help."

Ty thanked the guard and drove off. Amy leaned over, "benefactor Ty ?"

"Probably a tax dodge Ames, just go with it."

"Charlie ?"

"Who else ?"

"He does have a way."

Ty laughed and pulled up next to Charlie's white Maserati. Ty knew he had come with Chuck, Robin, Trev and Stephanie.

"No hiding that." He said walking past.

He had his arm around Amy and Jackson walked on his other side. Ty held out his hand and a second later got a small one in return.

"This is cool, I read about it on-line, they tell the history of New York in the stars."

"Are you interested in the history of New York Jackson ?" Ty asked.

"We're doing it in school this year, April's dad has a cannon ball that's 200 years old."

"I've seen it, and two muskets that were carried during the revolution."

"Yup she's gonna love this."

The envelope they had been handed by the guard contained an all access pass for each of them on a lanyard to be worn around your neck.

"What does all access mean ?" JT asked.

"No idea." Ty answered.

"What's a Benefie something ?"

"A benefactor is a contributor Jackson."

"So we're one ?"

"Apparently we are, let's get to the theatre."

"Well, what's a contributor ?"

Maddie giggled "Jax come walk with us sweetie."

Amy giggled as well and reached up to kiss Ty's cheek as they walked through the theatre doors. "You're just the best papa you know that."

"What ?" Jackson asked looking up at Maddie.

"Nothing bud, all's good let's just give them a few minutes in peace, a contributor donates something usually money to help a cause."

"Like the art place for the kids ?"

"Just like the art place."

"Cool."

Ty chuckled and Amy shifted and bumped him lovingly.

"Fleming Borden ?" A smiling middle aged man in a suit said walking towards them.

"That's us" Jackson said.

"Which would make you Dr. Borden" he said stepping forward and shaking Ty's hand "and you Ms. Fleming" he said to Amy shaking her hand. "And Madelyn, Charlotte and Jackson."

The kids each raised their hand a little when their name was said.

"Well, welcome to you all, I am James O'Keefe the Chief Astrologer and Curator of the Strasenburgh."

"Hey that's cool, we know the head zookeeper at the Calgary Zoo."

"A zoo huh, I don't know if I can compete with a zoo." Dr. O'Keefe said laughing "but we'll give it a shot."

"Is it Dr. ?"

"Dr. O'Keefe, I'm sorry."

"Are we going to be late ?" Amy asked.

"Oh no I just wanted to say hello and welcome, if you ever need something or want to see an event just use the number on that card. Let me get you to your seats."

It was dim in the theatre and they walked inside while an ad for the laser light shows they hosted at the planetarium had just started, this one was the Beatles.

"I love the Beatles, we should come to this" Amy said standing aside and looking up at the ceiling as the kids went in to the small box on the side.

After making sure the family was seated and Ok, their was a quick introduction to a steward assigned to their box as well as the being shown the availability of water to their right in a small unlit refrigerator.

When they were finally alone Amy leaned over "how much did we give them ?

"I have no idea, seriously, no idea."

Amy laughed "you're taking this all pretty well."

"It's my birthday, I'm just going with it."

"Good policy" Amy said leaning over into his side as Ty put his arm around her.

There were a couple more ads and a request to silence phones and other devices. When these were done the theatre dropped several degrees of darker still as the show began.

"Good evening gentle people and welcome to the Strasenburgh Planetarium Sky Show. If you haven't already please silence whatever devices that need it. Ordinarily we go straight into our show but today we're honoring a special request and beg your indulgence for a special performance we've prepared."

It seemed the theatre darkened just a touch more as stars appeared on the ceiling and then planets. As always there was a sigh from the crowd and then a lone voice came over the speakers a familiar voice to some, Jack's voice.

"It was over that ridge as far as we could tell Jackson, where Samuel Bartlett first stepped foot on Heartland in 1872. They claimed 160 acres as part of the Dominion Act and moved in from the coast where they had landed from England a few years before."

As the voice spoke the sky show zoomed in from the planets and through the stars onto earth and then the US and then Canada, Alberta and down past Calgary to a sky shot of Heartland to an aerial shot which then cleverly switched to what everyone assumed was the sky above Heartland on May 28, 1772 as noted in Samuel's original diary.

"That's GG, he said that to me" Jackson whispered.

"Ty ?" Amy asked.

"Shhhh watch the show." Ty whispered back.

The show followed Jack's voice that was cut into a sky show of the rough timeline based on the tour of Heartland and the cemetery back when Jackson visited. It wasn't meant to be all inclusive and the last thing they heard before the sky went dark was Jack "I guess the last two things your Grandma did in her life was send Ty to Heartland and save Spartan."

The next voice in the darkness was Ty's which started simultaneously with the sky lighting again.

"It was a nice day, not too hot when our plans were dashed by an unexpected visit though in the end, August 11th, 2012 turned out better than I could ever have hoped."

The crowd listened as Ty ran through the events of the day with him and Amy tasked to head up to Stumpy's fish camp, their arrival and exploration of the camp. As he described the river, the paddock and finally the Teepee, a representative one appeared in the corner of the sky along with a river nearby. Ty spoke about the foal they found and treating it and then walking alongside the river that night.

"She told me how proud she was of me, she always did, kept me moving forward. I was a pain in the ass back then I guess, it was hard to believe that my life could actually include prolonged happiness. We stood across from the teepee which was lit from inside."

As he described the evening the tent changed to reflect being lit from inside, the river faded from view and the sky took on a beautiful luminescence.

"I'd had it in my pocket all day, just waiting for what seemed the right moment, when the wild herd took off and we felt them under our feet."

The planetarium was equipped well and at that moment a low rumble came through the speakers but more importantly the vibration. The crowd let out a low gasp.

"Amy turned at that second and a shooting star shot across the sky." And on queue as he said it one shot across the sky.

Amy was crying by then and then as the voice described "She turned then and said 'Look Ty, make a wish" Amy said the words along with him as he stood up in the aisle and knelt, the sound in the theatre was off at this point and you could hear a pin drop as Ty said "I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you" and then I knelt "Amy Fleming will you marry me ?"

Ty looked up at Amy as he knelt "Yes, Yes Yes, of course I will" she cried and just as she had before struggled off the promise ring and Ty snugged the engagement ring onto her finger. During this last part they had raised the lights a bit in their box so that all the audience could take in the proposal.

With the ring in place and Amy, as she had so long ago was drawn into Ty's arms and a kiss and in a second lifted herself, wrapped her legs around Ty and the auditorium erupted in applause. Looking around before being attacked by the kids she saw that the two boxes on either side contained her and Ty's families to the left and her adopted families in Ithaca to the right. She also noted that a large chunk of audience were her ranch and foundation families.

Many cried, others hooted and cheered and after some brief hugging the lights began to dim as they settled back in their seats. Amy snuggled up to Ty and fiddled with her ring while they nuzzled at each other as the actual sky show began. They watched in each other's arms, Amy tucked securely into Ty's side any one glancing over stood a 50-50 chance of seeing them kissing.

"Happy Ames ?"

"It was as breathtaking as the first time Ty, how did you manage that ?"

"I'm shocked I actually pulled it off, it wasn't that hard, they sent a video file once I set the vocals on a file and then we tweaked it a little. They can recreate any sky for any event, it's pretty amazing."

Jackson had kept up a serious running dialogue as the show progressed and his sisters buffered him from Amy and Ty. As the show closed the newly re-engaged couple had clearly paid very little attention. Ty silently promised himself a return one day to actually watch the show and maybe a laser light music show as well.

They left the booth and walked along a short hallway to the round entrance hall to the theatre where a crowd had gathered amidst the birthday decorations they had set up. Ty laughed as they used the regular birthday stuff that they would set up for a child's birthday, streamers, large decorations and characters in outfits. There were goody bags set up for the guests that held trinkets and small gifts including little viewers that you can hold up to the light to see the night sky. There were coloring books about the planetarium to be handed out as well as birthday snacks and cupcakes.

"Would you look at this ?" Amy laughed. "Charlie's got the strangest sense of humor.

They watched as an elderly couple neither knew walked over.

"We're so happy we were a part of that. We're the Dolan's, Patty and Jerry." The elderly woman told them "Congratulations you two !"

"Thanks so much" Ty said. "I guess you're the last of the three Assisted Living groups ?"

"The one that didn't cancel, we all loved it." Jerry said.

"Second marriages ?"

"Nope, first for both." Amy said "it's a long story."

"Well dear as long as you're happy." Patty said reaching over to tap Amy's hand.

"We are, thank you both again."

Several other elderly couples also offered congratulations as did, hands, seconds, jockey's and trainers who had taken time to come up and witness the event. Though Charlie placed no restrictions on who could attend dinner, many of the regular ranch staff opted to head home. Though Veteran's Day was often an 'off' day for many and schools would be closed, the life of a ranch or a ranch employee didn't hold many days off, the animals and the facility itself needed care on those days as well, many showed up with small helpers on off school days and Amy was fine with it.

The room had thinned out after 20 minutes or so, Charlie had joined the group of close friends that formed around Amy and Ty.

"I think we're down to the dinner group" Charlie mentioned to Amy and Ty.

"Everyone here coming to dinner at Belhurst ?" Charlie called out. "OK, it's about 45 minutes or so, use the valet when you get there and tell them Pegasus. Dinner's on Ty."

Ty laughed "Benefactor ?"

"Yeah, we split that, Chuck loves this place. Oh and it's benefactor to the whole complex, the science center and the nature center."

"Awesome, what's all access mean Uncle Charlie ?"

"I'll tell you what it means Jackson," Dr. O'Keefe said walking over "it means that if it's Ok with your folks, the next time you come you can actually visit the sky laser and we'll show you how it works."

"Cool, like going behind the zoo, I fed the monkeys and petted a lion."

"I'm never gonna win that fight huh." Dr. O'Keefe said laughing.

"Well you never know, this is somewhat more accessible and we are scientists." Ty said laughing as well.

They thanked Dr. O'Keefe and Trish stepped up a little "we could drive the kids if you two want some alone time ?"

Amy looked at Ty who shrugged "we're fine and we haven't really had time to process with them."

"Good enough, see you in Geneva."

"Boy could that be taken as a way more fun trip huh ?"

"One day Amy."

"We'll see Trish, let's get to Canada next weekend and move on from there."

The kids spoke non stop the whole way to Geneva, about a 45 minute drive. Belhurst Castle, built in the 1800's was actually now a complex of three hotels, a spa, winery and 2 restaurants. The group had a private room reserved at Edgar's Steakhouse.

"Are we that benefathing at the zoo ?"

"No Jackson, I'm just good friends with Dr. Woerhle, think we should ?"

"Sure, zoo's are great and if it'll help your friend."

"Then I'll have Charlie look into it, how's that ?"

"Great, so the art school, the science museum and the zoo."

"Sounds like we're covered." Amy laughed.

"Happy mom ?"

"Really happy Charlie, you guys ?"

"I'm really happy" Ty said.

"I'm really happy" Maddie added.

"Me too." JT said nodding.

"Top notch proposal Papa."

"Thanks Mad."

"Shooting star was pretty dramatic."

"Way more dramatic the first time Charlie."Amy added smiling.

"I thought it was pretty neat and the horses, I felt that at Mustang Flats."

"Ty told me JT, it's always exhilarating being near them, getting close."

"We got closer but we should have gone one at a time."

Maddie nodded at what Charlie was saying "dressed alike they may have accepted us as one person that way, next time we'll plan it better."

The valet was obviously told to await the blue Jaguar as Amy and Ty were greeted by name when two valets walked up to each for their door.

"Dr. Borden, Ms. Fleming, welcome to Belhurst."

"We'll take the car and your party will be right through that door and straight ahead." The valet with Ty said handing him a card.

They had seen most of the crowd away at the planetarium as most stopped for congratulations. The kids as usual walked in ahead of Ty and Amy and as soon as they did there began applause until someone started clinking a glass for a kiss by the now officially engaged couple.

The tables were set for 10, the kids all at one table with Georgie, Wyatt, Chuck and Robin, the grands with Lou, the potters, Caldwell's and Carmichaels, Amy and Ty with John, Trish, Meg, Bert, Charlie and the rest of that crowd.

The restaurant a traditional steak and seafood restaurant added a choice of two Vegan entrée's for the night. Rather than cater Charlie requested the regular restaurant menu and they were happy to oblige.

Dinner took time and the room was happy and loud. Ty and Amy walked around through the evening and spent some time at each table. Amy looked as if she was walking on air and Ty's smile told the same story. They mostly stood arm in arm or holding hands, always touching.

As they ordered desserts Charlie shoved an envelope across to Ty. "You have a cottage reserved for the evening, your bags are in your room and they've parked the Jag down there. They'll ride you down in the cart."

"Trish and I'll take the kids home." John added.

"What bags ?" Amy asked.

"Ah, Christine sent two suitcases with stuff, I figured she knew and we had them stock the bathroom with whatever you'd need or you can call."

"Sounds nice Charlie, thanks."

"Really my pleasure Amy."

"So what next you two ?" Steph asked.

"Surgery and wedding Steph, fittings, it's gonna be pretty hectic the next few weeks."

"How's Sebastian making out ?"

"Well Mathilde tells me there are now three similar but different designs in play."

"And us ?"

"I have no idea Meg."

"I do, they're stunning, dark blue, slimming, nicely shouldered very sexy." Steph said. "We'll have to decide on length, do we want floor length or a nice mid calf."

"Blue and yellow flowers" Erma called across from the next table. "It's a good color match, odds are we'll be using Nasturtiums."

"And there you have it, a well oiled team." Bert said. "Speaking of which, you ever coming back to work Dr. Borden ?"

"I'll be there tomorrow Bert, have a nice vacation ?"

"We did thank you, and thanks for arranging a nice surgery week to welcome me back."

"No problem, gotta pay for this dinner somehow."

"Oh August, Wednesday morning, Georgie, Robert and I will come by to check the mares."

"Thanks Ty, I honestly think we're at 15 or 16, late straggler seems a little off."

"Well, let's hope for the best. We'll check and test them."

"Sounds like next fall's going to be a grand time at your place Erma." Amy called out.

"Fun times ahead for sure."

Ty stepped away and over to what looked like the front desk and spoke with the clerk. He learned that they had reserved what was known as the Honeymoon Cottage. It was a small stone building, originally built in the early 1900's and located on Seneca Lake, it had two stories, the upper being the master bedroom with a stone balcony overlooking the water. Both levels had fireplaces.

It was a cool evening and he asked that the bedroom fireplace be lit or at least made ready. He also requested champagne which at a glance he pulled off the wine list he was shown, a Don Perignon 1968 that he knew nothing about other than the name, he also ordered a platter suggested on the same page of assorted dipped chocolate fruit and then checked on the availability of room service. When they were ready they'd be driven down in a golf cart, they could return to check out in the Jaguar which was parked under the stone portico in front of the cottage.

Back inside dessert was served with a birthday cake. The group sang "Happy Birthday" and the kids gathered around for hugs and kisses. Once again Amy and Ty stayed thanking the guests who stayed to celebrate with hugs, kisses and handshakes.

Ty wrapped his arms around Maddie who did the same. "Well done Papa."

"Thanks Mad, I'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep in a bit, seems we're officially in this for the long haul."

Ty smiled at Maddie as Charlie took her place. "So it's official." She whispered.

"That we're engaged ?"

"That I love you papa."

Then with an added squeeze she let go and kissed his cheek.

"Both ways Charlie." He answered as she walked over to Bobby.

Ty lifted Jackson who hugged him. "You good Jackson ?"

"Yup, it's gonna be dad though."

"Dad it is, good choice." Ty said kissing him and lowering him down.

After hugs by the last of the crew they waved and headed over to the front desk where a few seconds later a bellman was leading them to a small cart.

The bellman opened the door and led them in. He stayed a few minutes pointing out the amenities and then after hearing that all was good bowed out.

Ty put his arms around her and she dropped her head to his chest.

"Ok Ames ?"

Amy raised her head and in one motion leaned up to kiss him, reaching up with her hands to cup his cheeks and draw him into her passion. He followed as his hands reached up so that his palms and fingertips gently caressed her neck. She moaned into his mouth, almost a vibration. They came apart slowly staring into each other eyes, they kissed lightly a few times before Amy tucked her head against his chest again and they held each other.

"Let's explore" Ty whispered a moment later and Amy shifted to his side but still kept both arms wrapped around his waist. His arm was firm across her shoulders.

"So we got engaged on your birthday, that should be easy to remember."

"Hadn't thought of that, this is nice" he said looking around and then walking her to the champagne set up.

"Ooohhh chocolate" Amy said grabbing a chocolate covered orange slice. "Where's the bed ?"

"Upstairs." He chuckled.

"Then this stuff is all on the wrong level." Amy muttered picking up the tray of chocolates.

"We moving ?" Ty asked with a grin.

Amy stopped and leaned over to peck at Ty's lips.

"Definitely moving" she whispered heading up the white circular stair to the master bedroom suite.

"This is very nice" she said placing the tray on the dresser. There was a small fire going in a nice sized fireplace a small seating area, a dressing space complete with dressing screen and a makeup desk. The bed was a canopy 4 poster with thin curtains around.

The wall behind the sitting area had two french doors that Amy opened to reveal a half circle stone balcony with a queen sized chaise lounge and a two seat sitting space. The balcony overlooked the lake, the moon almost full shone down on the water and the sky was full of stars. It wasn't a cold evening about 55 F Amy figured as Ty's arm swept up her side and across her body.

"Sip ?" He asked and she turned her head to the side to take one.

"Would you like to remove my clothing sweetheart ?" Amy whispered.

"I love you Amy Fleming." He whispered leaning over and kissing her shoulder. "Oooh look a zipper down the back."

Amy kicked the sheets off her body and lay back panting. Her body seemed coated in a sheen of sweat, the small fire didn't make it any better. She groaned standing and walked over to the French doors to pull them open.

A cool breeze wafted into the room along with the moon and starlight. Amy stepped out and raised her hands as the breeze dried her body. Ty stepped behind her and she smiled as his arms rapped around her and he began nibbling at her neck and across her shoulder.

"Ty" she whispered as her hand moved behind her to stroke his head.

"You're beautiful in the moonlight."

"So sweet" she whispered turning against him in his arms.

"I love your eyes Ty."

He looked down at her and the blue engulfed him, her eyes were bright and in the moonlight they were shining. Small kisses became more as they slowly made their way back to the bed. They left the doors open for several hours and the breeze invigorated them until snuggling, exhaustion and sleep began creeping up and Amy padded over to close them, by the time she got back Ty had fallen fast asleep. The last thing Amy remembered was Ty reaching around her body and pulling her close.


	85. What this is - Chapter 85

_A/N – I'm sorry for the delay in publishing this chapter but I've had sketchy or no internet connection for a large part of the past two weeks. It seems back and fixed finally so I'm hoping for clear sailing at this point. It's not just that I need the internet to upload, but my writing is very research based and I depend on notes, excerpt chapters that I use and the like so I'm sort of dependent on google and the cloud to work. Anyway, so as to get something up for you wonderful folks I've chopped this chapter into two and I'll upload another in a few days._

 _Jane Morrison is not blind or going blind in my story._

Chapter 85

Ty looked down to the side car, Jackson was sitting back his head turning to the right and left as the road home from Montreal passed by. It had been a hectic week though there was a light at the end of the tunnel that they all looked forward to, the weather reports for this weekend had come up good for the most part until sometime Sunday, today, when they'd be on their way home. The sky was darkening up ahead and John who led the pack alongside Trish motioned to the right at a sign for a scenic pull off up ahead.

They had driven up to the Canadian border from Ithaca as soon as school let out on Friday and caught enough light left at the border to ride the bikes the last 30 minutes to Kingston. The girls hooted and hollered the whole way, legal, on their Harley's, 2 years work in the bag, they were in heaven. They spent the night in a large set of suites at the Delta Waterfront Resort overlooking Lake Ontario. The Valet's and front desk didn't know what to make of the crew, half wearing Marauders colors, the others, namely Ty, Amy and Jackson in leather. Once Ty stepped up and handed over his passport and credit card, their attitude changed.

"Dr. Borden, you and your party's rooms are ready, you have a three bedroom suite and two other single suites on the penthouse floor with access to the patio. If there's anything you need just let us know."

After unpacking and changing in their rooms, John, Trish, Cooter and his wife Becca joined the Borden-Fleming Clan in their suite where they had hot drinks and a small fire going and decided that rather than head out again they'd order a large delivery from a local highly praised burger joint, Harper's Burger Bar, that offered regular fare and a large vegan selection for John and Trish. They ordered a lot, several family sized salads, assorted burgers, apps, sides and sandwiches. Amy called downstairs and the hotel was happy to set up the table for dinner, supply drinks, desserts and direct the delivery when it arrived after initially offering to send someone to retrieve it.

They talked about the route north to Montreal and the places they wanted to stop and check out along the way. They'd start on Rt 2 and hook up to the Thousand Islands Parkway until it reconnected with Rt 2 just south of Montreal where they would take 401 in to downtown. The route was known as one of the prettiest fall rides in Southern Ontario and it offered a treat for Amy at the end, the Montreal Museum of Fine Arts had a glass show going, one that they could visit Sunday morning before heading back.

In the morning they started with a little stretch taking a walk in Kingston, a city established in the late 1600's as a French trading post and known as Limestone City because of the limestone used in the buildings. They walked a circular route to the Geneva Crepe Bistro where again they offered a wide variety of vegan options. After checking out at 11:00 they started off to Montreal, normally a 3 ½ hour drive, with stops and sightseeing they figured 5 hours or so. The plan was to check into the Hotel Le Crystal and then hit the town for a few hours, find some dinner and wander on a Montreal Saturday night with friends and family. Even Jackson wouldn't be a problem Ty realized as he was the only adult along that drank alcohol. It was strange being the odd man out.

They took their time riding, and stayed within the speed limit, they were all fine with it, the twins first run and Jackson along in the sidecar made it a no brainer and no one along cared. Maddie and Charlie were legal riders this weekend and everyone was very proud of them. Amy and Ty felt more comfortable following the girls and having Cooter behind them and more importantly behind Jackson. John and Trish took the lead, followed by the girls, Amy, Ty with Jackson and lastly the LandCruiser and trailer.

While a pack makes stops less solitary it doesn't do much while you ride. Amy spent her time working out the answer to a question she was asked by Dr. Porter the week before. Ty thought back on the week.

The week started with a sad goodbye on Monday, Veteran's day and a Federal holiday. The Hirshman's were heading back to Albany where Eli was expected to man a desk until he was fit for a new horse. Eli, Rachel and Zach became like family joining them for meals at a moment's notice, sitting on the porch just hanging out or, with Rachel, who was a teacher being on duty to help any of the kids with homework. Zach became a firm fixture in the barns and the potions room, a pure delight to have around. Violette had grown quite fond of Rachel and Zach.

There were kisses, long hugs and tears with promises to see each other soon. Eli had a password to the video feed in the family barn so he could see Barnum in his stall anytime. He was just beginning rehab and should be ready in a few months when they would transfer him to the Saratoga Racing Retirement Center to live out his days. Close enough for Eli. While Eli returned to work Rachel would be looking for a house, hopefully big enough for a horse or two, neither parent thought Zach could live without them at this stage, he absolutely adored Pegasus, they had all adored it.

Tears quickly turned to laughter though as soon after the Hershman's pulled out a helicopter landed to transport Betty, Lily, Lisa and Lou to Manhattan for dress consults and fittings with Sebastian. Lily's first time in a helicopter and she was both excited and very nervous. They had already received a text from Casey who was landing on time at Newark and would meet them in the city.

Jack and Katie had flown back Sunday evening straight from the restaurant. and Tim was picking them up. Katie had a school assembly and Jack was fine bringing her home. It wasn't perfect but Katie would soldier through a short night's sleep though Jack assured them that she had also slept on the trip and he'd bring her in late with a note.

Lily who like many of them had never flown in a helicopter before coming to Pegasus giggled nervously as Wade helped her onboard, he thought this was great and promised to ride on a horse before the day was out. This had been their comprise, originally she wanted him along.

"We've got her Wade, she'll be fine, we'll have a ball." Betty called out as the pilot closed the luggage hatch and walked over to the passenger door.

"Have fun Lily !" Wade called out and stepped back to where Ty and Amy were standing.

They waved as the chopper rose and laughed at the expression on Lily's face in the window until it disappeared. They'd be at Sebastian's first, from there to check in at the Greenwich, some spa time and dinner at San Carlo Osteria – Piedmonte which, according to Brin was a Northern Italian powerhouse and not to be missed if it can be helped.

The twins and Jackson, off from school met them midway between the lawn and the porch.

"What are you all doing today ?" Amy asked putting her hand on Jackson's back and rubbing.

"Grandpa and me are working in the garage."

"Jackson ?"

"and I, sorry."

"Girls ?"

"We'll start checking the bikes for the weekend, what are you both riding ?"

"I'm on the Harley with Jackson."

"I'm on my scout."

"Gran ?"

"Gran's not coming Mad, this is a bit much for her, we'll find a nice day trip when it's warmer in the spring." Amy explained.

"Papa, how did the Harley ride last time you were out ?"

"Mom was on it last Charlie."

"With Ruth, it was great, no hesitation, give it a quick listen Charlie, check the fluids. Gas 'em all up. Where are Brin and Bobby ?"

Charlie spoke up, "Bobby's at the farm with Cars for a little while longer and Brin is giving April her first piano lesson. They'll be by when they're done."

"Erma and Meg mentioned the lessons, that's nice." Amy agreed.

"When are you heading into the city ?" Ty asked Amy as they walked towards the house.

"I'm not heading into the city, busy, busy, busy."

"Don't you and well everyone else need fittings ?"

"Sebastian will be here tomorrow afternoon and he's taking over the cottage."

"Then why are they in the city ?"

"So Casey and your mom can have a good time, get the special treatment a mother marrying off a son or daughter deserves and Lisa and Betty are glad to do it."

"Seriously ?"

"Yeah why ?"

"No reason I guess, good for them."

"There you go. You ready for your trip ?"

"Jackson's excited."

"Well Tom's coming to help with the boys, did you make appointments for them ?"

"I did, Sara will cut them all, Mad and Brin will coordinate."

"Ok, John Anderson will be here tomorrow morning and stay until the wedding, he'll handle the on call when you or Bert are away."

"What are you doing the rest of the day ?"

"I have some calls to make about the new house, decorating stuff, check in with Jonathan and I need to call Peter Treulich about the new Pegasus Center."

"Ok, ok, you've got Boss shit to take care of, can I help with any of it ?" He asked laughing.

"Decorating or Pegasus Center land reclamation ?"

"Yeah, guess not, sorry."

"Don't be sweetheart, my two favorite things are decorating and building Pegasus centers."

"Oh yeah, Charlie asked me to mention, mmmmm…, on the decorating front, that…"

"Tell Charlie Amy said poo"

"Poo ?"

"Yes poo, the Kennedy's looked at that saloon room, they can lighten the wainscoting to a light golden oak, they've measured for the new bar kitchen space and for the tackle shop and are sending an architect's drawing of the room. Willa called and wants me to check the swatches before she looms, we need to get the glass pieces from Randy, dining room, couches and I wanted to ask Jane about something."

"Jane Morrison ? That's probably more in line with what Charlie's talking about."

"Poo."

"Fine, I'm not getting into the middle of this."

"Where you off to ?"

"Look at some horses I guess."

"You guess ?" Amy asked laughing. They had stopped at the porch and she turned to face him.

"Consults with Bert and surgical plans for this week."

"Good, surgery, we need to pay for the decorating."

She leaned up with a big grin and put her arms around his neck. "Still want to marry me Ty ?"

"Yes, spend, spend, spend."

"I should make that your ringtone."

"That's all I need, why's John here ?" He said as the big black Harley pulled up to the garage and he waved walking inside.

"Check the sidecar I think."

"Something wrong ?"

"No but it's been used with an adult and up to Syracuse and around here and he wants to check the welds and stuff before we do 10-12 hours of riding. The girls could have done it so he's probably bored."

"How late can you usually ride around here ?"

"This is it, we'll start getting frost in a week or two and with the metal bridges around here it gets unsafe very fast. Frozen patches and black ice are deadly,I think we lock down after this trip."

"Meet you back here later ?"

"Yes my love" Amy whispered as their lips touched and Ty's phone rang. The song _Chain Gang_ played and Amy giggled.

"Who's that ?"

"Bert."

Amy kissed him once more and turned up the stairs laughing.

Both Amy and Ty popped out of the house and the surgery building almost simultaneously when the texts came from the twins a few hours later.

"Here Grandpa, this is Merlin, he's my horse and very gentle, everybody learns on Merlin so you got nothing to worry about." Jackson told him in one breathless statement.

"Thanks for loaning him Jackson." Wade said walking around the horse at a short distance. "Looks sturdy enough."

"Come on Grandpa, up front and say hi, meet your mount." Charlie said waving him over.

"Just put your hand out like this and let him sniff you."

"That's it, perfect now move your hand up and down slowly and introduce yourself."

Maddie stood to the other side on Charlie and then stepped around as Wade did as he was told.

"Hi, uh Merlin, how you doing boy, we going to do this you and me ?"

Merlin stared at him and dropped his head for Wade to reach up and he did, slowly scratching his forehead.

"There you go Grandpa, you found Merlin's sweet spot" Jackson said smiling.

Maddie took over "Now step over by me Grandpa and Charlie will hold Merlin steady for you, you want me to give you a leg up ?"

"I'm in pretty good shape Maddie, left foot then up and over."

"That's all she wrote."

Ty was filming from a distance so as not to get in the way and he smiled as Wade hoisted himself up and over.

"That was good Grandpa now lean forward and pat him a little on the neck and tell him good boy." Jackson said looking up from under his black ranch hat and adjusting a stirrup.

It was starting to get chillier in the afternoons and the kids all seemed to gravitate towards cowboy hats. Bobby, Brin, Cars and April as well. Bobby, Brin, Cars and April all came out then leading horses for the rest of them and Charlie held Merlin while they all mounted and then hoisted herself up onto Colton.

"Take it easy kids, Wade's got some bluster but he's a beginner."

"We'll take it easy Papa, haven't lost a student yet." Maddie said reaching down to rub his hair as she passed.

"Hey Mad, not the hair." Brin said laughing.

"Thank you Sabrina." Ty said smiling as Brin rode by before clicking her tongue. Pancho, Brin's ranch horse sidled up to his buddy Barclay, Maddie's horse, as the girls joined hands.

"Nice group." Amy said walking up and immediately settling arm in arm with Ty. "How you guys liking the new digs" she asked nodding at the building they were walking towards.

"It's nice, great actually, I think we're all still used to the barn."

"Well, first three surgeries this week, hopefully that'll change your minds."

They had already expanded into the building, medical horses were now housed in the new stable area in the building. The barn was now being converted for intake, assessment and general equine exam and care, perhaps minor procedures. Bert and Ty had side by side offices and the three seconds for now shared a large office with three desks. They'd get more space in the new construction. There was also a lounge and food area, shower facilities, a dining area and two conference rooms. More importantly though were the glass enclosed galleries for viewers.

"That should be nice, room for everything and everyone we need right there, sounds like a dream."

All the riders had slowed for the exit, Ty with Jackson and Amy pulled over next to the girls and pulled their helmets off. The SUV and trailer driven by Cooter and 'Becca his wife pulled up a little further away across several spots.

They gathered at the edge and looked out at the overview of the woods and the water.

John who had stepped away with his phone returned and sat on the edge across from Trish. "So far only mist up ahead, no rain yet at Thousand Islands, what do we want to do ?"

"I say we go for it, we can always pull over it you think it's unsafe Rocket."

"Thanks Mad. Amy, Ty ?"

"Oh right, parents." Maddie muttered with a grin.

"What are we about an hour to the border ?" Ty asked.

"Just about." Trish said looking down at her phone screen.

"Let's make a run of it, Mad's right, with Cooter behind we're fine to pull over if we need to, every body have enough gas to make it to the border ?" Amy asked looking at Ty who nodded.

With affirmations to the positive in the form of nods they got back on the road. They made it to the border and over into NY before refueling and stopping for a quick bite. The border guards let the girls ride over the bridge into NY where they loaded the bikes and tied them down in the carrier Cooter had hauled in case of unexpected weather and to at least get the girl's bikes to Ithaca.

Waiting for their lunch the girls were positively giddy that they had just ridden, open road and legally.

"I have to say girls you rode great." Amy said smiling "I'm so proud of you both."

"It was awesome, Bobby's been saving up for a rat."

"Has he Charlie and Brin Mad ?"

"Brin, I don't know mom, maybe one day, for now she's Brin."

"Just wants to have her arms around you."

"Not so bad from my perspective Trish" Mad said blushing. "She wants a Prius btw, she's so sweet."

"Bobby's getting Sally's pick-up and she's getting another I think."

"Sally mentioned it." Amy nodded.

The rain was coming down steadily when they left the diner and the large warm LandCruiser was a welcome sight though a tight fit for some. John sat up front with Cooter and with the center seat down, Mad in the middle, next came Becca, Jackson and Trish with Ty, Amy and Charlie in the third seat, the ride, about 2.5 hours was filled with the passengers checking photos and passing around memories of the trip. It was tight but they were fine. It was pouring and cold when they reached Ithaca and they voted to just leave the bikes on the trailer at John's garage. They'd be fine in the gated and locked lot.

Life returned to it's normal hectic self on the ranch, three surgeries in three days, 4 rescues and two surgeries in Alberta, one of which they would Skype through with Scott and Cass on the other end, they'd be fitting a sleeve.

"Go up Wednesday morning Bert, I'll do the lecture on Thursday and the surgery here with John Wednesday afternoon and Thursday if you're not back or you know, up to it." The last he said with the seconds smirking.

"Ha ha, if I go up I'll do that surgery left handed and save my right hand for the surgery here. Scott said he can handle it, he's up on the technique, I'll think about it and you can go too, John as well."

"You explain my absence to Amy."

"Sorry buddy, she's all yours."

"Fine, but I'll be gone and you'll be here with her."

"He's got you there Bert."

"Thanks Georgie" Bert said smiling "I can handle Amy, I've got Meg."

Amy was also busy through the week and from Ty's perspective in a dark place though she hid it well. He had discussed this new aspect of Amy with Lisa at one point and he meant to do the same with Georgie. Over the eight years Amy had developed the ability to mask her emotions at least for a time. Sure she could let go like with that photographer a few weeks past but for the most part she seemed to be able to shove emotions behind her and stay on task, especially with the kids. It started Monday evening once the kids had left their bedroom to their own which was right after the Gran's checked in for good night's.

They had called a little after 8:00 PM from their corner at the restaurant.

"How's it going ladies ?" Amy asked sitting the iPad on. The small night table so they could all hear. "You're on speaker, hit the FaceTime button."

"Hi everyone" Lou said.

"Hey Lou, how's the day been ?"

"Pretty great and we're two amazing courses into dinner."

"Someone take notes for Brin please, she's very excited about this one."

"We will Mad, Lisa has some pictures" Betty said.

"Well" Amy said breaking the silence "Sebastian said you all have dresses picked, I guess I'll see them tomorrow."

"Are you coming tomorrow Amy, I could hang here another day ?"

"No Lou I'm swamped, Sebastian and crew are heading up here tomorrow for a few days."

"What, he didn't say that, why are we here ?" Betty asked "what's going on Amy ?"

"How else can I treat you all to a night out and a fun time together ?"

"I left your dad with my rodeo and flew here from Saskatchewan Amy."

"You're so welcome Casey, having a good time ?"

"Oh stop Amy, he's going to be pissed."

"He'll get over it, don't worry about it."

"What do you have planned for the morning ?"

"They want to see Rockefeller Plaza and maybe we'll shop on 5th a little." Betty said "We'll be back by 3:30 I think."

"See you then, have a good night."

The kids and Ty joined in the good night's and then left themselves, Ty and Amy stayed in their seats. At one point Ty turned and asked "Bed Ames ?"

"You go ahead Ty, I'll be over soon."

"What are you doing ?"

"I have to write about a statement, it's Dr. Porter stuff, it's not easy."

"Want to talk about it, can you talk about it ?"

She was quiet for a long minute "Right now, honestly no and no, I can't Ty, not until I sort through some of it."

"If you need me Ames, I'm here."

"I know my love, this process is meant to in some ways break down walls that I built a long time ago in Amy years, I'm used to them, they're automatic, and now I have to find a way to revisit behind the wall."

"So I'm back there behind that wall ?"

"Everything from the day I left is back there Ty and you're right here" she said taking his hand and kissing his palm "and right here" she saying laying his palm on her heart. "Never forget that. I'll be over in a little while, this will wait another week."

"Showing up without your homework ?"

"He won't have a problem with it, he's the one who built the walls, he knows how hard this is for me."

Ty took her left hand and touched her ring with his thumb as he leaned over and with his other hand gently stroking her cheek around to the back of her head to turn her to his lips. "I love you" he whispered.

She smiled as he stood, still holding her hand "I love you too, go to bed, you have surgery tomorrow."

Ty stirred several hours later and noticed the light across the room. Amy was fast asleep curled in her chair. He walked over and took her journal, closed it and placed it in her bag then gently slid his arms under her.

"What's going on ?"

"You fell asleep in the chair, it's late."

"I can get up Ty."

"I've got you" he said lifting her easily.

She fell back asleep in his arms, he hadn't noticed before but her eyes seemed puffy as if she'd been crying.

She was out of bed and gone when he woke at 6:00 Tuesday morning. He knew she had to deal with the mares and get the kids off to school and assumed she had just woke early.

By the time he got downstairs after getting ready and dealing with overnight texts and a rundown of new notes it was already 6:45 and the kids were eating breakfast. Chores were done already and Ty made the rounds of good morning kisses and hugs including Betty.

"Amy ?"

"Off to medical as soon as the kids were settled" Betty said placing a steaming fresh coffee mug down. "She has a class at 7:30 and then school I think."

She has a department meeting, office hours and an after lunch meeting. I think she plans on getting back for the kids though so I guess mid afternoon. Where is this whole Sebastian thing happening and what is happening ?"

"Wedding dresses Papa, you're getting married." Charlie said laughing.

"Proposed and everything" JT mumbled with half chewed food in his mouth.

"I seem to remember."

"Her dress, the girls, Brin, April, the bridal party, some of the others, there's no time for trips into the city with school. They're setting up shop in the cottage, Mathilde and her crew will take the bedrooms. Sebastian in a guest room here. Fittings in the great room at the cottage. It's off limits to you by the way."

At seven, after washing up the kids came down, kissed them both goodbye and headed up to catch the bus.

"More coffee Ty ?"

"No thanks Betty, uhm, notice anything about Amy this morning ?"

"Like what ?"

"Like was she sad or upset ?"

"Something up with you two ?"

"No, we're good, something up with Dr. Porter."

"She say anything to you ?"

"An attempt at an explanation, she seems to be struggling with something. I mean I know it's the past and Alberta and Heartland but…"

"You have to give her some time, I guess they're starting the hard stuff, she's strong Ty, we, well, you, need to give her some time to sort it out."

"I get that, she's hard to read sometimes, I guess she always was a little but this is different."

"Patience son."

Ty got up and put his stuff in the dishwasher after a quick rinse. He leaned over to kiss Betty's cheek but she had other ideas and drew him into a hug.

"She'll let you know when she has something to say Ty."

"Patience has never been my strong suit."

"Get over that before a baby shows up at your door." Betty said laughing. "Go make the donuts Ty."

"How many donuts are we budgeting for this wedding by the way ?"

"Sorry Ty, we're not going there. What is she planning with her buddy Jane Morrison ?"

"I have no idea Betty."

"Well I guess Charlie will poke his head in eventually, let's leave her be for now."

"You don't have to convince me." Ty said laughing "later Gran."

Having not seen Amy most of the day when he finally did see her she was obviously not herself and her puffy eyes seemed worse, compounded by the mild redness on the undersides of her nose. She'd been crying and sniffling.

"Hey, you Ok ?" He asked walking up to her outside the rescue barn, "I tried calling."

"I know I'm sorry, I'm trying to work through something and my head's all over the place. Don't you have surgery ?"

"Yeah I have a little time, can you tell me ?"

"I can't, I'm sorry, I know I keep saying that but it's not how this works, at least for me, I have to work it out in my head."

"Can you at least tell me what it's about ?"

"It's about Alberta Ty."

"How about one step closer than an entire Canadian Province?"

"Heartland ?" She added sheepishly.

"That's a cop-out."

"Grandpa, Ok ? My relationship with Grandpa"

"And you can't talk to me about Jack ?"

Amy looked into his eyes and stepped forward, then laid her head against his chest so that he would instinctively wrap his arms around her before she continued quietly, he could feel the release in her body and the involuntary swallow to try and hold back her tears and emotions. "Do you think that anything that happened from the second you got to Heartland until the second I left doesn't involve you Ty. My relationships back then all surrounded you completely and Grandpa's decisions back then all involved you and for the most part were all about you. My assignment is expanding on a statement."

"What statement ?"

"My grandfather was always physically there for me but I'm not really sure he was ever on my side."

"You can't believe that."

"I have no choice but to believe it Ty because it's true. He made decisions that benefitted you, him, and his ranch and I don't know that he ever considered me at all. He never made any effort to actually explain decisions that hurt me and I don't want to do this here or now or maybe ever, the pain of facing that truth changed me Ty and I don't know if you, Grandpa or anyone will ever understand that, but finally admitting it brought me forgiveness and peace."

"And how does forgiveness and peace equate to not wanting to return to Hudson ?"

"Because I put it behind me and locked it away when I left, on that mountain, walking the circle at Victor's and then later with Dr. Porter, so that I can move on and form lasting, trusting relationships and love again with my eyes finally open. Now, I'll be fine and I'll work through this and you've got surgery so get your head in the game and go fix my horses."

"Will they ever be my horses ?"

Amy looked at him again and smiled "The truth Ty ?"

Ty laughed, "Bert's already laid out the truth, the first week I was here."

"Someone's got to be held ultimately responsible, that's why I get the big bucks."

"I get half the big bucks though right ?"

"Yes my love and all of my heart."

"I'm here for you Amy."

"I know Ty and it makes all the difference in the world to me."

 _Chain Gang_ started that moment and they both laughed.

"Can we fire him ?" Ty asked laughing.

"And how would that help the horses ?" She answered mimicking Bert's standard answer to her "besides, I don't actually think we can."

Ty leaned over and gently kissed her "I'll see you later Ames."

"Go be successful Ty, I love you."

The surgery took later than scheduled by a couple hours. They had discovered some beginning laminitis and minor stress fractures that they needed to address before finishing and closing. The horse would be fine with no real difference in rehab or recovery, just some extra healing to happen alongside what they had planned along.

Wyatt, Meg and Amy waited dinner for their significant others. The Grans had eaten with the kids. They'd fly out first thing in the morning arriving back in Calgary and Lily in Vancouver in the morning as well due to the time zones.

Word was left at the surgery that dinner awaited any of the team that wanted it at the house and in the end Katie, Georgie, Ty and Bert joined them. Amy had invited Sebastian, Mathilde and their two assistants to dinner as well but they declined for a small meal at the cottage making plans and going over schedules.

"The gowns are amazing Amy, have you chosen a final ?" Meg asked over dinner.

"Not yet, there's one that really caught me but I want to see them all again and I haven't tried any on."

"I haven't seen anything yet so slow down." Georgie added.

"I've seen yours Georgie, it's awesome."

"Sebastian sent me a picture Meg, have we discussed length, I'm for ¾."

"I think we're leaning that way, the girls want to be able to dance and Steph is all for ¾."

"Trish likes ¾ also, that uniform in full length in brutally heavy." Amy added "Dancing in a wedding gown, ugh and if we go Latin later on I'll need to change."

"The whole main dinner thing will be over already so changing is entirely appropriate, are you leaving Saturday night ?"

"I think Amy and I are leaning towards the treehouse for the night, breakfast with the family and the Adirondack house after."

"So changing to what ?"

"Not sure Georgie, a white dress that I can dance in and entice my husband for our wedding night."

"I'm all for that." Ty said raising his beer in a toast. "I'll change too."

Ty was asleep before Amy got to bed though they woke together in the morning and dallied in bed together before showering. Ty left straightaway after getting downstairs, saying his hellos and goodbyes and being summoned by Georgie, Sarah and Robert who were all heading to the Potters for breakfast and cow herd vetting. Harley was saddled and waiting.

The mares were due to start dropping their foals any hour now by anyone's guesstimate and Ackey was here to check them and lecture with Katie assisting. They'd use a wave sonogram today so the crowd was unusually large. Amy stopped in to check the meeting before heading into Cornell to take care of business before spending the afternoon with Sebastian and crew.

She had some barn rounds to deal with at Cornell as well as office hours and a few consults. Passing the medical center on the way brought her to thinking about Tuesday morning's meeting with Dr. Porter.

"I completely understand that it's a hard assignment to face and that you've been busy Amy, let's forget about it until next week, so you can have this whole week to lay it down on paper. I do think we should still talk about your grandfather, I don't want to lose that focus."

"It's tearing me up Barry" she whispered.

"Let's start at the beginning then, from when your mom passed."

While Amy searched her memory and relayed as much as she could remember Dr. Porter took notes and occasionally stoped her.

"So he left to the other stables."

"Briar Ridge, the Stanton's boarding facility."

"Right, right and then when they discovered his past they kicked him out and he hung around."

"Supposedly to leave after the party but I talked to him, well yelled at him, and he still had his probation to finish so he came back to Heartland.

"And you two were alright, your grandfather was Ok ?"

"He had already taken to Ty, he was smart and a hard worker, he got along well with Grandpa or as well as anyone could in those days. He's mellowed now, grandpa became a little surly when he kicked dad out and worse when Grandma Lyndy passed. He'd snap at someone in a heartbeat back then and be a nice guy 5 minutes later. He certainly acted and talked tough."

"Overall though ?"

"He was my Grandpa and I loved him, somehow he'd kept the family together."

"And Heartland."

"Barely, it was 50 – 50 that first year, maybe two until I established myself. Eventually there was the dude ranch which wouldn't make money for a while and the on again off again herd for a couple years so I was the game."

"But you and Ty grew closer."

"We did and fell in love as far as I could tell, I won the Fall Finale, we had kissed and it was amazing and then he was gone."

"He left the hat and the note." Dr. Porter said checking his notes.

"Right, Ty's idea of a dear Jane letter I guess. I may not ever, have to do some things, a jumble of emotions but through it all he seemed to say he would try to come back but if not to find happiness with someone better. It was the most heartbreaking thing to read, I was devastated."

"He never mentioned his father."

"Nope, or the letter he had received from him, at least to me, apparently Grandpa knew."

"And he didn't tell you."

"No, he saw me struggle for months and just let me be. I guess he figured I would get over it, the tears and moping and hoping. Every time I heard an old truck I'd look up."

"You dated though ?"

"Eventually I gave in and agreed to go out for my birthday, well sweet 16, with the new ranch hand Grandpa hired, even older than Ty if you can believe it and it seems it was just to get me out of the house to get the party set-up."

"Is or was age a thing ?"

"Not to me or apparently to any adults in my general vicinity. I have two 15 year old daughters Barry, an 18, 19 or 20 year old expressing interest in them would be troubling to me. Two of them fighting over a gaggle of 16 year old high school sophomores in my barn, I doubt I would be happy with it and I'd let them know that I wasn't."

"But Ty ?"

"Ty turned 18 before he could leave because of his probation, I was 15, a high school freshman and very naïve, a condition I suffered with for years."

"So your grandfather kept that secret from you, about why he left, how would knowing have helped ?"

"It would have at least given me some reason other than blaming myself for his leaving, how many times did I have to say the words _why did he go, where is he_ before Grandpa would bend and give me something to ease my thoughts. How many times did he have to find me with tears in my eyes ?"

"And he never told you or hinted ?"

"No."

"Did you confront him when you found out about these things ?"

"No" she whispered "it wasn't who I was back then."

"Nothing ?"

"His ranch and his promise to Ty, I don't think the effect on me played into his thoughts at all, maybe, had he come to me and explained his reasoning but truth is I don't think he thought he owed me an explanation." She said it with her voice cracking as if the words themselves hurt.

Dr. Porter reached out with the box of tissues and Amy dried her eyes and cheeks and then blew her nose.

"Is there something that happened that first year, we'll start with one event that can never be tarnished ?"

"I got Spartan, my horse, even though we had the crash and mom died, he's been my constant companion for 16 years. Actually, Grandpa brought him to Heartland, maybe with a little prodding from Scott but he brought him to help and it did, so."

"That's a very good place to stop, I think we're done for the day Amy, I'll see you Thursday."

"Am I ever going to feel better about this stuff Barry ?"

"You just did, you need to give yourself the time Amy, talking with a fair bit of introspection will help, I promise. Time to heal and love, the same as with those horses of yours. Don't forget your assignment, it's important to firm up your feelings."

"I know." She whispered grabbing her coat and hat. "See you Thursday."


	86. What this is - Chapter 86

_A/N – Hope you all got to see the season finale, I enjoyed it. I find myself liking individual episodes just fine and confused as hell about seasons as a whole at this point. I assume we'll get at least a Season 14 so I'll look forward to that announcement. Thanks for all the reviews and PM's, love your comments and ideas._

 _In case you haven't seen it I published a one shot called "The Consequence of Anger" so check it out if you've a mind to, thanks ! Hope you enjoy this chapter, more soon._

Chapter 86

Amy's self elected wedding committee was having coffee on the porch when she drove by to the back of the house. She stopped at the bathroom, grabbed coffee in the kitchen and headed to the porch.

"Is this all of you, Brin didn't insist on cutting school ?" Both Megs, Stephanie, Trish, Erma and Sally all sat having drinks over a platter of cookies.

"Really ? It was all I could do to keep her away, you know she dresses Ty."

"Well, it's obvious he's not dressing himself Meg." Amy laughed "he's very sexy dressed."

"How sexy ?" Sally asked.

"Guys check him out" Steph said "freaked Trev out."

"So, let's go"

"My coffee Trish, geez, he's not getting paid by the hour."

"You're chicken." Erma giggled.

"I'm not chicken, what a thing to say, I race thoroughbreds."

"Not the same, finish your coffee sweetie."

Amy smiled at her, she and Erma had almost an ethereal relationship, Amy knew that Erma was in labor with Kimmie, she was waiting for the call and couldn't sleep.

In the cottage, Sebastian and Mathilde stood back while Amy walked the four wedding gowns lined up in the great room, she went back to her first choice again "this one, I'll try the rest on but this is just beautiful Sebastian."

"It's the lace, we were fortunate and I can make a jacket if it's chilly."

"We can't fit 200 people seated in the barn Amy, you have a plan two ?"

"Now Erma ?"

Erma leaned over and whispered, at least half of those standing around "you have that deer in the headlights thing going on sis, I'm trying to you know, bring you down."

"We'll stage in the back, walk through the barn to a tent or canopy through the guests and get married."

"They'll have to stand through the whole processional to see through the barn." Meg Koenig commented.

"Erma ?"

"What ? Fuck 'em, when are they ever going to see a procession through a horse stable and the bride and groom on horseback ?"

"Fuck 'em works for me" Trish added.

"Come on Amy, hair and make-up." Meg Caldwell said holding out her hand.

"What ?"

"You can't just frump out in a wedding gown Amy, let me comb you out and get some foundation on. Brin would never forgive me."

"Oh" Amy said turning around "hand in your phones. Sebastian get their phones."

"They won't stand for that Amy."

"No Meg, I get that," Amy started with a chuckle "they can come to a fitting, no make-up, sorry. We talked about it, Brin is welcome but no pictures."

Amy took Meg's hand and followed her to the closest bedroom and sat her down. She brushed out Amy's hair and sprayed in some curls and shine and then laid a light foundation, simple eyes and lipstick.

"There, I'll send in the dressers, did you wear nice undies ?"

"Actually, I'm wearing a white set, no hose though and they're cotton. Go on Meg, thanks for this, I feel special." Amy said blushing.

"You're supposed to feel special Amy."

A few seconds after Meg left there was a knock and Mathilde, pushing the form with the dress she chose, Eva and Issy, her seamstresses and Erma came in.

"Look at you" Erma said smiling and leaning over. "She's very good."

While the other three got the dress off the form Erma sat chatting with Amy.

"Amy, the robe please ? Issy asked softly holding a part of the dress in her hands. They had pulled over what looked like boxes on three sides of her. She stood and Erma took her robe then the three lowered the dress over her head.

"Erma, take my side please." Mathilde said softly as Erma shifted and Mathilde walked around back to secure the dress and tie the satin lacing across the back snug. When she nodded they all stepped away and Eva led her to the mirror.

"It's stunning" Erma said clapping softly.

Amy stared at herself in the mirror and Issy handed her the box of tissues.

"It's beautiful Mathilde." Amy whispered dabbing her eyes.

It was a floor length strapless gown of pure white organza and satin with a sweetheart neckline. It had a patterned bodice detailed with English lace and intricate antique beadwork designed to contour and shape her torso, pulled together by a geometric pattern of silk straps across her open back.

"Have you picked shoes Amy ?" Mathilde asked holding the dress bottom.

"I'm wearing white boots Mathilde, they'll be here this week, 1½ inch heel, like the ones right there."

"Put them on then and we can pin the length for now at least."

Amy sat and with Erma's help got her boots on and stood just as an insistent knock on the door interrupted them.

"He's fit to be tied out here" Trish's voice called through the door.

"We're coming Trish, go away." Erma said laughing.

"38 years we've worked together and he still has no patience." Mathilde muttered under her breath with her mouth fill of pins and she and the girls did their best to get the excess gown off the floor.

"There, at least you wont trip, we'll fix it when the actual boots come Amy." Mathilde said nodding.

"Let's go out before he has a stroke." Eva said gathering the pins into a box from the other two.

"Ready to walk sweetie ?" Erma asked "come on take my arm and I'll walk you down the aisle."

"You'd just love that wouldn't you ?" Amy giggled.

"As a matter of fact I would." Erma answered nodding at Mathilde who held the door open with a smile.

As they walked around the bend Trish was just reaching the door "Hold on Georgie." She said opening the door. Georgie walked in and stood face to face with Amy.

"Fuck me, that's gorgeous Amy." She said as Trish shut the door.

"Ditto that." Trish said with a sniffle.

They were all crying a second later, not all out bawling but tearing up, even Sebastian.

"Well, come stand up here Amy, yes" Sebastian said walking around her "definitely the choice for you, oh Mathilde mark here, and here, the shoes ?"

"She's wearing boots now that match the heel she ordered, white wedding boots."

"Fine, fine, they'll hardly see them, when will they come ?"

"By the end of the week" Amy said turning her head and looking in the mirror. "I like the low hip, it's gorgeous Sebastian."

He smiled at her "yes and you want a second for Latin, like the others ?"

"Maybe long sleeves ?"

"Yes, let me think, not the english lace but the satin and silk straps up the back. Well,

tomorrow is another day for that. Now let me adjust the bodice and we can try on the rest. Georgie, look at that first gown, the body line is close to what you want ?"

Georgie walked over followed by Meg Caldwell and Erma. The rest hovered near Amy.

"It's beautiful Georgie, almost that vintage look you favor."

"Is it weird that I'm considering an off white ?"

"It's not weird Georgie, it's your wedding and your gown. The old mores are what they are, you want vintage, go vintage." Erma told her.

"Agreed." Meg said nodding "Want to try it on ?"

"It won't fit, Amy is way thinner than I am."

"Friday Georgie, we made it to let out a little."

"I don't know that I'm ready for that Sebastian."

"You have a wedding date ?" Mathilde asked.

"I do."

"You're ready."

"I'll think about it, I will try on the gown I'm here to try on though." She said smiling.

"Go first then Georgie, Issy, Eva, help Georgie with her dress please."

"What about my dress ?" Amy asked.

"When she comes out we'll get that off Amy, wear it a bit. Move around a little."

"I'm scared I'll hurt it Mathilde."

"You hurt it today it's my problem." She answered with a tilt to her head.

"Come here and see how it is to sit Amy."

"Really Meg ?"

"Yes really Amy !" Meg Caldwell mocked back.

"Yes, yes, sit Amy, bend down so we see if it's uncomfortable." Sebastian said "Jackson will be in a wheelchair."

"Don't remind me."

"I'm sorry Amy, but my job is what it is. Do something, move around." Sebastian implored.

"Wow Georgie, nice choice for you" Steph said walking up and then around her "very nice."

"Thanks Steph" she answered smiling stepping up onto the mirrored platform.

Amy followed Sebastian as he walked around "That's something else Georgie, nice choice is right, if fits in all the right places."

"Sexy as hell Georgie." Trish added.

"Amy ?" Issy said softly next to her "come on let's get it off."

Amy smiled and backed out of the small crowd and went back to change.

There was a knock at the door when she came out and she went to get it, Yvette was standing there with a platter and Amy stepped aside. Betty came in next with a second as Yvette passed to return with a third.

"What's going on ?" Amy asked as Yvette returned a fourth time with a coffee urn in hand.

"I ordered some snacks, we have guests Amy."

"You're right Betty I'm sorry, sort of flustered."

"Oh, you are not going to turn into a mess on me are you," Betty said pulling the wrapper off of assorted sandwiches and then the salads. "I couldn't handle that Amy."

"I can be flustered the first time I put on a wedding dress Betty."

"You're right, I'm sorry, here, have a chocolate tart."

"What am I a child ?" She said smiling reaching for one on the edge and then moving the others to cover the space as she bit down.

"What would make me think that ? Do you love your dress ?"

"Oh I do Betty, look at Georgie."

"Would you look at that ?" Betty said standing as Georgie was walking back to change. "Lisa is going to die when she see's you in that."

Georgie smiled and took her hand to walk her over to the 4th gown. "What do you think Gran ?"

Betty's face scrunched up, "It's a beautiful wedding gown Georgie, you and Wyatt will make a very dashing couple."

"Georgie, you're holding up the assembly line." Eva implored with her hand out.

"Sorry Eva." Georgie said giggling while she walked away and passed Steph coming out next.

"Very nice Steph." Betty nodded as she walked by.

The last in was Trish who asked Sebastian if he wouldn't mind making a few adjustments to her uniform.

"I've lost weight since leaving the service, it's a new uniform and is actually supposed to be flattering."

"I'd be honored to help." He said smiling.

Georgie was sitting with Betty and Amy having coffee when Trish came out. Seeing Amy smile Georgie turned "holy shit" she muttered taking in the uniform.

"That's exactly the reaction it's meant to convey Georgie." She said walking over with a smile. "Wait till you see the club."

"You mean John." Erma added from the side.

"Yeah, my guy's special but they all served with distinction."

Trish was wearing the Army's newest formal 'mess' uniform in shades of green and opting for the ¾ formal length accompanied by a starched white dress blouse and black formal cross tie. The jacket had 4 bright gold buttons up the front. There were two sets of gold bars embroidered on the sleeves and brass bars on the shoulder. Combat, service and valor medals were laid out row by row over her heart and two braids came off of her shoulder. Her lapels each bore designations as well, her left an American flag over a distinguished service cluster and the right a caduceus indicating her medical designations.

Mathilde places several pins and marked several of the tacks all with Trish's approval. While the uniform could be fitted for each soldier individually there was a point of no return, the uniform had conform to standards.

By the time everyone had gone Betty retrieved two bottles of champagne for those that would toast and they sat eating and joking around. Brin, the twins and April joined them and sat to eat be a part of the festivities. They'd see the wedding gown when they were fitted for their outfits.

Georgie received a text and looked up at Erma with a smile.

"What Georgie ?"

"Bloodwork, 18 confirmed Erma."

"18, imagine that, should get at least 12 females maybe 13. Can you keep that many Amy ?"

"Sure we'll work it out with Bryce. That's some good money for you Erma."

Erma smiled and nodded "we've been talking about some upgrades, add to the college funds, it'll be nice."

"Always is" Sally said, "good for you Erma."

Ty was gone early Thursday morning, faculty meeting, office hours and a lecture with Bert and then surgery back at the ranch. Amy was gone when he got back to the ranch for the surgery, she also had a lecture and a practical and an appointment with Dr. Porter, she'd be back for the girl's visit to Sebastian for their dresses which included Brin and April. Meg, Erma and Sally would be there as the consulting team and Amy would model her altered dress for the girls at the same time. The original plan for a quick stop on Friday wasn't in the cards as they wanted to get on the road and Ty was scared that if they hung around something would put a kink in the plans.

Amy wasn't in a bad mood per se when she got home on Thursday, Betty would have described it as subdued and thoughtful rather than upset and knowing that she had met with the psychologist that day certainly explained it.

"So, your Grandfather went, no questions asked to pick up Ty on the night of your sweet 16 party, just left and then showed up with him."

"Yup."

"How did you feel when you saw Ty was in the truck ?"

"I don't know really, strange I guess because Caleb put his hand on my shoulder and asked who it was and the truth is last time I saw him I would have said my boyfriend I think at least that's where I thought we were heading."

"When he left."

"Right."

"And your Grandfather just let it be known that he had made a promise and aimed to keep it."

"Basically, the next morning I went out to the barn, Caleb was our hand and Ty was upstairs, all beaten up."

"And your grandfather ?"

"Not his problem I guess."

"Would you say you felt betrayed ?"

"I was ignored Barry, he set a bowling ball running down a hill and figured everything would work itself out."

"And Ty ?"

"And Ty ? I don't know, I had feeling for him buried behind the pain and I wanted sincerity, I wanted to understand but Caleb was there, and work and where did he fit ? Was I supposed to just trust him, throw myself at him ? He certainly didn't feel I deserved any heartfelt apology or explanation, it was like pulling teeth talking to him."

"How so ?"

"It was awkward, Caleb wanted to date, well, I'm sure he wanted a trophy and they were so different."

"And Ty ?"

"Oh Mr. Smug, that guy, horsey boy, rodeo guy. Like somehow, truant and probationer was what I was missing out on. He went back and forth between kicked puppy and judgmental asshole. Ty told the story to someone he met, she described it like Grandpa set us all up in a big gladiator's ring. Sure felt like that sometimes."

Dr. Porter pushed her through that whole year, his questions sharp and designed to get her to answer emotionally and lash out. They talked about Ashley and Kit and how she felt betrayed by both suitors, as well as her father and Grandfather. Since they were working towards a goal the Dr. pushed her more towards her Grandfather's part in everything, his hands off approach that as a parent now she despised and his apparent determination to stay on Ty, teach him and guide him.

The incident with Spartan took some time with Amy acknowledging that without her Grandfather and Dad she may never have seen Spartan again and also to acknowledge Ty's part and his first promise to her actually, that he'd do anything for her. Dr. Porter nodded at that but passed it quickly as Ty was not the subject they were on. She saw him make a note and always wondered what exactly he was writing but she thought she knew and also knew they'd be back one day soon.

As their time closed looked up at her "Ok, let's do this before we say goodbye, is there something that happened that second year, one event that can never be tarnished ?"

Amy stared at him and then looked down, a second later she was holding her head and then she sat back up and with a low, cracked voice said "he brought Ty and Spartan back to me."

"I'll see you Tuesday Amy." Dr. Porter getting up and moving from his chair across from her to stand next to his desk.

"Thanks Barry, Tuesday, with my assignment."

"Have a good time this weekend, sounds like a fun time."

Amy came in and sat down at the table letting Betty finish what she was doing at the stove. She was joined a minute later when Betty sat and passed a bottle of water over before sipping at her own.

"I assume the kids are upstairs, Brin and April ?"

"They can't wait." Betty said laughing.

"Jackson ?"

"Ty's coming to take him for a ride, that surgery's almost over."

"I'm glad that worked out, I feel bad for Bobby and Cars."

"Don't, they get to cut school and fly to Manhattan next week, Sally's got them on winter detail."

"Do they need help, are they behind ?" Amy asked.

"I asked Sally, she said they were fine and thanked us."

"I'll check with Erma anyway."

"For three best friends you don't trust each other at all" Betty said laughing.

"Not about this stuff, we're all notoriously farm folk that way, you just don't want to impose you know."

"You're closer than sisters, forget it, I'll just ask Charlie to make sure."

"That's it Gran, use the kids."

"You're one to talk, you have a team of lesbians dressing your fiancé."

"Lesbian volunteers and one very well paid hair stylist. Just ask Bobby, the kid can't lie at all."

"True, how's it going with Dr. Porter ?"

Amy stopped going through the pile of mail she pulled over and looked over. "Ty say something ?"

"I can't just ask ?"

"No, it's going fine actually, that doesn't mean I'm having an easy time of it."

"I told him to give you some space."

"He likes making everything his problem."

"Men will tend to do that."

"Or do exactly the opposite and look at everything as someone else's problem."

"That too." Betty agreed laughing.

Amy leaned over to look out the window when a truck pulled up to the house. Meg Caldwell, Erma, April, Kimmie and Sally got out and came in.

"Are we ready ?" Meg asked.

"Hold on" Amy said grabbing her phone and sending a text and then after a second sent a second. The first response was in the form of laughing and the sound of normal footsteps on the stairs followed by Jackson at the speed of lighting. As he hit the floor he arced around Maddie and into the kitchen where Amy caught him around the waist.

"Hey kiddo slow down !"

"Hey Mom, he's on his way."

"He'll need to change clothes sweetie."

"Sure thing, I'll get the horses ready."

"And you're all going for burgers after ?"

"Yup, all the guys."

"Nice crowd" Ty said coming into the kitchen. He leaned over to kiss the twins on the head and then further down to gently touch Amy's lips.

"Jackson, Chuck's waiting to help get out horses ready, go ahead and I'll get changed."

As Jackson grabbed his hat and coat Ty looked the group over. "Ok, I'll pick up August and we'll meet Tom with the boys in town."

Amy got up and took his hand to walk him to the stairs and then leaned up to kiss him.

"You Ok Ames ?"

She leaned over and craned her head up to catch his lips again "You are a very handsome man Ty Borden."

"That's a yes ?" He asked his arms now around her.

"A definite yes." She whispered. "I have to try on my wedding gown now sweetheart."

Ty sighed and kissed her one last time "I'll see you later."

It was unanimous that Amy go first, her boots had shown up that afternoon and they were waiting for her in the cottage. Looking at the disappointment on Brin's face was more than Amy could handle so she allowed Meg to do her magic one more time. Betty was all choked up when Amy came out into the great room she couldn't speak and just smiled as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Erma stood with her and then sat her down and fetched her some water. The girls were in tears also and Amy noticed April standing off to the side.

"April ?" Amy said softy.

"You're beautiful Amy, like a fairy princess."

"Thank you sweetheart, I guess that means you like it ?"

"Oh yes, I love it."

"And it's a secret from the boys."

"I remember."

"Should we try on your dress first ?"

"Sure !" She said jumping up.

Eva smiled and she and Issy each put out a hand and walked her towards the back with Erma smiling and walking behind, "she's so excited" Erma said looking back.

A few minutes later April walked out followed by the others, she was smiling from ear to ear, her blue eyes shining agains the backdrop of her dress.

"April, look at you !" Brin said coming over and taking her hand "come on sweetie, give us a twirl."

With Brin's help April did her best imitation of a ballerina twirling so her dress flared out a little and everyone applauded and wiped their eyes.

April's dress was the same blue as the bridesmaids, the dress was satin with short sleeves and featured small lace roses tight against the hemline, the waist was embellished with a row of crystals and and finished with a fit-&-flare silhouette ending a few inches below her knees. Her shoes, that Erma had chosen and shipped to the studio had been dyed to match the dress which April wore over nude tights. There was also a beautiful hand made sweater to wear over the outfit if it was too chilly.

Erma came over and stood with Amy, Meg and Sally as April got up and Sebastian and Mathilde fussed over the fit.

"She wants to be made up." Erma whispered.

"Brin will make her feel special Erma." Meg said putting her hand on Ermas.

"Well the boys are all excited about Tuesday, missing school, flying to Manhattan for the day." Sally said "Can you find out what Brin plans for Bobby's hair please ?"

"Not the suit ?" Amy asked.

"It's a suit, hair is different Amy."

"I know Sally but look at Ty, Bobby will be sexy as hell."

"Yeah, great, that's what I need." Sally moaned.

"He's taken Sally, sexy as hell and all mine" Charlie said.

"Yeah great, that's what I need." Amy said under her breath.

"Hey mom, you're batting 1000 on this one, he's not a juvi and he doesn't live above the barn." Maddie said with a grin "how'd that work out for ya ?"

"After a long road, seems to be working out well Mad."

When April was back out, Amy changed next, Sebastian had pinned and marked the dress with the boots and would make the final changes at the studio. He'd be back a few days early for the final try ons for all before the wedding and for the event itself as Sebastian and his crew were invited.

Back outside in her regular clothes Amy watched as Meg and Sally led the twins and Brin back "what's this ?"

"They insist on being made up and changing together, Sally and I will chaperone." Meg said. "You Ok ?"

"It's fine, what are there 8 of you in there ?"

"Well, that and they had gym this morning, we'll keep them apart." Meg answered laughing.

Amy had seen the girl's designs so they didn't surprise her, she hadn't seen Brin's but Meg had and that was fine.

The twins dresses were very similar, Amy had laid down the law, they were 15, no sheath dresses and no mermaids. A line was fine and that's what she got an A line as close to a sheath as they could safely do it without blowing a gasket. Amy had trusted Mathilde to tone back anything she though Amy would balk at seeing. All that said they were absolutely stunning.

Both evening gowns were a deep blue, ran down to ¾ length and were barely A line, just hugging the border on a sheath. They had intricately beaded shoulders off a surplice neckline that ran down ¾ sleeves with ruffled sleeve cuffs. The beading ran lightly down the sleeves. The dress could only be described as elegantly fluid. Made of satin and lace with delicate touches at the hemline, the dress draped to the side under the breasts with ruching gathers at the left waist. The stand out feature was the left side seam slit that was just this side of too much. Coupled with seemed hose and 2 inch heels they looked amazing.

Amy saw Maddie's head turn and her expression and turned to see Sabrina walk out with Meg behind her.

"Sabrina, that's gorgeous." Betty said as she passed.

"Amy ?" Meg whispered as Sebastian held out his hand for Brin to step up.

"Did you see this before ?"

"No, she begged and I let her."

"She's beautiful Meg."

"She sure is" Maddie whispered beside her.

Sabrina's gown was a dark mallard green. She wasn't technically part of the wedding party and she would join Meg at the piano after walking Maddie so the color wasn't an issue. The dress was a looker as was Brin. Made of satin, chiffon and lace is was a classic A line with a scoop neckline and long tight lace sleeves running off capped padded shoulders. Up front the scoop split into a V between the breasts, the span covered by lace. The waist was tight and embellished with appliqués, below the waist a slight pleat.

Her dark hair down and the color picking up the green in her hazel and gold flecked eyes, her naturally high cheekbones, she was breathtaking.

Amy put her arm around Maddie's waist and pulled a tissue from the box for her.

"You Ok Mad ?"

"Oh yeah, you know, it's not really the dress, she's really just that beautiful."

"Not near as beautiful as you Mad" Brin said stepping off the stage and taking her hand.

Their short kiss was sweet and Amy could see their connection in the brief gaze between them as they came apart .

"Not blue Brin ?" Amy asked wondering.

"Well, technically I'm not in the wedding party, I'm a significant other, Bobby's not wearing blue either."

"Can we talk about that Brin ?" Sally asked "you know, his suit and the uhm, well, the haircut."

"Solid or close, I keep seeing a grey for the men. Not charcoal I don't think as we're starting in the afternoon."

"The hair Sabrina."

"A younger version of Ty I think, off center part, mid sides, nice sexy droop in front. Nothing to worry about Sally, really."

"I'm all for the sexy droop" Charlie said "changing and eating ?"

"Go get changed kids, the foods on the way."

"Where did we order from ?" Amy asked.

"Gorgers Deli."

"Excellent, did you get me the eggplant ?"

"Yes, the eggplant and the roasted veggies."

"You're the best Gran !."

"I though I was the best ?" Erma muttered with a sidelong smile.

"Come here you and give us a smoosh." Amy said touching noses with Erma followed by a hug.

They broke up their get together at about 7:30 and saw their guests off home. Ty and Jackson pulled up as Erma pulled out, April smiling and waving at Jax who waved back.

Amy tucked herself into Ty's side after she kissed Jackson and he the twins and Betty. They sent the kids off to get ready for bed and locked up downstairs.

Soon as always the family gathered in the sitting area of the master bedroom. The girls were still excited about the dresses and they talked about other decisions Amy had made and the list of things she wanted Ty's opinion about including the menus.

After good nights they returned to their chairs, Ty was rewriting surgical notes into a surgical case study, not required but good practice while Amy was writing in her journal. She was thoughtful and quiet and sat with her eyes closed for a couple minutes after finishing and dropping the journal into her backpack.

"You Ok Ames ?" He whispered.

She got up and walked a step over to Ty who put his iPad down and reached for her hand pulling her gently down onto his lap. She reached back and turned off the light before leaning in to kiss him. She sighed as his hands wrapped around her.

"How's your gown ?"

"It's beautiful Ty, everyone's dresses are beautiful."

"Georgie switched rounds tomorrow morning to meet with Sebastian, what's that about ?"

"There's a gown, one of the four he put together for me that she liked, that may be it."

"Georgie in a wedding gown, I can still remember when she came to Heartland, she was what 11 ?"

"Yeah 11, she hasn't changed a bit." Amy said with a giggle. "You done for the night lover ?"

"If you're gonna put it that way, absolutely."

Amy got up and Ty ran his hands down her body and then up as he stood.

"That's all touchy" Amy giggled again scooting away.

Ty reached out and caught her hand gently and she turned into his arms again.

"More touchy ?" She whispered kissing along his neck as he began unbuttoning her blouse and undoing the button on her jeans.

She moaned when his hands reached under her tank top and when her whisper reached his ear he ran his hands down and lifted her to the bed.

Friday morning Ty woke and knew Amy wouldn't be there, she made no bones about having a busy day. After a quick breakfast he headed off to rounds and a hand off meeting with John Anderson and Bert, a rehab meeting with the seconds, minus Georgie apparently and a conference call with Scott and Cass. Packing, lunch and off. He ran into Amy a couple times through the day and she stopped into the rehab meeting but for the most part they went about their business as usual.

Amy left rehab and wandered over to the cottage. She wanted to say goodbye to Sebastian and the crew and she just new Georgie was there. Erma opened the door with a smile "she called this morning."

"I kind of figured this is where she'd be when she changed her schedule. She's dressing ?"

"Yup."

"Go ask if she'd like me to leave."

A minute later Erma walked over "come on, she wants you."

Georgie was standing on a small platform wearing a gorgeous well fitted Bohemian gown, an A line and like the girls bordering on a sheath it had lace work hand sewn over a Chantilly lace. The dress had illusion long sleeves, a bateau neckline with a lace covered V, and an illusion V-back. The back was finished with covered buttons over the zipper.

"What a beautiful bride you make Georgie" Amy said walking around her and then leaning up to hug and kiss her cheek.

"It's not, you know too much ?"

"Too much how sweetheart, it's not to me."

"Sebastian said he's make it in Ivory for me."

"Here's the ivory lace Amy" Issy said holding the square swatch over Georgie's sleeve.

"I think it's perfect." Erma said "and Amy's got these golden Biwa pearls with a diamond brooch that will look perfect."

"They will for sure, come on Sebastian needs to see and let's see it under the bright lights." Amy said helping Georgie off of the platform.

"Thanks for coming Amy."

"Even though I wasn't invited ?"

"I knew you'd figure it out." Georgie said with that dimpled 'what me' smile and innocence.

There were no measuring and pinning, this was not Georgie's dress but a platform for discussion which went on for about 45 minutes until some decisions were made and questions answered, for one, they would discuss sleeve length for a late May wedding though they all loved the long sleeve effect with the dress.

While Georgie changed Amy said her goodbyes and thanks to Sebastian, Mathilde, Eva and Issy and waited for Georgie.

"Amy you'll all try to stop in while you're unfortunately in the city for Jackson ?"

"I'll make sure of it Sebastian" Amy said with a final hug at the door and a wave.

"Whew" Georgie breathed "I thought I'd barf."

"I thought so too" Amy agreed "it wasn't that bad, kind of neat actually."

"Yeah, it was" Georgie nodded "uhm so how much is one of those Sebastian dresses anyway ?"

"Probably not something you should worry about Georgie." Erma said "let your mom worry."

"Erma, Wyatt and I, we don't."

"Shhh, enough" Erma said stifling Georgie's train of thought "there's no independence here Georgie, she's your mom, let her worry about this."

Georgie turned to Amy "and you ?"

"More than the corner dress shop and less than a Vera Wang original which is more info than you need, Erma's right Georgie, Lou and Peter said they will do what they have to, let them."

"Fine but if either of you hear of an issue I want to know, especially you Amy, none of that I'll just cover it shit."

"I'll see you after the weekend sis" Amy said wrapping her arms around Erma. "You'll come with me Tuesday ?"

"Of course and then I'll take you for ice cream." Erma answered in another hug. "Stay safe sweetie."

They had walked Erma to her pick-up and waved her away.

"What's Tuesday ?" Georgie asked as they walked to the lawn between the house and the family barn.

"Norplant removal."

Georgie giggled "I'm heading upstairs for awhile, if I don't see you have a great time."

"Check in on Gran over the weekend Georgie."

"I sure will Amy, maybe we'll have her to dinner."

Ty and Betty found Amy in the office getting through the last of her work.

"Trish and John have the kids and are on the way." Ty said walking over and leaning down for a kiss.

"I'm ready. Spend some time with Georgie and Wyatt Gran."

"She just texted and invited me to dinner, your doing ?"

"You'll have a ball, they're a fun couple, bring wine, did you call Harold ?"

"Yes, I asked him for the weekend."

"Weekend date huh ?" Amy asked with a playful elbow.

"Don't you get those girls going on this please, he wants to meet Barnum and ride in peace."

"Ty let's get the bags on the porch." Amy said heading up the stairs after closing up the library.

They pulled the last bag down and out as John and Trish pulled their bikes down the road followed by Cooter in the truck and trailer with his wife and the kids.


	87. What this is - Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Their alarms sounded early and Amy turned and scrunched into Ty's side as he lifted his arms and stretched only to bring them down around her.

"Morning Ty."

"Sleep Ok Ames ?"

"Mhmmm." She murmured into his side.

"I have to grab a shower, our ride will be here at 7:00."

"Pat meeting you in the city ?"

"In a stretch I think for all of us, Trev's in the city checking the townhouse for next week, he'll meet us at the tailors."

"I have a faculty meeting, two doctor's appointments and a practical, your trip sounds more fun."

"How about a quick all business shower ?"

"All business ?" Amy asked kissing his chest softly.

"We don't have time Ames, rain check ?"

Amy sighed "rain check my love, c'mon" she groaned turning and standing into a stretch "ahhhhhhh, Ok, business shower, let's get 'er done !"

Amy, Betty and the girls waved to the chopper as it took off with Ty, Tom Carmichael, Wyatt, JT, Cars, Bobby, Bert, John, Charlie and Chuck. They were heading in for wedding suits for them all and haircuts for the boys., the afternoon before, Brin, Maddie and Charlie were on the phone with both the tailors who thought it was amusing that these girls were choosing fabrics and styles and later with Sara Nicole, the tailor shop polar opposite who loved planning with them. They had also consulted with Wyatt whom they trusted to not let the men's choices railroad theirs.

Amy had tried to convince Shane to join them but he couldn't get away from school so with Charlie's help she arranged for his suit from a tailor in Ottawa. After speaking with Jacquelyn, Shanes now fiancé Amy was confident they would both be dressed just fine. Lisa would handle making sure Jack was dressed well. Lisa promised to get him a new nice suit in Grey, Amy was fine with him in a black hat. Casey would deal with Tim.

They had gone back and forth with the wedding party. As he had said John Enchino was Ty's best man and as such it was easiest to have Trish as her "official" maid of honor. The rest were fine with it under the circumstances and didn't really care about the honorific, they all considered themselves wedding party and Amy decided not to make an issue of it.

They had also decided on a sweetheart table for her and Ty with blood family and kids to their right and friends to the left. They'd have a table of colleagues from Alberta, a table for colleagues from Cornell, and the rest, assorted tables of friends put together based on an elaborate seating plan that Betty, Lisa, Meg Koenig and Erma were working out for Amy's approval. Lisa handled Alberta, Betty and Erma local and clients with Meg dealing with the politics of academics and Cornell.

Amy received a text from Ty when they landed and right before Amy headed out to Cornell for a morning meeting before the medical center. The meeting which concerned her prolonged absence from school through December last about 90 minutes and after checking her office and the faculty mail for her and Ty she headed out and drove around campus to the Medical Center for her first appointment.

Pat greeted Ty and the party with coffee and juice boxes and drove them to their first stop, Seville Haberdashers on the 48th floor of the Wang building on 3rd Avenue and 49th Street. There would be a small breakfast buffet there, bagels and such, they'd get done, have lunch at the Smith and Wollensky Grill across the street after which Ty and Tom would get the boys, Wyatt and Chuck to their hair appointments while Charlie, John, Trev and Bert lounged and relaxed at the Cornell Club.

Amy sat down facing Dr. Porter and reached across the small coffee table between them to hand him her journal. He opened the book, turned a page then got up and scanned the two pages she had written before handing the book back.

"You're not going to read it ?"

"Not now, no, I'll read it in a couple sessions, maybe after you've rewritten it, we'll see, let's continue on with your grandfather and the third year since your mom's death. You and Ty were a couple now, you were in your Junior year of high school and he worked at the ranch and with Scott while he applied to colleges."

"Well, I was in that process as well."

"We'll get to that after the Miracle Girl incident. Overall a good year for you two ?"

"I guess, we were busy, I was busy, they, my dad and grandpa had a herd to deal with again, Ty and I were together, a couple bumps here and there, my insecurities about us and relationships, Lou was with Peter."

"How did your grandfather handle your increased success and notoriety ?"

"He stayed out of it, Lou and my dad were in business mode and Grandpa was as always non-confrontational, there was the plane crash and he was there when Ty bought the motorcycle, helped him, bonded over it. Grandpa had a motorcycle when he was young, the perfect father son activity. That it was done without so much as a mention or a thought to me didn't occur to either of them."

"Why do you think that is ?"

"Truthfully I think a lot of men are just wired that way and I allowed them to do it, I was in no position to say anything and when I did it was like everything else back then, Ty told me no, no it's not what I thought and I lived with it and then watched him drive away again with that damn bike staring at me strapped to the back of his truck. His short trip to find himself took 4 months."

"Let's focus on your grandfather."

"If he had anything to say he didn't say it to me, maybe he understood Ty's point of view or understood what Ty was feeling, you asked about my notoriety, Grandpa may have had his rodeo fans but Grandma Lyndy was famous and she quit singing and the road, whatever, I don't know why she did it, he was silent on the issue, all the issues. I think they probably spoke when Ty got back, I don't know."

They went back over some things using Dr. Porter's notes, the Ring of Fire, the quarantine, Victor's reappearance in her life. In the end they arrived at the same point as they had grown accustomed to, "And in that year, through all of this is there one ultimate good ?"

"I don't even know Barry, at this point our relationships were so muddled, I know he had no real control over Ty's leaving after the Ring of Fire but as always there was no one else to really question what Ty wanted, not that I know of at least."

"And you expected your grandfather should have at least tried ?"

"I don't know what I expected but I wore his ring and perhaps the father might have or should have said something to the son about riding off and leaving it behind and his responsibilities. Apparently all that bonding is for shit, bonding is for buddies, parents are supposed to parent."

"Do you think that had Jack told Ty not to go he would have listened ?"

"I don't really know, I certainly didn't want him to go and told him. He left because after pushing me into the Ring of Fire and standing by my side,…well….. the fact that I'd won shook him, that, along with the whole Miracle Girl thing, he began this whole holding me back attitude that I never understood."

"Let's start with that question again on Thursday but I have another assignment for you."

"Great, I can't wait." Amy muttered standing and turning to him as they walked to the door.

"Ask Ty if Jack talked to him before he left and find out what was said."

"Well, that should be fun." Amy said "thanks Barry, see you Thursday."

"It's not supposed to be fun Amy or everyone would want to do it."

Ty was surprised how formal the men's haberdashery was compared to Sebastian's place. He went first and was given a choice of three fabrics that were selected by Brin and the twins. He was also shown several others in the same scheme. All in shades and tones of grey Ty focused on the swatches the girls chose and after a few minutes looked over at Charlie, Trev and Bert, "can I just get all three and they'll decide when I try them on ?"

They all laughed "sure thing buddy, no sweat." Charlie said and nodded at the tailor. Ty was measured which took a few minutes as the numbers were called out by one and noted on the order by another. He was then shown the suit style the girls had picked and again several others somewhat more formal. Ty stuck with the girls choice.

"For what it's worth Ty, I'm getting the same style, you'll look great in it." Wyatt told him.

"Agreed, nice youthful look, you'll be able to wear these out after the wedding Ty." Trev added.

Ty tried one one off the rack for the final adjustments, while waiting for the tailor to finish he moved around a little "be great for dancing."

"Looks that way." John agreed.

Jackson came next and after discussing his surgery and that he'd be wearing a cast the manager suggested that rather than one leg just be cut short that it be made with a zippered seam so that once over the cast they could just zip it down. More important than it making sense to Ty, Jackson loved the idea and they went with it.

They did Bobby next, Cars and then Wyatt, Bobby also got the same design and both he and Wyatt went with a Grey suit in the same shade palette as Ty's but with a discreet pinstripe, Bobby's was blue and Wyatt's a darker grey, both hardly showed but served to bring out their eyes. Chuck got the same suit design in solid Charcoal.

In the end Trev decided to go with the same style as Ty with Bert and Charlie opting for a slightly more conservative cut.

While each was fitted for two shirts as well, Ty was fitted with 8, two white and several others in blues, grays and green tones.

When the boys were done Tom grabbed them for a walk in the city and Bobby, Chuck and Wyatt headed out to wander as well, all with instructions to meet at the restaurant at 12:30.

Ty and the other four headed down the hall to get Ty fitted for his shoes and a pair of boots. Where a mold used to be necessary they now used digital imaging to create the shoe and boot lasts which would be used to perfectly recreate the interior of the shoes to conform to his feet.

Amy met Erma and Trish in the lobby. Erma had lunches with her so they headed off to the cafeteria to eat before Amy's next appointment.

"You Ok sis, you're pretty quiet."

"I've been talking to Dr. Porter Erma, now he wants me to talk to Ty about something."

"You figured on skipping all of that did you ?"

"I've already had it out with Ty over the important stuff, we were idiots and young and dragged everything out to shit. I was as wrong as him and that's good enough for me. The shit that happened between us when I was 17 and 18, a dozen years ago ?"

"So what's the point ?"

"Because Ty went on a trip for a few weeks to find himself and pushed it to 4 months and the good dr. Wants to know if my Grandfather talked about that idea with him before he left ?"

"It's like pulling teeth with you Amy, so what's the point if you're good with Ty ?" Erma asked.

"Because this isn't about Ty it's about my Grandfather and I don't know that I want to know."

"Because ?"

"Because Erma, because I'm sure he did and talked about him and Ty and Grandpa's past and not me, the effect it would have on me."

"You think he didn't love you ?"

"I'm sure he always loved me but I was never going to be his son and I was never going to disappear or worse implode and head down a dark path."

"You did disappear Amy." Trish said softly.

"I had no choice, they gave me no choice Trish. Can we not do this, I'm about to have surgery."

"Surgery" Trish laughed "I can remove that thing with a pocket knife and a pig nosed pliers."

"That would be something to see huh sis ?" Erma said laughing.

"I'm going with surgery, there's a knife and a bandage and blood. I hate doctor's offices and hospitals, let's just eat please ? Tell me about the costumes Erma."

"Cars chose Harry Potter and April and JT are Ron and Hermione. Oh and you know he invited Stephanie who's Ginny Weasley. The twins, Brin and Bobby are all Charlie Chaplin which is cute. Brin and Meg are helping, we're almost done."

"You and Ty ?"

"John gave me permission to wear one of the girls vests so I'm a biker, Ty's a cowboy, which is so weird a concept I can't even convey it. No one looks more uncomfortable and out of place in a cowboy hat than Ty Borden."

"Betty's Mary Poppins and Harold is Bert the Chimney Sweep."

"That's adorable." Trish said "Who else at the table ?"

'That girl from the twins party, Tracy Monroe and her folks who both work for Cornell , Evelyn and Thomas. We've had them for dinner, they're nice."

"Meg and Sam not going ?"

"Meg's got a gig in Rochester that night, old friend asked her to fill in a few weeks ago."

"Sounds like a fun time."

"You could have come Erma."

'I know, it's hard to give up a Saturday this time of the year."

"It's time Amy." Trish said looking at her watch a moment before Amy's beeped.

She smiled as she thumbed the button and took a second to run her fingers over the crystal.

"Still feels special ?"

"It'll always feel special Trish."

Amy signed in at her gynecologist's office, Dr. Miriam Goldstein was the wife of Daniel Goldstein, her practice partner and Bert's college roommate at Cornell. She was not only her gynecologist but she treated virtually every woman Amy knew including the girls so it wasn't surprising that she popped into the room herself after seeing Amy had signed in.

"Escorted by an Army Major and a dairy farmer, how many you bringing when you go into labor ?" The doctor laughed. "Come back all of you, we're just here for the removal right ?"

"That's it, if you're not interested Miriam, Trish offered to remove it with a spoon and a fork."

Erma laughed "I think it was a pocket knife and a pig nosed plier sweetie."

"Take off the blouse Amy, this isn't a guessing game." Miriam said laughing and holding the lidocaine syringe in her hand.

Amy complied and Trish and Erma each took a hand.

"Look at Trish Amy, you'll feel a little prick, there that's it and now we'll wait a minute for the area to numb, tell me about the wedding plans so far" the doctor said and with Amy looking at Trish and talking about plans firming up and her arm numb the Dr. removed her implant.

As she wiped it clear and lay the bandage over Amy turned "what are you doing, didn't you miss a step ?"

"Nope, you did, we'll bill your insurance, go make babies."

"That's it ?"

"Except for the bruise which for you will look nastier than it feels, go get ice cream. Oh here, a gift."

"I love gifts what is it ?" Amy said peeking in the bag.

"Three pack of pregnancy tests, have fun, regards home oh and I have an appointment with your niece ? Uh, Georgie ?"

"Oh, she called, good, you'll like her, she's sorta like me with more energy."

"That's almost scary, the save the dates and invitations are beautiful by the way, Dan and I will definitely be there."

Unprofessionally but still behind closed doors she hugged all three and saw them into the waiting room.

Ty and his entourage found the other two groups waiting in the bar area of the grill which was off on 49th street, smaller and noisier than the Smith and Wollensky main dining room. Charlie had arranged for a large table for the group in the back room away from the bar.

"What do you want Jackson ?" Ty asked as he scanned the menu.

"Burger, fries and a cherry coke please."

"Me too !" Cars announced.

"There are no kids dishes, the burger is a half pounder, how about you guys split it ?"

"Sure thing !" JT said with Cars nodding along.

As the waiter took their orders Jackson leaned over "I need to pee."

"Let's find a bathroom then."

"Around that corner Ty" Charlie pointed.

"Come on Jack, Cars, you better come too."

"I'll take them Ty." Bobby volunteered.

"We won't get lost you know." Jackson said.

"Not the kind of restaurant for two kids to be wandering around in alone Jackson, go with Bobby."

"Yes sir."

"I trust you both, I'm sure Tom would agree that we don't need a waiter bumping you accidentally with his arms full of plates."

"Come on guys" Bobby said smiling at Ty and shepherding the boys through the tables, one palm on each shoulder.

"You're good with him Ty."

"Thanks Tom, he's a good kid, they both are, makes it easier. Still scares the hell out of me, I mean how do you know if you actually, whatever."

"You never really know Ty, you just have to do what you think is best, in the moment and for the kid or kids you're dealing with." John said.

"And Amy trusts you, she's a pretty good judge of character these days." Trev added.

"They're done by the way buddy, Trish texted, you're uhm, playing without a net."

"Really John ?"

"What's that about ?" Wyatt asked with Charlie and Trev looking on.

"What ?" Ty said grabbing a piece of breadstick and a sip of beer.

"Trish and Erma took Amy to see Miriam after lunch."

"Is nothing sacred to you ?"

"Who's Miriam ?"

"OB GYN, she's married to my college roommate, he went to med school, me vet school." Bert said.

"Oh, Georgie told me she made an appointment with her. So Amy went to her, what's up, is something wrong ?"

"Nothing's up Wyatt and nothing's wrong, everything's fine."

"Then I don't get it" then after a moment's hesitation "oh wait without a net, she had her implant removed, Georgie mentioned that was a thing."

"No secrets, there are no secrets in my life."

"Mom hates secrets." Jackson said climbing up "washed and everything." He said to Ty turning his hands when he looked over.

"I wasn't going to ask Jackson."

"Sure does take a long time to get a burger around here."

"I'm sure it'll be right out, this is a pretty busy place and most of these guys don't seem in a hurry to get back to work." Ty told him.

"Guess they don't work for your mom huh Jax." Carson said elbowing JT and laughing.

When the food arrived the waiter was nice enough to serve two plates to the boys with everything split and each with their own ketchup. Even halved the burger was enormous and Ty smiled looking at the boys faces.

"That's pretty big."

"You guys don't have to finish." Tom said.

"We can take it with us."

"I don't know JT, we're going for haircuts." Ty said.

"Well, we'll see how this goes." Jackson said opening wide for his first bite.

"Hold up, what's going on ?" Ty asked.

"Ok, so there's this man asking for money outside to get lunch and we have none so we can share what we don't finish."

Ty smiled, "How about we get one of these to go and you can give it to him ?"

"Oh that would be great." Cars said.

Except for John, the men ordered an assortment of steaks as this was a steak house. Ty, Wyatt, Chuck and Bobby all got sliced steaks sandwiches, Trev, Bert and Charlie, filet mignon and John a vegan burger one of several vegan options on the menu. They skipped dessert opting instead for a stop on the way to the heliport later. When the waiter stopped to check on things Ty asked for the takeaway order which showed up along with the check as they were finishing.

Outside Ty and Tom walked the boys over to the man sitting on the metal milk carton.

"Here you go mister" Cars said as Jackson handed the bag over. "It's a burger and fries, really big so you can probably save half."

"We made sure they put ketchup and stuff in and two bottles of water." Jackson said.

The man looked at Jackson and Cars and put out his hand "Thank you, I'm sure it's perfect." The boys each shook his hand and the man looked up at Ty and Tom and nodded.

"Come on guys, let's let him eat in peace."

Pat took Ty and crew for their hair appointments and Charlie grabbed a cab for the rest to the Cornell Club.

"About 90 minutes Ty ?"

"No idea Pat, that's probably close, I'll text when we start the last."

"That'll work, no pick-ups ?"

"We'll be back next week, I'm sure there'll be loads. We have to stop at the candy place on the way out, Halloween. I did promise a stop at Orvis though."

"Orvis in Midtown and then Economy Candy, on Orchard Street."

"That's it, later Pat."

It was a few minutes wait in the lounge waiting for Sara Nicole to get ready before she came out with a big smile and spotted Ty. She unabashedly hugged him and shook hands with the rest as Ty introduced them.

"Let's go back and get started, who's first and would anyone like anything ?"

"Coke please."

"No coke please Jackson, one is more than enough." Ty said.

"How about a black cherry seltzer Jackson ?" Sara suggested.

Jackson looked up at Ty who smiled "fine thank you Sara, Carson ?" He asked looking over at Tom who nodded.

"Sure that'll be great !"

Bobby and Wyatt opted for water while Tom took a beer after Ty did.

"Who's my first subject ?" Sara asked standing by he chair.

"I'll go" Jackson volunteered climbing up after handing her his bottle which then went into a small holder on the side of the chair.

Sara hit a button with her foot and the chair rose which made Jackson giggle "so Jackson, I have some drawings I made and you can pick and we can make changes."

"I talked to Brin."

"Ok, so you like any of these ?"

Jackson looked them over and then showed Cars "this one."

"Really, that one huh ?" She said looking up sidelong at Ty with a smile. The picture JT had chosen was clearly as close to a youthful version of Ty's as you could find, part, sides and that overlick of hair on his forehead. Sara thought he'd look great, she'd cut Jackson longer and fuller. Brin had mentioned that Amy tended towards letting him grow his hair longer which JT preferred. It would be perfect in a month which was the goal of all of these and Ty's touch up the following week.

Sara was quite able to keep up a running conversation while cutting and loved the constant back and forth banter with JT.

The FaceTime call came as Sara was cleaning up Jackson's ends. "Hey Sabrina, done with school ?"

"For the day, I'm with Mad and Charlie."

"Well, Jackson's done, say hi JT" Ty said turning the phone.

"You look awesome Jack !"

"Thanks Mad, we're going to Orvis and then Halloween candy after."

"I heard, pick good stuff bro. Brin and Charlie need to talk to Sara now though."

"Here Carson, look at these I did for you while I talk to the girls about Bobby." Sarah said tearing off Carson's drawings and handing him the sheet.

"Where am I supposed to be ?" Tom muttered.

"Might as well stick with Cars Tom, nothing you say will matter over there." Ty told him sitting down with the boys "let's see Cars."

"I'm a farmer Charlie I want to wake up and go to work not do my hair."

"A dab of cream and run your hands through Bobby, ask Ty."

"Ty, help me out here."

"I can't buddy, it really is a dab and run your hands through."

"You know, fine, who am I kidding, a choice, ha" Bobby said muttering and climbing into the chair.

Tom and Ty smirked at each other and Ty took the phone from Sara.

"How did the suits go Papa ?"

"Fine Mad."

"Which of the three did you choose ?"

"One of each, you can vote."

"We can have a runway show, I can play."

"We aren't doing that Brin. Bye girls, kiss your mom for me when you see her."

"Bye Papa, Ty."

As soon as Ty closed the app Bobby looked over "what is that, I mean why ask my opinion at all ?"

"If you had a real serious objection Bobby they would have seen that." Tom said.

Ty took over "do you have a real objection to the cut Bobby 'cause now's the time."

"No, I'm fine with it actually it just would have been nice to have been asked."

"Don't hold your breath buddy" Wyatt said.

"Are we done boys, look straight ahead Bobby and let's get this done."

"Sorry Sara." Ty said.

"Yeah, sorry." Bobby added.

Bobby's hair was cut on a short center bias on the left side, it was a razor cut so the ends weren't completely finished and the nature of Bobby's hair showed some nice reddish tones on the tips. When done and out of the chair Bobby handed his phone to Ty "go ahead, take the pic."

Ty smiled and Bobby sent it off to Charlie who sent back a stream of beating hearts to him.

Cars was a simple cut, his hair almost naturally fell to a center part and when Sara was done, with the exception of full on red coloring he actually looked a lot like Ron Weasley.

Sara talked to Wyatt for a few minutes and she agreed that a trim for him would be best. She asked him to trust her and she used the razors to get his ends done as well. The small whisps she left on the ends softened his look. She also tightened up his sides and in the end after examining himself in the mirror Wyatt declared his hair perfect and thanked Sara.

Against Ty's objections Tom insisted on handling the boy's expenses as he did their suits. "Tom, Amy and I can…"

"Ty, Sally and I do very well, I'm an attorney and my biggest client has me working almost full time on their new residential property at $350 an hour, aside from having my hand in the new Pegasus Center and the land reclamation up in Massena. The farm pays most of our expenses, we're good, really."

"Sorry, it just seems, I don't know."

"I get it, I do, but this isn't a hardship for us. You guys are family and being a part of your wedding is our pleasure. Besides, I can't even imagine what marrying those two twins off is going to cost you." Tom said with a chuckle and smile and his hand on Ty's shoulder following the boys into the elevator down.

Pat dropped Ty, Tom and the boys and then swung over to drop Wyatt at the Cornell Club for the time being and park and wait until it was time to get everyone downtown. At 3:00 Pat picked up the Cornell Club crew first, then swung by Orvis and then down to Orchard Street where everyone but Charlie and Trev went into the huge candy shop.

"We'll be along in 20 minutes or so." Charlie said "gotta grab dinner."

Ty was dumbfounded walking into Economy Candy and looked around at a minimum of several hundred bins of what used to be termed penny candy and now sold by the pound. There were racks upon racks of all kids of candy Ty had never seen or even heard of before and wandered with his bucket after the boys who were in heaven. They filled one bucket with specific Halloween candy and then a couple of other buckets of favorites. Ty, not one for sweets chose several nut type candies and a bunch of what he assumed were the Rockets he grew up with but were called Smarties down here.

Tom also grabbed his favorites and then a bucket for Erma and August's favorites and a Halloween bucket for them as well.

Chuck and John filled buckets for the club's Halloween party. Bobby stayed close to the boys and Wyatt judiciously filled a bucket for him and Georgie and a small Halloween bucket figuring they might get trick or treaters, at least the ranch kids, as that was a thing he'd heard. It was also a thing for the kids of Professors and students to go office to office at Cornell so they'd each have a bowl in their offices.

Charlie and Trev were both in the limo when Ty and company came out of the candy shop and climbed in for the trip to the Helipad. The limo was full with the distinctive odor of Chinese food. Pat loaded the candy which was packed into several cardboard boxes into the trunk.

"What is all that ?" Ty asked nodding at the square thermal bags between Trev and Charlie while getting settled across from Jackson and Cars each chewing noisily on a piece of taffy.

"Best Chinese food in these parts, some for the trip, some for home, here have a roasted ciao siu bao, sweet pork bun, they're heavenly." Trev said passing one to Ty and then everyone else.

"These are awesome" Cars said holding his up before taking a big bite.

When they unloaded at the chopper the crew followed Pat for the load of stuff they had to pack, Trevor and Charlie held onto the Chinese food. Before Pat left Charlie handed a small bag to him "Peking duck and the works. See you next week."

"Thanks Charlie, I'm switching cars and heading home from here, I'll text for them to wait for this."

They ate the easy stuff on the way home, it was packed towards the top along with vegan selections for John and others who wanted. 4 different kinds of dumplings, Egg Rolls and spring rolls.

The chopper landed in a pool of light Ty never knew even existed, spots placed along road edges, the garage and the house he just hadn't noticed. Amy was uncomfortable with night landings and it was a far exception that this chopper landed when it did but there was no helping it.

They had waited dinner and John and Trev handed off the bags to Betty and Trish who checked temps and warmed as necessary, the thermals were very efficient, still the soup and rice dishes needed some warming and Betty set them up in the confectioners oven for a few minutes while the crowd settled and examined the candy haul and of course the haircuts.

After a quick kiss from Ty. Amy hugged Jackson and held him at arms length looking at his hair.

"It's cool right ?" JT said looking at her face until she smiled while. "Very cool Jackson, looking pretty grown up."

"Think April will like it ?"

"April will love it I'm sure, go get washed up so we can eat, if you have any room left."

Amy then joined Sally, and the twins who were examining Bobby.

"Well Charlie ?"

"I love it Bobby" she said running her hand over the hair on his ear and leaning forward to kiss him.

"All better now son ?" Tom asked chuckling.

"Yeah, still the whole choice thing is ridiculous though."

Sally loved Carson's haircut and Amy approved as well "she does nice work."

"She really does." Sally agreed, "Bobby looks, I don't know."

"He's very good looking Sally, there no way around it."

"I guess, can't wait to see him in that suit."

"They'll be here soon enough, being delivered to the townhouse in 10 days and they'll come to us for any alterations we need."

"Weird to say but you couldn't have planned this surgery any better with the wedding plans."

"It is weird Sal, but I would really have preferred him walking down the aisle."

"And this will be fine, he loves rolling around in that chair of his. He'll do wheelies and spins down the aisle."

"He will definitely not do that." Amy said smiling.

Dinner for the boys was quick, Bobby, Cars and JT had homework to deal with and left the table early. Soon after dinner, their guests gone, Amy and Ty sat in their bedroom with the twins on the couch. Jackson joined them when he was done and Charlie checked his homework. Betty was tired and excused herself early.

It wasn't long before Jackson assumed his ready for sleep position on Ty's lap against his chest.

"Did you have a good day Jackson ?"

"It was fun, I like my haircut. What's that man going to eat tomorrow ?"

"I don't know Jackson, I'm sure he'll find something."

"What man ?"

"I guess he's homeless, he was asking for money for lunch so me and Cars were going to split our burger with him but we got him his own instead."

"That was nice of you JT."

"And Cars Mad."

"And Cars, I didn't mean to exclude him sweetie."

"So we're staying at the house in Manhattan ?"

"We are Charlie, Trev checked it yesterday and stayed over to meet the household services coordinator and the caterers."

"I'll be at the hospital most of the time anyway."

"That's the point I guess sweet boy, go get washed and into bed."

Half an hour later they were alone and back in their chairs. Both were reading and sat holding hands across the short space between them.

"So you guys had a good day ?" Amy asked not looking up.

"We did, got everything done and everyone home safe, you Ames ?"

"Well, a good meeting with Acky and Loren this morning. They're ready for my absence I think."

"That's good, Bert intimated there wouldn't be much of an issue."

"Saw Barry, had lunch with Trish and Erma and then surgery."

"John got a text from Trish, was that Ok ?"

'Yeah, pretty minor, it was out before I knew it actually."

"So ?"

"So, batter up big boy." Amy said laughing "You Ok with this ?"

"I haven't changed Ames, I'm fine, you about ready ?"

"Very ready" she said getting up and stretching and then falling against him when he stood."

"Barry went Ok, did he grade your assignment ?"

"He didn't even read it, it's more an exercise in writing out my thoughts than him getting anything. I'm sure he'll read it eventually."

"So no assignments this week ?" He asked as they split to their bed sides and slipped under the thick down blanket and then across to each other where Amy turned on her side and Ty sidled up and pulled her against him.

"You comfortable, any pain from the extraction ?"

"No, I'm fine actually, slightly annoying."

"So back to assignments ?"

"I uhm, have a question for you."

"For me ?"

"About Grandpa."

"Shoot."

"Now ?"

"Why not ?"

"Well procrastination for one." Amy chuckled.

"I thought we weren't gonna do that."

"Yeah, when you went on the road to _find yourself_ is that a good way to put it, after the plane crash and the Ring of Fire, I assume you told him you were going, did he ask you about it, say anything ?

"Seriously, that was so long ago and it's all wrapped up with the aftermath."

"Yeah, this isn't really about that and us."

"Kind of hard for it not to be."

"Eventually, I guess but this is about Grandpa and I Ty, not you."

"It's a hard question to answer because there's a conversation that took place before that."

"What kind of conversation ?"

"A conversation that took place a year before, after our trip up to the fishing camp to bring hay, when I got sick and there was the storm."

"I remember Ty" she whispered "what was the conversation ?"

"It basically revolved around no kissing and running this time."

"So a year later ?"

"We were together and I was leaving."

"Not running ?"

"Oh, we're being honest."

"It helps."

"The Miracle Girl gentled a horse in 3 hours. I talked myself into a bunch of crap, Caleb fed the fuel, I don't know Ames."

"This isn't about you Ty, tell me about Grandpa."

"He heard me out, that I needed some time to travel, see something other that what I've seen, get by as an adult on my own, prove myself, I don't know, it was bullshit."

"Ok ?"

"He asked if I remembered that conversation we had and if I realized how my absence at Heartland over the summer would affect things."

"Things ?"

"The ranch and you I guess. I told him that Caleb would handle the ranch stuff and that we'd be fine, that I wasn't running just taking some time to myself. I had the idea that it was the mature thing to do, I've come to hear that it's a common thing before or in college, to be on your own, in charge of yourself. Georgie once told me that what I did was the opposite of mature."

"Hindsight is always 20/20."

"No she's right, I actually said it to Jack and your Dad over the whole Blair coming back thing. Why can't two mature people just be friends. I was an idiot, I should have gone with you."

"You were young and inexperienced, I was younger, naïve and socially inept and two mature people can have that relationship Ty, it requires mutual respect not maturity, they very often don't go hand in hand."

"I guess, what else ?"

"Did he tell you not to go, did he mention me ?"

"He didn't tell me not to go, he warned me to be careful about my choices and that being an adult came with responsibilities to others as well as yourself. I guess that was about you too. You know Blair and I never."

"I know Ty and I don't care, you, Ash, Kerri Ann, Mindy Fanshaw, Kit, the cast of dozens after I left, Helena, I don't care. Anyway, I expected he didn't tell you not to go or heaven forbid mention me."

"Well he sort of did."

"Well, actually, he sort of didn't Ty, we'll see how you react when Bobby and Charlie go at it one day."

"Not Brin and Mad ?"

"You'll react differently, you may feel the same but you'll react differently."

"What did you expect him to say Amy ?"

"I expected him to say that you made him a promise and me a promise with that ring and were you sure this is what you wanted to do and understood the implications of your actions to me. That maybe Ty it wasn't the best course of action to take because of me."

"Well he did that in a Jack sort of way. I don't think he could have stopped me from going, you couldn't have stopped me."

"Ok, without getting deeply into that, I got my answer."

"What answer ?"

"He didn't take me into consideration Ty, he should have been my advocate, I was supposed to be his priority. I could care less whether he understood your motives or not, that's the problem in all of this. In every one of these tantrums we threw his participation or more likely lack of it dealt with understanding you rather than me, my desires, my needs, my pain. You said weeks Ty, not months, you had to know I wasn't happy, it wasn't my place to tell you to come home, but he should have stepped in, he gave you permission to go, you don't take the job of dad only to stamp approved on every stupid decision."

"I don't know what would have happened to me that year without him Ames, I was lost, confused, I acted recklessly and behaved badly, what he did brought me back."

"What he did, I'm lost Ty and I'm tired."

"Let's leave it then, it'll probably come up soon enough." He whispered followed by a gentle kiss to her neck. Amy leaned back and awkwardly touched her lips to his before falling forward giggling."

"Night Ames."

"Night Ty."


	88. What this is - Chapter 88

Chapter 88

"Ty, get up my love, we need you."

"I'm up what going on ?"

"Pearl ? Uh, Mare two is ready to lay down and she's breach, Sarah's with her and Georgie will be there. You need to teach."

"I'm up, do I have time for a quick shower ?"

"I think so, I'll let Sarah know 15 minutes."

"You're not coming ?"

"Betty's got the sniffles and I told her to sleep in, I have to deal with the kids and we're leaving this weekend, there's tons to do. Once they're up and going I'll be by. Go shower, students will be arriving soon, Georgie sent the text."

When Ty came out of the shower Amy was in her chair texting and sorting a pile of paperwork.

"Did I miss anything ?"

"No, just letting Yvette know there'll be more than the normal amount of students, she can pick up extra supplies. Make sure they record this Ty."

"I'll make sure but Sarah's there, I'm sure she's recording."

"That should be fun to watch." Amy added giggling on the way to the bathroom as Ty dressed.

There were two iPads mounted in the kitchen work area, one typically used for recipes and the other for whatever. Amy set it to the video feed from the recorders and listened in as she set the table for breakfast.

As always Jackson sped down and into her arms first "Morning mom, what's up ?"

"Breach birth happening." Amy said nodding at the iPad.

"Ok, I'm not watching that."

Amy laughed and turned the sound down and the iPad away from the table where Jackson sat and filled his cup with milk.

The girls came in and by for their hugs a few minutes later. "Morning mom's" were announced and milk and juice poured.

"Breakfast ?"

"What are you having ?" Jackson asked.

"I was going to have oatmeal."

"Good with me." Jackson said getting up "gotta muck."

"Breakfast in 30 minutes." She announced as he went out and the girls stood gulping down their milks.

Where's Papa ?" Maddie asked handing a coat behind her to Charlie.

"Breach mare happening."

"Poor thing" Charlie sympathized. "We'll stay out of their way, at least the other two went smoothly."

"Well for nothing else the students get to actually see one so that's something. I hope they're both Ok though."

"Fingers crossed." Maddie said pushing down her hat, "we have any chopped dates for the cereal ?"

"I'll check, go get your chores done."

90 minutes later with the kids off to school Amy walked over to check on the birth. She had watched Sarah, Ty and Georgie work on the mare, switching off applying pressure in an attempt to turn the breached foal. The last thing she saw was Sarah reach in while Ty and Georgie pushed as the foal slowly turned and settled.

"There now, sweet thing, that must feel a whole lot better." Sarah announced pulling off her gloves to subdued enthusiastic applause by students and several profs who came by.

"Let's let her be and gain back some strength for a few minutes, maybe she'll contract on her own. Let's try a warm sterile lavage" Ty said.

"That might do'er, I'll set it up, Georgie, see if she'll drink some from that bucket, it's apple juice, willow and juniper." Sarah said getting up with a hand from Acky who was watching from the side. "Thank you professor."

Amy walked up and let herself into the double stall with Mare #2 whose name was Pearl.

"Hey Pearl" she cooed kneeling down by her head next to Georgie.

Amy was one of Pearl's main human contacts and shifted her head to make contact with Amy's legs. Amy immediately lowered herself and raised Pearl's head to her lap.

"She's been calm." Georgie whispered.

"Sarah's prepping a warm lavage." Ty said and as if on cue she came through the stall door and handed the setup to Ty. She had Annabelle with her.

"Flaxseed oil Sarah ?" Amy asked softly.

"A nice healthy dose, has she had any drink Georgie ?"

"A cupful, try another Amy."

Amy filled the metal cup from the bucket and smelled before holding it down for Pearl who lapped at it.

"What's in the solution Professor ?"

"I'd say apple juice, willow and juniper extract ? Sarah ?"

"On the nose."

"The apple juice is a medium, they seem to love it, the willow bark extract is a natural pain reliever and the juniper is known to speed up labor and helps promote contractions, her water's broke, if she doesn't contract we'll have to intervene. Ok well you three seem to have things well in hand, I'm actually here for rounds with Bert." Amy said switching positions with Georgie. "I assume we'll stop back towards the end."

"Not if she goes first."

"That's true I guess, good luck with that."

It happened a little over an hour later, Amy was outside at one of the paddocks with two of the last group of rescues when she heard the murmur. She met Bert walking over from the medical building and they walked to the side just as Ty pulled the foal, a cute little chestnut filly onto a blanket laid before him. Sarah and Georgie were with Pearl, wiping her down with cool water and checking her vitals.

"Georgie ?" Amy asked.

"Strong, breathing steady, she seems good. As soon as the foal's ready we can see if she wants to get up."

Amy took a couple pictures of the foal being cleaned by Ty and Annabelle, sent them to Betty, Erma and Sally and looked over at Bert. "Are we done, I have to see Benny and Bryce on the other side. ?"

"We're good, if I see anything I'll grab Violette."

Amy nodded and walked over to the family stables to grab a horse. Ty saw her pass the rescue barn and jogged after her. "Hey you, whatcha' up to ?" Amy asked stopping for a quick kiss.

"Foal's here and healthy and under the care of half a dozen smiling happy handlers. Pearl is up, the foal's fed some, I've got free time, you ?"

"About to talk thoroughbreds."

"Oh, I have some site estimates for Benny, hold up and I'll ride over with you, they're in the bedroom."

"A late morning ride with my man, how did we not think of this before ? I'll grab you a horse."

Margot and Rudy, the twins liberty horses were next up on the rotation and Chuck was there to help Amy saddle. She led the horses out to the front where Ty joined her and gave her a leg up, and slid his hand suggestively up her torso. "Pretty touchy Dr. Borden, can I help you with something ?" she giggled.

"Trail rides have that effect on me I guess."

"This isn't technically a trail ride sweetheart but I applaud the effort."

Bert and Georgie were standing in the lobby of the medical building looking at a file when the couple rode by holding hands. They both looked up as they passed.

"Not going to say anything Bert ?"

"No Georgie, they've been running around like crazy getting ready for next week, they can use some alone time."

"That and Amy's been working her demons."

"You know about that huh ?"

"Kind of hard to miss, Ty's been doing some thinking too."

"They seem good together though."

"I don't think they're dealing with their shit, it's more her shit."

"And that's different ?"

"Not entirely I think, we've talked about them and she's made her peace with that, I think it's the adults she has an issue with, the parts she doesn't know that she's working through. There's a whole taking sides thing, almost like sibling rivalries."

"And Ty ?"

"Has to come clean about that part of the equation, Jack, Lou, Lisa, me at one point, Caleb, Scott even Tim I guess to an extent accepted Ty as a family member. It makes for a weird set of rules when dealing with lover's fights within the ranks. Ty has a, well, a destructive pattern he follows when relationship stuff goes wrong, at least with Amy, naturally the family tries to protect him from himself which always seem to involve keeping some things from Amy and the cost of doing that did and will have an effect on her when she learns of it. This is stuff before I was there so it's all second hand to me but Amy and I could always talk to each other, I think I'm solid on her take on things but not so much his."

"I guess every family has their shit and secrets and every now and then they get rattled. I don't know the Amy from back then, the Amy I know won't let what she learns hurt her for any significant time. She'll process and make her peace, I think in some ways she's done that already."

"I have Neuro Bert, you heading to school ?"

"After some paperwork, I'll see you later Georgie."

They rode along quietly, enjoying each other's company and the moment. It was getting chilly and they both wore light gloves. "Anything I can do to make leaving next week easier ?" Ty asked glancing over at her.

"Can't think of anything other than being there for us, Cornell is done so that's a huge part of it. I go to the schools tomorrow and then Barry and back here to sit with Sandra for a few hours then both Sandra and I with Bridget on Friday. We head to the city on Saturday, some preliminary tests Sunday and check in on Monday morning. Surgery Tuesday at 6:00 AM."

"You seem more harried than everything is done and I know that the surgery and not being here has it's own stress so ?"

"We have more questions to deal with."

"Yeah." Ty said softly.

"Yeah", Amy repeated, "Well I begged a reprieve so we have until I'm face to face with him again after the trip, we can do this after the surgery."

"Ames, there's a whole …."

"Shhh, listen to me Ty, I forgive you, without hearing a word of it."

"I was a shit Ames."

"Ty it was 12 years ago."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't a shit."

"I love you Ty with all of my heart, even if you were a shit."

"Thanks, I think." He said with a chuckle as they walked up to the stables.

"We'll be around an hour, lets get their saddles off." Amy said starting to loosen her cinches.

"Amy, Ty, I can get someone."

"Forget it Benny, we're done already." Ty said reaching for the tube in his saddlebag.

"So where are we date wise ?" Benny asked taking the tube.

"Soft opening June 1st depending on the weather."

"So June 15th is our goal ?" Bryce asked joining the group.

"We'll start with local North East boards and shoot for July 1 for training, you guys can sit with Nick and Claire when they come for the wedding."

As they walked to office Bryce rolled out the plan. "We can send out feelers, I'd like to be 50% full by the end of the summer and we'll go full for Fall and Winter once we have a full staff on board and a stable routine, excuse the pun."

Over coffee and muffins the four went through every horse at the facility, 102 total. Diet, exercise and rehab, transfer schedules to Florida and Kentucky in the south and AZ and California in the West coming up in the weeks, a steady stream of details discussed, initialed and decided upon. They worked steadily for a little over 90 minutes before they were walking back to the paddock.

"We'll pray for Jackson Amy." Benny said giving her a hug.

"Thank you Benny, take care of my horses."

Benny smiled and nodded before turning back to the office.

"Kids in school now and Tuck, not sure if Berta and I can make it in to he city guys but our hearts and thoughts will be with you."

"Thanks Bryce, I'll talk to Berta before we go I'm sure."

Ty found this common through the week both at school and at the ranch, people just randomly mentioning the surgery and their best wishes of love and prayers. Again they road back slowly and again they held hands and enjoyed the moment.

"It's just the family flying out Saturday ?"

"And Trish, the rest will come through Monday."

"Trish ?"

"Trish takes over the floor for two weeks, she's head nurse for the two weeks."

"Oh, I didn't realize, she stays with us ?"

"She does but mostly at the hospital until John visits."

"So we stay at the townhouse, how many bedrooms is that ?"

"We have 6, Charlie's apartment is around the corner, he's got like 8."

"8 ?"

"It's enormous the whole top floor with a deck that wraps around and faces the zoo."

"The Central Park Zoo ? Jackson likes the zoo, maybe Sunday ?"

"Sort of tradition to go the Museum of Natural History, dinosaurs and the marine biology room."

"Sounds like fun."

"It's a nice area, Metropolitan Museum of Art, the Guggenheim, the Frick, I like the silence of the art, walking through and letting it wash over me. I've learned you can't just stay at the hospital, it's unhealthy. The park and New York itself is a nice temporary distraction. The girls will walk around the zoo with you."

"Bert was talking about the food."

"There is the food, especially now that anyone will deliver it seems, it's the only time I ever use the gym."

"Really ?"

"Yeah, I run a couple miles it helps with sleeping too. If the weather's nice it's a nice walk to the hospital."

"No pool ?" Ty asked laughing.

"No pool. Charlie's got a billiards room though."

"Now we're talkin'."

Back at the stables they brushed down their horses and set them out back. They stopped to check on Pearl and her foal, now named Opal. Annabelle was reading and eating an apple on a bench not far away and looked up at Amy and Ty. Ty noticed a worn bible on the pile of other books sticking out of her book bag.

"Opal's doing great, I think Pearl's a bit stiff, mom called Dr. Lee who's stopping by."

"That's fine Annabelle." Amy said. "Anyone needs us, we'll be at the house."

"She's eerily like her mom." Ty said as they walked towards the house.

"Crey is too, though he's pretty irreverent."

They found Betty with a steaming cup of tea and the New York Times at the kitchen table.

"How are you feeling Betty ?"

"I'm much better Amy, I'll turn in early again today and sleep it out. I ordered two lasagnas from Gola for dinner."

"I'll make a salad with it later and be here for the kids. Go take a nap Gran."

"A nap sounds great but they have after school stuff, Erma said 4:30 drop off."

"4:30, that's two hours." Ty said looking at his watch. "We should do something."

"Tic check ?" Amy suggested with a smile.

Betty giggled "I'l pretend I didn't hear that, tic check" she repeated laughing and heading up the stairs.

"Ty ?"

"Shower ?"

"As long as that means sex."

"Oh, two hours, there's definitely going to be sex Ames. I delivered a foal this morning though so a shower ?"

"Shower it shall be my love !" Amy announced starting to undo her flannel shirt buttons and heading up the stairs.

Ty turned and took a few steps to throw the lock on the front door and heard Amy's voice from the landing above as he hit the steps.

"Tic – Tok Dr. Borden " she called down.

"Geez Ames, I just locked the door."

"Yeah, we have an app for that Ty."

"Yeah, yeah, come here you" he said closing the bedroom door then pulling her gently over and lifting her tank top off of her before attacking her neck with his lips.

They were dozing in bed later on and Ty groaned when Amy reached for her phone and pulled from his grasp "come back here."

Amy giggled when she read the text and leaned back her lips reaching for his as his arms ran down her front and pulled her back.

"Erma's at school, we're last stop."

"That was Erma ?"

"Apparently Betty set up a text warning."

"This doesn't bother you at all ?"

"Nope, what would bother me would be the awkwardness of the kids knocking at the door while we were fooling around at 4:00 in the afternoon."

"Ok, I get that." Ty acceded.

"Look, I've taken Kimmie and April more than once to let Erma and August get some peace and alone time. The Carmichaels, hell I've taken Chuck so Charlie and Trudy could get some time alone. We certainly watched Georgie and Katie for Lou and Peter."

"I guess I never thought about it in terms of me, well us" Ty said pulling on his jeans.

Amy washed her face and brushed her hair into a pony tail. She unlocked the front door with her phone and was downstairs in the kitchen getting some snacks out when Ty joined her. They both went out to meet Erma's suburban when it pulled up.

Amy walked over to Erma and reached through the window for a kiss.

"Can we see the foals Amy ?" April called out.

"If your mom has the time, you can go grab a snack with Jax and you can visit together."

"Mom ?"

"Go ahead April, I'll be in with Kimmie in a minute."

"I'll get her Erma." Amy said opening the back door and reaching in to Kimmie who immediately reached out her hands when Amy unsnapped the lock.

Erma grabbed Kimmie's stroller, a big wheel off road looking thing clearly made for farms and ranches and left it by the porch steps as they went up. Amy was met by hugs from her kids who were sitting with Ty who had grabbed a cup of coffee. He reached out and took Kimmie from her. When she reached for an apple slice he looked at Erma who nodded before giving her enough freedom to reach it.

"We'll all go see Opal together." Ty said "have a cup of something."

"Erma ?" Amy asked walking to the coffee station.

"Don't have to ask me twice." She said sitting down.

"She's very pretty." Maddie said looking at the little filly's picture on an iPad.

"So what's the deal, they go back to the owners ?"

"That's exactly the deal Charlie, we take care of them and vet them through for free in exchange for us using them for the practicals. We'll also keep them until the foals can be transported which is a few weeks."

Pearl and Opal were moved to a small closed off meadow near the other mares and foals. They'd be given alone time for a day or so before being put back in close contact with the others though they'd still be stalled nearby.

The kids all knew to leave the newborn and the mare alone for now and stood at the edge of the paddock to admire her. The twins let themselves into the larger area with the other foals and sat down. Soon the foals came over to visit under the scrutiny of their moms. After a few minutes Amy sent JT and April in to sit with the girls.

Georgie, Katie and Barb showed up at one point and Ty excused himself to run a quick rounds and make some calls. Back at the house without Ty this time, Amy saw the Potters off. A thermal carrier with the two lasagnas had been dropped on the porch. Amy set them up to be heated and prepared a large salad. She set the timer to start the oven and heat the pasta a half hour before dinner and headed into the library to get through the days paperwork and get her things ready for the schools.

Amy had been through this before, Jackson would not return to class until the first week in December and the girls would miss the following week altogether. Part of the solution they devised with the district was to bring along a teacher licensed in the district. Amy took it one step farther and hired an approved long term district substitute. Sheila Weingarten was a retired Ithaca teacher who filled in as a long term replacement teacher when the need arose. There were several the district used. Sheila was a widow, got along great with the family and loved spending her off time on the upper East Side of Manhattan. Amy paid well, Sheila was a foodie who had no problem as a solo either sightseeing or dining.

The kids were kept on exactly the same schedule in Manhattan as they were in school including tests if any existed, though they had done it before thankfully this time none were scheduled. Each day Sheila checked in with the school for revised work and to transfer completed work back. Of course none of this was actually enough without dispensation of the school board and the cooperation of the schools which was handled through the generosity of the Flemings. It was political maneuvering at it's best or worst depending on how you wanted to look at it. There was no out in out bribery but when a school, a school program or the district needed an emergency fund to appear, sometimes it was Amy, add to that access to the nature rescue and ranch for educational trips and visits to the schools, it was easy to see how the rules could be worked around, after all, the surgery was documented, could only be performed away and the family did their best to keep the twins in school.

She matched the list the school guidance counselors and social workers provided with the signed and notarized paperwork Bridget and Tom Carmichael put together for her and got them into a folder. After going though a short stack of today's paperwork she made her way upstairs to the bedroom and set the folder into her messenger bag, kid's schools, Barry, her last lecture and office hours and then off on personal leave from Cornell for a month which was actually about 6 weeks.

The kids and Betty were all upstairs, Ty was in medical so Amy took the time with the dogs whom she'd been neglecting lately. She sat on the couch with the dogs on either side as she ran her hands over them and accepted the occasional lick of appreciation. She knew the lasagna was in the oven which had turned itself on because she started to smell it, she checked her watch just as Jackson came out of his room and made a bee-line to her and the dogs.

"When are we leaving ?"

"Saturday morning around 10, pizza for lunch in the city house."

"Patsy's ?"

"Or John's, if you want Patsy's that's fine."

"And the museum on Sunday ?"

"Yup, after the blood tests and a couple quick x-rays and seeing Asher and Shoshana."

The girls joined them a moment later and sat down to play with the dogs as well, both Dodger and Duncan were in heaven at the attention. Amy's phone beeped for a text and Maddie was closer and reached for it.

"Papa wants to know if we have enough dinner for Georgie and Wyatt."

"Of course we do."

Maddie pointed the phone at Amy to unlock the screen and texted back. When Betty came out into the hall Amy called for the table set as they headed downstairs. Ty, Georgie and Wyatt joined them about 15 minutes later.

"You sure you don't want Wyatt and I to stay in the house ?"

"Not unless you have a problem with the dogs in the loft."

"Absolutely not, we were thinking of finding a nice rescue for us actually."

"Plenty of them around." Amy said "Thanks for taking on this stuff Georgie."

"Plenty of help if Wy and I need it Amy, it's not a problem. You need to focus on this guy."

"You guys gonna come visit ?"

"We're really gonna try buddy but Wyatt and I have to help keep things going here so we'll see but we'll be thinking of you. I think you'll get some visits from Canada though."

Thursday Amy had one of those days where no matter what she did to make up for it she ran 5 minutes late.

"Sorry Barry, I just got caught up in the nightmare of school bureaucracy."

"It's fine Amy, thanks for the text letting me know and we can make it up at the end, you're my last appointment for the morning."

"I can't promise I'll have the time or the place to skype with you over the next two weeks but I'd like to try."

"Then we'll try and do our best. So last time we went through that summer of Ty being gone and you being back on the ranch after the tour with your dad. We learned that your grandfather did speak with him with the revelation that after Ty promising not to, what was it, kiss and run ?"

"Kiss and run is what he pretty much did, to be on his own, a common thread through all of this I guess."

"So after 3 or so months Ty was coming home."

"With a guest."

"Just so that I know, did you ask Ty about whether Jack talked to him when he came home ?"

"He did but we left it at that I guess and didn't jump all over it. Apparently I don't have the whole sordid tale."

"Are you ready to hear it ?"

"In terms of what, Ty or my grandfather's or Dad's part ?"

"All three though we're focusing on your grandad."

"Ty says he was a real shit, I agree, he pointed his finger at me and made an accusation I did not deserve, he was cruel, he has that in him, it comes with his moral compass which is bruised and comes out when his emotions rise to the surface. I think there's more I don't know and while I'm sure I'll be disappointed in what I hear there's very little I think that would shock me. Ty goes to a dark place inside himself, it's self destructive, judgmental he feels the need to punish himself."

"And others ?"

"I don't think it's intentional with him, that aspect of it, but I also don't think he relates the pain he radiates as something that effects others. At least back then, the concept of family was still very foreign to him. I've already told him that no matter what I'll hear I forgive him. I love him Barry, there's very little I wouldn't forgive."

"And your grandfather ?"

"My grandfather did what he did, what he thought was best, I'm not sure he knew his place, his part when my mom died and there was Lou and my dad."

"His place ?"

"He never made any effort to understand my side in anything. It seemed way more important for him to reach out to Ty, give him that understanding, to ground him. I guess he figured I didn't need grounding, I had a family. In the end there was this gap between me actually having a parent and family with my best interests at heart to this bizarre accumulation of family members none of which was willing to step up because it was one family member against the other."

After telling Barry the woe filled tale that started with Ty returning with Blair, through Chase, Blair's return, Dexter and Stuart Forrest Amy was presented with the same question. "I don't know what to tell you Barry, I know he spoke with Ty and other stuff happened Grandpa was a part of but if it had something to do with me besides that I was handling the Blair thing well, I don't remember it. I guess I need Ty's side."

"So, get it, you need it all Amy, the good and the bad to get through, this is the hard one, in the end you left Heartland for your grandfather's sake, to keep him from making a decision you thought would break him and one you were scared to hear."

"I'm still scared to hear it Barry, I'll be in touch."

"Whether we can talk is no reason to drop me a text to let me know Jackson is well."

"I'll be sure to let you know Barry, thanks."

She finally had time to stop and settled in her office to grab a sandwich and a breather before her lecture and practical. She had also listed this time as her last office hours though she could be contacted if the need was pressing. She was happy that Georgie joined her soon after she started, she didn't necessarily want to be alone.

"How's the head shrinking going ?"

Amy smiled "fine I guess, Ty mention something ?"

"Let's say it's made it's away around the inner loop and leave it at that."

"The next couple weeks should be interesting. It's weird it's like I'm spying on my own life. Like I'm reading some script and analyzing the scenes I'm not supposed to be in."

"You know until I got here I never gave any thought to the whole, well, I've called it sibling rivalry thing with you and Ty. Say with Mom, she always considered Ty like a brother, and Jack, who knows, him and Ty and their whole thing."

"And you Georgie ?"

"Guilty as charged and I'm pretty sure I can add Katie to that mix, Peter and Caleb."

"And Scott."

"And Scott for sure."

"Excuse me Amy, uh Georgie, Dr. Morris." Richard Schaefer, the staff Chiropractor said laughing. "It's a pain to keep up, Dr. Morris here and in an hour Georgie at Pegasus."

"Georgie is fine Dr. Schaefer. Good afternoon Dr. Lee."

"Good afternoon Georgie, Amy, Richard and I were off to see the mares and a few other stops at the ranch. Barnum's leaving us I hear ?"

"He is Chris, not sure of the exact date yet but before I'm back I think, I'll say my goodbye tomorrow."

"He's off to Saratoga ?"

"Yeah, they're friends of the foundation and were glad to do it. Do you need me for something Richard ?"

"No, I'm sorry, we weren't sure we'd see you at the ranch and wanted to wish you all the very best over the next few weeks."

Amy smiled and thanked them both, standing to reach across the desk for brief hugs.

"Sarah and Annabelle are there if you need anything and whatever either of you think of for the mares is fine."

"Take care Amy." Richard said with a smile and nod from Chris Lee, her acupuncturist.

Several other professors, third and fourth years came by as well. Amy thanked them all with a smile, she knew there would be flowers and baskets sent to the hospital and the residence. Amy would have them distributed to food pantries and other patient floors. Betty and the twins would see to cataloguing and listing the gifts so they could be properly acknowledged with a note. Something to keep them all busy.

"So what are you going to do about Jack ?"

"I don't know Georgie, is there something to do ?"

"I'm actually not sure, besides it's your head not mine, time to teach Amy and I need a ride home later."

"No problem I have to stop at Faculty Admin though."

Georgie and Amy walked to the admin hallway after classes and locking up Amy's office. Georgie went further past Admin to check her mailbox in the student offices while Amy stopped in to see Linda Chen.

"All set Professor ?" Linda asked looking up from her desk.

"If you say I am, is Lorin in Linda, I wanted to say goodbye."

"I think he's been expecting you, there's a box. I'll let him know you're here."

Amy walked down he short hall to the inner sanctum of Cornell's Vet School and knocked on the door.

"Come in, come in. Amy, it's good to see you, all ready to head out ?"

"Last goodbyes Lorin."

"Well we'll miss you around here for sure, I have a surprise for you." He said getting up from his desk and walking around to the sitting area where a box sat on the coffee table.

"These are the full galley proofs, look them over, it's a tremendous effort Amy, well done. Knopf Publishing is in Jersey City, our Cornell editor lives in the city, if you find the time and want to sit with her while you're in the city her contact info is in the box, I know what you're dealing with so no expectations."

"Let's see how it goes" Amy said reaching out. Lorin smiled and stepped forward for the hug. "Thanks for letting me do this boss."

"Nothing to thank me for Amy, we're a family here."

"Due to your leadership Lorin." Amy smiled and bent down to retrieve the box.

"Those are the soft covers obviously, they'll produce the limited hard cover ones once the approval goes through."

Lorin walked her out to the outer office where several people had gathered to wish Amy goodbye and best wishes to Jackson and for the wedding. Georgie was waiting and grabbed Amy's backpack as she had the box. Linda Chen just wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Be well Amy, I'll talk to you when you get back and if we need anything I'll talk to Bridget."

"Thanks Linda, see you at the wedding."

"Wouldn't miss if for the world."

That evening the family gathered in front of a small fire in the master bedroom. Betty had stayed for a little while and excused herself to an early turn in. When the dogs finally settled Jackson crawled over towards Amy who pulled him closer and into a hug.

"Are we bringing them ?" Jackson asked nudging at the dogs.

"They're better off here with Georgie. They'll have Chuck during the day."

"I guess, I'll miss them, and the horses."

"And the bunnies and the alpacas" Amy added.

"Not so much but yeah."

"This is really the best time for this JT, you know, you should be able to fish in the spring, there isn't tons of riding for most of the winter."

"I know."

"How about we invite April and Cars over early Saturday morning and you guys can ride out with your three for a while before we leave, a real proper goodbye."

"That'd be great."

"Good, I'll call Erma and Sally in the morning, now hugs and goodnights sweet boy, last real school day for awhile for you."

Early the next morning Amy opened her eyes and smiled, "Ty what are you doing ?" She giggled as his lips moved past her neck onto her shoulder as he undid her pajama buttons.

"Hmmmm ?" Ty murmured.

She groaned as the last button opened and her blouse fell open.

"Should I stop ?" He whispered his lips a breath away from hers.

As an answer her free arm rose and her palm rested on his neck as she pulled his lips down onto hers.

45 minutes later she slipped a breakfast casserole into the pre heated oven as first Betty, then her kids and lastly Ty joined her at the table. She had removed the bandage from her arm and forgotten about that when she took off her flannel shirt and hung it on her chair while sipping her coffee.

"Ow, what happened mom ?" Jackson said noticing the multi colored bruise while drinking his milk and eating a slice of apple before chores.

"Oh nothing really JT, small cut and bruise, go get to your chores."

"Ok, as long as it doesn't hurt."

"It hasn't for days." Amy assured him with a smile.

Jackson had left and Maddie leaned over to look at Amy's arm.

"How'd that happen exactly ?"

Amy turned her arm back and murmured "it was nothing Mad, finish up."

"You are the worst liar in the world." Charlie laughed

Amy looked over at Ty who had looked at her and then down at his plate.

"Forgot about it, didn't you ?" She asked leaning over to get his attention with a nudge.

He was smiling and helped himself to an apple slice.

Betty was smiling at the conversation "enough girls, get to your chores please, that casserole won't eat itself."

Alone after the twins had gone Ty looked up, "Seriously they're 15."

"Yes my love and they've taken sex-ed as part of health in school for several years and know for instance that I have or had an implant because they asked me."

"And she's had the talk with both Maddie and Charlie." Betty added.

"We're leaving Jackson to you." Amy added finishing her coffee. "Rounds, calls, packing and goodbyes. You need help getting anything ready Gran ?"

"Sandra and Bridget have my list, food's coordinated, I'll pack myself, everything's double and triple confirmed."

"Let me know when we hear from Asher and Shoshana."

"They're in the air, Shoshana texted Trish."

The kids got back for breakfast as Amy, Ty and Betty were finishing theirs. Betty sent Amy and Ty along on their rounds and got the kids fed and off to school. Over the next few hours Ty realized that it was Amy's plans to visit every horse at Pegasus which near as he could figure was about 170 all told. She also stopped at the Alpacas, the nature rescue, the bunny pens, pet Alpacas and a considerable amount of time among the family horses. This included her last inspection of the new family barn extension being built under Chuck's single minded adherence. For the most part it was done except for some interior finishing and being made live. Water, heat, electricity and a computer link were last and scheduled for Monday and Tuesday. Bryce would open the house for the computer techs to get into the heart of Pegasus first thing Monday.

Sandra and Bridget joined her and Betty for lunch, this was their official passing of ranch and foundation business to Amy's seconds in command. Sandra and Bridget would filter what she needed to know and coordinate any issues important enough for her attention, deal with it themselves or put it off until she or Betty returned. Of course Bert would medical along with Sarah, Violette and the seconds.

Ty walked Amy up to meet the school buses where Amy made sure the driver and the attendants knew her three would be out the following week but the other two stops at the ranch, near the rescue center access and the thoroughbred stables still needed to happen.

After snacks they went into packing mode which included clothes, school supplies and a load of personal things Jackson absolutely needed in the hospital, each and every one of those items scrutinized by Amy as to whether it was actually absolutely necessary.

Betty checked over the girls clothes and double checked their school bags. Ty packed for himself and was slightly annoyed when Amy picked out some things and exchanged them for others. She made sure he had a suit and more upscale casual clothes than he had packed while still allowing him a good choice of Ty's natural choices of Alberta relax wear.

Amy took several casual dresses, one more elaborate for evenings and a selection of jeans, blouses, tops, 4 pair of boots, assorted shoes, two cowboy hats and several caps.

Goodbye meals were split into what Georgie now termed family loops that surrounded the family like Venn diagrams. This evening, the Koenig's, Rodger's and Margolie's were there to wish Jackson and the family well. Trish and John were the only overlaps in the groups for the evening and the morning. It was a matter of making things manageable rather than requiring catering services and too much mess. Trish and John would also be at breakfast along with Trish's stuff. The others would make their ways to the city through the week by a plan devised somewhere to which Amy was definitely not a party.

After some tearful hugs and goodbyes for now the family gathered eventually in Amy and Ty's room. The weather had turned chilly with winds blowing down from Canada and a frost was settling on the ranch. Ty stared a small fire and the dogs immediately positioned themselves on the stone hearth. There was an underlying excitement to the coming week. It was exciting to be spending a week in the city. The girls would have free time to do some exploring and they loved the pulse, youth and culture of the city.

Once again Jackson found himself in Amy's lap opting for her over Ty and he snuggled in close. "Excited sweetheart ?" She whispered.

"Both" he whispered back.

"Yeah" Amy confirmed sofly, "me too. We're gonna do this though."

"Yeah, for sure."

"It's Ok to be a little scared Jackson."

Betty mentioned a cup of tea and Amy headed down to brew a small point for the two of them. JT transferred to Ty's lap and as the girls searched they talked about the museums in the area and the various special exhibits showing in town. There was a special exhibit at Natural History about the evolution on North American Prey Birds that JT was keen to see. Living with Cassidy Running Bear JT had seen more of these birds up close than most kids his age. He's petted a Golden Eagle and like his mom and almost dad actually held a Bald Eagle. He's seems hawks, falcons, condors and assorted others and he'd sat patiently listening to Cassidy on the intricacies of a bird's wing.

Amy had mentioned a stroll through the Guggenheim to Ty. He had heard of the museum but had to look at a picture the girls showed him before he remembered the unique space, the round building and the circular path through the art it offered.

"So you'll be there the whole week ?" Jackson asked Ty.

"I'll come back here with the girls while mom stays on with you."

"Sort of your job now huh ?"

"Sort of, besides there are the horses."

"I know, it's Ok."

You know Papa, we're."

"I know Mad" Ty interrupted "this is what your mom and I decided. It's a matter of what's right for us as a family, she'll stay with Jackson and I'll be here with you two. Jackson, you have an early morning scheduled before the trip, go get washed up and brushed."

Amy leaned over for a kiss when he passed her returning with the tea. Ty went to see him down a few minutes later while she and Betty sat.

"He's nervous." Maddie said leaning over for her water bottle.

"Which he ?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, both."

"I know Charlie, it's understandable." Amy answered putting her mug down.

"They're all ready to set up the chair lifts and ramp, they'll send over the wheelchairs next week." Betty said looking over her papers one last time.

"We've gone through all of this a million times Betty, let's get through Wednesday first."

"Deep breath mom."

"Seems to help less and less Charlie but I'll try."

"Try what ?" Ty asked walking in.

"Trying to keep breathing Papa." Maddie said "I'm gonna grab a shower and Skype goodnight." She said getting up to hug each of the adults. Without comments Charlie rose to join her and repeated the circuit of hugs and goodnights. Amy kissed Betty goodnight a few minutes later and locked up. They were soon snuggling in bed, Amy in Ty's arms her head resting on his chest, his heartbeat and soft caresses quieting her mind and body until she slept.

The morning was full of nervous energy especially amongst the kids. The twins, Bobby and Sabrina and the younger set, Cars, April and JT. Jackson's last surgery took place in the summer and it was less complicated. There were no couples involved for one and visiting was way easier as there were no schools involved.

After they ate the teens congregated to the family room, JT, April and Cars were off on horseback to stop for goodbyes at the nature rescue and thoroughbred stables. Their flight was scheduled for 10:30, rain threatened but not until noon.

The adults gathered with coffee in the living room. Tom filled Ty in on where they were securing the conservatorship over the West Canada Preserve area while John and August listened in. Amy sat with Erma, Sally, Meg and Betty and talked about wedding plans and then the plan for visiting the next weekend. Chuck came by and collected suitcases with John pitching in. The crowd started gathering when the kids were spotted cantering down the hill to the family barn.

Jackson ran off to wash up with the kids after their ride and he had to change into clean traveling clothes. When they all got back downstairs people stared milling over for goodbyes and hugs. As if prearranged there was a pecking order in good byes and soon it was mostly family. The twins were off tho the side holding hands with their 'others' and whispering quietly. April stood stoically with Cars and JT as a stream of ranch folks came by for hugs and hand shakes accompanied with good wishes.

When the chopper came into view the more serious goodbyes came. Meg, Sally and Erma would not be denied long hugs with both Jackson and Amy, tears completely acceptable. Sarah came by with Annabelle and Creighton and Ty stared in amazement as Sarah reached over and tied a red piece of yarn around Jacksons left wrist and then held it in her left hand with her right hand on his cheek and then she leaned over to whisper in his ear before a big hug. Both Annabelle and Creighton also took his wrist and closed their eyes for a second before with shanking hands in Crey's case or leaning over to kiss JT's cheek in Annabelle's. Sarah leaned in to hug Amy closely and when she stepped back reached into her ever present shoulder bag and placed her bible in Amy's hand. Bryce, Roberta and Chuck were last with hugs, the bags were stowed and Mike was waiting at the gate. Trish broke away from John with a soft kiss and walked over.

"It's time Amy." She said softly putting her arm around her shoulder and turning her to Ty as the kids said their final goodbyes. Trish stood by Jackson as April leaned over and kissed JT's cheek, he blushed and did the same and then patted Cars on the shoulder. Trish was last aboard and pulled then secured the inner handle as Mike their pilot swung the door shut and climbed into the cockpit.

"Can we mom ?" JT asked.

Mike had heard and Amy nodded, "go ahead, once around Mike, not too low."

Mike acknowledged with a smile and swung the chopper North instead of Southeast and flew the outskirts of the ranch as everyone looked down and pointed or commented before they passed the house again and continued on passed the property borders and over Ithaca a few seconds later.


	89. What this is - Chapter 89

_A/N – I figured as busy as I seem to be I'd publish this now and a second in a few days over the long holiday weekend. I think I'll publish the updated Pegasus Christmas Story as a one shot and then just incorporate back into the story when I hit that part in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy this installment, have a great year end regardless of what holidays you celebrate or don't and stay safe._

Chapter 89

Amy walked into the kitchen following the smell of coffee and found Trish going through files. She was dressed in her hospital blues with her special nurse utility belt attachments, forceps, scissors, flashlight, tape and the rest, her stethoscope tucked away in her smock pocket . Her hair was back in a tight French braid, her make-up professional. There was a duffle bag by the kitchen entrance.

Amy on the other hand was in low waist sweats, sneakers and a tank top. She had a towel over her neck draped on her shoulders and the sheen of sweat slowly drying on her body.

Trish looked up and smiled as Amy poured herself coffee and grabbed a bottle of water and then another.

"That Ty is an animal."

Amy laughed as she opened the first water and sat down. "I just ran 5 miles. You waiting for Pat ?"

"No, I'll walk."

"With that sack ?"

"It's a duffel bag and yes it's just 5 blocks Amy."

"Almost 6 New York City avenue blocks Trish."

"You just ran 5 miles, it's way less than that, why would you do that anyway ?"

"I'm about to eat my way through 4 days of stress."

"That's true, good coffee by the way and the bagels are well, fresh New York bagels, guess that says it all."

Trish checked her phone when it beeped and finished her coffee. "That was Shoshana, gotta go Amy."

"We'll see you at 10:00 Trish. Let me know if there are any changes in the arrival schedules for the Thibaults and the Engels."

"Try and relax today Amy."

"I'll try Trish, you're not in all day right ?

"Both families should be in and out by 2:00 for their prelims. I'll leave everything else to the on call staff. I'm on at 5:00 AM tomorrow for the surgical run throughs and the check ins."

"Tell them I'll see them all tomorrow."

"I will sweetie, I'm off."

"Good morning Patricia, heading out already ?"

"Early morning stuff Betty, go through the suites and catch up with my crew."

Betty found Amy finishing her coffee, two empty bottles of water alongside her. "Kids ?"

"Not up yet, late night with the show and all."

They had gone to the newest Disney Broadway extravaganza, _Simba's Pride_ and stopped for a snack after. Jackson faded in the limo to the house and Ty carried him up to bed.

"Ty ?"

"He stirred and turned over."

"And you, sleep Ok ?"

"Come on Betty let's not start, I slept on and off."

"Did you eat ?"

"Hydrated and had coffee, I'm heading to the shower. I'll have a bite when I'm dressed, you staying here ?"

"Yes, I have to talk with Lisa about schedules, I'll be here for the kids. How are you dressing ?"

"Jumper, tights probably, it's a museum day."

"I'll mention dresses to the girls, it'll be nice."

Amy smiled; no matter how many years Betty lived at the ranch, to her a proper family outing had girls in dresses and boys out of jeans. Recently she'd agreed that dress jeans were Ok. Amy would mention dressing up a level to Ty who seemed to have become more Ok with the notion in his 30's than he was in his 20's. She had as well and now enjoyed getting on a dress every now and then. Secretly Amy felt that a dress was officially her way of not being at work.

On her way to the stairs up to her room she met Jackson on his way up from his and took her hug and good morning kisses right there in the large hallway before he headed off, chore free, for breakfast. The house itself was not designed ideally for Amy's tastes or at least now with Ty it was weird for her.

In all, the brownstone itself had 5 stories which included what was called a half basement which was half underground so it still had windows though not really full. The first level and the basement made up one duplex apartment that they leased by the year with discounts offered for multi year leases. The current residents a middle aged same sex married couple, both attorneys, were in the second year of a five year lease. For a ridiculous $9200 a month plus utilities they got both levels, the small rear courtyard and one of the three parking spots they maintained at the garage across the street. The tenants considered it a steal.

The other three levels and the roof was the family's space. It leased in six month intervals for $260,000 or $500,000 per year. The last resident was the Adjutant General of the Belgian Mission to the UN. The main entrance to the home was on the middle level reached by an elaborate carved oak staircase. This level housed two bathrooms, the kitchen, kitchen eating area, formal dining room for 24, parlor/library and formal living room. The ceilings spanned an impressive 15 ft overhead except in the library where it rose through the upper level to a glass cupola in the rooftop. It was a large open airy space, the kitchen modern in granite and stainless steel. Windows in the front and back were 12 ft tall starting two feet above the ground. The walls painted in tans, grays and whites were decorated with large bright 3D artwork representing NY. There were several glass sculptures set to throw the light from the windows. There were three somewhat distinct seating areas in the large living room, one off to the side, one around the fireplace and one near the piano.

Jackson had come from the suite of 4 bedrooms downstairs one level. One small master with an en-suite bathroom and three rooms that shared a hallway bathroom. The girls insisted on sharing, Jackson had one bedroom for the two nights he'd be home, Trish took one and Betty took the master. Lily would get Jackson's room when she arrived. Wade wouldn't be joining them until the weekend. Until this weekend, on the few trips where they had used the house before Ty, they had all fit on one level. They could have still but this is what she had decided.

Ty and Amy were on the level above the main level in one of two larger master suites, the second of which would go to Jack and Lisa. This level had a large open family room area with cozy couches and chairs, fireplace a big screen TV movie system and a stereo. The electronics built to be out of sight unless called for.

The staircase up from this level stopped at a steel door next to a small serving kitchen and a half bath. The door led to the roof garden where there was an open pit fire, a bbq set-up, a hidden TV screen and several seating areas around a large glass cupola which was the centerpiece of the library's skylight.

Amy let herself into her bedroom and seeing Ty still asleep snuck across to the bathroom. They met as she wrapped a towel around her leaving the shower and he dropped his sweats.

"Not the best timing I guess" Ty said smiling and leaning over for a kiss. "You get any sleep Ames ?"

"I did, just up early, don't worry about me sweetheart."

"Well" Ty said turning on the water and waiting a second before stepping under the stream "I'm gonna worry no matter, let's try to forget it all today."

"After the appointment."

"After the appointment which is bloodwork and vitals ?"

"Yeah, and to meet the team. Tomorrow after check in they'll do the battery of x-rays and the others will be here."

Amy dressed and answered emails while Ty got ready. They came out of their room to find the kids lounging in the family area with iPads and magazines.

"What's this ?" Amy asked leaning over to kiss and hug the girls.

"Gran wanted to do breakfast all at once and she was on with Grand Mere, Casey and Lily so …"

"Got it Mad, Ok, well we're all ready so let's head down."

Amy turned and found Ty sitting with JT and tossing an outdoors magazine on the small coffee table. "Ok buddy, well, take it from somebody who lived in Alberta the last 15 years of his life, neither you or I are sitting in a tent on the ice to fish. I can also guarantee that no one's letting GG do it either. I will say this, I've been looking into other possibilities for us and we've got a ranch in Mesa, Arizona where it's 60's in January, sometimes 70's. So, you forget all about ice fishing Jackson and we'll see if we can't take our fishing on the road, google fly fishing in Arizona."

"and GG ?"

"I think Lisa would be thrilled with GG in Arizona in Winter for as long as we can keep him there."

"I would too" Amy said putting out her hand for JT to take and walk with her.

Ty was the only one who hadn't seen Betty yet this morning and went over to give her a kiss good morning. "how 'bout you Gran, sleep well ?"

"Relatively Ty, I think we're all in the same boat on that one."

"I slept great." Jackson said grabbing a bagel and looking at it for a second "cut please Charlie." He said handing the bagel over.

Charlie smiled and grabbed the bread knife to cut the bagel in half.

The plan was to finish breakfast, straighten up and head to the hospital. Amy figured about an hour with the up down, hellos and hugs and Jackson's poking and prodding. From there to the Museum of Natural History for a few hours before Jackson's lunch choice Shake Shack.

"I definitely get the running." Ty said looking at a Shake Shack menu on an iPad while nibbling on his second small cinnamon raisin cake. "What the hell are these things, they're amazing."

"Rugelach, rolled pastry, they come in different flavors. They're Eastern European Jewish." Maddie said grabbing one. "They're addictive."

"The whole city is addictive." Charlie added. "We should all go run in the park."

"Let's not go overboard Charlie, I'm sticking to the treadmill." Amy said with her hands up.

Amy had texted Pat when they stared straightening up the kitchen and when they opened the front door he was waiting next to the car just a little down the block.

"Good Morning Amy, Ty, Betty, all good ?" He said as they walked up and the kids got in first.

"Good morning Pat, all good with us, you ?" Ty asked.

"All good Ty."

The ride on a Sunday morning took 10 minutes and Ty watched as Pat pulled up to a security gate and handed a card to the guard who hit a button and pointed to the left where Ty saw a set of doors and a uniformed gentleman at a small podium.

Pat pulled up and the man at the doors immediately walked up and opened the rear car door which they all eventually climbed through.

Ty caught a quick conversation with Betty had with the valet and a second later they were walking into a surprisingly well apportioned sitting area. Before even having a chance to ask, the elevator to the side opened followed by a rush between Amy and an olive skinned dark haired woman in scrubs.

They hugged immediately "Shalom Shoshana it's good to see you."

"Shalom Amy" the woman answered smiling and then turned to hug Betty before stooping for Jackson "oh shalom Jackson, you look wonderful."

Ty had spoken with Dr. Shoshana Bar-Lev several times but had never seen anything other than a picture. She had a true Mediterranean countenance about her and what he learned was an Israeli exuberance. She smiled a lot. She had dark black hair, smooth tanned skin and dark eyes. Her bright smile and shining eyes were infectious. She stood about 5' 8" and in short sleeves it was easy to see she was in excellent shape.

"Ty, it's good to finally meet you" she said pulling him in for a hug and kissing his cheek.

She then turned momentarily and scooped the girls into a hug. "Come, come, we'll catch up a little upstairs."

After greeting Shoshana, Betty walked over to a small desk and signed them in accepting badges for them all and handing them out as they walked into the elevator.

Jackson stood in front of Ty as the doors closed and Ty lay his hand on Jackson's shoulder. He felt more than saw Jackson jump a little at the touch and leaned over to scoop him up.

"Hey buddy, you Ok ?" Ty whispered.

"Yeah, little scared." JT whispered back.

"How little ?"

"Not going home."

"Good man" Ty whispered pulling him closer against him and kissing his head.

Amy watched from the side and smiled as the door opened and Ty dropped Jackson down to the ground as they all focused on Trish and a male taller version of a dark skinned Shoshana came down the hall.

He reached for Amy first and wrapped his arms around her as she did the same and then each kissed each other's cheeks. "Shalom, shalom Asher." Amy said. "How are you ?"

"Shalom Amy, I'm fine, Renee and the kids are fine."

"Ah Ty, it's good to meet you finally."

"You too Asher." Ty said shaking hands over Jackson's head.

"And you Jackson, you've been well I hear."

"All good Doc." Jackson said accepting a hug and returning it exuberantly when Asher bent over.

As Asher moved on to Betty and the girls Trish put out her hand to JT. "Ready buddy, two vials, temp, heart and pressure."

"Let's get 'er done." Jackson said taking Trish's hand.

He glanced back at Ty and Amy with a smile as Maddie looked up "easy part bro."

Jackson smiled and gave her a lopsided thumbs up before catching up to Trish.

"So come sit for a moment" Asher said walking over to a very plush seating area.

"What ?" Amy said sitting down.

"Nothing, calm down, Renee is coming Wednesday to stay over the weekend."

"Oh, lovely, you have a place to stay ?"

"Yes, yes, of course but she is coming with a purpose, a dress for the wedding."

Hearing this Amy immediately went into her schedule of going in for a fitting on Thursday and that Renee was definitely welcome. Ty took a moment to look around. He hadn't paid attention to the arched doorway or the wall with the portrait and plaques. Now looking up he noticed the large shining brass words above the entrance to the suite which read _The Marion Bartlett Fleming Foundation Pediatric Orthopedics Surgical Center._

Noticing his gaze Maddie got up and took his hand and walked him over to the other side. Ty had expected to see a portrait of Marion but instead came to a family portrait. Lyndy stood to Marion's right just behind her with her right hand on Marion's shoulder. To Marion's left a young Lou stood with Amy standing in front of Marion, Marion's arm around Amy's waist.

Under several proclamation plaques Ty noticed a brass board with 2 dozen names at least 12 he had heard of. Benefactors to the suite as well as friends and clients of Pegasus. He expected to see Charlie and the Branch's as well as several others but seeing Trevor and Bert's family's listed was surprising. He couldn't imagine what it cost to get one of these up.

"Not a bad bunch to hook up with I guess" Maddie said noticing his gaze.

"Bunch of miscreants if you ask me." Ty laughed putting his arm around Maddie's waist.

"Ty, come on I'll give you a quick tour." Asher said walking over and stopping at the arch. Like Shoshana his English was very good but spoken with a heavy accent.

There was a main surgical theatre that was outfitted like a space ship. He spotted a two seat control and monitor center, a series of machines on the ground or dangling

from tracks suspended above and what appeared to be VR goggle head-ware.

"The three surgeries Tuesday and Wednesday will be in this operating theatre, there's nothing we can't handle in here. Jackson's and the other surgeries are well planned but the fits and finishes go either way so it will take adjusting, here we can do that all at once."

He showed Ty around the two smaller surgical rooms, 6 recovery suites with their own small seating area, two lounges, a lab, a chapel and several offices before finding Jackson sitting up in a side office and having EKG leads pulled off his chest by Trish.

"All good ?" Ty asked walking in.

"100%" Trish said handing JT his t-shirt and holding his button down shirt in anticipation.

"Outta here ?" Ty asked looking down at JT when he walked over tucking his outer shirt

Into his pants.

"Yup, dinosaurs, they have a T-Rex."

"An actual T-Rex ?"

"Skeleton, it's huge." Jackson reached up for Ty's hand as they turned the corner to the hall leading to the main seating area where the family was waiting.

Jackson immediately broke free and over to Amy who smiled and drew him in for a hug. "T-Rex ?"

"You bet." He said taking his jacket from Maddie and pulling on his hat.

"Dinner ?" Amy asked turning to Shoshana while buttoning her coat.

"We'll be at the townhouse at 6:00" Shoshana said.

"Or earlier."

"If we can Amy."

"I can send Pat."

"We'll walk, it's fine and the fresh air is nice, maybe home."

Pat drove the family uptown on 5th and then through the park to the American Museum of Natural History where once again there was a a special entrance and parking for the limo. Once again they were met by a museum docent who welcomed them and made sure they were all set before offering to act as a tour guide.

Declining her offer they followed Jackson and the girls towards the stairs, first stop for Jackson the famed Hall of Saurischian Dinosaurs. Jackson ended up holding hands with the girls as they walked together, Ty and Amy came together arm in arm behind them with Betty nearby on Amy's left.

"I've never seen anything like this." Ty said looking around at the marble stairs and the imposing lobby and structure, so big that it apparently housed whole dinosaurs.

"Pretty amazing place, the Museums here in NY rival any I've seen anywhere. The Metropolitan is breathtaking, Museum of Modern Art, you could literally spend a month at 4 or 5 of these museums and still find things to see."

"You never struck me as the art type Ames."

"I like looking at beautiful things, I grew up around the natural beauty of the foothills which is really unmatched but to see beauty created from nothing, it's, I don't know Ty, makes me feel good about being a human."

"Are we benefactors ?"

"The is not Rochester Ty, we're donors to the New York City Arts Conservancy which handles many different art projects. Charlie's a major benefactor to several individual causes, NY Philharmonic, the Metropolitan Museum, MOMA."

"So we're out of our league ?"

"Let's say we're AAA, maybe minors."

Jackson walked over and took Ty's hand, "come on, the Hall's this way."

Amy smiled as Ty was pulled away and Betty took his place.

"He's in for a whirlwind tour." Betty said laughing.

"Yeah, Jackson loves this place, I'm glad he's got Ty to focus on."

"How's Ty doing ?"

"Feeling his way, did you see him in the elevator with JT ?"

"I did, you sure it's best he goes back to the ranch with the girls ?"

"It's only 5 days, I think it's important for him to be there for the girls, we talked about it."

"I could go back."

"I know Betty, Ty wants to do this, let's see if that changes."

They stopped a few feet behind JT and Ty and listened in.

"See, a real T Rex, look at that mouth."

Ty read the plaque while Jackson spoke "there's a video that shows how a T rex used to be a little bird. When they became extinct they were 43 feet long and 14 feet high."

"Mostly tail." Ty said walking along the edge of the exhibit.

"They used them for balance but also like a club, don't get behind a T Rex."

"Or in front" Ty said as they came around the other side and looked into the gaping mouth."

"Definitely not the front."

They joined up with the girls who were following the evolutionary path of modern predator birds, a new exhibit they hadn't seen before. Amy and Betty chatted behind the group discussing meals and listening in to JT's running commentary to Ty.

They passed through several sections of smaller dinosaurs which fascinated Jackson because of the closeness in evolutionary tract to those birds. In the next room they saw the progression of what became the Golden Eagle, the largest Eagle in the US.

"I held one, we had him last year, he was huge and Cassidy fixed his wing. Mom held him too."

"I think I saw some pictures of that." Ty said kneeling over to read the captioning.

"Yup, I also held 3 bald eagles and hawks and a falcon."

"I've definitely helped some bald eagles but no Goldens that's for sure."

As they passed across the hall Ty stopped at the entrance to the next huge space Jackson led them to, the Milstein Hall of Marine Life.

"Look at that." He marveled looking overhead.

"It's a model, not real."

"Whatever Jackson."

"It's a blue whale, full sized model, they eat krill and shrimp."

"I guess lots of krill and shrimp" Ty laughed taking in the 90 some odd feet of this enormous mammal hanging overhead.

"He's a mammal."

Ty smiled and put his arm around Jackson's shoulder "anything you don't know Jackson ?"

"Oh sure, I just know about the stuff I know about. They have other stuff like lions and elephants, the stuff you know about."

"Hate to disappoint you Jackson, I don't know much about either lions or elephants."

"Bet you know more than me."

Ty laughed "that's probably true from a technical standpoint I guess and I have done surgery on a cougar which is technically a mountain lion."

"There you go, I just petted one at the zoo."

"How about we take a breather and sit with some water ?" Amy said turning "Patron's lounge girls ?"

Maddie checked her phone for a second with Charlie looking and then pointing, "around that turn mom."

Ty fell back to Amy and ran his hand around her waist. "You Ok Ames ?"

"I'm fine, but he shouldn't overdue and he needs to stay hydrated and Betty can use a breather. We don't walk on marble and granite floors all day, it takes it's toll."

"Hadn't thought about it." Ty answered softly.

"Hey, stop, why would you think about it, it's your first and hopefully your last surgery Ty, you don't get the learning curve benefit."

"I know all that still …"

"Still Ty, still you're being a great dad and you've always been a good son."

There was another couple in the lounge along with a matron who smiled and welcomed them seeing their name tags which hung around their necks. When they had all sat down the matron approached and Amy asked for water for all. Betty excused herself to the private lounge bathroom as Maddie got up to give the lounge matron who name was Jill a hand with the waters.

"Katie will be here next weekend girls, late Friday, do you have plans for Saturday and Sunday ?"

"The pianos are Sunday ?"

"At 11:00 I think" Amy said checking, "yup 11, you fly out at 6:00 to the airport"

"We'll do early visits and walk up 5th to the museums, maybe try for some music Saturday night ?" Maddie said.

"So the Met ?"

"Maybe another too and then we'll grab lunch and wander back. Sabrina likes the Guggenheim" Charlie added.

"Well Friday night's at Charlie's for Shabbat dinner with the Bar—Lev's and the family. I think Renee and Meg are cooking."

"We'll check what's playing around for Saturday night." Maddie said "or we could head down to the Village."

"We can talk about the Village on a Saturday night Mad."

"We'll be fine mom."

"We'll talk about it Mad, not now."

After their rest and with a small nod from Betty to Amy they visited all the various halls of discovery JT chose, the Halls of mammals both large and small, Asian, New York State, African and North American. When they were done at least half the family had grumbling stomachs including JT.

They gathered their coats and walked out to meet Pat in the lot across from the side entrance. "We're going to walk over to Shake Shack Pat, hungry ?"

"Shake Shack huh, I have a perfectly good egg salad sandwich."

"So that's a yes, no cheese, no onions, cranberry lemonade."

"Thanks Charlie."

Charlie smiled at him and leaned on the limo with her phone. "6 cheese burgers, 3 minus onions, 1 hamburger minus cheese and onions, 7 fries. What are you drinking Papa ?"

"I have no idea but cranberry lemonade sounds my speed, I'm not a shake guy."

"1 chocolate, 2 strawberry, 1 vanilla, 1 coffee, 2 Cranberry Lemonade. Confirmed, credit card, 8 minutes."

"You'll probably beat me there."

"I'll run it out to you Pat." Maddie said "Let's go."

When they came in Charlie spotted and grabbed a lucky table that was freeing up and Maddie went with Ty to retrieve their order. Charlie had ordered 6 to stay and Pat's to go so after depositing their food on the table Maddie ran out to the street where Pat pulled over to grab his bag from her before driving to where he could pull over and grab a bite.

"So where to next ?" Ty asked.

"I think back to the house for now, I have to check on dinner and who's here already."

"Charlie, Steph and Meg are at Charlie's already. I told them to come to dinner." Betty said looking up.

"What are we eating ?" Ty asked.

"Chicken of course, right JT ?" Charlie added.

"And roasted potatoes and peas."

" and gravy."

"Mashed potatoes and gravy Mad, don't have to say it." JT added firmly.

"How does this service work, they don't cook ?"

"They do either Ty, they'll cook Tuesday because no one will want to, today they make sure we have everything on our lists which include recipes. Most days one or more of us cooks. I imagine Paella and Tapas when it's Steph's night. Meg and Renee will do Friday Shabbat at Charlie's. So tonight's Betty and I unless we have volunteers."

"We have some homework to finish Mom, so home would work for us." Charlie said.

"I have none, all done I mean."

Amy nodded and looked over at Ty "how about, we head home for a bit and Ty can walk you over to the zoo for a visit JT ?"

"That'd be awesome, can we ?"

"Sure can." Ty said smiling. "Finish your burger bud."

"I think we're good until after dinner Pat" Amy said as she left the limo and watched the kids heading up the stairs to the brownstone. I'll text if Asher and Shoshana want a ride back to their apartment."

"No problem Amy, if not we're 9:30 tomorrow ?"

"Right, 10:00 at the hospital for check-in and tests. It'll be a long 72 hours Pat."

"What do you folks say, not my first rodeo ?"

"Pretty much, glad you still put up with us."

"That's not hard at all, I'll see you in the morning Amy, Ty, have a great night."

Coming into the apartment they found the kids in the kitchen with Trish, Meg and Stephanie who were having coffee. They all immediately got up for hugs with Ty and Amy.

"Here JT", Amy said handing him her iPad, "get washed up and you can Skype with April if she can, she should be home."

"And Cars ?"

"Sure, not too long though if you want to go to the zoo."

"Ok Mom, not too long."

Betty had come in and gone off to change into house clothes, which here was a loose pair of slacks and a blouse, upscale lounge wear. She started a fresh pot of coffee and sat down.

"We need a vegan entrée. We have desserts from Magnolia, sides are easy."

"I can make something Betty, what do you have ?"

"We can make an eggplant dish or a nice veggie paella, I have vegan sausage or we can use white beans. We have that huge paella pan."

"Let's do the paella then" Trish agreed "Get the chickens in the oven and we can prep for the paella."

"I'll do it Betty, stay sitting, those museum floors are brutal."

"I'll help Amy" Stephanie said getting up and walking over to grab an apron off a hook.

"Ty, how are you holding out ?"

He watched Meg back over to fill her cup and grab a fresh one for Ty. "Coffee's up Amy." She said before returning "I'm sorry, you were saying Ty ?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure what to expect Meg but I'm not looking forward to it."

"Somehow it all seems different than those first ones, I can tell you that. I think I held my breath during those first surgeries."

"I can't even bring myself to think of those anymore Meg" Amy said, "between them taking him away and then losing Trudy in the middle of that first group of surgeries."

"You held him for what, 30 hours after that first surgery, he just wouldn't settle any other way." Betty said softly "haven't thought of that in a while."

"Ok, these are dressed, what are we doing with them Steph ?"

"He likes the crispy skin, how about olive oil, oregano and garlic outside and lemon and thyme inside ?"

"So what you always do."

"Stop, he likes it."

"He does, let's get to it" Amy said grabbing two chopping boards and passing one to Steph. "You do the garlic, I'll chop herbs."

"I'll never forget walking in and finding you bawling and holding his little toes." Steph said before smacking her fist down on the flat of a knife crushing the garlic underneath. "It took like ten minutes before you could get out that his toes were pink and it worked."

'It was like a wave of relief." Amy said with a sniffle.

"Ok, we had a deal with the crying." Jackson said walking in.

"I'm sorry JT, it's their fault." Amy said nodding to the table.

"Last surgery mom."

"I know sweetheart, do you want something before you go ?"

"Still full of burger and shake."

"I guess that's my cue" Ty said getting up and walking over to nuzzle Amy.

"Don't overdo Ty." She whispered.

"I won't, you either."

"Jackson you have your card ?" Amy asked when Ty stepped back.

"Yup."

"Have fun boys."

"Card ?" Ty asked turning to her.

"Patron's card."

"You guys don't miss a beat do you ?"

"If you want to spend a night camping in the Bronx Zoo it helps to be a patron."

"You camped in a zoo ?"

"Twice, it was awesome." JT said. "Like super awesome."

"Come on Jackson, you can tell me on the way."

It wasn't far at all to the Zoo with an entrance less than a block away from the stairs to the townhouse. During that time Jackson described the Bronx Zoo Overnight Safaris.

"It was April, Cars and I in one tent, Mom and the girls, Bobby and his dad, Meg, Brin and Erma. That was the first time and just Mom, me, April, Cars and Erma the second time. First you walk around at sunset when they feed and then you can go near the night animals"

"Nocturnal" Ty said.

"Right Nocturnal then they have burgers, hot dogs and stuff and then camping stuff and then you get into your tents and listen and it's so cool, we were near the Giraffe's first time and when I came out of the tent there was one standing right there looking down at us."

"Sounds cool."

"Really cool, we have to go to that building and get passes."

To the left there was an admissions building alongside a gift shop and information center. They seemed for the moment a bit backed up as there was only one person handling one of three windows, the other two were marked temporarily closed. The line wan't that long and JT and Ty queued up behind what looked like three families. Ty looked around and saw a sign at the third window for member passes. "Shouldn't we go there ?"

Jackson looked over "well we usually do but there's only one guy so it's really like cutting the line. We can wait."

Ty put his hand around JT and onto his shoulder. "We can wait."

Ty reached over and pulled a map off the rack on the wall.

"We don't need that unless you want it. Bear and Leopards that way, Lemurs, Red Panda then we can see the sea lions and penguins if it's not too late."

"Pretty compact place."

"Yeah, the Bronx Zoo is big and they have a sky lift and a train from one side of the zoo to the other. Last time I still had a brace and they took us around in a cart."

"That must have felt special."

"You know, I think I'd rather walk, it's all fussy, you know."

"I guess, you doing Ok Jackson ?"

"You mean the operation, yeah, I mean it's scary but mom stays with me."

"Mom stays with you ?"

"Yeah, well until they stop the drug machine."

"I'm not sure I knew that."

"It's Ok right ?"

"Of course it's Ok Jackson, I just didn't realize she doesn't leave his side actually, well meant that, I guess. I mean I was told that, by more than one person actually and I think your mom, it's fine."

JT was quiet for a second and Ty felt him physically swallow before his soft voice "It's … uhm,…. pretty scary when you wake up at night all fuzzy and it's real hard to move and the lights are always on but low and weird beeping but mom's always there so …"

Ty squeezed his shoulder, "I get it Jackson, you don't have to feel embarrassed or sorry."

"One adult One child ?" The young man asked as JT shoved the card he'd retrieved from his small wallet under the little scoop window.

Looking at the card the young man smiled "Oh you didn't have to wait, you could have just stood to the side."

"Didn't feel right cutting the line" JT said.

"Well, truth is when it's just one window you get stares, human nature I guess."

"Here you go, daily pass, thanks for your patience, enjoy your stay."

Jackson took Ty's hand and led him along what Ty guessed were familiar paths, the zoo wasn't what Ty would have called busy but you did need to pay attention.

"So, how many different kinds of bears have you seen dad ?"

Ty was quiet for a second and looked down before answering "well more black than any, a few grizzly's a couple Gobi bears, one dead unfortunately, killed by a poacher, we saved the cub though."

"Oh yeah, Maddie showed me that in an article. Take care of any grizzly's ?"

"Nope, bunch of black bears though, for different things."

"Well they have two grizzlies here, Betty and Veronica, usually you can see them on the hill, they're rescues so they have to live here, it's a little sad for them I guess."

"There are a lot of people who think these places should be closed, I don't know."

"Well what do you think ?"

Ty was quiet and looked over the Grizzly enclosure. He thought about the two bears on the Adirondack property, they didn't seem to bother anybody, had lived in the same place for years probably from close to birth and roamed 10,000 acres. Ty assumed they overlapped with other bears somewhere along the way.

"I think that for a bear this isn't a lot of room but I don't know anything about these two so I can't say. What's up next Jackson ?"

"Snow Leopards, ever see one ?"

"Calgary Zoo, one of theirs has three legs."

The twins joined the group in the kitchen when they were done with their work. They volunteered to get the potatoes ready for roasting and sat before big bowls with peelers. They gossiped about the ranch and discussed plans around the surgery. John, Bert and Trev would come in Tuesday for the day. Jack and Lisa, Casey and Lily would come Monday. Pat would pick them up and they'd stop at the house before coming to sit with the family and give comfort.

The girls wanted to take care of some Christmas shopping before Sabrina, Bobby and Katie were around and wanted to visit Orvis for other gifts. Brin gave Maddie the model number of a roll up piano the group would give April and a store nearby that sold it as well as nice recorders for all three as the boys were starting on guitar. Recorders were excellent teaching tools and Brin insisted they learn to play.

Ty would ask later in the week if they couldn't just order that stuff online and needed the whole shopping in Manhattan Christmas experience speech which eluded both him and Jackson though JT definitely saw the need in a trip to Orvis.

Heading East on a path to the Sea Lion pool Jackson pointed up at a building "that's Uncle Charlie's apartment."

Ty led Jackson off to the side and looked up "that building ?"

"Yeah but you see that ledge up there with the trees ?"

"Yup."

"That's it, it's like a porch, ugh no, patio, that's it."

"Oh, that's actually Charlie's apartment, mom said it's huge."

"He's got a game room with pinball machines and pool tables and a bowling machine with this slide thing that's fun. Oh and a juke box."

"Your Uncle Charlie likes his toys."

"Pretty cool huh ?"

"Pretty cool" Ty agreed starting to walk again.

"Potatoes are in, who's doing the paella, the Spaniard or the vegan ?" Amy asked looking at Steph and Trish.

"We'll both do it, I don't mind and don't cook near as often as I'd like." Steph said getting up followed a second later by Trish who stepped over to the fridge to rummage out what they needed.

The conversation at the table had moved past wedding decisions and onto wedding seating which was an affair all it's own and discussed over a second plate of Rugelach, these were chocolate.

The last thing they could have seen was the Children's Zoo but Jackson declined.

"We basically live in a children's zoo and if I really need to pet a goat I just ride over to April's house."

Ty laughed, "good point, hadn't thought of that actually. Should we head back ?"

As they crossed 5th Avenue Jackson suggested they stop and visit Charlie.

"Come on, I know the way."

"We should text or call Jackson."

"No, come on we're neighbors and it's Uncle Charlie, he never calls when he comes to us." He said it walking right past the doorman who stepped over.

"Can I help you young man ?" He asked as Jackson walked past and said "no thanks" and the doorman turned and looked at Ty.

"Jackson !" Ty called, not loudly but with some effort.

"What ?" He asked coming back.

"Thank you sir, now, may I help you ?"

"No thanks." Jackson said.

"Jackson hush, we're here to visit Charlie Rogers."

"He's my uncle, this is my dad."

"Yes, well, is he expecting you, he left no word."

"It's a surprise" Jackson said.

"Let me call up." The doorman said walking over to his small desk.

"Is he going to yell surprise ?" Jackson muttered.

"He's just doing his job Jackson."

"You may go up sir and you young man, I won't forget you so next time all you'll have to do is stop and let me know you're going up to surprise your Uncle Charlie."

"Ok, sorry, you know, my dad says you were just doing your job."

"Well thanks for that consideration, for the record he sounded surprised and happy to hear you were visiting."

"Jackson."

"Excuse me ?"

"Jackson, my name" he said putting out his hand.

"Richard" the doorman said reaching out.

"We can go ?"

"You may go Jackson." He said with a smile.

"Thank you sir" the doorman said reaching out his hand as did Ty "Dr Borden."

"Yes sir, have a good day."

Ty walked over where Jackson was waiting by the elevator

"That was weird huh ?" He said looking over at Ty when the door opened. A second later he jumped up to hit the button marked 'PH1'.

"It's his job to make sure that only people who are supposed to be inside the building come in Jackson."

"He should have said that."

"Most people understand without being told and now you do too." He said ruffling JT's hair as the elevator rose.


	90. What this is - Chapter 90

_A/N – Sorry for the slight delay, things got busy. Hope you like this chapter and keep those reviews and PM's coming, love hearing your thoughts._

Chapter 90

Charlie was waiting at the elevator with a big smile on his face.

"This is a pleasant surprise." He said stepping to the side to let them out and then showing the way to the apartment which was not hard to see considering there was only one set of enormous double doors. Ty looked around and aside from there only being one set of doors visible he noticed the hallway wasn't what you'd expect in an apartment building, it was decorated as if it was one of the rooms in the house. It was obvious Charlie had the entire floor.

"Not much of one, that guy called up." Jackson said as Charlie chuckled and scooped him up in his arms.

"Slightly different world in the big city than Ithaca JT. Where should we hang ?"

"Game room !"

"OK then" he said dropping him down, "you know the way, go on ahead, there's water and juice in the fridge in there and I'll give Ty a quick tour."

Jackson ran off "Ty, how about we skip the tour which is ostentatious and boring and head straight to a Manhattan, how are you holding out ?"

"Just one but yeah, skin of my teeth Charlie."

He followed Charlie into what was obviously the library study and looked around.

"Have a seat Ty and yes it's all over the top, I'd sell it if anyone could afford it. It was different with Trudy and when the kids were young, we combined two apartments, I could work and have meetings here completely apart from them, now it's absurd."

"Well, our place is around the corner."

"Its' only saving grace Ty, believe me" he said handing over the drink.

Ty took a sip and stood, "let's join Jackson."

"After you, two doors down on the right."

Jackson was standing by the shuffleboard bowling machine and rocking his arm before firing the puck down for a spare. "yeah." He grunted and fist pumped. Ty walked over and leaned down to kiss his head. Jackson looked up beaming "hey dad, play ?"

"How about I sit with Charlie for a few minutes and catch up, next game ?"

"Sure thing."

Ty walked over to join Charlie in a small all leather seating area and sat down.

"I don't know how Amy does it. Keeps up that smile for him."

"Years of practice, she breaks when he goes in, you should be ready for that."

"Hmmm, ok, how bad ?"

"Quiet and moody, bouts of crying, a little snippy, she's like a super mom, you know the whole horse thing combined with actual kids. This is completely out of her hands and until she sees him again, well."

"How long ?"

"It helps when he's off the hard stuff and can move his toes."

"I'll feel her out."

"That's all you can do and who knows you may just be the ticket Ty. So" he said leaning forward "dad is new ?"

"Very new in public, we haven't talked about it yet. We had a dad understanding until today."

"Well, it has to be about this."

"Sure but what's his reasoning."

"With him, who knows, no matter there'll be some morbidity to it considering."

"I'll feel him out too."

"Come on, let's join him, we have to leave soon and you should text Amy."

"Oh, I sent her a picture of him at the machine."

Charlie begged off playing and stood by the game sipping his drink. Ty took the learning curve in stride before Jackson stepped in to comment.

"See, think of it like you're casting, you move the puck back and forth, 1 2, 1 2, concentrate on your spot and then cast smooth." He said sliding the puck forward and watching it slice the headpin and the 8 pin forcing them all down. "Strike, yes !"

As Ty was being beaten for the third time his phone rang.

"Hey Mad, yeah finishing up a game. Ok, 30 minutes, no sweat."

Charlie walked off for a few minutes with the empty glasses and came back as they were finishing.

Coats on they headed out and around the corner. At the house Ty sent Jackson off to get washed and changed for dinner. Charlie made his way around in hellos and hugs and found himself a seat. Ty learned that Amy had gone off to their room to clean up and excused himself to join her and do the same.

Amy sat in a robe at a small dressing table in the bedroom and looked up when Ty came in. She smiled as he spotted her and made his way over leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Hey you, how was the zoo ?"

"We had fun and obviously stopped at Charlie's, we walked over together."

"I figured you would." She said responding again to Ty's lips as he drew them closer for another kiss. Amy giggled "what's up with you Ty, definitely no time for this."

"I know, I know."

"How about we break up the party early and meet back over there." Amy nodded at the bed and leaned up for another soft kiss.

"That would definitely fit my plans." He whispered moving in for one last kiss which they prolonged.

Ty moved to the bathroom and Amy could hear the water running as he washed up.

They dressed together and she wore a light denim dress embroidered along the hem. She reached for her comfortable indoor moose hide mucks and stopped at the mirror where Ty found her and zipped her up. With Amy in flats their height difference was pronounced, 6 inches and almost 7 with Ty in shoes.

"Hey, Jackson mention anything to you about me lately ?"

"Like what ?" Amy asked turning to him.

"He's been calling me dad all day and introduced me as his dad to Charlie's doorman so ?"

"Nothing we've talked about for sure Ty, maybe ask him ?"

"Haven't found the right lead in yet, for sure before bed tonight."

"Ok, well, if I hear something I'll let you know. You Ok Ty ?"

"Yeah, well I expected it eventually, the girls seem to have just adopted Poppa which kind of grows on you, I mean this has to do with the surgery right ?"

"I'd wager, that's a safe bet." She answered laughing.

"Yeah, well anyway, do I do drinks, wine ?"

"Charlie's out there, anyone wanting a drink has one, by the way, there's a bar in the sideboard in the living room and a smaller one in the study. One of the closets in the dining room is a wine storage, server thing that pulls out."

"Ok, I won't remember that and I'm not sure I know what a sideboard is so let's just wing it."

As they walked down the stairs Amy mentioned "a sideboard is just like a buffet but not in a dining room."

"Ok that makes no sense at all."

"You've been spending way too much time with Jackson Ty." Amy giggled.

"Seriously, does a sideboard become a buffet if you lay food out on it ?"

"I have no idea." She giggled again.

They heard voices from the living room so turned that way slipping arms around each other's waist. The hallway was central to the living room and the small crowd looked up as they came in and moved to the kids before heading to the adults.

"They make a hell of an entrance." Meg said to no one in particular. "I mean seriously power couple."

"Charlie, you've been part of a power couple, what do you think ?"

"They've definitely got it Trish, Trudy and Amy were alike that way, almost naturals. Amy's always unsure up front, Ty is great until he realizes what was going on, together though they're greater than their sum. It's like they bring a calmness to each other, you have to admit Amy's been calmer. Calmness is the key, what makes a power couple is the ability to fit comfortably in any situation, it's the lack of fear that makes you powerful. If you fit in, you belong and if you belong you're an equal."

Ty made sure everyone who wanted a drink had one and thanked Charlie. When he saw Betty head to the kitchen he followed. "Do we have wine picked Betty ?"

"Actually no, let's do that" she said leading him into the dining room where the table was less than half set with seating for 24 and only 11 for dinner. That door there is the wine keeper, I think there's a list inside."

"What are we eating ?"

"Roasted Spanish Chicken, Vegan Paella, potatoes, green beans."

Ty pulled the list and scanned down, "This looks promising a Spanish Rosé they have listed with 4.5 out of 5 stars marked off, let's see, this row, pull this out, here we go" he said handing one out to Betty and then leaning back with two more in his hands.

"Why don't we just pop one and check ?" Betty said reaching into the draw for a cork screw and two tall flutes from the rack.

"You're on." He said cutting the foil from the lip on one of the perfectly chilled bottles.

Betty checked her phone app while Ty uncorked " _Viña Tondonia Rosado Gran Reserva"_ she read, "it's well regarded seems to have a nice profile."

Ty poured two taster glasses, they both breathed, swirled and tasted.

"Good enough for me." Ty said reaching back in for a 4th bottle before closing down.

"There are thermal sleeves for serving so we don't have to deal with ice, they're right inside that door." Betty pointed.

They sleeved the bottles they had out and after filling their glass were interrupted by a buzzer. Betty checked the video in the kitchen and buzzed the door and Ty walked over to meet their guests.

"Asher, Shoshana, welcome, come on in, let me take your coats." Ty said standing to help.

Amy had heard the door and came over as Ty hung up their coats. She hugged them both and then Ty shook hands with Asher and hugged Shoshana.

They led them both into the living room where the kids came over to say hello before they settled back in their claimed space and the new pair joined the adult group.

Both Shoshana and Asher declined drinks before dinner opting instead for wine with dinner. Amy would later explain to Ty that the brother and sister team are always on trauma call and as such limited their alcohol consumption. Ty wandered over to the kids and sat down on the couch next to Jackson who was on an iPad leafing through a Fly Fishing magazine.

"Hey dad, dinner soon ?"

"Hungry JT ?" Amy asked walking over.

"Getting' there."

"So dad huh JT, you've decided ?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, well I'm a dad kinda guy I think. Dad's Ok with you right ?"

"Dad's always been fine with me Jackson, I have been wondering about why today was that day, I'm not unhappy for sure, I love being your dad, just wondering."

Jackson was quiet for a minute and swiped his hand to turn the on-line page. "Well, you'll get the speech tomorrow, so, I well …"

"What speech Jackson ?" Ty asked.

"There's a speech, the guy, uh Dr., the uhm anas, uhm."

"Anesthesiologist" Maddie interrupted, "there's a speech, you know, he's in great health, we don't expect any problems but 6 or 7 hours under anesthesia under the best of circumstances sometimes…."

"I get it Mad," Ty said softly gently interrupting her, "so Jackson, the anesthetist will prepare us for the worst case, which won't happen." Amy had her hand on Ty's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"I know it won't and you know it won't but that don't mean that it won't and I wanted well this time, well, you're the best dad I could have ever wanted and I don't need a paper for that, so before, well you know, you're my dad and I love you."

Ty was in that quiet place he went, fighting back his emotions while the twins and Amy showed no such restraint as their tears fell.

Ty reached over "come here you" he said pulling Jackson into his lap and surrounding him with his arms. "Hey, you know already that I think you're the best son a father could ever hope for Jackson and I love you more than anything."

"On that note" Betty said softly wiping her eyes as she heard the last of it after walking over "we should probably eat, long days start tomorrow."

Arm in arm Amy and Ty followed the kids to the dining room. Betty, Trish, Meg and Stephanie turned into the kitchen as Amy maneuvered Ty to the head of the table and nodded for JT to sit on his right as she sat to his left. He looked at her as she did it and she smiled brightly at him and leaned over for a kiss. The twins sat next to Jackson and Asher and Shoshana next to Amy.

It was a pleasant and fun evening of old friends. They didn't dwell over why they were all gathered. The twins and Jackson told jokes, ragged on each other, talked about the new house and of course fishing and horses. Ty and Amy joined in, Asher and Shoshana caught everyone up on their families and home and everyone ate too much. After clearing the table they returned to the living room with desserts and sat by a small fire Ty started though the room hardly needed it.

It was destined to be an early evening as Trish, Asher and Shoshana needed their rest. There were three surgeries scheduled for Tuesday and Wednesday which together required almost 24 hours of surgery beginning with Jackson on Tuesday morning at 6 AM. Monday would see all three patients checked in for their stays followed by a barrage of x-rays and computer analysis along with surgical run throughs for all three surgeries and lectures on the surgeries to resident and visiting orthopedists as well as students.

Besides Jackson, Marie Thibault, 5 years old was in for surgery on Wednesday. Hers' was the most complicated and scheduled for 8 – 10 hours starting at 6AM. Tommy Engels was scheduled for Tuesday afternoon an hour after Jackson's surgery. Ordinarily they wouldn't stack surgeries into a day but as it turned out Asher would be lead surgeon for Jackson and Shoshana, Lead Surgeon for Tommy. Both would assist the other but in a much lesser role.

Amy had spoken with each of the other kids and their parents who were old friends at this stage. Louis and Babs Thibault were delightful with bright West Indian smiles and bubbly demeanors. They emigrated to Montreal from Trinidad after marrying when offered the opportunity to work at an up and coming West Indian Restaurant. They did and it did well and eventually the couple started their own smaller restaurant in one of the trendy up and coming Montreal suburbs and both the area and the restaurant took off. Marie was their only child, her leg was mangled in a car accident when the Thibault's car was hit by a car speeding through a red light. Marie was 4 and this was her first long reconstruction.

Eric and Robin Engels, were farmers from outside Kansas City, KS. Tommy now 8 was in for his last surgery. He was getting a sleeve replaced with the same type sleeves Jackson was getting, the newest model. Marie was not ready yet, her leg would unfortunately be broken and shaped. It would be allowed to heal with titanium supports which would later be used for rigid sleeves and after replaced with the growth sleeves. Three more surgeries, hopefully, four possibly depending on the results. Tommy's leg was injured after falling off a horse who kicked his leg once he was on the ground. The initial fall broke the leg in two places the kick sent everything to hell and impacted his circulation severely. His surgeries were patterned after Jackson's, restoring the blood flow, allowing the leg to heal until it was ready to be shaped by Asher and his crew.

Jackson kept in somewhat regular contact with both Marie and Tommy. He was excited to see them both, they lent each other strength as did the families. Monday they'd have a nice dinner together in the hospital suite, all the families and on call staff would come. They'd repeat the event in about 10 days before they were each transported home for healing and rehab.

Amy called for Pat to be ready to drive the Bar-Lev duo back to their residence within the half hour as the group began their good byes for the night. Charlie, Meg and Steph promised to stop in to see Jackson in the afternoon, Meg and Steph would return to the townhouse in the morning to make sure it was ready for the family arriving from Canada who would stay with Amy and Ty, mostly Ty as Amy would not return until Wednesday when Jackson would be weaned off the drip. Trish would also leave in the morning, suitcase in hand, she would not leave the hospital until Amy did, more an unspoken pact between them. Trish would return to Charlie's apartment and join John who was coming Tuesday with Bert and Trevor.

They sent the kids off to get ready for bed while Amy, Ty, Trish and Betty cleared the living room and started the dishwashers. A cleaning crew would be by during the day to take care of the house.

Betty and Trish retired down a level to their rooms while Amy and Ty changed into house clothes and headed down for goodnights. The girls were reading. Their school stuff laid out out and waiting. Amy and Ty hugged and kissed each before moving to Jackson's room. He was pretty tired but had enough energy left for two enthusiastic hugs.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night mom, night dad, I love you."

"Goodnight Jackson" Ty said leaning over for his second hug and kiss. "You Ok bud ?"

"Oh yeah, nothing to it," Jackson answered in a long yawn, "good night."

They stayed for another minute and watched him drift a little further towards sleep. Amy reached forward and moved a lock of JT's hair off his brow before sighing and getting up.

Outside Ty felt her deflate and take a deep breath as he walked her up both short flights of stairs to their level. His hand lay gently on the small of her back lending his presence and what strength he had to give.

Their lovemaking was a combination of desire and an emotional release they both needed, wrapping each other in a cocoon that held them together until they slept.

Towards dawn Ty woke and realized that Amy was crying quietly. He could feel her mild shudders and pulled her back against him so he could wrap her in his arms.

"Shhh, shhhh." He whispered as she tightened her arms around his and breathed out.

"I'm sorry Ty, it just comes over me and I can't stop."

He held her tight and whispered gently in her ear "No, no, no, you have nothing to be sorry about, you never need to apologize to me Ames, never."

She sighed and they lay together quietly, Ty felt her relax and they seemed to doze off together into a light sleep.

Amy opened her eyes hearing low voices she assumed were coming from the level below. Looking at her watch on the nightstand she knew that one was Trish and assumed Betty the second. As gently as she could she unwrapped herself from Ty's arms and grabbed her robe.

She walked silently into the kitchen, her moose mukluks hiding her entrance. Betty was at the stove with Trish sitting and facing her. Amy wrapped her arms around Trish from behind and Trish took her arms and returned the hug.

"Did we wake you sweetie ?" Trish asked letting go and turning.

"Just nodding in and out I guess, I did sleep a few hours though, I'm good I think."

"Of course you are, some drops and make-up on those eyes before Jackson please." Trish said gently running her thumb across Amy's cheek. "It's decided to rain, Pat's on his way, we'll pick up Asher and the team along the way."

"I didn't notice." Amy mentioned.

"Georgie sent a picture, she was on overnight, snow at home, maybe 4 surprise inches expected, should melt though, going up into the 40's." Betty mentioned.

"I should go get ready."

"Ty ?"

"He slept on and off too, I guess that's expected with me there."

"Jackson had his say I hear" Trish mentioned getting up to put her breakfast stuff in the sink. "Ty Ok ?"

"Yeah, about that, he's great with it, this week, who knows, I guess we'll see." Amy said walking Trish out to the front door where her bag was waiting. Trish was moving out for a few days and would be returning to Charlie's where John would be staying until the weekend.

She stopped back after seeing Trish out and hugged Betty as well. "You sleep at all Gran ?"

"How about for this last one we just stop the whole sleeping question routine ?"

"I guess we could, you staying here ?"

"I'll come over when the tests are done, I want to be here for our guests. I can make lunch for the girls."

"I'll be down soon."

Ty kissed Amy quickly on his way to the bathroom. She was brushing out her hair as he went by. He walked back in a few minutes later after washing up and saw her drop two drops from a bottle into each eye. "It clears up the red." She said noticing that he was watching. "And keeps the puffiness down." She added as he watched her apply some make-up and concealer as well.

He was surprised that she wore a dress and not surprised that there was a small suitcase packed. She noticed his gaze for a second "Ty, you'll be Ok ?"

"I'll be fine Ames, I should be here with the girls."

"And our guests."

"And our guests, of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too Amy Fleming, uh, why the dress ?"

"People will come by, today is best."

"People ? Our people don't care."

"This is like Saratoga, aside from the fact that 5 Cornell professors will be here tomorrow, that it's groundbreaking surgery and it's Asher and Shoshana, we represent a huge funding block to this hospital, it's just today really."

"Sports coat ?"

"Not even, button down and ariats are fine, comfy shoes too, tomorrow you can wear whatever, I'll be in jeans."

"Anything I should know ?"

"Nah, this is lightweight stuff, hand shake, smile and nod, they want to talk less than you do. There will be a couple meetings though."

They went downstairs as a couple and found all three kids and Betty having pancakes, Jackson's favorite. Betty insisted on serving as Amy and Ty were already dressed.

"You all packed JT ?"

"Think so mom, you should come look. Schoolbooks and stuff, underwear, magazines. Next week'll be different."

"One week at a time is fine sweetheart and we'll check after breakfast. Girls you're here with Mrs. W until 2:00 ?"

Both nodded, with the exception of Tuesday, the day of JT's surgery the girls would officially be "in class" from 9:00 AM – 2:00 PM everyday with a half hour for lunch. They'd be given reading assignments for Tuesday, and have additional work that they could do but Mrs. Weingarten left that to them. The girls and Jackson were all smart and sharp, quick learners. Mrs. Weingarten knew this so her goal was to get through assignments leaving time over the week to visit some museums. She firmly believed that it was an important part of a child's education, besides, what the school district didn't know wouldn't hurt them, Amy and the girls agreed.

Amy interrupted the girls 'class' at 9:30 for them to wish JT good luck with hugs and kisses he stood for resiliently. Meg and Steph had come by as well and with Betty hugged Ty, Amy and Jackson as they left. Charlie was waiting at the limo and would accompany the three for business reasons and as support. Pat dropped them at the private entrance to the hospital a little before 10 and while Ty and Jackson waited for a few minutes Amy signed Jackson in as a patient. The ominous plastic ID band was clipped to his wrist. They had asked that he remove the red cord Sarah had tied to the same wrist and he adamantly refused and when Amy took his side the administrator backed off.

They were met upstairs by Asher, Trish and Shoshana and after hugs and good mornings Trish once again put out her hand and Jackson took it and with a deep breath and smile back at Amy and Ty wheeled his small suitcase down the hall followed by Shoshana.

"We'll start the mapping by 11" Asher began "You can have lunch with him at about 1:00 and he'll be done maybe 3:00 -3:30. The other families should be here by 2:00. Tommy will get mapped today and Marie tomorrow while the others are in surgery. Ty, Shoshana and I will be lecturing all day today and going through the data we retrieve from the mapping as part of that. I can't promise you'll understand everything as is but I think you'll do fine if you'd like."

"I'd love to see and hear some of it, let me find out what else is going on before committing."

"That's fine and it's all on video I'll arrange for you to have access," then Asher smiled and leaned towards him with a conspiratorial smile, "I've been where you are Ty, he was just like Bert, he'll mention some aspect of the surgery at one point, don't get caught not knowing what he's talking about. Overview lecture is at 11:00 figure to start 11:15 till around 1:00 when we'll break for lunch, guest lecture halls are on the 3rd floor."

Ty smiled, "thanks for the tip, I'll do what I can today and maybe tomorrow I'll use that access."

"Well, I have to get ready, oh, last thing, one dad to another, decline the invite to observe Jackson's surgery, one of the others would be fine if you're interested, you and Bert have full access to the theater. For now, good coffee in the lounge, Trish will get you before he goes in."

"Let's sit and talk." Amy said leading them down the hall to the small, well equipped kitchen and dining lounge.

"Is there actually stuff we have to do aside from waiting ?" Ty asked sitting down with his coffee.

"There are two meetings Amy may have mentioned" Charlie said, "one at 11:00 to cover our tab and one at 2:00 to review our, ummm, word, word." He said mimicking JT.

"Commitment" Amy suggested with a giggle.

"That'll do, our commitment to Cornell Pediatric Orthopedics, here and in Ithaca."

"How about I skip the paying part and attend the commitment one ?"

"Probably best" Charlie agreed.

Ty nodded "How much ?"

"Your part, probably half a million for the two weeks for the three kids, all in." Charlie answered "that may be a bit light but in the neighborhood based on what we have."

"Guess this is where being Canadian or in Canada would help."

"Well my love, we are all actually Canadian citizens, the family I mean and they wouldn't pay for this, they may have covered bits and pieces of the stay and tests but this is cutting edge stuff Ty, here or in Canada I think JT would have a prosthetic. We did have the option to have the later surgeries done in Israel, that would have been cheaper, the logistics were a nightmare."

"There's no way to sugar coat this one Ty, Jackson walks because we took the risk and had the money." Charlie said. "We'll walk you through the bill later, it's not like we'll get to discuss it, Trever will check what's important, he'll tale care of any negotiation. They take a huge chunk now up front and we'll adjust later."

"And the second meeting ?"

"The second meeting is them telling us what they did with our money and a budget prospectus moving forward."

"I like that one" Amy said.

"You just like the pictures."

"I love the pictures Charlie."

"Pictures ?"

"Of the kids that pass through the centers. Sometimes they have after shots of them playing." Amy said "it's like watching an autistic boy show his absolute love for a horse."

"I get that for sure" Ty said remembering his stop at a Pegasus center.

"Regardless," Charlie said finishing his coffee, "no decisions will be made today, we'll go over their numbers and work it out before the new year which in this case is actually January 20 I think."

Amy got up to put the coffee mugs into the dishwasher and turned when Trish led Jackson into the kitchen and he ran over to her. We was wearing pajamas as opposed to a hospital gown which he hated. He'd be wearing one in the morning and most of the time after that in the hospital but until the actual surgery he was allowed this concession.

Amy bent over and made a loud grunt when she lifted him. "Pretty soon you'll be too big to hold JT, all ready, have a video picked ?"

"Yup, all ready, kiss ?"

Amy gave him a big smooch on each cheek and lowered him down where she got a big hug and a kiss from him. Ty was next and he just stepped between Ty's legs as he had pushed out his seat and was now sitting facing Jackson. Ty wrapped him in his arms for a squeeze and then kissed his head. When JT stepped back Ty smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Come on Jackson, let's get started." Trish said smiling at everyone in the room as JT took her hand. "I'll text when we're almost ready for a lunch break."

"Thanks Trish." Amy said finally turning back to the dishwasher to slide in the top door and close the machine.

"I don't know what I'd do if Trish didn't do this. Probably go nuts."

"How does this work exactly with Trish down here ?" Ty asked.

"Trish is a Cornell Nurse, a head nurse actually so she's qualified and already on payroll. The Cornell system's Chief administrative nurse is Retired Colonel Molly Harris who was Trish's commanding officer at Rammstein where Trish served. Asher and Shoshana also request her as part of the team."

"Hat Trick." Charlie said. "Amy, we've got a meeting on the 2nd floor, I believe."

"I'll get off at 3 and find a seat, see you at lunch ?"

"Lunch is back up here, I'll text but we expect Asher and Shoshana." Amy said as they walked out to the lounge and elevators.

Charlie sighed loudly which made Amy giggle when she kissed Ty as he was getting off the elevator.

Ty was surprised when he turned down the hall and found a manned nursing station. The attendant looked over "Asher Bar-Lev ?" Ty asked.

"Your pass sir ?"

"This is all I have" Ty said showing the young man the access ID card around his neck.

"Dr Borden, thank you" he said looking at the list. "Here you are with the instruction to just let you in any time so, right there #2."

Ty looked through the small glass on the door and saw that they had begun, he wondered for a second about interrupting and put it aside opening the door. Of course Shoshana who was speaking stopped for a moment and looked over breaking into a big smile and turning to Asher who was sitting to the side. This seemed to be a tag team lecture like he and Bert often did.

"Come in Ty, it's fine we were just starting. Excuse us for a moment" she said to the crowd who had all looked over. "Dr. Borden's son is one of our patients, he's a Veterinarian specializing in Equine Orthopedics and an instructor at Cornell Vet."

Asher came down and handed Ty a packet similar to those the doctors already present had and then sat down next to him while Shoshana continued. She completely ignored the low murmur of the two men speaking softly to the side and didn't break stride in her comments when Asher returned to the stage as Ty leafed through the material and looked up to listen.

Charlie followed Amy out of the elevator of what was obviously the administrative floor. She walked up to to reception desk with Charlie right behind her.

"Can I help you ?"

"Amy Fleming and Charlie Rodgers here to see someone about a bill ?"

"Oh yes, please, have a seat while I call back."

Amy walked over and stood by the floor to ceiling window facing 1st Avenue. Charlie joined her a minute later.

"What do you think ?" Amy asked watching a cab roll around the arch in front of the building.

"Board of Governors rep maybe, hospital president maybe."

"That's the one" a smiling man said behind them "are we that predictable ? Brendan Morrow, Ms. Fleming, Mr. Rodgers it's good to meet you both." He said putting out his hand to Amy and then Charlie.

Amy immediately changed demeanors as her signature disarming smile grew on her face "Mr. Morrow, it's a pleasure, we heard there was an administrative change, smooth transition I hope ?"

"Dr. Preston retired, I've been working with him for the last few months so as smooth as we could have hoped for. I won't keep you, come let me walk you back, I just wanted to let you know how much we appreciate the support of your group and that we all hope for the best of results for the children. If there's anything I can do to make your time here easier or anything in the future, don't hesitate to call. Here we are", he said walking them into a conference room. "Bob Danforth and Anne Roberts our special projects team, Amy Fleming and Charlie Rodgers."

The Engels, Eric and Robin were sitting and reading in the lounge when Amy and Charlie came out of the elevator chatting.

"Oh Amy" Robin called out jumping to her feet ready to hug Amy who walked over with a pronounced smile.

"It's good to see you too Robin." She said moving over to hug Eric as the process was repeated with Charlie.

Amy sat down with Robin and Eric moved over to talk with Charlie. "Trish told me Ty would join us for lunch with Asher and Shoshana. We saw Jackson for a moment, all smiles as usual."

"How's Tommy been ?"

"He's great, can't wait for this to be over."

"Jackson also, I still can't believe we've come this far."

"We met Babs in the apartment lobby, they were going out for a walk with Marie, probably the zoo."

"They have time, nothing really for Marie today."

Amy and Robin settled into easy conversation quickly, they talked about the twins, the Engel's eldest, Bobbi who had just started at the University of Kansas as an Ed Major and of course, farm life.

Charlie, who had the innate ability to have a conversation about anything with anybody sat joking with Eric about grain futures and ranch management.

Tommy was first out, led by Trish who walked over to stand by Amy and Robin.

"JT will be done in about 15 minutes, he's doing great."

"No problems Trish ?" Robin asked.

"Not my call but none we've seen yet."

Both mothers sighed and took each other's hand.

"I have to get back" Trish said smiling with a little wave as she turned down the hallway.

Jackson came barreling around the corner about 15 minutes after and after a quick assessment of Amy looking him up and down jumped up into Amy's lap.

"Hey mom !"

Amy hugged him and smooched at his cheek making him squirm.

"OK so far ?" She asked kissing him again.

"Oh sure uhm where's dad ?"

"He's at Asher and Shoshana's lecture, they should be along any minute as should lunch which I should check on." She said pulling out her phone and sending a text. Jackson wanted deli, corned beef sandwich, a knish and a soda which was approved by the staff as his second to last last heavy meal until after surgery, There would also be a delivery from the local falafel and mid eastern restaurant with vegan fare for Trish and most of the Israeli staff.

"Ok, the food is on it's way here and Pat is on his way back with all the Grans from Alberta. Amy said coming over as the door to the elevator opened and Ty, Shoshana, Ashe and two other staffers came out. The staffers walked on to their tasks and Ty stopped to scoop up Jackson who had run over.

"Hey buddy, how's it going so far ?"

"Oh good, I get to see a video and Trish talks to me so that helps stay still. You went to hear them talk about me ?"

"You, Marie and Tommy, it's important that other doctors learn this stuff."

"I get it, like mom and you teaching, mom says uh, watch one, do one, teach one unless you're 7 then you're still learning but I can't help it."

"You're a good teacher Jackson, you've got patience which is very rare in a 7 year old and very important as a teacher."

"Oh hey, you should meet Tommy and his folks, come on." He said climbing down and taking Ty's hand.

Jackson introduced Ty as his dad to both Tommy and his folks and moved off to continue talking to Tommy about their farms, horses, friends and fishing. He was almost two years older than Jackson in actual time though only 8 to JT's 7, Tommy would be turning nine in a couple months. Still they were friends and shared many of the same life experiences and interests.

After lunch the groups split again, the boys returned to their mapping scans. Amy stopped to call the house and check in with Betty. The limo was due back from Teterboro airport any minute and the girls had eaten and were finishing their schoolwork. The girls had indicated that rather than ride they'd prefer to walk over to the hospital and Amy had no problem with that, pretty much a straight shot down 65th street.

"If they stop I need to know they're stopping Betty."

"I'll lay out the rules Amy and I'll text when everyone's here, I'd like the girls to wait until they say their hello's. What time should we plan to head over ?"

"How about between 4:30 and 5:30 ? JT will be done and we can visit a little before the family dinner."

The meeting with the endowment fund people took about 45 minutes. Amy leafed through brochures, pictures and case files while Charlie did a short run through of the financial statements, he made sure he left Ty with a good understanding of how this worked. They started with a large endowment to the hospital which was meant to secure additional funding and garner income from investments. Aside from yearly donations by several entities affiliated with, and Pegasus entities, the family actively solicited donations from other individuals and charities. The hospital also matched funds up to a certain level determined bu a complicated formula. What surprised Ty most was Amy who really seemed to be paying no attention to the details interrupted with a question every now and then which clearly showed that she was.

The group split after the meeting. Charlie was heading back to his apartment for a couple hours, Ty to join the lecture in progress and Amy back to the Pediatric suite The outer waiting room was empty so Amy headed back to the smaller and more private family lounge where she found the Engel's leaning back in recliners and reading. This room had a small refrigerator, a microwave and coffee and tea service. It was right next to the kitchen, which was well equipped. They'd all cook the last meal together here, a custom they followed when they stayed together.

"I can't imagine wedding plans with this going on, you Ok Amy ?"

"I'm fine Robin, Erma and her crew are handling most of it, my dress is being made here in Midtown, I've got a fitting Thursday, Ty has a haircut Friday."

"And they're coming Friday ?"

"Sally, Erma and crew, yup, you'll have the weekend to catch up, you can meet my sister too."

They all grew up on the land or more to the point as part of it. Even Babs and Louis Thibault, Marie's parent's grew on a farm in the West Indies so when they all got together they talked farms and land and home. It took the stress off the moment thinking about the land and the animals. They never discussed the money and the good fortune they had to do this for their kids. The Engels and the Thibaults expressed their love in their eyes and hugs and that was more than Amy needed.

Amy reached over for her rollaway which she noticed in the corner. All three moms stayed in the suite, actually in their kids rooms until they felt right about joining their husbands or families. The floor was set up that way, single beds and two large recliners that opened to beds with the touch of a button. Custom ordered they were surprisingly comfortable and the stress it took from the kids and the moms worked for all concerned.

She sat back with the first volume of her text book, grabbed some post it notes and a pen and sat back to read.

Some time later, Robin looked up with a smile at Amy when Louis Thibault's heavily accented West Indian patois carried down the hall along with the distinctive odd clacking sound of little Marie's leg brace and crutches tapping down the hard tile floors. They both looked over to find Eric Engels napping in his chair and both rose to meet the Thibault family out in the hallway to keep the noise level down.

"Hi Amy ! The small beautiful girl piped at her while balancing the crutches under her shoulders and putting her arms out. Amy scooped her up into a big hug while Babs her mom grabbed for her crutches.

"How are you sweet Marie, did you love the zoo ?"

"It was wonderful" she said "not as big as Montreal but I love it."

Amy smiled at her, she spoke with a sweet somewhat odd accent, a combination of island, English and Québécois. Babs leaned the crutches against the wall and leaned forward to wrap Amy in her arms and hug her gently around her daughter still perched in Amy's arms.

Eric had woken up and joined them at the door telling them it was fine to come in. Soon after the three couples and the little girl settled they were joined by Tommy and Trish. After his hellos Tommy sat down and paid attention to Marie who was all smiles as she showed him what she was working on in her coloring book.

"Jackson's almost done Amy and the lecture seems to be wrapping as well, I'll be back soon. Do you have a good time for Ben ?"

"When Ty's here Trish, I hate this part."

"It's just a formality Amy and don't get snotty about it, I understand the underlying dangers."

"Really Trish ? You're going to be mean to me ?" She answered pouting.

"You're impossible you know that" she said leaning over and hugging Amy. "Jackson should be done, let me go help get him sorted out."

Amy heard Trish call down the hall "in here Ty."

Ty was at the door a minute later and Amy walked over for a kiss and to take his hand and introduce him to the Thibault's where he was met with a broad smile, a handshake and hug from Louis, a hug and kiss on the cheek from Babs and a handshake and smile from Marie.

They sat and chatted and included Ty in their catching up in both asking about his life and work and taking the time to include their history when needed to fill in gaps for him.

The twins showed up just about the same time Jackson came out with Trish. They came with the news that Jack, Lisa, Casey and Lilly were at the house and sitting with Gran.

Amy had gotten texts when the Alberta crew arrived and when the girls left to walk down to the hospital. They didn't stop on the way as it had turned chilly and damp. First night family dinner was always Chinese, something not to be missed in Manhattan. Soup dumplings and Lion's head meatballs from Joe's Shanghai, Peking Duck from the Peking duck house, Lo Mein and Pork Buns from Chow Shui and Vegan fare from Buddha Bodai and Spicy Moon. This was where Pat shined, he arranged for it all to be delivered to a central pickup and was there waiting. Charlie had volunteered to go along and they'd come straight to the hospital. One of the hospital vehicles would pick up the Grans and bring them separately.

"Folks, it's time" Dr. Benjamin Goldman announced with a big smile from the entrance to the lounge. "Have we drawn straws or will there be a volunteer ?"

"We'll go first Ben" Amy said with a laugh "might as well get it over with."

"Do I have to ?" Jackson asked looking back and forth between Ben and Amy.

"Not if you don't want to Jackson as long as I know you agree will be fine."

"I'm good." He said "You two good ?" He asked Tommy and Marie who both nodded.

"Done, Amy and Ty is it ? Good to meet you I'm Benjamin Goldman, anesthesiology. Ben is fine. How've you been Amy ?"

"I'm good Ben, we've been good" Amy said walking over for a quick hug "Val ?"

"Val and the kids are great thanks."

They walked around to a small bank of offices against an outer wall and sat down. They sat holding hands across from Dr. Goldman who explained the procedure broadly but went into some detail on the anesthesia and the precautions his team would take. In the end Amy signed, there was no question she would, this was just a formality. Everyone new the dangers inherent in a lengthy surgery.

Amy looked at Ty and smiled as enthusiastic a smile as she could muster walking back to the lounge. The Engels went next followed by the Thibaults. Soon Asher, Shoshana and their team along with Trish wandered out and they all moved to the larger lounge where hospital catering was setting up a buffet with plates, silverware and soft drinks.

Back in the larger lounge with the elevator the crowd all turned as doors opened. Lab techs and hospital personnel all felt the uncomfortable scrutiny of the crowd. When they opened to a familiar site there were smiles. Jackson was first over to Jack who scooped him up for a hug.

"Hey GG."

"How's it going Jackson ?"

"So far so good, kind of hoped you were dinner though."

"Sorry buddy" he laughed putting JT down so he could move along for hugs.

Betty went over to the Thibault's and Engels for hugs and welcomes and then took care of the introductions to the newcomers, Casey, Lily, Jack and Lisa. The girls, Meg and Stephanie were next for their hugs which was about when Amy received a text from Charlie.

"Girl's go down and help Charlie and Pat with the food and make sure Pat joins us for dinner."

"He'll argue mom."

"Argue back, Charlie will help you."

In the end it was Amy who wouldn't let him leave. "Pat, please, you've been running around all day, stay and eat."

"I have food in the car Amy, it's like my job."

"I know but I feel bad, ordinarily I'd send you home for a few days but the season and guests this year."

"My job Amy."

"I get it, now please join us for dinner."

"Fine, thank you."

"And you'll go from the Airport on Sunday home for a couple days, I'm sorry it's not sooner."

"I could get you a replacement for a couple days Amy."

"Let's not go there again." She said turning to see most of the food out of their thermal bags and Jackson, Tommy and Marie lined up. She saw Babs and Eric there to help their kids and turned to Ty to ask him to help but saw Maddie walk over to give JT a hand which mostly meant keeping him to a manageable amount of food.

"Hungry ?" Ty asked coming over to Amy.

"I am, just keeping and eye on the human waste disposal" she said nodding towards Jackson. "Ever eat a soup dumpling ?"

Amy was chatting with Lisa and Jack walking over to the table while Charlie took Ty in hand at the makeshift buffet.

"These are soup dumplings, those are regular pork dumplings and there are veggie ones with the vegan stuff." Charlie explained as they went along through the various unfamiliar specialties laid out.

With their plates suitably full Charlie led ty over to where Maddie and JT were sitting on the floor using a coffee table as a surface.

Ty watched as Maddie gently lifted the large soup spoon and bit the end off the round dumpling and gently slurped the soup that poured out into her mouth leaving the rest to spill into the spoon to be finished in the next slurp along with the dumpling shell.

"I don't get it Mad."

"The inside is soup dad" JT said "it's real hot so you nibble off the end and take a little and then you balance and the soup comes out in the spoon. It's really good."

"How do they get soup inside a dumpling ?" Ty asked examining the round dumpling on his spoon.

"It goes in as a solid and melts into soup in the steamer" Amy said walking over and lowering herself onto a chair. "Try one, they're heavenly."

Betty, Trish and Charlie Rodgers walked the Albertans through the meal as well. They were all introduced to Asher, Shoshana and their team and dinner as usually turned into a fun family time.

When the leftovers were packed and sent off to other floors to be shared by staff members the groups became somewhat more somber as it was closing in on the time when the patients and their mom's would be left. Jackson's surgery was scheduled for 6 which meant a 4:30 wake-up. While the other two kids would probably sleep through Amy knew she'd see Babs and Robin soon after she got up with JT.

It was decided that it would just be immediate family in the morning pre surgery, Amy, Ty, the twins and Betty. Aside from the fact the the Albertans needed to rest it would be uncomfortable for Jackson who put up a great front but who deep down was scared. He'd be given a relaxant before being wheeled out that acted as a small truth serum which could be embarrasing.

Ty sent everyone down with a nod "I'll be down in a second Betty" there was room in the elevator but he wanted a moment alone with Amy. Trish had taken JT off to wash and brush. They'd gather in the lounge for a movie before bedtime, a chance to relax with the kids and try to take their minds off of their circumstance.

"I'm not used to this, leaving you alone." He said holding her close.

"Not lately at least" she whispered "sorry."

"It's Ok, you good ?"

"I am, my place is with him."

"And mine is with our family."

"I love you Ty" she said reaching up to kiss him, a kiss that deepened.

"I should go." He whispered holding her against him.

"I'll see you bright and early, if you need me you'll have to text Trish, I can't have a phone with me."

They kissed as the doors opened to an empty elevator and Amy pushed him back with a smile. "Go Ty, early morning coming."

She watched the doors close and walked back to the lounge where the kids and moms had settled in the dimmed room. The kids, who basically left it up to Marie, had chosen an animal documentary about Canada and Jackson moved over into Amy's lap when she settled. Marie sat on Bab's lap as well with Tommy on the floor in front of his mom.

As the movie started Jackson leaned back against Amy and she wrapped him in her arms. "Love you mom" he said low against her.

Amy squeezed a little "I love you so much sweet boy."


	91. What this is - Chapter 91

_A/N: What can I say, all of a sudden too much time had gone by. Here's the next chapter, long enough I think to make up a little. Hope you enjoy, love the reviews !_

Chapter 91

The alarms on Ty's watch, iPhone and iPad all went off within a few minutes of each other and he was up, 4:15 AM. He stopped for a second and then remembering the plan and texted Betty that he was moving, she would text Ty back and make sure the girls were awake too. He hadn't slept well and assumed that nobody really had as he received a text from Betty that she was also up and he headed into the shower to get ready.

He didn't shave and chose comfortable clothes one step above ratty; worn but not ripped jeans, a dark black Allman Bros. T shirt, a dark green flannel and his most comfortable light hiking books. He found the twins and Betty in the kitchen, the girls were sipping cocoa from travel mugs and Betty slid the same of black coffee on the table for Ty.

Ty hugged and kissed each of the girls and then Betty before sitting and taking his first sip.

"How long ?" He asked.

"He should be here any time now Poppa." Maddie said. She sounded and looked tired, as did Charlie and Betty. Ty did as well.

"I wondered if you were all still here." Lisa said as she and Jack turned the corner into the kitchen.

"You two should try to get some more rest." Ty said looking up.

"We'll go back" Jack assured him but we were up "my clock's all screwy anyway."

"That must be it GG." Charlie said with a grin.

"Well, it's a bunch of stuff Charlie." He said with a gentle smile back.

Casey and Lily showed up a moment later.

"Well that didn't work." Ty said looking at the four in their robes or in Casey's case sweats.

"He's here" Betty said looking at her phone. "Meg and Steph will be by soon to get things rolling here and before you get all over that they insisted. Ty's right, you should all try to get some more rest, it's a long day, and you all had a long day yesterday, he may not be out until mid afternoon."

They all hugged and received messages of love to be delivered, got their coats and were on their way a couple minutes later. There were some thermal bags and boxes in the back with them. There was a reserved parking spot at the hospital waiting for the limo and the valet on site pulled the cone. Pat opened the door to help Betty out and then grabbed two bags assigning the last two, one each to Maddie and Charlie.

In the elevator Ty looked down "what's in the bags ?"

"Breakfast and snacks. Part of the job description." Pat answered with a grin.

"He's mom's junk food dealer, whatcha got Pat ?"

"Breakfast sandwiches and donuts Mad and I'm not her dealer."

"Oooh donuts, what kind ? Could they be Maple Walnut Frosted from Dunwell ?" Charlie asked.

"And jelly."

Ty was surprised that the large waiting area was darkened and followed Betty through and down the hall. Before they had gotten far Trish popped out into the hall with a big smile. Ty noted the difference in her dress, her attending nurse uniform now changed to green surgical scrubs. She wore surgical booties over her clogs and a tight Harley surgical cap to cover her head. Her mask was pulled down past her chin but there ready to go.

"He'll be a minute, they're wiping him down, why don't you all put your stuff into the family room and I'll get you when we're ready. Ty you can stay with me."

"Give me your backpack poppa." Charlie said softly reaching over and tugging gently.

"Uhm, Ok Charlie thanks."

She smiled back and Trish took Ty's hand, "try to smile Ty, he's been asking for you."

He walked into Jackson's room and looked around. He hadn't spent much time in here Monday and immediately noticed pictures from April on the walls and photos of the family and his horses on a small table nearby. Two small bouquets of flowers also stood across the room. The room art was of fish and horses, one a trout rising for a natural fly. Ty had to admit it was probably the nicest hospital room he'd ever seen, TV or movie worthy he thought.

"Oh hey dad." JT said. He was watching Amy put an X on his left leg. There was no chance anyone in that surgery could mistake JT's left and right legs, the left came replete with long scars but JT had seen a video that said the x was a tried and true method and he insisted, which was fine.

Ty walked over to the bed opposite Amy and leaned over for Jackson to wrap his arms around him and snuggle him in.

"Are there Maple frosted donuts out there ?" JT asked.

"And jelly" Ty added leaning back and then across the bed to kiss Amy.

She was wearing some sort of lounging outfit that was somewhat tight fitting and yet looked warm and comfortable. Her hair was in two braids on either side and she wore her short bootie mukluks.

"I can't have any till a couple days, maple frosted, they're my favorite."

"I promise we'll get you some as you can have some Jackson." Ty whispered.

"Ok JT, let's get this leg covered up and you can take your pill and we'll let Gran and your sisters in for a couple of minutes." Trish said walking over and taking his gown edge from Amy. She smoothed it back in place and and then pulled his blanket up and smoothed it with a practiced hand. The pill was on the small table beside her and she held it out in a cup with some water.

"This will calm him a bit, it's very mild, just take the edge off" she explained.

Jackson sat up and took the pill, it had never been an issue for him and then lay back down. Trish dropped both cups into the bin, opened the door and chocked it open while she walked across the hall.

Ty moved to the end of the bed when the girls and Betty came in. Betty went first and leaned over to kiss him and give him a big hug. She whispered to him how much she loved him and Jackson didn't mention her sniffles.

The girls were next and went to either side of him as Amy backed away and left Maddie access on her side.

"Time for the rodeo bro." Maddie whispered leaning over with a smile to gently kiss him as well.

"You'll do great JT and we'll be waiting. We love you you know."

"I know Charlie, love you guys too, you better go."

They both sniffled and reached down for a last kiss before backing away again. Crooked smiles and sniffles for all, Betty reached around both to herd them to the door.

Ty and Amy moved back on either side of him and Amy took his small hand again. Time seemed to almost speed up at that point for Ty when Shoshana and Ben Goldman walked in.

"How are you feeling Jackson, a little tired ?"

"A little" he said softly, "time ?"

"Time sweetie" Shoshana said gently and then turned to Amy and Ty while Ben and Trish affixed heart monitors to him and set him up for his IV. "Everything looks good guys, we'll send out reports when we can."

"Last goodbye for now" Trish said backing away. Jackson now had a stream of wires from his chest for monitoring his vitals, they'd insert the IV's in the operating room.

Ty bent over first and kissed him one last time, it was a little awkward with the wire pack. "Love you buddy, see you soon."

"Love you dad."

Amy moved over next and sat down as best she could and not caring, leaned over to hug him. She was smiling when she leaned back and touched his cheek, there were no longer any stray hairs for her to lovingly tuck away, they were under his cap.

"I love you so much sweet boy, I'll see you soon."

"Love you mom."

And then it was done, Trish lightly placed her hand on Amy's shoulder and squeezed gently. Moving up she deftly tapped down on the wheel lock closest to her and heard the catch snap up sharply. Another surgical nurse, Tovah, snapped the other side and Amy and Ty looked down one last time at Jackson who smiled valiantly.

"You like Maple Walnut donuts dad ?"

"Probably a bit sweet for me son."

"Well, more for me then" he said with a last smile, shining eyes and a short wave from where his arm lay. Ty and Amy smiled back and then he was gone. This floor was set up to take a patient from their room and return them back to the same room without a parade through the 'public' spaces. As Amy and Ty left to the hallway several staff members moved in a few monitoring machines that would be used later. Amy stared at the space where the bed was and sobbed low as Ty put his arm around her and led her into the hallway and across to the lounge.

Betty took her from Ty's arms and sat her down drawing her in as only a mother could and wrapped her in a loving hug as Amy cried.

Ty sat down in a recliner and leaned over with his face in his hands. He felt her hands on him and looked up as Charlie pushed him back and crawled into his lap and into his arms. "Shhh" she whispered as he cried quietly no longer able to hold back.

"Hey, he'll be fine, he's the toughest kid in Ithaca." She whispered with her head against his chest.

"Nothing to it" Maddie said with a broken smile moving over and sitting on the edge of the recliner and taking Ty's free hand.

They sat quietly comforting each other until a nurse popped in for a second "They've started." She said quietly and smiled at the small group.

Ty looked up at the big clock on the wall then down at his watch. He sighed "6:40."

"Have some coffee and some breakfast Amy, you need to get yourself together."

"OK Gran, let's do that." She answered standing and then stretching. Maddie was up and arm in arm with her a second later. "So breakfast ?" Maddie asked "would that be one donut or two mom ?"

"One for now and some coffee, I'll eat after my shower." She smiled back grabbing a plate and one of the rather large Dunwell donuts. She didn't wait to bite down before pouring coffee and Ty smiled at her licking the telltale frosting off her lips and then fingers. She grabbed a cup of coffee, looked back, grabbed a second donut and sat at the small table set up in the corner.

Ty reached into the thermal bag and pulled out two breakfast sandwiches, poured himself coffee and joined her.

"Where do you shower ?" He asked swallowing the first bite of his egg sandwich followed by a big gulp of coffee.

"There's a faculty gym upstairs so I'll run and then shower and change, about an hour."

Ty nodded back and looked up at her as he took a second bite. "These are amazing."

"Sloppy greasy corner deli egg sandwiches, another staple. You Ok Ty ?"

"He looked so small in that bed."

"It's a big bed Poppa." Maddie countered.

"I'm going to head down to the chapel for a little while."

"Time to lay down the law Gran ?".

"Hush Madelyn, no reason to be disrespectful." she said walking by and kissing her head. "Pat's on his way to Teterboro, you should get going" she repeated to Amy, "come on, grab your stuff and I'll ride you up."

They both leaned over, Betty to kiss Ty's cheek and Amy his lips. She smiled at him "I'll be back soon my love."

"I'll be here." He said with a smile leaning over to reach for his backpack and moving to a recliner. Before leaning back with his notes he glanced at the girls laying on opposite ends of the long leather couch each reading a book by John Steinbeck. Maddie was reading _The Grapes of Wrath"_ and Charlie " _Of Mice and Men_." It seemed when they had a choice they chose different books, it was easier writing assignments this way rather than when your conclusions were so alike that you'd get odd looks from your teachers. Even reading books by the same authors could elicit those looks but the girls did have a reputation to uphold and no matter, they did in fact read the books and write their own papers.

Ty glanced up at the clock when he found concentrating on a case was harder than he thought it would be and called up the file on Jackson's surgery. He knew there was a crowd of orthopedists in the theatre above the operating room and also knew he wasn't going up. He ran through the procedure that would be done in several stages. They would be removing and refitting the hardware that held Jackson's leg together with his hopefully final set of hardware. JT's leg had titanium support in his left hip, femur, patella, fibula and tibula, they would do it all.

So far, Jackson's restorations were done using sleeves and screws that were changed several times to allow his leg to grow naturally. At this stage, based on Jackson's progress he would be fitted with cutting edge sleeves designed to grow with the bone. As the sleeve 'grew' with the bone and expanded with JT's natural growth, the sleeve would adjust the inner screw in increments programmed using a complicated formula designed using Jackson's own DNA, growth forecasts and computer simulations.

He'd of course be under constant scrutiny and be required to take the same quarterly images. There would be limitations but thankfully Jackson was a good rider so aside from the most extreme riding he'd be fine. He'd make the most of not trick riding, rodeo or racing a thoroughbred. So far and for the time being as it had not yet happened, they were fine with his jumping under scrutiny. Amy was fine with him just walking, anything else was a miracle and a gift.

Ty read through the file twice and then put his iPad aside and sat back. He sighed and closed his eyes then looked at his phone.

"Come sit here by us Poppa ?" Maddie said from the couch.

"Will that help Mad ?"

"How about it'll help me" she answered smiling across and putting out her hand.

Ty smiled and grabbed his stuff over to the big chair next to the couch. When he settled Maddie raised her hand for him to take.

She smiled and went back to her book, now perched with one hand, her other locked with Ty's.

"Much better Poppa, thank you."

It was awkward and he didn't care, he grabbed his iPad and balanced on his lap, called up his first case study.

Ty was on his sixth file when Betty got back. "Have you girls eaten actual food, donuts do not count ?"

"Not yet Gran, waiting for mom." Charlie said looking over "I am getting kind of grumbly though, Mad ?"

"Will you two stop, come have a sandwich and some milk please."

"Stop what ?" Ty asked smiling at Maddie as they got up together.

"It's never been scientifically proven." Maddie said.

Charlie put her arm around Maddie's shoulder "Completely anecdotal."

"Science, anecdote or not Ty, when one of them is hungry, well you get the idea. Come join us before the crowds invade."

Betty grabbed three sandwiches from the warming bin and opened the small convection oven to crisp them up. "Ty sandwich ?"

"Already had two Gran, I'll have coffee, what crowds are we talking about ?"

"We do not usually do this." Betty started leaning against the counter waiting for the oven. "When we switched here from Ithaca for surgeries it worked out that his last three were in the summer or at least over school break. Typically it's us, Erma and the kids, Meg and Sally to switch off depending on the farm schedule, Bobby, August and Tom kept those going while they were here."

"I miss having the kids." Maddie said sitting down with a container of milk.

"How did we end up here then ?"

"Well how do I tell 2 grandmothers and 2 great grandparents not to come ?" Betty asked pouring herself coffee and offering a mug to Ty. "Not like we can plead poverty or lack of resources, I did get Lou to hold off so Katie can come on the weekend but it's a crowd and Amy, well."

"School's on, can't just keep April or Cars from school, Trish is here already so Aunt Meg and Aunt Steph is the alternate plan." Charlie added while putting some ketchup on her sandwich which had come out of the small oven piping hot and crispy. "Farms actually take a lot of work in the winter especially the Potter's, all the cheese and livestock. Tom's got a business and Erma's got a rather large pop up wedding to deal with."

"And Brin and her mom are neck deep in music school rehearsals this time of year." Maddie added.

"Ok, leave aside the difference in group relationships and your mom what's the issue ?"

"The issue my love" Amy answered walking into the room and over to the refrigerator for a bottle of water "is that I'm unpredictable."

"Not the word I'd use but Ok." Maddie said giggling.

Betty laughed and playfully swatted Maddie's head "Moody is a better word Ty."

"Whatever" Amy said grabbing two sandwiches and popping them in the oven. "When ?"

"Well, assume Trev, Bert and John about 9:30. Pat will go from dropping them back to the house so maybe 10'ish ?" Betty answered.

Ty finished his cup, looked over at the pot and sighed. Getting up he put his cup in the dishwasher and went for a bottle of water. He looked up when Tommy walked in followed immediately by Robin.

"Tovah said they started on time ?" Robin asked grabbing a cup of coffee, taking a sip and moving to rinse the now empty pot.

Maddie immediately rose to move her aside and take over with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks Mad" she said leaning back as Tommy loaded two sandwiches in the machine, "last meal" he said looking up.

"Really Tommy, don't joke." Robin said swatting his hand playfully.

"Come on mom."

"6:40 Robin."

"Thanks Ty, that's about right for 6:00 prep. Eric and Louis are having breakfast in a diner and coming over. They're prepping Marie, I think they'll come in for breakfast, Babs promised Marie half a donut now and half later."

"The tried and true, when all else fails, bribe them with candy." Charlie said. "Gotta love Grandma Marion."

"A very smart woman" Babs announced in a heavily accented patois walking in behind Marie. "One half maple walnut donut please. Amy how was Jacque this morning, go sit at the table my sweet blossom" she finished patting Marie gently.

"He was fine Babs, come sit with her and I'll get you coffee. Marie some juice or we have your oat milk."

"Milk please."

Maddie walked over with half a donut and put it down smiling.

"Here you go sweetheart" Amy said putting down the small glass after sliding Bab's coffee across to her.

Marie smiled at her and took a sip.

"You know Marie, if Mama says it's ok maybe Maddie and I can come in and watch a movie with you so she can take a break later. How about Beauty and the Beast ?"

"Oh, I love Beauty, Ok mammon ?"

"Of course Marie, thank you girls."

"Just send up a rocket Babs." Maddie answered with a smile.

The mapping and scans weren't painful or even really uncomfortable in the case of the kids, all done from the hips down, they were free to stay awake and keep themselves occupied with one exception, they had to stay put, or at least their lower halves, sometimes for over an hour at a stretch. They could stop in the case of an emergency but didn't like it so they got to choose. Marie was young and liked the company. Jackson was fine as long as there was someone to talk to. The Israeli's were a happy chatty bunch and of course there was Trish so he was fine. The boys also loved the machine and were fascinated by it. They lay or sat or reclined on a long comfy couch that was somewhat confining but not tight. The scanner moved around them on it's own, like a robot, it beeped and swirled and spun and whirred. Like having R2D2 dance around you taking pictures. They had the use of their hands, tablets, phones, TV, games and video. They had also all fallen asleep at one time or another during long scans.

One of the floor orderlies stopped in for a moment "they've opened the larger room and set the elevators on free."

Amy nodded her thanks, she couldn't see the young woman's name tag and the orderlies were not specific floor staff, she couldn't keep up with all the names.

"Let's move down if we're done eating and leave this space for quiet family time." Amy said to her group. She then walked over to Babs and Marie and hugged each. "Let us know if you need anything and we'll send word about Jackson if we get any."

"We'll come too" Robin said "the men should be here any time now I'd say." She also reached over to hug Babs and Marie as Tommy packed his bag, he high fived the little girl.

It took two trips and the girls handled most of it including moving some of the treats out as well which required them to put together some platters to make them more presentable for the public space. They also set up two pots of coffee and checked to make sure the fridge was stocked. Before settling near Amy, Ty and Betty they moved some of the furniture to clear an area they would use to handle the onslaught of well wishers gifts that they knew were already piling up in the small side lobby.

"Pat's on his way over the GW and they're all eating at the house. I figure we've got about an hour for the full load."

Amy looked up and nodded at Betty. She was about 4 chapters into the first volume of her set. She was laying sideways across a cushy leather chair and had a big pillow tucked against her head. The book lay open against the pillow while she read, she used her left hand to turn the pages while her right lay tucked in Ty's who sat in an identical chair that he moved to be closer. He too balanced his iPad on a pillow and used his free hand for everything else. Betty sat across from them knitting.

"We're gonna take a walk and get some fresh air mom, we'll have them start sending stuff up in the meantime."

"Ok Charlie, not too long."

"We won't, do we need anything ?"

"Not right now Mad." Amy said looking up with a smile. "Get me one of those jelly donuts though and a bottle of water before you leave please sweetheart."

Maddie smiled and a few minutes later as Amy licked powdered sugar from her lips the twins stopped at the entrance desk, spoke with the attendant who nodded to the side where he showed them a sizable pile of flowers and gift baskets growing.

"Start sending them up and we'll make a list and then send them around to nurse's stations." Charlie explained "no helping this, sorry."

"It's fine" the young man said "it happens more often than you think, you really have to wonder if some of these people have ever actually seen a hospital room, some of these are enormous."

Maddie thought for a second and then just said. "I think most of these people know we're about to fill a hospital with flowers, it's a money thing."

The young man smiled at her "so, you two are rich huh ?"

"Nah" Charlie said "we work for the family."

"I'm Matt by the way and you are both full of it."

"Ok well, I'm Charlie, that's Maddie and we're loaded, later Matt."

Pat, Trever, Charlie and John got out of the elevator along with a metal cart with flowers that were signed for by Betty and placed alongside the others in the space the girls set up.

Amy pried herself from her chair when she saw them and stretched noisily before smiling and stepping up to hug each of them right behind Ty.

"I'm heading to the house Amy, anything you need ?"

"Are there more flowers downstairs, maybe a couple bouquets for the house ?"

"They've got half a cart down there, I'll load that."

"Excellent, come back for lunch."

"I'm bringing lunch, Louis ordered from a West Indian place where he knows the owner."

"Oh, Ok, great."

It was confirmed a moment later when Eric and Louis stepped out of the newly arrived elevator.

"Text me when your friend has a time Louis."

"I will Pat, thank you."

The men each went over to the table and grabbed coffee. John looked over and got the nod that the donuts were vegan, all DunWell made and some of the best donuts in Manhattan, vegan or not. Bert joined them a few minutes later having stopped at the surgical theater before joining the group.

"They're finishing up the hip, one of the orthopedists told me it's going well. I'm going to grab breakfast and head back."

Amy looked over at Bert when he sat down "he's fine Amy." It wasn't enough as she started to cry softly.

"Damn" she said as if the tears were a failure. Betty was there in the moment kneeling in front of her and drawing her into a hug.

"Shhhh, he's fine sweetheart, he's strong and indomitable."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, what are you sorry about, come on, let's go back where it's quiet and gather ourselves for a few minutes."

Ty had stood and was standing next to the couple as they got up and took a second to touch Amy's shoulder and have her melt into his side a moment later. "I'm Ok, I just need a few minutes." She whispered and turned with Betty. She wiped her eyes against her sleeves going down the hall and Betty slapped at her hand. The last thing Ty heard was Amy's feeble giggle.

Ty sat down and watched the stroll down the hallway.

"How are you doing ?" The deep voice said surprising him as he didn't realize John had sat down.

"Just off that I guess." Ty said softly nodding down the hall.

"I'm heading in" Bert said kneeling by him "I'll stop out or text with progress reports."

"Thanks Bert" Ty said patting his shoulder.

"I assume you saw Trish this morning ?"

"I did John, I can't tell you how much I, we appreciate that she does this."

"You don't have to Ty, the girls around ?"

"Went for a walk, I guess they're due back any second as are the house crew, I think I'll go check on Amy."

He found Betty sitting at the table, Amy had gone to the bathroom to wash up.

"She's fine Ty."

"Oh I know, truth is I don't know what to say out there or if anything's expected of me."

"Nothing's expected and there's no law that says you have to stay out there, that's what this space is for."

"Regrouping."

"As good a word as any."

Amy came down the small hallway and smiled at him "worried ?"

"A little but mostly uh, well, regrouping." He answered with a grin.

"Good word" Amy said taking his hand.

"Then it's unanimous." Betty said getting up "shall we ?"

The girls were hanging up their coats when they got back to the large waiting lounge. Maddie turned first "I think I saw the limo at the corner but around here, who knows."

Charlie stood by the floral layout on the floor. Two stacks on carts, maybe 2 dozen various arrangements. "Let's separate them into sizes, smaller for rooms and larger for nursing stations and waiting rooms."

"Just make sure we know who gave what Charlie and make sure you set some around here and in the kid's rooms, Marie likes the Lilies and Dahlias."

"Ok mom."

"And Pat took some back to the house so add those when we get home later." Betty added.

Amy settled back into her chair and grabbed her book taking her back to a world of her own with Heartland tugging at her thoughts, the chapters, all about the horses she learned from in Hudson brought back many memories that sometimes flooded her senses. She cringed at the voices when the elevator opened and the girls greeted the grandparents. Pat walked past and down the hall and Amy watched him duck into a bathroom.

"I'll settle them" Betty whispered with a tap to Amy's leg that brought her attention back to the present.

"Thanks Gran."

Ty and John were helping the girls move around the floral arrangements and to deal with the newest arrivals, a cart of assorted foods and baskets. Betty moved over to deal with these and elicited Jack and Lisa to help decide on what to keep and what to send off as gifts to the other floors. Looking at the piles growing Betty moved over and spoke to the girls for a moment before taking out a card she had taken from the downstairs welcome desk and dialed the four digit extension to the hospital center's charitable giving coordinator.

Amy looked over and saw Lily sitting and watching the groups deal with the gifts and looking down at her book got up and walked over.

"Come sit with me Lily, I'll show you something, you know, you're in my book."

"What would I be doing in one of your books Amy ?"

Amy looked at her with a bright smile and her hand out for Lily to take. "Come on."

Ty glanced over and saw Amy pulling a chair close to hers and having Lily sit. She reached over into her work bag and pulled out a folder as Lily settled.

"Now this manuscript is without pictures but there'll be some and I happen to have this one which we'll be using. Do you remember him ?" Amy said sitting back and showing the picture to Lily.

"Alcatraz." Lily whispered putting out her hand to touch the picture as if she could actually touch the horse itself. "Of course I remember, when Brad died right ?"

"That's right, Alcatraz Run was his name and he and you shared some some trust issues that you overcame together."

"What became of him ?"

"He became a Para horse, working with paraplegics, helping them build confidence by riding, rodeo actually."

"So this man in the wheelchair ?"

"Bryce, his owner, Alcatraz is retired I hear, enjoying the meadow."

"That's so sweet."

"See, this is where I wrote about you and how the familiarity with the right human can have a profound effect." Amy leaned over and watched as Lily read a smile growing on her face. When she was done and about to speak Amy stopped her by turning to another page and showing Lily a line with her name under the acknowledgments.

"Look at that, my name in a college textbook, thank you Amy."

"You were great as I recall, you deserve to get that credit." Amy said leaning over to kiss her cheek and give her a hug.

"I should call Wade, he should be up by now."

"Be positive, last report said it was going well."

Amy was at the table fixing herself a mug of tea when the elevator opened and an older woman dressed impeccably in a dark blue business suit stood for a second surveying the room before stepping out. Her grey hair in a tight bun and sea grey eyes were the finishing touches on a woman whose very presence and stature demanded respect. John and Jack were having a quiet but animated discussion on the worst place they ever broke down and John was relaying a story of him and Trish on leave in Europe when he glanced over at the figure that just appeared.

"Excuse me Jack" he said turning and straightening. It would be hard to believe that a man who stood over 6 ½ feet tall could seem taller but in that moment you would have believed anything as his hand shot up to form a perfect salute.

The woman's almost naturally stern gaze turned on him for a moment and then softened considerably as a small smile took it's place. "At ease Master Sergeant, we are both retired after all."

"Yes ma'am" he said lowering his salute after her acknowledgment, his stance did not change. "Trish is in surgery ma'am."

"I know John, I'm actually here to touch base with Amy."

"Colonel it's good to see you again" Amy said leaning in past John and just moving in to hug her. She reminded Amy of Ruth who melted just a little through the hug but maintained that aura of control.

"You too Amy, I'm sorry not to have stopped in earlier."

"Trish mentioned you were away."

"I'll stop back, just wanted to make sure everything was fine."

"Perfect Colonel, thank you, if you have a minute to meet my family ?"

"I'd love to and Trish tells me you're engaged ?"

Let's start there" Amy said turning into what seemed to be a line of her family members.

"Ok, well, Colonel Molly Harris, Chief Administrative Nurse, Dr. Ty Borden, my fiancé, my grandfather Jackson Bartlett, grandmother Lisa Stillman, Step mom Casey McMurtry and Ty's mom Lily Dalton and you know the girls." She leaned in and shook each hand as they were introduced, a firm commanding handshake.

"I'll stop back and spend some time after my meetings but for now welcome and please let someone know if there's anything amiss, it's not a hotel but we try."

She shook hands with each of the others, Meg, Steph, Charlie and Trev who all knew her and then she stopped to visit for a second with the Thibaults and Engels before smiling, stopping and chatting with Amy as she waited for the elevator.

"Who is she Amy ?" Lisa asked a moment after the doors closed.

"Basically the head nurse."

"She was Trish's superior officer in Germany, she ran the Rammstein Hospital Center in Germany, Full bird Colonel, US Army retired." John said. "She gave Trish away at our wedding, sort of almost like Trish's mom."

"What'd she make of you ?" Ty asked with a grin.

"It's all in the presentation Ty, you know make a good impression, first time she met me was on my way into surgery handing me off to Trish, two bullets and a hunk of shrapnel, last thing I saw going under was Trish's smiling blue eyes. Molly Harris judges everyone from the inside out, hell of a woman and a hell of a soldier. Wait'll you see her uniform."

"She's invited ?" Ty asked.

"She is" Betty answered "already responded, she's at your table John."

John laughed, "that's funny, a whole table of guys bouncing up and down every time she stands."

"And you ?" Ty asked.

"And me, hell, I salute here."

Amy spent a minute going over what the girls were doing. Casey was with them and they were having a good time talking. She also met and touched base with Adrienne who was sent to coordinate the orderlies who would distribute the bouquets around the building as they were logged. The girls also had final say in the foodstuffs that stayed. Typically the overage was sent to student and employee lounges and the small floor areas they used for a moments relaxation.

Amy had settled back with her book while Ty settled with Lily, Jack and Lisa. Betty stayed close by Amy knitting as always. She checked her watch continuously, fidgeting between chapters which flashed by her robotically.

"Amy ?" Jack said softly having sat in the chair next to her without her realizing it.

"Oh Grandpa, hi, I'm sorry I didn't see you, how are you doing ?" She said closing her book carefully while tucking the page holder between the pages. Sitting up she reached across and took his hands.

"How's the arthritis ?"

Jack smiled and flexed his hands, "better for the cream and tea but not any younger."

"I imagine not, I don't do those miracles."

"I just wondered how you were doing ?"

"Getting by Grandpa, it's been busy lately."

"And worrisome ?"

"Well, I've learned that goes hand in hand with parenthood, up and down I guess."

"Amy ?" Betty said leaning forward.

Amy looked up and saw Shoshana make a quick check of the family lounge before walking towards them. Seeing Amy look up she smiled her most reassuring smile and stopped at the edge of the hallway just before the lounge As Amy got up, glanced at Betty and walked over towards Shoshana. She had seen Ty get up also and put out her hand to take is as they reached Shoshana.

"It's going well but we're running a little behind, no problems but the audience sometimes takes time to deal with, we do want them to see and have some minimal interaction with the process. Asher is finishing up smoothing the patella socket before heading down, it's all good Amy."

"Time Shosh ?"

"Out by 2:30ish and you'll see him 3:00 – 3:30 maybe ?" It was a rough guess and Amy and Ty both knew that. "Give me a second for the Engels."

They watched Shoshana walk over to Robin and Eric, Tommy who was with the girls joined them.

Shoshana put her arm around Tommy's shoulder. "We'll start getting you ready at 2:00 buddy, figure surgery about 3:00."

"Ok, no lunch right ?"

"Sorry Tommy, as much as you want for dinner though."

"Jackson Ok ?"

"He's fine sweetie, any questions ?" She asked and then scanned Robin and Eric. "Tovah will start getting you set up and I'll be in about 2:30."

"Thanks Shoshana" Eric said.

She smiled and then headed back to Amy and Ty who had now grown to Betty and the girls. "I'm going to head back in, I expect Trish to stop out and check on Tommy after lunch, everything is going as expected, now I have to get back in."

She reached out and took both Ty and Amy's hand's, one in each and squeezed and smiled. "See you soon."

Amy exhaled as if she'd been holding her breath all along, it came with a slight shudder and a sound as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Gran, tell everyone he's doing good, mom needs a breather." Maddie said nodding to Ty.

"Come on Ames, let's sit for a few minutes" Ty said turning her in his arm and shielding her while walking to the family lounge.

Amy sat down on the closest couch and Ty sat with her, Charlie also sat while Maddie grabbed a tea pot and strainer, mom was a tea person, she looked at the shelf and set up a mango chamomile to steep.

"Charlie, text Erma, Sandy and Bridgett with an update that he's fine and on schedule please."

Maddie poured 4 mugs a few minutes later and passed them out in two trips. After a few calming sips by all but Ty who took one and pulled back.

"Maddie what is this ?"

"Mango Chamomile."

"Not for me, I'll grab coffee."

Maddie stopped him from putting down his cup "No, no poppa, we've been noticing how much coffee you drink, you have a high stress job, young children."

"At least give the tea a chance to grow on you." Charlie asked. "Please ? For us ?"

Amy couldn't help but giggle at Ty's predicament. "Maddie grab a mug and brew Grandpa one of his tisane, there's a jar there and we'll go out."

"Why mango chamomile ?" Ty asked sipping.

"Digestion and calmness" she answered, "West Indian food, have you had it ?"

"Possibly, I honestly don't remember."

"Fish, greens, curries, spicy though and there'll be some vegan stuff. Oh and Louis dishing it out."

"and plantains." Maddie added.

"Plantains, how could I forget, and that chewy molasses spice cake."

With Jack's tea done the group made their way down the hall where most waiting smiled and expressed good wishes at the report from Shoshana. Amy took the mug from Maddie and handed it to Jack who smiled and took a sip.

Betty came over from the Thibaults with a report that Pat was picking up food.

"I was going to suggest that maybe you all take a few hours this afternoon, shop, see a museum or something." Amy said to her family who had sat down. "There's no point in waiting here, I, we, appreciate it but the truth is they won't let you see him until maybe tonight when he eats before he goes back under. We'll only see him awake for a few minutes after the surgery, I promise to let you know any news as soon as we do."

"Where would we go, I'm not one for museums."

"I used to think that way Grandpa, you should really give them a chance, you'd be surprised how art can move you, besides" Amy said leaning over to whisper "you're not an island." She said it as her eyes darted to Lisa, Casey and Lily. "The Guggenheim has a visiting collection of Rockwell's Saturday Evening Post covers, my guess is they're right up your alley."

"I love those" Lily said "those little kids with those big eyes in the candy shoppes and doctors offices."

"There you have it, we'll have Pat drive you over after lunch, if nothing else the museum itself is a wonder to walk through. Girls fetch a patrons card for GG."

"Amy."

"Please Grandpa ?"

"Come on Jack, a couple hours, you can't tell me that being inside a hospital all day is how you want to spend your day." Lisa said putting her arm on his and smiling at Amy.

"I'm in" Casey said eliciting a thankful smile from Amy.

"You all too" Amy said to Trev, Charlie and John. "Go to the club after lunch for a few hours or something, where are Meg and Steph ?"

"They went for a walk, some fresh air. Probably not a bad idea, we'll head to the club after." Trev said.

"Girls, you want to join us ?" Lily asked.

"Thanks Grandma, we'll stay, there's enough here to keep us busy but we're on for shopping on the avenue tomorrow after school."

"I look forward to that." Lisa added smiling as did Lily.

"Am I included in shopping ?"

"We'll buy you something GG." Maddie said.

"I don't need anything Maddie."

"Nothing ? come on GG everybody needs something, how about a Tesla, you don't have one of those."

Ty laughed "I honestly don't know what sounds stranger, Jack parking a Tesla at Maggie's or that I'm almost positive these two can walk into a dealership and buy one."

"Yeah, Uncle Charlie would get a text."

"Yeah, there's a stop gap, trust me, your uncle Charlie is 50 50 on that one. Jack, maybe if Charlie could make a call we can actually get you fitted for a suit for the wedding, on me."

"I can definitely do that Ty." Charlie said walking over, "what do you say Jack, let the boy buy you a suit."

"Oh Jack, you should definitely do that."

"I don't need a new suit Lis."

"Your granddaughter is getting married, of course you need a new suit, Tim's getting one."

"Well Casey, good for Tim."

"Why do you have to be that way Jack ?"

"I just got a suit in the summer and a sports coat."

"None are appropriate for a wedding, now I insist, come on Jack, let us give back a little." Ty said with a slight grin.

"Fine, one suit."

"And a couple shirts."

"I have shirts."

"Not like these you don't Jack, trust me." Ty said "Charlie, make the call for tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll stop at the club after for a drink." Charlie added.

"What club, no drinks."

"Come on Jack, I just got my card, the Cornell Club, let me buy you a drink."

"Fine, but I'm buying." Jack said.

"The drinks, I'm buying the suit." Ty said putting his hand around Jack's shoulder, "it's not that hard Jack, now do you want a Tesla ?"

Amy smiled from where she had returned to her corner and curled up with her book. Betty returned to her side and grabbed her knitting again.

Lisa took Ty by the hand and motioned to a couch along the same wall Amy was sitting on, a couch she couldn't see from where she was sitting.

"This was a mistake." Lisa started.

"I don't know if mistake is a good word. Typically it seems they keep it small with either Erma, Sally or Meg Caldwell until he's up a bit."

"I understand."

"I'm not sure I do Lisa."

"We're guests Ty."

"You're family Lisa."

"I appreciate that from your perspective, even if Jack and I fit as family to her, Casey and your mom, regardless, she feels the need to deal with guests and she shouldn't."

"She's been dealing with some other stuff that might have something to do with it."

"And that's probably none of my business, looks like they're here to set up for lunch."

"Caribbean." Ty said.

"How exciting, Jack loves to try new things." She said laughing and getting up to give the staff some room. "Do you know how this works ?"

"The hospital contracts with a caterer for things like conferences and big talks, teaching series, stiff like that. It's apart from hospital food. They stop by in the morning and Betty usually goes through what they need."

"So ordinarily they wouldn't do this."

"They would definitely eat Lisa." He laughed "let me check on the girls."

When he walked up to Amy he sat and reached over Amy's chair to take her hand and bring it to his lips for a kiss. She smiled and immediately cupped his cheek lovingly with her palm. Betty glanced at her phone which had softly vibrated and put aside her knitting. She stood and smiled at the loving couple and patted Ty's shoulder walking by towards the elevator.

Amy closed her book and lay it aside before shifting herself from her chair into Ty's lap and cuddling up against him sighing deeply as his arms wrapped around her.

"They're going to leave after lunch and they'll make some arrangements for tomorrow, I'm taking Jack for a suit with the guys."

"I didn't want to push them away but it's hard for me to focus and I feel like I"

"Shhhh, you don't need to explain, Lisa, well, forget it, everyone's good."

"You haven't kissed me in a long time, hours I think."

"Sort of tip toeing around but I've really wanted to." He said grinning.

"So maybe we should." She started and was interrupted as Ty leaned forward and muffled her words which became a sigh when his lips softly nuzzled hers.

"Goddess that smells good" Amy whispered as their lips parted.

Ty looked at her and laughed leaning forward to kiss her again. "it does smell good, and spicy, wow that's a lot of smells."

After a last tender kiss Amy squirmed out of his arms and stood "I'm going to wash up for a second."

"I'll check out the pop up buffet." Ty said walking over only to be met by the twins who offered him a plate.

"You two know your way around this stuff ?"

"Most of it, that goat curry is probably the hottest, those floaty things are scotch bonnets, pretty hot as peppers go." Maddie explained. "We take a tiny amount."

"The fish is usually awesome." Charlie added as they approached the end of the table and Babs walked up.

"Want a tour Ty, girls or guessing ?"

"I'd love a tour Babs." Ty said smiling "I'm out of my element."

He watched Amy head to the table and be immediately approached by Louis. They laughed as Amy helped herself and she chatted with him along the way.

"Stop staring Poppa, she's doing fine, this isn't anything like they used to be."

"How were they Charlie ?" He asked before biting into a perfect chunk of sea bass. "This is really good."

"Try the stew, so this is a refit or retrofit, he's basically healed, his leg is straight and growing on it's own, he's got good circulation. Hey mom."

Amy sat as Charlie continued "so back a few surgeries ago, they were dealing with arteries, veins, muscles and ligaments. The surgeries sounded scary."

"They were scary Charlie, bone breaking and shaving, stealing veins and arteries, ugh, and then the wait for color, movement, warmth, pain, imagine being happy that he felt being jabbed."

She stopped for a second as she chewed a chuck of goat meat with a sliver of pepper on it. "Woooohhhh" she exhaled moving the hot food around and then swallowing as the heat kicked in. She followed it immediately with a scoop of the dirty rice with pigeon peas and then exhaled again.

"Ok there mom ?" Maddie asked laughing.

"I don't know why I never quite remember how hot those things are. How's the chicken ?"

"Oh nice, not horrible spicy, the stews the worst." Ty said, "I'm on seconds on the fish and chicken."

"Not the Callaloo ?"

"Not my thing also pretty spicy."

"I love it, the smoky flavor, a little bite, I wouldn't eat it everyday but it's a nice change."

"Kind of not an Alberta thing I guess."

"Well, not a Hudson thing, I have a funny feeling that you can find a restaurant serving Callaloo in Calgary. Louis was not happy to learn we were in Montreal and didn't come in to eat." Amy said taking a bit of chicken wing. "Oh you see, this is good."

Ty smiled at the girls watching Amy eat. She commented again when she bit into a plantain. "We should get these, I'm sure I've seen them in supermarkets near us."

"When was the last time you were in a supermarket ?" Betty said sitting down looking at her "but yes we can get them, I'll see if I can pry a recipe out of the chef."

"I really don't know" Amy said stopping for a second and looking at Betty "I used to go all the time."

"With us and JT in the cart with you and we'd walk with Gran and fetch things." Maddie said. "We had more time back then."

"You bothered by that Mad ?"

"No, I mean what would we give up, we do have it pretty good, being busy at the ranch is usually fun and we're really not the laying about types."

"Besides, the money's not bad." Charlie murmured.

"Charlie ?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Come on mom, we're loaded, the jig is up."

Ty smiled at Amy trying to hold back a laugh.

"The jig is up" Betty repeated laughing under her breath.

They split the leftovers into two batches that they sent over to large nursing stations with an orderly saving a few meals for the kitchen here. The girls returned to dealing with a fresh batch of gifts which were slowing, they were sure they were almost done.

They arranged for Pat to take the grands to the Guggenheim with Meg and Steph along for the ride. Charlie called down to have a cab called for a ride to the Cornell club. Soon after Amy and the family kissed and hugged everyone into the elevator with promises to call with any news. The last news they got was a text from Bert who told them that they had progressed to the fibula. They had about 60 to 90 minutes to go.

Maddie sent off the last of the floral arrangements. There were some food baskets they were holding on to in case they needed something handy. The girls loaded those onto a cart and wheeled them back to the private family room where the rest had gathered, leaving the front room empty.

"I'm sorry for the crowd" Amy said to Babs when she sat down.

"Oh, no matter Amy, I could have come here or gone to sit with Marie but she sleeps and Louis loves the company."

An interesting aside to these surgeries was that Betty, Sally and Erma had taught Babs and Robin to knit. Being from the Caribbean Babs never had a reason to learn and Robin went the dress making route and just never learned. Amy did not have the patience and preferred to read, get work done or spend her time with the kids, Betty had taught her and she made several scarves but in the end she abandoned the effort and left it to Gran.

They sat in a row Betty, Babs and Robin and their knitting. They had shown each other their patterns, Babs and Robin's sweaters were for kids, Betty was making a scarf and hat for Ty, he didn't know it yet and wouldn't until she handed him the hat for a fitting.

Tovah stood for a second before being noticed and locating her quarry. Tommy was sitting with the girls playing a game on one of the iPads.

"Tommy" Robin called out softly.

"Zero hour." Tommy said getting up along with Eric who was sitting with Louis and Ty.

Amy was reading tucked into her chair and Tovah strolled over, she glanced at Ty and loud enough for both told them that they were finishing up and Yigal, the team's plastic surgeon was getting ready to close. Shoshana would be out first.

"Thanks Tovah" Amy said straightening to get up.

"Hey Champ" Amy said to Tommy "come on give us a smoosh" Amy wrapped him in a hug and kissed his head "behave yourself in there." She then hugged Robin and Eric as did Babs, Louis, Ty and Betty. The girls had fist bumped Tommy which covered it as far as they were concerned.

Amy grabbed a cup of coffee and a hunk of the Jamaican Honey and Fruit cake she loved and sat down at the table in front of a stream of emails. She watched as her mail program sorted them and then started at the top after popping a chunk of cake into her mouth followed by a large slug of coffee. Engrossed in an email from Lou about a location for Maggie's Stampede Diner she didn't notice Bert grabbing coffee and walking towards her at the table which startled her.

"Shit Bert, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry Amy, Shoshana just scrubbed out and that plastics guy is waiting for Asher to triple check his work, the man is meticulous. It's all over, looked text book perfect to me, some of the ortho's near me thought so too."

Amy reached over and Bert took her in a hug. When they broke apart she was crying again but with a slight smile somewhere between fear and relief. There were hugs and smiles of relief and they settled a little less trepidatiously.

"Why the plastic surgeon, I thought he liked the scars and they aren't really bad."

"We don't have the heart to tell him Poppa" Maddie said "we had our surgery done almost 7 years ago, you can hardly see our scars because we had a plastic surgeon close, Gran insisted. Jackson's got a lot of growing to do and those scars will stretch and smooth, he'll get hair and they'll be hardly noticeable in 10 years."

"Yigal's great, they bring him when kids are involved for just that reason." Amy added and then with a slight change in tone, "Jackson might think they're cool but I don't like them."

Ty knew that tone and the sentiment and understood as did the rest of them that this particular conversation was over, it didn't actually happen often but when it did it was prudent to step away.

Marie was such a good girl through the morning that she was actually released for 30 minutes to eat her lunch in the lounge and so she sat with a small plate next to Bert who Louis insisted eat since he wasn't there for lunch.

Ty joined them and chatted while drinking a bottle of water. The girls would be joining Marie for a little while after she ate to give Babs and Louis a break. She understood that they would go for a few minutes to see Jackson when he woke up.

Shoshana stopped in and sat across from Amy, "I'm going to scrub in. Asher is out and Yigal is working. He'll come looking, the fits were amazing." She leaned over and they hugged. Ty and Betty had wandered over and the girls were close by, their smiles and relief growing.

Bert's plan was to grab a cab to the club for a little relief and then they'd all meet back at the house. The girls had already accompanied Marie inside. Louis and Babs were going down for a breath of air while Marie was cared for and Robin and Eric were due back when Tommy was wheeled away.

"How long does this part take ?"

"Yigal is quick," Amy said answering Ty "Trish will clean him up, maybe a new gown, figure they'll wake him 10 minutes later."

"And the tube." Betty interrupted.

"The tube" Amy nodded "he likes it out, fast and he doesn't want people so once he's in the post op anteroom figure 45 minutes and then they'll bring him forward."

"It feels like he's been in there forever."

"Always does." Amy agreed with a heavy sigh "He's out, he's out."

"And stirring a little" Asher said from the doorway still wiping his hands. It was obvious that he had changed into clean scrubs that Ty found himself grateful for.

"It was very good Amy, as close to perfect as we mortals are allowed I think. Ben and Trish are with him and I have to scrub back with Shoshana, maybe 30 minutes more."

He smiled at them and then stopped for a second to speak with Eric and Robin, Tommy had just gone in. Amy got up and opened her arms for Robin who gratefully accepted her sisterly hug, they'd been through a lot together to get to this point.

"You'll all come ride at our ranch this summer" Amy said backing away with a smile her arms out and still on Robin's shoulders. Robin looked up and smiled "we'll all ride, who would have thought."

Trish stepped through the door as Amy came around the bend from the bathroom a few minutes later. She had gone to wash up and redo her hair. The friends stared at each other for a second before the tall blonde nurse smiled "he's asking for you. They're calling for the girls."


	92. What this is - Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Ty moved next to Amy and their fingers wrapped together for a second before Amy got moving and practically dragged Ty through the door. He had lost her hand by the time she reached Jackson's room across the hall and disappeared inside without a pause.

Asher was standing on the far side and Ty stopped to get his bearings. There were two monitors set up, one bunch of wires still connected to Jackson's chest and a new one connected to his leg. Bert had described the leg brace to him. They both wished they could get one for Pegasus. This set-up, the leg brace and it's report to this monitor and the system behind it were all still considered proprietary and actually travelled with the team. There were also two bags hung from a drip and a machine Ty recognized as a controlled dosage meter that he assumed was a morphine drip.

Amy gently sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to lovingly touch Jackson's face. There were some red marks where Amy knew Trish had wiped away the tape adhesive. He was breathing softly as if he was home. She took a moment to look around at the machines and then up at Asher who was moving away and allowing Ty to move in though there was no room for him to sit, his hand moved to hers and touched JT's cheek as well. Amy noticed a tear fall to Ty's cheek and his hand went back to wipe it away.

Betty had waited for the girls and stood at the edge of the bed . Trish was moving around in the background.

"He's in and out, give him a few minutes." Asher whispered. "The readouts are perfect, circulation, stress, muscle reaction, all over 92%, they should raise with exercise. I'm late to join Shoshana." He smiled and was gone a second later as Amy turned her attention back to Jackson's face.

Amy leaned over as soon as he moved. His eyes twitched tight as he swallowed which was clearly uncomfortable for him and she immediately grabbed a spoon from the table and filled it with some crushed ice.

"Here's some ice sweetheart, open your mouth."

Jackson swallowed again and opened for Amy to gently shovel some ice in.

"Mmmmm, some more mom." He crackled as Amy reloaded for a second small teaspoon.

His left eye opened before his right and he looked somewhat disoriented by the light that Trish immediately lowered.

It took a second for him to focus on Amy's face "hey mom." He whispered, "all done ?"

"All done sweetheart."

"Can't move."

"I know, soon my love."

"Dad ?" He whispered.

"Right here Jackson." Ty whispered reaching out and placing his hand in Jackson's.

"All done."

"All done buddy." Ty whispered back a tear falling on his cheek again.

"Here's Gran and your sisters Jackson." Amy whispered moving back for Betty to inch forward. Ty noticed Trish standing and moved away to allow her access. She held an iPad in one hand and pressed buttons on the large bodily function monitor with her other, next, she moved to the metered dose unit and entered a complex code to unlock the system and she stood with the control in her hand. When Betty and the girls had their hellos Trish looked over. "It's time Amy, he needs to rest."

Amy nodded and motioned for Ty to go first. He sat and leaned over "Time for you to sleep buddy."

"Hurts a little." He whispered back as Ty leaned over to kiss him and then back away.

Amy sat next and Trish handed her the control. Apparently this was their routine. "I'll be right here Jackson."

"Ok, ready ?"

Amy reached and took his small hand to place it around the control, then wrapped her hand gently around his.

"Ready." She whispered.

"Love you" he said and then "call April and Cars."

"First thing." Amy whispered. "Here we go." She said it as together they pushed the plunger. It really took just a second as his body relaxed, his eyes closed and his breathing calmed.

"Trish ?" Amy said a few seconds later when she was sure he was well out and comfortable.

Trish nodded and pulled the blanket away gently for the family to see the long thin scar under a few layers of gauze, wrapped in elastic and encased in a brace complete with wires, a control pad and three pulsing green lights.

"When are they getting him up ?"

"Phyllis will stop in tonight, they'll get him up sitting first thing tomorrow morning. Standing around lunch I'd say."

"He'll be out how long ?" Ty asked.

"Maybe 6:00 or so we'll wake him and hopefully get him to eat, you can be back for that and eat with him."

"We'll help you with your stuff mom." Maddie said with a nod from Charlie.

"Betty, go home and rest some, Ty take her home please."

"I'm fine Amy."

"I know Betty, but he's just going to sleep and I'm just going to sit in that chair. Come back for dinner with Ty and the girls."

"And the rest ?"

"I don't know, I don't want to overload him, can we just say it's best in the morning ?"

"Not a problem at all, Ok, let's gather our stuff."

"And I'll see you out, text Pat Charlie, he's probably near."

"Maybe we should walk, what do you say ?"

"Fine with us if you want to walk Gran, Poppa walk ?"

"Walking is fine Charlie but let Pat know he's free from us until dinner."

"Walkies !" Maddie exclaimed taking Ty's arm in hers "Smile Poppa, Jackson's all fixed."

"I think I'm with mom on this Mad, home would be better, I hate these places."

Amy took Ty's arm from Maddie and walked them to the elevator.

"I could stay with you." Ty whispered taking her in his arms.

Amy reached in and hit L "I'll send him down in a minute."

She returned to her spot in his arms when the doors closed and reached up to kiss his lips gently. "I can't leave him, there's a house full of guests, I need you to do this Ty."

Ty leaned forward and kissed her again, this time pulling her closer. When the elevator opened she stepped back and whispered, "go be the poppa, I love you."

"I love you too, uhm dinner ?"

"Mac and cheese, Jackson's choice."

"Hospital Mac and Cheese ?"

"No, Pat will pick up the top 4 current best rated Mac and cheese's in Manhattan and he'll choose the best."

"OK, I'm marrying into an insane obsessed family."

"You thought marrying me would be a walk in the park ? I come with accessories."

"And needs I live to fulfill, I'll see you later Ames."

Trish had dimmed the lights further and turned on the light next to Amy's chair where she settled. Trish was out a minute later with a light blanket and a pillow that she handed to Amy with a smile.

Next she grabbed a chair from the hallway and pulled it in next to Amy then laid Amy's suitcase down as an ottoman. "Molly's gonna come up for a visit."

"I can stand a bull session."

"You miss Erma."

"I really do, I talked to her before when they were finishing with Jax."

"How's April ?"

"She's so sweet, Erma says she's holding her own."

"We can ask him if he's up to talking to her for a minute later, he should be OK."

"He's always a little loopy Trish, that'll be cute but not too long."

"Nothing too long for now, he needs his rest. I'm going to check on Tommy and Marie, you good Amy ?" She asked with a bright smile.

Amy nodded and smiled back "Can I make you a cup of tea ?"

"Tea would be great, meet you back here in 10."

Amy stood in the small kitchen looking out the window and singing softly. She glanced over at the timer next to the tea pot and then back out the window.

"Here you are." The voice from behind her intoned quietly.

"Molly" Amy answered with a soft smile, "Trish mentioned you were coming by, she's just checking on the others, I'm making some tea, join us ?"

"Love to" she said coming over and sitting at the table. "Jackson looks fine."

Amy smiled and nodded "he's a tough kid."

"They mostly are, I've seen my share of kids with traumatic injuries."

"I'm sure you have, I can see it in Trish's face sometimes after I know she's on during one of those horror accidents you get on the news."

"You'd think by now I'd have seen it all Amy."

"Listen to you in the prime of middle age."

The older nurse turned and rose with a huge smile as her face transformed into that of a mom who's missed her child. "The far end of middle age Patricia, my you are a sight for sore eyes." She said as their arms wrapped around each other.

Amy couldn't help but smile at this affirmation that genetics played very little into a mother's love for those she considered her children. If ever there were two people destined as mother and daughter it was these two.

They broke apart with a gentle kiss when the beeper sounded and Amy moved to close the heater and set the pot steeping. Trish grabbed the three mugs and they left together to Jackson's room. She handed the mugs off to Molly and grabbed a third chair for the room.

Amy poured and they sat quietly in the dimly lit room sipping the first of the hot fragrant mint tea.

"What was going on in Washington ?" Trish asked.

"Nothing, ridiculous notion."

Amy smiled "sounds intriguing."

"Back in service is not intriguing and I find their suggestion, well repugnant." Molly said muttering the last.

"Which is ?"

"An Army Nursing school, trauma specific. No Patricia, I was raised with the idea that if I did my job war would stop but it never does and the easier we make it, well, if it's easy it'll never stop. There are just too many good soldiers, patch them up send them back until they crack. A professional army pushed to the brink."

"I heard about it through the grapevine." Trish said. "General ?"

"Six months in, I left them with an earful."

"So you're staying here ?"

"That depends, there's a position I've heard of that interests me."

Amy smiled and looked up from her email "more intrigue, spill colonel."

"Word is Dean of SUNY Upstate Nursing is opening up."

Both Amy and Trish looked up, SUNY Upstate was in Syracuse, just about an hour north of Ithaca, less than an hour from either the ranch or Trish's home.

"Molly ?" Trish asked.

"What do you think ?"

"Is it what you want Molly ?" Amy asked.

"It's state level and accessible to people who need it, I've always been pretty good at steering those in my care with positive results. It's a good ending to a career in service to others I think."

"And ?"

"And Patricia it's near you and I miss you" then after a brief pause "and I can have a horse." She finished laughing. "If Amy will teach me to ride."

"The girls will teach you Molly and you're welcome at Pegasus anytime."

"Patricia ?"

"Molly, not only do I think it's perfect for you but of course John and I would love to have you close, you know how much I miss you. How long, are there any details ?"

"It has not been officially announced yet as far as I know. There have been back room talks, I have some light feelers out."

"I could." Amy started only to be interrupted by the colonel.

"Light feelers Amy Fleming, when I need a cudgel dropped on someone's head I'll be sure to call you." She said it jokingly but Amy knew she was dead serious.

"Fine, I'll steer clear."

"Good, I am more than qualified for that position and I think I can safely say that I have trained some of the finest nurses in the world, they'd be lucky to have me."

"These decisions are made by New York politicians Molly, whom since 1775 I think we can safely say are not always the brightest bulbs in the bunch."

"I know Amy, let's start with the light feelers."

"Colonel, you're OK right, this isn't one of those weird."

"No Trish, I'm perfectly healthy as of two months ago, I miss the feeling that I'm shaping the next generation behind me, I'm tired of the city, that's it. Now, where would I live ?"

It had turned into a nice afternoon and along with the constant stream of high end restaurants and specialty bakeries, cheese shops and the rest they passed there were high end clothing shops. Hermès for Men, Barney's Madison Ave, Chanel and a stream of smaller and lesser name shops were nearby and the girls insisted on a bit of a walk around.

"It's so strange to see a cleaner's shop, a fruit stand and a Chanel store 50 yards from each other."

"Welcome to Manhattan Ty, homeless people down the block from $10000 a month studio apartments which could very well be down the block from rent controlled $500 apartments." Betty said as they crossed the street back towards home after stopping for gelato at a small shop on Madison.

The museum group was back in the house, mostly lounging and talking in the living room. Ty, Betty and the girls joined them and brought them all up to date which was mostly that he said 10 words and looked at them. Reports from surgery had no surprises and there was no reason to curtail any of the relief they all felt.

After a short time, Betty, Ty and the girls all excused themselves to touch base at home.

"Girls, please make sure Meg and Sally are caught up when you call, I'll call Georgie and Erma, Betty can touch base with Sandra ?"

"I sure will Ty." She responded with the girls nodding.

"I'll call Lou." Lisa added to Ty's returning smile.

Just before turning to leave Betty added "I'm sure Amy will touch base with everyone after dinner when he goes down for the night."

"How does dinner work ?"

"It'll just be the four of us Jack," Ty explained mimicking Amy's decision, "he's still half out and we don't want to overload him. He'll be sitting tomorrow morning, I think that's probably better, he'll still be a little loopy but they'll be weaning him by then."

"Sitting first thing huh ?" Jack asked.

"Standing and maybe a few steps after lunch Jack." Ty answered "I need to get my stuff done."

Ty called Erma first and spent a few minutes on the phone with her and August nearby. She was as concerned about Amy as she was about Jackson which touched Ty in a big way. He hadn't yet reached the end of the relationship Amy had with the younger group in this bizarre family, Meg, Sally, Erma and Amy were as supporting a group of mom's as he'd ever seen. Of course he'd never done a survey but anyone was better at this that the Bartletts and Flemings. Lou and her friends ran some bizarre competition amongst themselves or at least Lou did. He had to admit he never paid much attention to Cass and Caleb and kids but Cass was a busy vet and they had a nanny so while he was sure they had 'kid' friends he'd seen very little of it.

He made sure to speak to April as well and she was very sweet but obviously scared for her Jax. Ty promised that he would call from the room if Jackson was up to it. Georgie's call was longer as business and school played a part. She had already spoken to Amy after the surgery and even saw a picture of JT sleeping. Georgie assured him that everything was under control both at the clinic and at school, he knew it already, the staff's were incredibly efficient but he felt better getting it from Georgie who he knew would say something it there was anything amiss.

He knew there was water in the small fridge in the bedroom but also knew he wasn't here to deflate, at least not yet. He decided that he'd be available but not in the thick of things so he made his way downstairs, made sure he was seen and then settled with a bottle of water at the large kitchen table.

He stretched and then lay his head on his palms, his elbows on the table. He took several deep breaths when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Jack passing to the cupboard for a cup and reaching for the coffee.

"Coffee Ty ?, you look like you can use a cup."

Ty laughed "the twins want me to cut back, too much stress and caffeine."

"Starting young are they ?"

"Yeah, they're probably right, I guess I'm what some folks would call intense."

Jack sat down across from Ty and took a sip and then a moment to savor the cup. "They make exceptional coffee, I assume it's not from the economy big box."

"I don't know where this comes from but in Ithaca they mail order from a coffee roaster in Colorado I think, it's actually not that much more."

"How are you holding up ?"

"Ok I guess, it's hard to process Jack. He's got an amazing spirit."

"According to Betty you're about to get it in spades."

"Yeah, I've heard he pushes, like her that way I guess."

"Like them all, not like Maddie even entertained the idea of getting off that horse at the rodeo grounds. And Amy ?"

"Still learning this Amy Jack, the whole compartmental thing she does seems to work for even this. I mean she lets me in you know but."

"I get it."

Ty looked up at him and nodded. "She's always had this inner strength but I guess the parts, those frustrations that would rise up don't really happen or at least you don't see them for very long."

"Lisa and I've seen that deep breath thing."

"Tyler James Borden, you may have mentioned that my grandson will be deciding on the best Mac and Cheese in this city."

"Sorry mom, what difference does it make, Pat's bringing enough for here too."

"The difference is Ty that he'll be judging five, blindly, one being mine."

"Mom."

"Don't mom me." She said when Meg and Stephanie walked in and pulled out a pot, two boxes of pasta and a load of cheese from the fridge, including Erma's block of gruyére.

'What do you need from us Lily ?"

"We need to boil those two pounds of pasta and grate a mess of that cheese and I need butter, whole milk and a spice rack."

"Here you are Poppa" Charlie said coming over and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek "from Sally." Maddie was at his other side a second later and kissed him twice.

"Brin and Meg ?" Ty asked to Maddie's affirming nod and smile. "What are we making ?"

"Mac and Cheese." Lily answered.

"OK, why ?"

"Because Madelyn, my mac and cheese is as good as any restaurant mac and cheese."

Charlie rubbed Lily's back before opening the fridge and grabbing two waters "You go girl, knock yourself out Grandma."

"Thank you Charlie."

Jack squeezed by and reached for the coffee pot to freshen his cup and took a second to glance at Charlie.

"You too with the caffeine ? Sit down GG, I'll make you a cup of tea."

"Charlie" he started.

"No Charlie GG, you and your buddy Ty here drink way too much coffee. Now tea or water ?"

"Give it up Jack." Ty said shaking his head.

"GG ?"

"Tea Charlie, thank you."

Charlie leaned over Jack who had sat back down and hugged him followed by a big kiss "coming right up GG !"

Lisa came in with Betty and sat down next to Jack, Betty peeked in the kitchen and sat down next to Ty.

"Is there coffee Maddie ?" Lisa asked since it was Maddie who was standing by the machine chatting with Meg who was hand grinding cheese.

"Amazing" Maddie muttered plugging out the machine and grabbing the pot towards the sink. "Caffeine dispensary closed, tea or water Grand Mere."

"Just go with it Lis." Jack said lifting his fresh mug of tea.

"Ginger tea please."

"Thank you Grand mere." Charlie said from against the wall.

Amy called when Tommy was out and was put on speakerphone at the table.

"He's fine, the surgery went very well."

"How's Jackson ?"

"Sleeping, he's calm. Molly was here until a few minutes ago and Trish went to help out when they were done with Tommy.

"And you ?"

"Fine, reading with a cup of tea, haven't really been alone until now."

"Well, we shouldn't be too long seeing you."

"I know, everything good over there ?"

"Yeah, John just texted that they're on their way, I think we need to switch to the living room."

"Girls Ok ?"

"We're good mom." Maddie called over.

"Well, go move and I'll get back to this book."

"Love you Ames."

"Love you too sweetheart and all the rest of you." She called out before they

disconnected.

Ty moved the group back into the living room, Lily, Meg and Steph stayed and were there to welcome the men when they got in. The girls begged off the crowd up to the family room and a television to veg near while toiling around in social media.

John checked his phone and then sent a text. "Pat will pick us up at 6:00 which is when they'll start getting Jax up."

"You coming ?"

"Yeah, Amy's good, don't worry, I'd like 30 minutes with my wife too buddy."

"Sorry John, I didn't think and didn't."

"Forget it Ty."

Ty nodded and patted John's knee before leaning back and closing his eyes for a second.

"I know buddy, worrying about them can mess you up."

"I've had loved ones sick John."

"It's not the same Ty, we all have kids, your kids, shit, you never stop worrying about them."

"Who are they on the phone with ?" Ty asked nodding at Charlie and Trevor off in the corner.

"I think Haddie, something Alpaca."

Trevor obviously caught John's comment and raised his finger at Ty obviously asking him to wait. "I hear you Haddie, we'll get right back, Charlie's working on the money, that won't be an issue, straight cash transfer, yup, yup."

"Not the best timing" Trev said walking over to Ty and sitting. "Betty ?"

Looking up Betty came over as well and sat down. "Problem ?"

"I wouldn't call it that, Haddie had a call from some ranch outside Regina, Owner suddenly died a few weeks ago and the family needs to get rid of their Alpaca herd, 412 total, they had two Machos work the herd eight weeks ago. They got the call from the Macho owner who knows Haddie and the herd in question."

"I assume she wants them ?" Betty asked.

"Yup, they need to be moved to a separate location and not mixed with ours until they're all vetted by our people." Trev explained "we also need a random DNA run."

"And their fleece ?"

"Consistent some Superfine, Haddie said she trusts we can get them up to Ultra in two or three seasons."

"Plus we get the first cria."

"Superfine will pay for the herd as we go, we can wait for the profit, where though ?"

"Heartland or Fairfield comes to mind." Ty mentioned "Heartland would be hard at this point it's way open, what do we need ?"

Betty looked up "Depending on the condition of the land for 400 or so up North we need 100 acres per grazing meadow and figure three meadows to move them through that we'll supplement with our mix to get us into the spring, at that point we'll get together and decide."

Ty nodded "should we talk to Lisa or Amy first ?"

"How much time do we have Trev ?"

"We have 90 days to move them maybe 100 but they need the money in escrow to calm the bank down and reorganize."

Betty nodded "I'll talk to Lisa after mentioning it to Amy later but tell Haddie to make the deal, worse case scenario we'll find 500 acres to lease, how much ?"

"1.2 CDM, that's about 900,000 US" Charlie said walking over. "TD Canada doesn't have a problem covering the loan against the herd, 4 years,1 point over prime floating with a buyout option."

"English Charlie, I'm behind on the business lingo."

"No sweat Ty, TD bank will loan us 1.2 million at one point over prime which is now 4.75% so 5.75% to us. The loan will follow the prime rate quarterly and we pay the interest figure around 60 – 70 thousand a year for 4 years before we buy out the loan. The buyout option is an option to pay out the loan early based on a prearranged formula if the prime rises unconscionably or for any reason actually."

Ty nodded, "is it really that easy to make money ?"

"No Ty, it's not easy at all, you need to get a 1.2 million dollar loan, keep, feed, vet and care for the herd of 400 creatures for 4 years before you make a dime. They need to be kept on hundreds of acres of land you need to have available and maintained to our standards. Manpower, personnel, taxes, the loss of income from the land you dedicate to the herd."

Betty smiled and patted his knee "and then pray the herd is capable of producing Grade 1 Ultrafine for the big payoff and that's the genetic gamble, as good as Haddie is it's a roll of the dice."

"Livestock is always a gamble no matter what they do or why you buy them." Charlie said sitting back.

They were joined by Steph and Meg who followed Lily out of the kitchen, the mac and cheese safely in the oven.

Meg had spied Bert in the dining room on her way out of the kitchen, he had glanced up at her and smiled as she went by.

"Bert's on with the seconds ?" Meg asked looking at Ty who nodded "I've been excluded, Georgie said all was well so whatever."

"Your'e better off without the details" Steph said leaning over Trever for a kiss.

"Ah preciosa" Trev said smiling at Steph "could I ask you to put together a page on a deal for me, might save Amy some time later, we need a decision and I don't want to hassle her."

"Since you asked so nicely of course." Steph said smiling "Ty can we use the office ?"

"Help yourselves, excuse me the rest of you, I'm going to check on the girls, Charlie could I ask you to play host and ask about drinks."

"Go on, Bert and I've got it."

Ty glanced at Betty for a second which she took to mean he wanted to talk "I'll come with you Ty."

The girls were laid out on one of the long couches and Ty sat in one of the chairs, Betty joined next to him.

"Shouldn't we involve Lisa in this ?"

"We will, Amy first."

"No I mean as a partner ?"

"Oh, I think that's not out of the question, to those two it's just a deal, they look at it and decide if it's worth it for us to hear it, neither will have a problem bringing in Lisa."

"Just one big happy family Poppa, what are we buying ?"

"Alpaca Charlie."

"Love Alpaca" Maddie said from her corner "where they going ?"

"Maybe Fairfield, they're Canadian Alpaca."

"Fairfield Alpaca" Lisa said surprising them "what are we discussing ?"

"Come sit Lisa" Ty said.

"Should I get Jack ?"

"If you think he needs to hear it immediately then we'll repeat it, it's not much now and Amy hasn't heard it yet. Haddie's been offered 400 or so Alpaca, it's a family thing, there's a death and I think they'll firm up the land and estate issues with the herd sale, regardless we need a place to keep them. They're in Saskatchewan so it's easier to keep them north of the border."

Betty took over at this point "it's a 4 year investment until a profit can really be expected and that could go longer or bust altogether. That land is yours Lis so we'd pay to lease it and pay for upkeep and whatever fencing and construction we'd need. We could definitely cut you in and work out a quid pro quo."

"Is there a downside aside from the time ?"

"If their fleece doesn't hit Grade 1 or we lose part of the herd, it's livestock Lisa. Haddie says go, Stephanie is putting together the proposal for Amy." Ty finished.

"I've got the land, you run it by Amy, I'll mention it to Jack. We'll need temporary fencing through the winter we couldn't possibly sink posts."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"No and we have some spots where you can use existing fence line."

"Haddie will deal with the logistics when the time comes," Betty answered "no need to get ahead of ourselves so you're on board ?"

"For now, don't see why not." Lisa confirmed.

"You'll love Alpacas Grand Mere, much easier than cows."

"Thanks Maddie, they'll be a site, that's for sure."

"Especially when they get out and wander up to the road" Charlie muttered.

"That'll be enough Charlotte, they're harmless." Betty said laughing.

Amy opened her eyes and immediately leaned forward to focus on Jackson and the two monitors. A second later she felt Trish's gentling touch "He's fine Amy."

"Guess I dozed off" she murmured before stretching in the seat and gathering the blanket to fold.

"Go get washed up sweetie, we're fine."

"Tommy ?" Amy asked.

"All good, sleeping next door, I think Robin and Eric are there and Marie is with her mom and dad upstairs in the atrium."

After grabbing her small toiletries kit Amy made her was passed Tommy's room and smiled in at Robin who was sitting and reading a book and then at Eric sitting back on the couch in the family lounge before disappearing. She stopped on the way out, washed and fresh again and spoke with Eric for a few minutes. She met Babs and Louis returning with Marie from their time in the sun upstairs on the roof atrium, spent a few minutes with them and then stopped into Tommy's room.

Robin patted the chair next to hers and Amy sat down and took her hand with a smile.

"He was so happy when he realized it was over." Robin whispered with a tear. "They're so strong."

"They've had to live their lives through the obstacles life threw at them Robin, the exercise regimens set for them take a real commitment."

"High school coach sniffing around Jackson yet ?"

"Oh yeah, you guys too ?"

"Tommy swims at the high school every day in the colder months, either before or after school, what do you think ?"

Amy's phone vibrated and she stood up "He's stirring, I assume late dinner for Tommy, there'll be loads of Mac and cheese in the fridge if you want. They'll send the leftovers out for lunch tomorrow."

"He loves mac and cheese night and then seeing if he matches JT."

"Then we'll keep them unmarked and separate. I think Marie might play too."

She immediately looked at Jackson when she walked into the room and saw him asleep and Trish at the monitors with her iPad. "He's stirring a bit, I think he'll be up soon. Everyone else good ?"

"Sure, Marie's going to watch some TV and Tommy's out obviously."

"John texted, Pat's at the house with dinner."

"Mom ?"

"Right here sweetheart, want some ice ?"

"Water."

"Have some ice until we can sit you up and then I'll get a straw."

"K sweaty."

"Have some more ice and Trish can clean you up which will cool you off."

"mmmm" he murmured chewing on the ice.

"Slow down and let it melt, here's some more."

He opened his eyes on the third spoonful and smiled at her. "hungry."

"They should be here soon, how are you feeling ?"

"Doesn't hurt, sticky bleh."

"I'll leave you to Trish."

"Sit up"

Trish smiled "I'll be faster if you're laying flat Jax ."

"K"

Amy smiled and walked out into the hall as her phone vibrated.

"Hi !" She said walking into the big kitchen dining area across the hall. This space was bigger and actually had a working kitchen and large family type tables.

"Hey, we'll be leaving any second, everything good ?"

"He's been up a few minutes, Trish is getting him ready."

"Ready ?"

"Sponge bath, combed and sitting up. He wants a straw and some water."

"That's good."

"He's hungry, that's better. How are you doing ?"

"Oh you know, Ok I guess."

Amy laughed "you sound just like him."

"I'm ready, let's go" Ty said off phone to John's prodding at the door.

"Ames ?"

"I'll see you in a few minutes sweetheart, you better catch up."

She set up a serving spot in the family lounge so that people could serve here and then move to the rooms as they understandably weren't set up for a buffet. The family and the food arrived before Jackson was done and Amy stepped out so that they'd bypass Jackson's room first off. The door was closed anyway.

Amy was hugged as the bags were placed on the counter. Betty took over setting up the small display of now 5 mac and cheeses that thanks to the thermal bags were all still piping hot. There was actually a 6th platter, as always a vegan option but Jackson had decided that vegan mac and cheese wasn't his thing though Amy and the girls didn't think it was that bad.

"One hungry boy waiting !" Trish said at the door to the lounge.

"I have his plate right here, 5 mac and cheeses." Betty said grabbing a fork and walking past Trish with the rest following with their plates. John stayed behind for a second and walked out with two plates handing one to Trish who was standing back while Jackson was kissed and hugged.

"Been missing you big guy" Trish whispered leaning up on tip toes to reach Johns's lips. Trish was 6 feet tall, stood two inches over Ty and 7 over Amy and still struggled to get close. Ty smiled when John, balanced plate in one hand, snaked his free hand around Trish's waist and lifted her slightly off the ground.

"Mmmmm" Trish sighed when he lowered her back down.

Betty lay Jackson's plate on the small table over the bed and leaned forward for a big hug and kiss followed by the twins and then Ty.

"Hey Dad, Ok ?"

"Me, just fine, you ?"

"Got that stuff, kind of tingly and numb, hungry though."

"Then let's eat." Ty said standing and pulling the bed cart close enough for him to grab a fork.

"Why 5 ?"

"There's just 5, what difference does it make ?" Maddie asked.

"No difference Mad, just askin', this one's good"

"I'd hope the 5 best in Manhattan would all at least be good." Trish said.

"Hey Rocket, didn't see you there."

"Hey Jax, going Ok ?"

"Oh yeah sure." He answered before shoveling another mouthful in his mouth.

"Slow down Jackson" Shoshana said walking in carrying a plate similar to John and Trish's.

Jackson merely smiled at her and chewed.

"Phyllis is with Asher, she'll be in any minute." Shoshana told Amy before heading out on some other errand.

Charlie leaned over to where Ty had sat on the arm of the chair Betty was sitting in "you know he's stoned out of his gourd right ?"

"Yeah Charlie, I sort of got that when he didn't notice John."

She smiled and nodded "#3 is really good, have that one yet JT ?"

He looked over chewing and glassy eyed "mhmmm."

Ty smiled "I'm hungrier than I thought, I'm up for seconds."

Amy followed him and ran her arms around him from the back as soon as he stopped at the counter with the food. "Hey" he laughed "didn't know I was being followed."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too Ames." He answered turning around into her waiting arms. Amy was sure they weren't kissing for long when she felt more than heard company.

"Don't stop on our account but, you know, be aware we're here." Maddie giggled.

"Sorry girls."

"Nothing to be sorry about Poppa, I miss Bobby like crazy." Charlie said with a smile.

"One more scoop of each for the judge."

"Small scoops Betty, that stuff is going to wear off much faster now that he's eaten."

"I've got it Amy, go on all of you."

"How did we get 5 anyway ?" Amy asked walking across the hall.

"One's mom's" Ty said as they entered.

"Get out."

"Seriously, Erma's gruyére and Wisconsin cheddar."

"No hot dogs."

"No hot dogs, hey you remembered."

"I remember you putting ketchup on it and grossing me out."

"Hey dad, got a favorite ?" Jackson asked stopping the conversation immediately. Ty walked over and sat on the edge of the bed after moving the small table away.

"I do Jackson but I don't want to influence you."

"Oh I picked already, these are just double checking."

Ty noticed that he seemed more awake and wasn't slurring his speech as badly. He had also noticed JT shifting in bed a little.

"Can I help you move Jackson ?"

"Uhm, no, not the best idea if you don't know the whole nurse's thing". He said quietly, "I'm good."

Ty pushed the little table back and handed Jackson his fork.

"So let's hear it JT." Charlie said with a smile as she finished off her second plate and put it down on the growing pile on a side table.

"Well, Ok, the one that's not, you know macaroni can't win. I know sometimes you don't have the right noodles but this is the championship."

"Makes perfect sense" John agreed. "Only elbow macaroni need apply."

"Down to 4." Amy added.

"Right now I know color is mostly the stuff you use to make the cheese, you know from Erma but come on, mac and cheese championship."

"2 left."

Ty had said it after deducting the two white cheese based casseroles and Jackson smiled at him.

"Right so these are both really good, nice and cheesy and good crunchy top."

"So Jax, come on."

"OK Mad, hold your horses, but this one is really creamy, like back home and the top is really good, so this one, uhm number 4."

"Unbelievable." Ty said.

"Actually perfect" Trish said turning off the recorder on the iPad.

"What ?" Jackson asked.

"That's my mom's mac and cheese and Erma's gruyére."

"Wow, what's the top ?"

"Crushed potato chips." Trish said "Meg told me."

"Good for grandma," Charlie said clapping "we chose that one too, you sort of grow up with a taste you know and Erma's is almost just like this one."

Betty laughed "she'll be thrilled."

"And Erma." Trish added.

"Did I miss the judging " Phyllis asked walking in.

"Hey Phyl." Jackson said waving. "I just picked and it's my Grandma's."

Phyllis smiled and took the hug from Amy. "Nothing like Grandma's mac and cheese Jax, we done eating, I need 15 minutes ?"

"We can wait for dessert, go ahead Phyl." Amy announced.

"Come on, let's give Phyllis some space, grab the dishes." Betty said leading the girls and John out.

"Need me Phyl ?"

"I don't think so Trish, Amy you staying ?"

"With Ty if it's Ok with Jackson."

"Sure thing and you can see what they do, the nurses thing."

"I'm all eyes." Ty answered him with a smile.

Phyllis first leaned over and looked into Jackson's eyes.

"Starting to feel it a little Jax ?"

"A little, still tingly."

"Wanna move, I think you slipped a little, let's sit you up."

Ty watched as Phyllis wrapped her arms with Jackson's and pulled him into a hug. "Deep breath" she whispered before literally suspending him and taking all his weight for a second and repositioning him. Jackson was only 7 but not lightweight, Phyllis had game.

"Better ?"

Jackson let out his breath, smiled and nodded.

She was already wearing gloves and pulled over a stool.

"Time for a peek Jackson."

"Go ahead, I know you gotta ask."

Phyllis smiled and nodded "Amy, Ty I assume you haven't taken more than a glance ?"

"Jackson ?"

"Sure dad, you're gonna see anyway."

Amy had moved over without Jackson's permission.

"I need to check both up like this and then flat, let's start this way." Phyllis said as she folded away the blanket and sheet. Jackson wasn't wearing the standard tie in the back gown but one with several ties on the sides. She undid two of these and lifted them away. There was a visible arced red line that ran along his hip for about 5 inches. It was masterfully stitched.

"That's some stitching job and it looks like he's removed the old scar tissue." Ty said leaning over.

Phyllis ran her hands over Jackson's hip with her eye's closed then stopped and looked down at her iPad where she viewed scans of the final surgery.

Next she covered up his hip and rolled her seat lower and uncovered the brace covered leg.

"Awesome" Jackson said leaning over to look at the long thin scar.

"Not awesome Jackson." Amy whispered seeing the wound.

"Come on mom."

She looked over and relented to his pride "Ok, maybe a little awesome."

Phyllis closed her eyes and ran her hands over his thigh and lower past the knee and calf. Jackson winced twice and Phyllis murmured an apology but continued.

"I'm going to lay you down now Jackson." She said and hit the button. When he was flat she did the same thing this time however she checked reflexes with a cold steel tool. She also examined his toes and foot and what looked like blood paths down past his groin.

"Ok, let's get you back up for your dessert and then I think you'll be ready for a good night's sleep."

Ty watched again as she hugged him while the bed rose keeping him where he needed to be. She could feel the reaction in his body and knew his tingling was slowly becoming a throb.

"Not too long Amy." Phyllis said "We'll get you into a chair for breakfast Jackson and start getting you massaged."

"I asked Gran for pancakes."

"Whatever, you'll eat them sitting up. I'm going to check on Tommy and Marie, I'll stop in before I go."

Amy opened the door and signaled Trish who was leaning against the lounge door holding hands with John and talking. A minute later Jackson was biting down on a maple frosted donut with a second off to the side. The girls stepped in while Jackson ate and set up a three way FaceTime chat with April and Carson. They joked for a few minutes while he ate his donuts and had some juice. Sally and Erma had said 5 minutes but it was good that the kids got to visit.

The girls and Ty each had an apple and Amy an apple and a couple really good homemade oatmeal cookies that had showed up in the kitchen. They all chatted while Jackson was occupied. Seeing Jackson sitting alone when they were done Ty walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. Jackson smiled and took his hand.

"How's that tingle ?"

"Oh, that's gone."

"Are you in pain Jackson ?" Ty whispered.

"I'm ok, a little longer."

Ty nodded and stood when Amy walked over changing places with her and then standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Awful quiet there sweetheart."

"Yeah, listening though."

"Don't force yourself, tomorrow's a big day and you'll need your sleep."

"Ok."

"Time for goodnights." Amy said turning and standing. While everyone said their goodnights Amy led Ty out and across the hall to the lounge where she tucked herself into his arms just to be held. Their kiss was gentle and loving.

"You'll be Ok I assume ?"

"I'm fine Ty, he'll be fidgety tonight. I've got Trish with me."

"Let me say goodbye."

They walked back into the hall and Amy stopped for a second."Hey, you'll be Ok too ?"

"The hardest part is not dwelling on it and with a house full of people that's not easy."

"Yawn."

"Yawn ?"

"Yawn, that's what I've got, stressful day, early morning, just yawn when you've had enough."

"I think I'll get home and have a beer, that should leave no doubt."

"He'll be sitting up first thing, the girls have class here and I'm not sure what Betty's plans are. Call in the morning, maybe you can come with the girls and the rest can follow."

The girls were joking around with him when Ty came through and they moved back to give him access.

"Hug ?"

"Careful" JT whispered.

Ty was extra gentle and let Jackson tighten his arms. "Love you."

"I love you too Jackson, I'll see you in the morning, you sleep well."

"You too, don't worry."

Betty tapped Amy's shoulder, "I need a minute, business." She whispered.

Amy nodded and waited for Ty. "Jackson I'm just going to the elevators, you good till then ?"

"I'll say goodbye here Amy, I need to get him brushed and clean those hands and that face." Trish said with a smile looking in at JT who was staring at the TV across the room. "Not too long Amy, he's starting to feel it."

Amy nodded and walked down the hall arm in arm with Ty and then sat across from Betty and the girls and took the paper Betty unfolded and handed to her. She scanned it twice and thought for a second then looked over at the girls.

Betty looked at her "They're 15, you wanted them included, what better than the Alpacas to start with ?"

Amy nodded "Fairfield, have you talked to Lisa yet ?"

"She overheard and expressed interest."

"Fine, buy the herd, the price is fine, but that's it for now, I want to see the deal before we agree and remind the boys that the foundation has tendered an oral offer to take over Fairfield."

"Uhm, how much does a herd of Alpaca cost ?" Charlie asked.

Amy looked up and thought for a second "1.2 million Canadian so about 900,000 US. We'll buy them with a loan that I'll explain tomorrow. This is not discussed outside the family girls. Come on hugs, Jackson should be ready."

Once again Amy sent the family down for an extra few seconds with Ty.

They kissed and Amy reached up to stroke her thumb across his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, you can call you know, I don't mind getting up to talk."

"I know Ty, I'm sorry about the crowd."

"Lesson learned I guess, hopefully we'll never have to test it."

"mmmm" Amy murmured leaning up to kiss him again as the elevator opened.

"Come on, enough kissy face" John said laughing and walking by them into the elevator. "Forgot about me huh, everyone forgets the little guy. Night Amy."

"Goodnight John."

Back in the room Amy sat down with Jackson who was watching a super hero show she was sure he'd never seen before. He shifted and stifled a gasp then settled and let out his breath slowly.

"What do you say champ ?" Amy asked leaning over to push his hair off his forehead.

"Yeah, OK." He said as Trish walked over to set the machine and hand the button to Amy.

Jackson put his thumb on the button and Amy covered it with her hand.

She leaned over and kissed him "Ready ?"

He closed his eyes and nodded "Ready" and they pushed together. She was always amazed at how quickly it seemed to take effect.

After a few minutes Amy sat back in her chair and grabbed the light blanket and pillow and then her book. Trish checked on the others and joined her with 2 mugs of tea a few minutes later.

Trish settled and they each took a few sips and set their cups down.

"All good Trish ?"

"All good, Marie goes in at 6:00, Tovah's doing that and I'm heading back to Charlie's for 24 hours."

"Got any plans ?"

"Sex and sleep, not necessarily in that order."

"I hear that" Amy muttered and then grinned raising her hand to high five the smiling nurse beside her.


	93. What this is - Chapter 93

Chapter 93

At 4:30 AM Ty was sick of rolling around in bed and shifting pillows trying to get comfortable. He'd followed the plan, had his beer and lasted no later than the girls heading to their room before he yawned his way to his bedroom and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow at about 9:45 the evening before. Getting up he spent a few minutes stretching before heading into the steaming shower. It was 5 when he was drying off and he texted Pat receiving an immediate response. They set up to meet at 5:30, Pat would pick up breakfast and coffee.

He left a note on the kitchen table that he was off to the hospital and to call or text when or if they needed him. Pat stood waiting to open the door for him which elicited a smile and a head shake from Ty who had repeatedly asked Pat not to open the door for him.

"Here you go Ty" he said handing Ty his coffee before closing the door after him and walking around to the driver's seat.

"Sorry for the early call Pat"

"No problem Ty, I'm always ready for these, I could never sleep when one of mine is sick."

When they got to the hospital Ty took the small bag of sandwiches Pat handed him. "Come up for breakfast Pat ?

"Can't, waiting for a couple calls, I may have to run over to Newark Airport to pick up Asher's wife, I'll be up later to see Jackson though."

Ty thanked the doorman who held the door for him and called the elevator down when he saw the limo. He found Trish sitting and reading while Jackson slept and she immediately stood up to hug him. "Couldn't sleep ?"

"No, left a note and came over to keep Amy company."

"She's in the gym for her run and shower, go on up, 7th floor and follow the signs, that card will unlock the door. She's probably alone, no one uses it."

After dropping his bagged breakfast on the family lounge counter he grabbed the elevator upstairs and stopped to look through the window on the locked door to the fitness center. She was off to the side and had ear pods in, her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was wearing a body tight top and bottom. He watched her running for a few seconds before holding his card to the lock and hearing it click open. She obviously hadn't heard him come in and he didn't let the door slam behind him but held it while it closed silently.

He leaned back against one of the stepper machines and smiled watching her. The parts that he could see, her partial face, chest, shoulder and face glistened with a light coating of sweat. Some of her hair clung to her neck and it reminded him of the some of their recent, more exhausting lovemaking sessions. He stood toying with those thoughts until he heard three beeps cut the patter of her feet against the whir of the machine as her program started it's cool down steps.

When the machine finally stopped a few minutes later he startled for a second when she bent over until he realized she was just stretching and getting her breath. She was startled when after opening her water bottle she leaned back to drink and saw him walking towards her.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no it's fine there's just no one ever here at least I've never seen anyone."

When Ty reached over he leaned in to kiss her lightly but when he tried to pull her closer she pushed back lightly and chuckled "trust me Ty, I just ran 8 miles, you don't want any part of this."

He grinned at her "just watched you run the last mile and half and trust me Ames I want to be all over that. What is that by the way ?" He asked with a smirk pointing his finger up and down at her outfit.

"The newest in exercise gear, it feels amazing."

"If it feels better than it looks, I mean wow."

"Like what you see Dr. Borden ?"

"About that kiss professor ?"

Amy smiled and walked over to take his left wrist and gain access to his watch. She set it for 5 minutes and held it before starting the timer. "5 minutes, just through that door."

"That door right there ?"

"That door right there, don't be late," and then she kissed him and turned.

He watched her walk away and pull out the ribbon holding her hair before disappearing into the room she pointed out to him. The last thing he heard was a door closing in the distance.

Ty looked down at his watch and felt foolish waiting, chuckled and went off after her. Through the door he found himself in a tiled room with a series of opened rooms on either side, one door on one side was closed, a light above it glowed blue next to a small sign that read in use. There was no other exit and glancing in to one of the other rooms he realized that this was a co-ed shower room with private showers and changing rooms.

Smiling he turned off his alarm before it sounded and knocked.

"It's taken" a female voice called back and Ty could swear she was giggling.

He smiled and knocked again "Security ma'am, you'll have to open up."

"Ok, hold on, let me get a towel." She called back while Ty was sure she was intentionally knocking things around to make it sound like a ruckus.

When the door clicked and opened a crack Amy was standing with her wet hair back holding a towel that barely covered her with one arm while the other held the door.

"Oh my, you're not security" she said and then covered her mouth and dropped the towel.

Ty found Trish and Phyllis talking in the hallway outside Jackson's room, the big visitor's lounge was still dark and he walked towards them. Phyllis waved when she saw him and he walked over.

"Found her I guess." Trish said.

"Oh yeah, she's showering, Jackson ?"

"He should be getting up soon, I'm just waiting for my counterpart and then I'm heading straight home to my Marine."

"How long you off for ?" Ty asked

"I'll be back Friday morning through the weekend. 36 on 48 off this time."

"And you Phyl ?"

"I'm here all the time and my apartment is literally across the street this time, great view. We fly back with Jackson." She said moving her finger back and forth between herself and Trish.

"Just for Jackson ?"

"Oh no, all three, next week Marie's PT is coming in, trust me Ty, they're just starting to touch on this kind of surgery in school. I've been Jackson's PT since he was a baby, I taught Tommy's and now Marie's and we're also choosing two more patients to replace the boys."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize."

"It's fine, who knew when I started ? I specialize in children and worked with a lot of Dr. Sherman's patients, he thought I'd be a good fit for Amy and work well with the Israeli team."

Ty laughed "Fitting with Amy, I guess that's the fit you need."

"Can't really have a baby pick, Amy and I hit it off, I'm a swimmer and JT's a pretty perfect patient if a bit overzealous at times."

"Well, I'm going to have my breakfast and grab some coffee while he's still sleeping."

15 minutes later Amy came down the same hallway singing to herself softly and walked into Jackson's room to find Phyllis sitting with her iPad.

"Trish is getting her stuff together, I guess we should start getting him up, Ty's across the hall if you want to touch base first."

"Let's do that and then I'll sit with him, is Shira here yet ?"

"She's with Trish going over the charts."

"I'll be back in 5 minutes Phyl."

Amy had changed into her soft moccasins so was quiet when she crossed the hall to the family lounge where Ty was sitting at the table with his back to the door obviously eating and concentrating on his iPad.

She slipped her arms around his stomach when she reached him and bent over softly kissing his neck. He smiled and turned his head making his lips accessible to her soft kisses.

"You coming home tonight ?" He asked softly.

"We'll see how Jackson's doing, I have to get home eventually, I have a fitting tomorrow."

"I have an extra sandwich it you're hungry."

"I'll start with coffee, I assume there'll be extra pancakes."

"So no hospital food at all ?"

"It's all geared to be artificially good for you Ty, Jackson doesn't need to limit his salt or sugar and his diet is nutrient dense and mostly whole food, we support local farms and let's face it, hospital food tastes like crap.

"It does taste like crap." Ty said as she leaned against the counter with half a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Amy, Ty."

"Good morning Louis, how was Marie this morning ?"

"She went in at 6:30, Louis and I stopped in the chapel for a moment." Babs answered for him a second later.

Amy walked over and hugged her "sit Babs I'll pour for you."

"Tea please Amy, no caffeine."

"That's a good idea, the ginger please." Louis agreed.

Amy set two cups to steep and then excused herself. "I'm just going to warm the griddle and take the batter out, would you two like some pancakes ?"

"No, no, we ate already, thank you Amy." Babs said.

"And I know how much Marie loves blueberry pancakes so we can whip up a batch tomorrow morning or maybe for dinner, I don't know what you have planned."

"She will love the pancakes for breakfast but she wants Grilled cheese with sweet plantains and cream for dessert. Betty is bringing supplies and Louis will go to the Fairway store for plantains."

Amy nodded "it's time to rouse Jackson."

"I'll stop in to see him after breakfast, how happy he must be."

"I'm sure he is Babs."

"Should I come ?" Ty asked.

"This will take a few minutes, finish up." She said waving her hand that he can stay down for now. "touch base with home Ty, I haven't been with my phone."

Tommy's door was open and Amy popped her head in to find Eric and Robin sitting while Phyllis checked his monitor.

"We about ready ?" Amy asked.

"You getting Jackson up ?" Robin asked in return after nodding in answer.

"I'll get him up and start the pancakes while they get him ready."

"Tommy didn't eat much last night, he'll be starved."

"Plenty of pancakes, even Jackson and Tommy can't finish 16 pancakes."

Amy walked into Jackson's room and smiled at Shira and Phyllis who were sitting with coffee. She walked over and sat down on the bed next to Jackson and cleared the hair from his forehead.

"Hey sweet boy." She whispered and gently ran her thumb across his cheek. "Come on Jackson my love, it's time to wake up."

"Esht ib moging ?"

Amy smiled and turned to the other two who were grinning "Yes sweetheart it's morning, would you like some ice until you can sit up ?"

She smiled again as his mouth opened and she scooped some crushed ice in.

"mhmmhmm" he murmured while sucking.

"Open your eyes and I'll give you another spoon."

He opened them as slits and seeing that Shira had lowered the lights opened them the rest of the way. She saw that he was still a bit blurry but knew he was on the last waning dose of morphine, the IV already removed from his arm. He would now be on a decreasing course of oral pain meds.

Then came the smile "Hey mom."

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling ?"

"Wobbly, dad here ?"

"Just across the hall, can Shira and Phyl get you up and cleaned while I get him and start breakfast ?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Good, I'll tell him a few minutes so they can get started."

"Hey how's Tommy ?"

"He's good and Marie is in surgery."

"OK good, pancakes right ?"

"Blueberry pancakes."

"Awesome , Ok."

Amy leaned over and kissed him twice, put her hand on his cheek before standing.

"Love you mom."

She smiled "good to know."

His smile back was pure gold even if he was stoned as a bat.

"Quick wash and massage Jackson, ready ?" Shira said getting up.

"Ready."

Amy closed the door behind her and walked across the hall where she found Ty talking to Eric, both sipping another coffee.

"Is he up ?" Ty asked.

"He is and getting washed. Phyllis will massage his limbs. I told him you'd come in after a few minutes. I'm going to get the pancakes started for him. They'll get Tommy done right after Jackson Eric."

Amy leaned over and kissed Ty before walking out and obviously right next door.

"So you and Amy huh, weird story, what was it 8 years apart ?"

"Yup 8 whole years, maybe one day over drinks, I should get to Jackson."

Ty rinsed his cup before popping it in the dishwasher. He turned his head for a second into the larger kitchen area "Heading in Ames."

Amy turned and smiled "uh Ty ?"

He looked back at her hearing his name "you need to leave Phyllis and Shira to do their jobs, no, uhm, jumping in, Jackson's very sensitive to, well needing help also, just feel your way, encouragement and pride go farther than gasps."

"Got it."

A few moments later he knocked gently and then cracked the door to look in.

"Oh hey dad, come on, time to get up."

"Close the door behind you please Ty." Shira said with a smile. "Go ahead say your good mornings."

Jackson was sitting up in bed, shirtless and under the cover up to his belly and Ty sat on the edge and leaned in for a big hug and kiss. "How you doing buddy, sleep good ?"

"I guess, kinda fuzzy so good I guess, gotta pee though."

"Ok" Ty laughed looking up.

"Stand back Dad" Phyllis said "boy's gotta pee, catheter's gone, no pressure on the leg for now Jackson, you Ok ?"

"Walk with me ?"

"Always buddy, you know that, let me help you stand this time."

"Ok." Jackson said almost steeling himself for what was to come.

Phyllis maneuvered a small metal walker over to the edge of the bed and off behind her and then turned to Jackson. They positioned themselves as they had the day before except this time she pivoted Jackson and left him with his legs dangling. Ty hadn't actually noticed that the leg monitor behind Jackson was as was the other, silent and dark until now and that more than just his catheter had been removed, the brace was gone as well, Jackson's leg was free except for a flexible cast covered in a pajama that had ties on one side.

Phyllis stopped when Jackson's arms steadied himself on the bed. "I'm going to lower it now JT" she said as he nodded and the bed lowered until his good leg was flat on the floor.

"Jackson ?" She asked.

"I can do this."

"Then I will give you a steadying reassuring hand."

"Ok, on three" he said taking a deep breath.

"You can do this Jackson." Ty whispered and got a smile in return which melted his heart.

"1, 2, 3 "he said the last with a small gasp as Ty watched Jackson's stomach and arm muscles ripple taught when he grabbed the metal frame of the walker and swung himself around and onto his good leg which immediately stood supporting his body and the casted leg.

"Oh yeah" he cried.

"Great job son." Ty said proudly.

Jackson smiled again "Let's go Phyl" he said turning back and hopping once towards the door Shira was opening.

"That training is where Phyllis shines" Shira said while stepping in to straighten his bed before moving to the chair she wheeled over and set with a pillow, "the swimming and upper body strength training is the hardest for the children. Swimming promotes stamina, muscle control and balance. He's amazing for a 7 year old as is Tommy and I'm sure as Marie who just started swimming lessons will be."

"And his confidence and determination ?"

"That's Amy and the family but make no mistake, he takes pride in that body of his, a big part of that confidence."

They heard the toilet flush and the sink running. Amy came in at that moment and put a plate of 4 fresh blueberry pancakes down on a small wheeled table. There was a small cup of butter and one of syrup on the plate as well.

Ty looked over "peeing and washing."

"Let me just get his milk" Amy said turning.

By the time she returned he was hopping his way to his chair "Hey mom, that smells really good."

"Then let's get you settled and eating champ." She said with the biggest smile watching him hop himself over and turn twice before lowering himself slowly into the chair and back."

"Whew" he exclaimed with a deep exhaled breath.

Phyllis walked over and handed him a small control unit, "get yourself comfortable" she whispered leaning over to let him grab him as he set himself sitting upright comfortably.

Jackson then looked at the control and tapped a button which set a small padded platform under his left leg to rise for him to adjust for comfort.

"Ok, let's eat, you eatin' mom ?"

"I'll just go get mine."

"Ty if you stay Phyl and I will get Tommy up ?"

"Sure thing Shira."

Mrs. Weingarten, the kids substitute teacher came by and was invited in. She sat down next to Amy while she and Jackson ate and rummaged in her bag for a minute pulling out a hard covered book.

"I know we're not starting until next week Jackson but there's no reason for you not to read and you have plenty of time on your hands."

"I love reading."

"Well as a teacher I can tell you that nothing else is more important, the best students are those that read. Here you go, make sure you're not sticky, the book is called "My Side of the Mountain" it's by Jean Craighead George and it's about a young man who goes off on a grand adventure in upstate NY, a place called Delhi in the Catskills. His name is Sam and he reminds me of you Jackson. Now, you may find it a little hard so I expect you to ask for help if you need it and we'll start next week by talking about what you've read."

Jackson was already leafing through the book chapters and looking at the illustrations throughout. "Wow, is that him holding a falcon ?"

Mrs. Weingarten smiled "His name is Frightful and we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves now should we ?"

"Nope, I'll start at the beginning."

"Good man, Amy when the girls get here I'll be up in the Atrium waiting."

"You've eaten Sheila ?"

"I'm all set Amy, Jackson, I'm glad you're up and doing well."

"Bye Mrs. Weingarten, thanks for the book !" Jackson said turning slightly as she turned to leave.

"You're very welcome Jackson."

It wasn't long before they were sitting quietly, Amy and Ty sitting and holding hands each with an iPad perched in front of each of them and Jackson sitting with his new book. Amy had brought Tommy his breakfast and the rest of the pancakes seem to have disappeared on their own. It was quiet and they heard the elevator and the familiar banter of Betty and the twins. They weren't loud but it broke through the inherent quiet of the floor.

The girls came through first and Jackson looked up smiling.

"How's it going Jax" Maddie said leaning over for a quick hug and kiss.

"Got a new book." He said while Charlie got her hug and kiss.

"Oh, we read that, mom read it with us, remember ?"

"I do Mad, I liked it."

"You ever read it dad ?"

"Can't remember it Jackson but I wasn't really the reading kind of kid. I read when I could, never even heard of that though."

"Neither did I" Amy said "I looked into it because it's a great story for an Alberta kid but they stick to more Canadian stories it seems as they do down here with American ones. I should ask John and Rachel, he's from Texas and her California, this is a New York based book, it may only be on school lists here or the Northeast."

"Regional literature."

"Not really Charlie, you can choose a book like this in Canada I'm sure or a Canadian themed story for down here like some of those Scholastic Canada books I got for you so you can read about your adopted heritage. I should dig those out for Jackson." Amy finished grabbing her iPad and adding it her to do list.

Betty walked in having stopped to drop lunch in the kitchen, she and Lily were up early and made sandwich and side salads. Pat was with her.

"Hey Pat !"

"Just the guy I'm here to see" Pat sat bumping fists with him. "How you doing JT ?"

"Oh good, guess you got a lot more people to drive around."

"I'm good buddy, uh anything special you want me to dig up for you ?"

"Nah, when April and Cars come we can get some stuff."

"Good deal. Amy ?" he asked turning to her.

"We'll have pancakes again tomorrow for Marie's sake, I'll make yours apple Jackson. I don't know Pat" she said getting up and walking into the hall and over to the next room. "Robin, we want anything ?"

"Empanadas" Tommy said "Beef and Cheese and then those dessert ones."

"Oh yeah, good choice Tommy, they keep and heat well too." Amy said.

"Works for me." Robin agreed.

"Empanadas, savory and sweet and vegan ones." She said coming back into Jackson's room.

"Oh yeah, those are great." Jackson agreed.

"Ok, all agreed, enough for dinner and a soup and some sides Pat."

"Got it. I'll bring the crew at the house over at about 10:30 and pick up about 1:30 for shopping. Mrs. Bar Lev has a ride from the airport.

"And the men ?"

"Charlie ordered a second car for the afternoon for you four Ty, not sure about John and Trish."

"They're heading up to the Cloisters with Molly for a walk and talk." Betty said "family time while they can."

With the girls up in the atrium for 'school' and Betty knitting across the hall in the family lounge with Robin and Babs, Amy and Ty sat with Jackson. Once again they held hands and went on with their work quietly while Jackson read and then fell asleep. It was after 10 when Phyllis popped back in pushing a wheelchair.

"That's the new ride huh ?" Amy said getting up, "pretty slick."

"That's his wheelchair ? It looks like a hot rod."

"That's the indoor one, the all terrain one at home is what you really want to see."

"Oh cool, is that it, bring it here Phyl." Jackson said popping awake as if he hadn't been sleeping at all.

"Easy Jackson, you owe me some walking before you and Tommy go nuts out there."

"How many ?"

"Let's see, let's go with 5, right here." She said moving the wheelchair behind her.

"Crutches."

"Good try, walker please and use the chair lift."

"Right, here dad take my book please."

"Jackson, think." Amy said standing and Ty stood a second later and they joined hands.

"Thinking mom, I'll be careful. Ok, here we go." He said and then pushed the button on the chair control to drop the leg support and then another to start the chair lift. Ty had never seen one, first two wooden arms Ty thought was accent decoration along the sides of the seat back swung down from the sides of the chair and Jackson laid he arms on them. A second later the seat, back and sides of the chair moved lifting Jackson upright when he shifted his arms from the seat to the walker while balanced on his good leg.

He was wearing indoor mukluks just like Amy's and Ty watched as they tentatively touched the floor. Jackson's grip on the walker tightened as did his stomach muscles as he inhaled then applied pressure slowly and exhaled when he began allowing the weight onto the limb.

"OK, not too bad" he whispered shakily. "Good foot first" he said again inhaling and exhaling as the weight shifted. Ty realized that his breath control was also trained with swimming and Jackson took his first step.

One deep breath later he steeled himself again "I got this" he whispered and took another step, deep breath and then another. He stopped then for a second before inhaling and then exhaling through two steps where he gripped the chair and spun himself around then lowered his body gently into the chair while holding his weight entirely with his arms.

A second later he strapped himself with the seat belt.

"A seat belt in a wheel chair ?"

"Oh yeah" he said as Phyl handed him a pair of tight skeleton hand exercise gloves with padded palms and free cut back finger tips.

Ty looked over at Amy "what the hell's about to happen ?"

She didn't need to answer as Tommy whooped from the hallway and shot by in his chair.

'You'd better back up Ty, he's likely to run you down."

Ty looked over at Amy and stepped back and then looked at Jackson. "Jackson."

"I'll be careful dad, back a little more please" he said as he pulled himself back and forth on the wheels like he was in a bobsled.

He was careful through the door but once he hit the wide long hallway he whooped and shot down the hall after Tommy. Ty watched as they wheelie spun and then raced down the hall past them.

"Tommy swims ?"

"Like a fish, University of Kansas has already scoped him and he's not even in high school yet." Eric said standing next to Ty. "It's morbid to think of but he's in amazing physical condition."

"Jackson too, I don't think I've ever seen a ripped 7 year old before."

Phyllis took a step forward from against the wall with the rest, put her hand to her watch, clapped loudly to which both boys stopped to look and then called out, "half speed guys, 5 minutes and then back inside."

Jackson rolled up to Ty and Amy who were standing with the Engels. He lifted himself into a wheelie and rolled himself back and forth with a big grin on his face.

"Pain Jackson ?" Phyllis asked.

"3 maybe 4 by the hip, leg's good."

"Slow down and stay down, wheelies stress the hips and midsection."

Jack spun around when he heard the elevator open "Hey GG !" He called out and scooted down the hallway.

"He's impossible" Phyllis muttered and then laughed.

"I have to admit Jackson I didn't expect you uh, up and about."

"Oh yeah, it's not really that bad GG, we just have a few minutes anyway."

Jackson stayed to get kissed by his grandmothers who all marveled at his chair.

"Is that a normal wheelchair these days Jackson ?"

"Oh no, these are like, I don't know what you call 'em, for athletes, and this is the inside the house one so the lift works to go to my room."

"And outside ?" Lily asked.

"Big wheels, for school too and it's got a boost and 2 extra tires that can go down for like ramps or bumps, a kid's gotta get around Grandma."

"I guess you do sweetheart."

Amy and Ty walked down the hallway to greet the family and it was clear this is where Amy wanted them to stay. Ty looked around the large lounge and realized that the seating had changed and that there were several chairs that were changed to accommodate the kids, the same chairs as in their rooms.

"Why don't we all settle down here for a little while" Robin said looking at Amy who smiled her thanks "boys find seats, Phyllis wants to take some vitals."

Eric came down as well as well as Betty, Babs and Louis.

"Any word ?" Amy asked hugging Babs.

"Just now Shoshana stopped out, it's going good, she's always so positive."

"She is, it helps. Can I get you some tea ?"

"No thank you Amy, I'm fine."

Amy sat down next to Lisa, smiled and patted her leg. "how's it going Gran ?"

"I guess pretty good, seems I may be getting some Alpaca."

"Yeah, you're Ok with that ?"

"You gonna cut me in ?"

"I don't see why not, the girls seem to trust you," Amy said bumping Lisa's arm playfully "it's a teaching herd they gotta learn the family business somehow."

"Well we'll learn this business together then I guess."

"Glad you volunteered, I hate begging."

Lisa smiled "no worry there, I accept."

"Excellent so I can leave that to you and Betty."

"Leave what to Lisa and me ?"

"For now at least keeping the girls in the loop on the new Alpaca herd. I think I need to focus on Jackson and the wedding for the next few weeks and Pegasus of course but."

"It's Ok Amy, Lisa and I will deal with it, you want to limit shopping this afternoon ?"

"I'll talk to them over lunch and find out what they have planned."

"Pat suggested the Columbus Circle Mall for the afternoon ?"

"I hear that's nice actually, a bit high end though easier to be indoors."

"It'll be fine to be indoors with the dampness" Lisa said "and Ty's got Jack so he foesn't have to see the price tags."

Amy watched Shira kneel down by Jackson and Tommy for a second and then walk off. She noticed again when Shira returned and handed each boy a marked cup with a pill and a bottle of water which she watched them take. Jackson looked over and smiled at Amy when he saw her looking and gave her a thumbs up to show her he was good.

She glanced over and noticed that Ty who was sitting with Jack and Lily had seen the exchange and turned to smile at her. She smiled back and he crooked his finger at her and tapped his lap. He smiled when she blushed a little and got up to walk over and take the hand he held up to her only to get pulled down and into his lap. Leaning over she lay her head on his chest and sighed as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Hard to see your kids in pain."

"It's exhausting to go back and forth between that and pride Lily" Amy said turning slightly. "Smiling through tears."

Shira and Phyllis returned together and walked over to the boys "quiet time you two, let's rest up before lunch."

Before the inevitable argument Amy and Robin both walked over to stand with the other two women.

"Come on guys. Tommy let's go kiddo." Robin said.

The boys looked up and then both reached for their wheelchairs, unlocked them, pulled them over and locked them again. Both inched forward while Phyllis and Shira each moved into position to help if necessary but only watched as the boys both deftly shifted themselves and settled.

"Normal speed to the rooms please." Phyllis said with a smile at the moms before turning and heading up the hallway alongside the boys.

Robin put out her arm and Amy joined her arm in arm for the stroll back to the rooms.

"Amy seems alright, handling this Ok ?"

"Seems so mom." Ty answered, "she's good hiding her emotions."

"What do you think about this Alpaca business ?"

"In what way Jack ?" Ty asked.

"I don't know, Lisa tells me Amy approved the deal and then stepped back."

"Stepped back ? Well I guess in a way but it makes sense that the girls start learning the nuts and bolts of the business and Betty and Lisa seem good teachers. Alpacas are a good start on the business end and they already deal with training the horses. Amy respects how Lisa does business."

"So it has nothing to do with Alberta ?"

Ty sighed "I can't lie too you Jack, Hudson is not filled with the best of memories for her right now but she recognizes that and she's trying to deal with it, she's uhm seeing someone, you know to help her get in touch and deal with it."

"This has to do with her leaving ? The Ahmed business ?"

"No Jack, well yes but only because it was what it was to her, like the last straw if that's even fitting. I'm caught in the middle here Jack, I think we all have to just let it play out."

"You're getting married Ty."

"I know mom, Amy and I are fine, really, I mean it's all obviously connected but we're good."

"Are there things you know that she doesn't ? Things she knows that you don't ? Then you're not good Ty, make it good." Lily said.

Ty was saved when the elevator opened and the girls stepped out with Mrs. Weingarten.

"School done ? Ty asked getting up to hug the twins.

"It's amazing how much time school actually wastes over what you're really supposed to get through."

"True Madelyn" Mrs. Weingarten agreed "but you two are bright, ask questions and I trust you to work through your homework, it's much easier to teach two without distraction than 20. Social interaction is important of course and I'm not big on the idea of homeschooling, the concept of competition for one but no one is expert in all things. That said you two and Jackson would probably be perfect for it.

"But ?"

"But Charlotte your mom doesn't want you around all day."

"Amen to that Sheila." Ty said with a big smile at the girls "please stay for lunch, just sandwiches and salads."

"That'll be fine, Maddie tells me that they're heading to the Columbus Circle Mall, Pat can drop me at Lincoln Center on the way down."

"Something fun ?"

"I have a pass to watch an open school performance of the New York City Ballet."

"We could probably swing tickets to almost anything Sheila."

"I know Ty, thank you for that, I'm fine."

"Girls let's go visit your brother and we can get lunch set up."

"We'll take care of that Ty" Lily said.

Maddie laid her hand gently on Lily's shoulder, "stay and visit Grandma, it's just sandwiches on platters."

Lily looked up and smiled at Maddie then patted her hand.

During lunch the boys were wheeled in conventional wheelchairs into the dining area to eat with the group. Amy walked over and sat with the girls to spend some time with them and get their plans for the week.

"Pat suggested the Columbus Circle Mall, is that Ok with you two ?" Amy asked after a sip to clear her mouth.

They were fine with the choice and Amy learned that the big shopping day was set for Saturday when the girls, Brin and Bobby would stop for three fittings at Sebastian's before heading down to Soho, young, vibrant and the heart of the nouveau fashion scene in New York. On Thursday they'd head down with Amy and the group for their fittings with Sebastian but head out shopping around Midtown on their own. Friday was still open but it would be JT's first full day of rehab and the girls wanted to be there to root him and eventually Tommy on their first day.

"It all sounds fine, watch your spending please and Saturday you travel with Pat. He'll stay downtown and you'll keep in touch with home base."

Charlie and Trevor joined them for lunch as well and sat down with Ty. John was spending the day with Trish and Bert had returned to Ithaca first thing this morning.

When they were done eating the girls went over to spend some time with Jackson back in his room checking out his new ride which the girls found very impressive.

Ty had moved over to Jack and the grands to discuss the afternoon and Amy spent some time catching up with Trev and Charlie, not business really, just the Ithaca doings that had an effect on their lives, for one Election Day coming up and local Ithaca elections.

"What's the weather like ?" Amy asked after looking out the window at the blue sky.

"Cleared up and sunny, warmed up too, upper 50's maybe low 60's." Charlie said "When was the last time you were out ?"

"When we checked in JT" she said standing and walking over to Ty. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his waist and then kissed his cheek. "Hey handsome how do you feel about a walk outside in the sunshine with your girl ?"

"I'd love that Ames but we have an appointment."

"We won't be long and they'll wait."

"Go ahead Ty, if I think we need it I'll tell them we're delayed, it's perfectly fine."

"Thanks Charlie" Amy said smiling and heading over to the closet for her coat and hat.

Amy snuggled up to Ty in the elevator and he leaned down for her kiss coming away with a big smile.

"Everything Ok Ty ?"

"Yeah, we should talk, mom put a bug in my ear."

"How about first we finish our date and later you tell me about this bug of yours ?"

"Is this a date ?"

"It's a date today."

"And where is this date taking us" he asked as Amy wrapped her hands around his arm and pulled herself close as she lead him up forwards 1st Avenue.

"Bakery."

"Bakery" Ty repeated laughing.

"It's called Padoca and I checked the website and today they have Apple Cider Donuts and Apricot Cherry Scones. So good date right ?"

"Being outside with you is a good date Amy, anywhere and anytime."

"You're so sweet." She said playfully squeezing his arm, "I had fun this morning."

"It was fun for sure, make a decision about tonight ?"

"I'd feel better staying, Trish will be on Thursday again, he'll be a little sore tonight I think, I'd like to be there for him."

Ty didn't answer, there was no point and he understood. They stopped at a corner and waited for the light and Amy shifted her arm around his waist with him doing the same. Outside the bakery he pulled her in and kissed her, he didn't start off meaning it to be exceptionally romantic kiss but Amy wrapped her fingers together behind his neck and pulled him down to her.

Inside at the counter a young woman approached them smiling "Gotta tell ya, it's not often you see a handsome guy kissing a cowgirl replete with a boots and a hat outside a bakery on 1st Avenue in Manhattan but there you were and here you are, how can I help ?"

"Apple Cider donuts and Apricot Cherry Scones please." Amy repeated like a smiling schoolgirl.

"Well here's a scone cut up to taste and how many donuts ?"

"How bout one to taste first ?"

Ty shared a bite of the scone with Amy and surprisingly found them appealing. A certain tartness and not too sweet. "These are really good."

Amy nodded before biting into the donut and holding it up for Ty to try. A bit sweet for him but he had to admit tasty. They learned that there were now 16 donuts left and 13 scones and Amy ordered them all. She then took a picture of the menu bakery schedule on the wall and grabbed a brochure.

"24 hours notice and we can fill any reasonable order for pick-up or local delivery the clerk informed them as she packed the pastries into cardboard boxes and slid them into

a reusable shopping bag Amy produced from her pocket and unfolded.

They crossed over and Amy stopped at the corner market fruit stand and chose a pint of blueberries and a quart of strawberries to add to her bag before leading Ty back around towards the hospital.

Twice on the way back they stopped in a nook or under a tree on the brownstone lined side street. Some people glanced over and smiled at the young lovers and some wondered like the clerk about the cowgirl on the upper east side.

When the elevator opened to the surgical suite Amy saw that Louis and Babs were sitting with an elderly couple. She immediately came over to introduce Amy and Ty to her parents.

'Have you heard anything ?" Amy asked taking off her coat.

"They are on schedule, everything looks good." Babs said with a smile "Your family is visiting with Jackson."

The couple strolled down the hall holding hands and stopped at the room where Jack and Lisa were sitting with the girls and Jackson. They moved on to the family lounge where they found Trev and Charlie sitting with Betty, Casey and Lily.

"We ready Ty ?'

"Any minute Charlie, you can call the cars in I think."

Amy put her bag down which immediately attracted Betty to inspect what she had picked up. Ay took Ty by the hand and led him next door where it was quiet and they were alone. Once again she laced her fingers together and pulled him down for a kiss.

"How about you and I sneak away for a quiet stroll and dinner tomorrow night and after we'll snuggle and talk."

"That's a great idea Ames, nothing fancy ?" He said softly leaning forward and brushing his lips along her neck.

"Nothing fancy, we'll stroll and choose on a whim."

"It's a date."

"I like dating you Ty Borden." Amy whispered, the last part of that sentiment lost in a murmur as Ty pulled her close and locked his lips to hers.


	94. What this is - Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Amy sat with Jackson and watched a show about mountain families living off the grid. She always seemed to find it interesting as she'd known people in her life that lived this kind of life whom she talked about with Jackson as the show ran. Amy always wondered if her Grandpa might be considered a mountain man as resistant to change as he was. She had always been described as hating change but that wasn't really true, she hated the change in relationships but she would have welcomed a change in the size of the Heartland water heater, the barn or a new truck guaranteed to actually start more times than not.

With the men, the grands and the twins occupied, Meg and Steph came over to visit and sat with Jackson for a while to chat. There was one thing Jackson loved above most and that was talking. If you wanted to talk, JT was your guy. At one point Shira came by and Jackson took a pill, 20 minutes later he yawned and fell asleep peacefully and the three friends went across the hall for coffee and scones.

Later, they heard the welcomes and hugs and Amy peeked out to see Renee Bar-Lev, Asher's wife standing with Babs and Louis.

"Renee's here" she said turning to the other two "I'm going to check on Jackson."

Phyllis was sitting in the corner chair working on charts and schedules with two tablets and looked up when Amy popped in.

"He's resting well, I doubt he'll sleep much longer."

Amy nodded and walked to the foot of the bed and looked down on his little feet which were sticking out. She smiled, he always did that and on nights when there was a bad storm and she would bring him to bed with her she'd always wake up cold because Jackson had uncovered their feet. Ty's feet were always cold it seemed but she took comfort in the heat the rest of him produced, Ty snuggled well.

"All pink, his circulation is up to 100%."

"I've seen this foot every color of the rainbow and white as a clean sheet Phyl, I really don't know how to thank any of you."

"You have done enough for this team that they just might owe you thanks Amy." The svelte redhead said softly from the door while walking across to her.

"Shalom dear friend." She said reaching her arms around Amy before they kissed each other's cheeks and hugged again.

"Shalom Renee, good flight ?"

"Fine, fine, oh look at how he's grown and how handsome he is Amy, you must be so proud of him."

"My pride and joy Renee, he's wonderful."

"Stop talking about me."

"Are you Ok sweetheart, did we disturb you ?"

"No, it's Ok mom, Phyl can you help me up please ?"

"Sure thing how about your mom takes Mrs. Bar Lev across the hall and we'll get you ready and across the hall for a snack ?

"Hey Mrs. B."

"Shalom Jackson, it's good to see you well."

Jackson smiled at her as his back lifted on the bed.

"We've got scones or Apple Cider donuts Jackson."

"Ok, donut and milk mom, uh please."

"I'll have them ready my love."

Meg was next with Renee at the family lounge and Amy stopped into Tommy's room where he was sitting in his chair with an iPad.

"Renee's here Robin, in case you haven't heard."

"Just finishing this line up and Shira should be back any second to see him into a chair. I assume it's snack time ?"

"Donuts or scones, come across when you're ready."

"Eric's already had a scone, he said they were great." She said folding the sweater neatly and carefully putting her knitting needles through the garment to lock the work together before dropping it carefully in her knitting bag. "Go ahead Amy he sounds mobile." She said nodding to the door as Jackson's chair popped out.

Amy settled with the women, coffee, tea, pastries and a catch up with friends not seen often. The boys settled with drinks, donuts and checkers. Once again Amy had a special relationship with this particular woman. Renee Bar Lev married her husband while he was in medical school and before his prominence. They had four children together which they managed with her still being able to teach elementary school and him to concentrate on surgery. When it became untenable for them to continue as Asher's travel increased Renee retired to private tutoring and keeping the family going through Asher's absences.

When began the search for the right orthopedic surgeon to treat Jackson beyond his care all avenues pointed to one man or team actually, the one led by Asher who was so in demand could never seem to be reached. Amy was so frustrated that one night she pulled some strings and dialed a number in Jerusalem she was given, the person she spoke to was Renee. After speaking to Amy and hearing her impassioned plea of Jackson's plight and the accident, and the twins, Renee spoke to her sister in law and Asher's junior partner Shoshana who slipped Jackson's file into Asher's pile at a staff planning meeting.

When he opened and leafed through it he sighed "Is this you Shoshana, I would love to help this boy, all boys, but who would pay for all of this ?"

"Not my doing, I'm just the messenger Asher, it's from Renee."

"Renee, my wife ?"

"Before you decide, talk to Renee and the mother, they will pay for it all and a second surgery they've identified and when we're ready a third child we'll find."

"And your thoughts ?"

"Asher, my thoughts are irrelevant though if you want them, I would do it, when was the last time Renee asked anything of you ?"

Ty would eventually hear the story the week of the wedding when Asher would be in Ithaca and several impromptu bachelor parties at Charlie's home would spring up as guests arrived. He was sure that no other person could have convinced Renee to do what she had never done before and beg a boon of her husband, or Asher, who realized the need for their proposal to set up the orthopedic pediatric surgery center at Cornell that he could use as his base in New York.

Pat drove through the park to the West Side and dropped Mrs. Weingarten at Lincoln Center Plaza. Heading downtown he confirmed to the car that the Center housed the New York Philharmonic, The New York City Ballet and The Metropolitan Opera and that Carnegie Hall was in fact not part of the center at all but entirely separate. He dropped the four older women and the twins at what could only be described as a limo station at a large mall across from the entrance to Central Park and told them to just text when they were ready.

Casey and Lisa were more with the girls as they roamed past and into various stores while Betty and Lily chatted and commented behind.

"Girls is there a plan ?" Betty asked stopping them for a minute.

"Christmas, wedding and you know, fun." Charlie said with a shrug.

Betty nodded and they moved on into and out of stores where they would look around check some prices but still holding back and waiting to spring. Lisa had mentioned several dresses they had held up against themselves and each other and several they tried on which was quite interesting to watch.

"Way better than a mirror Grand Mere and you get the whole walking away thing. You can also take the other shopping or get a quick try on to keep a secret."

"I see that Mad, something that never occurred to me I guess."

The girls had a way of smiling and nodding to affirm what someone had said to them almost as if you had stumbled upon some secret power they had and they affirmed it. Lisa found it a bit unnerving but she seemed to learn more about them each time they interacted and she loved spending time with them.

Lily stopped at several racks and reached over to check tags. "These prices are amazing, do people actually spend $70 on a T shirt ?"

"Kind of eye opening I admit but they live a slightly different reality than many and Amy likes the idea of work hard, spend hard and relax harder."

"Amy relaxes ?" Lisa asked leaning back.

"It's a perspective thing Lisa." Betty answered with a smile

The girls first strike was at J. Crew where Charlotte found a small checked twill shirt in indigo blue that she grabbed for Bobby and laid it to the side. Maddie walked over with a Baird McNutt Irish linen shirt in a minty sage green and held it up.

"Poppa ? Definitely, untucked with some nice linen slacks, very sexy." Charlotte agreed and it joined the pile.

8 pair of swim trunks 2 each for Bobby, Ty, Carson and Jackson joined the pile as well as two very nice zip up hooded pool jackets for the boys and a checked gingham shirt for each as well. After consulting with Betty they also took an adorable denim jump suit for April and were thrilled to find a match for Kimmie in the baby section. They also found each two bathing suits that joined the stacks.

They hit a bit of a bump in the Woman's section where Maddie found a dark blue mid length linen dress covered in small white daisies and fell in love with it for Brin. Charlotte matched it with a white cashmere button down cardigan and discussed it with assorted Grans while trying on a few dresses themselves and choosing two linen buttoned and belted wraps in bright florals.

Ty, Trevor and Charlie sat back with their beers and joked with Jack who was none to thrilled with the sometimes intimate process of measuring him for a suit when Charlie's phone played a familiar tone.

"And we're off" he said reaching into his jacket pocket. "First stop, J. Crew, $1,148.91"

"Not a bad haul." Trev said "where are they ? Columbus Circle, J. Crew's lightweight for that mall."

At a shop called Lucky Brand Maddie found a slim long sleeved jumpsuit for Brin that she held on to and simultaneously they spotted a long country midi in a dark floral that the girls immediately thought would look amazing on Amy.

As they moved on through the mall Charlie noted the second stop and again gave Trevor a peek. "Lucky Brand ? Never heard of it "$596.59."

"How about a couple pair slacks Jack ? Maybe a sweater ?"

"I don't need slacks Ty and I don't wear sweaters, where would I use them ?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Jack but you can wear them anywhere you're not working, like say, dinner out. Go someplace with Lisa."

"How about something like this Jack ?" Charlie said holding up a nice thick round collared blue sweater with three tortoise shell buttons. "Keep you warm on those cold Alberta nights and I bet Lisa would love to snuggle up to you in this."

"Try it on Jack, it's got big pockets so you can tote your crap around like JT." Ty said with a chuckle holding out the sweater waiting for him to move.

Charlotte stood in the aisle at Thomas Pink Haberdashers and held a shirt out in front of her and then laid it on a table nearby and ran her hand over it. Maddie had gone over to pick socks for all the men and boys from a huge display.

A saleswoman came by and seeing Charlotte staring at the shirt walked off and then came back a moment later with a black high crew long sleeved knitted shirt and laid it underneath. "There how's that ?"

"Doesn't help" Charlotte muttered "sorry, this may be pushing it and that doesn't help, thanks, it's really too perfect."

"I'll uhm leave you to decide."

Casey walked over and smiled at her then lay the back of her hand against the shirt. It was 100% combed Italian cotton, triple stitched, cut long and athletically. The colors were amazing as far as Charlie was concerned, dark greens, browns, a thin black line detail and perfect for Bobby, he would love it and he'd be absolutely gorgeous wearing it "that's very nice, for Bobby huh, it's a beautiful shirt Charlie."

Charlie smiled and turned over the price tag.

"Ooohhhkay" Casey said under her breath "is that, well, really out of the ballpark for you guys ?"

"Well, It's not the number exactly, I've never shopped for a boyfriend or a dad, both of whom I love like crazy so we're on unfamiliar territory here Grandma. So it's not can I, it's may I."

Casey smiled and leaned over conspiratorially "See that's where your problem is darlin', it's just should I. Grab 'em both, I've got your back."

Charlie turned and smiled at Casey before throwing her arms around her for a big hug. "Thanks Grandma, you're right, it's really like buying myself a gift, right ?"

Casey smiled as Charlie broke away and ran over to Maddie where she laid out the shirts and showed her before checking the growing pile of socks and starting to separate them by person.

"What was that all about ?" Betty asked looking at the expression on Casey's face.

"I told her to buy the shirt."

"And ?"

"It's $235."

"Casey !" Betty said not loud or even angry, it was more a shocked expression.

"You should have seen the look on her face Betty."

"No, not really Case, I stay back here for a reason, 15 and madly in love, I remember when they were born."

"I remember 15." Lisa said.

"I remember madly in love" Casey added.

They chose 6 pair of socks for each of the men they were shopping for: Ty, Bobby, Carson and Jackson. They also chose six pair of mixed weave cotton and silk short boxers for Ty and two pair of silk and linen drawstring slacks.

"Boxers ?"

"Sort of like a honeymoon trousseau for mom y'know ?"

As always Betty stepped forward as the girls placed their goods on the counter. Charlotte held back the now shirt set because she wanted it boxed and when it rang up she glanced at Betty who patted her shoulder and leaned in "it's a beautiful shirt Charlie."

Charlie glanced back and smiled at Casey before they grabbed these bags to add to the others and headed for the door.

Ty was on his phone when Charlie's phone sounded again and he glanced down. "I'd better make a call" he said turning the phone to Trev who noted _Thomas Pink Shirtmaker's and Haberdashers, $1,165.42_.

Maddie's phone rang when they were in public space and glancing down she stepped over to the side pulling Charlie with her. "Hey Uncle Charlie."

"Madelyn, I assume you're with Charlotte and are the ones actually using these cards ?"

"Yup, no worries, just us and the grans."

"Almost done ?"

"Couple more stops I think, more stuff than normal this year, new poppa, wedding and Christmas."

"And I'm sure Brin, Bobby and those Grands, It's fine Mad."

"I know, just doing what you do."

"Have fun, send my love."

"We love you too Uncle Charlie, thanks."

Ty had looked over when he heard Charlie talking to Maddie "hold on Caleb" he said "was that the girls, everything Ok ?"

"Everything's fine Poppa" Charlie laughed "they're just shopping" he continued holding up his phone "at over 3 grand I figured I'd call."

"How much ?"

"Never mind Ty, go on with your call."

Ty shook his head and turned back to his phone, "OK Caleb you found me what horse ?"

"Oh right, really, that's awesome, how big ?"

"English herder and thoroughbred, right, judged a true quarter not that it matters to us, Ok, answer the big question."

"18 hands ? Did you say 18, that's not a quarter horse Caleb."

"Just shy is still enormous, over 1400 pounds, are you shitting me ?"

"Have Scott look at him, maybe Tim ?"

"OK, fine, how much ?"

"We can do that but you can definitely go cheaper and find him a saddle if that's possible. Just let Haddie know and she'll get it down here. Yes Caleb, I can buy a horse without Amy's permission, you know I do make a pretty good living."

"Well, buying a Jag is way more fun doing it with Amy, we were snuggled on a lounger, but this, not so much."

"Ok, that will have to get run through her or someone, but I don't see why not, space is more the issue than whether Amy will care that you're in Ithaca. What's the horse's name ?"

"Seriously, Hagrid ? Yeah, I hear you, ok they have Sandra's number at the ranch, have Cass call her and tell her you're driving down early, it's all of you and you need a place until after the wedding."

"Ok fine, but I have no idea and I'm not getting in the middle of the details. Just have Cass call Sandra."

"Right, well I live there and work there so I'll be around."

"No just the one, we have plenty of horses Caleb."

"Call or have Cass call or I'm sure I'll hear from Sandy, she's not shy, later buddy."

Ty walked over to where Jack was standing with the salesman, Trev and Charlie. Ty insisted he take 4 shirts so they chose 2 white and two striped patterns that Jack actually liked. The suit would be dark charcoal which he said suited him since he already had his trusty blue one. Ty insisted on a belt and socks as well, Jack balked at boxers and underwear in general.

"What's up with Caleb ?"

"Not important right now, I asked him to keep an eye out for a special horse and seems he's got one."

"You need me to transfer money Ty ?"

"We're good I think, large quarter horse not a champion or an investment, it's a gift for John."

"John Enchino ? How big we talking ?" Charlie asked.

"Just shy of 18 hands and just over 1400 lbs, he's a monster named Hagrid."

"You better break that to Chuck gently, what does a horse that size eat ?"

"I can't actually even answer that but Bonnie and Clyde, Lisa's Clydesdales are 19 ½ and almost 1900 lbs and eat enough for 6. We'll go stall and a half I think, I'll talk to Chuck Charlie. What's up with the girls ?"

"They're shopping."

"I know, did you say $3000 ?"

"And they're not done."

"I don't know how to wrap my head around 15 year olds spending that kind of money Trev."

"Yeah, I get that from your perspective and I'm not being trite but you've been a big part of roughly 6 million dollars in…"

"I know Trev but that's a lot of Amy in there, she sort of eggs me on, it's like a game for her."

"We all know that Ty, she's as bad with Steph and Meg, you know that Alpha Steph drives, Amy practically picked it for her, I mean Steph loves that car, really, really loves that car, but it wasn't cheap. Meg's Porsche and that last home remodel, Amy definitely had a hand in that."

"Ya, Bert's pretty much made that clear, Meg's been looking at sedans for going out after seeing the Jag. She was more excited than we were."

"She can look but I doubt she'll sell that Porsche, she loves it almost as much as she loves Bert." Charlie said laughing.

Ty smiled, "Oh, you see, that's the thing, Amy doesn't understand why they can't just get a sedan for dating, so, Meg's not selling the Porsche."

Trev checked his phone "we done here ? limo's downstairs."

"Charlie they have our info ?"

"We're good Ty."

"Jack, time for you to buy me a really expensive drink."

"Amen to that son." Jack said putting his arm around Ty's shoulder as they headed to the elevator.

It took about 15 minutes to get to the Cornell Club from the tailor and it was mostly spent with Charlie or Trev pointing out Manhattan landmarks and stories to Jack who stared out the window like Jackson on a chopper.

The Cornell Club was over 100 years old but moved into their current building on East 44th Street off 5th Avenue in the 1980's. It looked like it had been there much longer as they restored the building to it's original splendor of oak, gilt and marble. It's look was classic old school Ivy League.

Your show Ty." Trev said patting his shoulder.

Ty walked up and handed his card to the concierge who smiled and popped it into the reader.

"Good afternoon Dr. Borden, you're new to the club I see, I could arrange a tour if you'd like ?"

"No thanks, I'm sure my friend's can point out the highlights."

"Yes sir, of course," he said looking up and nodding at Charlie and Trev, both of whom he knew, "anytime though, now you're here for the afternoon, we have a few rooms open for the evening ?"

"Just the afternoon, two other members and a guest."

"No problem, now would you like to keep a card on file with the club ?

Ty looked at him for a second and turned to Charlie and Trev.

"Go ahead Ty, it's fine."

Ty pulled his wallet and handed over his Amex card to the slightly raised eyebrow of the concierge, it was momentary. He handed back the card after swiping it and hearing a beep along with a green flash on the reader. Excellent, now, can I direct you somewhere ?"

"Charlie, where we hanging ?"

"What do you say Trev ? The study is comfortable."

The concierge looked at Ty who nodded "go right ahead and I'll let the tap room know you're there ?"

"Perfect." Charlie nodded.

"Have a relaxing afternoon gentlemen."

They sat in four individual leather chairs in a room that had books shelved 30 feet high on all sides and at least 6 different seating spaces Ty could see. There were several men sitting and one couple who were leaning over a file.

"This is something huh ?" Jack said looking around "I'd whistle if it didn't seem so out of place."

"They did a nice job restoring the space when they settled the club here." Charlie said as he held up his hand for the waiter who stood at one of the entrances.

"Gentleman, anything I can get you ?"

"Hand him your card Ty." Charlie said.

Ty handed his membership card to the waiter who scanned it with his tablet, handed it back and stood ready.

"Jack, Manhattan good with you ?" Ty asked.

"Sure Ty."

"4 Classics please James." Trev said noting the waiters name from his coat.

"Yes sir" the waiter said nodding and turning away.

Charlie gave them both a brief history of the club and the moves until they bought this place in the 1980's. When the waiter returned it was with a cart. He put a bowl of round ice cubes with a tong on the small table between them, a bowl of peanuts, 4 heavy rocks glasses and 4 individual small pitchers of Manhattan's one near each.

"We'll serve ourselves James." Charlie said leaning over towards the table.

"Yes sir, of course" he said handing a small silver plate with a slip of paper and a pen to Ty.

"Ice Jack ?" Charlie asked before dropping one of the large round cubes into the glass and pouring.

"Ty ?" He asked before doing the same from Ty's pitcher.

"That's a lot of Manhattan" Ty said looking at what was left in the small clear pitcher of liquid.

"They pour a nice drink for sure" Trev said taking a sip.

"This is perfect" Jack said swallowing "err why are the ice cubes round ?"

"It has to do with the physics of surface area and melting." Ty answered surprising Charlie and Trev. "The faster the cube melts the more watered down your drink so the large round cube melts much slower than smaller or square cubes."

"You know Ty, with that shopping going on, it brought to mind that time when Amy bought you a fancy bridle for Harley, remember that ?"

"I do Jack, she and Lou just replaced it along with a matching saddle."

"I was shocked when I found out what that rig cost back then but she said she loved you and you loved that horse and would never buy one for yourself so she did it."

"I know Jack." Ty said softly.

"And I know what Maddie just told me, I bet there are way more gifts than things they bought for themselves." Charlie said seeing where Jack was going with this and picking up the cue.

"They're good girls Ty, sometimes you have to step back."

"Something I'll have to get used to Trev."

"I'm married to a woman who buys a new Porsche every two years to park in front our old log house and I'll tell you guys a secret, it drives like a dream."

"It's a wonder what tortures we men have to put up with huh Jack ?" Ty said laughing.

Amy glanced down at her phone and smiled each time a credit approval went through and popped up on her phone. She knew that Charlie was also getting texts and wondered at what point he would call the girls just to check in and let them know they were not alone. Besides, Betty was with them as were the other Grands.

"Something going on ?" Renee asked.

"The girls are shopping" Meg answered.

"Last week while Ty was in surgery they went through his closet and drawers getting sizes." Amy told them laughing "they made this long list of everything from socks to underwear, pants, you name it."

"You let them ?"

"I have to admit they have excellent taste and they like dressing him young which I love so have at it."

"First time official couples for Christmas." Steph added.

Amy nodded with a chuckle "who could have foreseen that, they were couples last year, just unannounced."

"They're nice couples."

"They are Meg and the girls are very happy."

"So they're serious ?"

"Serious is relative Renee," Amy told her looking down at her phone "you know that, they're 15. It's Sandy, excuse me, I have to take this."

"Hey stranger what's up ?"

The group in the mall had stopped for a sit down and some refreshments before continuing on and were now moving again. The girls shopped windows a little ahead of the Grands when they turned with bright smiles "In here" they said simultaneously and then giggled before disappearing.

You don't find that, I don't know, weird ?"

"All I can say Casey is that you get used to it and you ain't seen nothing yet." Betty told her patting her shoulder as they walked in. "Well, this won't be cheap" she said looking around at the racks and lifting a price tag for a glance.

The girls made a bee-line to a massive display of swim and beach wear, pulled out their phones and started picking. They discussed each suit, top and bottom before choosing and then grabbed 4 of them in search of a dressing room. "Watch those Gran please !" Maddie called back.

Betty watched them find a sales person and then saw the door they went to, grabbed the pile and turned "let's go see what they've chosen."

"Why all the bikini's ?" Lily asked.

"Amy and Ty just bought a vacation place with a pool." Lisa said walking behind Betty and Casey with Lily.

"That's right, Ty told me, but so many ?"

"They're different sizes" Betty called back as she lay the pile on a chair near the dressing rooms. "This stack are gifts I'd say, I'm going in, they can't choose bathing suits without approval."

"I'll come with" Casey said following behind and into the hallway of doors.

It was obvious where the girls were and Betty knocked, "open up girls, let's see."

The door snapped open and Casey and Betty were shocked at the size of the room which was enormous and then stepped in.

Betty looked at Maddie and then Charlotte and then spun her finger around.

"What do you think Gran ?" Charlie asked, Maddie looked at Charlie and nodded turning to Betty.

The girls were each wearing the same bikini with a different color pattern, both floral, one was based in navy blue and the other based on a field of dark subdued green. The flowers were exotic and bright but placed to be more on an accent than a focus. The tops were able to be worn with or without a tie around the neck and both had a very nice twist design in the bandeau's center. They were a touch risqué but she was fine with it.

The bottoms were both side ties, again a touch risqué but the ties were thick so more like a regular bikini though still technically a string. The front was cut a little high but the back bottom did provide full butt coverage which was more of a concern.

The suits were stunning as were the girls.

"You two look amazing !" Casey said taking them in, they were of course identical but to a weird resemblance as their musculature which was pronounced was also identical. Casey could swear that on a scale they'd weigh almost exactly the same.

Betty turned to look at Casey for a second who smiled at her innocently then to the girls. "First, I have to say you both should be very proud of those bodies. You're both beautiful. As far as I'm concerned they're acceptable, but are the others like this ?"

"Ties are thinner a little and there's a ring not a twist." Maddie said.

"Let's see then, we'll step out."

Lisa and Lily walked over. "They're changing." Betty said "that last suit bordered."

"Not that bad" Casey said. Betty looked over "come on Betty, they're not heading to the Mediterranean on spring break."

The door unlocked and Casey held it open for Betty and then left it for Lisa and Lily to stand and look in. The bikinis again fit impeccably on them. These were solid, one in a medium matte green that was pretty and summery and the other in a shiny grey with a hint of blue.

These tops also had the optional neck tie feature but instead of the twist which made the original bandeau top solid these had a ring separation. Slightly more risqué than the first but Betty felt still acceptable.

The bottoms had a true string tie as opposed to the first which had the more substantial tie. These obviously showed more skin and were somewhat more risqué but again Betty had to admit she was impressed with the total butt coverage.

"Gran ?"

"I'm going to go with a tentative yes but."

"You're gonna send a picture, go ahead." Charlie said standing facing forward while Maddie turned.

"That's perfect isn't it." Lisa said smiling at the one picture both sides shot being provided.

Betty raised the phone snapped the shot and turned. "Get changed, I have a feeling you two aren't done."

"We can be done here Gran, more shopping to come before we head back." Maddie said reaching behind herself to undo her top as Betty closed the door.

While the girls shopped and tried on bikinis, Amy walked off and sat a little apart from the group.

"Things are good here, no problems, Georgie's a wonder and she has a nice way with Chuck. She and Sarah have things in hand. I'm calling about this thing with Caleb." Sandy told her.

"Ok, what thing with Caleb and I assume it's Caleb from Alberta ?"

"Right, Cassandra's husband, so I guess Ty mentioned nothing to you."

"About Caleb ? Nope, I know Cassandra is coming in to spend time in potions and with Rich and Chris."

"And to be here to spell Ty if he needs it for the wedding, anyway, you at least know about the horse ?"

"What horse ? Just tell me the whole thing Sandy."

Amy sat and listened her run through it once and then confirmed.

"Ty called around some stock people he knew looking for a large or extra large quarter horse for John."

"Right."

"Caleb found a horse and Ty bought him or authorized it. Do we know anything about the horse ?"

Amy listened and then interrupted "It's got papers certifying that it's a quarter at that size ?"

"Certified, mare and sire, he's a quarter Amy. Name's" Sandra giggled "How did I not catch that before, his name's Hagrid, oh that's precious, John has a horse named Hagrid, well, the girls will never let him live that down."

Amy laughed as well "Ok, Ok so Caleb is feeling nostalgic and wants to drive it down with Cass and kids and stay until after the wedding. We've already allotted the ranch space, every inch, any ideas ?"

"There are a couple of airbnb homes, professors on sabbatical and the like, nice places, not ranches."

"See what you can find and I'll talk to Ty when I see him, I don't have a real problem with it but Caleb with kids sounds like some time and work, time we may not have."

"Caleb is your problem, I'll get on a place and ask Bridgett if she knows of anything."

"Thanks Sandy."

A few minutes later the girls resumed their shopping while Amy's phone buzzed with a text from Betty.

"Text from the field" Amy said picking up the phone and unlocking it as the picture appeared.

Amy looked at the picture and sighed "they should probably have forwarded this to Ty," she said laughing and handed the phone to Steph who showed it to Renee, Robin, Meg and Babs who had wandered in and sat with the group. Marie was still in surgery.

"They have grown up haven't they" Renee said "by Israeli standards that's not a bad suit, covers the important parts at least."

"Not near as sexy as that suit you wore in New Orleans, I meant to ask where you found that." Steph said.

"That's literally computer cut by laser, Rachel Branch took me a couple years ago in California, they have this machine that measures you by computer and lasers the material. It's meant to be like a second skin."

"They got that part right, even Trev mentioned it."

"I'm good with this, anyone ?" Amy asked looking around the group.

All in agreement, Amy texted a thumbs up back and put the phone down.

"Anything up at the ranch ?" Meg asked.

Amy described the call which elicited laughs and comments from the group at the horse's description and purpose just as the girls started laying out the suits in pairs and grabbing cover ups.

They made sure that each set which consisted of one suit with a pattern and one complimentary solid they chose one wrap and one over the head cover up. At one point they wandered off together and returned to set down a fifth set.

"So whom do we have here ?" Betty asked "these two sets are yours."

"These are for Georgie, these for Brin and these for mom."

Betty walked over and held up Amy's cover ups to see the suits.

"And this pile ?"

Charlie smiled and picked up the floral one piece that had a somewhat borderline revealing V neck and a high cut front and sides and turned to hold it up in front of Casey.

"Definitely" Maddie agreed.

"Oh yes, come on Casey" Lisa squealed pulling her to the dressing room.

"Find one for your great grandma here girls" Casey called out laughing "Stop Lisa, I'll try it on." She said disappearing into the tunnel.

"Everything Ok here ?" A clerk asked hearing the laughter.

"Great" Charlie said piling up the stuff except for the wrap for Casey. "So far we're taking these, could you find a place for them, I hate carrying them around."

"Uhm sure thing, you're fine on your own ?"

"We're good." Maddie said standing up next to Charlie which further confused the woman as they usually did, most people were momentarily stunned to see them side by side.

"You two are very good at that, it's impressive." Lily said.

"Mom says always go with your strengths, we're odd, it freaks people out."

"No argument there, you two are definitely odd Charlotte" Betty muttered with a laugh.

"Thanks Gran, now, a suit for Grand Mere." She murmured wandering off towards Maddie who was searching as well.

The found a dark grey one piece suit with a nicely subdued floral pattern across the mid section, and up one side. There was a sexy v cut to the front but it was spanned by a nice mesh panel that complimented the pattern. It did have high sides and a high front but Lisa was in good shape and had no problem turning some heads in tight riding slacks or jeans.

Charlie walked it back just as the door opened and Casey stepped out.

"Wow, that's smokin' Grandma."

"You don't think it's over the edge ? What do you think Lisa ?"

"It really just fits you perfect Casey, how do you feel ?"

"Woah, really hot Grandma, lesbian seal of approval."

"Thanks Maddie, it feels amazing, Ok, you know what the hell, I can't imagine Tim would go anywhere near that pool anyway."

"Oh, here Grand Mere, give this a shot ?" Charlie said handing over the suit she'd been holding.

"Really ? Jack would never."

"What, see you in it ?" Casey chided "come on Lis can't hurt to try ?"

"Ok, Ok."

"Excellent !" Charlie and Maddie said together "We'll wait."

Lisa went in first and Charlie called out "Grandma ?" and when Casey turned two phones snapped a shot that they immediately compared.

"What do you plan on doing with that ?"

"Nothing insidious, we would never, just mom."

"Just Amy."

"And Brin and Georgie but that's it." Maddie added "I can't not, you understand."

"Fine" she said closing the door behind her. "you two seem to be able to talk me into anything."

"Want to try a bikini ?" Maddie asked.

"No" Casey answered laughing "Hold on Lisa I'll help."

"I don't need help" Lisa said followed by "good lord" she continued looking up into the mirror.

"Great Grandmother my ass, you'd turn heads anywhere Lisa." Casey said thoughtfully walking around her.

The girls were positively giddy and bouncing on the balls of their feet when the door opened.

"Oh my" Lily said "Lisa, that's remarkable."

"Nice legs Grand Mere, you got the whole package going."

"Thank you Madelyn, I couldn't possibly wear this in public."

"It's not public, it's a pool in the mountains on a granite hill facing nothing."

"Alright Casey, you and me, there are cover ups right ?"

"There are Grand Mere smile !" Maddie said raising her phone along with Charlie.

The little pitchers of Manhattan's the men were served, each about 1 ½ well poured drinks, were empty and more than enough for a Wednesday afternoon.

"How about a snack ?" Charlie suggested.

"I'd love one, what do they serve ?" Jack asked.

"Not here, let's walk over to Grand Central. We can use the fresh air."

It seems when the girls meant they could be finished shopping it was meant as an in general kind of thing, more in reference to the store in general because they went straight from the changing rooms to the dress department.

They started off choosing 4 long or three-quarter sleeved knitted skater dresses. Two obviously for them. Lily and Lisa looked at them on the table and both agreed they were very nice garments, stitched and pleated impeccably with a decidedly short length when held up. Several pairs of leggings and hose joined them soon as well as 4 maxi or midis that they laid down on the table.

"Girls ?" Betty asked.

"These are for us, cute huh ?" Charlotte asked holding up one of the skirts with a black top and a vertically striped dark blue and black skirt colored along the pleat to make it a shocking reveal. The other similar but with a dark red feature.

"Short, you'll need to try them on and these ?"

"Brin" Maddie said holding one up It was more subdued with a dark green floral pattern as Brin liked to dress herself more conservatively. She more than made up for it with a shockingly beautiful face, dark hair and striking gold flecked hazel eyes.

"Mom" Charlotte said holding up the forth, dark blue boat necked top and a black and white patterned pleated skirt, short.

"You realize she's going to Sebastian tomorrow."

"Sebastian is not this, this is playful and sexy, Sebastian does elegant sexy and country girl sexy because that's what he knows won't scare her away." Maddie explained "trust us, she'll look amazing in this, mom's got a killer bod."

"So where do these fit ?"

"These fit you four, come on, mom's going out with Poppa tomorrow night, and you should all go out. Mad and I have JT."

"Charlotte."

"Come on Gran, live a little."

"Well, I like mine, I'm going to try it on." Lily said.

"Way to go Grandma, seize the day." Maddie said smiling.

"Come on Lisa." Casey said "Betty, let's do this."

"You two are going to give your Uncle Charlie a heart attack." Betty said smiling after checking the price tag on her dress.

Amy's phone buzzed on the table and she leaned over. "The men are at the Grand Central Oyster Bar, this should be fun dinner conversation."

"Who ?" Steph asked returning with a cup of tea.

"The men and I can't imagine Grandpa or Ty have ever met an oyster up close."

Walking through Grand Central Station was an experience for Jack and Ty, it was as huge and over the top as it was made to look over 100 years before, a cavernous space of granite arches, steel, gilt and glass.

Trev opened one of the large double doors and Charlie nodded at the head waiter who smiled "Mr. Rodgers, how good it is to see you again, I have a table right here for you. This way."

"Thank you John, gentleman" Charlie said putting out his arm and leading the other three past several sets of patrons obviously waiting for a table. Ty noticed Charlie slip something to the man as he stood behind him. "Can I send anything over in the meantime ?"

"Water and four House IPA's, thanks John."

"I've never eaten an oyster." Ty said.

"Me neither, never wanted to either." Jack muttered.

"Well, you will today and with an open mind because nothing goes better with a beer than oysters. We'll order some raw and some fried."

"I'll give it a shot" Ty said taking a sip of the water that appeared in front of him.

"Jack ?" Trev asked, "what do you say ?"

"I'll try a fried one and we'll go on from there."

"Good man." Charlie said "to adventurous cowboys" he finished raising his beer.

The waiter returned seeing there was beer at the table and stood over them with his pad. The Oyster Bar was old school and had been here since the building opened.

"2 dozen blue points and two dozen mixed fried and a plate of burnt ends."

"Yes sir, I'll get them started."

"Burnt ends ?" Jack asked sipping his beer and sighing appreciatively.

"Barbecued pork tips, the ends of the ribs , they're nice, oysters aren't very fatty so they make a nice mix."

"Sounds more my style, this beer is very good."

"I love mine" Lily came out twirling a little and holding out her dress, but I'm paying for it."

"Me too, good taste girls." Casey said outside.

"No, no, Mom and Poppa would never forgive us, you're our guests, besides, in for a penny in for a pound." Maddie said.

"This is nice girls, well done, but I don't think I have shoes for it."

"No worries Grand Mere I'm sure somewhere in Manhattan there is a pair of shoes that will work."

"Thanks Charlie, I don't doubt that." Lisa answered laughing.

"Maybe you should let Uncle Charlie know we're done at the mall" Charlie whispered to Maddie while the clerk scanned tags.

Maddie nodded and walked off to send a text and then picked up a pamphlet on the counter.

"Whup, hold up, we'd like to join the club first please."

The clerk smiled "I'm sorry, you apply with your first purchase and get 15% on your second."

Maddie nodded "Ok then cancel this order and we'll take one of the suits and order the rest online when we get our cards. We head back to Ithaca soon and won't have time to come back in."

"You know, let me talk to the manager for a second." The clerk said walking off.

"Way to go Mad." Charlie whispered.

"Hey 15% of this stack, that's like $800 bucks."

"Your mom will be so proud." Betty said laughing "you two have spent more than enough."

"It's a special year Gran and we're here, we're way more dangerous when we can touch the clothes."

"You deserve to splurge a little, next week you're back to shoveling poop and there are 6 horses coming in and your mom doesn't know yet and will not be there."

"Hello, Ms. Fleming is it ? I'm Carla Giuliani the manager, Jacqui's explained your dilemma, I think we can honor that 15% on our own and that'll leave you with an extra 15% courtesy of corporate."

"Excellent" Charlotte said and handed over the ominous black Amex card as Jacqui, who had now been named, continued scanning. Lisa looked over at the manager who seeing the card was confident that this was a good deal.

Betty had texted Pat who was waiting at the double doors to the loading bay where he stood. Everyone carried bags at this stage which Pat took the time to fit into the cavernous Mercedes limo trunk.

Both Amy's and Charlie's phone buzzed almost simultaneously across town from each other and they both glanced down. Charlie had gotten the text so he knew they were done, Amy had not, looked at the time, decided they must be done after that and looked away.

"Well ?" Steph asked.

"$5000, I think they should be done. What's Ted Baker ?"

"Never heard of them" Meg said typing on her phone. "High end leisure and up, bathing suits are a big thing."

"Bathing suits would explain it, guess they come with the pool."

"Asher mentioned you bought a summer home, are there pictures ?"

Amy pulled over the iPad and loaded up a picture spread she had made before handing it over.

Both Ty and Jack had tried the hot fresh fried oysters with several dips and declared them excellent. On their second round of beers as Jack was picking at the burnt rib ends Ty lifted an oyster, ran his small spoon around to insure it was free. Added a dab of hot sauce and a small scoop of seafood sauce and after a grin and a count to three lifted his head back and slurped in the mollusk and down, a second later after a slug of beer declared them not only edible but tasty and fun and reached for a second.

"Does Amy eat these ?"

"She does Jack, we had a large seafood platter in the room when I flew in from Alberta, she loved them and the clams." Ty told him ready to slug down his third.

"Try one Jack, the worst scenario is you wash it down with the beer and never have another."

"What the hell, Ok Charlie, what's the routine ?"

Ty picked up his phone clandestinely checked quickly and hit record as Charlie loaded Jack's oyster and the three watched him lift it and slide it back into his mouth, chewed once and swallowed.

Once down he lifted his beer and took a long pull. "Salty, spicy, not really as slimy as I thought it would be, not bad actually, goes good with the beer for sure. So, let's have another and we can add these to my life experience."

Everyone wanted to see Jackson so the women's group stopped at the house, dropped off the packages while Pat waited to ride them over to the hospital and leave to pick up dinner.

While the men started on their second beers and the girls and Grands loaded their boxes into the house Asher appeared in the doorway to the family lounge wiping his hands with a white lined towel he tossed into a bin off to the side.

The group noticed immediately and Babs and Louis walked over. "Asher ?" Louis asked.

"I'd say 18 - 20 months and one after that but who knows for now she is perfect and Tovah and Shoshana will bring her in soon. She'll be running in a few months with a limp for now it running."

Babs started to cry and Louis teared up as well. They both hugged Asher who passed them to the rest of the group as he held out his arms for Renee his wife, hugged and kissed her gently and led her out to the hallway.

Talking softly in the hallway is where the twins and Grands found them, Maddie and Charlie running up to hug Renee and then Asher before heading inside to Amy, Jackson and the rest. After saying her hello, Betty introduced Renee to the other three grandmothers who also headed inside leaving the couple alone again.

The girls sat with Jackson and Tommy for a bit before Amy corralled them over to either side of her.

"What's up mom ?" Maddie asked.

"Tell me about today, pictures, funny ha ha's."

"Ok a little overboard."

"A little Charlie," Amy agreed "now, what'd you get me ?"

Amy sat with the girls and looked at photos either from the shops or pictures they could find on-line. They started with bathing suits and delighted in the pictures of Lisa and Casey who came over to join the group talking about the day. Amy approved of the shirt Charlie had bought for Bobby and leaned over to kiss her head to let her know. She loved the skater dresses the girls chose and was surprised that they had picked one for her. In the end it was as she thought they spent the vast majority of money on others, it was sweet and true that both she or Ty would have insisted on paying for the Grands dresses and she loved the Ty honeymoon trousseau idea and promised to keep the secret.

The men gravitated through the room in sort of a group that lost Trev to Steph and made their way over to Amy's group seated around a couch. They were greeted with the good news that Marie's surgery was done and successful. Asher had returned to his patient and team, Louis and Babs had gone to Marie's room for some alone time and to wait for her to be brought in.

Jack took the safe route and walked up to stand behind Lisa and place his hand lovingly on her shoulder and squeezed. Lisa smiled and raised her hand to place on his. Ty took the less safe route, leaned over to kiss Amy and struggled with his balance ending up awkwardly trying to stop himself from falling on top of her. Charlotte moved quickly and stood up to guide him into her seat next to Amy while she scooted out of the way.

"Easy Poppa" she said giggling "just" she added as she guided him past her, "there you go."

"Thank you uhm 'er Charlie." He muttered settling and twisting himself to face forward. After pushing his hair back over he turned with a smile and leaned in to kiss Amy.

"Like the club Ty ?"

"Oh yeah, it was nicshe."

He of course meant nice, his pronunciation or lack of it mad Maddie giggle and she immediately covered up her mouth with her hand.

"Ok, we had a couple drinks."

"And the Oyster Bar ?"

"A few beers."

"Grandpa, what's holding you up ?" Amy asked with a grin at Lisa who turned and looked up at Jack smiling.

"I'm fine" Jack said but his eyes were slightly dipped and he really wasn't steady on his feet now that Lisa had moved and he couldn't use her shoulder as a steadying point. "I ate oysters."

"Good for you GG, I hear they go good with beer" Charlie said smiling "Why don't you sit down here" she continued getting up from the spot she took after giving hers up for Ty and taking Jack's hand.

"Thank you sweetheart, I think I will."

"Charlie ?" Amy said looking up at Charlie Rodgers standing behind Betty.

"Amy ?" He asked looking back. She continued to stare at him and then shifted her head slightly.

"What ?"

"Nothing Charlie."

"Why am I always to blame ?"

"I'm not blaming you, Ty and Grandpa are big boys."

Phyllis stopped in the room, leaned over to speak with both boys and then walked over to where Amy was sitting.

"Time Phyl ?"

"Rest before dinner I think and we've lowered dosage a bit so bed I think until dinner."

"Bed it is," Amy said standing after kissing Ty "Jackson" she called out, "scoot over and say goodbye to your dad and GG, they're heading back for a nap. They'll come back later and be here all day tomorrow while I take care of some things."

"Nap sounds good." Ty murmured.

"I'm fine" Jack grumbled.

"You can hardly keep your eyes open Jack" Lisa said with a laugh.

"I texted Pat, say your goodbyes boys." Amy said moving aside for Jackson to get through.

Amy was sitting with Renee and Jackson. Robin and Babs were with their kids and with the exception of the surgical team the flow had cleared out. Renee was waiting for Asher to be done. Everyone cleared out after dinner, the empanadas that Pat had picked up. Jack and Ty were returning to see JT again and have their dinners that they had napped through.

After the men ate Amy and Ty went up to the atrium to spend some alone time together while Jack and Renee sat with Jackson. Renee spent her time reading and Jack and JT watched a show together about Antarctic wildlife.

There were a few people in the atrium which was nice in the evening with it's view of Manhattan and Amy and Ty found a quiet corner to sit and cuddle a little.

"How are you feeling Ty ?"

"Head's a bit achy but otherwise Ok, eating helped. What's the schedule for tomorrow ?"

"I'll head back to the house when someone shows up to relieve me. I need to shower and get ready for the day, maybe relax a little. We'll do Sebastian and lunch then maybe some time with the girls. John, Trev, Steph and Meg are heading back tomorrow afternoon so I think John will come by to spend time with you guys and JT. Charlie will be here too I think. I'd assume Trev in and out."

"And us."

"This is nice" Amy said leaning in and kissing him deeply, his response immediate.

"So tomorrow night dinner out and then ?" Ty whispered when they came apart.

"I assume a quick check back here and then home. We have all day Friday together until Shabbat dinner which is actually now at the hospital for ease sake. You know I miss you too Ty."

"I know you do Ames, you're not mad about today, this afternoon I mean ?"

"Of course not, you're entitled to blow off some steam."

"When do you blow off steam ?"

"Ever ride a thoroughbred full out ?"

"You haven't done that in a while."

"This surgery's a deep reviving breath for me Ty and the first time I got a security pat down so that was fun."

Ty smiled "we should go"

They made their way into Jackson's room where they found Asher sitting on the edge of Jackson's bed in civies, ready to go back to their apartment.

"Marie is awake and eating and I am going to sleep." Asher announced standing. "Shoshana is napping in the break room for a few hours, she'll stay overnight and then I think will try to get some rest and meet up with you all tomorrow."

Renee got up and took Asher's hand "Good night Jackson."

"Night Mrs. B, Doc."

They both kissed Amy and said their goodbyes to Ty and Jack, they were walking for some fresh air, Asher had not left the hospital since Monday morning.

Ty took the spot alongside Jackson that Asher had vacated and leaned over for a hug and kiss.

Jackson yawned "night dad"

"Good night Jackson, see you in the morning."

He stood up and put his arm around Amy and stepped back for Jack to lean over for his hug. "Night Jackson."

"Good night GG."

Amy walked the men to the elevator and leaned up to kiss Jack's cheeks and Ty a bit more thoroughly.

"No arguing with the professionals you two, no matter what Jackson wants."

"We'll be good, why don't I go down and take a breath of fresh air, give you two a moment." Jack said hitting the lobby button in the elevator.

"It'll be nice to sleep in a real bed again tomorrow night." Amy said snuggling against him.

"It'll be nice sleeping in a real bed with you." Ty said leaning down to kiss her head.

"Awww, that's so sweet."

"I can be sweet, hey can we talk about this shopping spree today ?"

"How about we talk about it during our 24 hours along with Caleb and a horse named Hagrid."

"Yeah, I guess Sandy called, ok deal and some of that Jack stuff ?"

"And some of that Jack stuff."

The elevator dinged and Ty blocked the door with his leg as they kissed.

"Kiss the girls for me."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too Ty."


	95. What this is - Chapter 95

Chapter 95

The tub was actually steaming as far as Ty was concerned and he was shocked seeing Amy just lower herself up to her neck in the water.

"How do you do that, just lower yourself like that ?"

"Years of practice and the knowledge that it's not really too hot and it only takes a second to recover from the shock, c'mon" she said playfully showing him the inviting space in front of her, "get in tough guy."

"Ah, ah, ah, ah"

Amy giggled, "don't dance, you look silly, just lower yourself into the water."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ty sighed as he lowered himself slowly and Amy pulled him back and down wrapping her arms around him.

"There, there, all better ?" Amy whispered in his ear as she ran her nails down and around her chest and stomach.

A few hours earlier, she was doing her hair and make-up when Ty got home from the hospital. Those heading back to Ithaca had left and Trish was sitting leafing through a Bride's magazine in one of the chairs off to the side. Amy sat at a make-up table which Ty learned was a fixture in every master bedroom Amy furnished.

He leaned over and kissed Amy and then walked over and did the same to Trish who smiled at him. "It's still a secret but you got John a freakishly large horse named Hagrid ?"

Ty smiled back with a huge grin. "He's a monster Trish, he needs to be transported in a two horse rig. He'll just shrug John's weight off. Scott, my partner looked at him and declared him all muscle. If John was a horse, he'd be this one. Here, he said handing her his phone, he's standing next to Shorty, one of my friend Caleb's horses."

"I assume Shorty is a normal quarter horse ?" Trish asked looking at the large black and white paint named Hagrid. "He's beautiful."

"Yup to both."

"Thanks for doing this Ty."

"It was really nothing Trish, when my friend called he had to remind me about the horse."

"Still, it was important to you and you thought about it. Well I'll let you two get on with your night, Charlie and I are binge watching something he wants to see until I pass out, unfortunately for me I'm all rested out. I'll see you both tomorrow morning."

Ty stopped buttoning his shirt to zip Amy's dress. She was wearing the long sleeved midi the girls had bought the day before, it's major coloring was burgundy and black and Amy matched it with a black bison boot over black tights. It had turned a bit chilly and due to the wind which whipped up and down the avenues dressing required some thought. She had a charcoal and black checked fall weight woolen coat and thought she'd be fine. She also grabbed her black Stetson on the way out the door.

He wore a dark charcoal and dark green striped shirt and dark grey Ariats over his motorcycle boots. With his new leather jacket he'd be fine. He looked at one of the baseball caps and opted against it.

The Grands we're heading over to the Jones Wood Foundry, a British Gastropub with Scottish roots. Charlie had suggested it as having good food, good wine and beer and a nice casual atmosphere where laughing out loud was fine. Jack was happy when they showed him the menu, he remembered his Grandmother and later his mother cooking some classic British and Scottish foods from their heritage. The recipes were lost to time as June was too young before their mom died and Gran was gone before she was around. Back then Jack never paid attention to the cooking, just the eating.

Amy and Ty left earlier than the Grands who were going over by car. They strolled the Upper East Side neighborhood either holding hands or arm in arm without any real destination along the avenues, up Madison, down Park and up Third. Ty was surprised that there were consignment or 'thrift' shops and was doubly surprised that these shops were filled with high end pre worn clothing and accessories. They walked through some but weren't in a buying mood, window shopping was more fun.

They stopped in two galleries and looked at some of the art. They both loved the playfulness of the 3 D Art of Charles Fazzino and Thomas Rizzi. Most of the pieces were of NYC landmarks and playful city scapes or sports teams and events. Several were not and they found a nice Rizzi of a boy in a vest releasing a fish back into the water. They talked about it, Amy shot a picture of the name of the piece to think about buy they didn't buy.

"Tell me about the ins and outs of this shopping event yesterday." Ty asked when they stopped for a coffee to sip while they continued strolling, it was early and neither was ready for dinner yet.

"The girls are testing boundaries and I guess having some fun, it's an exciting time for them all. So they pushed, everyone noticed, they know everyone noticed, they know they went a little overboard and everyone knows that."

"Why now ?"

"Well, the opportunity arose, they needed to blow off some steam and they're becoming self aware. They're being introduced to some of the behind the scenes and taking an interest."

"The alpacas ?"

"Well, yes as a purely business matter but more the LGBTQ+ Outreach initiative in Skaneateles."

"I remember, how so ?"

"Well, that's not a business decision, the Grainger Trust is their money and this time, rather that listen and nod, give their consent and go for ice cream it was important enough to them to read the proposal, ask questions and more than that, make changes."

"Changes ?"

"The original concept was for the center to be an extension of the Craft Guild and be available as a safe space for youths to come and be themselves for their art. The girls wanted a regular schedule for opening and for the center to be more of an overall safe space. They added regular hours after school, evenings and weekends and a proposal for a Director. They added a coffee and snack bar, a proposal to find a social worker and a psychologist to work with the center, a stage and a piano, and they asked for a commitment from the guild to run a true once a year fund raising auction for the center to supplement their commitment."

"Wow."

"Betty submitted the changed original to Bridgett, from her to a para at the foundation for a counter proposal to be drawn up, ran it by Charlie and the accountants and resubmitted it to the Guild."

"So shopping was what ? Like a self realization ?"

"Not really, they spent the vast majority of it on gifts, I think it was part showing off for the new grands and really all the new people in their lives that they love not the least you Poppa, they shopped for Bobby, Brin, April, Cars, their family."

"I guess at some point they have to realize about the money."

"They've known about the money, they had a boundary to push, it pushed back in a nice understanding way."

"Next time ?"

"Depending on what it is the push back may be harder. Look Ty, we can't not acknowledge that when we send Brin off to Steinway on Sunday to pick us a nice used piano for the new house that she's playing a $65,000 instrument. It's a Steinway Studio Baby Grand."

"I'm getting hungry, maybe we pick a place soon ?"

"Fine with me, now, is there a plan with Caleb ?"

They turned down 2nd Avenue, now arm in arm sharing a coffee. Amy turned some heads, on their walk, it wasn't typical in Manhattan to see someone in a cowboy hat, it wasn't common in Ithaca either but it wasn't so out of the ordinary as the area was surrounded by farms.

"Bridgett's got 3 or 4 AirBnB's and Linda Chen said there are a couple of Professor's on a list she'll check on. Not sure what date they're arriving that's still being worked out."

"OK, uhm good."

"What Amy ?"

"I appreciate them delivering the horse but it's going to be busy as hell and Cass will have a schedule so Caleb and two toddlers ?"

"He does it all the time between the nanny's hours."

"They're bringing a nanny, Oh I didn't realize."

"I don't think so. I know what you're thinking and I won't let it happen."

"Up Thai, I think I've heard of it, doesn't look too crowded yet, ever eat Thai ?"

Ty looked down and smiled "in Thailand actually."

"Show off." She said with a smile and a tweak with her arm which made him jump a little and grin back.

They were promised a table within a half hour and were invited to a smaller table in the bar where they suggested, a drink and an appetizer would work until their table was ready.

Ty ordered a Manhattan and Amy a cranberry and soda with lime while they looked at a menu. They ordered the house special crispy spring rolls and Thai barbecued boneless ribs and sat holding hands across the table.

"So, here's what we're going to do, you're going home with the girls and Betty on Sunday. I'm coming home next Friday and we're getting married 8 days later."

"Yup, sounds right."

"Good, so from when you leave until after our honeymoon when I say I need some help or for you to do something or be somewhere, the one thing I won't hear is yeah but Caleb."

"So no time at all with Caleb ?"

"I didn't say that, if I'd have said that I'd be unreasonable, what I said was he can have all the in between time."

"In between what ?"

"Cornell, the kids, Pegasus and me. Look I'm not saying you can't hang out with Caleb, his kids and our kids but I don't have to worry about my kids pitching a fit that you don't love them because I or we need you to be somewhere and do something."

Ty didn't answer because the waiter came by and dropped the apps on the small table, checked that everything was fine and left. They took a few minutes and each had a roll and a skewer of the barbecue.

"Ok, well, I don't think he'd pitch a fit but I do see your point and I'm sure there'll be something, I'll talk to him and Cass about rocky scheduling."

"Good, it'll be nice to see him again and meet the new Cass and of course their kids, boy and girl right ?"

"Yup, Rose is 2 almost 3 and CJ, Caleb, Jr., is 4, I think his birthday's in February."

The waiter came by again and checked, their table was ready and they were told to take their time and finish and to just let him know, they'd carry over the check. They were ready a few minutes later, just finished their drinks as the apps were gone, Ty dropped a twenty on the table for the bar waiter and caught his attention.

After spending a few minutes at the table with the menu, Amy ordered a Thai Jasmine Iced tea and Ty ordered a tap Thai beer. Each ordered soups, Amy chose Tom Kha, a spicy tofu and mushroom soup and Ty picked Tom Yum, a traditional Thai spicy shrimp soup. As entrees that they'd share they ordered Duck Prig Pao, a Five-spice powder Duck confit with julienne zucchini, yellow squash, onion, scallion, and bell pepper served over egg noodles with chili jam sauce. They also ordered a seafood dish that Ty remembered Poh Tak, Thai-style bouillabaisse of salmon, sea scallop, shrimp, squid and mussels in a spicy Thai herb broth. Dinner was set when they added some pineapple sticky rice.

They were in a small booth, not by request, just luck and they sat next to each other. Amy ran her boot up Ty's leg and he smiled and reached his hand over to her thigh and squeezed lightly. He left his hand there and she covered it with hers and leaned over to kiss him gently.

"How was your day Ames ?"

"It was really nice Ty, I felt a bit special."

"Just a bit ?"

"I don't know how to describe the whole bride thing, everyone so focused on me like that, it's, well, it's awkward and wonderful all at once."

"I can see that I guess, so tell me, you left the hospital and went home to get ready."

"Right, you Grandpa and the girls showed up and Pat took me back. I had coffee with the grands and then showered and did my hair. Trish, Molly, Meg, Steph, Renee and Shoshana came by and we had a bull session for a while and then we took the fancy bus downtown to Sebastian's. It was nice to just relax and wind down a little."

"I can imagine, so how's the dress ?"

"It's beautiful Ty, it really is, you definitely feel like a princess."

"I think that's the point Ames."

"Yeah, I guess, he really didn't need to make any changes, I don't change much."

"What's a wedding gown cost anyway ?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea, I know what the magazines list as prices for the gowns I look at but Betty, Lisa and Casey are the mothers of the bride it seems and have chosen to not let me know. Most of the wedding expenses either, I just don't know Ty. Have you asked Betty ?"

"I have hinted at what the wedding costs were and she shut me down for the same reason, I'm marrying off my daughter, it's none of your business. Care to guess ?"

"An original Deveraux Couture Wedding Gown, I'd guess somewhere between 10 and twenty thousand. The wedding ? What are we including ? The party, clothes, transportation, hotels, extra add ons as people come, I wouldn't know where to begin. Wedding bands Ty ?"

"The Morton's have like a dozen heirloom sets, they're coming by a week from Monday. Are you really heading up to the Adirondack house on Tuesday morning ?"

"That's the plan, Erma, Sally, Meg and I overnight, I need to check the work they've done, there's a table, chairs and the glass work coming that day and the Kennedy's who did the saloon redo are recovering the couches and chairs the week before Christmas so we're picking leather swatches."

"Is this like a bridal shower ?"

"I sure hope not but sure if you want to call it that. It's just a regroup, go over plans without all the pressure and they want to see the place."

"And you want to show it off."

"Well, sure, I guess on some level but once through the house tour we're going to end up in front of a fire with bowls of snacks, wine or beer and gossiping, so it's all good."

"You know how to open the wine cellar ?"

"We're four extraordinarily resourceful women Ty, I'm sure we can get into the wine cellar. We'll take the big truck and fill it with provisions."

"I didn't mean it that way Ames."

"I know, we'll be careful."

"That's all I'm saying."

Jack convinced Charlie to join them for dinner when he learned that he'd be alone most of the evening. Trish was being called in for an emergency, it wasn't one of the kids and there weren't many details yet. Pat dropped them off at the Gastropub where they were told they'd be seated rather quickly.

Charlie ordered a beer which set the pace for all but Lily who had taken to Amy's preferred drink of Cranberry juice, soda and a wedge of lime. They ordered 4 appetizers to share amongst them, Welsh Rarebit, a chicken liver and foie gras parfait, both for dipping with veggies and brioche. A set of Scotch Eggs, one of Jack's memories and a platter of goat cheese and marmalade that Lisa chose, something she remembered from childhood on vacation with her parents in Normandy.

While the apps were being prepared they looked at mains. "So what do you all want to do, eat civilized or Fleming style ?"

"Fleming style ?" Casey asked.

"I used to lead a civilized life Casey, go to a restaurant, maybe share some apps but the entrée was mine, you know."

"And ?"

"And we met Amy who has this way of looking at your plate and asking about your food until you can't help but offer her some, say a shrimp, but it doesn't end there because she insists you try hers and since it's good you tell her and she smiles and then somehow two or three bites later you've switched plates and she's moved on to some other poor schmuck at the table who's somehow eating your last shrimp, she's got succulent scallops and I'm stuck with duck breast I didn't want that she'd gladly finish for me."

He said it all matter of factly while looking down at the menu. It was a good thing that the pub wasn't meant to be a quiet place so Lisa and Casey bursting out laughing and Lily's more restrained giggle didn't cause a problem.

"Why don't we order to share, we'll get separate plates and try everything." Lily suggested "I like that idea."

"Jack ?"

"Fine with me Charlie, that's why I prefer steakhouses, in the end, it's all the same thing."

"Excellent, who's got suggestions ?" Charlie asked.

"I think it's easier to decide what we don't want, a burger, a salmon burger and roast chicken can go as far as I'm concerned."

"I agree with those Jack." Casey said. "I don't need a vindaloo or chicken salad."

"So," Charlie said "taking those away we'll get Braised Ox Tail Ragout" which was served over pappardelle pasta, with mashed parsnips prepared with horseradish and ricotta. "Venison Stew," braised in Chocolate Stout with baby root vegetables and spinach dumplings. "Traditional fish and chips" served traditionally with beer battered cod, triple cooked chips & tartar sauce. "All week Sunday roast" with roasted vegetables and Yorkshire pudding and gravy "the Lamb Shepherds Pie", a Heartland favorite according to Lisa and "Bangers and Mash", English dinner sausages served with onion gravy and mashed potatoes.

"A nice light British meal." Lisa added chuckling, "nobody actually eats like this do they ?"

"Not for very long with the hopes of living to tell the tale" Charlie answered, "who's ready for another beer and what's the topic of conversation for the evening ?"

"Wedding expenses and mother's of the bride." Casey answered with a smile and a determined edge to her voice.

"So, I should switch to Manhattan's ? Charlie laughed "what's the issue ?"

"The issue Charlie is that while we understand that we haven't been part of Amy's life lately and Betty always thought that she would do this, well, we're her mom's too so we want to contribute."

"Clear enough Casey, Betty, what's the issue ?"

"There's no issue Charlie."

"Betty ?" Lily said "I think both Casey and Lisa understand that half is probably out of the question considering, how about they write a check for what they're both comfortable with and you share what you're doing with that understanding."

"Seems a fair solution." Jack said looking back and forth between them.

Amy took a few soup spoon full sips and decided to let her bowl cool a second. Ty watched her and decided to not even try, the steam coming off the bowl was enough.

"I went first which seems to be a thing I guess. I wore lingerie, boots, the whole deal including the jacket. It's all so perfect and beautiful. I guess I'll be quite the site coming out of that barn."

"I can't imagine how beautiful you'll be Ames."

Amy smiled and blushed, looking down for a second, the Alberta cowgirl showing through until Ty reached over to gently turn her head and kiss her. "Tell me more."

"Molly went next because they hadn't fitted her yet, well first there was the argument that Mathilde wouldn't hear of charging to fix a uniform especially one for this wedding. Trish hadn't asked and realized that this would include her. She calmed Molly down."

"John told me her uniform is something."

"Well, John is really the sight Ty but Molly's definitely impressive, Trish too, hell most in not all of the Marauders at the wedding will be dressed as heroes. There'll also be some NYS Officers in uniform, at least one Commandant I think."

"Go on, the Governor isn't coming ?"

"No, though I bet he made the first list, at least a Lt. Governor did."

"So, no major issues with fits ? Uhm, my mom ?"

"That's right I hadn't seen the Gran dresses, they're all very nice Ty, your mom looks beautiful and there'll be a day of beauty at a spa the day before I think so everyone will get the royal treatment."

"You think ?"

"It's all supposed to be a bit of a surprise for me so I think, I'm not sure about any of it and the closer we get the more people will be involved. Are they planning anything for you ?"

"Not really sure but it's Bert, Charlie, John and Trev so I'm thinking there'll be stuff happening. How do the girls look ?"

"How do you think, they're beautiful Ty, you have two beautiful accomplished daughters"

As she said it two waiters walked over, and lay down the two entrees and the rice, two plates for them to use and chop sticks, checked if all was good and after Ty ordered a second beer nodded and left.

He looked at her when the waiters left, it was soft and loving and she knew there were supposed to be words and smiled at him, craned her head up and kissed him "what Ty ?"

"I don't know how to say it."

"Say what ?" She said reaching over to lay some rice on each of their plates.

Ty stopped her for a second and she lay the spoon down "Ty ?"

"The girls and Jackson Amy, I."

"There's nothing to say my love" she whispered and this time leaned up and into him, her hands gently cupping his cheeks and then moving behind his neck as his arms pulled her close and for a second they were alone, in a crowded restaurant, in the middle of Manhattan, just the two of them.

When they pulled away from each other's embrace slowly, exchanging small kisses of longing and promise Amy again lay her palm against his face and smiled "the perfect Poppa, I love you so much Ty."

The first thing Ty noticed after her loving gaze was that a second beer had been placed on the table. He certainly hadn't noticed it happening and absentmindedly reached for it, he could still feel her touch and her lips on his, "Uhm" he said his voice cracking with emotion "let's just eat."

"Which one should we try first ?" She said turning to the matter at hand but rather than move apart by much she chose to stay close, their bodies clandestinely touching and the heat unmistakably between them.

The food was very good and they spent a few minutes making a dent and commenting on it. As Amy switched from the seafood stew to the duck she turned the tables and asked him about his day on Jackson duty.

"We had a fun day. We were alone for about an hour and a half after breakfast when the girls went upstairs for school. He likes shows about people living close to off the grid."

"He's reading _My Side of the Mountain,_ you should get a copy and read it with him, I try to read whatever they do for school, it's harder with the girls nowadays, I don't have the time but I've read a lot of the ones they're reading now, classic lit, but Jackson's stuff is easy enough to fit in. It's about a kid who goes off and lives off the grid."

"I'll do that, it's a good idea."

"And a great way to spend time with him talking about the books, read it on your own and you can talk to him about it. There are two others, it's a trilogy but the first is most famous. Get yours and two copies of the other two and you'll be good for awhile."

"I'm like a dad in training." Ty muttered.

"Ty, there are no born parents, I'm still learning and adapting to them, they're remarkable and they keep me on my toes and I love them more each second for it. Be there, support them, show them love, guide them as best you can and hug them when they're fine or hurting. That's all there is to the mystery of parenting."

"So you keep saying."

"It doesn't change sweetheart, now, the rest of your day ?"

"Well Asher and Trev came by and we moved to the family lounge where we played Rummy and chatted about the new house and fishing and exploring, with and without Cars and April of course. Somehow we got into a complex discussion about what ice cream flavor was best at Purity which was followed by toppings and combinations and of course Cars and April's favorites."

Amy smiled "he does that, strawberry ice cream with banana and strawberries topping is his favorite."

"It is actually." Ty chuckled. "Anyway, Charlie joined us about an hour later, Tommy was playing checkers with Jackson and they were teaching Marie who was still a bit doped I guess, but in a wheelchair and smiling which was nice to see."

"And I hear Charlie brought a surprise from California."

"Ok well you heard."

"I hear everything Ty."

"You haven't heard how much that dress is."

"I don't care how much the dress is, I care a lot about strapping our son into some alternate universe machine." Ty heard the emphasis on the our and took a second.

"It's not alternate universe, it's virtual reality."

"It's evil."

"It's not evil, come on Ames. Let me just tell you about it."

"Fine, amuse yourself."

"Ok, Ok, it's called the Oculus Prime, it's not even been released, Charlie got it special because he's an investor."

"Of course he is, we all are, his daughter Diane is the Chief Financial Officer of Oculus Corp, they're supposed to be designing several educational programs we're interested in."

"He didn't mention that, anyway, it's a virtual fishing program."

"Of course it is."

"Amy, you said you'd listen."

"Is there more because I get the gist, telling me it's amazing and that he loved it could only make it worse."

"What's the problem ?"

"The problem is his days are meant to be spent in barns, fishing, riding or tying flies with family, swimming hiking or bowling, not strapped into a VR machine."

"You're mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Upset ?"

"Little upset. Ok look, it's nice he got to play with it in the hospital, I'm not a witch Ty but just because he's not interested in Xbox doesn't mean we have to up the ante. These machines are addictive and my aversion to these things and kids and on the ranch is legendary. Did you tell him it was ours or worse ?"

"It didn't come up as far as I know, I wouldn't have told him it was his and I'm not sure Charlie can even keep it."

"Whether he can or can't and I already know that to Charlie possession is 9/10 of the law, it's not living at our house, his access to Charlie's place is limited."

"It's not fly fishing, mostly sport fishing."

Amy giggled "perfect mansplanation."

"It's not … whatever … my point is, he liked it but he wasn't bouncing off the walls about it, he's a hard core fly fisherman."

"As he should be, care, thought, patience and introspection."

"Introspection ? He never shuts up."

"It'll come Ty, in it's time, he's only seven, one day, on a quiet river somewhere and when he's ready, just being with you will be more than enough."

"So we're Ok, you know, about today ?"

"Of course we're Ok." Amy said with a smile and a very reassuring squeeze to his thigh.

He smiled and lifted her hand to kiss "I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"You do ? How sweet, I love surprises, what is it, tell me, tell me, tell me !" She begged quietly while practically bouncing in her seat.

"If I tell you it's not a surprise."

"You already told me about it so it's not anymore a surprise tomorrow as it is now."

"That makes no sense, should we get dessert here or maybe find something along the way ?"

"We can walk some of this off and see, this was very good, thank you Ty it was wonderful getting out."

"Head towards the hospital ?"

"Yeah, I want to say goodnight and make sure the girls are set for staying the night, I told them they didn't need to."

They turned onto 1st Avenue towards the hospital, 1st represented their best shot at finding a treat.

"They love hanging out with him."

"They do enjoy each other's company for sure. It's nice to see and be a part of, I really love hanging out with the girls."

"They're good snugglers, all three, Jackson loves snuggles. I love when he crawls up and snuggles in and we have a good heart to heart."

"He really loves you Ames, he's so proud to be your son."

"You know what he loves Ty, cupcakes, across the street."

"Let's go, cupcakes it is."

Sprinkles, part of a chain mostly situated in NYC were well known as some of the best around. Ty and Amy came in just as they were closing and were lucky enough to find 2 dozen donuts, 12 vegan and 12 regular and had them boxed and tied. They'd make coffee or find it fresh on the floor, the staff lived on it.

The night man was a little surprised to see them walk up without the limo but recognized them both and unlocked the door. Expecting an empty hallway they were both surprised to see Asher, Shoshana, Ben and Trish standing in full surgical scrub and checking charts. As soon as they were noticed Trish turned and came towards them "none of ours, crush traumas coming in from a building collapse, we're getting two as soon as they pass emergency. They needed orthopedists and Asher volunteered the team and facility, one's a fireman who went in to check the house, I think our second will be the child."

"Do you need anything ?" Ty asked.

"Not a thing, Phyllis is coming in to be here for the kids, Renee is in with Jackson and the girls. We're just waiting for the fresh coffee, what's in the box ?" Trish finished playfully.

"The bottom are vegan cupcakes." Amy answered with a smile handing her the boxes.

"We've got snacks" Trish announced walking past the three physicians and into the lounge.

"Sorry for the uproar" Asher said leaning over to kiss Amy followed by Shoshana. Ben smiled at her, nodded and left.

"No need to apologize, I'm glad you're here to help, go have your snack, we'll say our goodnights and get out of your hair."

Amy grabbed the box of non vegan and stopped into Marie's room and then Tommy's for them and their folks to choose. The girls and Jackson chose and Ty and Amy each grabbed one. Amy then retrieved milk for the kids and coffee for her and Ty and settled next to Renee who was sitting and watching a show with the kids.

They'd set up an air mattress with blankets on the floor for the girls who were currently splayed out with JT on the bed. They were all in PJ's and robes. The girls helped JT to his walker and over to his chair so he could have his snack sitting up.

"Did you have fun on your date ?"

"We did Jackson, how about you, good time here ?"

"Oh yeah sure, it's a hospital so, you know."

"I get it smarty pants." Ty said leaning over from his chair and kissing his head while wrapping his arm around his chest for a hug.

"Don't listen to him poppa we had a great time" Charlie said laughing which they all were.

"Renee, what are your plans now ?"

"I'm exhausted Amy so my revised plan is sleep, I knew he was here to work, I just wanted to see him which I have and will again over Shabbat, shop and visit. We took off the week of the wedding to relax a little. You'll drop me at the apartment ?"

"Sure, I should actually get Pat's status." Amy muttered pulling out her phone and texting. "So you all know what's going on, it'll probably be a drop busy I don't know but you leave this room together."

"City mode."

"City mode Mad. Is Phyllis here ?"

"She went home to grab some stuff. Well, I gotta pee and brush." JT said grabbing his walker and pulling it in front of him.

Ty watched the chair lift him upright and his accepting the weight on his legs slowly.

Amy reached over and touched Ty's hand. When he looked at her she nodded at Jackson.

"Oh." He said getting up and standing beside the walker as Jackson took his first step.

Ty looked over at Amy who smiled "he's got his part, catch him if he starts going down."

"Roger that" Ty said with a big grin while skipping ahead and opening the door. Amy checked her phone. "Renee, Pat's heading over."

"I'll find Asher and wish him good night." She answered closing her magazine and standing.

"Girls, I'm going to say goodnight to the other moms and see if Trish is still out and maybe talk to Phyllis ." Amy said walking towards the door.

"We'll hold down the fort."

Amy smiled at Maddie on her way out. She visited Robin for a moment and then Babs where she found Phyllis chatting.

"I'm leaving Phyl, you sure you're good with the girls staying ?"

"Oh it's fine" Phyllis assured her.

"We'll keep an eye Amy, don't worry, go finish your night." Babs told her taking her hand for a little squeeze of assurance.

"Good, seen Trish ?"

Phyllis stood up and straightened her slacks "Saw her across the hall, she may still be there, they may be a while getting the first surgery up. Is Jackson ready for bed ?"

"Ty's with him in the bathroom, have a good night you two." She said and headed out and across the hall where she found Trish, Shira and Tovah going over charts.

"Heading out ?" Trish asked looking up.

"As soon as JT's done getting ready for bed, stay" she said motioning for them not to get up on her account as she walked around to briefly hug the two Israeli's and linger with Trish. "you Ok kiddo ?"

Trish smiled "I'm great we had a great couple of days and it was so nice to spend some real time with Molly."

"See you in the morning Trish." She said kissing her again.

Back in the room Phyllis was checking JT's circulation with a wand, made sure he was comfortable and walked over to sit in JT's seat and make notes in her iPad while Amy sat down and snuggled in a hug whispering with Jackson before kissing him twice and getting up to hug each of the girls.

"Walking the bars at 10:00 Amy."

"We'll be here Phyl, have a good night. Girls, remember the rules please and we'll be back in the morning."

"We're fine mom."

"I know you'll be fine Charlie, have a good night and don't keep him up late please he has a big day tomorrow."

Renee was waiting just outside the room and Pat in his spot outside.

They dropped Renee at the building where they were staying and waiting until she was in, it was a doorman building and they trusted to that.

Back at the house they found the five grands at the kitchen table, a bottle of wine and several cups of tea as well as a plate of cookies were scattered about.

"Come sit down for a couple of minutes and tell us about your date." Betty said pushing out a chair, "cup of tea" ?

"No thanks Gran, we just had coffee and cupcakes. We had a nice time, mostly walked and talked." Amy said and then nodded at Lisa who held up a bottle of water at the fridge as did Ty.

"You know, I always imagined you couldn't just spend a nice night with someone in so busy a place. Like I dated a few girls in Calgary, and we always had a destination in mind or we stayed home. It never occurred to me that you could just shut out the city part and just use it as interesting backdrop, window shopping, watching people, the lights. It was great."

"Ready to become a city dweller Ty ?"

"No Casey, not at all, but vacations have always been to either Vancouver to see mom so you do city things, visit the old neighborhood but say going to New Orleans for Miami for the weekend just never occurred to me."

"Miami ?" Amy asked.

"Trev wants us to head down in January for a weekend, he says it's the best Latin scene in the country, food, music and dancing."

"And a beach, it's a nice thought but I'm going to need some time processing leaving Jackson."

"It'll be two and a half months by then Ames, I'll get Trish and John to stay with the kids."

"I'll see how I do on our honeymoon, fair enough ?"

"Fair enough." Ty said with a smile.

"We ate Thai, Up Thai, I think was the name of the restaurant, it was very good." Amy told the group "We bought cupcakes to bring back to the hospital. They have two emergencies coming in, did you hear ?"

"Charlie got a text and he came with us," Betty said "sounded bad, I'm glad Asher and Shoshana are here."

"I'm sure that's a common turn of phrase wherever they go. How about your dinner ?"

"Gastropub, I've never been to one, I bet Wade would have loved it."

"We'll get him to one mom. Ready for bed Ames ?"

"Soak in a steaming hot bath." Amy said getting up along with Ty and taking his hand. "I'll wash your back, if you'll wash mine ? "

"Really Amy, my mom ?"

Lily laughed "do you remember that red Corolla I owned ?"

"Oh no, not that story mom, really, no, just no."

Amy smiled and sat right back down.

"Anyway, it was this old red Toyota Corolla, 2 door, no heat, AM radio, the smart move was parking on a hill so you could roll start it if you had to. Tiny back seat, you can imagine. I come downstairs to walk to the store for eggs or something, it's snowing and cold and there's that Toyota with the windows all fogged up, the snow actually melted off them."

"Mom please."

"So I walk over and peek in and there's Ty and this girl trying I don't know what in that tiny back seat but here's the thing, they can't get their clothes off, it's freezing in the car because there's no heater, they're wearing gloves and there is absolutely no room because they got in and locked the front seat in place and neither can reach the catch."

They were all laughing at this point and Ty just held his head in his hands.

"So I open the passenger door and this poor girl is screaming and Ty is yelling for me to go away, well I wasn't going to do that so I hit the latch on the seat and it springs forward and Ty half crawls and half falls out. Now here's this poor girl still back there all twisted around and, there's no delicate way to say it she's, well, she's somewhat plus sized and like wedged back there."

Amy was laughing so hard that at the point where Lily described the unfortunate young women there were actual tears coming down her face, the rest weren't that far behind.

"Are we done now ?" Ty groaned.

"Ok, Ok," Lily caught her breath "to make a long story short"

"Seriously ?" Ty groaned again.

"To make a long story short it took both of us to pop her out of there and I'd swear the seat was never the same again."

"Well" Amy said calming a little and taking a sip of her water, "the Jag has a huge backseat, and it's own heat controls so that will no longer be an issue."

"Can we go now ?" Ty asked his head still in his palms.

"Come on lover boy, let's see if we can't turn that frown around." She said playfully her arm now around his waist. "Good night all, we'll see you in the morning."

After his amusing dance when he climbed in the tub Amy pulled her hands back and then up his arms to his shoulders leaned over and whispered "close your eyes" as she began softly massaging the stiffness out of his neck alternating with soft roaming kisses.

"That, uhm, surprise for tomorrow is after the haircut."

"Oh yes the surprise ? Have I mentioned I like surprises, is it shiny ?"

Ty laughed and turned his head slightly. Amy shifted a drop so that he could kiss her but when his free hand began roaming dangerously, she turned back.

"Ah, Ah, you mentioned a talk, unless we're putting that off."

"Ok well, where should we start ?"

Amy sat for a second and ran her arms around to his front and hugged him close to her.

"Ames, if you don't want …"

"shhh Ty, nothing you tell me about will change how I feel about you. It's done and a long way away from here, these exercises with Dr. Porter aren't about you."

"I was a shit."

"You weren't a shit, we were young, unsure, jealous, vindictive, vengeful, are there more words we could use ? This, my stuff, isn't really about us Ty, or Blair or Chase except with what they made me do or us do, seems to have been a pattern in our early years, we shied away from the real talks and allowed ourselves to be manipulated."

"I need you to know, to tell you about a few things you don't know about. I'd just feel more comfortable with it all out in the open and some of it involves Jack which this is actually about."

"So more stuff, well, just to give it one more go, stuff that I don't know because it didn't mean anything ?"

"No, stuff you don't know because you don't know, because we never did a minute by minute recap. Well, some you probably do know but some I'm sure you don't."

"Ok, I'm getting waterlogged so, kids are away, I'm all for naked holding in bed, you down for that ?"

Ty sighed "I am so down for naked Amy in my arms."

They wore robes out after drying off, Ty checked the door, Amy got two waters from the fridge and sat down to brush out her hair. Ty settled in bed and Amy joined him a minute later, she sat on the edge of the bed and dropped her robe onto the edge then scooted over and under the quilt into Ty's arms.

He sighed as soon as she settled along his side and his arms wrapped around her. They kissed for a time, their hands roaming freely over each other bodies until their lips parted for more than a breath and Amy lay her head down on his chest.

"Ty ?" She asked softly, barely a whisper.

"Hmm ?"

"Do you like my body ?"

"Your body's amazing Amy, I love your body."

"'Cause, I could, you know, chub up a little." She said giggling.

"Oh great." He muttered.

"Takes a lot of work to, you know, stay like this, couple extra muffins and a few less trail rides."

"Enough, please, I was 15, she was almost 17 and she offered to give my my first blow job Ok ? Who knew the logistics would turn into a nightmare, can we just drop it."

"That's so romantic." Amy said giggling again "Ok, that's it."

"Thank you, now where were we ?" He said as his hand moved down and over her bottom.

"You were just about to tell me some of what I don't know about my senior year of high school."

"Really, that's right, you graduated that year, weird perspective looking back."

"I was 12 when you went through your chubby chic phase."

Ty smiled "You know for the record she wasn't chubby, more like well endowed for her age."

"Ashe mentioned Helena was a bit on the full figured size scale, I guess I could get some work done."

"Ames please ?"

"Ok, Ok." She said turning on her side. When he pressed up against her pulling her close to him she groaned as she settled along his body his warmth following the contact all along her length. "The floor is yours Dr. Borden, spill your guts."

Ty was quiet and Amy knew that now that they were here he didn't know how to start or even say what he had to say. She gently took the hand that lay on her midriff and brought it to her lips so that she could kiss his palm. "It was 12 years ago Ty, it can't hurt us."

"How about Jack ?"

"You know I think I'm beyond being shocked at this point."

"He loves you Amy, you can't doubt that."

"I have never doubted that Ty and that's not the issue. This won't help will it ?"

"Jack's pretty fond of the truth."

"I'm assuming that this stuff all happened after we broke up ?"

"Yeah, after that."

"Blair or Chase ?"

"Chase, I never had any contact with Blair after they left, she texted a few times but I have no idea why, I never answered."

"So you said back when, she texted to see if there was hope Ty, she knew we were breaking when she left, people like Blair and Chase are users, they read situations well and use them to their advantage. You do that to some extent, maybe it's a street thing."

"I do that ?"

"Read and manipulate a situation ? Sure 'this is me coming home to you alone.' I'm not calling you out on it Ty but that was a master manipulation."

"Yeah." Ty sighed, "well, after we broke up, I sort of started messing up and hanging out with Caleb at KO's more than going to school."

"I know about that."

"Right, well, I got sort of caught up in the whole Chase winning Dexter thing and I, I was jealous, is that the right word, I don't even know, you know, that he could do that buy that chance."

"And I assume he taunted you, pushed your buttons ?"

"In public."

"You mean in front of Caleb."

"What happened Ty, did you hit him ?"

Ty laughed, "I hit him months before."

"Months before ?"

"A couple days after the big kiss but not actually for that he forced Mrs. Bell off the road, I didn't know that it was Chase then Mrs Bell said it was Chase and well I didn't need more than the two reasons."

"Where did this happen ?"

"Outside Maggie's."

"In town ?"

"It was quick, I don't think anyone except Mrs. Bell saw."

"Ok then I guess this should be good since beating Chase in the street wasn't the big secret."

"I bet my tuition money in a pool game with Chase to win enough to buy a stake in the race."

"I assume you won since you had tui" Amy stopped barely half way into the word and was quiet for a second and then very quietly, in a whisper "Ty, the money Mrs. Bell gave you ?"

"Really no better than my dad."

"Ty, you were and are nothing like your dad."

"Caleb tried to talk me out of it, Jack tried to."

"My grandfather stood there and allowed you to bet your tuition on a game of pool ?"

"How could he let you be that self destructive ?"

"I don't think he could have stopped me."

"What would you have told me if you'd won Dexter ? Where would the money have come from ?"

"I wasn't going to tell you just, I don't know I didn't think that far ahead. I asked Jack not to tell you."

"And I guess he agreed to that too. I'm sure he thought in some bizarre way it was chivalrous. That's it for the reckless gambling, Dexter and Charger ?"

"There's something else."

"I'm still processing Ty, on several levels."

"I get that."

"Thank you." She said squeezing his arm gently, "for telling me, I didn't know."

"You weren't supposed to."

"Can we be done for now ?"

"Absolutely, it's a lot."

Amy pulled away for a second and reached over for her water bottle. She sat up and took a deep drink then handed it to Ty who leaned on his elbow to take a sip before handing it back. After putting the bottle back on her nightstand Amy crawled back and draped herself over Ty's body. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her drawing them closer until their lips joined.

Again, she lay her head over his heart, and took comfort from his breathing and heartbeat. She sighed and absently ran her fingers along his body.

He tilted his head and kissed her forehead, "thinking deep thoughts ?"

She sighed and began slow bites along his neckline "thinking about how it's possible that I love you more every moment we get closer to being married. And you Dr. Borden ?"

Ty shifted and slowly turned her onto her back switching positions "My thoughts, let's see," he whispered as his palm traced her body followed by his lips.


	96. What this is - Chapter 96

_A/N – I sincerely hope you're all well and taking good care of yourself and staying away from others. Social distancing and quarantine is the only way to beat this thing. Trying to do something useful I've started sewing face masks._

 _Anyway, unlike how I would normally write a chapter like this which is start on Saturday night, go back in time and bring to story back to Saturday night in one chapter. Writing has been hard and I've been distracted so I'm going to change things up for now and write shorter chapters that'll get published more often so instead of one huge chapter, they'll get broken up but eventually I'll get back to Saturday night in a few shorter chapters and then move on._

 _I love you guys ! I love your reviews and PM's_

 _To the reviewer who answered Jolene's question, thank you so much._

 _Jolene – If you didn't see the answer in the reviews, Number 4 refers to the fourth mother to tell him and that he needs to be with Amy. Cheryl (from the casino), Betty, Lisa and now Lily. Took me a second also :-)._

Chapter 96

Amy smiled at him. He was leaning on his elbow perched over her. That small lick of hair hanging down between them, the shade of his beard against his beautiful smile, his dreamy eyes. She closed her eyes as she once again pulled his head down so that their lips joined. The movie was long forgotten, they lay on the couch in the small seating area in the townhouse bedroom and necked like teenagers. Several times Amy had giggled like she had so many years before in the loft and pushed his hand away from here or there when their petting pushed the limit.

"Ty stop", she whispered with a chuckle, pushing him back gently and trying to straighten her blouse "we can't, the girls will be home soon."

"Ok we'll stop."

"So extreme, maybe just slow down ?" Amy asked meekly pulling him down again.

They had come back from the hospital after dinner with Lou, Erma, Meg and Sally who had all wandered off to bed. At Trish's insistence Katie, Cars and April were staying for the night with Jackson. The twins, Brin and Bobby were at a pre 18 non alcoholic charity dance at the Museum of TV Broadcasting. Brin had found it through some Juilliard musician friends of hers who were performing and the twins asked Amy who called Charlie who got the details and a roll of tickets for each on Thursday night, picked up by Pat and delivered to the hospital Friday morning.

"I'll keep these until tomorrow night girls."

"K mom" the girls answered in unison.

Ty looked at the rolls of gold colored tickets Amy dropped in her pack "What are the tickets for ?"

"Some for getting in and some for treats, band requests or whatever they have set up."

"I don't get it."

"You pre-buy the tickets Poppa and you use them like at a carnival but the money goes to the charity."

"Oh, I see, thanks Mad."

Maddie smiled and nodded.

"Pat will take you to and from and everywhere in between."

"We know mom, we'll be fine." Charlie said.

Ok, you two get back to class and your Poppa and I need to get a move on, thank Mrs. Weingarten for the break to cheer your brother on."

"He did great."

"He did Mad, really great, soon it'll all be a dream."

Friday morning Pat drove the family leaving back to Canada to the airport early and returned to pick up Ty, Amy and Betty and bring them to the hospital. There was a Merry Maids truck waiting outside that would clean the house and freshen all the beds and baths before the food service crew came in to fill and refill the kitchen.

"Well that's new" Pat said turning into the private drive at the hospital and seeing two other limos and three NYC Police cars parked alongside the building. There were also several TV news trucks parked in the rear of the lot. It was odd as this was a VIP and doctor's lot and not open to the general public. While the limos could be expected, certainly in Manhattan, the police cruisers and TV trucks were not.

"What do you think's going on ?"

"No idea Gran, must be a VIP." Amy said going through the door Ty now held open for her.

"Thank you my love." She said smiling as she went by followed by Betty. Amy noticed the NYC police officer and dipped her hat "good morning officer."

"Ma'am"

"Oh Amy, I was just coming up." Molly said walking over and getting a hug.

"Good morning Molly, something up ?"

"Not anymore, coffee with Trish, patients resting peacefully. Good morning Dr. Borden, Betty."

"Good morning Colonel, Ty is fine."

"If you'll call me Molly."

"Molly it is."

"Betty, how are the wedding plans coming ?"

"Fine as far as I know Molly, we get a report from Erma later."

"Very competent woman, you're in good hands Amy." She said as the doors on the elevator opened.

"Not anymore Molly ?"

"A crowd formed last night during the surgeries, Babs and Robin took care of it."

"The young boy and the fireman ? What kind of crowd, the families ?"

"The hangers on, politicians, firemen, family, news media. For one, they didn't shut down the floor at 8:00."

"How bad was this ?"

"Well, Madelyn came out and flicked the lights while Charlotte started unplugging, well, everything tethered to the walls and asked them all politely to leave."

Amy stared at her as the doors opened to the public lounge which was dark except for a table lamp between two officers one of which was now standing.

They all turned to the officer who saw their access badges, nodded and returned to her seat.

"These two officers have been assigned to the floor for now." Molly told her.

Amy walked over "good morning, I'm Amy Fleming, you two both good, can we get you anything ? Coffee ? Breakfast ?"

"Don't worry ma'am, we're good, thanks."

Amy nodded "I'll have them set up the coffee station anyway, maybe a few muffins and some water, just in case."

"Thank you ma'am, fresh coffee would be nice."

"Fleming, you would be Madelyn and Charlotte's family ?"

Amy nodded.

"They're at the gym, spunky bunch you've got there ma'am."

"I'm just hearing about it." Amy said "well, if you'll excuse us."

Their first stop was Jackson's room where they found him sitting in his chair with an empty bowl next to him. He was reading his book and smiled when they came in.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Morning mom, hey dad."

Amy leaned over for a hug and kiss "You Ok Jackson, I heard there was a bit of a thing last night."

"It was loud, we couldn't sleep, Mad and Charlie asked them to leave and then the moms, it was cool."

"And you ?"

"Jackson would like to shower." Trish said coming in and over to Amy and Ty.

"I guess that's me." Ty said with a smile "ready buddy ?"

"Need my warm-ups though for after."

"Done with PJ's ?"

"Yeah, not like I'm sick and they have a zipper on the leg."

"No it's not like you're sick." Ty said walking to the dresser and grabbing underwear, a pair of warm up pants and a T-shirt. "Socks ?"

"Nah, too slippery, barefoot or slippers is better."

Ty nodded as JT grabbed the walker and the seat began returning to it's normal position.

"Trish, Molly came up with us, she's probably looking for you."

"Come across the hall, the surgeries both went well, the families are here."

Betty and Molly had already gone to see about getting some breakfast to the two officers on the floor and the one at the entrance downstairs.

"Oh, Amy, it's good to see you."

"Good morning Babs, seems I missed out on all the fun."

"It was nothing, we simply explained that the excess crowd had to leave so that the children could rest."

"I'm sure it was a bit more than that."

"Maybe a bit, but the girls didn't hit anyone so all's well."

"They're something else your two Amy." Robin said laughing "come meet the new families."

Robin and Babs led Amy over to a small group she assumed by their clothes were the firefighters family.

"Colleen Hernandez, this is Amy Fleming, Jackson's and the twins mom."

She had bright red hair and smiled up at her, then tried to stand.

"Please stay down you must be exhausted. It's a pleasure to meet you though I'm sorry about the circumstances. I hear the surgery went well ?"

"It did, I guess we were fortunate that Dr. Bar Lev was in town. Oh, this is my brother Patrick O'Brien and this is Robert's engineer John Connor."

"Pleased to meet you both, engineer would make you the driver if my memory serves ?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Please it's Amy, do you have everything you need ?"

"Your daughters fed us breakfast and told us to help ourselves, they're wonderful by the way, and the doctors tell me Robert will walk, I have everything I could ever hope for."

"I know how that feels too, but you have to eat and sleep and I can help with that, please if there's anything missing let one of us know. Do you live close by "

"Staten Island, I don't know what I'm going to do until he can be transferred."

"You'll stay with us, we have plenty of room and it's just a few blocks."

"I couldn't impose."

"Nonsense, this is a long drawn out process did they say there will be more surgeries ?"

"One more in a few months to change something, I'm sorry I don't remember."

"Probably to go from the rigid supports to the flexible ones, that's what Tommy and Jackson are here for."

"That sounds right. I just want to see him."

"Where are they ?"

"Getting him ready."

"Well you go see him and then we'll send you home for stuff or arrange to have it brought and get you settled for some rest. He'll be out most of the day."

"I don't know how to thank you Amy."

"Your husband runs into collapsing buildings to rescue little boys I don't deserve your thanks Colleen." Amy stood up from where she had leaned over. "Please excuse me."

Robin and Babs who stood behind her were smiling and Robin stayed behind to talk with Colleen while Babs walked Amy over to the Lowther Family.

The couple Babs led her to looked up from several papers they were reading when the two came over. "Ann and Craig Lowther this is Amy Fleming, Jackson and the twins mother. Amy, their son Gordon is 5."

Amy leaned over and shook both of their hands and then pulled over a chair.

"It's good to meet you both, how are you doing ? Do you need anything ?"

"How am I doing, I don't know how to answer that really, his leg looked very bad but the doctors are very hopeful." The mother answered.

"These doctors perform miracles as I'm sure Babs and Robin have told you. I know it's scary but you need to have faith for Gordon's sake."

"And money, we have these papers, and some insurance papers, a woman is coming here to talk to us." Craig said again shuffling the papers. "We have insurance but for this ?"

"Let me see what you have there."

"It's nothing, payment options and plans." Craig told her showing her the papers.

"Then that's only important if you get a bill."

"heh, life doesn't work that way for us Amy."

"It does today Craig." Amy said softly reaching out to take both their hands. "This place is special that way so don't worry, you just need to keep a positive attitude and stay healthy so you can keep up with him."

"They say we may be able to sue the landlord but who knows."

"We'll get you a lawyer, free of charge and he or she will know."

Trish walked over a minute later "there's a 5 year old anxious to see his mom and dad."

"Is he Ok ?" Ann asked her face a wreck.

"The first step is over, his circulation is good, his toes nice and warm and his leg is set from top to bottom."

"You'd better go" Amy told them, "he'll be groggy and back to sleep soon, we'll talk later."

"Trish" Amy said as her friend turned to leave "let Asher know that when he has a moment I'd like to speak with him please."

Trish nodded as Betty came over to sit bringing her a cup of coffee.

"5 year old boy, Gordon Lowther, I guess if Asher agrees he's one of ours, we'll take care of this either way, they're terrified."

"I'll text Trev and have them take a peek and contact charitable giving."

"I wish they'd change that name, I'll be here with them this week so hopefully get to know them, oh and the Firefighter is Robert Hernandez, they live in Staten Island, I invited his wife to stay with us until he's transferred next week. I think we'll need a place for the Lowthers, Gordon will probably be here at least 10 days and we're leaving before that.

"Room ?"

"Put Lou next door to me, Katie and Colleen in the other two downstairs, everyone else is going to Charlie's. Trish will move back on Sunday, I think Charlie's heading back to Ithaca Monday. By then Lou and Katie will be gone."

Jackson breezed through the door before Ty.

"Hey mom, all clean."

"That feel good JT ?" She said as he wheeled over and she leaned in for a big hug.

"Great, how's the new kid ? "

"His name is Gordon and he was just waking after surgery. Trish says he's doing fine. He's 5, like Marie."

"Gordon right, knew that, Trish said the fireman too."

"Yup, word is he'll be fine, you hungry ?"

"Nah, the cereal was good."

"Where's your dad ?"

"Talking to Trish, she's straightening up, he was and you know how the nurses are." He said lifting the front of his chair and swinging back and forth.

"I do so your dad is keeping her company. Anxious Jackson ?"

"Waiting for Tommy and Marie."

"You have a plan ?"

"Shira has a break and she was going down to the garden and said we could come and get some sun."

"It's a little chilly out but I'm glad you'll be getting some fresh air and seeing the sun."

"I know mom, hoodie and blanket."

As if on cue Ty walked through the door with a hoodie and socks "come on Jackson, let's get you suited up."

"I don't need socks."

"You definitely need socks." Ty said walking over and sitting "present good foot Jackson" he continued getting the sock ready.

"Ok, Ok" he said lifting his good foot first.

Ty leaned down and did his other foot and then helped Jackson with his hoodie. "Zip up buddy, no chances. They're in the hall waiting, go ahead and no arguments."

"Me argue ?" He said barreling his wheelchair back and towards the door.

"Jackson ?" Ty said calling to him.

"I promise." He called back and was gone.

Ty ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Amy smiled and giggled "not all it's cracked up to be ?"

"You find yourself repeating the same shit all the time ?"

"Every day." She answered laughing "it's all worth it Ty."

"He's great Ames, they all are but …"

"You know that a good part of this is them having fun right ?"

"Giving me the gears ?"

"Pretty much."

The two firefighters were back first, having left Colleen back in the room so the couple could have some time alone.

"How's he doing ?" Amy asked.

They stopped and walked over "He's doing good, I mean his leg's messed up but they say the surgery was very good and Colleen couldn't be happier."

"Good to hear, so if my memory serves you're Patrick O'Brien, Colleen's brother and this is John Conner a fellow firefighter. My fiancé Ty Borden."

They shook hands exchanging pleasantries until Ty's phone rang and he excused himself to the hallway.

"Uhm, you're sure Colleen staying with you folks won't be an imposition ?"

"Don't worry Pat, we have an 8 bedroom townhouse, there's plenty of room."

"Ok good, she feels much better about that, I live with my wife in Staten Island also so no help and John is in Queens much easier but single in a one bedroom, it wouldn't look good y'know ?"

"Really not a problem, either of you. I actually don't even know where the Lowther's live." Amy said "they got called away before I could ask."

"Our firehouse is in Brooklyn, Sunset Park area." John said.

"Straight subway trip up, probably faster than by car." Pat added.

"Still, late nights they should get a ride." Amy murmured.

"Don't worry Amy." Betty said patting her hand. "If we're taking them on that's what we're doing, all the way."

"You folks arrange for all this ?"

"A lot of people arrange for this Pat." Amy said with a smile.

He nodded and together with John walked off to the counter for coffee.

Amy watched Renee, Pat and two nurses from the Bar Lev team walk by chatting. Each carried at least two bags and Pat wheeled a cart. Their destination was the large dining room and kitchen area next door and Amy followed them.

"Why so early ?" She asked coming in and leaning over to quickly hug Renee.

"We have to start the challah and the Babka rising and get them baked before we're ready to make Shabbat dinner."

"I'm sorry I can't be here to help and I'm sure Meg wanted to."

"She got called back, I understand, the staff will help."

"I'll ask the girls to stop in after school and see if there's anything they can do."

"That would be fine, I'd love to spend some time with them."

She saw the Lowther's returning to the family room somewhat relieved but still upset. Amy understood completely.

"Coffee, Tea, maybe some chocolate to nibble on ?" Amy asked walking in.

"I couldn't, my stomach is like a roller coaster." Craig said.

"Mint or ginger might settle that."

"Ginger would be nice, thank you" Ann answered looking at her husband's phone when it buzzed, "One for Craig too please."

Amy left a pot steeping under a timer and returned to the couple.

"How was he ?"

Ann looked at her and smiled "He smiled, I don't know if he knows yet exactly what happened but he knows he's in a hospital."

"A doctor spoke to him ?"

"Yes, Dr. Bar Lev was there and spoke with him."

"So, you live in Brooklyn, do you have a car ?"

"Yes, not here of course, we came with the ambulance and the police but parking is hard and expensive around here, the train is fine."

"We can arrange for parking at a special entrance this way you can come and go whenever you'd like and we'll have a car take you home or one of you if one wants to stay."

"Is that allowed ?" Ann asked.

"It is here, one is usually easiest, the chairs in the rooms are very comfortable, the staff is very understanding and helpful. There are showers, a gym, this lounge and small kitchen and a much larger kitchen next door, a Chapel around the corner there" she continued "we can even get you a priest or minister."

Amy looked up when Asher, Colleen, Trish and Ty walked in. Asher and Trish went over to where the firefighter's family sat and Ty , who was on the phone, grabbed his iPad from his bag and sat down on a chair off to the side.

"Amy, excuse me but you keep saying we, who are you and who is we ?"

"I'm Amy Fleming and this is the Marion Bartlett Fleming Pediatric Orthopedic Surgery Center. Our family trust plays a large part in it's operation. While it's used year round by the hospital as it's peds ortho center our team uses it for, call it, special cases."

"Special ?"

"This week, the three children who had surgery on this side as well as Gordon would each have certainly lost their limb and lived with a prosthetic."

"They told us that in emergency, it's all so much."

"Believe me I know how scared and confused you both are."

Ty waked over then and smiled at the couple. He lay his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Ann and Craig Lowther, this is Ty Borden my fiancé. Everything good Ty ?"

"Surgery Tuesday and rescues, we'll talk, how are you both doing ?" And then seeing their faces "I'm sorry, I'm sure you've been asked that by everyone."

"No, it's fine" Craig said reaching out to shake Ty's hand "we're keeping it together. It's good to meet you Ty."

"I know it's hard but he's in the best of hands."

"I heard surgery are you a doctor Ty ?" Ann asked with a smile.

"I'm a vet, orthopedic surgery mostly."

"We own a horse facility." Amy added.

"Gordon adores horses, he saw some on vacation and took a ride."

They could hear the kids down the hall and Amy turned to the door.

"Ty would you fetch Jackson please." He nodded and saw her get up to walk to the counter for the tea she had brewed.

"Hey mom, what's up."

"Come meet the Lowther's, they're Gordon's parents."

"Ann, Craig have you met Jackson ?" She asked while handing each a mug of tea.

"Briefly yesterday, you seem to be getting around OK Jackson."

"Yes ma'am, my last surgery."

"How many have you had ?"

"This is eight."

"Eight." Ann repeated in a breath.

"Jackson wheel yourself over to me please." Amy said leaning forward, then she stuck out her hands "stand up sweetheart, I've got you."

Jackson locked his chair down then, reached out his hands to hers and slowly raised himself. Amy slid her seat back holding her arms out towards him. "Take a step my love."

Jackson smiled and swallowed and then took a step. "One more sweetheart."

Ty had moved the wheelchair behind him and as soon as he was in Amy's arms she hugged, kissed and whispered to him and he lowered himself into the chair.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"I can go ?"

"You may go."

"May right, can and may."

"Go Jackson." Ty said laughing as he turned and scooted away.

She then leaned towards Ann and took her hands in hers. "I haven't heard Gordon's prognosis yet Ann but when Jackson was two days old his leg was crushed in a car accident, it has never stood in his way through 8 surgeries and he's as active a child as you can ever hope to have to chase after."

"Two days, I can't imagine what you must have gone through, 2 days, the poor child."

"I'm sorry, I thought Babs or Robin would have mentioned it, I adopted Jackson and the girls several months later, their parents didn't survive the accident."

"My my and the girls ?"

"Not near as bad as him though they've had extensive work on their left legs."

Asher walked over and Trish left the room. "Amy, is that the last of the exhibitions ?"

"I'm sorry Asher but I think it was important. Ann, Craig, I need your permission for Asher to talk openly about Gordon, would you mind ?"

"No, I think we're fine with that." Craig said.

Asher looked at Ann who nodded as well.

"So, I just checked his vitals and our computer analysis, those are the wires from under the cast, we were able to restore all the circulatory paths, we reset the hip ball, stabilized his knee and sheathed his major and secondary bones. It was a very good surgery, the damage to the bones was extensive but not the worse we have seen. He'll be in that cast for about 2 months and exclusively in the wheelchair during that time. He'll need a visit by a nurse every 2 weeks and to come in for testing and modeling once a month. We'll go though it all during the week. When the cast comes off there will be a brace, a walker and then crutches."

"For how long ?" Ann asked.

"July for his second surgery but we're getting ahead of ourselves, to answer your question Amy, Shoshana and I are committed."

"There is a commitment we'd like both you and Gordon to agree to as well and I guess you'll need a place to stay, where do you plan to stay ?"

"Craig's sisters place, it'll be cramped but …"

"Well for now let's get you someplace closer to here, leave it to us, and you have no clothes, anything ?"

"No, I hadn't even thought about it."

"Let's find someone to take you shopping, don't worry about the costs, we'll cover it and one day if you get that lawsuit money we'll talk. We'll find out if anything's salvageable from your place, at least photographs and the like."

"Hey mom."

"Charlie, is it time ?" Amy said glancing at her phone "I guess it is." She said kissing and getting a hug from Charlie and then Maddie and both then switched to Ty."

"You girls are going to have to work this week, we're up to 9 rescues and a surgery, some combination of you two, and the host of regulars."

"We'll be fine Poppa." Charlie said.

"Ty ?"

"All handled Ames, you have this, we've got Pegasus."

Amy looked at him for a second and nodded.

The girls had gone to class at 8:00 and were given a break a little before 10 when the kids would be brought to the rehab gym for their first time this trip.

"Come watch you two, it'll raise your spirits a little." Amy said to Ann and Craig holding out her hands.

Betty walked over as well "Amy's right, it'll do your hearts good."

"Ann, Craig, this is Betty Grainger, the children's grandmother and my adopted mom."

"Good to meet you both."

Both smiled and shook her hand "I'm or we're supposed to meet with an accounting person soon."

"It's been cancelled, someone from the grant's office will be down to speak with you after lunch." Betty mentioned "so no excuses, come on."

"I hope you don't mind" Amy started standing and holding out her hand for Ann "but my Ty and I are getting married in two weeks and we have some details to sort out. Betty will make sure you get what you need and she'll start a search for a place close by for you to stay until we can move Gordon and you both to a suitable place."

Babs and Louis walked over then and Babs leaned forward "come watch the kids, they love being cheered on, don't worry, he'll sleep for hours."

"We're coming, seeing happy children will do us good."

They walked out as a group and found a group waiting. They were clustered around three wheelchairs and seeing Amy's group come to the hallway Phyllis spoke to the kids who turned and wheeled themselves to the other group and past.

Again, Ty was impressed by the rehab gym obviously designed with short people in mind but definitely useable by teens and older with a bit of adjustment.

"Everyone warms up for 15 minutes you've all been sedentary for the past week."

"What is send, sedin?"

"Sedentary means not active Marie, no exercise." Phyllis said leading her to her first machine. Marie would not be walking today or any day for at least 6 weeks but it was important she continue preparing her body in other ways, weight and stamina training to build up the muscles in her arms, stomach, back and her good leg so that she's ready for that next step.

"Let's see the bods boys !" Maddie called out and both Tommy and Jackson stripped off their shirts at the nautilus stations they were starting with.

Charlie catcalled and whooped garnering a secret smile from Tommy who at nine had started noticing girls. Ty watched as the three kids worked. Tommy and Jackson both sat at lateral press machines, each assigned three sets of ten, Jackson at 35 pounds and Tommy at 50. Marie whom Ty noted had stripped down to a pink exercise top with a crossed back. He also noted that although not to Jackson or Tommy's extreme, her neck, chest and arms were far more developed than he had ever seen on a 5 year old girl.

Phyllis made the rounds checking weights for the boys who were notorious at raising the ante against their competitor and back to Marie to help her count through and maintain good posture and form. Posture and form Ty had learned was key in the exercise and swim training routine Phyllis had designed in conjunction with professional sports training staff and the doctors.

Jackson and Tommy were up on to pull ups and silently decided on a contest noticed by all and soon had parents and the twins egging each other on, the pride in their voices evident, their smiles and laughter at the boys efforts a nice relief.

"Sweet Jesus they expect Gordon to do that ?" Craig whispered under his breath.

"Of course and learn to swim, swimming is a key element, he'll have a trainer for this stuff and a second for swimming." Amy explained. "The kids didn't look like this when they started, they've worked for those muscles."

After their reps of pull ups the boys planked for 30 seconds, 4 times, and then worked the Ab machines. They each ended with leg lifts on their good legs before a 10 minute break. Marie was done and toweling off with Babs and Louis telling her how proud they were of her hard work.

Water and juices were passed around and offered to the crowd watching on. The boys each had a banana and sat off to the side laughing about something.

"What next ?" Ty asked after finishing his water.

"Next they walk Poppa." Maddie said finishing her water as well.

"Like walk walk ?"

"Not quite a stroll in the park" Charlie said laughing "and they'll use the parallel bars, but they'll walk."

Phyllis flipped a coin and Tommy won and rolled over to the end of the bars. Jackson, the Engels, Marie and the twins went down to the other side and Phyllis braced Tommy as he stood with his arms across the parallel bars on either side of him.

"Slow Tommy and stop when you need to, you can rest or quit, you're in control." Phyllis said as several of the Israeli team walked in and stood to the side. Asher stood with Shoshana, his arms crossed studying the scene.

Tommy smiled and put his good leg forward, he held on to the beams as his injured leg, wrapped in a flexible fiberglass cast swung forward to take it's weight. After a deep breath he lifted his arms off the rails, stood up straight and took another step. It was obvious that there was pain but the yells from those at the finish line were bright and inspirational.

Jackson had wheeled himself outside the rails and next to Tommy added his own encouragement. Tommy stopped after three more steps and held on taking a breath and then after smiling at Jackson walked 4 more slow steps into his dad's arms and then into his seat which they had brought over.

Asher walked up and the crowd parted for him. He looked down at Tommy who looked back with a smile while wiping a light coat of sweat off his body with a towel that appeared and grabbing for his T-shirt.

Asher said one word "good ?"

"Perfect doc."

Then with a slight grin Asher turned, brushed Tommy's head and then turned again. "Let's go Jackson, I have things to do."

"Yes sir !" Jackson snapped with a crude salute before turning his chair and wheeling down to Phyllis.

Tommy took up the same position as Jackson did and this time Marie joined as well as Maddie.

"Come on Jax" Charlotte called out as he pulled himself up to the bars which Phyllis had lowered with the little button on the wall.

Jackson popped his head back and forth like a boxer and smiled. Ty could swear he was smiling right at him as he lifted himself off the floor using his arms and then slowly raising his legs up into an L. Ty was shocked at the scene because everyone in the room began cat calling and whooping as Jackson's torso sprang muscles.

Maddie was at the end with the iPad recording it and whooped again as he slowly lowered himself back to standing.

"Are we done Jackson ?" Phyllis intoned behind him but when he turned his head she had a big smile as did Shoshana and Asher.

Then he was serious, looking down and swallowing before putting his good leg forward to take the weight as his injured leg stepped and dropped gently. Another swallow and a slight twitch as he took a step. The cheering was deafening as he completed the step and took another. He stopped twice to rest and regroup encouraged the whole time by Marie and Tommy. Ty and Amy stood at the end and he walked into both for a hug as Phyllis who came behind with the chair was waiting for him to be lowered.

Again the crowd parted for Asher and Shoshana. "well Jackson ?"

"Just perfect doc."


	97. What this is - Chapter 97

_A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and good wishes. Several people have asked if I'm quarantined, I am, being safe, hope you're all doing the same and doing your parts !_

 _Someone asked if Jackson's horse Merlin was the same horse that was in the show's early seasons. He's not, the kids horses were trained by Amy specifically to their ages and their physical challenges, The girls suffered major injuries as well though not near as extensive as Jackson's. Merlin is very special, patient, gentle and smart, which is why he's always volunteered as someone's first horse._

 _Another chapter soon, let us know how you're doing and maybe where you are to give us any idea._

Chapter 97

"Am I waiting for you ?"

"No, we'll walk, grab lunch and head over to the next stop on our own Pat." Ty said.

"Anyway," Amy cut in, "unless you have a problem with scheduling we have to get the Lowther's to a store for some shopping, building collapse, I can't imagine."

"I saw it on the news, they may salvage the important stuff like pictures if they let them in. I'll head back to the hospital and touch base with Betty. I'll keep an eye on the time so I can send the bus to the heliport if I'm running late, I'll probably just take them into Queens."

"How's Lou and Katie getting here ?" Ty asked.

"Katie's not coming, she has a cold and sore throat, Lou arranged for a limo from Newark to the house or the hospital, I'm not sure." Amy told him as they pulled up in front of a midtown office building.

"Anything from Queens Amy ?"

"Queens, what's good in Queens ?"

"Pastrami and knishes."

"Oooh nice, get both and Jackson likes the cheese knishes with the filling."

"And vegan ones." Pat added.

"Absolutely."

They were a few minutes early and took seats in the waiting lounge. They were told Sara would be a few minutes and both took a bottle of orange juice from the small fridge and settled in.

Amy leaned against Ty's shoulder and he put his arm around her. "what's the surprise Ty ?"

"Leslie Hirschhorn, the photographer has our prints all ready and framed. Erma's going to use them for the wedding dinner tent and then maybe I was thinking for our bedroom in the new house."

"Hmmm, along the staircase, that rounded wall spiraling down might be nice."

They both looked up when a pretty woman sat down across from them. She had several tattoos on her arms that Amy could see and a bright smile.

"Well, I've met everyone but you Amy Fleming, I'm Sara Nicole, Sara's fine."

Amy smiled back and they shook, "it's great to meet you, the girls talk about you all the time."

"Well, let's get this guy back in the chair and see about that wedding cut, 2 weeks right ?" She asked as they walked back to Sara's space where Ty just climbed into the barber chair.

"Two weeks is right." Ty said.

"Guess you two are pretty excited, the girls and Sabrina sure are."

"We are." Amy answered reaching over to run her fingers through Ty's hair over his ear."

"You leave that to me Amy, are we shaving ?"

"We are." Amy answered, "not missing that show."

Sara smiled and nodded, Amy liked her smile. She watched as Sara took out assorted tools and then set to work getting set up. A young man came by then carrying a flat metal container and stopped. Sara turned, "thank you John" she said as she opened the case and pulled out a bright white towel with a tong.

"Ready Ty ?" She asked and when he nodded she laid it over his face and wrapped it so he was covered leaving his nose and eyes clear.

"Can I get any of you anything ?" John asked when the towel was laid.

"Chamomile for me John, Amy ? Ty ?"

"Chamomile would be wonderful thank you" Amy answered with a smile while Ty opted for water.

Sara reached to the small porcelain bowl she had set out and measured two scoops of powder in and then water from a heater. She had a small bamboo whisk and began whisking and folding vigorously as air entered the mixture and the mixture turned creamy and smooth. Next she opened a small bottle and poured a small amount of oil into the bowl which immediately filled the air with the scent of limes and then another drop from a second bottle from which Amy noted a distinct odor of eucalyptus. When she was satisfied with the texture she placed the bowl in a small recess on top of the water heater. She reached for a case and opened it to reveal a set of bone handled folding straight razors, the surgical stainless steel blades gleamed. Removing one she laid it on a towel and returned the case to it's slot under her counter.

"Why eucalyptus and not menthol ?" Amy asked.

"There's menthol in the aftershave balm, it's a bit much I think in the cream, besides I like the play with the lime."

"Ginger would be nice."

"Ginger huh, I'll look into that. Herbs a hobby of yours Amy ?"

"She literally wrote the book Sara." Ty said chuckling through the hole in the towel where his mouth was.

"That's right Brin mentioned that." Sara said turning and flipping off Ty's towel.

Amy was surprised that John was there with a bowl for her to drop the towel in. Then reaching for the porcelain bowl and a shaving brush Sara built up a frothed head on the cream and began to brush it over Ty with a practiced hand, working it in almost frosting his face with the cream. When she was satisfied she lay the set down and reached for the blade which she opened one handed. She examined The blade for a second and then walked to the side of the chair where she raised a leather strop and began running the blade back and forth. Amy noted that the angle did not change as she worked the blade. Examining it again she lay the strop back against the chair.

"Show time Dr. Borden, remember to breathe."

"How about me, should I breathe ?" Amy asked.

Sara turned around and smiled "that's way to pretty a face to make me laugh Amy, I promise not to hurt him."

"I've seen the video and I do trust you."

Sara smiled again and turned to Ty. Amy was captivated at that point as Sara carefully and gently manipulated Ty's face with her left hand while gently working the razor in cool steady strokes. She could hear the beard cutting away and the transition of the razor to smooth skin. She saw Ty breathing slowly and watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, all as if it was happening in slow motion.

As the razor moved to Ty's neck Amy held her breath and was struck by the fact that this woman could very well have become a gifted surgeon. As Sara moved to Ty's other side Amy got a better view of how Sara deftly manipulated the blade over the differing contours of his face, his jawline, his chin and the area above his lip. When she was done there was virtually no cream left on his face as she held his chin and gently turned his head under the light. Satisfied with her work she reached for a wet cloth that again mysteriously appeared on a tray next to another box, this one sweating on the outside.

After patting off any latent cream and once again looking over those spots she dropped the cloth onto the tray and opened the box to remove what Amy knew was a cold towel.

"Ready Ty ?"

"Go ahead."

"So brave." Sara muttered as she firmly placed the towel and again wrapped it as she had done before. Ty winced and muttered "fuck." Which made them both chuckle.

Ty sat while Amy watched Sara clear away and then disinfect her workspace before gathering a bottle and a small jar.

Opening the bottle which had a cork stopper she turned and pulled away the cold towel again simply dropping it on a tray that appeared to catch it and then wet her hands from the bottle before laying them against Ty's face causing him to wince and mutter under his breath again.

A moment later his expression changed as Sara moved to lay a light coat of the white cream on his face and rub it in until it was gone. She then removed Ty's barber's coat and sat him up.

"5 minute breather ?"

"Please." Ty said reaching for his water bottle.

"So what'd you think ?" Sara asked turning to Amy as she again put her supplies away and sprayed the purple antiseptic on the counter.

"Do you give lessons ?"

"Oh no." Ty said holding up his free hand.

"I can't think of a more sensual experience." Amy said examining his face and lifting her finger to rub it gently across his face. "Wow."

"No Amy, not going to happen."

"Ok, Ok, calm down, we'll leave it to the professionals."

"So, how's Jackson's hair, boy's are tough, their hair grows at different rates. I'm coming to the hospital tomorrow morning to touch Bobby up."

"Really, who arranged for that ?"

"Charlie did, relax Amy it's on the house, I'm taking the girls down to Soho to shop, I live down there and know where all the cool bargain shops are. I could look at Jackson if he's Ok with it."

"Bargain shopping huh ? Amy said "that'll be a change for my two."

Sara smiled again, "Ok let's get to this, Ty how were you after the last haircut, comfortable ?"

"It's been great actually, I couldn't be happier."

"Amy, happy ?"

"Perfectly."

"Excellent," she said as she nodded and led Ty over to get his hair washed and ready for his cut.

Back in the chair a few minutes later Sara towel dried his hair some leaving it damp and not dripping and combed it out. She began on the side and Amy watched as she cut from underneath to form the layers that would tame Ty's hair for another month or two. She watched her move to the back and around the sides, cutting quickly and combing with surety back around to the other side, then she focused on the top and the front measuring that forelock Amy adored and cutting it on the bias. She smiled when Sarah pulled it down to see how it hung off of his forehead as if she understood how absolutely sexy that look was to her.

She switched scissors then to a thinning scissor which Amy recognized and worked over Ty's head again. His hair was dry by now and Sara took a second with the electric trimmer to work around Ty's ears where Amy smiled as Ty's more pepper than salt look

Changed when thinned down to slightly more salty than peppery.

Sara glanced at Amy as she moved and happened to see her looking at Ty after she had switched back to scissors.

"I could touch that up just a drop."

"Oh no." Amy said with a smile moving her finger across the space they were talking about, "I love it."

Sara smiled, nodded and returned to Ty's head. The last thing she did was grab the straight razor set off to the side and trim some edges almost randomly. When she stepped back she slid the razor, scissors and comb into a slot on her coat and walked around.

"Shake your head please Ty."

Ty complied and the hair moved and then settled back in place.

"I think my work here is done, Ty, Amy ?" She asked grabbing a mirror so Ty could see the back of his head in it's reflection.

"Looks great to me." Ty said "Ames ?"

"Pretty perfect Sara, thank you. I was wondering through, how hard would it be for you to actually do a few more haircuts and maybe a shave tomorrow morning ?"

"What do you have in mind ?"

"Tommy is nine and Marie who's West Indian is 5. They're here for surgeries with Jackson, we're sort of a team."

"I'd love too, I'll bring someone. Which of those needs a shave ?"

"Ah, you heard about the building collapse in Brooklyn the other day ?"

"Sure did."

"We have the firefighter who ran in to save the boy and the boy."

"Nothing like shaving a hero."

"We'd be glad to pay, cover any expenses, send a car ?"

"Thanks but we'll be fine and as I recall hospital sinks are made for hair washing, I was going to come at 10:30 so how about 9 and we won't keep the girls waiting."

"That would be great, I'll let the girls know." Amy said. "We'll have breakfast waiting."

Ty excused himself to the bathroom while Amy headed to the front to pay and wait for them both to join her.

She looked at the credit card printout, smiled to herself and added a $2000 tip to cover expenses.

"Uhm, excuse me ?"

Amy noted the young ladies name on her desk "I know what I wrote Janine, it's fine."

"All done up here Janine ?" Sarah asked walking up with Ty.

"All done."

"So I'll see you at 9:00, Maddie sent a text explaining where to go and the girls will let them know to expect us. It was good meeting you Amy."

"You too" Amy said turning and heading to the door with Ty. Waiting for the elevator to close a few moments later Ty thought he heard Amy's name called from the shop but she just ignored it.

Downstairs Ty oriented himself and turned East towards 2nd Avenue their ultimate destination. They had decided to pick a place along the way for lunch and would walk up 2nd which was chock full of restaurants.

Ty laughed when Amy's stomach rumbled on their third block having turned down several places when she spotted Patsy's Pizzeria across the street and Ty agreed. It was only 10 minutes until a table would be ready and Ty took a moment to touch base with Leslie who was in for the afternoon and fine with an hour or hour and a half while they ate. Ty asked if she's like them to pick anything up and she declined and soon after he hung up they were called.

"Pizza and salad sound good ?" Amy asked looking at the menu. Ty had ordered a Peroni beer and Amy an unsweetened iced raspberry tea.

"Sounds fine, you pick" Ty said looking at a text he just got.

"Important ?" Amy asked when he looked back up.

"The horse we're fixing on Tuesday is on the road, Tycho Brahe's his name, why, I have no idea."

"He was a Danish astronomer from the late 16th century."

"How would you know that Professor ?"

"Because Tycho has been with us before, are the stress fractures back, he jumped something ?"

"Truck backfire."

"Poor guy, do the girls know, they worked with him and how's Jesper, I should call him."

"He knows what you're doing Ames, Bert and Sandy have been walking him through, it's not bad, we'll sheath them both, he should be fine to take on the ladies again. I doubt the girls know, should they ?"

"Let's wait until they're home, let them have fun this weekend."

When the waiter returned with a large bread basket Amy ordered a small old fashioned pizza and 2 salads one, an Insalata Siciliana, a green salad with marinated mozzarella, black olives, capers, roasted tomatoes and peppers, carrots, anchovies and artichoke hearts and the second a classic Caprese, fresh buffalo mozzarella, San Marzano tomatoes, roasted peppers, fresh basil pesto and extra virgin olive oil.

Ty watched as Amy broke off an end to the crisp bread and took out the small bowl of oil for dipping.

Amy broke off a piece of bread and offered it to Ty "dip the edge in the olive oil, it's very good."

Ty looked at her and followed her direction and popped it into her mouth. Amy watched and smiled. "Like ?"

"I do, it actually has an olive taste to it."

"First crush, extra virgin, very flavorful."

"You know, back when …"

The waiter came by then with a young woman along carrying the pizza. Ty stopped and watched the food being handled anxiously, he was hungry as well. The waiter deftly lay the two salads down and a moment later the pizza on a small rack, suspending it over the table. He then pulled a small slice shaped serving tool and lay it under the first slice and then turned again to lay a small bowl of Parmesan on the table.

"Is there any thing else I can bring you ?"

Ty checked his beer and asked for a sparkling water and Amy took a tea refill before they started on the food.

"Shall I serve you my love ?" Amy asked with a smile.

Ty smiled back and nodded "why not."

Amy deftly lifted a slice, catching the falling cheese and lay it on Ty's plate. She then looked at him for approval as she filled his second plate with fresh mozzarella and tomatoes, assorted roasted veggies and the rest. She made sure everything was represented but didn't pile it up.

"Thank you Amy." He said looking at everything but waiting for her to get herself served.

When ready Ty started on the pizza and Amy on her salad.

The pizza was hot but Ty acquitted himself well, getting the bite off and squared away in his mouth. "That's great" he said "is there some competition of pizza in NY, I thought the pizza last weekend was amazing."

"Most pizza in NY is better than most pizza not in NY, outside of Italy that is. Most people claim it's the crust or bread and I agree, same with bagels, bialys, rye bread and pretzels and the only common denominator is the water. The city filters it's water, adds this and that, always has and the result is amazing breads and baked goods I guess and very drinkable water."

She grabbed her slice and took a nice bite as it had cooled a bit. "Very good, I've heard of Patsy's, for lunch it's not disappointing. They do family platters, maybe next time we're all here."

"You think we'll be back often ?"

"College coming Ty and you can bet Brin will be here. Big decisions coming, relationship testing, personally I can't wait." She said dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you think will happen ?"

"It changes but the mom's are leaning towards Brin and Maddie here with Maddie at NYU or Columbia and Charlie and Bobby maybe at Cornell."

"Separated."

"For the first time in their lives." Amy said softly. "I did my best to make them individuals, it'll have to be enough."

"Nothing's decided yet Ames."

"And there's that." Amy sighed. "Wedding party first, college later."

"Wedding party ?"

"Down the aisle, who stands where ?"

"Is there a problem ?"

"Well, who would you like to see walk down the aisle ?"

"Ideally ?"

"Let's not and just go with realistically."

"Ok." Ty said with a chuckle. "Uhm, maybe it'll be easier to start with who's not walking down the aisle."

"Ok." Amy agreed with a chuckle.

"I assume your dad is not."

"That's a good starting point which includes Casey."

"That excludes my mom and Wade I guess."

"And defacto Grandpa and Lisa."

"Ok, I have to think about that I guess, who is walking ?"

Amy finished chewing as Ty started.

"Well, " she said taking a drink "Our best people grouping."

"We had to do that."

"Agreed and Caleb understands ?"

"In his own way I guess, he considers the word best sort of a relative thing."

"Well, he can take that up with John." Amy added "so John and Trish and Georgie and Wyatt."

Amy and Georgie had gotten very close as did Wyatt and Ty and both Amy and Ty had thought they wanted the young couple more involved so they decided that both Georgie and Trish would serve as maid and matron of honor and both Wyatt and John would stand as best men.

"John and Trish first ?"

"No, I think Georgie and Wyatt, John and Trish, Lou and Katie, Shane and Jennifer, Maddie and Brin, Charlie and Bobby, Chuck , Robin and Jackson, April, Cars and Kimmie, Betty and us."

"All those people on the stage ?"

"No, our kids up with us and the others next to but not up and we still need the split, I don't want all males on one side and all females on the other."

"Ok, well, I'll run that all around in my head a bunch I guess."

"Any initial thoughts ?"

"Nope."

"You were going to say something back when and we got interrupted by the food ?"

"It's nothing, forget it."

"It's not nothing Ty, what was it ?"

"Just when I saw you dipping the bread I remembered back to after you left, I had thought at the time, when you got back from Europe, well I thought that what if you had changed and wouldn't be happy with plain old things, that you'd expect bread to be served with first crush olive oil instead of plain butter. That, I didn't know that life and how could I give it to you."

"That it wasn't enough to just be you ?"

"In a way I guess, I don't know Ames, it was just that minute."

"Do you think I live a pretentious life Ty ?"

"When I got here it looked like that and you have to admit you spend pretty freely for the stuff you want but you're really not. The glass is there for someone, why not you or us I guess."

"It's true someone's got to buy the art or the artist starves."

"Or waits tables" the waiter said coming over "dessert ? Coffee ?"

"Just coffee for me thank you" Amy said, "are you an artist ?"

"I am, small studio downtown, cityscapes, mostly acrylics, I dabble in 3D, some oil and watercolor. Sir ?"

"Coffee's fine thanks." Ty said "gotta card ?, we'll look you up."

The waiter smiled and handed Ty his card before turning away.

"Interested in cityscapes Ty ?"

"I could be interested in cityscapes."

Amy smiled and popped an olive into her mouth, "uh huh."

Ty smiled at her and grabbed an olive as well.

The coffee arrived in a moment and they sipped slowly.

"There's nothing inherently wrong with having money Ty and I think part of that was your problem, Grandpa's too, that somehow there has to be some sort of a nefarious past like the Stanton's or something dishonorable involved and you found it in that kiss despite the fact that even I'd tried to live my live as an honest and honorable person, and for some reason, you know forget it."

"No, finish please."

"No one asked me, I was ostracized or ignored by every person I thought loved me unconditionally, all for keeping a secret. It's time to go."

"Ames."

"You and I are done with this Ty, and don't think you're getting out of marrying me in two weeks."

"I wouldn't think of it." He said signing the credit card statement on the iPad and standing while offering Amy a hand and a smile.

Outside they walked arm in arm, it was a busy time up 2nd Avenue in the early afternoon but they stayed to the outside and threaded their way.

"So are there plans for later ?" Ty asked as they strolled uptown.

"Erma demands answers and decisions, expect that around the kitchen table until it's over. Cars and April are camping at the hospital in Jackson's room. The teens will be snuggling in front of a TV I assume and Charlie said you're welcome to hang with him if none of those things interest you."

"Well, am I needed for any of these decisions ?"

"Do you want to be ?"

"Hmmm, is there a right answer here ? Let's see."

"Oh stop" Amy said laughing, "how about If I think it's something we need to ask you about I promise I'll call or text."

"Works for me."

"And we'll go through all the decisions on our own if you'd like."

"Perfect." He said leaning over to kiss her. "It's down 57th." He added leaning her to the right.

Ty announced them at the front desk and a moment later they were told to head up to the 18th floor, Suite 1801. They saw the large elaborate double doors directly across from the elevator and were surprised when one of the doors opened and the smiling photographer popped her head out "Welcome, welcome, I don't get many guests so this is exciting for me."

Ty and Amy both shook her hand as she let them pass "how about a drink, water, juice, coffee anything ?"

"Nothing for me really Leslie, we just came from lunch."

"Same here." Ty agreed.

"Well then come on into the studio and I'll show you your pieces."

"You seem excited Leslie."

"Amy, they're magnificent, 11 perfect shots."

Amy noticed that not only was the suite they were in huge but it seemed more a combination home and studio rather than an actual business office or studio. It was tastefully decorated but a bit cluttered, more lived in than professional. She liked it.

"Do you live here Leslie ?"

"Hard to say, I have an apartment uptown on the west side, I think." She answered laughing.

"I'm mostly here, I like working late when everyone's gone, first it was the couch in the office, that became a pullout, then a futon, well this is the result. I'm comfortable and like I said, I don't get visitors. There's a separate entrance to the studio so I can close all this off but I don't like studio shoots generally, except for still life's where the lighting is everything."

"Still life's, in black and white ?"

"Yes why ?"

Amy thought for a second "nothing, forget it."

Leslie stopped and looked at her for a second then tilted her head slightly and smiled. "Ok, it's right in here."

They entered an unusually white space. There were hints of color here and there but mostly and almost eerie white, a bright non reflective white.

"This room is almost off putting." Amy said looking around and then focusing on 12 black easels each covered with a silk cloth and smiled "going all out huh ?"

"Like I said, I don't get out much." Leslie said walking around to the first covered photo on the left.

"Now they're matted acid free, I do it here, they're under glare free acrylic and Ty asked for wood so the frames are solid ebony, sustainably farmed."

With that she lifted the first silk coverlet and seeing they liked it she moved down the aisle behind them pulling each in turn until the final photo where both their faces were showing.

"Just stunning Leslie, so sharp and detailed and I adore the black and white, you have a remarkable talent."

She smiled at Amy her pride evident.

"Ty ?"

"They really are beautiful Leslie, so alive and real, I remember the digital shots from that day, these are all so much more lifelike."

"11 seems like an off number no ? I remember you having maybe 20 shots you were happy with." Amy continued.

Leslie looked over and smiled again "Why don't we sit and talk for awhile ?"

Ty walked over and put his arm around her shoulder "Ames ?"

"Why don't you tell me where you plan to take the 12th photo Leslie ?"

"Uhm, well, kind of hoping the ceremony ?"

"Hmm, what kind of teas do you have Leslie ?"

"Name your poison" Leslie answered somewhat relieved that Amy didn't just hit her or explode in outrage on the spot but she was learning that this woman was not as shy as her photoshoot implied, behind the blush a tough and astute business woman. What she had read about her, heard about her and observed, there was more to Amy Fleming than met the eye. One thing she also suspected, Amy seemed the type to play with her kill before striking the final blow.

Ty opted for water and Amy kept up her conversation with Leslie while she prepared tea in the small well appointed kitchen.

"Can I tempt you with some pastries ?"

"Oh, this should be good." Amy said under her breath but just loud enough for both of the others to hear.

"Pastries are always welcome Leslie, whatcha got ?"

Leslie busied herself again grabbing pastries from boxes and putting them on a platter then carrying it over followed by the tea pot and two mugs. "Mug I assume ?"

"Mug is perfect, thank you."

Leslie washed her hands and sat across form the couple. Amy had grabbed a chocolate horn, Ty took nothing.

"Nothing for you Ty ?"

"I'm not a sweets guy."

"I'm sort of a sweets junkie." Leslie admitted grabbing a black and white cookie.

"So, I've got a pastry and tea, both very good thank you, the pear with the ginger is very nice, now enlighten me as to when you want to take this last picture ?"

"Kind of thinking at the actual wedding ceremony ?" Leslie asked scrunching her face a bit.

"My wedding ceremony ? I'm almost sure there was a photographer I approved for the wedding, yeah, Erma would not have let that detail go by."

"Erma is you wedding planner ?"

"More like head of the committee, how about this, there's a meeting tonight at our place at 8:00, maybe 8:30, after dinner anyway, how about we schedule a presentation for 9:00, you make your pitch and we'll see."

"You want me to pitch your wedding planner."

"Well, more like the committee, feel free to bring visual aides and set up, it's a big space."


	98. What this is - Chapter 98

Chapter 98

"Betty ?"

"Amy ?"

"What are you saying ?"

"I'm saying I'm not marching down that aisle if the others aren't."

"Which others exactly ?"

"Lisa, Lilly and Casey. Especially Casey, she's your step mom Amy."

"And Lilly, she's Ty's mom."

"I know she's Ty's mom Sally, I told him about this."

"He'll do it for you Amy, but he's not happy."

"Erma ?"

"You heard me sis, he wants his mom and Wade."

"And the rest" Betty added.

Amy looked at the faces around the table, Erma across for her and then up and down the sides at the others; Betty, Sally, Meg Carmichael, Trish, Lou and Georgie, her unexpected guest. She stopped when she got to Lou and Georgie.

"You two ?" She asked her sister and niece.

"Is the issue really Dad or something else ?"

"Mostly Dad Lou."

"Mostly ?"

"I got this mom, she's pissed at Jack too." Georgie took over "Look Amy, the way I see it is you're screwing over Lisa and Casey royally, Jack, who doesn't even know he's in the shitter and Lily who you really have no right to be pissed at if Ty isn't."

"Ok well,"

"I'm not done yet." Georgie said staring at her.

Amy looked at her and smiled, not the smile you really wanted on Amy's face these days. "Please, go on."

Georgie smiled back, dimples and all, completely unfazed "All for what ? As far as Tim is concerned you won and other Meg." She said and smiled at the Meg sitting at the table. "Other Meg belted him so we got that out of the way, you got Maggie's, you got me." She said with another sweet smile "Almost done, and, much as you like to Marion this and Marion that, the name is Fleming and I'm pretty sure she didn't put that need to ride a rocket in your DNA. You gotta give it up Amy, Tim's never gonna be that guy."

"Fine, Ok fine, can I at least have them go first and sit and you walk with us and stand with me ?" Amy said to Betty in a rather amusingly resigned tone of defeat.

"I think that would be perfect." Betty told her reaching out.

"Does he even own a nice suit Lou ?"

"Lisa and Casey took him, you might have lost out when he saw the bill but Lisa told him you were paying."

"I'm paying ?"

"No Casey paid and pays the credit card bills so it's all good."

"It's literally like dealing with Carson." Sally said.

"Yeah" Georgie said starting to laugh "Jackson told me that Amy told him that sometimes Grandpa is a like a 6 year old boy."

"Almost 7" Amy said starting to laugh as well "I did say that, I guess it's time to have that talk with Jackson, imagine telling someone that. Hold on." She said taking out her phone, hitting a button and laying it down.

"Hey, how's it going ?" Ty's voice came through the phone.

"All you had to do was tell me it was that important to you to have your mom walk down the aisle Ty."

"Amy, do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth right now, why would you possibly think I would think that it was Ok for my mom not to walk down the aisle ?"

"Then why didn't you just tell me ?"

"This was better, it's over, we haven't argued about it. Leslie there yet ?"

"Nope. What are you two doing ?"

"Watching races, I think Charlie has footage of every race ever run."

"And what are you drinking ?"

"Armagnac, it's like cognac."

"It's before cognac so the opposite and sweeter, whatever."

Maddie and Brin came in holding hands and stopped. "Is that Poppa ?"

Amy nodded. "Hey Poppa"

"I can't tell on the phone yet."

"Hi Ty"

"Hello Sabrina hey Mad."

"You and uncle Charlie playing nice ?"

"We are, you guys ?"

"Oh yeah, very nice." Brin said looking back at the phone.

Ty laughed "See ya later girls, Amy, bye everyone !"

"Bye Ty, we'll see you coming home." Erma called out.

The arrangement was they would leave together when the time came. Maddie and Charlie would walk with the group to Charlie's building where most were staying, and Ty would walk the girls back.

They all turned as Maddie opened the fridge and pulled out 4 waters while Brin opened cabinets and found a bag of chips and a large package of double stuffed Oreos. She held both in her hands for a second and then slipped the chips back into the cabinet.

"What ?" She asked turning to the table when she noticed she was being watched.

"Nothing at all Brin." Trish said smiling, "good choice."

"Oh, uhm yeah." She answered with a smile. A second later Maddie put her hand down and Brin took it. "Back to the movie."

"What are you watching ?" Meg asked.

"Seabiscuit, we like the race scenes." Mad answered.

"And the rest of the movie ?" Georgie asked again smiling.

"You know, catching up on school." Maddie answered already heading down the hall.

"They're just necking right ?"

"Probably a good bet Georgie though I'm pretty sure they do actually stop for the races and that goat scene." Amy told her.

"Brin and those goats." Sally said shaking her head.

"You know Seabiscuit snapped that goat's neck right ?"

"Everybody but Brin knows Georgie, let it go." Trish answered laughing.

"So the order ?" Erma asked opening her folder, pen in hand and looking across the table.

"Lily and Wade, Dad and Casey, Grandpa and Lisa, Georgie and Wyatt, John and Trish, Shane and Jacqueline, Lou and Katie, Maddie and Brin, Charlie and Bobby, Chuck, Robin and JT, April, Cars and Kimi with the flowers, Betty and Ty and me."

"Great, who's not on the stage ?"

"The Alberta parent group so Georgie is first on the right, Wyatt on the left, John and Trish same, Shane and Jackie, split opposite, Lou on my side, Katie opposite, Maddie and Charlie split opposite, and Brin and Bobby to seats. Chuck and JT to Ty's side, Robin and Betty by me. How's that work out ?"

"Perfect actually, 7 on each side, amazing." Erma said writing them out on her chart, "excellent, how about we end with tables cause that's a nightmare. Let's go over flowers. Now, yellow and blue, I've located….." she went on when the doorbell rang.

"Are we expecting someone ?" Betty asked

"Oh, the entertainment." Amy said getting up and walking over to the entry hall.

"Betty ?"

"Don't ask me Erma."

"Ty said Leslie before, maybe that photographer."

"That's right, thank you Meg." Betty nodded "wonder why ?"

"Entertainment." Amy answered walking in with Leslie in tow, a young man dressed nicely behind her and a man with a dolly full of cases behind him.

"Everybody, this is Leslie Hirschhorn, she's the photographer that shot those pictures for Tiffany's and she's got a pitch for the group."

"A pitch ? What kind of pitch ?" Erma asked closing her folder and looking up.

"She wants time for a picture or two at the wedding."

"Which wedding, my wedding, err, this wedding, your wedding ?"

"That's the one." Amy said with a smile and then turned to the two men "and this is ?"

"Daniel, uh ma'am." The more business dressed young man said.

"And" Amy asked looking over.

"Oh Sal ma'am, I'm just the delivery."

"Where would be be without the delivery Sal. Right down at the end of the hall," she continued walking them towards the living room. "Need some help ?" Amy asked continuing past the stairs but turning to call up.

"Girls, take a breather and help Ms. Hirschhorn set up. There, you should be fine now."

"Amy."

Amy shrugged her comment off "call when you're ready Leslie." And then turned and walked off.

Turning into the kitchen she stopped at the entrance when the door to the house clicked to open and then smiling she walked a bit towards the entrance foyer to welcome Colleen Rodriguez home from the hospital.

"How's he doing Colleen ?" Amy said walking over for a brief hug.

"He's good and the team gives him a lot of optimism. Jackson, Tommy and Marie are great and get him to laugh. I mean he's a fireman so he's in real good shape but those two boys have been ragging him. Apparently the wheelchair is brutal initially."

"They do train for this like it's an Olympic event, seeing them smile though and fool around so soon after their procedures makes that part worth while."

"And the grooming tomorrow, he's very excited, he feels like a rag."

"Yeah, she'll wash and style him and shave him, it'll give him a new outlook."

"She ?"

"She, Sara Nicole, very exclusive, sought after and lesbian to the core so no worries. She's very sweet to do this, besides she was coming anyway to trim the boys for the wedding. Oh, final planning meeting, come sit in, there's drinks, snacks and soon, entertainment."

Amy led Colleen to the kitchen entrance. She had met everyone earlier at the hospital.

"How about I get a water, get changed, make a call and join you after."

"Not a problem, whatever you want Colleen."

"The kids with Jackson ?" Sally asked as Colleen walked past to the fridge.

"All the kids and several nurses watched a move in the family lounge, the kids were all sleeping or close when I left."

She then smiled at the group, reached over to grab a cookie, shrugged, leaned in to grab another, smiled and walked down the hall. Amy had returned to her seat where all eyes then turned to her and then Erma who asked.

"When is this photo session supposed to happen ?"

"Undecided but I'm sure before dancing."

Again, Erma just stared at her "you stay awake at night thinking this shit up don't you ?"

"I had no idea until this afternoon, so no, the pictures are very nice though, are they part of that folder because Ty told me he suggested they be used for the wedding party tent."

"So what's the plan ?"

"I have no idea but I figured it would be fun you know, to watch your head explode." Amy finished laughing.

"5 minutes mom" Charlie said walking in arm in arm with Bobby followed by Brin and Maddie in the same formation.

"So you four having fun catching up ?" Betty asked reaching for a cookie.

"What are you looking for here Gran ?"

"Nothing Charlie, just touching base, making conversation."

Maddie was busy refilling water bottles for the group when Leslie popped in, "Ok I'm ready when you are Amy."

"Well Erma was going to tell us about flowers, let's do that and then we'll come in. Sit, listen in." She said pointing to an empty seat on the end near Erma who watched her walk all the way.

Maddie looked at Amy and cocked her head to the side. Amy smiled "go, we'll call you when it starts."

As the teens left Erma opened her folder to the next clipping."Yellow and Blue. My jobber has a contract to bring in a dozen Royal Hawaiian Blue Orchids for the bouquet " she said tapping on her iPad and passing it to Amy.

"They're gorgeous Erma, I've never seen the like, yellow leaves and a beautiful blue flower."

"They're rare, I've never seen them myself or been offered them before but they fit the budget so I couldn't pass them up."

"There's a budget ?" Any asked surprised.

The question itself was so outrageous that Lou just started laughing.

"Of course there's a budget" Betty said looking at Lou with a smile.

"To be fair it's the biggest budget I've ever seen." Erma added. "There are also blue Calla Lillies, and yellow roses for the smaller bouquets or as single flowers which I like as boutonnieres so we'll talk about that. Yellow and blue Gardenia centerpieces and a nice selection of water lilies for tables and the like. Just swipe across, Jess at _At a Rose by Any Other Name_ in town will handle the arrangements. You like her work. We were thinking of these for the centerpieces" she said finding more pics on the iPad, I know you don't like centerpieces blocking conversations and several nice floor and table ones if you swipe and the stage, altar whatever, swipe again."

"I do like the shop, when we can't ourselves we call Jess, that's great Erma and I love the choices. She has a great aesthetic."

"Of course we'll offset with some other colors and white, well, the point is blue and yellow are beautifully covered. And we'll get final approval when the flowers are in Ithaca" Erma said closing her florist folder and reaching for what must be her master file from which she pulled two sheets, circled a line in red marker and then drew an arrow to it with two exclamation points and passed one across to Amy and one to Leslie before continuing.

"I may raise cows for a living but I know where this is heading."

"You raise cows for a living, I thought you were a wedding planner." Leslie said looking at the sheet.

"I raise beautiful children, brown cows, and vegetables, I make cheese and I plan weddings, all exceptionally well. That sheet is my time line, the only slot on that timeline that belongs to Amy and Ty, is circled, 30 minutes from when the ceremony ends until they are announced as a couple, call it a breather. Now." Erma finished and looked at Leslie.

Leslie looked at Erma, the sheet and then Amy, "uhm Ok, you're more than just her wedding planner aren't you ?"

"If you think for a second that I would take on planning this extravagant an outdoor event for the weekend after Thanksgiving in Ithaca, NY and given an unreasonable two months to get it it done for anyone else in the world other than Amy Fleming you'd be wrong."

"So that's a yes ?"

"Where is this happening ?" Erma asked standing and ignoring the comment.

"Living room." Amy said getting up and waiting for Erma to walk over.

"You're impossible you know that ?" Erma said sliding her arm through Amy's and around her waist.

Lou walked up to Erma's other side and Erma smiled and reached around her as well, folder and all. "Should have raised her better Lou."

"We tried Erma, I promise."

"Girls !" Amy called upstairs walking past before entering the large living room where the scene mimicked the one in the studio, except this time there were 12 easels set up and a young man standing behind the first, Amy assumed to pull up the black silk sheets and reveal the photo beneath.

"Should we sit ?" Amy asked, "no let's stand." Amy looked around and seeing everyone gathered. 'It's your show Leslie."

"What's going on ?"

"Hi Colleen, join us, Leslie here is going to make a pitch for time at our wedding."

"Oh ok, and she is ?"

"Leslie Hirschhorn, a photographer."

"Oh, I know that, there was an article about her in the New Yorker, how exciting."

"It is" Amy agreed taking her hand like an old friend, "let's listen."

Amy smiled at Leslie and scanned the rest "As I'm sure most of you know Ty surprised Amy with a photo shoot a few months ago, it was arranged by Tiffany and Company and I am one of the photographers they use. I provide a particular service in that I shoot large format and in black and white. The large formatting camera though, is well, large, and produces extremely vivid, dramatic, shadowed and detailed shots and if I may say so myself these represent some of the finest portraiture work in the medium I have seen in a long time."

"The reason we're here is that the artist in me feels that this work, this multi faceted piece is incomplete and it deserves to be complete. It needs a conclusion, it's final puzzle piece."

"She's very good." Georgie whispered to Meg who was standing next to her."She must have picked up that art vibe from Amy."

"So what now ?" Colleen whispered to Amy.

"I guess she'll either talk more or show us the pictures."

Leslie stood listening to both whispered conversations then nodded to herself and continued.

"Obviously" she continued "the photo shoot revolved around the reunited set of Tiffany earrings and pendant that was brought back to life for Amy, but the shoot itself took on a life of it's own."

At this point she nodded to Daniel who raised the first and continued "Quickly after the shoot started I focused on the couple rather than the jewelry knowing that they'd be represented but weren't the story, the few moments it took for Amy to become comfortable and respond to Ty changed the story and the focus of the work as a whole, the jewelry represented a big part of the end of the story but the story was and is, Amy and Ty."

She took a moment as Daniel raised more of the silk coverlets before continuing, "the progression of the piece is obvious as is it's missing conclusion" as Daniel raised the 12th silk off of an empty frame "a wedding shot."

There was silence until Charlie spoke.

'Wow, just laid her neck bare, just like that."

"Probably could have stopped at art needing an end but she went there." Maddie answered. "I mean, mom could literally ask her to wear a clown suit and juggle and she'd have no opt out."

Amy laughed as did the others, "Thanks Mad, I'll keep that as a fall back plan."

"Realistically Leslie, how do you propose we do this."

"A studio I set up between the ceremony and your next destination."

"Which is ?" Amy asked turning to Erma who was standing with Betty.

"The master guest suite." Betty answered. "The music room would work, she may even be able to use the piano, it's big and black."

Leslie looked from one to another and then Amy looked up and then down.

"What do you think Colleen ?"

"She seems sincere, the photos are wonderful."

"She does seem sincere and the photos are wonderful." Amy agreed.

"You gonna do it ?"

Now Leslie followed the conversation her eyes darting back and forth.

"We get the original."

"Tiffany's owns the set Amy."

"They don't own the wedding portrait, I do."

Leslie smiled and nodded, "Agreed."

"You shoot the kids and a family portrait at one point in the evening."

"Agreed."

"And our parents, grand parents and siblings if they'd like. Ty and our kids are on you, we'll pay your rate for the rest and I'd like to talk to you about still shots for another time. I collect glass art and I think your medium would capture their movement dramatically."

"I'll even have Daniel rove and shoot the party, casual shots."

"Deal." Amy said and Leslie's face lit up in a smile.

Colleen clapped and giggled "I was hoping you'd do it."

"I was hoping for the clown outfit" Erma muttered drawing laughs, "can we get back to the table please and Sabrina, you're part of the next part so you too."

"Amy ?"

Leslie called as Amy turned to follow the group.

"Have them listen for the door please, Sal is coming back to get these and I'll get them up to you the week of the wedding."

Amy nodded, "care to join us for music, food and after party dancing ?"

"I wish I could, sounds like a ball actually but I think it would be overstaying my welcome." Leslie answered with a smile.

"Then we'll talk, are you waiting for Sal ?"

"I'll wait here with Daniel, I texted him, 10 or 20 minutes is all."

"Coffee and snacks in the kitchen if you'd like, you too Daniel, we're non discriminatory."

"How about we'll just get ready for Sal and join you." Leslie said reading for the first framed photo and grabbing one of the cases off to the side.

Turning again towards the kitchen Amy found Colleen waiting for her. "You could have gone on without me Colleen." She said continuing on.

"I need to talk to you for a second and then is it appropriate to butt in ?"

"It's not butting in, most of the choices are made, this is final approval and fine details. Now what do we need to talk about ?" Amy said again leading Colleen towards the kitchen.

Maddie was standing behind Brin who had sat down next to her mom.

"It can wait" Colleen said as they sat, Colleen at a seat that appeared next to Amy at the now almost full table.

"Come on, what's up ?"

"Oh nothing like I said, Robert mentioned to some of the guys that you all do most of your own cooking so some of them are coming and making a firehouse breakfast for everyone."

Amy smiled "that's sweet, I hear the firehouses are pretty foody."

"Oh they're amazing actually, they even have competitions and vegan stuff too so there'll be for both." Colleen added the last smiling at Trish. "Robert just loved the sabbath dinner, I didn't have the heart to tell him it was all vegan."

Trish smiled back "the Israeli's have a nice touch with vegan food, several European countries as well."

Erma nonchalantly cleared her throat and drew everyone's attention "Meg, Brin, ceremony music ?"

"String quartet until the wedding march." Brin said "then I'll play you in."

"Is that appropriate ? I mean with Ty walking me down."

"Ty who, they won't notice him at all" Brin said "I refuse to march you down to anything other than the Mendelssohn Amy."

"One of my few dreams of a wedding was the march Brin."

Sabrina smiled and nodded "got you covered."

"And the rest, first, what's the string quartet called for the program ?" Erma asked with her pen poised over her sheet.

Brin frowned and scrunched her face "They really need a name ?"

"They don't have a name ?"

"Not that I know of unless it's Sabrina's hand picked string quartet."

Meg laughed "we'll ask them to come up with a name Erma."

Erma nodded "Ok, now, processional music ?" She asked handing over the newly filled in and expanded list and order.

"We figured we'd keep it simple though this is a longer list, I used for now, _Norwegian Wood_ through Shane and his wife, then _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ for the kids through Betty I guess, if that's the order, by then I'll be seated for the Mendelssohn. Sorry Erma, really, adding 3 couples is a thing. Mom and I'll work on it."

"Let me know, three is fine Brin or where will you cut, a piece just for Betty ?"

Brin nodded.

"We'll work on it Erma." Meg assured her.

"Fine the band for the event ?"

"The 8PM Jump Band."

"And they are ?"

"Mostly rhythm and blues up to more recent stuff but mostly R & B dancing. They also have a crooner and a chanteuse as part of the band so nice slow stuff too. Eight members, plus me when I join in. They're the best in Ithaca Erma."

"And after ?"

"Ocho Leches. Straight up Latin dance, Argentine, Peruvian, Brazilian, Cuban, Caribe, you name it, they're a fun bunch and excellent serious musicians. Also two singers as part of the band."

"Amy ?"

Amy smiled at Brin and Meg. "I'm good Erma, Brin says best, I'll go with that."

"You two are done." Erma said looking at Maddie and Brin.

Once again Brin smiled and nodded, this time standing and leaning into Maddie as their arms twined around each other's waists. Brin then leaned over and kissed her mom and Amy stopped them on their way past and pulled Brin down for a hug. "Thank you Sabrina."

Brin smiled again and a second later disappeared with Maddie down the hall.

"Oh to be fifteen again."

"Who were you dating at 15 Georgie ?" Amy asked actually not knowing.

"I guess Adam ? Wyatt after Adam. Adam was a lousy kisser."

"And Wyatt ?"

"And Wyatt Betty, I can't really put it in words."

"Sounds like some good kissing to me." Trish said smiling.

Georgie smiled back "John a good kisser Trish ?"

"I just melt, it's embarrassing."

Erma giggled "food ?"

"Didn't we do this Erma ?" Amy asked.

"We did, this is just a checklist Amy, I'm just getting final approval before I hand off final instructions to the caterer, bakery, florist, whomever, let's just finish this and we'll leave tables until tomorrow, there's just a few that need tweaking, mostly vet school politics."

As planned about an hour or so later Meg, Erma, Sally and the teenagers headed out towards Charlie's apartment building ½ a block away. Amy and Trish shooed Betty, Lou Lisa, Georgie and Colleen to bed while they straightened up, loaded the dishwasher, put snacks away and waited for Ty and the girls.

The group found Ty and Charlie out chatting with the doorman. The girls each stepped over to him for a hug and kiss and then the four teens went inside the lobby for a little privacy at Ty's urging "go on, say your goodbye's."

"You get everything you wanted to get done ?" He asked Erma.

"We did good, just some table seating politics we'll finish tomorrow or Sunday."

"And the processional ?"

"Everybody marches and you'll sneak in a picture or two with that photographer between the ceremony and the first dance."

"We don't have that yet but that's really between Meg, Brin and you guys. Amy's leaning towards _Someone to Watch Over Me_ but I doubt that's set in stone."

Ty leaned over and tapped the window without peeking in "is there a plan for the morning ?"

"Some of Robert's comrades are coming in to treat us all to a firefighter's breakfast at 9:00." Sally told him, "sounds a lot like one of our big breakfasts without Erma's cheese and cider or my preserves and butter."

"I hear some of those firefighters are gourmet quality so it may get interesting." Charlie added as they all turned when Maddie and Charlie came out.

"Goodnight girls" Sally said followed by Erma's nod and a hug for each from Meg. "Brin's excited about tomorrow."

Maddie smiled and nodded "fun day."

"Charlie, thanks for everything."

"It was a good talk Ty, a good evening."

Ty nodded very much like Brin, Charlie lifted his hand in a farewell wave when the doorman opened the door and he disappeared inside.

The girls were a step ahead of Ty and stopped to each take an arm. "Have a good night girls ?"

"It was nice poppa, we miss them."

"You see them most everyday, that may not always be easy."

"We'll deal when the time comes."

"I know you will Mad."

They walked slowly and at one point Charlie reached over and kissed his cheek.

He smiled down at her "what was that for Charlie ?"

"It's gonna all be about mom the next couple weeks so, you know, you have us."

Maddie reached up and did the same kissing his other cheek when they reached the wide staircase to the brownstone. "Thank you girls, I'm Ok though."

Inside they found Trish and Amy talking across the kitchen table. Trish got up immediately and gave Ty a hug, the girls leaned over Amy for hugs and then hugged Trish.

"Bed girls." Amy said getting up and leaning against Ty.

"Me too." Trish said leaning over to kiss Amy, "fun night."

"It wasn't bad, glad we didn't get to the tables but the rest sounds real nice."

"It'll be a beautiful wedding Amy, sleep good you two. Come on girls, help your Auntie Trish down the stairs.

The girls stopped for a second to hug Ty. He kissed their heads before they broke away and headed away with Trish.

Amy returned to her spot against his chest and they held each other for a minute, sharing each other's space as part of their own. "Need anything ?" He whispered as they switched to arm and arm side by side.

"Whatcha got ?"

This made him laugh and Amy hit the light switch on the large kitchen and followed that pattern shutting down the house as they went. They found Georgie asleep on a couch outside their bedroom. The other bedroom on the floor was being shared by the mother daughter pair.

"Go inside Ty, I'll get her up."

Amy came in and heard the shower. She stripped and dumped her clothes in the hamper then stopped to stretch for a few minutes before heading to the shower and joining Ty who was rinsing off his hair.

"Feels good to shower after a haircut."

"Scrub your back for you sweetheart ?" Amy asked running her nails down his spine.

"Do your worst" he said as she reached for a washcloth.

They didn't talk much in the shower and settled soon after in bed. Ty on his side as was Amy, tucked snuggly against him.

"What'd you guys talk about ?"

"You know, I've been going over it and now that it's over I think I just had the father marrying off a daughter talk. It was really subtle but pointed you know."

"Interesting."

"That's it ? Interesting ?"

"Well, I'd have thought John or Bert, maybe even Trev, Charlie was an interesting choice is all. So how'd that go ?"

"I would have liked to have met Trudy."

"Country mouse and city mouse. She was really a wonderful person, she had a quiet force, I'm not sure I could describe so that it would make sense."

"He blames himself for missing time with her when that investigation went on."

"She wouldn't let him drop it. This was before I knew them but Meg and Steph say and Trudy told me years after that she knew the only way he'd be happy was to put it behind him. That last showing with Congress was all Trudy, she realized in the end they wouldn't let it go, they would just investigate the investigation and start it again. He had to draw the line in the sand, out bully the bully she called it."

They lay quietly for a few minutes, Ty ran his hand gently across her belly and over her hip then leaned over to kiss her shoulder.

"Amy, you think it's a good idea for me to tell you all this stuff about Jack and I, I mean shouldn't you really talk this over with him ?"

"I'm not having this talk with Grandpa Ty, it would serve no purpose and only stand to hurt him."

"But you need to know."

"I really do. It's not a matter of forgiving him Ty but I really need to know, I feel like my life back then was ordered by everyone around me but me, you, Chase, Blair, Grandpa, dad. Seems I have no idea what really went on, it's disconcerting."

"That night I made that weird call and you said to come home ?"

"The puppy call, I remember, I was on Main Street with Chase heading back to the truck."

"With Chase ? Doing what ?"

"Finally realizing what an absolute scuzzball asshole he really was. We were supposed to be seeing a movie with me along as a third wheel with him and Soraya. Turns out he never told Soraya and told me she was studying and to go on ahead. He lied, I was an idiot and then you called."

"You really gave that guy a lot of chances Ames."

"I gave you a lot of chances too Ty, Chase always looked for the next high, bright lights and confidence can be a nice inducement."

"And me ?"

"You bathed in your past and confidence was not your strong suit but you were who I loved and I guess that got lost somewhere for both of us."

"I made the call from Nelson Lake, about 4 hours north I guess, east of Edmonton."

"What were you doing up there ?"

"Running, thinking, I don't know. Jack took me to the edge of town and told me that no matter what happened he wasn't going to watch me destroy my life, leave school and the rest. He left me at a crossroad and told me that I had better be back at Heartland by the next morning ready to shape up or just don't come back."

"And you considered it ?"

"I was a mess back then, I considered a lot of things."

She shifted then and turned pushing him gently onto his back and laid her head down onto his chest, she shifted her leg over his as his hands roamed up her body to hold her.

"I'm glad you came home Ty." She whispered softly against his chest.

"So am I Ames, you Ok ?"

"Yeah, just need to process, I'm good."

Amy sighed after a second and Ty knew that she was falling asleep. He was tired as well and closed his eyes, the last thing he remembered was Amy mumbling something and the soft kiss of her lips on his chest.


	99. What this is - Chapter 99

_A/N – This chapter became too long a few days ago and ridiculous today so I've cut it in half and promise to post another just like it in a few days. I try to end chapters a specific way and sometimes in the interest of brevity and time it doesn't work out that way. To me this is one of those times, it's not horrible just no my style._

 _Thanks for all the reviews and PM's. Hope you're all healthy and staying safe. Don't forget to be kind to each other._

Chapter 99

"Good morning Ty, I didn't expect to find you up this early."

"Morning Gran, I figured I'd get us coffee" he said while pouring hot water over the grinds in a large French press and then setting the timer.

Betty opened the cabinet near her and pulled out two thermal mugs with lids and lay them on the counter.

"Sleep well ?"

Ty nodded "you ?"

"Like a baby. Grab a couple muffins, I think the plan's to have breakfast at the hospital."

He grabbed a small basket that he'd learned was exactly for this reason and grabbed two small plates and two muffins, one blueberry for him and a chocolate chip for her. He also grabbed two oranges from the bowl in the fridge and some napkins. The timer sounded a moment after and he carefully pushed the plunger down and filled the two cups to the brim. He looked at the pot and grabbed a mug that he filled for Betty before emptying the pot and filling it with water. He turned and saw that Betty had closed his mugs and put them in the basket so he washed out the press and lay it in the drainer.

"We'll be out soon Gran" he said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I won't hold you to it." She answered with a smile that he returned.

"Oooh , breakfast in bed, very nice." Trish said walking past.

"Morning Trish" he answered passing.

"Morning Ty" was jovially returned.

Ty lay the basket on the floor on his side on the bed and crawled in next to Amy, leaned over, pulled her hair aside and kissed her neck. It only took one, it was late enough for her to be stirring and she turned in place and smiled up at him.

"Hey you" she whispered leaning up to meet his lips.

"I have coffee, muffins and oranges."

"Hmmm, I have other things in mind, can it wait ?" She asked, her hand wandering along his body "ohhh, yeah, wow, I bet that's gonna be a problem, we should definitely deal with this."

"Definitely." Ty whispered moving his body along hers.

Amy opted for a rinse and had to brush out her hair after their morning snack. Ty joined the rest of the household having coffee and muffins at the kitchen table.

"Good morning everyone" he said stopping only at the girls to lean over for his kisses. He deposited the empty mugs and dishes in the sink and turned to fill a fresh mug for himself before sitting.

"I assume the shuttle bus from the hospital is coming ?"

"8:45, everybody around the corner will be here soon." Betty told him as he sipped. "You two have plans for the day ?"

"I honestly don't know Betty, we're in the hospital until at least lunch when the girls leave, afternoon's open I guess, maybe just hang out with the kids."

"We need gifts for our new walkers." Amy said walking in and then around the table for kisses.

"Gifts ?"

"It's typical for the bride and groom to give gifts to the people who take part in their ceremony. I have gifts for everyone but we've just added 6 people so we need more gifts, we've got a guy for most, Charlie's friend Daniel."

"Since when do we have plans, I was just with him all night."

"10 minutes ago when it hit me."

"Keep up Ty !" Georgie said laughing.

"Really." Ty agreed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it really just happened." Amy said leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Maddie's phone beeped and she glanced down. "They're outside and the bus is lapping the block because there's no place to stop."

There was a bit of a fire drill as everyone grabbed their stuff and jackets. Thankfully, the weather was nice though jackets and some hats were definitely necessary, fall in Manhattan was cool and windy.

They needed two elevators up, the girls and Georgie opted to wait and soon the family lounge was a ball of energy. The aromas filling the floor were as intoxicating as the smells of the sabbath dinner that was prepared the night before. Amy walked over and checked the kitchen next door where one of the fireman was pulling a casserole of some sort out of the oven. He turned and saw her while sliding the tray onto the table. "Vegan French Toast Casserole, you really can't tell the difference."

Colleen walked in and over to Amy.

"Hey Frank, thanks for doing this, you're not alone are you ?"

"Oh no, Robert needed something so he could take a pill and Donnie brought him some coffee and a roll. I have no idea where Manny disappeared to."

"I didn't disappear anywhere, that looks good." The man said nodding at the casserole and walking over to a pot and stirring. "This is almost ready, where's the tofu ?"

"Tofu ?" Amy asked.

"Guys this is Amy Fleming, she's, uhm she's."

"We know the name Colleen, thank you for everything you've done Ms. Fleming."

"It's Amy and thank you for all this hard work and what you do everyday, "Tofu ?" She asked again.

"All vegan, Robert told us the Doc and most of the staff are, vegan is big with fireman, we do both about 50/50."

"Really, that's so thoughtful, thank you, it smells and looks amazing. What is that in the pot ?"

"It will be huevos rancheros but really not, really tofu. Come taste please." Manny said handing her a fresh roll.

Amy tore the roll and dipped it. She stood back and savored the flavor of the sauce. "Nice, bit of a bite but the flavors are excellent." The she took the second piece of roll and dipped it to offer to Colleen who smiled and leaned forward for Amy to pop it in her mouth.

"Oh Manny, that's so good."

"How long fellas ? Amy asked stepping back.

"15 minutes maybe, serving in here would be easiest."

"We're all mobile so that's fine, besides the lounge gets close with this many people."

At the door they passed the last firefighter, Donnie, who stopped to give Colleen a little hug and shake Amy's hand after being introduced.

Back in the lounge they settled with the mom's and the kids. Mom's on couches and the kids clustered around in wheelchairs. The teens sequestered themselves on a group of chairs to the side and Amy noticed Ty, Charlie and Louis clustered in a group standing near Robert in his wheelchair, they were laughing at something which was good to see.

"Robert seems in good spirits."

Colleen smiled at Amy "I really think positive thinking plays a big part in recovery, I hope when we leave here he gets this kind of support."

"It's up to you to make that happen Colleen, fill his space with those people that feed off his positivity, I don't know if that's actually a word."

"I know what you mean Amy, for the most part they're, firefighters I mean, very supportive and positive so hopefully it won't be too hard."

"Even out on Staten Island ?"

"Oh, a lot of those guys live on Staten Island, it's right across the bridge to work, not too bad a commute at all."

"That's good to know Colleen but you make sure to call if you need help with something."

"Apparently Jackson will be checking in, he's kind of a social director I guess."

"I guess" Amy agreed softly looking over at her son and smiling.

"Who's first ?" Was the call from the doorway when Sara Nicole stepped into the room holding a comb in her hand as if ready to attack. She was all decked out in leather pants with a black T-shirt under a black leather jacket. Her boots were classic Army issue. There were three others standing clustered in the doorway behind her including John who had assisted her the day before but clearly, she was the rock star.

"We were about to be fed a firehouse breakfast, can we work around that ?" Amy said coming over and hugging her. Sara did not let her go "sneaky shit you pulled yesterday" she whispered in her ear and then stepped back smiling, reached into her pocket and handed Amy a receipt. "Your tip has been donated in the twin's names to _The Other's Alliance_ a help fund run out of Soho by some friends of mine."

"Fair enough, I apologize and I'll look into the fund with the girls."

"Accepted and thank you, we do important work. How about we set up, have some breakfast and start, we can only really do one at a time since I cut but we can prep the next and get them washed and waiting so we'll do that."

"Fine, let me just inform the crowd. Everyone !" Amy called out gently but forcibly.

"For all of you who don't know this is Sara Nicole and as promised she's going to make our men handsomer and our star girl even prettier this morning. We'll need volunteers in order so do we have one for first ?"

"I'll go first Amy." Bobby called out.

"Great, so they'll get set up, join us for some breakfast and when Bobby's done with eating he'll get prepped and we'll get started."

Amy then turned with Sara towards the door and pointed across to a room marked Suite 8. "We have an empty room right there you can use, the bathroom inside has a hair washing basin and a load of towels and operating smocks you can use."

Sara nodded at the three who turned to work and then she turned back for a second to mention something to Amy when Marie wheeled up.

"Marie Thibault meet Sara Nicole."

Sara leaned over and stretched out her hand "I have to stay in my wheelchair, will that be ok ?"

"Of course sweetheart and I have a special treat for you because Abby who's in there getting ready is planning to color your finger and toenails with whatever color you choose."

"Oh how exciting for you Marie." Babs gushed leaning down to hug her "What color will you choose ?"

"Pink maman you know that."

"I do know that my sweet."

"Well I'm sure there are at least 10 pinks to choose from." Sara added laughing and then introduced herself to Babs.

Amy then took Sara to meet Tommy and Robin, Gordon and Ann, then the dads and Robert with Colleen who instinctually ran her hand through Robert's hair and across his face gently. "Well thank god you're here for his sake and mine, look at that mop and you can smooth wood with that face."

"I love you too sweetheart." Robert laughed at Colleen's expression.

"I'm sorry Robert but you are a mess." She lovingly chided him and then leaned over for a kiss.

"Folks ! The call came from the doorway where three smiling firefighters stood. "Join us for breakfast please ?"

Again the groups divided somewhat, the hairdressing crew joined the teens to discuss the afternoon shopping details Amy and the moms formed a large table as did the men and the firefighters with medical staff scattered in the groups.

"Renee, where's Asher ?"

"There's an early Sabbath service at a synagogue not far, it's for medical staff mostly with morning shifts, he walked over with Ben and some of the others, they should be here any minute. This is a wonderful French toast casserole, I wonder if they'd give me the recipe."

"Not the Huevos ?"

"They're good but we have a similar dish Shakshuka, this casserole though. I'll ask."

"I'm sure they'll share Renee."

Trish walked over, now in hospital scrubs for the day to give some of the staff some quiet time on their Sabbath. She'll be on for 24 hours and then off 48 so she can spend time with the family Sunday afternoon and with Amy on Monday when they'd be gone. There had been some talk about releasing the kids Thursday afternoon instead of Friday which was fine for the Ithaca crowd. The decision would be made by Asher on Wednesday.

Robert was told that he could possibly be transferred closer to home on Friday but after hearing the other plans and knowing that Gordon had to remain at least part of the next week opted to stay so they could keep each other company as a bond had grown between the two and the families. The foundation was fine with the arrangement.

Both Tommy's and Marie's folks were thrilled at the prospect of getting back home and back to their businesses and extended families.

"Just Charlie Ok, sorry Brin and I get it, the whole Brin aesthetic but I'm not a model doll."

Amy smiled at Sally and Meg and then turned back.

"Just for a second."

"Not for a nano second Sabrina" Bobby said.

"Ok, well, I trust Charlie and Sara, I didn't mean anything Bobby."

"I know Brin but geez, you gotta let up, I'm just a farmer."

"Later he'll be just a farmer in a $250 shirt." Amy mumbled at no one in particular turning back to the table.

"What ?"

Amy turned to look at Sally "what ?"

"What you just mumbled."

"What did I mumble ?"

"The shirt." Renee whispered leaning over.

"Really Renée ? Uhm err, well the girls went shopping and Charlie found this shirt that I saw her pull from the box and iron this morning."

"$250 ?"

"Did I say that, I think it was less actually."

"How much less ?"

"I don't know Sal, I really wasn't there."

"Amy ?"

"$235 ok, 235 dollars, it's a very nice shirt Sally."

"I know but."

"I don't think she plans to tell him if that makes you feel better."

"A little, can you speak to her about it ?"

"I have and she knows she pushed it."

"Ok then."

"Ok" Amy agreed with a smile.

"I've actually stopped speculating at what Maddie gives Brin."

"Well Brin is special that way, I think the money thing doesn't even float around her head when it comes to Maddie, she could give her box string from the bakery and Brin would just make a bracelet." Sally said "Bobby's actually more concerned with those three fussing over him all the time than anything else."

"Sally, you were Ok with Bobby and Carson's hair last time ?"

"Oh, they were really nice Sara, maybe a little shorter ?"

"I'll make sure of it."

Sally nodded and Sara turned to Bobby who was standing with Charlie.

"Let's go kiddo and Marie, you're with Abby in a few minutes and she'll get your hair washed and nice and clean. Babs any idea ?"

Marie looked at Babs while Abby motioned for Bobby and Charlie to follow.

"Corn rows maman."

"I don't know if we have time Marie" Babs told her leaning over.

Marie turned to Sara and looked up. Sara was lost in thought for a second. She looked down at Marie and then at her hair.

"Well" she said looking at her watch. "typically corn rows are done my more than one person, so, if I do the sections and you're OK with others helping with the braids ?"

"Ok."

"Babs ?"

"That would be fine and I can help as well, it will be like a little party at home when I was a girl."

Sara nodded at her and smiled down at Marie "your wish shall be fulfilled Marie, corn rows and pink nails."

Marie's smile was like sunshine and she clapped.

"I'd say about 10 minutes until we get Bobby started and clean up the sink."

"Thank you so much Sara."

Sara smiled at her and held her hand up in response before turning towards the suite designated for the cuts.

Asher, Ben, Shoshana and several others showed up soon after. The firefighters presented them with two fresh challah breads, traditional for the sabbath, to start their meals.

"I mentioned it to them" Colleen said softly "it's traditional for after prayers, I asked last night."

"It was very thoughtful of them and you Colleen, I'm sure they appreciate it. So Robert's next, ready ?"

"You think I should go ?"

"I watched her shave Ty yesterday, it's fascinating, besides you get to help decide on his style, I think he'd want you there." Amy had really taken to the younger shy newlywed but she was a trooper, went with the flow and stayed calm. She listened and spoke up when she didn't understand and didn't hesitate to give Robert her opinion and reassurance. The daughter of a firefighting family and married to a firefighter, proud to be married to man who runs into burning buildings.

"Ok, he's always done his hair the same way because of the wave he gets from his dad, and that dark hair. His mom's as Irish as a shamrock."

"Well she tamed Ty's hair which is almost miraculous."

"It really doesn't look like he had a haircut yesterday, almost like it's naturally neat."

Ty looked up and saw Amy and Colleen staring at him and cocked his head to the side smiling.

"Sorry Ty" Colleen called out "I was just admiring your hair."

"Well now that what an artist likes to hear, Robert you're up, I've got some ideas for your head."

"I'm coming." Colleen volunteered smiling at Sara's comment and walking over to Robert.

"This wave is a pain in the butt Sara." Robert said taking Colleen's hand and kissing it before she walked behind to push him though he didn't need it. His hand naturally strayed back to hers somewhat awkwardly.

"Like I said, I have some ideas and before you ask this cut comes with a lifetime of freebies, just make an appointment, now let's go."

Amy took a second to check on Gordon who was with April, Cars and JT. Bobby was unofficially watching. He sat and read a book alternatively with playing with his phone while the girls were occupied. Gordon's folks Ann and Craig were busy setting up their new apartment along with some surprises, one of which was that the firefighters from Robert's station raided the collapsed building site in order to retrieve whatever personal items they could from the list Craig and Ann gave them and were very successful, finding not only the two hidden jewelry boxes from their bedroom but pre digital photo albums including their wedding pictures, a set of candlesticks passed down from grandparents, the family bible and several of Gordon's things they pulled from the rubble.

"Gran said they just texted and are coming so Gordo can get his hair cut." Jackson told her.

"Gordo ?"

"JT, Cars, you know, so Gordo."

"Gordo's good for me, good for you Gordon ?"

The young boy turned, smiled and nodded before going back to his drawing next to April. Cars and JT returned to checkers. The girls had been called into braiding service by Brin who was keen to see the process, watched Sara separate sections and braid as an example to her helpers who taught Brin who then started to help braid and finally deciding that she'd love corn rows over the summer which meant the girls had to learn.

Hearing familiar voices in the hallway and wanting to check on the girls and Colleen, Amy stepped out and towards the Lowther's who were talking with Colleen's brother Patrick and John Conner, Robert's best friend.

"I hear your firehouse are heroes again." Amy said smiling brightly joining the group.

"Nothing to it Amy, rigged everyone nice and safe and just followed the map or looked for whatever in the debris, couple neighbors had picked some stuff up and came out to give it to us."

"And there was a collection at church and at the firehouse of clothes and money, everyone's been so generous and you Amy, the apartment, jobs ?"

"We didn't create them Ann, all we did was find them and they are interviews, you understand that."

"Of course, still we are forever in your debt."

"You are most certainly not in anyone's debt, you stumbled and we were there to stop you from falling. Come on Gordon's with the boys. You know about the Gordo ?"

"Yes, he's so happy." Craig said laughing "who would have thought a nickname would be so important."

"At that age who can tell, I'll leave you to him, I have to check on the girls, Gordon might be next in line for his haircut."

Once Marie was prepped in the suite set up for the haircuts she was moved back to her room for the braiding which is where Amy headed off to find the girls which wasn't hard because they could clearly be heard laughing along with Babs who was telling a story from her childhood in the West Indies which involved, accents, 2 old men, Babs , her sister and a pig.

"Hey mom !" Maddie said leaning up for a kiss as both of her hands were involved in a braid, beads and a small rubber band. Charlie was sitting off to the side, Abby was painting Marie's small toes, Brin was braiding behind and Babs on the far side.

"Look at you Marie, it's like the Emerald City in the Wizard of Oz." Amy said clapping and smiling at the small girl.

Her face changed for a second when Babs yanked at her head a bit to bring it back straight.

"Ow maman."

"Pay attention to your head Marie or the braids will be crooked." And then "I'm sorry for pulling, my sweet" before leaning over to kiss her and bring a smile back to her daughter's face.

Brin smiled at the exchange between the two and Babs looked over "My mother would have swatted my head."

"You wore corn rows Babs ?" Amy asked sitting on the armrest of the chair Charlie occupied.

"Yes, we all did, much easier in the morning and much cooler in the summer. The mothers would sit us down and work all day with helpers, sisters, grandparents, cousins, neighbors. One family at a time and send us off to play when we were done. They hair lasted for weeks, we were happy, they were happy."

Colleen popped her head in for a second and smiled at Marie, the center of attention, "Look at you, like a princess from the stories."

Marie smiled but did not move her head.

"Come look" Colleen said to Amy putting out her hand which Amy took.

"Robert, look at you !" Amy gushed seeing him in the hallway with Sara and John.

"I love it, look at him, it's like he's 5 years younger." Colleen said.

"That would make me 20 Colleen, I don't think so, but I do feel more in the times."

Aside from his obviously impeccable shave Robert's hair was cut close to the sides and overall short but rather than the side part and the huge wave Robert sported shorter hair with a slight spike to it and he rocked the look.

"Look at you bro !" Colleen's brother Pat called out. "Dude you look like you were back in the academy. Awesome look !"

John, Robert's friend walked over and stopped to examine his friend. "He's right bud, definitely rocking that new 'do"

Colleen was so happy she was blushing her cheeks were so puffed.

"So we're happy ?" Sara asked.

Colleen hugged her again "I've very happy, Robert ?"

"As much as I like it, I think the idea that Col likes it that much makes it all the more special Sara."

"Gordon, Carson and Jackson next then, Gordon's folks back ?"

"Sure are Sara, in the lounge."

"Excellent, we can talk over coffee, I'm at least a large one behind."

Amy texted Sally to let her know that Cars' cut was coming up. The Ithaca group including Trish were doing some local shopping, having lunch delivered and just spending some time in the city. After lunch Ty and Amy would skip out to get their shopping done, this way they'd be covered as far as the was still on call overnight and was glad to watch over the Ithaca three so the adults could finish wedding planning and spend the evening together and the teens would attend their dance. Lou and Georgie had grabbed the subway to Brooklyn, Georgie wanted to see the NY Maggie's and Lou had some business with Nicole.

Returning to the lounge Amy noticed that Charlie Rodgers had come and joined the group with Ty who was turned and talking on the phone. She wandered over and leaned down to hug Charlie from behind and kiss his cheek.

Charlie turned and smiled. "How's it going Amy, plans coming together ?"

"Everything's fine Charlie, how's your life these days ?"

"Chuck insists on not waiting at all once he has the ring, he wants to walk her down the aisle as his fiancé and I can't give him a reason not to."

"Neither can I, a week from Monday then ?"

"A week from Monday, alright with you if I head back tomorrow night with the crowd ?"

"I'm sorry we kept you here Charlie."

"You didn't keep me here Amy, I wanted to be here with the family but with the apartment empty, surgeries over."

"I definitely get it, looks like we'll be back early Thursday afternoon anyway. Who's he talking to ?" She asked nodding at Ty.

"Bert and Sandra."

"What's up ?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it has something to do with horses."

Amy laughed and stood up wandering over to Ty who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close enough for her to lay her head against his chest and close her eyes for a second, her arm instinctively running around his waist.

Ty clicked his phone off and laid it on the counter behind him free to take her in both his arms. "How about we sneak off to lunch on our own before shopping ?"

"I'll check with Betty but I'm sure it'll be fine. Are you fine ?"

"I wanted to talk about something without a crowd and to hear some of the plans that have now I guess been approved, spend some time alone ?"

"Ok, I'll leave the talking to you and have Erma copy the wedding files to my iPad so you can see and I like time alone."

"Where are we going ?"

"47th and 7th, the diamond district. Y'know, that's right near the club, how's that for lunch ?"

"Fine with me as long as I don't have to have a Manhattan, they're enormous."

"No pressure." Amy said then pulled out her phone and checked the time before dialing.

"Cornell Club concierge desk, Robert speaking."

"Good morning Robert, this is Professor Amy Fleming, do you need my membership number ?"

"Not at all Professor, I know who you are let me just pull up your file. There, now how can I help ?"

"Lunch reservations plus one but quiet ?"

"The dining room and bar will be crowded on a Saturday, I can offer a library spot or a small dining room."

"I don't think we need a private room, the library should be fine." She said looking over at Ty for his nod.

"Time ?"

"I need to stop and change, how about 1:30 ?"

"I'll put you in for 1:15/1:30 ?"

"Perfect, thank you Robert."

"Your very welcome Professor, just stop at the concierge station when you get in."

"All set ?" Ty asked when she disconnected.

"All set, is Pat around ?"

"I think he's downstairs since Erma and them are getting lunch."

Amy texted, thought for a second and then finished. "12:45 should be fine to change and get to the club on a Saturday."

"Why are you changing ?"

"I like looking nice at the club, besides it's a Saturday, there'll be families, I'll be out with my honey." She said snuggling back in to his side.

"My turn mom, Sally's not back yet." Jackson announced from his wheelchair.

"Did you see Gordon ?"

"Not yet, I'm getting washed while he gets finished."

"Shampooed JT."

"Right, shampooed."

"Go on, I'll come in when Gordon's done."

"Can I come Amy ?"

"I don't see why not April, Cars can play with Gordon while he waits."

"Ok with me." Cars added "I thought my head was fine."

There were three stars of the day, Robert and Colleen absolutely loved his haircut.

Marie peeked around the door to the lounge when she was done and Louis called out when he saw her, her colorfully beaded braids sprouting from a part down the center of her scalp she was beaming as she ran across the room to him.

The real surprise though was Gordon who really didn't need much of a haircut as his was already short and neat. Originally, Sara was just going to buzz the sides but after talking to the young boy had an offer that she ran through his mom off to the side.

Ann stared back at her, "you can do that ?"

"Sure can, what do you think ?"

"You know, why not, he'll love it."

Carson and Jackson were the first to see it. Gordon's favorite super hero was the Flash so Sara faded two lightning bolts, exactly like the Flash's into Gordon's hair, one on each side.

"That's so cool" was the first thing out of Jackson's mouth as he, Cars and April moved around him checking them out.

Jackson and Cars were last with no great fanfare, they were cut shorter to compensate for their youthful exuberant hair growth. After cleaning up and packing Sara and her crew came into the lounge and received a standing ovation complete with hoots.

Amy helped get lunch set up, most of the Israelis were gone for the day. Trish was on as senior staff and Molly was coming to spend the day with her and although technically not on working staff, she was still a hospital employee and an extraordinary nurse in her own right.

The other mom's were fine hanging at the hospital and keeping an eye on the kids, the lounge here was as comfortable as the kitchen table so Amy and Ty said their goodbyes. After lunch, the teens were taking a van downtown to Soho with Sara and crew. They'd drop the supplies at Sara's apartment and decide who was doing what and where at that point. They were to be back by five as they were attending an event in the evening and the mom's wanted a break between shopping and heading out again.

They said goodbye when lunch was out and people were eating. Ty followed Amy around adding his smiles and goodbyes, he'd learned it was easier this way.

"Jackson, you mind the adults." Amy said leaning over to kiss his newly trimmed head and took a second to run her hand through and watch it fall into place.

"Stop mom, does she do that to you dad."

Ty laughed, "all the time JT, I kind of like it."

"That's different."

"Like when April does it ?" Ty countered with a smile at the young blonde girl.

She smiled back and lifted her pizza slice for a bite.

The twins and the hairdressers sat together and Amy hit them next.

"Leaving ?"

"We are Charlie, you all act like adults in city mode please and don't go nuts."

"They're thrift shops mom."

"I know Mad, thrift shops in Manhattan catering to the rich spoiled masses in Soho where windowless studios start at $3000 a month. Pat will be waiting at 4:30 at Spring and Wooster."

"We can take a train or a cab."

"Sure can I guess but we pay this chauffeur so you don't have to, Spring and Wooster, 4:30, don't keep him waiting that long please."

"We'll be there Amy."

"Thank you Sabrina."

Pat was waiting as always and opened the door for Amy to slide in and then for Ty.

"Pat."

"Ty, I'm gonna get the door, especially when Amy is with you, there's no way around it, it's like flushing, you just do it."

"Ok, Ok" Ty agreed laughing.

Amy filled him in on the plan to pick up the teens and Pat nodded as he pulled out of the lot onto 65th Street heading west and then around to the brownstone where he pulled the stretch Mercedes up to an actual parking spot near a hydrant.

Amy thumbed her way in, picked up the mail and emptied the Fed Ex box dumping all of it on the kitchen table on their way to their bedroom. They ran into some cleaning staff in the living room and downstairs at the bedrooms before heading up to their room which was obviously done already.

Amy shrugged off her pants and reached for a mid blue casual dress in the closet before Ty's arms wrapped around her pulling her close.

"Was mushy part of the schedule Ty ?" She giggled as he reached down to kiss her neck.

"No, still, almost naked Amy is always very tempting."

"Why thank you my love" she answered turning and raising her hands behind his head as he pulled her closed for a kiss and then running his hands sensually down her back to her hips.

She pulled away moments later and watched his feigned frown grow on his face.

"Get changed Ty and you may have your way with me later."

"Promise ?"

"Promise. You gonna miss me Ty ? Zip please." She said turning and holding her hair up.

"I am gonna miss you but I'll have Team Poppa with me so don't you worry." He explained zipping her up and then opening the bedroom door for her a moment later as they headed for the stairs after Amy grabbed her leather bag and shoved her phone, wallet and iPad inside. Light coats and Amy's hat on the way back outside where Pat held the door open.

"Thank you Pat." Amy said with a smile as she passed him and slid into the car.

"Thanks Pat" Ty said as well accepting his fate.

"Yes sir" was the response he got as the door closed.

"Seriously Pat Sir ?" Ty asked when Pat gone in.

"Sorry Ty, I had to."

Amy was laughing when Pat turned "still the club ?"

"Still the club." Amy answered and then leaned over as Ty wrapped his arm around her.

"Team Poppa ?"

Ty sighed, "Charlie and Maddie, well, walking home last night wanted to let me know that with all the bride attention over the next couple of weeks, well, they wanted to me to know that they're my team poppa if I feel less that needed."

"That's so sweet."

"It was, is sweet of them."

"Are you feeling left out Ty ?"

"Nope and you've got pictures to bring me up to speed. Oh Pat, should we have them send something out to you ?"

"I'm fine Ty, thanks." He said as they pulled up at the club and the doorman walked over to open the limo door.

"Thank you." Ty said as he put his hand out for Amy who smiled at the doorman who followed them a step behind to get the door opened for them.


	100. What this is - Chapter 100

Chapter 100

"Ty, I have to use the ladies room, check us in at the concierge please."

Ty nodded as they split and he walked over to the concierge part of the front desk.

"Yes sir."

"Dr. Borden, we have a lunch reservation under Fleming."

"Yes, Professor Fleming, I took her call. We have a nice quiet corner of the library set aside, ah here she is, welcome Professor, it's good to have you with us again."

"Thank you Robert, this is Dr. Borden, my fiancé, well for the next couple of weeks anyway."

"We've met but I didn't hear the news, congratulations to both of you. Can I have them bring you a drink ?"

"Iced tea for me I think, unsweetened" Ty said "Ames ?"

"Cranberry, soda and lime please."

"I'll get those in and let the kitchen know you're here, it's the small study, the small seating area by the fireplace Professor."

"I love that room, thank you Robert."

They held hands walking, Ty following Amy's lead, truth is he had no idea where he was heading.

"You've come here often ?"

"Not really, but when the townhouse is leased and Charlie's not home they're very accommodating as you can see. Here we are, shall we sit across from each other or on the settee."

"Settee ?"

"That's a settee Ty, not quite a loveseat and somewhat less comfortable."

"Let's be comfortable, you take the settee."

The waitress came over immediately along with a younger man who laid out silverware, bread and a small carafe of iced water with lemon which he left after filling their water glasses.

"Professor Fleming, Dr. Borden, welcome to the Cornell. I took the liberty of grabbing one of each menu, the Tap Room has a small plate Saturday menu and the Cayuga Dining Room a full menu. Do you have a preference ?"

"Amy ? " Ty asked.

"If it's a regular dining room menu then that's for me please."

"I'll go along with her choice."

"The dining room menu is only changed quarterly and most of the standards stay. I'll leave those with you then."

As they scanned their menus a bar hop came over with their drinks and bowed away.

"What's good ?"

"I love the 5 lettuce Caesar salad as an app, I'm sure we can order it for two. The entrée's are all good, but I've had a hankering for the Mediterranean Loup de Mer."

"What are cockles anyway ?"

"Little salty clams."

"Ok, that's not for me, this duck bowl sounds interesting."

"I love that too." Amy agreed.

When the waitress returned Amy smiled as Ty ordered. They were glad to double the appetizer and Ty opted against wine or beer.

For himself he did order the Free Range Long Island Duck Bowl, handed back the menus and sat back with his iced tea.

"Wedding stuff ?" Amy asked.

"Let's uhm, talk about all this business with Jack."

"Grandpa ? Like what ?"

Ty leaned forward, "you're seeing a shrink to deal with your feelings about your grandfather Ames."

"Not actually, I'm seeing Dr. Porter to come to peace with Heartland. I can't do that without all the pieces and you took part in most of those Ty, I'm sorry about that."

"And you don't think you should talk about it with Jack ?"

"To what end, convince him that his decisions were always in everyone but my best interest ? I couldn't do that because I believe that he feels that all of his decisions were in everyone's best interest no matter the cost or hurt. I would have survived and eventually moved on if you hadn't come home from the crossroads that night, would he have told me what he knew eventually ? I would have survived the Dear Jane letter you left never knowing that there was a reason besides me that you disappeared, would he have told me then ? I have no way of knowing in any of those scenarios, but it doesn't matter because it would serve no purpose to confront him and hear his logic. No matter what Grandpa believes I know that the end is not always justified by the means Ty."

The waitress returned then with a large Caesar salad and two plates, She offered to serve but Amy said she'd do it. The waitress nodded, asked after drinks and left. Amy divided the whole salad onto the two plates keeping the artichoke hearts to herself as Ty didn't favor them and then leaned forward to the small table to start.

"You confronted your dad."

"My dad always saw me as a money making machine I think. Again, don't get me wrong, there's love in there but something takes over with dad that's bigger than that and he has a nasty habit of also claiming it was for my best interests, that he was always on my side. He never knew how to get close to me. He had the opportunity to take my side but he never really did and left it to Grandpa and he's still horning in or trying to and learning that I'm not the horning in kind of gal. He's my dad, the kids grandfather and Casey's husband, I want him as part of my life but not in business and without the adversity he loves spreading, I needed to be pretty clear about that."

"And I guess he's not 90."

"No he's not."

"So." Ty asked after swallowing another bite and pushing an anchovy off to the side on his plate.

"No anchovies ?"

"Never had one, tasted one and they're nasty salty. So, wedding ?"

Amy set up her iPad on it's small stand and went through details, table settings, flowers, music, food, scheduling and anything she could remember. Ty nodded and asked but didn't really feel the need to change anything. He heard the processional order and was fine with it. He understood that Amy needed Betty to stand with them and the reasoning behind the others sitting. He was also happy that Amy understood his need to have his folks and really Jack and Lisa as part of the wedding even if it meant Amy had to suffer through Tim. He also understood that she really didn't want to leave Casey out either. She had bonded with the girls, their fun grandma as it was.

After lunch that they devoured entirely along with coffee and a split Heirloom Carrot Cake slice that Amy swore through dinner was to die for and Ty agreed after his first taste, loving every bite. The reservation was in Amy's name so she signed for lunch, the bill would be forwarded to the Pegasus office and paid by someone. Ty texted Pat when the coffee came and he was waiting to get the door when they came out. Amy always got some stares, her cowboy hat that Ty was surprised she wore around the city and her ever present boots but a stretch Mercedes was a prize in Manhattan, they didn't come cheap and that took some looks even outside the Cornell Club. They didn't own it but no one really knew and everyone dreamed.

"So, feed my paranoia here a bit, these people at the club, guests and the employees, do they know, say, who we are ?"

Amy looked at him for a second "well, I guess calling me Professor's a dead give away at the club but I'm not quite sure they know what I teach and in academia, Dr. could mean anything, plus you could just be an alumnus."

Ty nodded somewhat unsatisfied with the answer and Amy saw that.

"Of course they've all probably seen the hunk and hot babe pages if that's what you're referring to."

"Yeah" Ty muttered discouraged "that's the one."

"I've even seen that one Ty, and I went to State school." Pat deadpanned pulling up "It's that building right there. Saturday's not crowded around here only the non orthodox private dealers are open so just text when you're ready and I'll swing up."

Amy smiled "Thanks Pat, no longer than an hour I would think. Uhm do you have that package ?"

"Oh yeah, here Ty." Pat said grabbing a leather satchel off of the front passenger seat.

Ty looked at Amy for a second and reached across taking the black leather case and then glanced inside. "Are we buying cocaine for the folks Ames, this bag is full of cash."

"Welcome to the Jewelry and Diamond district Ty, cash and a handshake." Amy said taking Pat's outstretched hand as he opened the car door.

"Thank you Pat" she said getting out and waiting for Ty.

They entered the small doorway into a narrow entry hall and up to a window with a slit. A few feet away was a desk and an armed guard behind it.

"Good afternoon, you're here to see ?" The guard asked pulling a his computer screen forward.

"Amy Fleming and Ty Borden to see Mr. Schneider ?" Amy answered.

The guard nodded, moved a mouse and then clicked, a second later the door before them buzzed and Amy pushed it open. "You can head through and I'll call up."

The lobby was set up as sort of a maze which fascinated Ty. They walked through into a gated room that was constructed as a cage.

"You have to close the door behind you before we can thumb the far gate open."

Ty nodded and closed the gate behind him which buzzed and clicked. There were two cameras pointed into the cage and a second later a second buzz as the far gate clicked open and Amy went through. One the other side a guard holding a double barreled shotgun sat on a stool across from the elevator which was opened.

"Mr Schneider controls the elevator, as soon as you're in it'll take you up to the sixth floor where you'll be met."

Again Ty nodded and followed Amy in. The doors closed and again Ty noticed two cameras pointing down.

"This is a bit excessive don't you think ?"

"I guess not if you consider there may be 100 million in jewels, precious metals and cash in this building alone. These are diamond brokers, one of the largest diamond distribution districts in the world on these two city blocks."

When the elevator stopped and opened they walked out to face a long glass wall to what seemed to be a large jewelry store. The first thing Ty noticed taking a step closer was that the glass was very thick. Looking further the shop looked closed with the exception of the lights being on. A moment later he noticed a man behind a counter who followed their movement to the large double door not surprisingly behind and in front of a cage. It took only a moment for them to once again go thorough the two double locking doors and into the carpeted showroom.

"Amy, it's good to see you again and you must be Dr. Borden, Ty right, I'm Daniel Schneider, Daniel is fine." He said this all walking towards them his arm outstretched to shake Amy and then Ty's hand.

"I hear congratulations are in order so congrats !, Come sit, I'm set up for you over here, coffee ? Water ? Anything ?"

After declining they sat at the small table, there were several trays set up under velvet. Ty took a second and glanced around the room. It was a classy set up, subdued colors and lighting except for the countertops and cases which had their own obviously anti glare lamps set up. From what he saw any of the cases could be worth 100's of thousands of dollars.

"Let's start with a brief disappointment, I could not find suitable candlesticks but, based on what I got from Charlie this should work" he said moving an object over onto a rubbery velour mat and lifting the velvet cloth off.

Amy smiled at the smallish cut glass tray.

"Snowflakes and Holly, what year ?"

"1911 and signed by HPSJ, himself."

She leaned over and examined the cuts and then looked up at Daniel "go ahead" he said as she gently lifted it slightly and tested the weight before lifting it to catch the light. When she put it down Ty spoke up.

"Is this for you, us, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, no, it's for Erma I had originally thought short candlesticks but this is beautiful and Christmas is just coming up."

"This isn't Steuben I take it ?"

"Right, this was created by H.P. Sinclaire Jr. and Company and apparently by Junior himself in the early years. Steuben didn't come into being until the early 30's, before that though the area around Corning still specialized in glass except they were known more for etching and cutting rather than crating and blowing which was typically done further east on this end of Central NY in the area around Rochester or out of state."

"Originally, William Hawkes was the big company in Corning and Sinclaire worked closely with him engraving while the Hawkes crew did more of the cutting, cut and edged crystal rather than glass. I'm almost sure that while Hawkes used NY crystal blocks for their work when Sinclaire broke off to start his own company he imported his crystal from Indiana, Dorflinger I think. He didn't start his own glassworks until Dorflinger shut down a few years later when Sinclaire moved east and opened a glass factory that both mixed and shaped then cut."

"How much ?"

"Well, truthfully, this is not my thing, I paid $9850 for the piece, about $10300 all told to get here after broker fees, that's all I want."

"Sold" Amy said.

"The gift is to thank Erma for what she's done ?"

Amy nodded "she deserves to be acknowledged and she'll love the New York significance of the piece."

Daniel rose, slid the glass plate into a velvet pouch with a satin closure and laid it on a table to the side.

"Earrings or watches ?" Daniel asked.

"What's on top ?" Amy countered and Daniel grabbed the top two trays, pulled their covers and lay them down on the mat before them. "The others ?"

"Off to the side, you can certainly still switch if you see something."

"Well I chose them all online so a few minutes checking those after looking at these first I think. If you see anything you think your mom would like Ty let me know."

"What else are we getting ?"

"Earrings for Casey and your mom, watches for my dad and Wade. The other stuff is there" she finished pointing at the pouches to the side.

"And Lisa and Jack ?"

"They've already got a watch and that brooch pendant in Saratoga. I was thinking 6 round trip tickets anywhere in the world but North America would work for Grandpa and Lisa."

"Jack won't think much of that."

"Lisa will convince him of that folly or take someone else."

"These are nice, I've seen mom wear similar to these, well not diamonds I don't think and not this size but I like these."

Daniel lay them on a separate display and checked the little tag then tapped into his iPad. "A total 3.2 carats, , GIA certified VVS1, 14 carat gold and platinum setting."

"English ?"

Daniel looked up at Ty and smiled, then spoke as if he was reciting doctrine "Diamond weight in carats, about 200 mg per carat and these are certified by the Gemological Institute of America, the diamond is analyzed and recorded, meaning like fingerprints each diamond is unique and singular, the method uses laser refractions to map the stone. VVS1 is the third highest clarity of diamond behind F for flawless and IF, internally flawless. VVS1 stones are as close to perfect as you'll likely find."

"I think I love these for Casey, I mean I love them for me but they are just Casey's style" Amy said holding them against her ear before laying them on the mat.

"Very similar cut and carat weight wise" Daniel said typing the number into his computer. "3.5 carats total weight, also certified VVS1, GIA, and also 14 carat gold and platinum setting."

"Let's see watches." Amy said glancing at the earrings and nodding.

"You had asked for a new Rolex _Stainless Submariner_ , perpetual date. I have others though."

"It's for my dad, he'll think less of not new and won't want to wear gold."

"Sold ?" Daniel asked.

"Sold." Amy nodded.

"The price on that is fixed by the way, retails for $8950 the best I can do is $6700."

Amy nodded "I expected something like that but what can you do."

Daniel nodded and then pulled over the largest of the covered trays and pulled away the velvet to reveal two dozen vintage watches of all types.

"Wade's not getting a Rolex ?"

"I don't know Ty, we could I guess I was just thinking though that unlike dad Wade wears a suit to work and has a classier look than Alberta cowboy, he's an executive."

Ty nodded and looked over the watches "hey, this is nice, I like the rectangular."

"A Hamilton _Bentley_ , beautiful choice, this one from 1937, solid 14 carat gold case, original crystal and 17 jewel hand wound movement, completely cleaned and timed, alligator band, really a fine collector's piece suitable for everyday wear. I think we have one similar in the back with a separate second hand, let me check."

Ty glanced over the watches again and picked up a second, looked at it and lay it across his wrist next to his Tag Heuer.

"You like it Ty ?"

"I do but I have a watch."

"You can have two, that would look very stylish with that new grey suit of yours coming down the aisle holding my hand."

"I thought I'd wear this" he added lifting his wrist.

"Don't be upset sweetheart but I'm not wearing my blue watch tucked under my beautiful, sexy white wedding gown sleeve."

"No watch ?"

Amy leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I have a diamond Patek Phillipe that I've always thought well, you know."

"Now that is a watch, that Patek is simply stunning." Daniel said returning with a small box in his hand. "Betty's Rolex also a very special piece."

Amy nodded, "try it on Ty."

Daniel leaned over to note the watch Ty was lifting. "1932 Hamilton _Scott_ , solid 14 carat gold case, 18 jewels, double hood and as far as I'm concerned one of the classiest unpretentious Hamilton watches ever made, rare on the market, timeless really, excuse the pun."

Ty took off the Tag watch he was wearing , lay the rectangular watch on his wrist and secured it.

"It's a beautiful watch Ty."

"It really hugs the wrist and it's so thin and light compared to that." He said pointing at the Tag.

Ty looked one more time before undoing the band and laying it in front of himself.

"You think ?" He asked.

"I've seen enough, we'll take it Daniel now what did you bring us."

"The Bentley came in two styles one with and one without the small second hand, this one was just acquired and is in queue for cleaning and a nice light refurb, if you're interested I can have it ready by Tuesday or Wednesday."

"Either will work, I'm leaving Thursday."

He looked at Amy and nodded waiting for Ty.

"I like the separate second hand, let's do it, truth is Wade's easy and he still has trouble getting gifts, he'll love it."

"Excellent, shall we come to an understanding ?"

"Let's play." Amy said making Daniel smile.

"Let's go in order" she said a moment later pulling out her iPad.

"Georgie and Wyatt" Ty said before the list came up.

"Harley Sportsters." Amy said.

"Trish and John, horses and saddles."

"Wade and Lily" Amy said and grabbed the watch and earrings off to the side.

"Casey and dad" Amy said again grabbing a watch and a pair of earrings.

"Grandpa and Lisa get the tickets Shane and Jacqui get a donation."

"Wait, a donation ?" Ty asked.

"Excuse us Daniel."

"Please, I'm fascinated."

"You'll be disappointed, Shane is my brother and a few months ago I bought him a car for his birthday and he made me promise we were done until his wedding so I, we'll we now, really can't but we can make a donation to their theatre group, so …."

"Lou and Katie" Amy continued "the small tennis bracelet for Katie and these earrings for Lou."

"Maddie, Charlie and Sabrina, these tennis bracelets, Bobby seriously needs a new saddle."

"Chuck gets this watch, Robin gets Trudy's necklace after the ceremony with, this diamond heart" she said reaching over.

"Two heart necklaces for Kimmie and April. Cars and JT get cross country saddles and Betty will get my pressed wedding bouquet."

"Your pressed wedding bouquet ?" Ty asked.

"It's a very personal and loving gift, it'll mean more to her than more earrings."

Ty was pretty much blown away when he slid into the car. Daniel had looked across the table and asked for $55000 in cash as Charlie had already secured him with a deposit. It was jaw dropping. Amy haggled that figure down to a still impressive $41,600 so they'd have change from what Ty realized was the $60000 they walked in with. Adding to that what he estimated to be an additional $35000 for the other non jewelry gifts, the Harley Sportster, plane tickets, horses and saddles.

"Where to ?"

Amy looked at Ty who held the leather clad satchel with cash, "Home to dump this in the safe and then the hospital I guess."

"Home it is, are you sure you don't want me to set up someone else for Monday ?"

"Trish and I'll be fine Pat and you're booked until next Sunday and we're leaving Thursday I think, you take a long weekend please."

"Amy you don't have …"

"Enough Pat, I won't hear of it, you never signed up to babysit the twins or Jackson and his buddies, transport cash, pick up food and you are not just our driver when we're here, you're a trusted confident so go home and spend the time with your family as a gift from us."

"Where's the safe Amy ?" Ty called back from the bedroom. She had stopped in the small seating area where Lou and Georgie were having a cup of coffee after returning from Maggie's in Brooklyn and before heading to the hospital.

"There's a thumb reader under the light inside, oh forget it, I'll be right there." She called back smiling at her sister and niece. "Be right back."

Ty smiled when she walked in "sorry about that."

"Stop saying that Ty, how would you possibly know." She remonstrated as he watched her switch off the closet light switches and then push both buttons together to pop open the light switch panel which revealed a thumb reader. When she pressed it the was a whir and click and Amy walked over to pull out a small section of shelving to reveal a safe. She thumbed that and clicked it open and then closed with the case within, locked and hidden again.

"That's so freakin' cool."

Amy smiled at Ty walking over to him leaning on the door to the closet "I thought it was pretty cool and when we lease the home, we don't tell them about the safe."

The group of four, Amy, Ty, Lou and Georgie got off the elevator and were immediately taken in by a small crowd of people in the large waiting room. They were clustered around Robert and Colleen and most if not all were firefighters and their spouses. Pat had left to be in Soho for the girls. Amy had been checking their purchases through the afternoon and found them all reasonable. She wasn't sure the girls had even reached $1000 yet so she was satisfied.

Colleen jumped up when she saw the group and came over. "Amy, Ty come meet some of the crew and Robert's station Captain."

Amy sent Lou and Georgie on and followed Colleen. They shook hands with the firefighters and their wives. Amy made an effort to remember names but it wouldn't work she knew.

"Ma'am, on behalf of my squad and the the fire department I'd just like to thank you for your generosity."

"A lot of people made this happen Chief, we're probably the least of it. Besides the real work will be all Robert and if I get the boys right, he's got some work to do."

"Swimming" Robert stated "never my strong suit."

"We'll get you a coach Robert, have no fear, those muscles will be aching soon enough."

"Married life has made you soft buddy, you're gonna have to tow the line now." One of his station mates told him, "bet Colleen can stand a couple of those pounds off you."

"I haven't actually gone to pot Bruce."

"No you haven't and I love those little handles." Colleen added giggling.

"We'll get him in shape Colleen." Amy said laughing along "it was good meeting you all and thanks for the breakfast." With that she hugged Colleen as Ty patted Robert on the shoulder and they walked off down the hall.

They found most of the others clustered around Jackson and the other patients on the couch of the family lounge staring at the screen and pointing at things as comments and questions came up from the group.

"Amy your ranch is beautiful" Louis told her from his seat at the edge of the seating area with Babs.

"Thanks Louis, you're always welcome. What are we looking at ?"

Jackson looked up for a second and made room for Ty "Wyatt hooked up go pros to Tristan, Buck and Merlin and we're on a trail ride. Wyatt's on Merlin, Kace is on Buck and Piper's on Tris, we're heading to the rescue center to see what's new."

"That's so sweet." Amy said looking at the screen.

"Wyatt's awesome." Jackson beamed looking at Georgie.

"I love Alpacas." Marie said looking up "they're very sweet looking."

"They are usually very sweet animals Marie."

"Mama says I can't get one, they're too big."

"I think they're definitely too big for the city, maybe a dog or a cat."

"I can get a dog when the cast comes off."

"Well that's exciting, you have to take care of it though."

"I know, I will, I promised."

"Jackson says they're great with the other animals" Eric said "we never thought of it on our farm."

"Well it you're interested we can talk, their economic viability comes with numbers though so it's that kind of a decision."

"They are absolutely adorable Amy, that's got to be worth something."

"Well it's not unheard of two get one or two as mascots or pets Robin , they are very good with other animals. Anyone see Trish ?"

"I think she's with Colonel Molly in my room mom."

"Well then I'll leave Ty here and see what's up."

There were actually five women in the room with Meg, Erma and Sally sitting in chairs or on the bed. Amy checked her phone, the teens weren't due for an hour or so. Georgie and Lou followed Amy in and found spots on the floor or the edge of the bed not taken.

"Look at those tables yet sis ?" Erma asked turning to Amy.

"I have and it gave me a headache so I passed them on to committee. I had Bridget send the lists to Loren and Pat and another to Linda Chen to deal with their faculty. Pat said she'd get the list to us soon."

"Definitely one way to handle it." Erma agreed "so I guess we're pretty much done."

"What's up next ?"

"Next Georgie ?" Erma asked "your notes on what you liked or didn't like at Amy's wedding so we can start planning yours the right way over the course of 6 months rather than 2."

"Now that's exciting" Amy added "what do you think Georgie, what parts of my wedding won't you approve of ?"

Georgie looked up at Amy who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Georgie smiled back "I doubt we'll have snow removal crews standing by."

"Snow removal crews ?" Amy asked looking across at Erma.

"Well ? Seriously Amy, how pissed would you be if I didn't and it snowed ? I've even arranged to have roof shovels to clear the tops of the tents if snow builds up."

"Come here you, give us a smooch" Amy said pulling on Erma's arm.

Erma giggled "Ok stop, Amy stop."

"Ok, but promise we'll smooch later."

"You're incorrigible."

"Lou, you're going to make it back for the bridal shower right ?" Sally asked.

"Flying in Monday and staying with Georgie, well going to the mountain house and then staying with Georgie. Katie will come with Mitch, Jen and the others on Friday after school."

"I specifically said it's not a bridal shower."

Meg smiled "Well, it's not but what else would you call it, a bunch of women getting together to hang out a few days before one gets married ?"

Amy pouted "I wouldn't call it a bridal shower."

"Ok, Lou, you'll be back for the kegger ?"

Lou nodded "I will, flying in Monday and staying with Georgie."

"I think you're with Ash."

"Oh Ashley's coming, that's exciting." Amy paused "Meg, how would you know Ash is coming."

"We talk, you know since that weekend."

"You bonded with Ashley Stanton ?"

"Oh yeah, we talk all the time."

Georgie laughed at the look on Amy's face "that's worlds colliding for you, they just hit you, boom."

"She staying with us, I thought you knew."

"Yeah, well, I'm not really up on who's staying where, you could have mentioned the whole bonding thing Meg."

"It's not some grand conspiracy Amy, pretty sure Maddie knows, Brin talks to her too."

They were interrupted by Colleen who came in carrying a tray with at least a dozen packed ice cream sundaes. "One of the guys showed up with a million of these, the kids are ruining their dinner already."

"Why not." Amy said reaching over "which is what ?"

"No idea, just grab one and you can switch."

Amy nodded and reached out for one with what looked like strawberry topping. Others grabbed as well.

"I have to get back."

"Thank you Colleens" were called out as she left.

"This is some sort of praline sauce and chocolate cookie dough." Molly said "it's very good."

"Mine is apple pie ice cream I think with strawberry sauce and chunks of strawberry." Amy said going for another spoonful.

"That's sounds good too, here, let's trade."

Trading ice creams around the room led to a discussion of the wedding desserts which in almost December would not include ice cream but warm apple pie and crême fraiche courtesy of Erma's cows.

Erma finished chewing an ice cream covered brownie chunk "So the apple pies became a thing and a few of the local farms are sending in their apple things, Sally and my pies and a few others, apple cider donuts, fritters and the like so basically a butt load of competitive NYS apple products."

"Cider, hard and not, and everyone gets cider donuts or fritters and a small apple butter on the way out." Sally added.

Amy nodded swallowing the last of the cup she ended up with cherry chocolate chip with marshmallow and pineapple topping and tossing the container "Betty told me about the others, it's a nice thought, very Ithaca."

"What's very Ithaca" Betty said walking in.

"The whole apple dessert thing for the wedding" Sally said. "Shouldn't the kids be back ?"

"They were, actually are" Betty said "Charlie and I met them downstairs and they're heading to the house to drop their stuff and then come over. Charlie's with them."

"Do we have dinner set up ?" Amy asked.

"Thai delivered in like an hour then back to the house I guess."

They kids ate with the moms and Ty so they could all spend some time together. The teens ate with Lou, Georgie and Trish.

Babs, Robin and Shira who'd be head on call for the night were fine having April and Cars camp out in JT's room. The moms promised they wouldn't leave until all the kids were asleep. Colleen mentioned that she'd be around with Robert as well. After dinner they grabbed the hospital shuttle for the quick ride down to the house.

Brin and Bobby both had their clothes for the evening at the townhouse so they bypassed Charlie's place altogether. He'd be by later on to join the get together.

The consensus after checking supplies was Cranberry Lime Daiquiris, they had 3 blenders after borrowing one from the downstairs tenant, one would be virgin and two not. Meg volunteered her services to mix them and they settled around the table awaiting the teens. Pat sat waiting with a virgin drink having found a spot outside for the limo.

"Midnight right ?"

"Midnight is good Pat." Amy said looking for confirmation from Sally and Meg.

"I'll drop them at Charlie's and watch the twins home ?"

"I'll mention it to the girls."

"Mention what to the girls mom ?" Charlie said rounding the corner holding hands with Bobby.

"I'll drop you all at Charlie's and wait to see the twins here." Pat said getting up and buttoning his suit jacket.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work for me, gotta see Charlie home Pat." Bobby said switching his arm around her waist.

"Ok" Amy said with a grin at Sally, "reverse it."

Maddie and Brin came around the corner next. Standing together Ty's eyes quickly scanned the girls. The twins were both wearing fairly tight fitting satin suits. They wore different colors but not by much, both had broad vertical stripes alternating a shade of blue with black. They each wore a tight satin blouse underneath also in a different color. Looking down they each had slightly open toed black shoes closed in the back with what looked like an inch and half heels and each sported a black silk fedora with a feather.

"What do you think Papa ?"

"You won't be cold ?"

This set the mother's laughing. Ty was clearly not ready to see his girls dressed like city fashionistas in what were clearly outfits chosen to be tight and sexy. Brin was also in what appeared to be a tight A line dress with squared shoulders. It was dark blue and obviously silk or similar because of the way the light played off it as it moved. She had her hair down which wasn't very common for her and the way it played around and framed her face was astounding. One thing he did notice was that Sabina was wearing flats. Maddie and Brin were almost the same height so, with her arm around Brin's waist Maddie looked at least an inch taller.

Bobby was in black jeans, black boots and black T shirt and what Ty thought was a really ice shirt and told him.

"Awesome shirt Bobby."

"Thanks Ty, Charlie bought it for me." He said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Charlie's got good taste. That's a beautiful dress Sabrina, you all look wonderful."

"Thank you Poppa !" Maddie said. "tickets mom ?"

"Tickets, right, they're on my dresser upstairs."

"I'll get them" Charlie said and took off. She was back a minute later and handed each of the others a roll of the gold colored tickets. "Guess that's it except for the good-byes."

The girls each came over to Ty and leaned over for a kiss and hug "have fun girls."

They went to Amy next. Bobby and Brin went to their moms and Brin stopped to kiss Ty's cheek on the way back to the hallway.

"Midnight kids." Amy called out. Brin leaned back and gave her a thumbs up as their voices disappeared through the front door.

"The twins certainly have a look." Lou said finishing her daiquiri and glancing over at the blender.

"I'll whip up another batch Lou" Meg said seeing her "I'm ready for another, refill that virgin Amy ? Trish ?"

"I'll have one Meg, tasty brew." Amy said passing her glass along the table. "I haven't seen those outfits Lou, did they get them with you Betty ?"

"Not this week, maybe today ?"

"Well, they certainly have the figures for that stuff, the girls look great and Bobby looks like he's built like a tank."

"I'm not used to it, you don't get that stuff in Hudson."

"What stuff Ty, women with good figures ?"

"Come on Ames, you never dressed like that."

"I never had the money or a charity event to go to."

"I know that but you or Georgie never dressed like that for anything."

"I never had the money or a charity event either Ty."

"I know Georgie, I get that."

"I think Ty's problem is that if he was walking down 5th Avenue he'd turn to look at the three of them walk past."

"I don't know about that Trish."

"Sounds about right Ty" Lou said taking a sip of her fresh drink and continuing "Maddie and Charlie are wearing suits, not tight mini dresses and Brin a very stylish dress that's pretty modest in length, by todays standards all pretty tame."

"So what are you saying ?"

"I think my love that what they're saying is you need to change your perspective, this isn't Hudson and the kids aren't us, they're individuals now and here not there and then."

"Still."

"And you need to trust that your daughters were raised to be both proud of their bodies, selves and their individuality as well as strong and independent. They're not on the prowl Ty, they're out dancing with their loves."

Sally looked over "What's the charity ? Bobby mentioned an outreach."

Betty took up the answer "The Museum of TV and Broadcasting has an outreach scholarship fund with certain NYC high schools, this helps fund that."

"Where's the money, how much can you raise with carnival tickets ?"

Amy laughed, "sorry Ty, when I said like carnival tickets I meant in concept not price. The ticket rolls have tickets worth $50, $100 and $250 depending on the ticket. You buy them as a book for say $2500 which includes admission. 300 teens, that'll raise ¾ of a million dollars and awareness, I'm sure there are other donations made, there might even be more expensive books, I didn't actually check with Charlie about the cost."

"Ok, that makes more sense, I knew I was missing something. So Brin found out about this ?"

"She called a few friends from Juilliard to see about something to do and found out that some of her friends are in the band at the event and here we are."

Ty had looked over at Meg as she explained and nodded. Charlie showed up at one point holding two bags, one with rum and triple sec and one with limes and confectioners sugar. These were immediately appropriated by Meg and carried to the blenders.

"The Saskatchewan Alpacas are now ours, we have 100 days to move them." Charlie said after his first sip of daiquiri. "Good job Meg, I forgot the cranberries."

"We'll use what we have, I think there are a few quarts of strawberries."

"Or just lime." Ty said.

"Does Haddie know ?" Betty asked.

"She texted me as soon as Ashley emailed her the ownership papers, 5 minutes ago."

"I'll have the girls call Haddie and get involved in setting up Fairfield. They can talk with Lisa when she's here for the wedding."

Ty noticed Betty glance over at Amy who seemed to somehow let her know that she approved. It was odd and he'd seen it with others including Jackson and now was wondering if he did it and just didn't realize he was.

They were into their third round of drinks when Erma chimed in. "So Charlie, Chuck and Robin have plans you know of ?"

"Robin has her heart set on the chapel, pretty dress and light rain. Can you do that ?"

"Light rain ?"

Amy smiled "Chuck has always loved the sound of rain on the roof of a big space like the barn, she comes sometimes when she has chance and it's raining. They hang out with the horses. He was always easier to calm in a space like that. Maybe it's a rhythm thing."

"I guess we can do light rain with sprinklers in case it doesn't rain." Erma pondered and then took out her pad to make a note. "You know they go to the chapel sometimes, trail riding, I've seen them, they sit and talk. Who's going to marry them ?"

"Judge Newsome of course, Chuck's already asked. He's thrilled."

"Judge Newsome ?"

"Sorry Ty," Charlie said turning "after Trudy passed the Judge was nice enough to have a brief ceremony making Amy's god mother status legal. It meant so much to him and the Judge has always taken the time to keep that relationship, they've had Chuck and Robin over many times."

"Legal how ?"

"Not legal legal sweetheart, Ithaca legal, small town legal."

"So daiquiri's are surprisingly potent." Ty said reaching for some nuts and a slice of cheese.

Meg looked over "the secret is the snacks and not drinking where you're not sleeping."

"You're not sleeping here Meg." Amy said laughing.

"Oh yeah, maybe we should go soon then."

"No argument from me" Sally agreed "I keep farmer's hours, love daiquiris though."

"I made them, someone else load them in the dishwasher please."

"I'll help." Georgie volunteered standing.

"How many of those did you have ?"

"No idea mom but I'm Ivy League now, so gotta step it up."

"Go big red ! Erma said standing as well.

Amy was surprised when she heard the front door, Pat would have texted and then she remembered Colleen who appeared a second later. "Geez, I fell asleep with Robert watching TV, Shira approved a safe snuggle, this is like the nicest hospital in the world. Arch, I was looking forward to a drink."

"I wouldn't get used to this kind of treatment from another hospital and we may have some daiquiri left." Amy said.

"All the same if I'm drinking alone, would you have an Irish whiskey ?"

"I'll check, if not ?" Ty asked walking off.

"Rye would do." She called back.

"So, not a lightweight ?" Lou asked.

"Oh no, raised Irish, Catholic School, the works. My da gave me sips of beer on his lap, and the whiskey's part of it in a real firefighter family."

"Redbreast 1991 – Aged in Sherry 25 Years" Ty said walking up and handing it to her. He also held two glasses, a rocks glass and a shot glass that she reached for. She leaned over and poured the tall shot full then raised it before her lips, thought for a second and in a full Irish brogue and her smiling eyes on Amy, she toasted the crowd.

" _I wish you health, I wish you well, and happiness galore._

 _I wish you luck for you and friends; what could I wish you more?_

 _May your joys be as deep as the oceans, your troubles as light as it's foam._

 _And may you find, sweet peace of mind, where ever you may roam. Sláinte !"_

Then they watched as she turned back her head, she didn't shoot it down, instead it was like a gentle pour. When she righted herself she smiled "well, best whiskey I've ever had, that's for sure." She then took a step and pulled Amy into a hug.

They smiled at each other for a second and then Colleen said with a laugh "Well, I'm for bed."

Amy smiled at him. He was leaning on his elbow perched over her. That small lick of hair hanging down between them, the shade of his beard against his beautiful smile, his dreamy eyes. She closed her eyes as she once again pulled his head down so that their lips joined. The movie was long forgotten, they lay on the couch in the small seating area in the townhouse bedroom and necked like teenagers. Several times Amy had giggled like she had so many years before in the loft and pushed his hand away from here or there when their petting pushed the limit.

"Ty stop", she whispered with a chuckle, pushing him back gently and trying to straighten her blouse "we can't, the girls will be home soon."

"Ok we'll stop."

"So extreme, maybe just slow down ?" Amy asked meekly pulling him down again.

Earlier, at the moment the group to Charlie's apartment was heading through the door on the way out the text came in from the girls begging another hour which was whittled down to leaving in 40 minutes and home by 1:00, late for the group for sure but it was a special occasion of sorts.

That left Ty and Amy with about 90 minutes to kill so they decided on a movie. He was so cute after some drinking, he wasn't drunk by any stretch at this point but still cute and very touchy.

"Ok, why don't we grab a fruit or something in the kitchen, they should be home any minute." Amy said giggling at his frown and standing back from his clutches "and tuck yourself in."

"I will, go on I'll be down in a minute."

Amy stopped and brushed her hair for a second and then headed to the door tucking her shirt back in, adjusting it, her bra and her buttons.

She tossed Ty an apple when he walked into the kitchen. She had a bowl of strawberries out and a bottle of water.

"What's the latest they've ever we out ?" Ty asked reaching for her water for a sip.

Amy looked at her watch "12:47 and counting."

At 12:54 the door clicked open. The girls were quiet coming up and turned the corner into the kitchen dropping their fedoras on the table and pulling off their jackets almost simultaneously.

Ty noticed the girls looked a bit washed out and assumed the party was tight and hot.

Maddie immediately sat down, kicked off her shoes and took a second to massage her feet.

Charlie leaned over and wrapped her arms around Ty's waist. "Poppa you stayed up waiting, were you worried ?"

"I was not worried Charlie but I was thinking about you both, did you have a good time ?"

"We did." Maddie answered standing and immediately hugging Amy. Having removed her shoes she was now just slightly taller than Amy. "Hey mom, thanks for tonight."

"I'm glad you all enjoyed yourselves."

"What is the fascination men have with watching two women together and why would a woman put up with a man who turned his head to stare at those two women both of whom want nothing to do with him ?"

"I, uhm, well." Ty began thinking the question was thrown his way and that he should probably answer.

"We know the answer Poppa, the question was rhetorical, it's gross." Charlie whispered still in his arm with her head on his chest. "No one hit anyone, so all's well."

"Always a good sign." Amy agreed "I assume Brin and Bobby had an equally good time ?"

"Bina is clearly the most beautiful woman in any group." Maddie sighed coming over to hug Ty as well which sent Charlie across to hug Amy.

"And Bobby ?" Amy asked smiling.

"Only has eyes for me." Charlie sighed mimicking her sister's comment a moment earlier.

"As it should be." Amy agreed smiling across at Ty.

"So what do you spend those tickets on ?"

"Well Poppa" Maddie explained "admission is the big $250 ticket, water is $50 a bottle, soda $75, really good cookies for $75 a bag, ice cream for $100, pizza slices for $150, song requests were $200, like that. We left the rest in the bin on the way out."

"Just like the carnivals back home." Ty muttered.

Amy laughed, "Grab a free water and then bed you two."

"I think we'll rinse first, stinky sweaty bleh." Maddie said making a face and grabbing for her discarded clothes.

Charlie kicked of her shoes and reached for them and her jacket as well. "What time are we leaving tomorrow ?"

"I think the flight home is 4:45 so figure heading to the heliport about 4:00. The appointment at Steinway is at 10:45. Pack before we head to the hospital please." Amy told them while getting good night hugs.

Breathless a little later Amy collapsed into Ty's arms that immediately wrapped around her and was followed by gentle kisses, hers to his chest and his to her head. She sighed "is this Ok, I could move over."

"This is fine" he said his hands gently caressing her back. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Ty, I'll be home Thursday."

"And I'll be busy until then."

"Sounds like it."

"Won't be that bad."

"Hopefully not, you'll handle it."

"Is there a trick ?"

"Let people do their jobs and be encouraging."

"Is that the secret ?"

"No, the secret is picking the right people to begin with."

"You're so smart."

"I'm a professor, says so on my door." She murmured sliding off to his side and clearly ready to sleep.

Ty turned to his side and pulled her close. "good night professor."

"Mhmmmm" Amy murmured again covering Ty's arm which had wrapped around her mid section as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
